Forged Destiny
by Coeur Al'Aran
Summary: Jaune had always dreamed of being a Hero, of being someone. But dreams were just that; for in the world of Remnant the Class you are born with determines your fate. Jaune was born a Blacksmith, and thus that was his destiny. But when a strange opportunity allows him to change that, can a simple Blacksmith become something more within the Beacon Academy for Heroes?
1. Book 1: Chapter 1

**NOTE ABOUT CHAPTER TWO - You may be seeing this because you are trying to get to chapter 2, and for some reason it is not showing. This is a bug with the site, that is happening to various authors. There is nothing I can about it, but it _is_ uploaded. All I can advise is that you check back every now and then - because it seems to be visible then not visible at the drop of a hat. Some people can see it, some cannot - but then can again in an hour... Sorry for the trouble, but until the site fixes it, this will continue.**

* * *

 **Welcome one and all to Forged Destiny, the fic that is set to replace One Good Turn Deserves Another. As with my last, this story will be another adventure / romance, and with a fresh new pairing – one that I think is criminally underrepresented in the fandom. Lancaster, or Ruby x Jaune for those who weren't aware.**

 **This chapter is realistically speaking, a prologue – future chapters will be much longer.**

 **I am also going to try something completely new… and write it in first person. I've never done this before, but I'm determined to give it a go. Oh, and for any who wonder, this is _another_ fic inspired by The Writer Games, since College Fool prompted me with "The World of Remnant is an RPG" - At the time I think he expected I would come up with a WoW or SAO game-playing idea, or VR. Instead I went with this. CF then liked it so much he suggested I do it in full.**

 **And College Fool has helped me since, mostly with muse, inspiration and coming up with RPG mechanics to effect this world!**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

What was it that made a Hero?

It was a question I'd always asked myself, something that had taunted me from when I was younger, it continued to do so even now. Was it their arms and armour, the trappings of what made up those who would stand against the darkness?

If so, then the shimmering form of Crocea Mors, which lay against the mattress, should have been enough. The straight-edged blade gleamed, fresh from the forge with not a kill to its name. I'd forged it myself. In the Arc Family shop, under the careful scrutiny of my father, though I doubt he had expected me to use it like this. To my eyes it was a good blade… the Quality ranked as such, with a Keen Edge modifier that meant it had extra cutting power. It was perhaps the best I could have ever forged… I was only level twelve at the time, after all. I still _was_ level twelve... it had been less than a week ago.

Atop the ruffled bed sheets lay the blade's companions. A silver breastplate and interlocking steel tassets, small wisps of blue cloth drifting from the cold metal. Those had been a chore themselves, the steel difficult to work with… many had come out flawed, but I'd pushed on until Lady Luck smiled. I'd even gained some good Experience from it all, though not enough to push me any further. Routine tasks, and to a Blacksmith the act of crafting with common materials was just that, didn't give much in the way of Exp.

Wearing them, it was easy to forget who I was. It was easy to put aside the name of Jaune the Blacksmith, and fall into the new name I had given myself. Jaune of Arc, or Jaune Arc for short. It was a name more befitting a Hero.

But the forged blade and armour did not make me a Hero, nor did the name. Anyone could have put them on, anybody could pretend to be a different person in the comfort and sanctity of their own home, to be something more than they actually were.

Was a Hero someone who was willing to stand up for what they believed in, against all convention or risk to themselves? Had I not done that in coming to Vale, in leaving behind my family and the promise of an easy life? My hands shook, as they had for the last week. The world was new and exciting, but also filled with danger. I wasn't ready, I knew that to be true, but time waited for no one. If a Hero was someone who was unafraid to make decisions in the face of danger, then surely that was myself… for death was all that awaited me should I fail. Blue eyes caught mine in the mirror. The figure there pale and afraid. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but for the knowledge that he – that I – had no answer.

Those were not the eyes of a Hero. They were the eyes of a man in over his head, of someone who knew the folly of their actions but was now locked unto that path. Did that make that man brave, for risking his life on something that was not only foolish but also highly illegal? Did that make him heroic, or simply stupid?

Either way, that didn't make him a Hero. It didn't make me a Hero.

The chair creaked beneath me, bare feet padded across the cool wooden floor of the inn's bedroom. Cheap, linen curtains brushed aside – sharp rays of morning light caressing skin as my eyes looked out over the waking city of Vale. From the third floor of the shady inn it was possible to see the transformation that took place. The change from squat, ugly, wooden houses to taller red-roofed residential districts crafted from stone and marble. In the distance, towering above them all, the conical spires and towers of the Beacon Academy for Heroes. My destination.

Those who graduated had the right to truly call themselves Heroes, protectors of the people, the land and the Kingdom of Vale. All tales began somewhere… and for many, Beacon was that location.

Perhaps one day they would tell a tale about Jaune Arc? It would remain to be seen whether that would be a rousing ballad of courage and audacity or a cautionary warning for those who dared reach too far. Once more the bile rose up, once more I forced it down. Fear was good, or so my father always said. It told you when you were about to do something stupid, when you needed to stop and think things through. I didn't need the emotion to tell me this was a bad idea. This was against the law, it was against custom – it was against the natural order, for crying out loud. People did not do this.

It just wasn't done.

The linen fell back across the cracked window, doing little to diffuse the sunlight that streamed into the cramped room. The mattress gave way, sending up a cloud of dust as I tugged one boot on and then the other. The normality of it allowed me some distraction, as I focused on the simple task of lacing the leather straps shut. But it couldn't last for long. The day had already begun, and I had a destiny to reach. The armour - _my_ armour - called to me.

Buckles snapped, leather creaked. First the breastplate as it locked over my shoulders with a simple click, then the tassets, which connected onto the bottom half of the armour. The metal clinked gently against my thighs. A blue tabard flowed down between my legs, a faint crescent moon emblazoned upon the bottom in rich, golden weave. It felt pretentious, even now. There was no House Arc, no family which bore than name, and thus no emblem to represent them. Why I'd settled on the shattered moon, I had no idea. Some grain of truth, a hint, or just the first thing I'd thought of while staring into the night sky?

Leather flexed as I pushed my hands into the vambraces, wriggling fingers to test the interlocking pieces of metal. It felt awkward, heavy… but not dangerously so. It was something I'd have to get used to, if I wanted to make this work.

It was Crocea Mors herself that felt the heaviest, though. The leather handle was hard and unrelenting, the blade even more so. My face reflected in the steel as it was held up before me. That face still looked afraid, but there was also a certain rigidness to the jaw… was I really gritting my teeth that hard? The pain in my gums as I forced myself to relax said I was. This couldn't continue… I was to be a Hero. I couldn't look like I was ready to flee at the first opportunity.

But I wasn't a Hero. I knew that.

And it wasn't because of the armour, nor any bravery, courage, history or motives. It wasn't because I was a liar, because I wasn't strong enough – nor because I was only level twelve. The simple fact was; I wasn't a Hero because the words that floated above my head said I wasn't.

Jaune, they read. And beneath that a single word… Blacksmith.

It was the Class I'd been born with, and it was the Class that I'd carry into my grave. I was a Blacksmith, as my father's was – and his father before him. There was no changing that irredeemable fact of life… some were born Warriors, others Mages, Archers or Paladins. Some were born Shopkeepers, Farmers or Blacksmiths. There was no use railing against it. The world was neither cruel nor kind, it simply was.

But as the unusual medallion I'd found slipped over my neck, coming to hide behind the steel of my breastplate, the words began to shimmer and change. I'd seen it before of course… with how much was relying on it, I'd tested it a thousand times. Yet each and every time it left my throat dry, as I waited for it to fail and expose me as the fraud I was. The words were different now… my Class wasn't different, I could still feel the skills and stats of the Blacksmith I was. But to the world outside, I was no longer that person.

To the world outside; I was a Knight.

The simple word mocked me. As though it existed to taunt me with the truth of what I could never become… of what I was about to try and pretend to be. Crocea Mors rasped as it slid into the dark scabbard that hung from my hip. The kite shield clipped onto the leather straps across my back, it weighed down on me – or was it just that the enormity of what I was about to do that was so heavy on my shoulders?

For the sake of curiosity my eyes closed, breath evening as my statistics came into my mind.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jaune

Level 12

Blacksmith

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Str: 22

Con: 21

Dex: 10

Agi: 11

Int: 15

Wis: 14

Cha: 9

Res: 19

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

If anyone else could see those, then it would have been indication enough that I wasn't the Knight my title made me out to be. The distribution was all wrong, even I could tell that – limited as my knowledge was. I had the statistics of someone born to sit at an anvil and strike metal all day. Intelligent enough to know the composite breakdown of ores, but what use was Dexterity for striking something that didn't dodge? Even my Skills and my Passive, the one true ability I could call my own, only served the role of a Blacksmith. Not to mention that Charisma… no doubt this was why dad had gone and married mum, who was of the Shopkeeper Class. Her Charisma was through the roof… she kept the family fed, selling the wares dad made for good profit. A match made in heaven. I could just as easily have been a Shopkeeper as a Blacksmith. Neither had appealed to me. I wanted to be something more, I wanted to go on adventures and Quests.

I wanted to be a Hero.

Heh, it was almost funny. I still didn't know what made a Hero. Which meant I had no idea how I was supposed to act come Beacon Academy. Perhaps that was something that could be discovered, however. Hopefully before some great mistake revealed me.

"It's time to become a Hero," the words were weak, whispered and hoarse. "It's time to become a Hero," I tried again. Stronger this time, still afraid – but not quite so brittle. I'd have to learn fast. Because as the great bell tolled out over the city, I realised there was no time left. Jaune Arc would become a Hero… or he'd die trying.

That I accepted the fact… did that make me a Hero?

Or just a fool?

* * *

 **I'd like to have a quick mention here that this fic is not, and has never been intended as, a crossover with The Gamer, TGWP, or any other fics like that. Nor is it a crossover with SAO or whatever else, which I'm sure some may comment at in coming chapters. Similarly, lore, rules and exposition will be explained through dialogue and interactions, and I will not be info-dumping things in author's notes or dedicated explanation chapters.**

 **The entire world here is an RPG-based Remnant. But they are not "playing" it, they are living in it.**

 **So in some ways you won't have the full picture of how things work initially, but will come to learn them along with Jaune. That said, much of it is an original concept, so it's not worth listing similarities to things like Gamer, WoW, Sao or other things. Remnant here works on other rules. Which** _ **will**_ **be covered in time. Similarly at this point, the stats what they all mean might not make sense (though obviously they will likely be recognised).**

 **As for chapter length, as a prologue this one is incredibly short – but average chapter length should be more along the lines of 5,000-7,000 words. I don't want to make any promises, but that's what I am aiming for. Btw, some words start oddly with a capital letter - that is because they are "big things" in this world, and thus are given them in their culture. It's not just me spelling badly. ;) I.e. Dexterity, Quest, Skills, etc... it differentiates between skills (Jaunes' skill at stuff) and Skills (Jaune's actual RPG active abilities).**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 25** **th** **July (Updates every second Monday)**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2

**Important note:**

 **Due to a glitch in the system (the site's) the original second chapter was plagued by an error that prevented many people being able to access or view it. On the advice of some moderators, I have deleted the original chapter 2 - and then re-posted this in its place.  
**

 **There is a hope that this will fix the error. I hope that this will not send out alert emails to doubly confuse people, but if it does then I am sorry!  
**

 **I do apologize if anyone got super-excited, thinking that the next chapter had been released or something. This is just an effort by me to make this accessible to people again - as many could not read it. Again, sorry if you get spam in your inbox as a result.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The city of Vale was alive. Not in the conventional sense of the buildings or streets themselves, which would have taken some pretty serious magic – but in the way the cobbled roads bustled with activity. Heroes were coming and apparently, that brought with it attention.

I wasn't sure if it was a regular thing, perhaps it was just what took place on the first day, a chance to see the heroes of tomorrow when they were still young. Either way I attracted my fair share of attention as I made my way down packed roads. It was honestly kind of embarrassing. People reached out to touch my armour, some shouted words of encouragement, others simply waved and cheered. Hell, at one point a little girl came rushing out in front of me, just to hand over a small flower and run away.

I'd never been so humiliated in my life. Not that it was only me getting the attention, there were a few others behind and ahead of me, with backpacks and suitcases, making their way towards the Academy. Some of them waved back and smiled, while others looked more like myself; nervous, uncertain and reserved.

It was the most important day of their lives… of _our_ lives. I was one of them now. Had to try and remember that. Grit and bear it – that was all I could do. As one foot was forced before the other, drawing me inexorably closer to what represented both my doom and salvation. Excitement and anticipation warred within me. I didn't know whether I should feel happy or sick – and it had somehow merged into something altogether worse.

But as the stone and wood buildings gave way, as red-slated rooftops surrendered their dominion to bright, blue sky – the crowds began to disperse. I think it was most obvious when the cobbled path beneath me became pristine, white marble. Rows of stalls and shouting figures became green gardens, rich with vibrant flowers and trees in full bloom.

The tall, twisting towers of Beacon stood before me, like the claws of some gargantuan beast tearing a chunk from the sky itself. I'd never seen something so huge in my life, it was incredible! Some of the buildings had domed ceilings, others were tall and long, with triangular roofs that seemed to carry on forever. The windows too, tall and bright with stained glass that depicted incredible scenes of brave Heroes defeating great beasts. Cowered behind said Hero were huddled and frightened figures, no doubt civilians, farmers and such. People like me.

It was too much. Everything was too much – and far too soon. I wasn't one of them, I never would be – at most I could aspire to fire the glass that went into those windows, or maybe smith the frames that held them in place. Yet here I was, about to walk inside with people so far above me, and try to become one of them?

It was insane! _I_ was insane!

I could still go back. I could give up this stupid idea and go home. No one would say anything, hell, no one would even have to know! I took a step back, eyes still locked onto the imposing Academy.

"Sorry," someone mumbled as I bumped into them. A hand touched my shoulder, pushing me gently aside as a feminine figure walked by. Long legs, a rich red skirt and black blazer – she had an ornate bow slung over one shoulder, with a quiver of arrows attached to the back of her hip. The word "Archer" was visible above her brown hair. The girl turned at the last second, dark shades slipping down her nose as she winked.

A student… a student of Beacon! Not a new aspirant like myself, but an honest-to-goodness returning student. A _Hero_. A real one! Holy crap, it was actually the first one I'd ever seen so close up – and she'd walked by. No, she'd touchedme – hell, she _talked_ to me!

And then, while I was still trying to process the majesty of that, another walked by – and then another. Until it was a tide, walking past me, each making their way towards the school. My head swam. Warriors, Archers, Mages, I even saw some more esoteric Classes like Enchanter and Paladin. Some were in the same uniform as the girl from earlier, but most were more like me – wearing whatever they had to hand. Armour, cloth, leather – all in different colours and designs.

To see so many in one place, it was absolutely incredible. Ten, no twenty, it kept coming, thirty… fifty – okay, this was getting a little out of hand. _There's hundreds of them! How am I supposed to have any chance here if so many people show up to apply!?_

The entire road was full! I'd arrived early, mostly because I'd been so excited I couldn't sleep, but this was more than I'd expected. No wonder the Academy was so big, but even then… there were so many people around me!

"Excuse me, sorry, excuse me!" a young voice gasped from behind, right as a pair of hands slapped onto my armour. I hadn't even half-turned when she had pushed by, a cloaked figure far shorter than me trying to make her way through the crowd. She bounced from person to person, being knocked left, right and centre as she tried to ride the turbulent waves of men and women. It was like seeing a leaf tossed about in a storm. Or maybe a rose petal, given the colour of her clothing.

But leaf or petal, they all reached the ground eventually. I winced as she did, slamming into the back of a much larger and heavier figure, before collapsing onto the hard marble path. People didn't even pause for her, walking past like she was a rock in the middle of a raging river.

Well, it looked like someone's morning was going as well as my own. I probably shouldn't have found that comforting, but I did. Misery loves company and right now I was feeling pretty miserable.

No excuse for being an ass, though.

"Need a hand?" I asked, having walked up to stand beside her, arm outstretched. I thought she'd looked small before… but from up close I realised that didn't even hit close. She was tiny! A small, round, pale face set in crimson cloth – with large silver eyes that blinked up at me. They flickered once, twice, before going wide.

"T-Thanks!" I couldn't actually feel her hand in mine as I took it, not with the thick, leather gloves on. But I imagined it was as soft as it was small, dwarfed in my palm as I dragged her up. A life made for working at a heavy forge helped with that, my Strength more than enough to carry her if I had to. Was this little girl really a Hero?

She jumped free, ducking off the main path as she quickly patted down her red and black clothing. Was that a tunic of some kind, or a skirt? "I didn't expect it to be so crowded here, and my sis just up and abandoned me. Sorry about running into you."

Wait, she was talking to me? Well duh, who else was she supposed to be talking to? I really was bad with girls… okay, to be honest I was bad with talking to anyone. I'd blame it on my low Charisma, but truth was; it was more just me being an awkward teenager. I hurried out of the crowd to stand beside her, desperate for the distraction. "Yeah," I agreed – because at this point she could have told me the sky was green and I'd have said yes just to keep the conversation going. "I can't believe how many people are here… it's ridiculous."

"Well, this is Beacon isn't it?" She laughed and hopped on one foot. It kind of made me think of a rose petal again, though not in any poetic sense. More like how jittery she was, as though she might be blown away at any moment. "Everyone wants to come to Beacon. It's like _the_ place to become a Hero in Vale. You only get one chance after all."

"One chance?" What was this, I hadn't heard anything about one chance! Well, I mean why would I have – I wasn't actually a Hero, but still… one would have thought this would be common knowledge!

"Eh? You didn't know?" She looked at me like I was gone out, but it wasn't like I hadn't prepared for this kind of thing.

"Actually, I was raised among a Blacksmith's family," well it wasn't a lie, was it? "So I don't actually know much about being a Hero or anything; definitely not the rules of Beacon. I just know I had to be here to become one." The perfect catch-all excuse for any mistakes I made. It might not stand up to intense scrutiny, but I figured it would make a pretty good way to get out of any awkward conversations.

" _Ohhh_ ," she sounded impressed – which was kinda weird. "Are you one of those people whose distant relative was a Knight? Or were you orphaned and raised by them?"

"Uhh… the first one?" And she knew I was a Knight already? Oh sheesh, of course – it was floating above my head. That was something I'd probably have to get used to, and with a quick flick my eyes darted up to read hers. Ruby, and below that, Reaper.

What the hell was a Reaper?

"Uh… so, you don't know how the Caste system works?"

"I know that," I fired back. I wasn't a complete idiot. You had the Noble Caste, the collection of Classes that represented ruling and governing roles and bodies. Then you had the Hero Caste, which had all the Hero-type classes like Archers, Knights, Mages and such. Then there was the Soldier Caste, which was the military.

And then there was the lowest Caste… my Caste.

"Okay, so… we're all in the Hero Caste, which means we get to go to Beacon – or another school if you're in a different Kingdom. But that's a lot of people. Way more than a single school can handle. Plus, not everyone's made the same, right? Some will be weaker than others, some might not be determined enough to face the things Heroes need to face."

That didn't sound good. Not strong enough, yep – that pretty much described me to a tee. "So what happens to those people?"

"Well they get put into the Soldier Caste," the girl grimaced. "If you fail your First Quest then you get relegated to that Caste, no matter what your Class is. You have to serve in the military."

"They… force them?"

"Well… no… but I mean what other choice is there? It's not like you can go off and become a farmer. Who's going to hire a Hero over an actual Farmer? No one wants to be put down a Caste… it's the biggest shame ever – it makes you a failure. But what job can you get when there's a Class that can do it better?"

That… that was dark… I could go back and be a Blacksmith though, so I shouldn't have been as worried about it as I was. But for everyone else here, if they failed – their future would be crushed. Forced to accept being put down into a lower Caste, of being seen as an inferior citizen?

It suddenly made sense why so many of them looked as nervous as I felt. It made sense why no one had asked _why_ I looked like a nervous wreck. I could already feel my thoughts of Heroes having it easy crumbling into dust.

"Oh! I'm Ruby Rose by the way," the girl's eyes were wide and she looked horrified. It was that little thing which made me laugh. The fact that she could act so upset that she'd forgotten to introduce herself. "I know it says it up there and everything but… well, my dad always gets on my case if I'm not polite."

"Same here," I laughed. Mum had always said it was no excuse not to introduce oneself. "The name's Jaune, Jaune Arc." I wanted to add Knight on the end, just to make it clear, but managed to hold myself back. "Nice to meet you, Ruby."

"You too! And thanks for helping me up." She grinned – and the gesture cheered me up a little too. "I guess that's what a Knight does though, right?"

Uh, yeah sure – that sounded like a good excuse to go with. Maybe this pretending business wouldn't be so tough after all. All I had to do was act like a chivalric Knight at every opportunity. Oh, and pass this no doubt horrifying and excruciating test that would determine whether I got to be a Hero or not. One that apparently loads of strong Heroes failed every year. No problem.

Maybe if I had a higher Charisma stat I'd have actually been able to convince myself.

"Hey Jaune?" I turned to my new friend, or at least I hoped she was. "I have to go find my sister, but we can talk later, right?"

"Definitely!" She wanted to talk to me? Okay, either she was insane, as awkward as I was, or I'd somehow managed to defy the very laws of Stats. I'd go for the middle option, though number one wasn't ruled out just yet. "See you around Ruby."

She dashed off, but made sure to turn and wave energetically at me before vanishing into the crowd. I waved back, though my arm slowly dropped as I was left alone once more. Well… that hadn't gone as badly as I'd feared. Maybe I would actually be able to make some friends here – if I was able to stay, that was.

-/-

The interior of the main building was as extravagant as the exterior, though it was definitely a lot smaller. I could see what Ruby meant about numbers, because there was no way this hall was meant to accommodate the three or four hundred teenagers squashed into it. At least I had armour to stop me from getting crushed. Though judging from the looks I was getting, those being squashed against me didn't appreciate that fact.

Would it have killed for any of them to be pretty girls either? Why did I have to be the meat in a manwich?

"Ahem," my attention was caught by the man who had strode up onto the main podium. I couldn't make out his name or Class from such a distance, but the way he commanded respect had me going silent as well. "You are the future of Vale," his voice was rich and low, "You are the future of more than just Vale, you are also the future of Remnant itself. But you believe that makes you the only such future, that there are not others who can rise to such an occasion. You are wrong. You are here today not because you are the future, but because you have the potential to protect that future - to guard those who need it most, those who rely on us for protection. Nothing will be handed to you, nothing will be gifted. Much will be expected. Perhaps should you stand before me once more tonight, I shall have different words for you. But for now I would ask you to direct your attention towards Miss Goodwitch, who will inform you of what may be the most important moment of your lives."

There was no applause as he stepped aside. My hands itched to clap, but the words had me shaking instead. My only solace was that I wasn't alone in that fact. We were all scared. Ruby's words came back to me… this was the first and only chance I'd have.

"In one hour we will depart for your First Quest," the blonde woman who had taken centre stage was tall and elegant, dressed in a thick black shawl that fell to her feet. I still couldn't make out her Class, but it had to be a Mage-based one of some kind. She waved one hand, and somehow managed to cast a projection on the wall behind her. It was a map. "This is a ruined and abandoned village fourteen miles out from Vale, the name is unimportant; for it fell over three years ago to a freak Elder-Grimm spawn." My skin paled. We weren't going to be asked to face something like _that_ , were we? No wonder so many failed their First Quest! "This Grimm was killed soon after by responding Heroes, but not before it had managed to spawn Grimm throughout the village. Though the residents were evacuated, the King declared the village unfit for habitation. Until now."

She turned back to us, a small wand of some kind in hand. "Your First Quest will be to aid in the reclamation of this village for the betterment of Vale. Though abandoned, structures and fortifications are still in place which will make the rebuilding effort far simpler. Even the ruined buildings will remove the need for transporting large quantities of raw material across contested land. The task of every prospective student here is to enter the village and kill _every_ Grimm in the area. The resulting combat will doubtless spawn more, thus you will be required to hold the village as well. The Quest will not come to an end until every Grimm in the vicinity has been slain. If you are hurt, or do not believe you can hold, you have the choice of falling back to the point you will enter the village from. This will count as a failure, however. I suggest you use your single hour well, for this will determine much of your future. Until that time, you all have free reign of this hall and the grounds outside. I wish you all good luck."

She walked briskly from the stage, probably trying to avoid having to listen to the explosion of noise that was bound to come. I wasn't proven wrong either. For the moment she left through a door and it clicked shut, shouts and cries sounded everywhere.

Not that I wasn't one of them. Crap, crap, crap – this was bad. I'd thought the test would be general knowledge or something, or maybe they would look through the Classes and select the ones they thought were best. But live combat against Grimm? I was only level twelve! Well, and I was a Blacksmith, but that wasn't the point.

Someone jostled me from the side, another pushed from in front – the crowd was getting out of control and I could just imagine being crushed beneath them. Nothing was going to get achieved in here, so with a grunt and some muttered apologies, I started to push my way towards one of the doors. It was like swimming, except that the water tended to hit back, growl and generally be a pain in the ass – but after a good minute or so I finally managed to open the door and slip out into the warm, morning sunlight.

Right before I collapsed on a nearby patch of grass, arm held across my eyes. I had to come up with a plan. I wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, but I wasn't an idiot either. I knew the chances of me being able to actually win this Quest were low, and one hour wasn't going to let me change that.

It wasn't like I couldn't fight. Any Class could pick up a weapon and try to use it, but there was a difference between a Warrior using Devastating Strike and a Shopkeeper using Cut-throat Bargaining - not to mention the general stat differences themselves. My Strength was pretty high and Crocea Mors was a good weapon, so I was sure I could _kill_ the Grimm, at least technically. I'd just be worse at it than almost every other person here.

Hell, about the only saving grace was that it was more of a team effort, and they weren't going to be testing me on my own.

…

Wait, that was it!

Heroes pretty much always worked in groups – or parties, whatever. All the old tales had said so, especially the early legends. There would always be a warrior, rogue, wizard and healer of some kind – so why couldn't I do the same thing?

 _If I make it seem like I'm the tank, then all I'll need to do is hide behind my shield while the others do the damage. My Constitution is pretty good, so I should be able to take a few hits._ It made sense. I may have been a Blacksmith, but that didn't mean I had a magically different set of Stats from everyone else. Strength was still Strength, it did the same thing – and so my decent Constitution score would still let me tank at the level of a Hero.

I'd just be pants at fighting back, thanks to my crappy Dexterity.

Grass fell from me as I sat up, gauntleted hands falling into my lap. One hour, that was all we had, which meant I had to be pretty damn fast if I wanted to form a party. I needed to find some people to introduce myself to, and then convince them it would be a good idea to stick close in the Quest.

I glanced around the courtyard, trying to see what others had come outside as I had. It was too crowded and loud inside, and I needed to make a good impression. A few people caught my eyes, some already deep in conversations with others. Some might have already had friends before they arrived here, it wasn't too much to imagine that a few even planned to team up. I saw one such example, of a loud and boisterous ginger-haired Barbarian, dragging a silent-looking Monk aside. She chattered into his ear the entire time, and he bore it with the silent patience of a man used to it. It must have been nice having friends you could rely on like that.

That made me think of Ruby, and I tried to see if I could spot her. She must have still been stuck inside, however. Wasn't like I could have missed her bright red clothing against the green gardens.

Some dark and shadowed figures by a low wall caught my attention, mainly because they sat apart from the others - much like myself. Their armour was mostly leather, while some wore hoods and cloaks. A pair of golden eyes caught me staring, set within a pretty face with long, raven hair. I could just make out the feline ears poking out the top, a faunus... there hadn't been many of those back home. I paused, wondering if I should go and talk to her. She was alone after all, that had to be a good sign.

The word `Assassin` floated above her head, along with a name. I swallowed and looked away, breaking eye contact first. I'd never been good with girls, and the look she gave me didn't inspire confidence. When I glanced back she had already looked away, engrossed in reading some kind of small tome. It felt like I'd missed out on the chance. Like I'd failed some kind of test.

Arghh… there was no _time_ for melodramatics or hesitation. I had to approach someone.

"Hey there," I waved and walked up to a nearby group. Four guys, each in different forms of armour. A quick glance told me they were two Warriors, a Duellist and a Geomancer. They didn't look particularly pleased to see me, but they hadn't told me to piss off – so that had to be something. "The name's Jaune Arc, I was wondering if you might be interested in sticking together for the Quest?"

"Bugger off," the tallest man growled, shoving me in the chest and actually sending me staggering a few paces. Holy… that was a lot of strength. "We don't need no stinking Knight round here. Not when there's a Warrior on the case." He slammed a hand against his breastplate, which had an ornate golden eagle emblazoned on it.

"Ah, right," I tried to laugh but it came out weak. "I guess you've already got the melee sorted, never mind." Maybe that had been my mistake, I considered as I beat a quick retreat. The groups that were already together clearly had warriors of their own. Was there an ideal set-up? I wasn't sure. There wasn't a limit, I mean any ten people could decide to hang around together if they wanted to. But I suppose there would be a limit in terms of how you didn't want everyone to be one Class.

 _I'd be best off if I could find a Healer or Mage of some kind. That way they could benefit from my armour and shield, while they hide behind me to cast._ That would be an easier option too, since there was no way they would turn around and say they could fight in melee on their own. There were a few people in robes around, but one caught my eye almost instantly.

Snow-coloured hair, pale blue robes that bordered on white, she stood like a doll, talking with another woman. The other woman wore armour too, which looked to be gold. That seemed like a poor choice, the material wasn't exactly good for crafting armour out of. Not if it was meant for anything more than decoration anyway. But the Mage herself, gods… beautiful didn't even begin to describe her. She looked like she was carved from marble, skin pale and unblemished. Even the way she carried herself seemed to be with perfect poise, almost like a statue based on the perfect ideal of what a woman should look like.

 _She's a mage_ , my mind taunted, _go and talk to her – ask her to work together._ It wasn't like I was asking her on a date… didn't have to worry about being rejected. This was just a business arrangement; she would listen – if only because it would make her life easier. That didn't stop me swallowing down my nerves.

But I didn't have time to look for someone more approachable. And with a deep breath, I marched forwards.

"I was thinking we could work together," the beautiful girl said. Hey look, she was already thinking on the same track as me. Maybe this wouldn't be all that hard after all. _Act like a Knight would, act exactly like a Knight would._ A Knight was confident, a Knight was decisive – brave and chivalrous.

"Hello fair maiden," I put on my best smile and leaned with one arm against the wall beside her, "I couldn't help but hear you talking about the upcoming Quest and working together. Would you like me to be your knight in shining armour?"

"Wh- par- excu-?" She didn't know what to say, pretty, blue eyes wide. It was working, and more than that, she actually seemed flustered. Was she… interested in more than just teamwork? It seemed too good to be true.

"Play your cards right and maybe this partnership can go even further. I'd slay more than my fair share of dragons to earn your favour."

"Do you…" she paused to take a breath, clearly overwhelmed by her emotions. "Do you know who I am?"

My eyes flicked above her head, so her name was Weiss – it seemed to suit her. "You're the girl who's cast a spell on me. Fitting, I suppose." There were little Jaune's cheering in my head at that line, which I actually thought quite clever. I just hoped I could keep it going, since it already felt like I was getting cold feet.

Hang on a minute…

"I wasn't before, but now I am," the beautiful girl whispered as she poked my chest and walked away. I tried to follow, but for the chunks of ice creeping up my shins. Ah… was a that a no, then?

"You look like you could use a hand," the woman I'd otherwise ignored spoke from behind me. I tried to turn around to look, only to be halted midway by the ice. It wasn't creeping any higher, but it still hurt. "Oh, sorry," the feminine voice apologised as the figure stepped before me.

"Hey…" _Yep, that's right – laugh at my misery. Here stands Jaune No-Friends._

"Allow me," the woman stamped down on the ice, shattering it with two solid kicks. I couldn't help but gasp and shake my feet upon gaining freedom. More to work some blood back into the frozen and numb limbs than anything else. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I coughed, "thanks – uh…?"

"Pyrrha Nikos," she grasped my hand and gave it a good shake. What I'd assumed was golden armour actually appeared to be a mix of copper and bronze, slightly better – but still oddly worse than more common materials. It was quite light though, only really covering her breast, flanks and shins – though there was a flowing red tabard that came down from it. It matched her long, crimson hair, tired into an ornate ponytail. All in all, she looked like more of an aggressive fighter than me – or what I was meant to be.

Green eyes blinked at me as she cocked her head and smiled, the expression kinder than the Mage's at least. "Jaune Arc," I quickly replied, "resident Knight… or snowman, I suppose." She giggled, and that at least made me feel a little better.

"Not to worry Jaune. I won't tell anyone about that." She promised. Thank the heavens for small mercies… I just wished the other girl could have had a personality closer to this – to Pyrrha. I realised she hadn't actually introduced her Class to me, was that something only I did? The words above told me she was a… - whoah.

"Champion?" That… sounded a damn sight more impressive than Knight or Warrior, I had to admit. She fidgeted a little at the attention, smile being replaced by something less certain. But I had to know. "What's a Champion?"

"Huh?" She blinked, mouth open for a second before shaking her head. "You don't know?"

Oh crap! More stuff I should have been expected to know… "I was raised among a Blacksmith family, one of my distant relatives was a Knight, so the Class was passed down the family. But I don't actually know much about being a Hero." And thank you Ruby for that oh so convenient excuse.

"You were raised among NPC's?"

A grimace worked its way across my face. How I hated that name… the `Needs Protection Caste` – the far less flattering name for what was actually the Labour Caste, but one that just about everybody on Remnant used. The lowest level of the social hierarchy, the Caste incapable of protecting themselves – who needed Soldiers and Heroes to look after them. Who were only good for providing services for those people, and for paying taxes to the Noble Caste.

I was an NPC as well. I needed all the protection I could get.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I swear…" it looked like she'd noticed my expression, for she quickly reached out with one hand, fingers hovering a few inches from my shoulder in fear. "I hold no ill-will against NP- against the Labour Caste, it is both an honour and duty to protect them."

"No, no, it's fine. Forget about it." I waved it off, what else was there to do? "So yeah, I don't know everything I should do. What's a Champion?"

"Nothing more than a Warrior," Pyrrha said. "A few tiny differences but nothing worth worrying about. Just think of me as your everyday Warrior Class."

Warrior, huh? That seemed odd… sure my own class, well Knights, were considered offshoots of the Warrior Class, but there were still key differences. All Classes were different. But if she didn't want to talk about it then who was I to push? Not like I was about to alienate the one person here who would talk to me.

"Alright, sure." She seemed relieved. "So you're not mad about me chasing that Mage away? A melee fighter and a magic-user tend to make good teams."

"I didn't really wish to team up her with anyway, so no, I'm not upset. I hadn't originally planned to team up with anyone before the Quest. I thought I'd let the chips fall where they may."

She planned to do it all alone? Wow, that was pretty confident. Either that or she had the skills to back it up, and who was I to judge? It wasn't like I could see her level or stats or anything, nobody could.

Come to think of it… how did my current abilities compare to the people here? In truth I was actually quite proud of myself. I was Level twelve, which put me far above most of the other children in our village. Dad was one of the most well-known Blacksmiths around at level 24, few people ever made it that high. Because of the extra work he got, it gave me a lot of chances to help in the forge. The Experience had flowed from there, giving me a good three to four Levels above some of the people I knew.

To be honest, most of them had accused me of lying. But how did I compare to someone like Pyrrha, a person confident that she could do this alone?

"What Level are you anyway? I'm Level twelve." I'd said something wrong. I knew it the moment it left my lips, but even more so when her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She flushed briefly, glanced aside and coughed. "Did I… say something wrong?"

"I suppose you didn't know so there's no harm. Your Level is considered quite personal information. It's not something you would – or should – normally give to a person. Not unless you trust them implicitly." She sounded awkward, like she was uncertain of something herself. To be fair it wasn't just that I didn't know revealing levels was well, rude… among the Labour Caste it absolutely wasn't. You could give your Level to the person across the street as easily as you could exchange greetings. She must have seen my confusion. "Consider it like this. A person's Level determines their strength in many regards, so giving it away is basically letting another person know if they can easily defeat you. Even if you're a higher Level, it then comes across as you trying to intimidate them."

"I see…" Maybe it was a Hero thing then, since it wasn't like any normal people would go around fighting one another. "Thanks for letting me know. You don't have to tell me your Level then," I shrugged, "Forget I asked."

She opened her mouth for a second, then paused. Her brows drew together before Pyrrha let out a quick sigh. "Fair is fair, and I suppose there's no harm in it. I'm Level Twenty-one."

I wished I'd never asked. Twenty-one? _Twenty-One!?_ That was only a little lower than my father and she had to be half his age – probably less! It was a number I'd never even considered reaching – a pinnacle I had long thought impossible. My breath caught in my throat, even as a deep feeling of dread settled down below. How was I supposed to compete against people like that?

"Don't worry though," she'd seen my terror – who could have missed it? "I hear the average for Beacon is actually sixteen or seventeen."

That was still four or five levels higher than me. Though not the devastating _nine_ of Pyrrha. If my earlier thoughts hadn't already, then this cemented it. I _had_ to find somebody to help me in the upcoming Quest. Or failure was going to be the least of my concerns – I'd be killed!

"Really, don't worry about it," oh, she was still talking? If so then I'd missed a lot of what she'd said, lost in my own nauseating thoughts. "Levels don't make the Hero and you'll catch up soon enough. If you've gotten this far then you can go the whole way. Even getting to Level twelve in an NPC village, that's an achievement in itself, right?" She'd fallen back into saying NPC, though I couldn't bring myself to correct her. No doubt she thought I'd done training to get the levels, or fought wild Grimm in the wilderness. After all, how else could a Knight generate Exp? It wasn't like they could spend their time in a forge smithing things, was it? Was it!?

"Su-Sure," I coughed. No, _wheezed_. "I'll just… if you'll excuse me… I need to find some people to group up with."

"Well actually, how about you and I-?"

"I'll see you later Pyrrha," _I hope._ If I made it into Beacon. Hell, if I even made it out of this alive. Twenty-one… that was insane, she was insane - _I_ was insane. Was everybody here that strong? Were the Grimm that strong?

The group of robed figures striding from the Academy, led by the stern woman from earlier, told me that I'd soon find out. "All prospective students," she called – and now I could see the words over her head more clearly. Her name was Glynda, though the Headmaster had referred to her as Goodwitch. The words below read clearly, Warlock. "If you will step forward we will begin the ritual to transfer you to the outskirts of the ruined village."

Time up… and I hadn't managed to find a single person to agree to go with me. I could back out… if I told them I had second thoughts then they'd no doubt let me go. I could say I wanted to visit my family before joining the military – then dump the amulet in a ditch somewhere. Back to being Jaune the Blacksmith, learning the family trade.

My hands clenched into fists. _I refuse_. That was not – _could not_ – be my fate. I wanted to prove that I could be more than that, more than what my god damned Class told me I had to be. The leather handle of Crocea Mors was warm. A part of me liked to imagine she hummed with anticipation… but it was probably the sweat on my palms making it feel so.

A great, purple pool of distorted light erupted into the air between the chanting figures. It coalesced slowly, like some thick, syrupy pudding slowly spreading out across a table. Before with a snapping sound it reached the edges of the circle, where it seemed to become tethered to robed figures. New light flickered in the middle, greens, greys and browns coming into focus as the hazy figure of some squat and ruined settlement came into view.

"If you desire to flee then return to the portal at any time," the woman shouted – voice raised over the frantic whispers of the assembled teens. "You _will_ be on your own out there. Pay attention to your reserves, be careful, and above all, fight as the Heroes you claim to be!"

The crowd cheered. I didn't cheer along with them. But I did move, more because of the weight of bodies that pushed behind me, taking me with them as they filed into the mysterious portal. I gave in and walked with them, closing my eyes as we approached.

It was like being pushed into an ice-cold shower. Even as we touched and travelled through it, there was nothing to actually _touch_ or feel in a tangible sense. Just a sudden rush of wind that threatened to knock me down. As my eyes opened, I realised it was the weather on the other side, no doubt causing problems where it interacted with the still breeze of Beacon. And then I was through, proper… pushed a distance away from the portal and towards the ruin itself.

More streamed behind, but some had already gone on ahead. The brave, the eager – or maybe just the competent. I was neither of those things. And as I drew Crocea Mors, almost stumbling at the unfamiliar weight, I realised that I still had no idea what made a Hero.

Maybe the answer lay within this place.

* * *

 **Okay, so as we can see, some things are different – others, the same. This will be a recurring theme for the story in a sense. Don't expect the exact same rules or situations to apply from canon Remnant to this one. Yes Weiss and Pyrrha still meet, but this time there is no overnight initiation and Jaune meets no one else as of yet.**

 **The numbers are different too, as is the task and the attitude towards it. And that makes sense, because the world itself is different. Different world, different rules. The plot will also be different, so expect a new adventure in a sense – even if we'll still undoubtedly see our usual favourite characters.**

 **You can no doubt see where my worry about the Log issue came from. Jaune is an NPC trying to become a Hero, but the point I tried to make clear is that it isn't the same thing. NPC is a different acronym; it doesn't refer to playable characters or AI. It's just a term for the social hierarchy section Jaune is within.**

 **Hope you enjoyed anyway. Please feel free to leave a review**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 8** **th** **August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	3. Book 1: Chapter 3

**Hey everyone – a _massive_ apology about the drama of last chapter. There was an error affecting some authors on the site (at random) where new chapters would not upload properly. I know a lot of people struggled to even get to this to work. It's been fixed now, so hopefully it won't occur again. It was something on the site itself, not me uploading and then deleting or anything.**

 **If you didn't get to see chapter two for whatever reason, it should be working now if you go back a chapter.**

 **P.s. Long chapter is long, average chapter length will usually be a little shorter.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

I'd read about Grimm before, even looked at pictures from time to time. You couldn't avoid them really, not when they might pop up at any moment. But this was the first time I'd ever seen one in the flesh. The books didn't do them justice.

Thankfully, they didn't see me.

What had I been thinking? The students who had run ahead, they'd clearly known what they were doing and were probably already cutting their way through Grimm at that very moment. I'd stayed behind, as long as I reasonably could, before going in with the last stragglers. There'd be less Grimm, it would be safer – such had been the theory.

Except that I'd made two critical mistakes. The first was that those at the back were mostly the weaker or least confident of Heroes. Those who were under-levelled – like myself – or just the ones who didn't have the training or stomach for fighting at all. That meant I was pretty much on my own in terms of anyone to work with, since half of them turned right back around and gave up.

The second mistake was far more problematic. Grimm spawned… or rather, they could spawn – usually where negativity was present, and especially where combat had recently taken place. Like dark miasma creeping up from the ground itself, they coalesced from thick ooze in less than ten second or fifteen seconds. There was plenty of negativity in this ruined place, whether it lingered from the old residents, or was brought along by struggling students or those who had been injured in this Quest.

The people ahead had cleared them all out, which seemed like a good thing at first. But then they'd all probably moved on in search of more… which meant that by the time I'd gotten to this part of the old village, Grimm had started to spawn once more.

"Not good, not good," I whispered – more as comfort for myself than anything else. My back was pressed against what might once have been the wall of a small house, now nothing more than ruined timber and stone. It was tall enough to keep me hidden if I crouched, but it wouldn't last.

Not when there were some dog-like Grimm up ahead. Canis, I recalled from some old storybooks. They were under a metre tall, though about one and a half in length, and they looked exactly like dogs too. Well, if dogs came with thick, black scales instead of fur. Not to mention the white, bone masks with red lines on. They definitely weren't as cuddly as some of the dogs back home.

Canis were pretty weak, as far as I could remember.

Then again, so was I.

Crocea Mors clinked quietly as I drew her up beside me. I could kill a Canis, surely. I was level twelve, and sure that might not mean much compared to someone like Pyrrha, but these were the lowest of the low when it came to Grimm. If I couldn't kill these then I'd never make it as a Hero.

I just wished there was only one of them… instead of three wandering around together, sniffing at the ground. The words above their head were simple enough, Canis and beneath that, Grimm. It featured as a Class for some reason, no one knew why. I wished I could tell what their levels were, but such was impossible. I'd have to go in blind. Or I'd have to go back and give up.

 _I can't give up without even trying._ If only a few of the other stragglers were still around, or at least close enough that they could help out. I was going to have to do this alone. And fast, too, if I didn't want more Grimm to spawn and tip the odds against me even worse.

It still took another two or three minutes, which felt like hours, to force myself out from behind the wall. Crocea Mors shook in my fist, gripped too tight and rattling as my hand shivered. The plain kite shield hung from my other, ready to be brought up at a moment's notice.

"Deep breaths… you can do this." I wasn't a coward… a fool maybe, but not a coward. There was a certain insane bravery in my decision to try and become a Hero. This would just be like that. With a short sigh I stepped out into the middle of the old dirt path, holding the shield before me and banging Crocea Mors against the edge. Their cursed heads popped up almost immediately, beady red eyes narrowing to slits of lava as they snarled and pawed at the ground. "There's only three of them… I can do this."

I didn't have any skills that would help… I was a Blacksmith damn it, changing the temperature of the forge wouldn't make a difference when I didn't have one to hand. Tempering or Quenching was all well and good for treating metal, but wasn't going to stop a monster. That meant I'd need to rely on actual fighting… which was fine. I had Strength aplenty. It was my best Stat.

The first Canis was upon me before I even realised it. Teeth snapped and tore towards my face. I knocked it aside with my shield, but the weight nearly bore me down. Crocea Mors thrust out, but the Grimm dodged with ease. I tried to track it as it sped by, but the second and third came up quickly after, forcing me to deal with them.

One of them circled to the right, even as the Canis from earlier looped behind. The third came in head on, growling as it leapt for my throat. Stranded in the air there was no way the thing could dodge, so I took the chance to swing down with Crocea Mors, in an attack that even _my_ Dexterity couldn't mess up. Steel bit into flesh, carving through it with disgusting ease. All my Strength behind the attack ensured that the blade tore through muscle and bone. There was an explosion of gore as each half of the beast passed by either side of me.

I'd… I'd done it? I had actua-

"Argh!" My celebration was cut off as something sharp and painful bit into the back of my leg. The shock knocked me onto one knee, even as the second Canis charged in. Crocea Mors swung horizontally, but it leapt at the last second, a curse slipping from my lips as its teeth bore down.

They locked down on my arm. The only thing that stopped it reaching my throat and only because I'd practically shoved it into the monster's dripping jaw. I could feel the teeth through thick leather and cloth, my aura dropping as it thrashed angrily.

 _Where's the last one?_ Off to the side, it darted in to bite at my face but a wave of Crocea Mors pushed it back with a ferocious bark. Trapped as I was, with one Grimm gnawing on my arm and another looking for any opening... I'd never been more frightened in my life.

I used it.

I took that fear and shaped it into something valuable, a desperate desire to survive – to live and prove myself. With a growl of my own I dropped Crocea Mors, slamming my free hand down on the upper snout of the Grimm trying to tear my limb off. Its eyes narrowed, but as my fingers dipped under its teeth, I started to wrench its jaws apart. The other one was hardly about to ignore an invitation like that and I let out a howl of pain as teeth bit down into my shoulder.

One at a time, that was the way to do it. Methodical and measured, just like forging a blade. With its teeth now prised off my arm I was able to use my freed hand to grab the lower jaw, keeping its mouth open. Had it actually looked like a dog there might have been some sympathy within me, but with red eyes and white mask, there was none as my muscles bulged, pulling swiftly apart. I didn't even perceive the ruined mess I'd made, too focused on the last creature, which was tearing chunks out of my aura.

"Get off me!" My hands settled on the nape of its neck, reaching over my shoulder to nestle in the thick muscle. With a violent heave its teeth were torn free, leaving pierce marks in my armour as it hurtled through the air. It yelped as it landed, bouncing twice before rolling back onto its feet. My fingers kicked up dirt as they slammed into the ground, grasping Crocea Mors once more.

"Let's see how you do when it's one on one!"

It snarled and shook its head, flecks of my own blood shaking off its teeth. My aura was mending the damage, or at least it stopped the bleeding. Aura itself wouldn't recover until I could rest or receive treatment, and if I ran out of that then my life was over.

I wasn't even close to that, however. There was well over 90% remaining. _Thank god for my Constitution…_

The Grimm and I circled one another for a few seconds, or as close to that as we could, where the ruined buildings didn't get in the way. I didn't want to be the one on attack, not with my low stats. My Strength had already proven it could carve through these with one good hit, so I was focused fully on that fact.

A bead of sweat dribbled down my forehead as we paced, balancing on the edge of my eyebrow, daring me to brush it aside. The Canis lunged. Dead ahead, I thrust Crocea Mors out, but it weaved to the side. My left! Its jaws clattered off the metal shield. I tried to cut down, whipping the shield back and slamming my blade home. But it had already gone, dashing by before swerving into another attack.

Damn but it was fast! Each time it struck I tried to catch it. Crocea Mors cut left and right, down from above – thrust, slash and swing. But each time I cut nothing more than air. Each time it escaped by a whisker's breadth. My bloody Dexterity, every damn time. The very stat that determined my ability to hit stuff in melee, my hand-to-eye co-ordination and skill with a weapon.

Also my worst stat… what use did a Blacksmith have for hitting a moving target? So long as I had enough to not crush my own fingers beneath a hammer, I didn't need any more.

 _This isn't going anywhere. I'm fast enough to defend, plus it's a pretty weak spawn. But if I can't kill it then this will never end._ I wasn't about to run out of steam anytime soon, but what if more Grimm spawned as a result of the fight dragging on?

I had to stop it… had to find some way to prevent it being able to dodge. I could hit a non-moving target. That was pretty much what I did for a living. I hit stuff that didn't move, and I hit it _hard_.

"If I get it stuck somewhere it won't be able to dodge either…" I mused out loud. The problem wasn't just my Dex, but also the creature's Agility, which would determine its speed and ability to dodge. It was all about the difference between the two stats. Canis were pretty small and lithe, so chances were their Dex and Agi were high and their other stats were low.

 _That's why I can't hit it…_

The answer came to me in an instant. The next time it attacked I dropped my shield and held my bare arm out towards it. Sensing blood it bit down, and I winced as teeth pierced skin. But like its brothers before, that left it trapped and unable to move. Crocea Mors carved a streak of silver through the air, biting through bone and muscle with contemptable ease. The Canis fell in two parts, slowly fading into nothingness as my breathing began to even out.

I'd done it. I had won. It meant the world to my battered confidence. What was a Hero if not someone who fought Grimm? I still didn't know exactly what made one, but they _had_ to be forged in the crucible of blood and fire – or so the old songs went. Like a newly forged blade being dipped into water for the first time, whether it would come out stronger – or shatter – was the moment of truth for any Blacksmith.

But I hadn't shattered. I hadn't come out any stronger either… no aptly timed level gain or anything, but that didn't matter. The fact that I was still in one piece was enough. Maybe I hadn't grown statistically… but it felt like I'd grown as a person. Maybe even as a Hero.

Maybe this First Quest business wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

I grinned and let off a little cheer in my head as I managed to make the stone bounce five times across the little pond. It had taken me a good hour and a half, but it was a new record, especially with how small the pond was – little more than a small hole in what must have been a communal park at some point. It reminded me of the one back home, which I'd still occasionally take my little sister Amber out to. She was a Shopkeeper like my mother, like the rest of my sisters too. Gender didn't really have any place in the Class system, but that had just been how things turned out.

The victorious smile dropped off my face a second later. That thought brought back memories of my family – and worse – thoughts of what things might have been like had we lived in this place. The Warlock had said the people had been evacuated... but was that before or after casualties? NPC's… the people who lived here clearly had needed protection. I just hoped they'd received it in time. I sent another stone skimming out, to dash the calm of the pond – and hopefully my memories with it. The stone stopped half way, seemingly enveloped by some thick mucus spreading across the surface of the water. It was pitch-black, a kind of black you didn't see in nature.

A Grimm was spawning in the middle of the pond. Crocea Mors slid free with a quiet rasp, as she had for the last six or so spawns. Things had started to calm down it seemed… at first more Canis had spawned, though only ever one at a time and easily dispatched. The time between each spawn had increased too, suggesting that my presence was having an effect.

I stepped closer, sloshing into the shallow pool so that I could strike this one down the second it appeared. Before it even had the time to look around, and more importantly, before it had the time to dodge! I was getting used to dealing with my inability to hit things, or at least I had found a way around it for now. The monster spawning was kind of like watching the water itself coalesce into something, the way the black, inky substance flowed across the top of the water, clutching at itself as it built into something. Slow at first, but increasing in speed as the shape was created. I drew Crocea Mors back, so that I could swing at waist-height, where its head would be.

It grew bigger. My eyes widened, the miasma sprouting outwards and knocking me back. Water splashed and sloshed around my shoulders as I fell, armour weighing me down as the shape continued to spread. This wasn't normal – it was too big! Bigger than me, taller and wider too, the shape took form in a matter of seconds, even as I splashed and fought my way onto two feet, sodden and cold, weapon in hand.

The monster hardened in a matter of seconds, smoke bursting off and obscuring its form as the ooze became solid flesh, muscle and bone. It roared immediately, dispelling that same smoke in an instant. I stepped back, nearly tripping on the edge of the pond, but just managing to scramble out of the water.

Beowolf… the word came to me, even as the words above its head came into view.

No… it couldn't be…

An Elder Grimm, here? That didn't make sense! The kind of negativity needed for something like this, they were supposed to be rare.

Wasn't it an Elder Grimm which had destroyed this village in the first place?

 _Calm down, calm down,_ my breath came out in frenzied pants. _A Beowolf isn't a `true` Elder Grimm… it's one of the weakest there is._ But that still meant it was still stronger than me. The beast raised its snout into the air and snorted loudly, no doubt getting used to its surroundings.

I couldn't fight something like this. I took a step back, followed by another. If I could find help, if I could find the other Heroes, then maybe we could work together. This thing had to be eight feet tall, and those claws… it could rend his armour with ease. Plan set, I continued to back away before it could see me.

There was a loud, metallic clink as I backed into a wall, my breastplate striking brick.

Red eyes bore down on me a second later.

I fled. I didn't even stop to hesitate. One second we were locking eyes, across a small pool of water. The next, my boots slammed down, propelling me down ruined pathways as fast as they could. I heard it behind me. Newly born, and so hungry, it chased after me on all fours. I didn't look, but I could easily imagine the desperate need in those baleful eyes.

"Help!" I cried, as loudly as I could. The words echoed off nearby ruins, as though ten people were going through the same peril as I. It only made me feel all the more alone.

Or not, as the lumbering beast's pants drew ever closer.

A turn ahead! I ducked into it, one hand pressing against the wall to push me on. I could hear it slide behind me, its speed causing it to slip a little before it pushed on with a frenzied growl. At this rate I wasn't going to be able to lose it, and there was still neither sight nor sound of other people. It was already too close, I turned at the last second, the moment I felt its breath wash over me, to raise my shield.

The blow sent me skidding back, boots kicking up dirt and pebbles as I tried to absorb the impact. I didn't so much come to a stop as strike a building, the unforgiving brick providing the halt to my momentum. Eyes widened, I threw myself to the side, awkwardly rolling across the ground as a claw impaled the wall I'd been standing against. The beast grunted for a second, apparently trapped. I couldn't get there in time, already on my knees and far away.

But he wasn't. He, or as close as I could tell – seemed to appear from the shadows of a nearby rooftop, diving in with incredible grace to slash a single-edged curved blade against the back of the Beowolf's neck. Blood and fur flew, even as the creature roared its displeasure and tore itself free from the wall.

I scrambled to my feet a second later, determined to help my mystery ally. For some reason I couldn't make out much, just the colour of black. Black hair, black clothing – even the weapons seemed a dark grey. What flashes of pale skin I could make out were obscured by a cloth mask across the lower face – and perhaps more unusual – I couldn't make out the details above them.

Not for distance or my vision being obscured, but because they seemed to shimmer hazily. The figure turned to me, even as the Grimm recovered. "Flee," he – no, it was a woman's voice – said.

"W-wait," I gasped, "Don't you need help?"

She looked like she might say something else. The golden eyes I could just about make out narrowed, as though in anger – but they soon left me as the Beowolf attacked. She ducked underneath one paw and dashed forward, blade not reflecting a single bit of light. I readied Crocea Mors, prepared to charge and do what I could.

"Run!" She said again, this time louder. The urgency behind it made me take a step back, but there was still a part of me – a foolish part – that didn't want to leave someone behind to die like this.

And then the Beowolf hit her. She dodged the first strike, but the second came too fast, even for such an agile girl. I just made out her eyes widen, a gasp slipped from her mask, before the monster cut directly through her stomach – impaling her in a single strike.

She exploded into smoke a second later. And suddenly, I wished I had taken her advice. Flee indeed, I realised as I took a nervous step back. She hadn't intended to kill or fight it, but to buy time so that we could both escape. Time I'd wasted. Before it had even turned to look at me I took off once more. A curse slipped from my lips as I heard it lumbering behind.

I took another left, and it was so close that I could feel the rush of wind as it shot past, unable to turn as fast. But that wouldn't matter anymore, I realised – with a hysterical laugh. There was nowhere for me to turn, either… considering how I'd run into a dead end.

"Shit…" Why on Remnant hadn't I taken her advice? On what part of this damned world would a useless NPC _not_ follow the instructions of a Hero? Only me…

The Beowolf didn't seem to notice my angst. It charged towards me, still on all hours, despite that I was no longer moving. There wasn't even time to shout out or move, only lift my shield, plant my feet and hope for some kind of miracle.

"Gah…" the words burst from my lungs, along with all air as it struck. I couldn't breathe, but I was still able to feel the agony of wood exploding on my back. The Grimm pushed me through the first wall, carried me straight into and through the second as well. All I could see was black fur, all I could feel was agony. The second wall gave way with a crash, splintering on my back before we burst out onto open ground once more.

It then wrenched its arm up, tossing me aside like a battering ram it had no more use for. Through the air I tumbled, before striking the ground in an explosion of dust. Crocea Mors scattered across the dirt road, my shield lost somewhere in the grass. Only then was I finally allowed to draw breath into bruised and battered lungs. Even doing that hurt.

Snuffles and snorts from nearby told me the torture wasn't over yet. Muscles aching, body protesting, I pushed myself up and limped after my sword. If only… my Strength was high… surely I could do something. Anything!

I never even made it. Something grabbed my foot from behind, and the only warning I had was my face slamming down into the ground. Even then my hands reached and grabbed for the weapon, only to clasp nothing but soil and rock as I was dragged back. The world lurched, gravity lost as it lifted me up before its gargantuan upside-down face. It snarled, or maybe it even smiled. It was a cruel grin, filled with teeth.

I was going to die. That was the simple truth, I realised, as its fetid breath washed across my face. I couldn't even move my arms; such was the pain. And if I could, what would I do? Unarmed, under-levelled and not even the right Class. I'd been a fool to even think I could do this. And now, like the fool I was, I would die.

I wished I could face that fact with the calm determination of a Hero, but it wasn't so. Energy came back to me like I had surfaced from some deep ocean floor to catch breath once more. For all the uselessness of it I thrashed and shouted, calling for aid, calling for it to let me go – calling for anything.

That seemed to make it angrier, one paw buffeting me across the flank. The claws missed me, but the back of its hand drove what little wind I had from my body. It lifted me higher, towards its wide maw – no doubt prepared to tear me in two in a single bite.

No, no, no – that couldn't happen! I couldn't die here, I couldn't! I threw a punch at its snout, causing it to snort in displeasure but not stop it in any way. Another bounced off the side of a tooth, but it didn't even dislodge it. In a frenzied panic I reached up to tear off my right gauntlet, to do the only thing I hadn't tried.

My bare hand slapped against the side of tis snout, gripping onto its nose. I knew that if anyone had been watching, my eyes would have flashed a little.

The Beowolf roared in pain. I hit the ground a second later, scrabbling to escape as the beast reached up to cup its burnt face. My right hand still smoked a little from the contact, but it wasn't like it would be enough. My only active skill, one of the few a Blacksmith ever picked up and little more than a convenience.

Stoke the Forge, the ability to generate intense heat in the hand – though only for a second. It was pretty much just for starting the forging process, for super-heating the coals to the temperature required. My father had warned me of the risks of it, that I wasn't to use it around people in case I hurt them. I was fairly sure he'd have let this go.

I managed to grab my shield in my escape, changing course and rushing for the sword I could see shimmering in the hot sun. Behind me the Grimm let out another loud roar, this one unmistakably filled with nothing but anger. As I reached down to grab Crocea Mors, I dared to look back for a moment.

Its eyes were locked onto me, mouth parted and breath coming from its jaw in great gouts of steam. But what really caught my eye was the bright pink mark on the left side of its snout. It didn't look like a handprint, more like a thick, straight line. But the skin there was puckered and blistered, like someone had held a bar of cherry-red iron to its face.

I doubted I'd get the chance to do that again… not when I'd have to get a hold of it and then concentrate enough to use the skill. The look in its eyes said there would now be nothing more than renting and tearing, until my body was smeared across the grass.

 _Yeah, I'm not exactly up for that._ Could I run? I wasn't sure… my aura was down below 40%, my legs shook and my body fought desperately for breath. That thing was faster, fitter and less injured than me. I wouldn't make it very far.

I had no idea why I felt so calm. Every part of my mind screamed that I should be terrified, but instead I took a deep breath and squared my feet. Running was useless, which meant I'd have to stand and fight, as insane as that sounded. If I was going to die… then I was going to die.

 _At least I can die like a Hero._

The first swipe came from the side, the great beast covering the distance between us in a matter of seconds. I took it on the shield, gasping as I was pushed back from the force of it. Crocea Mors bit down in response, claiming a chunk of fur from its arm before it could retreat. Not enough to do damage, but enough to make it angry. Not exactly what I'd been aiming for.

I tried to dodge the next, stumbling and tripping beneath the claws that whistled above. With such poor footing my return was clumsy and weak, easily batted aside – and me along with it. Once more I struck the dirt, rolling and bouncing across the ground like the stones I'd skimmed earlier. Except that this time, there was one small difference.

"Look out!" Someone shouted, from nearby – and for a moment I almost imaged it was someone else they were referring to. "Beowolf, Elder Grimm!"

 _About time someone noticed…_ Now I just had to hope they didn't do the sensible thing and run off to find help. I wasn't going to last much longer like this.

I managed to clamber back onto my feet, propped against the building I'd come to rest against. The Grimm lumbered towards me, on its hind legs this time. With shaky arms and a resigned sort of determination I raised my shield once more. I just had to try and last…

"Get down!" Something struck me from the side, not the Grimm's claws, but something that sent me sprawling to the dirt. A flash of red and gold as a familiar figure appeared before me, long, red hair flowing behind her. The Beowolf's claws tore through the space I'd once occupied, parts of the wall behind it too, but Pyrrha had leapt above it, sword clenched in one hand, a small bronze shield in the other.

"Yah!" She drove the blade down into its wrist as it passed beneath her, causing the beast to yelp and withdraw its arm. She wasn't done there, however. Almost as though she were mocking my earlier efforts she dashed towards it, pushing herself off the ground and flipping so that her feet connected with the side of its face. The Beowolf's jaw was knocked aside by the first and it reared back to snarl at her just in time to catch the second boot to the jaw, sending it sprawling to the ground. Pyrrha landed confidently, just in time to scoot back from a bite that would have taken her head off if she'd been just a little slower. "Jaune, are you okay!?"

"Alive," I said, coming to stand beside but slightly behind her. "I've not managed to do much damage to it. I'm glad to see you though. You saved my life."

"And I'm pleased to see you in one piece too. But this… where on Remnant did you find an Elder Grimm?"

"It spawned behind you all. Do you think we can take it on?"

"Maybe…" her eyes narrowed, "but not safely. I think we should escape, maybe try to find others to help us."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear… especially since I had already proven too slow to escape it twice. Pyrrha must have noticed my expression, or maybe just remembered my level, for her face fell.

"Never mind," she shook her head. "We'll fight it here. We can do this." The Champion readied her weapons with a determined look. "Levels don't make the Hero Jaune, so don't let that hold you back."

I wanted to ask her what did, if levels didn't make me a Hero, what was the key ingredient I was missing? But this wasn't exactly the time or place. Instead I hefted Crocea Mors once more, not exactly sure what I was supposed to offer. She was level twenty-one to my twelve. If she couldn't kill this thing, then I sure as hell wasn't going to be of much use.

"Scatter!" I shouted as it came back for another strike. I went left, Pyrrha right, as we fought to put the Grimm between us. To my shameful relief it went after the Champion, presenting its rear to me. I could hear Pyrrha grunt as she ducked and dodged, weaving in and out of its blows. I wouldn't have had any chance of doing the same, not at the speeds she moved at. That didn't mean I could afford to do nothing, though. And with a quick breath I rushed in.

The back, the back… there had to be a weak point somewhere. Its skin was covered in fur and muscle, with bony protrusions along its spine. If I could sever that, then I would have it at my mercy, but there was no way I was going to be able to cut through bone so thick. Instead I went for the legs, trying to hamstring it from behind.

"Careful!" Pyrrha cried, and it was that warning alone that saved my life, more because it caused me to hesitate than anything. When the Grimm suddenly spun, it only caught me with the edge of its claws, but those were still enough to tear great chunks from my armour and send me hurtling through the air. "Jaune, no!"

"I'm alive!" I gasped, though it was a small miracle. My armour had three great rifts torn into it, right where my heart was, but it hadn't actually touched my body. A single inch between life and death… too close for comfort.

"Are you hurt?" Huh, a new voice? I looked up, meeting calm pink eyes that seemed unperturbed by the chaos going on around us. The figure was stood before me, one hand outstretched. I took it gingerly, wincing as he helped me to my feet. "Nora," he called, the strange word making me blink once, "help her out!"

"Got it Renny!" A girl dashed past us, giggling loudly as she sprinted towards the melee. I could just make out the huge hammer she carried in two hands. It seemed far too heavy for something as small as her. She was a Barbarian.

"Can you still fight?" The man, Renny – no Ren – I noticed, as I read the words above him. His name was Ren, and he was a Monk.

"Y-Yes, I can." I couldn't, but there was no way I wasn't going to try and repay Pyrrha for saving my life. "Go help them, I'll catch up."

Ren nodded once, jogging away with a quick glance back. No doubt he thought I'd collapse at a moment's notice. I must have looked terrible.

With a distracted sense of time, I watched the first exchange between them, as the Barbarian entered the fray, striking the back of the knee in the same way I'd wanted to – but so much better. The Grimm roared and fell to one knee, right as Pyrrha flawlessly cut at its face, drawing blood. The Monk, Ren, moved with sublime grace, almost as though he were dancing. He ducked beneath a strike by bending his body at the spine, slipping underneath the paw before striking up towards the creature's chest with tiny hand-held blades. He was gone before the Beowolf could counter, as though he'd never been there in the first place.

It was incredible… the way they fought and moved, like everything I'd ever imagined from Heroes.

Except for one small thing.

The monster did not fall.

It thrashed and bucked instead, catching the ginger girl with one paw and sending her crashing down onto the grass. Pyrrha blocked another strike, but the force of it was enough to lift the girl from her feet, sending her crashing into a tree. Ren, as slippery as he was, could do nothing but give ground as the assault turned on him, before he too was caught with an errant claw and forced back, clutching his side in pain.

This wasn't working. No wonder Pyrrha had said we needed more people – even with the four of us we were being pushed back by this thing. I had to help them, but I was worse than useless. _Think Jaune… you were able to kill those Canis, there has to be a way here as well._

This wasn't the same problem. The Beowolf was fast and agile, but not as difficult to hit as the Canis. The issue there had been taking away their speed, making it so that they couldn't dodge faster than he could strike. We could hit this thing… just couldn't get close enough without being attacked, or dodge the counter-attack.

Which meant we needed to stop it being able to attack us at all.

"Guys!" I shouted, hoping against all hope that they would for some reason trust someone as pathetic as I. "We need to lure it into one of the buildings!"

Pyrrha caught my eye across the battlefield, a quick nod as she rushed over to me.

"I hope you have a plan," Ren said as he did the same, Nora limping after him.

"I hope so too." I whispered, as the Beowolf started to lope towards us. The building was already mostly demolished, but it was one of the few which still had the majority of its thatched roof in place. The rotten door gave way easily as we pushed through, spreading out into the room. "Get somewhere clear of the roof beams," I ordered – and from the look in Ren's eyes he had already figured out my plan. "Nora… I need you ready to knock down one of those support beams."

"Aye aye!" The girl giggled and hefted her hammer, as I staggered over to the second.

"This is a crazy plan," Pyrrha called. I couldn't argue with it. But this was a pretty crazy situation and fighting this thing was going to get some of us hurt, maybe even killed. I blinked as the redhead's hands settled on my shoulders, the girl smiling as she braced against me, lending her strength. "I guess I must be crazy as well," she laughed.

The wooden doorframe smashed inwards, the monster carving out a section of hardened mud and brick as it forced its way in.

"Now!" I yelled, putting all my strength into pushing against the rotten wood. Pyrrha grunted as she threw her back into it as well, and a second later we were rewarded with the telling crack of splintering wood.

"Rargh!" Nora's was a much easier prospect. Her frame didn't so much crack as shatter entirely, her massive war hammer making short work of it. The extra strain that placed on ours finished the job for us, Pyrrha falling atop me as the column gave way and the roof came down. The beast screamed in pain, even as straw and wattle scattered down atop us. Pyrrha rolled over as I scrambled up, Crocea Mors being dragged across the wooden floor. The Beowolf was pinned by two large beams, but even now it seemed to be shifting them aside.

Crocea Mors gleamed as I raised her high, "Die!"

It was like striking solid rock. The first blow cut it slightly, the force of it making my bones shake. It growled in return, but with energy I had no idea was even within me I reared up and struck again – and again – and again! Over and over like a Lumberjack methodically working at a tree I struck, until meat and bone gave way and all that remained of its face was a ruined mess of blood and gore.

When it was over I stood, with the blade pierced down into its skull, my arms shaking and legs covered in gristle. Through it, I could feel an almost invigorating feelings… something I'd felt only ten or so times in my life. I'd gained a level… no, two levels!

"It worked," Pyrrha breathed from behind me. She sounded surprised, shocked even – before she burst out into a relieved laugh. "It worked! That was fantastic work!"

"I'm impressed," the Monk said as he came up to stand beside me. For a second it looked like he was going to pat my shoulder, before he apparently noticed how unsteady I was and smiled instead. "A well thought out plan, I'd expect no less from a Knight."

"That's Ren language for; _that was awesome – let's be friends_!" The final girl bounced up, the Monk holding her back from leaping on me in celebration.

"Sure."

"Huh?" She sounded surprised, but I turned with a euphoric expression.

"Friends," I said, one hand held out. "Let's be friends." The girl, Nora, seemed to hesitate – like she couldn't quite understand what I'd said. For a moment I thought I'd done something wrong, before her smile appeared – like the sun casting away rainclouds.

"Yes!" She cried, pushing her friend aside and tackling me despite my wounds. I coughed at the action, thankful of the straw that cushioned our fall. "Renny I made a new friend!" She shouted, as I patted her back awkwardly.

"I'm afraid you've sealed your fate now," he chuckled. "You don't get to take back that kind of statement with Nora."

"And you Pyrrha?" I asked, as I turned to look at the last person of our impromptu party. The redhead wore a complex expression, startling slightly as I looked at her. "Friends?"

She looked surprised at the notion, though I couldn't for the life of me understand why. But she held one hand out nonetheless, lifting me to my feet and pushing my sword back into my hands. She smiled at me, emerald eyes soft, but happy.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Jaune."

Before we left the ruined house, a tiny glint of light caught my eye. The Beowolf had already started to dissolve, but as the flesh peeled away into ash it revealed a hint of metal. As the other three limped their way out of the house I knelt down to look at it, drawing out the small, grey blade. The handle was metal, nothing more than the tang elongated out, and the centre of balance was in the middle. I knew what it was mostly because of the distinctive way it had been forged.

A throwing knife, buried into the back of the Grimm. But who had thrown it?

A single strand of straw drifted past my eye. Following from whence it had come I looked up, flinching slightly as I found myself staring into a pair of golden eyes. Balanced on the edge of the roof, looking down at me from above the dark grey cloth mask. The woman from earlier crouched silently out of reach.

She seemed as surprised as I did, though perhaps that was surprise I'd even noticed her.

"You helped us?" The question slipped from me before I could think it through. The words above her head were still hazy, but they seemed to become more noticeable as I stared at them, as though the dog that covered them was slowly dissipating.

She still didn't speak.

"Thanks for earlier by the way," I added. Maybe I hadn't taken her advice, but she had still tried to help me when no one else would. That meant a lot to me.

She shifted slightly, pushing herself onto her feet atop the ruined roof. For a moment I thought she might come down to speak with me, but she instead stepped back and turned away, ducking out of sight entirely. I winced. Was she angry about what I'd done earlier – about how I had ignored her instructions and ruined the chance she had almost died to give me?

Pyrrha called out to me, and after a brief pause for breath I decided to think on it later. Sheathing the knife in the side of my belt I made my way carefully out over the fallen Beowolf, picking up the small pouch of lien the Beast had dropped. I could find that girl later and apologise, not to mention return her knife. It wouldn't be too hard, since at the last second I had somehow managed to see through the distortion on her Class.

There couldn't be too many Assassins with yellow eyes and black cat ears, after all.

* * *

The crowd that stood before Beacon was diminished from what it had been before. A part of me didn't dare ask what had happened to those that were absent. I'd stayed at the back where things had been safest, and even I had nearly died. Would have died, were it not for the intervention of that person – and then being helped by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. I could only imagine how many people hadn't been so fortunate.

The ones who had given up and gone back, or those who had been injured and forfeited… they were the lucky ones. Or were they? I'd seen a few as we returned, their faces stained with tears, their frames wracked with sobs. They had been judged unworthy by this Quest, and would not cease to be Heroes. A reminder for the rest of their lives that their best hadn't been good enough.

The sight of it had nearly made me sick. That I, an NPC, was still here when they were not – made it even worse. But hadn't I earned it in some small way? The four of us had stuck together after the fight with the Elder Grimm. The rest of the village had been mostly clear, save for a few Canis dotted around. It had been another hour before the cheers had started, the people from Beacon calling the Quest over. Even as we'd left I had seen Soldiers and NPC's arrive, no doubt to reclaim and rebuild what had been lost.

"Congratulations on those who passed the First Quest," the Warlock from earlier orated. "All of you have now been accepted into the Beacon Academy for Heroes."

I'd made it… through lies and deceit, through Grimm and near-death, I'd made it. Pyrrha nudged me from my left, somehow sharing in my delight as she grinned down at me. On my right Nora bounced up and down and whispered something excitedly to Ren.

"That is not to say that your trials are over, or that you can afford to be lax in your training and studies. Your first lessons tomorrow will be on your duties and responsibilities, as well as how we operate here at Beacon." Lessons so soon… I could barely stand as it was. "But for now, the Headmaster and I would like to bid you welcome, and invite you to rest and recover. You have fought hard – and have earned your rest."

The entire crowd, what must have been a good hundred people, sighed in relief.

"This building," the woman pointed to the long, arched building on her left, constructed from white marble with stained-glass windows. "This is the male dorms here at Beacon, and its sister dormitory on my right is the female dorms. You may claim whatever beds you wish. In the morning, leave a note with your name written on the sheets, and the NPC's who work here will engrave your name into them. These will be yours for your time here. The building behind me contains the communal quarters, which contains the cafeteria, recreational rooms and places to rest and study between lessons."

Shared living quarters? That would take some getting used to, especially since I'd had the benefit of my own room back home. I caught Ren's eye for a second, tilting my head in question. He nodded back. At least I'd have a friend there.

"Rules and regulations will be explained more fully to you tomorrow," the woman went on. "But for now know that you may not enter the dorms of the opposite gender, and you should remain here until I or another teacher come to collect and assign lesson plans. I bid you all goodnight, and congratulations." She nodded once and left the stage, not even paying the slightest attention to us.

I couldn't bring myself to be offended.

"Well we did it," I said as the crowds began to disperse. "I take it we'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?" I didn't want to presume, Pyrrha no doubt had all sorts of friends she'd rather be around than me.

"Definitely," the redhead nodded. "I shall save you a seat if I arrive first."

I blinked at that, but nodded my thanks. Maybe she was like me, someone who didn't know anyone here. What luck! Pyrrha and Nora waved as they joined the crowds entering the female dorms.

"Jaune!" A voice called out my name, and something crashed into me a second later. I'd have been thrown off my feet if it wasn't for how small and light it was "I made it, I made it, I passed!" I just about had the time to look down and see an ecstatic face, set with silver eyes, before she pouted and pushed a finger into my ruined breastplate. "Where were you!?"

"Hey Ruby." I laughed, despite the accusatory look on her face. "Glad to hear you made it."

Her frown was washed away once more, "Pfft – like totally! My sis and I were awesome!" Her sis? That drew my attention to the taller girl who had followed after Ruby, my eyes widening slightly. Holy cow, they were different, and I pretended it was that fact which had me staring, and not the size of her bust or how incredibly hot she looked. Long, blonde hair the colour of spun gold, and lilac eyes that flashed with barely contained energy. She was beautiful. The kind of beautiful that I intrinsically knew what so far out of my league it wasn't funny.

"Well, well," she said, in a voice that seemed to drip with hidden emotion. "This is the guy I was meant to be looking out for, is it? Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ruby snapped and went red, pushing off my armour to ineffectually pummel the girl. Her name was Yang, I noticed, and apparently she was a Brawler.

"He's a boy, isn't he?" Yang asked with a grin. "And he's a friend, right?" I laughed as she finished the age-old statement and Ruby erupted into denials. Any doubt that she was Ruby's sister faded in an instant. That was the same thing my sisters had said when I first made a female friend, complete with the same teasing and tone. Older sisters… the bane of younger siblings everywhere.

"Sorry we couldn't group up Ruby," I said at last. "I tried to find you before the Quest started but I guess you must have run in ahead. I got stuck nearer the back and then Grimm spawned between us."

"Aww… I wanted to group up too," she pouted.

"An old friend?" Ren asked, and I realised a second later than I'd yet to introduce them.

"Ah, Ruby. This is Ren, he helped me out in the Quest along with his friend Nora and Pyrrha. They've already headed off to get some rest, I'll have to introduce you tomorrow at breakfast."

"You want to eat together?" Ruby looked uncertain and I quickly backpedalled.

"Well you don't have to. I just mean if y-

"No, no – we want to, right sis?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Sure, why not. I'm Yang by the way. If you're waiting for Ruby to remember to introduce me then we'll be here for the rest of our lives." I shook the hand she offered, marvelling at not only how soft her hands were, but also noticing that I'd totally forgotten to find my vambrace after the Beowolf. I must have looked pretty stupid with only one on. "But sure, might as well eat together. Ruby and I don't really know anyone here so might be fun."

"See!" Ruby appeared at my side once more, all smiles. "So we'll all be friends, right?"

"Sure, that's alright with you Ren?"

The other man nodded, though I noticed his pink eyes were still looking at the small girl hugging my side.

"I've never heard of the Reaper class before," he whispered. I think Ruby must have heard him, if the way she shyly hid behind me was any indication. Yang coughed before she could answer though, stepping forward to snag the back of Ruby's hood and pull her away.

"Well we'd best grab some beds before they're all taken. Don't want to get stuck somewhere without my little sister. You guys best do the same."

Erk, she was right. Most of the other people had already retired, which meant there might not be many beds left. While there probably was enough for everyone, a part of me didn't want to get split up from my only male friend.

"Ah – see you at breakfast tomorrow Ruby," I called – and she waved back as her sister dragged her away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ren asked as they left. I gave him a quizzical look.

"No? I don't think so. Come on, we need to stake our claim while we can."

"Of course, lead the way."

I barely even noted anything about the building we stepped into. People moved around like zombies, bumping into one another while others flopped onto comfortable mattresses. Some didn't even climb out of their armour; such was the exhaustion they all felt.

Ren and I found a pair of beds by a corner, unoccupied and with wooden chests at the end. He took the one at the edge, so that he could rest against the wall, while I claimed the other. My armour slipped off with a dull clunk, I'd have to fix the great gashes that had been torn through it at some point. Crocea Mors was in better shape, as I let her rest against the set of drawers by the bed.

For a moment I looked fondly down on her as I climbed under the covers. Like me, she'd been untested and green, but she'd help up marvellously. Not a nick or dent in her pristine edge, she'd stood by me, even when I wasn't sure if I could stand by myself.

"Welcome to Beacon," Ren mumbled. I don't think he really meant for me to hear him, but I smiled anyway.

"Welcome to Beacon," I echoed.

* * *

 **Hey ho, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I am branching a lot of things differently in this world by the way, some of which you have seen – others that you have not as of yet. One thing is the Grimm as well, obviously I am coming up with some new ones, while also modifying others. Beowolves are now more than they are in canon to represent this.**

 **Similarly… no teams! And we've started to delve a little into the combat and the way things work. I did originally want to bring the other characters into this, but their dynamic will be different to usual… that wouldn't have reflected in the fight, so I didn't. You'll see what I mean next chapter – it will make _a lot_ more sense then.**

 **Someone suggested I make a habit of including Jaune's Stats at the bottom here, and I suppose I can do that. I don't want to clog the story with needless numbers and statistics, it's one of the many things that irritates me about Gamer fics. This is all very in-world for them, so Jaune isn't going to regularly assess his own stats, and you cannot look at the stats or levels of other people.**

 **So here you go:**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 14 (+2)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 28 (+6)**

 **Con: 25 (+4)**

 **Dex: 11 (+1)**

 **Agi: 12 (+1)**

 **Int: 17 (+2)**

 **Wis: 17 (+3)**

 **Cha: 9 (-)**

 **Res: 23 (+4)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

* * *

 **I shan't be doing a "skills" list, though one was revealed in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 22nd August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	4. Book 1: Chapter 4

**I'm sure by now everyone has noticed. The stats, and the way the world works… I have been revealing very little and refusing to answer specific questions about it that reviewers ask. There's good reason for that, and it's part of the world building here.**

 **Jaune doesn't know everything himself, not being a Hero. So you will be learning along with him.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"-aune." Something jostled my shoulder gently. I tried to ignore it, gripping the covers with one hand and rolling over to get back to sleep. The sheets were warm; the air around me less so. Had I left the window open last night? "Jaune, you need to wake up."

My mother must have had a difficult night too, since she sounded like she had a cold, her voice more masculine than usual. Like always though, she gave up with a sigh, and I let out a breath of relief as she left me be.

Before the blankets were town away completely, exposing me to the brisk morning air.

"I'm used to waking Nora up," Lie Ren said without an iota of apology, standing above me with a neutral expression. As though he hadn't just exposed my warm and comfortable body to what felt like sub-zero temperatures. "If you don't get up then we'll miss breakfast, and likely our first lesson too."

Oh right. I wasn't at home anymore. I was at Beacon Academy, with Ren and about a hundred other guys, all squashed into one long hall. I shivered lightly as I grabbed the uniform jacket that rested on the chest at the end of the bed. No wonder it was so cold, the hall was completely open to the elements, with only a few fires to heat up what was a huge building. It didn't help that the students on their way out left the doors open, welcoming in a stiff breeze.

"What time is it?" I asked, teeth chattering.

"About seven forty-five. We need to have a shower and get ready. The others will be waiting for us at breakfast." Ren rubbed one hand down his cheek. "You might not know, but bad things tend to happen if I'm late. Nora's imagination is… well let's just say she might assume I've been kidnapped and launch a rescue mission."

"Okay, okay. I'm up…" I sighed, pushing myself off the low bed. My back ached a little; they really weren't the most comfortable of beds and with how cold it was I must have seized up in the night. There was also a bit of a funky smell about, which was most likely the scent of too many guys squeezed into too little a space. "You said something about a shower? I could use one after yesterday." I could still feel a little grime on me, what might have even been Grimm blood. No, that would have vanished with the Grimm. Either way, I was filthy.

Ren nodded and motioned for me to follow after him. The chest at the end of the bed contained a few basic amenities, a towel, some cheap shampoo and soap. I stacked it all atop one another and headed with him to the showers, brushing past other guys who walked about with groggy expressions and dazed steps. I was hardly the only one reeling from the exhaustion of our Quest the previous day, it seemed.

But as we reached the showers and what I hoped would be the best way to wake up, we were faced with a fresh conundrum. One that Ren didn't balk at nearly as much as I did.

"Communal showers?" I hesitated outside, eyes noticing the misty shapes of other guys under the steam.

"Hm?" Ren turned to me, one brow raised. "There are lockers we can put our clothes in," he said, apparently mistaking my concern. Either that or he was just being polite, I couldn't really tell.

 _It's just another challenge,_ I thought with a sigh, forcing a smile to my face and following after my new friend as he led us into the changing rooms. It calmed me a little to see the various booths to change in, not to mention the fact that everyone else there refused to look at one another with the studious determination of young men desperate not to see anything they shouldn't.

We took a pair of booths next to one another, pulling the curtains over as I divested my clothes and placed them on a nearby shelf. Naked and feeling more than a little awkward for it, I turned to look at the full length mirror attached to the wall.

Jaune. Blacksmith.

My eyes widened.

 _Crap, crap,_ the amulet was resting atop my folded clothes, before I yanked it back down over my head. The white characters morphed and changed into the Knight I was supposed to be. I hadn't even thought twice about taking it off, lost in the familiar act of getting changed. My breathing calmed as I reminded myself that no one had seen.

This was something I'd need to be careful about. The amulet had to stay on, pretty much forever. I needed to sleep with it, bathe with it, and go to lessons with it. I couldn't afford to make a mistake like that again. I could just imagine it, me walking out into the showers while everyone stared at me in shock. _Idiot…_

"Jaune?" Ren asked, voice low but audible just behind the curtains.

"Coming," I called, quickly folding my clothes and stepping out with them covering my privates. To my relief Ren was pretty much the same, though he managed to make it look a lot more casual. "Communal showers is a little awkward."

"Tell me about it." Ren sighed, but managed a small smile. His eyes roved down a little, however, looking at my chest. "You're not going to take that off?"

"I can't." I said. Ren's brow rose. "I mean I won't," I corrected quickly. "It's sentimental." I hoped that would do as an excuse, and although Ren didn't say anything, he seemed to accept it. With a casual shrug we stored our clothes away in the lockers lining one wall, before stepping out into the tiled showers.

Thankfully the place was filled with steam and the sounds of hot water. It was hard to make out anything other than indistinct shapes and muted conversation, and as we found some unoccupied showers to use, no one even looked twice at the two of us.

 _I should wake up earlier in future,_ I decided. _If I can get to the showers before most people wake up then there'll be less chance of someone mentioning my amulet._ I had no idea whether it would handle being constantly soaked. Magic was hardly my forte, enchantment even less so. Ren hadn't thought anything of it, but then again he was a monk and might not have known any better.

What if a Mage of some other magic-user saw it? They might be able to tell that it was enchanted, or maybe even what it did! It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that a Knight wearing a trinket that would make your Class look like Knight clearly wasn't one. That was a risk I couldn't afford to take. Ugh… that meant I would be getting up around half-five or six in the morning from this point on. Not fun.

I excused myself a little earlier than Ren, only really doing enough to wash my hair and get rid of any lingering odours before hurriedly making my way back to the changing rooms. I wasn't willing to risk it any further than I had to. The uniform was simple enough, a white shirt beneath a dark blazer with black trousers. Useless to fight in, it was probably more to present a good image. Either way, the amulet was quickly stuffed down beneath the shirt, hidden from view. Jaune Arc, the Knight, looked back at me in the mirror.

"You can do this," I encouraged, taking a deep breath. I had gotten this far… how much harder could it be?

It was closer to eight fifteen by the time I got outside. Ren was still inside and I wasn't keen on going anywhere without him for now. Instead I leaned against a nearby wall, watching fresh and awake students rush out into the morning air, no doubt headed for the smell of food I could just make out. It smelled good.

It was while people were rushing to and fro, that I watched an inevitable collision take place. I saw it in slow motion, as a burly figure bumped into a smaller one, quickly calling out an automatic apology. The shorter person fell to the floor, reminding me of Ruby instantly. The fact that it was a girl helped, but what was a girl doing in the men's dorms at all? Wasn't that against the rules?

"Sorry!" The man called back, expression contrite. He didn't turn to help, however, continuing out the door. I frowned as he saw a few other people look at the girl, before walking around her entirely. Chivalry really was dead, it seemed. With a resigned sigh I pushed off the wall and walked up to the girl, offering a hand.

"T-Thank you," the girl took it hesitantly, accepting the help but not quite meeting my eyes. My own looked above her head, to long brown ears that reached up to the white characters that floated above her. Her name was Velvet, and she was a Tailor, an NPC. "S-Sorry sir," she stammered. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine," I said, unable to do anything but compare her to a frightened rabbit. The ears didn't help, though it was the way she kept her eyes locked on my chest that really sold it. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sir." Her ears drooped a little, "It was just an accident. He didn't mean to."

I hummed a little at that. It had been an accident. That was clear enough. But it didn't really excuse the guy for not coming back to help her up. Mum would have had my head for something like that, that was if my sisters didn't hear about it first.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. "Aren't girls not supposed to enter the men's dorms?"

"I'm an NPC," she said, as if that explained everything. "I'm supposed to collect any broken or frayed bed sheets and uniforms and repair them. I was coming to replace the towels."

"You work at Beacon?" It made sense. The school had to have people who saw to the various tasks. No doubt the meals were cooked by culinary NPC Classes. I hadn't really thought about it at the time, but the school likely couldn't run without NPC support.

"Yes sir," she said. "I'm a tailor. Um… if you don't mind, sir, can I continue my work?"

"Oh sure, sorry." I let her go, watching as she backed away and bowed once to me, still not quite meeting my eyes. Once she was a few feet away she turned and hurried off, worming her way through the various people who didn't really looked concerned to see a woman amongst them. It was almost like they didn't see her at all.

"Making a new friend?" Ren asked, somehow sneaking up without me even noticing him. The other boy chuckled lightly as I jumped and fixed a little glare on him. My ability to intimidate him was clearly lacking, since he just looked more amused.

"I don't know about a friend," I sighed, "she seemed pretty awkward around me."

"She's an NPC," Ren said. And again I was hit with the curious sense that it should have explained everything away. "She's likely on the clock, even now. Don't take it personally. Either way, we should go get some food before everything is gone." We were already pretty late, judging by how empty the hall was. So with a quick nod we rushed out after the crowd.

The food hall - or I supposed it was some kind of communal area - was much larger than the men and women's halls put together. There were also far more people than I'd seen before, likely from the other years that attended Beacon. With rows of wooden tables that reached down into the distance, not to mention some round ones on another side, it was honestly more intimidating than breakfast had any right to be.

"Renny!" a voice shouted, and it was testament to the sheer amount of noise that Nora's voice could be drowned out at all. Thankfully, Ren managed to find her, touching my arm and pointing over to where the ginger-haired girl was waving from. Pyrrha sat beside her, also holding one hand up towards them. I waved back with a little grin, even as we pushed our way over to them. "Morning Renny," Nora giggled as we sat down opposite them. "Hey Jauney."

"Nora," I nodded back. "And morning to you too, Pyrrha. How's life in the girl's dorm?"

"Crowded," the redhead smiled back to me, pushing a tray of food over. I wondered why she'd felt the need to get some food for me, but I wasn't going to look a gift-horse in the mouth. I quickly started devouring the bacon and eggs there. "I'm not used to sharing a bed with so many other people nearby. It will take some getting used to."

"We're neighbours," Nora boasted, and I found some amusement in that their arrangement mirrored ours so well. "But don't worry Renny, I'm not going to replace you with a redheaded counterpart."

"The thought didn't cross my mind," the boy chuckled. Were the two of them in some kind of relationship? "Jaune, aren't they your friends from the other day?" It took me a second to realise he had turned to look at me, before his words finally filtered through. I spun around in my seat, just about making out Ruby at one of the doors. She seemed to be looking for something. In fact, she looked a little apprehensive.

"Ruby!" I called out, waving one arm above my head as I fought for her attention. The little girl didn't seem to spot me, but luckily her older sister did, touching her shoulder and pointing over at me. Ruby's face lit up instantly, as she bounced on her feet and waved back. "They're friends," I whispered to Pyrrha and Nora, who were watching me with curious expressions. "I'll introduce you when they come over."

Except that I noticed, as they made their way through the crowds, that two had somehow become three over the course of the night. My eyes widened as I realised just who was trailing after them, and to my embarrassment hers narrowed in recognition as she saw me.

"Oh great," I heard her grumble. What little ego I had quickly died.

"Jaune!" Ruby gushed, sliding into the seat beside me and resurrecting my self-esteem just a little. "Guess what? I made another friend."

"We are _not_ friends," the white-haired mage from before initiation growled. It looked like I wasn't the only one who had managed to earn Weiss' ire, though Ruby had apparently come out without being frozen.

"She's just shy," Ruby whispered. It wasn't a very quiet whisper.

"I am not shy."

"Right," I coughed, and waved towards the people at the table. "So Ruby, this is Pyrrha and Nora, you already know Ren," I then waved back, "and this is Ruby, her sister Yang and… Weiss, I guess."

"I can introduce myself, thank you," the girl snorted imperiously. "I am Weiss Schnee, Mage of Atlas, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." From the way she said it, it was clear the pleasure was all theirs. How Ruby had managed to befriend – or rather snag – the attention of the scary girl I had no idea. I just wished she could have picked someone that I hadn't tried to flirt with less than twenty-four hours before.

"Weiss has the bed between me and Yang," Ruby ladled jam onto a piece of toast, stacking it high enough to make my teeth ache. "She seemed pretty lonely so I figured we could all be friends."

"I've already told you if this is how annoying you're going to be, then I am _more_ than happy to switch beds," Weiss rolled her eyes. "That way you can sleep next to your sister and leave me alone."

"Nah, I'm cool," Yang grinned, flicking a seed from an apple of the pale girl's face. Ren and I leaned back as we both felt the temperature suddenly drop. The fact that there was an angry Mage at the table was a fact lost on neither of us. Any feelings of ice creeping up our spines could very well be literal. "Besides, Ruby needs to learn to become more independent. I can't coddle her forever. This way she can be her own person without interference."

"Aww Yang…" Ruby cooed.

" _Independence?_ " Weiss cried. "You are _one_ bed apart. No more than five metres away from one another. How is this independence?" Weiss turned to Ruby, eyes wide, "Just _how_ sheltered are you!?"

Nora and Pyrrha giggled at the show, and I might have as well if I hadn't been so close to it. Weiss seemed like the type to take things literally, even if it seemed obvious to me that Yang was just trying to get a rise out of her. Well, mission accomplished.

On the bright side, sitting and laughing at a table with four friends and one possible frenemy was a lot better than I'd expected of my time at Beacon. It was kind of lucky how that had turned out, since if Pyrrha, Nora and Ren hadn't arrived – I'd have been dead.

In fact, I'd have already died before that, if it wasn't for that girl helping out. I tried to pick her out in the crowd, craning my neck above Ruby's head so that I could look over the sea of students. It was a doomed task from the start. There were just too many people. With a sigh I sat back down, just catching the middle of a conversation between Pyrrha and Yang.

"-first lesson is more of an introductory thing I'm told," Yang said. "I guess they want to explain how Beacon works and what we're meant to do."

"Do you know where it's held?" Pyrrha asked.

"I overheard some older students say how they need to guide the noobs to their first lesson. I guess that means us."

"Nice to see they think so much of us," Pyrrha sighed. I wasn't sure what she expected, really. We'd only been here for a day, so it made sense the other students wouldn't really have all that respect for us. Even NPC schools, what little schooling they did, was pretty much the same. I'd been bullied for being a first year, before later being bullied for having my sisters be the ones to stick up for me. Such was life. What was a Blacksmith supposed to do about it?

"Well we'll prove them wrong!" Ruby said, slamming a hand down on the table. It barely shook and it definitely didn't generate much in the way of noise. Ruby seemed to flush as she realised that, but pushed on regardless. "We'll show them all how awesome we are, and how we're mature students ready to be Heroes."

" _You_ are going to show them how mature you are?" Weiss sniped, "I can't wait to see this."

"Aw, thanks Weiss – see? I told you she was just shy."

"What? I-ugh," the mage rolled her eyes, "I give up. I'm not even sure you're listening to half of what I say."

"I'd love some strawberries, thank you." Ruby gushed, making Weiss growl and push a bowl over. Ruby caught my eye at the last second, giggling slightly and winking. Poor Weiss… she was probably in for a real struggle. I'd have felt sorry for her, if she hadn't encased my feet in ice the day before.

A flash of movement caught my eye as I looked out over the hall once more. Over by one of the walls, on a bench filled with people, a black-haired figure stood with a tray of food, about to sit down. My eyes widened as I spotted her. No wonder I'd struggled, she was obviously in the school uniform now, with the black blazer and red-plaited skirt a far cry from the black outfit she'd worn before. It was honestly kind of impressive how despite the bare legs, red skirt and neutral expression, she still managed to fade out of view.

Damn it, what was her name again? Something that began with B. I didn't want to shout Assassin out over the hall, and there was no way I could fight my way through the crowd to get to her. She seemed to be choosing a space to sit at right then, but at the last second I managed to make out the name above her.

"Blake!" I called, holding an arm up. Her feline ears twitched instantly, perking in my direction. She didn't turn, though, even as I shouted out her name again. Maybe she thought I was shouting for someone else? "Blake. Over here!"

Golden eyes met mine. Finally, some success as she turned to look directly at me.

"Come sit with us," I called, motioning to the table. A few people looked my way, but it wasn't like I was the only person calling friends over. It would be a good chance to thank the girl for helping me, not to mention make a new friend out of the deal.

The Assassin reached down to pick her tray off the table and stand back up. My smile fell, however, when instead of coming over to us, she turned and carried it outside.

"Or not…" I muttered lamely, feeling as much as hearing some nearby tables laughing. With an awkward shrug, I turned back to my own table, just in time to finally notice that every single person was silent - and looking straight at me. "Uh, what's up?"

"What was that about?" Pyrrha asked. She was perhaps the most casual of the group, what with Weiss, Ren and Yang giving me odd looks.

"Just a friend," I shrugged.

"Doesn't look like it," Yang said, making me wince.

"Well hopefully a friend," I amended. "Maybe she just didn't want to eat with us, or wanted to eat outside." It felt like a weak excuse, even to me. Blake had already made to sit down and eat at that other table. It was fairly clear she'd chosen to avoid me.

"Well no complaints here," Weiss frowned and turned back to her breakfast, "I wouldn't want to eat with someone like that anyway."

"She wasn't being rude," I defended, even if I wasn't sure why. I couldn't help but add, "Maybe she's just shy like you?" Ruby clamped a hand over her mouth, even as Weiss gave me a look that could have frozen my blood.

I checked my body for ice, just in case.

* * *

True to Yang's prediction a number of older students led us to our first lessons, about two hundred people travelling in single file through the halls of the Academy. I tried to memorise the route, but with tall, arched corridors and numerous twists and turns, it wasn't easy. One of the older students assured us we would have maps waiting for us on our beds when we returned, but that hardly helped sooth my fears that I wouldn't be able to find my way back to my bed in the first place.

Eventually we were guided into a wide, circular room. It wasn't a classroom so much as an assembly hall. I guessed it made sense that for some introductory course they would want to teach it to everyone at once. More than likely the actual lessons would be in smaller groups, just to break up the numbers.

There was also the question of how they would be taught too, since surely there was no point in most of the Classes attending a lesson on magic or casting. No doubt that was something we would be told later, or when we received our timetables. For now I simply squeezed in after Pyrrha, with Ruby close behind. At least it was less crowded than before initiation, we were now able to stand shoulder to shoulder.

Ruby whispered something beside me, but went silent as a lone figure walked out onto the raised platform at the front. It was someone I hadn't seen before, though considering that they were an adult, they clearly worked at Beacon. The man didn't dress like a fighter though, given that he wore a white shirt sloppily tucked into brown trousers, with a bright yellow tie. He had green hair too, which made for a contrast that hurt my eyes.

"My name is Doctor Oobleck," the man's voice was loud and firm, if a little rushed. "I am an Alchemist, Hero and Professor here at Beacon Academy. During lessons you may refer to me as sir, doctor or Mr Oobleck." He waited for there to be any questions, though I doubted there would be with so many people around. No one wanted to stand out. "You will be having your first official lessons at Beacon today," he continued, "though before that I have been asked to introduce you to some of the nuances and rules of the academy, and your life here."

"Called it," Yang quipped to someone further down the line.

"You are here to learn the skills it takes to be Heroes of Remnant," the teacher went on. "You may come from different Kingdoms, but during your tenure here you are expected to have loyalty to only Beacon and Vale. You will attend lessons on various subjects, some practical and others academic. Let me make one thing clear, though some lessons may have no application for combat, they are no less important to your development. A Hero is more than a person who knows how to fight. They must know law, culture, history and a number of other things. We at Beacon will teach you this."

"Heroes are expected to protect the weak. We are bastions of defence against the Grimm that spawn across the Kingdoms, but beyond that we also protect people against rogue elements of society. Bandits, criminals, raiders… we are the shield which protects the Kingdom, and the sword which strikes down the enemies of humanity. But we are _not_ soldiers," the man slammed a finger down to point at us all, making me jump slightly. "Do not forget this. Wars, skirmishes or diplomatic incident between the Kingdoms are not our concern. Due to the Treaty of Heroes drafted after the Great War, all members of the Hero Caste are barred from participating in armed conflict between the Kingdoms."

Armed conflict? I gulped slightly at that. So what were we to do if we were under attack – surely we could defend ourselves, but did that extend to anyone else? I shook my head. It was a pointless thing to dwell on. The Kingdoms had been at peace for decades. This was just to prevent anything happening.

"But Heroes are more than just this," Oobleck turned around to point at a large scroll that hung from the wall behind him. I strained my eyes to see it, only able to make out some kind of chart with pictures of various people on it. "Heroes are also the linchpin of society and the very basis of our economy. I am sure that you have all slain Grimm at one time or another. No doubt during the First Quest you fought against many. Did you all pick up some lien?"

There were mumbles among the crowd, and I nodded to Ren when he looked at me in question. I'd made sure to grab the lien the Beowolf dropped, which was still firmly stashed on me at that moment. I'd always planned to share it with them later. It wasn't much, and certainly not enough to want to lose any friendships over.

"I hope you have not spent it already," the man quipped. "Lien comes directly from fallen Grimm mobs that spawn across the Kingdom. In that way, we are the money makers for all people." At this he pointed to the chart once more, which had Heroes at the top. Beneath that was the word NPC. "Heroes use the lien they earn to purchase equipment and supplies. Much of this is crafted and sold by NPC's, thus much of our earnings go to the NPC Caste who provide us with food, weapons, armour and materials."

Again, it made sense. Apart from horse shoes and tools, the majority of wares my father sold were swords and armour to Soldiers or Heroes. I never got to meet them, since the work was often commissioned from a distance, but still.

"The lien that the NPC Caste receives is then spent among themselves on food, rent and bills – before being taxed by the Noble Caste, the administrators, and officials who run the Kingdom." He pointed to the third box, before moving onto the fourth. "This is then paid as wages to the Soldier Caste. As you might imagine, the Soldier Caste then spends it with NPC's and so forth. Our economy works as a well-oiled wheel that provides for every person within our society, but _only_ so long as Heroes continue to feed it."

It was a strange analogy, though again it made sense. I'd never really considered that we effectively took from Heroes, or where that money had come from. All I knew was that we paid our taxes and lived as best we could, even if that wasn't always a wealthy life. It helped that both my parents worked, especially since my father didn't have to worry about a different salesperson taking a cut of his profits. So each bit of pocket money I'd ever owned… it had come from a bloodthirsty monster at some point or another.

That was kind of crazy, now that I thought about it.

"As you can see, we Heroes protect the Kingdoms in more ways than one. This leads me to the next issue you will face at Beacon. You may have noticed that NPC's work here. They provide your food, a place to rest; they clean your sheets, keep the school running and generally ensure that Beacon Academy is what it stands to be today." I smiled at hearing that. So many people seemed to disparage us that to hear someone straight up say how life would be impossible without NPC's was a rare blessing.

"They do not work for free."

Ah… yeah…

"Beacon also does not charge you anything to study here, yet we receive no funding from the Noble Caste. As the primary earners of Lien, we are expected to fend for ourselves. And we do. Your first week here will be covered, but after that it is the students who must pay for any all amenities within Beacon. From food to showers, from repair of clothing to having your bed cleaned."

 _That_ got a response. The man on the stage rode out the shouts and loud protests with ease, standing with arms crossed as I heard people complaining all around me. Some mentioned how the NPC's should be proud to serve them, others about how they hadn't expected this or couldn't afford it. I felt just as nervous, and noticed that my friends beside me all looked worried.

Doctor Oobleck didn't even bother to interrupt. And as one minute became two and then three, I wondered if he was going to at all.

"If you will let me continue," he said at last, his words pushing the students into silence. "Very good. Know that this is a model Beacon has used for generations. Every student before you has managed to cope and you shall too. You will have to, if you wish to stay here." And that wasn't ominous at all. "During your time here, after some lessons and training, you will have the opportunity to go on Quests or Hunts of your own. Beacon is ideally placed for you to enter Grimm-infested territory, and you may do so at your wish in order to farm lien. There is plenty of wealth in those woods, should you have the determination to seek it out. Of course, the danger is very real – but so are the benefits."

And it probably helped that while we were doing that, we would be farming Exp as well. It was pretty clever really, how they could have us pay them and do our own training at the same time. I wondered how much the work the NPC's did, and whether the funds I had would buy me any time. I definitely didn't feel confident enough to go out there alone right away.

But maybe I didn't have to. Pyrrha met my eyes at the same time I looked to her, quickly flashing a smile and a nod as we shared the same idea. Maybe I could get a whole party to go out together. It would be a lot safer.

"Exact pricing will be found on your beds tonight, but remember that for your first week there is no requirement to pay. What you do with any additional lien is your own choice. We will not take nor tax you beyond what you must already pay. There are additional benefits you can purchase, however, beyond what you currently have. Extra food for instance, or perhaps you would prefer private accommodation, additional lessons or new equipment."

 _That_ got some appreciative comments from the crowd, me included. It suddenly made sense why the dorms were so uncomfortable, and also why they were empty. There wasn't a single second, third or fourth year in them. I'd assumed that was because they had their own, but chances were it was that they had all chosen to move out.

The chance to have my own room, with a shower I wouldn't have to share? I definitely needed to have a look at that list.

"Should you find any equipment that drops from a Grimm, then the Academy also has an auction run by NPC's. You may provide your equipment for sale, and 90% of the sale price will be delivered to you. The Academy has a thriving economy of its own, which you will no doubt come to grips with soon enough." The man let out a quiet chuckle, "Why, I hear there are even those who sell material they really should not. Do remember that alcohol is strictly forbidden in the Academy. Should you be found with it, you will be punished."

" _If_ he catches us," Ruby's sister whispered once more. She let out a quiet oomph as Ruby dug an elbow into her side and shushed her.

"A full list of rules and regulations will be provided, but for now it is important that you all plan ahead for when you will be expected to pay for any services. For now, however, I would like to introduce you to the faculty here, and the lessons you might expect to learn with us." I watched as the man turned to the left, three new figures walking out onto the stage. I recognised the Warlock from the First Quest almost immediately, and unlike Oobleck she wore clothing that befit her Class, namely dark robes with a white shirt.

The other two I wasn't quite as familiar with.

"As you know I am Doctor Oobleck. I am an Alchemist and I teach numerous lectures. Those of you with talents in the arcane may have lessons with me, while you will all study history, politics and Hero theory under me as well." The latter sounded of particular interest to me, since it ought to have many of the answers I was looking for. I'd still need to find a book on Knights though, when I got the chance. It wouldn't do to act surprised or not know Skills I was really supposed to have.

Before I could think any more on it, the woman stepped forward, expression stern, "I am Glynda Goodwitch," she said. "I am a Warlock and Deputy Headmistress of Beacon. Apart from my administrative duties I will teach advanced magic and first aid. I also oversee all combat classes, where you will be graded and judged on your ability to fight between one another."

And I also got the strange premonition that she handled detentions too. Something I would be keen to avoid since she made me nervous without even looking in my direction.

"Ha ha!" The rotund man barked loudly, striding forward with a swaggering gait. Where the other two teachers looked somewhat stern, this man had a wide and disarming smile, along with a huge moustache. His jacket was the most aggressively bright shade of red I'd ever seen, with gold embroidery across it. "My name is Peter Port, resident Hero, supreme gentlemen, wooer of fine ladies, embodiment of manl-"

Miss Goodwitch coughed. I wasn't at all surprised that the man stopped mid-stride. I would have as well if the woman had looked at me like that.

"Ah… my class is Cavalier," he waved towards the words above his head. "I am the resident warrior-type Class among the faculty, and I teach Grimm Studies, Battlefield Strategy and also hold a number of warrior-type lessons for those interested in the fine art of melee combat. I am also, against all odds, still single ladies." He held out one thumb, teeth sparkling. Even I felt awkward at absolute silence which followed. Someone in the crowd clapped twice, the sound dying out as no one else joined in.

"Moving on," the final man stepped forward, silver hair set above dark brown eyes behind rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a suit of dark green, with a strange stave held in one hand. It looked like he was leaning on it for support. "I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." There could be no doubt of it. Even as he spoke I found myself going silent, along with every other student there. He didn't have the same terrifying presence as the Warlock, but his words carried no less weight. "As you can see I am a Sage. I do not hold lectures or classes within Beacon, though you may be invited to speak with me if I believe there is need. I would like to encourage you all to consider Doctor Oobleck's words here well, particularly when it comes to the economy of Beacon. Should you find yourself unable to afford necessary services to survive, it shall be I who steps in. Repeated instances of this, however, will lead to your tenure here coming to an end. You cannot afford to coast by in Beacon," Ozpin raised a mug towards them. "I wish you all luck." The Headmaster stepped back, though before the crowd could start talking again, the Alchemist spoke.

"That is all for this introduction," Oobleck said. "Individual time tables will be made available to you before you retire tonight. You may follow Miss Goodwitch from here. She will be holding her lesson with you for the rest of this day. Welcome to Beacon!"

Everyone cheered, and I clapped along with them. I could already make out people filing towards the exits. With how many of us there were, it was more likely older students would have to guide us there again. As I watched, my eyes caught a familiar pair of feline ears once more.

"Jaune wait!" Ruby gasped, trying to grab my arm as I pushed past.

"I'll catch up," I called back, not taking my eyes of the raven-haired girl as I made my way through the crowd. "Sorry, excuse me – sorry!" People growled and shoved back but I barely saw them. I needed to talk with her before she vanished once more. "Blake!" I called.

She didn't seem to hear me; the crowd really was too loud. Sod it. If I was going to catch her attention then I was going to have to catch _her_. As she exited the hall, I was hot on her tail, looking left and right. There – just going down one of the corridors. It didn't occur to me that it wasn't where the guides were taking us. I just followed, right into a pair of yellow eyes.

And a knife.

I yelped as she grabbed me by the arm, pulling me around the corner before pushing me against a wall, steel at my throat. If the words above her head weren't reminder enough, this certainly was.

"H-Hey," I managed nervously, hoping to look as unthreatening as I actually was.

She blinked. Yellow orbs widening but a fraction, before she stepped back and sheathed the blade. I hadn't even thought to draw Crocea Mors, which was actually still by my bed. Even if I'd had it, it wouldn't have been any use. In the time it would have taken to clear the scabbard, she could have carved her name into my neck.

"Sorry," she said, in a voice that really didn't sound all too apologetic. It didn't sound much of anything, in fact, just neutral.

"N-No worries," I rubbed my throat, but there was no blood there. "I guess I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

She continued to look at me, one brow raised as though waiting for me to speak. It hadn't occurred to me until that moment that I really didn't know what I was meant to say.

"So…" I trailed off, noticing her eyes narrow. She didn't seem pleased to have me wasting her time. "I wanted to thank you," I quickly said. She blinked again, and although there was no real emotion to it, I got the sense that I'd somehow surprised her.

"Thank me for what?"

Eh, did she really mean that? Wasn't it obvious?

"For helping me back in the Quest, with the Beowolf. You attacked it to buy me time, you probably saved my life. Plus, you helped at the end too." She still didn't say anything, and I started to panic a little. "I mean, I know I didn't follow your instructions to run, which means I wasted your efforts a little. But it's the thought that counts, right? I definitely appreciate what you did an-"

"It's fine," Blake interrupted, some hidden amusement behind those curious eyes. I didn't really like the idea of a cute girl laughing at me either, but it was preferable to the annoyance she'd shown before.

"It kind of isn't," I winced. "I nearly got killed despite you helping out. Plus, you risked your life for me too and I didn't even listen."

"A Knight isn't supposed to run away." She shrugged, nothing more than a raise of one shoulder. "Running away is my job."

"Well you didn't," I pointed out, which seemed to startle her. "Plus, it would have been a lot smarter for me to have listened to you, whatever my Class is. So I wanted to thank you, but also apologise for being an idiot and not listening."

I bowed my head in apology, hoping she would accept it. For a moment there was nothing but their breathing, before something that might have been the _tiniest_ of amused sounds slipped from her lips.

"You're… kind of weird," she… chuckled, hummed – something in between the two? Either way, that didn't sound like a good thing, since I was supposed to be as unremarkable a Knight as possible.

"In a good way?" I asked. Blake smirked, or rather the edge of her lip tweaked up but the tiniest of fractions.

"I couldn't say," she said mysteriously. "Is that all?"

"That reminds me," I gasped, reaching down to my side. I noticed her flinch from the corner of my eye, her hand slipping to her weapon once more, but I trusted she'd hold it since I wasn't going for my sword. Instead I came back up with a thin piece of metal gripped between my fingers.

She stared at it with wide eyes.

"This is yours, right?" I asked, holding it out by the blade. Her eyes slipped up to mine for a second, before going back down to the throwing knife I was holding out to her. She didn't seem to want to take it off me, which left me feeling a little awkward.

Finally, however, she blinked. One hand tentatively reached out to take it. She paused, as though she expected me to pull it away at the last second.

"Thank you," she said cautiously, as she took the dagger from me. "I didn't expect to get this back." I watched as she flicked it over in her hand, catching it by the blade and sheathing it within her sleeve faster than I could really see. It was yet another reminder as to her Class, that even in nothing more than a school uniform she was armed and dangerous.

"Well you helped us out a lot," I grinned. "So I figured I should return the favour and give it back to you."

"You're definitely weird," she sighed, making me pout a little. "Thank you, though. I appreciate you bringing it back to me."

"No problem." I suddenly remembered that morning, "Hey, do you want to eat with us tomorr-"

"Jaune!" A feminine voice called, one that I recognised as Pyrrha's. Blake looked over my shoulder briefly, making me turn around to see the redhead rushing over. Weiss and Ruby were with her, though maybe it was more than Ruby had dragged Weiss along. I could just make out Ren and Nora bringing up the rear, while the others waited nearby.

"I'm fine," I laughed, "I was just talking to- huh?"

Blake was gone. It was as though she had never existed in the first place, but for the lack of a throwing knife in my possession and the lingering feeling of a blade pricked against my neck.

"Talking to…?" Ruby asked as she caught up with me. "I saw a black-haired person, but they rushed off."

"More like they vanished," Weiss frowned. She looked at me with a stern expression, "You shouldn't hang around people who do that. Tricks like that are the tools of an Assassin."

"Well that would make sense since I was talking to Blake," I shrugged. The name clearly meant nothing to them. "She's an Assassin, the one I was calling out to during breakfast." Weiss looked at me like I was an idiot, while Ruby shuffled in place.

"Jaune comes from an NPC family," Pyrrha explained for Weiss' benefit. That seemed to mean something to the girl, who suddenly looked at me like I was an unfortunate idiot as opposed to just a hopeless idiot. "Even so," Pyrrha said, "maybe you should avoid speaking to her in future."

"I was returning her weapon," I explained as the rest caught up. "Blake helped us against the Beowolf during the Quest. One of her knives was still stuck in it when it died."

"Just be careful," Pyrrha sighed. "You don't know everything about this life, yet. Trust us a little for now."

I frowned, but nodded. What was the problem with Blake, that they were so keen for me to avoid her so? She'd been nothing but friendly so far. Well, not friendly per se – but helpful. Or was it something I didn't know, because I wasn't a real Hero? They would know what was right and wrong, wouldn't they?

"Fine," I sighed. "I don't think she really wants to talk to me anyway." Not with how she'd rushed off this morning and again here. I'd made an art form of knowing when a woman wasn't interested in me, and with Blake it seemed pretty obvious. "What do we do from here then, do you know what the next lesson is?"

"It's with Miss Goodwitch," Yang spoke up. The first words she'd really directed at me for the day. She nodded back to an impatient looking teenager stood with crossed arms nearby. "This guy's waiting to take us to her lesson."

"Waiting indeed," he sighed. "Can we get this show on the road?"

I flushed as I realised I was the only one holding them up. I nodded in apology, following behind as he quickly led us through the halls, moving at a pace just below a jog.

"What's the lesson?" I asked him, calling out as I kept up with the others. My Constitution was decent, which meant my physical stamina was more than enough to keep up. It wasn't like we were going very fast, either, so my Agility wasn't an issue.

"Combat," the older student chuckled. "You get to fight against one another to see how good you are."

"Ooh!" Nora cooed in excitement. "Jaune, we should fight!"

"Now Nora," Pyrrha said, "I'm sure Miss Goodwitch will select our opponents. I hope you won't be upset if you end up against me."

"Not if you won't be upset when I beat you," the ginger girl laughed.

It was good that the two of them were having such a good time, since at the very mention of the class my face had gone as white as Weiss' hair. Fighting… at level fourteen, against people who might be as high levelled as Pyrrha? I looked down at my feet. Nope. The ice creeping up my body was completely from me this time.

This didn't bode well...

* * *

 **As you may know, this whole story was something I came up with ages ago as a response to a prompt by College Fool – that being "The World of Remnant is an RPG." Well a lot of aspects here came from conversations between us way back when, over how a world like that might work. I remember mentioning the idea that loot drops would be the main economy of such a world, and this entire Beacon structure came as a result of that.**

 **It also works, sort of, since constant inflation of new currency entering the economy would mean the value of lien would deteriorate, necessitating more to be earned and passed through the Castes.**

 **On that note, NPC means "Needs Protection Caste" but people do often say NPC Caste in this. It's just one of those things, kind of like how some people say ATM Machines, when the M already means that.**

 **No stats this time, since nothing changed for Jaune. And yes, as you can see, things are different. No team set-ups means no reason for Blake to interact with anyone, though perhaps Jaune is creating one.  
**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 5** **th** **September**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	5. Book 1: Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter of Forged Destiny. The cover image has been kindly sketched by A Stuck at Home Tome from the forums. I do actually intend to draw my own for this eventually, though knowing me that could take many months. I often have people ask "how do you write so much?" and the simple answer is by dedicating a lot of time to it. Naturally that pushes back all my other little projects like drawing cover art and such. ;)**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

The training halls of Beacon Academy were much larger than I'd ever expected. A separate building in their own right, the large central room was surrounded by changing rooms and showers, with a medical wing attached to one side and a storage room the other. We were all shocked to see our weapons too, which most of us had left by our beds, arranged in neat rows with names taped to each. It looked like the staff at the Academy had been busy, and that they also somehow knew all our names already.

"Wait until you are called up before collecting your weapons," the stern blonde woman called as they filed into the room. When Yang had told me it was combat class my first thought had been to panic. I had no idea how my skills would hold up against dedicated heroes, and since my level was also so low it probably wasn't going to be a fun experience either way. It wasn't until I walked into the room, however, and saw the teacher – that the second thought struck.

Just why was a Warlock in charge of the duelling and training classes anyway? Miss Goodwitch towered over everyone with a presence that could be felt across the entire hall, but she was still a Mage-class Hero, which meant her forte would surely be in long ranged combat. She also didn't have a melee weapon on her, so it made even less sense. Would not someone like Professor Port – the Cavalier – have been better for the role?

"Your main opponents will often be Grimm," the blonde woman said, silencing them all with stern, green eyes. "Heroes are occasionally called in to deal with human opponents, most often other Heroes who have broken the law or gone renegade, but these situations are rare. You will also not be able to gain Exp from sparring like we shall here. So do not expect to be gaining any Levels in the ring. This does not make such training useless, however, and you shall give this class the respect it deserves."

As though any of us would have dared do otherwise with _her_ watching.

"Training among your peers allows you to practice your skills in a safer environment, while also learning to cope and adapt to a wide array of different styles and abilities. Grimm are common and varied enough that the lessons you learn here could very well save your life – and those of the people around you. As such, I expect that you will all be _deadly_ serious while here, and will follow my instructions without question."

There was a general chorus of agreement from the crowd.

"Battles will be one vs one, the combatants as I decide them. You will come up and collect your weapons, then you will present them to me so that I can imbue them with a curse."

There were confused and concerned murmurs at that. Pyrrha didn't notice the questioning look I sent her, and the others were too busy trying to figure it out themselves. The teacher clapped her hands loudly to draw attention back.

"This will be a temporary curse," she explained. "It will cause any damage you inflict to add an additional status effect which simulates the damage you would have received in combat. It will also cause complete paralysis when you reach 40% of your aura reserves, at which point the fight is considered over. In addition, I will be casting a field over the arena to mute the effects of spells. While they will still work, their offensive capabilities will be lessened and I shall imbue a complete null zone over the arena should I believe there is a risk of injury."

"Why don't we just use aura?" Some brave soul in the crowd asked. "Couldn't we just stop at whatever level you tell us to?" Miss Goodwitch didn't seem displeased by the question, and now that I thought about it, this was probably something she had to deal with every year.

"This is an added safety measure," she said. "While it is true that aura, or health as some people like to refer to it, can be used to dictate a fight, there is always a chance that someone might misrepresent their reserves or choose to endanger themselves by fighting on. Your precise aura level is tied to your Constitution and is therefore not something I, or anyone else, can judge at a distance. It would be very easy for someone to drain and kill themselves in what should be a friendly spar. The curse I will apply shall prevent this ever happening, and should there be any injuries our resident Priest, Kitsune, is on hand." The blonde woman pointed over our heads, and I could just about pick out what looked to be a faunus leaning against a back wall. I'd later come to realise it was the entrance to the medical area, but for now the brown-haired woman waved happily at us.

Either way, aura and how it worked wasn't something I'd really considered. It was true that you couldn't judge another's aura, though I knew some medical Classes could when healing – but even that required them to be touching the patient. There were medical Classes among the Labour Caste too, with Doctors, Nurses and such able to tend to the small injuries any normal person might pick up. I could only guess that a Priest would be a bit more heavy-duty about it, able to heal more or somehow do it better. If Miss Goodwitch's curse worked as advertised though, then it wouldn't even be necessary.

"The first fight will be between Mr Jaune Arc and Miss Yang Xiao-Long." My stomach dropped at the realisation that I'd be the first person up onto the stage. Whether that was a good or a bad thing I wasn't sure, but as Yang stepped forward I wasn't surprised to find myself rooted to the spot.

"Kick ass Jaune!" Nora yelled, pushing me forward and cutting the teacher off at the same time. I staggered a little but recovered in time to make it look like I wasn't as terrified as it seemed. Yang didn't look quite so concerned, so maybe I shouldn't have been panicking either.

"Don't kill him Yang!" Ruby yelled, doing wonders for destroying my already flimsy confidence. The blonde Brawler grinned, placing both hands on the edge of the raised arena before flipping herself up, performing an elegant backflip to land opposite me.

"Hey," she grinned – and it didn't seem to be a particularly friendly look.

"Collect and bring me your weapons," the teacher instructed, and I obediently picked Crocea Mors and my shield off the racks, bringing them towards her. I don't think I was the only one watching with rapt attention as she whispered some unknown words, hands touching the metal, which began to glow a dull purplish hue. I let out a sigh as it was handed back to me, as undamaged as it had been a second ago. Everyone seemed to relax a little at that and for a moment I felt silly for even doubting what had to be a far more experienced person than I. Crocea Mors didn't seem affected at all as I slashed her back and forth.

Yang handed over her own weapons and I took the chance to look at them. Yang had two sets of gauntlets, the material of which I wasn't certain. They looked simple enough in design, closing over her knuckles but with bare fingers so she still had the use of them. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were for hitting things.

Not all weapons were subtle, and as I'd soon find out, neither was she. "Begin!" Miss Goodwitch called, as I fell into a stance.

Yang was on me in an instant. The first blow rained down on my shield. For a moment I thought I'd blocked it but the smile on her face, along with the agony that rocketed down my arm, told me she was actually trying to take it out of the equation entirely. A follow-up blow hit the side of it, jerking my arm to the side and letting her place an open-palmed strike to my bicep.

If there had been any thought of the teacher's curse weakening the attacks, then I was quickly disabused of it. Yang's strikes were _agonising_ and made all the more so for the fact that with the added curse they sapped at my body as well as my aura. Crocea Mors swung in a downward arc, but the girl slipped to the side, slamming a boot down onto the flat of it and pinning it – and my arm – to the ground.

I blocked her left hook with my jaw, before quickly grabbing her right with my stomach and flipping myself over her head to slam into the hard ground. Yang didn't even give me the time to try and stand up, driving her shin into the side of my ribs and knocking me onto my side. My shield came up at the last second, deflecting some of her attacks as I staggered back up. But the damage was already done.

Eyes narrowed I tried to concentrate on my stats. My Constitution was fairly high and I still had around 65% of my aura remaining, but it was a drop in the ocean compared to hers – which would obviously still be full. She was picking me apart, but from the surprised look on her face, it must have been taking a little longer than she had expected. I didn't know if I should have been proud of surprising her, or upset at being underestimated.

I had to use that, somehow. Back in the Quest I'd used what I had to my advantage, Stoke the Forge and my high Strength on the Canis. Yang was strong, definitely stronger than me, so fighting her toe to toe wasn't going to work. She was a Hero, which meant she'd always be better in straight-up fighting than I was. I was struggling to hit her, but if I managed it, I would hit hard – and I could take a beating too.

So when her next attack came, the girl covering the distance in what felt like a fraction of a second… I dropped my guard and let her in. A blow hit my stomach, driving the wind from me as she spun and delivered a kick to the side of my head. When I fell back she kept the pressure on, unwilling to give up the momentum as she sought to bring me down. So close, my sword was just about useless, which was probably her plan.

She didn't expect it when I dropped Crocea Mors entirely, nor when my arms wrapped around her in a bear hug, the girl too close to react.

We struck the ground together, her gasping for breath as I fell on top of her, my armour adding quite a bit of extra weight. One of her knees hit my back but I ignored the pain, sitting up on her stomach and punching her in the face. I think it shocked more than just her. The crowd went silent, before erupting in violent cheers as I lifted my fist once more and delivered another powerful strike, dazing her slightly. She recovered quickly, however, bringing up her hands to block before launching a counter-attack herself, catching the side of my neck.

I was losing aura still, 55% now and approaching the point of defeat, but my attacks were having an effect on her too. What I lacked in my ability to dodge and hit, I made up for with the sheer power behind my blows, and with her pinned beneath me actually hitting was a moot point anyway. Raising both hands above my head I joined them together, shouting as I brought them down in a hammer blow towards her head.

Yang's grin widened, "Bad move," she whispered. Her face flicked to the side as I hit, but it seemed to bounce back as if elasticated – her eyes flashing bold crimson as she smiled, all teeth. An open palm struck up towards my chest but I ignored it. My armour should have blocked it, and from her position on the floor the attack couldn't have had any real force behind it.

Which was why I was caught so unaware when the blow hit hard enough to crack my armour, denting it inwards as air _exploded_ from my lungs. The force was so great that it lifted me a good four inches off the ground before I collapsed back down atop her.

"The match is over!" Miss Goodwitch called, quickly stepping forward lest Yang decide to continue the assault. I'd lost, and pretty badly too. Yang pushed me off her, my limp body falling to the side. I couldn't move and for a second a spike of panic shot through me, had she broken my spine!? I managed to wriggle on the ground, in what must have made for a ridiculous sight, as people started to laugh and point. Light footsteps came closer, before from the corner of one eye I noticed a bushy brown tail and white robes. A cool sensation washed over me, easing the terrifying paralysis, though my limbs were still sore and stiff. The curse, of course… in my panic I'd forgotten all about it.

That brought me back to reality as well. Yang's eyes were purple now, the red mist I'd seen earlier gone – or had it even existed? Maybe it had been something I'd imagined in the heat of battle. Everything hurt, from my legs to my arms, but most of all my stomach, where my armour was still dented and cracked. That would need repairing.

"A fair match," Miss Goodwitch said, stepping between us as I clumsily and awkwardly staggered to my feet. It felt like my muscles still weren't working correctly, no doubt the lingering effects of the paralysis. "Mr Arc, I would advise that you look to plugging your defences so that a faster enemy has more trouble getting inside them. That said, your reaction, while unorthodox, was better than trying to fight her with a sword. To everyone else as well, I would advise not finding too much amusement in my curses, lest you find yourselves on the end of one." That shut everyone up, and I couldn't help but feel a warm sensation towards the teacher for sticking up for me. "The after-effects vary baded on your Constitution," she said softly, mostly just to me. "You may be stiff still, but rest assured it will wear off."

I nodded to her, feeling euphoric despite having lost. Even in defeat I couldn't help the smile that slipped across my face. I'd been praised by a Hero - a real, proper Hero. It was incredible.

"Miss Xiao-Long, a well-thought out strategy and good pressure but you were unprepared for Mr Arc's decision at the end. A wise opponent will not continue a losing strategy so you must never become complacent in your victory."

I noticed Yang giving me an odd look as she nodded, though for the life of me I couldn't tell what for. The fight had been… well, it had been bother better and worse than I'd expected. I had lost, which honestly had been somewhat predictable, but I'd at least gotten some hits in.

"I hope I didn't damage your armour too badly," Yang said. There was a curious lack of any real emotion behind the words, as though she were saying them to be polite more than anything else. I probed and poked at the damage, running my fingers along the cracks. It wasn't anything too devastating; I could probably smooth it out myself with just my hands and some heat, which I could generate as well. I'd have to be careful on where to do that, though. Couldn't let people see me doing things I shouldn't be able to.

"I don't think it's too bad," I said with a little shrug. "Better my armour than my rib cage so at least it did its job, eh?"

Yang paused and tilted her head, one fist on her hip. "You're not upset?"

"It's just armour. This is kind of what it's for."

"I meant about the match," she said. I blinked lightly, thinking back on it for a moment. Sure it had hurt, and I'd been tossed around a bit, but I actually felt a damn sight better now than I did before.

"It was a good fight," I said, holding my hand out and grinning honestly. "You kicked my ass but it's just a spar. No hard feelings?"

She burst out laughing.

"I didn't do _that_ badly, did I?" I asked, arm dropping a little. Before I could say anything Yang was beside me, looping an arm under my own and around my shoulder, helping me onto my feet.

"You're still stiff, right?" she asked when I stared at her. Moving was hard, and I still felt like I might have stumbled climbing off the stage on my own, so I nodded and whispered a small thank you. "You did fine," she laughed, "that move at the end, sheesh. What kind of Knight throws his sword and shield away?"

"One that doesn't want to be beaten into a pulp?" I could see a few people laughing at my expense in the crowd, though the stern words from the teacher had cut down on it a bit. My eyes caught a pair of golden ones looking my way and I shrugged and gave a small smile to the black-haired faunus. Blake blinked and looked away, making me wonder if I'd upset her somehow.

"You know what? You're not half bad," Yang said – and there was a strange note of surprise in her voice, like she had expected me to be much worse.

"Should I be?"

"Honestly, yeah… but this is much better." She rapped a knuckle against the side of my head, before laughing and helping me over to the others. "Come on honourable loser. Let's go meet your adoring fans."

"Y-Yang, wait," I tried to stall but she wouldn't have it. In truth I could admit to feeling a little surprised, especially at how she was suddenly treating me. While she hadn't been rude in any way, it never felt like she had really addressed me before. She hadn't been _my_ friend, if that made sense, but rather she had been my friend's sister, who tagged along as part of the package. Maybe we'd just needed to break the ice?

"That was a good fight," Pyrrha was the first to congratulate me on our return, making Yang pout and mumble about no one complimenting the winner. When Ruby did the same, offering her support to me – it honestly looked like Yang might sulk.

"Yang did better," I said, half to stop her but also because my cheeks were going a little red at all the praise. "I've never been on the back foot so much before. She was incredible."

"That's my sister!" Ruby crowed proudly, and I don't think any of us missed how much Yang preened. I rolled my eyes but put up with it as best I could, honestly too relieved by having gotten through it to actually feel bad about losing. Besides, I'd already been fairly sure I would, so it hadn't come as any big surprise.

Any further conversation was cut off as Miss Goodwitch called out the next competitors, who luck would have it, was Weiss and some guy whose name I didn't recognise. The words above his head painted him as a Warrior, however, and as he climbed onto the stage I remember it was one of the Warriors I'd tried to pair up with early on. According to what Miss Goodwitch shouted out, his name was Sky Lark.

"Go Weiss!" Ruby yelled, seeming to break the ice as other people in the crowd shouted their support for one or the other. Sky Lark was a Warrior and one of the people I could remember I'd tried to team up with. He had a single long sword on him, which he kept switching into his other hand and back. Was he ambidextrous or just nervous?

"If he can get close he should win," Pyrrha whispered from beside me, maybe for my benefit too – I wasn't sure. "A Warrior has a clear advantage in melee compared to a Mage, and it's difficult to cast when someone is on top of you."

"But he'll lose if he can't get close," I finished, getting a nod from Pyrrha. I'd have liked to feel proud at having figured that one out, but as far as Class dynamics went it was a fairly obvious one. I was part of the Labour Caste, but that didn't make me an idiot. I knew what a Mage did, just now exactly how or what spells they might have.

In the end it didn't even matter. Weiss kept him at bay with a combination of ice attacks and spells that shaped the landscape around her. For a while it didn't look like she was doing much in the way of damage, but the sheer amount of control she had won it for her. Poor Sky Lark never got within two metres of her, and the frustration on his face was as clear as day. It was, in all honesty, one of the most one-sided things I had ever seen. Enough so that it made my performance look stellar by comparison. As the poor guy fell to the floor, paralysed, I noticed the white-robed girl hold out her sword and his fall slow. He touched the mat gently, earning the girl some appreciative murmurs for her mercy. Maybe I was being cynical but I couldn't help but think the acerbic girl had done that purely for the kudos.

There wasn't much in the way of criticism for her, and as Weiss re-joined us it was almost impossible to ignore how smug she looked. I let Ruby deal with it, since she seemed keen to lavish praise on her apparent friend. Weiss, for all her complaints, seemed happy to accept it all.

There were a few other spars following that, though none were quite such a massacre. Warriors faced off against Barbarians, there was an interesting one where an Archer and a Geomancer hurled projectiles across the arena while ducking from cover to cover – and even what was probably a tense Rogue battle of stealth, but which in truth was one of the dullest things I'd ever seen (both fighters spending the majority of it hidden from view). I realised after the first five or so that there was no way we would get through all the students. That was kind of a shame, since I could admit to enjoying watching the fights a lot more than I thought I would.

"Miss Ruby Rose," the Warlock called next, making us all jump, "and her opponent, Mr Russell Thrush." I didn't recognise the name, though I picked out the guy walking towards the stage. He had a dagger in each hand, and the words over his head labelled him as a Duellist.

"Good luck Ruby," I called, noticing how nervous she looked. Yang gave me a wan smile before stepping forward to whisper something into Ruby's ear. The girl nodded, taking a deep breath and walking towards the stage. To my surprise, however, she didn't reach for a weapon, but instead went to whisper something to Miss Goodwitch. "Everything okay?" I asked Yang, leaning a little closer but disgusting the motion as my muscles still acting up.

"Define okay," Yang sighed. "Ruby lost her weapon in the first Quest. It got lodged in a Grimm and the haft snapped."

"It can't have been a very good weapon," Pyrrha frowned, echoing my own thoughts and managing to sound very offended by the idea of it. "A proper weapon should be able to take wear and tear like that, unless she took very poor care of it."

"Yeah well it wasn't really a proper weapon," Yang crossed her arms defensively. "She uses scythes, which aren't exactly in high demand."

"Scythes?" Ren's brow quirked. "I've never heard of people using those as weapons, not outside of desperation or self-defence anyway." No doubt he meant farmers when he said that, members of the Labour Caste who might be using them in the fields but had been attacked by Grimm.

"Shh," Yang waved one hand, "I need to hear what Miss Goodwitch says." Ren sighed and nodded, but I couldn't help but wonder at how defensive Yang sounded. In my own head I wasn't quite sure what to make of it either. Scythes were… well they were a farmer's tool pretty exclusively. I wasn't sure how you'd go about using one as a weapon, since the blade was at a strange angle and you would be pretty open when swinging it, but hey – maybe it was a Hero thing. Either way, if she'd just had a regular scythe then it was little wonder it had snapped. The haft would have been wooden, and likely only strong enough to deal with someone suing it to cut wheat.

We didn't hear what Miss Goodwitch said, there was too much distance and she spoke to Ruby rather than the whole class. But the look on my friend's face said it couldn't be good. The hooded girl nodded and smiled, skipping over to a different weapon's rack and picking a short sword off of it – but that didn't stop my worry. Yang groaned and palmed her face, while Pyrrha frowned at what even to me looked like a really bad stance with which to wield a sword.

"She _can_ use a sword, right?" Nora asked, sounding as nervous as I felt. Yang tried to answer, mouth opening and closing before she huffed and ignored us, eyes focused on her sister.

Miss Goodwitch started the fight, the two Heroes sizing one another up from across the ring. Ruby had the advantage of reach, since the Duellist seemed to favour twin daggers, but other than that I wasn't sure what a Duellist or Reaper were capable of. The former at least I could guess was some kind of melee fighter class, but there was no telling what kind of abilities Ruby had.

I just hoped they would prove enough, as I could practically _feel_ her quailing under the gazes of so many people.

 _Come on Ruby,_ _you can do it._ She took a deep breath, and then she moved. The speed she ran at, it was enough to make me gasp in shock and I could hear others doing the same. The Duellist swore angrily, backtracking to try and make some distance but Ruby was on him in an instant, thrusting towards his midriff with the weapon. He deflected it well enough, if a little clumsily due to his surprise, and Ruby was able to quickly disengage before the second dagger could score a hit. My shoulders relaxed a little, the tension seeping away as it became clear that Ruby wasn't going to be completely useless after all.

"Hah!" Ruby cried, ducking under the boy's guard with her incredible speed. Everyone gasped as she pushed up into him, thrusting the sword into his chest.

Her opponent blinked, looking down at it. Even I felt a moment of surprise, like I was unsure what it was I was looking at. The blade had skittered off his chest, and though it had struck true, it was clear the actual damage was meaningless.

"Damn it," Yang growled, right before Ruby let out a loud shriek. I winced as an elbow caught her face staggering the girl more than it ought to have. She recovered quickly, dodging the next attack while deflecting the third with her sword, but her opponent had thrown away all pretence of defence, going on a blistering attack now that it was clear his Constitution would be enough to deal with her.

"Why didn't it do any damage?" I hissed, directing the question towards Yang. She didn't turn to look at me but I could see the blonde girl biting her lower lip.

"Bad luck?" she offered half-heartedly, hands clenched into fists. "Maybe his Agility is high, or she just didn't get a proper strike off." I looked back to the fight, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. Ruby was fast – incredibly so – but she still looked a little clumsy, which I supposed made sense. She didn't know how to use a sword, or at least not as well as most others would. Maybe that was why she hadn't been able to do any damage, had it bounced off some armour he wore beneath his clothes?

Yang hissed as Ruby took a blow, unable to dodge as her opponent herded her with one dagger, before scoring a scratch across her arm with the other. It wasn't a solid blow, nor a particularly devastating one, but my eyes widened as Ruby's arm went limp, her hand clutching it in pain. My hands clenched on my thighs, and I wanted nothing more than to rush up there and help her. It was hard watching a friend be knocked around like that, and I realised that up until that point I'd never had to face it. My friends who had gone up so far had all won.

"You can do it Ruby!" I shouted. Nora echoed me, along with Yang who cheered for her little sister. There were a few in the crowd cheering for the guy as well, but my eyes were only for my friend, who seemed to straighten a little at hearing our support. She took a deep breath, crossing the sword before her body and charging in, still at speeds I could never hope to keep up with. The Duellist fell back, his daggers in position as the two clashed.

I couldn't make out what happened – silver flashes of light too fast to keep up with, and the swirl of melee was frantic at best. But as Miss Goodwitch called for them to cease, my eyes clenched shut as Ruby slammed to the ground.

"Russell Thrush is the winner," the blonde announced. The guy turned away from Ruby to lift his arms into the air, accepting the cheers of the crowd. I felt a stab of fury at that, not for him enjoying his victory but the way he turned his back on her, as she lay paralysed on the ground. Ruby was like a statue, silver eyes wide as she struggled to move. The white-robed faunus strode onto the stage, kneeling down to touch the girl and whisper something, but to my surprise Ruby still didn't get up.

"Damn it," Yang cursed, leaving me behind and leaping up onto the arena. I watched as she knelt down, lifting Ruby up onto her back.

"Miss Rose," the stern teacher said, before Yang could carry her away. "I would encourage you to work on your skills with the blade, specifically your striking power. Your defence is good, but that means little if you cannot damage your foes." Ruby nodded stiffly, still looking worse for wear. "As for you Mr Thrush, I would suggest you consider your defence, since if Miss Rose had struck a little better, you would not be celebrating right now."

That shut him up, and I felt a little bit of vindictive glee at the way his face twisted. She was right, though. It was only bad luck that had cost Ruby the match, since she'd definitely managed to strike the first blow.

"Good match Ruby," I was quick to compliment as Yang carried her back. Ruby's face pushed down into her sister's shoulder, not meeting my eyes. Was she still upset?

"That was bad luck," Pyrrha came to my support, pressing a gentle hand to the girl's shoulder. "I was impressed with your speed and there's certainly no shame in losing to an opponent, especially when you are without your weapon."

"Thanks guys…" Ruby whispered, though it still sounded a little weak. "I'd have been better with a scythe… I promise."

"Does that have something to do with your Class?" Ren asked. Nora and Pyrrha looked at Ruby expectantly, but Yang shifted the girl higher on her back and cut in.

"I'm gonna take Ruby back to the dorms," she said. "The curse is still affecting her pretty bad and we've already fought anyway. The Priest said we could."

"Get well soon," Pyrrha said lamely, watching as the two sisters walked away, one carrying the other. I looked back to the stage, as two new combatants were called up, before glancing to the door Ruby and Yang had left from.

 _What was that all about?_

* * *

It didn't take me long to find Ruby. She was sat outside the girl's dorm, on a low-level wall with her legs dangling over the edge. From a distance she stood out, red cape against green grass as she massaged her stiff left arm with her fingers.

"Hey," I greeted, waving one hand as she smiled sadly.

"Hey…" She didn't sound particularly enthused to see me, but nor did she move away when I sat down beside her. My feet touched the floor, while hers hung above it, emphasising the differences in our height. "I didn't do very well, did I?"

"I thought you did okay," I said. Now that I was with her, I had no idea what to say. Speaking to people had never been one of my strongest strengths, and it wasn't like my Charisma score was going to help. Instead I settled for something that didn't involve words, just shifting closer so that my shoulder bumped against hers, trying to show solidarity through sitting beside her. "I lost too – and it's not like I have the excuse of not having my weapons."

She giggled a little at that, "But you have the excuse of fighting Yang. She's really, really strong."

"She is," I agreed, wincing at the memory of her blows. "But not everyone else knows that yet, so it still looks like I got beaten up by a girl who didn't even have a real weapon." I wasn't sure if anyone actually thought like that or considered me weak for it, I just hoped it would be enough to cheer Ruby up a little.

"I would have been better with a scythe," Ruby whispered, not quite meeting my eyes.

"I'm sure you would have."

"I would!" she growled and look straight at me, eyes narrowed. "I would – I promise!"

"I believe you!" I said, making sure to look into her eyes as I said it. She seemed to find the honesty in it, or was it just that my crappy Charisma wouldn't have let me lie anyway? Either way, she seemed to flush a little and look away, but there was a tentative smile there.

"Sorry... Yang and I are going to go get one tomorrow in Vale," she whispered, kicking her legs against the wall. "There's a free period from the morning up until lunch."

"Sounds fun," I said, not having actually read the timetable myself. It seemed odd that there would be a free period so soon into classes, but maybe that was when they were supposed to go out and earn the lien they needed to keep studying at Beacon. I'd have to see what times I had free as well, along with come up with a plan to go earn some lien with Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.

"Come with us?" Ruby asked, making me blink.

"Sorry, what?"

Ruby glanced away, kicking her heels a little harder against the wall before looking back towards me.

"I said do you want to come with us, to Vale?"

In all honesty I didn't. It wasn't that I had anything against the idea, rather I wanted to get stuck into trying to find a solution to the money issue as soon as possible. At the same time, however, Ruby was a friend and this was apparently effecting her a lot more than I thought it would. Plus, I considered, as I looked down at my ruined armour, I could probably use some material to help repair it.

"If you'll have me, sure." It was the right choice. I knew that as soon as I said it, for Ruby's smile could have rivalled the sun coming out in the morning. It made me feel better instantly, like I'd stopped and healed a wounded puppy on the side of the road. I noticed her left arm, still limp at her side. "Does it still hurt?" I asked, nodding towards it.

"Huh? No, not really," Ruby lifted the dead arm with her other, before letting it flop limply back down. "It's just the curse still affecting it," she laughed, "It doesn't hurt but it feels really weird, like it doesn't belong to me."

"I know what you mean," I sighed dramatically. "I thought Yang had broken my back when our fight was over." Ruby laughed and said something about how her sister probably wouldn't have done that. I had to wince a little at the _probably_ she felt the need to add. "Still though, Miss Goodwitch said it would affect me based on my Constitution," I said, recalling how mine had worn off pretty quickly. "I guess that means yours is pretty low."

"E-Eh-!?"

"Well I mean if your arm is still numb then that means the curse is sticking for longer, so it must mean Constitution is one of your lower stats, right?" I turned to Ruby to see if my guess was correct, only to freeze at the _mortified_ expression she was giving me. Oh hell, had I don't something wrong? "Was I not supposed to ask?"

"Eh, eh!" Ruby's face was bright red, silver eyes wide and mouth wider, as she seemed to shake beside me. For a moment I thought she might spontaneously combust, but she managed to shake her head and glare at me – though her bright red cheeks destroyed any hope of it being intimidating. "You can't just ask me things like that!" she gasped, right before turning and poking her fingers together. "I-I mean, not just like that!"

"Uh…" I tried to find the right words, but she just pouted and glared at me.

"You don't even know, do you?" she sighed, still a little red, but calming down. I winced and nodded. "Geez…" she pouted and poked my side, "Asking something like that – asking someone about their stats – it's one of the most intimate things you can do."

"Stats are?" I asked, not at all getting it. My family and I had pretty much laid everything open, and it wasn't like the other kids in school hadn't boated about their own at times.

"Our statistics are what make us who we are," Ruby explained. "Aside from personality and stuff, if you know a person's stats then you know every physical thing about them. Their skills, their body - everything. It's like…" she blushed a little and looked away, "if I asked you how big you were."

"Six foot two," I answered instantly. Her mouth fell open as she stared at me in horror, before again shaking her head and pushing me with one hand.

"Not your _height_ ," she growled – sounding even more humiliated. It took me a second to get what she meant, aided by the way she kept trying to nod at my lap without ever actually looking there. My eyes widened, even as her face seemed to reach the colour of her cape.

"Oooh…" I said, and then I remembered what I'd been asking Ruby, and felt my cheeks begin to match hers. " _Ooooooh_ … Uh, sorry?" So I'd practically asked my friend to get naked and tell me every little thing about her body. That was cool, definitely nothing to feel humiliated about or anything.

"Am I interrupting something?" a dreaded voice asked, making my eyes widen even further as I looked at the very curious – and very dangerous – blonde girl stood beside us, tapping one foot against the ground. Yang glanced between us, lilac eyes narrowed. "I got us some food Rubes, though I didn't know you'd have company."

"That's okay," I squeaked, "I've just finished eating my foot." Yang gave me a curious look, but sat down on the other side of Ruby, apparently deciding I hadn't done anything to warrant another beating. For that I could only thank the little mercies.

"You remember I told you he was raised by NPC's?" Ruby said to Yang. I felt a little stab of annoyance at the derogatory term, but Ruby didn't seem to mean anything by it, so I let it go. "He was asking about my Constitution," Ruby admitted, cheeks still a little red.

" _Oooh_ ," Yang grinned at me, leaning forward. "That's bold. Any particular reason you're asking about my sister's stats lover boy? Maybe want to know how much _stamina_ she might have?"

"Y-Yang!" Ruby gasped, even as my own cheeks flamed. Yep, it looked like I'd been promoted in Yang's eyes, though my elevation from friend of a friend to perfect teasing target wasn't exactly what I'd been hoping for.

"Your sister sucks," I said, slumping beside Ruby. Yang burst out laughing, dropping some terrible puns about how _agile_ a person might be in bed, or how she hoped I didn't have too much _dexterity_ that I finished too quickly.

"I know," Ruby sighed, breaking apart a muffin that Yang had brought and holding half of it out to me with an embarrassed smile. I took it with a quick thanks, biting into it at the same time Ruby did hers. Maybe the fights hadn't gone as we'd hoped they would. Maybe Ruby was still a little down over hers, and the loss of her weapon had made it all the worse. But as the three of us sat together on that wall, sharing food as Yang laughed at our misfortune?

I couldn't help but think that things hadn't worked out all that bad.

* * *

"How did it go?" Ren asked, as we met once more after dinner in our dorm. The quiet young man was sat cross-legged on his bed, reading from a big tome. I settled down onto my own sheets, feeling something sharp underneath me and fishing out a heavy leaflet. As I flicked it open lists and prices were revealed, showing how much I'd need to earn and what any extra lien could buy me.

It was much more extensive than I'd expected, with pages upon pages of things. I skimmed through it in interest, noting some of the more exciting options like private rooms, some with en-suite showers, but also additional training or lessons too.

"Ruby's feeling a lot better," I said. "I think it was just nerves acting up."

"Hmm," Ren turned a page in his book. "For every fight there will be a winner and a loser. She held her own, though it was a shame her blow didn't land."

"Yeah." Ruby had said she would have done better with a scythe and I'd promised to believe her, which meant I would trust that it was just her not being used to swords. Either that or her Strength was also a low stat – and just thinking that had my cheeks going a little darker. "I'm going out into Vale with Yang and her tomorrow to buy her a new weapon."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Ren asked, and it surprised me that he felt the need to ask. The way he'd offered made it sound like he would not only go with me if asked, but that he _expected_ he would have to.

"Not if you have anything you'd rather do," I said lamely.

"I was thinking of sparring with Nora," Ren said. "Although by that, what I mean is that I'm thinking that Nora will randomly attack me and I'll have to defend myself."

I laughed a little at that, before realising he was being completely serious. _Okay, mental note – keep an eye on Nora when she has her weapon anywhere near me._ "Then have fun," I said. "I'll be fine in Vale with them.

Ren looked at me for a second before nodding, going back to the pages before him.

"What are you reading anyway?" I asked, curious despite myself. There hadn't been any homework set, so it wasn't like he had to do any work, and the thick, leather bound tome looked a little large for a novel of some kind. He hefted it up so I could see the cover, and the words embossed there,

"It's a Hero Compendium," he said lightly, resting it back on his knees. "it comes with basic information about Classes."

"Sounds interesting," I said, wondering if I should read through it to find out how I was supposed to act. From how thick it was, it must have been very detailed – or maybe there were just _that many_ Classes in the world. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"I was hoping to read up on the Classes of our friends. You can tell a lot about a person from their Class. How they will act, what sort of things they like or what their basic personality is." He pointed to one section, "For instance, Barbarians are quick to anger and act on instinct rather than logic or analysis. They will often speak their minds as well, and are unlikely to see any merit in lying, cheating or stealing."

There was something about that which rubbed me the wrong way. I wasn't sure what it was, but the enthusiasm I'd felt to read it dwindled away quickly. Could the words above your head really determine so much about you? I wasn't so sure, and I didn't like the suggestion that my personality wasn't my own.

"Don't you already know Nora, though?"

Ren nodded, "I do. I was actually curious to look up Pyrrha and Ruby's Classes, since those are a little rarer. I've found some information on Champions, though there hasn't been many. But I've been completely unable to find any mention of Reapers."

"Hmm…"

"Do you want me to tell you if I find anything?" Ren looked at me curiously, the offhand gesture hanging in the air between us. Basic information about a person's Class likely wouldn't have been considered very personal, and I doubted it was anything at all like the faux-pas I'd made earlier in asking about Ruby's stats. But I could still imagine her, sitting on a wall on her own, kicking her feet.

"No... I'm okay." I said at last, feeling a little more cheerful for having rejected the offer. "I'd rather get to know Ruby and Pyrrha myself and make up my own mind. I think it'll be a lot more fun to discover what you're all like on my own, and not be influenced by what some dusty, old book says."

I didn't think it could judge Ruby, nor tell me what she was like. Nor with Yang either, who I could imagine the book labelling as a brutish and reckless fighter, someone who relied on her fists more than her brain. They were deeper than that, with the way the older girl looked over her sister so, or how Ruby could act so brave one moment, meek the next, yet still be a Hero. And what would such a book say about me, a simple Blacksmith? Likely nothing good, that I was a useless and weak _NPC_ who couldn't look after himself - that I needed other people to make my decisions for me.

I had to admit to a little satisfaction, however, when after a moment or two's thought, Ren pushed the large book onto his bedside table, closing the cover and leaning back on the bed.

* * *

 **Some exposition here, but also Class dynamics expanded on for those who care to read between the lines. Some might wonder at the paralysis curse, but I likened it to technological advancement and such, with the idea that if Stats are hidden, people would be unable to see it – at least using devices like scrolls (which don't exist).**

 **There were a lot of comments last chapter about economics and how the structure doesn't work because hyper-inflation would kick in. The forums went over it to death and I don't want to belabour the point here ( I did respond to a lot of PM's to explain) but the short of it is… a lot of people who believe that are relying on a modern market model. In an ancient or medieval society, it would not have been the same at all – and it wouldn't be here, either.**

 **The long theory is long, and covered in the forums with evidence from history referenced, but the tl;dr is that inflation on that level only really happens if you have a global or country-wide economy, where any fluctuations in price can be noticed. In medieval times (and in Remnant here) you don't have banks, internet or guilds that would regulate that, so even if a bazillion lien arrived in one spot – no one would know, and the price changes would only happen in the** _ **immediate**_ **vicinity. Like sure, they would buy all the grain in that town and drive prices up, but then the people would just travel to a nearby town, where the grain price would be perfectly normal again. There's no CPI (Consumer Price Index) and no method of tracking inflation.**

 **And money** _ **would**_ **exit the economy too. No banks means no safe way of saving, people used to bury money in ancient times. But here, Grimm attacks, lost towns and villages, lost money or just savings would get rid of a lot of lien, meaning that Hero influx would not unbalance it too much. Similarly it would make no difference within Beacon itself, because any money entering Beacon is paid to the NPC workers, who then spend it** _ **outside**_ **Beacon – i.e. in Vale. So money comes in, money flows out – balanced economy.**

 **It's a long theory and this is a vast summary, but the basics are – for hyper-inflation, you need price regulation or at least fast-travelling news or centralized price control, which would let merchants raise prices across an entire country at once.**

 **There is "debasement" (the practice of making coins with less mineral value) which could cause inflation in ancient times, but since lien here is not minted, that wouldn't be an issue.**

 **Anyway, I don't want to invite a big discussion in reviews, but if you do want to know more then check the forums for the "Professor Arc Forums" and feel free to flick through the Forged Destiny discussions for more information on economics through the ages, lol.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 19** **th** **September**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	6. Book 1: Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter of Forged Destiny, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

The morning was a rushed affair, not least of all because I'd woken up two hours before everyone else to have a shower in peace. Ren hadn't even stirred as I snuck past, and as per the plan there hadn't been a single other person watching as I let myself steam under the warm water. The amulet stayed on, however, more out of a desire to avoid any nasty encounters than anything else, but at least with no one else around, it went uncommented on. By the time I was done, the early risers were only just waking up and the other people that seemed to be awake were members of the Labour Caste, who gave me surprised looks before nodding their heads in respect. They seemed shocked when I nodded back.

At least the cafeteria was open early, just in case. I wasn't the only one there, thankfully, but the few Heroes I could see sluggishly tucking in to breakfast were tired and unresponsive. For a moment I looked around to see if Blake was awake, she seemed the type to wake up early, but there was no sign of the black-haired faunus. In the end the meal was finished alone and it took at least another hour and a half waiting outside for Yang and Ruby to appear.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby waved, skipping up to stand before me with a wide smile. I realised with a little surprise that it was the first time I'd actually paid attention to the girl's outfit, since I'd been too preoccupied at the Quest and other than that she went around in the school uniform. In all honesty it didn't look much like clothing suited to combat. She had a dark-red corset over a white shirt that would have been more typically seen on someone in a tavern. Instead of the skirt she wore for class, she had a set of maroon trousers, tipped with black boots. The most distinctive thing, however, was the crimson cloak around her shoulders, with the hood pulled down behind her head. The combination of red, white and black… it was strange how such a shy girl dressed to stand out. "You're up early," she said. "You weren't waiting long, were you?"

"Just fifteen minutes," I lied before turning to the blonde beside her. "Morning Yang."

"Morning…" Yang didn't so much say as yawn. The girl's eyes were a little red, her shoulders slumped in the tell-tale manner of someone not used to waking up before the crack of noon. She was dressed differently too, with a light brown leather jacket that had small pieces of metal woven into the elbow and shoulders. She hadn't brought her weapon along, or maybe it was hidden. The latter wouldn't have been too difficult, given the baggy green trousers she wore, tucked into thick, brown boots. "See something you like lover-boy?"

"I see something that looks exhausted," I said in a vague attempt to deflect the fact that she'd caught me looking. "You sure you'll be okay to come with us?"

"She's _fine_ ," Ruby giggled as she grabbed my arm and tugged for me to follow her. Yang rolled her eyes and trudged along beside us. "This is how Yang looks every morning. She just doesn't wake up well."

A brief glance towards the blonde girl got a nod and a yawn in return. In the end I figured that if neither of them were worried about it, then it probably wasn't something for me to worry about either. Instead I ran a finger along the battle damage that pitted my breastplate. It wasn't just the crack from Yang's incredible attack the other day, but also the furrows left by the Beowolf. A part of me wondered at the point of repairing it, since apparently it hadn't been much use against either. But then I imagined what it might have been like had I _not_ had it.

The walk to Vale wasn't as arduous as I'd expected, maybe because Ruby kept us distracted the entire way with chatter about how she was getting on with Weiss (it was a work in progress apparently). And how she and Yang were going to pool their resources to get a shared room once they earned enough lien, which would apparently make it cheaper than getting two of their own.

I listened with half an ear, though in truth it was the transformation from Beacon to Vale that held my attention. I'd seen it the other way around, of course. But on the way to Beacon there hadn't been the time to enjoy it, on account of the panic. Now, with my place secured, I could appreciate it more – and it was easy to do so. Vale and Beacon were connected, though there was a clear divide between where the normal people lived and the school. It wasn't something that had a wall or a gatehouse, both the city and school being within the single huge wall that surrounded Vale. Instead, it seemed to be denoted by the point at which the path to Beacon stopped being marble and started being regular stone. Gardens and light forest gave way to expensive-looking houses, and then eventually to taverns, inns and large buildings. There was a clear wealth divide too, with the richer homes being the closest to Beacon, and the quality of the construction – not to mention the roads – getting lower the further we travelled. Ruby led us from marble roads to paved, then cobblestone and eventually to dirt roads.

"You've never been to Vale, right Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"No I haven't," I hadn't really noticed at the time but the two of them seemed far less in awe than myself, and they also led us through the streets and crowds without too much difficulty, like they knew the way. "I take it you're from around here?"

"We live on Patch with our dad," Ruby said, "but we come to Vale a lot too, since Patch is really small and there aren't many places to shop there. It's good for regular stuff, but if you want Hero-specific gear then you have to come here."

"Patch is an NPC village," Yang explained, before her lilac eyes widened. "Sorry – I mean a Labour Caste village." She rubbed her hair with one hand, shooting me a rueful look. "Rubes mentioned how you don't like it when people call them that. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine," I said – a little touched that Ruby had not only noticed, but also felt it important enough to convince her sister to avoid the term. "It's just that I grew up with them and it's a bit derogatory. But I'll let it go if you slip," I shrugged. "I know you don't mean it in a bad way." It was just the way they were taught, wasn't it? So long as they didn't mean anything by it, I supposed it would be okay to let it go. Ruby glanced away when I looked at her, though I just picked out the pleased smile on her face.

What a girl…

"Yeah well," Yang shrugged. "We're headed to a Blacksmith we met once before. Doesn't do the best work, but then again we're not exactly loaded either." Couldn't argue with that. After I'd divvied up the shares from the Beowolf between Nora, Pyrrha, Ren and I, I was down to a measly two hundred lien. Well, three hundred if I included the hundred I wanted to give to Blake, but that was _her_ share, even if she hadn't claimed it. It didn't feel right stealing that from her after she'd helped us fight the beast.

When we eventually came to the Blacksmith, however, I couldn't help but lean back. The place… it would have been kind to call it a dump. The house was fine, there was no problem there, but the forge outside was little more than a shed with a slate roof held up by wooden posts. A burly man worked within, hammering down on cherry-hot metal. He looked more a Blacksmith than I, but at the same time, so much less so than my father. Nicholas would _never_ have allowed his forge to look so cluttered, or for his completed weapons to be crammed together into a wooden barrel.

 _An unorganised forge denotes an unorganised smith,_ he would say. _If you don't look after your tools then they won't look after you._

"Customers?" the man growled, looking at us from beneath a pair of overly-large eyebrows.

"I am!" Ruby cheered, not at all seeming upset by his attitude. "I'm looking for a scythe, or maybe a few scythes…" Not a bad precaution if the last one had broken. Still, keeping numerous weapons was bound to get expensive. It wasn't the same with arrows, since the amount of precious metal used would be much less on those. You could probably make a hundred arrowheads out of the steel needed for a single scythe.

"Scythe?" The man paused and put down his hammer, making me twitch. What about his work, which was cooling even as he spoke? The metal would gain all sorts of impurities if it wasn't treated. It could be smelted down and forged anew, but he could have at least put it back into the coals now to preserve the heat. "This here's a Hero store, missy."

"I _am_ a Hero."

The man looked her up and down, eyes switching over to Jaune and Yang for a brief moment before he snorted. "Don't sell scythes. You might try down the road. Might sell what you're looking for."

"Down the road?" Ruby asked, no doubt trying to map out the route in her head.

"Jeb's," the man grunted. "NPC Emporium. Smith for farmers and the like, probably has a couple of scythes there."

"Oh…" Ruby's smile came a little strained. "Oh, okay… heh, thanks for the help."

"You two Heroes want anything?" the man asked, affecting a grin towards us.

"No." I said instantly. Even if the guy hadn't set off every signal in my head for a low-Level Blacksmith, I wouldn't have used him just for how he treated my friend. "I'm sure we'll find a weapon worth having at Jeb's. Come on Ruby." The girl didn't get a chance to speak as I grabbed her wrist and tugged her along, already too willing to leave this rude idiot behind. I would have done too, were it not for Yang speaking up.

"You're going the wrong way, you know." Damn her amused smirk, as I released Ruby's hand and sighed.

"Sorry… I just didn't like the way he was acting."

"No need to apologise." Yang's smirk was lopsided. "If you didn't do something, then I would have. He wasn't as much of an ass the last time we bought something there. Then again… last time it was to buy my weapons, not Ruby's."

We both looked towards the girl in question, who had her trademark smile back in place as she led us down the dirt-path road. At any other time, I might have fallen for it, but there was a certain brittle quality. Perhaps it was in the way she walked, a little slower than usual.

"She's really letting that guy get to her," I whispered. Yang gave me another one of her looks, the ones I was starting to recognise as her wondering whether I was being sarcastic or not, before realising I was actually just _that_ dumb. Can't say I liked the look.

"It's not how he acted," she said upon realising that I was yet again serious and yet again this ignorant. "He told Ruby to shop at a store for N- for the Labour Caste."

"Worried about low quality? I guess something made for working in a field would probably be worse than if it were made for battle." There were different criteria in mind when you were smithing it. I wouldn't have made a shovel with the same kind of material or design in mind for a mace, even if both were ostensibly chunks of metal on the end of a pole.

"It's not just that, Jaune…" Yang rolled her eyes. "You've got to realise what it _means_. He told Ruby she couldn't shop at a store for Heroes, but should instead go to one that specialises in equipment for farmers and villagers. How would you feel if someone told you that?"

I wouldn't have been bothered in the slightest, but she was asking how a real Knight would feel. Even if it took me a few long seconds to figure it out, I eventually grasped the meaning behind her words. Ruby felt the man was telling her she wasn't fit to be a Hero, that she should stop playing silly games and just go and be a part of the Labour Caste.

To someone like me, that wasn't much of an insult. But with how most Heroes considered my people, even if Ruby was better than the majority of them – it would still have been a harsh blow. Most would have been offended… Ruby had let it get her down. I increased my pace, just enough to catch up with the shorter girl so that I could walk beside her.

"Don't let what he said bother you." No one had ever accused me of being subtle, nor of knowing how to talk to girls. With that in mind I went for the direct approach.

"It's fine," she faked a smile for me, and it was bad when _I_ could tell it was fake. "I got my first weapon off a farmer too. I'm used to it. No one makes scythes as weapons, no one uses them as weapons."

I wanted to ask why she did, what made her different, but she was already in a bad enough mood as it was. The question might have been offensive too. Just another social more that I'd fall into without realising it.

"I don't think it matters what weapon you use, or where it comes from," I said instead. "A weapon is just that, a tool." An ironic thing for a Blacksmith like myself to say, but no less true for that fact. Each weapon was a work of art, that was something my father had drilled into me, and yet despite that – nothing was unique and everything could be recreated if you had the know-how. "Take my sword for instance," I hefted it up so she could see it. Crocea Mors was my greatest creation, but that wasn't saying much… I was pretty low level. "I'm proud of her, but she's just a sword. Anyone could pick it up and swing it around, even a ten-year old child."

"It's a bit heavy for someone that young," Ruby giggled.

"Eleven, then," I grinned, pleased to see a little improvement. "The point I'm making is that I could use this, a broom or even a chunk of wood. It wouldn't change who I am."

A Blacksmith…

"A Knight," Yang stepped up to agree, even if she was wrong. "Jaune's right, sis. I like to fight hand to hand, but I'm still a Brawler if I pick up an axe and use that on a Grimm. I'm just a Brawler messing around with someone else's weapon."

"Exactly," I nodded. "So you'll have a scythe made for a farmer, big deal. I'm sure someone who uses knives can still fight with a kitchen knife, even if it's not a real weapon. Besides, last time I checked if you were going to be using that scythe to cut wheat then the words floating above your head would say Farmer, not Reaper."

"You guys…" Ruby mewled, before holding her arms wide and trying to hug us both at the same time. It didn't go very well, on account of how small she was and how big the two of us were, but I joined in with Yang in putting an arm around her shoulders. The older sister mouthed the words _thank you_ to me over the top of Ruby's head. "You're right." Ruby nodded, "And if a Knight says that, then it's _definitely_ right!"

She sure seemed to place a lot of faith in that, for whatever reason there was. I wasn't about to argue since it helped me cheer her up. Ruby let go of us both a moment later, skipping ahead with her usual chirpiness once more.

Thankfully the forge was a lot closer than the last one, and we made it only a minute or two later. Normally there wouldn't have been two competing stores so close to one another, but I could only assume the Smiths had made some kind of agreement to focus on different things. There was definitely an implied status increase for people who catered to Heroes, it was about as close as you could get to being a Hero, and the wares you sold were normally more expensive too. In contrast, those who catered exclusively to the Labour Caste were considered to be inferior craftsmen, almost by default. My father worked for both and so straddled the line, though that was just because there weren't that many Heroes travelling through Ansel.

The man behind the counter, however, seemed to me to be the better Blacksmith - as strange as that sounded. Obviously I couldn't see his level, but the store itself was arranged in a much more organised fashion, with tools segregated based on their purpose and even a display of ore and minerals at the front. I gravitated towards that as Ruby went about looking for something she could use.

My armour was fairly torn up, but luckily there was little metal missing, it had just been pushed aside, torn open or impacted. I could melt down what was left, or just re-heat the area and beat it back into shape if I had to, but I would still need a little extra material just in case. No use weakening the armour if it turned out I _had_ lost a little to the Beowolf's claws. I picked up a chunk of ore with one hand, closing my eyes as I sensed the impurities and minerals within. Buying a steel bar would have been easier, but smelting the ore myself would be far cheaper. I had time in abundance, what with our school schedule giving us the mornings to ourselves. What I didn't have was lien.

"I'd like to buy this," I dumped the rock down on the man's counter, watching as he inspected me and then the ore itself, lifting it up and humming lightly.

"Good choice," he said after a moment, no doubt doing as I had and using his Skills to inspect the mineral content. It was a Blacksmith-specific Skill, something any Blacksmith learned early in their life and more of a passive ability than an active one. It didn't tell you much, just what was used and in what quantities. It was useful for forging, however, especially in making sure you didn't include too much or too little material. "You've got a good eye, son. Fifty lien."

"Forty."

He raised an eyebrow, but I hadn't grown up with seven Shopkeeper sisters and my mother without learning something. Mom had words for people who bought things at full value, and they weren't complimentary. Plus, it was kind of the Smith's fault for running his own store. There was a reason most people hired a Shopkeeper, even if it meant giving them a percentage of your profits.

"Forty-five," the man grunted, and I agreed by handing some lien over. In all honesty I could have probably dragged it lower but fifty had been a good price anyway and I didn't want to turn him angry at Ruby when she came to pay.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ruby asked from behind me, making me jump in fright. She was looking over my shoulder, one hand gripping my breastplate because she had to physically lift herself up to do so.

"Just buying some ore to repair my armour with," I grinned, tossing the rock in the air for her to see. It landed in my palm, before I stashed it in the small, leather pouch that hung from my left hip, alongside Crocea Mors' sheathe. Ruby blinked.

"How do you intend to repair it, though?" she asked. "Wouldn't you need someone to do it for you?"

I nearly said no. My eyes widened as I caught myself at the last second, faking the action in coughing loudly. Holy crap I'd forgotten entirely… a Knight couldn't repair armour, they couldn't even sense what was in ore. No wonder the Smith had seemed surprised at me choosing a good piece. Good eye indeed… he'd assumed I had known what to look for.

"I know someone," I said instead, making a note to find somewhere secretive where I could repair my kit without being seen. "Just someone who used to live in my village and moved here. I figure they could repair it for me, faster than anyone else too."

"Couldn't we have shopped there?" Yang asked, while Ruby made an `ahh` sound of understanding. I started to sweat a little.

"They don't have their own shop, they're more of an apprentice than anything. But repairing armour is pretty easy… I mean they _say_ it's pretty easy. I wouldn't know, of course."

My laughter sounded pretty forced, even to me.

"Right..." Ruby tilted her head as she looked at me, but luckily if she had any doubts then it must have been about something else. With an amused shake of her head she looked back to the man behind the counter before pointing at the three scythes Yang was carrying. The poor girl looked more than a little burdened down, trying to hold the three tools in such a way that she didn't cut herself with the wildly unpredictable blades. With a little chuckle I rushed up to help her, taking one away so she could hold the other two in each hand. "I'd like to buy three scythes please," Ruby chirped happily, not even noticing our plight.

Jeb raised a brow but didn't argue, "That'll be 450," he said, making Ruby blanch and me wince.

"A-Ah," Ruby looked humiliated. "J-just one Scythe then, 150, right?"

"Hm." The man nodded, thankfully not being quite so rude as the last one. Yang looked at me, worried. I could make a guess as to why. I was holding one of the scythes, which meant I could tell what its stats were. That wasn't a Blacksmith ability, but rather something anyone could do. You had to know how good a weapon was so you could decide if you wanted to use it.

These scythes were good… for scythes. They would last for a while; the material was decent – the man hadn't cut any corners or debased the metal with weaker bronze or copper. But that still didn't mean they would be any good for what Ruby needed. The haft was oak, strong but still only wood – and the blades themselves were thin and light, useful for someone who had to swing them all day in a field, but lacking striking power and liable to break if they hit anything too hard. If Ruby bought only one, then it was going to break and she would be back here again. The scythe I was holding clinked as I laid it down on a nearby counter, pushing forward and placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. She looked up at me, silver eyes confused but also panicked. I tried to smile as comfortingly as I could, before gently pushing her aside.

The Blacksmith sighed, no doubt knowing exactly what was coming.

"They're good scythes," I started, knowing it was the truth and that the man would surely raise that point if I didn't first. "Lightweight but sturdy, perfect for work in the fields."

"I do good work." Jeb crossed his arms, apparently knowing he wasn't going to win a battle of Charisma with a Knight and thus deciding to say as little as possible. That was a lucky break since I wasn't a Knight either, and my Charisma was probably less than his! The problem for Jeb was that stats didn't decide _everything_.

More Strength meant you hit harder, but that didn't mean you could lightly tap a hammer against a wall and knock it down. It _enhanced_ what you did, and when everyone was swinging with their full might, then sure, stats would decide it. But I knew how to haggle. _Oh_ , did I know how to haggle.

"You do, sir, you do. We're just facing a bit of a problem at the minute because my friend here isn't a Farmer, she's a Hero. Her specifications are different and she's going to be using these to cut down things a little more vicious than stalks."

"She could commission something," the man offered, "But that would take a few weeks."

"Time she doesn't have," I sighed. "Ruby here needs to fight against Grimm and other Heroes, which means she needs weapons now. We definitely might commission something with you later, but for now she needs at least two scythes. How about a hundred each, two for two hundred?"

"I can't drop prices on the promise of future work…"

"But it's not just future work is it?" I smiled. "Let's be honest here, we've _been_ to the guy down the road. His gear was worthless and _you're_ the better Blacksmith. It's clear from the fact you actually have a store as opposed to a rickety barn."

"He isn't committed," Jeb nodded. "Hasty work at best, likes to cut corners."

"But _you_ don't and it shows. Labour Caste can't afford to be paying for sub-standard equipment. They need their tools to last, and you provide that. What I'm saying is, when the others at Beacon see the kind of quality you make, how even a farming tool can be a weapon – that a Hero would rather buy a _scythe_ from you, than a sword from the other store? Well you can rest assured people might want to see what else you can do. It could mean new customers for you, especially for commissioned work."

"I don't know…"

"But I do," I had him and I knew it, or at the very least he was interested. Mom had warned me time and time again of pushing too hard, especially in the closing stages of a deal. You couldn't make someone take something, you had to convince them it was their own idea – that they wanted it themselves. "I mean _you're_ the Blacksmith, so you know more than I do of course. But if the gear you sell really is better, then the quality would show, right? As far as I see it, the only reason he has the up on you is because no one knows you can make weapons."

"He made my weapons too," Yang interrupted, showing her gauntlets to the man. "They're okay, but not great. If these scythes are any good, then I might have you make some for me too when I do a few more Quests."

"Yeah?" The man looked down on the gauntlets in barely hidden contempt.

"And that's just the two of us," I said, not mentioning that I wouldn't ever need my own doing. "Think of what your regulars are going to think. Jeb's work, not only good enough for them – but good enough for _Heroes_!?"

"Scythe's so good even a Hero picks them," Yang grinned, catching on to my plan.

"Yeah…" Jeb was smiling now, a distant look in his eye. "And you say you'll tell people where you got these from?"

"I swear it on my honour," I pledged. It sounded something like a Knight would say, and certainly Jeb seemed to think so.

"Okay… two for two hundred, but that's as far as I'm willing to go. If custom does pick up, I might be willing to give you a discount on a commission."

"Thank you, thank you!" Ruby gushed, pushing over the lien so quick she almost dropped it. To my amusement the man actually flushed, looking away as he collected it. Looked like Ruby had her own bargaining technique… a most dangerous one indeed.

"I guess that's the benefit of having a Knight around," Yang teased as she took one of the scythes so Ruby didn't have to carry both. "I'd best be careful you don't turn that Charisma on me, eh lover-boy?"

"Yang!" Ruby howled, more embarrassed than I was.

Right… bargaining was something that relied on Charisma normally. Something a Knight would have been great at. There was some humour in the idea that my family had helped prepare me to better pretend to be a Knight, but hey – I wasn't arguing with results.

By the time we left the store there was less than two hours remaining until their afternoon combat class, just enough time to get back to Beacon and have some food. Ruby seemed thrilled by her purchase, even if I was still a little uncertain as to what it might mean. She had a scythe now… but it was still a trash-tier weapon in terms of statistics. Crocea Mors could do easily ten times the damage, and that was before my high Strength was brought into the equation.

They were farming tools…

And yet it wasn't just Ruby who looked relieved, but Yang too. Ruby was my friend, but I'd be the first to admit she occasionally came off a little naïve, but the same couldn't be said about her sister. Yang knew what she was doing, especially so considering how easy she'd annihilated me yesterday.

"If it's rude," I said, as we made our way back, "then you don't have to answer… but _why_ is it that you need a scythe in particular?"

"You shouldn't-" Yang began, only to go quiet as Ruby touched her arm.

"It's fine," the smaller girl said before turning to me. "I trust you. It's not anything special, but I'm what you'd call a Mono-Weapon Class."

"Mono… as in a single weapon?"

Ruby nodded, "All my Skills, all my abilities – they need a scythe to work. Asking me to fight without it is like asking you to fight Yang without a weapon."

"Which I did anyway, for all the good it did me." I laughed and looked towards Yang, waiting for her retort. The blonde didn't return it, though she did smile a little.

"Just… trust me, I'm a better fighter with a scythe. I don't mind you knowing. We're friends, right?"

"Of course." She was the first person to talk to me in Beacon, not to mention she didn't ask anything in return. Maybe it was selfish but I liked that. My friendship with Ren, Pyrrha and Nora was great, but it was built on fighting together. I was fairly sure it would grow to more in time, in fact, I was confident Ren and I were already getting along better. But Ruby's was different, it had no basis in Class, fighting or anything. We were friends because we liked one another. "I don't even see why you're worried about it," I shrugged. "Is there even a problem with being a mono-weapon Class?"

"Nope," Ruby giggled. "Now come on, we need to get back to Beacon!" She jogged ahead, far faster than I could have hoped to follow. She had to have known that too, which made me wince a little.

"It bothers her more than she admits," Yang said.

"I shouldn't have asked…"

"You shouldn't," she agreed, "But maybe it's good that you did. It doesn't bother you in any way, does it?"

"Not at all. I don't see why it would bother anyone. She passed the First Quest, no one can say she doesn't deserve to be at Beacon."

She had more right to be there than me, at any rate.

"Some might," Yang shrugged. "I'm glad you don't, for Ruby's sake. Look, Jaune…" Yang sighed, pushing some hair back as she stared at me. "Ruby trusts you… and maybe I'm starting to as well. Being a Mono-Weapon Class isn't bad, but there's some people who would consider it as being weaker, or less pure. It's a weakness to be exploited too, no ways around that. If I told you that you had to fight an Archer, what would you do?"

"I'd get in close," I answered immediately.

"Exactly… it's not that there's anything wrong with what she is, but if people know about it, then they can start thinking up ways to take advantage of her. She's like an Archer in a sense, she has all these Skills and benefits to using a Scythe, but none without it. Just… keep it quiet, for her?"

"Done." I waved one hand. "Ruby's my friend. I won't betray her trust. Ever."

"Ugh, you're such a knight-in-shining-armour that it's sickening," Yang rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, but at least she wasn't glaring anymore. "Come on lover-boy, and keep your hands to yourself."

Suspicious one moment, angry the next – then teasing. It was official. There was no understanding Ruby's sister. I don't know why I even tried.

* * *

"That was _so_ amazing!" Nora gushed. "You were like `hyahh` and she was like `arghhhh` and you were all `eat the floor bitch` - it was _so cool_!"

"Nora," Ren said, though not without a small smile, "I don't recall calling my opponent a bitch, nor telling her to eat the floor."

"But you _could have_ ," the ginger girl said, "and that's what's important!"

"Well I'm pleased my fight earned your approval."

I could only shake my head at the banter between the two, raising one eyebrow to Pyrrha as she stifled laughter behind her hand. The redhead had been curious as to where we'd been all morning, though she had soon turned into smiles when I explained about helping Ruby and Yang with their shopping. Apparently she'd been out grinding with Nora, the two having actually managed to earn some lien already.

I couldn't feel too bad about it, though. Ruby had been ecstatic ever since we'd come back, even offering to spar with me to prove the claim about her skills.

I'd turned that down, partly for my own self-esteem, but also because I was terrified of what might happen if her scythe broke on me. Either Yang would kill me, or I would kill myself if Ruby brought out the tears.

Either way, after a shortish lesson (that felt like a million years) in which the Cavalier Peter Port regaled them of his time as a young Hero, they had all made their way to yet another combat class. According to the schedules, these weren't always so common but were important early on to let the teachers get a grasp for how strong people were. That meant I wasn't likely to be called up again, at least until everyone else had fought. Of our group, Nora and Pyrrha were the only two who hadn't had a chance in the ring, with Nora saying that she really wanted to fight off against Pyrrha anyway.

So long as I wasn't stuck between the two, that was fine with me.

Ren had just taken down a Martial Artist of his own, the two trading a flurry of unarmed attacks that made mine and Yang's bout look like children in a schoolyard brawl. I'd never expected Ren to be so strong, mainly because he seemed to quietly defer to whatever I said.

It just went to show that it was the quiet ones you had to look out for.

"Next to fight," the Warlock on the platform called, "We have Cardin Winchester," a burly teen dressed in full plate stepped onto the stage, hefting a huge, two-handed mace in one hand. I recognised him as the Warrior from back when Beacon began, the one who had told me to go away, though in less kind words. "And against him, Blake Belladonna."

"Blake…?" My head snapped over to the other side of the ring, blue eyes widening as the girl casually climbed onto the arena. As always I hadn't seen her in the crowd, the faunus silently slipping into and disappearing amongst the throngs of people. This was also the first time I'd ever really had a chance to look at her too, since the first occurrence had been in combat, and the second while she was in uniform.

Her cloak and hood wasn't actually black, or rather it something of an off-black, with a blue tinge to the edges that suggested it was instead just an incredibly dark shade of navy-grey. She had a black corset with lace criss-crossing over her chest and abdomen, with long sleeves that left her shoulders bare but didn't quite reach her wrists. Her long legs were encased in black hose, or maybe thick leggings. There was a slip of material that looked like a skirt, but was a little shorter – more like the bottom half of a tunic. As always it was the hood and mask which gave her away, the thick material draped over her head, though her ears poked through, while the mask was nothing more than thin, dark silk that was wound across her mouth and nose. Golden eyes stared out at her opponent.

"Assassin," Weiss seethed, crossing her arms beside us but not saying any more. I stared at her a little, wondering what she meant by that, only for Pyrrha to lean down and whisper in my ear.

"Assassins are a Mage's natural enemy," my friend explained. "On the battlefield, it's always a Healer or a Mage who attracts an Assassin first."

Ah… something of a personal vendetta between them, then. Couldn't say I appreciated it, but then again I wasn't at risk of taking a knife in the back either, so maybe Weiss had a reason. Either way, I didn't think Blake was going to hurt any of us.

The two opponents handed their weapons to the Warlock, who once more cast her curse upon them. With only her eyes visible, Blake gave nothing away, but for the Warrior, his emotions could not be any more obvious. He seemed to be thrilled to be up against her, his face set just the wrong side of vicious. I hoped she would be okay.

"If you are both ready," Miss Goodwitch began, "Then you can-"

"Wait!" Cardin Winchester held one hand up, bringing the woman to a pause. Blake loosened her stance, as surprised as I was.

"What is it Mr Winchester?" The teacher asked.

"There's just something wrong here," the man shook his head. "I mean… there's an Assassin, and she's standing in plain daylight. Shouldn't there be a shadow she needs to creep off into?" The crowd laughed, a few people whistling at the barb. Blake didn't seem to react, but I certainly did, glaring at the arrogant man.

"The battlefield remains as it is," Miss Goodwitch said. "Unless you have any other concerns?"

"None here. If she wants to play at being something more than a filthy Assassin, then more power to her. I'll reduce her to dust, that'll be a step up."

"You will do no such thing," the blonde woman ordered. "If I believe for even a moment that you will attack once your opponent is down, then I'll show you more than a few other Spells in my repertoire." That shut him up, though he still looked smug with his taunts having hit home. "Now then, you may begin!"

"Rargh!" The Warrior charged in, swinging his mace up over his head and down. To my horror Blake crouched, drawing one knife and holding it in a reverse grip before her, as though she intended to actually try and catch the attack! My breath caught in my throat, but of course at the very last second she flashed to the side – dodging so fast I, and the Warrior, could barely see it. The mace slammed down into the ground, with such force that it splintered the matting.

She didn't attack, though… even though the opening was there. Instead the girl ducked back, taking a few short hops to put some distance between the two of them.

"What?" Cardin laughed, "Scared?"

The Assassin didn't answer, but rather she lifted her single blade up, holding it before her so that the purplish sheen of the curse was visible in front of her yellow eyes. It seemed enough to drive Cardin into a frenzy, the teen roaring and charging forward once more.

It looked like he might go for the same attack, crashing down onto her, but when Blake dodged to the left he instead chambered his strike and shoulder charged her, catching his foe off-guard. A gasp slipped past my lips but the moment he hit, she seemed to explode into smoke, making him stagger and cough.

"Coward!" he yelled with one hand over his mouth. "Quit hiding behind your tricks and fight me. You call yourself a Hero, yet you rely on dirty tactics? You sully the name of Hero – show some god damned honour!"

Cardin must have heard something for he spun around, lashing out with the end of his mace. But he hit nothing… there hadn't been anything beside him in the first place. To my surprise, he was alone in the ring. When had that even happened? Had Blake left? But Miss Goodwitch hadn't called the fight, the Warlock still focused on the duel… was this stealth of some kind? To me, it might as well have been total invisibility. A shadow appeared behind him, Blake seeming to leap out of nowhere with her blade shining purple.

"Behind you!" Someone in the crowd shouted, Cardin's eyes widening as he spun and delivered a furious blow to the girl.

It went straight through her. Or rather, the girl it hit seemed to fade, like an illusion that had never been. I gasped as I finally saw her, falling down from the ceiling with her cloak trailing behind her. She landed on his shoulders with unnatural grace, crouching down as her cloak trailed down Cardin's back. Her fist rose, a flash of purple as she stabbed down.

Cardin hit the floor instantly.

And the crowd went silent.

Blake stood, dusting herself down as she stepped off his paralysed body. The implication wasn't lost on me. She'd paralysed him in one hit. Cardin, for all his bluster, was a Warrior – which meant he probably had more Constitution than most of the other Classes in Beacon. Yet Blake had done enough damage to `kill` him in a single blow.

That was terrifying. Was there a single person here who could have taken that strike and kept fighting? I wasn't sure. Blake sheathed her weapon, turning to face us. It was only then that I realised just how stifling the silence was. Normally when a victor was called, people cheered… sometimes it was loud, sometimes quiet. But there was always _some_ noise, even if it was just polite applause.

No one clapped for her, not a single person. Many glared instead.

"Mr Winchester," Miss Goodwitch began, "While your offence was aggress-" She didn't get any further. The Warlock cut off, looking out into the crowd, as did Blake – golden eyes wide.

I clapped my hands louder.

They weren't the only ones looking at me. The crowd turned, many shooting me irritated or judgemental looks, but that only made me slap my palms together louder and louder, a huge smile on my face. It was the best I could do, since inside there was only burning anger.

She'd saved my life.

I wouldn't be where I was, I wouldn't have had this opportunity, if it wasn't for Blake stepping in to distract the Beowolf – and then to try and cover for me while I retreated. And I would be damned before I let her be humiliated on stage like that. She won… she _deserved_ applause, even if I was the only person to think so.

Except that… I wasn't.

It caught me as off-guard as it did Blake. I could tell from the way her hooded head snapped to my left, where Ruby had started to excitedly clap as well. Those silver eyes were locked on mine, a small wink as she let me know it was because of me that she had joined in. I couldn't care less, only too happy that someone hadn't left me hanging.

"You guys…" Yang whispered, shaking her head with an almost exasperated smile. "Whoo!" She screamed, completely eclipsing us in volume. "You kicked his ass – sweet work!"

There was polite applause from my right too, Ren with his eyes shut, expression amused as he clapped. That didn't last for long, since Nora caught on and promptly obliterated him in terms of volume. Her cheers could have been weaponised. Pyrrha joined in too, smiling at me as though it were my victory and not Blake's.

But it was enough. Up on the stage, there was no obvious change in the girl. But she looked at me for a moment, golden eyes boring into mine, before she took a gentle step back with one leg and fell into a dramatic bow, like an actress acknowledging her fans at the end of some grand play.

No one else appreciated it… but to me as she walked off the stage, it looked like she held her head a little higher.

* * *

"Quite the scene you made in combat class," Ren said as the two of us sat cross-legged on our beds, pouring over the cost sheets provided by the staff of Beacon. I glanced towards him, wondering if he meant anything by that, but his expression was fairly neutral.

"Blake's a friend."

"Does she share that opinion?"

Probably not, from what I'd seen of her… but that didn't mean she wasn't a friend of mine. Just that I wasn't a friend of hers. It was complicated, but not unreasonably so.

"I've no idea, but even so, I'm not willing to let people humiliate her like that."

"So I see," Ren said, and there was an underlying amusement to his tone that helped me relax a little. I'd never really seen him angry or upset, though maybe I just hadn't known him long enough. But at the very least he didn't see offended by my choice. Not as much as the others did anyway… Winchester had slammed a shoulder into me as we left, in what would have knocked me clean off my feet if it wasn't for Pyrrha catching me. "Perhaps you should ask her."

"Maybe…" I knew I should, or at least talk to her. That didn't make it easy though, not when she had that focused look that seemed to see right through you. I could admit I was a little afraid. That display of power had been just that, and it had hit me just as hard as everyone else.

But that was what an Assassin did, wasn't it? They took out their targets in a single strike.

"I've worked out the costs of what we need for our own rooms," Ren leafed through some sheets. "We want private rooms, en-suite bathroom with a shower, meals in the cafeteria, clothes washed and repaired… you sure you don't want weapon and armour maintenance?"

"I've got that handled," I said in what I hoped was an enigmatic enough manner. Ren shrugged and continued.

"Added onto that is heating, lighting, medical cover, security-"

"They charge for security?" Ren looked over towards me as I groaned. "How mercenary is this school? Surely it's their fault if we get robbed. Do we even have anything valuable?" Other than my amulet of course, which I wasn't about to take off.

"Not yet," Ren shrugged. "But we may find rare equipment that we desperately do not want to lose. I don't wish to accuse anyone, but there is a Thief Class for a reason."

"Ugh…" No arguing with that. "Anything else?"

"Nothing else that I can think of, but I'm sure there will be things we want to add sooner or later. All in all, that comes up to a thousand lien each per month."

That… was quite a bit. Not too much, not an insurmountable number, but also pretty rough. We could have bought six scythes with that earlier, though to be fair it made sense that lodge and all those other things would be more expensive than a simple tool. Still, it meant that if I wanted to get out of these overcrowded dorms, then I'd need to start earning – and fast.

"What if we shared?" I asked, recalling Yang and Ruby's conversation from before. Ren seemed confused. "I mean what if we instead rented a room with two separate beds, so we're bunking together? If you're up for it, I mean."

Ren frowned as he pulled out the leaflets once more, skimming over the prices.

"A room for two is a little more expensive," he said, "but it would mean we pay for only one en-suite, and we can pool heating, lighting and security. There are even discounts on cleaning since it's just the one, slightly larger room. That would come in at… Sixteen hundred a month, eight hundred each. It's quite the saving."

"Do you want to go for it?" I asked, sitting a little straighter with an excited grin. I'd never shared a house with someone before, at least someone that wasn't already family. "I mean if it isn't too much to ask… you don't have to say yes if you don't want to, or if you'd rather share with Nora."

"I've told you we're not like that," Ren rolled his eyes. Still wasn't sure how much I believed him on that one… Pyrrha and I even had a small bet on it, though even that was on how long it would take for them to get together. Neither of us had been willing to bet it wouldn't eventually happen. "But for what it's worth," Ren grinned, "I wouldn't have any complaints sharing a place with you. The extra savings might even let us get some luxuries."

"If we can earn some money," I warned – though there was no denying the excited look on my face.

"The Emerald Forest, tomorrow?" Ren asked, nodding his head in the direction of the forest. It was outside the walls of Vale, but it was the section near Beacon, which meant only a fifteen-minute walk to the gatehouse leading to it.

"We should ask Pyrrha and Nora if they want to come along." The suggestion was a little self-serving, since technically we could have split the lien better between the two of them. On the other hand, I was still under-levelled and unsure how I could hold up out there. I'd feel a lot safer with Pyrrha's mighty levels beside me. "They'll need to earn lien too and they also said they went there today, so they might know some good spots."

"That goes without saying. Nora would stalk me all week if I dared go hunting without her."

I won't say I wasn't worried as we disrobed and climbed into our beds for the night, but at the same time there was a little bit of excitement too. If I wanted to become a Hero, then there was going to be combat at some point. Better to get that practice now, and more importantly – the Experience I'd need to level up a few more times.

Things were finally starting to look up. I just hoped they could stay that way.

* * *

 **Another chapter done, though not much time has passed. In a sense, these first few days are always the more important, and soon after things can start to speed up a little. First impressions and all that, really. I think of the Beacon here as being very different from the one in the show, which means things do have to be explained a little.**

 **Next Chapter: 3** **rd** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	7. Book 1: Chapter 7

**Ah, another week another story. I so enjoy writing this one actually, perhaps because it is removed from canon, which gives me a lot more freedom in terms of what I write and how. The best example was initiation, because that is the bane of my life in most stories (just written it so many times), but which in here was downright fun to write!**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

The Emerald Forest was a beautiful place, perhaps because it was so untouched by the people of Vale. The reason why was obvious, with Grimm spawning amongst the trees with alarming regularity. Of course, that was also the reason I was there. Or we, thankfully. Nora and Pyrrha had only been too happy to accompany us, and I'd been only too happy to let them lead us to the place they'd been using the other day.

Nora's enthusiasm made sense. I had the odd suspicion she was both relieved and afraid of the fact I'd made such good friends with Ren, but once she had figured out I had no intention of trying to break the two of them up, she'd gone straight to classing me as a best friend too. I couldn't say I fully understood it, since Nora had been his friend first and I felt confident in saying he would have picked her over me any day of the week, but either way – it wasn't a problem anymore.

Pyrrha had just been flat-out happy to be invited, which again seemed odd. Why wouldn't I invite her when she was not only a friend but stronger than me?

Whatever. It didn't matter now since we were all out in the forest together. Naturally being the weakest in the group, I was the most nervous – or at least it seemed that way. Pyrrha pushed through the bushes with the quiet confidence of a woman who knew she had nothing to fear, while Nora chatted incessantly into Ren's ear as she held onto one of his arms. If he was worried about the day, then he wouldn't have even been able to show it since Nora was occupying all his attention. I kind of wished I had someone to distract me too, but I'd made the choice not to invite Ruby, Yang or Weiss along for the journey. Part of it was because I didn't want to run the risk of breaking one of Ruby's new scythes, but the other thing was just that we all needed lien. Splitting the loot four ways would already be a bit of a hit, and I didn't think seven would make it any better.

Ren and I had told the two redheads about our plan to share a room, and how much that would save us a month. Nora had instantly suggested the same to Pyrrha, who had agreed with a little smile of her own, so now we were all looking to earn at least eight hundred lien a month. That would make working things out easy, at least.

"How much did you and Nora earn the previous day?" I called out to Pyrrha. Her ponytail swayed as she turned to look at me. There wasn't much point being quiet and stealthy, since we were actually trying to find Grimm anyway.

"Only ninety lien between the two of us. That made forty-five each, but we focused more on finding where the Grimm were than actual fighting." I nodded as I calculated that in my mind. Forty-five lien each was pretty poor compared to what we'd earned from the Beowolf, but that was to be expected. A Beowolf was an Elder Grimm, which we'd only just survived due to collapsing a house on it. Frankly, I'd be quite happy if we didn't find anything like that so close to Vale.

"If we could earn that much each time then we'd need to hunt twenty days a month," Ren's face was set in a small frown as he worked things out. "It would be possible for sure, five hunts a week on average, but it wouldn't leave us much else to use our free periods for."

It would be good for Exp though; I couldn't help but realise. My Level was still low compared to most other people in Beacon, so anything I could get would be for the best.

"Our hunting was inefficient," Pyrrha said. "I'm sure we could earn more, even split between the four of us. Like I said, we were focused more on finding a good spot so we avoided quite a few Grimm."

"So that's where you're taking us now?" I asked, since Pyrrha had been pausing every now and then as though to catch her bearings. She smiled at me, apparently pleased that I'd realised.

"That's right. Nora actually asked an older student for some tips on where the best places to hunt are. They've been here for longer after all, so they likely know some good spots. This one was mentioned as a good place for lower levels to farm."

Somehow I figured what she meant by farming was not what first came to my mind, but maybe that was what happened when you were part of the Labour Caste. Still, it was amusing to imagine a field full of Grimm, buried up to their necks in the soil. Ruby would be the farmer, of course, reaping the crop with her scythe.

"Here it is," Pyrrha pointed towards a copse of trees separated by some vines. "Behind here, you can see the markings left by older students." True to form I could just make out some scratches on a tree she nodded towards, an angular looking square with a number inside it, carved into the bark by some kind of knife and obviously man-made. I supposed it made sense… the Emerald Forest was wild and overgrown, not to mention infested with Grimm, but it was also right next to Beacon itself. There were probably students in the woods every single day, so as wild as it was there would still be paths worn into the ground by students, markings and maybe even camp sites. "Nora and I made all our lien here. You'll see, there's loads of small Grimm that spawn."

"Sounds good," I walked up beside her, holding one hand out to push the vines aside. I was scared for sure, but with my three friends by my side I was fairly confident we could manage some easy foes. With an anxious sigh I pulled the vines back, revealing the meadow for the first time.

"Oh…"

"It wasn't like this the last time, I take it?" Ren asked.

"N-No," Pyrrha winced. "I suppose we weren't the only ones to think of asking around."

"Yeah…" I sighed, shoulders slumping. Nora and Ren stepped up to have a look, joining me as we looked out over an open meadow _crammed_ with Heroes. There must have been at least sixty, milling alone or in small groups, weapons drawn as they scanned the grassland with wary eyes. A dark bubbling occurred in one corner, shadows forming together into a small pig like shape. It didn't get any further, since at least ten students fell upon it, scrabbling for the Grimm as swords, axes and magic slaughtered it in seconds.

"This isn't going to work," Ren said, somewhat needlessly since we all had eyes. I could see the ten arguing over the loot, which was probably less than ten lien anyway. The area was saturated, picked clean of whatever Grimm naturally had occupied it and leaving only new spawns to be depleted. "I wonder if the older students give this area out on purpose. Naturally they would want to keep the best locations to themselves."

"Which means we'll need to do our own scouting," I sighed. That would slow us down but it could hardly be helped, staying here wasn't going to be of any use. "Sorry guys… looks like we'll be wasting time looking around today too."

"It's fine," Pyrrha clapped a hand to my shoulder, "And if anything, it's our fault. Not yours."

"And by _our_ , she means the meanie who told us this spot," Nora added. "We'll just have to find out own super, secret training and hunting location. It shall be called Nora's Cove."

"There isn't a coast line for miles," Ren said.

"Nora's Cove requires no coast. That's what makes it super awesome."

"Of course… how could I have forgotten."

"If you two have finished flirting…" I said with an eye roll towards Pyrrha, who giggled. "We might as well push on and find a new spot. Any idea what we're looking for?" Maybe I was supposed to know that, but I had the age-old excuse of being raised by a Labour Caste family to fall back on, so none of them brought up my ignorance.

"We need to find an area where Grimm spawn with regularity," Pyrrha explained for my benefit. "Grimm wander and travel where they will, attracted to the negativity of people. They can spawn wherever there is an abundance of negative emotions, but certain areas in Grimm infested land may also spawn Grimm continuously."

"Any idea why?" I asked as we left the meadow and pushed deeper into the forest. Now with no clear direction, Pyrrha stayed at the head of the group, with Nora at the back. Ren had a small notepad out and was marking a small map as we travelled. It had been his idea, and quite the good one as far as I could tell. Knowing our way around, not to mention where good spots were, would mean we could avoid being trapped in the same situation the others back there had been, desperately struggling for a single Grimm.

"There are theories but nothing concrete," Pyrrha answered. "Some say they are areas where catastrophic events have happened long ago, places that are so steeped in negative emotions that no amount of hunting can rid the land of its taint. Even in the First Quest, the entire village was massacred and yet we were able to close the spawn points by slaying enough Grimm. In these areas, however, Grimm can continue to spawn for hundreds, if not thousands of years."

"Hmm…" That explained the meadow we'd just left, which had been not only picked clean of Grimm but with any new ones being cut down almost instantly. How common could such places be, however? I guessed we would have to find out. Either that or just hunt loose Grimm that were wandering about. Even then, there wouldn't be any coming from the direction of the meadow, which meant the more distance we put between it and ourselves, the more likely we would find some enemies.

We still had lessons in the afternoon too, it being around nine in the morning right now, and lessons recommencing at two in the afternoon. It had felt like a long time before, but now with the reality of us trudging aimlessly through a forest, five hours didn't seem nearly enough. We would have to set at least an hour and a half aside just to get back, change our clothes and eat.

* * *

"Jaune, behind you!" Ren's warning gave me the time I needed to spin and hold my shield out, blocking the attack from the strange, lizard-like Grimm. Its claws skittered across the metal but it wasn't strong enough to push me back or break through. Crocea Mors swung down but it dodged back, making a strange hissing, clicking sound with its tongue. I had no idea what they were, but we'd been fighting them on and off for the last two hour or so.

"I've got it," I shouted back, twirling my blade for no other reason than to loosen my wrist. They weren't too tough, I'd even killed a few myself – though nowhere near as many as Pyrrha had. But they attacked quickly and savagely, and were agile enough to dodge my attacks for the most part. The ones I had hit were either distracted, incapacitated or had just been unlucky. "Just… hitting the damn things."

"Tell me about it," Nora growled. That was the only thing which salvaged my wounded self-esteem, that Nora was also having a little trouble crushing the speedy things. Her two-handed Warhammer made short work of whatever it connected with but connecting in the first place was a chore. She was a Barbarian, so in my head I did assume to a degree that her stats were a little like my own, my _true_ stats, that was. High in Strength and Constitution, low in Dexterity and Agility. "Rennnyyy – these Grimm _suck_!"

"They're easy to kill when you hit them, though," the taciturn man ducked beneath a set of claws, easily swinging up with his small blades to slice open its throat. I didn't know much about Monks, but his martial arts – combined with the curved blades – seemed suited to these kinds of enemies. "Their attacks don't do much damage either."

"Easy but annoying," I sighed, blocking another attack with ease. My return clipped the side of it, a glancing blow at best but enough to stagger it. That gave Nora the opening she needed to hit it from the side, reducing the Grimm to a fine red mist, while also reminding me not to ever fight her in the ring.

"Got it!" she cheered, turning to me and holding one hand up. Shaking my head, I slapped my palm against hers. For some reason she looked both surprised and pleased, before giggling and slamming her hammer down into the ground, leaning on the haft. "Jaune, I'm _tired_ ," she whined. "Can't we take a break?"

"Eh?" I glanced towards the others, who were just finishing off the lizards before them. "Ren had a light sheen of sweat across his skin, which was a little redder than usual. Pyrrha looked fine, but her breathing was also a little heavier. My Constitution left me feeling mostly okay, but even my arms and legs were aching from all the walking and swinging of my weapon. "I guess we could," I shrugged. "Pyrrha, Ren, take a break?"

Ren sighed, "I would not say no to a short rest." Pyrrha didn't answer but she sheathed her short sword and after bending down to pick up some lien strolled towards us. Ah, the loot! I'd almost forgotten all about it, which would have been unforgiveable given that it was the main reason for us being out here. That and Exp, which made me close my eyes and concentrate for a second. Still Level fourteen, I hadn't gained a full level – but it was ever so close. A few more fights and I would be there, which meant I had gained almost eighty per cent of a level just from two hours.

That wasn't half bad at all. The growth would get smaller as I gained Levels, of course, but then again we could also go after bigger Grimm too.

"I saw a river nearby," Pyrrha sighed as she slumped down onto a fallen log, the three of us taking positions on rocks and logs nearby. "I suppose I could go get some water. Do any of you know enough about berries to tell what's poisonous or not?"

"Ren reads a lot of books," Nora piped up.

"I should be able to identify some without too much trouble. We should boil them, however, just to be safe."

Berries, water and survival craft… I felt embarrassed just by how little I know of any of those things. About the best I could do was start a fire, and even that was cheating since I could use Stoke the Forge to ignite tinder with a touch. Just another difference between Heroes and Labourers, I guessed. It made me feel useless, which was already bad enough since each of them had slain more of the Grimm than I.

"Actually, I did bring some stuff along." Everyone turned to look at me as I said that, making me feel more than a little awkward. "It's not much but I brought some snacks and drinks." I flushed at saying that, mostly because here they were talking about living off the land, of being independent and strong – while I was treating a dangerous hunt like a family picnic. It was even worse when I drew out some wrapped up sandwiches, fruit and cakes – all taken from the cafeteria before I'd met up with them. I even had some leather water skins with some fruit juice in.

I must have looked like an idiot… they'd probably thought I'd brought first aid equipment, survival gear or more weapons in my back pack.

"Jaune!" Nora tackled me, making me flinch slightly, only to relax when her arms wrapped around me in a hug. "My hero!"

"A-Ah," I stammered a little. "Well I mean it's probably a bit silly…"

"Sillier of us not to bring anything," Pyrrha's smile was radiant, her eyes bright – and hungry. "I don't know about you, but the idea of boiled berries didn't stir my soul."

"Cakes are unhealthy," Ren said, instantly picking one up and taking a big bite, "but I'll happily make an exception here. Good work Jaune."

I sighed, relaxing a little as Nora let go, though she didn't move from beside me, bumping her elbow against mine as she took a ham sandwich and bit into it. My embarrassment gone we tucked into the food, not really talking but each enjoying the camaraderie nonetheless. It seemed crazy, even at the time, to imagine four aspiring Heroes sat in a forest filled with monsters, with only a basket and blanket missing to complete the picnic image. But in a way none of us cared. Covered in sweat, our clothing sticky in the humid forest air, we traded muffins for apples, tossing aside cores and biting into oranges rich with sweet juice. Nora flicked a seed at Ren's face, the Monk dodging it with a little frown, only for Nora to yelp when Pyrrha bounced a piece of bread crust off her nose.

It felt good…

"So _good_ ," Nora echoed once we'd finished, the Barbarian leaning back against the trunk of a tree with a contented expression. "Beacon makes the best food ever."

"They probably have specialist Classes in the kitchens," Ren said. "If we want to keep eating it, then we'll need to earn the lien to cover their costs. How much did we earn from the Geckans?"

"Is that what they're called?" Pyrrha asked between mouthfuls of fruit juice. "I've never seen anything like them in Mistral, and it was hard to read the names in this light." Pyrrha had come from another country? I couldn't remember if she'd said that before. I wonder why she chose Beacon over a school closer to home.

"I've read about them before," Ren nodded. "They're indigenous to Vale and spawn mostly in forests with a warmer climate. They rely on speed and numbers to overwhelm their prey, which is likely why we did so well against them as a group."

I shrugged at that, willing to accept it as fact if it came from Ren. "I've got this," I piled what lien had dropped on the floor between us, the others doing the same. Since no one else seemed to want to do so, I gathered it up and started counting. "Two hundred and forty. That's… sixty each?"

"Not bad," Pyrrha said, though from the way she had said it, it was clear she didn't consider it good either. "It's better than what Nora and I earned the other day, but I don't think this is a true Grimm spawn area."

"I'd agree on that," Ren marked something down on the map he was drawing. "Geckans travel and attack in groups, so we likely just came across a pack. I'll make a mark of this spot though, if just for us to check it in future. It might be a regular path that Grimm make use of."

"Worth a shot," I shrugged, looking between each of them. I touched the lien from my share, letting out a short sigh. "I should take less," I said at last.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha looked towards me in confusion, but I waved one arm with a sigh.

"I'm the weakest of the group, you all killed a lot more than me. Giving me equal share is just silly. I should be paying you for helping me level up faster." There, I'd said it. The guilt I'd been feeling started to ease from my shoulders, even if it meant I'd be worse off in the long run. "How about I take thirty and you each get seventy?"

"Don't be silly." Pyrrha leaned back as I held ten out to her. "I'm not taking it."

"Be realistic Pyrrha. I was a burden here; you've helped me enough by even taking me with you." I'd gained almost an entire Level after all, which in my mind was worth far more than the lien. Sure I'd be behind on rent and payments, but there was still a whole month in which to earn more.

"I was pretty useless too," Nora giggled. "So you can have mine too, I guess."

"You weren't," Pyrrha refused to even look at the lien we both offered. "Stop it! I won't take it. I wouldn't have even found this place if it wasn't for Nora noticing those tracks."

"And we'd have starved if it wasn't for Jaune bringing food," Nora smiled.

"It's not the same thing," I argued. Bringing food along wasn't a worthy task of a Hero. I'd only done it on instinct, too used to my sisters forgetting such things whenever the family went to swim at the lake or travel to a neighbouring village. My father and I had always made sure to bring as much food as we could. But it wasn't the same here. This was life or death, in which they could have handled their hunger easily enough.

"If we go by pure combat ability then we will all be inferior to Pyrrha," Ren stood up and cracked his neck. "I think it's clear to all of us that she is the strongest here." The redhead glanced down to the floor, playing with her fingers. "But that is not all that is added to a team," the Monk went on. "I am not as strong as Pyrrha, but by working on a map for us all I save not only time, but let us hunt more efficiently in the future. Nora struggled to fight these Grimm but will add much needed Strength if we face slower ones, plus she noticed the tracks. You, Jaune, may be weaker than us for now – but you thought of our wellbeing when we did not. You also arranged this hunt, not to mention you brought us together in the first place."

"Ren is right," Pyrrha smiled, finally looking up towards us, towards me. "It's not just about who is the strongest, and maybe I could have done this on my own and earned more lien, but it would have been lonely. I would rather take only sixty but have three friends with me, than take even a thousand lien on my own."

"There you have it Jaune." Ren pocketed his lien. "We share equally."

A sigh escaped me, yet I accepted the lien while not meeting their eyes. "I'm sorry." They didn't speak, letting me continue. "I didn't mean anything by it, just that I'm not contributing as much to the group as you all are."

"You will get better," Pyrrha stood up and patted her armour down, the bronzed metal glinting slightly in the sun. Mixed with the crimson cloth that matched her hair colour, she made for a truly inspiring sight. "Every time you come out with us you will grow stronger, level up and contribute more. Don't worry about how you are now. It's more than enough for us anyway."

"Yep!" Nora punched my arm lightly, and holy hell did it hurt. She was stronger than me for sure. "So no more moping."

"Okay, okay…" I rolled my eyes but felt a little calmer. I was a burden, that truth hadn't changed, but my Experience had, which meant that I would grow stronger soon enough. Maybe it wouldn't be enough to get to their level. In fact, it wouldn't, since they would gain Exp at the same time. But it would be enough for me to offer more, to catch up and to be a better part of the party. "It's getting on to noon though, should we make our way back?"

Sixty lien each was not the haul I'd been hoping for, but it was a start. Enough that if we kept to it most days, we could afford our shared rooms at the end of the month. Plus, there was always the chance we would do better next time. We could do worse too, but I was prepared to be optimistic about things.

"We probably should." Ren checked his map. "We took a roundabout route to get here since we stopped by that first glade. If we head directly west, we could reach the walls and also map out a little more of the forest." A quick glance towards Pyrrha and Nora showed no complaints, so I nodded to that. Ren's map would pay itself back in time, I was fairly sure. If only to avoid us accidentally visiting the same areas over and over.

The westward journey was done with only light conversation between the group, mostly between Nora, Pyrrha and I as to what amenities we'd decided to aim for with our new rooms. Nora seemed determined to add a bath tub to theirs, and I could tell that her argument was winning Pyrrha over too. Maybe in time Ren and I would do the same, but we could wait and see what we earned first before we thought about that. At the moment I just wanted a private shower which I wouldn't need to wake up early to use.

Ren stayed quiet for most of the journey, only occasionally asking for them to pause so that he could map out a point of interest, often an unusually shaped cliff, copse of trees or body of water. I didn't understand much of his cartography, but he insisted it wasn't a skill, but rather a hobby he had picked up while Nora and he travelled. Apparently it was also a Skill of sorts, albeit not one that connected to his Level in any way. It was grindable, with the more he used it determining how accurate he could be. It was with a small grin that he explained his skill was high enough that we didn't need to panic about getting lost.

It was about halfway back, however, when a musty scent had Nora stopping in the middle of the path, me walking into her back with a loud `oomph`.

"Do you smell that?" the Barbarian asked, tilting her head back and sniffing loudly. Pyrrha and I shared a confused look and a shrug. I could smell the forest, which was mostly clean air and the occasional pungent flower… maybe it felt a little warmer here, a little dustier – but nothing that stood out. That said, Nora's Tracking Skill was much better than mine or Pyrrha's, so we both stopped and waited for Nora to finish.

"The air smells a little stale," Ren had his eyes closed. I took another breath, doing the same as I tried to figure out what he meant. Now that it had been pointed out I could agree that there was an odd tint to the air, a breeze that reached our noses that carried a slight hint of damp moss and stale air. Pyrrha seemed to have noticed it too, turning left and right as she tried to figure out where it was coming from. Ren turned to his friend, "Nora?"

"This way." She didn't even wait for them to follow, her orange hair disappearing into the bushes as she rushed off. Should we really have been leaving the path like that, I wasn't sure, but we could hardly have left her alone so we all followed after her. Luckily, while she seemed to be good at tracking, the same couldn't be said for Nora's stealth and it was clear from broken bushes and branches which route she had taken. Ren mumbled something as he quickly jotted details down, the map taking a hasty and poorly drawn route as he struggled to keep up. "Found it!" Nora said from ahead, and was it my imagination or was there a sense of wonderment in her voice?

We found out a second later, as I breached the treeline and nearly collided with her once more. Pyrrha and Ren came a second after, whistling quietly as they looked at what I too was staring at. An archway, and a tunnel, leading down some stairs into the ground. The stone was old and grey, covered in moss and vines. The architecture looked unusual too, columns spiralling up on either side, with an overhanging stone block with strange pictures etched onto it, most worn and hidden under plant life.

"A ruin?" I wondered out loud. Ren shook his head.

"A Dungeon," he whispered.

"And so close to Vale," Pyrrha sounded as surprised. I flushed a little, coughing awkwardly.

"A Dungeon is a naturally occurring phenomena," Ren explained for me. "Much like the Grimm they occur in locations of historical importance, or where events have happened in the past. Unlike Grimm, however, they are not permanently fixed." I glanced towards him sharply.

"You mean to say this wasn't here a week ago?"

"And it might not be here in another week," he nodded. "From what I've read Dungeons will remain until the anchoring Grimm is killed, at which point it will fade as soon as it is vacated." He noticed my wide-eyed look. "No one knows why. I've never even seen one in person."

"They're that rare?"

"Not rare," Pyrrha interrupted. "Just uncommon. Most Heroes our age won't have entered one yet, but you're bound to when you start attending an Academy. I was taken to see one when I was younger, though naturally I didn't step foot inside."

"Are they bad?" I asked. Ren shook his head.

"Quite the contrary. Grimm inside might be a little stronger, and there will almost always be a more powerful one towards the end, but I've heard that the rewards are much better. The location of a Dungeon entrance is a valuable commodity. We could probably sell the information to a group of older students. We could make a thousand lien off of this easily."

"Or we could clear it ourselves," Pyrrha whispered.

"Or that." Ren nodded.

I wasn't so sure. More dangerous Grimm, not to mention a strong one of some type. My mind instantly recalled the Beowolf and I had a sinking suspicion that this would be an Elder Grimm of some type as well. My body shook, my throat felt dry.

But my hands tingled too… and as I looked to the others I couldn't help but think none of them looked enthused at the prospect of selling away this opportunity. If we could sell it for one thousand, then how valuable would the contents inside be? And despite my fear, despite the doubt and the danger…

I couldn't help but feel excited.

A Dungeon, a real life Dungeon – and here I was, now a Hero in everything but name. Wasn't this what I'd dreamed of as a child, a party of adventurers delving into deep, dark castles to rescue a princess and win some great treasure? There was no princess, but the prospect of treasure was still there, not to mention the Exp from the Grimm themselves.

"Should we?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ren whispered. "Perhaps you should be the one to decide." My eyes widened as I looked at him. Why me – I was the weakest here, and yet to my horror Nora and Pyrrha nodded.

"You arranged this hunt, plus you brought us together," Pyrrha said. "I agree with Ren's choice."

"Hm!" Nora nodded.

If they'd meant that as a way to cheer me up, then they failed spectacularly. My choice, they were willing to place their fate in the hands of a Blacksmith? That didn't seem wise. Okay, I had to think about it. The Dungeon would be dangerous but we were pretty strong, or rather Pyrrha was. We had four warrior type Heroes, however, which wouldn't be the best combination to take down. If the tunnels were as thin as the entrance, then it would mean we could only fight two abreast. The two in the back would be all but useless since we didn't have any ranged weapons.

It wasn't just that, however, that stopped me. These were my friends… and this decision could mean their deaths. I wasn't ready for that.

"Mark it on the map," I ordered after a few long minutes. "We're not going in."

"We're selling it?" Pyrrha sounded disappointed, though she tried to hide it.

"We're not selling it," I breathed out, making them look at me. I grinned past my fear, letting out a long breath. "We're going to get reinforcements and clear it as a group."

"Ruby, Yang and Weiss?" Pyrrha guessed, smile growing wider. "Weiss' spells could be useful," she added, "while Ruby's scythe could reach over our shoulders to help in the tunnels."

"The entrance might vanish if we're not quick about it," Ren warned. "It's still here, which means it's not yet cleared. But there could be people inside even now. I agree with your plan, but the longer we wait, the more chance we have of someone else finding it. It _is_ close to the walls."

"We've got no idea how big it is though," I pointed out, and Ren nodded to that. "If we get them to agree then we came come down this weekend. That would give us a whole two days if we needed it."

"A fair point," Ren sat down and started to jot details onto his map, no doubt how they could find this again. "Just let me take this down and we can get back to Beacon. I suppose you'll ask the others if they want to come along?"

"I'll ask Ruby. I don't think Weiss will want to talk to me, but Ruby might be able to convince her." The Mage whined and complained about not being Ruby's friend, but for all her bluster she hadn't actually walked off and _left_ Ruby. Yang would no doubt come as part and parcel of Ruby.

* * *

The journey back had been a little more delayed than expected, mostly because we had to stop to fill in Ren's map, but we'd also come across some Canis blocking the path. A short fight and five lien each later, we made it back to the walls, but not as fast as we'd thought. By the time we made it back to Beacon it was actually less than twenty minutes until the next lessons, so telling Ruby and the others about the Dungeon had to be put off until a later time. I didn't want to rush that, since Ren's warning about others wanting the information was still in the back of my mind. Best to get the three of them somewhere quiet where we could take our time explaining the Dungeon could wait, as it would have to, until the weekend. Miss Goodwitch's class would not!

Pyrrha promised to have a word with Weiss, enough to make sure that she'd hear me out, and together we made a quick plan to confront them the next day after breakfast. As we split up to go get changed as quickly as we could, something caught my eye over by the women's dorms. Pyrrha and Nora didn't even notice her, likely because of who it was as she left the women's form. But my eyes spotted the dark, blue hood – the golden eyes, but also the bags she carried over one shoulder.

"Blake?" She spun upon hearing her name, body going stiff as she faced me.

"Jaune." Maybe it was wishful thinking but she seemed to relax just the tiniest fraction, even if she still had her guard up. She had remembered my name, though, and now that I'd walked over without any plan I realised I had to stay and say something.

"Hey Blake," I grinned awkwardly, feeling a fool when she didn't smile back. She had her mask down, but hood up, which meant I could see her cherry lips, set in a small frown. "What are you up to?" I nodded to her bags.

"I'm leaving."

What…? The reason for her bags suddenly made sense, but that truth was a hard one to swallow. Breath caught in my throat, my heart stopped.

"Why?"

She shrugged, one bare shoulder rising. "This place is not for me." She said, eyes flat. "I do not wish to spend another day surrounded by such people."

She didn't even look upset, not even the slightest bit of disappointment, like she had expected it or somehow gotten used to it all. Words wouldn't work their way past my lips, despite how many were inside. A myriad of emotions, anger, disappointment, resentment. I had known, in some small way, that she was being bullied. How could I not, with how the people had reacted when she defeated Cardin? But for it to be this bad.

"Don't go."

"Pardon?" She looked at me, one brow raised high. It wasn't my place to stop her, not if she didn't wish to stay. She owed nothing to me, quite the reverse. I didn't even know how she saw me, a friend, a fool – someone who was too nosey for their own good?

I didn't care. She had helped me. She had saved my life.

I wouldn't let that go to waste.

"Stay," I pleaded, fighting past her sharp glare. "They're wrong, whatever it is they've said, whatever it is they've done. Don't let them get to you, don't let them affect how you live your life. If you do that, then they've won." Fight, like I had – like I was doing right now when people had looked at me and only seen a Blacksmith, someone weak and useless… an NPC. "I know I have no right to ask bu-"

"I think you misunderstand." Her words made me pause, and was it my imagination or was there the slightest curve to her lips. No, I wasn't wrong – there was a smile there, small and subtle, but an undeniable proof of the amusement I could hear in her voice. "I am not leaving Beacon," she explained, "I'm leaving the shared dorms. I've secured myself a private room."

"Oh…" Breath exploded out of me, along with the realisation of what I'd just said and done. "So… I… must have sounded like an idiot." Her smile grew a tiny bit wider, "Any chance you could forget most of what I just said?"

 _Can I level up my Charisma already, holy hell?_

"I won't tell anyone, Jaune." If she didn't find it funny then she certainly did now, judging from the look in her eyes. "I am simply moving my belongings to my new room."

"Yeah… I see. So that means you've already earned enough lien?" She nodded once. "Wow, you must be pretty damn strong then, we've only just started though we hope to be able to move out by the end of the month."

"We?"

"Ren and I," a quick back to the men's dorm. "We're going to share a room and split costs."

"I see." She shrugged, drawing one of her bags back up onto her shoulder. "I hunted alone, so there was no sharing lien." She was definitely strong then, though I suppose that should have been obvious from how she took down Cardin in a single blow. Was she stronger than Pyrrha? "If you'll excuse me, I have to deliver these before our next lesson."

"Wait," I reached out to catch her arm, again noticing how she flinched at the contact. I let go quickly, holding my hands out in apology, but she didn't seem mad. "I… we found a Dungeon today." Maybe it was madness, we barely knew her, but she was strong. "Out in the Emerald Forest. We're going to try and clear it this Saturday."

"Should you be telling me this? I won't tell anyone, if you can trust me on that, but others won't be so conscientious."

"I'm telling you because I want to invite you along," I said – and her eyes widened for a second. "Would you like to come with us? There will be eight with you, we'll split everything equally."

"You… are inviting me, to come with you all?"

I nodded. Her mouth opened for a second, before she shook her head and closed it.

"Have you discussed this with your friends?"

"No, but I said we would be trying to form a big party to deal with it. I don't want to run the risk of them getting hurt because we were arrogant about this. I know you don't have any reason to help us, but if you'd be willing then I would be more than happy to have you."

"And if they are not?" Her ears flicked forwards but she hadn't shot down my idea. Her throwing knives, not to mention her speed, would be great for the Dungeon. We already had too many frontline fighters, so someone with a ranged weapon would be invaluable. "What if they are not happy?"

"They won't be," I argued but she didn't seem impressed. "I'll take responsibility. If they have any issues then I'll deal with them, I swear. Just… just give us a chance, Blake. That's all I ask."

"Give me a chance," Blake whispered, so silently that I barely heard it, "says the Knight unto the Assassin. Do you have any idea how strange you are?"

She didn't have the slightest idea.

"Is that a no?" The Assassin sighed, stepping back to run a hand through the hair that fell down before her face, pushing it aside. Her eyes remained locked onto my own the entire time, almost as though she was digging through my thoughts for the true reason. Whatever she found, however, she kept to herself.

"This will be on your head," she said at last.

"Blake?"

No way…

"Where shall I meet you?"

* * *

 **Developments, new lore for people keeping an eye out and some world mechanics for Remnant too. There's even some idea of how the interaction between older and younger years comes out, along with a few other things. The chapter was fairly packed in terms of `mechanics and lore` at least more so than usual. I'm also getting more used to writing in first person, which has made things easier. I _really_ struggled with that at first, in that I had to go back and remove hundreds of third person pronouns. I know some people still are a bit meh on first vs third, so I'm not drawing sides. This was always just an experiment.**

 **But it is kind of fun for me too ;)**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 17th October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	8. Book 1: Chapter 8

**Here we go. Whatever happened to my goal to make this story only have 5-7k chapters? Sigh...  
**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** A Stuck at Home Tome

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Getting Ruby alone wasn't a difficult task. She was often out in the cafeteria a little earlier than her sister, in what I was led to believe was something to do with the amount of time the blonde spent getting ready in the morning. Luckily she didn't seem too worried when I asked if we could have a quick chat outside, though there was a degree of curiosity in her eyes when I led her behind some bushes and looked around.

"So how are your scythes holding up?" Small talk had never been a strong point of mine but luckily Ruby was easy to talk to. Her face lit up immediately.

"They're still in good condition. I haven't had a proper chance to fight with them yet but Yang and I farmed a few Grimm yesterday and it went well!" Thank the heavens for that. I'd told Pyrrha and the others that I was going to invite Ruby and her sister along but there had been one niggling worry – her weapons.

"Were you able to fight with them?"

"Yep," she giggled and nodded her head. "Good as new and back to kicking butt. Why?"

I looked around once more, mindful of Blake's advice to keep what we knew secret. After a night to think on it I'd realised just how correct she was, especially when Ren explained how much we could have gotten for selling the location of the Dungeon. In most cases it would be more lien than they could actually earn in it, but you paid for both the loot and the Exp in a sense. It wouldn't do to mess it all up now.

"You know how Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and I went out yesterday?" I whispered to her. Ruby didn't seem to know why but lowered her voice to match mine.

"Yeah… did something happen? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Nothing went wrong. It's…" How best to handle the issue, that was the question. "Basically… ugh, I'm no good at this. We found a Dungeon on the way back from our farming."

Going with the straight answer was probably best, since neither Ruby nor I were particularly social animals. Either way it seemed to work, for her eyes widened to comical proportions, mouth falling open. She recovered a second later, shaking her head wildly.

"You… you really found a Dungeon?" I nodded to her question, which only seemed to make her even more excited. "That's amazing. That's _so_ cool – I heard most people don't get to try going into a Dungeon until at least their second year, if they find one at all!"

"Yeah, Ren told me about that. We thought about selling the information for a while, since we could use the lien." That statement seemed to cause Ruby some degree of physical pain and for a moment I felt like I'd just stepped on a kitten in front of her. "But we decided not. We're going to try and clear it ourselves… or at least give it a shot."

Pyrrha had been very clear on the fact that it might be dangerous, to the point that we might have to back out. Nora had sounded glum but I definitely agreed. This was an opportunity, but not something I was willing to risk my life on, let alone theirs.

"So why…" Ruby swallowed and tried to look casual, but it was obvious she was anything but. She kept glancing towards me, knees twisting left and right as she fidgeted on the spot. "So w-why tell me then?" she asked – and it was all but impossible not to hear the desperate hope in her voice. "D-Did you just want to let me know?"

I didn't even need to ask. People might have called me bad with girls but there was no way even I couldn't figure out what Ruby was thinking at that moment.

"I've told you because I wanted to ask if you, Yang and Weiss would joi-"

I didn't get any further.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_!" Ruby barrelled into my chest with enough force to actually lift us both off the ground, sending me tumbling back into the bush we were stood behind. She didn't even seem to notice, too busy laughing happily with her head pressed against my chest. Part of me wondered if I should be annoyed but it was impossible to be, instead I could only laugh with her. "Oh I can't believe you invited me, this is the best day of my _life_! You said Yang and Weiss could come too?"

"I figured it'd be best if you asked them. Weiss doesn't have a very high opinion of me." Ruby nodded frantically, though whether that was to her asking them or the fact Weiss despised me, I wasn't sure. Probably both. "This is a pretty big deal for you, huh?"

"Your first Dungeon is _huge_. I can't believe you invited me. I can't wait to tell Yang!"

"You have to keep it quiet though," I quickly put a hand on her shoulder, just in case she sped off before I could stop her. Silver eyes blinked owlishly at me, a hint of worry behind them. "We're going tomorrow but if anyone else finds out about this there's a chance they might sneak there before we can. Just make sure no one overhears when you're telling Yang and Weiss."

"Got it," Ruby said with a nod, a look of relief slipping across her face. What that was about I had no idea, but since she didn't seem bothered by it, it probably didn't matter. "I'll drag them outside like you did me."

"You might want to not tackle them into a bush and lay on their chests though," I laughed.

Ruby's eyes shot open. It happened almost in slow motion, the startled way she looked down – as though expecting to see the ground but suddenly noticing that it was a chest instead. She then pushed against it, hands on my sides as she sat up.

"Ruby?" I asked, more than a little worried since she had gone unusually quiet. She didn't respond but she did slowly climb off my chest, stepping out of the bush and looking to the side with an almost determined focus. I clambered out after her, patting my shirt down.

"Let's… let's um… forget that happened, kay?" Her cheeks were red. I tried to stifle a laugh but a little came out.

"I won't tell Yang you got that excited," I promised with a grin. "Besides, I've been so excited over this I've barely been able to sleep so you're not alone." The girl laughed at that but did look a little relieved, even if her cheeks were a bit on the rosy side. I slipped a piece of paper over to her, which she looked at with a little confusion. "It's a copy of the map Ren made. We're all going to meet there around ten or so on Saturday. Figure it'll be less suspicious if we don't head there in a massive group."

"You just don't want to wait for Yang, do you?" Ruby giggled. "We'll be there, I promise."

Good, great even! There was safety in numbers and after our last fight I definitely wanted Yang on our side. With a quick wave to Ruby I made to head back to the cafeteria to share the good news with the others, only to pause as Ruby's hand clutched the back of my blazer.

"I… I just wanted to say," Ruby let my jacket go, hand falling to her side. She was smiling though, so much that I wondered if she might split her face in two. "You won't regret inviting me along Jaune. I promise!"

She didn't even give me the time to answer, rushing off with a loud whoop towards the female dorms. I could almost imagine the look Weiss was going to give me after she realised her imminent meeting with a hyperactive fifteen-year-old had been my fault. I couldn't complain though, and as I headed back towards my three friends they seemed to react to my good mood, Pyrrha placing her drink down on the table with a smile.

"I take it she said yes?" the Champion asked. I settled in beside her, bumping my elbow against hers as I nodded and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"She's going to ask Weiss and Yang."

"Yang will come," Ren tapped a finger against the table, keeping his voice low. "Anywhere Ruby goes, she is sure to follow. I expect Miss Schnee will do the same when she realises where we are headed. A Mage could be very useful in this kind of situation." I nodded to that, it was the main reason why I'd invited Weiss, and Blake too really. Both had a ranged option which the four of us sorely lacked.

"I'm worried about healing though," I said through my breakfast. Ren raised a brow in return, making me swallow first with a faint flush before continuing. "I just mean that we've got plenty in the way of damage and tanks but I don't know anyone who can actually heal us if things go wrong. Come to think of it, I don't think I've even seen any Classes that can since coming here. Other than the Priest that watches over Miss Goodwitch's class."

"That's normal," Pyrrha explained with a patient smile. "It's not something that's ever explained so I'm not surprised you don't know about it considering you were raised by NPC's. There are numerous Hero Classes that can heal in one way or another, from Priests to Paladins, Druids and even some Mage Classes can heal, though those are mostly offshoot Classes like Spiritualist and Sages. I'm fairly confident Weiss would not be able to."

"So where are all those Classes?" I asked. The Headmaster was a Sage, which meant he had some healing ability, but other than him and the other teacher I hadn't seen a single Class matching those descriptions.

"They're not trained at Beacon," Pyrrha went on. "Healing is considered a rare and important role in Vale, and in the other Kingdoms too. If you are born of a Class that can heal then you have to choose between a combat school like Beacon and the College of Healers – a separate school that caters to them specifically."

"Wouldn't it be easier to train everyone in the same place?"

"The roles are too different, or so I'm told. Although some healing Classes fight on the front lines, most take on a support role that requires less combat skill. Beacon is actually quite an offensive school when you think about it. Even the lien earning system is geared towards making us fight against Grimm to become stronger. With healing, however, there's a lot more lessons and academics I would imagine. More than three quarters of the lessons here would be of no use to someone who wanted to become a healer, while the same would take place in reverse. Beacon would need to have twice as many staff just to teach lessons for a tiny portion of the student body." Pyrrha shrugged. "That's as far as I understand it anyway, it's been a system in place for decades now. It's just how it is."

"Pyrrha's pretty much right," Ren sighed. "It's the same in all four Kingdoms, though like she said there might be a Paladin every now and then who chooses a combat school instead. But even then, they'd be taught very little healing – only what they pick up or study on their own."

"So no healing at all then?" I asked with a sigh. "I always thought the legends had a healer in the party – it just felt like a given."

"Maybe it used to be," Pyrrha shrugged again, though she wore a small smile nonetheless. "Or maybe when we've graduated and actually start on real missions we'll be able to convince a healer to come with us. For now though being without a healer makes us learn to rely on our own strength. We'll only be even better when we _do_ have a healer. But at the same time, we can't all be helpless without one."

I nodded to show I understood, even if I didn't necessarily agree with the concept behind it. So the chances of finding someone to fill that role were pretty much none. That was both a weight off my shoulders and a punch in the stomach at the same time.

"What do we do then?" I asked of them both. Nora was barely even listening, too busy filling up on carbs for the day ahead. "I take it there's some method people use to deal without a healer. Do we just bring so many people that we can overwhelm anything that moves?"

"That's one option I guess," Ren snorted, "though the rewards would have to be shared between a lot of people. In most cases you simply bring more people for the tanking roles and take things a little slower, or so I've read."

"It's called rotations," Pyrrha interrupted. "I learned about it when I visited a Dungeon before. I even got to see some other Heroes using it. The basic premise is that you have a set number of front-line fighters who focus on protecting the others. You then switch them out with another after each fight, so that people lose very little aura at a time. By the time it's their turn some of it might have recovered, or you can just decide to rest and recover before moving on. It's not perfect… but it works."

I'd have to take Pyrrha's word for it since there was little else available. Presumably that meant she would be leading the raid as well, also something that didn't exactly bother me – she _was_ the highest Level.

"Let's just survive the lessons today and get ready for tomorrow," I held up a glass of orange juice as though to toast our epic adventure. Pyrrha chuckled lightly, but as Nora cheered and clinked hers to mine, the other two joined in. "To us!"

"To us!"

/-/

All through the one day and into the next I'd been worried. What if someone else found the Dungeon – what if it had moved on by the time we arrived? The others had definitely noticed my nerves but politely chosen not to mention it, but as we pushed our way through the forest, following the map Ren had made, the anxiety came back tenfold.

It only stopped when Nora cheered, rushing through some bushes and laughing as she revealed the hidden copse once more, the dark stone entranceway covered with moss and vines. It was still here… Pyrrha smiled as she heard my sigh in relief.

"No one would have blamed you had it disappeared," she said, clapping a hand to my shoulder. She was probably right; I knew that inside. But it still would have made me look like a fool and that wasn't exactly something I was after. "Did you give Ruby a map?"

"We're still early," Ren said when I nodded. "Perhaps it will take them a little longer to decipher my handwriting. We might want to make brief camp and wait for them."

"No need for that," a proud voice called from the west. Weiss Schnee walked through the treeline a second later, her white robes somehow remaining free from mud or stains, even the golden gilt down the seams. "You can rest assured I had little issues reading such material. Oh, so the Dungeon _is_ real!" She didn't even look at us, pushing past to inspect the stonework instead.

"Did you really think I'd have lied about this?" Weiss didn't even respond to my question. How little faith in my ability did she have?

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby appeared after her, stopping to give me a brief hug before waving to the others. "Hey Pyrrha, hey Ren, hey Nora! Don't worry about Weiss. I don't know whether it's you she didn't believe or me." That sounded like her.

"Weiss is Weiss," Yang said as she joined the rest of us. She gave me a quick punch on the arm, gentle – at least for her – and a grin. Ever since our shopping trip it looked like Yang had been happy to adopt me into her circle. "We ready to go in then? Looks like we're all here."

"Not yet," I said, which made everyone look at me. "We're still waiting on one more person."

"We are?" Pyrrha asked. "I wasn't aware you were familiar with anyone else."

Oh hell, I hadn't told them. With all the excitement and the impatience, it hadn't even crossed my mind that I should have asked them if they would be okay with Blake joining us. That was something I'd have to rectify before she- There was a quiet impact behind me, followed by the sight of Pyrrha's hand falling to her weapon.

"I'm here," an impossibly quiet voice seemed to whisper into my ear.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Weiss Schnee exploded, abandoning the Dungeon entrance at last and glaring at me – or maybe it was Blake – with hands on hips. "Did you follow us – are you looking to steal this Dungeon for yourself?"

I felt Blake's body step a little closer, conveniently using me as cover should anything go wrong. Even so, I didn't get the impression she was worried, more just seeking to avoid confrontation by placing me in the line of fire. That was fine though, I was panicked enough for the both of us.

"I was invited."

"Nonsense," the Mage snapped. "Who would invite an Assassin?"

" _I_ invited her." Everyone turned to look at me and were it not for Blake's body keeping me in place I might have folded under their gaze.

"You?" Weiss seemed to gag. "Why would you invite someone like that? You should have discussed this with us!"

"Jaune has the right to invite whomsoever he chooses," Pyrrha stepped up to my defence, even if her hand hadn't quite left her weapon yet. I was relieved to see her agreeing with me, but it felt like it was _just_ with me. She still watched Blake with cautious eyes. "It was the four of us who found the Dungeon and Jaune whom we elected to invite more people."

"That means I have more right to be here than you do," the faunus whispered past my ear. I hissed her name back, letting her know I wasn't keen on the idea of her starting a fight with Weiss. Not before we'd even started this.

"Alright, alright, why don't we all calm down a little?" Yang strode into the middle of the group, holding her arms wide. "If we start arguing now then we'll never make it through the Dungeon. Weiss, you need to accept that this is _Jaune's_ decision, even if we don't all necessarily agree with it." The Mage crossed her arms but didn't say anything. "As for Blake, is it? Please try not to antagonise anyone if you can help it. Weiss was out of line but you didn't need to snipe back." Blake didn't say anything either, though she must have made some sign of agreement for Yang nodded and looked back to me. "All yours."

 _Yeah thanks…_ I held back a sigh. This wasn't going as planned. "I invited Blake because she would be a ranged damage option for the team. I don't know if you noticed but we're all pretty much melee apart from Weiss. Blake has throwing daggers she can use to support us."

Ruby nodded, but she was about the only person that did. Pyrrha continued to watch with a neutral expression, while Ren and Nora simply stood in silence. Weiss' scowl was cold enough to freeze water and Yang just hovered by Ruby. Were things really so bad between Blake and them? It didn't even make sense.

"You'll not change their minds," she whispered to me, so quiet that the others likely couldn't hear it. "Perhaps now you see why you are so unusual." I was starting to, but that didn't help any in the current situation. A little louder she addressed the rest of the group. "If it bothers you so then I'll leave. I shan't tell anyone the location of this… if you can even trust me that far."

No… that wasn't right. That wasn't fair at all and it only got worse when Weiss nodded and not a single person shook their head. Blake took a step back. I could feel her stepping away from me. I invited her and now she was going to have to walk all the way back to Beacon alone because no one else wanted to accept her?

"If she goes then so do I." I shouted. Blake froze, as did the people before us. Would it mean the end of our friendship? I wasn't sure. But what I did know was that I couldn't accept things as they were, not like this. "Blake saved my life. She's the only reason I'm still alive here at Beacon, so if you can't accept her then you can't accept me either."

 _Please accept us._ It was the silent plea within my mind. Even as I threatened to leave, even as everyone watched with wide eyes and shocked expressions, inside I didn't feel nearly as brave nor certain as I sounded. I didn't want to lose them. Not Pyrrha, Ren and Nora – who were my best friends now, nor Ruby and Yang, who were slowly becoming people I really cared about. _Please don't let me do this._ My eyes bored into Ruby's. Begging for help.

"Stay!"

"Ruby!?" Weiss turned to the younger girl, only for Ruby to rush up and stay beside me.

"I'm fine with it," she said and extended one hand towards Blake. The Assassin just stared at it. "Hi, my name's Ruby. Welcome to the group!"

"Blake Belladonna," the faunus nodded but didn't shake Ruby's hand. Yang sighed and walked towards us, Blake giving her a suspicious look before the blonde came to a halt behind Ruby.

"Well if Ruby's fine with you, so am I," Yang laughed. Her eyes were focused on the girl, however, and despite her words I was fairly sure this wasn't completely over. Yang had just decided to put aside any first impressions in order to support her little sister. For now, it was enough.

"Guys?" I asked, turning to my three friends.

"No problems here," Nora chirped up. "Renny is fine too." The young Monk nodded.

"I'm sure there won't be any problems," Pyrrha agreed, taking her hand from the hilt of her sword at last. "As Heroes it is our responsibility to work together to protect the land. Petty arguments between Classes are foolish. Wouldn't you agree, Weiss?"

"If this is the choice of the majority then I have no complaint." The Mage crossed her arms. Funny… from the way she'd worded that it seemed she had plenty of complaint, but at this point I didn't feel like bringing it up. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all but if the party split up then there was a good chance someone would let slip about the location.

"Let's just go in now," I nodded towards the entrance. "Pyrrha's got a good strategy on rotating so we can avoid taking too much damage. We should follow her orders."

Having something to do seemed to be the solution to the argument, or maybe just enough to delay it. Pyrrha started to explain her strategy to the group, a repeat of what he'd heard the other day but now accounting for more people. The idea was fairly simple, Pyrrha and Nora would form the first frontline team, while Yang and I would form the second. We would rotate whenever the frontline took ten per cent or so damage, or after a certain amount of time. That way we could stay fresh while spreading the damage both evenly and slowly.

The rest would do what they could in terms of damage, whether that meant Ruby and Ren darting in when their enemies were distracted or Blake and Weiss raining damage from behind. I was just thankful to be on the second wave, since it gave me a chance to see how Pyrrha and Nora handled their duties on the frontline so that I could copy them.

When we were finally ready to enter the Dungeon it was in a close knit formation, Pyrrha and Nora in the lead with weapons held cautiously before them. The light from the world outside was cut off almost immediately, the staircase leading down into the depths of Remnant twisting fairly early on, cutting us off from natural light. There was a hissing noise as Ren sparked a torch to life, passing it to me before taking another for himself.

"Why are there torches on the walls if they're not even lit?" I had to ask.

"No one around to light them," Ren shrugged. "We could light them ourselves if we wanted to, but there's no guarantee they would still be burning when we came back."

"I meant more as to why there's even torches in the first place if this is some kind of non-inhabited structure that's spawned out of nowhere." Or at least as I understood it. "Aren't torches manmade? These are even made of wood and dried straw… what's the point if no one lives here? Who would have hung them up?"

"That's a question many of the Mages in Atlas have been asking for a long time." To my surprise it was Weiss who answered, her voice taking on a scholarly quality. "The aspects and inner workings of Dungeons are a topic of much research. Many have taken them for granted but understanding how they operate could mean being able to predict their locations. As for the furnishings inside, it has been noted that man-made constructs can be found within Dungeons. Some theorise that they might once have been homes of powerful Mages who tampered with Magic they should not have."

"Typical of Atlas to think such things have to be the work of Mages," Blake scoffed. Weiss' gnashing teeth could be heard even in the low light, but she thankfully ignored the Assassin's insult.

"Whatever the case, as we go deeper we might even find doors, rooms and even living quarters – despite the Grimm having no use for such things. If Dungeons actually stayed after the Heroes left, then they might make for nice places to live."

"What happens if we don't leave fast enough?" I had to ask, suddenly wary of how close the walls were. Would the Dungeon disappear, leaving us stranded underground? Would there be an empty space in the ground where it had been, or would the soil and rock reappear once more, crushing us to death?

"That won't happen," Weiss said with confidence. "The Dungeon will not begin to vanish until we leave it. Even if it did, I expect it would take us along with it, to whatever new location it arrives in. Unfortunately, that would also repopulate it with Grimm, which might be a problem."

"There's never been any recorded cases of that, however," Ren stepped in before I could freak out. "No need to worry."

Yeah… no recorded cases… that made me feel safe. Ren really wasn't as good at comforting people as he seemed to think he was. I stepped a little closer to the group as a result, not at all enjoying the claustrophobic feeling. Somehow the tales my mother had used to tell had made it all sound more exciting, even when adventurers were travelling through monster-infested caves. This was dank, dark and cold – with moisture dripping from the ceiling and the stone tiled floor slick with moss and damp. A nice place to live…? I'd rather be homeless.

"Up ahead," Pyrrha warned from the front of the group. With bodies pressed so close together in the dark it was hard to make out anything, but the sound of snuffling and snorting ahead was a clear enough sign. We were coming close to some Grimm. Crocea Mors was loosened in its scabbard, though the shield stayed strapped on my back. We needed the light from the torch more than we did the added defence.

"What should Yang and I do?" Pyrrha glanced back towards me before nodding at Blake and Weiss.

"Cover the backlines, make sure nothing gets through. Since the two of you are going to be reinforcing us it's best if you both take as close to no damage now as you can."

"Roger," Yang saluted with a little sigh. I nodded the same, stepping back a little so that I was closer to Blake. She was easier to be around than Weiss, at least at this point in time. The Assassin's golden eyes glinted in the dark, as though she had no trouble seeing at all. Sadly, I couldn't say the same and so any expression on her face was lost.

The corridor opened out into a wider room, one with darker walls less obscured by moss and fungus. Pyrrha and Nora fanned out a little bit, covering their flanks as the walls on either side of us disappeared. It was a room of sorts, wide and airy, with passages leading off in two different directions. Beady red eyes turned to us as we entered, and all thoughts of the surroundings were lost.

"Geckans!" Pyrrha spoke, holding her shield up before her as the lizard-like creatures charged. Crocea Mors whispered as she was drawn from the scabbard and yet I paused in the back, sparing a glance to see what Yang would do. She didn't move, recalling her orders to stay by Weiss and Blake. It was hard to do the same but I had to trust in Pyrrha's plan.

There were six in total and as Nora roared a challenge three of them seemed to split off to attack her, two headed for Pyrrha and a final one approaching the centre of their formation. "Control it!" Pyrrha shouted.

"On it," Weiss whispered back, drawing her rapier with one hand and pointing it towards the lone Grimm. Light mist seemed to coalesce around the thin weapon, spiralling towards the point where it formed an almost fragile-looking sigil. The Geckan clucked angrily as ice crystallised into existence around its legs, halting the attack in its place.

"Mine!" Ruby laughed. My eyes widened as I reached a hand out to stop her but she paid no heed. One moment she was stood close by, the next she was flying through the air – with seemingly no acceleration between. There was a mighty flash of silver, an attack I couldn't even _see_ , before Ruby appeared beyond the Geckan entirely. Had she hit it? How had she moved so fast? The Grimm didn't fall over, nor did it scream in pain.

It exploded.

"Told you I could fight," Ruby looked inordinately pleased as she skipped back to us, but my eyes remained fixed on the already vanishing remains of the monster she'd so easily slain. I'd struck a Geckan the day before and killed it in a single strike too, but the blow had neither been as easy to hit nor as devastating as her own. How was that even possible – Ruby didn't have high Strength, I knew that both from watching her fight in Miss Goodwitch's Class, but also with how she struggled to carry her two scythes when we went shopping.

 _No, focus on the fight._ Ruby's sudden ability to not only fight but kick ass could take a back foot. Right now I had to see how Pyrrha handled the duties of tanking so I could do the same. She was on the back foot and giving ground, but she did so in a direction away from the weaker members of their group, dodging rather than blocking and conserving energy when she could have counter-attacked. A knife flashed through the air and buried itself into the forehead of one of the creatures, passing so close to the redhead's shoulder than she flinched. Blake didn't miss, however, and a second followed soon after – striking the shoulder of another.

Nora's fight was a little more hectic, not least of all because where Pyrrha tactically gave ground, Nora seemed either unwilling or unable to. She laughed as she swung her massive hammer, not actually hitting her opponents but certainly giving them something to think about as she took `tanking` in a direction I hadn't thought possible. One of the Geckans hissed and ducked beneath her guard, swinging a claw up towards the Barbarian's face.

It was severed at the elbow, Ren slipping by in the confusion and cutting the hand off with an almost effortless gesture. The bloody stump slapped into Nora's face.

"Ewww – _Ren_ ," she complained, grabbing the creature by the throat and crushing its skull with her weapon. The fact that she could be upset at the first action yet okay with the second was a little jarring but Ren apologised either way, as though he was used to it all. Maybe he was; who was I to judge?

The rest of the fight was wrapped up easily enough. Despite my expectations, Weiss didn't use much in the way of offensive magic. I'd imaged fireballs and big explosions but she seemed to focus on freezing the limbs of the Grimm instead, not doing damage but rendering them unable to move or dodge – which proved just as fatal when Nora was around. Ruby and Ren used speed to their advantage, only ever attacking when the Grimm were already distracted by one of the two fighters. Even Blake joined in before the end, either out of throwing knives or not seeing an easy shot, where she passed Grimm died, daggers in their backs.

Though it felt like an age the battle probably lasted less than two minutes. When it ended even I was breathing heavily, despite that I'd done nothing but guard Weiss and watch.

"Oh yeah," Ruby cheered, high-fiving Nora and jumping on the spot. "That was incredible. _We're_ incredible."

"Good job sis," Yang was shaking her head but managed to laugh either way. In stark contrast to my own feelings, Yang looked bored to have been left out of the action. Pyrrha lowered her weapons with a cautious look around the room, before finally sheathing her blade.

"Good work," she said. "Did you and Yang get an idea for how to tank on the front lines?" I nodded, though I wasn't sure how Yang would handle it, having neither a shield nor a weapon. The blonde didn't looked worried though, so there was no point commenting. From the corner of my eye I noticed Blake rummaging around the Grimm remains, sheathing her throwing knives beneath her cloak. Ruby was going about them too, though she seemed to be checking for any lien. Hopefully we'd earn enough even when it was split between eight. That was the main reason we'd entered after all.

/-/

"Ugh," I grit my teeth as the Grimm's huge claws struck the shield, forcing my arm back and sending pain rocketing up my shoulder. Fetid breath washed into my face, red eyes glaring balefully down on me. Bracing Crocea Mors against the back of it I pushed forwards, trying to keep the larger beast from knocking me to the ground.

A black blur passed beneath my right arm, a hooded figure appearing there before a sharp blade was forced up and underneath the Grimm's arm, piercing into its armpit. It roared in agony, staggering back and letting off its attack at the same time. I'd have liked to follow and cut it down but it was all I could do to fall back and rub my shoulder. Blake had it either way, leaping into its guard and cutting across the throat in one quick motion.

"Thanks," I offered a small smile to her. She nodded back but her mask had been pulled up once more, hiding her features from view. For some reason I didn't like that. It felt like she was hiding herself from us. We'd been travelling like that for the past hour or so, switching between Yang and myself on the front lines once or twice since. This was just the latest in another fight against the Grimm, although now my aura was around fifty per cent or so. From what Pyrrha said she was doing better, still running at over seventy-five, testament to her better skills… or perhaps just her higher Level.

Shaking my head I looked back towards Yang, just in time to see her block an attack from what looked like a small or juvenile Beowolf. Its arm swung back for another attack, but became sluggish and heavy when ice encased it from claw to elbow. Yang shook her head and dispatched it herself, blowing on her fist dramatically as it fell down.

"You don't do much in the way of direct damage, do you Weiss-cream?"

"I can," Weiss snapped, as though offended at the thought of being deficient in any way. "I much prefer the element of control, however. Control the battlefield and you control your destiny."

"So basically you're going to make us do your dirty work for you?" Yang laughed, earning a huff but no response from the white-haired girl. Somehow her preference seemed fitting in my mind. Weiss felt like the kind of person who liked to control things. Now it looked like that applied to her enemies too.

"Ooh!" Ruby cooed from up ahead. "Guys, I found some loot!"

"Filthy lucre!" Nora cried, instantly breaking ranks and chasing off after the girl. Blake and I shared a quick look before making our way over as well. I could admit to a little excitement myself, even if I tried to hide it. Everyone else was crowded around Ruby, who had apparently found it not in a chest or anything, but having dropped from one of the Grimm itself. How that happened I had no idea, but since the entire Dungeon didn't make sense, arguing seemed pointless.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to look over their shoulders to see.

"It's a sword," Nora whined. "Boo…"

"Pyrrha or Jaune then," Ren patted his friend's shoulder. "Or Weiss," he added as an after-thought, nodding towards the Mage. Weiss shook her head, however, touching the hilt of her rapier and stepping back. As the weapon was revealed I could see why. It would be much too heavy for her. It was a long sword, with a hilt that was a hand and a half, the blade a good forty inches or so. It seemed to gleam in the light of the torch Pyrrha now held, a light silvery sheen.

"A little long for me," Pyrrha said, eyes meeting mine. "Why don't you try it out?"

Me? I looked towards the others but they all seemed to agree. With a shaking hand I reached out to grasp the hilt, drawing the blade up before my eyes as I considered it. Better than my current one for sure, with a subtle focus in endurance. It was a good sword, forged from crucible steel. Definitely a step up on Crocea Mors… which was a bit of a blow to my ego to be honest.

"It's good," I said, more because from how everyone was watching it was clear they wanted a response. "Better than mine for sure. You're really all okay with me having it?"

"It's only fair," Ruby nodded. "If something drops for us then we'd want to keep that too."

"I concur," Weiss added. "If you're worried about the potential loss of lien then you can always sell your old sword and split that with us. This Dungeon will progress better if you have good equipment."

Sell my old sword? My eyes fell to Crocea Mors, strapped at my waist. I wasn't sure I wanted to sell it. It was unreasonable to form an attachment to it, especially since it was only a month or two old – but grow attached to it I had. I'd made it myself and it had seen me through the First Quest admirably. Where my armour and shield had failed to help me, she had even drawn blood from the huge Beowolf itself.

But there was also a more pressing problem, which I made clear by holding Crocea Mors up in my left hand, the new as-of-yet unnamed blade in my right. "I'm not sure I can carry both of these… not and use a shield as well." I could have sheathed it behind me, since I had no intention of drawing that one, but the leather strap on my back only had a single latch for my shield and that wouldn't hold onto a naked blade.

"Really," Weiss sighed, "Do none of you prepare for anything? Here." She tossed something towards me, which bounced off my face when I realised I didn't have a free hand to catch it. "Idiot, be careful with that – it's expensive!"

 _Then why are you throwing it around!?_ I wanted to ask but didn't dare. Crocea Mors rattled as I laid her down on the floor, picking up the small, brown bag and looking at it.

"It's nice," I said, "Not sure how it helps though."

Weiss threw her hands into the air.

"My god, how dumb are you? That's a Bag of Holding, you dolt."

"Ahh…" I nodded not because I understood but because I was expected to. Weiss stared at me for a long moment, in which I tried to look confident while holding it in one hand. Hopefully someone else would say something that helped explain it.

"For the love of…" No such luck as Weiss lowered her head into her hands. "Just open it up you moron. You can put your sword in there, along with any other loot we find. The bag uses advanced gravity manipulation enchantments to mean you can fit items inside."

Well why didn't she just say something like that the first time? It looked simple enough as I flipped the top open. Part of me expected to be looking into the abyss but instead of a terrible black hole I was instead left looking into a rather unremarkable leather pouch. Well… if she wanted to shove my sword into it then more power to her. She could deal with the repairs.

"Oooh," Nora made an appreciative noise as Crocea Mors went into the bag, but more importantly its point did not appear through the bottom. My eyes were wide as it vanished completely inside.

"Those are rare I hear," Pyrrha said from behind my shoulder, also peering into the thing. "I'm surprised you have one Weiss."

"Well I _am_ from Atlas."

Again, something I didn't understand. Since Weiss was in a good mood I didn't want to ruin it by asking, however, so kept quiet. The bag felt heavier now, quite a bit heavier in fact, which meant that the actual weight of my sword hadn't been minimised – just the size of it. The bag was for convenience it seemed, but wouldn't be a solution to our every problem.

"You should hold onto it for now," Weiss said when I tried to hand it back. "My… frame is not well suited for carrying everyone's weapons around. But I will expect it back when this is over!"

"Of course, of course," I promised, strapping it to my waist. In all honesty the weight wasn't an issue for me, but maybe it was for a Mage. She couldn't have much Strength compared to me, Nora or Pyrrha. And since it was my sword weighing it down I supposed it made sense I be the one to deal with it. "Should we continue to push on?"

"I don't see why not," Pyrrha shrugged. "Perhaps Nora and I should take the lead again?"

I flushed but nodded, knowing I was the one forcing Yang and I to rotate out more often. While I was good at taking damage and had plenty of Aura thanks to my high Constitution score, it was still an issue that my defence was so weak. I just didn't know how to properly use my shield… not in the way the redheaded Champion did. She just smiled, however, not once treating me like the burden I probably was.

I'd get stronger soon, I thought. My next level was actually fairly close, something I'd no doubt hit after the next few fights. That would probably have already happened were the Exp not being split between eight people, but even then I was so close I could feel it.

"It's slower than I thought it would be," Ruby popped up on my left, her words kept low so that the others wouldn't hear. "In the stories the Heroes always rush through these, clearing them as they go."

"I know what you mean." My mother had raised me on stories like that as well. "Maybe they're just better at it than us?"

"Or they have a healer," Ruby stuck a tongue out. That was true… if we had someone patching our wounds up then we'd have been able to take more risks. As it was the approach Pyrrha had given us was working, but at a very slow pace. I couldn't argue though. Better safe than sorry. "I hope we find some more loot. I bet the boss will drop something amazing."

"The boss?"

"Well… the Grimm the Dungeon is anchored to," Ruby waved a hand vaguely. "I guess it's like a boss of sorts, the boss of this place. If that little Grimm back there dropped a sword then he has to drop something really good, right?"

"Maybe you're right." I scratched my chin as that thought passed through my mind. If Ruby was right, and I didn't see why she wouldn't be, then it would be the final Grimm which gave the best rewards. Whether that was something we could use or a vast amount of lien, either would be good. I laughed as a stray drop of water fell on Ruby's nose, making the girl cringe and wipe it off. "You still happy I invited you on this?"

"You bet! It's not what I imagined, but it's still a massive thing to see so young. And you trusted me to do it as well."

"Why wouldn't I?" I had to ask. She was stronger than me, that much was clear. Plus, she was a good friend too. I couldn't understand why she thought I wouldn't have wanted to bring her along.

"Well I lost my fight in training…" Ruby didn't meet my eyes. "Then there was my scythe and how badly I did in the fight…"

"I lost my fight too," I reminded her, because really it felt like she was forgetting that fact. "I also lost just as badly as you did – to an _unarmed_ girl no less. I don't even have the excuse of being two years younger either." Thinking of it, that sounded a lot worse than what had happened to Ruby, so it really didn't make sense as to why she was so distressed. She'd lost her weapon, everyone knew that when she asked in class, and even then she still managed to actually land a blow in the fight. Mine was so much worse in comparison.

"I guess…" Ruby forced out a small smile, one that looked weak even to me. "Maybe we can be losers together."

"Sounds good to me."

"Eh?" Ruby's silver eyes looked up into mine, wide and filled with surprise.

"I said it sounds good to me," I repeated. "We can be losers together. Friends even if we both suck and get our asses kicked." I could use one since I was fairly sure my performance in combat class wasn't going to get much better. Everyone else would start learning more combat Skills and gaining loads of Stats… I was going to just become a better Blacksmith. Ruby laughed and walked a little closer.

"You're kinda weird, you know?" I did know… Blake had told me that enough times. But unlike with Blake, Ruby made her thoughts on that clear from the way she smiled, the way she seemed to relax. She nodded once, though again she looked away. "We'll be losers together…"

"More Grimm ahead!" Pyrrha warned, like she did whenever she spotted a group. Ruby's face became serious in an instant, her scythe drawn as she backed away from me and let me draw my own, new, blade. "Less than last time," the Champion went on, "but it looks a lot bigger. I think it's an Elder Grimm!"

Blake met my eyes across the corridor, a memory of the first we'd faced shared between us. This one looked the same, a bipedal wolf-like creature, a fully formed adult Beowolf, easily eight feet tall. We were lucky it was on its own, though even then it made for an imposing sight.

"Is it the boss?" I whispered. If anyone knew then they didn't answer, too focused on spreading out for what was likely going to be a difficult fight.

"Nora and I will tank," Pyrrha shouted. "If we get hurt then Jaune or Yang will have to step in. Don't let it focus on one person too long and be careful when you attack!" Everyone shouted their agreement, with me and Yang hovering near Weiss and Blake once more. It looked to be as strong as the Beowolf we'd fought before, or at least as big. We'd only beaten that thanks to dropping a roof on its head but we were all a little stronger now and there were more of us.

Pyrrha was the first to reach the beast, probing an attack towards its snout only to leap back when its hand smashed down where she'd once been. The Grimm tore off in quick pursuit, crashing through a wall of ice that Weiss tried to raise to trip it. I cried out a quick warning as it approached Pyrrha, but she managed to duck to the side just in time. Nora offered her what support she could, swinging her hammer and clipping the beast's shoulder, but it seemed to ignore even that – roaring in rage and backhanding the Barbarian. Yang cursed and rushed in as Nora was removed from the fight, sent crashing into a nearby wall. "I'm okay," she called, though it was clear she would need some time to collect herself.

"Weiss," I looked towards the Mage, catching her attention, "It's breaking through your ice. Can you freeze the floor beneath it instead?" The white-haired girl didn't answer but her rapier did point a little lower. The Grimm skittered atop it, unable to find purchase as its arms flailed wildly. Behind it I could just make out Blake trying to find an opening. The Assassin seemed to back off, however, launching some daggers instead. We were whittling it down… slowly but surely.

"Argh!" Pyrrha fell back, one hand clutching her shoulder. I was beside her in an instant, cursing as I held the shield between us and the monster. Thankfully it didn't hit, Yang leaping forward to take its attention instead.

"Fall back. I'll handle this for now." I hissed to the redheaded girl, getting a grateful nod in reply. Up close the beast only seemed bigger, its teeth snapping as it tried to tear the blonde in two. Yang was made of sterner stuff, however, kneeing its snout aside and landing a punishing blow onto its chin. I wished we could see how much it had left, but such knowledge wasn't available. "Over here you over-sized poodle!" I slammed the new sword against my shield, drawing its ire as the deafening racket echoed through the enclosed space. Nothing I could use to distract or hurt it with this time, so I squared my feet and prepared for its attack. I was stronger than I had been the last time, if only by a little. But what I did have no was confidence.

Dad always said that was all you needed.

Claws screeched against metal as it hit the kite shield I held up, the sound enough to make my eyes water. There was no hope of hitting back, not when the weight of it alone was enough to send my feet sliding back across stone.

"Keep it there!" Someone shouted. I couldn't tell who, or how I was supposed to do that. If anything it was the Grimm keeping _me_ there. An icicle exploded across the back of its head, heralding the switch in our Mage's tactics even as Ren darted low and scored a jagged gash across the back of its knee. I pushed back, trying to use the advantage to knock it down – the same way I'd killed the last one. I was losing that battle. It was much too strong.

"Try this!" Ruby shouted, seeming to float in the air past the Grimm's shoulder. Her scythe was prepared, red hood floating behind her like the trail of a star. My knees buckled, the strength of the beast finally proving too much as it burst through my guard. My eyes widened, ready for pain or agony. It didn't come… not because anyone saved me, nor because the Beowolf died, but because at that moment where I failed, where my strength gave out – it turned.

The Beowolf's arm struck Ruby, who held up her weapon to block it. The claws tore through the flimsy wooden haft with ease.

And my best friend's body behind it.

* * *

 **This is your fault Reid. You just had to make that comment, didn't you? xD**

 **Ugh, had to spend four hours at my sister's on Sunday watching terrible Chinese martial arts movies. Not even good ones which use realistic arts, but the kind that have someone with a sword slowly floating through the air, then landing on the sword point, flipping more into the air and corkscrewing while the sword apparently whirrs and fifty enemies are sent flying backwards. Then after it someone shouts "Oh – you know the random-name-style? How is this possible!?"**

 **It even had a person who used a finger-style martial art… which is okay, it happened – but when he stabbed a finger it made like a DBZ laser sound and you could see matrix-style air lines coming out. Arghhhh! It was hard not to let it infect my writing with its evil. He didn't even use it once either, just kept stabbing his fingers out and these weird "whooo-whee-whoo" noises going everywhere. Meanwhile my sister's on the edge of her seat and I'm trying to see how long it takes me to pass out if I hold my breath.  
**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 31** **st** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	9. Book 1: Chapter 9

**Just to let you know that College Fool didn't get a chance to beta this as I had to write it all today (busy weekend). So, any spelling mistakes are my own. We did discuss the composition, however, so he still does deserve credit. This also came out a little later in the day, mostly due to my hectic weekend that just passed. Hopefully it doesn't feel too rushed as a result.**

 **Chapters after this ought to be a little smaller, I'm afraid. It's just this Dungeon series which is making them longer.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** A Stuck at Home Tome

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

I kept waiting for something to happen.

Ruby would explode into smoke, she would vanish at the last second, there would be some kind of ability - her Passive – anything that meant what I was seeing wasn't true. Something _did_ happen. My best friend screamed out in agony, her body falling down onto the floor in a pool of her own blood.

She didn't move… nor did I.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed in a voice hoarse with terror. The blonde broke ranks immediately, throwing the battle into disarray as she rushed to her sister's side. She collapsed by the broken girl, but the monstrous form that settled before me blocked off anything else. The Beowolf snarled, thick gouts of steam pouring from its nostrils. It would have been so easy to blame it for what happened, and it was true that it had been the one to hurt her.

But only because I had failed.

I had been the one tanking, it had been _my_ responsibility to keep the Grimm's attention… neither Yang, Pyrrha or Nora had failed in that task. The other damage Classes had been able to do their work unhindered, but the moment it was my turn it was Ruby who had to pay the price. If I'd been a better fighter, if I'd been a higher level, if I'd been a Hero…

I swung my new, unnamed blade, towards its face. The edge scored a deep line in tough flesh, earning a roar from the creature. Its arm swung back, buffeting my shield and knocking me back against a wall. Even now, my attempts at avenging her were lost… I was too weak, too pathetic to even stand a chance.

What had I been thinking, doing something like this? It had always been about me, about becoming the hero – about being more than I was. Was Ruby's life worth my selfish desires? Would dying here solve anything?

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried, and from beneath the beast's arm I saw her rushing towards me. She too must have been shocked into hesitation, for the distance between us was too great. She wouldn't make it in time to save me. If I blocked the attack with my shield, then trapped against the wall as I was, I would surely be crushed. Dodging to the side was not an option, hemmed in by some stone plinth and the Beowolf's giant mass.

 _Kill it._ My mind whispered, _Kill it for Ruby._

With a rasping breath, I threw aside my useless shield, grasping the sword in two hands and angling it towards the beast's chest, prepared for one final thrust. The new steel might as well have been a toothpick to it, but red eyes flashed as it charged. I wanted to roar my own anger back, but between the tears and the fear, all that came out was a desperate, rattling gasp. It roared and swiped down towards me.

Shadows coalesced behind it, a small figure appearing on its left shoulder. Golden eyes flashed as two hands shot forth from a dark cloak, throwing daggers clenched firmly in each fist. With a grunt of her own, Blake Belladonna drove them both into the Grimm's crimson eyes. The claw that would have taken my head from my shoulders instead hit the stone above me, carving a great furrow as the Beowolf reared back in agony.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha repeated as I saw a flash of red hair. She must have slammed into the back of it as well, her blade piercing its spine. The monster was pushed forward, slamming me against the wall and against coarse fur. It gurgled. My eyes glanced down to the sword it had impaled itself on, the golden hilt in my hands, but little else visible beyond the black hide it had pierced. The blade twisted, just for good measure.

"Die," I whispered, in a voice filled with anguish. The beast staggered back, tearing the sword from my hands as it fell to the floor, Blake and Pyrrha breathing heavily on either side. I felt a rush of power within me, a tell-tale sign that I'd managed to level up.

As though that could have ever mattered.

"Ruby…" my knees hit the stone floor beside her, pushing myself through the press of bodies around her. Yang was at her side, one arm beneath her head, the other desperately trying to hold shut the wound on her stomach. Ruby's ragged skin looked worse than my armour, torn asunder. "Is she…"

Ren couldn't meet my eyes.

No… that wasn't possible; not like this. My hands paused a few inches away from her body. What could I do? I wanted to touch her and yet that would be no use, not when Yang was already doing her best, tears in her eyes. Everyone else seemed to have already accepted what was happening, though not a one of them was taking it well. My Blacksmithing… could it help? Maybe I could sear the wound shut… but no, the blood loss – I didn't know what to do.

"Isn't there…" my broken voice cut off for a moment, "there has to be something we can do…"

"The closest Priest is at Beacon," Pyrrha whispered from behind me. "She would never make the journey. Even if we had potions, they would only restore missing aura. Hers was taken so low that she took all this damage…"

"Don't you have any magic that might help," I begged Weiss. The rest of us were just fighters, she was the only one who could use magic in any way, so surely she could do something. The look on her face said otherwise.

"I'm a Mage," she said, "I can't heal… I can only-" she cut off, expression becoming serious for a moment. "There might…" she looked aside. I reached out to grab her hands, shocking the white-haired girl slightly.

"There might what?" I demanded, "Please, anything that can help."

"Weiss, please…" Yang whispered.

"I said _might_ ," the Mage snapped, tearing her hands free of mine. She reached up to her neck, fumbling with something beneath her robes. I waited with bated breath, watching as she drew forth a silvery ornament. "This was a gift from my sister," she explained, "It's… it's something she found, a rare item that fell from a nest of Deathstalkers, deep in Grimm territory."

"Some kind of healing artefact?" Ren whispered.

Weiss shook her head and then to our shock snapped the top of the necklace off. She threw it behind her, holding out the bottom half for us to see. There was an orange liquid inside, a gel-like substance. Ren gasped.

"Is that… I've never seen one in person."

"What is it?" I growled, already tired with their dramatics, "If it can help Ruby then give it to her – we don't have time for history!"

"Arc is right," Weiss leaned forward, holding herself over Ruby's body. My hands were clenched into fists as the Mage used a finger to poke Ruby's mouth open. My heart broke when a line of blood ran down her chin. Weiss angled the vial above her lips, slowly oozing the orange gel out. "The legends say these are capable of healing even life-threatening injuries," she whispered, "That so long as the person isn't dead, they can be helped."

"An elixir," Ren breathed. "Alchemists have been trying to make them for centuries but no one's ever come close. For you to have one…"

"My sister's gift to me," Weiss said, pulling the vial away. Yang reached forward to touch her sister's throat, massaging it so that she would swallow the orange fluid. "She probably expected it would save my life somewhere down the line."

And now, because of me, it was being used on someone else.

"I'll pay you back," I promised, staring into Weiss' pale eyes.

"Jaune," Ren sighed, "I don't think you understand. Something like that… it has no value – I've heard them sell for anywhere up to a hundred million lien; a King's ransom."

"I'll pay you back, Weiss," I repeated. The price didn't matter… if this… if this elixir would undo my mistake, if it could bring Ruby back, then it would be worth every lien.

"If you feel you must," she sighed, ignoring my words as she always did. "Let us just hope the legends are tr-"

Ruby coughed.

All conversation died immediately, every single one of us leaning in to stare. Yang's hand lifted off her sister's stomach slowly, as though unsure what she might find there. I wasn't the only one to gasp at the sight of Ruby's skin, visible through the tears in her clothing. It was smooth and whole.

"Owie…" the girl whispered as her silver eyes cracked open.

Yang beat me to saying anything, if only because she immediately crushed Ruby's face into her chest, threatening to smother the girl. Ruby's arms flailed weakly, but even that was more energy than I'd ever imagined seeing in that small frame again. I staggered to my feet, the shock of her sudden recovery leaving me dizzy. Pyrrha bumped against my side, both in support, but also to share a watery smile.

"You idiot," Yang whispered into her sister's hair. "I thought you were dead. You nearly _did_ die."

"Sorry," Ruby's voice was muffled, confused.

Why was she apologising? It wasn't her fault.

It was mine.

"Weiss saved you," Nora said, "You were on death's door but she had an elixir she was willing to use on you."

"Weiss…" Ruby breathed, eyes wide.

"This by no means makes us friends."

"It kinda does," Nora giggled.

"Does it still hurt?" Ren asked, catching Ruby's gaze. She shook her head.

"I can still remember the pain," she said. My hands clenched. "It doesn't hurt right now but it's like I think it hurts, so I still feel it. Was it really so bad?"

"You would certainly have died."

"Oh…" Ruby looked down at her stomach, expression falling. "I guess my scythe didn't make it?" I glanced down to the farmer's tool I'd helped her buy. The wooden haft was sheared in two, not standing up to the Beowolf's claws for even a second. There were splinters everywhere. Ruby no doubt saw it as well. "Well," she laughed nervously, "I guess it's a good job I brought two. Can you grab the other out of the bag, Jaune?"

"No…"

"W-what?" Ruby's eyes were wide as they met my own. I didn't move; I couldn't move. Pyrrha placed a hand on my arm but it felt like there was a roaring sound in my skull. "But-"

"You're not fighting," I said.

"But I have to fight!"

"I said, NO!"

Ruby flinched as my volume rose, the word `no` echoing off the stone walls. My chest was rising and falling with great heaves, my hands shaking. How could she even think of fighting in her current situation - after what had just happened to her? Even if I gave her the other scythe it would just break like this one. Except that unlike this time there wouldn't be some legendary trinket to save her life.

"You're not fighting in this Dungeon anymore," I continued, even though I could see the tears pooling in her eyes. They hurt. But not nearly as much as the sight of her, eyes closed in a pool of blood. So long as she was alive, I could put up with the guilt.

"But you can't," Ruby whispered, "What will I do?"

I had no answer. She turned to Weiss.

"Weiss, tell him to give me my weapon. It's in _your_ bag."

"He…" Weiss took a deep breath, "Arc invited us on this raid. Technically speaking, it is _his_ decision as to how this is organised."

Ruby looked horrified.

"I agree with Jaune," Pyrrha said. The words seemed a slap to Ruby, who recoiled. "I'm sorry Ruby, but this is for your own good." A brief glance showed that no one else disagreed, though many refused to meet Ruby's gaze.

"Yang?" the girl whispered at last, glancing up towards her last bastion of hope.

The blonde looked away, not saying anything.

"Oh…"

Ruby's voice cracked.

"I… I…"

It was for her own good, I was forced to remind myself, as Ruby started to cry. Even if it hurt…

/-/

I poked the campfire we'd made with the tip of my sword, just enough to shuffle the charcoal about and keep the flame burning. From the corner of my eye I could make out Ren and Nora checking the doors, making sure they were locked. After the adrenaline of Ruby's recovery wore down, we'd all decided to take a break and recover for the night. No one felt up to continuing after that draining display.

The Beowolf we'd faced had been some kind of mid-Dungeon spawn, or so Pyrrha had explained. Apparently, it wasn't unusual to have one, which would wait in some room of its own for people to approach. That explained why it had been so strong, but did little to assuage my own guilt. It didn't matter how strong it had been. I'd still failed to keep its attention as I was supposed to. Who else was there to blame in a situation like that?

"There's some large doors in the chamber we fought the Beowolf in," Ren explained to the group, sitting down beside me. "We were able to lock those from the inside. If any Grimm want to break though, they'll have to make a lot of noise. With the door to this room locked as well, we'd have two levels of warning before they arrived. I think we can afford to rest without anyone staying awake to keep watch."

"That's for the best," Weiss snapped as she settled a sleeping bag near one wall. "I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping while an Assassin kept watch."

"Afraid?" Blake sniped, sitting on a fallen boulder in one corner of the room. In the shadows, I noted.

"Not at all. I'm just being sensible."

"Can we not?" I sighed, looking between the two. If I'd thought for a moment that Ruby's recovery would have fixed the problems in our group, then I was unfortunately wrong. If anything, the stress seemed to have made it all the worse. Blake met my eyes in the dark and shrugged, turning on her side and ignoring us all. Weiss huffed and did the same. "Just fantastic…"

Pyrrha gave me a quick smile and a pat on the arm as she brushed past. I tried to return it but the gesture was weak. She didn't seem upset, however. She could probably understand why I was feeling down, even if no one had confronted me on the issue. The ones that had the most right to be angry towards me weren't even looking in my direction. Ruby and Yang sat in a corner, the smaller girl in her sister's lap, face still buried into her neck. I tried to drown out the sounds of her small sobs by disturbing the fire once more. I couldn't ignore the way her shoulders kept shaking, however.

"Where are you going?" Nora asked as I stood up. I couldn't take it anymore, not the tears, not the guilt and not the stilted silence. What frustrations I had couldn't be worked out in front of them.

"Just into the main chamber," I said, pushing my way over to the door and unlocking it. "I just need to clear my head for a little bit. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Nora looked worried but a touch from Ren was enough to calm her, "Don't open the main doors," the Monk warned, "If you hear any Grimm give us a shout, otherwise it should be fairly safe out there."

I nodded my thanks. Ren, if no one else, seemed able to understand my need for privacy.

The chamber outside, the one we'd fought the Beowolf in, was much bigger than it had first seemed. With the beast's great height reaching towards the ceiling it had made the room appear small, but it was larger than the house my family lived in. It also didn't seem to make sense by a Dungeon's standards. There was a long, wooden table with stools by it at one end, a hearth with logs piled in it nearby. We'd taken the charcoal from that for our own, but chosen a smaller chamber so that the heat needn't spread so far. There was also a weapon's rack by one wall, though the weapons in it were old and rusted beyond use.

There was a forge too… a low, stone ring with a metal grate across the top. Naturally it was that I gravitated towards, sitting down atop the anvil and feeling somehow more at home there. What use a Dungeon for the Grimm had for any of those things, I wasn't sure. Perhaps another mystery lost to time… I wished the thought could hold my attention.

My face fell into my hands, breath seeping through my fingers as I let out a long sigh.

Ruby nearly died because of me. No one had said it, nor had they once looked at me with anything other than respect. But that didn't change the truth. Maybe they thought I'd done my best, that it had been unavoidable or something, that they couldn't have done any better. But a real Knight probably could have done better.

 _I need to get stronger._ I'd said that plenty of times, but never had it been for anyone other than myself. _I can't let anyone down like that again._ Before it had always been about my ego, about my desire to be a Hero – for glory or reputation, I didn't know.

"I can't lose anyone like that again."

It wasn't Ruby's fault. I'd try to make sure she knew that, if she ever looked at me the same again, if she even wanted to talk to me anymore. That I'd taken away her ability to fight… it wasn't about her. I'd _seen_ the way she fought those Grimm before the Beowolf. _She_ had been incredible. Her weapon hadn't. If the final Grimm in this Dungeon was stronger than the one they had faced here, and I had no doubt that it would be, then it would be the same story all over again – except this time without a happy ending.

Weiss' bag on my hip seemed heavier; an ever-present reminder of the girl's remaining scythe that lay inside. With a lurch the new blade I'd acquired came up before me, resting across one knee and the stone ring of the forge. My reflection looked back at me in its shiny surface. I looked like crap.

"What should I do?" I asked the sword.

It didn't answer.

/-/

"You nearly hit me with that ice lance."

"You shouldn't keep jumping around behind my targets then!"

Everything was falling apart.

Weiss growled as she brought her palms together, covering the floor in a coating of frost that had some of the Grimm before us sliding on the slick stone. One stopped by my feet, snarling up at me only to go silent as my sword pierced down into its throat. A quick glance up showed Pyrrha doing the same, though with more grace and killing more than I could ever hope to.

Yang remained in the back, one arm held protectively in front of her blank-faced sister. Ruby's face was pale, eyes dead and impossible-to-miss tracks down her face. I looked away before she could see me watching.

"That's all for these Grimm," Pyrrha sighed, walking up to me. I noticed Ren and Nora a little distance off, congregating together away from us. I couldn't blame them. The entire party was falling to pieces.

Nothing had changed upon waking up, other than the fact that we'd needed to push on. Ruby had been silent all morning, not a single word slipping past her lips. Yang hadn't been much better. It was clear we'd lost a front-line tank. She wasn't stepping away from her unarmed sister. No one could blame her for it.

With Yang and Ruby silent observers, however, that had put Weiss and Blake into a more active role – with all the headaches that had brought along with it.

"For someone who claims to practice control magic, she has a startling lack of control," Blake said as she collected her throwing knives. One might have considered it an off-hand comment, were it not for how _loudly_ she'd said it.

"It's never been a problem before," Weiss replied, "I'm always very careful to not hit my _allies_."

The emphasis was clear, and from the way Blake rammed her knives back into place it was obvious she'd caught it. For a moment, I wondered if there would finally be violence between them. It had been brewing for a long time.

"Please stop!" Pyrrha stepped between them, arms outstretched. "We are all of us allies here."

"Some more so than others," Weiss pushed past the redhead, walking back to Ruby and Yang. Pyrrha made no move to stop her.

"Arrogant fool," Blake pulled her mask back up, hiding her lower face once more.

"You have to do something," Pyrrha whispered to me, but I could only sigh. What did she want me to do? I wasn't good enough to lead this group. I couldn't even fight properly. Ruby had nearly died because of me, and now hated me for wanting to ensure she didn't nearly die again. I was also the one who had invited Blake along, who was now clashing with Weiss – who I'd _also_ invited to come with us.

Wasn't that proof enough that I wasn't fit for this role?

Even Ren and Nora stood apart from us now, hovering together in the background, apparently unwilling to deal with all the drama.

"Let's just push on," I sighed, picking up my sword and sheathing it. "The sooner we get this finished, the better."

"If we can finish this at all," Pyrrha whispered.

I didn't correct her. There was no telling how long the Dungeon went on for, but we'd faced at least six or seven fights since that morning, just various amounts of weaker Grimm which Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha could burn their way through. There was no telling if that would continue once we reached the bigger Grimm. Would our teamwork hold up?

"What do you suggest then?" I asked, stopping the redhead before she could leave. Pyrrha looked back, a little confused. "What should we do," I asked again, "in order to get everyone working together again?"

"I don't know," the Champion admitted. "I'm… this isn't the kind of thing I'm good at, Jaune. You're a Knight though, it's expected that you know how to form and lead parties."

Of course… my damned Class all over again. So, a Knight was supposed to be a leader, were they? Just another thing I had no experience in.

"I believe in you," Pyrrha said, "After all, you managed to bring us together in the first place, didn't you?"

 _Just by asking you,_ I thought to myself. There hadn't been any special technique or clever words involved. Ren, Nora and Pyrrha had been keen from the get-go and Ruby had… she'd… _It's my fault she's here at all._

"We push on," I called, startling those who had been waiting for instructions into movement. No one argued when I moved to the front of the group, taking position as one of the front-liners for the next stretch. They should have after my last performance, but right now they seemed subdued. I hadn't taken the front out of bravery either. I just couldn't bring myself to face Ruby and Yang, nor to be stuck between Weiss and Blake. I'd have preferred the Grimm to either of them.

No Grimm gave me the distraction I was looking for. We ran across two or three in the next ten minutes, but those had been single cases, quickly brought down before they even reached my shield. Where on the first day there had been chatter and cheer, now there was a dogged silence, broken only by the sounds of our feet against stone.

All the time I wracked my mind, trying to think of what a Knight might have done to solve the situation. Some type of Skill that would rally their peers? Some ability they might have used to inspire courage in the team? I had none of those things… no special powers or techniques that might fix the huge mess this Dungeon had made out of our friendships.

After this, would Ruby want anything to do with him? Probably not, which meant Yang would go as well – probably Weiss, too. Blake would likely back away as well, or at least not accept any further invitations from him. Would Nora and Ren want to stay? Would Pyrrha?

 _I wish this Dungeon never existed._

"The furnishings are becoming more ornate." It was a quiet murmur from Weiss, but enough to bring my attention back to where we were. At first, I didn't see what she meant, but after a second to look around I started to notice the patterns and inlay in the stone walls. The floor felt drier too, the brickwork more even.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"It might mean we're approaching the end of the Dungeon," Weiss explained, "I've been told there are often clear signs before you arrive."

 _The end?_ Pyrrha bumped into my back as I stopped, letting out a quiet grunt. The others were forced to do the same, torches being aimed forwards as though to illuminate what I'd seen. There was nothing there, however.

"If the final battle is ahead, then we're taking a quick break here," I called out. "We'll stop for fifteen minutes. Have some food, catch your breath, whatever you need." There were a few nods and comments from the group, but most seemed to agree with me. Even if that wasn't the real reason I'd called us to a halt.

I wasn't sure we were ready for this.

Oh, how the mood had changed since the day before last. We'd been full of cheer and confidence; eagerly looking forward to our prizes come the end of the Dungeon. All it had taken was one mistake, one swipe of a claw, to tear that facade to pieces. My actions had nearly cost Ruby her life. I wasn't prepared to see them claim more.

And so, as the others sat down and brought out some drinking flasks, I stood up.

"I think we should end this here."

It didn't go well.

"What?"

"End it?"

"Arc, what on Remnant do you mean!?"

"You can't!" The last came from Ruby, though almost everyone had raised their voice to say something, or just to look at me with shocked expressions. Ruby looked horrified, mouth open and one arm outstretched. She shook her head, "Just because I got hurt, you can't just ca-"

"This isn't about your injury," I interrupted, cutting her off entirely. As the younger girl went silent, my eyes roamed across the others. "Frankly, this is about everyone else. Myself included."

"Explain yourself," Weiss demanded.

"I was planning to!" Weiss' eyes went wide as I snapped at her. " _This_ is what I mean, all of this. We're not fighting like a team, we're at each other's' throats, we're divided and argumentative." I waited, just to see if anyone would say anything to that and prove me right. They all stayed silent. "Weiss," the girl jumped a little, "You're our main source of long-range damage, not to mention the best we have at controlling the flow of battle, but you're so busy sniping at Blake and making her life difficult that you're as good as useless."

The white-haired girl made to argue, but I'd already moved on, spearing the golden eyes of Blake – right as she'd been about to open her mouth.

"And you," I growled, "I invited you here because I respect you, Blake – because I wanted to prove to everyone that you're a good person. But you're as guilty as Weiss. You keep baiting her, pushing her buttons when you _know_ this is a serious situation. If you think Weiss' comments are immature, then why not try and show some maturity yourself?"

Blake crossed her arms but didn't look away. I'd noticed she did that often, fierce glared whenever she didn't like something. Well if she didn't like this, she could glare all she wanted. We no longer had the time for it.

"Yang," the blonde girl blinked at me, "I know that Ruby's your sister and I _know_ that right now she's unarmed, but by staying out of the fight you're putting everyone in danger. If you don't agree with what I've decided then damn well say so, don't just brood in the background. We need you in the fight or we don't need you at all. Choose one or the other."

"Tch…" Yang glanced to the side.

"Nora, Ren," my two friends looked up at me, surprised. "The two of you are better than everyone else, but you're still sticking to yourselves. I know things aren't going well in the group, but I need you guys to help fix it, not just retreat to one another and leave everyone to flounder."

"My apologies," Ren sighed, "I hadn't even realised…" Nora sulked too, while I turned to the final person.

"And me?" Pyrrha asked sadly.

"Help me," I begged, dropping the harsh tone. Her green eyes widened. "You're better than me, Pyrrha. You're stronger than me and it's clear you know what you're doing more than I do. Please stop forcing me to be the one to give out orders if you've got a better idea. Just say something, _please_."

Turning back to the others, I held my arms wide, "We're not a team of eight people. We're Yang and Ruby doing their own thing, we're Nora and Ren sticking to themselves, Weiss and Blake fighting with one another, me feeling sorry for myself and Pyrrha unsure what she's meant to do. That's why I think we might as well give up and go home. We're not going to manage this. Quite frankly, we're useless."

Spent at last, I let my arms fall and slumped down against the wall. _I wish we'd never found this damn place._ Maybe then things could have still been normal. The others did much the same, not a word exchanged as they all sat in subdued silence. What little morale there was left, I'd surely killed. Some Knight I was…

"I was a fool to think this could work." I whispered, referring more to my charade than the Dungeon we were currently inside.

"No you weren't," Ruby's voice whispered. I peeked up to see her stood before me. Even then, something had changed between us. Where once she'd have felt happy talking to me, now she looked nervous and upset. I sighed and looked down at the ground between my knees.

"I'm not giving you your scythe back, Ruby."

"I know…" she sat down next to me, back against the wall and knees propped up before her. She didn't look at me, however. "I promised you I'd make sure you wouldn't regret inviting me on this," she sighed, "I guess I didn't do a very good job of that."

Part of me wanted to lie to that, to say that I didn't regret it. The expression on my face would have given that away. I _did_ regret bringing her along… though not for anything she had done wrong. I regretted bringing us all here.

"I _can_ fight, you know."

"I know you can, Ruby," I sighed. "I saw you fight the Geckan. I think you could take me on as well." Not that such was a difficult task. "But what happened back there… it's not _you_ that's weak."

"If I was stronger, then it wouldn't have hurt me," Ruby whispered.

"If _I_ was stronger," I pointed out, "then it wouldn't have ignored me to go for you in the first place. You didn't do anything wrong. I did."

"Then why keep me away from the fighting?" Ruby asked. "I have to fight, Jaune."

"Why do you have to fight?" I sighed, suddenly tired of it all. "What do you even mean? Your weapon is trash, Ruby. It couldn't hold up to that Beowolf, chances are it wouldn't hold up here, either."

Ruby hesitated for a few seconds, "I… I just need to fight," she said at last.

"Well we're not going to fight," I said, pushing myself up. "None of us are. We're headed back to Beacon. We're not ready for this."

"Are you so sure?" Ruby asked with a curious smile.

I wanted to ask what she meant, but a group of faces interrupted me before I could. Weiss, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha… each was different. Some smiled, others looked embarrassed, while even Blake managed to somehow look awkwardly neutral.

"Ahem," Weiss coughed, "I believe I put my own thoughts and feelings before the welfare of the group. If my sister could see me, she would have been deeply ashamed. Though it was poorly put and arrogantly given, I ap- I app-" she seemed to struggle with the word, "I _appreciate_ ," gods, but it sounded forced, "your advice."

"I apologise," was all Blake said. My head fell to the side… that was probably all I was going to get out of her.

"I'll fight in the next encounter," Yang said, crossing her arms. "I didn't mean to be like that. I was just looking out for Ruby. I didn't mean to place anyone else in danger."

"I know you were, Yang," I said. "I wasn't angry… no one can blame you for that."

"Still," she grinned and slammed a fist into her palm, "I'm back on form now."

"Renny and I will do better too," Nora cheered, rushing up to hug me tightly. She backed away before I could do anything more than gape. "We're used to fighting alone a lot, so we just forgot what being part of a group was meant to be like."

"We shall do better," the pink-eyes Monk smiled, "If you will give us another chance."

"As will I," Pyrrha finished, striding forward to clasp a hand onto my arm. "If I have my thoughts then I will share them. Please forgive me if I put too much pressure on you, Jaune. It feels like in my efforts to avoid responsibility, I instead forced it onto you. Thank you for pointing that out to me."

Thank me? All I'd done was insult her, insult all of them. Yet now they looked at me as though I'd given them the answer to life itself. And more than that, there was a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"You all want to do this," I whispered, "don't you?"

"We do," Pyrrha nodded. "We've come this far. I don't want to go back empty-handed. Not after everything that's happened."

That was all well and good for her to say. But did we actually have a chance of winning the next battle? They were all looking towards me, waiting for my answer. Why they thought they needed my input anyway, I had no idea. Since when had I become the leader of this raid?

"Trust in us," Ren urged, "We can do this."

My eyes drifted shut. I didn't have the right to decide for them. And in a way, hadn't they already made their own minds up?

"Okay..." I said, praying that I hadn't doomed us all, "Let's do this."

/-/

The final chamber was unlike anything I'd seen in the Dungeon so far. The architecture of the room barely made sense, both in the context of a dwelling for Grimm _or_ a dwelling for people. Most of the floor consisted of a raised, stone platform – circular in nature. What immediately caught my eye was the edges, since the floor didn't reach the walls at all.

There was a drop at the edge. If we were knocked off, then we'd be falling – goodness knows to where. There hadn't been any staircases in the Dungeon so far, other than the one we'd used to enter. As though to mock us, there was a pile of skeletons at one end of the platform, in front of which paced a huge figure.

"It's an Elder Grimm," Ren whispered. He needn't have. Anything that big _had_ to be an Elder Grimm, much like the one we'd faced in that ruined village. Like the one we'd fought earlier when Ruby had nearly died. This one was bear-like in nature, with a bone white mask and great spikes jutting from its back. The word above its head shone in the light of lit torches; Ursa. I swallowed loudly. It was a wonder the thing hadn't heard my heartbeat by now.

"Remember Pyrrha's plan," I said, crossing the stone bridge that led onto the central platform, "Pyrrha and Nora tank it, Yang and I off-tank if necessary. Everyone be _careful_ when you're attacking it."

"I can help," Ruby whispered. I shot her a look and shook my head.

"We've got this, Rubes," Yang whispered. The smaller girl frowned but backed away, hiding by the door. It was for the best… even if she clearly disagreed. Sharing a nod between the rest of us, we slowly stepped towards the beast.

It roared in anger.

How it heard us I had no idea, not with how loud it had been banging around the other side of the room, but almost the moment our feet touched the central platform it reared up and turned, slamming its front paws on the ground. "Whoah!" I swayed to the left, tumbling slightly and falling on my side from the sheer force of its impact. Pyrrha was on one knee, her shield pressed against the floor, but even so she was faster to recover than I.

"Over here!" she cried, waving her sword over her head. How she dared draw its attention so casually, I had no idea. Where before I'd assumed tanking would be like it had been earlier, that seemed impossible here. It was so big, so powerful… it would have carved through me in a single blow. But there was no time to hesitate.

The Ursa was happy to take the Champion's suggestion, covering the distance between them in four great bounds before swinging a claw down on her position. I saw Pyrrha's eyes widen as she realised the magnitude of their enemy, her eyes flicking to her shield – which would have blocked maybe the tip of a single claw – before she dove beneath its arm and rolled under its legs.

"Weiss!" I cried, staggering up and dashing towards my redheaded friend. Weak as I was, I wasn't willing to sit back and let another Ruby happen.

"On it," the Mage shouted, hoarfrost forming around her hands as she chanted. Silver flashed by my face, evidence of Blake's support – though the throwing knives did little more than bounce off the beat's thick hide. At least _hitting_ the damn thing wouldn't be a problem for me. It wasn't like I could have missed.

Crocea Mors scored a paltry wound in its flank, what looked red and angry to me, but was probably little more than a paper cut to so great a beast. It didn't even look away from Pyrrha – I hadn't even registered in its mind. I swung again, and again – two overhead blows that carved off chunks of flesh. A moment later I was sent flying, though not by an attack. I was launched aside simply by the action of the Ursa raising its hind leg and lunging at Pyrrha.

"Dodge to the left," someone shouted, Weiss maybe, which had Pyrrha doing as instructed. The Ursa made to change its course, but a sudden sheen of ice appearing across the floor before it prevented that. For a moment we watched, a cheer sounding as the monster slid towards the end of the platform. It would fall off… the easiest ending to the fight we could have imagined. The Grimm slammed a claw into the wall before it fell, however, propping itself up and halting its momentum in one motion.

"That would have been too easy," Yang sighed, dashing forward. Ren appeared beside her, the two veering off and attacking both legs simultaneously. Their attacks seemed to do only about as well as my own, though, with both forced to back off when the monster pushed itself back onto the platform, reaching out to try and snag Ren. A knife bounced off its brow, oh so close to the bright, red eyeball. Blake cursed angrily. "We're doing damage," Yang shouted, "even if it doesn't look like it – eventually we'll kill it!"

She was right, of course. The Grimm worked on the same basis we did, with their own Stats and such – or so all the evidence suggested. Even if the damage we caused was pathetic in comparison to its own, so long as we kept doing it, we would eventually wear it down. Clutching the sword in my hand and strapping the shield onto my back, I rushed forward once more. The kite shield was no use, not against something so powerful… but every little bit of power I could wring out of my Strength would be needed. I ducked low, not that the beast even noticed me in its attempts to crush Nora. Another slash to its leg brought forth more blood, this time an audible grunt issuing from the Ursa.

We were doing it. Nora cheered as she dodged another attack, spinning her hammer in return and hitting it on what would have been the wrist of a human. The giant arm shuddered, the beast roaring its displeasure, but the ginger-haired girl had already backed away. Blake took that chance to leap onto its back, catching a spike in one hand and climbing her way higher. It didn't seem to notice, something I was keen to maintain.

"Come on," I shouted, slamming my sword into its hind leg, gasping at the impact. I must have hit bone, for my arms vibrated painfully. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself on, cutting into it once more, but this time aiming for flesh and muscle. "Keep it busy!"

"Oh it's busy," Yang shouted, darting back as a claw slammed into the ground where she'd once been. "Trust me Sir Blondie; it's _very_ focused right now."

 _Come on Blake,_ I whispered, watching the faunus girl scale higher. She weaved in and out of its carapace, moving with a grace none of us could have matched, catching a spike with one hand and using it to flip herself higher. It almost seemed like her eyes glowed gold. Pyrrha's looked towards me, nodding in the monster's direction. Pushing myself up, I nodded back, gripping my sword once more. The Grimm lashed out towards Pyrrha when she came close, maybe sensing her as the bigger threat. That gave me the opening necessary to slash at its other arm, making it fall down, unbalanced.

Weiss shouted, as icy mist appeared across its face, freezing fur and moisture until it covered the monster's eyes entirely. Blinded, it roared its displeasure, but failed to notice the Assassin finally reach its neck. We all did, however, watching with bated breath as she drew two daggers and slammed them down.

They shattered.

"Use this!" I shouted, throwing Crocea Mors up towards her. It was a clumsy throw, my Dexterity still being absolute pants, but Blake more than made up for that, kicking off its back and hanging from a spike to catch it in one hand. I almost imaged she nodded in my direction, slipping back onto its neck, pausing to gain her balance as it shifted and tried to scratch its eyes free of ice – before she reared up and slammed my sword down.

That, at least, didn't break. It sunk into flesh with a sound completely overridden by the scream of the Ursa. It lashed weakly towards her, the Assassin gripping on for dear life, before it finally slammed to the floor.

And was still.

"YES!" Nora was less still, leaping forward and cheering as she grabbed hold of Ren. "That was _amazing._ I told you we could do it!" Ren sighed and nodded back, looking as relieved as I felt. Pyrrha smiled to me. It was impossible not to smile back. I could even see Ruby jogging into the room, smiling fit to split her face in two.

It was that smile faltering which alerted me.

"Move!" I screamed, even as the beast behind us roared and surged back onto its feet. Blake, having let go and begun her descent, was flung through the air – crying out as she slammed into one of the walls. My eyes widened as I saw her fall. Not towards solid ground, but that deep pit that surrounded the arena.

"NO!"

"I've got her," Weiss gasped, throwing an arm out and creating a structure of ice that broke the Assassin's fall, also bouncing her back onto the platform where she coughed and struggled to move. Crocea Mors clattered past her, to rest beneath the roaring Grimm. It somehow looked angrier. Its eyes brighter – its muscles bulging.

"It's got stages," Pyrrha hissed. I shot her a questioning look, so she shouted out for the rest of the party, "It must be close to death so it's gone berserk! Be careful, it'll be faster and stronger now – but it's nearly dead!"

"Then we've just got to finish it," Yang growled, dashing forward once more. Pyrrha rushed to follow, while I struggled to choose between helping and checking on Blake. The cloaked figure spluttered, pushing herself up onto hands and knees, which gave me the confidence I needed to choose the sword instead. She would be okay. Now if only my weapon wasn't beneath the damn thing.

"It's fast," Ren gasped, dodging once more, but this time only barely. To make matters worse, it seemed more focused too – ignoring everyone to chase after the Monk, whose eyes widened in panic.

"Not Ren!" Nora screamed, slamming her hammer into its elbow. There was a cracking noise as it fell, but any victory was short lived as its other claw caught the Barbarian across her chest, sending her slamming to the floor.

"Nora!" Ren cried.

"I'm- I'm okay," she coughed back. "But yeah… ouch…" the girl was bleeding slightly, clutching her side as she limped on one foot. It was clear she'd been taken out of the fight. _In a single blow as well,_ I frowned. _Nora's a Barbarian, I'm not totally sure on what that means, but I'd imagine Str and Con are her biggest attributes. They must be if she was able to tank for so long._

Which mean that a direct hit from this was likely going to be enough for just about anyone else. Maybe Pyrrha would survive, what with her higher levels, but Ren, Blake and Weiss? They were casualties waiting to happen. Where I stood on that scale, I had no idea.

"Distract it!" Pyrrha shouted, drawing the Grimm's attention as she tried to cut its face. It reared back and slammed a claw down, but the powerful Champion managed to dodge it, leaping atop the back of its paw and driving her sword towards its face. I didn't see anymore, passing underneath as I slid across the stone, catching my sword en route, before coming out behind the Grimm. It was a clumsy blow, but I managed to score a wound on its hind leg as I did, stopping my slide by driving Crocea Mors down and pushing myself up. "JAUNE!"

Just in time to catch the beast's backhand.

If it had hit me with the front, I'd have died. Even as it was, I felt my aura slam down as the wind was blown from my lungs. The world seemed to lurch, an idle thought as to whether I would fall off the edge and die, before something soft and brittle broke my fall. And possibly my back, I felt, as my aura reserves continued to dwindle.

 _Fifty left?_ I gasped in shock. I'd never been so close to death in my life. _I'm too low level for this kind of fight…_ Movement was difficult, arms and legs struggling to find the energy. A skull leered back at me, my broken body having been thrown into the pile of corpses. Maybe that was intentional. Maybe I was a meal for later.

"Jaune!" Ruby screamed, and from the corner of my eye I caught her rushing across the arena towards me. Yang shouted something, but the words struggled to reach my ears. All I could see was that the stupid girl, the one who'd almost died already, was rushing – unarmed – across a battlefield to make sure I was okay. Pyrrha cried out as she was pushed back, the redhead clutching one arm but remaining before the great beast, face set in determination.

Is that what made a Hero, the willingness to fight, no matter the odds?

I wanted to mirror that. I had to mirror that, as I managed to plant one hand beneath me, pushing bones aside as I struggled to sit up. Ruby was there, still some distance away, useless to defend herself, yet willing to defend us anyway. A Reaper without a weapon, prepared to die.

The leather pouch on my hip was heavy.

If she wanted to be a Hero… was it right for me to deny her that? Right now, with half our party down, did it even matter?

I didn't think it did.

The leather pouch was heavy, but it got a little lighter when I reached into it, when I sent the weapon skittering out across the floor. Ruby hadn't been looking when I did, too focused on making sure her friends were okay. But she turned when she heard the noise, silver eyes going wide when she saw it. "Fight," I tried to whisper. There was no way she could have heard me.

I watched as she reached down to grasp it, fingers settling around a haft not of wood, but a light, silvery steel. Crucible steel, strong and powerful.

Durable…

Her hooded face turned back to the battle, mine following as I saw Ren tossed aside, stumbling and struggling to stand. A claw slammed down but a dark figure tackled him aside, Blake dragging him behind her as she fled. The monster made to follow, but a flurry of icicles slammed into its face, doing little damage but obscuring its vision. Pyrrha slashed towards it, leaping off the beast's elbow to cut its face. Both the Grimm's paws slammed down, shaking the ground and knocking them aside.

And then, before my eyes, Ruby vanished. Like a streak of crimson, she blurred forwards, a trail of red behind her as she seemingly teleported next to Pyrrha. I couldn't make out the Champion's expression from where I was, but it had to be shock. Silver streaked, a wide arc that seemed to touch the Grimm's left arm.

The Ursa's arm exploded. In a great gout of gore, the elbow severed, flipping outwards as the monster stumbled to its side. My eyes went wide, watching as everyone capitalised on the opening, from Pyrrha dashing forward to Yang slamming her fists into its other forearm. It stumbled but forced itself up, sweeping both its remaining arm and its stump towards them. Everyone darted back. But I couldn't see Ruby.

Neither could the Ursa. But as Pyrrha pointed, I suddenly realised where the girl was. Crouched on the outer wall, as though gravity held no sway over to her, slowly pressing her feet against it before she _launched_ herself at the Grimm's unprotected back. A flash of silver and red.

The beast roared.

Ruby slammed into the ground, kneeling with the scythe held behind her. Her cloak fluttered behind her, the tips frayed and tattered. I tried to push myself up, to sit or stand as I watched the great monster regard my friend with an almost curious gaze.

Its head tilted to the side.

And then slid off.

The Elder Grimm's body followed soon after, a great crash that shook the ground and disturbed the bones I lay within, sending them scattering out across the arena. Through it all she stood, silver eyes shining beneath a hood the colour of blood.

How…?

It was impossible that she could have done such damage with that scythe, even if it was a thousand times stronger than the ones she had wielded before.

I should know, for I'd been the one to craft it.

* * *

 **And absolutely no one was surprised that such happened, let's be honest xD**

 **So, there's the end of the raid in a sense. I could have taken this into another chapter to be honest, but I don't want to drag any events on in this story – not unless they are super important. I'm fairly sure I'll get some comments for the Elixir, but it was an important thing to cover healing items, in the same way that last chapter it was important to cover the mechanics of the healing Classes.**

 **We're all used to healing potions in RPG's, after all, so it makes sense that they would have them here. Rules needed to be set and this chapter proved a good place to do that. As for Ruby... there is reasons for how she is and what she's capable of. Trust me, she's not just an "op class" or something. Next chapter we'll delve into some more lore mechanics around that, after - of course - the important part of any Dungeon.**

 **THE LOOTING!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 14** **th** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	10. Book 1: Chapter 10

**Hey all. Just so you know, no there wasn't a mistake with the sword Jaune used at the start and at the end. For those who didn't get it, it's again mentioned in this chapter. As for Ruby,** _ **yes**_ **, it's unusual that she was able to do that kind of damage – hence why Jaune was so shocked.**

 **Also, I'd really love to answer a lot of your questions, but when they are about world mechanics that haven't been revealed yet, I just can't. Part of the whole angle I'm trying to take with this story is that of discover, of slowly building a world with you piece by piece. Part of me thinks that's what adds an extra layer of interest, the fact that you're discovering it with Jaune. So please understand why I can't always answer your guys questions.**

 **We do have a forum dedicated to people raising and discussing that sort of thing (though they occasionally - _cough_ \- all the time - _cough_ \- get distracted with other things). You can find it by searching "professor arc" forum and going to the Forged Destiny thread. Or, if you want, you can leave a note in a review requesting a link and I can pm it to you (provided you're logged in when reviewing). Obviously I can't post a link in a chapter.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** A Stuck at Home Tome

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

For the longest time it seemed like no one would speak. Or perhaps that no one could speak. The Elder Grimm's body struck the ground like some great tree falling, the hooded figure of Ruby Rose riding it down with ease. The bones I lay amongst scattered about, the impact almost burying me once more. How had she managed to kill it just like that? It didn't make sense.

The Ursa began to slowly dissolve, particles floating up into the air. That seemed enough to bring one of us to action. "Is everyone okay?" Pyrrha shouted, looking left and right. The question shook us all into motion; eyes straining to make sure our friends were safe. Of those who had taken damage, Blake was the one that worried me the most. The Assassin was on hands and knees, struggling to push herself up from the stone floor.

If it hadn't been for Weiss' timely spell, Blake would have fallen from the ledge and surely died. Pushing myself up, I staggered over to her, holding my side with one hand as I tried to crouch down beside her. It hurt. I felt so weak that I doubted it would even be possible to help her up.

"Are you okay?" I rasped instead, touching a hand to her shoulder. The girl's hood had fallen loose, revealing long, black hair and two feline ears.

"I'm okay." The words came out as a gasp, Blake taking great gulps of air. "I'm… just winded."

Her left hand gripped her right shoulder, that arm shaking slightly as she sat up. Had she injured it in some way, perhaps striking it against the wall? Her golden eyes caught my concern.

"I'm fine," she glanced away. "There's no need for your concern. But thank you…"

I wasn't sure if I imagined the tiny smile. Before I could investigate further it was gone, hidden beneath the dark, cloth mask she pulled over her lower face.

I accepted it with a nod, the two of us helping each other up as we limped back to the rest. They all seemed fine; Ren and Nora supporting one another but wearing pleased expressions. Weiss looked a little unsteady on her feet, like she was drunk or something – but she was for the most part completely unhurt. Most of us hadn't taken serious blows, and of those who had only Pyrrha and I had been properly hit. Mine had been with the back of its paw, which had almost been enough to kill me outright.

Pyrrha's had been with the claws… and she was still standing. Was this the difference in power between our Levels? It felt too much.

"Yang, Yang!" Ruby dashed across the empty space and into her sister's arms. The blonde lifted the smaller girl up and span her around. "I did it. I did it!"

"You sure did!" Yang laughed.

That she had… she'd taken off an arm and then its head with as many blows. Even Pyrrha hadn't been able to achieve that and she was strong enough to take a blow from the thing? A Grimm that was at least twice as strong as the Beowolf which had nearly torn Ruby in two? In a single strike, no less!

Nothing made sense.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, sheathing her weapon and walking over to me with a concerned smile. Unlike the rest of us, she didn't stagger or wince with each step. "I saw you take that attack. For a moment, I feared I'd lost you."

"Still here," I laughed, patting my bruised and battered breastplate. More repairs there, it seemed. Better my armour than me, but this was going to get expensive if it continued.

"What about your sword?" She nodded down to the one in my hand, not the new blade we'd won the other day but rather Crocea Mors. The sword I had forged. "Why are you using your old one?"

"The other broke," I lied. Well, it wasn't a lie… but the breaking had been anything less than accidental.

"A good job you still had your original," she smiled. "It seems we're cursed to have weapons break on us. First Ruby's, then Blake's and now yours. It's been a difficult Dungeon for us all."

"Speaking of," Weiss interrupted us as she walked forward, "Where exactly did you find that scythe for Ruby? Not that we're not all thankful but I know it was neither on your person when we arrived or in the Bag of Holding I gave you to carry."

Ruby suddenly seemed interested; detaching from her sister to step a little closer to us. With so many people staring I almost took a step back. Right, sure… how was I going to explain that again? Everyone had as good as seen me with only Crocea Mors on entering the Dungeon, which clearly meant I must have gotten it afterwards. "Ah, well…" My eyes strayed nervously around, looking for inspiration. Saying I'd made it would be a quick journey back home – or to prison – so that was out. Hero Classes couldn't make weaponry. Some could Craft in their own little ways, like Alchemists and potions, but for the most part that was the domain of the Labour Caste.

It was while my eyes wandered, however, that I found salvation. It was in a small glint of metal beneath a pile of bones.

"I found it," I claimed proudly.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Weiss accused, eyes narrowing, "Did you intend to keep it for yourself!?"

"Weiss!" Ruby came to my defence. Crap, I hadn't thought about how that sounded. Of course, hoarding dropped items would be an issue, especially when we were all trying to make as much lien as we could. In a situation like this it would have been as good as stealing.

"No, not earlier. I meant that I found it just now. It was in that pile of bones." My words made them all look to the remains of the people I'd been thrown into, as well as finally allowing me to fully realise the same. Dead people… I'd just been lying around in a pile of dead people. I shivered slightly but pushed on, "It must have been a weapon from a Hero before us. I just grabbed it and threw it to Ruby."

"I guess that makes sense," Ren said, nodding his head. "It would seem they have no use for them anymore."

"I wonder if we can find any others," Nora sounded excited. I noticed Blake already rummaging amongst the bones, no doubt looking for something to replace her broken weapons. I was lucky they'd believed me. Or rather I was lucky that those who had fallen before us had left their weapons behind. Before I could move, however, a small hand gripped my sleeve.

"You… you _found_ it?" Ruby whispered.

I nodded.

"You found a… a scythe?"

"Well yeah." I laughed and glanced aside, noticing Blake inspecting some new daggers with a pleased expression. "Everyone else is finding some stuff too. I guess we were just lucky."

If she could just accept that and not ask further, I'd consider myself lucky. "Thank you Jaune!" Ruby gasped instead, suddenly wrapping her arms around my shoulders and burying her face in my neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

Startled, my hands settled lightly on her back.

"I just found it," I protested.

She giggled against my neck. "Thank you."

"Eh, you're welcome?" She must have been pretty relieved, all things considered. To be honest, so was I. If I hadn't felt bad for her and forged it then there was a good chance we'd have all died. Plus, now with the stronger weapon, she'd be able to protect herself better. I wouldn't have to see that terrible scene again.

"Can I name it?" Ruby suddenly asked, pushing back to look up into my eyes. She was smiling still, fit to split her face in two. I shrugged and nodded. Normally the Blacksmith named the weapon but since I'd `found` it, the honour might as well belong to her. She paused and drew it forth, marvelling at the strong, steel haft and the wickedly curved blade. The sword that had been found for me had been of a quality far higher than anything I could have made. Losing it was a big loss.

Losing her would have been a bigger one.

"Go on then, sis," Yang encouraged, coming up to stand beside me while also driving a friendly elbow into my ribs. I coughed slightly, feeling my aching bones. If she did that any harder she'd kill me herself.

Ruby nodded, making a humming noise of agreement as she held the Scythe before her. "This is my new weapon," she intoned. If she was going for serious then she'd already failed. Her grin was just too excited. "It was found by Jaune," she smiled at me, "and given to me."

Ruby seemed to shuffle awkwardly, looking down and not meeting my eyes. For a moment I thought she was going to stop, but after a deep breath she looked back up – beaming brightly.

"Since this scythe came _from_ Jaune, _to_ me… I want it to be a reminder of that. So I'm going to call it Crescent Rose. The Crescent is for the crescent moon on Jaune's clothes and Rose for my last name."

I could admit that I felt flattered a little at that, even as the others clapped and laughed at the name. She probably didn't mean anything by it, other than gratitude, but the fact that she'd taken my symbol and mixed it with her family name? Somehow it felt strangely intimate. Yang nudged me again, while Ruby hugged the weapon to her chest, face bright red. Clearly she must have been embarrassed from being put on the spot like that.

"The Elder Grimm's dropped something!" Nora suddenly shouted, leaping away from Ren with such excitement that the poor guy was sent sprawling. "Oh my god – loot!"

Ruby and I shared a look, a quick smile and then a laugh as the awkward mood was dismissed and we ran over. Even Blake and Weiss looked excited; faces alight despite their usual attitudes. "What is it?" Weiss pushed through the throng as we all crowded around the item that was slowly forming on the spot the giant monster had died on.

This was the drop from the final boss… surely guaranteed to be the best, the most impressive – and without a doubt – the most _powerful_ item from the entire Dungeon. My throat was dry. Someone bumped against my side but neither of us apologised, too focused on how the item slowly elongated before our eyes, nothing more than a shining glow forming slowly into a shape.

Not a single person spoke for a while after it finally settled.

"Well," Pyrrha said, "Somehow with everything else that happened, this feels fitting."

/-/

"A bow!" Weiss howled, not for the first time. I sighed as we entered through the walls of Beacon at last. The sun still hung high in the sky, so it must have been around two or so – and for the entire forty minutes it took us to walk back, there hadn't been a moment in which _someone_ hadn't bemoaned our poor luck. "All of this," she went on, "All the pain, the Elixir, the battle… and we get a damned bow!"

"Truly the loot Gods were not with us," Yang sighed dramatically. "Next time remind me to sacrifice something – maybe Winchester."

"At least I got my scythe," Ruby at least was upbeat. She hadn't put the scy- Crescent Rose – away since receiving it. She continued to lovingly cradle it against her chest, running one hand up and down the shaft.

"I know," Weiss sighed, "But _still_ … a bow!"

"We know Weiss," Yang sighed, "Trust me. I'm about ready to smash my head against a wall too."

"You know it's kind of funny if you think about it," I said, "How we went through all of that, how we all got out hopes up, only to get a weapon none of us can…" Everyone was staring at me. Not even Nora was laughing. "Never mind..."

"Very funny," Weiss scowled, "A cosmic joke and we're the punch line. Go comedy."

It felt like the party was falling apart once more and this time there was no common cause to fall back on. In the Dungeon there'd been the shared danger, not to mention the promise of loot, to inspire us. Here, now with the adrenaline wearing away and that promise revealed to be trash, that camaraderie seemed lost. Looking to Pyrrha for help netted nothing. She looked as frustrated as I felt… as we all felt. I was completely out of ideas. I was spent.

"I can't believe I lost an Elixir for this," Weiss sighed. Ruby sidled up to stand beside her, looking nervous.

"I'm sorry Weiss…"

"I'm not angry at you, Ruby," the Mage said distractedly, "Just… ugh… the world right now."

"Maybe this will help." To my surprise – and probably everyone else's – it was Blake who spoke, the faunus stepping forward to place something into Weiss' hands. The Mage looked down at the small bottle.

"A potion…"

"I brought one into the Dungeon," the Assassin shrugged, "Just in case. You can have it."

The proud Mage didn't seem particularly pleased by the offering. "An Elixir is a _rare_ item; something worth millions of lien… a potion is maybe one hundred and fifty at a general store. It gives a petty amount of aura back and heals the most minor of wounds."

Blake shrugged, "But it's a start."

"I would need at least a hundred-thousand potions to recoup my losses!"

"And now you have one," Blake deadpanned, "Every journey begins with a single step."

I couldn't help but cringe as I looked between the two of them, almost visible sparks shooting from Weiss' eyes. Was it a spell; was she about to unleash the fury of the elements onto Blake? Did I step in to stop her? My body took a step forward regardless, one hand outstretched.

But Weiss paused, shaking her head.

"You know," she said, "You're not a completely lost cause… for a dirty Assassin."

"Hmph," Blake turned and walked away. "And you're not as bad as I thought… for an arrogant Mage."

Wait, what? Were they… what? My eyes flicked between each of them but the moment was gone. Blake had left. I was somewhat disappointed at that. I'd hoped we had gotten through to her but the moment the Dungeon was over, she was gone. But she _had_ left with parting words for us… that was a small victory at least. It was enough to make me, no – the entire group – feel a little lighter.

"We didn't get the items we wanted," Ruby said, stepping forwards, "But I don't think that means the Dungeon was a total bust. Maybe I'm just happy cuz I got my scythe, but didn't we all have _fun_ too? Didn't we all do something together – something most people have to wait a long time to do?"

"Ruby's right," Pyrrha smiled at the smaller girl. "While the loot we were looking for wasn't to our liking, that's no reason not to celebrate our success. What we did well. How many first years can claim to have bested a Dungeon within the first two weeks of Beacon?"

"Yeah," Nora cheered, "That has to be a record or something. Renny, is that a record?"

"I'll look into it," the Monk chuckled. "Even if it's not, it is certainly something to be proud of achieving. I know I certainly am." Pyrrha nodded the same, winking at me.

I couldn't believe it. A smile worked its way onto my face as I looked between each of them, finally seeing their faces light up. We _had_ done it. Ruby was right. It hadn't gone as planned… I'd messed up, my Skills and Stats not good enough to tank properly, but we'd all learned valuable lessons. I wouldn't make that mistake again. I would learn how to properly tank, no matter how bad my Stats were.

But I'd done it… I had actually survived an honest to goodness Dungeon. That was incredible!

"You're right," Weiss said, "I have to admit, my sister will certainly be surprised when I let her know about this. I can't wait to tell her." From the heady expression on her face, I had the feeling she was composing that letter in her head already.

"We made the coolest team ever!" Nora shouted, "I say we do this more often!"

"I could not agree more," Pyrrha joined in, "If we find any more Dungeons, we should try to clear them as a group again."

"Count me in," Yang said.

"Me too!" Ruby agreed.

"Naturally you'll need a competent Mage for your journey," Weiss… semi-agreed? Complimented her way into our party? I couldn't tell, nor did I care. _Next time,_ I thought excitedly, _they're all talking about a next time._ Good parties stuck together. No, good friends stuck together. There would be a next time and I'd do a better job there too. That was my own promise.

"The bow isn't a total loss anyway," Ren brought us back down to Remnant. "Beacon has its own Auction House, right? Even if none of us can use it, it's bound to be worth some lien. We can sell it and split the profits between us."

"It's the best we can do," Pyrrha agreed, "Lien was our main purpose for entering the Dungeon, so anything extra would be a bonus."

I nodded along with it, keen to be rid of the thing. Perhaps that was unfair, it was a beautiful weapon crafted from some strange, black material. Being a Blacksmith, bows were pretty much beyond me, but even I could tell it was a _good_ weapon. It fell from an Elder Grimm so it had to be, right?

It was just useless to us all, which given how much we'd invested into that Dungeon, _sucked_!

"Well you're the leader," Yang grinned, tossing it to me. "You should be the one to sell it. Have fun."

"Thanks Jaune," Ruby chirped.

"Get a good price," Nora agreed. Pyrrha and Ren nodded happily.

"What? Why me?" I whined. I was tired, hungry and in desperate need of a shower. I had been thrown into a pile of skeletons. My clothing had dust on it which was _people_.

"You're a Knight," Weiss said, as though that answered anything, "Your higher Charisma should let you sell it for more. Plus, everyone knows Knights are trustworthy. You're not likely to pocket the money and run away with it."

I could only be thankful Blake had already left, since I had a sinking suspicion that comment would have earned a nasty retort from her. "Fine," I sighed when it became clear no one was going to argue. "How much lien did we get from the rest of the Dungeon?"

"Quite a bit," Ren said. He'd been the one tasked to collecting and counting it all. "With all the lien drops from the Grimm, not to mention from what we found, we have a good eight thousand or so."

"Sweet!" Yang grinned and cheered quietly as the Monk handed a pouch out to each of us. He seemed to pause at the end, however, patting his clothes down. "Problem?" Yang asked.

"Er… the last pouch is missing."

"The last one?" I asked, "But we've all got a pouch."

"It was Blake's-" Ren paused, realisation dawning on his face the same time it did on the rest of us. _Oh come on Blake,_ I sighed, _Could you at least help your cause for even ten minutes?_

"Damn, she's good," Yang whistled, "I didn't even notice."

"She could have just asked for her share," Weiss scowled.

/-/

I was still tired and covered in grime as I walked through the halls of Beacon's main academy building, past other Heroes and Labour Caste members going about their day. The latter seemed surprised when I nodded or smiled towards them, but a few offered tentative greetings in return. It was still a weird feeling for me, too easy to forget that in their eyes I was a Knight. I was higher on the social ladder, or at least they believed so. It didn't matter. Even had I been a real Knight, they deserved respect for keeping Beacon running.

With the bow strapped to my back, useless as the gesture was, my other hand kept drifting to the coin pouch on my belt. A thousand and a bit in lien… it was a good haul, all things considered. But for the amount of effort we put into it… it somehow didn't feel like very much at all. Hadn't we gotten almost as much from the single Beowolf on the First Quest?

 _I guess it's because the party was so large this time. If this was split between the four of us, then we'd be able to afford our rooms already._ I'd just have to get stronger so that we could do more things like this. For a single weekend it was a good profit, and if the bow sold well then it would get even better. _Technically we don't have to earn enough to get out of the shared dorms this month… it might even be better to spend this on equipment so I can get stronger and earn more._

And speaking of getting stronger, lien wasn't the only benefit I'd managed to reap. I had levelled up after the fight with some Grimm and that Beowolf – reaching Level 15.

And then, by the end of the Dungeon, I'd gone and done it again.

My mind drifted back to Crescent Rose, Ruby's new scythe which was named after the both of us. _The Elder Grimm gave me two thirds of a level on its own. Probably to be expected considering how strong it was and how under levelled I am. But getting that extra third from forging Crescent Rose?_ That has not been expected. Exp gains from Crafting were normal; it was how must members of the Labour Caste levelled up. But it was never fast. I'd come to Beacon at Level 12, and that wasn't by being a lazy or incompetent Blacksmith. That was the accumulated results of a good ten years or so learning my craft.

The Exp gains from Crafting were small and steady; otherwise with how much work my dad had done in his life, he'd have been Level 90 or so by now. But Ruby's weapon had been different… it had given me a lot of Exp. The question was just how? _Was it from the material I used? I didn't make it from ore but instead broke down that sword drop. Did I get so much Exp because the sword was rare or from a Grimm?_

That was possible but not the bigger question on my mind. What had my mind running at a hundred miles an hour was a question altogether different.

Was it something that could be replicated?

Was there a way I could do this over and over to gain more Levels? I'd have to find out. Looking on how much my Stats had changed since I'd levelled up, I let out a little sigh. It was more of the same and less of what I really needed. My Dexterity was going to be a problem if this continued. It would only get worse if everyone else started to pick up more Agility and I didn't have the Dex to counter it. I made a mental note to do some research on that, perhaps also on how people went about tanking so that I could be better prepared the next time. My survivability was okay… well, nothing compared to Pyrrha, but I took the hits better than Blake, Ruby, Ren and Weiss did. The problem was actually keeping the Grimm's attention.

Basically, I could take the hits but wasn't making myself a big enough threat to actually warrant them. Even a mindless Grimm apparently had the instincts to know I was practically useless. That stung.

Still, the question of just how Ruby had managed to kill the Elder Grimm came back to my mind. I hadn't been able to argue at the time, not since I apparently didn't know anything about the weapon I'd thrown her, but the fact was that I _knew_ what Crescent Rose was capable of. Had the Grimm just been on the verge of death?

It was a possibility… naturally we couldn't see what life it had left at the time, but it was possible that our combined efforts had managed to bring it to the edge and that Ruby had just capitalised on that. Pyrrha had said the Grimm went berserk when it was low… so it had been nearly beaten before the second-stage of the fight. The theory was sound but it just didn't feel right. The Grimm had seemed so strong… and surely Pyrrha would have been able to finish it if it was weak.

That meant Ruby had used some kind of Skill… some kind of ability. But there hadn't been anything obvious, other than her speed… was that a Skill of hers?

 _Could it have been some kind of ability that inflicts damage based on how injured her enemy is?_ If it had been an Active Skill then surely she could have used it before then, even to kill the Beowolf. That suggested it was something of a more passive nature… maybe her Passive?

A person's Passive was unique to them, a single passive skill that belonged to them and them alone. Even the members of the Labour Caste had them, though I could imagine that Hero Passives would be more combat oriented than ours were. It was what truly differentiated one person from another. In a world where you could find another person with the same Class, who would probably have somewhat similar Stats to you, a person's Passive was unique. It belonged to them and only them. Was it Ruby's Passive that allowed her to deal more damage to wounded foes? Maybe some kind of finishing blow ability?

It was as good a guess as any… she wasn't exactly going to tell me.

I just wished mine could be as useful. Passives were always something relevant to what you were, to what you were supposed to do. They were almost always useful. It was just that… some were more useful than others. Mine was the worst.

 _Fire from the Forge._

Complete immunity to fire-based damage caused by my own forging process. It rendered me untouchable by heated metal, flames or slag – so long as I was the one doing the forging. It was what had let me forge Ruby's weapon in the first place, since it meant I'd been able to use my bare hands to handle and beat the metal. It was a convenient ability… but that was the problem. It was only convenient.

I could handle hot metal with ease, but so could any other Blacksmith with a pair of tongs. I didn't have to worry about being burned or injured, but so could any Blacksmith worth their salt; safety measures existed for a reason. And sure I could hammer metal with my bare hands, but there was a _reason_ people used well-made hammers as tools. Just because I _could_ do something, didn't mean I _should_. My Passive was nothing more than a shortcut to what could be achieved with a fraction more effort. It was convenient and nothing else.

I hated it.

"I'll just have to get better without it," I whispered, stepping through a marked door and into a large, oval room. My eyes roved across it, noticing the counters on one end with at least five or six Shopkeepers standing behind them. One raised her head as she saw me, smiling in a manner most would have considered friendly. I'd grown up with my mom and sisters though. I knew what that smile meant.

It was the smile of a ruthless businesswoman who'd just spotted fresh prey.

"Hello there," she giggled as I came close, "My name's Ellayne, Ellayne Grass. Welcome to the Beacon Auction House. Is this your first time?"

"Uh… yeah," I shrugged lightly, bringing forth the bow and laying it on the counter.

"Nice," the woman nodded, "It looks like a good piece. Do you know how much you want to sell it for?"

Ah… now that I thought about it, an auction needed a listing price, didn't it? There hadn't been any auctions back in Ansel. Most people just bartered at shops and markets, whenever those came into town. The brown-haired woman seemed to take pity on me.

"Don't worry about it," she picked up the bow and took a look at it, "I can make a valuation on it if you want. Normally that would cost you a hundred but I'll give you a break this one time. Hmm…" she tilted the bow left and right, one hand beneath her chin as she brought it closer to her face. "It's a nice weapon… light but powerful. No special bonuses or effects, but the raw power is attractive enough to a pure damage Archer. You might be able to get a few thousand for it… I'd start at two just to get the bidding going, but you could make up to three or four if enough people are interested."

Three or four thousand lien? My eyes lit up at the thought. That would be a fifty per cent bonus on what we'd already earned - another five hundred lien for each of us! "How long would that take?" I asked, excited.

"Most people list things for two, maybe three weeks… it depends on the interest really."

"That long?" I asked with a pinched expression. We were already two weeks or so into Beacon, so adding on that kind of listing time, we wouldn't be able to put that lien towards better facilities until the next month. Sharing showers, not to mention sleeping space, with so many other people was becoming a real pain. Hell, Blake had already earned enough to move out!

"You could make it shorter," Ellayne shrugged, "But then you'd be shooting yourself in the foot. Even if people see and want it, they might need time to gather the funds. If you do a short auction then you'll be cutting your customer base in half. Alternatively, you could put in a buy-out value, but if someone actually _pays_ that then you know they would have paid more had it been an actual auction. Plus, it's hardly guaranteed."

Damn it… none of those options sounded good. There was no telling if or when we'd be able to find another Dungeon, and the difference between one or two thousand lien was huge. The others were relying on me to get as much as I could for it, which wouldn't be served if I sold it cheap on the fly. I was about to give in and set it up for the three weeks, but for another Shopkeeper leaning in to whisper something into Ellayne's ear.

"Yeah?" she whispered back, "-worth it? Okay." She turned back to me with a grin, "Turns out there is one other option. Sometimes a person puts in an order with us, kind of a `let me know if this item appears so that I can have first crack at it` sort of thing. It's not an auction and most people don't like doing it because of the effort involved, but if you like we could send a message and set up a meeting. You could try and sell to them directly."

"Direct sales?" I asked.

Ellayne grimaced, "I know most Heroes aren't a fan of it… nor any good at it, to be honest. But if you sell directly to someone then your lien is instant and depending on how hard you barter you might get a good deal. On their end they get the item straight away and they might also be able to haggle a good deal. It's just the time and selling that puts people off. If you don't want to then I ca-"

"No, no," I interrupted, "By all means, I'm happy to do that."

"You are?" She seemed surprised. She was probably right in saying that most Heroes didn't want to waste their time on something like that. Bartering was something for the Labour Caste, for those `lowly NPC's` as they might call them. But for me?

"I'd love to," I grinned, feeling a rare confidence surge to life.

The techniques and skills of a `mere NPC`... this was my domain.

/-/

Ellayne had bid me wait in the auction house. Apparently the customer in question would be just coming out of lessons, so it would be better to get it over with straight away. Funnily enough I didn't feel nervous, even though I was usually bad at meeting new people. Maybe it was the mental preparation my mother had taught me, how to switch off and treat every new encounter like a sales opportunity. The bow rested in my lap, my fingers tracing over the cool material.

When the customer finally entered, the first thing I noticed was the Class above her head.

Archer… _perfect_.

"This is Coco Adel," Ellayne introduced me to the girl, who lowered a pair of dark shades before her eyes, looking me up and down. I probably looked like a mess, still covered in dust and grime from the Dungeon. To be fair, even if I'd looked my best I doubted it would be half as good as her. The Archer wore black trousers, tightened by a number of belts about her midriff, but also a few around her thigh, keeping any loose material on the leg from getting in the way. With long, black boots reaching up to her knees and an odd mismatched black and orange corset and jumper combination, she wasn't exactly what I would have imagine for an Archer. Wouldn't the glasses have made life difficult when she was aiming?

"The name's Jaune Arc." I pushed up to offer a hand for the woman to shake. She looked at it for a second, enough so that I almost brought it down. Her hand grasped mine a second later, however. She had a strong grip.

"Nice to meet you," the girl grinned, pushing her shades back up her nose. "I hear you've got something to fill my order?"

"Here," I held the bow out for her to take, purposefully not naming the price at that moment. Mom had always said it was better to let people build up their desire first. The only difference between a low and a high price was how much people felt they needed the item. Anything could look affordable if you wanted it badly enough.

"It's nice," the Archer mused, turning it over in her hands. She must have known what to look for better than I, for she held it up and drew the string, pushing it against her side for a second. "Where'd you find it?"

"It dropped from an Elder Grimm," I smiled at her surprise, "We fought it at the end of a Dungeon nearby."

"You sure this guy's a first year, Lain?"

"He sure is," Ellayne – or Lain I supposed – laughed.

"We got lucky," I shrugged. "Or unlucky considering none of us could use a bow."

"Lucky for me," Coco grinned, "It's good, I'll give you that. How much you looking for it?"

"How much are you willing to pay?" The girl frowned at my response, likely knowing why I phrased it like that. If she offered low I could refuse. If she offered high then I was going to benefit.

"Two thousand."

"I'll use the auction," I sighed, making to take the bow back. She didn't let go.

That was her first mistake.

"Three." Her glasses fell down, revealing focused brown eyes. Her interest was clear, which meant I had a position of power in the exchange. My mother was the kind of woman to get offended if someone _didn't_ haggle, which made her equal parts the most respected and feared person in Ansel.

"It took eight of us to clear that Dungeon, not to mention we nearly died for it. I want eight thousand." Ellayne whistled at my demand, which in all honesty was just a number I'd thrown out there. I didn't expect her to ever agree to it.

"Eight!?" the girl gasped. "You're a funny guy – I'm not paying that much for a weapon, at least not this early in my career. How high a Level do you think I am? I'll give you three and a half."

She wasn't bad, all things considered. She didn't just say no, but instead tried to reason and wheedle, to explain why the lien was out of her reach. It was just a shame I'd grown up with eight Shopkeepers.

"If you don't have the money then I'm sure someone else will. This is more than just a weapon, it's an investment. Someone is going to use this bow to kill stronger Grimm, to get into Dungeons and be the best Archer in Beacon." I shrugged and glanced away. Features and benefits; give her a reason why it's good and then explain the benefit. On a whim I decided to throw out a challenge, "Someone good enough would just use it to earn back the lien."

"Ain't no Archer in Beacon better than me," she growled, "You're looking at the best Archer in the Mercenary's Guild."

"The what?" I asked, blinking slightly.

"The Merc's Guild?" she repeated, sighing when she saw my confusion, "TMC? Mercs? Anything?"

"I've only been here for a little while," I shrugged, "I grew up amongst the Labour Caste."

"That explains the haggling," the Shopkeeper giggled.

Coco sighed and held up a strip of cloth for him to see. I'd noticed it, of course, hanging from her belt on the left-hand side, and falling down to her shins. It was a rich, royal purple with gold weave, detailing a stylised image of a castle surrounded by feathers. "This is the tabard of the Mercenary's Guild," she explained, "of which I'm a part of. We're the biggest Guild in Beacon… at least in terms of members."

There were Guilds in Beacon? That was new. I made a mental note to ask later, once I'd managed to sort this all out.

"Look," she sighed, "That doesn't matter. Basically, you're not going to find an Archer better than me in the entire school." I glanced to Ellayne but she could only nod. "So when you say someone will pay more, well trust me, you're not going to find someone who can _earn_ more – and even I can't afford eight thousand."

"Then how about seven?" I offered. She seemed to writhe in pain.

"I can't even pay that, not with Guild tax and my own amenities to cover. Come on kid, be reasonable here. How about four – that's a damn sight more than I was prepared to pay."

But it wasn't as much as I wanted to earn. My eyes closed as I considered the offer. Ellayne had said I could maybe get four thousand for it on the auction earlier, which was what Coco was offering. Getting that immediately would be nice, but didn't I owe it to the others to try the other route and see if we couldn't earn more? Since Coco offered four, I could set the buy-out to five and see if she caved in.

But what if she was right? What if no one else could afford to beat her and she instead took it at three or less? The Auction would also take their own cut, digging into the profits further.

"Four is the most you can pay?" I asked, opening my eyes and watching her expression. She nodded, and for the life of me I couldn't detect any deceit there. "I think I can get four on the auction," I apologised. The girl looked like she wanted nothing less than to reach over and throttle me. "Can't you do anything to sweeten the deal?"

"You're neither old nor hot enough for that bucko," Coco scowled. It took me a second to realise what she meant, and when I did I spluttered out a denial. I hadn't meant sweetening it in _that_ way! She either ignored or didn't hear my protests, however, too busy scratching her chin. "Tell you what though…" she grinned. "I suppose there _is_ a way for me to cover the rest. Perhaps with a little bit of service from the guild, eh?"

"Guild service?" I asked. "I'm not sure what that means…"

"Tell me, _Jaune_ ," the way she caressed my name had my throat going dry, "Have you ever heard of a little thing called… boosting?"

* * *

 **And so, my friends, the Dungeon came to an end and our intrepid heroes did rejoice in their spoils – which were sadly a little on the shit side. But through strife and adversity they had gained something far more valuable than mere trinkets.**

 **For, dear readers, they had gained… money.**

 **Oh, and friendship and all that.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 16 (+2)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 33 (+5)**

 **Con: 31 (+6)**

 **Dex: 12 (+1)**

 **Agi: 15 (+3)**

 **Int: 20 (+3)**

 **Wis: 21 (+4)**

 **Cha: 10 (+1)**

 **Res: 29 (+6)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Fire from the Forge-**

Immunity to heat, flames and associated damage caused from _his_ forging process.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Stoke the Forge-**

Generate intense heat in the hand for a short period of time, capable of super-heating metal to forging temperatures without the use of a forge.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

* * *

 **So more is revealed about Jaune too, namely his Passive – and how Passives work in this world. They are, in a sense, completely unique – on a specific level – from every other person in the World of Remnant. Two Mages may be very similar in terms of Stats and Skills (small deviations in the former), but their Passives will be completely different.**

 **Just to let you know, while Jaune is Levelling up, others are too – though obviously not as fast. I probably won't be making full character sheets for them. I tend to feel a bit cheated when stories do that. But as things are revealed I might make miniature ones at the end of given chapters. But that will** _ **only**_ **be when we know a lot about that character! We get Jaune's in bits and pieces because this is his PoV.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 28** **th** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	11. Book 1: Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter of Forged Destiny, where to my amusement many people reviewed on "Stroke the Forge" rather than "Stoke the Forge". I think Jaune's Class might have been confused, because clearly he's some kind of seduction-based class. Rawr!**

 **I've been getting the occasional drawing of things from Forged Destiny, which is super great to see! Normally I only have one cover art, but I thought to spice that up a little bit by rotating them every now and then for this fic. That kind of means that depending on when you read this, the name below and the image used might be unrelated, but that's unavoidable. Just consider the credit as "The person who drew the image that was used on the time this chapter was released."**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Pachumaster (PatricioTorre)

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

It was on our way to one of Oobleck's lessons that I asked Ren more about what Coco had said. She'd paid the four thousand lien in full, leaving me to distribute it between the others – bar Blake, who was as impossible as ever to find. Whether she was hiding or just didn't appear in the same places we did, I wasn't sure. I just hoped to catch her after the lesson. But as to this `boosting` that Coco had offered, Ren kept his voice low.

"I wouldn't mention that out loud," he warned. "I don't think there's anything wrong with accepting it, in fact I think that most people would, but that doesn't mean it's an accepted thing."

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking alongside him. As far as I was concerned anything that could help me level up faster was better, and Coco had promised it would be an easy way to gain some Exp. Some might have called me selfish, and maybe they were right, but the biggest motivator for this was the way I'd let everyone down in the Dungeon. If I could get stronger then it would mean next time I could fight with more confidence. I wouldn't have to see Ruby nearly killed or Blake tossed aside like a ragdoll or Pyrrha standing alone against a monster eight times her height.

That could only be a good thing, right?

"It's not that there's anything wrong with it," Pyrrha said, walking alongside us, "Anytime that someone desires to get stronger, it's a good thing. I certainly don't see anything wrong with you accepting this."

"Same here," Nora said, giving me a cheeky grin. "You earned it anyway. You got us so much lien!"

"Nora," Ren warned, "That's for rent. Not pancakes."

Pyrrha and I shared a little laugh as the Barbarian sulked, sticking her tongue out at Ren's back. "Thanks guys," I said, "But I still don't actually know what boosting is."

"Ah, I forgot about you growing up with NPC's," Pyrrha said, missing the twitch on my face at the term. "Boosting is… well, it's pretty much the act of someone a higher level boosting the hunting success of someone at a lower one. If you imagine on a regular day you might be able to kill fifty Grimm before needing a rest." Pyrrha apparently failed to notice the shock on all three of our faces. She really was incredible if _that_ was how many she could take on her own - even if she meant the smaller variety. "Then boosting is better because someone who is ten, twenty or maybe even thirty levels higher might be able to kill two hundred Grimm in that time. You get to share half of the Exp, which means it's like you killed a hundred in the same timeframe. A booster basically helps you hunt better and faster than you otherwise could."

"They might also take you to a more dangerous area," Nora added, making a growling gesture and holding her hands out like claws. "That way you can get Exp from Grimm you wouldn't even be able to fight normally."

"That too," the redheaded Champion agreed, "But it would be more dangerous."

So that was what Coco had planned for me? It sounded dangerous, much like Pyrrha had said, but I had to trust the Archer knew what she was doing. It wasn't like she would be leading me into a trap or something. She probably knew more about this than we did. There was just one question, however. "If it's so good then why do people think poorly of it?"

"Think of it like this," the Monk explained. "Heroes are traditional people, and some really stick to the old ways and grandiose airs we used to have. A Hero's level is also important since it represents how strong they are. There are some people who believe boosting is cheating, that it's a way to gain Exp through no merit of your own. It's an advantage that not everyone has, and thus a lazy option, something to be derided."

"Are they right?"

"I don't think so," Ren said, making me relax. "There's no arguing that you managed to earn it from her. The bow was something we won clearing a Dungeon, so it's not without merit. And I didn't expect we'd get four thousand from that bow, let alone that you'd have the Charisma to haggle for more. I guess it pays to be a Knight."

"Yeah, heh, it sure does..."

"As such, it's not like you are just buying boosts because you're lazy. This Archer needs the bow and this is the only way she can pay you, it's practically a bonus for you having such a high Charisma. I don't see anything wrong there." Pyrrha and Nora nodded to show they agreed, helping to alleviate some of my guilt.

"But not everyone will agree?" I finished, watching as Ren nodded. "Does the method really matter that much? Aren't we all working together against the Grimm?" It's not like we were in competition with one another, at least not outside Miss Goodwitch's sparring rings.

"We are," Pyrrha said, "No matter what people say, we're all on the same side and should remember that. But the sad truth is that many people don't. Some like to lord their levels or accomplishments over others, some like to be seen as the `best` even though that shouldn't ever matter. None of us are going to think less of you for this, certainly not me. But Ren is right when he advises discretion… you might as well not invite criticism by drawing attention."

"Got it." I'd take their advice. They hadn't steered me wrong so far and I trusted them like I would my own family. Any further conversation was cut off as we approached the classroom, stepping through the archway and into a round room with seats on raised platforms, sloping up towards the back wall. Many of them were already filled, though it wasn't hard to spot Ruby waving towards us, having saved some seats next to her, Weiss and Yang. "Thanks Ruby," I said, sitting down just in time for the Alchemist, Oobleck, to enter the room. The class went silent.

"Very good to see you all here for today's Hero Theory class," the energetic man said, slamming some papers down onto his desk and abandoning them all in one gesture. "I hope you've all had time to settle into Beacon and make use of our facilities. I've been asked to remind you that the end of the month is approaching and so you will need to gather lien in order to purchase further amenities. I hope you have all been busy."

We had, though I couldn't say the same about other people. Ren and I were still a little below what we needed for rooms of our own, so we would need to do a little more hunting. It was close, though… I was optimistic we could make it. With Blake's lien on my belt, I knew we could – but that was something I wasn't willing to do. _Maybe she has some advice on how to earn more though… she did say she already managed to get her own private room._

Not even a shared one, but a room all to herself. Those would cost around three thousand a month depending on what extras she had. There was a reason it was cheaper for Ren and I to share one. I glanced around the classroom as the teacher continued to warn everyone. It took a minute or two but eventually I was able to find her, sat in a corner at the rear, hidden in shadows. She didn't look lonely, even though no one else was nearby. It felt like she was at home in the shadows, golden eyes peering out.

Straight into mine. She'd somehow noticed she was being watched, her attention flicking instantly onto me. _Whoops_ , I cursed, glancing away and hoping she didn't think I was some kind of weirdo.

"Today class," Oobleck continued, "We will be discussing a core part of Hero Theory – and your very lives. That is our Statistics and how our Class affects them. While many of you may feel you know this already, I cannot stress how important this is."

My elbows hit the table as I leaned forward. This was new information, especially to someone like me and I _had_ to know more. My stats were a mess, or so I assumed, but with nothing to compare them to, I just wasn't sure.

"While the natural laws that govern our bodies are still mostly unknown, research and correlation has allowed us to notice patterns and make educated theories in regards to how our Statistics and Classes interact." The man turned to the board behind him, dipping a hand into a leather pouch by his side and drawing out some sparkling dust. The class made appreciative sounds as it floated in the air, controlled by the man's will to create a diagram on the board. It was some kind of spell. That was all we'd been able to figure out. Port, the Cavalier, could do no such thing and had to write his things out in chalk.

The dust settled on the board, depicting an image of a blank-faced man stood in a neutral position. Next to him certain words formed. The abbreviations for each of the Statistics we knew like the backs of our hands.

"When it comes to our Stats, everyone knows that upon earning enough Exp and levelling up we are awarded increases in each of our core Statistics. What you will also have noticed is that certain Stats improve at different rates. Perhaps you earn more Agility and Dexterity than you do Intellect and Wisdom, perhaps it is the other way around. This, as far as we are able to tell, is dependent entirely upon your Class – and the types of tasks you are expected to do in your life."

Like my high Strength. It was perfect for striking iron and handling a heavy forge for long periods of time. On the other hand, my Dexterity was low because in theory I didn't need to worry about inert metal dodging.

"The most famous scale we have in use for this is called the Atlas Scale, which was developed and created in Atlas by one of their premier Magister Institutes." The Alchemist turned to the board once more, flicking a hand and causing dust to arrange in the word `Mage` above the figures head. "This scale uses a grading system to assign potential Stat gains based on the Class of the recipient. I'll remind you that this is not perfect, nor set in stone. Individual results may vary, yet they have been noted to almost always follow this scale. The Mage one is quite well known, as such."

Another flick of his hand and more letters appeared, this time beside the individual Stat markers.

 **Str: D**

 **Con: C**

 **Dex: B**

 **Agi: C**

 **Int: A**

 **Wis: A**

 **Cha: B**

 **Res: D**

"These letters," Oobleck continued, "Represent nothing more than the likely potential of seeing higher returns on a level up. There's no hard numbers assigned to them, and one person going from level twenty to twenty-one may report different specific figures to a colleague. However, it is almost unheard of for a Mage gaining a level to, for instance, earn more Dexterity than Intellect. A Stat with a rating of `A` will almost always be higher than a Stat with a rating of `B`, even if individual gains on a level do not reflect that."

There were mumbled whispers amongst the class, but the man pushed on, "Similarly, the Atlas Scale allows us to make a generalised estimate on the Stat layout of a Mage, namely that their highest Stats will be in Intellect and Wisdom. They use Intellect to increase the power and effect of their spells, while Wisdom allows them to cast spells and abilities more without tiring – and also to resist magical damage in return. This is a rather obvious example since they are spell casters, but when it comes to other Classes, the results can be more difficult to quantify." The man hummed, one hand beneath his chin as he looked about the room, "Is anyone willing to volunteer their own Class as an example?"

Our own-? No one immediately offered, which had me looking around the classroom in surprise. Most had their hands firmly down, trying not to draw attention. I noticed Ruby beside me, flinching back into her seat as though afraid she might be picked.

"No one?" Oobleck sighed dramatically, "If there are no volunteers than I shall have to select someone." The teacher's eyes seemed to rove over them, and as they passed over us – and paused – I felt Ruby stiffen. A sigh escaped me… this was going to suck.

"I'll volunteer." I called out, holding my hand in the air.

"Ah, Mr Arc," the teacher said, smiling towards me. "Thank you for your contribution. Let us take the Class of Knight as an example, a prime representation of a melee-oriented Hero Class." He turned to the board once more, slashing a hand across his body and causing the existing words to vanish. The others might not have wanted their Class dissected, but for me it was a different matter. I wasn't a Knight at all but if I wanted to pretend to be one then I had to know what everyone expected. Blake had already commented more than once on how I was unusual for a Knight.

At the time that hadn't frightened me nearly as much as it ought to have.

"The Knight is a melee combatant and also a leader-based Class," Oobleck said, "Found primarily on the front-lines and often in the damage and off-tank role, their Stats reflect the tasks they're most commonly needed for." The diagram was completed, revealing the Class I was supposed to be.

 **Str: B**

 **Con: A**

 **Dex: B**

 **Agi: C**

 **Int: C**

 **Wis: D**

 **Cha: A**

 **Res: D**

"As you can all see, the Knight is suited towards his role of damage due to his relatively solid Strength and Dexterity scores, while tanking will always be an option thanks to their Constitution. Their lower Agility makes dodging a difficult task, which is often offset by Knights wearing heavier armour, as Mr Arc does. Because the weight makes sudden movements difficult, the low Agility goes mostly ignored. Their speciality, however, lays in Charisma – and is the reason why many Knights are considered to be good leaders, diplomats and speakers." Oobleck chuckled for a moment, "I'm sure many of you have heard old tales of Knights rallying villages of NPC's to fight off Grimm hordes, and this Charisma is often the reason. They are able to inspire confidence and strength in others, enough to turn the tide of battle, some say."

I only heard half of what he said; my hands too busy sketching down the scores into my notepad. With Pyrrha and Ren nearby I didn't dare write my own down next to them but it wasn't hard to work it out in my head. I didn't have a choice in my Class… I was a Blacksmith and the amulet changed that to look like Knight only. It didn't come with options… even so, it seemed like the difference between what I was and what I was pretending to be was larger than I'd thought.

 _My Strength and Constitution are okay, but the rest of my Stats are completely out of line. My Dexterity is a joke, easily a D stat, while my Charisma is low too._ In theory that would only get worse over time. It was a simplification but if D stats gained one per level and A got four, then that would mean I'd end up behind forty or so Dexterity every ten levels… as my level got higher, that would get worse. Forty behind at ten, eighty at twenty, one hundred and twenty at level thirty…

The effects would become more and more pronounced as time went on.

"Sir," I called, interrupting the man as he went into some detail about the date at which the Atlas Scale had been founded.

"Mr Arc, if you have a question please raise your hand. Still, what is it?"

"Sorry, it's just… that final statistic," I pointed at the board to show what I meant. "You've talked about the others and what they do, but you never mention that one."

Strength affected your power, how strong you were and what you could achieve with physical strength. Constitution affected stamina and health – or Aura. It also worked towards resisting physical ailments and shrugging off damage. Dexterity and Agility were simplified as hitting and dodging respectively, though there was a little more to it. Intellect and Wisdom were all about spells, or for those who didn't use them – abilities and Skills. They made them stronger, last longer or affect a wider area… or with Wisdom, how often you could use them before becoming exhausted. Charisma was obvious too, at least in terms of inspiring people, chatting, diplomacy and getting better deals. But he never seemed to talk about-

"Resilience," the Alchemist replied. "The final Stat is Resilience. The reason I do not talk about it, Mr Arc, is because little is known about it. Almost all Hero Classes have it as a D or C at best, meaning we lack understanding. For the most part it is considered an NPC Stat. It's not uncommon for them to have high scores in it, but as to what effect it has… I'm afraid there is no concrete answer."

A Labour Caste Stat… Nobody seemed to notice as I collapsed into my seat, face slack. It was… it was just a useless thing then, the very Stat that I seemed to score so highly in, probably one of my A Stats, and it had no use?

"So it's a dump stat?" Someone called out, earning a few laughs from the crowded students.

"Mr Winchester," the teacher sighed, "Please hold your hand up should you wish to contribute your opinion to the class. As I said, the role of Resilience is unknown, but no Statistic can truly be called worthless."

"Why not?" The Warrior thumped his desk with a gauntleted fist. "You already said no Heroes have any of it, most of us have it as a C Stat at best, so it's clearly not used in combat or anything. It's a dump stat."

"Just because Resilience is useless to us, does not mean it is to anyone else. Clearly, Mr Winchester, as the NPC Caste make extensive use of Resilience, it has value within their daily tasks."

"Useless then," Cardin smirked, "Just like NPC's." My hand clenched into a fist beneath the table, but the shaking only got worse when others began to laugh as well. They all thought the same… of course they did, I'd always known that. We were the lowest part of the Caste system, nothing more than peons.

"They're not useless!" a small voice shouted, and to my surprise it came from beside me. Ruby Rose was stood up, small hands planted on the wooden desk as she leaned forward. "The Labour Caste aren't useless," she repeated, silver eyes flashing angrily, "If it wasn't for them we'd have no food to eat, no houses to live in and no walls to protect us against the Grimm!"

"Then let them fight with us," The Warrior laughed, "Why are we expected to fight and die while they hide in their hovels?"

"That's _our_ responsibility," Ruby shouted back. "That's how we repay them!"

"That's utter bul-"

"Miss Rose is correct," Oobleck seemed relieved by the interruption, clapping his hands together to draw attention back to him and away from Cardin. Ruby was shaking as she fell back into her seat, eyes wide at what she'd just done.

"Thank you," I whispered, though I wasn't sure Ruby even heard it. I wanted to hug her, to shout out my support, but instead it was all I could do to whisper my gratitude.

"The NPC Caste are not useless," Oobleck continued, "They are responsible for many of the good things we have in life, from our amenities to the tools we use, right down to – as Miss Rose pointed out – the houses we live in and the food we eat. Our relationship with them is symbiotic. We protect them from the Grimm, and whatever other threat comes their way, and they in return provide for us. This is how it has been for centuries, and how it will continue as well. They can fight, Mr Winchester, and many are out there who have been forced to fight and kill Grimm in self-defence. Even the lowliest Baker has a Strength and Dexterity score. They can swing a knife if needed… it is just that we are the ones who specialise in combat. In a peaceful era it would be _we_ who would find ourselves without work."

"Feh." Cardin spat, sitting back down and crossing his arms over his breastplate. It was clear he didn't share that view, and from the mutterings of other people, they were the same. My body was shaking, and it wasn't until Pyrrha's hand touched my shoulder, a tiny touch to show her support, that I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

It was normal. It wasn't worth getting worked up over. This was just how things were…

"Back onto Resilience," the teacher tried valiantly to bring the lesson back on track, "Some theorise that it offers some kind of mental resilience. That is the best I can suggest. We know from research done in… let's call them darker times, that it offers no physical defences. It might be that Resilience is what allows NPC's to perform repetitive tasks all day without becoming bored or dispirited. Some say that's what makes them so good at their jobs, what allows a person to bake bread every day of their life without complaint. It might also have something to do _with_ what they craft and how. I'm afraid I cannot offer more. Is that answer enough, Mr Arc?"

"Yes sir," I managed. It wasn't enough, not for me and not for the situation I was in. But it would have to be. No one cared about how or why the Labour Caste did what they did. It just wasn't as important to the safety of the Kingdoms as making sure the Hero Caste could protect their borders against the Grimm.

I had a lot to think about.

/-/

I wasn't to get that time, as the bell in one of the nearby towers tolled loudly, signalling the end of the lesson. There had been more to it than that, the teacher discussing the responsibilities of Heroes; to defend the land against Grimm but also to represent the integrity of their Kingdoms. Most noticeable was the Heroes Treaty, which prevented Hero Classes from fighting in wars between the Kingdoms.

It had been an interesting topic, but not one I'd been fully able to pay attention to. The weakness in my Class, the very fabric of who I was, just wasn't going to stand up to what other Heroes could achieve. I was comparable now, although even saying that felt arrogant, but as everyone else levelled up – myself included – the gaps between us would only grow. I'd continue to gain in my Resilience, which was useless… along with my decent Wisdom to better allow me to cast Forging Abilities all day long.

Everyone else would be getting stronger in the ways that really mattered, their ability to fight and defend themselves. They would get better at dodging and taking hits, while I'd never truly get better at dishing them out. Sure, my Strength was high – clearly an A stat and one that would be fantastic forever. But that did that matter if I was never able to properly connect with people?

Pyrrha noticed my mood, asking me time and time again if I was alright. I tried to smile for her each time, offering what little excuses I could. It seemed doubtful that she truly accepted my excuse of fatigue.

"You should ignore what Cardin said," she whispered to me as we made to leave, "I know you grew up among NPC's but you're not one of them. Not all of us consider them worthless, either. It's our honour to protect them."

"Thanks Pyr," I said, more for the sentiment than the words. I didn't want it to be someone's honour to consider me in need. She didn't mean it like that, though. She meant well. I could tell.

It _would_ get better. My mood was shot, my confidence at its lowest – but at the same time it didn't matter. I'd come too far to give up now and finding out that my Class was against me wasn't going to change that. They'd said I couldn't become a Hero in the first place, yet here I was!

This wouldn't stop me…

It was just a setback. Nothing more.

"Where are you going?" Pyrrha asked when I made to leave. I looked back to her, noticing the thinly veiled concern in her eyes. Taking out my coin purse I gave it a little shake.

"I've got to give Blake her share of the bow profits." Pyrrha seemed to calm down on hearing that, smiling and nodding her support.

"I'll wait for you." she offered, leaning against a wall.

That wasn't necessary but I knew better than to argue, especially since – as always – Blake was making her way towards the exit with speed. With a quick nod to Pyrrha I was off, weaving between students who cursed when I failed and bumped into them, getting closer to my quarry.

"Blake!" She turned when I called her name, not at all seeming surprised to see me. Part of me felt if she expected me it would have been nice had she waited, but then asking her that was probably too much.

She nodded a greeting, but nothing more. From anyone else that might have intimidated me but for some reason I was able to just write it off for her. It was just Blake being Blake.

"The bow sold," I said quickly, noticing the crowd behind us and taking her arm in mine, dragging her aside. The last time I'd tried that she'd reacted with a knife, but thankfully she seemed willing to trust me a little more now.

"How much?" she asked. Ah – words!

"Four thousand," I delved into my bags, drawing forth some for her. "It was sold privately to someone so it wasn't on the auction. Here's your share."

"This is seven hundred," she counted, looking at me. I scratched the back of my head, blushing a little. How was I supposed to admit my mistake?

"Well I… I kind of forgot about the money I owed you before." She cocked her head to the side, ears twitching in confusion. Could she hear out of both of those? Part of me wanted to ask if I could touch them.

"Before?"

"From the Beowolf," I said – still no recognition. "The one in the First Quest, back before Beacon?" Her eyes widened, realisation dawning as she nodded and took the money, storing it somewhere I couldn't see.

"Thank you, Jaune."

"You don't have to thank me," I laughed, "It's yours. You earned it by helping us. Can I ask you something, though?" The last bit was blurted out as she turned to leave, but luckily she paused, nodding in response. "You've already got enough lien to get your own room, right?"

"That's right."

"How did you get so much in so short a time?"

It must have been the wrong question, that or I'd somehow said it wrong. Where her face had once held polite indifference, now it flashed with irritation, anger and something else… something like disappointment.

"I didn't steal it," she sighed, "I _earned_ it hunting Grimm. If you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Blake, wai-" I made to grab her arm, only for the Assassin to twist out of the way, yellow eyes glaring balefully at me. "I didn't mean it like that," I near enough shouted, "I just wanted to know if you knew any good spots to hunt."

She stopped before leaving entirely, her back to me.

"Ren and I are still a little behind on what we need," I pushed on, hoping she would listen. "I didn't mean to suggest you were doing anything wrong. Whatever I said, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Her shoulders seemed tense still, but I knew better than to approach. "You didn't… I… You are strange for a Knight. I should have remembered that. I should not have assumed otherwise." What assumption, that I thought she had stolen the money?

"Has someone been accusing you of theft?"

"I do have to go," she said, ignoring the question entirely, "Thank you for bringing the lien for me, Jaune. I appreciate it."

Damn it, damn it, and now she was leaving again. I'd done something wrong, brought up bad memories or something – but I didn't want to leave it at that if I could help it. Rushing up to grab her though, that would be a bad idea, even if I had the best of intentions. In the end, I stood there doing nothing as she left.

Only for her to pause.

"Tomorrow," she whispered, voice barely audible. "If you still need places to hunt… I can mark one or two on a map for you during lunch. If you will meet me in the library…"

"I will!" I shouted back, smiling, "I'll be there. You're a real friend, Blake."

There was no response, though coming from here, I supposed that was normal. It was enough to lift my spirits as I caught back up with the others, finding Ruby and Pyrrha chatting idly back at the classroom.

"Did it go well?" Pyrrha asked, noticing my expression.

"She accepted the money and thanked me," I nodded back, "So I guess it went as well as it could." There was no need to mention our little issue, not when I'd hopefully managed to sort it out myself. Still, she had been incredibly angry when I'd mentioned her earning lien… were people really accusing her of that?

"Did you ask her to sit with us in future?" Ruby bumped an elbow into my ribs, grinning up at me. My eyes widened as I remembered that, what I'd meant to ask her. Ruby must have noticed it. " _Jaune_ ," she whined loudly, "You were supposed to ask her!"

"Sorry, I forgot…" Or rather, I'd been distracted. "But hey, she offered to tell me some of her hunting spots tomorrow, so I can ask her then."

"That's generous of her," Pyrrha said, "There are many who would hide such information."

"Blake's not like that," I defended the girl. It sounded like she needed it.

"Well don't forget to ask her to sit with us," Ruby said, apparently not at all in a forgiving mood as she poked my ribs. Maybe it was meant to be intimidating but her face, not to mention how much it tickled, had me laughing instead.

"I won't forget," I promised, edging away from her finger. "Why don't you ask her anyway? It's not like she speaks a different language."

"I would," Ruby rolled her eyes, "If I could ever see or find her! She's an Assassin, Jaune. I can't find her, even when I'm trying."

"Really?" Sure, she was fast and quick to leave a room once class was over, but she'd never been particularly difficult to find. "I've never had any trouble spotting her." Ruby seemed to pout at that. Okay, maybe that hadn't come out as kind as I'd meant it to.

"An Assassin is seen only when they allow themselves to be seen." Pyrrha said, eyes meeting mine. "Come, we should get to our next class. I think Port has another… story… for us."

/-/

A cry was torn from my throat as the Boarba slammed into me, crashing aside my shield and sending me soaring through the air. My back hit the ground a few seconds later, rolling across the grass as I fought for breath. My eyes looked up just in time to see it charging towards me, and for me to notice that I'd dropped my sword and shield. It was just to the left, close enough that I crawled frantically for it, rolling onto my back as I grabbed it and taking a weak, kneeling position against the monster about to crush me.

"Cute," a voice sounded, as something whistled over my shoulder. The Boarba took the arrow in its left eye, forelegs collapsing as its momentum carried made it crash face-first into the ground, carving through grass and dirt as it came to rest before me, dead.

Crocea Mors hit the ground a second later, followed by my hands as sweat poured from my head, breath coming out in harsh pants. "Was that…" a quick fight for breath, "really necessary?"

"Well I could have let it kill you," Coco Adel said, striding from the nearby bushes with a wide grin on her face, and the bow we'd found in hand. "But that would be more trouble than it's worth. Besides, you should have a little more stamina. We've only been doing this for three hours."

She seemed unbothered by my glare, likely because I was still panting like a dog. Three hours in which I'd been stuck fighting for my life against Grimm so far above me that it was all I could do to survive. She had just sat on the low bough of a tree, picking them off when I lured them near, her expression almost bored.

"You can kill these things with one shot," I wheezed, "Why am I the one running around?"

"I can kill them easily," Coco nodded, "But then you wouldn't get any Exp from that. Besides, I have to pick and choose what to boost you on. These are just Boarbas. They're like the baby cousin of the Elder Grimm Boarbatusk, but ten-times less scary. If I took you to where my friends and I _normally_ hunt, then you'd be dead in an instant. That would be bad not only for me but also the Guild." She patted her purple tabard with one hand, drawing my eyes.

Knowing what it was, I'd kept my eye out all day, noticing more than a few people wearing similar things. The purple one with golden weave was definitely the most common, though people wore it in different ways. I'd seen some wear it as a full tabard, from their necks down to their feet, while others had it as a tunic, covering only a breastplate and tucked into their belts. Coco wore it on her right hip, where it trailed down the side of her like a one-legged skirt. Her boast of the Mercenary's Guild being the largest appeared to be true.

"Sheesh, you're really out of it," she sighed, flicking some hair back from her face. "We can take a breather if you need it that bad. You nearly reached your next level?"

I concentrated a little, closing my eyes as I considered it. I was close, very close. It was amazing to think I'd started the day at only a little into Level sixteen, but now I was nearly seventeen. This boosting, for all the pain it induced, was a powerful thing.

And why shouldn't it be? Coco had dragged me out to an area with Grimm far above my level, only to make me catch their attention one at a time, defending as I lured them back to her tree, only for her to kill them on my behalf. Normally killing such opponents would have been just about impossible for me, or at least it would have required four or more people my level. Now, with the Exp split between just two, I was earning far more than I could normally.

"How common is this boosting?" I asked as Coco threw a water skin towards me. I upended it back, hacking suddenly as the acrid taste of foul booze entered my mouth.

"You might want to be careful with that," the girl grinned, clearly enjoying my struggles.

"I thought alcohol was banned from Beacon." Gods but it was strong, the kind of strong that could only come from drink made by an amateur and not someone who knew what they were doing. It tasted like the kind of drink someone would call `rotgut` or some other terrible name.

"It is," Coco shrugged, taking it back and drinking a little herself. "But just because something is banned doesn't mean it isn't commonplace. Boosting's kind of the same, though not quite so illegal."

"I've heard it's frowned upon…"

"Probably by some of the same people who come us, skulking under hoods and asking for confidentiality with their boosting. There's a lot of hypocrisy in this school… well, in everywhere, really." She leaned back on a log, kicking her legs up to rest against a tree. "Boosting is common enough to have an entire guild dedicated to it. That's basically what we are."

"The Mercenary's Guild?" I asked.

"It's a simplification," she shrugged, "but close enough. You ever need something doing or want to hire extra muscle for a Dungeon, then chances are you'll be coming to us. People ask us for boosting, escort, help with homework, just about anything you can think of, so long as you can pay. Beacon runs on lien, after all. You remember the rules I gave you for this one?"

I nodded, recalling the rules she'd set out before we left Beacon. "All loot goes to you, lien and items, you have the right to end the session if you believe my health is in danger and it's for five hundred lien per hour."

"That's right," Coco nodded, "We've got a little time left and this bow is sweet stuff, so I figure I'll get you your level, but normally we're pretty strict about the timing."

"Thank you."

"Heh, no problem. As for the lien and loot, we're bringing you to an area you would have no hope of farming normally, so it doesn't make sense for you to get a share. What's more, it would defeat the point of boosting if something dropped that actually made it a net profit for you."

"I understand." I nodded. It did make sense, especially considering this was something she was doing as a service for me. In this case, it was for the two thousand she couldn't cover on the bow, but in any other situation it would have been me having to pay her. Not much had dropped anyway, less than five hundred if my guess was on point. Right now the Exp I could gain was more important, especially since it would mean I wouldn't let the others down the next time we fought. I would be stronger, and better able to tank for Ruby and the other glass cannons.

If only I could afford something like this on a more regular basis… gaining near-enough a level in under four hours was pretty huge. I'd gained two in the Dungeon, but that had been over a day and a half, not to mention it had nearly cost our lives. This was an afternoon with a person who could instantly kill anything that threatened me.

 _Two thousand lien isn't a joke though… I'm not sure I'd be able to earn enough to pay for rent and that._ It was a shame. It sounded like Boosting would only really be of much use at the lower levels, after which it would become too expensive. Right now I was able to get close to a level in under four hours, but the time it took would grow exponentially as I gained levels. It might take six hours for the next, eight after that… until it became far too expensive to ever consider doing. Unless… was there some other way for me to earn lien relatively quickly?

"Hey Coco," the girl perked up as I addressed her, cocking her head towards me. "You get work because you're in the Mercenary's Guild, right?"

"That's the reason I joined, yeah. Any higher year can probably offer you boosting if the money's right, but we have strict rules and a Guild reputation to uphold. People trust us more because they know if something goes wrong the Guild will cover your losses, then tear it out of our hide. It's protection for both us and the client."

Which would mean more people were willing to go to the guild, making it more profitable for them.

"How would I go about joining something like that?"

"Join the Merc's Guild?" Coco grinned, "Sorry Jaune, we only take people from the third and fourth year – and only then the stronger ones." My face fell, "It's nothing personal, we just have to make sure the people we have can actually carry the younger years if they have to. If we had someone who wasn't strong enough then it might mean some people who come to us end up getting killed. It's not worth the risk."

I nodded, slumping a little but understanding. It was a silly idea anyway. I wasn't strong enough to handle myself in most situations, so I definitely wasn't going to find anyone weaker who would need my help.

"It'll get easier as you get older," the girl clapped me on the shoulder. "The first year's the hardest at Beacon, trust me. Next year you'll probably be able to boost some newbies; though don't let me catch you undercutting us, eh?"

"Does that mean there are other Guilds, then?" I asked. "Are there any others you know of that I could join now to try and earn some lien?"

"There's plenty of Guilds in Beacon… most are just formed by friends and such, little social guilds that exist only for themselves. Those aren't for any purpose other than as a pride thing, but the bigger ones can actually get a Guildhall." Coco caught my interested expression, explaining with a little laugh. "A Guildhall is like your own house, but for the Guild as a group. They can be pretty expensive, depending on the size, but it lets the Guild stay together. We have one of the largest in Beacon, looks like a castle. It's where people go if they need to request work from us."

I wracked my brain to try and recall that, but we'd all been so focused on lessons, food and farming lien that we hadn't explored a good portion of Beacon yet. Maybe I should suggest to the others that we do that… it sounded like there was a lot more to the school than lessons and lectures.

"There's a few other Guilds who do services," Coco went on, "If you need help with homework or anything knowledge based then there's `The Keepers` who focus on knowledge, secrets and that kind of thing. You won't be joining them unless you're seriously into books or gossip though. Other than that, there's a few others too, `Ravenguard` are kind of like us but less skilled, they focus on renting members out to help you clear Dungeons – for a cut of the loot, there's also a combat guild which holds arena fights. You don't really join to earn money but you can gamble on it if that's your kind of thing." Her disgusted expression made it clear what she thought of that. "Also, the black-market guilds who smuggle stuff into Beacon for you, like that booze you threw down your throat. That came from the Red Axe Guild. Those Guilds are… pretty unofficial, but handy nonetheless."

"This is a lot more complicated than I expected…" All these Guilds within Beacon and I'd just assumed I would be attending lessons and making friends for the rest of my time here.

"It's not that bad," Coco laughed. "I'd say about half the people in Beacon aren't even in a Guild. You can probably go through the academy without ever worrying about it. I'm just giving you the lowdown since you asked. Look," she leaned forward, suddenly serious, "The only thing you need to really remember is that there are good guilds, like us, then there's some… less savoury types too. You should be careful of ones that are more interested in what's in your pockets than actually helping you out."

I nodded, even if her explanation wasn't something I fully understood. It seemed a bit hypocritical for someone from a guild of mercenaries to criticise others for being interested in lien. She was only helping me in the first place because she wanted the bow we'd found.

"Come on," Coco grinned, standing up suddenly. "A few more of the Grimm have started to spawn. Let's see if we can't get you that level, eh?"

With a groan I pushed myself up, ready to start the torture all over again.

/-/

"Congratulations," Coco grinned, what must have been an hour or more later. The Archer had stayed true to her word, letting me have a little longer than we'd really agreed on. Hands on my knees, coughing and hacking into the grass, I'd earned a full level.

Progress had never felt so nauseous before.

"Let's see here," Coco walked past my hunched form, rummaging around in the grass. "That makes five hundred or so for me from today. Not great, not bad either. Hm, an item?" She jogged off a little bit, my tired eyes following her as she knelt down to pick something up. With a hand on the grass to support myself, I was able to stagger onto my feet and after her.

"Anything good?" I asked, only half-interested. It wasn't going to be mine after all, as per the agreement we'd made.

"Trash," Coco scoffed, holding up a weapon of some kind for me to see. It looked like a mace, a metal haft with a flanged head devoid of ornamentation. "Guess I'm due a trip to Vale to vendor it off."

"Why Vale?" I asked, panting heavily. "Wouldn't it be easier to sell it on the Beacon Auction House?"

"If it were something anyone would buy," she sighed. She threw it at me, my eyes widening as I caught it reflexively. It… calling it a good weapon would have been unkind, mostly to any good weapons out there. It was basic, which was about all that could be said of it. It would do its job but not with any great grace or strength. "Something like that," Coco went on, "No one would even look at it twice. You've got to remember that this is an Auction House that only Heroes are going to use. Sell a high-end bow," she hefted her new one up for emphasis, "and people are going to be interested. Sell a rake and no one's going to care."

And sadly, while this wasn't a rake, it certainly wasn't what I'd call a weapon either. This was maybe something a member of the Labour Caste would carry around for their own protection, a weapon that would do some damage in a pinch, but wasn't expected to hold up against a real opponent. "What are you going to do with it then?" I asked, handing it back over.

"The only thing I can. I'll head into Vale this weekend, try and find some vendor who wants to buy it. Maybe I can find someone who wants a crappy weapon, or maybe someone will break it down and make it into something better." Into something better…? "Either way," she sighed, "I'll be lucky to get a hundred lien for it."

"Hey," I chimed, a spark of an idea forming within my mind, "Would you sell it to me for that?"

* * *

 **More world-building here, along with the progression of Jaune as we move into the next arc of the story… as always, some things remain hidden or unexplained. This _is_ an academy for Heroes, after all. It's not for the Labour Caste. **

**And Jaune has an idea, of sorts. I'm sure some of you can see what that might be. Just to answer a quick question, which I know I don't normally do, but in this case it won't be answered for ages otherwise – and the thing in question _has_ been revealed. **

**Jaune's Passive is _not_ immunity to heat or fire. It is only immunity to heat and fire caused by HIS forging. So if he lights a fire to use it for forging, then it doesn't hurt him. Similarly if he picks up a molten weapon with his bare hands, he's okay. But if he was forging with his hands and someone threw a fireball at his back – he is in trouble. He would take damage from the fireball, but if he then fell into his forge, THAT would not hurt him - but only that. The world works on logic not specifically our own after all, so it _knows_ what fire is caused by his forging and what isn't. **

**I've included below his stats again for the new level, but I've also included the Atlas Scale ranking system for it (won't be in future stat pages) – though remember, as Oobleck said, it is an `accepted scale` and not exact fact. So yes, it IS possible for other stats to grow in ways considered unusual. Also it's not a flat "3 for A, 2 for B, etc…" Sometimes it can fluctuate, as you'll see here.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 17 (+1)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 36 (+3) (A)**

 **Con: 33 (+2) (B)**

 **Dex: 12 (+0) (D)**

 **Agi: 16 (+1) (C)**

 **Int: 20 (+0) (C)**

 **Wis: 23 (+2) (B)**

 **Cha: 10 (+0) (D)**

 **Res: 33 (+4) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Fire from the Forge-**

Immunity to heat, flames and associated damage caused from _his_ forging process.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Stoke the Forge-**

Generate intense heat in the hand for a short period of time, capable of super-heating metal to forging temperatures without the use of a forge.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 12th December**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	12. Book 1: Chapter 12

**Moving officially into the next arc now. Our… Blacksmith has kept his place within Beacon, for a while… but how long can one man continue such a charade? What new challenges will they face within the Beacon Academy for Heroes?**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Pachumaster

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

I was musing on how and where I could make use of the weapon I'd bought from Coco when Yang found us.

"Guess what we found!?" she crooned, pushing her way through the crowd and to our table. Ruby practically vibrated with excitement as she sat down beside Weiss, the Mage looking at her as if the girl were one fire spell away from an explosion. Yang was much the same, hopping from one foot to the other, but what surprised me was the person standing beside them.

"A person?" I guessed, looking at them and shelving my plans for the mace. Pyrrha giggled at my comment, Yang rolling her eyes.

"A person," the brawler agreed, "but also an _epic_ opportunity."

The man shrugged, smiling at us all as he took a seat offered beside Ruby. To my surprise the words above his head denoted him as a Peddler. I'd never realised Ruby and Yang knew anyone from the Labour Caste. Well, other than myself of course.

"This is Azure," Ruby said, indicating the rather nondescript man, who despite his name had brown hair and brown eyes and was about as plain-looking as you could get. "Yang and I were asking around about shared rooms, trying to see if we could get one a little cheaper if we pooled certain things."

"And were you able to?" I asked, leaning forward. Ren, Nora and Pyrrha stopped eating to listen as well, since we were all still struggling to get enough for our own rooms.

"In a manner of speaking," Yang finally sat down, nudging the guy, "Tell 'em what you told us."

"Okay, Miss Xiao-Long," the man chuckled, nodding to each of us in turn. "Nice to meet you all, my name's Azure and I'm part of the Merchant's Guild here in Beacon."

"I wasn't aware NPC's could be part of Beacon-sanctioned Guilds." Pyrrha said.

"We can't start Guilds," he said, "But the Merchant's Guild is actually run by a Hero and student at Beacon. There's no rules about us not joining a Guild, but since almost every other one is combat-oriented, there's no real point in our doing so."

"But the Merchant's Guild is different?" I asked. The name said it all really.

"It is. As the name implies we're a guild that focuses on commerce within Beacon. Hence why more than a few NPC's like myself have settled into the guild. Our leader understands and values NPC's and out skills and treats us with respect."

I liked the sound of that, smiling at the thought of more heroes who saw the value in my kind. People who weren't like Cardin and who were willing to give us a chance. It seemed a rare trait in most Heroes. Sadly, what was less rare was members of the Labour Caste referring to themselves as NPC's... maybe I had it easy, growing up in a village where there were no Heroes. "So what is it your Guild does?" I asked, trying to dispel such thoughts.

"A number of things, mostly to do with commerce. Beacon has the auction house for instance, but the majority of people are too busy to watch it all the time. You can put in an order with us and we'll bid and barter on your behalf – adding on a nominal fee for our own services. It saves the customer time at the auction house, and since we can haggle better than most Heroes, they often get it at a better price too."

That made sense… especially considering how most Heroes had Charisma as a lower stat. Even for those with naturally high Charisma, they probably still didn't know much about bartering, especially against a shopkeeper.

"We also cover things like a purchasing service, sending our people into Vale to buy things on your behalf if you're busy or in lessons. Again, there's a small fee on top but it's usually worth it if you're in lessons or just don't have the time."

"Sounds like a convenient choice," Weiss said, regarding the man with a suspicious expression, "But what relevance does that have to us?"

"Tell them about the house," Yang grinned.

"I was getting to it Miss Xiao-Long," he laughed, "Well, I was just working in the records room when I heard Miss Xiao-Long and Miss Rose asking some NPC fellows of mine about the housing situation, specifically if they could save lien in the process. Beacon is fairly strict on their arrangements, however, so I could tell they weren't going to have any luck."

Yang nodded in agreement, pulling a funny expression.

"Luckily, I was close enough to hear and approach them myself," Azure said, "Because our Guild has something which might be able to help."

"How convenient."

"Weiss!" Ruby rebuked. I frowned at her too, not at all pleased with her constant snark towards the Labour Caste. Azure had been nothing but friendly, as had just about every single one of the Caste in Beacon. She could have done to be a little politer to them… most Heroes could.

"It's not a problem, I'm used to such responses." He waved it off, no doubt used to it no matter how unfair that was. "One of our other services is loans and leases, though not as many make use of it. Last year we had an informal Guild, really just four friends, come to us looking to raise money to buy a Guild Hall."

My ears perked up, recalling the conversation with Coco from the day before. I'd still yet to check out the Guilds within Beacon. Heck, all I'd really done was come home, rest and do a few lessons this morning.

"We agreed on the terms and leases," Azure went on, "and we purchased it on behalf of the Guild, charging rent to slowly pay it back."

"It all sounds fairly normal," Ren said, "Most people in Vale have houses on such an arrangement."

"Exactly. Our problems began soon after, however," Azure grimaced. "The Guild was informal like I said, but there started to be tensions within it. We never found out what, probably just power plays or something equally foolish, but the result was that it split up – and on bad terms too. There must have been a big fight, because they left the hall in some disrepair. There was mess, clutter – even some rooms damaged. Naturally, as proud Heroes, they had bigger tasks to do than clean an abandoned Guild Hall. And due to our relative… I suppose you'd say _inexperience_ with lease agreements, they were able to leave it in our hands… moving out and refusing to pay."

"What assholes," I growled. Typical Hero crap, especially towards the Labour Caste. Did they think it was okay to do something like that, just because the people they'd done it to couldn't fight back?

"Very dishonourable," Pyrrha agreed, "They should have at least repaired the damage."

"Or paid for it to be repaired," Weiss said.

"I couldn't agree more," Azure said, "But lo and behold, we made a mistake with the contract and they were able to run away. Suddenly we were stuck with a Guild Hall we couldn't return to Beacon because of the damage caused, but could scarcely afford to keep on our own. It's a drain on our resources, going unused and abandoned. We don't even have the resources to repair it… not yet, anyway."

"And that's where we come in!" Ruby cheered, slamming her hands on the table. "Oops," she winced a second later, "I jumped ahead… sorry Azure!"

"Don't worry about it," he laughed, "Miss Rose is essentially correct. We've been looking for a group of people to take it over from us ever since the year started. With so many new students we figured there would soon be a group big enough to form a Guild and make renting it from us cheaper than getting their own rooms."

"Cheaper?" That caught my attention – and everyone else's to judging from how they suddenly started to pay more attention. "How so?"

"It's all economies of scale. A double room for two people is two thousand lien per month, or a thousand each. If there are four people, then it would be cheaper for you to get two double rooms – at four thousand a month. But when you start moving higher than that, it actually gets cheaper to rent a Guild Hall because everyone can share things like water, power and rooms like kitchens or living quarters. Basically, when your group reaches a certain size, it becomes cheaper this way than through Beacon."

"And what size would that be?"

"Five," Azure said with a smile. "The Guild cost us five thousand lien a month to rent from Beacon. Naturally, we were renting it to the Guild before at six thousand a month, taking one for ourselves – but considering the state it's in now, we'd be willing to rent it to you at no profit, just so we can stop losing lien for it."

"Between the seven of us that would be cheaper than getting our own rooms," Yang grinned, "Hence why we dragged him here to tell you all!"

"Five thousand split between seven would only be a little over seven hundred each," Ren agreed, "We could afford it right now, in fact."

"I know!" Ruby clapped her hands together. "That's why we just had to come and tell you all about it! Isn't it great!?"

"So you're suggesting we form a Guild?" Pyrrha asked, looking at each of us.

"I've got no problem with it," I nodded to Ruby and Yang, getting grins in return. "It's not like it has to be super official, and we _did_ work well together in clearing that Dungeon."

"Ooh, ooh, I like it!" Nora said, "We could call ourselves `The Noras`."

"Wouldn't `The Valkyries` be a better choice if you wanted to use your name?" Ren rolled his eyes.

"Nah. I think The Noras sounds better."

"We'll find a normal name for it," Pyrrha said, though she seemed amused by our friend's byplay.

"That is, if we decide to accept this," Weiss said. "I'm not convinced."

"What?" Yang turned to her, "Why not? It's cheaper than we'd be able to do normally, plus we should have more room. What's not to like?"

"It sounds too convenient," the Mage glared at the Peddler, who only blinked back. "It sounds too good to be true."

"It might be for you, but it certainly isn't for ourselves," the Peddler sighed, "We're in a real problem with this… essentially paying five thousand lien a month for a Guild Hall we can't use, and that cost keeps us from being able to afford any repairs. If you don't want it, however, then that's fine. I'm sure there will be many new students looking to start Guilds soon enough."

"Whoah, whoah," I held a hand out, stopping the man before he could leave, "Weiss didn't mean anything by that." It was a lie, but hopefully one he'd accept. Ruby was glaring at her so I didn't have to. "When you say damage… how much damage are we talking about here?"

"A few rooms are out of commission," Azure said, "The main living area, along with two sleeping rooms, the kitchen and bathroom are fine. There's piping damage between the main supply and the kitchen, though the heating works – as does the water to the bathroom. Beyond that, there's a second floor which is currently out of bounds – but there's only about three rooms up there anyway. The stairs are broken through… some kind of fire damage. I think one of the old members was a Mage," Azure shrugged, "I only joined the Guild this year, so I didn't get to meet the team that had it before."

"That's quite the detailed list," Ren whispered.

"I feel it's best to be frank with such things. I'll be perfectly honest with you, it's something of unpolished gem… it's going to require some work. Nothing too much," he added, "And in any case, we'll be only too happy to chip in."

It sounded like it need some tender love and care.

"The Merchant's Guild is more than willing to help with the repairs. We've got arrangements with many different artisans and NPC's in Vale who can help. We can even get cheaper deals with them than you could get normally."

"And yet we would be expected to pay for it?" Weiss asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You would," Azure winced, "But on the other hand, we're willing to sweeten the deal. Frankly, we want rid of the thing – and trust me – we're not going to be lending money to students again for something like this. If you rent it from us and are able to repair it, we'll _sell_ you the rights to it for just five thousand on top. After that you'd own it yourselves and could do whatever you wished with it. You'd just have to keep paying Beacon… but you could also rent it out yourselves, or even return it to Beacon."

"And if we can't pay the extra five thousand?"

"Then you can rent it from us for however long you like. I can add it to the contract that we won't ever increase the price – no danger of sudden interest or other such nonsense. We're not looking to make money out of this, Miss Schnee… we're looking to stop the bleeding."

"Hmph," Weiss rolled her eyes, "Some Merchants this so-called `Merchant's Guild` employs."

"Weiss," Ruby sighed, "Do you have to be so mean? They made a mistake… people do that."

"Guilty as charged," Azure held a hand up. "And we've learned from it too. It's just not worth the risk, especially with first years who have more excitement than sense. If you agree to this, you'll need to sign a contract saying we can evict you if you refuse to pay."

"And if we can't pay?" Ren asked.

Azure shrugged, "If you can't then all that happens is you choose not to continue renting it and can move back into the dorms or whatever other accommodation you have. You'll always have the safety net of Beacon, unlike normal adults out in Vale."

"Sounds reasonable," Ren said, rubbing his jaw. "I assume we would be expected to pay up front?"

"For each month, yes." Azure nodded, "We'd need you to form a Guild first, then we would have to pass the lease onto you, so that in Beacon's eyes it's official that you stay there. It's a formality so they know where you are in the case of an emergency. Then we can start on the repairs… the only thing is that because if you leave, this falls back into our hands – and thus Beacon will come down on _us_ if something goes wrong, the contract states that you can only use repair people approved by our Guild."

"Won't that limit our options?"

"Perhaps, but it's a safety precaution so you don't hire some cheap level one Carpenter who makes a mistake and causes the roof to collapse. If you did that and then backed out on the rent, we'd be in real trouble. Our contacts are experienced and extensive." Azure held his arms wide, "We just don't want to take any risks."

I nodded, seeing his point. In all honesty, it sounded perfect for us… a Guild Hall for just the seven of us, at a lower rate per month than individual rooms would be. The lien was the real motivator, since we were still struggling for it at the moment.

"I say we go for it," Yang grinned. "I'm game."

"Me too," Ruby nodded, bouncing in her seat. "This can solve all our problems, and think about it, how awesome would it be to have our own house - all to ourselves!?"

"Come on Ren," Nora begged, looking up at the Monk. It looked like she'd been easily convinced.

"I suppose it's not a bad deal…"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha turned towards me, "What do you think?"

Me? I looked about the table, only to see the others waiting for my response too. "I'm willing," I shrugged, not sure what else to say. Coco had mentioned that there were Guilds out there that did just about everything, and while it was odd to think of Heroes making a Guild fully about Labour Caste things – it soothed my mind that it was a Guild Leader who respected and saw the value in our Caste. Maybe he was just a clever guy, wanting to make lien without having to go through the trouble of Dungeons and the like.

Whatever the case, we'd have to be idiots to pass it up.

"Then I shall agree too," Pyrrha nodded, leaving Weiss as the last bastion of reluctance.

"Fine…" she sighed, reaching into her robes. "But I want it on record that I don't like this."

"I can have the paperwork sorted within the hour," Azure smiled, "Now, who would like to come and help set up your Guild?" Everyone turned to look at me, but this time I had a smile and an excuse ready, slowly pushing myself out of my seat.

"Sorry guys," I grinned, not at all feeling sorry. I'd handle the sale of the bow. Someone else could take this one. "I've got someone I need to meet in the library. I'll catch you all later."

/-/

"You're forming a Guild?"

"That's right," I said, feeling more than a little proud of that fact. Blake hummed, sat across a small desk from me with a book in hand. She'd been waiting in the library as promised, but had looked a little surprised when I'd actually showed up. "Ruby and Yang are off sorting out the paperwork right now. First, we make ourselves into a Guild, then we get the Guild Hall."

"Sounds impressive," she said, ears flicking just a little. "Does that mean you no longer need the hunting locations I've found?"

"Ah," I winced a little, "We could… still use those. Are you sure you're okay giving them to us, though? I talked to Ren and Pyrrha. They said it would have been better for you to keep them secret."

Blake's golden eyes traced mine for a second, the meaning behind them inscrutable – as she was. Why was she helping me? Why did she continue to do so?

"Consider it a thank you," she said, taking my map and marking three locations down. They were places we'd never visited, small patches of dense forest, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

"Why do you feel the need to thank me at all? If anything, it should be the other way around. You saved me during the First Quest, twice in fact. You also helped us in the Dungeon, not to mention you're helping me now. I feel like I should owe you."

The Assassin shrugged, opening up her book and starting to read it. I guess there wasn't going to be an answer there, but I didn't want to leave either. The library was quiet, and Blake quieter still, but it was also peaceful.

"Do you often visit the library?" I winced at the question, which sounded stupid even to my ears. Blake didn't point it out, however. Instead, she hummed lightly, turning another page.

"I like to read. The library is peaceful and lets me read to my heart's content. There are books here that it's difficult to find in any store." I could well imagine that. The library was a part of the main building, a long hall with a ceiling that seemed to reach up several stories. Balconies and arched walkways dotted the edges, and as for the books – well, they must have numbered in the tens of thousands.

"What do you read?"

"History," she turned a page, "fantasy, fiction… whatever catches my imagination. How about you?"

"Not as often as I should… there were never many books back home, other than that our school had. Even those were just to help teach us. Most were on history and such, though there were quite a few on our role within society."

"Your role?" Blake asked, "I thought you grew up amongst the Labour Caste?"

Crap, my story. "I did," I said, "but the books were all geared towards them… they weren't always relevant to me. There were a few novels though, just stories for fun. I read those whenever I could."

In truth, I read them because I hated the other ones, hated those books which extolled how we should work for the Hero and Noble Caste, how we were lowest rung on a ladder. The first step was necessary, and possibly the most important, but that didn't change the fact we were at the bottom. I guess that was the reason I loved those fantasy books so much… because they allowed me to believe I was something I wasn't, if only for a moment.

They helped me to escape reality.

Was that what Blake was doing?

"The other day," I said after a few minutes of silence had lapsed, "You got angry when I mentioned how you earned all that lien. You thought I'd accused you of stealing it."

Blake's yellow eyes flicked up to me, narrowing for the briefest moment before turning back to the pages held before her. It seemed obvious she wouldn't answer, but the question was; did I ask? She'd gotten angry at the time, but now she didn't seem quite so. If anything, it felt like she was relaxed. Was that the power the library had over her? Either way, I had to know.

"Has someone been accusing you of theft?"

Blake sighed, slowly putting the book down as she finally looked towards me. Her eyes were flat, though not angry. It was more like she was reluctant, yet also knew I wouldn't give up on this. "No one has accused me within my hearing," she said.

"Why did you think I meant that, then?"

"It's complicated."

"Then will you explain it for me?" I asked. Blake's glare was enough to make me wince but this time I didn't back down. She maintained her stare for a few seconds, during which I swallowed and fought past the stinging in my eyes. Eventually she sighed, crossing her arms and regarding me with an almost bored expression. I had the distinct impression I'd intruded on reading time, and that suddenly her willingness to put up with me was approaching its end.

"If you were a Thief," Blake whispered, "What do you think your greatest skill would be?"

"Stealing things, fighting with knives or being agile."

"But the main thing is thievery." She waited for my nod. "That is what every other person thinks when someone mentions a member of the Thief Class. And believe me, if something were to go missing, every eye would turn to _you_ first."

That didn't seem fair, even if I could see the logic behind it. As a Thief, they would have had the most ease stealing something, but that didn't necessarily mean they would have been the one to do it.

"Everyone expects people to act as their Class dictates," Blake continued, "And most of the time we do… a Farmer farms, a Warrior hits things with their weapon. That's how the world has always been and likely how it will continue. I am an Assassin Jaune," she looked into my eyes, "What do you think I'm good at doing?"

"Killing things."

"Killing people," Blake corrected, "You don't need to pretend you don't see the connection."

I winced, knowing she'd caught me there. Of course, I knew what she meant when she'd asked that question; I just hadn't wanted to say it. "That doesn't matter," I said, "Just because your Class says you're supposed to kill other people doesn't mean you have to. It's stupid to even think that."

"You're right." Blake smiled, though it was a faint and weak one, aimed down towards the table we were sat by. "But that's not enough to change the minds of people. Not when they've grown up knowing that your Class determines what you are what you do. Perhaps that's what makes you different, that you grew up among people who never knew any of this. An Assassin back stabs people… it's part and parcel of everything I do. It's how I fight and I am always looking for that opening. People find it difficult to trust someone like that."

Blake sighed, pushing some hair back behind her ear.

"It's not always intentional… sometimes people try to treat m- to treat us normally. It's just that deep inside, whether they like it or not, it's hard to turn your back on someone who could kill you. It's the same with other Classes, such as Thieves. Whether or not you know and trust them, a small part of your mind keeps pointing out that _they_ would be the ones most able to rob you. No Hero trusts someone like that."

"I trust you." I made sure to stare into her eyes as I said it, just to drive home how serious my words were. Blake met my gaze, shaking her head in vague amusement.

"That's why you're such a strange Knight," she said, immediately reminding me of every time she'd said that. Was this what she meant; that I was strange because I didn't look upon her with revulsion? At the time, I'd been worried it meant my cover was failing, but now that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Then I'm happy to be strange. I'm _glad_ to be the weirdest, stupidest person you've ever met. I'm not going to see you as some kind of killer just because of the words above your head. They don't define you."

I wouldn't let myself… not when the words above mine were a lie too. I wasn't a Hero, nor was I a Knight, but that didn't mean I couldn't fight to try and help people. It didn't mean I couldn't be heroic, just because I wasn't born one.

"And the Skills that I have?" Blake asked, looking at me. "I can assure you those are all tooled towards killing other Heroes. As is my Passive, as are my statistics… everything about me is designed to make me most effective at killing people; often before they know I am even there."

"And you're saying I couldn't pick up a sword and kill an innocent? Or that a Farmer couldn't brain someone with a hoe?" My eyes clenched shut as I shook my head. "It's stupid. Just because a Mage casts spells doesn't mean they can't pick up a sword and kill a baby. Your Class doesn't make you evil."

"And that reasoning is why I shared these locations with you," she said, indicating to the points on my map. "That's why I wanted to thank you."

I understood… as much as I didn't want to. "But you shouldn't _have_ to," I sighed, slumping in my seat. "You shouldn't have to thank me for treating you like a normal person. You shouldn't have to actually be pleased just because I judge you for how you act, not what you are."

It was just wrong.

"I shouldn't," Blake agreed, "And yet it's a reality every Rogue-type Class faces. Some have it easier than others… but for those obviously `immoral` Classes like Thief or Assassin, this is our reality." Blake shrugged, "It's the life we were given. Complaining about it won't change or improve it."

Blake shrugged, her smile wan.

"As a child, I was born an Assassin, and so that is what I am. You can't fight against destiny."

I opened my mouth to argue but snapped it shut before the words could form. Fight against destiny... was that what I was trying to do right now, sat in a library disguised as a Knight, talking to a Hero as though I was her equal? No, that was wrong. I wasn't fighting. I was hiding.

Did I tell her to fight against what people thought of her class - when I had refused to do the same, instead relying on some magical trinket that let me pretend to be something different? The advice sounded hypocritical, dangerously so.

She might try it... she might put all of her effort into it. But would it mean anything in the end?

I still didn't know whether my own plan would work, and even calling it a plan was too much. Here I was at Beacon, but so far all I'd done was desperately try to get by. It had worked so far... but that didn't mean it would continue to work. At the end of the day I was a Blacksmith.

And she was an Assassin.

But that didn't mean we couldn't be friends, no matter how much others might have said it. If a Knight and an Assassin were so opposed that friendship was impossible, then I'd simply be her friend as a Blacksmith.

"You know… our Guild has an opening for an Assassin, if you want it." Blake had already gone back to her book by the time I spoke, her eyes fixed on the page and granting me less attention than the floor beneath her feet. She didn't turn towards me, nor even look up from the book, but I got the strange feeling she was smiling.

"What a strange coincidence…"

"It is," I laughed, enjoying her sarcasm. "Funnily enough, we're also looking for a black-haired girl… the Guild is missing one of those at the moment."

"Completing your harem?"

She caught me off guard with that one, chuckling lightly to herself as my cheeks turned red. "Not quite," I coughed. "But if you want to join, I'd love to have you."

"I'm sure you would." Her golden eyes flickered above the book. "But I'll have to pass. I don't know you well enough to become your concubine."

"The Guild!" I yelped, glaring a little when her eyes sparkled with amusement. Great, she felt relaxed enough to take the piss out of me. That was a good thing, right? Funny how it felt so bad - and _there_ was my crappy Charisma score. For a moment I'd worried it had gone and thrown itself off a cliff. "I was talking about the Guild. Do you want to join it?"

"No."

The flat-out denial should have stung, but I'd expected it and shrugged. "The offer will stay open," I said, "There will always be a place for you. All you need to do is ask."

"You're still a strange Knight," she murmured, shaking her head.

"Thanks." I grinned back.

"It wasn't a compliment."

From her, in the way she meant it… it was the highest compliment I'd ever received.

/-/

"The Hunters?" Ren looked up from the scroll Yang had handed over to him. "It's… not a bad name."

"Ruby came up with it," the blonde laughed, wrapping an arm around her little sister's shoulders. "I think it fits, y'know? We're all hunting something, usually lien – but hey, we hunt Grimm on occasion too."

"That's true," I laughed, enjoying the sight of Ruby trying to squirm free, only to be caught by Yang every time she did. The action was so casual from the older girl, so easy, that it must have been long ingrained into her. "What does that make us, hunters?"

"Huntsman and Huntresses," Ruby cheered. "It's got a much cooler ring to it. Plus, this way our new hall can be called `The Hunter's Lodge`. How amazing does that sound!?"

"I'll admit they are not bad names," Weiss nodded, standing cross-armed beside them. "Did you sign the lease on our new Lodge, then? I'd like to have a look at it."

"Got that too," Yang grinned, holding up another piece of paper. "We're now officially listed as renting the place and can move out of the communal halls straight away."

Which I fully intended to do, in all honesty. The shared showers were getting frustrating, especially with how busy they were in the morning – not to mention the smell. All it took was a few guys with less than stellar hygiene, and suddenly the whole place kicked up a stink. With just Ren and I, it would be a damn sight easier.

"He said it was around here," Yang said, consulting a map the Merchant's Guild had apparently given her. We were in an area of Beacon I wasn't familiar with, almost a small village itself in terms of the small and medium-sized houses dotted around. Many had colourful tabards hanging from them. Was this a Guild area? Somewhere where all the Guild Halls were arranged – almost like a miniature town that consisted only of Beacon's Guilds?

I couldn't see a castle-like one, so presumably the Mercenary's Guild was placed elsewhere.

"Allow me to take a look," Ren stepped forward to take the map, looking at it for a moment before glancing around them. He seemed to gather his bearings quickly, leading them down a paved path. "According to the map it should be… this one." Ren came to a stop before a particular building, looking up from the map.

"It's…" It was a struggle to find the right words, but Azure's came back to me, "definitely a bit of a fixer-upper."

That was a kind way of putting it. The building was two stories tall with a peaked roof covered in dark red slate. The walls were light-grey stone, with white marble in places. Tall, arched windows dotted the front wall, but two of them were shattered, with wooden boards nailed across them. The door was in one piece, but was pitted and marked, showing clear signs of damage.

"Well we knew it would be," Pyrrha sighed, "I suppose we'll have to hire some NPC's to help... either way, it's still better than sleeping with a hundred other people."

"True," Yang shrugged, stepping forward to open the door. A cloud of dust blew out of it, making her cough and step back. I winced as it blew across my eyes, scrubbing at them.

"And we know it's been abandoned since last year," I laughed awkwardly, lowering my arm and blinking past specks of dust. "Probably needs a bit of a clean too."

"T-True," Yang repeated past her coughing. She pushed it open with a single shove, stepping back as more dust erupted from within. We waited for it to clear, though now that I'd seen the place it was impossible not to feel a little disappointed. The size was good, but I wouldn't have called it a fixer-upper…

I'd have called it ready for demolition.

"W-well," Ruby laughed, "Let's check inside, hey?"

"Yes," Weiss growled, "Let's…"

On the one hand, the interior wasn't as bad as I'd feared.

It was far worse.

The second floor was unreachable, but the stairs that greeted us upon entering the building weren't just burned, they were destroyed – a good portion of the second floor with it. The remaining timbers lay scattered about the entrance hall, some resting against the walls, but with a large pile where it had collapsed. The large hall in the entrance was covered in dust too, forming in a thick cloud above the floor. There were six doors leading off from the hall, two on the left and right, and two on the far wall, opposite the double door entrance. At least half of those had wooden frames pushed through them, and a quick inspection showed that in one, the entire roof had collapsed inwards. They was even a stream of light piercing the gloom, like the sun had burned straight through the ceiling.

The others were a little better… but only because they still had walls and a roof. The only rooms we realistically had was a bathroom, a dusty room with couches and a storage cupboard. The latter was so small we'd have struggled to fit our own gear into it.

"This can't be right," Yang said, shaking her head. "They said it was in disrepair but they never mentioned anything like this."

"Why would they?" Weiss snapped, kicking a broken chair and watching as it shattered against the wall. "Hard to convince gullible fools to buy something in this state. Damn them!"

"We should have asked to see it," Ren sighed, palming his face.

"It can't be," Ruby whispered. "They wouldn't do this. Why would Azure have lied to us?"

"Because he's a Peddler, you dolt. That's what they do… money, money, money and to the Grimm with whoever is hurt by it. That's just what their type does - extort honest Heroes for lien."

That wasn't true… my mother had never been like that, but it was hard to argue with her words. It was hard to argue with the looks on everyone's faces as they looked about the ruined Guild Hall.

"We'll go see them tomorrow," Yang growled, pulling Ruby in for a quick hug. "If this is their idea of a joke then we'll sort it out. You can't think for a second that Beacon would be willing to put up with this."

"Yang's right," I said, "We can talk to them tomorrow… and if they won't co-operate then we can talk to the teachers. We'll sort this out." I made sure to look them each in the eye, "I promise we'll sort this out."

"You better," Weiss hissed, pushing past me and knocking her shoulder into mine. "I'm going to see if there's room in this damned hall to set up a sleeping bag." Pyrrha made to stop her, to chastise her, but I held a hand out.

"Don't," I said, sighing. "Weiss was the only one to smell something wrong with this, but we convinced her to accept. She has the right to feel a little angry."

"We all fell for this," the Champion said. "But either way… this is just a setback, right?"

"Right," I nodded, drawing my own sleeping bag from my small stash of supplies. The rest was laid against a nearby wall, there being no other room for it. At least the walls kept the wind out… which was about the only good thing about this place. "Nothing more than a setback…"

I prayed that was all it would be.

* * *

 **And thus the Hunters were born, receiving their Guild House, which in time-honoured RPG tradition needed various rooms to be unlocked before use.  
**

 **"I'm sorry sir. We can't unlock the bathroom until you're at least level thirty."**

 **No stats this time, on account of the lack of any Exp earned.  
**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 26** **th** **December**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	13. Book 1: Chapter 13

**Oh gods, I woke up this morning around noon – passed out in my bathroom, which was covered in le vomit. Too much alcohol by far… Then it's 1:30pm and I need to write Forged Destiny like… now. Eek. Damn Christmas getting in the way!**

 **On last chapter – you'll learn things in this one but when something seems wrong like with them buying a place without looking – latch onto it, ask why. But don't just assume it's a mistake by me. It was put in there for a reason.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Pachumaster

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

If we'd hoped the lodge would look better come the morning, then we were left disappointed. A shiver ran down my body as cold air blew through cracked windows. On the couch, Ruby snuggled closer to her sister, the taller girl cracking an eye open as she yawned. "What time is it?" Yang asked.

"Morning," I shrugged and pushed myself up. The bones in my neck cracked as I moved my head from side to side, the floor having provided about as much comfort as expected. That was to say none. "We've got the day off though, so it doesn't really matter."

"Hm…" Yang probably didn't hear a word I'd said. She just turned over, dragging Ruby's form with her, and started to snore again. It might have been a cute scene were it not for the growl an irate Mage let loose as she stalked across the floor and gave Yang's back a swift kick.

"Up," she snapped, "All of you up!"

"Ren… make her stop…"

Weiss ignored the two, her hair flapping about angrily as she turned and stood with hands on hips. "We don't have a free day at all," she said, "We have to try and sort out this… this _mistake_." She held her arms out towards the walls. "We need to get our lien back and then _kill_ that cheating NPC."

"Fine, fine…" Yang yawned as she stood up, lifting Ruby with her and waiting until the younger girl was awake to put her down. "So, we're just… hunting him down?"

"Will that actually do any good?" Ren asked. The Monk stood with his usual, calm expression, but I don't think anyone had ever seen his bed hair like I had. His pink lock was completely out of control, and Yang and Ruby seemed unable to take their eyes from it. "We signed a contract for this place," he went on, "We will need to see what the terms of that are and how we can go back on the deal."

"There has to be some kind of clause for him lying though," I said. They were fairly common, especially since you couldn't have people going around selling stuff they knew was flawed. Mom's shop had a returns policy while dad was always willing to repair any damage his tools took for the first month or two. "Ruby, do you remember what was in the contract?"

"Um…" The girl poked her chin with one finger, but I knew from the worried look in her eyes that the results weren't going to be something I wanted to hear. "I don't remember… Yang, do you remember?"

"I…" Yang's brows furrowed as she hesitated. "I remember he showed them to us, then we started to read through them. I can't remember actually reading them though."

"Unbelievable!" Weiss erupted in an instant, frost drifting from the tips of her fingers as she slammed her hands down. "How idiotic can you both be? What kind of person doesn't _read_ the contract they're about to sign!? That was _our_ lien you may have signed away!"

Ruby wilted under the deluge, but even I wasn't sure whether I should come to her aid. How could she have not read the contract? She was young and a bit naïve at times, but she'd never been completely stupid.

Ruby shook her head and took a step back. "No," she said, "I… I knew we had to read it. I was being super serious about it, I promise! Yang," she turned to her sister with wide eyes, "I'm sure we said we wanted to see it, I can even remember picking it up!"

"Me too," the blonde growled and rubbed her forehead. "We said we wanted some time to go through the details before we signed."

"Then why don't you remember it!?" Weiss snarled.

"Azure!" Ruby's eyes snapped open. "Azure said we didn't need to read through it."

I winced at that, especially the hopeful look on Ruby's face. Naturally, the excuse did nothing for Weiss who unconsciously summoned a chunk of ice in her anger. It smashed into the floor, shattering into a thousand shards of ice.

"And you _believed_ him?" she howled. "Of course, he would say you don't need to read it. He's a scoundrel and a liar, but even if you didn't know that – why would you have accepted his word!?"

"We wouldn't," Yang stepped in front of Ruby, making her position clear as she glared at the white-haired girl. "Normally we wouldn't… I don't know what came over us, okay? We're not idiots, Weiss."

"But you just believed him when he said you didn't need to read it. Of course, how understandable."

"Didn't we do the same?" Pyrrha stepped between the two before anything could go wrong. "We believed him too, even though we should have asked to see the property first. There was something bothering me about that last night, but I think I've finally realised what it was."

Everyone went silent as we looked towards the red-haired Champion. "Well?" I asked. "What is it?"

Pyrrha sighed and crossed her arms. "I think Azure attacked us."

What? That sounded ridiculous. The guy had been in front of us all the entire time and what would he have been able to do against Heroes like them? Besides, he had been a Peddler. If his Stats were anything like my mom's, then he'd have never been able to actually hurt us.

"You mean he used some kind of ability on us?" Weiss asked. "He used something to make us agree to something we didn't want to?"

"That or just his Charisma," Ren muttered.

"Impossible," Weiss laughed. "How could an NPC have more Charisma than a team full of Heroes? We had a Knight with us for crying out loud."

I couldn't meet their eyes at that. "Why would he do something like that, though?" I asked.

"Are you joking? He did it, Arc, because he's a filthy swindler who wanted our lien. Are you still on his side after what he's done to us?"

"It might be the after-effects of Azure's Charisma," Pyrrha laid a hand on my arm. "It should wear off soon."

Weiss snorted and threw her arms into the air, but my friend's words did little to calm me down. It wasn't the after-effects, or whatever she thought it was. I knew exactly why I found it so hard to believe how Azure had cheated us.

It was because he was part of the Labour Caste. Had I, despite constantly complaining about it, given in to the same classism I hated? I'd trusted Azure not because of merit or anything else, but because of what he was. I'd trusted him because he wasn't a Hero. Because to me, it was only the upper Castes which felt the need to cheat honest people. Gods… I was an idiot.

"You were the only person to become suspicious," Ren said to Weiss. "What was it that made you not trust him when he told us about the hall?"

"It sounded too good to be true. I will admit that even I was excited at the prospect, but it just didn't make sense on an intellectual level."

Intellectual… My head perked up as I called out, "Weiss, your highest Stat is Intelligence, isn't it?"

The Mage turned to face me and raised an eyebrow. "It is," she admitted with a little shrug. "Why?"

"I think I see where Jaune is coming from," Ren interrupted. "It's possible that he overwhelmed us with Charisma, and the only one who had any defence was yourself – and only when his offer clashed with your Intelligence."

"That's ridiculous," Weiss shook her head. "While it could work, there's simply no way an NPC would be high enough a level to actually affect us like that. Charisma works like suggestion… it isn't mind control."

"Unless the discrepancy was big enough," I pointed out. "My mother's a Shopkeeper and she always said that Charisma is stronger the more you have over another person's."

"But even if we all had D-stat Charisma, our level advantage would give us more than an NPC could have. NPC's are low level because they don't face ramping challenges. While they may gain Exp from crafting or doing their own work, in most cases the work doesn't increase in difficulty or give higher rewards. Heroes, on the other hand, regularly fight against stronger and stronger Grimm."

I knew what she meant. It was something everyone in the Labour Caste faced. When I'd been younger the act of making a sword from iron had given me a full level's worth of experience. Now, the gain was barely noticeable. My father was an unusually high level for a Blacksmith, but even he was only Level twenty-four. When a Hero found themselves not getting enough Exp from a certain Grimm, they could just go and hunt stronger ones.

It wasn't the same for us. A Blacksmith couldn't just go and hunt rare ores or metals… you had to see what came to you. What people asked for and what life had in store.

"Well maybe he's an exception because he works at Beacon." I shrugged. "There has to be some reason… I know it sounds unrealistic but it's the only thing I can think of."

"It's all we have," Ren nodded. "Ruby and Yang were completely tricked and I don't think they would fall for such a thing normally."

"We wouldn't!" Ruby whispered.

"Like Weiss said, Charisma works on the power of suggestion," the Monk went on, "It can't make you do things you don't want to do, but we all _wanted_ to believe the deal was a good one. We wanted to trust him and he must have played on that. When it came to signing the contract, I would imagine Ruby and Yang were so eager to believe him that his Charisma was even able to trick them into ignoring their common sense."

"Normally it convinces you to spend a little more in a shop," Pyrrha agreed, "Or it makes you trust someone a little more than you normally would. I suppose in this case we were all so desperate to believe the deal was genuine that we defeated ourselves as much as he did us."

"There has to be rules against that," I looked to each of them. "I mean, we would be in trouble if we attacked someone else in the Academy. I doubt this is much different."

"There surely are," Pyrrha said. "We just need to find Azure and then a teacher. We should check the contract too. Ruby, could you go and get us a copy of it?"

"Y-Yes!" Ruby rushed over to her clothing, tugging it on behind a cough while Ren and I steadfastly looked away. She was gone a second or two later, dashing out the front door in her eagerness to redeem her name.

I didn't think she needed to… if this _was_ something that Azure had done to us then surely the fault lay with him. Or me… I was the Knight, or so my friends thought. They would have trusted in me to defend them against Charisma-based assault. Sadly, it was my worst Stat at a pathetic ten.

"Yang and Weiss," Pyrrha continued to order us with the calm of someone used to it, "The two of you should see if you can find Azure or the Merchant's Guild. The rest of us will wait here and see what can be done about this place."

/-/

An hour or two to explore the Lodge had revealed a few new things, though none of them were particularly good. Azure had completely lied about the water, which didn't work at all thanks to some of the pipes being broken. They were simple enough things, made of copper and using a gravity feed system to stop or allow water flow from a container outside that we'd need to fill up every now and then.

Other than that, and the general run-down state of the building, the place looked like it could have been a nice Guildhall in its time. It was spacious enough for the seven of us and had a few extra rooms like a kitchen, bathroom and living area. Ren and Nora were cleaning that up at the moment, since it was practically the only room we could make use of.

"We'll need some wood for the windows," Pyrrha sighed as she came up to stand beside me. "I've got a feeling replacing all the glass will be outside of our budget, so we should board them up for now."

"Maybe we could chop some wood of our own from the Emerald Forest."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. I had no idea how she could be so upbeat in this situation. I felt like I'd personally failed everyone by standing up for Azure. I'd trusted him for no better reason than prejudice, and that had cost us all our hard-earned lien. Ruby had nearly died for us to earn most of it – and now it was gone.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened," she said.

I laughed. "Am I so obvious?"

"Only because it's what we are all thinking. I've been blaming myself all morning, and I keep seeing Ren's frustrated face – or how Ruby shrunk away from us earlier." Pyrrha shook her head. "We all made a mistake here. The blame is not yours, Jaune. Nor is it mine for going with the flow, Weiss' for not trusting her instincts or Ruby's for being fooled."

"We should have asked to see it…"

"And he would have simply told us we didn't need to. It's easy to see what could have been done in hindsight. For now, we need to make the best of what we have."

"You're right." There was nothing we could do for now and in the end, it probably wouldn't matter anyway. The school would take back the building and force the Merchant's Guild to give them their lien back.

A commotion from the other room caught our attention, the sounds of Yang and the others returning drawing everyone in that direction. I didn't get a chance to ask what they'd found. Their faces said it all.

"We have a problem," Weiss sighed. "Azure… does not exist."

Shock ran through me, my eyes widening as Pyrrha and I shared a glance. "But he has to," I said. "Are you sure people just don't know him because he isn't a Hero?"

"We sought out the registry of Beacon. It contains the name of every student, every member of staff and even every NPC on campus. The Scholar working in the library was very clear in saying there is no Peddler who matches that name."

"There is a student called Azure," Yang chipped in, "But they're a Warrior… and a she. We even went to the Merchant's Guild to ask, and they claim they've never had a member with that name."

"Well they would," I said and waved a hand. "They're not going to admit to scamming us."

"Therein lays our _other_ problem," Weiss sighed and held a hand out towards Ruby. The Reaper drew something forth from her hood, handing it over to the Mage. She in turned held it out to me.

"It's the contract," I said, briefly glancing over it before letting Ren have a look. He was by far the better person to spot anything than I. "What's wrong with it?"

"Look at who the vendor is," Weiss said.

Ren's eyes widened as he looked up at me. "It's not the Merchant's Guild. We're the buyers but the seller is someone called TRE."

"It's an acronym for a Guild… we've been unable to figure out _which_ , just yet. The Merchant's Guild assured us that they don't sell Guildhalls… never have, never will."

"So, someone was pretending to be a part of the Merchant's Guild?" I asked. Come to think of it, there really was no way to be sure of anything here. Maybe there were official guild cards or something but we'd not known about them and had just taken his words at face value. "Does this change anything?"

"It means the vanishing act of a certain NPC is irrelevant," Weiss sighed. " _He_ didn't sell the hall to us. It was this TRE Guild, to which we are now contracted."

"Then we go to them and put the same deal forward," Pyrrha crossed her arms and frowned. "It doesn't matter who we bought this from. They still lied to us and Beacon will surely rule on our side."

"They _would_ ," Weiss added, "If the contract included any mention of damage whatsoever."

What?

"She's right," Ren muttered, "The contract says the hall was in perfect condition and that we agreed to that. It's hidden so deep in that there's no way Ruby or Yang would have seen it. They would have rejected it by the time they read that far. Azure must have already convinced them by that point."

"But the Guildhall is a complete wreck," I held my arms out, unsure of exactly where I should point. There was damage everywhere.

"And so far as anyone would know, _we_ were the ones to cause it."

"A story about a guild of friends trashing a Guildhall," Yang grumbled. "Sound familiar?"

It was the same sob story Azure had fed us as an explanation for why he needed to sell the hall. And now here we were, liable to be marked as the next people in that story. With a frustrated growl, I turned and kicked a piece of wood, watching as it shattered against the wall. It didn't fix the situation... but it sure as hell felt satisfying.

"My thoughts exactly," Weiss drawled.

"Well, can't we find TRE and end the contract?" Nora asked, "We might lose the first month's pay but we could stay in the communal dorms again."

"I'm sure if we tried the Guild would claim all the damage caused was done by us and that we must repair it or we'll be reported to Beacon." Weiss snapped. "And in case you're wondering, we checked what the punishment would be for us to return a Guildhall in this state to Beacon. It's not expulsion, but we would be expected to pay for everything to be repaired… and if we can't, then we won't ever be allowed to graduate."

"So, what?" I asked, "We're stuck with it?"

"The only avenue I can see to escape is for us to continue paying rent on it while also repairing the building. If we can get it to a state where it's mostly fixed, then we can end the contract without risk."

"If it were fixed then we might as well continue it." Just the thought of that was enough to have my stomach curdling. Those bastards would have completely gotten away with it. There had to be _some way_ of getting them in trouble for this. "Should we at least try and find who we've sold our souls to?"

"Certainly," the Mage said. "We were unable to find anything but we did want to return and explain the situation. I'm sure we can narrow it down if we check the registry again. It may take some time since it's an acronym, but we'll manage. The question is… what can we do with that information?"

What could we do? We had no proof of what had happened to us or how they'd tricked us. On the other hand, they could hold out the threat of revealing what we had done to the Guildhall to Beacon. We were up against a Guild we didn't even know the name of... who had a Peddler under their employ who was so powerful he could trick Heroes - and who also apparently didn't exist. We were fighting shadows here. An enemy we had no idea how to confront. "Damn it," I growled. "We've got nothing."

"We have a Guildhall," Weiss indicated the building with a sweep of her hand. "And so long as we continue to pay for it, I don't expect there will be any trouble. As much as I hate to admit it… perhaps we should make the best of a bad situation."

"It's all we can really do," Yang sighed. "It's a total mess, but we can try and make it better."

"Can we, though?" Ren asked. "The contract states we have to use their approved workers to repair it. Call me cynical, but I have the sinking suspicion they will be not only incompetent, but extortionate too."

Ha… and to think Azure had said it was because they were worried we would hire poorly skilled craftsmen and make it worse. Of course, that was just another part of the trick too. They were already gouging us for the rent… might as well hand the threat of expensive repairs over us too. It was some kind of ridiculous pyramid scheme that we were stuck firmly at the bottom of. "Then we just don't do any repairs." I said. "Hell, we can stay in the communal halls if we want to. We don't need this."

"Then they will just draw Beacon down on us," Ren pointed out. "They want our lien… I don't think they are going to let us get away with interfering with that. They can always just say they were concerned at the damage caused and thus felt the need to bring in the teachers."

"So, we can't repair it and we can't not repair it? Should we just give them all our money now and be done with it?"

"No," Weiss' smile turned wicked. She flicked some hair behind her, crossing her arms and inspecting the dilapidated hallway. "In fact, we start our repairs immediately."

"But we can't," Pyrrha said. "We're only allowed to use their people to repair the damage."

"And what damage is there? From what I can see there's no list of damage on the contract… after all, this was in perfect condition, no?" Weiss walked past me to stand facing the bathroom. "For instance, officially it is only ourselves and the TRE who know that the pipes are broken. If we fixed those ourselves, they would have no way of proving that we broke the contract, other than to admit that the pipes were broken before we moved in. That would then allow us to leverage such information to break free."

That was it! Fire swam through my blood as I looked around the broken hall. Every little bit that we could repair now was something they couldn't charge us for – and one step closer to being free of this place altogether. If we could fix everything then we could leave... or we could stay. The Hunter's Lodge would be a perfect hall for us if it wasn't for all the problems.

"If they notice, they'll surely send someone to run an itinerary and record all the damage," Ren warned. "We can get away with this right now but we'll need to be fast."

"Right," I nodded, "Then let's not waste any time. Yang and Nora, I want you to go out and cut wood in the forest. Bring as much as you can carry back here as fast as possible. Ruby, can you go and find some hammers and nails – as fast as you please." The Reaper nodded and was out the door almost instantly. "Wei-"

"Whoah, whoah," Weiss crossed her arms. "And who made you the leader here?"

"That would be Ruby and Yang," Ren answered as he held up another piece of paper. "It seems when they formed the Guild, they chose Jaune to be Guild Master." They did? My eyes widened as I looked towards Yang, who only shrugged in response.

"It sounded like hard work," she said – immediately bursting my bubble. "Plus, Rubes said Jaune is the most leader-like out of us."

I was? I would have thought Pyrrha fit that, since she was the one who had commanded us in the Dungeon and also earlier when she'd sent people looking for the contract. The Champion only nodded when I looked towards her. If anything, she seemed pleased by the development. I wasn't sure if I was, but it did give me a chance to try and redeem myself. To prove to the others that I could be trusted.

"Ren, I need you to figure out what each piece of damage is. Weiss, can you go with him but I actually want you to try and see what damage we can conceal… something whoever they send to check might miss. That way we can repair them whenever we can. Pyrrha, start seeing what can be done with the woodwork… whatever you think you can fix, have a go. I don't think you could make anything worse than it already is."

"What about you?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to take a look at that faulty piping," I grinned. "I've got a feeling I might be able to do something with it." It was metal, after all. So long as nothing was missing I could smelt the damn thing down to ingots and forge my own.

We'd get through this… it was a setback, just like Pyrrha had said, but there was no way I was going to let these assholes win.

"Get to it Guild," I crowed, throwing an arm out as a commander might have atop a magnificent steed. "Let's show the TRE who they're messing with!"

* * *

 **Well, a slightly smaller chapter than usual on account of Christmas and where it fell. It wasn't beta'd by College Fool either, since I wasn't going to ask him to spend Christmas day looking through my work. Also, because I'm being sick everywhere.**

 **I'm sure there will be questions re Charisma and how it works – namely, whether it's a mind control or not. Hopefully the chapter did answer some, but worry not, more answers will be coming as we delve into TRE, who they are, and how they achieved this.**

 **But like I said at the top, sometimes there are reasons why things look wrong and it's meant to be a hint for you guys. I felt like so many people found the hint, saying things like "Hang on, that's silly – why would they do that?"**

 **But instead of actually thinking "Why would they do that?" A lot of people just made the assumption that I, as an author, had basically written them stupid for no good reason. As though I could somehow justify "Suddenly, everyone is an idiot!"**

 **Have a little faith guys and gals. I usually do have an angle.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 9** **th** **January**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	14. Book 1: Chapter 14

**A little longer than usual, simply because the chapter plan demanded it. Naturally, that occurs every now and then, but please don't expect this length every time.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Pachumaster

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

The pipes flowed cherry-red and threatened to drip molten metal down onto the floor. The heat from them would have been enough to burn through flesh, yet they didn't harm the hands clasped tightly around them.

In that regard, it seemed my Passive was actually being a useful tool for once. I just wished it was something a little more combat oriented. My eyes flashed a little as I used Stoke the Forge to heat them even further, moving the metal carefully so that it lined up.

"How are they?" Ren asked from nearby.

A spark of panic shot through me, and my hands twitched as I instinctively tried to turn off and hide my forging. Luckily, I thought to look first – and Ren was calling out from some distance away. I was also under and behind some woodwork, which kept me from sight. A quick glance back to the pipes told me they were old, rusted through and broken in multiple places. "Not bad," I called back, "I think I can fix them by just tightening some valves."

Tightening - smelting and re-forging the entire piping system? Really, they were practically the same thing… Okay, it totally wasn't, but this was the first time my Blacksmithing could actually _help_ our Guild. It could actually save us and I wasn't going to squander that. My eyes narrowed as the pipes were manoeuvred into position. No new material had been created, of course. That would have been impossible. But that didn't mean there wasn't some excess that could be repurposed. They would be a little thinner, and maybe the water flow wouldn't be as strong, but I doubted anyone would notice.

Frankly, we'd all be happy just to have it working.

The piping held when it was in position, and a quick flare of light from my eyes signalled the usage of my two other Skills – equally useless in combat. Those were Temper, which heated the metal to a stable temperature and instantaneously simulated the hardening process of it being held there for some time, and Quench – which softened the metal.

Steam hissed from the metal and out onto the floor. "Jaune!" Ren shouted as his footsteps slammed across the wood, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I coughed and accepted his hand as he dragged me out from under. Despite the pain in my throat, there was no hiding the smile I wore. "Just some steam stuck in the pipes. I fixed them though."

"You fixed them?"

I reached over to twist one of the metallic traps on the nearby sink. Ren's eyes widened – which made my smile do the same. "Ta-da!"

"Incredible," Ren laughed, "Well, at least we know if Beacon doesn't work out you'll have a job as a plumber. The others will be pleased, especially Yang." The blonde had been particularly vocal that morning about not having access to a shower.

I shrugged and clapped my hands together to get rid of the dust, but also any tell-tale soot. "Have the others had any luck?" I asked.

"Pyrrha and Nora managed to find a fallen tree in the Emerald Forest, which they've been cutting into planks ever since. I managed to fashion them into clumsy shutters for the windows." The monk wore an almost embarrassed expression. "They're not fantastic and they _look_ awful, but when they're closed it keeps the cold out."

"Then it's ten times as good as what we had, Ren. Don't worry about the looks, I'm sure Nora will paint them later."

"Probably in glitter," Ren sighed. "Other than that, the main hallway has been pretty much cleared out by Weiss and Ruby. Anything that was too broken to repair has been turned into kindling and the fireplace has been emptied out by Yang. She managed to check the chimney too, and it's not blocked luckily. We can set a fire tonight when we sleep, and we cleaned the communal room as best we could."

"Really?"

Ren gestured to the side and led me back into the main hallway. True to his words it was much cleaner than it had been before, and Ruby was dusting around it with a large mop borrowed from some Labour Caste cleaners. All the chairs that had once littered the place were gone, and although the broken and destroyed staircase still rested against one wall, the rest of it was relatively clean. The stone floor was cracked in places, but someone had managed to find a dusty, purple carpet and lay it out in the middle. It reached from the door at the front all the way to the broken staircase at the back – and the colour helped more than I'd expected it would.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby waved and leaned on her mop. That she could do so on the thin, wooden thing was no doubt testament to how slight and thin she was.

"Hey Ruby," I smiled back, "The bathrooms fixed. We've got water."

"I'll tell Yang. You'll be her Knight in shining armour."

To my horror a small flush slipped across my cheeks at that, but I hid it in scratching the back of my head and following Ren into the main room. It was the one we'd slept in last night, and really the only room we had available beyond the main hall and bathroom. It had unofficially been designated as storage, sleep and living area, all in one.

Pyrrha and Nora were pushing a couch towards the wall when we entered, but already it was easy to see the transformation that had taken place. The panelled, wooden walls had been completely dusted, and although the carpeted floor was still dusty, it was better than it had been before. They'd managed to create more space in the middle by drawing the furniture against the walls, and the stone fire place was cleaned and stocked with table and chair legs. I could see the shutters Ren had spoken of too. They were closed at the moment, and true to his word very rough and heavy-looking. On the other hand, they definitely kept the breeze out.

"It's perfect," I whispered. It wasn't… it was a far cry from that, and yet the sentiment was no less honest. Maybe it was silly, but there was something about the fact that this was _our_ Guild Hall, that made me feel inordinately proud.

It might not have been the prettiest of places, but it was ours; a little broken, a little dirty, but our Guild Hall, all the same. One thing was for sure, the following nights would be a damn sight comfier – not to mention warmer - than the previous.

"I'm quite proud myself," Ren smiled, "I can only imagine how nice the place must have looked when new. Maybe we could get some tapestries to hang from the walls. They're a little bare at the moment."

"Some new furniture too," I nodded, "Some cushions and a rug, maybe a table for in the middle. I could see this being where we gather each day. Well, if we get the other bedrooms cleared out."

"That's going to be a far more difficult task. Many of them were on the second floor from what I can tell."

I turned to him with a frown, "You went up there?"

"I was careful. Nora gave me a boost up and I didn't try to enter any of the rooms. They're collapsed too, but there are at least three main bedrooms up there. Not that we'll have access to them unless we do something about the staircase."

And the supports… as much as Ren was willing to risk his safety, I didn't relish the thought of sleeping up there until we'd had someone make sure the beams were safe. That, sadly, was going to be a task we'd need to get someone in for.

There were a lot of those. As much as the plan had been to repair what we could, some of the damage was just beyond our abilities. The broken roof was one, and I doubted any of us dared sleep beneath a rood _we'd_ repaired.

Raised voices from the main hallway cut into any thoughts, as the four of us all turned to listen to Weiss and Yang's angry voices. "What now?" Pyrrha sighed and walked to the door, only to freeze when she looked through.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"Someone is here…"

"TRE?"

"I can't tell," she whispered, "Whoever it is, they're regretting trying to talk to those two."

I quickly glanced about the room and noted what had been repaired and not. "I'll distract them," I whispered, "We've fixed what we can, but try and hide any damage you can. Just focus on concealing it until we can fix it later. If this is the guy to list the damage, we want it as short as possible."

The three of them nodded and I watched as Ren and Nora quickly started to push one of the couches in front of a wall which had a splintered and broken bottom. Pyrrha did the same, though this time she stacked some normal-looking logs in front of the furniture we'd stocked the fireplace with. With a deep breath, I forced a friendly smile onto my face and stepped outside.

"What's more," Weiss growled to the man Yang had pinned to a wall with her fist, "We're more than aware of what your employer did to us. Don't think we'll let you get away with this."

"I have no idea what you mean," the Archer whimpered. He was a wiry man dressed in black clothing with a red stripe down the front. There was a Guild Tabard that hung from his waist too, not unlike Coco's. This one, however, was pure black – with a red image of a one-handed axe on it. If he was anything like Coco, he was powerful with a bow.

And probably not quite so powerful suspended off the ground and pressed against a wall by the fist that grasped his collar. He knew it too, if the way he held his hands before his face was any indication.

I'd have felt bad for him, if I didn't feel the urge to egg Yang on. "I take it you're here from TRE?" I asked as I stepped up to them. Weiss gave me a quick nod, but Yang didn't take her eyes away from her victim. "Nice to finally meet one of you."

"NO!" The guy yelled. "I'm not from TRE!"

What? Shock gave way to panic as Weiss and I quickly waved Yang to put the guy down. He couldn't have been too much older than us, so he was definitely a student and not a teacher, but still, had we just attacked some random visitor? I had the terrible image of someone knocked on our door with a freshly baked pie, only for it to open and Yang's fist to shoot out – dragging the poor neighbour inside.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Yang asked, not nearly as worried as she ought to be.

"I'm from the Red Axe Guild," the man gasped and massaged his throat. "Name's-"

"Don't care," Yang crossed her arms. "It's two in the afternoon and I haven't had a shower. State your purpose or die."

The poor man's eyes widened and he gave up straightening his outfit to blurt out, "I'm here to categorize damage!"

It was not the correct response.

"So you _are_ here for TRE," Yang growled and stepped forwards.

"I don't know who that is," the Archer yelped, "I was just sent here by my Guild to do a job. Someone else would have hired us!"

That got through to Yang, who lowered her fist with a sigh. Beside her, Weiss snorted – clearly unimpressed. "So this TRE doesn't even have the stomach to face us directly," she said, "Instead, he hires a third party to do so in his place."

I sighed as frustration roiled away in my stomach. As far as things went, it was probably a good plan on the part of the Guild scamming us. Not only did it prevent Yang dispensing some deserved justice, it also meant we couldn't ask about the contract. No doubt they'd send more people to collect money who weren't affiliated with them in any way. "We're no closer to figuring out who they are, then," I said. "Great…"

"Not quite," Weiss said. "You claim you're from the Red Axe Gang, and that TRE hired you, correct?"

"Well, I guess." The man shrugged nervously, "I wouldn't know, though. I just do what I'm told."

"And what were you told to do?"

"To come and list any damage you guys caused to the Guild Hall." He held out a checklist, which Weiss snatched from his hands. "Hey!"

The Mage ignored him and flipped through the sheets. The Archer stepped forward, but Yang dissuaded him with a quick glare. "Nothing we didn't expect," Weiss said, "It just states that the building was in perfect condition before. Hmph, a fallacy naturally, but not one we can argue." She tossed the clipboard back to the Archer, who caught and it and clutched it to his chest. "Very well then," she said, "Come with me and I shall list the damage to you."

"I-I'll have to see for myself…"

The Mage snorted but didn't complain as she led him towards the staircases. I watched them go, relieved to see that she was giving the others as much time as she could. Weiss was probably better at that than me, anyway. She seemed like the kind of person who could wax poetic and distract someone for as long as possible.

"This is a mess," I said to Yang.

The Brawler laughed and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest. "It is," she said, "But we're stuck with it now. No use complaining when we should be making the best of it. It's a tip, but at least we're only sharing it with seven people."

I laughed at that, pleased she could see the bright side. The communal halls had over a hundred in each of them, so it definitely was an improvement in that regard. "I'm not sure what we do next," I admitted, however. "I mean, the plan to repair what damage we could before he arrived was all well and good, but where do we go from here?"

"No great plan from our esteemed Guild Master?"

"You know I didn't ask for that…"

"True," Yang laughed, "Don't worry about it. No one expects you to be the one to solve all our problems. I've got an idea, though I'll need to hash it out with Weiss first. She's scary smart and might see something I've missed."

I couldn't begin to explain how much those words relieved me. Not just that Yang had an idea of what to do, but that she didn't expect me to keep coming up with things. The Guild Master position, it had been thrust on me – and true, no one seemed to expect anything of me. It was just a title. But still… there was a strange desire inside me. I wanted to do that title justice. Maybe it was pride, maybe it was arrogance… or maybe it was a desperate desire to prove than a lowly NPC like myself could lead. I wasn't sure, but it was there nonetheless.

/-/

The man from the Red Axe Guild took an hour and a half to list every piece of damage in the building, though luckily for us Pyrrha, Ren and Nora had proven frighteningly creative in hiding what damage they could. There had to be a few thousand lien they'd saved us there alone, but the fully tally was still more than I could have ever imagined. He couldn't give a lien estimate, since he wasn't even involved with TRE… and in some way that was a relief. The figure would have no doubt been astronomical.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked once the man had been seen away. The redhead sighed and collapsed onto the couch, clearly spent. There was dust in her hair, and even that dust had dust on it. It had gotten to the point where she had started to look like a brunette.

"We can't afford to repair everything," Weiss said, "Not a chance."

"That goes without saying," Ren agreed, "I personally don't think we should stop looking for a way out of this either, no matter how unlikely it seems."

"Never give up, Renny!"

"We still need to find TRE," Pyrrha said, "Any clues there?"

"Actually," Yang grinned, "I might have a lead."

I felt a little out of my depth as they discussed things between them. It wasn't that they didn't involve me, but that I just had no idea of what to say or do. It was perhaps because of the fact, that I noticed when Ruby stood up and slipped from the room. A quick glance to the others showed they were still deep in conversation, so I rose and followed after her.

She was nowhere to be found as I stepped out into the hallway. The doors were closed but with her speed she could have slipped through. The bathroom was empty too, and there had been something about the look on her face that told me I didn't want to let things be. _Where is she?_ I thought as the bathroom door closed behind me. If she was out in Beacon proper, I'd never find her.

A quiet sniffle caught my ear.

"Ruby?" I called, not that there was any response. A little bit of cloth rustled, but she went silent. "Ruby, where are you?"

The sound of a nose clearing came from above. My head tilted back, first looking towards the rafters – which thankfully were empty – but then towards the ruined second floor. Ren's words from earlier came back to me, along with a soft sigh.

"Damn it… come on. Gods, I'm heavy." How Ren had managed it, I had no idea. A damaged dresser gave me the first step I needed, but dragging myself up and onto the landing was much more difficult than expected. I panted heavily once I'd gotten up, and winced as the floor beneath me creaked. "Ruby?" I whispered, as I crawled on all fours towards the left. I didn't dare stand for fear of the floor collapsing.

"Go away," a small voice whispered.

Like I was going to do that… instead, I turned towards the voice and pushed into a small room. Her tiny figure was huddled against some broken piece of wall, her red hood flapping in the cold breeze that came through the opening. She had her knees bunched up to her chest, and her face buried into them.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I crawled up to sit beside her.

She bunched a little tighter. "Nothing," she said, "Leave me alone."

Was I supposed to believe that? The light crack in her voice was obvious, more so than the little drops of moisture I could see falling from her knees. With a clumsy movement I pushed myself up to sit beside her. The Reaper didn't move when I gently placed an arm around her, though her shoulders did stiffen a little.

"This isn't nothing, Ruby…" I whispered, "What's wrong?"

My best friend tried to calm her voice. She took several deep breaths, though the slight hitches in them kept stopping her. Eventually, she managed to get herself under control. "I'm going to leave the Guild," she said.

It wasn't what I'd expected to hear. Shock warred with horror as I tightened my arm around her instinctively. "Why?" I asked. "You can't!"

"I-I'll keep paying." she rushed to add. "This is my fault anyway so I'm not trying to run away from what I owe. I… I just don't think I should stay here, so I'm leaving."

"W-Why?"

Ruby's face lifted to face mine, and I could barely move as I saw her puffy eyes and the tear tracks that ran down her small cheeks. "Why?" she asked, almost hysterically. "Because this is all _my_ fault. I'm the one who signed the contract, I'm the one who didn't read it and I'm the one who convinced everyone to go along with it."

"We all fell for Azure's lies, Ruby," I said softly.

"I'm the one he approached first," the girl sobbed and buried her face back into her knees. "Yang lied. He didn't come to us – he came to me. I was the one shouting about how we were looking for somewhere. Me and Yang were low on lien because it was _me_ who needed new weapons. She earned most of our money anyway. Then Azure heard me and said he had something that could help… I…" she sniffed and hunched her shoulders. "I believed him because I was desperate."

"We were desperate too," I said, "He tricked us all, not just you."

"But I introduced him to everyone. He didn't target you guys, he targeted _me_. Because I'm young and stupid and n-" she broke off to fight back more tears. "A real Hero wouldn't have fallen for this… I'm just an idiot. And now Yang had to lie to protect me and everyone thinks she's an idiot too."

Yang had lied to protect her sister? I hadn't realised, but somehow I wasn't surprised. The two always seemed so close. Even so, I could understand why Ruby was upset.

Understand, but not accept.

"You're wrong."

Ruby looked up at me, face stained with tears.

"You're wrong," I repeated, "A `Real Hero` wouldn't have been any more immune. Every single one of us fell for it. Sure, maybe you were the person he approached, but it wasn't like he backed off when he saw us. We were all easy prey. Would it have made a difference if he went for Weiss first, or Ren – or me? Would you have turned on me if it was my fault?"

"No," she almost shouted, "Never, I-"

"Then the same applies here. You're my friend and I'm not going to listen to you doubt yourself."

"It's not the same…" Ruby sighed and looked down. "I know no one will blame me. I know that even Weiss won't be that mean. She's nicer than she looks and everyone else is incredible. _You're_ incredible."

I really wasn't.

"But still, that doesn't change the fact that I'm a burden. I let everyone down here, and before this – back in the Dungeon – I let everyone down there as well. I was the weakest link, I always am." Ruby curled a little tighter and sniffed, though this time her voice was more confident. It had a devastating tone of finality in it. "That's why I need to quit the Guild."

Because she was the weakest link, and a chain was only as strong as it. I knew the saying, more so because I was a Blacksmith and had forged plenty myself.

It was logical, correct and infallible… I couldn't argue with it. Something burned through me regardless, white-hot like anger, yet brittle and afraid. I was angry and panicked, shocked and despairing at the same time. There was no argument I could think to give, no logic or reason I could find to turn to. Was that my low Charisma score? Would it fail me now and take away my first friend? It couldn't. It just couldn't end like that! I shook my head and blurted out the only argument I could think of.

"Nope!"

It wasn't a very good argument. Ruby seemed to think so too, if the way she looked at me was any indication. "I have to," she said.

"Nope."

"I'll still pay you all back. I'll contribute to fixing everyhin-"

"Nope."

"Yang won't leave, I'll tell her to stay here and she'll list-"

"Nope!"

"I-"

"Nope means _no_ ," I growled – the sound of it shutting her up. Ruby stared at me with wide, silver eyes, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. "I don't give a damn if you'll keep trying to help, and sure, Yang might leave if you do – but I don't care about that either!"

"Then why…?"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" I shouted directly into her face. "Even if you weren't a real Hero, even if you were the Queen of Vale or some Barmaid, I'd still want you here with me. You were my first friend here and I'm not prepared to lose that, even if you are." Without thinking, I emphasized the point by dragging her into my side. That way, even if she _tried_ to run, she wouldn't be able to.

I had no idea if I was getting through to her, but I guessed I probably wasn't. There was no rhyme or reason to my argument, it was completely selfish. If convincing her to stay was like the sales training my mom had given me, then I was doing a poor job of it. That was like convincing someone to buy something because _you_ wanted them to buy it. But I didn't care. I didn't have any reasons to give her, but I was too afraid to let her go.

"Also," I said – in a voice more desperate than I would have liked, "You're not allowed to quit."

"Allowed?" Ruby asked, her small voice muffled against my chest. She didn't struggle, and I felt her fingers cling to my top. I was only thankful I wasn't wearing my armour.

"I'm the Guild Master," I said. "You decided that – so I get to decide what happens here. That's the rule." I doubted it was, since that sounded pretty draconian, but right now I was going to run with it. "Your application to leave the Hunters is denied. I order you to stay."

She didn't say anything.

"I order you to stay," I repeated, before my voice weakened, " _Please_ stay…"

Nothing could be heard between us for the longest time, other than her muffled breathing and the distant sounds of the others still animatedly talking between themselves. I shuffled slightly, and she clung tighter for a second. I froze, unsure if I should move or sit perfectly still.

"Will you stay?" I asked. What her answer might be frightened me more than I dared to admit. The fact that it took her a good minute to answer was even worse.

She nodded against my chest, but didn't speak a word.

"Thank you," I whispered and hugged her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. We'll fix this, I promise. We'll sort everything out and make this work. We all got stuck in it together and we're going to get out together, okay?"

She nodded again. It was all I could ask for.

Ruby didn't meet my eyes as I shuffled out of the crevice and back out onto the second-floor balcony. She crawled after, but kept her eyes on the wooden floor between her hands. My feet swung over the edge as I hopped down, but I held my arms up in the air to help her.

She looked to the side, but let me. My hands settled beneath her armpits and lifted her up, as her legs came down to rest against mine. Her small hands fell on my shoulders, and as I held her in the air before me, I couldn't help but marvel at how light she was. She weighed as much as a young child. But she didn't _feel_ like a child. Her body was hot against mine, and as I took hold of her weight, my arm instinctively wrapped around her waist to better cushion her against me. She smelled, perhaps suitably, of roses.

And her eyes finally met mine, as she waited there, held in the air in my arms. They were red still, the signs of tears obvious, yet there was a cautious happiness there too. She smiled, tentatively, and I returned it with my own.

"Ahem…"

Ruby's feet hit the floor and she stepped away quickly as I turned to find Yang Xiao-Long watching with a raised eyebrow. The phrase `caught red handed` had never seemed so apt, more so because of Ruby's colour and how protective I knew the Brawler could be.

"So," I laughed and tried to change the subject, "Things going okay in there? Anything decided?"

Yang ignored me for a moment to look to Ruby, who kept her head down and was red in the cheeks. The blonde must have seen the tearstains, yet chose not to mention them. "Some things," she said. "You and I are going on a little jaunt. This damsel in distress needs a Knight. That is," she smirked, "If he's not busy with another."

"I-I'll go see the others," Ruby whispered and vanished back into the communal room. I kind of wished I could go with her, since the moment she left, all humour vanished from the Brawler's face.

"What happened?"

Yang scared me. There was no doubt about that. She was powerful, aggressive and quick to anger. I swallowed heavily and met her eyes, my hands shaking a little. "That's between Ruby and I," I said. "If she wants to tell you she will. I'm not going to tell anyone, though; even you."

The blonde crossed her arms and stared for the longest time. Her weapons were equipped and she looked in the mood for a fight. Eventually, however, she sighed. "Fair enough… we've still got to do our little quest though. You up for it?"

I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. "What quest? Did everyone decide what to do?"

"In a manner of speaking," she flicked her golden locks back and smirked. "Pyrrha and Nora are going to chop more lumber for us to use, Ruby's going to ferry it back here as quick as she can. Meanwhile, Ren and Weiss are going to be putting their heads together in the library to look up everything they can about the laws of Beacon Guilds."

"They think there might be a way out of this?"

"Maybe, but they're also looking for other things we don't know. Weiss said if we're not sure on something, then TRE is likely to try and hit us with that as well. The more we know, the more we can prepare."

It was a perfect plan, and Ren would be the best person to help her with it. He was far more organised than any of us, and his analytical mind would probably see traps where we saw pages of text. "So, the two of us?"

"We're going to hunt down TRE," she grinned.

"How? We don't have any leads on what they are, who they are or even how big their Guild is."

"True, but we do have that little rat that came around earlier."

"He's from a third-party guild, though…" I said.

"But they must have been hired by TRE." Yang slammed a fist into her hand. "We're going to go and speak with their Guild Master, find out who paid him – and then follow the trail all the way back to TRE."

"And I'm helping you with that?" I asked. I suddenly felt a little sick.

Yang grinned and grabbed hold of my collar, stopping me before I could even think of running. And who could blame me? Her smile was nothing short of maniacal. "Yep!"

/-/

The journey to the base of the Red Axe Guild had been a long one, not least of all because we hadn't known where it was. Luckily, it turned out plenty of other people did. From what we could gather, they were a Guild which could acquire or solve problems for lien, and a damn sight cheaper than the Mercenary's Guild too. They didn't do heavy combat, however, but more… illicit activities.

A couple of other Heroes we'd spoken to had mentioned how they were the Guild you went to if you wanted booze brought in, or something from another Kingdom – for a price. Although no one had said it, I half-wondered if they dealt in illegal stuff too. No random Hero in Beacon was going to admit that to them, however.

"I'm not so sure of this," I whispered to Yang. The two of us were stood outside the tall doors of the Guild Hall, which was quite a bit larger than ours. Tall, glass windows looked inside, but not much could be made out. What we could see, however, was the two armed guards stood outside.

"Leave it to me," Yang grinned and strode out from cover.

Leave her to go in alone or chase after her? It wasn't even really an option, and with an aggrieved sigh I tried to look imposing – failed – and skulked after her.

"Hey there," Yang grinned as the two people – a Mage and a Barbarian – turned to look at us. "This is the Red Axe Guild, right?"

The question felt fairly superfluous, since not only were the guys dressed like the Archer from before, but the building itself also had a massive black flag that hunt down the front of it. It was black again, with a red axe on. Really, the name said it all.

"It is. You got business?"

"Oh we got business, alright," she parroted. "We're here to speak with your boss. He in?"

"Junior's in," the Mage said, "But he's not going to speak to just anyone."

"I'm sure he'll make an exception for a pretty little thing like me," Yang giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at them. The Barbarian blushed and looked away, not that I could blame him. I coughed and did the same.

"And your friend?" The Mage remained unfazed and pointed at me with his staff.

"If Junior swings that way."

"Yang!"

"I'm joking," she laughed and patted my back. "The Knight's here for my protection. You wouldn't want someone like me walking around alone after dark, would you?"

"It's five in the afternoon…"

"It's relative," Yang shrugged, "Just let us in already. I'm getting tired of messing around and I'm not afraid to let myself in."

The two guards exchanged looks, but seemed unwilling to outright attack us. Even if they were a Guild that had a bad reputation, I doubted they wanted to cause a scene in the middle of the Guild Town that covered the western quadrant of the Academy.

"Your funeral if you cause a scene," the Barbarian said as he opened the door.

Yang strode in with a laugh, while I was left to chase after her. "What was that about?" I hissed. "We're not supposed to cause a fight. We're in the middle of their Guild!"

"Oh ye of little faith. People like this aren't going to respond well to politeness, my dear Knight. We either pay them for this info, or we force it out of them." Yang's flashed a grin, "And I'm all out of lien… not to mention patience."

Oh gods, this was going to be a disaster.

Yang pushed her hands against another set of double doors that led into the building. They opened with a lurch, and then slammed into stone walls as she gave them a mighty shove. "Why, _hello_ there," she shouted – instantly drawing about thirty pairs of eyes to us. "We're looking for Junior. Anyone who points us in the right direction doesn't earn my ire for the evening."

"H-Hi," I called in a desperate attempt to avert the apocalypse, "Is Mr Junior in? We wanted to speak with him."

Yang shot me a dirty look, as if to ask how why I'd ruined her entrance.

"What's this?" a light and feminine voice asked. Our attention was drawn before us as two brightly-coloured figures walked out from the crowd. Unlike everyone else, their clothing wasn't black – nor was it simple. One wore a dress of deep crimson, with a split thigh that ran down to her ankles. The other wore a white dress with intricate detailing, and thigh-high boots of the same colour. Both had faces that seemed identical, with long, black hair. "Two little children coming to play? What would two first years want with Junior?"

"We're from a new Guild," Yang said, "The Hunters. We want to talk to him about a client of his."

"The Hunters?" the one in white asked. "Do you recognise them Miltia?"

"They don't sound important, Melanie," Miltia, the red one apparently, smiled and flicked some hair back. "Oh, wait… isn't that the silly little people that bought that old Guild Hall?"

"Oh my," the white one covered her mouth with one hand as she giggled, "Not _that_ run-down old place? Well, I suppose some people must be desperate."

Yang growled and stepped forward, her eyes flashing red for a moment. My hands caught her arm before she could attack, however. "Let me talk to them," I whispered, before I stepped forward to approach the two. Their names were visible over their heads, and a quick glance told me they were both Rogues. Maybe it was a family thing, since they were clearly twins. "We're not here for trouble," I said, "We just want to talk with Junior and find something out, that's all."

"Is that all?" Miltia asked as she walked up to stand before me. She smiled, and I couldn't help but be struck by how pretty she was. She reached out to touch my face, but before she could, Yang stopped her.

"Eyes on the weapon, oh brave Knight," Yang mocked.

"Wha-?" My eyes widened as I saw the long, cruel claws the girl wore. How had I missed those? The scent of flowers invaded my nostrils but I shook my head to clear it. Miltia backed away with a smile, but now I could clearly see the glint of steel on her hands, and the same on her twin's boots. My hand fell to Crocea Mors.

"If you want to talk to Junior," Miltia said.

"Then you'll have to get through us." Melanie finished.

The other members of the Red Axe Guild fanned out around us, though they made no move to draw weapons or approach. They did, however, cut off the exit. Crap. "Should you really be doing this?" I called. "What if the teachers hear about you attacking people in your Guild?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Melanie smiled.

"We have so many witnesses that you came in here and attacked us," her twin laughed, "Is it so bad if we defend ourselves?"

"If that's how you want things," Yang growled. "They're not going to listen, Jaune. We're doing this the hard way. Get ready."

God damn it! In a panic, I drew Crocea Mors and held it before me. The shield on my back slipped onto my other arm, but I wasn't sure which of the girls to point it at. What were we supposed to even do? If we fought, then someone might get killed. My sword didn't come with a safety curse like the ones Miss Goodwitch used.

The choice was taken out of our hands entirely. The two Rogues blurred forward, streaks of white and red that left me gasping. The red lased out towards me with her jagged claws.

I raised my shield before me, but there was no ring of steel on steel. Yang cried out from nearby and I lowered it to see her being double-teamed. The attack had never been meant to break through my armour, but rather to distract me. "Yang!" I shouted and rushed over to aid her.

The twins backed away the moment I did, creating distance between us. Yang breathed heavily, some small scuffs across her skin but no obvious wounds.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"They're fast," Yang panted, not answering the question. "Strong, too… stronger than they look. Stick close and cover my back."

"Wait, wha-?"

Yang charged towards the girls. They could have spread out and caught her with a pincer, but instead they stuck together, so close that their shoulders touched. Yang threw a punch towards Miltia, only for the girl to block it. Her twin struck back in response and slammed a heel into Yang's temple.

"Big mistake," Yang said as her eyes flashed red and her hair glowed. I recognised the attack as the one she'd used on me before, the one that had shattered my armour in one blow. She'd done that laid down on the floor, while this one had all her power behind it. "Take this!"

"Take what?" Melanie laughed, having caught Yang's fist in the palm of one hand.

Yang's eyes – now lilac – widened, and she was completely unprepared for the claws that came in from her right.

Crocea Mors held against them as I stepped between the two, but the force behind the strike was enough to lift me off my feet. My back hit Yang and carried her with me, and the two of us crashed to the ground some distance away.

"D-Damn it," Yang growled. "How the hell is a Rogue that strong?"

"High Level?" I coughed.

"No difference… they're supposed to be high Dex and Agi," she said, "Strength isn't a core stat for them – they shouldn't be able to lift us both up, or block a punch like that. Not unless they were stronger than the teachers themselves!"

Pain shot through my shoulder as I staggered to my feet and helped Yang up. The twins made no move to attack, and instead stood shoulder to shoulder. Why hadn't they chased after and finished us off? Were they that confident?

"What do we do?" I asked. If Yang hadn't been able to hurt them, I doubted I'd fare much better.

"Attack together… you go for the red one, I'll take white." Yang cracked her neck and worked her shoulder joint a little. When she ran in once more, I followed close by. Miltia's eyes locked onto mine as she took a stance.

If that last blow was any indication, she was a damn sight stronger than me. If I swung with Crocea Mors and missed, she'd probably finish me off in one hit. At the last second I switched out and slammed the shield into her instead.

"Gah!" She fell back under the onslaught, and my weight carried us a few metres away.

"Miltia!" her twin roared, only to curse as Yang started to trade blows with her.

My attention was more focused on the hell-cat I'd just gotten hold of. She lashed out and over my shield, and her claws gouged a chunk out of my aura. They didn't, however, strike me down in one blow like I'd expected. She hit hard, but not nearly as hard as she had before.

I probed back with Crocea Mors, but was unable to match her incredible speed. I'd already struggled to hit Grimm with my poor Dexterity, but fighting another Hero was another matter altogether. I didn't so much miss as she _flowed_ around my sword and drove an elbow into my face.

She took the moment's chance she had to disengage and rush back to her twin, but not before I'd called a warning to Yang, who backed away.

"I had her," the blonde whispered, "I almost had her."

I wanted to ask more, but there wasn't the time. Yang had been outclassed in the first exchange, but if she said she was winning, I had to trust her. There was something more to this, something we were missing. My eyes narrowed as I watched the twins come back together. Yet again they stood close, shoulders almost touching.

"I think it's a Passive," I whispered. Yang looked at me but didn't say anything. She kept her guard up, as did I. "It has to be something," I continued, "They've been at their strongest when they're next to each other, and you did say they had more Strength than any Rogue should. I think their Passive is about them being twins, maybe some kind of Stat-sharing or buff when they're close to one another."

Yang hummed and watched them. Her eyes no doubt noticed the same things mine did. The Rogues were strong and fast… but if they were that much stronger, why hadn't they split apart to take us both out? If Melanie was individually strong enough to stop Yang's attacks with ease, then why did they make life harder for themselves by making this a two on two?

"Worth a shot," Yang whispered, "Can you take one while I deal with the other?"

I wasn't sure. Even apart, Miltia had been faster and stronger than I. "Leave it to me, I've got this," I said. I hoped it was true. "Can you cut them apart, though? If it's their Passive, then I doubt they'll agree to fight separately just because we want them to."

"Heh… leave that to me." She sounded confident, far more than I did. Still, she was the better fighter so I nodded my agreement and prepared myself to focus on the red twin once more. When Yang's body twitched, I charged forward.

Yang was faster still. She shot past me like a yellow meteorite, only to leap into the air and cock back her fist. Her eyes flashed red for an instant, before she descended down to the ground between the twins. They separated – but that wouldn't be enough. They could always just move back together.

A startled curse escaped me as the very ground beneath Yang's fist buckled. For a moment I staggered and nearly fell, but luckily the other two were in the same boat as stone and rock were carved upwards. It had to be some kind of Skill – an ability of some kind she used, for as tough as she was, there was no way Yang was going to be causing fissures like _that_ with her fists.

Miltia cursed and looked towards the wall of rock that had been propelled through the middle of the room. It cut the room, not to mention the fight, in two. She made to leap over, only to yelp as I crashed into her.

My shield banged and pushed back into me as I drove her forwards. With a great roar I slammed my arm to the side and sent her staggering back. Crocea Mors danced forward but she weaved out of the way and landed a cut to my shoulder in return. It was superficial at best and I ignored it and slashed back.

The blade sailed before her as she dodged back, but she was forced to duck rather than break away as it came back in a reverse swing. The blows were clumsy and slow – far too slow to ever hit her – but they served their purpose. "Rargh," she growled – all pretences gone, "Get out of my way you stupid idiot!"

My cheek seared as I felt her claws scythe across it. She kicked out too and my leg buckled. Too fast to dodge, and able to sneak past my shield with contemptuous ease, she landed cut after cut across my unprotected body. Not even the armour I wore was protection. She was fast enough to spot and take advantage of every opening I had.

She stepped back with a pant as I staggered, but the moment she turned – she was forced back as Crocea Mors lashed out towards her face.

The agony was incredible. Everything hurt, and her weapon was merciless. I couldn't stop panting, and sweat dripped from my forehead. She tried to move away again, but I forced my legs to bring me closer and slammed my shield towards her midriff. It didn't hit. It never did… but it did force her to react. "Where do you think you're going?" I laughed. "Your fight's with me."

"A fight?" she sneered as she spun on one foot and delivered a kick into my ribs. "You call this a fight? The calories in my breakfast have probably caused me more harm than you have!"

Heh… I couldn't help but laugh at that, even as my head snapped to the side as she backhanded me. She leapt forward and placed both feet on my chest to kick me back, but my hand weakly snagged her ankle as she did. Her blow still hurt and knocked me over, but she went with me and wasn't able to go help her twin.

"Let go!"

"I'm tanking," I said blearily.

"You're getting your ass kicked!"

Wasn't that tanking? Or was I too dizzy from being knocked around so much. It didn't matter. Yang needed time and that was what I would give her, no matter how much it hurt. I owed it to her, but more than that I owed it to the Guild. I owed it to Ruby, who had been driven to tears by these bastards. With shaky breath, I staggered back to my feet.

"Oh _come_ on," Miltia groaned.

"Y-You could just let us see Junior," I slurred.

She growled but didn't answer. Instead she dashed forward and ducked beneath the shield that rose before her. In a manoeuvre too agile to follow she slid onto her back and kicked up – and the shield was sent careening up towards the ceiling. With both hands planted onto the floor she pushed herself up and into my guard, where she drove a both hands under my armpits.

Crocea Mors fell to the ground with a clatter as pain rocketed through my shoulders. She dragged her hands back and let me fall onto my knees. I couldn't move my arms, no matter how hard I tried. Had she used some kind of Skill on them? All I could do was sway to the side as I looked up into her furious face.

"Say goodnight," she growled and slammed her claws towards my throat. I couldn't even move.

I didn't have to.

The claws stopped a few inches away as a hand clamped around the girl's wrist. "Hi there," Yang grinned – with an expression that was _not_ comforting. "I was playing with your sister but I think I broke her. Then I heard she had a twin and I just _had_ to complete the set." She didn't wait for an answer but instead drew Miltia back and kicked her against the wall of ruptured rock she had created. The Rogue's eyes widened as the blonde laughed and tackled her _through_ the rock wall.

I didn't see any more of it. The pain caught up with me as I fell onto my hands, which were slowly coming back under my control. My body heaved as I panted, and spittle dribbled from my lips. I didn't think I'd ever felt so exhausted. My first taste of true combat with another Hero, and I _didn't_ like it at all. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to shake away the pain.

Gods, I needed a rest.

A hand settled under my shoulder what felt like a second, but could have been the minutes, later. Yang dragged me up and propped me against her. The blonde was scuffed and bruised a little, but the smile she wore said she'd come out on top. "Good work champion," she laughed.

"That's Pyrrha," I pointed out. My mind wasn't working very well.

"Then you're the Knight in shining armour," she corrected, "Good tanking."

My armour didn't look very shiny, either. In fact, it was covered in grime and dirt. Either way, I nodded – nearly fell over from the action – and surrendered my continued ability to stand to Yang. She grinned and kept hold of me, somehow knowing I'd become one with the ground if she let go.

"Anyone else?" Yang shouted to the people around us. If even one of them had taken her up, I was fairly sure we'd have been crushed, but most of them looked away. It was a good job our Levels were hidden, because if they could see mine, they'd have been lining up to kick my ass.

"I think that's enough," an older voice called out. The crowd parted to give way to a tall figure with a thick beard and stern expression. "I'll thank you not to cause any more damage in my Guild Hall, blondie."

"You're Junior? Heh, what kind of a name is that?"

"It's the name of the man who'll finish you off if you're not careful." He didn't look to be armed, but that wasn't any indication, I supposed. According to his Class, he was a Warrior. He was still a Guild Master, however, so was probably stronger than the two we'd just beaten. "You wanted to talk to me," he went on, "Talk."

"We need to know who TRE is," Yang said. "He hired you to send one of your men to categorise damage on our Guild Hall. We've got… unfinished business with the Guild."

"Tch," Junior spat to the side. "I know who you are. The latest little fools to fall into that man's trap. You're not the first, and I damn-well doubt you'll be the last either."

"Let us be the judges of that, Junior. I'd like a name… or I might get upset and punch a wall." Yang nodded to the great furrow of rock that had pretty much ruined the man's Guild Hall. The point was fairly clear.

"He didn't pay us enough to deal with this shit," Junior scowled. "Fine… You want a name, you can have one. Fat lot of good it will do you."

I staggered and pushed myself off Yang's shoulder. Feeling had begun to return to my tired limbs and I wanted to hear this. I wanted to hear the name of the Guild that had screwed us over so badly.

"The Guild you're looking for is TRE. That's an acronym, as you've probably figured out." Junior grinned and crossed his arms. "Officially, it stands for Torchwick Real Estate, though most of us around here call it Torchwick Rogue Empire."

* * *

 **Yep, you heard it right. It should have been cemented with the Malachite's and Junior's presence, but I** _ **am**_ **taking liberties with things in this world. That includes the relative ages of some of the cast. Roman, whatever age he is, is now an older year in the Beacon Academy for Heroes – and thus – a student as well.**

 **Jaune also finds his fighting style too. Go you, Jaune. Congratulations… it's super-effective!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 23** **rd** **January**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	15. Book 1: Chapter 15 - End

**Here's another chapter. Nothing to add up here.  
**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Pachumaster

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

When we arrived back at the Guild, it was with me beaten and blue, leaning on Yang's shoulder for support, everyone had perhaps understandably wanted to know what had happened but had thankfully decided they could wait once Yang made it clear we were okay, exhausted - and in desperate need of a shower. Being the tank, and apparently having done my tanking duties a little too well, I'd been the one who smelled the worst. On the other hand, Yang was Yang, and so had claimed it first and blissfully enjoyed the hot water before I could.

Back home that would have meant a cold bath for me, since we'd had little more option than to heat up a copper tub over a fire and share the water at times. Between nine people, that got old quick - though dad had created some others and we could at least use Stoke the Forge to heat it. The Guild Hall, however, was far more luxurious - even in its dilapidated state. The rain collector tank attached to the outside fed water through the pipes I'd repaired the day before and into a boiler, which Pyrrha - bless her - had seen fit to stock with wood left over from the ruined furniture. It gave me not only the chance to luxuriate in the steaming water that cascaded down around me, but also the privacy to take off the amulet that felt like it had become fused to my flesh over the recent days.

The words above my head, the true words that was, could have ruined me were I back in the shared dorms. Here they were welcome, if a little odd. In some ways I'd started to get used to being a Knight, and the reminder that I wasn't was equal parts startling and sobering. They changed when I pulled the amulet back on, however, and suddenly I was Jaune the Knight, once more.

A few minutes later, freshened and now in a new set of clothes I nodded to everyone as I stepped into the main lounge and sat down on the couch next to Pyrrha. We were all huddled in a small circle, using what chairs, couches or low stools we could. It was the only functional room in the hall, but already it looked better than it once had.

"Torchwick Rogue Empire?" Weiss repeated once Yang and I had finished recounting our tale. The Mage planted one hand on her hip and flicked her white hair to the side. "I suppose the name says it all. Little wonder he sent an NPC to trick us… no one in their right mind would trust a Rogue."

I wanted to challenge her on that, but the last time I'd done so in defence of Azure, it had been a mistake. As the others mumbled to themselves, all I could do was sigh and slump a little.

"We may have found out who he is," Pyrrha said, from her position sat on the couch next to me, "But I'm not sure what we can do with it. Unless you and Ren found something out about the contract, we're still bound into it, aren't we?"

"We are," Weiss sighed. "Ren and I searched for whatever loopholes we could, but Beacon has been established for centuries. The wording may be a little archaic, but the laws themselves have been perfected over time."

"So, we're not getting out of this?" I asked.

Weiss shook her head, and that was it, wasn't it? The general mood among the Guild fell, and as the proud Mage sat down on her own seat, only silence remained.

It had been a long shot, sure. But I think we'd all hoped the two of them would be able to find some kind of safety clause. Then again, if there was such a thing, then Torchwick would probably have not gotten away with this as long as he apparently had. Frustration pooled up inside me, mixed with anger at how useless we were in the current situation. This wasn't a problem the others could fight their way out of, nor was it something I could smith to fix.

"I'm afraid it doesn't get any better," Ren broke the silence, and probably our hearts as well. "While we were there, we actually discovered some things which will make life worse for us. One thing was the need for every Beacon Guild to have at least one member of staff."

"Staff?" Yang huffed, "What would we need staff for? There's only seven of us."

"Maintenance and general upkeep," Ren said, "And also to provide a port of call that Beacon can contact should anything happen to us. We might be out on a Quest, or hunting in the Emerald Forest, or in lessons. In those circumstances, the school has to know there's someone they can get in touch with, and also someone who will look after the Guild and make sure there isn't any damage."

Ren paused, as though to acknowledge the irony of that statement, and the state of the hall as it was.

"Can't we just sign one of us up as it?"

Ren shook his head. "The rules state it has to be an NPC. What's more, we need to hire and pay them ourselves. For all intents and purposes, they would be our employee and the Guild's Seneschal."

"That's ridiculous," Yang argued, "Why would they force that on us? We're just first years."

This time it was Weiss who spoke up, the Mage sighing as she looked at us. "And therein lays the problem. One thing we found out was that most Guilds are only created in a person's second or third year. While first years can join Guilds, they don't normally make their own. The cost prevents them… it should have prevented us as well, but we were tricked into it and didn't realise what the full costs would be."

"So, we need a Guild Hall _and_ an NPC to act as caretaker?" Pyrrha asked. Weiss nodded back, and the Champion sighed. "What happens if we don't have one? Is there a punishment?"

"Beacon would force one on us and expect payment from us in return. It would be a fair rate, and I'm sure they'd have let us pay it over time… sadly, we don't have that option."

I groaned into my hands. "Torchwick?"

"Torchwick," Weiss nodded. "Our… esteemed benefactor has seen fit to look ahead and plan for such an eventuality." Her voice was as cold as ice, and just as brittle. "The contract we signed states that if we don't register an NPC to him before the end of the month, then TRE will provide one of their own in Beacon's place. This benevolent service will remove the need for us to do it, at the `oh so low` rate of three thousand lien a month."

Three thousand!? My mouth fell open in shock, and judging from the silence, I wasn't the only one to feel that way. That was almost as much as it cost us in rent each month, and just to have a person come around and do nothing? There wasn't even anything to maintain; the place was a dump!

"This is just another way he fleeces us, then," Pyrrha said. "Doubtless he hoped we wouldn't notice or would spend all our lien on repairs. Still, at eight thousand a month, I'm surprised he expects us to even be capable of paying in the first place."

"He doesn't."

We all looked up towards Weiss at that, to see the Mage leant back in her seat with eyes closed. "He doesn't?" I repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. If Torchwick wished to make a reliable and steady income off us, then he would need to keep the amount he charges us even and realistic. This would allow him to make as much lien as he can, but would also give us time to fix the hall, purchase it from him and free ourselves from this contract. From there, we could provide evidence to Beacon, turn against him, or even interfere in his future attempts to scam people. Either way, he would lose the Guild Hall and not be capable of springing this trap again anytime soon."

"Instead, he pushes us into bankruptcy," Yang frowned. "What happens if we can't pay, Weiss? What do we lose?"

Weiss' eyes snapped open. "Everything."

What…?

"If we renege on payment or are unable to pay," she went on, "Then we run afoul of the clause in the contract. We surrender all rights to the Guild Hall, which will include any repairs or work we have done on it. More than that, to pay back what is owed, we surrender all equipment we own to the creditor, Torchwick Real Estate. We lose every piece of equipment we own… at which point the debt is considered repaid."

All our equipment? My hand fell to Crocea Mors as an uneasy feeling shot through me. It was the sword I'd made for myself, and something that had protected me thus far. Even my armour and shield… it was a part of me.

The others were no less worried, as they each considered their weapons. Ruby whimpered and drew her scythe, the scythe I'd made, to her chest. To her, the risk was much worse. It was the only battle scythe any of us had ever seen. Anything she bought in the future would be just as brittle and likely to break as the last few. That could mean her death.

It could mean the death of all of us.

"If we lose our gear, then we won't be able to fight the Grimm," Nora whispered. "If we can't fight the Grimm, we won't be able to earn enough lien to buy new gear."

"It would mean the end of our stay at Beacon," Weiss nodded, "As is his plan, I believe."

Yang punched the chair she was sat on, and the armrest splintered a little. "He takes our lien, he takes our gear and then he takes away Beacon," she growled.

"Which means we can't fight back," Ren said. "From his perspective, it grants him an immediate injection of lien, gives him back the hall he uses to trap people, and then removes us from play entirely. Beacon won't believe our words when it looks like we're trying to shift the blame, and if we did want to get our own back or stop him scamming others, we'd be unable to. Even if we went out of our way to warn people now, new starters next year wouldn't know."

"The perfect trap…" Pyrrha sighed.

"And we fell for it," Weiss finished. "I wouldn't be surprised if he targets new students on purpose, both because they know less about the regulations, but also because many come with decent equipment passed down from family. It's not unusual for Hero parents to buy or find good gear for their children to protect themselves with." Weiss seemed to stroke her rapier softly with one hand, and I wondered what the story there was. "All in all, we fell hook, line and sinker for his trap."

That we had… my face fell into my hands as I thought back on Azure and the things he'd said. I'd been so keen to believe him, so determined that because he was a part of the Labour Caste like me, he could somehow be trusted. In a way that made me no better than the people who said someone like Blake couldn't be trusted just because of her Class. Positive discrimination was still discrimination, after all.

Even so… with all of that said… My hands slammed down as I stood up. "I refuse to give up."

The others looked up at me, and the way they stared made my throat go dry, but I shook my head and ignored it.

"We can't give up," I said, "Not like this. I know it's bad, but… I mean, we've just got into Beacon. I'm not prepared to lose that, or the Guild. Not like this."

"Don't be a fool," Weiss snapped.

Hopeless… I felt so hopeless as she glared at me. But before I could mount a counter-argument, the Mage smirked and flicked her hair back.

"No one said anything about giving up, you idiot, so you can save your knightly speeches. I, for one, am not going to be bested by a filthy Rogue who won't even face me."

"Hell yeah," Nora laughed, "Just cuz we're on the back foot, doesn't mean it's over. We're Nora's Valkyries, and nothing can stop us!"

"We're the Hunters," Ren smiled, "I thought I told you we vetoed your Guild name."

"Well I vetoed your veto, so there!" Nora stuck her tongue out at the Monk, who shook his head and chuckled.

"Either way," he said, "We didn't make you aware of this to try and break spirits, but rather to prepare ahead of time. We know what Torchwick intends to do, which means we can now avoid his plans for us."

"Know your enemy," Yang grinned and clapped her hands together, "Only then can you know victory. I love it!"

My eyes sparkled too, and as they all started to pick up and cheer, I couldn't stop the relieved smile from spreading across my face. Yes… this was it. We weren't going to give up, even if we had been knocked down. This was… it was just like when Yang and I had fought the Malachites. We were taking blows from Torchwick, but we weren't out just yet. We were just tanking them. Hopefully, we'd be able to tank a little better than I had, but even so – it didn't mean we were going to lose.

"What's the next step?" I leaned forward. "We know he intends to knock us out of Beacon. What do we do to stop it?"

"Isn't he a student like us?" Ruby asked, and Weiss nodded.

"He is," the Mage said, "Which means he has to follow the same rules we do. Theoretically, the only way he can force us out of Beacon is if we can't pay. The more time we have, the more chance we have of getting out of this. We need to earn more lien."

"That might be tough unless we find another Dungeon," I pointed out. "I mean, there are seven of us, so if we need eight thousand, then that's only a little over one thousand each. It should be possible."

"We need other supplies too, however," Pyrrha warned. "We're our own Guild, so we don't pay towards the cafeteria anymore."

"Oh, oh," Nora waved a hand in the air, "Me and Renny can take care of that."

"You can?"

"Nora's right," the Monk nodded to me. "You've seen how proficient she is at tracking; that's because we lived on the road a lot when we were younger. Nora would hunt for food, while I would cook it. I may not be a Cook or Chef, but my cooking skill is quite a bit higher than one might expect."

They lived on the road? I spared a look for the Barbarian and Monk, and how close they sat by one another. Even when they'd been forced into separate dorms, the two had never been apart through lessons or fights. I could well believe they'd grown up together, but I hadn't realised quite how literal that was.

"If you two can handle food, that would be great," I said. "We can pitch in for vegetables, fruit and such, but it's the meat that's most expensive. What else can we save on?"

"Little things, here and there," Weiss interrupted, "But what we can most save on is actually the NPC. Remember, we must pay that amount if we're unable to find one of our own. Three thousand a month is a joke, and a desperate attempt to drive us out. I'm sure the NPC's here are paid a fraction of that. We can just hire one of them and be done with it."

She sounded confident, but I wasn't quite so sure. Life in the Labour Caste wasn't easy, and in many cases, it didn't inspire much confidence in the Hero Caste. Awe and admiration, perhaps, but not trust. Why would someone working for Beacon risk their livelihood to work for a newly formed Guild that might not even survive the month?

It would be a pretty big risk on the part of the Labour Caste member.

"We'll split up and talk to any we can find," Weiss said. "I'm sure we can find someone willing to move over. Make sure to tell them the workload is minimal… there's only three rooms they would need to clean, after all."

"What about Torchwick?" I asked. "Do we leave him?"

"No." Weiss shook her head. "Now that we know his name, it should be easier to find him. We can confront him directly. Though _this time_ ," Weiss paused to glare at Yang and I, "there will be no attacking them! Do you have any idea how much trouble we could have gotten in for that?"

"We got his name, though," I winced. "Also, in my defence, that was totally Yang's decision."

The blonde, far from being upset that I'd ratted her out, instead grinned and waved at Weiss.

"Even so," the Mage growled, "You are our Guild Master! You should have taken control."

Take control…? Of Yang…? I turned to look at her, just in time to see the Brawler's shark-like grin. Yeah… that wasn't going to happen any time soon. I nodded dumbly to Weiss, with my fingers crossed behind my back.

Hopefully finding someone to join the Guild wouldn't be too hard…

/-/

There was something to be said for trusting your first instinct. That was all I could think as I sighed and entered Beacon's library in search of a chair to sit down on. Over two hours of searching, negotiation and rejection. It was the latter that was the most exhausting. Beacon was huge, but I had the Constitution to jog around it a few times if needed. My brain hurt from all the conversations, however, and my throat felt unbearably dry.

And in the end, it had all been for nothing. Not a single person interested, not even a bite!

 _I hope the others are having more luck than me… ugh, not that it would be hard given my Charisma score._

How annoyingly ironic, that the Class best suited to this kind of task was the very one I had to masquerade as. Hopefully the others would just attribute my performance to bad luck. The table surface was cool against my cheek as I sat down and splayed myself out across it, and although one of the people working in the library glowered my way, it was all I could to pretend I even cared.

A nearby chair rattled as someone sat down. "It looks like you've had a rough day," a familiar, if quiet, voice whispered. Blake spared a faint smile for me as she opened a book beside me and began to read.

Blake? The shock was so much that my mouth opened and closed for a second before I could even think of an answer. It probably shouldn't have come as a surprise that she was at the library, but the fact that she had approached certainly was. It took a few more seconds to force words out. "You could say that."

"You've been busy," she said, and was it my imagination, or was there some level of accusation there? "I haven't seen you around. Did you form the Guild you spoke of before?"

I groaned at that, and Blake's eyebrows rose at the uncharacteristic defeatism. With a push, I sat up and explained the situation to her, from how we'd met Azure, to how Yang and I had discovered the person responsible for trapping us. Come the end, Blake shook her head in disgust.

"It's people like that who gives Rogues a bad name," she said. "There are so many of us who try to be different, but all our can be undone by a single person."

"Do you know him?"

"We're not all like that," she continued, and I couldn't miss how her ears flicked back and forth angrily. "Just because a few people don't care for others, it doesn't mean we're all the same. I'm not-"

I touched her arm, and the faunus froze momentarily. She coughed a moment later and looked away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "Sometimes it's hard to... never mind. I'm afraid I don't know him, though I think I've heard the name mentioned once or twice."

"Anything you can offer would help," I said.

Blake hummed and placed her book carefully down on the table. One hand remained on the pages, her fingers curled around the paper, while the other came up to hover before her mouth. While she wore her usual clothing, her hood had been pulled back to reveal her raven hair and ears, and her face was clear of its mask.

"I think I heard his name mentioned by a few other Rogue-type Classes. His Guild is considered something of a haven for our kind, and he takes in any who apply."

"To do what?"

Blake shook her head. "I don't know. You must understand, Jaune, our kind – Rogue Classes – we don't trust easily; the ability to do so has been forced from us. I'm sure entry into his Guild would involve more than is advertised, but you would never hear about it. We do not spread secrets… we rarely trust people with any. It's too easy for another to find out, and people are only too happy to press us into their service, whether that be through bribery or blackmail."

I sighed and lowered my head at that. It wasn't just what she said, that made me feel disappointed, but the expression on her face when she'd said it. There'd been no grief, fear or sadness. Just a steady, neutral gaze. One so casual that I couldn't doubt for a second that she'd experienced the same oh so many times before. "I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?"

"For how everyone else is… how everyone else can be."

Blake blinked for a few seconds, and she looked surprised too. The honesty in that was refreshing, even if it made her look strangely vulnerable. She chuckled a moment later, however, and while her eyes were guarded once more, they seemed a little softer. "You needn't apologise for that," she chuckled, "I wouldn't judge everyone by what a minority do. Besides, you've been nothing short of kind to me, chivalrous, even… though I suppose that makes sense for a Knight."

I buried my face in my arms as my cheeks darkened, though from the way she laughed into her hand, it was clear she'd noticed. Praise wasn't something I was ever used to receiving, other than what my family gave. To get it from someone like Blake was equal parts pleasing and horrifying.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more with your Guild," she said, "If it helps, I can keep an ear out for information that might help. I could also ask around, perhaps try to find people who have fallen for it before."

"You don't have to…"

"I don't" she agreed with a small smirk, "But that is why I will choose to. Out of all the people in Beacon, I'd hate to see you expelled."

I laughed into my arms. "Is that a compliment?"

"It means out of all the people here, I dislike you and your Guild the least. Take it how you will."

"I'll take it as a compliment," I grinned, "I'll even tell Weiss you said that."

"I'm not sure she'd believe you, but feel free to try." she said, and almost smirked. The amused expression was wiped from her face a second later, like it had never existed. "On a serious note, how do you intend to escape from this contract you've been locked into?"

"We're… I'm not sure. I think we're going to try and ride it out, to pay our costs for long enough to repair the Guild Hall. If we get it back to normal standards, we can just stop paying rent and move out. He won't have the threat of Beacon in that case and we can move back into the normal dorms."

Blake nodded, but picked up her book instead of responding. She flicked through the pages, and it didn't seem like she had anything left to say. With a sigh, I stood up and moved away – only to feel her hand snag my wrist.

"If…" she paused to take a breath, "When people fight a Rogue… be it Thief, Assassin or whatever other class, there's a certain mistake they make."

I looked down at her, even though she never looked away from the words on the page before her.

"We're weak in normal combat," she said, "In a fair fight, we can usually be overpowered by a Warrior, out-skilled by a Brawler or outlasted by a Knight. That leads people to believe the best way to face us is head on." She sighed. "It's a mistake all too many make. No one is more aware of your own weakness than yourself, and every Rogue Class knows our opponents wish to either close into melee or bombard us with spells from afar. Knowing that, does it not make sense that we would have a contingency for either case?"

"Is that… a warning?" I asked.

"Advice. Don't fight like a Hero. Don't rush in expecting things to work out your way just because you're stronger, faster or more skilled than he is. He will have a plan prepared if you do, and you'll walk straight into another trap. You cannot win by challenging him… nor can you win if you seek to play his game." Blake's amber eyes peeked out from beneath her lashes, finally meeting my own. "Your plan to pay off the debt and escape… if you play by his rules, then you'll be doomed to failure. He's a Rogue... our rules change every second."

Is that what it meant to be a Rogue? "What then?" I asked. "What should we do?"

"You need to stop thinking like a Hero. He fights those all the time; probably scams them all the time too." Her hand let go of mine, which fell loosely to my side. "That's the only advice I can give. I'll do what I can to help. I'll keep my ears open and pass on anything I find."

"Thank you," I whispered, and turned to leave when it was clear she'd gone back to her book and wouldn't say anything more. Even so, the words stayed with me.

Don't fight like a Hero?

What did that even mean?

/-/

To my surprise, there was an extra person in the Guild Hall when I returned, and the words above her head said she _wasn't_ a member of the Hero Caste. Stood a little shorter than myself, she had auburn hair, pretty brown eyes and a pair of long rabbit-like ears atop her head.

"Everyone," Ruby cheered, "This is my friend Velvet! She's a Tailor."

"We can see that," Weiss rolled her eyes and nodded towards the words that floated over the girl's head.

Ruby's cheeks puffed out as she frowned at the girl. "Should still introduce people," Ruby grumbled, and I smothered a smile at the memory of her saying her parents had drilled that into her. "Anyway, Velvet agreed to be the… the…"

"Seneschal," Yang grinned.

"That thing," Ruby nodded, "of our Guild."

The others cheered, or rather most of them did. Weiss simply nodded, though I couldn't help but overhear her mumbling something about not believing Ruby found someone before she did.

Personally, I wasn't nearly so surprised. Weiss, for one, had that elitism that came out with every word she said. For the Labour Caste, that was easily noticeable, and I knew _I'd_ not be impressed with it. More than that, from what I could tell, Ruby was the only one who actually referred to us Labour Caste, and not NPC.

True, NPC was what almost everyone called us… and what some of us even called ourselves. But it was still a constant reminder that you were worth less, that you were somehow inferior and needed the protection of others.

Ruby never made anyone feel that way.

"Hello," the girl stepped forward, and her voice was incredibly soft-spoken. "My name's Velvet Scarlatina, and I'm a Tailor working for Beacon. I-If you'll accept me, then I'd be happy to work for the Guild."

"Accept you?" Yang, in her usual manner, completely ignored the faunus' polite words and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Girl, you're as welcome as you want to be. Whoo – let's hear it for our newest member!"

I grinned and held my hand in the air, to join in the quick cheers from everyone else. Nora was the loudest, naturally, but Velvet's face still went red at all the praise.

"A pleasure to meet you," Weiss interrupted, and while her voice was polite, her stature was still a little stiff. "May I enquire as to what Ruby offered you to become our Seneschal? I simply want to make sure we're all on the same page here."

"A-Ah, of course," Velvet jumped a little and held her hands before her chest. "I was fairly new to Beacon, and my salary was only 800 lien a month. Ruby offered me 1,000… i-if that's okay?" Weiss' eyes sparkled as she spotted weakness.

My lips hardened and I stepped forward before the Mage could speak. "That's more than fine," I said, and ignored the sharp look the white-haired girl sent me. "Welcome to the Hunters, Velvet. If you've got any questions I'm sure Ruby will fill you in, but feel free to ask me too."

"Or any of us, really," Nora clapped. "Except Weiss. She's a meanie-poo-poo-head."

"Excuse me!?"

I mouthed a `thank you` to Nora as she drew Weiss away, and the Barbarian winked back to say she'd caught it. Between Ren and her, they'd be able to handle Weiss' temper, and that would keep her from accidentally doing anything to offend Velvet. _I'll have to have a talk with her later on it… maybe both of them, just to make sure Velvet knows she doesn't have to put up with it. We'd be doomed if she suddenly decided to leave._

Velvet smiled and answered some quick questions from Pyrrha and Yang, and it looked like the shy girl had begun to relax and calm down as well. No doubt she'd expected the worst, but I hoped she'd come to see we weren't like most other Heroes. That was, if we weren't at all. Only time would tell.

With a relieved laugh, I slipped past the three and up to Ruby, who watched Velvet with a happy smile. The Reaper grinned up at me when she saw me approach. "How did you find her?" I asked. "I didn't have much luck at all… no one would take the offer, even for a thousand."

"Hm, I had the same problem," Ruby rocked back and forth on her feet, and it looked like she was more ecstatic than even Velvet was. Maybe that made sense, though. From what she'd said to me the other day, it sounded like Ruby still blamed herself for what had happened. This, though… this was her victory and only hers. She'd managed what we had failed, and now she could rest assured she had contributed to our survival. That fact seemed to have taken a weight off her shoulders, and the bubbly girl I'd known had returned at last. "Not many would even talk to me," she continued, "But then I remembered Velvet. I actually met her once and she was really nice."

"I didn't realise you knew anyone from the Labour Caste…"

Well, other than myself, of course.

"It was after the Dungeon," Ruby said. "That wound I took… it did more than hurt me. It tore my cloak up pretty bad, but I didn't want to lose it. It was a gift from my mother." She paused to rub the hood between forefinger and thumb, a distant smile on her face. "Velvet found me trying to mend it on my own, and I wasn't doing a very good job. She offered to help and fixed it for me."

I glanced towards Velvet with a little smile. She didn't notice, of course, but that didn't stop me trusting her just a little bit more. She didn't sound like Azure at all. Didn't look like it either… she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly without bursting into tears. "That was nice of her." I said.

"Hm-hm. She's really, really nice. I tried to pay her for it, but she wouldn't listen. She just said if she had a memento like this, she would be upset too. She shared some carrot cake with me and we just started talking and talking." Ruby laughed and shook her head. "Before I knew it, we were pretty much friends."

"I guess that's the way it happens," I leaned against the nearby wall and crossed my arms over my breastplate. "At least, that's how it happened with me and you. You were the one to befriend me, remember?"

Ruby blinked and looked up at me. "That's not how I remember it. I remember you being a really awesome Knight and helping me up." Her cheeks darkened a little, probably still embarrassed at how I'd found her on the ground after her little hop across the crowd failed. "I remember you being a noble and kind Knight who talked with a girl who ran into you."

Noble and kind? That wasn't the same as I remembered at all. Was that how she'd seen me, when I was the lost and frightened Blacksmith desperately reconsidering my hasty decision so sneak into Beacon?

Ruby took the silence as an invitation and pushed herself off the wall. She stepped over to stand in front of me, and despite her small stature she took away all attention from the festivities happening behind her. Her hands clasped behind her back, she leaned forward. "Say, Jaune…?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like our Guild. It feels like a happy family…" Ruby had her eyes closed, and her face wore a blissful smile.

It made me pause, and also to look over her head and towards our Guild in question. There was Ren and Nora, who were tag-teaming Weiss in a game of what looked like `distract the Mage`. Nora would say something, but before Weiss could become angry, Ren would ask something no doubt philosophical – and Weiss would get an interested look on her face as she answered. Meanwhile, Yang and Pyrrha had managed to sit Velvet down between them and were deep in conversation. The two, so friendly and open, had managed to make the faunus open up already, and I saw her laugh at something Yang said.

The scene was so peaceful, so casual and harmonious, that I couldn't help but smile proudly. "Yeah," I breathed, and my voice was hoarse with emotion. "I like our Guild too… I really do."

"Hm… I want it to stay," she said, "Which is why… even if we pay off Torchwick and escape the contract. Wouldn't that mean the Guild has to end? No contract means nothing to keep us together, and no Guild Hall means no Velvet."

It would… the thought disappointed me somehow, and even though I didn't want us to be locked into this trap, there was a strange part of me which didn't want it to end, either.

"I don't really want the Guild to end," Ruby whispered.

"It won't."

I wasn't sure where the words came from, but what I was sure of was how serious they were. The Guild, our Guild… even our Guild Hall. What sense did it make to continue our current plan and opt out? What sense did it make to repair everything, and then – after such great expense and effort – leave?

I didn't want to leave. As ruinous as it was, as downtrodden and defeated as it was, this Hall was ours now.

And maybe its state made it even more like us. We too were on the back foot. We were weak and unprepared, taken advantage off and left shattered and broken. But we were back on our feet, and the Hall was already beginning to look like a real place once more. Were we really going to give it back to the bastard that had done all this in the first place?

"It won't end," I repeated firmly, "And we're not going to accept defeat. Come the end of this, Ruby, The Hunters will still be a Guild, and this will still be our home."

Ruby looked at me with some unknown expression, but eventually it was wiped away by a dazzling smile.

"Okay," she said, and nodded once. "I trust you."

And that was it… as though to her, with those simple words, the matter was dealt with. She grinned at me again, hesitated – then, with a bashful smile, rushed off to talk with Velvet and the others. And left me behind, to watch over them like some empty suit of armour against the wall.

My Guild… my friends, and even our crappy Guild Hall. Torchwick wouldn't take that away from me… from us. I wouldn't allow it. Don't fight like a Hero; that was what Blake had said… but after some time to think on it, I'd understood what she meant, even if that fact saddened me. She meant I should fight him like a Rogue would, by twisting the rules... and even though she probably hadn't noticed it herself, it was just another reminder that Blake didn't consider herself a true Hero. Perhaps no Rogue did.

Either way, perhaps Blake knew how to fight him as a Rogue, but I didn't.

I had to wonder though... Did Roman know how us `lowly NPC's` fought?

Maybe it was time he found out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I realise that the conflict has been Beacon internal for a bit, but rest assured we will move back to more... adventure and fantasy-based events soon.  
**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 6th February  
**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	16. Book 2: Chapter 1

**Hey there, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Pachumaster

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

"It's a decent sword," the woman behind the counter said. She held the blade between her hands and looked it over with a practised eye. "Nothing too special but good enough that someone might be interested."

I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I'd been holding. "How much do you think it will sell for?"

The Shopkeeper looked up at me, her brown eyes as shrewd as any high level merchant. The Labour Caste working within Beacon always seemed to be fairly high level. It was probably required as part of the job. "I think I could sell it for four," she said, "How about I pay you three-fifty?"

That was a bit of a fib on her end. My mom had always spoken like that, and what she'd have really meant was that she could sell it for five and didn't want to admit that. Still, the girl looked stubborn enough to stick to it and I wasn't. "Okay," I nodded and accepted the lien she handed over. "Can I put in an order for some armour and weaponry?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

My arm rested on the counter before her as I leaned forward. "Just a spare set," I said dismissively. "I just want something cheap in case my own goes. Doesn't need to be any good, but metal at least. Say… anything below two-fifty?"

"You won't get much quality for that."

Good. Quality wasn't what I was looking for; just quantity. "It's just a spare set. The heavier it is the better."

"I'll keep my eye open," the woman sighed and took the money, tallying something down on a sheet of paper I couldn't see. "If anything comes up I'll buy it for you. The piece will be stored here and you can come collect it at your leisure."

I thanked her and headed off, counting the remaining one hundred and fifty lien in my pocket. Well… it had worked out better than I'd thought it would. Buying that crappy mace drop from Coco had only been one hundred and fifty, which meant all the rest was profit. If I could get a full breastplate for two hundred, then I'd be able to do the same as I had with the mace and smelt it into more useful gear.

Fight like an NPC… that was what I'd said before, and I doubted Torchwick had ever faced anything like this. Our kind, the Labour Caste, we didn't fight like most people did… at least not as openly. We were a community, we were hard workers, and we found ways around problems we couldn't solve with brute force. The Guild needed lien… and whether they knew it or not, they had a craftsman in their midst.

They could only adventure and fight for lien, but I could actually work my craft a little bit for profit. Namely, I could buy and smelt down trash people didn't want, the forge it into stuff which they did.

And technically, all of Beacon was my economy… a market with no competition and with hundreds of customers. _This would be a dream come true for mom._ I'd also made some Exp from the deal too, though the actual amount had been negligible at best. The mace had been simple iron, and it seemed it was the material that determined how much Exp I would get. Ruby's scythe, forged from that rare blade I'd found, had given me a huge chunk. The mace had given me less than 1%. I wouldn't be farming levels anytime soon. That was for sure.

The others were all doing their own things, which mostly involved lessons during the day and furtive attempts to hunt in the forest at night. Away from the communal dorms, the curfews no longer applied, but that didn't mean the teachers wanted us out during the dark hours. The stronger varieties of Grimm tended to come out then as well. Ren had come home nursing an injury the night before. Velvet had proven as adept with bandages as she was cloth, luckily, but it was still worrying.

"This can't last," I whispered. "Something's going to give sooner or later."

"Jaune!" a loud voice called my name, and as I looked ahead it was to see Ruby covering the distance between us. Her red hood flapped out behind her, and although a few people she dodged by cursed, she ignored them all. "There you are," she gasped when she reached me. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Where've you been?"

I couldn't tell her the truth of that… not that I'd snuck out into Vale, taken off my Amulet and borrowed the use of a Blacksmith's forge. "I was out in the forest," I said. "I found a sword and sold it for a little bit of lien."

"Ooh, nice. You're actually pretty lucky with drops."

 _Uh, sure… let's go with that._

"What did you need me for anyway?" I asked. "Please don't tell me there's more trouble at the Guild."

"What? No, there's no trouble." Ruby rummaged around in the bag she wore from one shoulder and pulled out a thick tome. "I found this!"

"It's a book." I took it and turned it over, noting the Beacon stamp on the cover. Not a drop then, but rather something she'd picked out from the library. The front cover was titled; `The Hero Caste`. A quick look at a page inside showed it as some kind of manual or history book.

"Well?" Ruby asked expectantly.

"It's… nice?"

Not the right answer. Ruby glowered as she took it back and I muttered an apology as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I was reading through this," she explained, "because I was trying to find a way for us to earn more lien. What I meant for you to look at was _this_." She flicked to a page somewhere in the middle and held the book out once more for me.

Quests… the word stood out on the page but I didn't see any more as Ruby pulled it away.

"I was going to ask the others if they knew anything about it," she said, "You want to come along?"

Well… it wasn't like I had anything else to do.

/-/

"Questing?" Weiss asked once we'd brought the tome back to the Guild Hall. Lessons had already come to an end and everyone had stopped off at the Guild to get changed. We'd managed to snatch them as they did, and now we were all arranged in the main room once more. A few sleeping bags were slung against the nearby walls, testament to where we'd all been sleeping.

"Ruby suggested it," I nodded to the Reaper. "I don't know much about it. Would it actually be profitable enough?"

"That would depend on the nature of the Quest," Weiss ran a finger atop the cover of the book, her eyes narrowed. "You don't know _anything_ about Questing?"

"He was raised among NPC's," Pyrrha answered before I could. The reminder seemed to jog Weiss' memory, but far from looking sympathetic, she just sighed at my apparent stupidity.

"Very well… listen closely, Arc. Quests are essentially tasks of a difficult or dangerous nature, given to Heroes by other Castes unable to complete them. Each will have a varying reward and difficulty, and apart from hunting Grimm, they're a popular source of income for many Heroes."

"Sounds good to me," Yang grinned, "When do we start?"

"We don't."

Weiss' words were solemn and had many of us looking at one another. "Why not?" I asked. "We could pick out an easy Quest, right?"

"It's not quite that simple. In ancient history, perhaps, it was possible for any and every Hero to take on whatever Quest they wanted, but the times have changed. According to historians, it used to be that you could visit a noticeboard, or maybe even talk to a mayor or innkeeper, and they'd give you a choice of any Quests needed in the area." Weiss sighed and shook her head. "Unfortunately, that led to the rather obvious consequences of numerous Heroes competing for the same bounty… not to mention the Quests being completed several times over and bankrupting NPC's who knew better than to deny a Hero their reward."

"Slay ten rats for one hundred lien," Weiss snorted. "As you might imagine a day or two later, waking up to find twenty Heroes at your door with two hundred rat bodies lined up behind them might have been somewhat distressing – even before they try to charge you two thousand lien."

Yikes.

"It was dangerous and time-wasting for Heroes too," she went on. "Imagine that fifty people take a Quest to rescue a young girl who went missing. If the first completes it and returns the girl home, you might suddenly have forty-nine kidnapping attempts by the other Heroes. And if more Heroes get involved, you could end up with a case of mistaken identity and Hero on Hero combat as they all assume the others are the kidnappers. It wasn't conductive to good business... or the mental health of the child in question, I would imagine." She shook her head. "The system was disorganised and haphazard, and it was perhaps inevitable that it would be changed."

"I guess so," I said, "But what did they change it to?"

"Something much more regulated. Nowadays you need to have a Quest License to even initiate a Quest, and all of them are filtered through the Heroes Guild, of which each Kingdom has their own. This allows individual Quests to be assigned to not only people who can safely complete them, but it also stops the same Quest being handed out to too many people. You pay the Guild, they take the money, and they only pay out if the Quest is completed to the terms of the contract. All in all, it's safer for everyone and even protects both the Heroes and the Quest Giver from being tricked in any way."

"But we don't have licenses," Pyrrha sighed. "I suppose that sticks a sword in the idea."

"Not necessarily," Weiss said, but she didn't sound pleased. "If you're not aware, students at Hero Academies can take Quests irrespective of their license status."

"I'm sensing a `but`," Yang said.

"But," Weiss agreed, "It's not quite so simple. Tell me… are you aware of the `Annual Quest`?"

"It's something we have to do to graduate the year," Ren rattled off. "It's our end-of-year exam rolled into one practical test."

Was it? How come I'd never heard of it? Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby looked surprised as well, but Nora… well, maybe she was surprised too – but she hid it well. "Um…?" I held a hand up in question, only to get a quick glower from Weiss.

"The Annual Quest," she explained in a lecturing voice, "Is what Beacon and the other Kingdoms use to judge and test their aspiring Heroes. We have all completed our `First Quest` when we captured the village destroyed by Grimm, but that was only to see whether we could attend Beacon in the first place. Come the end of the year, we will be tested again."

"Another Quest?" I asked.

Weiss nodded. "It's called the Annual Quest and it's something we will need to take for every year we are in Beacon."

"What happens if someone fails?" I asked.

"Then they are made to repeat the year until they succeed." Weiss' voice made it clear what she thought of such a prospect, and everyone else's shoulders stiffened as well. With the kinds of prices Torchwick was charging us, that promised an endless cycle of debt, at least until we gave up and accepted our defeat. For me, the danger wasn't quite so permanent… I could fade back into the obscurity of being a Blacksmith. For everyone else, it would mean the end of their careers.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that for a while, right?" I asked, and Weiss nodded.

"We can leave it until the last few months of our first year. Technically, it is our choice on when to attempt it, and most students will leave it as late as possible in an attempt to Level up first."

"Great… well, let's not worr-"

"However," Weiss interrupted, "If we do not complete the Annual Quest, we will be unable to take any others until we do so. This avenue will be closed to us until we take it."

But it wasn't the only avenue, nor the only way we could make up our losses. My blacksmithing was too low at the moment, and I doubted the profits would add up all that quickly – but they were still there. We could hunt in the Emerald Forest too and gather what we could from the Grimm.

"How much do Quests normally give as a reward?" Yang asked. My eyes swivelled to her. Surely she couldn't be thinking about this?

"Depends on the Quest and how many people go on it. Larger groups would be given more difficult tasks, and the rewards would naturally be higher. I can't give an exact figure, but I'd expect it to be far more than what we're currently bringing in."

"But the danger is higher," Pyrrha cautioned.

Weiss shrugged. "Naturally... the question is; can we afford to wait ten months to do this? When in that time we will need to pay over fifty thousand lien in costs alone? And that's if Torchwick doesn't do something to force us out sooner."

Fifty thousand… the number was enough to make my stomach churn. All of a sudden the paltry profit I'd made that morning seemed so insignificant.

"If we fail the quest, we're essentially out of Beacon," Ren warned.

"If we don't take the quest, we might be out sooner." Yang said.

"We were able to clear a Dungeon together," Ruby piped up.

"And long before anyone else could," Pyrrha agreed. "This is… it's not ideal, that's for sure. But I feel we have stronger synergy than many other groups our age. What do you think, Jaune?"

Me? The others turned to me but it was all I could do not to quail under their gazes. "I think it sounds dangerous," I said. "I don't know what level most people take these at, but it's got to be higher than ours." Higher than mine, certainly… I was only around the average level of someone beginning Beacon in the first place.

"The advantage of being a group might outweigh that," Ren pointed out, "We can cover one another's backs, provide support and engage our foes with superior numbers. From what I've heard, it's rare for first years to enter a dungeon too – yet we were able to succeed. If I recall, you were eager for that at the time." The unspoken question - `what changed` - hung there.

My eyes flickered to Ruby.

She caught me. Ruby's face fell, and her lips twisted unhappily as she realised just why I was so against the idea – because she had almost been killed the last time. We didn't have another shot at that, and this time there would be no mystical Elixir to heal her.

It just wasn't worth the risk.

"We can do it!" Ruby shouted. She steadfastly refused to meet my eyes, or to notice how I tried to wave her down. "We don't have the benefit of time on this. We can't just keep trying to piece together little bits of lien. The money from the Dungeon got us into this problem in the first place, maybe the Quest reward can help us get out of it."

"The danger-" I started.

"Is about the same as what we're currently doing." Nora smiled apologetically for having cut me off. "We're out fighting every single day to try and earn as much as we can. Sooner or later, one of us is going to make a mistake and get hurt."

She… wasn't wrong, no matter how much I wished to argue it. We'd started to split up when we entered the forest lately, the better to farm as much ground as we could. It got us the best returns, but it was much more dangerous than fighting in a group. We were desperate, though. How long could we remain as such without getting hurt?

Did we even have a choice?

"This…" I paused to take a breath and to calm my nerves. "Do you think this would earn us enough to get out of this?"

"It's hard to say," Weiss said, "But I'm confident it would enable us to get a large amount of the repairs completed, and that's assuming we _don't_ find any drops worth selling. At the very least, it can't be any worse than what we're doing right now."

I nodded and looked around at the others. Part of me wanted to put the idea to a vote, to see what everyone thought, but it would have been pointless. I could see on everyone's faces that they'd already decided to go ahead with it. The only one still hesitant was me. Was I right to be?

Perhaps… On a personal level I was the one who would be holding them back, but at the same time – if they were so confident, what right did I have to be otherwise? We completed a Dungeon long before anyone else thought of it… we'd become a Guild in the same way. And if there were seven of us, my lack of ability wouldn't be quite so noticeable.

But as everyone relaxed and started to chat among themselves, I couldn't help but feel how much better it would be were there _eight_ of us.

/-/

"You're a fool!"

"Blake, I-"

She cut me off by snapping her book shut. The sound echoed around the library and as everyone turned to stare at us, I winced. To think, it had seemed like such a good idea too.

"The Annual Quest is no laughing matter." Blake glared at me and I couldn't help but shrink under her golden eyes. "Stronger and older Heroes have perished on them and there's a very good reason the attempt is left until the last possible moment."

"We understand that, we do. It's just that we might not _have_ the time to wait. You know the situation we're in. We need to strike fast, before Torchwick finds some way to force us out of Beacon entirely."

"This isn't what I meant by not fighting like a Hero, Jaune."

Blake sighed and leaned back, and as her eyes closed I took the chance to catch my breath and look around. The other visitors to the Beacon library found something else to do when I glanced over them, but the whispers continued nonetheless. I'd dithered on the idea of whether or not to ask Blake all night, and slipped away with a promise to meet the rest outside the headmaster's office at eleven to request our Quest. Time enough, or so I'd thought, to present my case to the Assassin and see whether she'd help us out like the last time.

Big mistake…

The raven-haired girl pushed some hair back behind her and it fell down over her hood. Her amber eyes snapped open and I quickly looked away when she caught me staring. "You're an absolute fool," she sighed. "Forgive me if this sounds rude, but you are _not_ strong enough."

It did sound rude, but I didn't feel offended. She wasn't wrong, after all.

"We have numbers on our side. Individually we may not all be the best, but as a group we work well together."

"That, I can't deny – but the Dungeon was one thing. This is another entirely. The party isn't even arranged in an optimal manner… you have four front-line warriors, a Monk, a Mage and a… whatever Ruby is."

"A Reaper."

Blake shrugged. "Either way, the Annual Quest will be a death sentence for you. Tell the others to turn back now and find another way. That would be my advice."

"Actually, I didn't come here to ask your advice…"

Her eyes narrowed. "Then what did you come here for?"

I winced… now that she'd expressed her thoughts, it _really_ didn't feel like a good idea. I knew the answer as clear as day, but that didn't mean I could back out. "I came," I admitted with a little sigh, "to ask if you would come with us."

The silence between us was deafening.

"We worked well as a larger team," I hurried to add, "And you said yourself that we need more damage-type Classes in the party. I thought that-"

"No."

Ah… I winced and looked down at the table. I'd thought as much.

"This is foolishness and desperation," she said, "The chances of success are minimal and the Annual Quest is not something to be taken lightly. I won't agree to such a thing, not when it might mean my life. You should return to your Guild and tell them to find another way." Her eyes bore into mine and she didn't look away until I nodded.

I was disappointed, I could admit that… but not at her. Blake had been nothing but straight with me for as long as I'd known her, and she'd already gone out of her way to save my life twice. It was ridiculous to ask her to do it yet again, to risk her life to prop us up once more. "Thanks for listening anyway," I made sure to smile at her as best I could. "You're not stuck in the same situation as us, so I can't say I blame you. Truth is, I'm not sure about this either. I don't think any of us are."

Blake sighed, and her face softened. "That's understandable… this… situation, if you want to call it that. It's not something I'm familiar with, but I can imagine the strain it places on you all. I said I would help if I could and I have been trying to find things out."

"Nothing yet?" I asked.

She shook her head.

Not unexpected, really. Like she'd said before, it wasn't like anyone from his Guild was going to go out their way to shout out his secrets. "Well maybe you'll have heard something by the time we get back," I said and rose to my feet. "I'll make sure to check in with you when we do. Tell you how it all went and all that."

A hand snagged my wrist as I tried to leave. I yelped as I was dragged back down so that my elbow slammed into the desk.

Blake's eyes burned like fire. "You _still_ intend to do this?" she seethed. "Have you listened to nothing I just said?"

"Of course I have, but we don't have a choice."

"I said I won't come with you. That hasn't changed – I'm not coming."

"I know, I know," my fingers worked to try and pry Blake's grip open but she held on really tight. "Not for nothing, Blake, but I've got to meet the team outside the headmaster's office in like, ten minutes."

"Are you even listening to me? Do not go."

"We have to."

"What part of you all not being ready for this do you not understand?"

That did it. My teeth ground together as I dragged my hand from hers. She gasped as I broke through her grip but she didn't back down when my eyes locked onto hers. "The part where you seem to think we have a choice," I growled. "I'm not doing this because I'm stupid, Blake. None of us are."

Her shoulders went still and she glared up at me. Her hands were beneath the table and I could imagine that grasping her daggers. I shook my head. I didn't want any violence here… not against someone I considered a good friend.

"I'll see you around," I said instead, as the frustration drained away. It wasn't her fault. "Thanks for keeping an ear open and thanks for listening to me."

"You'll die." the Assassin warned. "I won't be there to bail you out like I did on the First Quest. This time, if you make a mistake, you'll pay for it."

Die? The word caused me to stop in my tracks, but only for a second. The others needed me to carry my weight and this time I would. It wouldn't be the same as when my failure had nearly cost Ruby her life. I wasn't all that much stronger… but I certainly felt a lot wiser.

"Hey," I called back with a little smile. "Have a little faith, eh?"

She didn't look reassured.

But it was all I could do.

/-/

"No luck?" Yang whispered as I walked up to stand with the others. She didn't wait for my answer but instead seemed to guess by the look on my face. "I didn't think she would. She's not as bad as I'd imagined, but she isn't involved in this like we are. It's too much to ask of someone."

I guess so… her rejection still hurt, but I tried to convince myself it wasn't anything personal. She'd already gone to the Dungeon with us, so she definitely considered us friends in some way. This had just been too much to ask. That was all.

The door before us opened as the tall form of the Warlock, Miss Goodwitch, came through. "The headmaster will see you now," she said, and motioned for us all to enter.

It was the first time I'd seen the man's office. It was a wide, rectangular room with a large desk towards the back end. Behind that, and the man sat at it, ornate windows depicted bright and colourful scenes of Heroes facing off against great monsters. Tall bookshelves lined the left and right walls, reaching high up towards the ceiling.

The Sage, Ozpin, rose from his desk and spread his arms wide. "Welcome," he said. "I understand you've asked for a meeting with me this morning. Is there any way I can help you all?"

I looked towards Weiss only to find her looking back at me. The message was clear, and yet again I cursed the fact Ruby had put me down as the Guild Leader.

"We'd like to take a Quest," I said.

The headmaster shook his head. "I apologise, but Quests are limited to those who have comp-"

"We know," I interrupted, "I meant that we want to take the Annual Quest."

The Sage paused and looked at us, at me. His gaze was penetrating and I shuffled my feet nervously on the marble tiles. "The Annual Quest," he said slowly, after what felt like an age. He sat down in the ornate seat and laid his hands on the desk before him. "This is an unusual request. You are aware that many students do not undertake this until late in the year?"

Considering just about everyone I'd met had felt the need to mention that, yes I was. We all nodded in response to his question.

"I see." He reached over to pick up a thick, burgundy tome on his desk and open it before him. "I assume then that you are also aware of just how dangerous such a Quest can be?" He waited for our nods before he continued. "Of course you are… otherwise you would not be here. Might I ask just why you are all so set on this course of action?"

He looked so kind and familial that I instantly wanted to tell him everything, but at the same time I knew better. The headmaster was as bound to the laws of Beacon as anyone else, and if he was like the teachers I'd known at the schools back home, then he'd follow the rule of discipline just to make sure no one felt they could flaunt it. Even if we'd been tricked, the rules were clear… the contract we had signed clearly stated that we had checked the Guild Hall and that it was in perfect condition. If Roman _had_ been doing this for multiple years then that meant the others hadn't found a way out. One or two had to have tried the teachers.

"We want to do it because we think we're ready," I said. The others didn't disagree, and somehow that made me feel all the worse.

The headmaster hummed. His fingers pushed together and he looked at the party over the top of them. It was clear he knew they were lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. He was probably used to students lying to his face.

"Because the majority of Quests are taken late in the year, we do not have many available at this time."

My hands tightened into fists. We needed this…

"However… there are always anomalies. I have one request from an old friend that might suffice."

"Ozpin!" The tall Warlock strode forward with a shocked expression. "Surely you cannot tell me you're actually considering this… this madness!"

"These young students believe themselves ready. Who am I to argue with that?"

"They're nothing more than first years," she cried, "Some degree of arrogance is expected, but this is beyond all common sense."

Her words, so convinced that we would fail, worked to remind me just how risky this thing would be. We could still back out. We didn't have to go ahead with it. I looked towards Pyrrha, only to see her looking back. Weiss had her arms crossed and waited with a patient expression, no sign of distress or fear in her face. Next to her stood Ruby, who waited with far less patience – her fingers twiddling before her. She was smiling, however, and not at all as worried as I thought she ought to be. Yang looked bored, and Ren and Nora were calm and distracted respectively.

Was I the only one afraid, or did they just hide it better?

"Glynda," the Sage whispered, and the woman went quiet. "I believe our students have already made their decision in this regard. Allow me to ask again, however, are you certain of this path?"

"We are," I said – and damned us all.

"Very well," Ozpin said and stood up before us. "From this point onwards you have begun your Annual Quest, which will determine your future within Beacon. Know that your progress will be monitored and recorded. Should you fail in this Quest, be that through inability to complete the terms, or dereliction in the line of duty... well, I am sure you're all aware of the consequences."

My body shook but I forced my eyes to remain open and locked onto his. Beside me, the others stood up straight and tall.

"The Quest cannot be delayed, nor can it be abandoned. The reputation of Beacon, of Vale and all of our Caste now lies on your shoulders. Carry it with pride, but carry it also with care, lest the burden crush you." The man held his arms wide once more, and I had the curious feeling that the entire ordeal was some kind of ceremony… that there was some deeper meaning behind the words he spoke. "The Quest will be selected based on the size of your party. After all, it would not do to make them impossible for solo Heroes. How many do you bring with you?"

"Seven," I said, mentally wondering if we'd have been better off doing this individually. Probably not, given that some of us were overly strong and some the exact opposite. Pyrrha would probably breeze through hers, but I'd have almost surely died. I hadn't been able to do the First Quest on my own and I hadn't exactly raced up in levels since then.

"Truly?" Ozpin asked. "I had counted eight."

I wasn't the only one confused. The others moved and looked about and I caught Weiss silently counting us. No matter which way we went about it, however, the number remained true.

"I do believe that is the nature of your presence, is it not, my dear?"

A shadow detached itself from a nearby wall, and my body froze up as fierce, amber eyes glared into my own. Blake walked up to stand beside us, her face set in a dark frown. After that initial glare, she didn't so much as acknowledge my existence. But why was she with us?

"A Quest for eight," the man raised an eyebrow at them and looked down at his tome. He flicked through a few pages before glancing back up to them. "I do believe I have something which would suffice. It has not been officially listed yet, but a group from Beacon was requested. Given the nature of some of you, I feel it might prove best suited."

The terms of our first _real_ quest. Despite the danger and despite the animosity I could feel from our eighth team member, I couldn't help the small thrill of excitement that ran through me. Questing, adventures and great missions… was this not exactly what I'd dreamed of back as a child? Maybe it was the excitement bleeding into me from the others, for they all looked impatient to know what it was we'd be doing.

Was I supposed to ask? Would it be rude? In the end, the decision was taken away from me as the man pulled forth a scrap of parchment and began to write on it. He placed it on his desk and pushed it to the other end. It lay there, and as he sat back down I realised one of us was expected to collect it. With a shaking hand, I did so, and backed away to stand before the others.

They looked like they might tear my head off if I didn't open it quickly. The crimson ribbon came free and wrapped around my wrist as I unrolled the parchment. In near, cursive script, the words were clear and bold.

"The Mage Problem," I read it out loud, taking a second to marvel at the idea that our quest actually had its own title. "You are to report to the Grand Academy of Magic in Atlas and seek further instructions from the Archmage. Co-operate and complete whatever request he has, and return to Vale with his seal of approval."

There was a little more at the bottom. The parchment shook as I gripped it tighter, and part of me wondered if I might accidentally rip it in two. "What is it?" Ruby whispered, but even when she did – her voice was audible to everyone in the room.

I swallowed and looked up at their expectant faces.

"Reward," I whispered, "Thirty-two thousand lien."

/-/

The mood had been light when we returned to the Hall. The headmaster had invited us to rest for the night, with a view to beginning our quest in the morning, and while Blake had steadfastly refused the invitation, or even refused to talk to me at all, the others had been much more hospitable. We'd explained to Velvet what was going to happen and she'd promised to look after the hall in our absence. In terms of the rent, that had already been paid for the first month in advance, so we were safe for now.

Instead, we took the chance to enjoy what time we had. Ren decided to show us his cooking skills and Nora decided to help - which was to say, she hovered behind him occasionally shouting out orders like some kind of magistrate. I didn't think Ren followed many of them, but that didn't seem to bother her, and maybe in a way, the distraction helped everyone else to forget what was going on as well. We weren't all about to do something incredibly dangerous because we had no choice. No... we were all just enjoying a night together among friends.

So... the Quest was going to happen. The thought was both unwelcome and a relief at once, the latter so because it had been taken out of my hands and I no longer had to agonise over it.

Instead, I chose to corner Velvet - in a quiet moment while the others rested with full stomachs. The faunus girl had collected the plates, even though she really didn't have to, and I offered to help her as we carried them to the small kitchen we'd set up.

"Will you be okay with us all gone?" I asked in between washing some plates.

"I'll be fine," she said, "and you don't need to help with the washing, either. I'm the NPC here."

"Nonsense." I said, and scrubbed harder than I really had to. "You're a member of the Guild too. We all carry our weight here."

Velvet shook her head but didn't say anything as she accepted another plate to dry with a cloth. She worked quickly and efficiently, with the pace of someone used to hard labour. It was no different from myself, and between us we had the plates and bowls finished in no time at all. It was when she made to leave and head back to the main room that I snagged her arm, however.

"While we're gone, Velvet... could you possibly do something for me?"

The girl looked down at my hand and then up towards me. "Do what?" she asked.

"Nothing bad. It's just... I was wondering if you could visit Vale in our absence and tally up a rough idea of how much it would take to have everything repaired."

"I suppose I could... with you all gone it's not like there would be much to clean or maintain. Don't you have to have repairs done through the man who tricked you, though?"

"We do," I hedged, "But I still want to know how much it would normally be, just in case."

I didn't bother to add that I'd try and get in touch with those people afterwards, or that I wanted to know what work could be done on the quiet and without Torchwick finding out. If Velvet knew that, it would only put her at risk if she was cornered by one of his men. This way she had an excuse, and he would just assume we were working out rough ideas of pricing. And just because the rest of us were going on this Quest, it didn't mean I'd given up on fighting like an NPC, either. I'd just do both at the same time and _really_ give Torchwick a run for his money.

"Well... okay," Velvet smiled. "I suppose you are paying me, so sure, I'll do it."

"Thanks a bunch, Vel." I grinned and patted her arm, before remembering something and drawing it from my back pocket. "Oh, by the way - I got these for you. Consider it a welcoming gift to the Guild."

Her brown eyes widened as she reached out to take the thin needles. They weren't anything special, at least compared to the weapons I was used to making, but there'd been some leftover material from the mace and I didn't have any idea what to do with it. Despite the lack of thought, they were almost certainly better than what she had before. After all, sewing needles weren't normally made out of good material, nor forged to such a careful point. "T-Thank you," she whispered, cradling them in her hand.

"A friend made them for me," I said, "He's a Blacksmith in town, just an apprentice, but for something like this, he's more than good enough."

"They're beautiful," Velvet said - and the honest praise almost made me blush. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

The words made me pause, and my eyes glanced away as she went straight for what I'd selfishly thought at first. "Well," I admitted, and instantly felt like trash, "It's just... you know how we're all trying to earn as much lien as we can, right? I was wondering if I was able to bring you materials, could you craft it into things we could use or sell? You don't have to, and it's not a trade. The gift was freely given and I'm not going to take it awa-"

Velvet giggled.

"Of course I will, Jaune," she said, all smiles. "It's like you said - I'm a part of this Guild, right? I don't want it to fall, not when I've thrown my lot in here. If it helps the Guild, I'll sew or weave anything you need. We've all got to help in our own way, and I can't fight like you. Did you have any particular work in mind?"

I did, and it was something I'd been thinking about for a few days now. There'd always been one thing that stopped me, however, but now, I might have found a way around that. "Armour..." I said quietly, "My friend can make the metal for it from the weapons I find, but the interior, the lining, straps and such... he can't make that. I was wondering if you could and if you'd be willing to?"

"I can..." Velvet shifted her weight to one side, arms crossed behind her back. "I'm not... well, I'm not all that high of a level yet, but I can certainly do it. I can't promise you the _best_ results, but I can try."

"Anything you can do will be more than enough to help." If she could manage it, the profits would be more than I'd get for weaponry. Armour cost more on its own, but it was also applicable to a much larger group of people. There were a vast amount of different weapon types that people in Beacon used, but not as much variety when it came to the rest of their equipment. A one-handed sword might only appeal to a tenth of the people in the school, but a breastplate would fit anyone who wore heavy armour - which was probably around a third of the population. Of all the things that had dropped too, I'd yet to see a piece of armour.

It wouldn't be enough to wipe off our debt to Roman, not even close, but every little would help, and like Velvet said - we had to help in our own ways. I wasn't as good a combatant as the others, but I could do one thing they never could. I could craft.

"Hey," a voice shouted from the main room, "You two started to make out in there or something?"

"Yang!"

I spared a look for Velvet, who rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"Just cleaning up after your mess," I called back, earning a laugh from someone else. With a small shake of my head we made our way back to the others, and the budget festivities we'd brought... nothing more than weak cordial, sugary treats and the tall tales we told one another.

It was still one of the best nights of my life.

Hopefully it would remain like that.

* * *

 **So, here we are and moving onto the next arc; The Quest. A lot of the lore of this fic comes from me actually taking a look at an RPG world, considering it with a serious expression, and seeing where things would go wrong. For instance, Weiss' history lesson on how quests began occurred from the obvious thought of "Yeah, but what WOULD life be like in an mmo setting where one guy hands out the same quest to over a hundred people - or a thousand?"**

 **It would be ridiculous! Entire ecosystems would be destroyed by Heroes out culling certain animal types. I like to try and enforce neutrality on those aspects, and imagine how an efficient and actually ordered system would work, and sometimes the result is something that actually sounds quite interesting...  
**

 **Anyway, for those unaware - new schedule is new schedule and so long as the P a treon level remains where it is, this fic will come out weekly - each Monday.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 13** **th** **February**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	17. Book 2: Chapter 2

**The Quest begins. Will our brave adventurers have what it takes to face off against the hordes of evil, or shall they be crushed under the weight of expectation. Find out next ti- oh wait, this is the start.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Pachumaster

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

The sensation of travelling through a portal was one I hadn't expected to feel again and had almost forgotten entirely. Before, there had been the threat of immediate danger and my own rising panic to distract me, but this time the portal was much smaller and there were only eight of us crossing through it. What struck first was the thick scent of salt and the sudden wet quality of the breeze. It was followed by an actual spray of sea salt, which splashed into my face and left me coughing for air.

"This is the Valean port of Kingsport," Miss Goodwitch told them, stood with one foot on either side of the portal. Back that way, the relative warmth and safety of Beacon could be seen. "Named such for a naval campaign staged here many centuries ago. Now, it is little more than a merchant's port, but you should be able to secure transport to the continent of Atlas. Here," she reached into her purple and black robes and drew forth a round, brown pouch. I caught it in one hand. "This is an investment from Beacon to ease your early costs. However, budgeting and managing your resources is a skill you are being tested on. We will expect for that to be repaid, and that you will find ways to cover further expenses yourselves."

"U-Understood," I coughed and tried to get used to the salty air. Going from fresh and clean to that in an instant had my throat itching terribly. "A-Anything else we should know?"

"Not as such," the woman said. She sighed and seemed to deflate a little. "Stay close to one another and be careful. Atlas is as safe as Vale, which is to say that outside the major towns and villages, the threat of Grimm will be ever-present. Remember to post guards, to watch your surroundings and not to become complacent, no matter how picturesque the scenery."

"Got it Miss G!" Yang gave the unimpressed woman wink. The older woman sighed and stepped back into the portal. On the other side, she waved her hands once and then twice – and the purple-rimmed hole flickered out of existence with nary a sound. "Well," Yang said once they were alone, "Looks like we're doing this."

"Couldn't she have transported us straight to the Mage Academy?" I asked. Those ships didn't look particularly appealing, and even less so the rolling waves which made them bounce up and down in their moors. The mere sight of them was enough to leave me nauseous.

"Don't be a fool," Weiss snapped. She also snatched the pouch and started to rummage through it. "Portals such as those are difficult to manifest, even for the most skilled of Mage-type Classes. That one woman alone can create a portal for eight of us to travel so many miles is incredible. The amount of effort, not to mention the logistics, of trying to create a portal to cross continents…" Weiss shook her head. "I doubt such a feat would ever be possible, and the slightest mistake might leave us stranded in the middle of the ocean."

She said it all like it was common knowledge but a confused glance towards the rest of the guild had them shrugging back at me. Well, Blake didn't… she huffed and refused to meet my eyes, instead staring out over the ocean.

"We have two thousand lien here," Weiss said, once she'd finished counting. "We'll have to make that last if we want to reach Atlas. I doubt there will be much opportunity to earn more on the open sea."

"We'd best see about booking a ship then," I said. "If we buy supplies but can't afford transport, we're going to look pretty stupid." The others nodded, but looked like they had no idea where to begin. I wasn't much better myself.

We were on the docks of this Kingsport, which appeared to be a walled town from the fortifications I could see on the edge of my vision. They continued out into the ocean for about a hundred metres or so, and the walls there formed the surroundings of the docks themselves. Occasional towers poked above them, but there weren't many. It was clear the walls had been built with keeping the Grimm out in mind, rather than defending against any human attack. That was probably why no one had batted an eye at the bunch of us basically appearing in the middle of the docks.

"Well there are plenty of ships around," Ruby nodded towards one of them, a great wooden beast that seemed to roll sickly in the waves. At one point I actually wondered if it might fall over, but the man climbing up the mast didn't seem to even care about the fact he was climbing at an angle and not upwards. My stomach churned unhappily at the thought. Looking further down the stone docks, I could see at least five or six large-sized ships, along with a collection of smaller fishing boats tethered at one end. "Do you think we just talk to them?" Ruby asked.

I shrugged, the motion about as useless as I felt. I might have been part of the Labour Caste like the Sailors were, but that didn't mean I instinctively knew how to book transport.

There was a loud sigh from the group, and Blake – still looking out over the ocean spoke. "I would suggest speaking to the local Shipping Guild. There are rules and regulations on what can be transported. If you try to work around that, we might be considered smugglers."

"Not exactly what we want," Yang grimaced. She collected herself a second later, however, and smiled at the Assassin. "Still, you seem to know a lot about that. You booked a ship before?"

"I'm not native to Vale," she confirmed, but would say no more.

"Neither am I," Weiss shrugged, "But I suppose I had my sister to thank for finding me transportation. The advice is good, despite the source."

Blake's eyes flicked to the girl and she seemed to bare her teeth slightly. She caught me looking, however, and went back to the waves once more. Great… she was still angry at me, then. I wanted to ask why she'd come along but even _my_ Intelligence was high enough to know she wouldn't answer.

"We'll need to locate the guild, then," Ren said and looked around the docks area. There were plenty of warehouses but nothing that seemed to scream `Shipping Guild`. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to ask around." He punctuated the point by trying to address a passing sailor, only to go ignored by the shirtless man. We watched in silence as he tried again, but this time the man huffed and pushed past him.

Nora sniggered.

"Ooh, bad luck Ren. Why don't you leave this to me?" Yang clapped a hand on the Monk's shoulder and winked at him. "I think this requires a woman's touch."

"How would that help?" Ren asked, frustrated.

I joined him a second later, the two of us looking less than impressed as Yang flexed her arms over her head and pushed her chest out. There was a rough-looking man stood before her, his mouth moving as he gave directions but his eyes firmly locked below the Brawler's own. Ren gave me an eye roll I felt _more_ than justified in returning.

"Got it," Yang winked as she came back. "Sometimes you just have to know how to talk to people."

"Yaaaang," Ruby groaned.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, sis. Come on you guys. It's on the main street, sign of a ship's wheel above the door."

It didn't take long to find the building in question, and as we walked down the main road I realised it wasn't just that it was obvious or stood out. The road we stood on really was the _only_ road. Not too far away, the wooden gates could be seen – and from the area around us, it was clear Kingsport only really had about two hundred buildings or so. Fifty of those seemed to be ship-related; warehouses, repair yards or quarters for crew. In terms of housing or people who actually lived in the area, there were probably only two or three hundred.

"Looks more a market town than anything," I whispered as we walked by a variety of different shops and stalls. The scent of fish hung in the air, which had my nose scrunched up. The others seemed affected too, though our resident grumpy Assassin seemed more than okay with it all.

"Fish, trade and profit," Pyrrha shrugged. "Miss Goodwitch said it used to be a naval port. I'd imagine they converted the buildings into residential ones but weren't able or willing to extend the walls to fit more in."

Understandable in my opinion, especially given how much work that would have been – and why bother if the town was just going to be a stopping point for people crossing the ocean? That was no doubt why we had passed at least ten different taverns and inns on the way to the shipping guild.

Eventually, we pushed through the hefty wooden doors and into a room that smelled of ink and paper. Smoke from candles curled lazily through the air, and there was a certain tangy scent to it. A squat man looked up at us from the desk he was sat behind, papers strewn about before him. He breathed in and then exhaled a long cloud of smoke as he took the pipe from his mouth.

"Lookin' for sumthin'?"

"We need transport," Pyrrha said. "Our destination is Atlas, the Grand Academy of Magic. Can this be arranged?"

"Depends," the man shrugged.

Pyrrha sighed and I was glad it was her dealing with it, as Weiss looked like she had to restrain herself from lashing out. "On what?" the Champion asked. "We can pay if that's your concern."

"Depends on the charts. Got a wide range o' ships comin' and goin'. Some due for Atlas, others for Vacuo 'n Mistral." The man paused to take another long inhale of his pipe and blow the smoke towards them. "People ain' profit'ble though. Not 's good as grain 'n spice."

"We are not as heavy, either. We're fine to share a room between the eight of us and aren't afraid to help on the ship if required."

"Feh. As if any self-respecting dog's gonna let a bunch of kids faff around their ship." The man shook his head and looked through the pages in front of him. "Brun's ship is headed t' Atlas. Shipments o' grain, veg an' whatever other foodstuffs don't grow in that frigid shithole. I can get yer on for fifteen hunnerd."

Fifteen hundred? That was too much and I was about to let him know, but Pyrrha beat me to it by throwing the amount onto the table. I sighed and watched as the fat pig's eyes lit up and he counted through it. "S'all good," he grinned nastily. "Ship sails on the morn at dawn. C'pn Brun will know yer expected but won't wait for yer. Don't be late."

"We won't," Pyrrha sighed and turned around.

"Charming place," Weiss sniped as one final insult before we left, "I can see why the only people who come here are looking to quickly move on."

I sighed and turned to Pyrrha. "That was too much," I said. "We could have gotten on for less and he's going to pocket the rest."

"I did the best I could… perhaps you should be the one to talk to people in the future." It wasn't a rebuke, not from Pyrrha, but it stung like one. She was right, of course. I'd as good as stood there like a lemon and forced her to take control. Pyrrha was our strongest fighter but when it came to talking to regular people, I was the best. The irony was, they probably all assumed it was because of the high Charisma a Knight ought to have, as opposed to my just knowing how to haggle and spot a deal.

"I'm sorry. In future just give me a kick if you want me to take over. I can handle it, I promise."

The Champion grinned and nodded, and I had the sinking suspicion she'd follow the request through literally.

"What do we do for now?" Nora asked, leaning on her war hammer. "We could hunt some Grimm outside town. Might be able to make the money back up." She didn't sound quite as enthused by the suggestion as she tried to, and from the looks on everyone else's faces, they felt the same. They'd do it, of course… knowing it was the best option, but no one actually wanted to.

"Let's just get some rest," I suggested, noticing the relieved sighs from the others. I gestured to the nearest inn and we pushed through the wooden door, only to be hit almost immediately by the scent of delicious food and the sound of trilling music.

Where the Shipping Guide had been squat and Spartan, the inn itself was warm and homely – as befit its purpose of welcoming guests. There was a large tavern area off to one side, with numerous round, wooden tables with stools surrounding them. About half were filled, and the hum of conversation was drowned out only by the fast-paced music of a Bard armed with a flute. Gaily dressed in bright colours, he danced atop a raised dais as patrons clapped and cheered. In the centre of the room, a large fire roared away – a bubbling pot of stew suspended above it.

My stomach growled, and the chorus was quickly echoed by everyone else.

"Ugh," Yang groaned, "They put the stew in the middle of the room so the smell wafts out. Clever bastards…"

"Well it's not like we weren't going to eat," Nora grumbled. When there was no response she panicked and looked directly at me. "We _were_ going to eat, right? Right!?"

I laughed. "We're going to eat, Nora. We just need to get some rooms sorted out first."

"If we can afford it," Ren warned. "We're not exactly swimming in lien right now." Pyrrha shuffled awkwardly as that was said, and even though no one looked her way, she still mumbled a quiet apology. "I didn't mean it like that," Ren added. "The transport was more important, and at least food will be included there. I suppose we could hunt tonight and camp outside the walls."

The rest agreed though it was clear they didn't really want to. Looking between them, I couldn't help but marvel at the stoic acceptance they all showed. Better to sleep rough in solidarity than blame one of their own for a mistake. "Let me have a go first," I said, "I might be able to get us room and board for the night."

"For five hundred lien?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he _is_ a Knight," Ruby whispered. "He has an A stat in Charisma, right? It can't hurt to try."

"True… okay, Arc. I suppose it couldn't hurt to put your Charisma to the test." Weiss crossed her arms imperiously and nodded, not quite understanding just how wrong she was.

The day we relied on my Charisma was the day we sank at sea – and there was no way that was going to be allowed to happen. Still, it wasn't like I could disagree either, since as a Knight I was supposed to be confident in my skills. And I was confident… just not because of some Statistic I'd been born with.

A quick nod and a whisper to the others had them agreeing to remain silent, and as we approached the wooden counter at the front of the inn, the pretty girl behind it smiled winningly at me. _She's a Chef and not a Shopkeeper,_ I thought, looking at the words above her head. _Her Charisma is probably low too, but she's very pretty, and in a town frequented by Sailors, that means a lot._ I'd have to be careful, but after spending time in Beacon, I'd actually become somewhat inured to beautiful women. I was surrounded by them, after all.

"Hello there," she trilled, voice almost musical, "Welcome to the Stern and Bow, best rest this side of the Atlesian Ocean, would you all be looking for rooms or a meal?"

"Both, actually," I said with a polite nod of the head. "My friends and I are on a journey to Atlas and the ship doesn't leave until dawn. How much would it be for a room?"

The girl glanced over the assembled Heroes behind me, and her eyes widened for a second – no doubt surprised to see so many in one place. When she looked back to me, however, her face was set back in its pleasantly neutral smile. "Well, we could set you up with a couple of rooms. There are eight of you, right? Four rooms for say, two-thousand."

Behind me, I heard someone choke at the figure – and for a moment I was worried Weiss might leap over my shoulder and attack the girl. Didn't they know how it worked? The price for _Heroes_ was that… you always price-gouged Heroes, that was just the way things were done. Heroes had more money than most, and when a group came to your town? Well, it was time to take down all the rakes and hoes on the shelves and replace them with potions, weapons and armour – all marked up through the roof, of course.

Because really, did they think you _normall_ y stocked swords and healing potions in a farming village? What were those for, the autumn turnip attacks?

"Two thousand?" I hummed. "This definitely must be the best place this side of the ocean with those kinds of rates. I take it we'd get a good meal and drink included?"

The girl paused, "Ah, well, no… food is normally an extra. Drink too."

I sighed and crossed my arms. It made my gauntlet clink against my breastplate and drew attention away from my eyes and down to what no doubt looked like valuable equipment to the untrained eye. "That's a shame… we've just had to pay three and a half thousand for transport across the ocean." The girl's eyes widened at the figure I'd just pulled out of my arse, and I caught the hungry gleam in her eye. A proper Shopkeeper could have probably hidden it, but she no doubt smelled money and to be fair, she was doing her best.

I was just better.

"Tell you what," I smiled. "I know you're filling in for a different Class, here. It must be pretty hard for you."

She blushed and looked away, perhaps a little embarrassed to be called out like that. "Samantha was sick today," she admitted, "I normally work in the kitchens but we needed someone out front and well, Martin isn't very good with people."

"You're doing a good job, don't worry about it. We're just a little squeezed for lien at the moment and can't stretch that far. Would you be able to throw in a meal and some water for free? I'd be in your debt."

"Well I…" she paused to look at the assembled people behind me, "I suppose that would be okay… Fine, I'll do it for that. We'll provide a pitcher of pure water along with a bowl each and some bread. Is that okay?"

Someone tugged on my sleeve from behind, and I heard them urgently hiss about the lien we had. I ignored them and pulled away, snatching the pouch from Weiss as I did. "Here you go," I said, and tinkled the coins out onto the wooden counter.

The woman counted them with a concerned expression, though not nearly as worried as I could feel everyone behind me acting. Really, couldn't they shuffle a little less? Didn't they know you had to be confident when bargaining? Little wonder mom always rubbed her hands together whenever she heard rumours of Heroes visiting Ansel. "This is only five hundred," the girl said, looking up at me.

I nodded. "Well yeah… you said it as two thousand for four rooms. We only need the one. We're used to sharing and are only staying for a night, so it would be five hundred, right?"

"Ah – I… No, I thought that was for four. The deal I offer-"

"You're going back on it?" I asked. My head shook as I sighed and leaned back. "I mean, it's your decision but I'm surprised so established a venue would do such a thing. I bet everyone back in Beacon would be surprised."

"B-Beacon?" Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly realised just how much the inn stood to lose. "No, no, it's fine! The Stern and Bow honours its promises, ladies and sirs. Welcome and please enjoy your stay." She fished a key from behind her and handed it over to me, along with some parchment with meal tickets listed on it. "If you take these to the counter, they'll serve you food and drink," she explained. Her face still smiled, but now it seemed brittle – tinged with frustration. "Enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure we will," I smiled and turned back to the others. "Let's go guys. I want to see what kind of food the best rest this side of the ocean offers."

Not a one of them moved. In fact, they seemed frozen in place, eyes wide as they watched me like I was some kind of Beowolf in disguise.

"Is… something wrong?" I asked.

"H-How!?" Weiss gasped. She pointed at me, then, when that didn't explain anything, pointed at the ticket in my hand – then back to the irritated girl behind the counter. "How?" she hissed, quieter this time, "How did you manage that? There's no way five hundred lien should get us that much!"

Really? Five hundred was quite a lot… it could have bought you a stay in our house back home for a week or two. Not that anyone would have wanted to stay there, since the house was filled with way too many Shopkeeper girls who liked to practice taking advantage of idiots with money, but still…

"I just haggled with her," I shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Weiss didn't seem to agree but also appeared unable to put words to her thoughts. In the end it was Yang who broke the silence through laughter. She slung an arm over the Mage's shoulder, who for once seemed to shocked to throw her off. "He did this with Ruby's scythe too," Yang said. "He got it for a fraction of the price with some big speech about doing work for Heroes and how that would spread the smith's name across Beacon."

"Is this the Charisma of a Knight at work?" Pyrrha wondered. "It's… impressive. Incredibly so."

My cheeks flushed as they stared at me. I shuffled on the spot and coughed into my hand. "It's nothing special," I mumbled. "Come on, let's go get some food."

Their stomachs agreed and forced them to follow, even as they struggled to wrap their minds around what happened. Eventually, however, after handing over our tokens and getting some large bowls and a crush of bread, we all sat around a table – drink and food before us, and warm bread fresh from the oven in hand. "We're completely out of money now," I said between bites. It was soft and spongy with a hard crust, and all the more delicious for my having won it over that girl. "It's lucky the ship includes food and drink because otherwise we'd be screwed."

"We can all chip in a little ourselves," Ren said as he took a deep whiff of the stew. It wasn't typical Beacon fare; the broth was rich with meat and vegetables, the taste thick and heavy. With an aroma that wafted up from the bowl, it instantly reminded me of home. "Miss Goodwitch only gave us two thousand," the Monk went on, "but she never said we couldn't add to it with our own. We all probably have a little on us that we can use, but hopefully the Mage Academy will provide us with supplies. It can't hurt to ask."

"We can hunt in Atlas," Weiss said. The girl had a spoon of the stew held before her nose and seemed ill-pleased with the scent. She swallowed it without complaint, however.

"Hey, that's right," Ruby cheered, "You're from Atlas, right?"

"I am."

"What's it like there?"

Weiss sighed. "I didn't travel much."

"Anything you could offer would be useful," Ren leaned forward on the table, his own bowl empty before him. "Most of us are going in blind."

The Mage sighed and placed her spoon down, staring at them over her dinner. She didn't look particularly pleased at the line of questioning, but then, Weiss being Weiss, she rarely ever did. "Atlas is the northern continent of Remnant and as such suffers harsh and long winters," she said in a dull tone, as though she were reciting the information from a book. "Arable crops are limited but the people have found their own ways to grow them in limited quantities. Atlas' major exports are dust, ore and minerals from their rich mines, whereas it imports mostly food and fur for clothing. The topography is mostly mountainous in nature, though naturally that evens out towards the shore."

"Um…" Ruby held up a hand.

"The continent itself was once known as Mantle, but was renamed as Atlas after the Mage Wars one hundred and twenty years ago. Ever since, the leadership of the country has remained in the hands of-"

"I think," Yang interrupted before the Mage could go on, "That we were expecting information a little more personal… maybe about what _you_ personally know of Atlas?"

Weiss gave them all a flat stare. "Cold, mountainous and disciplined," she said. "There's little more to it."

"I hear the entire country is famous for its Magic Academies," Pyrrha offered. "In terms of magical advancement I was told Atlas is second to none."

"The Kingdom is a Mageocracy," Weiss said. "Ruled by Mages," she added when she saw mine and Ruby's confused expressions. "Mage-type Classes, that is to say – any Class capable of using Magic, are considered elevated from the Hero Caste. Only those with the gift are applicable for positions of political power."

"You must have loved it there," Blake sniped. "I'm surprised you left."

"I wished to sample other cultures."

"And now you're going home," I smiled. "Looking forward to it?"

Weiss didn't answer and instead busied herself with a few more delicate sips of her stew. Only when she was done, and that seemed to be less than half the bowl, did she finally meet my eyes. "My sister lives there still," she said, "She is permanently based at the Grand Academy and will be able to aid us in our Quest with supplies. It would be best to seek her out when we arrive."

"Oh… uh, sure… she… anything like you?" I hoped Weiss didn't catch the nervous tone of my voice, but judging by the critical look she gave me, she'd more than noticed it.

"We are sisters," she said simply, "but we are still our own people. I'm sure you shall have a chance to see for yourself. Winter will no doubt be pleased to see me."

She didn't have any more to offer, and stayed mostly silent as the rest of the table burst into conversation. A Mageocracy? It was the first time I'd heard the term. Did that mean they didn't follow the Caste system, or was this something in addition to it? Were other Heroes there given the same treatment as my kind here?

And why the Mages in particular; what did they have that somehow meant they were more fit to lead? During a conversation about ships and the ocean, I looked to Blake to see whether she would be willing to talk. The Assassin caught my gaze from the corner of her eye, but blatantly ignored it as she turned to the others.

 _Ugh… what did I do to deserve all those looks?_ _It's not like I forced her to come along. She even said no._ Defeated, I looked the other way but only saw drunken sailors chatting between themselves. With the conversation at the table already starting to make me feel seasick, I stood up and excused myself with a quick story about taking a walk to calm my nerves. There was a brief lull in the conversation, but once I assured them I wasn't going to leave the walls, they were fine with it. Not like I could get lost in so small a place.

Outside, night had fallen – and so far away from the perpetual smoke that billowed from the chimneys and forges of Vale, the sky was brighter and clearer than I'd seen it in weeks. All the hustle and bustle of the last few hours had departed as well, and now the only sound towards the docks was a rather pleasing crunch of timbers, and the occasional creak of a thickly coiled rope pulling taut. Combined with the lapping of water on timber, it was almost relaxing.

I sat on the pier, legs dangling over the edge as I savoured the occasional spray of sea salt against my body. Our first quest, or at least our first _real_ one. I'd been able to get into Beacon by going on that other one, but in all honesty the results I'd put in had been lax at best. I'd killed a couple of Canis, Grimm so minor any of the others could have slaughtered them in a matter of seconds. After that, the most I'd managed to achieve was burning a Beowolf and pissing it off. I looked down at my right hand again, and the gauntlet was still missing. I'd left it behind on the First Quest and never bothered to get a new one. Maybe it was better this way. If I needed to use the Skill again, I didn't want to fuse my own armour to my skin.

 _This is going to be harder, though,_ I thought, looking out over the waves. _The First Quest was just to get rid of the time wasters, but this is something people with a full year of training can still fail._ The waves crashed against the pier once more. The spray helped to conceal just how pale and sweaty I was. Were we really ready for this?

"Jaune?" The voice came from behind me and held a note of concern. "Ah, there you are," Pyrrha said, smiling as she walked over. She paused to look out over the waves, before she settled down beside me, one leg over the edge, the other propped up before her. "It's a nice night."

Hah. Polite conversation when I could see as clear as day why she'd come out looking for me. She was worried. "Don't worry about me, Pyrrha. I'm fine. I just wanted to catch some fresh air. I'm not… I've got a feeling I won't be good with ships."

"You've never been on one?" she asked. I shook my head. "I took one to get here," she said, "Though I must admit, it's not quite as large as the ones I've seen here. The distance between Mistral and Vale is far shorter than the one to Atlas. There's a narrow strait one can cross with a seafaring vessel. The journey only took two days. It was longer to travel from the eastern coast of Vale to the main city."

"Dangerous?"

"Not as much as you'd think," the redhead smiled and glanced at me. "The roads are well-protected and our procession had a few Soldiers and Heroes as guards. It was a merchant caravan," she explained when she saw my questioning look. "I travelled with it, much like we'll be doing here. I guess pure people transport isn't profitable enough."

"Might as well fill whatever space is left on the ship," I agreed. "Cargo doesn't demand food or whine about how long the journey will take, either."

Pyrrha laughed into her hand and I felt better for having amused her. She looked back out over the ocean, and with the moonlight reflecting on the waves, I couldn't help but feel she looked… melancholy.

"Is it okay…" I paused to try and think of a better way to frame the question. "If it's not too much to ask; why did you decide to leave Mistral and study in Vale?"

Pyrrha flinched for a second, but calmed down and smiled briefly at me. "There's no great reason," she said. "Mistral was… not for me. I wanted to go somewhere new; somewhere… different. I'll admit I only chose Vale because it was the closest Academy."

"What is Mistral like?"

"Traditional," Pyrrha said, after a long pause to think. "It's very traditional… very structured and rigid. Who you are and what you've done are important there; more important than anything else. The Kingdom is ruled by a dynasty with history spanning back over two thousand years, or so they claim. The country has a rich history and culture, both of which are protected and clung to fiercely."

"It doesn't sound so bad."

"A nice place to visit," Pyrrha said, "A little different to grow up there. What about you? You've never told me about where you grew up. What was it like growing up among NPC's?"

She didn't mean anything by it… I felt like I'd made that excuse a number of times, but it was always the same. It was just what the other Castes called us. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up towards the sky as I tried to remember the little details that made up my home.

"It's a small village called Ansel," I began, smiling whimsically. "The village sprung up between a river and a forest long ago, and it has a wooden wall that covers three quarters of it. The river provides a natural defence, with only a narrow pass up the rocks towards the village itself. It's a small place, with maybe six or so hundred people. The houses run in rings stretching out from the village centre, a dusty plaza where we'd hold markets or festivals when the time felt right. Everyone knows everyone else and yesterday's actions are the next day's gossip."

"It sounds nice," Pyrrha whispered, "Tell me more."

"There's no rhyme or reason to how the houses are built... when someone grows up and wants a house for themselves, their family and friends just sort of come together, find a spot and build a house. Neighbours help out too, just because you never know when you might need their help. The result is a village that sort of makes no sense, in a charming way," I rushed to add when Pyrrha laughed. "You've got a Blacksmith next to a baker, some hunters down the line then there's that family of tailors who everyone only knows because the oldest brother likes to try and flirt with any pretty girls that come by. The whole places changes with the seasons… even the smells. You've got the rain and torch smoke of spring, the fresh fruit and sweat of summer, the smell of freshly harvested crops and beer in the autumn, then the warm and meaty fragrance of meat stew all winter. It's…" I tried to think of the best way to explain it, but settled on the only one I knew. "It's home."

"Do you miss it?" she asked.

Did I? I hadn't really thought of it ever since I'd left, but now that she mentioned it I could remember how nostalgic the stew in the tavern had made me feel. It was autumn now, so mom would be moving onto thicker clothing in preparation for the winter. The Barnsley family would be selling their wool from the sheep, which she'd then sell onto the Coopers to weave into thick, cloaks and coats for the people to buy. My sisters would each get one of their own, of course, intricately woven with their favourite colours and patterns. Mom was as frugal as any Shopkeeper, but utterly unable to stop spoiling us. "I guess I do miss it," I said. "What about you?"

"Not quite so much."

I had no idea what to say to that and so didn't push.

"You're worried about the Quest," she whispered.

"Is it so obvious?"

The only sound between us was the dull and repetitive creaks of wood, and the occasional bump as the hull of a ship nudged against the mooring. Off in the distance, a glass smashed and there was a brief bout of laughter.

"It's not too obvious," she said eventually. "If the others noticed, they're not going to comment. We're all just as bad."

"Even you?" I asked.

Pyrrha's smile was sad. "Even me," she nodded. "My Class and high level may suggest I'm strong, but that means little against the threats which lay within. I doubt and fear as much as anyone else… maybe even more."

Fear…? I was no stranger to that, and less so now. I thought I'd known what fear was back home, back when I'd been afraid of spiders and then the prospect of being a Blacksmith for my entire life. That fear had felt so petty when I'd stood before the Beowolf poised to kill me, and even less so than when I'd seen Ruby torn asunder before my eyes.

"I'm scared I won't be strong enough."

"Strong enough for what?" she asked.

I clenched my eyes shut and took a deep breath. The words poured out of me, before I even had the time to think on them. "Strong enough to help," I said, "Strong enough to hold my own, to actually be useful – to not cause this Quest to fail. I'm scared I'll let everyone down and lead us to ruin. I'm scared I'll get people killed… just like I almost did Ruby."

"That wasn't your fault!"

"Wasn't it?" I laughed, bitterly. "What's done is done and she's alive… but you can't say that wasn't in some part my fault, Pyrrha. I was supposed to tank it… I was in charge of keeping it busy and Ruby didn't do anything wrong in attacking from behind. The only reason it noticed, the only reason it hurt her, was because I wasn't strong enough to keep its attention."

My shoulders rose and fell as I remembered it, and not even my friend's hand on my arm could quite stop it. It only ended when Weiss revealed a miracle potion; something to reverse my mistake and save the life of my first friend.

"Ruby would never blame you," Pyrrha whispered.

"I know. She wouldn't blame me even if I got her killed – but that doesn't change the fact I'm afraid it will happen again. I'm not as strong as you Pyrrha… you know that."

"Level doesn't mean everything, Jaune. It doesn't always matt-"

"It matters when it comes to fighting," I said. Pyrrha's mouth clicked shut. "I'm determined to do this and I'm not going to back out but… well, that's just the way I feel." That and more, though I couldn't ever say it. It wasn't just my level that was the problem, but also the Class I was born as. Back in Beacon it had always been me who would fall if it was ever found out, but now – suddenly faced with the prospect of everyone relying on me – the difference between a Blacksmith and a Knight had never seemed greater.

Pyrrha's face twisted as she fought for some kind of response, and in a way that made me feel warmer than any words could have. She wanted to prove me wrong; to show me why I could be valuable and belong with them.

"Forget about it," I said, "You don't need to have a response and I'm not looking for one. I'm committed and there's no way I'm going to let you guys go on your own. Better an under-levelled Knight than none at all, right?"

"Right," the Champion nodded, "And you won't be under-levelled forever, Jaune. You might not think you're strong enough now – and you'd be wrong – but sooner or later you'll realise just how much you help us."

I opened my mouth to explain, to correct her – but she pushed a finger against my lips before I could utter a word.

"But," she said, with a soft smile, "until you feel that you are… allow me to take over the tanking duties. You swing a sword well and I've seen your strength in action. Between Nora and I, we have more than enough tanks. Rely on me for a while. Let me help."

"But I-"

"We all have different skills," Pyrrha cut me off before I could argue, "I realised that in the inn. I completely messed up with the Shipping Guild, but you were able to recover and get us room and board when it seemed impossible. I think I'm beginning to understand... this is what being in a Guild means. It's not just a family, it's not just to hang around with your friends... it's so that each of us can fill in where the other doesn't feel they can. You helped us there, Jaune - you fixed a disaster I caused. Let me help you here in return. Let me show you that I can be relied on too."

My body relaxed, and as my shoulders lowered I couldn't help but let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "Thank you," I whispered. "I'm just… I don't want my inability to… just, thank you."

Pyrrha smiled and reached over to give me a quick hug. It was soft, warm – and over before I really wanted it to be. She pushed herself back up onto her feet with a little smile and red cheeks. She nodded her head back towards the inn.

"Go on without me," I said, "I want to watch the stars a little more."

I had the impression she would have stayed, but this time I showed her a real smile – one that I actually felt in my newfound relief. It made her pause, and she answered it with a bright one of her own. "Okay. Come back soon, though. We'll need a good night's rest if the ship sails at dawn."

"Won't be twenty minutes, I promise."

Pyrrha nodded and turned to walk away. I listened to her footsteps, but called out before she was gone entirely.

"You said you feel fear too," I said, almost too quiet to be heard. "What are you afraid of?"

"You asked me if I missed my home," Pyrrha answered. "I said no, but that's only because as far as I'm concerned, I am already home. I'm scared of losing the Guild… I'm scared of losing us." From behind me I could hear her take a long, wavering breath. "That's why I'll fight. That's why I'll complete this Quest. Single-handedly... if I have to."

"You won't have to," I spoke into the salt air. "I promise you that."

From the way the click of her heels against stone paused, I knew she'd heard it.

* * *

 **All good quests start like a holiday, at least in my mind. Got to get that transportation, have a nice meal in an inn - prepare for the journey... and, of course, more lore and world building dribbled in among it. Say hey, we're going to Ibiz- Atlas.**

 **Also, Jaune flaunts his mad skillz, yo! Another example of the "take the RPG meta and explain it in real-life terms" was shown here, with the idea that a village store really would have little reason to be filled with gear for heroes. Unless, of course, they did it to price gouge the heroes, who they know have no other option on where to shop. Suddenly, the economy of games like Diablo starts to make sense.**

 **"Oh, you're stuck in our town and I'm the only general store? Damn shame. By the way, prices have been marked up 300%. Why? Well, you know... monsters and stuff."**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 20** **th** **February**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	18. Book 2: Chapter 3

**Didn't manage to get this one to College Fool, as per the new deadline. Why is it that I like to mention this whenever it happens (as some people do ask), well, it's because I don't want people to think College Fool is a bad beta if there are any mistakes. :D**

 **Whenever I don't get it to CF, I try to make it clear that any spelling mistakes and the like are mine.  
**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Pachumaster

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

The ship we'd been assigned to left at dawn, as the Shopping Guild had warned. Thankfully we'd been there early, in time to meet Captain Brun – a bear faunus who was also a bear of a man, thick set and with bulging muscles. One of his ears, a bear-like one in honour to his faunus heritage, had been cut clean off. When Yang asked if it was by a Grimm, she'd been left open-mouthed when the Captain laughed and proclaimed it a whore who'd lost her control during an orgasm. When he asked if she wanted a first-hand demonstration, the Brawler fled with a red face, much to the hilarity of the other sailors.

That had been three days ago, and since then we'd crossed much of the open sea. The nights were long, the days longer, but the journey had been free of storms – something I'd caught the Sailors thanking the stars for. There wasn't much else I caught, unfortunately, thanks to the vomit which regularly spewed from my lips.

"Still?" Ren sighed, one hand on my back as he rubbed away. "It's been three days, Jaune. How can you not have developed your sea legs by now?"

"Probably because he spends most of his time on his knees," Nora laughed. "You should run around to keep fit. Pyrrha and Yang did laps of the ship this morning."

The taste of sick lingered in my mouth but supplies of water were too low to frivolously use to wash it away. I had to swallow it and soldier on with a grimace. "I can barely stand up straight," I groaned. "Let alone run around. I don't want to end up cleaning the deck again."

"Then make sure it all goes overboard," Ren advised. "If the Captain sees you being sick in your room again… well, you'll be cleaning it up."

Captain Brun was a fair man… that was about all I could say before the frustrated grumbling came forth. Fair, he might be but sympathetic he was not. It didn't matter that I suffered or that I didn't mean to. For every drop of sick I spilled, I got a bucket and a tub of sea salt with some strange soap that smelled like greasy animal fat. That stuff made me feel sick too, though Pyrrha had been quick to assure it wasn't just me on that front. It smelled evil.

"How long until we get to Atlas?" I asked.

"The Captain won't say for sure. We're close, though." Ren added when he saw my horror. "I talked to one of the other sailors and he said we're less than a day out now, if the good winds continue."

"We're at the mercy of the seas, argh!" Nora made a piratical sound at the end. I'd yet to hear any of the sailors say anything like that, and each time the Barbarian did, they seemed to roll their eyes. Still, an amused Nora was a content Nora, and with the veritable cabin fever some of them were getting, I just counted it lucky she hadn't started a fight.

I didn't have the time to develop cabin fever myself, of course, being too busy removing my body of any food that entered it, but the others weren't so lucky. We had one room between us and even that was small. At the inn, it had seemed enough, but here – for three days straight with little else to do, the confines had become pressing indeed. Arguments weren't uncommon and although Yang and Ruby had gotten into one familial spat the other day, it was Weiss and Blake who caused the biggest stir and nearly necessitated intervention.

Blake hadn't returned to the room since and slept outside now, or in the storerooms I had to assume. It wasn't like she would talk to me.

Three days… three whole days of stinking silence, dirty looks and arguments. Frankly, I couldn't wait to reach Atlas, no matter what horrors awaited us. It couldn't be worse than this. _And it's not like I can even do anything, since every time I try, I get stuck with cleaning duty._

Ren must have noticed my frustration and guessed my thoughts, though given what we'd all seen, it wouldn't have been hard. "Things will get easier once we reach land," he promised. "Even when we were back in the guild hall, we could still go and stretch our legs if we wanted to. There was always somewhere we could go to be alone."

"You're handling it well enough," I pointed out, "Care to share your secret?"

Ren shrugged. "It's not something I could teach or share. It's more something I was born with."

I glanced up to him, but his face was as inscrutable as ever. "Passive?" I guessed, and he nodded once. Well damn… that was unfair. His Passive probably wasn't `immunity to cabin fever`, but no doubt this was an added benefit of whatever it was. He didn't go into detail, probably because he knew I'd interrupt it with some vomit.

"What's the argument of the day about?" I sighed.

"Ruby's been desperate to go running," Nora reported. "The Sailors didn't want her distracting them so she decided to jog around the room, but the ship hit a wave and she fell on top of Pyrrha and knocked her against a wall. Pyrrha got angry, Yang got involved…" Nora trailed off as though to say the rest was obvious. It really was.

"Didn't expect Pyrrha to be involved."

"It's getting to all of us," Ren shrugged.

"Except you."

"Except me."

I might have grumbled the word `cheater` under my breath. Ren's small smirk said he'd heard it, the asshole, but even immunity to the irritation that gripped us didn't make him immune to the fallout. That was probably why he'd chosen to spend time with me. I doubted it was for any other reason… we were friends, but it took a certain kind of desperation to sit downwind of someone chucking their guts over the side of a ship.

"Some of these arguments need to be fixed before we arrive in Atlas," Ren said suddenly. "We're going to be graded on this Quest, and I'm not sure it will go well if we present a divided front."

"Makes sense," I grumbled. "Why bring it up to me? I'm too sick to argue with anyone."

"We might be docking tonight. These fights, for whatever they're about, need to end before then. I was hoping you would help with that."

Despair washed over me. Ren was right, of course, and it wasn't like I wanted leave it all to him. Even so, I felt sick and miserable and the last thing I wanted was to wade into some dispute between the others. "What do you want me to do?" I sighed. "I can barely speak to anyone without being sick. What use am I going to be?"

"Well, that ought to make them less likely to get angry with you."

Nora giggled at her friend's deadpan response. I was less enthralled, and instead spared him a baleful glare from the corner of one eye. The young Monk sighed and looked towards the sky. His green robes fluttered in the stiff, sea breeze, but when he looked back down, his pink eyes were stern.

"Nora can work on fixing the fight between Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby," he said, "That one's new and I'm fairly sure none of them are truly keen on holding a grudge, but Weiss and Blake are another matter entirely. There's bad blood there and it goes deeper than your typical Class rivalries."

"Class rivalries?"

"An Assassin is a Mage's natural enemy," Nora explained. "Mages are bad at close combat but have all sorts of nasty tricks to stop someone like me getting close. Blake, though? She can sneak up and stick a knife through Weiss' throat before she ever realises she's there."

"It doesn't matter that she probably wouldn't," Ren said when he saw my mouth open. "It's Class problems. Everyone has them and it's just how things are. Don't tell me you haven't noticed Winchester doing the same with you?"

"Cardin?" I asked, confused. "Well, I mean he insults me after every fight we have, but I thought he was just an asshole."

Nora burst into laughter, while Ren let out a soft chuckle. "Not an inaccurate statement," he admitted, "but it goes a little deeper than that. He's a Warrior, and it's not unusual for those to consider themselves the `pure` version of the melee classes. They're usually fine with other combat-oriented classes, but you're a Knight. What was it he called you again?"

"A coward who traded Strength for Charisma," Nora helpfully supplied. "Basically, you're someone who wants to talk your way out of trouble while brave people like him do all the fighting."

The words sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't ever remember Cardin saying them. "Huh… I didn't even notice."

"That seemed to rile him up more," Nora giggled. "I thought you were doing it on purpose."

"Whatever the case," Ren said, "The feud between Blake and Weiss goes deeper and it's not going to be quite so easy to fix. Weiss knows about Atlas and has contacts there who can give us supplies, so we need her – but Blake is undoubtedly one of the strongest members of our group, so we can't lose her either. We need to fix this."

"I get that," I said, and I really did, "but what do you want me to do about it? If you haven't noticed, Blake won't even speak to me and Weiss hates my guts. Wouldn't it be beast to let Yang handle it? She's good at that kind of thing."

Ren sighed. It wasn't his usual kind, but rather one with a faint hint of frustration. From anyone else it would have been nothing to raise an eyebrow at, but from Ren, it was the angriest I'd ever seen him and it made me go silent immediately. "Jaune… I shall be polite here. You are the one who brought Blake onto this Quest. She would not be here if it weren't for you. Go and fix this while I take care of Weiss. Believe me when I say I've chosen the more difficult task."

"But she won't talk to me and keeps glaring whenever I get close."

"And every time, _you_ back away and give up. Perhaps you might try a different approach… might I suggest pressing the issue, confronting the problem – or maybe just not running away like a coward?"

I stared at him. Ren, the ever-calm Monk, probably my best friend and also the guy I'd relied on for so long, took a deep and long breath. His face settled into neutrality once more.

"I'm sorry… my Passive makes me resistant to the frustration, but not immune."

He looked embarrassed but it was I that gave in first. My head fell and I wiped a sleeve across my mouth to wash away the terrible taste that lingered there. I couldn't wash away the slight pang of shame, however. "You're right," I said. "This is… Blake is my responsibility. I should go and sort this out. Can you actually handle Weiss, though?"

"I have no idea," Ren said with an honest shrug. "But out of all of us, I think I might be the best choice. Would you prefer Nora try? I won't say no to helping the others instead."

I opened my mouth to say no, only to hesitate and look at the Barbarian in question. She blinked and looked back. "If it gets me out of having to do Weiss, I won't be offended," she laughed. "Renny can have that task any day."

"No time like the present," Ren said, standing up. He held a hand out and helped me up as well.

"Have you seen our resident Assassin around?" I asked with a sigh.

"Have I seen an Assassin that does not wish to be seen?"

"Ugh… never mind." Nothing was ever easy, was it? "It's not that big a ship… I guess I'll find her if I keep looking."

"Think like an Assassin, Jauney," Nora clapped my shoulder with one hand. "If you wanted to find the one spot on a ship where you could avoid everyone, where would you go?"

The advice was good, I was sure of it, but the person she gave it to was less so, and thus I simply stared blankly at her like an idiot as she walked away to help the others make up. I turned to Ren, only to see he'd left as well. "Huh," I grunted, "crap…"

 _Think like an Assassin, think like an Assassin… this is that `fight like a Rogue` stuff all over again, isn't it? I never figured out the answer to that, either._ I backed away from the edge of the ship and took a look around. There was the raised section on the back, atop of which stood the Captain, then a lowered bit in the middle with the hold underneath, and a slightly raised bit at the front where some ropes went. I was also fairly sure the Captain would have suffered an aneurism if heard me refer to parts of his ship like that, but about the most I knew was port and starboard, and only that because port had the same number of letters as left.

But if I wanted to find a spot where no one would find me, where would I go? I sighed and looked up to the sky for inspiration, only to pause at what I saw. The sails spread and bulged in the winds, with rigging that led up and down them – but there was no cat faunus on those. In the middle of it all, however, stood the crow's nest, atop the central mast and with a small hidey hole at the top. It looked like it was barely big enough for one person.

The perilous climb on a mast which swayed with every lurch and roll of the ship made my stomach twist in agony, and that was just looking at it. "Damn it, Blake…" I sighed and staggered over to it. Maybe the sea breeze up there would do me some good. It wouldn't… but it never hurt to be optimistic.

It took me almost ten minutes to climb the mast - mostly because of how often I stopped, looked down, froze and then had to convince myself to keep going.

Blake sat at the top of the crow's nest, which was lucky since if she hadn't, I'd have likely thrown myself off in frustration. I'd have liked to think I surprised her, but there was no way she missed my panicked muttering as I ascended the terrifying ladder one rung at a time. She sighed when I reached the top, and made to stand when I finally got off.

"You must be joking," I gasped, "I just got up here. You aren't going anywhere. Stop running."

"Who's running?" the Assassin asked. "The crow's nest is only big enough for one. If you want the position, have it." She made to push past and climb down the ladder but paused when my hand gripped her shoulder. "Let go of me."

"We need to talk."

"Do we? I wasn't under the same impression."

A growl escaped me as I rubbed the bridge of my nose with one hand, the other still locked onto her in case she bolted. "You've been fighting with Weiss."

"And?"

"And…?" I repeated, "And it has to stop. Blake, we're about to reach Atlas and we can't afford to have problems on this quest."

Blake scowled and tore her shoulder from my grip. She looked furious, but also disappointed – and as she turned away, I was under no misconception that it wasn't me she was irritated by. "I'm not an idiot, despite what you apparently think. Weiss' distaste for my Class is no new story. I've ignored it up until now and will ignore it moving on. The fact she despises me won't affect the quest or my performance in it."

"I don't think you're an idiot…" I mumbled. "It's just that… we need to show a unified front. Ren's talking to Weiss too. We'll try and sort this all out but I need your co-operation."

"And is my presence here not enough to show that? Do you somehow think that I don't care about what happens?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" Blake asked. "If you're so worried I'll cause problems, don't be. I'm strong enough to contribute even if I have to put up with this."

"You're angry."

"I don't care about Weiss' opinion enough to get angry about what she says or thinks," Blake scoffed.

I shook my head. "Not at her. You're angry at me."

"So this is about us, now?"

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Then stop saying things you don't mean," Blake snapped. She pushed past me and swung her body out over the edge of the crow's nest. I gasped and rushed over, but she'd landed on the horizontal beams of wood that held the sails. She balanced easily upon them, walking away as though it were the widest path.

"Blake, please," I called, one final time. "What have I done wrong? I haven't even done anything."

She did stop. She didn't turn, however, and when she answered – her voice was without any anger. "Exactly," she sighed, "You haven't."

It was all I could do to watch her go, knowing I'd never be able to catch up or even balance atop the mast like she had. In a matter of seconds she'd agilely scaled the rigging and leapt off to land on the deck. All the while, I stood at the top like an idiot. My hands clenched into a fist and with a quick roar I slammed it into the wooden mast. It cracked slightly, but remained in one piece. "Damn it," I hissed, and pressed my forehead against the wood.

That... didn't go as planned.

/-/

The fog had come on suddenly. It was a thick and misty miasma that the other sailors assured us wasn't uncommon at sea, and especially so close to Atlas. The sails had been lowered as a result, with Captain Brun explaining that it would add a few hours onto the journey but would be necessary on account of us not being able to see anything. It wasn't all bad, however, since the fog allowed me to hide away from the others and not admit how badly I'd failed to fix the problem with Blake.

Well, that wasn't entirely true… she'd as good as said she wouldn't cause any issues with Weiss, so mission accomplished on that front. Instead, it was clear her issue was firmly with me.

 _What did I do wrong, though? I didn't force her to come on this quest._

As always, the answer eluded me, and Blake's feelings were about as impenetrable as the fog that covered most of the deck. I leaned against the railing and peered out into it. I'd never seen fog as thick as this on land, but then again it wasn't like I'd travelled much either.

"Is fog like this really all that common?" I called to a nearby crew member.

The man, a Sailor based on his Class, turned to look at me with a questioning hum. "This?" he asked and nodded out into the distance. It honestly looked like we might not see land until we were fifty metres away from it, and even then it would be an indistinct mass and far too late to slow down. "It happens every now and then," the Sailor explained, "We call it sea smoke, on account of how it's thicker than the fog you get on land. There's no hills or mountains out here for it to settle or for wind to blow it away. When there's no breeze like this, it just sort of sits here."

"How do you even sail in it?"

"Carefully," he grinned, "Slowly, too. Can't take any risk with this kind of thing and you want to light a lantern on the prow like we have." He jerked a hand towards the merrily blazing torch that had been strapped to the front of the ship. "It's the first warning another ship would get before they crash into us. Even if we're sure we're alone out here, doesn't hurt to take precautions."

"What causes it?" I wondered. "Is it the same kind of fog we get on land? It seems so much thicker."

"Ice, mostly."

"Ice?"

"Atlas has lots of ice and snow surrounding it. When that falls into the water, the difference in temperature can kick up sea smoke like nothing else. One of the reasons we're so profitable is because the Captain is good at navigating the dangerous waters out here. Not just any crew can make the journey to Atlas without trouble."

Ice and fog, huh? If Atlas was so inhospitable, it made me wonder why people would want to live there at all. It wasn't like there wasn't plenty of room in Vale, what with the Grimm having taken over much of the land. _I guess this is why it was so expensive to get on the ship too. If there's few crews who can make the journey, trade goods become more valuable and passengers less so._ Maybe Pyrrha hadn't spent all our money so frivolously after all.

There was a sloshing sound as the ship pushed through another wave, followed by a creak of rope and wood stretching. It was the same noise that had accompanies us for days, and while normally it made me feel ill, the fog had taken away a lot of the motion sickness. It was almost soothing, really. With the soft sounds, the cool fog against his cheek and the gentle sway of the ship, I found my eyes drifting shut against my will.

A wooden crack from nearby made me blink, however. It sounded like it had come from the fog itself. I shook my head and stood up, immediately feeling dizzy and lethargic as I did. "What was that?" I mumbled, then looking to the sailor I'd been speaking to. He was slumped over the rail, snoring lightly. "Hey, wake up." I reached over to grab his shoulder and jostle him awake.

"Uh… what?" The man rubbed his eyes. "I fall asleep? Cap'n will have my ass for that… strange…"

"I heard a noise," I whispered, "Out there."

The sailor frowned and reached down to his belt. A thick, bronze lantern hung there and he sparked it to life by rubbing a metal dagger against a grainy protrusion inside the lantern. The wick took quickly and a dull glow emanated as the man leaned out over the edge, dispelling the fog around him.

An arrow sprouted from his neck – and he toppled over the edge and into the waves with a loud splash.

My body refused to move. My brain refused to comprehend it. It wasn't until a whistling sound hit my ears, and something sharp ricocheted off my breastplate, that I ducked down and rushed away from the rail. My heart beat in my chest but I didn't dare stop moving.

The staccato sound of arrows piercing the deck behind me praised the decision. The deck was almost deserted, figures strewn out on the floor, and my heart froze as I saw a red shape among them. Ruby was face down in a puddle of red. "No," I gasped and rushed over to her. "Ruby!"

"Whuzzat?" the girl mumbled, silver eyes rimmed with red as she yawned. "Jaune? Are we there yet?"

My breath caught in my throat. Of course, the puddle was her own cloak, but… she'd been asleep too? My eyes widened as I looked about and noticed that the bodies around us weren't dead, but deep asleep. From back where I'd come, the sound of a ship was now unmistakable. With a growl, I pushed Ruby up onto her feet and pointed towards the dark shape. "We're under attack! Get the others. Wake people up!"

Ruby's eyes widened as she saw it at last. "Oh my God," she whispered, "I'll tell Yang. Ah! We need to wake the crew up!"

I knew that, damn it – but they were deep asleep and something was off here. The fog, it couldn't be natural and the moment it hit, we'd brought down the sails and made ourselves sitting ducks. There had to be some way to wake everyone up. My eyes looked left and right for something that would make some noise. A glint of gold caught my eye, the bronze bell that hunt from the rail by the captain's perch. "I'll wake the crew," I called, already moving towards it, "Wake the Guild – make sure everyone's armed!"

Ruby nodded and dashed inside the cabins, but I was already dashing up the wooden steps, taking two at a time. My pace halted as an arrow struck the railing my hand was on, and I retracted it with a startled gasp, ducking as another two flew overhead. There was a groan and a cry as they struck someone else instead, and I desperately – selfishly – hoped it wasn't any of my friends.

I didn't have time to do anymore. Captain Brun fell from the wheel as I dragged him off and reached out to take the striker in hand. With all my energy, I slammed it back and forth – deafening myself and causing the bell to ring wildly. "Attack!" I screamed above it all. "We're under attack!"

Pain lanced through my body and I cried out in agony as I fell to the deck. Through eyes hazy with tears, I looked down to see a shaft protrude from my right side. It had cut through my armour and dug into flesh. It didn't feel deep, but the sensation was a new – and very unwelcome one and I struggled to move my arm.

From the fog, a dark shape leapt down onto the deck. It landed clumsily, rolled forward and then stood up to reveal itself. The ragged man, dressed in tatters of cloth and armour – the words above his head `Scout` - peered directly at me. With an angry growl he tore free a curved blade and rushed forward.

I struggled futilely with my own, one arm still refusing to move as he bore down to cleave me in two.

Another blade met it halfway. The Scout growled and pulled it back, but staggered as a meaty fist caught him in the face. That same hand grasped the intruder's collar a moment later and pulled him forward – to slam the attacker into the wooden mast. Staggered and bleeding from the face, he was unprepared when Captain Brun pulled him back and tossed him over the side of the ship.

"Deserters," the faunus roared. "To arms! Everyone to arms!" The maddened captain's eyes looked down and he extended a hand. "Up, lad, we're going to need every bit of fight we have."

My side stung as he pulled me up, but with one hand I reached down to snap the shaft in two. There was no use removing it… not now, and not when it would mean taking my armour off. I worked my right arm for a few seconds, then draw Crocea Mors. "Are these pirates?" I asked, terrified more than I dared admit.

"Deserters more like. Soldier Caste cowards who couldn't stomach the life and turned to crime instead. Fit for nothing but a cold, watery grave." The captain pushed past me and took the bell in one hand, ringing it with all his might. "To arms! To arms!"

All across the desk, Sailors roused and began to shout in panic and fear as the situation sank in. I staggered forwards, only to fall with a startled cry as something _crashed_ into the side of the ship. It rolled to the right, and for a moment I thought we might capsize entirely. There was no mercy in the fact it didn't, for the moment we were steady, battle cries came from the direction of the sound and silver blades flashed in the fog.

We'd been boarded… the knowledge struck like the Beowolf had, hard and fast, with no warning and completely bypassing anything I had. My arms shook, my eyes watered and the sword and shield in my hands felt like they weighed a thousand pounds or more. What were we going to do? What could we hope to do? We were going to die. Out here on the open sea with nowhere to run… we were going to die.

So suffocating was my panic, I failed to see the first enemy until he was already upon me. Something struck my stomach with the force of a hammer and I was thrown back to slam into the wooden railing. Through frightened eyes, I watched the burly man approach, cleaver held high in the air.

Something crashed into him and he was sent over the railings instead of myself, however. "Jauney!" Nora cried, her war hammer coming to rest beside her as she reached out one hand to grip my shoulder and drag me up. "Are you okay? Did he get you?"

"N-Nora?"

"That's me," the Barbarian laughed. "Everyone else is fighting the pirates. We need to go help – and I want to see if any of them has a pirate's hat I can steal!"

Her words were so casual, so jovial, and yet they did little to calm me. She wanted us to fight against the deserters? Well… we'd have to, wouldn't we? They'd kill us otherwise but still… fight against real people, with real consequences like death and more?

Could I do that?

What choice was there?

I nodded and followed after her, even as deep inside, my stomach flipped and flopped with horror. My skin felt clammy and not just from my wound. My hand tightened painfully around the hilt of Crocea Mors, and as the roar of combat filled my senses, I hoped no one could see how badly I shivered.

It was Ruby I saw first. Her red cloak was obvious, even in the thick fog, and it was probably only her speed which allowed her to avoid being struck by arrows. Crescent Rose, the scythe I'd created, shimmered through the air as she parried and deflected strikes from various people. She pirouetted past one, struck the man in the face with the back of the haft, and drove him over the side of the ship. Someone snuck up behind her, and I held out a hand and shouted a warning.

The attacker didn't get a chance to do anything. A rapier pierced his shoulder and drove him back, and Weiss pulled it free with a snarl and kicked him over the edge. "Watch your back, you dunce," the Mage rebuked. "What if he hit you?"

"S-Sorry!"

"Weiss!" I called, rushing over to them. The Mage turned to face me but I pointed at the ship that had crashed into our own. "Can you set it on fire? Can you do something to it?"

"When it's connected to our own? I'd as soon burn us to ash. Even if I could, something about this fog is preventing me from casting any spells. There's a Mage among them… that much is clear."

"They're on us!" Someone, perhaps Pyrrha, yelled.

Any further conversation was cut off as at least five howling people charged towards us. Weiss fell back with a curse, her strength cut in two not that she couldn't cast, and Ruby and I instinctively moved in front to cover her. A sword slammed into my shield and forced me back, and if it wasn't for some Sailor rushing up to take a stab at the man and drawing attention away, the other might have carved into my side.

I took the chance for what it was and dashed in. Crocea Mors sang as she slashed through the air and rang against a spear head. The bearded man tried to pull it away and attack but I punched the shield towards his face. Metal rang against flesh as he stumbled back.

Something struck me from behind, a great ring of metal on metal as the force alone sent me hurtling forward into the man I'd just staggered. We crashed into one another and fell to the floor, but someone engaged the one from behind before he could do anything to finish me.

That still left me with the first, however, who drew a knife from his belt and attempted to slam it into my eyes. The steel skittered off my shoulder as I twisted to the side and kicked back. He slid away on the slick deck, giving me the time to crawl back onto my feet and ready myself. "Surrender," I shouted. He laughed and charged in, dagger flashing through the mist.

The training Miss Goodwitch had imposed on all of us kicked in. My right arm flexed and pushed the weapon down and to the left. I stepped into his guard and threw my shoulder against his chest, using the strength of my breastplate to wind him. Crocea Mors came back while he was distracted, drawn across his chest in a diagonal motion.

My opponent fell back, one hand clutched to his chest as blood seeped through. He cursed once, looked about – and then broke for his ship.

I was happy to let him go and quickly turned to the others. Ruby and Weiss seemed to be okay, now protected by Yang and Pyrrha. Ren and Nora fought as a team nearby, and while I couldn't _see_ Blake, that was more comfort than being able to. It meant she was fine and likely striking from the shadows.

The Sailors weren't doing badly either. Some had been hurt, and I pointedly refused to look at their still forms, or the blood that soaked the deck. The rest still fought, however, and were hardy men. Up above the main cabin, Captain Brun roared and slammed two people's heads together.

"We're pushing them back!" someone yelled. The cry was taken up by more people further down the ship. It raised my spirits as much as it did those of everyone else. My voice rose to match theirs, and as the next foe approached, I charged in first.

He blocked my first blow, but seemed utterly unprepared for the Strength behind it. He was an Archer, but clearly nowhere near as strong as Coco. A Soldier Caste member relegated from the Hero Caste and now turned to a life of crime. The figure's face was shrouded by fog but I caught his snarl as he tried to push the sword aside and cut across my neck with a short sword held in his other hand.

I slammed the edge of my shield into his wrist before he could. Bone cracked and he cried out in pain, only to go silent as I repeated it once more, this time to face. He slumped to the deck, unconscious.

I was doing it. I was winning! They had numbers and the element of surprise, but they seemed ill-prepared to stand against us, hungry and desperate with feral expressions and no discipline. I hunched low and allowed one to charge into my shield. The moment he did, I pushed up and under, lifting him above me and tossing him over the railing into the depths.

"Fight, you bastards!" a voice roared. It was a woman, clad in heavy armour. She crashed down onto the deck with a huge two-handed axe held between her hands. "Fight on or I'll kill you all myself!" A Sailor charged at her, weapon raised, but she spun and cut him down with contemptuous ease. Blood splattered across her chest and she slammed her battle-axe against her breastplate.

Berserker, the words above her head read.

 _That has to be the leader. If we take her out, the rest will surely break._ I looked back towards the others, but it seemed like they were still engaged in their own fights. Blake might have still been around but it was impossible to tell and the moment's hesitation took the choice away entirely. The Berserker saw me and charged in immediately. She swung her axe high and brought it crashing down onto my shield.

My arms buckled under the force and the back of the shield slammed into my face as I was driven away. My back bumped into wood. A swift roll to the side prevented my being cut in two, and as the woman lodged her weapon into the oak, I slashed at her unprotected back. Crocea Mors bit into armour but didn't seem to draw blood.

She roared in fury. Almost too fast to see, she spun about and slammed the haft of her axe into my chest. The steel haft dented and drove the air from me, even before she ducked low, hooked the head behind my ankle and pulled.

Weightlessness took me and I cried out as I fell, only to be silence as my back smacked against the hard deck. My hands came up in time to block a vicious kick that would have knocked me out, but it did nothing to stop her settling down atop me.

She punched my guard open and raised the above her head. "Die!"

Crocea Mors came up in time to catch the axe head, but I nearly cut my own throat open in the process. The blade ended up braced across my arm, shoulder and neck – the axe pushing it down as I tried to force her off.

The deadly age moved closer, however, and to my horror, I realised what it was I was facing. She was stronger than me, faster and more skilled. She wasn't a deserting Soldier. She was a Hero! A Hero that had a much higher level than I!

My free hand came up to grapple with her weapon. She seemed amused by the action and spat into my eye. "Give it up," she laughed, "I've slain more little Heroes than you, boy!"

As though… I could afford… to do that. My teeth ground together as I fought to push it back. Even with my superior Strength, she seemed able to match me. If only the others could see… if only the fog that blanketed the deck wasn't so strong!

 _This is it,_ I realised with bitter clarity. _This is where I die. I'm going to die because I'm not a Knight. Because I don't have the skills to fight and I'm just a stupid Blacksmith._

I was going to be killed by a weapon someone like me would have forged.

Wait…

It was a desperate idea – a foolish idea – and yet it was all I had. My right hand, which was currently wrapped around the steel shaft, moved just a little higher. My fingers tightened around it as I concentrated and forced heat into my hands. Metal sizzled beneath my fingers, warping and turning cherry red. Even as a conductor, the heat didn't spread further down. She never noticed.

My Blacksmith's instincts told me it was hot as I was going to get it. With a growl I activated one of my few other skills, Quench, and rapidly cooled the metal back down. At the same time, I kicked out with my right leg, catching her in the ribs and knocked her to the left.

The axe blade nicked my cheek as she fell – and blood dribbled down my cheek as I wrenched Crocea Mors up into the air and brought it down in an overhead slash, with all my Blacksmith's Strength behind it.

The Berserker laughed and held up her battle-axe to catch it on the haft.

My assault was a last act of desperation… I knew that. She knew it too. Even on one knee, she was stronger and better than I could ever hope to be, not even slightly concerned that I had the advantage of height… not when she knew how to handle it.

But she didn't know how to forge steel.

Crocea Mors crashed into the haft directly where I'd heated it, quenched it, but failed to temper the steel. Hard and tinny, the brittle metal shattered under the softer edge of steel. The Berserker gasped as the sword slammed into her right shoulder, bit through armour, and lodged in her collarbone.

Blood spurted up from the wound, ran down the fuller, and pooled across my crimson fingers. My body was slack, my mind even more so. I wasn't even prepared when she threw one final attack… but I didn't have to be. The axe-head weakly clattered off my armour, no strength behind it as the woman on the end of my sword expired. Her weight collapsing to the deck dragged it from my nerveless hands. My knees followed, hitting the wood.

A blast of air struck the ship. It pushed fighters to their knees all across the deck. The mist attempted to return – but the wind struck again, harder, and dispelled it in one loud blast. Now that it had been removed, it was impossible not to see the _third_ , silvery ship that bobbed alongside ours and the pirate's. Atop it, a figure in a white uniform pointed a sword down at the melee.

"In the name of Archmage Ironwood and the Atlesian Empire – this is the Imperial Navy. We command you to stand down and surrender immediately!"

The cavalry had arrived, it seemed… but as the deserters threw down their arms and the surviving sailors began to cheer in victory, I couldn't help but look down to my hands – covered in blood – and wish they'd arrived sooner.

Blake had been right. I wasn't ready for this.

None of us were.

* * *

 **Pirates! I bet none of you saw** _ **that**_ **coming! Ha, well… let's be honest, every trip by sea in an RPG game has to be interrupted either by pirates or a sea monster. It's practically a rite of passage! Jaune has, up until this point, also fought only in a serious manner against Grimm and the like. I wanted to introduce how things might be different with humans. This is his first taste of true PvP.  
**

 **And, of course, Jaune makes his first kill.**

 **(For those who might ask; yes, Jaune will receive EXP for that. It's just that he hasn't bothered to look or pay attention yet).**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 27** **th** **February**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	19. Book 2: Chapter 4

**Another chapter here, hope you enjoy. Didn't manage to get this one to CF due to overly busy weekend and le crazy deadlines.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Pachumaster

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

The Atlas Academy for Magic wasn't just a school. It was a city. That was the first thought to cross my mind, swiftly followed by awe, as the ship broke through the morning mist and revealed the glimmering spires to us all.

It was built into the side of a mountain, with grand platforms that jutted impossibly out into the air, spires and towers with blue-tipped fire atop them that seemed so unnatural. Magic had to be involved, if only because those platforms had no supports and looked like they couldn't handle the weight of the buildings upon them. As we entered the harbour – for the school had its own – I couldn't take my eyes off the strange signal lights that flickered atop the water. They were blue flames, trapped in metal cages chained to the ground. It was as though they were alive and captured, and the cages strained to escape Remnant constantly. The others looked on in awe too, but to the rest of the crew, the incredible sights appeared mundane at best.

The deck beneath my feet lurched and I stumbled as we suddenly sped up. "What's happening?" I cried.

"The Mages have us," one of the Sailors said with a grin. "We're being escorted into port."

Escorted? My eyes searched left and right but there was no one near the ship at all. We were accelerating, however, against the wind and far faster than we had before. It was as though some great hand had grasped us and dragged us into shore. My eyes widened, and Ruby cried out in fright as it became clear we would crash violently into the stone jetty. At the last second, however, the ship ground to a gentle halt, moved sideward, and moored itself.

It all happened without a single person moving a muscle.

"That's… convenient, I guess," Pyrrha murmured. Despite the words, she sounded nervous as she stepped out onto the wooden gangplank that had been laid between the ship and the docks. When it held, she stepped out and rushed down onto solid ground.

I was close behind her and fell to my knees with a breath of relief. Sweet, solid ground, how I had missed it. Never again would it be taken for granted.

"Get up Arc," Weiss sighed as she walked by, "You're making a scene."

I was making a scene? The comment might as well have been laughable, for as I looked up towards her, it was to see the Captain of the Atlesian ship, a man dressed in a proud military uniform, down on one knee before her. "Lady Mage," he said, "It was an honour to have you on our ship. We are forever thankful we were in time to rescue you and your retinue."

"Retinue…?" Nora echoed.

"Our thanks to you as well Captain," Weiss nodded imperiously. "Your arrival was most timely. Might I ask what will happen to the crew that brought us thus far?"

"Captain Brun is well known in Atlas," the man said. "His ship will be repaired by our own shipwrights. Naturally, the failure to reign in the pirates was our fault and Atlas shall carry the cost of repair."

That was generous, and more than I'd expected to be honest. Weiss thanked the man and moved away, and he only rose once she had gone a good ten paces. "We should make for the Academy main building," she said, stepping past us. She clearly expected us to follow, and we did – what else could we do?

"Are people always going to act like that around you?" Yang asked. "They treat you like royalty… you're not, right?"

"I am not," Weiss confirmed. "I am, however, part of the Mage Caste, and as such afforded great respect in Atlas. Such displays will falter once we're surrounded by other magic-using Classes."

"And will _we_ be expected to bow and prostrate ourselves before them?" Blake snarked.

"No one will expect _you_ to do any such thing."

Blake's eyes narrowed at the clear emphasis placed there. Fortunately, nothing came of it, however, and we carried along the pristine, marble streets between brightly-coloured stalls and taverns. The Academy – or the city rather – looked like it got fancier the higher one went, with the top tiers probably being the school itself. Every part of it had a view of the ocean, and as we moved higher up white-washed steps, it was possible to see out over the fog and mist. Perhaps that was how the navy had seen our ship.

"What now?" Yang asked as we walked onto a silvery disc. It was a dead end and with no staircase or door in sight. Weiss rolled her eyes and strode to one side of it. There was an alcove there with what looked like a brazier on it. With a wave of one hand, she summoned a burst of flame and ignited it.

I wasn't the only one to cry out when the floor beneath our feet juddered and moved.

"Relax," Weiss sighed as gravity reversed itself and the floor pushed up off the ground. "This is perfectly safe. Only those who possess the gift of magic can access the Academy. Just one of the many defences the Academy holds."

"What are the others?" I asked, still trying to gather myself. In the end I crouched down, finding some relief in not having to stand on the platform as it ghosted up into the air. This was all so unreal.

"Our main defence is quite simply our power, and how the Academy is designed. Look." She pointed out towards the ocean. I didn't see anything special. The harbour was walled off, the city itself accessible only by that on this side. There was probably a gate somewhere else, but it wasn't in view.

"I don't see anything."

"Idiot Arc," she sighed. "We are Mages. We can control the elements so long as we have the power, the concentration – and most importantly – a good view of the battlefield."

"The only way to attack is by sea," Pyrrha whispered, eyes wide.

"And the Mages would rain fire and destruction down on them," Ren finished. "Trapped on the ocean, which could become a living weapon at any moment, none can hope to conquer the Academy."

"Those that try drown in the sea," Weiss confirmed, right as the platform slowed and came to a halt. It didn't click into anything, nor secure itself – and as we moved off of it, there was a nauseous sensation of our weight causing it to move and unbalance. It held, however, and yet again I swore to never take solid ground for granted. "Welcome to the Grand Academy of Magic…"

Welcome indeed… the building was pristine white and seemed to shimmer in the late afternoon sun. People moved to and fro, all in robes, but in different colours and levels of ornateness. it looked like some kind of uniform or ranking system, with maybe the older years being able to wear different robes to distinguish themselves. Next to the great building was what looked like several beautiful gardens filled with trees, flowers and hedges. That those could survive at all in what was a wintery landscape filled with chill spoke of some more magical shenanigans. In fact, now that I thought about it… the cold air that had me shivering earlier had also vanished.

Were they honestly controlling the very weather and temperature up here?

A figure approached from the entrance of the main building. Weiss turned towards it with a small smile, while the rest of us looked on with a little trepidation. The woman was taller than Weiss, yet wore the same distinctive hair colour. She was dressed in a tight-fitting white uniform not dissimilar to what the navy Captain had worn, except that hers had several brightly-coloured sashes across the front. "Weiss!" she spoke and moved closer. "It's so good to see you."

"Winter," the Mage replied, accepting the warm hug from the older girl.

 _This is her sister?_ I thought, looking to the others to see their reaction. Nora had her head tilted to one side, as though to try and understand how the two were related. I felt much the same… if it wasn't for the hair, the two could have looked like strangers.

The Class was different too, which was usually a bit of a giveaway. Above the woman's head, below the name of Winter, was her Class – Fencer. True to the name, she wore an elegant sabre on one hip and a parrying dagger on the other. The older woman caught us looking and detached herself from her sister with a perfectly calm expression. "And these are your companions, no? On behalf of the Archmage, I welcome you to Atlas and the Grand Academy of Magic. As Winter Schnee, I also thank you for fighting alongside my sister."

I jumped when everyone looked towards me for to answer. "Ah," I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "No worries?"

"Arc…" Weiss growled, then turned to her sister and ignored me entirely. "Actually, Winter, these are my Guild mates in Beacon. We, that is to say the Hunters, have been tasked on a Quest to meet with the Archmage."

"We have been made aware of this, Weiss. Why do you think a ship was sent out to ensure your safe arrival?"

"That was-?" Weiss looked embarrassed, or perhaps upset. It was hard to tell. "Please tell the Archmage I apprecia-"

"Nonsense," Winter smiled, "You can tell him yourself. He has summoned everyone to dine with him this evening after all."

"But our Que-"

"The Archmage is the one who has commissioned this quest and he will be the one to fill you in on the details tonight," the Fencer explained. "There are preparations that must be undertaken as well and the journey won't start until tomorrow morning. After your recent ordeal, I feel you could all use some rest." Her eyes strayed over us at that, and paused particularly on me. "Perhaps a chance to bathe as well."

 _She doesn't mean anything by it,_ I tried to tell myself. It was just that my armour was still splattered with blood.

"Ooh, that would be so good!" Ruby cheered. "We've been stuck on a boat for so long and there wasn't enough water to have a proper bat-"

"Ruby!" Weiss snapped.

"Now, Weiss…" the older woman rebuked. "I see no harm in a little appreciation for such things. Miss Rose, is it not? I will personally ensure a tub is prepared for you in your rooms. A message arrived in advance with a missive from Headmaster Ozpin and rooms have been made available for you all."

"Thank you Miss Schnee. You're very nice."

The woman chuckled. "How can I not be when you have looked after my sister, so? Come now. Let's see you all to your quarters. I'll have someone come and collect each of you when the main meal is prepared."

/-/

Winter Schnee proved as good as her word, and the Academy proved to be generous too. We were given five rooms between us, each broken up into pairs. Yang and Ruby shared one, while Pyrrha and Nora took another. As the only men in the group, Ren and I were afforded our own, while it turned out that Weiss actually had her own private room in the Academy already. That left Blake on her own, which I felt bad about initially, but knew she would appreciate more than having to bunk with Weiss. In fact, the Assassin would probably be more put out if I spoke on her behalf and accidentally convinced Ruby and Yang to drag Blake in to sleep with them.

Ren sighed in relief as he stepped out of the tiled bathroom, a warm towel wrapped about his waist. "That was a relief," he said, "It's hard to understand how nice a bath is after so much time on the ocean."

I laughed and tossed him an apple, which he caught with one hand and bit into. I'd already had a bath myself and now sat in clean, white clothes that some servants had provided. It wasn't my usual wear, but was incredibly soft and warm. It was essentially a white tunic with a black belt and light grey hose. There was a strange badge on the front, which I'd been told would indicate us as honoured guests to any of the students in the school. "How do you think the water gets heated so quickly?" I asked.

"Magic, I would assume," the Monk shrugged. "It seems to me like they rely on it for just about everything."

"Makes me wonder what would happen if it ever failed."

"I'm fairly sure the Academy runs in some kind of imbued enchantments," Ren said around a bite of fruit. "I can't imagine there's some Mage hidden behind a wall in there, tasked with casting fire spells whenever we want a shower."

The thought made me laugh, if only because my head substituted `Mage` with `Weiss`. "This place is strange but not as bad as I thought it would be. Weiss' sister was nice."

"I'm surprised myself on that front," Ren chuckled. "Still, we're here to complete a Quest so we shouldn't get used to this kind of luxury."

"For now I'll dream," I sighed and flopped back onto the soft, soft bed. My stomach grumbled, even after the apple, and mostly because of how little I'd been able to keep down on the ship. "How long do you think there is until food?"

"Should I know? You could always ask Weiss."

"I don't know where her room is."

"Then ask some random passer-by," Ren said. "I'd help but I'm a little under dressed." At any other time I would have said no, too shy and nervous to wander around some foreign academy on my own. Necessity made a fool of us all, however, and with my stomach currently gnawing on my spine, I sighed and stood up. "You're actually going?" Ren asked, surprised.

"I'm that hungry, Ren. Besides, it can't hurt to ask, right?"

Ren shrugged but didn't seem bothered. It wasn't like I was going to go and trek across the entire campus. I just wanted to hover within sight of our rooms and see if there was anyone I could ask for directions or a map.

The corridor was pretty much empty when I stepped out, the others all likely resting in the rooms next to mine and Ren's. I took a second to memorise the door, then made my way down the corridor, not taking any turns so I wouldn't get lost on the way back. En route, a few students looked my way, most of the words above their heads denoting them as Mages, Priests, Sorcerers or the like. They didn't stop to talk, however, and when I tried to engage them, they conversed louder between themselves and walked away.

I glowered after the last trio to do with, shaking my head as I trudged on. "Guess not everyone's as nice as Weiss' sister…"

The lack of company gave me time to think, which was unfortunate. I didn't want to think; not when the memories I wanted to repress were less than a day old. That was why I'd chosen to not wear my armour… or rather, I'd been unable to. The blood was a reminder, the damage evidence. I'd scrubbed Crocea Mors clean over twenty times and that was the only reason I felt comfortable with her at my side.

 _At least I gained some levels…_ The thought made my eyes scrunch shut and I shook my head angrily. What a disgusting thought, no matter how true it was. Someone lay dead because of me… cut down by my own hands and all I could muster was cheer at having levelled up? Sure, I'd gained Exp from the fight… I'd only had to murder to get it.

Two full levels… or rather, one and a bit, but I'd already been so close to level eighteen that it had given me two in total. It was what I'd been working on for a while back at Beacon, yet the slog between seventeen and eighteen had seemed to take forever. Now, in the blink of an eye, it was gone entirely. Was this really the best way to level up? I sighed and made to move on, only to pause and look out of a window as something caught my eye. My mind grasped onto it, eager for anything to distract it.

Down below, in a grassy field, it looked like over a hundred people in armour practiced with sword strikes. They moved in unison, arranged in a square with equal space between each combatant. One figure at the head faced them and barked instructions. Robed figures watched from the edges, a surprising number of them, in fact. _A military drill? I thought this was a school for Mages…_

"Arc… what are you doing?"

My shoulders jerked as I pulled back and faced Weiss. "Nothing," I said automatically, then flushed when I realised how guilty I sounded. "I mean, ugh… I was hungry and wanted to try and find some food before the meal. I was just looking out there." I pointed to the window, and the Mage leaned over to take a glance.

"Ah, the Sentinels," she mused. "I suppose those would be of interest to you."

"Sentinels? Is that a Class?"

Weiss sighed and pulled back, flicking some hair over her shoulder. She'd changed into new clothing as well, though hers still resembled a Mage's robes, this time in white with gold scrolling. She looked bothered by something, but judging from how she answered, it wasn't my question. "Sentinels are not a Class, no. You might think of them as something akin to a Caste of their own, though only within Atlas."

"The Sentinel Caste," I murmured. "Is that actually a thing?"

"Not officially; it was just an analogy." She sighed and palmed her forehead. "I suppose the best way to explain it would be to say that they are members of the Hero Caste, elevated above their station due to the duty they hold. Atlas is a Mageocracy and so Mage-type Classes are considered of higher importance than the Hero Caste – and even the Noble Caste. Sentinels share in that power, if a little lesser than that of a Mage. They can command other Heroes and Soldiers, however."

Mages were higher than the Noble Caste? That was news, and it shocked me more than I cared to admit. I'd never actually met a Noble in my time, those being so far removed from the Labour Caste, it wasn't even funny, but dad had done some commission work for one – and the cost of those materials had been insane. _Then again, if the Archmage runs an entire city, then it's almost like he's a King in his own right._

"Tell me, Arc, if you wished to fight against a Mage, what would you do?"

The question caught me off guard but I answered easily enough. "I'd get in close," I said.

"Exactly… although there are some hybrid Classes such as Spell-Swords and Clerics, they will almost always pay for their magical ability with a deficiency in melee arts. As a fault, our greatest weakness is our susceptibility to a sustained assault at close quarters." Weiss gestured to the drill outside. "We know that, however, which is why the Sentinel system was created. In essence, you might consider them bodyguards, though the bond goes a little deeper than that."

"And these bodyguards are considered better than Heroes?"

"Politically speaking, yes… to become a Sentinel is a great honour and requires extensive training, not to mention for a Mage to notice and choose you. That's why the drills are held out there, and why so many Mages are watching. They are looking for someone that catches their fancy, a person they can trust to watch their back. Those selected will be the best of the best, so they earn the right to be better than a Hero."

Earn, that was the key word which helped me feel a little better about the whole thing. It still sounded unfair for someone to be considered more important than someone else, but at least for those people it hadn't been decided at birth. "Does everyone have a Sentinel, then?"

"It's expected that every Mage will have one by the time they graduate," Weiss explained. "Some come with Sentinels before their education ever begins. In fact, I believe some families have ancient pacts and agreements where they protect and support one another. Most, however, choose a Sentinel within their first few years here. You have to choose one by the end," she added, "You cannot graduate without one."

"Wow…" I looked out over them again, paying a little more attention now to the Mages who watched the candidates. Now that I had Weiss' words to go on, I couldn't help but think the whole thing looked like a cattle market. "No one's picking anyone, though."

Weiss laughed. "It's a bigger deal than you perhaps realise. A Sentinel is not something that can be chosen and discarded at will. There are protections for the Sentinel as much as there are the Mage, and many form partnerships that last a lifetime. To choose such a person hastily would be a disservice to not only yourself, but them as well." Weiss sighed and walked up to stand beside me, looking out over them. "My sister is a Sentinel."

"Winter?"

"She was born a Fencer and quickly proved herself worthy of the Hero Caste. That said, when our mother…" Weiss paused to take a breath. "The Archmage himself selected Winter to be his Sentinel, despite the many years between them. It was a great honour."

"If he's so much older than her, wouldn't he have had a Sentinel before that?"

"I'm sure he did," Weiss said, "But as long as we knew him, he never had one. The life of a Sentinel is in protection to the Mage. It's not unusual for one to fall… and not unusual for the Mage to never take another, despite the protection it offers. I said before, the bond is deeper than many realise."

She sounded so serious that I couldn't help but understand. It wasn't just a move of necessity or convenience, but a genuine partnership – something where both people came to trust the other. They were probably close friends too, or maybe they formed such friendships in time. It would probably be all but impossible to _not_ become close if you spent so much time around someone.

"There are even rumours it goes deeper than," Weiss continued in a low murmur. "There is an oath taken, with the sharing of blood, and some believe it forms a bond which allows one person to sense the feelings of another."

The thought of it was amazing and I turned to look at her. "Is it true?"

Weiss sighed. "I don't know. Sometimes there are… I suppose you could say people show signs but… well, the entire procedure is secretive. Only those who have graduated from here know how to use it and anything that occurs during it is kept quiet. I simply wouldn't know."

"It still sounds pretty amazing."

"Yes… it does…"

"Is that Weiss Schnee!?" The voice came from behind us and sounded equal parts surprised and amused. Three students stood there, one in crimson robes, one in white and the other in a lighter pink. In order, they were a Pyromancer, Priest and Sorcerer. They smiled at us, but it didn't look like they were particularly pleased. "Wow, I'm surprised you're here again. I thought you ran off to study in Vale?"

"I did," Weiss answered politely. "I am here on the Annual Quest."

That caught them by surprise, enough so that the Pyromancer's teeth clicked together. "Well," he said after a few seconds, "That's interesting. I suppose they do things differently over there… or maybe they're just trying to wean off the weak."

"Careful," the Healer failed to whisper, "She might get angry and stab you." The words must have been hilarious, for they burst into laughter.

"How droll," Weiss sighed, infinitely less impressed.

"And who's this?" the leader gestured towards me, "I'm surprised Weiss, you actually have a Sentinel. Then again, I can't say he looks like much."

"Come on man," the Sorcerer smiled, "At least she's trying. It's not like she has the pick of the finest like us. Beggars can't be choosers after all."

"He is not my Sentinel."

"He isn't?" The sorcerer blinked. "Eh, I guess that makes sense. A Sentinel is a Mage's sword and shield. I guess you don't need one, do you?" Weiss' face hardened at the words. Her hands turned white as she gripped them into tiny fists.

My own temper flared before hers. The three backed off a step when I stood in front of Weiss, hand on the hilt of Crocea Mors. "Do you mind?" I demanded. "Weiss and I were having a conversation, and the last time I checked, it didn't include you three."

"Ooh, the Knight has claws," the Healer chuckled. "Shame he'd be brought down before he even got a step closer to us. You're just a Knight, after all. What can you even hope to achieve against people like us?"

The same bigotry, the same self-satisfied pride… it was like being called an NPC again, except that this time the arrogance came directed at the Class I pretended to be. So, was this how the Hero Caste were seen in Atlas? I hated it.

"Enough," Weiss sighed and stepped before me. Her hand reached out to touch mine, but only to push Crocea Mors back into its scabbard. I hadn't realised I'd even started to draw it. "You are wasting your time here, but more importantly, you are wasting mine." Her rapier whispered as it came free in a flash of silver. "My friend might not be able to close the distance before you can cast, but I assuredly can. What's more, I can counter any spells you attempt to cast, filling you with holes the entire time." Weiss' smile turned arctic. "Would you care to see?"

They didn't. Like every bully that ever existed, they backed away with snarls and taunts. "Forget this waste of time," the Pyromancer growled. "If I wanted a challenge I'd go and talk to a _real_ Mage, not some kind of half-breed reject. Come on guys." He motioned for his comrades to follow and they did, but not before sending insulting glances back at us.

I watched them go with a barely concealed snarl. Only when they'd left entirely did I turn back to Weiss. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Foolishness and pride," the girl shrugged, "Ignore it."

"They insulted you to your face!"

"It's nothing new. Why do you think I study at Beacon and not here?"

"How are you so calm about this?" I growled. "Weiss, they called you-"

"I know what they called me, Arc," the Mage snapped. "I am more than aware of what they say, thank you very much. It is not, nor will it ever be, something new. I have already told you to ignore it. I learned to long ago."

She made to leave, but I caught her arm. "At least tell me why," I begged. "What gives them the right to act like that?"

Weiss sighed. She didn't turn around to face me, and instead stared off into the distance, the back of her head to me. "Atlas is a Mageocracy," she said. "Everything here is measured by how powerful of a Mage you are. The Mage is the ultimate ideal, the pinnacle of grace, power and intellect. A Sentinel, on the other hand, is sword and shield to the Mage's staff." Weiss sighed and clasped a hand to Myrtenaster, which hung proudly at her waist. "What need would a Mage with a sword have of such a person?"

"This is all because you use a sword?" I asked. "That's ridiculous… why not just get a staff as well, then?"

Weiss pulled out of my grip and stood a few feet away from me. "A Mage uses a focus for their spells and equipment can come with Stat enhancements… with a sword, I will never be as strong a Mage as someone who uses a staff. As for why…" I saw her glance down to it, even if it was only in the way her ponytail moved.

She sighed and started to walk away. Even as she did, however, I caught her final words.

"The option was taken away from me at birth…"

/-/

"I have the honour to present Archmage Ironwood, Lord of the Grand Academy of Magic." Winter's words were as grand as the title, her smile proud as she led us into the rather large dining room. I wondered if we were meant to clap or bow, but since no one else did, I instead stood awkwardly and waited for instruction.

"Winter, there's no need for that," the tall and stern-looking man chuckled. His face seemed to relax a little, the barest hint of warmth appearing as he looked over them all. "And is that Weiss? It's been so long."

He opened his arms wide, ornate cloth hanging from the sleeves of his robe. It was with an almost awkward pout that Weiss reluctantly moved over to allow the man to embrace her. "Greetings Archmage Ironwood," she said.

"Weiss, you know you can call me James," the man sighed. His eyes rose to meet the rest of us. "You all can, in fact, or Ironwood if that feels too familiar. Please, take a seat and avail yourself of the food on offer. We shall dine before we discuss business."

I looked to Ren, who looked back to me and shrugged. The table was long and rectangular in shape and could have easily fit fifty without any difficulty. In the end, we all sat on one side of it, while Winter, Weiss and the Archmage took the other. Weiss sat between the two, dwarfed by their respective height.

"We shan't wait on ceremony here," the man spoke, "Please, dig in and enjoy. I heard the journey was rough and your stomachs must be empty." He followed the words by breaking apart some bread and dipping it into a bowl of soup before him. That proved the sign everyone needed and as Yang and Pyrrha reached for their own, I did the same.

The food was incredible. It was a buffet of various meats, vegetables and dishes I couldn't identify. The smells and aromas were tempting, but it was quantity I sought as I piled my plate high with beef, ham and chicken – then covered it all in thick gravy and mashed potato. Mom wasn't around, so vegetables went ignored as I covered the huge pile in pepper.

"This is amazing!" Nora spoke around a mouthful of… something. Ren drove an elbow into her side, but the Archmage only laughed.

"Atlas is not a Kingdom with an abundance of farmland so we import much of our food in exchange for access to the rich ore and mineral deposits in our mountains. A typical Atlesian dinner will be a wide range of cultural dishes from the other Kingdoms. We really have few of our own, and those tend to be warm stews and soups."

Honestly, for a man in such a position of power, I couldn't help but feel surprised at how affable Ironwood was. He answered excitable questions from Nora, and even Ruby once she opened up enough to ask about the ore in Atlas and what weapons it was good in. That led to Yang getting involved too, and eventually the mood was far more relaxed.

"We have a lot of iron in the region, but Atlas is really famous for its iron wood – which makes some of the most exotic weapons available. Of course, that wouldn't be possible were it not for the Archmage." Winter looked towards him with an almost boastful expression as she said that.

"Now, Winter," he chuckled, "I'm sure they don't want to hear about that."

"I do!" Ruby said, rather predictably. I nodded along, however, because the concept of strong forging material like that immediately caught my attention. _If I could get hold of some of that… then again, it's probably expensive._

The Fencer looked towards the Archmage, and for a second it looked like they shared an entire conversation in that moment. In the end, he sighed and waved a hand, while she smiled and turned to them. "The Iron Wood deposits of Atlas are great trees made entirely of the richest iron," Winter explained. "They reach up to over sixty feet in height and curl in great patterns to surround a small village."

"Trees of iron?" I echoed. "That… doesn't sound natural. How would iron grow?"

"They didn't grow at all. In fact, they were created twenty years ago when a young Mage, recently graduated from the Academy was forced to single-handedly defend a village from a huge swarm of Grimm. The legend goes that he knew he was doomed and used the last of his willpower to sacrifice himself to build an impenetrable wall around the village. He sought to summon trees but wished for them to be as hard as metal – and thus bent the very planet to his will. The forest sprouted in an instant, defending the village and saving the lives of everyone within."

"That's amazing," I gasped, impressed despite myself.

"Isn't it?" Winter Schnee smiled.

"Winter…" the Archmage sighed.

"And," she went on, "The story goes that despite his sacrifice, the Mage survived the ordeal, so great was his strength. Thus, from that day on, he was dubbed with the title Ironwood."

The silence at the table was deafening when, as one, we all turned to look at the Archmage. He sighed and put down his fork. "The legends like to exaggerate," he said, "I was desperate and lucky, nothing more. Greater men than I have given their lives to protect the innocent – and deserve more praise for it."

I couldn't fully agree. _This man is that powerful!?_ It made sense, at least because he was the Archmage, but still… I'd seen Weiss fight, both against the Grimm and other students. She was good. She could summon ice and use it to bind, disorient and hurt people – but there was no way she could have summoned an entire forest of ice, let alone solid metal. _Is this the difference between low level people like us and a fully trained and levelled Hero?_

It reminded me uncomfortably of a snarling face, glaring up at me past the sword that transfixed her shoulder. I shivered and put down my food, suddenly not quite as hungry.

"My legend is not one I intended to bore you all with," Ironwood said once it was clear they'd all finished eating. "After all, are you not all here to forge your own? I suppose now that the meal is finished, you're all eager to hear what it is we want you to do?"

Eager was perhaps a strong word, especially since I still felt more than a little apprehensive. The others nodded, however, more excited than I by far.

The Archmage nodded and assumed a more serious expression. "Your Quest here will be for the Grand Academy of Magic and the Kingdom of Atlas itself," he said. "Normally, we would seek to handle such matters ourselves, but the nature of this task requires a… impartial touch. Simply put, there are those who would feel more assured if an international force dealt with it." He turned towards a towering window and pointed at it. "Do you see the large mountain to the east?"

We all followed his gaze, Yang and Pyrrha leaning across the table to get a better look. It was a huge thing that dominated the others around it, with clouds peaked around the top. It… didn't look inviting.

"That mountain is called the Fang, rather unimaginative, I know, but I suppose when it was named, people cared less for names. Either way, the Fang has been subject to numerous worrying seismic events in recent months. Earthquakes, avalanches and sudden blizzards that defy expectation; the communities about the base of it are naturally quite worried."

"They blame the Mages," Weiss said.

"They do," Ironwood confirmed before I could ask what she meant. He turned to the rest of us with a self-depreciating smile. "The Fang has been stable for many decades, but there are those within the Mage Circles who have wished to make it into another academy of sorts. We held off, on account of the cultural wishes and beliefs of those who live there. However, the recent events have targeted those same people and there are many who look towards ourselves as being responsible."

"They think we're trying to shift them," Winter explained with a sigh. "It's gotten to the point where the people there are openly hostile to Mages. Just last week we had a report of NPC's actually bearing arms against a young Priestess."

"What happened to them?" I asked in concern.

"She was unharmed. Her Sentinel moved in her defence and managed to extricate her before matters got out of hand." That hadn't been what I meant, and I hoped the villagers out there hadn't been hurt by them in any way. "Either way," she went on, "I can personally assure you that _we_ have no hand in the events – but that it's possible others might."

"I am the Archmage," Ironwood explained, "and so I have considerable power within Atlas. The other members of the Mage's Circle, however – or ruling body – do not always necessarily agree. It is possible that they have taken steps without informing me and we must investigate this."

Understanding dawned on me. "That's why you want a group from Vale," I said. "This way, if it is done by people from the Mage's Circle, they won't know it's you acting against them, and the people who live there won't be so aggressive towards us."

"They will also be more likely to trust in whatever conclusion you find," the Archmage nodded. "The people might accuse us of a cover up, but you hold no such obligation to us. If this is done by a member of the Mage's Circle, I would have it known. Lives are at stake here, and I will not condone that. We can build a school anywhere."

My respect for the man continued to grow. The others seemed pumped up too, especially now that we had details to work on. "How dangerous is this?" I asked. "I mean, if these Mage Circle people are as strong as you…"

"They will not be there. That would give their actions away and in truth, I expect there to be little combat at all – other than the usual Grimm. In fact, your main Quest will be an escort mission." He paused to smile at us. "I hear those are almost a rite of passage in Vale, so it should work out well for you. In truth, the biggest dangers will be Grimm and the natural phenomena at the Fang."

That was it…? I felt like my heart might collapse in my chest, so sudden was the relief. We weren't going to fight against crazy mages, we weren't going to invade a Grimm stronghold… the Quest was dangerous because of the mountain itself – which was still intimidating, sure, but at least wouldn't kill me because I was a bad fighter.

The others seemed relieved too, even if they hid it better than I did. From the corner of my eye, I even caught Blake looking a little more relaxed. For a moment, I dared to imagine she smiled.

"Who will we be escorting?" Weiss asked from between Ironwood and Winter.

"A graduated Mage and researcher," Ironwood said. He whispered something to Winter, who nodded and walked over to the door, no doubt to introduce them to us. She opened it and leaned outside, gesturing someone to enter.

Part of me imagined it would be the bullies from earlier, but life wouldn't have been that cruel. Instead, it was a rather overweight man with navy-blue robes and a jolly expression on his face. He looked at least forty years old at least and accompanied each step he took with the click of a wooden staff on the tiles.

He was followed by another man. Silvery armour clinked as he moved, brown eyes scanning them warily as he followed the Mage with one hand on the hilt of a long sword. He caught my attention immediately, and I couldn't let go.

"This is Kaedin Sand, Mage of the Academy and researcher of mystical phenomena." Ironwood introduced the man, who waved at them. "Your responsibility will be to provide escort as Sand measures and investigates the Fang. Along with him is his Sentinel, Viktor Swansteel. You shall be working under him."

"Charmed, I'm sure," the man said. He sounded neither of those things.

I swallowed as I looked at him, however, unable to take my eyes off the words that hovered above his head.

He was a Knight.

* * *

 **Edit: I've already had a few people bring up the Sentinel idea being copied from something, etc... I haven't read the wheel of time, but the idea is one used in media all over the world. Pacific Rim used it, various video games have used it (SW;Kotr and more...) - and it's the latter I took inspiration from, because this is based in an RPG - style world. True originality is just about impossible to achieve, especially when one considers that ideas are not infinite.**

 **And we're here in Atlas for the Quest – and what do you know… it's a bloody escort quest.** _ **Of course**_ **it's an escort quest. Well, at least they weren't asked to kill Grimm-rats.**

 **And, of course, more world building for Atlas, along with their Sentinel system and how the Academy essentially makes use of arcane arts for everyday tasks. As you might already be seeing, I've tried to keep them faithful to Atlas in the show, as a faction which seek to use technology to overcome difficulty, except this time with magic. It's worth noting that people do have slightly different pasts as a result of all of this, with Ironwood's slightly more friendly tone an example (and Winter's too).**

 **As for Weiss, well… some people actually guessed it a while back as to what her Passive is, then amusingly followed their own argument with a "Nah, that can't be it."**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 19 (+2)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 43 (+7) (A)**

 **Con: 38 (+5) (B)**

 **Dex: 13 (+1) (D)**

 **Agi: 18 (+2) (C)**

 **Int: 23 (+3) (C)**

 **Wis: 29 (+6) (B)**

 **Cha: 10 (+0) (D)**

 **Res: 41 (+8) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Fire from the Forge-**

Immunity to heat, flames and associated damage caused from _his_ forging process.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Stoke the Forge-**

Generate intense heat in the hand for a short period of time, capable of super-heating metal to forging temperatures without the use of a forge.

 **-Quench-**

Rapidly cool metal-based material to achieve a hardening effect during the forging process. Quench can only be used in metallurgy, as opposed to Stoke the Forge, which can generate heat in the hand irrespective of what it is then used on.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

* * *

 **You're doing it, Jaune – just go and slaughter some other people and you'll get even more. As always, the dark side has a certain allure to it. I always found that weird in the Star Wars games… if you want me to actually believe the dark side is tempting, then give me some better rewards. Make my light side reward a pat on the shoulder, but dark side like four levels and ten thousand credits. Make me sweat over it!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 6** **th** **March**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	20. Book 2: Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy. All the animals went back to family, which means I can now focus on trying to actually get ahead in writing again, which might mean College Fool can actually see my chapters ahead of release.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Pachumaster

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

The morning of our departure found me wandering the hallways of the Atlas Academy. Ostensibly, it was to admire the unusual, twisted architecture and marvel at the wonders around me… I wasn't sure if Ren believed the excuse, but it was enough for him not to comment on it. Realistically, it was to have some time to myself and panic in private.

The Mage's Sentinel was a Knight.

It shouldn't have meant anything but it did. A part of me wondered if he'd be able to somehow tell I wasn't who I pretended to be, if there was some Skill or ability that would give me away the moment I didn't use it. The Mages hadn't so much as commented on my amulet, but that was likely because they hadn't seen it. Viktor, though, was a Knight – and a true one. If anyone could spot the discrepancies in my behaviour, it would be him.

That frightened me more than I dared admit, and also served to remind me of just how little effort I'd put in to researching Knights and how they behaved and acted. All I could do now was watch and emulate him… to see what he did and try to match my behaviour to it.

My thoughts were cut off as something burning hot brushed against my left shoulder. A yelp escaped me as I ducked forwards, but when I turned about, there was nothing there.

Two people laughed from ahead of me, however. "Well, well, well," the one in red robes grinned. "If it isn't the wannabe Sentinel from yesterday. I take it that reject turned you down?"

Had they attacked me? My aura felt fairly high still but there'd definitely been something that hit my shoulder, and the word `Pyromancer` above the teen's head seemed to suggest him as being responsible. It was also a unique enough Class for me to recall where I'd seen it. "You were one of the people bullying Weiss," I sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? I think the real question is what are _you_ doing here? This is the Grand Academy of Magic, and unless my eyes deceive me, you're a Knight. His eyes did deceive him, though not in the way he no doubt expected. Beside him, the Priest from before watched with an amused expression.

"I'm a guest," I answered. "I'm here on a Quest."

The two seemed surprised, though they hid it well. The look of awe changed to disdain in an instant, and the Pyromancer sneered down at my equipment. "In _that_ battered and second-rate equipment; you _have_ to be joking. I doubt there'd be a Sentinel alive who would have such pathetic armour, or so dull a weapon."

They were trying to get a rise out of me; I tried to tell myself that. Even so, their words played on the very fears I had. I was under levelled and under equipped… Crocea Mors was a sword I'd forged myself, but I hadn't been the best Blacksmith and it wasn't an amazing sword. The same could be said of my armour which had failed against both the Beowolf and Yang. It was patched up and dented, a sorry sight indeed. Most people who went on their Quests were probably much better prepared.

"Maybe he's from a pauper family," the Priest taunted. "Maybe it's the best he can afford."

"Then he's a failed Hero as well," the Pyromancer laughed. "Guess it makes sense that he couldn't find any better loot. He's just a Knight, after all."

What a waste of time. I rolled my eyes and strode past them, only to curse and step back when a pillar of fire erupted from the floor. "Really?" I asked, nervous despite how light I kept my voice. "You're going to attack a guest like this? I bet the Archmage will be impressed when he hears about it."

It seemed to startle the Pyromancer, who suddenly looked nervous. For a moment I dared to hope it would be the end of it, but he snarled and shook his head. "Like anyone would believe it. You don't have that Mage to look after you this time, and after how you acted… well, I think it's time you learned to respect your betters."

My hand fell to Crocea Mors. There were two of them and I doubted a fight would end well. I let go a moment later, however, content to stand before them with an easy smile.

"What are you grinning at?" the Pyromancer hissed. He raised his staff before him. His eyes widened, however, when a hand fell on his shoulder and a voice whispered from behind him.

"Jaune…" Blake's eyes were locked onto his, yet her position from behind the Pyromancer couldn't have been more disturbing. He recoiled in fear, spinning on the spot to yell something – only to freeze when he saw her.

"A-Assassin," he whispered. He took a quick step back and nearly tripped over himself.

Blake followed, ignoring the Priest, who stepped aside in fear. "Is there a problem here?" she asked. "Or were you done talking to these people?"

I grinned back, relieved to see her. "I'm done here, I think. Do the others need me?"

"We're ready to go," she nodded, "The Archmage intends to teleport us to the base of the Fang."

"Don't ignore me!" the bully in red yelled. "Don't think you filth-" He cut off as Blake's amber eyes locked onto his. She stepped forward ominously, to stand less than a foot from him. So close, there could be no doubt she could stab him before a spell came anywhere close to completion.

"Yes?" she asked politely. "Is there something you wished to say?

A bead of sweat ran down his face. He growled and looked away, staggering over to his friend as they made to leave. They huddled together, glaring balefully at the two of us before rushing away. Once they were out of reach, however, almost about to turn a corner and leave entirely, the Pyromancer seemed to recover his bravery enough to yell back; "Filthy murderer!"

My shoulders stiffened… even if they fled a second later. It took me a moment of bated breath to realise it wasn't me they referred to. My fear diminished, but only to be replaced by anger. Blake hadn't done anything to deserve such words.

"Mages," she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Where I was offended on her behalf, she looked bored. "Their courage only lasts as long as how far they are away from you. Little wonder they need an entire party to babysit them."

I tried to smile in response but their words still echoed in my head. All I managed was a strained laugh which she quickly caught.

"Did they attack you?"

"It's fine. You arrived in time. Thanks."

She didn't look convinced. "I see…" Her eyes drifted a little lower and she pushed a finger against the side of my breastplate. "Your armour is dented. I don't recall that being there before."

Confusion briefly ran through me as I leaned back and looked down to see what she meant. I didn't think they'd hit me there, only on the shoulder. My heart turned to ice when I saw what she meant, however. "That was… from the battle on the ship."

"The Berserker?" Blake asked. "I saw you take her down. Good job."

My stomach flopped and fell. "Thanks," I said - too automatic a response by far.

Blake's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything. For that, I was thankful. I didn't want to think on it… especially not with how disgusted it made me feel. Instead, she followed as I stalked away back to our rooms. The silence between us was stilted. A few times I thought to say something, but each time the words would catch in my throat and I proved unable.

Eventually, just to fill the silence, I started to ramble. "I'm not sure about the Quest so far… it sounds really dangerous, even if this isn't one of those circle mages. I mean, whatever is happening is enough to cause natural disasters. What can we do against something like that?"

Blake hummed but didn't say anything.

"And another thing, it feels like that Viktor guy absolutely hates us already. I get that he's a Sentinel, so he probably feels pretty insulted at the idea he needs us to help protect his Mage, but that's not our fault. Still, he must be a pretty high level. Do you think he's strong?"

"Hm…" Blake hummed distractedly again.

"I guess he must be," I sighed. "The Mage too, if he's trusted by the Archmage. It makes you wonder why they couldn't do this on their own, and besides, what's the point of having a neutral party like us do this if they're just going to send Atlas mages with us? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of it?" This time there was nothing from Blake, but that was fine; I was on a roll. "I guess in the end I'm just worried about not being good enough. Viktor is a Knight, and a high level one at that. I feel like I won't shape up well compared to him."

"You won't," Blake mumbled, only paying half-attention. "You're a bizarre Knight."

My lips sealed shut. It was her quasi-insult, and one she'd said so many times before. It shouldn't have meant anything, but I couldn't stop the small smile that spread across my face as I looked ahead and kept walking in silence.

She still thought of me as the bizarre Knight who would befriend an Assassin. That meant she still thought of me as a friend.

Judging from her bored expression, she didn't even realise it – but it gave me the confidence I needed to keep going. Maybe I wouldn't compare well to Viktor, but that didn't mean I couldn't be myself. After all, I was the odd Knight. Nothing could change that.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

/-/

My optimism died less than two hours into the journey. Howling winds cut across my body, the icy cold biting straight through steel armour and leather. It seeped under my skin and sapped at what little energy I had. The snow that clung to my boots with each step didn't help, either.

The others trudged on in dogged silence, each struggling in their own right to make their way up the base of the mountain. We'd only just started, and already the ground was thick with snow, the air even more so. How bad would it be as we ascended?

"The storm is worsening," Pyrrha called. She shouted and yet the words were muffled and muted, whipped away by the howling winds. "Is this part of the phenomena the Archmage warned of?"

"There's no hint of magic in the air," Kaedin, the Mage assigned to us, reported. "I believe this is just a natural storm. The valleys created by the mountains can cause such at times. Still, it is a concern… we should seek shelter lest our path be blocked. Viktor?"

"Understood," the Knight nodded and ploughed ahead through the snow. He turned to us, arms crossed and his imposing frame apparently unconcerned by the cold. Was it a Knight ability? Did I look out of place for feeling the chill? The others huddled with their arms wrapped around themselves, so at least I was in good company. "We seek shelter in a cave or overhang," Viktor instructed. "The Fang itself is the most stable of mountains. We shall set up camp at its base, using the stone itself as a barrier against the wind."

"Whatever works," Weiss shuddered. "I'm not sure I can handle this cold any longer."

"Ironic coming from you," Yang smirked.

"Silence," Viktor snapped. "Brawler… carry the lady Mage's bags."

Yang blinked, lilac eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the taller man stormed forwards and tugged the backpacks from Weiss' shoulders. With one hand he tossed them directly at Yang, knocking her back and into the snow.

"I can carry them myself," Weiss protested. "She doesn't need t-"

"Nonsense, a brawler has Strength to spare. The burden will be far less on her Class than it would your own, lady Mage. This is true, is it not?" The latter was directed at Yang, who pushed herself out of the snow with a red-eyed glare.

She flicked frost from her hair and a little from her shoulders too. Weiss and she shared a quick look, but Yang let out a long breath and nodded. "Sure," she gritted. "It's true."

"Good. See to it, then."

Viktor didn't stop to watch the blonde struggle to her feet, nor to see Ruby and I trudge over to help her up. "I'll carry some too," I whispered, taking one of the larger bags and swinging it onto my shoulder. A cough sounded behind us as the Mage in question came forwards.

"They are my bags," Weiss said. "I can carry them. I didn't mean to suggest otherwise."

"Don't sweat it," Yang sighed and shouldered the other half. She stumbled for a second but caught herself. "Rude as he is, he's not wrong. Technically speaking, I'm better to carry supplies than you. My Strength is a lot higher than yours. You're struggling as it is."

It made sense, even if it felt unfair. Half of Weiss' equipment, now hefted onto my shoulder, added quite a bit of weight, but not so much that I couldn't push onwards. Kaedin carried none himself, all of it on his Sentinel's back. This was probably the same and he hadn't technically ordered us to do anything he wasn't doing himself. Still, did he have to sound so harsh about it?

The storm became worse by the time we found a cave, and it was with a mutual sigh of relief that we each entered and left the wind behind. It wasn't a huge thing, but maybe that was for the best since it would mean less fire was needed to heat it. It looked like it might have once belonged to a bear, but any such animal was long dead. I doubted even the mightiest could have survived this frigid wonderland.

"We'll rest here until the storm dissipates," the Knight said. "Feel free to set up a camp but no food is to be cooked. We need to ration supplies and there will be little to scavenge further up the mountain."

I sighed and lowered both mine and Weiss' bags onto the ground. Yang did the same, taking a quick break to catch a breather. It wasn't that the bags had been heavy, but rather how difficult the going was already for the both of us. The added weight, as little as it was, made every step torturous.

"I'm sorry," Weiss whispered as she came up to take some of it from Yang and draw forth a tent.

"I told you already; it's fine."

The Mage nodded but didn't look convinced, even as she brought out her tent and started to arrange it by one of the walls. Everyone else did the same, arraying them by the stone but keeping the fire pit between the entrance and themselves. It would help to keep the warmth in. I was too tired to join in, and could only nod in relief when Ren offered to set mine up alongside his. "You looked exhausted as it is," he said, "I'll handle it."

"You're a life saver, Ren…"

"We need tinder for the fire," Viktor's voice cut through my relief. "We brought some firewood but they're soaked. We'll need sticks and leaves to start a fire. There's a small copse of trees we passed on the way here. It's only two hundred metres or so back."

My eyes looked back to the entrance of the cave, where white snow whipped diagonally across. Two hundred metres might have seemed a small distance but in such temperatures it was anything but. It was hard to even see ten through it, which meant the chance of getting lost was high. It would also quickly be fatal.

"The Assassin goes," Viktor decided.

"Are you insane?" I asked, drawing more than just his attention to me. "Blake is the _least_ dressed for something like that." I threw one hand out towards her, highlighting her black cloak, hood and – importantly – her knee-high boots and skirt. She was bare legged at the thigh and already shivered where she stood.

The Knight snorted. "Perhaps she should have thought of that before this. It's a short journey and she's the fastest. We only need a few small twigs and leaves and she will be best suited to that."

"I'll go instead," I said, only to pause as a hand settled on my shoulder.

"I'll do it," Blake said, expression calm. "It's fine… I can do it."

Blake pushed past me before I could argue, and although it looked like some of the others wanted to complain, no one did. As she stepped outside of the entrance, the blizzard caught her and caused her black cloak to whip violently to one side. One bare arm came up to cover her eyes and she trudged out into the wall of white.

I felt my stomach drop when she disappeared from view entirely.

"What are you all waiting for? Barbarian, Monk, _champion,"_ he scowled at Pyrrha, "I want those tents up. Brawler, gather some snow from the outskirts to melt and boil. You there," he pointed at me, "gather pots and pans for that. We'll need fresh water. Reaper… what is a Reaper anyway?" Ruby flinched as he turned to her. She stammered for an answer but didn't seem able to come up with one in time. "Forget it," he said, "help the others where needed."

"What about me?" Weiss asked.

"You need your rest."

"I am not weak!"

"I didn't mean to imply as such, lady Mage. Why don't you help my master with his research? Your insight might prove invaluable." Weiss looked like she might argue, like she wanted nothing more than to do so, but after gritting her teeth together for a few moments she stormed over to the Mage in blue. "What are you all waiting for? Hop to it!"

We bungled about as best we could, while he shook his head and sorted out bags and supplies. Even as I brought the pots over to the fire and accepted the snow Ruby and Yang brought over, my eyes remained locked onto the entranceway our final member had passed through.

"She'll be fine," Ruby whispered on her next trip back. "Blake's strong."

"I know but-" I sighed and gave up. "What do you think of Viktor, Ruby?"

"He's… okay, I guess. He knows his stuff. I think he's used to people following his orders. Why?"

I shook my head and smiled for her. "It's nothing," I said. "I'm just lost in my thoughts. Don't worry about it."

Ruby looked like she wanted to push, but a barked order from the other Knight made her wince and give up. He hadn't noticed her yet, but it seemed clear he would if she loitered. Before she left, however, she whispered something beneath her breath. "I like you as a Knight more." She fled a second later, before Viktor could notice her not working.

Her words cheered me, even if only a little. I still found my eyes wandering to the cave entrance, however. _Where is she? It's been almost twenty minutes now… it shouldn't have taken this long._ I watched for another two, maybe three minutes.

It was too long. I stood and headed towards the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Viktor caught my half way, expression stern.

"If you haven't noticed, Blake hasn't returned and it's nearly been half an hour!" I snarled. "I'm going to find her."

His hand caught my wrist and spun me about. I struggled to break free but he dragged me back. "Don't be a fool, boy. You wouldn't be able to see her ten feet in front of your face in this storm."

"And knowing that, you sent her out there!" I yelled, tearing my arm from his. "I'm not going to sit here while she's alone out there. She could be in trouble! She could be…" I couldn't finish.

"If something like this killed her then she shouldn't be on a Quest," Viktor snorted.

A furious snarl tore itself from my throat. My hands clenched into fists and I reared back in preparation to strike him. A hand caught mine from behind instead, and it was _so_ cold.

"I'm not dead," Blake whispered. Her voice was soft, shaky and weak.

My fury vanished in an instant, replaced by the sharp edge of concern as I took her hands in mine. They were freezing cold. "Blake, my god, are you okay? What took so long? I was so worried."

"T-The snow was thick," the faunus coughed and shivered. "I h-had to dig for branches."

"About time," Viktor said. "Take the tinder and start a fir-" His words were cut off as a bundle of sticks and tinder slapped into his face. They fluttered to the ground as he stared at us in shock.

"Start the fire yourself!" I hissed, arm still outstretched from having thrown them at him. "You have a damned Mage. He can start it! I have to look after my friend."

"You insolent little-"

"Viktor?" Kaedin called from the tents. "Has the tinder arrived? We need a fire to see these documents." The calm voice cut through the Knight's anger, though he still took the time to spare a glacial glare for me. Eventually, he knelt down and picked up the supplies.

"Coming," he called.

"Bastard," I hissed and turned away from him. Blake's hands were in mind, still so cold as I drew her back into the relative warmth of the cave.

"Y-Your hands are warm," she stuttered. "Strangely warm."

"Blake," I whispered, "compared to you, everything is warm."

"A-Ah… maybe so…" Her nose twitched and she drew in a sniffling breath. "Maybe I imagined it."

I smiled and nodded, even if I didn't let go. She didn't either, too desperate for the heat. She hadn't imagined it, though I felt confident in saying she wouldn't remember it, either. Even if she did, I doubted she'd place it as the skill of a Blacksmith. Stoke the Forge generated heat in my hands, but thankfully it was one of the few skills I had which didn't require there to be metal of ore nearby. Controlling the temperature was second nature, even if it was several hundred degrees lower than I was used to.

The Assassin sighed in relief as her skin warmed up. No doubt without meaning to, she stepped a little closer to bask in it. "Why didn't you come back sooner?" I asked quietly. "I get that it must have been hard to dig it out, but you could have come back for help."

"I was foolish." Blake's eyes were closed, lips parted as she took shallow breaths. "I wanted to prove him wrong. I forgot that I couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot what he was," she sighed. "I forgot that he was a Knight."

There was something about that which felt so very wrong. "I don't understand…"

Blake took a deep breath and opened her eyes. They were a little red, though it looked more from the cold than any sign of tears. She took a deep breath, and though it sounded nasally still, it was calmer than before. "You're a strange Knight."

"Because I'm helping a friend recover from nearly being frozen alive?"

"Because you'd consider someone like me a friend at all." She withdrew her hands from mine and stepped back. "Thank you for the heat. I appreciate it."

I wanted to say something. There was something so needlessly wrong about what she said, enough so that I wanted to dispute it. Could I, though? Had I not seen enough with my own eyes, not only here but in Vale as well? Cardin, Viktor… hell, even Pyrrha, Ren and Yang had been cautious around her at first.

 _Knights are meant to be chivalrous,_ I thought to myself as I strode back to the open fire, which everyone was now arranged around. Pyrrha smiled and pushed a warm bowl of water into my hand. No food… just heated water to drink, but it was still better than nothing. _Whenever I read about Knights, they were always noble warriors who fought to protect the others, always upholding their code of honour._ There didn't seem to be any such from him; just pride, arrogance and a cruel disdain for each of them. The way he looked at Blake... I couldn't convince myself he'd chosen her by accident. I couldn't convince myself he would have cared if she never returned. My hand tightened on the grip of Crocea Mors. His back was turned... it wouldn't be too hard to.

No... my eyes widened and my hand flew from the hilt as though it were on fire. What was I thinking? I wasn't a murderer... I wasn't.

Viktor whispered something to Kaedin, who nodded in return. It was too low for anyone to hear, and perhaps none of our business anyway. Further down the line, as far away from him as could be possibly achieved, Blake held her hot water as close to her face as she could. Her eyes were closed, ears lowered as she basked in the steam. Beside her, I saw Ruby watch her with worried, silver eyes. "The storms have gotten worse of late," Kaedin spoke. The Mage looked calm, even in the face of the roaring winds. "We shall rest now and conserve what energy we can. I realise it's not yet been long enough for you all to feel tired, but there's no telling how long this will continue."

"Do we travel at night?" I asked.

"Not on the Fang, young one." The Mage smiled. Viktor scoffed from nearby, but went silent with a stern look. "The temperature here plummets at night and we'll certainly need to sleep through it. The going is difficult, however, as you've well seen. Even in the daylight hours, we'll likely need to rest once or twice, just to gather strength. Travel in the mountains is not like on the plains. We can't march for hours on end."

We all mumbled our agreements, more than willing to trust him on that one. It had only been two hours, what should have been a rough, but not unsurmountable march. We must have covered half the distance we would have, however, and even that left us exhausted.

"Get some rest," Kaedin suggested. "I've set up a spell that will alert us if anything approaches, but I doubt even a Grimm could survive in this blizzard."

/-/

The fire continued to crackle a good forty minutes later. Boredom mixed with a lack of activity had sent most of the people to their tents, but I struggled to fall asleep in the same way. With a sigh, I drew myself out from the confines and looked about. A figure sat by the fire, poking it with a stick while reading from a thick tome. "Do you struggle to sleep?" Kaedin asked.

I settled down on a rock nearby and nodded.

"Much the same myself," the Mage chuckled. "There is much ahead and my curiosity tugs and tugs. How can one sleep in such a situation?"

"That's what keeps you awake?" I asked. "Not the storm or the danger?"

"You say them as though they are two separate entities. Ah, but I believe I owe you an apology, young Knight." He did? I wasn't so sure, but the look he gave me silenced any such doubt. "Please forgive Viktor. He can be… difficult at times."

"It's fine." It wasn't… but it wasn't this man's fault. "If he… if he puts my friend in danger again, though…"

"The Assassin? Quite the curious friend for a Knight." Kaedin's smile remained in place, even after I fixed a dangerous stare onto him. "I mean nothing by it, of course. Your choice in companions is your own."

"It is," I agreed. "Look, Kaedin… sir," the latter was added a last-minute recollection of the man's position. "With all due respect, this Quest is something my entire Guild is doing. These are my guildmates… my friends." Blake wasn't the former, but they didn't need to know that. "As the Guild Master, I'm not going to sit back and allow him to send someone out into a blizzard like that again. She could have died and…" my eyes hardened, "and there were people better suited to the task. He chose her on purpose."

"You are saying my Sentinel wished to kill your companion?"

I didn't answer. I wasn't _saying_ anything… merely implying it. I wouldn't let it happen again, however, no matter his intention.

The Mage sighed. "Perhaps I need to take him to task. Tell me, my boy… are you familiar with the job of a Sentinel?"

"They're a bodyguard to a Mage, right? Elevated above the Hero Caste."

"In its simplest terms, yes. The word bodyguard is important here. Nowadays they serve more as companions and support on the battlefield, but go back thirty years and bodyguard was a far more apt term." The older man sighed. "Things were different in that time. The Mage Circles held more power, and to be a part of that Council heralded untold opportunity for a Mage. There were many who sought such power, and it wasn't unusual for people to see to the removal of their rivals to achieve it."

"The Mage Wars?" I asked. "Wasn't that over a hundred years ago?"

"The Mage War changed little, at least as history would have us remember. We changed our name, and the right to rule was taken from the Noble Caste and given to us, but that only bred corruption in its own right. With a taste of power, some began to crave more. In order to facilitate that, especially against those you could not defeat fairly, an… outside touch was often employed."

"I'm not sure what relevance this has to what we were talking about," I admitted. The history lesson was, in itself, interesting, but I'd have been more willing to sit through it were we not stuck in a snowstorm.

"It pertains to your little companion," Kaedin said. "After all, I said an outside touch, but that touch was often one delivered at the end of a dagger."

Understanding dawned on me instantly. "Assassins…"

"Assassins indeed… always willing to practice their craft for coin, Atlas made a wonderful opportunity for profit and Experience. Mages were already easy targets once one drew close, and with so many vying for the deaths of their fellow man? Well… I suppose the allure was just too much. Back then, before Ironwood united us and seized power from the Circle, it was not uncommon to lose friends and loved ones to the Assassin's blade, even in school." The Mage shook his head. "I lost good friends as young as fifteen years of age. What threat might they have posed? Ah, but forgive an old man for rambling… I did not wish to suggest your friend responsible, but merely to offer explanation for my Sentinel's behaviour."

It made sense… it was understandable, but at the same time, it wasn't. "Blake wouldn't do that," I said. "She's not like that."

"She is an Assassin, my boy."

"That doesn't mean she has to kill people!"

"A Mage does not stop being a Mage if he refuses to use spells… the ability will always be there. It will never leave him."

That didn't mean she had to use it, nor that she would. Hadn't she as good as said before that she didn't do things like that? I refused to doubt her… no matter what someone said. Blake had stood by me, and that was all that mattered.

"Look at me," Kaedin mused. "Give me a moment with a young man and I lapse into the yesteryears. Perhaps Viktor is right… I am getting old. Whatever his reasons, young Knight, I'll apologise again for his behaviour. I believe this latest Quest has caused no end of concern for him. I am no longer a young Mage, and though powerful in my own right, even the Archmage could succumb to hypothermia. I believe my dutiful Sentinel fears my death by an enemy his sword cannot slay."

I was thankful for the change of subjects and smiled at the Mage. "Isn't there a spell you can use to warm yourself."

"I could summon fire, but that would only serve to injure me or sap at my reserves. No, my old bones must suffer this biting cold as much as yours. I suppose that is where his concern stems from. Try as I might, it is difficult to hide it from him."

"Is that because of the link?" I asked curiously. "Weiss told me how a Mage and their Sentinel can share thought and emotion, how they can feel and understand one another."

"Did she now?" The mage leaned back and laughed, the sound muted but still filled with amusement. "Oh my, sometimes I wonder how those stories grow. I'm afraid, my boy, that there's no such magic here. Such is just the childish wonderment some hold for our bond."

"You mean there _isn't_ some magical link? But Weiss said some Mages could read the minds of their Sentinels."

"And so I can," Kaedin smiled, "but my methods are not arcane. I was able to judge Viktor's reasons for how he acts, while he in turn can see through my attempts to hide my struggles in this storm. That is no magic, however. I have spent the better part of forty years with my Sentinel. He and I have shared much… it would be odd were we _not_ able to do as such."

"That's it?" I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice, even if I tried. It seemed to amuse him even more, for he nearly choked on his mirth. "I thought there was some amazing magic," I sighed. "Weiss made it sound so incredible."

"And is it not incredible? Viktor has been my shadow since I was but four years old, a childhood friend who became an ever-present companion. Is not such a bond magical in its own right?" The Mage's eyes sparkled. "You young kids, always wanting fireballs and arcane lights. I suppose little Weiss believes the tall tales because she desires it so; because she wished to imagine and experience such a bond for herself. The truth is often far less mystical… anyone can form such a bond, given time, dedication and a little luck."

My cheeks heated, more from being caught out acting like a child than anything else. He was right; I had looked for explosions and spells, shortcuts to take away what they'd achieved through hard work. In a way, I supposed that was more impressive than some little ritual. "If Weiss wanted that, why doesn't she just take one?" I asked. "Come to think of it, I don't get why those people bullied her at the Academy, either."

"It happened again, did it?" Kaedin sighed and poked the fire with a long stick.

"You know about it?"

"Aye…" the old man sighed. "I had heard of it, mainly though the Archmage. We talk, he and I, and Weiss was his charge for some time. He worried for her, as all people do for those they care for."

My eyes widened. "Ironwood is her father?"

"What!? No, of course not. He is… ah, but it really isn't my story to tell. Little Weiss was treated poorly because of something she could not change."

"She said it was about using a sword," I said.

"She said that, did she? Interesting… she must trust you."

I doubted that… honestly, I'd made a bad first impression by flirting with her, then done little else to improve it. "I don't see the problem about her using a rapier, though," I said. "She's good with it, far better than I'd imagine a Mage to be. Besides, what difference does it make what weapon she chooses to use?"

"It would not, had she the benefit of choice. Weiss Schnee cannot choose between a sword and a staff… she is limited only to the former. It is her Passive."

Her Passive Skill? Still, I didn't see the problem. She used a sword instead of a staff, so what? She could still cast spells, plus she fought well with the thin blade. Her stats probably weren't suited to it, but she'd chosen a rapier, which was probably a good choice since it was light and fast.

Kaedin must have noticed my confusion for he sighed and pushed on. "You must understand, Atlas is a Mageocracy; those that can utilise magic are considered strong… those that cannot are weak and ineffectual. The tools of the Mage are magic and the stave, not sword and steel. What she makes up for in her ability to defend herself is considered worthless in the face of what she loses… by losing the ability to wield a stave as a magical focus, she forever denies herself the bonuses one might provide. Rarer weapons, after all, might come with Statistical enhancements. A sword might give more Strength, or armour more Constitution… staves might come with Intellect, but you will never find a sword that does the same." Kaedin's eyes were firm. "No matter how hard she tries, her lack of the ability to focus spells through a staff will mean she can never compete on the pure power of a Mage her own level. In the eyes of those at the Academy, this loss is to be grieved, pitied… or derided."

"But she can fight in melee," I pointed out. "She can counteract the greatest weakness a Mage has!"

"She can fulfil the role that every Mage of Atlas would not need, for is it not the Sentinel's task to protect their Mage?" Kaedin looked down into the fire, making it spark as he pushed his own staff against it. "Considered but half a Mage, yet half a Sentinel too… the young lady has not the magical strength to challenge her peers on an equal footing, yet sadly, she lacks also the strength a dedicated Sentinel would have. In having the flexibility to be both, she fails to achieve either. A Mage chooses the Sentinel, but the Sentinel must agree in turn to be bound. The people here are traditional and the bond is for life."

My heart broke. "She was turned down?"

"She never asked. I believe she made the choice to leave Atlas before such a requirement could come up. Perhaps some might have accepted… perhaps not. I suppose we will never know now. Only a Mage of Atlas may have a Sentinel."

And Weiss had become a Mage of Vale by joining Beacon Academy, forever robbing herself of that chance. Was it because of the bullying, or the fear of being rejected? "She doesn't need a Sentinel," I said, eyes fixed on the fire.

"Hm?"

"She doesn't need a Sentinel," I repeated. "Whether as a friend or someone to protect her. Weiss has a Guild. We protect our own."

The Mage looked at me for a long moment, before he smiled and turned away. "Then perhaps all will be well in the end," he said. With a creak of bone and a sigh, the Mage rose to his feet and marched back to his tent. It took me a second to realise it was a double, shared with Viktor, but it didn't surprise me when he entered.

Mages and Assassins, Sentinels and Guilds… I only hoped the rest of this Quest would go by smoother. I didn't think my heart could take much more.

* * *

 **More lore, more shenanigans, and also some inter-personal development. There is a lot here, for those who like to dig (and I know some do for sure). There's lore snippets on "stats" for weapons, which for the love of god, I know my forum has been banging on about for hours now. There's also some more Sentinel lore (or Warder lore as some pointed out).**

 **I did read a quick synopsis of Aes Sedai in WoT after the myriad reviews, and although I can say I see the similarities, this wasn't inspired from that. In truth, there is no psychic bond, as you see. The take away from that scene was supposed to be how excited Weiss got when she talked of them, turning into almost a young child as she boasted of how incredible it is. Also, from what I understand of Aes Sedai, to be a Warder is… rough. Here, it's more of a best friend and companion sort of thing, with a social prestige boost thrown in. It's all good from the Sentinel's point of view.**

 **But it was introduced to basically play off the weaknesses of Mages in traditional RPG's, since they usually require a party to be viable and this fic likes to look at what happens in RPG's and then how a real, serious RPG world would try to adapt to it. In this case; Mages suck in melee – so give them constant melee companions.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 13** **th** **March**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	21. Book 2: Chapter 6

**Another chapter for you all, and a little treat this week as well. Kegi Springfield made a fanart of the last chapter, which I've included as the story image for this week. It won't stay forever, of course, but you can always check it out on his DA – or just search kegi springfield on Google images, and you'll likely come across links.**

 **Changes to images** _ **can**_ **take up to 24 hours to work, so if you don't see anything, you might need to wait or just visit his DA. There's not much I can do about that, I'm afraid.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** (This week) Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

The cold winds were less than they had been the day before, but still whipped against my cheeks and forced my breath to come out as cold smoke. It was unpredictable and bitter, picking up without warning and then dying just as suddenly. The entire party stood arranged in a clearing, while Kaedin Sand – our recent Mage addition – knelt roughly in the middle, staff driven into the snow. He'd been like that for the last hour now, and I had no idea how his legs hadn't frozen solid. Magic, probably, in which case I wished he'd share it with the rest of us.

A small distance away, Blake sneezed and shuffled her feet. She had her hood up, for all the good it seemed to do her. A good night's rest by the fire had been enough to keep her healthy, but the occasional sneeze still made my hand clench.

"How long is this supposed to take?" Yang called. She rubbed her bare arms and danced from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep warm.

"It will take as long as it takes," Viktor groused back. He, at least, was clearly more prepared for the weather, with a thick jerkin beneath his armour and a furred animal-skin cloak over all of that. It was easy for them… they were used to this frigid nightmare. "You should count yourself lucky we haven't been attacked by Grimm," he went on, voice still loud in order to be heard over the wind. "The storm must have driven them away, or killed those nearby."

I could well believe that, especially with how vicious the storm had been. Grimm were evil and resilient, but still made of flesh and bone. I doubted anything could have survived being caught out in _that_.

A sigh broke into such thoughts, the elderly Mage pushing himself up, only to be caught and lifted the rest of the way by his Sentinel. He adjusted his sleeves and drew his staff in a shower of snow and ice.

"Well?" I asked. "Did you find anything?"

"The magical signature is weak, but noticeable. Since I didn't notice it in the cave, I'm led to assume we will get better results the higher up the mountain we climb." Even he seemed distressed with the notion, since it would only get colder the further up we went. "I suppose there's no point in delaying matters. This isn't going to get any easier."

"Indeed," Viktor agreed. "The sooner we get this done with, the better. Is everyone prepared to travel?"

"It's not exactly like we set up camp," I pointed out. Perhaps it was antagonistic, for the look he shot me certainly suggested he found it so, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Our animosity was already cemented in stone and nothing was going to change that.

The Knight didn't argue, though he did roll his eyes and turn away. As the duo picked their way across the snowy plain, we followed in a huddled group. There was no conversation between us, each person being far too cold to bother with it. Instead, the only noise was the constant crunch of snow underfoot and the muffled curses of those who tripped or struggled when their feet got stuck.

At least the Mage seemed to have an idea of where they were going. If he hadn't, I had the feeling we'd have wandered in the wasteland for days. I shook my head and trudged on.

Weiss gasped and halted before me, so suddenly that I almost collided with her. "Weiss?" I asked.

She was shaking.

"Hold!" Kaedin yelled and flung one arm to the side. "I felt it too," he added in a softer voice. "There is… something in the air."

"Felt what?" Pyrrha sighed, apparently as clueless as I. "I didn't feel a thin-" She cut off with a startled cry as a grinding noise filled the air. It lasted for but a second, followed by an ominous crack, as though a boulder had been split in two.

The ground began to shake a moment later. With a gasp, the snow beneath me _roiled_ and I was thrown from my feet to crash back into it.

"Stay in the open." Viktor roared. "Stay together!"

The entire mountain shook before my eyes, and it was with horror that I realised it wasn't the mountain, but the ground beneath me which caused _me_ to vibrate. It cracked and groaned, the noise horrifying, as though the solid rock below was alive and twisting in agony. A loud noise further up the mountain reached our ears.

I looked up in time to feel my stomach fall to my feet, as a great wall of white raged down the mountain towards us. It kicked up great explosions of rock, tree and white foam – like a great wave on the ocean. I pointed at it dumbly, lost for words.

Not everyone was.

"Avalanche!" Ruby screamed.

"Stay still!" Kaedin howled. "All of you, behind me now – huddle close!"

Behind him, what would that achieve? My eyes shot left and right in unadulterated panic, but there wasn't any cover in sight. The others looked just as terrified, but they moved behind the Mage as he ordered. Pyrrha grabbed my shoulder en route and hauled me bodily along. There was no time to stand and she dragged me like some kind of sled through the snow.

Kaedin took one step forward, staff held behind him as he extended a hand towards the raging torrent of snow and rock. At what felt like the last second, he clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it down into the snow in front of him.

Nothing happened.

My heart froze. Terror pooled within me as I opened my mouth to scream. My voice was drowned out entirely, but not – as I expected – by death.

The ground before us _erupted_ upwards. Dark, grey rock burst forth in a jagged spike that reached a good fifteen feet in height and ten wide. The avalanche struck a moment later, and snow ran like water on either side of us.

I wasn't sure if we sat in silence or not. My eyes remained glued to the fast-paced flow, the rocks, trees and branches that flashed by, and the sound of it roared through my ears, drowning out what anyone might have said at all. At one point, there was even a Grimm – though I had no chance to see what type, for it was buried under the snow and dragged away the moment I saw it. The force became so much that some snow pushed over the rock pillar and rained down on us. With both hands, I dragged myself closer to the rock face. The others huddled against and beside me, shaking as bad as I.

There was no telling how long it lasted. Time ceased to mean anything as we pressed against one another, Kaedin stood above us, one arm held before him. Viktor stood behind him, hands pressed onto his back as though to keep him standing, but both looked calm. It was probably the only thing that kept us from panicking. Eventually, however, with the dulling of the roar and slowing of the snow, the avalanche came to a reluctant halt.

"Well," Kaedin sighed, "that was inconvenient."

Not the words I would have used…

"Is it over?" Ruby whispered. "Is everyone okay?"

Panic flashed through my mind, but a quick count of those nearby calmed me down. "We're all alive," I reported. "Everyone is here."

"That was…" Ren took a moment to take a quick breath, "rather intense."

"Another disaster," Pyrrha murmured. "Is this what the Archmage referred to?"

"It was indeed," Kaedin said. "I was able to detect a magical surge just before it, as did Miss Schnee, I believe?"

"I felt it," the white-haired Mage nodded. "It felt chaotic and sudden and came from further up the mountain. It definitely caused this."

"I would agree, my dear." Kaedin took a wary step out onto the snow around us. It was a bit of a climb, but it seemed to hold under his weight. He motioned for the rest of us to follow and then waved his hand to the side.

With a loud crack, the rock we'd hidden behind crumbled down. Like a river, the snow it had stopped flowed down after it; the very snow that would have killed us.

"We should move on," Viktor growled. "There's no reason to stay here and risk another disaster. We always knew we might face another Mage. This changes nothing."

We nodded and trudged after him. What else was there to do?

/-/

No more earthquakes struck in the hour it took to climb the nearest ridge. It felt like a small blessing, but Kaedin explained it was more than that. It meant whatever or whoever caused it, hadn't done so in an attempt to get rid of them. Their presence was still unknown, which given the other party's ability to cause avalanches, was definitely a good thing. It was also a bad thing, he explained, because it meant these were being done by accident – and anyone who couldn't control the consequences of their spells was probably dangerous indeed.

So, really, nothing had changed. We were in over our heads and we knew it. Kaedin and Viktor knew it too, based on how they – the people we were meant to escort – took the lead in most cases.

"There's smoke ahead," Nora called. "Is there a village nearby?"

"There are several small faunus communities on the Fang," Kaedin said. "I would not go so far as to call them villages, but they exist. It might provide a chance for us to resupply or find information. If the locals are willing to deal with us, that is. Sentiment towards Mages it at an all-time low, especially with these disasters."

I didn't miss how they neglected to mention beds or sleep. The thought of skipping out on such was painful, but they'd already mentioned before that the people here weren't exactly friendly with Atlas Mages. Plus, we had a Quest to complete and it was still only midday.

The smoke provided a destination, however, and the party pushed towards it with a sense of renewed vigour.

We crested the next rise to come across the village itself, and my stomach dropped.

"Shit…" Yang whispered.

The single word really summed it up. The village was, as Kaedin said, really little more than fifteen or twenty dwellings. It might have been more, but several were destroyed and half-buried under a swathe of snow that seemed to cut the community in two. Figures scrambled throughout it, and the smoke that we'd seen billowed from several large bonfires that people huddled close to.

The faunus didn't even see us as we approached. They were too busy rushing back and forth, some with blankets for shaking and shivering individuals, others with shovels and tools to help dig the snow away. Children cried, adults did too, and the noise washed over us as we moved between the wood and stone buildings.

"Asking for supplies is out of the question," Viktor whispered. "The faunus won't have anything to spare and we would just push them further. Even the kindest could spare little after something like this."

I nodded immediately. There was no way I wanted to take anything from these people; not when they were already suffering so badly. A figure bumped into me, took one look and then ignored me entirely. He rushed away with an axe in his hand. They probably wanted to cut their way into some buildings.

"We should move on," Pyrrha whispered. "There's nothing we can do here."

Blake bumped into me from behind. I'd stopped moving and could only stare ahead. "Move on?" I echoed. My hands shook, my eyes were wide and I wasn't sure if I could draw breath. "You want us to just… move on?"

"Hm?" Pyrrha looked confused. "Our Quest is to stop the one doing this," she said. "Shouldn't we focus on that?"

"What of the people here?" I asked. I held one arm out towards the people who were at that very moment trying to dig their way into a crushed building. "We need to help them!"

"What can we do?" Yang asked. She sighed and looked about at the devastation, an agonised expression on her face. "I mean, this is terrible, I agree, but it's not like we have any skills that could help. We're Heroes, not miners. What can we do?"

"You have hands, don't you?" I growled and pushed past her, knocking the blonde aside as I strode towards the nearest building. "If you have hands, you can dig." My straps clicked open and I shucked off the armour, which fell in an ungainly heap behind me. An elderly villager there, tired and wary, didn't offer so much as a protest as I took the spade from his hand and dug it into the snow. With a great heave, I dragged back and pulled some away, before digging it in again.

"You fool," Viktor scowled. "We don't have time for this. It is our responsibility to track this individual, not to play in the snow like children."

I ignored him. My eyes remained locked on the snow as I grunted and drove the shovel back down into it. The wooden handle creaked but held, disgorging snow onto the ground and away from what once had been a front door. There was noise inside. I could hear the people trapped in there. Doubtless, the villagers had too.

"Are you going to help or what?" I shouted back. Frustrated tears stung at my eyes but I refused to let them fall. "Or are you just going to stand there and watch? Is this what kind of Heroes you are?"

"We move on," Viktor said. "The rest of you; leave the fool here and prepare to travel."

My heart fell. I would stay… nothing would change my mind. Even if they refused to, even if it was meaningless to them, I wasn't going to leave while people right in front of our eyes needed help. This could have been my village. It could have been _my_ family trapped inside.

I sent back a pleading look towards them. I was weak… I was just a Blacksmith. They were Heroes and they could do _so_ much. There was a crack above me. The wooden frame of the house gave way, too bruised and battered to hold, and I watched in horror as part of the roof tumbled down towards us. Even if I moved, the other civilians would be crushed beneath it.

A flash of silver and red cut it in two, pushing the logs to either side. They crashed into the snow. Ruby scowled as she clutched Crescent Rose in her small hands.

"We stay," she said.

"You are to follow _our_ orders," Viktor returned.

"Actually, you are to follow ours." The Reaper's face was calm, but her voice was filled with ice. "The Archmage asked for us because he wanted this to be an international group. He didn't want the people to think Atlas were doing it. Therefore, this Quest is done under _our_ form of Government – not Atlas'." Crescent Rose cut into the snow as the small girl smiled grimly. "Atlas is a Mageocracy, but since we're doing this in the Valean way, we don't have to follow the orders of you two, even if you're a higher Caste normally. We decide based on what the group wants to do. Jaune wants to stay… so do I. Yang? Are you going to go on without me?"

The blonde balked at the idea. "Of course not, I promised to look after you."

"Blake?" Ruby asked with an eye toward the Assassin. The hooded girl took one look towards Kaedin and Viktor, and then looked towards me. Her position was clear, even before she moved over and stood beside me. "That's already half of us," Ruby said. "If you guys want to go off, you can do… but I don't think the Guild will survive."

"I suppose we stay," Pyrrha sighed. "I'm not sure what use we'll be, however. Like Yang says, we're not exactly built for this."

"You have hands," Ruby pointed out, with a small smile towards me. "Nora and Yang, you two help Jaune shovel snow away – you're the strongest. Weiss, I want you to do what you can to keep the people warm, fire spells on the bonfires."

Weiss nodded and left without argument, while Nora and Yang seemed almost startled as they moved over to accept shovels from the exhausted – but also shocked – townsfolk.

"Pyrrha, you help me with cutting down through wood and rubble. Ren, can you help move the rubble away so it doesn't cause any problems?" The two nodded and moved to obey. Ruby turned to the Assassin beside her. "Blake, I know you're not feeling well… is there anything you can do?"

I wondered if Blake would respond. She didn't really talk to anyone but myself, but to my surprise she nodded immediately.

"I have better senses than most. I can help to identify which houses have survivors within them. It won't be perfect, but it will stop us digging into ones where there is no one alive."

"That's great!" Ruby cheered. "Everyone, get to it! We're going to make this work even if we _are_ all just useless Heroes and don't have any special abilities to help. The people need more hands, not super-special spells and stuff."

Her words said, the Reaper moved over towards me and pulled her scythe back behind her. With a grunt, she lashed forward – cutting a huge log that some villagers had been trying to saw in two. The people mumbled in awe, making space for them as they moved to take over the house.

Someone else shouted for aid, however, and even those spectators were assigned elsewhere. There was too much work to do… too many people at risk.

"Thank you, Ruby," I whispered, voice choked with emotion and my throat even more so.

"For what?" she asked innocently. "I'm just doing what I feel is right."

"Right..." I nodded. The relief I felt was palpable, but it was pushed away when Yang dug her shovel in beside mine. I followed soon after, and a rhythm was soon reached as we put our strength to the task.

/-/

The work continued for hours. Ruby took control, directing people about as she set to using her scythe to tear open walls and cut apart rubble that lay across downed buildings. Blake danced between them all, pressing her face close to the wood and marking certain areas. Even the Mage and his Sentinel joined in eventually, perhaps understanding that we wouldn't move without doing something here.

They worked silently, the Knight far stronger than I, but angry as he shovelled whole heaps of snow aside.

It was two children inside the first house. Nora's face shone with wonderment as she helped the crying children out, but that enthusiasm died an ugly death when they revealed the remains of the mother and father, crippled and distorted beyond recognition. Weiss and Pyrrha spirited the children away before they could see any more, but it felt pointless. They'd been trapped with their dead parents for hours.

The villagers worked too, in large groups, they tugged and pulled – clearing out wreckage at the same pace as ourselves, but with strength of numbers rather than raw power. Those who were dragged from beneath shivered and shook, and even though the fire Weiss kept burning was hot, I had the sinking feeling some would still succumb to the cold before the night was over.

The most painful part was walking past the ruined buildings that Blake _hadn't_ marked. The Assassin wasn't infallible and she used no sure-fire Skill to detect whether life hid within. Leaving those that we didn't think contained life was hard, for there was a chance they did – and that those within would perish.

At the same time, however, I understood that we didn't have the time to waste on ones that might only yield bodies.

"Here," Ruby whispered some time later. She pulled the shovel out of my shaking fingers and pushed a warm bowl in instead. Steam rose from it, and from my hands – as ice melted from them. "You need to take a break," she urged. "You're going to wear yourself out."

Her words distracted me, and that proved fatal. The exhaustion I'd been able to ignore through dogged determination crashed into me, and if it wasn't for her arms catching me, I'd have fallen face-first into the snow.

"He's finally run out of steam?" Yang panted from beside her, catching the bowl before it could spill onto the snow. The blonde's face was red, her breath coming out in sharp blasts of frozen air. "Damn it, about time… I thought I could keep going but that's ridiculous."

"No," I growled. "There are still people in this one…" I struggled to reach for the shovel, but Ruby firmly grabbed my hands and pulled them away.

"No," she rebuked, "You're going to rest now before something happens. The villagers can handle this."

"We've got this," a gruff man said, picking up the shovel. "Yer've done more than enough, lad."

"Take a break, sweetie," an elderly lady patted my cheek and moved beside the man, moving away the rubble. They were followed by ten or twenty more, fresher-looking than I and ready to work. I recognised some of them as people we'd pulled out earlier. They were already trying to help?

It made sense… this was their home.

"You've done enough," Ruby whispered into my ear. "Almost all the marked houses have been excavated and people are working on the unmarked ones now. We managed to rescue enough people that they can take over and save the rest."

"We did?" I asked, dizzy and tired.

Arms settled beneath me, and I felt a strange weightlessness as Ruby picked me up. How did-? Blonde hair brushed against my face and it took me a second to realise it was Yang that carried me, and Ruby that stood beside her. _Damn… how tired am I?_

"There's not much room in the village, but we've been offered some space and pillows to use and a barn we can stay in." Ruby explained. "It's not great, but it's all they have left. We'll share it with other villagers too. Everyone is doing their part but… well, two-thirds of the village was destroyed."

Yang let me down by the entrance, though she kept an arm around my shoulder to support me. Ruby took the other, and together we stepped into the barn and out of the cold.

The heat from the various fires struck me first, and it was enough to make my legs shake and nearly give way.

"We tried to stop you before," Yang said. "You wouldn't listen, though. Didn't matter who tried, you just kept going on like some kind of golem. It was incredible."

Had I? The hours had merged into one in my mind. All that mattered was digging and revealing, drawing snow away so that people could escape. Come to think of it, when had Nora and Yang left in the first place? Had they grown too tired to continue?

How had I, a Blacksmith, outlasted them?

"You got him?" Ren smiled when we approached. "I'm surprised. Don't tell me you ambushed him and broke his legs? Nora was only joking."

"Nah, he just worked himself to collapse," Yang grinned. She lowered me down into a position by the fire, and Ruby quickly sat on my right, propping me up against her.

I tried to push her away. I wasn't that weak, but to my horror, I was too weak to do even that.

"You need to pace yourself," Ruby said, in a voice much firmer than I'd ever heard her use before. "I know you want to help the people here… I do too, but you can't kill yourself in the process."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't mean you won't do it again." She sighed and shook her head, then said in a softer voice, "Just… be careful in future, okay?"

I smiled and reached out to rub her hair, but she caught my hand and lowered it back down with a serious expression. I swallowed and nodded. "I won't," I promised. "I was lost in the moment. I didn't pay attention."

The answer didn't seem to convince her, but she hummed and picked up the bowl of stew Yang had taken from me earlier. It was clumsily made, more meat-bits, water and hope than anything else. It was hot, though, and that made all the difference. She watched me to make sure I drank it and smiled when I was done.

Was I being babied by Ruby of all people? It sounded silly, but then again, she'd taken control of the situation in a far better way than I had. I'd been fully prepared to leave the party, to assume that no one would help and that I needed to do this on my own. If it wasn't for her… well, I wasn't sure what would have happened. Maybe I was the one who _deserved_ to be babied.

My eyes trailed to the side, over the rest of the group, cramped inside the barn along with barrels, sacks and other families. I was surprised to see Kaedin on one side, down on his knees and moving his fingers in intricate patterns. Fancy lights and sparks appeared, and a circle of small children sat before him, watching in awe. His Sentinel sat nearby atop a barrel, sharpening his sword. There was a young boy by him, however, and he didn't seem bothered by his presence.

"They helped too," Ruby said. "They did a lot more than us… I guess they must be really strong, though."

"They only did it because of you," I said. "If you hadn't taken control, they would have led us out of here."

"I didn't do anything. I just told people what they'd be best at doing. They chose to do it themselves. I didn't even tell those two to do anything." Ruby shrugged one shoulder. "I didn't think they would listen."

And yet they had, as has the entire Guild - and Blake too. They'd all followed Ruby's orders without a shred of hesitation. _If I'd done the same, they might have followed me too, but I didn't. I was too focused on me. My feelings, my sentiments and my belief they wouldn't help._ Maybe I'd sparked it, but I hadn't done much in the way of leadership.

"Hey Ruby… did you ever think of putting yourself down as Guild Master?"

"What?" Ruby looked surprised, but quickly laughed. "I don't think I'd make a good leader. Besides, you're the one who brought everyone together for the Guild in the first place."

"I made friends with people, but it was Pyrrha who led us in the Dungeon, and you here." I sighed. "Maybe you'd make a better leader for us all. I haven't really done anything."

"I-I can't," she said. "You're the Knight, Jaune. You're meant to be the leader."

"What does my Class matter? Ruby, you took control and did great. I think you'd be awesome as lead-"

She shook her head violently and cut me off. "I don't want it," she said. "I don't want to be the leader. You've done great, Jaune. I _like_ you being in charge."

"But I'm not as good as you. You should, or maybe someone else."

"Nope!"

"What? Why not? It makes sense for someone better to-"

Ruby shook her head. "Nope."

"I… don't understand."

"Yep," Ruby giggled. "You don't get it, Jaune, but that's okay. I don't want to be the leader and I don't think everyone would accept me as it anyway. So what if you've made one or two mistakes, it's not like anyone expects you to be perfect." She paused to look at me, silver eyes amused. "The only one who seems to think that is you. Maybe that's why we're all happy to listen to you."

"What," I sighed, "because I'm an idiot?"

Ruby poked my side. "Because you try hard," she corrected. "Everyone else is happy to put effort in, but no one does it as much as you do. We worked until we were exhausted to try and save those people but you went further, even if it was dangerous."

I didn't understand. Ruby had rebuked me for that very thing earlier, and yet now she said it as though it were a good thing?

"We trust you because you'd do the same for us," she whispered. "If we were in trouble and something was going wrong, you'd do something that isn't even humanly possible to try and save us. That's why we follow you."

"That's…" I couldn't find the words.

"Crazy?" Ruby offered.

"Yeah… that's crazy. I'm not strong, I'm almost certainly the lowest level person here and I was raised among the Labour Caste. I don't know anything about being a Hero or leading a Guild."

"That's because you're a Peasant's Knight." Ruby said.

"A… peasant's knight?"

"Viktor said that earlier," she said. "Weiss told him and Kaedin about how you were raised among a non-hero family. When she'd finished, he called you a Peasant's Knight, or maybe a Peasant Knight."

"Ruby," I chuckled. "I think that was meant as an insult."

"Maybe, but I don't think so." Her eyes were serious as she looked into mine. "You know more about what it means to not be a Hero than anyone else does. My mom and dad were always Heroes, my sister is a Hero and I was raised among Heroes too. We're supposed to protect everyone, but sometimes it feels like I can't even understand people who aren't Heroes. Jaune… look at Blake."

I blinked but did so, over in the direction Ruby pointed. Blake was sat cross-legged by a small fire. For a moment I felt worried, for I saw the panicked expression on her face. It faded a second later, however. There was a tiny girl in her lap, one hand on Blake's shoulder as she reached up to touch the Assassin's hair and blabber something to her. Beside the Assassin, the child's mother laughed and said something.

Blake looked confused, but did answer back. Her hands hovered behind the child, ready to catch it if it fell, but reluctant to actually touch it.

"That's pretty funny," I laughed. "I guess it's one of the people she saved?"

"She pulled them out herself," Ruby agreed. "Blake… well, I don't think she expected them to actually thank her."

An exhausted sigh slipped past my lips. "It's her Class," I explained. "I know most people give her grief because she's an Assassin, but I can't believe she'd think someone whose life she just saved would. Of course the kid's happy to see her – and of course the mom is fine with it. Honestly, I doubt anyone here really cares. Heroes are all above us when it comes to fighting. It doesn't matter if you're an Assassin or a Paladin, both could kill someone with ease."

"I didn't know that," Ruby said with a wide grin. "I thought it would be the same here. I just assumed everyone thought the same way, and I bet Blake did too. Jaune, you're probably the _only_ person who knew no one would care." Ruby sighed and looked away. "Yang wanted to help these people, you know? She said she didn't know what she could do, but she didn't mean she wanted to leave them. She just… I think she didn't know how to help."

"I know, Ruby. I'm not going to hold it against her. She did help in the end, after all."

"The thing is… I wasn't sure what to do, either. I thought about how horrible this was, but our job is to fight and kill things that threaten them. I thought we couldn't kill the avalanche, so there was nothing we could do." Ruby poked her fingers together and looked distraught. It cleared up a second later, however, no doubt as she remembered that they _had_ saved people. "You knew how to help, though. I think we were all stuck on how a Hero has to fight and can't do anything else. Like you said, even if we're useless at it, we still have hands. We can still _do_ stuff. Maybe not as good as people better at it, but we can still do it."

"Is that… is that such a big deal?"

Ruby sighed and looked down at her feet. "It kind of is," she said. "Sometimes I forget you grew up among the Labour Caste, but things are different in the Hero Caste. An Archer uses a bow and barely anyone else does. It's kind of silly, though, because I _could_ use a bow and I _might_ hit something with it. That's better than standing there waiting for a Grimm to get near, right?"

"I guess."

"But I don't," Ruby shrugged. "We're always taught to do what our Class dictates, that we _are_ what our Class is. Yang's a Brawler, so she has to use her fists and get into melee. I bet Weiss was the same, especially with what Atlas sounds like. She had to use Spells and try to be the best Mage she could be."

Ruby's words reminded me of Weiss' Passive. Her skill with the sword was fairly good, but I could well imagine that being self-taught, or maybe from her sister. There was no way a Mage Academy was going to teach her to swing a sword.

They probably found the idea insulting.

"It didn't even cross my mind that we could dig the people out," Ruby sighed despondently. "Some Hero…" She looked so upset that I couldn't help but wrap an arm around her shoulder. Ruby accepted it. She snuggled a little closer into my side.

To be honest, the action surprised me. I felt awkward for a moment, but the way she shivered reminded me of just how cold the area was. My hand picked up a blanket from nearby and wrapped it around both our shoulders. She was small, younger than me too… but I was acutely aware of just how close the young woman was to me.

"That's why I think calling you a Peasant Knight is a good thing," Ruby said. "It means you're more in tune with the people we're meant to protect." She looked up at me, eyes sparkling. "That's why I want you to continue being our leader. I'll still help… we all will, but without your empathy, we'd have just wandered off and left them to struggle on their own." Her voice became very low. "I'd have hated myself for that…"

Was it that simple? A Peasant Knight, huh… Viktor meant it as an insult, I was sure, but Ruby's words… they caught me off-guard. _I always thought of Heroes as paragons of virtue and order, but I've seen plenty of examples that isn't true. Come to think of it, I always thought Heroes had it easy too, yet if they fail a test at school, they're kicked out of the Caste altogether. Even if they pass, they're locked into a life of fighting forever…_

Had I, in my naivety, made the exact same mistake Ruby spoke of?

Heroes couldn't understand the problems faced by the Labour Caste, those they called NPC's, just like how I – back before Beacon – hadn't understood anything of what it meant to be a Hero.

It could explain things… Pyrrha's constant referral to my Caste as NPC's, no matter how much I cringed every time she did. Was it really some hidden Classism like I'd first thought, or was it just that she thought that was the correct way to say it?

"A Peasant Knight," I whispered, testing and tasting the word. My eyes strayed about the room, to where Blake now held the child, a slightly wondrous look in her eyes. Kaedin continued to entertain, but now Weiss had taken to as well, forming a small ice flower for a young girl. Ren and Nora were deep in conversation with a Herbalist, perhaps exchanging knowledge. Pyrrha looked flustered as a little boy offered her a white flower, especially when he pointed to his cheek as though to ask for a kiss. Yang laughed and egged him on, getting a furious look from the red-faced Champion.

All the while, the Knight, Viktor, shook his head. He did, however, point out a flaw the young man beside him made while polishing his hoe.

"Heh…" I chuckled. "Maybe being a Peasant Knight isn't so bad after all."

Ruby murmured a response, and when I looked down, it was to see her asleep against my side, head balanced against my chest. Her breathing was even; her face, exhausted. It made sense… Ruby's Constitution was the lowest; that much was obvious when she'd nearly been killed in a single strike in the Dungeon. For her to last so long, with all the work she'd done… she must have felt more tired than I.

Yet she'd pushed on, and even drawn me back before I collapsed. With a smile, I gently leaned back, nudging her head off of mine and resting it on a pillow. The blanket was tucked about her, and she coiled into it unconsciously.

"Thank you, Ruby," I whispered. "Thank you for standing up for me and for helping get everyone involved too. I'll continue to try and lead for now, but you'll need to help me out, okay?"

Ruby mumbled something in her sleep, and curled into a ball beside me. I quickly laid a spare blanket over her, before crawling beneath my own and looking up towards the ceiling.

The people here would be okay, now. We'd done enough, at a time where they needed it most. The relief effort was almost complete, and although rebuilding would take time, we'd saved lives. That was what mattered, and from the faces of my companions, it seemed they agreed too. The barn, in the middle of a disaster zone, was filled with conversation, laughter and loud snores.

It was filled with _life_.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

 **I had an interesting review last chapter, which I will reference here. Obviously, the introduction of Weiss' Passive was a bit of a surprise, and some seemed to wonder just why that led her to being bullied. There were some who likened it to Red Mages, which isn't a bad analogy – they are versatile at first, but ultimately weaker in the long run. It's not perfect, however, as Red Mages didn't learn the best spells, where Weiss would learn everything a Mage does – but someone pointed out in the way I was trying to put words to it.**

 **She can't min-max.**

 **It seems like a small thing, but in a society that prides itself on magical prowess, Weiss' Passive means she will always be weaker when it comes to min-maxing, and thus she is laughed at for it. I thought the very simple review explained it better than I'd been able to in my author's notes.**

 **Of course, Ruby's speech here is filled with more wisdom and lore-building beyond just the few characters she mentioned.**

 **P.s. Jaune's first real side-quest, even if he doesn't realise it. Aren't we all proud?**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 20** **th** **March**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	22. Book 2: Chapter 7

**I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter, and more than that, I was pleasantly surprised at how many people caught onto the lesson hidden within it, or if not lesson, what I aimed to point out. A lot of people asked about whether Jaune would earn EXP for the side quest, and a good portion of those same people then instantly realised how they too had just fallen into the kind of Hero mind-set that I portrayed last chapter; the idea that you do what you do for reward, with little thought to what happens to the NPC's. Off the top of my head, I can't think of an RPG where the main characters decide to get down and dirty to help the average people rebuild. Sometimes they'll invest money or something, as a kind of "I'm rich and have no time, so here you go", but even from a "gameplay" perspective, surely it would be possible, but you'd just have a time skip rather than make the player actually do the work.**

 **But no, they're `just` villagers, and thus unimportant NPCs to be forgotten – or worse – killed for amusement in some cases.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield (Going to keep his for next 1-3 chapters; you'll see why)

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

It took me a while to remember where I was upon waking up. The roof was unfamiliar, the sounds even more so, and while our Guild Hall wasn't the most comfortable of places, it wasn't quite as cramped as this. It wasn't as warm or soft, either, and I had the oddest feeling I must have tangled myself up in my blanket. With a yawn, I reached over to remove it.

My blanket was a little softer than usual.

"Mmm…" Ruby mumbled and snuggled deeper into my side. Her hair tickled the underside of my chin, the scent of it somehow still fragrant; even after all the crap we'd been through. One of her small arms was thrown across my stomach, and her body was tilted into mine.

Panic was surprisingly slow to set in, probably because I was still half-asleep, but set in it did, and with a vengeance. My eyes widened, my breath came out in short gasps – and my stupid mind couldn't help but point out how despite Ruby's short and thin stature, she _definitely_ wasn't as hard and bony as I would have imagined. In fact, she was delightfully warm and soft, especially those two mounds that pressed into my should- and it was time to think of something else.

It was probably time to move too, but I didn't want to. I tried to convince myself it was because I didn't want to wake her up, but my mind – not to mention my lower body – knew the true reason.

 _If Yang sees this, she is going to kill me._

"Heeeey, Jaune," the devil in question whispered from the other side of me.

Now, the fear was quicker to come on. My heart leapt into my throat as my neck twisted and nearly broke. On my left, opposite Ruby, the blonde Brawler knelt. "Yang," I gasped, "It's not what it looks like, I swear."

"Oh, really? It looks to me like you slept with my sister, lover boy. Hmm, do we need to plan a little punishment for you?" She grinned down on me, but before my tired mind could come up with some kind of excuse, she spoke again, "Never mind, it looks like sleeping beauty is waking up too. Let's see what she has to say."

That was the final nail in the coffin. My head turned back, my eyes meeting silver ones that slowly peaked from behind dark lashes. Ruby yawned cutely and her fingers curled on my stomach, instinctively pulling her body closer.

A moment later, she stilled. Her eyes looked into mine, and while there was no immediate emotion in them, they slowly started to widen. The only sound to come from her lips was a startled squeak, and then I felt small hands push me away, as the Reaper practically _flung_ herself aside.

"Oh my god," she gasped, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, it's not that I – oh my god…"

I would have responded, but could only gasp as Yang's knee landed on my chest. It wasn't an attack, however, but rather the Brawler clambering over me to tackle her sister. "Ooh, Ruby, so young and already staking your claim. I don't know whether to be proud or shocked."

"I-It's not like that!" Ruby cried, cheeks flaming red. "I didn't… we weren't that close when we went to sleep. I didn't mean to-"

"So _very_ forward, sis… ah, they grow up so fast."

"But I… I… but…" Ruby's entire frame seemed to shake. Her eyes glanced over to mine, but that only made her more awkward and she quickly looked elsewhere. " _Y-Yaang_ ," she whined.

"Ruby…" Blake's voice broke into the scene, the Assassin appearing stood above them without a single person having noticed. Her eyes were as ambiguous as ever, but there was a strange quirk to her lips that hinted at amusement. "Your sister is lying, Ruby. She rolled you onto him five minutes before you woke up. You didn't sleep together."

Ruby blinked. The colour in her cheeks receded a little, but they puffed out angrily as she looked at the blonde girl holding her. "Heh," Yang grinned, "You should have seen your face."

"YANG!" Ruby tackled her older sister down, face now red for a different reason as the two wrestled and growled between themselves. Blake chuckled and walked away.

So, I hadn't done anything to Ruby… relief pooled inside me as I laughed and dragged myself up from under my blanket. Now, with the truth revealed, and Yang receiving her comeuppance, I could appreciate the comedy of the situation, but there was an underlying tension – mostly in my pants – that still made me move quickly away. The last thing I needed was for Yang to get some more material to tease me with.

The others were all handling their own preparations for the day, though Pyrrha paused to send me a wave that I returned. Nora and Ren were busy packing, or rather it seemed that Ren handled the packs while Nora handed him things and chatted away. Weiss knelt by a few young children, and from the faint light I could see, it looked like she was showing them some simple spell.

It was Viktor and Kaedin I moved towards, however, mostly to ask what it was we'd be doing today. As I approached, however, I realised that they were not alone. A man, a Hunter if his Class was any indication, stood with them.

"T'was a hooded figure," the man, a dog faunus, said. "They moved through the village now a week ago, with a woman in leather armour by his side. I was hunting elk at the time, but I'm told they rebuffed any who dared approach them, the woman violently. The disasters had been going on for some time, but nowhere near how regularly they are since those two passed through."

"And you are sure the hooded one was a mage?" Kaedin asked.

"A youngling saw them, but she's a clever sort and wouldn't make something like that up. She didn't catch the woman, nor their names, but the Class appeared to be Sorcerer."

"Can we speak to the child who saw them? It could be vital to our investigation." Kaedin's eyes sparkled, but when the faunus looked away, expression anguished, the Mage's face fell. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't realise."

"She was a good lass… her entire family, though." The Hunter ran a hand through his greying hair. "I can't say for sure if those two are responsible but if they are…"

"We shall deal with them," Viktor said. "That is why we are here."

"A Mage and his Sentinel," Kaedin mused, as the two moved past me. "I suppose the Archmage's fears were founded, then. That is unfortunate."

"Nothing we're not unused to."

"I suppose not."

The two walked on by, and Viktor began to shout orders to the others to pack their bags and be ready to move. I sighed and prepared to do the same.

"You're the young Knight from before," a gruff voice said behind me. The dog faunus looked me up and down, brown eyes filled with exhaustion.

"I am," I nodded. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Ha, I'm no sir, wouldn't expect a Hero to call me one, either. Then again," he sighed, "I wouldn't have expected a Hero to stop and help us like you all did. I understand we've you to thank for that, lad."

"No, the others-"

"Would have moved on were it not for you speaking out." The old man's eyes were firm, and despite my best wishes there was no way to argue against it. "All too often they move on, in search of the next monster to slay or the next Quest, while we're forced to try and pick up the pieces of our lives. There's many a family here today that owe you their lives, boy. On behalf of them, and of those who didn't make it… thank you."

I should have felt proud. Every part of my mind said so. Those who'd perished were beyond saving, and those who survived could be directly attributed to us, and yet I didn't feel proud. It was hard to in such a situation, in the same way that this man didn't seem pleased either. We both accepted what happened, but we both knew it was still a tragedy.

"Thanks," I said, knowing some acceptance was necessary. "I wish I could have done more."

"Don't we all? I have something for you, and for your people." The Hunter drew me to one side, towards some of the wooden cases that lined one wall of the storage barn. He drew them open to reveal several brown-furred pieces of cloth. As he pulled one out, I realised they were thick, fur cloaks. "There's enough for your entire group and they'll keep you warm on the mountain. The elk here have fur designed to ward off the cold and show, and they'll double as a blanket for when you need to sleep."

I touched the one he held forward, marvelling at how soft it felt. The lining on the inside was some kind of cloth and there was a wrought iron buckle with leather strapped to the bottom side, likely to stop it from freezing to skin.

"I appreciate the thought," I whispered, "but can you spare these?"

"We gather enough fur and food to last each winter. The dark season can be harsh so it pays to stock up. Right now, after what just happened… I suppose you could say we have a surplus. The extras are just a reminder. We've filled your packs with cured meat as well. Please accept it. I'm aware it's no Quest reward fit for a Hero, but-"

"It's more than enough," I assured him. "I… you've seen that some of us aren't dressed for this. You've really helped us out here."

The dog-eared man smiled, the expression weak and faded, but there nonetheless. He gestured to the crate, and I carted out eight cloaks for our group. Kaedin and Viktor were more than dressed for the occasion, but for people like Yang, Ruby and Blake – the thick cloaks would be lifesavers. They seemed to realise that too, for Blake's eyes widened and she practically snatched it from my hands. It was large enough to wrap around her entirely, with her normal hood peeking above, and with her bare legs now covered, she seemed to stand a little straighter.

Ruby accepted hers with red cheeks and an awkward smile. "I'm sorry about earlier," she whispered. "Yang is… ugh, she can be such a pain."

"I think I'm beginning to realise," I said back. We shared a quick smile, which soon descended into quiet giggles. It felt like the awkward mood had dispelled a little, likely because we could both blame Yang and laugh at how she'd tricked us.

I found myself staring at her as she laughed, though. Her silver eyes sparkled and her frame, which really wasn't as boyish as it first seemed, vibrated in a way that was almost… Nope. My throat felt dry, but I forced myself to laugh and ruffled her hair, moving by to share out the rest of the cloaks between the others.

Ten minutes later, after a breakfast of dried fruit and meat shared between ourselves and the villagers, we found ourselves back out on the snow-laden trail. I tugged my new cloak tighter around me, the buckle over my heart and the thick fur hanging across my left arm and shoulder, pulled a little back over my right to allow for freedom of movement. Just like the Hunter had promised, I felt warm, even in the cold air.

"We hunt a Mage and his Sentinel," Kaedin instructed. "The villagers here saw them head directly up the mountain, towards the peak. Our stop was fortuitous indeed, this information might save us days."

"We've full packs too," Yang grinned. "Those guys were awesome."

"I must say," Pyrrha said, "I'm impressed by their ability to keep living here. This terrain is nothing short of merciless, and after what happened yesterday, I can't help but feel that in their place, I'd be too depressed to move." She gestured towards the village, where some people were already out and about, breaking down ruined buildings and repurposing them. A bonfire had been lit, upon which far too many bodies lay.

"What else can they do?" I sighed. "Life goes on and those that remain need to fight to survive."

"They are hardy folk," the older Mage chuckled. "The NPC communities around here are normally hostile towards Mages, and to the Hero Caste in general. It's pleasant to see that some believe otherwise."

"Maybe more would, if you stopped insulting them."

I wasn't sure what came over me. Maybe it was what had just happened, my dwindling patience, or maybe I just forgot who it was I spoke to, but either way, the words passed my lips and brought the entire party to silence.

"Insult…?" Ren asked.

"NPC," I repeated, "the `Needs Protection Caste`. Every time you refer to them as that, you're throwing their helplessness back in their faces, suggesting that they're somehow worth less than anyone else, that they're a burden." I took a deep breath and let it go. "That term is an insult."

"It is?" Pyrrha looked uncertain, her lips pulled down and one hand held before them. "I don't understand, though. They _do_ need our protection. They need it against the Grimm."

"Do they, Pyrrha? Did you see any Grimm around here? These people have lived out here all their lives, and they're living here still. They're not going to run away the moment a Grimm appears… they'll band together and kill it to protect what's theirs. They don't need protection – not even from an avalanche… they just need a little help every now and then."

"Like what we did," Ruby whispered.

"What do they prefer to be called, then?" Yang asked, "You know, don't you - since you grew up with them?"

"Just… normal people," I sighed. "But failing that, the Labour Caste."

At least that spoke of what we did, rather than what we required. Soldiers fought and Heroes slew the Grimm, but they weren't called the `needs weapons classes` or some such nonsense. They were remembered and noted for what they achieved, what they worked to do.

"Interesting," Kaedin murmured. "Well, then, our thanks should be to these members of the Labour Caste for their aid. Come now, children, we've a mountain to climb and I expect our journey will only become more difficult the higher we ascend."

Everyone nodded, myself among them, more relieved than they for the interruption. That damned name… it ate away at me, and now with my patience worn thin, I'd snapped at the worst possible time. Still, as I looked towards my friends, it was to see them each walking with a contemplative expression.

I smiled down at the snow.

Maybe it wasn't such a wasted effort after all.

/-/

"I see something ahead." It was Blake who broke the silence that pervaded over our forced march. The Assassin pulled ahead a little, darting through the snow and out onto the open plain ahead of us. It was a rare moment where the steep incline gave way, and a chance for us to catch our breath. At least, it would have been, if not for Blake's eyes.

I shared a quick look with Ren, but we all hurried after the cloaked figure, now knelt down by something.

"What is it?" I panted.

"A cloak," Blake said. She lifted it up and showed it to the group. It was a thin one, made primarily of cloth and something that wouldn't do much against the cold weather.

Viktor stalked forward and snatched it from her hands, shooting the girl a glare before he looked down at it. "Silk," he said, "Not exactly what one would wear in a climate like this. There is damage too, from claws by the look of it."

"Our hooded Sorcerer?" Kaedin asked.

"Perhaps. The snow has blown over any signs of damage, but it's possible a battle might have occurred here. There are no bodies, however, and I'd expect to see a discarded weapon if they perished. The Sentinel would not leave her Mage."

"I shall see what I can find," Kaedin sighed. The Mage shucked off his pack and settled his staff down into the snow again. It was the same he'd done the last time, and we all sighed and dropped our own gear nearby, knowing what our job would be.

"Fan out and cover him," Viktor ordered regardless. The Knight crossed his arms but didn't make to move himself. He didn't trust us with his Mage. To him, we were nothing but a hindrance.

"There were no Grimm the last time," I grumbled, taking a position off to one side. Ren stood nearby, the Monk's thin blades in hand.

"The storm the day before likely cleared the immediate area. Apart from that avalanche, there hasn't been anything that would do the same. Grimm may easily have spawned by now, keep that in mind." Ren tapped one blade to the side of his head in warning.

I nodded and drew my sword, wincing at how cold the hilt felt. Hopefully, I wouldn't need to use it.

The dark specs on the horizon said otherwise.

 _We're too open,_ I realised with a sigh. _The entire area is flat and white, so the Grimm can see us from miles away, especially if they're further up the mountain._ The ones approaching certainly had, and they covered the distance with an almost untiring vigour.

"Prepare yourselves," Viktor called. "I shall slay those you fail to stop."

"He says that as though he expects us to fail," Ren sighed. "This Knight is starting to try even my patience."

"Good… I thought it was just me." The two of us shared a quick laugh, but that soon died out as Kaedin began to loudly chant. The snow around him rose and fell, almost like some hand attempted to pick it up, and then let it run through its fingers. It didn't do much, however, and my attention was soon on the Grimm before us.

They were unfamiliar… deer-like, with wicked horns that looked capable of skewering a man in one lunge. Their shoulders were armoured in bone as well, with jagged spikes that came off at unusual angles.

"Cervus," Weiss spoke. "They're native to Atlas and primarily use speed and agility to their advantage. They will seek to charge and kill you in one blow. Their fore bodies are heavily armoured."

"Weaknesses?" Yang asked.

"Their hind quarters, from around the mid-point back, are entirely open. Almost everything about them is built for charging. Dodge and cut their flanks and they shall fall. Their hind legs are also weak, and they can barely move without them."

I nodded and held my shield before me, taking a deep breath as I focused on the one that looked most likely to come for me. It was hard to judge, particularly because they didn't move like normal animals, but rather hopped and skipped from side to side, a zigzag pattern that drew them inexorably closer.

At about twenty metres, however, the pattern stopped – and the closest one lunged and dashed towards me.

"Fight!" Pyrrha, yelled.

The Cervus struck like a rampaging horse, except five times as deadly. The jagged horns skittered off my shield, pinging above my head, their tips glinting in the light. One threat avoided did not mean the other, however, and its body slammed into me.

Snow gave way beneath me, and a strange hardness beneath it that drove the breath from my lungs. My muscles ached but I staggered back onto my feet and faced the beast, confident that without its momentum, it would now be easy prey.

If the Cervus knew that, it seemed unwilling to accept it. Its powerful legs propelled it forward once more, but at a fraction of the speed it showed a moment ago. It skidded in the snow, missing me as I dodged, but quickly reared up with sharp hooves that lashed kicked towards my face.

They clattered against my shield, and although the force was honestly surprising, my high Strength was enough to let me push forward. Its forelegs trapped between its body and the shield, the creature toppled back into the snow. With a yell, Crocea Mors plunged down into its sternum, just beneath the bone armour.

It twitched and wailed - a strange, undulating noise that made me grit my teeth together. It expired a moment later, body slowly fading away.

Something slammed into my back and drove me down. Sharp objects clattered on my armour, muffled somewhat by the thick cloak. Snow pushed into my mouth and face, threatening to suffocate me.

Panic shot through me, a sense of helpless fear as I struggled to flip myself over, in time to cry out as two hooves dashed down towards my skull.

A black shape hit it. The Cervus was dragged off before it could finish me, its half-stamp posture unable to save it as the cloaked form of Blake drove it to the side and pinned it down. One of her hands raised into the air and crashed down, tearing back up in a gout of blood.

"Thanks," I gasped, but the Assassin shook her head frantically.

"Behind you!"

This time, I was prepared. My feet dug down, the shield whipped about as I spun on the spot, crashing into the antlers and driving the beast's head down. Its frame struck me once more, but I squatted and bore it, pushing back and twisting my arms to the left.

The Cervus caught and righted itself. It staggered unevenly for a second and shook its head. A loud snort came from its lips as it pawed at the snow.

I growled back. The last one had caught me off-guard, but no more. I wasn't going to be useless like the Dungeon and I was stronger than I had ever been. I'd killed Grimm, I'd killed a person – and as the monster dashed forward, I knew that I would kill it too.

Time didn't slow, but my perception of it perhaps increased. Unlike the previous times, I lunged in for the creature, between its horns. Crocea Mors jammed into the groove of one and twisted, snapping the bone with a horrifying crack. My left hand wrapped around the other, and although it was too solid to break, I was able to pull the Cervus from its feet and drag it around my body.

It stumbled and fell, fighting to keep its footing but unable to as its legs tripped over mine. It landed clumsily, bucking on its side.

I planted a foot on its flank and rolled it over, driving my sword down once more.

"You're getting better at this," Blake noted, having long since finished hers. I was about to respond when another rushed towards us, but she put it down with an almost contemptuous flick of one hand – a throwing knife buried deep into its left eye socket.

"Not as good as you," I grunted.

"I believe I have more than a few levels on you yet."

That was a point… I'd never thought to ask on Blake's level, even if it was considered rude. She was very strong, however, almost unusually so.

Our hurried conversation was cut off by a mighty cry that rocked the area. As one, our gazes snapped in the direction of it, to see a far larger darting loping across the snow. "A Duneyrr," Blake whispered, eyes narrowed.

"A what?"

"It's an Elder Grimm, a larger form of a Cervus… kind of like comparing a Beowolf to a Canis."

An Elder Grimm? I took a step back, throat dry as it came close. Blake didn't retreat, however, and that small fact gave me the confidence I needed to stand my ground.

"Guys," I yelled back to the others, "I think we need some help over here."

"Huh?" Nora looked over, crushing the head of a Grimm under her hammer. "What is-? Ooh, that looks pretty."

"Elder Grimm!" Yang yelled.

Pyrrha leapt into action, rushing over to stand before Blake and I. She turned to the others, shouting orders. "Nora, you and I tank, everyone else focus on damage. Weiss and Ruby, you two finish off the Cervus, and then back us up."

"Got it," Ruby said, darting off.

Part of me wondered if that was an attempt by Pyrrha to keep her safe… not so difficult to imagine after the girl's last run in with something on this level. My hands started to shake, recalling my own experience with the Beowolf on the First Quest.

An image flashed into my mind. In it, a shocked woman, axe cleaved in two as she stared up at me, blood splattered across the two of us. My shaking stilled. I gripped Crocea Mors and hefted it, shield in my other hand as I fanned out with Blake, ready to flank once Nora and Pyrrha had the thing's attention.

The Duneyrr cantered past us, its form huge, even by the comparison of the Beowolf we'd faced before. It was smaller than the monster we'd fought at the end of the Dungeon, and hopefully weaker too. Where the Cervus had two horns, however, this had six – two pointed forward, two at a downward angle, and two that stuck from its back hips, like blades on a chariot's wheels designed to scythe through people. Bone armour covered most of its body, the carapace-like nature of it sharp to the touch.

Pyrrha and Nora dodged to either side as it slammed down towards them. Snow flew in every direction, creating a cloud that hid the beast from view, cutting mine and Blake's attack off before it could even begin.

"Pyrrha, duck!" Ren yelled, and the Champion did so, sparing herself from receiving a vicious kick that might have torn her head clean off.

Nora took advantage of the opening it created, and darted in with her war hammer raised. She used it on the food and knocked it aside. In terms of damage, the Duneyrr seemed unconcerned, but it did stagger and fall to one knee.

That was our opening.

Blake and I set off at the same time, but the same couldn't be said of our arrival. She leapt onto it, finding purchase on the jagged armour and clambering up it with an agility I couldn't hope to match. Fortunately, I didn't have to, and I drove the tip of Crocea Mors into the joint of its hind knee. Ren struck the other, blades glinting as he tried to hamstring it.

The armour proved too much for that, and for me, but the creature roared its pain nonetheless. It turned to face us, but Pyrrha darted before it, leaping up and twirling to cut a line across its snout. The Grimm roared and chased after her, ignoring us entirely.

 _It's working,_ I realised. Before, with me as the tank, the fights with the more dangerous Grimm had been dicey and fraught with peril. I'd failed Ruby, but Pyrrha and Nora were more experienced than I. Each time the redhead got into trouble, Nora would come in and push her aside, less deflecting attacks than forcing them away with mighty swings of her hammer.

I couldn't do the same, but I could swing a sword as well as anyone – and that I did, into every exposed crack in the armour I could find.

Something shot through the air above us, a huge chunk of ice that crashed into the beast's face and kicked up clouds of shards. It fell back with a pained sound. Weiss stood with one arm out, Ruby beside her and the remainder of the Cervus slain.

"We're doing it!" I yelled. The elated tone belied my shock, but no one seemed to notice. "Keep pushing!"

Nora whooped happily and caught its left leg with her hammer. The beast fell onto one knee, and atop it Blake hacked away with her knives. Ren darted in to strike at the back legs, with me close behind. It kicked out at us, but we ducked and rolled beneath the hooves, slashing at what flesh we could find.

The beast's size worked against it, especially in the slick snow. Like ants we chipped away, a little bit at a time, darting in and out of range when it tried to focus on us, until Pyrrha or Nora could reclaim its attention.

After a few more minutes, the Duneyrr began to slow. It wasn't obvious at first, but the beast's flails became weaker, and when one caught my shield and only sent me tumbling back into the snow, the others seemed to realise it. Pyrrha dashed in and baited it into striking at her with its antlers, but the moment it did, she ducked beneath its chin and cut out the underside of its throat.

The monstrous Grimm reared back and fell, throwing Blake from its back as it crashed into the snow in an explosion of white.

I rushed to try and catch the Assassin, but she struck the snow a small distance away, rolling and bouncing twice, before she flipped herself into a standing position and sheathed her daggers.

It made my own clumsy landing look pathetic by comparison.

Victory… I looked to the others, to see them sharing looks back and forth. We were all thrilled with it, particularly because of how clean it was. No injuries, no difficulty and no disasters. It was a perfect fight.

"Not bad," Viktor called. He didn't sound overly impressed. "At the very least, it's not a terrible piece of teamwork."

Blake rolled her eyes at me, and I couldn't help the laugh that burst from my lips. Yeah, that was the arrogant Knight in a nutshell. Well, screw him – we'd done well and I was going to feel good about it no matter what he thought. Snow rained down from my new cloak as I shook it out and headed back to the others.

"Weiss…? Weiss, what's wrong!?"

My eyes darted to Ruby, crouched down by the Mage, who was on her knees. The white-haired girl reared back and vomited onto the snow. "I-It's coming," she gasped.

"What is?" Ruby cried, "What-"

"Be ready!" Kaedin yelled, and it wasn't until he spoke that I noticed he too was on his knees, supported by his Sentinel. "There's another wave. It… it feels…" He couldn't finish.

He didn't need to.

My stomach rolled as something, some miasma, seemed to wash over me. It was cloying and sick, like thick, black tar that seeped into my lungs, even if my eyes told me there was nothing at all. Blake gagged and fell to a crouch beside me, and the others were all visibly affected in some way. What the hell was it? It felt… dirty, sickening.

The ground vibrated too. The wave; they must have meant the magic – the phenomena that was causing the disasters. Another earthquake meant more danger, and I spared a prayer for those in the village we'd just left. We would be safe on the snowy plain, however, with no incline to start an avalanche and no boulders as far as the eye could see-

Beneath us, something cracked. It sounded like… glass?

"No…" Kaedin stood with difficulty and thrust his staff towards the ground. A great blast of air came forth, blowing snow and frost in every direction and revealing – to my mounting horror – solid blue ice. "This isn't a snow plain," Kaedin cried, "It's an ice sheet!"

Viktor hauled the mage aside. "Run!" he screamed. "Get off the ice!"

A curse slipped past my lips as I followed his command, feet crashing down as I pushed myself onward, in the direction the others fled. The vibrations grew worse by the second, and in the distance there was a sound like thunder. At least, I _hoped_ it was thunder.

The world before me shifted. Or rather, I shifted – and the ground that was under me. A great crack rent the ice, a fissure that cut across the ground like lightning through the sky, and the grinding of ice against ice as the world gave way. The others cried out. I did too, even as I struggled for purchase and to stay standing. One hand grappled with the ice, as my feet struggled for grip.

"Jaune!" Blake's voice reached my ears, the Assassin visible before me, on the safer ground and with one hand extended over the edge. "Jump," she shouted, "it's your only chance!"

My only chance, yet the rapidly giving way ground didn't give me it. I staggered forward as the ice behind me gave way, fell onto one knee with a gasp – but as the cracks grew larger, I pushed forward and leapt for her.

My hand missed by an inch, and for a moment I expected my death. Blake howled and reached further, and with a gasp, her hand gripped my wrist, holding it tightly.

It was a mistake.

My height, my weight, not to mention the armour I wore… Blake had not the time for to scream, only to stare into my eyes with wide golden ones as she was _torn_ from her spot and dragged into the depths with me.

The world lost all light, little more than blue glimmers of reflected sunlight as the walls seemed to shudder and quake around us. In one last attempt, more desperate than hopeful, I dragged the girl close to my chest.

Ice slammed into my back as I struck and bounced off something. A gasp and a cough escaped me, followed by a startled shout as we fell again – cut off by another impact on solid ice, and then another. Blake's face was crushed into the fur cloak over my breastplate, my bruised and battered body taking the agony as we skittered and slid across jagged protrusions and the icy walls. Rather than fall elegantly to one, merciful impact, our bodies struck every piece of rock and wall on the way down.

With a cry, we both landed on a slanted outcrop, slipping down as gravity and momentum took us. My eyes opened, past the pain and the agony, to see a solid wall of ice approach.

I flipped us over, kept Blake before me – and as my body struck the ice – knew no more.

* * *

 **You know, it's kind of just coincidental that Jaune and Blake have essentially both suffered falls in two of my fics this week - coincidental… but suspicious. Also, not so suspicious is the fact his quest chain involved ye olde "defend the escort from waves of mobs as they do some generic task that only they can do." You're certainly hitting all the tropes here, Jaune.  
**

 **Ah well, anyway – hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, Jaune will have received EXP from the Cervus and the Duneyrr, but no, it won't be listed here as he hasn't exactly had the chance to dwell on it or notice.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 27** **th** **March**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	23. Book 2: Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter for another Monday.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

Everything was cold. That was the first realisation upon waking up, that the world I lay within was freezing cold and, as I opened my eyes, curiously blue. The walls were various shades of it, along with the ceiling and the floor I lay on, but for a furred cloak draped out beneath me, and a second over the top. It did precious little to offer warmth, but I had a feeling I'd be dead without it. Come to think of it, how was I still alive in the first place? The last thing I could remember was the Duneyrr, the big battle and then… an earthquake. Shaking ground, ice walls – Blake! I sat up quickly, eyes panicked as I looked around for any sign of the Assassin. There was none.

"Blake!" I called, pushing up into a sitting position and then cursing as pain lanced through my arm. I gripped it with my other, drawing it back to reveal no blood. There was a black bandage wrapped around his arm, however. Was that Blake's hood?

"You're awake."

"Blake!" My head snapped around so quickly it hurt, in time to see the girl detach herself from the nearby shadows. Her eyes glowed faintly through them. "Thank god you're here, I thought you'd…"

"Abandoned you?"

"Died," I corrected with a wary expression. "You wouldn't abandon me, Blake. Why would I even think that?"

"You… never mind," Blake shook her head. "We need to move away from here as soon as we can. I've tried to keep you as warm as possible, but there have been a few more tremors while you were unconscious." She glanced nervously about the cavern, which was crafted entirely from ice. It looked like we'd fallen from a chute a little further up. "I'm not sure this would hold if another earthquake like the last struck."

"I guess so… have you tried calling the others?"

"My voice echoed and was lost among the ice," she said. "I've been unable to hear anything from them, either, and my hearing is better than most. I think we fell a long way, Jaune. I'm not sure we're even close to them anymore."

Damn it - that was the last thing I wanted to hear. My head swam for a moment, but I pushed on through and forced myself to stand up and off the raised slab of ice she'd laid me on. The others would be fine, I was sure. At the very least, they couldn't be in as bad a situation as we were.

Blake sneezed. It was sudden enough that even she looked surprised, but as she turned her head away, the paleness of her face became obvious.

"Where's your cloak?" I asked.

She pointed at me, indicating the furred cloak that lay atop me, my own beneath me. "You needed the warmth," she said. "It's fine… the ice acted as a natural wind barrier."

"But it didn't do anything for the cold, Blake." I pulled the cloak off me and tossed it at her, watching her pull it over her body and shiver slightly. Her head was unprotected, likely because she'd used her hood to bandage my arm. "You need to take more care of yourself."

"This comes from the unconscious Knight?"

Heat rushed to my cheeks, more so when she smirked in clear amusement. Her words cut as deep as any Assassin's blade, I had to remind myself. The mood was soon lost, however, as she sneezed again, and I held back my own shiver at the frigid chill that pervaded the air.

"We need to get out of here," I said. "We need to find shelter, a fire – the others."

"We know where they're headed. If we make out way up the mountain, we increase the chances of finding one another." Blake tugged the cloak tighter around her. "It's our best bet, I imagine. Anywhere would be safer than here."

A low rumble proved her words prudent, especially when the walls cracked and groaned ominously.

"Let's go," I said, stepping forward. I nodded towards the tunnel before us, realistically the only way we could go. "I hope this leads out…"

"I saw sunlight ahead, and felt the breeze. There is an exit."

Good. Even if we were trapped on the mountain, the sunlight ought to offer more warmth than this dark, cold, cave did.

/-/

The tremors increased in frequency once we got outside. They weren't overly noticeable at first, almost like tiny vibrations in the snow, but after a good thirty minutes of trekking through the snow, they started to become bigger and bigger. I couldn't help but be thankful I'd woken up when I did, otherwise we would have been buried beneath the ice by now.

"Is this the work of the magical currents, again?" I asked, pulling my cloak against my chest. The back of it flapped out violently in the wind, exposing my lower body to the chill air.

"If so, then it's getting worse." Blake struggled as I did, her black hair flapping wildly, head lowered so that her face was concealed against the snow the wind kicked up. Each step was becoming difficult, our progress grinding to a near halt. "Jaune… we need to find shelter. This wind… it's getting worse."

"I know," I had to shout now to make myself heard. "We'll find a cave, shelter, something. Just… keep pushing on."

If Blake said anything, I didn't hear it – the noise swallowed by the howling gale. It didn't seem possible; the weather had been calm with but the smallest breeze earlier, and now the wind was powerful enough to drag up huge tracts of white and dash it in our faces. It changed direction on a whim too, tugging my cloak to the left one moment, then dragging me back the next.

It wasn't natural, that much was clear.

It only got worse as time went on, too. The wind continued to howl, dragging snow with it from further up the mountain, until – without warning – the very sky itself seemed to be blotted out. All that could be heard was the whirring noise of it, the constant hum of the storm. It bit into my skin. The breath that escaped me froze on my lips, even as the very blood than ran through my body felt like it did the same. Every step was dogged, each one a challenge to remain standing.

Words had long since failed us, and the effort felt too much now. Snow crunched underfoot, but the footprints we made were washed away almost immediately. It was hard to see for the blurred wall of white before me.

 _We need shelter,_ I thought, body shaking. _If we don't find a way out of this wind, we'll die here._ I felt I should be more afraid of that, but it was like the cold sapped away at my thoughts, taking the fear aside too. Lay down, it seemed to suggest, lay down and rest. I wasn't so far gone that I didn't know how _that_ would end.

A new blast of wind struck, knocking me back a step. I growled at it and forced my eyes open, one arm held before my face to try and shield them. There was something ahead, in the snow… a dark shape.

 _Please don't be a Grimm. We can't handle that right now._

The shape didn't move, however, and as the wind blasted back up, it was almost concealed from view. It couldn't be a tree… there hadn't been a forest for a while, and it was far too small. If it were a Grimm, it would have surely attacked us too.

"There's something ahead…" I yelled. "It might be shelter!"

The Assassin mumbled something. It was too low to hear, if I'd even been meant to. She trudged a few steps behind, hands clenched against her chest. Our fur cloaks, a gift for the cold weather, did so little now.

It took another minute or two for the object to be revealed once more and closer now – the overall shape of it became clearer. It was squat and dark, with a sloped surface. A building… had we found a sign of human life up on the mountain?

It didn't matter. We'd found shelter – and that was all that mattered.

"Blake! We did it." I whooped as new energy flooded my limbs. I expected similar from her, or at least some words of approval. I received nothing. It was enough to make me worry and turn around. "Blake…?" I asked.

There was no one standing behind me – but a little further back, a dark shape lay in the snow.

My heart stopped. It started again an instant later, but that wasn't enough to stop the visceral fear rush through me. I stumbled back, half a run, half a case of falling across the snow as I crashed down beside her. The blizzard had already begun to cover her, removing all evidence my friend had ever existed, but my hands crunched down into it and turned her over. Blake's face was so pale, her lips parted and eyes closed.

"No," I whispered. "No, no, not now – not like this." She felt so cold in my hands, and although I could still see her breath in the air, it was faltering and weak. "Wake up," I hissed, shaking her. She didn't open her eyes.

The blizzard tugged at me, still, dragging me down, but I forced myself to stand, Blake cradled before me. She wasn't heavy, not in the conventional sense, but with my energy as it was, she might as well have weighed a thousand pounds or more. Every step was a torturous affair, and it felt like the wind might send me rolling back down the mountain at the slightest provocation. It wasn't even that steep; it was just that the storm was so strong.

"I won't give up," I promised, pushing ever-forward, one step after the next – one crunch of snow before another. Her raven tresses flapped up into my face, but those too went ignored. I just had to reach that building. I just had to… get her inside, get help. The building revealed itself as a wooden thing, with a sloped roof already covered in a later of white. A chimney peeked over the top, with a slanted cover above it, but no smoke came from within. The windows were iced over completely. I sagged against the door, slamming on it with one hand. "Help," I cried. "Let us in – we need shelter."

There was no response.

Frustration pooled within me, but a quick look down at Blake's pale face more than made up my mind. Taking a step back, Blake still in my arms, I delivered a fierce kick at the door latch. It cracked and splintered, the door remaining in one piece, but the lock – no doubt rusted and old – snapping in two. We stumbled inside a moment later, the chill wind cutting off entirely, even if the door did flap open and closed with loud thwacks. Fortunately, there was another on the inside – and that one was unlocked.

Snow fell from my boots as I trudged deeper into the small cabin, eyes tracing left and right. No sign of the inhabitants, and the interior was only marginally warmer than outside. The wind was gone, however, and the chill it delivered eased from our bodies. It wouldn't be enough for Blake, though. She needed a fire – and fast.

"Just hold on a little longer," I whispered and placed her down by the clay-formed fire place. I patted her cloak out beneath her, and then echoed her sacrifice from earlier, placing my own over her body like a blanket. Her head peeked free and I wondered if I should cover that too. In the end, I was too worried about obstructing her breathing, and no amount of blankets would matter if I didn't get a fire going.

There were no logs in the pit itself, and none in the wicker basket beside it. I scowled and sprinted through the dwelling, checking the only two rooms there were. One seemed to be a pantry of sorts, but any food it contained was long since gone. The other had a bed, but the blanket was threadbare and rotted. The window was smashed too, letting the cold air in.

Damn it, damn it, damn it… wasn't there anything I could turn into firewood? My eyes fell on two chairs, literally the only furnishing in the cabin. I placed one foot against the leg of one, and pulled on another, tearing it into smaller pieces. These, I smashed into the fire pit as best I could. It would have to do, and Blake didn't have the time for me to be picky.

"Come on," I begged and rubbed my hands together. "Not too hot or they'll be incinerated. I just need to start a fire." I blew on my palms and held them out towards one of the chair legs, concentrating on generating heat, but not enough to turn it to ash.

It was something I'd practiced at home, as sort of a gimmick after seeing my father do it. The trick was to rub the wood and slowly heat it up, so that it caught fire instead of your hand branding fingerprints into it. I bit my lip as I tried to focus past the hypothermia I felt creeping through me. _Come on,_ I begged. _Please work_ … A light flickered. There was a tiny sizzle. My eyes widened and I had to resist the urge to grip the wood tighter. Slowly, frustratingly so, an ember sparked to life and began to glow. I leaned in to blow gently on it, coaxing it to life. Our own very much relied on it, after all.

Relief poured through me as it took hold and began to burn, creeping down the chair leg as a stead flame appeared. My shoulders sagged, body falling back to sit beside Blake as the fire began to crackle and burn. "We did it," I whispered. "Blake, I managed it. You'll be okay."

The Assassin didn't respond. Gently, I laid a hand against her cheek. She was so cold, but I could also feel the heat from the fire on the back of my hand. Her breathing was weak and light, but steady. She was shaking, however. Why was she still cold? My hand drifted a little lower, checking her pulse against her neck.

My fingers came away wet.

"Shit." I tore the cloak off her body, pressing a hand to her stomach and the dark clothes she wore. They were sodden and clung to her skin. The snow and ice had begun to melt, but all across her body, leaving the girl covered in icy water. Her face was less pale, but her shoulders were nearly white. "Damn it," I swore, fumbling with some of the belts she gad about her and taking those off. Her outfit hung a little looser, but the wet material still sagged and stuck to her body.

It had to go.

I reached for her... and hesitated.

Something squirmed within me at the idea. It would be awkward and unfair, a complete betrayal of her trust, but she'd die if I didn't do something _._ My hands moved closer, but I swallowed and yanked them back when the touched her stomach. It felt like they'd been burned despite the ice that ran through her skin.

She didn't move. It didn't even look like she felt it.

I was an idiot… I was being an idiot. This wasn't anything sexual and it didn't have to be. I took a deep breath to fortify myself. It didn't help much, but I moved down to her feet regardless. The extremities were important, or so I'd always been told. Blood would circulate to them, and she had been walking through the snow. Her boots were knee-high, which already meant I was going further up her legs than I felt comfortable doing.

I clenched my eyes shut when my fingers pushed against her bare skin. It was so smooth and soft that I couldn't help the way my heart raced, the intrinsic desire to splay my hands out and feel more of me. I could bite down on that desire, however, and forced myself to do so as I dragged her boots down, swallowing as I felt my fingers brush and trail down her leg. The right boot came off with a little difficulty, revealing her slender, toned shins and foot. It was cold and pale, but I laid it down atop the furred cloak and moved onto the next, struggling with it more than I had the first.

Okay, boots off and tossed near the fire to warm up. I wished I could stop there, for already her pale and bare legs taunted my eyes. Did she honestly have to wear a skirt without leggings? Actually, that was probably easier for me, since it meant less things to remove, but it also caused problems a little lower down. I really was scum.

"I can't help it," I whispered, as though to explain myself to her. "I won't do anything to you, Blake. I promise, but I can't stop my body reacting."

Blake didn't answer, nor did she judge, but I hadn't expected her to. There was no time to waste and here I was, feeling squeamish over touching her because of how beautiful she was. Would she die because I was over-excited to see some skin? No, I wouldn't let her. I swallowed and knelt above her form, took a deep breath, and reached for her belt. The buckle was wet and slippery, but came free easily enough. I pulled it out and threw it aside, tugging up her tunic and revealing her toned stomach. My eyes clenched shut as I pulled it higher, especially when it… caught on something – some things. _Focus, damn it._

I forced my eyes open, to look down at her breasts, hidden behind a linen brassiere. They were of average size, but there was nothing else average about them. They captivated my senses and sent heat pooling through me, not to mention sending my pulse racing. _Focus on the task at hand,_ I rebuked myself. It was the work of but a moment to lift her arms up above her head and tug her tunic off entirely. Gods, she was beautiful – all toned muscle and smooth skin, a mixture of soft and hard that promised intense power and lithe movement. I wondered if it was her diet and exercise, or just something more befitting her Assassin Class. Either way, she was... beautiful - ethereally so. Here I was, a mere Blacksmith, touching this example of perfection. My hands should never be allowed to, for they should have been dirty with soot and ash from the forge.

I laid her top aside and went to work on her skirt, drawing it off her hips and down her long legs. Her underwear remained, pale cloth with thin strips tied in small knots on either side of her waist. I placed a hand against the sides, more than aware of how close I was to her core, and breathed a sigh of relief when her underwear was dry. There shouldn't have been anything erotic about a freezing girl, but for all my demands, my body didn't agree. I was glad I wouldn't need to take off the last vestiges that protected her, even if a more carnal part of me wasn't.

 _The heat from the fire should help her more now. The clothing and water was probably keeping the cold air against her skin._

I placed a hand against her cheek, and then against her bare stomach. Her face felt far warmer, likely a sign that I'd left her in wet clothing for a little too long. I didn't want to move her too close to the fire in case something went wrong, however. Her legs had it far worse, with her feet being ice cold. Without really thinking about it, I crossed my legs by her lower body and lifted her feet into my lap, to try and share some of my own warmth.

"You can't be a Hero if you can't walk, Blake," I said, lifting one pale foot up and gently massaging the skin between my fingers. "How are you supposed to help me out the next time I'm in over my head if you lose your legs?"

If Blake had some sarcastic reply – and I knew she would – then she was too exhausted to use it. Her lips parted a little, but it looked like it was an unconscious action, likely a sign of her body relaxing in the heat. As her muscles loosened and the warmth bore into her, she'd have a better chance of waking up. Considering the lack of firewood in the cabin, that was important.

I glanced down to my hands, her cold foot clasped between them. I could speed up the process a little… much like I had with her before. My eyes closed as I took a deep breath and concentrated, drawing heat to my palms like I had to start the fire, but far less. I didn't want to hurt her, or to overpower her senses, but instead to work the heat into her body. My hands tingled as I felt my Passive come to life. I gripped her foot and massaged it, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw her skin colour darken. It was working! I placed it down on my lap when it was done, picking up her other – which felt icy by comparison – and working on it too.

This was perhaps the first time I'd ever really found a real use for my Passive. The irony that it was for something unrelated to blacksmithing wasn't lost on me. Anyone could avoid being burned by their own forging… all they had to do was follow the basic safety precautions, but now I had irrefutable evidence that my Passive was useful. It started the fire, and now – as I cupped my hands and ran them up and down her left leg – it was massaging heat back into her body. It was saving the life of one of my friends. _If I were a real Knight, I'd not be able to do this. A Knight is a melee Class… it would be impossible for one to have a Passive that controls fire or heat._

If I was what I'd always wanted to be, Blake might have died in my arms.

I wasn't though, and that thought comforted me as I ran my hands up and down both her legs, and then placed them on her stomach and stroke outwards towards her sides. Her skin was soft beneath my palms, her muscles hard and unyielding beneath her skin. My throat felt incredibly dry, but I forced myself to concentrate on what was important. In a way, it became easier as I went on, as though I was somehow growing used to the feel of her, comfortable with it. _Don't get too comfortable,_ I warned myself.

Eventually, I moved to her shoulders and arms, massaging each before taking her hands in mine and pushing them together before my face. I blew warm air onto them too, as little as that helped.

"You're going to be okay," I promised. "You're going to be fine."

The fire crackled in the hearth as I laid her warm hands down atop her stomach. Part of me wanted to continue, but she didn't need any more and it might cause her harm. The heat had begun to spread about the room, which still rocked and whirred as the blizzard raged outside. The front door slammed open and shut, but even that noise seemed muffled. Now all there was to do was wait… wait for her to wake, and for the storm to pass.

And perhaps I was a little tired too, I conceded, as a yawn escaped me. The fire would hold for a few hours, and it wasn't like there was much else to burn. Taking my armour off and laying it to the side, I wrapped Blake in her fur cloak, and then wrapped the other around myself, laying behind her and drawing her back into my chest. She was stuck facing the fire, laid on her side with her head resting on my arm.

We'd both make it out of this, I thought, eyes drifting shut. We'd make it out… and the others would be fine.

/-/

I felt cold again.

The sensation was slow to filter into my brain, and when it did, it still took another few seconds for me to realise why I should pay attention. The blizzard, the cabin – the fire that had to be kept going at all costs… My eyes snapped open and I lurched up, only to pause at the crackling wood that still burned in the hearth. It was still alive and going, but in that case... I glanced down. My arms were empty. In fact, I'd woken up alone. Where was Blake? I looked around in a panic.

It didn't take long to see the amber eyes watching me from the wall beside the hearth.

"Blake," I gasped, "You're okay?"

Those wary eyes stared into mine. "Why was I… why am I naked?" she asked.

Erk… of all the questions she asked, why did it have to be that one? I watched as she pulled the cloak tighter around her body, and my eyes were naturally drawn to one creamy leg which poked out from it. The limb was retracted quickly, and when I looked back up to her eyes, it was to see them narrowed.

"Don't you remember the blizzard? We trekked all the way here but you fell unconscious in the storm. You had hypothermia… or at least were close to it."

Blake tugged the fur tighter around her body. She was sat by the wall, legs drawn up to her chest and the cloak wrapped around her legs. The most I could see now was a flash of shoulder, which somehow, despite that I'd seen more before, still managed to catch my eye. God damn it all.

"I remember the cave," she whispered. "I remember walking in the snow and feeling cold. I… can't remember anymore. What happened?"

Okay, good, she was talking and not leaping to conclusions. I wanted to move over, if only so the whole situation felt a little less tense, but there was no telling if she was armed under there.

"We made our way here but you passed out," I explained. "I was able to pick you out of the snow and carry you the rest of the way, but your clothes were soaked and keeping you wet. I made a fire, but your outfit needed to dry separately." I pointed to the side. Her eyes followed to see her clothing, strewn out across the wooden floor. To my relief, there were puddles still visible.

"You didn't… do anything?"

My mouth went dry. "I… massaged some heat into your limbs. You were freezing and unconscious, Blake. You needed the heat."

"You didn't do anything else?" Blake shuffled. "You didn't…" she trailed off.

"Did I take advantage of you?" I asked, more than a little offended. "No, I didn't. I'm not that kind of person, Blake. I'm not going to force myself on a friend, least of all when she's hurt."

Her eyes remained locked onto mine, but perhaps she saw the sincerity behind them, for she held the cloak a little less tightly about her. "Of course not," she whispered, "I almost forgot what you are."

"What I am?"

"A strange Knight," she said. "You wouldn't do something like that."

No Knight would, surely? Was a Knight not someone who was meant to uphold honour and the law? That I didn't know the answer troubled me, but not as much as the thought of someone doing such an evil thing to her did. "I didn't take everything off," I said. "You still have…"

"I saw." Blake looked aside, her cheeks a little darker than usual. "Thank you… both for saving my life, and for not going any further." The Assassin pushed herself up from the corner, her legs peeking out from beneath the cloak as she padded across the floor in almost perfect silence. She sat next to me, a silent sign of trust, even if the proximity was enough to make my cheeks heat up a little. "I'm sorry for doubting you... and for the trouble."

"It's fine," I whispered. "You just woke up. You must have been surprised."

She hummed but didn't say anything else. I watched from the corner of my eye as she picked at the fur around her, amber eyes locked onto the flickering fire. It felt like she was out of words, or that maybe she was still coming down from her panic.

"The cabin is pretty much empty," I said, more to give her time than because she needed to know. "I broke up the furniture I could to start the fire, but we don't have much else."

"Hopefully it will be enough," she whispered. "We still have our supplies, right?"

"The contents are wet, clothes especially. Even if the packs are made of leather, the snow got everywhere. The food should be good though. Are you hungry?"

Blake nodded her head, but seemed willing to let me gather our bags, likely because she was worried she might lose her last barrier if she tried to pick them up. They were behind her and a little to the side, and I was relieving to find that she didn't flinch when I reached over her shoulder to collect them.

"We've got slightly frozen fruit or slightly frozen meat," I sighed. "At least the meat is cured. Any preferences?"

"When you make it all sound so appealing?" Blake laughed. "I'll take the fruit."

A wise choice, especially since the meat was a little damp. I pulled out what supplies we had, wrapped in paper and linen from the village. It was a collection of fruit, arrayed before us on a tiny wooden plate. There were dates, prunes, and even some slices of apple – though goodness knows where the village managed to find those. I held it before us, to bask in the warmth of the fire, but also to let Blake take what she wanted.

The Assassin smiled and nibbled on some slices of apple, a contented sigh escaping her. I took some as well, enjoying the bitter taste, before laying the plate on the floor in front of us.

"You know," I grinned. "This would almost be a nice place to rest if it weren't for the circumstances."

"You mean the blizzard that threatens to batter down the walls at any moment?" Blake perked a single ear up, as though to draw my attention to the howling wind and shaking walls. Yeah, as though I'd been able to forget that.

"Ruin the mood, why don't you… I hope the others are okay."

"They can't be any worse than us, Jaune. They have two Mages with them… at the very least, they'll be able to carve a cave into rock and start a fire. They'll be fine."

That was a relief, even if it did relatively little for the two of us. I could only hope the rest would come, that they'd not leave us behind. No, that was silly. I knew without a shadow of doubt that they would come. It just didn't seem possible that Ruby, Ren or Pyrrha would make the choice to leave us behind. It was more a question of whether they could find us in time… and the harsh storm said otherwise. They couldn't travel in this any better than we could.

"We'll have to wait it out," I said. "Once the storm eases, we'll be able to move on."

 _If_ the storm eases, Blake's eyes seemed to say. Her mouth, for both our sakes, didn't speak those damning words. "It's as good a plan as any," she said instead. "I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep again, though. I feel too awake."

"Well, you have been asleep for the last few hours."

She glowered at me, as though to say being unconscious and possibly injured didn't count. With her hair wet, cheeks a little red and hidden within her cloak, however, her glare was anything but intimidating. She looked like a drowned cat – and that analogy made me smile.

"I don't like that smile," she said, eyes narrowed into slits.

"I was just thinking about Beacon," I lied.

Blake was curious. "What about, exactly?"

"I was thinking on how we first met, back when you saved my life."

"I suppose the debt is evened out now," Blake sighed, leaning into my side a little. My eyes darted down to her, but she didn't seem to notice. Perhaps it was exhaustion, or maybe just an instinctive desire to conserve heat.

"You helped me with more than that," I pointed out. "Besides, you saved me from freezing back in the ice cave, so I'm fairly sure I only evened that one."

"Strange Knight," she sighed. "You were supposed to take that chance to not owe a debt to an Assassin."

"I don't owe a debt to an Assassin," I said, waiting for her confused eyes to glance up into mine. "I owe a debt to a friend, to Blake Belladonna." She blinked and looked down, but I caught the faint smile that slipped across her delicate lips. A question crossed my mind, and with the situation… how candid we were being, I finally dared ask it. "Why were you so angry with me before, Blake? Back on the ship, and then in Atlas… what did I do wrong?"

"I hoped you'd forgotten about that," she sighed.

"You don't have to tell me if it's that bad…"

"I should. When you asked me to come on this Quest, I told you not to do it. I said I wouldn't come and that you should give up on it because it would be too dangerous." Blake paused, and though she didn't actually say it, our current situation seemed to blatantly confirm her fears. "When it was clear you were going to be stubborn about it, though… I got worried." She glanced away. "I decided to come with you anyway, even if I didn't want to. Even if I thought it would be dangerous. At least I could be there to help, I thought."

"You have helped," I said, "more than you know. Was that why you were angry, because you were stuck on this even though you didn't want to be?"

"A little," she admitted, "but that's not all. I… more than that… no, it's silly."

"It's not silly if it bothered you, Blake."

"You didn't say anything. I decided to come and I did, I risked my life for this, but you never said anything. You never said thanked me."

Surprise gripped me. "I… what?"

"I told you it was stupid," she growled and ducked her head to rest atop the fur cloak. "I've gotten so used to not being thanked, that no one will care if I help because of what I am, that I started to crave the fact you were different. You thanked me for helping you with the Beowolf, you even shared the loot with me and returned my throwing knife. No one else would have done that and… I guess I started to want it. It made me angry that I came on this Quest for you, and you never acknowledged that fact."

I didn't know what to say, other than the obvious. "I'm sorry, Blake. I… I never realised. Thank you for coming; thank you for helping us."

"It's stupid, I know." Blake buried her face into the material. "I suppose it was childish too, but it felt different and… I guess I was being dramatic. I'm sorry too, for getting angry at you. I just kept scaring you off, and that made me feel worse because it felt like you didn't even care I'd come to help."

True, but I was supposed to be the Knight. Blake was a friend, one that went out of her way to help me, not just here, but multiple times before. She deserved my thanks, and so much more. I shouldn't have been such a coward... Ren was right, I should have pushed earlier, asked her what was wrong and not hidden away from her frustrated glares. Tentatively, in case she'd run away, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She didn't run. In fact, she leant a little further into me.

"I should have pushed through and spoken my mind too," I sighed. "Please forgive me?" I felt her nod against my chest, and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for being here, Blake. I really do appreciate it. I… I'd never have even made it into Beacon if it weren't for you."

Her amber eyes glanced up into mine. "I don't think you're as weak as you think you are. Everyone else looks up to you, even if Pyrrha or Nora are stronger on the front lines. There's a reason they chose to make you the Guild Leader."

"Yeah, because Ruby slapped me down on the paper work."

"I think there's more to it than that," she chuckled. "Even in the Dungeon, when everyone was about to give up, it was your words that rallied them. They wouldn't have listened to someone like me, even if I'd raised the best points. They trust you."

"I don't think I deserve it."

Blake leaned forward a little, to better give me a little glare. "Why not?"

Ah, that wasn't a question I could really answer, was it? They shouldn't trust me because I wasn't a Hero, because I was lying about my Class and thus placing them in danger. "I'm not a high level," I said instead, still true enough a problem. "Everyone else is stronger than me, even Ruby – despite being two years younger. I'm not fit to lead if I don't have the Stats to actually pull my weight. I'm the weakest person here."

"Does your level bother you so much? What is it?"

I glanced at her, warily almost. "Isn't that a bit of a taboo? I asked Pyrrha once, and she explained how it's private and shouldn't be shared."

"Undressing a girl while she's unconscious might also be considered a taboo," Blake said, with a little smile to show she didn't mean anything by it. Even so, blood ran to my cheeks and I had to look away, mortified. That was not a... well, it _was_ a memory I wanted to keep, no matter how selfish, but it wasn't supposed to be. I could still feel her skin under my fingertips and longed to feel it again.

"I'm ninete – twenty," I amended, realising that I'd somehow levelled up between yesterday and today. "I guess that Duneyrr was enough to gain another level."

"Congratulations," Blake smiled, expression almost bitter. "That's not a bad level, Jaune. The average for Beacon initiates is sixteen."

"Yeah, but…" I sighed and shook my head. "Blake, I was level _twelve_ when I started Beacon. Pyrrha was twenty-one, and she's probably much higher now, and just about everyone else would have been sixteen or more." Shame pooled in my stomach, made all the worse by her calm, neutral expression. "I'm serious, Blake, if you'd not helped me in the first quest, I would have been killed."

"But you weren't," she pointed out reasonably. "And now you're no longer Level twelve."

"It's still nothing compared to everyone else. I'm not fit to lead when I'm the weakest link by far."

"Who, then, if not you?" Blake asked.

The answer was obvious. "Pyrrha. She's the strongest and has the best ideas. She led the battle formation during the Dungeon, and people seem to look up to her. Even the other Hero Classes treat her with respect."

"You don't think I should lead?"

"Ah… well, I didn't think you would want to," I hedged.

"Don't lie, Jaune. You know full well I would be terrible at the position. I'm not going to snap at you for being honest."

I chuckled nervously, wondering if she had some ability to read my thoughts. Fortunately, she didn't seem offended. It wasn't that she wasn't intelligent, for she clearly was. It was just… as much as it didn't bother me, the others did still seem hung up over her Class. I didn't want to say that, however. It felt pointless to point it out – pointless and cruel.

"I'll have to correct you on one thing, however," she said, sighing gently.

"Which bit?"

"Pyrrha," Blake whispered. "She is respected because of her Class, but as for her level…" The Assassin leaned back into me and sighed. "Level twenty-one," she whispered, almost longingly. "I was that level when I was thirteen-years old."

W-What? I looked down at the girl before me, at the top of her head and her feline ears, for her eyes were locked onto the fire. Level twenty-one at thirteen? That… didn't seem possible. I couldn't remember that far back, but I'd definitely been below Level ten. Dad didn't want me working in the forge as a child, in the same way no sane man would have. Holy hell, Blake was almost as strong as my dad as a child.

"How… how strong are you now?" I asked.

"Please don't ask me that," Blake sighed.

"Then, how did you get that strong?" Blake leaned back a little harder, lips set into a thin line. Her eyes were troubled and I instantly shook my head. "Never mind," I said, "forget I asked."

"Thank you…" she whispered. "The point I wanted to raise is that your level doesn't mean all that much. Mine doesn't make me fit to lead in the same way yours doesn't make you unfit." Blake took a deep breath and released it all in one go. "It's all about who a person trusts, and whether they trust you enough to follow your instructions."

Silence stretched out between us, even if that was a misnomer, with the fire crackling and the wind slamming against the walls. Still, it wasn't an uncomfortable one, and I didn't feel distressed by it. If anything, it gave me a chance to think – not only about her words, but also Blake herself. It didn't seem possible that the figure huddled under a cloak before me could be so strong, and yet at the same time, she _had_ defeated Cardin in a single blow.

She'd also saved my life with ease, gathered enough lien to have a private room within weeks, and also helped us through the Dungeon with relative ease. More than anything, it made me realise how doomed we would have been without her. We'd only just defeated the boss, and yet if she was so much higher level than us, then the damage she dealt would have made for a large portion of that.

"I guess you're right," I breathed out. "Maybe I am being silly…"

"You are," she agreed easily. "You're not what most would expect of your Class, but I suppose that's what happens when you grow up among N- the labour caste.

"The Assassin cheering up the Knight," I chuckled. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Perhaps if a certain Knight wasn't quite so defeatist, I wouldn't have to." she teased.

"Well, you always do call me a strange Knight."

"Don't turn my compliment into an insult." She prodded a finger into my side and smiled. "Have a little hope… they're strong, as are we. We might yet make it."

I appreciated her high spirits, I really did, but with the storm howling outside, causing the cabin to shake and creak, it was hard to find any. There was a very good chance we'd perish here, from either the house collapsing, or inevitable exposure when the firewood dwindled.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." I sighed. "If you hadn't felt the need to come and look after me, you'd be back at Beacon, safe and warm."

"I would be alone," she countered. "I would have no one to see me as more than what I am."

"That's not worth giving your life for, Blake."

"Isn't it? Is it not my life, and my right to choose where and how I want to give it?" She shook her head and leaned back against my chest. "If this is how it ends… well, I can think of worse ways."

I glanced away, hoping she'd hide her legs behind the fur cloak once more. Even so, I couldn't help but appreciate her back against my chest, the warmth I felt from her. "Are we okay, now?" I asked nervously. "You're not still mad at me?"

"We are okay," she said, with a little smile. "I was never mad at you, Jaune. I…I'm sorry for doubting you. I panicked when I woke up like that." She glanced away. "Waking up in the arms of a man... It's not a situation I've ever been in before, let alone undressed and not knowing where I was."

That was a relief, and fairly understandable given the situation. With the fire warming us, and Blake's body leant against my own, I placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and smiled when she didn't complain. "Me neither," I said, after a brief pause. "I've never slept with a girl like that, even without anything more going on. Hell, I've never even kissed a girl. Doubt I'll be able to, given our current situation."

"Don't speak like that," Blake whispered. Her ears tickled my chin as she tilted her head to the side. "There's still a chance."

"A chance for what," I laughed, "the others to rescue us, or me to magically receive my first kiss?"

Blake's head tilted back, resting against my shoulder as she looked up at me with lidded, golden eyes. One hand, followed by a slim, bare arm, peeked out from beneath her cloak and reached up above me. It fisted into my hair.

"Blake?" I questioned, confused.

She smiled, but didn't answer. Instead, she tugged my head lower. Her own tilted to the side, lips parted.

My eyes widened, only to close again in rapture as something impossibly soft pressed against my mouth. Warm and hot, her lips moved against my own, head tilted back as she drew my mouth down into hers, her hand gripped onto my hair. Her lips tasted like honey, sweet and delicious, and I found myself wanting more, to kiss, to lick and to devour. It was a heady mixture of emotions and feelings that could only be satisfied by pressing down into her and wrapping my arms beneath the cloak, around her bare stomach; to hold her close, to prevent her from escaping… I wasn't sure which, but the beautiful reality of it was that she didn't try to escape.

She pulled me deeper into it.

It might have been an eternity when we parted, but to me it didn't feel long enough. Her cheeks were crimson, her breath coming out in short gasps – as was mine. I longed to return to it. Her bruised lips were full and inviting, more so to realise that it was I who had done it to her.

"Both," the Assassin whispered, "There's a chance for both. So don't give up yet."

* * *

 **Gosh, the questions I oh, so often get about the pairing of this fic. Even now, I'd like to point out that little has changed per se, from the original plan. I don't want to confirm or to deny, nor do I wish to ruin the emotional tint to this chapter by decrying any one pairing. I suppose that if you've enjoyed this fic so far, it should feel like the pairing doesn't matter, but I realise that isn't always the case.**

 **For those for which it does, however, you can always go back to an earlier chapter as I think the pairing – or a pairing – has been mentioned before in author's notes. Anyway, congratulations to Jaune on his first achievement.  
**

 **No, those are not a thing, I'm afraid - and no exp for it. xD**

 **Hm, so here I ran into one of the issues with first person - which I will say again, was a choice by me because I wanted to experiment. I can't now, however, show other PoV's, which is a shame. I'd have liked to start this one with someone else's, if only to create tension as to whether Jaune was alive or not, but to switch - even for a moment - is something of a writing sin. I'd only condone it on a last chapter or a first, to start or end a story from a different PoV and tone. Ah well, you live and you learn!**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 20 (+1)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 46 (+3) (A)**

 **Con: 40 (+2) (B)**

 **Dex: 13 (+0) (D)**

 **Agi: 18 (+0) (C)**

 **Int: 24 (+1) (C)**

 **Wis: 31 (+2) (B)**

 **Cha: 11 (+1) (D)**

 **Res: 44 (+3) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Fire from the Forge-**

Immunity to heat, flames and associated damage caused from _his_ forging process.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Stoke the Forge-**

Generate intense heat in the hand for a short period of time, capable of super-heating metal to forging temperatures without the use of a forge.

 **-Quench-**

Rapidly cool metal-based material to achieve a hardening effect during the forging process. Quench can only be used in metallurgy, as opposed to Stoke the Forge, which can generate heat in the hand irrespective of what it is then used on.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

* * *

 **Sweet Jaune – a whole 10% increase in your Charisma. I suppose that's an achievement for first kiss – get.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 3** **rd** **April**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	24. Book 2: Chapter 9

**Oh boy… despite my note, it seems a lot of people have made snap decisions on where this will all go. I'd just like to say that not every relationship has to end because of death, which is what a weird number of people seemed to say. The "Oh, this means Blake will die" posts. Um… Christ guys, that feels a little dark. I've never even said they'll… ah, you know what, screw it – from now on, I think I'll go with a no disclosure approach on pairings, lol. Let's just say "yes" Ruby is included in character tags for a reason, but "no" I wouldn't do what RT did and kill off a love interest just to add development to the one they love. That's not to say I wouldn't (as readers of my other work know), but it's usually for development of both characters. Tl:dr, I'm not going to kill Blake out of convenience, sheesh, guys.**

 **Jaune Arc – the Kiss of Death.**

 **Coming to a Fanfiction near you…**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

As the fire died low and the cold crept in, we found ourselves snuggled together for warmth. It was strange in a way, to imagine the ardour and heat of that kiss, but also how comfortable it felt just to sit against one another afterwards. The heat Blake's body created was a welcome relief, but I knew it wouldn't be enough to last. We both knew.

Outside, the blizzard continued to rage, and the sound of it beating upon the walls and roof of this dilapidated structure wouldn't let anyone forget that fact. The windows had long been frosted over, with no light piercing the thick storm and frozen water. It must have been the middle of the day, but it felt like midnight.

My hand brushed against her bare arm as I reached down to toss a fresh piece of wood into the flames. It roared for a moment, and that initial wave of heat was something we both basked in. The pile it came from dwindled, however. It had once been the outer door, broken off its hinges, which I'd gone and torn down to break into firewood. The interior door kept most of the heat in, though I was sure some of it slipped through the cracks. There was nothing that could be done about that.

It wasn't going to last.

We both knew it.

Neither of us said it.

We talked of other things instead. Simple things, pointless things, whatever we could to keep our spirits high and our minds distracted. We talked of things like Beacon, philosophy – but also my family.

"Your father is level twenty-four? That seems… rather low. You're twenty, and you must be twenty years younger than him, at least."

I felt a certain surprise at Blake's words, not because of how sudden they were, but what they meant. I _was_ approaching my dad's level, wasn't I? "I never thought about it that way," I admitted. "My father is actually really high level for his Class. I just sort of accepted that I'd never reach that high… now, well, I guess that feels silly."

"Twenty-four is high level?"

I shifted my legs uncomfortably at her piercing look. "It is for the labour caste," I said. "Or it was back in Ansel. You have to understand, Blake, the caste spend most of their lives doing the same thing, over and over. My dad works with iron and steel, but all he makes is farming equipment and tools, along with horseshoes and the like. I guess it doesn't give him much in the way of opportunities to level up."

Blake hummed and shuffled a little closer, her back pressed against my chest through the cloaks between us. "Maybe it's because of diminishing returns," she said.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Think of a Canis, one of the weakest Grimm, and how much experience we get from that. When you're a low level, it makes a difference. If a level one Knight was capable of killing one, they would likely gain an entire level in one go. On the other hand, you would probably need to kill hundreds of them to gain the same. It would take days, perhaps even weeks." The Assassin yawned gently. "It would be inefficient and pointless. You'd have to move onto stronger Grimm. That's what every Hero would do."

"But members of the labour caste wouldn't have that choice. Is that what you're saying?"

"It's one explanation. You said your father works in the same material, on the same tasks each day. If he gains experience from each item he crafts, then it stands to reason he would need to work new and rarer material to keep gaining levels."

"That kind of material isn't cheap, Blake. I doubt my family could afford much of it, and even then, the gain in levels for him wouldn't really make him noticeably more profitable."

"Exactly… unlike a Hero, he cannot go out and seek threats that scale to his level, nor can any of them, I suppose. A farmer is going to work on what crops he has, no matter how much he has out-levelled them." She shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe medicinal herbs would give him better experience, but if the village relies on his harvest, it's not like he would have much of a choice."

She was right there. Ansel was a community, and although people sold and bought between one another, there was a certain amount of stability and order required. If the farmers refused to sow their seeds, then the entire village would need to import grain to survive. Was that why Nicholas never made it past level twenty-four? Because he was trapped in a situation where he couldn't afford to work better material? It made a certain degree of sense.

"I guess that's the difference between the labour caste and the hero caste," I said. "Is there an average level for Heroes?"

"I doubt it. I think the levels of Heroes vary too wildly. There are always more Grimm, which gives us an almost limitless ability to grow… in theory, at least. From what you say, it sounds like the labour caste can hit a peak where the challenges they face don't get any harder. We, on the other hand, can push on in search of new, stronger Grimm to slay."

One of my hands opened and closed, forming a small fist in Blake's lap. Limitless potential… it was a strange thought. I was a part of the labour caste too. Now, however, thanks to my time masquerading as a Hero, I was far above the curve of what was expected for my age. Level twelve… that's what I'd been when Beacon began, and now I was level twenty. That was a growth of eight levels in only a few months.

"I spent seventeen years working my way to level twelve," I groaned, "and then gained eight more in less than three months. What was I doing with my life?"

"Being a child," Blake chuckled. "I think it's expected that we grow faster in levels when we're older, Jaune. I doubt you were out slaying Grimm as a nine year old. There's a reason sixteen is the average level for Beacon, even if those attending are seventeen years of age. Or they normally are, at least."

She meant Ruby, no doubt, but I heard something else. "You were different," I pointed out. "If you were twenty-one at thirteen, then you must have been far higher when you joined Beacon…" My words cut off, because the girl in my arms had gone deathly still. "Not that it matters," I said, "I guess I'm just whining about how lazy I am. What made you decide to come to Beacon anyway?"

Blake's shoulders relaxed, almost imperceptibly so, at the change in conversation. It was such a subtle thing, but I already felt bad for bringing it up again.

"I never really thought about coming to Beacon when I was younger. I suppose I wanted to make a difference, or maybe just to do something with my life. As for why I chose Beacon? It was just the closest school. It was convenient."

"I thought you told Weiss you weren't from Vale originally."

"I'm not. I came from a collection of islands far off the coast of Mistral."

"Why not go to school there, then – or in Mistral?"

"Home didn't have one, and by the time I was seventeen, I was already living in Vale, so Beacon was closer. I moved to the Kingdom when I was younger."

I made a sound of understanding. I guess I'd just assumed the journey she spoke of was something undertaken when she was older. "Was Vale different to where you originally came from?"

"A little," Blake admitted. "Everything worked in the same way, but the culture was… difficult to get used to, at first. Things were different where I came from, but I wanted to change ad fit in. It took a little time, but it wasn't too hard."

"What kind of differences were there?" I asked. Blake looked at me oddly, but I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just curious. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I suppose it's fine… I guess the biggest difference was in how people would act," she said, after a long pause to think. "Vale felt a little more traditional when it came to Class and Caste structure and it was hard to get used to. At first, I felt like Vale was restrictive and backwards, but I soon learned it was the opposite. We, or what I used to be, were the ones who thought differently to the rest of the world. Vale was just like Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo."

"For example…?"

"Rogue Classes," Blake said. "Back home, they were never treated as being any different from any other Hero class. No one batted an eye at a Thief, nor an Assassin. There wasn't the same mistrust there is here, nor the subtle hate."

I had to wince at that. "Your home sounds like a nice place." I said.

"It wasn't."

"Heh? But-"

"You wouldn't wish to go there, Jaune. While you might think it admirable for them to treat people like me fairly, it… came with its reasons." Blake sighed. "When society embraces people who are built to break the law, it should say something about how it operates. I came to Vale for a reason."

There was a story there, obviously, but if Blake didn't want to tell it, I wasn't going to push. "You came to Vale, then? Even knowing how people would treat you?"

"I'm not quite that selfless… if I'd known how people would act, I might have changed my mind." The Assassin laughed gently. "I'm glad I didn't, though. For what it's worth, even with all of this, I'm glad I came to Beacon."

"Me too. T-That I came to Beacon," I added when she sent me a strange look. "Not that I'm not glad you didn't come to, of course."

"Smooth… I can see that Knightly Charisma is working wonders for you."

Heat crept up my cheeks as the girl laughed at my expense. My Charisma was still a bit of a sore topic, since it was so low it might as well not even _be_ a Stat. Seriously, I'd only gained one point in what felt like the last five or six levels. What was that all about?

"Don't be mean," I growled jokingly and poked her side.

"I'm an Assassin. I'm supposed to be mean."

"You're not a very good Assassin, then."

"Excuse me?"

"Well," I waved one hand and smiled. "You saved my life in the First Quest, then have helped me out ever since. That feels like something an Assassin wouldn't do."

"Maybe I'm trying to fatten you up. You'll give me far more experience if you're a higher level when I kill you." Her teasing smile spoke of how unlikely that was.

"You keep calling me a strange knight," I said. "Maybe I should start calling you a strange assassin."

"And Weiss uses a sword, so we should call her a strange mage," Blake rattled off, "not to mention Nora."

"Nora? What about her?"

Blake gave me the kind of look that asked if I was entirely there. "I keep forgetting how little you know," she sighed and shook her head. "Barbarians are normally far more aggressive and arrogant, especially when it comes to strength and fighting. It's almost unheard of for a Barbarian to be friends with someone they consider a `weaker` Class, and I'm sure a Monk would count in that."

"Huh," I paused and scratched my head, "the more you know. I guess we're all kind of strange."

"It's not necessarily a bad thing. You're not as arrogant as someone like Viktor, and Nora doesn't walk around insulting everyone with a lower Strength score than herself."

"And you don't kill people," I added.

Blake's pause was telling, even before she spoke.

"I've killed people before."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Blake shrugged. "I've never killed someone for money, so I suppose that takes away from it, but I _have_ killed people, Jaune. I killed two people on the way to Atlas."

"When the pirates attacked?" I asked, receiving a nod in return.

"Perhaps they deserved it, but I still did kill them. You might call me a strange assassin, but I would argue I'm actually a _very_ good one."

I looked away, my stomach a little upset. "That doesn't count," I said. "That's… that was self-defence. No one could blame you for that."

Blake pushed off my chest and turned around to face me. Though I could see her bra-clad bosom through an opening in the cloak, it was her piercing, amber eyes which kept my attention. "That's not the only time I've killed a person," she said. "I once killed a man out of revenge. I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

"I…" My eyes strayed left and right but there was nothing else to focus on. "Why are you telling me this? Why bring this up at all?"

"Because you've been upset about your kill for several days now. You can't keep beating yourself up over that."

"Blake," I warned, voice even.

"Yours was self-defence, and more than that, you helped defend other people from harm as well."

My hands felt clammy, even before my stomach started to roll. That kill… it wasn't something I wanted to talk about, and an event I'd hoped everyone would forget. "Can't we talk about something else?" I asked.

"You probably feel guilty," Blake said, "and that's normal. If you keep all of that bottled up, however, then you'll be distracted and get into trouble later. I… when I first killed someone, I felt sick to my stomach. Straight after, I started to throw up in the grass. I huddled into a ball and didn't want to move."

"Blake, this _really_ isn't necessary."

Blake's hands settled on my chest, to keep me in place or to balance herself, I had no idea, but her eyes stared up into mine. "I think it is," she said. "You can't hide away from this forever. We might as well talk about it here, it's not like there's anything else to do. Compared to the others, I'm more likely to have insight as well. I've dealt with the feeling of having killed. I'm not sure they have."

My eyes rolled back in frustration. Couldn't she take the hint? No, I knew she could, but it was rather she decided it worthwhile to ignore it and push on. That was admirable, I supposed, but not in this situation. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Why," she asked, "because you feel guilty over it?"

My teeth gritted together. "Yes."

"Jaune, that's perfectly normal. There's nothing wrong with that."

Something inside of me snapped. It came out as a chuckle first, and then a full-blown laugh as my body shook under her hands. "It's normal, is it?" I asked, once I'd gotten myself under control. "It's perfectly normal for me to feel guilty about what I did? About killing that person?"

Blake looked at me. There was concern in her eyes, but also something else. "Yes." she said. "Everyone feels it."

"I didn't."

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. The Assassin, for all her wise words, seemed surprised… shocked, even.

"I didn't feel guilty when I killed that Berserker," I repeated. "Do you know what I felt, Blake? I felt _elated_. I stood there with a bloody sword in one hand, my life in the other, and as she heaved and spat at me, I asked myself – is this real? Did I, Jaune Arc, just kill a real Hero? Did I just kill someone dangerous, all on my own – without the help of Pyrrha or Blake?" My hands shivered but I kept my eyes locked onto hers. "When I realised I did, I felt the most incredible rush of pride – of victory. I didn't feel guilty at all, Blake. I felt alive."

"But…" Blake looked me up and down, as though she couldn't quite believe my words. "You were so quiet afterwards," she said. "You looked troubled. You wouldn't talk about it and you kept washing your sword to get the blood out."

She'd watched me that much? I didn't know whether to feel worried or flattered, but right now my emotions were locked onto disgust and self-hate. I looked away from her, unwilling to meet her eyes for fear of what they'd reveal. "I was _troubled_ ," I said, "because I'd just found out what kind of monster I am. You said it yourself, Blake. It's _normal_ for people to feel bad, to feel sick or afraid about what they did." I waved a hand dismissively, my heart heavy in my chest. "What does that make me, someone who would actually feel pleased with what they'd just done? What does it make me when it's normal to be guilty and the only guilt I feel is about _not_ feeling guilty?"

Blake's hand reached out to touch my face and point it back towards hers. Against all odds, she was smiling. "It makes you different," she said. "I'm surprised, I'll admit, but perhaps I shouldn't be. You wouldn't be much of a strange knight if you were the same as everyone else."

"Blake… I _enjoyed_ killing that person."

"I wouldn't go that far, Jaune. It sounds like you're proud of your achievement. You deserve to be; I imagine she was a higher level than you."

More silence. I sat there, listening to the sound of our laboured breathing. My chest rose and fell, but that was about it. I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty, to feel bad or even to care. I'd killed the Berserker, but no matter how hard I tried, I felt proud of that fact. I couldn't make myself feel guilt before, and that was what had tortured me for the last few days.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," I sighed, the anger slowly draining away. "If it didn't bother me, then why am I so bothered by it all? Why can't I ignore it and go back to normal?"

Blake turned around and leaned back into me, her back to my chest. "It's because you're not forgiving yourself," she said.

Confusion settled over me. I looked down at her, to ask for more, but she must have felt the movement because she continued without any prompting.

"When most people do something they think is wrong, they feel guilt because they can't forgive themselves for doing it. It's not until they learn to accept what they did that they're able to move on."

"But I don't feel guilty over it…"

She tilted her head up to look at me. "No, but you feel guilt over what you _did_ feel."

I looked away.

"Whatever you felt when it happened… that's a part of you. It's not right or wrong. It's simply the person you are. You've judged it, though. You've decided it's wrong and now you rail against it, like it's some kind of wild beast you need to hunt down. Maybe you need to stop playing to the namesake of your guild, and start forgiving yourself."

"Forgive myself for what?" I asked. "I killed someone who would have killed me. I don't think that requires forgiveness."

"Not for that. You need to forgive yourself for something far worse." Blake smiled. "You need to forgive yourself for failing to meet your own expectations."

"Huh?"

"Jaune Arc," Blake chuckled. "Bastion of all good in the world, the chivalrous Knight, someone who always does the best for everyone else, except that he felt what he considered the _wrong_ emotion when he got into a life or death fight." She looked up at me. "I doubt anyone else would hate you for that, but you see yourself as some kind of monster for it. You're not, by the way… but you're not perfect, either. You're allowed to make mistakes."

I was flabbergasted. My mouth hung open, my eyes wide as I stared down on her.

"You seem to think you should be, though," she went on, "which is why you're so critical of yourself for this. You're trying to be what you think you should be… I don't know if it's because of how you grew up among N- the labour caste, or if it's something else, but it's like you're holding yourself to some unreasonable ideal. Stop it. Just… be you." Blake finished her long rant with a sigh, but started to fidget when all I did was stare at her for a few moments. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing, it's just… I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much."

Amber eyes flashed. "Maybe I won't in future, then."

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that." I wrapped my arms around her, even if she hadn't really tried to escape. It was too cold to. "It's…" I laughed. "Maybe you're right… maybe I am being unreasonable, with myself, I mean."

"You are," Blake whispered. "When I was younger, I told my mother I didn't want to be an Assassin that kills for money. Despite the absurdity of it, I told her I wanted to be different."

"What did she say?" I asked, curious despite myself.

"She told me I could be whatever I wanted to be. She said the only person who would hold me back was myself, and only if I let me." She drew her legs up before her, shifting the fur cloak over them. "My mother didn't tell me to be what was expected, or that I should give up and do what an Assassin is supposed to."

A warm feeling spread through me. To be what you want to be, rather than what you were born as. That was something which resonated with me. "She sounds like a wonderful mother," I said. "I'd love to meet her."

"I think she would have liked to meet you too."

My breath caught. "She's-?"

"Dead," Blake agreed. "It… happened a while back. Don't worry about it. The point is that she would have told you that it didn't matter if you thought differently to how you're supposed to. You don't take pleasure in killing, Jaune, no matter how you word it. If you're the kind of person who doesn't feel bad about it, though, then accept that. It's a part of you. It doesn't make you a killer, nor does it make you a criminal. What _you_ choose to do is your own choice."

The tension I'd felt for the past few days slowly seeped out of my muscles. It wasn't perfect, nor was it the kind of conversation I expected or played through in my mind. I was still disappointed, I couldn't lie about that. I didn't think I should feel the way I did, but like Blake said – like her mother said – I couldn't change the way I felt to fit some Class expectation. Should I continue to hate myself for that? Or should I accept it and move on, even if I wasn't thrilled with it?

"Thank you, Blake."

"Do you feel better?" she asked. "I… this didn't exactly go as I planned it. I should have known, really. You have a tendency to break my expectations." Her eyes narrowed, almost teasingly. "Not always in a good way."

"I…" How did I feel, really? It wasn't anything I could place. I felt cold, obviously, and a little weary – but that was because of the current situation. On this issue, however? "I _do_ feel a little better," I admitted. "It's… I still think it's messed up, but maybe I'll get used to it. At the very least, I don't feel quite like a monster anymore."

"Good." Blake murmured, watching the fire.

I reached over to toss some more firewood into it. We were running low, now. The storm hadn't abated, and in fact sounded just as bad as it had for the past few hours. "What was your mother's name?" I asked.

"Kali," Blake whispered. "Kali Belladonna."

"She… sounds like she was a good mother. What was she like?"

"She was an Assassin like me. Unlike me, she had little problem with her Class and was an efficient killer. She went on many contracts and used her skills to take the lives of Noble, Hero or Grimm, without mercy or hesitation."

Ah, well… not exactly what I'd expected. I swallowed and made to change the subject, but Blake continued.

"She was a loving mother, though. She adored my father, Ghira, and even though I often disagreed with how she used to do things, she never tried to change my mind. If anything, I think they let me change theirs. Kali never took another contract once I told her how I felt. She... she wanted to change to more peaceful ways."

"They sound… wonderful."

Blake snuggled a little closer. She rested her head atop her knees. "They were…"

I wanted to know more. The silence stretched between us, but she didn't offer any further detail. She yawned instead, an action which somehow managed to look cute. "We should get some rest," I suggested. "There's no point staying awake through this. If the blizzard breaks, we'd best be at full strength."

"What about the fire?"

"We'll stock it," I said, suiting action to words as I poked the rest of the firewood into the hearth. "It… it'll last as long as it can."

It would give us the best chance of survival it could, before it ran dry and we were left with nothing. Blake looked at me, eyes lidded but not without understanding. She'd caught my hidden meaning… that, or she'd always known.

Either way, she didn't argue when I laid down. She wrapped herself in the cloak and settled down against me, as close to the fire as the two of us could get without being burned. No words were exchanged. No acknowledgement of the despair in our current situation, nor well-wishes or words of hope. Those felt long lost.

We simply closed our eyes… and prayed we would be able to open them once more.

/-/

When I woke, it was to a room bathed in near-darkness. It took a moment to realise where I was, but the smoke that lazily coiled from the ashes of the fire was all it took to startle me into action. Panic gripped me. The fire, our heat source… I looked down to Blake.

She stared back up. "You're awake," she said. Her voice shook a little and I felt her shiver.

"When?" I asked.

"A-An hour ago… it ran out of fuel."

"Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"I thought it would be kinder…"

To let me pass away in my sleep, she meant. The futility of that unfinished statement was like a dagger to the heart, especially when I couldn't find any way to argue with it. It would have been kinder, even as it would have meant her being alone at the end. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, drawing Blake into my chest in a desperate effort to pool our warmth.

The blizzard… it sounded like it had lessened, but the whistling of wind still rattled the walls and windows. It wasn't the all-out storm it had been before, but the freezing temperature spoke of what lay outside.

"I could try and find us some more wood," I whispered.

"It's no use… we've been snowed in."

We had? How did she know? My eyes traced her face, zeroing in on the blue of her lips, and the small flecks of white in her hair. "You went outside? Are you mad?"

"I-I looked outside," she corrected. "Like I said, we're snowed in. I couldn't _get_ out."

"Still, you stupid girl, what if something happened?"

"You would have done the same." Blake smiled when I couldn't find a counter to her words. "It doesn't matter," she said. "Unless we want to break down the walls, we're trapped. I guess our Quest ends here."

Frustrated tears pricked at my eyes. It wasn't enough that I had to die, but that someone else had to for my weakness. Blake wasn't just here on this quest because of me… she'd been pulled into the crevasse trying to save me. "I'm sorry about all of this," I whispered.

"I'm not." Blake shuffled and pushed a little closer. "I'd rather it happened like this than to some distant Grimm, on my own and without anything to feel happy about in life. If I'd let you go on this alone, and later found out you died?" She closed her eyes. "I'd have never forgiven myself."

That was… so backwards. She shouldn't have to face this because of me. Not like this. The thought of using Stoke the Forge came to mind, but that wouldn't be a real solution. It would keep her warm but only for as long as it took to finish me off, as the last dregs of my energy drained away. My Passive would reign supreme, making me immune to the heat from my own skills. The irony was thick with that one.

"What are you thinking?" Blake asked.

"That I don't want to freeze to death in some crappy cabin," I admitted.

She laughed. Blake pressed her face against my chest and laughed, her entire body shaking – half from her amusement, but also half from the hypothermia. I'd never seen her smile or laugh so much, it felt.

This was bringing out the madness in us both.

"What about you?" I asked. "Any thoughts on your mind?"

"The same… almost exactly the same." Blake smiled up at me. Her amber eyes looked defeated. "Jaune… will you do something for me?"

"If I can. What do you want me to do?"

Her cold hands reached up to touch my cheeks, and before I could think to question, her lips were on mine once more. It wasn't the sweet, passionate kiss of the night before. This was one was hungry, desperate and bitter.

"Blake?" I asked, panting a little as we parted.

"I'd r-rather have a pleasant memory," she said, pushing up against me and placing a tiny kiss on my chin. "We need the heat anyway and… and honestly, I just don't want to die miserable, cold and alone."

Her lips were on mine once more before I could protest. Her hands pushed up against my shirt, underneath it and against my stomach. As cold as they were, it still felt like hot fire against my skin. I could feel my mind blur too, lost in the sensation as her tongue pushed against my lips and I granted it entry.

Her tongue roamed my mouth, my own pushed against it. No romance, no tender feeling, but hot, passionate lust, mixed with a desire to forget the world around us, to pretend it wasn't happening. My eyes closed, and for a moment it was possible. I was cold, as was the room, but Blake was so very warm.

 _Screw it,_ I thought. If I were to die here, if we were both to die here, then what did it matter what we did or didn't do? She wanted it, my body wanted it, I wanted it – and the consequences wouldn't matter a damn bit. She was right. I'd rather my last moments be happy ones. I pushed back against her, hands falling beneath the cloak as I ran them across her toned stomach, up her arms, to rest on her shoulders. Blake made an appreciative moan into my own mouth.

"Are you sure?" I asked, as I pushed her down atop the cloak.

Her cheeks were red, flushed with emotion. "Not really," she said, with an almost coy smile.

"Me neither," I admitted.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me down. We lost one another in a sense of touch and taste, of my lips against hers, and then her chin – then her neck. I felt her hands run across my chest, touch the amulet which allowed all of this in the first place. She pulled my shirt up and over my arms, revealing me without my lips ever leaving her.

"-inside…"

I froze.

My lips were on hers, my tongue buried somewhere deep within her mouth, and she had one hand in my hair, the other on my back. She smelled good, felt amazing and tasted even better. But… had I imagined that?

No… There was a scratching outside, the sound of something striking snow.

Something stirred to life inside me. I pulled back from Blake, dazed blue eyes staring into pools of gold. "Is that…?" Blake couldn't finish. It sounded like she didn't dare believe it.

"Hello?" I called, hoping against all hope.

There was a pause. It lasted not even a second but felt like an eternity, in which all noise ceased to be. And then, against all odds.

"Jaune?"

"Pyrrha?" I yelled. "Pyrrha, is that you!?"

"Jaune! Oh, my goodness, you're okay!" The noise increased, what had been a dogged digging now a frantic scramble.

"Faster!" Nora yelled, not an ounce of humour in her voice.

"Ruby, back away a bit," Yang shouted. "Let me get some space on this. Weiss, hit us up with some fire."

Relief struck me like a Beowolf. It was enough to make my arms collapse, to fall atop Blake and rest my cheek against hers. "They found us," I whispered. "They… they really found us. Blake, we're going to make it!"

"I-I guess we are," she breathed. What was once a tentative smile blossomed into something bigger. "I suppose I don't have to blame you for this accused Quest just yet."

"Is Blake in there with you?" Ruby yelled through the wooden walls. "We couldn't find her."

"She's here," I called back. I turned to Blake with a smile. "She's…" My words cut off as I looked down on her. Essentially naked but for her underclothes, Blake's skin was flushed red with one or two telling marks on her shoulders. Her lips were bruised from mine, her hair in disarray and her arms still wrapped around me.

She seemed to realise what I'd seen at that moment too. Her eyes grew wide, then glanced away. Suddenly, it felt very warm in the room… overly so.

"Can you…?" she didn't finish, nor meet my eyes, but that didn't stop me rolling off of her and looking the other way as she scrambled for her discarded clothing. With a dry mouth, I pulled my own shirt back over my shoulders.

It was a jumbled, bashful affair, in wish neither of us dared look at the other. How it could be so after what we'd done, what we'd been about to do, I had no idea. All I knew was that I couldn't meet her eyes, even as we stood up, fully clothed.

It was not a moment too soon, either, for the door barged open and a bedraggled, blonde figure strode in. Yang took one look at us, standing at least twelve feet away from one another, and froze my heart with one sentence.

"You look like the most awkward pair in history."

"Ah…" Nothing came out, despite my best efforts. Did she… did she know?

"Don't tell me you two are still stuck in your little argument? Hell, you'd think being trapped in a cabin together would help get over that."

The argument? Oh gods, yes – anything I could grasp onto.

"You know me," I laughed – perhaps a little too hysterically. "I'm stubborn as a rock."

Fortunately for me I didn't have to explain any further, for something struck me as though it had been launched from a ballista. Small arms wrapped around me and crushed my ribs with deceptive strength. "Jaune!" Ruby wept, tears instantly staining my top.

"H-Hey Ru-"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha whispered, taking position on my other side and destroying all hope I had of escape. Okay, well, at least it could get any wor-

"JAUNEY!" Nora yelled.

We were bowled to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs.

"Belladonna," Weiss nodded to the Assassin.

"Please spare me the hug, Schnee."

"Everyone's alive!" Nora cheered. "Oh, my god, Jauney – we were so worried. First you and Blakey got swallowed by the ground, then the earthquakes got bigger and we went to look for you when we could, but a blizzard rolled in and then when it was over some Grimm actually thought it would be a good idea to get in my way an-"

I cut her off with a hand over her mouth, which wasn't an easy task with Ruby and Pyrrha crushing me. "How did you find us?" I asked.

"The smoke from your chimney," Ren answered. "It travelled for a long way. We didn't know it was you, but it seemed our only hope. I'm glad to see you alive, Jaune."

Alive…

We were, weren't we? Through the haze of relieved tears that settled across my vision, I looked towards Blake. She was as stoic and steadfast as ever, but after what we'd shared, what she revealed and how she acted… I knew it was a mask. Her eyes met mine briefly, only for a moment, before she coughed and looked away in embarrassment. Even in that brief instance, however, I caught the naked relief within her gaze. It almost made me choke.

"I'm glad to _be_ alive, Ren." I said. "I'm glad to still be here."

* * *

 **Argh, I wrote myself into a corner with this series of events. It's kind of the same issue between first and third person, in that I couldn't switch over to another's PoV. I know some people have reviewed to say I shouldn't follow it too harshly, or that I should just switch for a chapter if I need to, but honestly, I want to try not to.**

 **It would kind of defeat the purpose of my experimentation in first person if I didn't find the difficult spots and try to work through them. It helps me learn not to make those mistakes again, as opposed to just making them over and over, and cheating my way out every time. Anyway, the corner was that I couldn't leave the entrapment of the cabin once I was in here, which led to me sort of trying to find a way out that felt realistic, but adding conflict to keep it interesting at the same time. Did I succeed? Ah, you'll all decide, I'm sure. :)**

 **Chapter was hard to get out, however, so I've learned a valuable lesson in the best way possible.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 10** **th** **April**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	25. Book 2: Chapter 10

**Here we go. On a side note, College Fool had a chance to look at the plot outlook and planning for this chapter, but didn't get to see the words himself due to time. As such, any mistakes are likely my own, etc…**

 **Again, I know a lot of people have suggested I just go third person if I want to, but it's not that I do or don't, so much as I'm discovering and experimenting with it. It has its pitfalls, yes, but also its advantages. I'll be sticking with it for now.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Pachumaster

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

We stayed another night in the abandoned cabin. Neither Blake nor I were healthy enough to make the dangerous trek further up the mountain, and everyone was too emotional after the reunion to try. Instead, Yang and Nora went out for firewood and were able to stock the heart with enough to make it roar, and we all baked in its heat, sharing out dried meat, fruit and stories of what happened while we were separated.

Blake sat across the fire and pointedly refused to meet my gaze. At any other time, that might have upset me, but I couldn't help but feel relieved at that for the moment. The question of what might have happened if the others had arrived ten minutes later dominated my mind. My hormones were more than willing to provide a detailed account. Fortunately, I had Ruby to distract me. Less fortunately, was how she clung to my arm in relief of my still being alive. It wasn't that I found her warmth distressing. It was very much the opposite, and therein laid the problem. My body was still very much focused on what Blake and I almost did, and Ruby was soft, warm and comfortable against my side.

"After we were split up, there was a bit of an argument on what we should do," Ruby said. "Obviously, we all wanted to try and find you, but… well…" Ruby trailed off, but it wasn't hard for me to guess who argued against coming back for us. Viktor and Kaedin sat a small ways off, lost in their own muffled conversation.

"Thanks for not listening to them, then." I said.

"I was so angry. Heroes should try to save everyone, not pick and choose or leave people behind." Ruby clung to my arm a little tighter, to reassure herself I was still there. "I would have gone off on my own if I had to. I wasn't going to leave you or Blake behind."

I didn't doubt it for a moment, and that brought its own problems with it. I didn't want to imagine Ruby giving her life for mine, but then again, I couldn't say I would have done any different. "What happened after that?"

"I shouted at them and… and I guess everyone else listened. Yang agreed with me, of course, but Nora, Ren and Pyrrha did too." Ruby giggled. "I think Weiss was worried as well, but she said it more like it was her having to look after us."

"And those two just came along?"

"The Mage decided to," Ruby said, "and Viktor didn't argue after that. He tried to use some kind of spell to find you, but the storm caused it to fail."

"The magic in the air?"

Ruby nodded. "That's what he said. Apparently, the storm was made by the same magic that caused the other disasters, so it kept messing with his attempts to find you. He did explain it," Ruby added, with an expression that said she'd only tangentially understood. "It was something about how most spells change things in front of him, so the magic doesn't interfere, but that a searching spell is smaller and has to travel a long distance, so the magical waves in the air kept knocking it aside. It was complicated, okay?"

"I think I get the idea," I said with a little laugh. "How did you find us then? Did you climb down the hole we fell through?"

"That was too dangerous. The whole ice sheet was torn to pieces, and Ren said the tunnel you went through might have even collapsed halfway. We… we sort of had to guess." Ruby shrugged helplessly. "We just figured you must be somewhere downhill from it, but the storm hit while we were headed that way. We managed to find some shelter and hole up, but we couldn't move until it ended."

"The same as us, then," I sighed. "We were lucky to find something like this to be honest. What are the chances there'd be an abandoned cabin out here?"

Ruby's face fell. The Reaper looked away for a moment, but seemed to realise nobody else was going to fill me in. They were all too busy enjoying the heat, with Nora sharing some grand story about what she and Ren got up to in their youth. Eventually, Ruby sighed and turned back with a solemn expression on her face.

"The chances are quite good, actually," she said. "We… the shelter we found wasn't a cave like the last time. We found a small community, some kind of hunting lodge with two small houses and a storage barn. It looked like quite a few people lived there, at least six or seven to each house. They… weren't there any longer."

A lump formed in my stomach, and with what we'd faced it wasn't hard to guess at their fate. "Grimm?" I asked. "Or was it another disaster caused by this person?"

"That's the problem. As far as we could tell, it was neither."

"What?"

"Nora did her best to look around for tracks, but those were all covered up in the storm. Even so, the houses were in perfect shape, so it couldn't have been another avalanche." Ruby sighed and brought her legs up before her. "There was no sign of damage, though. If it were Grimm, you'd at least expect to see claw marks, broken doors or something."

"Maybe they just up and left. It can't be safe to live up here with all the crazy storms going on."

"If they did, they left a pantry full of food. Some of it was rotted, but some was fresh, so it can't have been too long ago. There were loads of things left behind too, like children's toys or clothing and valuables. They wouldn't just leave all of that behind."

She was right. The picture she painted was an unusual one. If my family had to leave Ansel for any reason, then we'd have definitely packed for a long journey. Up here, where the very environment was enough to kill, it would be even more important. "Was there anything else you managed to find?" I asked.

"Nothing at all…" Ruby deflated with a soft sigh. "If there were tracks, we might have been able to figure something out, but we only arrived when the storm hit, and any evidence was more than gone by the time it stopped." Ruby looked frustrated for a moment but quickly cheered up. "Kaedin managed to hold another one of his magical sensor thingies, though." she said. "We had nothing but time, so he did it in one of the rooms in the house to try and see if the storm was from magic again."

Ah, some good news for a change. "Did he find anything?"

"The storm was definitely caused by the same stuff as the last ones, but it was closer!"

"Close enough for him to get a location?"

"Hmhm," Ruby nodded happily. "He said it's only a little further up the mountain and that the houses we were in must have lived fairly close. The one causing it must be there as well, because it happened only yesterday and Kaedin said he wouldn't be able to travel in the storm either, and that the person would probably be exhausted after whatever caused this."

Excitement stirred within me. It felt like the first time in days that we had any good news to go on, and after what happened to those people in the village we helped, I was more than up for solving this quest once and for all. "We're closing in," I said. "We're actually going to do this."

"And in one piece as well," Ruby added, clinging onto my arm a little tighter. "We're all going to win, go home as a team and then pay off TRE so we can have our Guild Hall."

"Yeah… yeah, we can." I smiled and sipped of the soup Ren had made for us all. "We can actually do this. There is one thing, though… how did you find us so easily?"

"Oh, that?" Ruby giggled. "The houses we stayed in are a little further up. When the storm stopped and we went outside, we had a clear view of the area and we could see some wisps of smoke in the air. Your fire died, but it was a sign someone had been there. Basically, we just guessed and hoped for the best."

I laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "Well, you sure saved us, Ruby. Thanks."

"It's what a Hero should do, right?"

What a Hero _should_ do, not what a Hero _did_. I noticed the omission, but that only made me smile down at her all the brighter. She really was incredible, if only because of her determination. "You're right, Ruby," I said. "That's exactly what a Hero ought to do."

The rest of the night passed in pleasant conversation. We talked about Beacon, about our Guild, about what Velvet was probably getting up to and even the look on everyone's faces when they realised we – a first year team – had already completed our Annual Quest. It was bravado and boasts, that much we knew, but it helped to dispel the horror of what nearly befell us, what we nearly lost – not to Grimm, but to the harsh climate.

As the fire roared away and sleeping bags were laid out, the mood couldn't have been better. Even if another storm came, we had supplies enough to last, and a destination we could aim for. Whatever – or whoever – was responsible for all of this would surely fall. We had to tell ourselves that, if only to keep our morale up.

The morning dawned bright and early, with a crispness to the air that spoke of clear skies – magical storms notwithstanding. Refreshed and alive, our bellies and hearts filled, we started out once more into the icy wonderland of the Fang.

/-/

We trudged through the thick snow for what must have been four hours, with nothing to guide us other than the old Mage's esoteric sense of direction. Part of me questioned why we listened to it, especially as the warmth of the cabin became a distant memory, replaced instead with chill winds and the joy of hugging our cloaks close to our bodies. Hadn't the magical pulses already made his spells circumspect? What if he was leading us on a goose chase, the end to which would be nothing more than a cold grave, our bodies washed over and hidden by freshly fallen snow?

The point proved a moot one, for as we crested the next rise, the breath was drawn from my lungs at the sight that stood before us.

"It's a ruin," Pyrrha whispered.

"More like an ancient temple," Ren said. "It's incredible."

"Beautiful, even," Yang added. "Is this the place?"

"We move on," Viktor growled. "This isn't the time for sightseeing."

It was a temple, of sorts, and also a ruin as Pyrrha had said. What remained now was the framework of some grand architecture, with pearl-white marble that reached up in arching patterns, like the ribcage of some great beast but carved from stone. Snow covered it, but there was evidence of floor beneath us as well, not to mention steps that led up to several larger buildings, some of which were partially or even fully destroyed. I had to agree with Yang; this place was beautiful.

"How could anyone live up here?" I asked. "Where could they possibly have gotten all this marble from?"

"Ancient records suggest the Fang was not always an ice-capped mountain," Kaedin answered. The Mage picked his way through the snow and led them up a small flight of steps. Pillars rose up on either side of them, with several murals etched onto their face. One caught my eye, that of a snarling animal's face with several slashes through it. "The faunus communities you see here today were once part of an older civilisation," Kaedin continued. "This mountain was a lush and prosperous place, with fertile land and a thriving community. This was a temple city, from what I recall, populated by thousands of faunus."

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked, sidling up beside us.

"The Mage Wars… they tore Atlas apart, or Mantle as it was once known. History suggests the faunus here sided with our people, with Atlas. They were proud and powerful warriors, raised with an almost religious fervour that created a strong desire to protect their homeland." Kaedin sighed and moved on. "The enemy, the incumbents of Mantle, did not take their involvement lightly. The `how` is lost to history, but they enacted some terrible ritual that plunged the mountain into a deadly story. Few survived, and the city itself was levelled, as you can see. With no food, dangerous weather and no time to prepare, those that survived surely starved or froze to death. The city fell… with not a single thing Atlas could do to prevent it."

"That's disgusting," Yang scowled. "Just because they were losing the war, they decided to massacre civilians?"

"That's war," Blake answered. "In their mind, I'm sure there was a reason. Perhaps it would make the faunus surrender, or cause Atlas to divert forces to try and rescue those left behind."

"It did no such thing," Viktor chipped in, the Knight's voice terse. "Bereft of home and family, it drove the warriors from this city into a righteous fury. Atlas felt the same, and the people were incensed at such barbarity. Mantle fell within weeks – torn apart both from without and within, and the Mage Circles took control soon after."

"That's why the Archmage refused the calls to have the mountain colonised," I whispered. "That's why the Mage Circles _want_ to try and colonise it. The foundations are already here… they'd just need to erase all of this history."

"The history of a civilisation which aided us," Kaedin agreed. "The people who live now may well have forgotten them as distant history, but some of us are still taught their sacrifice. The Archmage is one of those. The faunus who live here are remnants of those people. He would not drive them away."

I couldn't help but be impressed. The man seemed like a good person, but this went beyond that. At the same time, however, it was distressing to imagine that those hardy villagers had once been a thriving warrior race, reduced to this by the actions of another. As I looked around, I couldn't help but imagine what this old ruin might once have looked like. The white marble would have shone in the sun, while people meandered through verdant gardens lined with white pathways. An empty, frozen pit to the side spoke of an old pond. Children might have sat on the edge, throwing bread to the colourful fish within.

It was all gone now. In its place was the skeletal structure of several buildings, along with whispering winds and howling gales. Snow and ice had claimed whatever remained… perhaps even the bodies of those who fell.

"Mages did this, didn't they?" It was Weiss who spoke, her fur cloak clutched to her breast. Her pale eyes were firm, like chips of ice.

"It's likely, lass," Kaedin answered. "It's hard to imagine anyone else being capable of altering the climate here. Whatever the case, it wasn't one of _our_ Mages. Mantle had its own, of course, and many of those were willing to go to such lengths."

"Wouldn't we have as well?" Weiss asked. "Are we truly blameless in this?"

"It doesn't do to borrow misery, Miss Schnee. There's enough of it in this world without searching for more." The Mage shook his head and looked around him. "We have no idea where our quarry is, but I'd imagine it to be indoors."

"If he's still here at all," Viktor snapped. "We lost time babysitting."

"I believe they are still here, Viktor. This area pulses with latent energy, and I doubt there would be any more auspicious spot further up the mountain. Whatever our missing Mage desires, it lays within these ruins."

I felt a spike of anger at the Knight's dismissal of mine and Blake's lives, but chose to ignore it. Instead, I focused on Kaedin. "Can you locate him?" I asked. "Or her, I suppose."

"I'm afraid not. This area is saturated with magical energy. My combative spells would be strong enough to blast through it, but more delicate work would be crushed beneath the weight of it all."

"Great," Yang sighed. "We need to check every nook and cranny ourselves, then? That's going to take ages."

"Unless you have a better suggestion, it's the best we have," Viktor snapped. "Less whining and more searching, and for the love of the gods, _try_ not to attract any Grimm."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Blake said. "You might want to take a look at this."

I turned, along with the others, in time to see the Assassin take several steps backwards. Before her, a black mist crept across the floor, coalescing into pools of darkness. Steel rasped as weapons were drawn, our bodies bumping into one another as we formed a tight circle.

"Grimm spawns," Pyrrha gasped. "Why are they spawning here?"

"Plenty of negativity, don't you think?" I offered.

"That was almost a hundred years ago, Jaune! I doubt any remains now."

I didn't have anything else to offer, nor did the rest of them. Instead, I glanced around the ruin. We were on a raised platform before a destroyed building, maybe ten or so feet above what would be the ground level. It gave us a commanding view, but that only worked to show the true horror of what was happening.

They were everywhere. None had formed fully yet, but the black mist covered much of the ruin and seemed to be spreading further still. Around broken pillars, ruined houses and empty plazas, they formed together, delving down into twitching pools of black ink.

"This doesn't make sense," Kaedin whispered. "Why would Grimm form so suddenly, and in such numbers? I doubt we could have brought such negativity here, even if we tried our hardest."

"That's a nice theory," I said, pushing my back against Pyrrha's. Although I tried to keep my voice light, my panic shone through. "The theory isn't holding up, though."

"There!" Ruby cried out and pointed towards the sky. "Look at the clouds!"

Her request confused me so much I complied without even thinking about it, and then gasped a second later when I saw what she meant. The clouds had darkened above the ruins, and seemed to swirl in concentric circles above a particular building – mostly in-tact and in possession of a domed roof.

"That must be where the Mage is!" Yang cried.

"The magical storms," Weiss said out loud. "They're causing natural disasters further down the mountain, but we can _all_ feel the taint in the air. What if this fool's spells are causing these Grimm to spawn?"

"Wouldn't we know by now if that were true? We saw Grimm, sure, but never this many."

"Because they never made it past the storms," Ren realised. "Weiss is right. If this spell summoned Grimm _and_ causes natural disasters, then it would make sense that the Grimm died before reaching civilisation. By that logic, we're going to be hit with another pulse soon!"

"We can't be out here when that happens!" Ruby said. "We can't fight Grimm while trying to keep our footing if an earthquake hits. We need to get to that building and find the one responsible."

"Go!" Viktor roared, pushing from the back of the group and knocking us in the direction. "Run to the temple. Quickly, before the Grimm spawn!"

I stumbled for footing, knocked off-balance as Pyrrha fell against me, but was able to catch myself before I fell. The Knight's warning, however, and the Grimm that were half-formed around us, proved more than enough motivation to move. I skidded over to the steps, half-descended, half-fell down them, and then jumped the final ten or so. I landed hard, but rolled in the soft snow and got back onto my feet.

The others were with me. Our breath came out in thick gouts of mist as the very temperature in the air started to drop. The wind picked up, now a howling gale that threatened to whip up frost and tug our cloaks away from us.

"Keep moving!" Kaedin called over the noise of rolling thunder and bestial roars. "Don't stop for anything!"

Around us, the Grimm finished their cruel journey towards life. Red eyes lit up in the storm and all of them seemed to focus on us with unerring precision. Terror washed over me. There were so many of them, hundreds – and many were as large as the Beowolf from the First Quest. How could we be expected to fight so many and survive? Like a lightning bolt, all of Blake's warnings about the dangers of a Quest shot back into my mind. _This_ was what a Quest was about. _This_ was the danger it presented. We weren't ready for this. None of us were!

"Jaune?" Ruby gasped, her words reaching my ear.

It snapped me out of my panic, enough so to look down to her. She looked worried… as though in the middle of all this carnage, she'd had the time to see and feel concern over my wellbeing. I swallowed my fear and shook my head. "I'm fine. I'll be okay." This was no time to give up. Not to fear, not to exhaustion and certainly not to the Grimm. If I wanted to be a Hero, this was what I had to face.

"Ahead!" Pyrrha warned, despair in her voice. Several Grimm moved before us, eyes glinting through the snow-laden winds. "They're going to cut us off."

"No," Viktor whispered. "No, they're not." The Knight blurred past us, his silver armour a streak as he charged the two Ursa. He slammed into the first before it could move, his two-handed blade driving into its chest up unto the hilt. The creature staggered forward and over him, but he tossed it aside with contemptuous ease.

The second roared and slashed from the side, only for the Knight to tear his sword free and grip it with two hands, one on the hilt, the other near the top of the blade. Like a stave, he deflected the strike, and then placed the sword's edge against the Ursa's neck in the same motion. He didn't so much draw it down as turn with the blade. It pulled down across his body and decapitated the monster in one go.

Two Beowolves leapt at him from behind, but a pillar of fire incinerated them. Kaedin's staff blurred as he flicked it to the left, causing the ground there to rumble and splinter, knocking one creature off balance before a spike of jagged rock lanced up to pierce its chest. Another roar came from the right, but he spun and held out one hand. Several shards of ice punctured the monster's chest and face. One found its eye and sent it toppling to the ground, dead.

That was insane! Was that the power of a real Hero, and not the simple students we were? Kaedin and Viktor moved forward on either side of us, carving a ruinous path towards the temple while we fled down the middle. By the time we reached the steps, the path ahead was clear – but the one behind _teemed_ with Grimm.

"You have to go on," Kaedin called, one foot on the steps, the other the ground. "You need to end this!"

What? They wanted _us_ , the teenagers, to go on and fight the person responsible for this!? "Are you kidding me? Look at you, you're far more powerful than we are. How are we supposed to deal with this?"

The others hovered nearby. They were as conflicted as I, willing to let me speak for them. Kaedin sighed and turned back to the battle, but Viktor was holding them the horde off well enough. The Mage turned back with a frown. "The eight of you would never be able to hold these off," he said. "While we could kill the one responsible with ease, you would all die in the effort." A roar cut him off, but he sent a ball of fire to incinerate the Beowolf's head. "The one responsible is a Mage, a Sorcerer if the villagers are to be believed. No matter how powerful, every Class has its weakness. You have the natural enemy of all spell casters with you. You might as well use her."

As one, we all turned to the side, where the dark-haired Assassin stood. Blake heard, of course, but if she felt anything from the suggestion then her face didn't show it.

"Go now," Kaedin ordered. "There's no time. If this keeps happening then we won't be able to hold them off indefinitely."

Damn it. I looked to the others, but they looked back, having somehow decided that since I was the one talking, I was the one in charge. The Grimm were breaking upon the bulwark Kaedin and Viktor created, but that wouldn't last. Meanwhile, the storm above us continued to rage, growing stronger with each and every moment. Inside the temple, a dangerous enemy awaited us… and they could easily be as strong as one of the two Heroes with us.

But what else could we do? There weren't any other options.

"Push on," I yelled over the wind, and forced myself to take one step after another. "We'll finish this!"

The storm cut out as we entered the temple's entrance, and not a single Grimm stood in our path. Down below, the battle still raged, but the sound became muted and lost. Pyrrha strode forward and took a brazier from a nearby wall. It took her a second or two to light it, but the flames revealed some of the interior to us. "No Grimm…" the Champion mused.

"More proof whatever this Mage is doing caused them to spawn?" Ren offered. "It might explain why there are none at the epicentre. I doubt he would want to draw them down upon himself."

"There's no time to waste," I sighed, grabbing a brazier for myself and lighting it off Pyrrha's. I pushed down the central hallway, moving the flame gently from left to right as I went. It illuminated watery snow and ruined masonry, but still no sign of enemies. "Weiss, the faunus at the village said this was a Sorcerer. Can you tell us the difference?"

"A Sorcerer is someone who uses magical currents in a raw form," the Mage explained. "A Mage's spells tend to be more refined and versatile, able to do specific things such as freeze floors or condense flames into a fireball. A sorcerer, by comparison, is far less specialised. Their magic is untamed and straightforward, with little in the way of subtly."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say unsubtle doesn't mean weak," Yang sighed.

"Hmph, that's a safe bet, Xiao-Long. What a Sorcerer lacks in finesse, they more than make up for with brute force. They draw upon the currents themselves, and don't even bother to shape them to better effect. Their spells are often faster to cast and more powerful, but again, their control is far weaker than a Mage's."

"What does that mean for us?" I asked. "How do we fight against something like that?"

Weiss sighed. "If we're lucky, we won't have to. Kaedin was correct when he said we have the natural enemy of all Mages here. If Belladonna were to get the drop on this Sorcerer, she might be able to finish the battle before it even begins."

My eyes glanced to Blake, worry and concern mixing together as I wondered what her response would be. I knew she didn't want to kill… she'd said as much before, back in Beacon. "We can't force Blake to-"

"I'll do it," the Assassin whispered. Her eyes blazed in the dark. "I can kill this person."

"Blake…"

"Good," Weiss sighed. "The quicker this is over, the better. If she fails, however, then our best bet will be to swarm and confuse them. Don't all attack from one side, or together, or he'll be able to throw spells at us. You'd be better served at striking from all angles to try and distract him."

"I see something ahead," Nora interrupted the conversation. The Barbarian jogged ahead, but crouched down before she left the circle of light our torches provided. Her hand brushed some snow aside, and came back up with something.

"What is it?" I asked.

Nora turned and showed it to us with a glum expression. It was a small toy… some kind of stuffed humanoid figure with great floppy ears. It wasn't well-made, and the stitching was rough in places, but it looked like the kind of thing mom might have made for one of my sisters when they were younger.

"Is it from the people who lived here?" Ruby asked.

"No. The weave wouldn't have lasted in this temperature," Ren pointed out. "This is recent… very recent."

"There's more," Blake said. "Up ahead. I can see… cages?" The Assassin didn't wait for us, and rushed off into the darkness after them. Pyrrha followed quickly after, along with the rest. I brought up the rear and arrived in time to see Blake and Nora crouched by what was indeed a set of metal cages. They were rusted and old, but there were bowls of water on the floor.

"People were kept here," Nora said. The Barbarian's eyes scanned the ground. She moved occasionally, sometimes to brush some snow aside, other times to pick something up and look at it. Much like in the Emerald Forest, the rest of us patiently waited for her to look at the scene. "There are little signs of life," she said. "The water is one but there's also discard food and ash. Someone made a fire recently."

"Why would people be up here?" Weiss asked. "Let alone in cages."

"The families were missing from those houses," Ruby said. "What if… do you think they came here?"

"Not willingly," Yang sighed. "You don't need a cage for willing people."

A bloodcurdling scream cut through the air. My heart leapt into my throat a moment later, Crocea Mors whipping to the left while I swung the torch the other direction. Nora and Blake were back on their feet, weapons at the ready – but it was not one of us who had screamed.

"It came from within the temple," Ruby gasped. "What if the Grimm found these people? We need to save them!" The Reaper made to rush off, and with her speed she would have escaped us entirely, but Yang caught the back of her hood and stopped her from doing so.

"Easy, sis," the Brawler said. "We need to go as a group."

"Let's make it quick," Blake whispered. The Assassin loped off immediately, into the dark. I cursed and followed, and behind us, the others did as well. Blake's eyes allowed here to see in the dark easily, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of us. I hopped from left to right, over rubble and patches of ice that might have sent me to the ground. Up ahead, always keeping within vision, Blake would wait impatiently.

Another scream punctured the baited silence. It was one filled with agony, with a high pitch that denoted something I really didn't want to consider. My heart beat faster in my chest and my palms felt soaked. _Please let us arrive in time,_ I begged. _Please let us save someone._

"Light ahead," Pyrrha warned, dousing her torch. "Someone's been here recently enough to light the torches. This… this is bad."

I couldn't disagree. My own torch clattered down onto the ground, and I drew my shield alongside the sword as we moved into a well-lit hallway. Our feet beat against the stone floor as we ran in a circle around what I assumed was the centre of the temple. Around the corner, an ornate door frame could be made out, the door itself having long rotten away. We pushed through, and into a scene from a nightmare.

There was blood everywhere, but congregated around the lone figure at the other end of the circular room. He was stood by a raised platform, his burgundy robes stained with blood, and more pooled at his feet. With a frustrated growl, he reached forward and dragged someone off the pedestal. It fell to the floor with a wet plop. A faunus child, its face contorted in horror, its blood splashed out across altar and cobbled floor. Other bodies lay nearby, discarded like trash but mostly surrounding the altar the Sorcerer stood at.

I felt sick. It was the stench as much as the sight, but the knowledge – the _empathy_ – was what drove it even further. I fell to one knee and nearly retched, and I knew I wasn't the only one. This was… this was horrifying. The people, at least ten or twenty all told, dead on the floor, killed like some kind of human sacrifice.

I heard leather creak, and instantly saw Blake surge forwards, eyes ablaze. She covered the distance in a flash, so silent that I barely heard her. Silver flashed through the air and towards the Sorcerer's unprotected back.

Her dagger clashed against an ornate spear.

"I'm afraid not," the tall woman chuckled. Dressed from head to toe in a combination of leather and chainmail, and surrounded by a thick cloak, the woman kicked Blake away. She twirled her spear, bigger than she was, until it was held behind her back, the sparkling tip held towards the ceiling. The words above her head said she was a Lancer, and the name most assuredly fit. She flicked her head back, throwing her blonde braid over one shoulder with a cocky smile. "Merlot, my love, you really must pay more attention to your surroundings."

"Blake," I hissed, rushing forward to stand beside my friend. The others rushed up too, weapons prepared as we stared at the two. Blake staggered to her feet with my help. Her eyes were murderous.

"Isn't that what I have you for, Glenn?" the Sorcerer asked. He didn't turn, but instead shook his head. "The ritual is nearly complete. There isn't any time for interruptions. Deal with this, won't you?"

"Of course, my love…" The woman, Glenn, stepped forward with a languid grace. Her silvery spear flashed through the air.

"Those faunus," I gritted out. "You killed them, didn't you?"

"Killed denotes waste," the Sorcerer answered, "and I do so despise waste. I simply utilised them for a different purpose, not that I expect ones such as you to understand."

"You monster," Ruby screamed. "It's a Hero's job to _save_ people like that, not kill them!"

"It is the role of the NPC to benefit the Hero, is it not?" Merlot chuckled. "They fulfilled their purpose in life, and now I shall go on to fulfil mine."

"Tch," Blake surged out of my hands and twisted to the left. Three daggers flew from her, hurtling towards the man's unprotected back. The woman deflected them, however, smiling the entire time. The throwing knives clattered to the floor around her, and she took a position between her partner and us.

"You face Glenn Vuori, Sentinel to he who shall be the most powerful Mage in Atlas. Consider yourself fortunate, children." The woman levelled her weapon, a cruel smirk on her face. "For you shall be the first to lay eyes on a God."

* * *

 **Insert Battle OST here, perhaps. Merlot makes his appearance, as an answer to the so many who asked if he would be present in this fic. I've not played Grimm Eclipse, but I read some basic wiki articles to get an idea of the story, etc…**

 **A few people have asked where Kaedin and Viktor come from, but I'm afraid the answer is my arse – in that I pulled them out of it without too much thought. I usually try to avoid OC's where possible, but sometimes they're necessary for various reasons. The only difficult part is coming up with enough names and no, I have no idea where "Kaedin" came from. I mean, Viktor is a real name, but the other just feels weird. Ah well, whatever!**

 **Also, some more world history revealed, of a sort. I really wish RT would do it like this instead of just dumping entire "World of Remnant" episodes on us. I mean, show a little bit of the culture, let's see the characters experience it, instead of us just sitting through ten minutes or so of summary.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 17** **th** **April**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	26. Book 2: Chapter 11

**Another chapter of Forged Destiny, and we have a new cover for the fic, it appears. Huge thanks to Dishwasher1910 for the amazing image, and you can see the full thing on his DA. It's well worth a look as the full image is astounding and I can only fit a fraction of that in here. I'd provide a link, but obviously I cannot with this site.**

 **On the chapter, College Fool was involved in planning as always, but didn't have a chance to do a run over, so any spelling mistakes will be my own.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

A God? It was impossible to explain how much that concept angered me. Ansel had never been a particularly religious village, but even we knew a God wouldn't see the need to slaughter innocent people. My fingers turned white as I clenched the handle of Crocea Mors, wetting my lips and waiting for the first move to be made.

"What should we do?" Yang whispered, voice low and eyes locked on the cocky blonde woman who stood opposite us.

"Pyrrha?" I looked towards the Champion who had been elected in charge of any encounters like this. She was stronger than us, after all.

The redhead licked her lips and swallowed. "I'm not sure," she said. "Whatever that ritual is, I think if he wants us not to interfere, we should make it a priority to do so. I can try and tank the Lancer with Nora an-"

"That won't work," Blake interrupted. Even though none of us dared look away from the enemy, we all tilted our heads a little closer to the Assassin. "This isn't some mindless Grimm or aggressive animal. Fighting another human comes with its own set of rules." The black-haired girl crouched low, daggers drawn. "She isn't going to politely focus on our tank while everyone else attacks from behind."

Of course… we'd fought against people before, but that had been a chaotic skirmish on the open seas. It hadn't so much been a battle as a series of small skirmishes, and each opponent had at least nominally been on a similar level to ourselves, the Berserker I'd killed notwithstanding. This woman, this Hero, it seemed impossible that her level would be anything near ours.

"Be careful, then," Pyrrha said. "We still need to disrupt that ritual, even if it means we have to face the two of them at once. If we focus on the Lancer, can you disrupt the Sorcerer, Blake?"

I gasped at the idea. "On her own?"

"She doesn't need to fight him… just stop him from doing whatever he's working on. If the Grimm outside stop spawning, Kaedin and Viktor might be able to reinforce us."

"I can do it," Blake interrupted. Though she answered Pyrrha, her eyes were locked onto mine. "Trust me…"

What was I supposed to say to that? I hefted my sword and shield and nodded, and Blake slipped away from our group, to drift towards the edge of the circular room. The Lancer kept an eye on her, even if the ornate spear tip didn't move from its positioned aimed at us. That was fine. She'd struggle to follow Blake when we were on top of her.

"Weiss, stay back and support from a distance. Ruby, cover Weiss and protect her."

"What? I can fight!"

"Do as she says, Rubes," Yang hissed. "If she breaks through us for even a moment, Weiss is going to be dead. She can't hope to stand up to someone like this in melee." Left unsaid was that neither would Ruby in all honesty. Our only real hope was numbers. At least we had that going for us.

 _Why isn't she attacking us, though?_ I glared at the woman, who stared back with the kind of self-assured smirk that said she knew exactly what she was doing. _If she's so sure of her success, it would be best to attack us now before we can think up a plan._ Was she unable – or perhaps unwilling – to leave her Mage? She was a Sentinel, even if those two were as good as exiled for this. Did her oaths hold true even now? It looked like it.

The temple rumbled beneath our feet. Dust and a faint scattering of rock fell from the ceiling as another tremor struck. Of course, the ritual – it was still taking place and another pulse followed the summoning of the Grimm.

"Vol tar, ak-nagor daniik suul…" The Sorcerer raised his arms high, the chant echoing off the walls. It was that which began the engagement.

"Go!" Pyrrha roared and dashed forward, "Stop the ritual!" The others followed close behind, and me with them, as we let Nora and Pyrrha take the lead.

Glenn Vuori didn't lose her smile, even as we fell upon her. Her spear flicked up to deflect Pyrrha's sword, while her lithe form slipped past the head of Nora's hammer. Ren's blades cut through a few strands of hair as she ducked under them. Yang's fist struck off her shoulder with no real damage, while the woman caught my blade in her bare hand. Her face pressed up against mine.

"Not good enough." she whispered.

Pain flared through my cheek as she slammed the hilt of Crocea Mors back into my face. I fell hard, but twisted and cried out when she _wrenched_ the sword from my hand. I cracked my eyes open in time to see her rear up and push Pyrrha away with the shaft of her spear. The Lancer twirled in time to strike Yang across the face with the butt, then catch Ren's blades on the flat of my stolen weapon. The Monk was forced into the path of Nora's hammer, which the Barbarian managed to turn aside at the last minute, even if it left her open. A foot caught her in the midriff and knocked her back. In that brief moment where Ren fell back to support his friend, the woman looked up and about the room.

"Blake!" I cried out in warning as her eyes zeroed in on the Assassin, half-way across the room and approaching the unprotected back of her prey.

The warning saved Blake's life. She looked my way for a second, then yelped and fell back as the lancer _slammed_ into the ground between her feet. Her foot caught on the haft and she fell hard.

"Now," Yang yelled, "While she's unarmed!"

I was unarmed too, but no one else was. Pyrrha surged forwards and slashed at the woman's midriff. Glenn Vuori didn't even notice, nor look in her direction. The woman's green eyes remained focused on Blake. As the blade came down, those eyes flickered and glowed.

Pyrrha's blade cut through air. The Champion paused, unsure as to what had happened. I stared too, but a cry from across the room drew me back.

Blake squirmed under the woman's foot, which was placed on her chest as the Lancer gripped her spear, still impaled into the rock. She didn't need it, however, and I cried out a useless warning as she raised Crocea Mors like a dagger to drive down into Blake's heart.

A jagged spear of ice slammed into her wrist, knocking the sword aside at the last moment. My own steel pierced down into the stone floor beside Blake's ear. Another hail of frozen water rained down on her, and the Lancer danced back and out of range as Weiss summoned a wall of ice between her and Blake, saving the Assassin's life.

"She can teleport!?" Yang yelled.

"No," Weiss answered. "She can flash to where her spear is. I saw her move almost instantly, but she appeared with her hand around her weapon. It must be a Passive. No normal Lancer has anything like that!" If the Sentinel was worried about her trick being revealed, she didn't show it. The spear flickered as she twirled it, but she gracefully slipped back to stand between us and Merlot.

I growled in frustration. Teleporting or flashing, even if it was to her weapon – that was a pretty annoying Passive for someone to have. It would let her cover the distance between us instantly, and meant we couldn't really draw her away from the Sorcerer, since she could flash back to him with the throw of a weapon. Judging from her accuracy with Blake, she wasn't going to miss, either. "Blake," I called, "Scrap the plan. Fight together!" Pyrrha turned to me, expression worried.

"Jaune?"

"We can't split up for this," I explained. "She's going to murder us one on one, and if Blake is off on her own again, she'll be the first to be killed." That was something I wouldn't allow, not when we'd gotten this far and survived all we had. Thankfully, Blake seemed to agree, for she snatched up my weapon and rushed over, a wary eye on our foe lest she launch her spear once more. "Thanks," I whispered as I took Crocea Mors back and made a silent promise not to let her get hold of it again.

"She's powerful," Blake said, somewhat unnecessarily.

"We'll overwhelm her," Pyrrha returned. "She can't keep it up forever and there's eight of us."

"Should we still go for him?" I gestured at the Sorcerer.

"No. If this is how strong she is on her own…" The Champion left it hanging, but we all understood. If they fought anything like Kaedin and Viktor, especially with their teamwork, then we would have no chance.

"What about the ritual?"

"We'll have to chance it. If we can beat her fast enough, we might still be able to stop it."

I nodded and pushed myself up onto my feet, eyes locked onto the Lancer. We hadn't scratched her, although mine and Yang's attacks must have done something – Weiss' too. Just because she didn't show it, didn't mean it was worthless.

"Go in behind me," Pyrrha whispered. I nodded my head, and then whispered an assent when I realised she couldn't see it. The Champion loped forwards, shield and sword at the ready.

The Lancer flicked her blonde hair behind her contemptuously and met us halfway. The spear lunged forward, in a way that forced Pyrrha to deal with it lest it impale me if she dodged. The Champion fell to one knee and held her shield with two hands, and deflected the attack with a mighty crash of steel on steel. The woman's spear was knocked aside, and I took the opening for what it was.

"Rargh!" Crocea Mors slashed down towards her unprotected head. All my fury channelled into a single strike that might cleave her head in two.

She batted it away with the back of her gauntlet.

The move was so quick, so simple, that I didn't have the time to react before that same hand caught my face and tossed me to the side. I crashed into something, which was quickly revealed to be Ren. We tumbled to the floor, the Monk weighed down by my armour.

"Ren!" Nora yelled, covering the distance and forcing the Lancer to leap back as she slammed her hammer down into the floor between us. "Are you okay, Renny?"

"Alive," he grunted. "Jaune's fine too, I think. He's heavy enough for it."

"Sorry." I rolled off him and dragged him to his feet. Back in the battle, Yang had closed with the enemy and had gotten past the tip of her spear. In any engagement against such a weapon, that should have been the end of the matter, but Glenn Vuori proved more than capable of holding the Brawler at bay. She parried one punch on the haft of her spear, pushed it forward to slap the steel against Yang's cheek, and then reached over to wrap the shaft behind her neck. Yang's face was dragged in and slammed against the woman's breastplate, and the Brawler slumped to the floor, dazed.

The woman ducked back and twirled, bringing the blade up and around to slice off the blonde's head. All she caught was a wall of ice, which her spear became lodged inside of. "Tch," she gritted and tore the weapon free, but when she kicked the obstacle down, it was to see Blake dragging Yang away by her collar.

The ice wall reformed into three jagged spikes, two of which the woman swayed out of the way of, and the final one she shattered with the butt of her weapon.

"This is insane," I said. "How is she holding up against all of us like this?"

"She's a Sentinel," Ren said. "She would have been picked for being strong, or maybe for her Passive. Either way, she's probably a damn sight higher level than we are." The Monk's face was grim as he readied his blades. "There's a reason people our level don't fight someone like this. It'll be a wonder if we can even hurt her."

"What?"

Ren looked at me. "You and Yang have already hit her. I scored a blow too, but it's hardly slowed us down. I'm not sure we even have what it takes to get past her Constitution."

Her Constitution? My heart sank as I realised what he meant. What damage we could cause was determined by our Stats and weapons, but there was a good chance it would prove all but worthless against her. We just didn't do enough damage for it to matter, which was why she could shrug off our attacks and take us apart like this. It was like asking a baby to beat a man to death. Sure, they could throw their weight around and slap their fists against you, but it would never amount to anything more than an annoyance.

"This is fun!" The Lancer laughed, twisting her spear to break a lock Pyrrha had entered. The Champion managed to dodge the thrust that would have taken out her eye, but was left unprepared as it whistled back and scored a thin line across her brow. She fell back with a startled cry, one hand clamped to her face. Glenn Vuori didn't even bother to follow. "Come on, you arrogant fools. One at a time or eight at once – it matters little to me."

Afraid, despite my best efforts, I took a step back.

"We can beat her," Ruby whispered from behind me. I glanced to her, fear in my eyes, but she stared back with steely silver ones. "Even if she has more Constitution, she will still get tired," she said. "We can wear her down until she can barely move, then do whatever is necessary to knock her out. She isn't immortal… she's just strong."

Was that true? Could that work? I looked towards Ren with an expectant expression.

"She's right," he said. "She's human at the end of the day. Unlike the Grimm, she needs rest. If we can exhaust her, we can take our time dealing with her, or just toss her outside for the weather to finish if we're feeling particularly cruel." The look on his face said he might be, and given what we'd seen happen to the innocent faunus, I couldn't bring myself to disagree.

This woman deserved to die. No, she _needed_ to die. The anger I'd felt at that Berserker came back, and with it, a haze of red that settled over my vision. What was I thinking when I backed up? What did I expect to happen? The Grimm were outside, and a mountain between us and civilisation. There was no retreat here. It was her, or us – and I knew which I'd prefer.

"Blake," I called over to the Assassin. "You're our best bet for causing enough damage to get through her. If Ren and I give you the opportunity, we _need_ you to take it."

The Assassin panted for breath, one hand on the floor as she steadied herself from the last failed attack, but she met my eyes and nodded nonetheless. From anyone else, I might have doubted that, but from her? She would make it work. I hefted Crocea Mors and my shield, nodded for Ren to follow me, and charged back in once more.

Our foe was a terrifying prospect. I saw her head tilt but a fraction in our direction, even as she held off Nora's war hammer. She pushed forward and knocked the Barbarian back, and turned to us in the nick of time to catch my sword on her spear and spin it in a small circle, forcing me to let go or have my wrist broken. I chose to drop it, then caught it in my other hand and swung at her legs with my shield. One metal-plated boot came up to meet and catch it, but I felt Ren's foot press down on my back as he leapt over me and towards her.

"Ugh." The Lancer grunted and fell back a pace, but sounded more surprised than hurt. Ren landed and spun about to drive his blades into her back, but she caught his wrist in one hand. The Monk smirked, even as Blake's shadowy form darted out from behind me, where she'd managed to hide, matching her pace to mine to conceal herself from view.

I didn't know her real level. I only knew that at the age of thirteen, she was the same level as Pyrrha coming into Beacon. I hoped she'd grown stronger since then, prayed for it, in fact. As the Assassin drove the dagger into flesh, it seemed me prayers were granted.

"Arghhh!" The blonde woman staggered forward, and then lashed out behind with, trying to catch Blake with her elbow. The Assassin was having none of it, however, and darted back to stand beside me. The Lancer panted and reached behind her, and the palm of her hand came back bloody.

"It worked," I panted.

Blake smirked. "When I hit, I hit hard."

"We need to do it again." I pushed myself up and readied my weapons. Blake nodded and stepped back. I could tell from the Lancer's eyes that she'd lost track of her, Blake using her skills to hide not in shadows, but behind six feet of plated armour. It wasn't perfect concealment, but our opponent wouldn't know which way to block until Blake showed herself. If she chose neither, I'd cut her myself. With a confident smirk, the two of us charged in.

It proved a mistake.

The Lancer took one look at us and charged forwards. I lunged with Crocea Mors, taking the blade in both hands as I speared it towards her stomach. Her spear came down to deflect it, and I felt more than I heard Blake slip by me on the other side, with me set to trap the spear between me and the woman.

Until she let go of it.

My eyes widened, a strange sense of weightlessness taking me as I hit not armour and muscle, but fresh air. I tripped and stumbled through, my posture not at all prepared for running into nothingness. My body crashed to the floor and slid a few paces, but I pushed myself onto my back with a panicked cry. "Blake, look out!"

She never had a chance. Blake tried to stop herself and pull back, but the Lancer went from standing before her to catching the spear she'd dropped behind where I'd been. She appeared on the Assassin's flank, spear tip glowing orange from the light of the torches.

"Die, Assassin," she hissed, and drove the spear at my friend.

A streak of red shot past her. More red splashed, both across the floor and the Lancer's back as she screamed in agony. Cloth fluttered in the wind as a small figure landed ten or more metres past the woman, a silvery scythe held in both hands. Ruby… she could hurt the Lancer!? I stared at her, even as another ice wall slammed into place between Blake and Glenn, cutting the Assassin off from harm. It wasn't necessary, however, since those green eyes were fixated on the girl who had just wounded her.

"How?" she gasped. "What the hell is a Reaper, anyway?"

"A Hero," Ruby answered, turning to face the woman. I staggered up to stand beside her.

"Surrender, Vuori," I gasped, not really thinking she would, but hoping it nonetheless. "You're outnumbered and now injured. You can't possibly think you'll be able to beat us." The blonde woman regarded me with an alien expression, then tossed back her head and laughed.

"You're really serious, aren't you? As far as I see it, there's only two of you even capable of harming me." She looked to Ruby, and then allowed her eyes to drift over to Blake, who had collected herself near the back wall. "If I take those two out, you're as good as dead."

My eyes narrowed, and I stepped in front of Ruby. "You won't," I said.

The woman smirked and stabbed her spear into the ground beside her. "Won't I?" she asked, eyes glowing bright green.

"She's using a Skill!" Weiss cried out a warning.

Our opponent proved it pointless a second later. She held up a bare hand, and summoned an astral looking spear within it. With a great heave, she launched it towards Ruby. It flashed through the air like lightning.

"Move!" I gasped, and tackled her out of the way. It whistled by to lodge in the floor behind us, but the Lancer had already summoned another. She rained them down, not just on the two of us, but on everyone in the room, keeping us from approaching.

Ruby darted out of my hands, and then proved her speed by flashing between numerous projectiles. She made her way further away from the woman, to give herself more time to react and dodge. I tried to do the same, even if I had to hold up my shield and feel one explode against it. The force sent me sailing back, torn off my feet and thrown into a wall.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped, rushing up to stand in front of me and block another while I pulled myself up. "Get moving," Pyrrha whispered. I wasted no time with that. The barrage lasted for what felt like minutes, but couldn't be more than one. At least ten came my way, mostly dodged with one scratching my leg and singing the armour, but not hitting me. The others had even less trouble, none as weighed down by armour as I, and able to dodge the projectiles.

Eventually, the storm came to a halt, the Lancer panting for breath as she glared at us. We were all still in one piece, albeit a little out of breath from the sudden exercise. _All she managed was wearing herself out,_ I thought. _This is our chance!_

"Is that it?" I asked. The woman smiled at me.

"No."

Her eyes were locked behind me, and I turned to see a glowing yellow spear lodged into the stone. My eyes widened, but what I saw was soon replaced with a gauntleted fist.

Agony exploded as it struck me, followed by a knee into my back, and then the floor to my face. I panted and gasped, even as the boots before my eyes vanished in a blur. Someone screamed, followed by cries of warning and pain. I coughed and forced my head up, to look at the scene about me.

Weiss crumpled to the floor, bent double over a fist in her stomach. The armoured figure grinned and vanished before Ruby could cut her down, and clear across the room, Pyrrha tried to block an axe kick, but had her feet swept out from under her instead. The Champion landed poorly and tried to roll away, but a stomp to her shoulder prevented it. The woman raised her foot again, but flashed away when Nora approached.

She appeared on a spear lodged several metres up on a wall, and I watched as it shattered when she touched it. She fell a few feet, but teleported away before she hit the ground. This time it was Ren who cried out in pain and was knocked to the ground.

My eyes widened. She hadn't been aiming for us at all. That attack, which almost any other Lancer would have used to wound and drive an enemy back, had instead been used to set up the battlefield. Now that I realised it, the hundred or so spectral spears stuck across the battlefield were a terrifying sight. I didn't get to process the thought any further, for I heard a crystalline sound behind me, and then felt a heavy foot catch me in my stomach. The blow lifted me a good foot off the ground, and I rattled and clinked as I rolled across the stone floor.

"Jau-oof!" Ruby staggered as a fist caught her face, then cried out when the woman swept a foot up to crack against the back of her head. The Reaper went down in a tangle of limbs, and even when Yang roared and rushed in to protect her, the Lancer flashed away once more.

Weiss groaned and slammed into a wall. She didn't move once she slumped to the bottom.

"Get…" I swallowed. "Get together! F-Form a circle. Don't let her teleport to you!"

"Like I'd allow it," Glenn laughed, appearing before me and lifting my body up with one hand. She tilted her head to one side and smirked cruelly at me. "Lucky for you, I can't flash with my spear, boy. Still, I hardly need it for weaklings." Her fist slammed into my face and I saw stars. "Isn't that right?" She punched me again, then slammed me against the wall and left me there.

The massacre continued for a few more seconds. Through vision that darted in and out of focus, I watched her dismantle us one by one. Nora and Ren managed to get together, and to keep themselves away from any of the spears, but she didn't let any other approach them. When the two split ranks to try and rescue Ruby and Yang, they were caught half-way and knocked down. Nora struggled to defend Ren, but proved no match for the Sentinel's power.

It ended as it began, with the woman flashing back to the final spear – her own. She appeared on her knees, two fingers touching the haft. With a dark chuckle, she picked it up and stood. To add insult to injury, she flicked away a small amount of sweat from her brow and cracked her neck to the side.

"I'll admit, more effort than I expected to put in." She twirled her weapon and leaned on it. "That's the difference between me and you, though, children. You get more than Stats with a high level. You get shiny new Skills to use as well. Maybe you'll earn some one day." She paused, then laughed. "Well, maybe you _might_ have."

The pain… it rocketed through every bone and muscle, even as my head rang like a bell. My vision blurred, my breath came out in harsh pants, but I pushed myself back onto my feet, albeit with difficulty. Crocea Mors felt heavy in my hand, but it was more the anger that kept me going than anything else.

She was going to kill us, just like she and her partner killed those people. My eyes strayed to the small, sorry, pile of bodies that lay beside the altar. That robed monster continued to chant, as though he didn't even notice them.

Those people, those innocent faunus, women and children alike, butchered like animals for this bastard's vaunted ritual. My teeth ground together and I staggered forward once more.

The others were in a similar state, scattered across the room on their hands and knees, some bleeding, others bruised, but none uninjured. I saw Ruby, crouched by Weiss with one hand on the Mage's shoulder. The white-haired girl looked to be alive, but her slumped posture spoke of how few spells would be helping us out. I wouldn't give up, though. Not like this.

The Lancer was engaged with Blake, one of the few of us who seemed able to do any real damage to the woman, and the only one who'd been able to remain unharmed from the final attack, too fast to be caught – or maybe she'd hidden.

The Assassin swayed agilely beneath the spear and tried to slash up into the woman's wrist, only for her thin blade to be caught on the Lancer's vambrace and torn out of her hand. Vuori leapt up and planted a foot in Blake's chest, pushing her back – but I struck forward before she could follow up and wound her.

"Tch," the Lancer gritted out. "You just never stop, do you?"

Rage burned away within me. I tried to push her spear back as it locked with my sword, but her strength was too much, even for mine. What use was a high Strength score when she was three or four times my level? She could have a D score in it and still be stronger than me. My shield fell, released as my other hand came to settle on the flat of my blade and push it even harder against her. Sweat dribbled down my brow, but through the haze of exhaustion, I thought I saw the same with her. "We'll never stop," I growled.

"You will when you're dead, fool."

"Not even then." I gave up on the contest of strength but angled my sword to the side, causing her to overshoot and lunge past my head. Turning, I rammed a shoulder into her chest and carried us both a few paces forward. I wanted to turn and cut across her chest, but I was too slow and she caught my wrist before I could. An armour-plated knee drove into my stomach, once, twice, it was the third time when I buckled and fell to my knees.

"Jaune!" Blake cried, but her attack was thwarted when the Lancer caught her by the throat and lifted her up into the air. The Assassin's feet kicked weakly against the woman's chest, but her face slowly turned blue.

"You are the worst," Glenn hissed. "Fucking assassins, I swear. Your kind are a blight on this world. It will be my service, nay, my _pleasure_ , to free you from the pain of your own tortured existence!" Blake's struggles grew weaker as the air was choked from her lungs. Her hands fell limp to her side and her daggers clattered against the stone floor.

I didn't even think. I dived to the floor, breastplate scraping against stone as my fingers closed around the handle of Blake's dagger. Gripping the Lancer's armoured boots with one hand, I reared up and drove the blade into her thigh, in a space between her steel greaves and leather skirt. She roared, and a knee struck my face reflexively, knocking me back down as Blake was tossed aside, to choke and hack for breath several feet away.

My relief was short lived. Her hand struck me across the face, my cheek splitting as steel struck, but it was as my vision cleared that I gasped. I barely had the time to reach out and grip the blade of her spear as it pierced my chest.

"Jaune!" Ruby screamed.

"Don't move!" The Lancer roared. She pushed me back, tipping me down and onto my back as she placed a foot on my stomach and leaned down on the haft of her weapon. I gasped for breath, prepared for agony or worse, only to realise with surprise that it hadn't killed me. My hand felt about the blade, which had punctured my breastplate, but not gone deep enough to pierce my heart.

Yet.

I gasped as she dug a little deeper and the tip scraped through my leather jerkin and against my chest. "You're all quite the persistent little pests," Glenn said. "Most people would realise when they're outclassed, especially a bunch of brats like yourselves." On the edge of my vision I saw Blake creep to the side, but the Lancer dug the spear a little deeper and the Assassin froze. "I said, don't move! You might be a filthy Assassin, but are you willing to kill someone who just saved your life?"

"Blake, do it!" I yelled. The girl looked at me, amber eyes wide, and then – to my frustration –dropped her weapon and raised her hands into the air.

"Good girl." The Lancer chuckled and shot a glance over my head. "You can stop as well, scythe girl. I've no idea what a Reaper is, but you won't be reaping me today."

"Let him go," Ruby demanded, and I could hear her scythe – Crescent Rose – being readied.

"Why? Is he important to you?" Glenn leaned on her weapon a little harder, and smirked as I groaned in pain. My fingers tightened around her weapon, the bladed edge cutting into the palm of my hand. "You tried to kill the one I love. Should I do the same to one of yours?"

"Do it and we'll kill you," Blake whispered. "You're already injured. You can't hold up against us all."

"She's right," Yang chipped in. "You should back out. If you and your boyfriend give this up, we'll let you go. Just give us back our Guildmate."

"Just like that?" Glenn asked.

"Just like that," Yang agreed.

"Heh…" The Lancer wrapped both hands around her weapon and grinned down at me. "I think I'll take my chances."

"NO!" Ruby screamed, right as the woman forced the spear down.

I coughed and gasped for breath as the impact hit me, but there was no blood, no scream and no death. Spots danced in my vision, but that was about it. The woman recoiled, then wrapped her hands a little higher and tried again – this time with all her strength. I groaned at the force and wheezed for breath. She gasped.

"What? What's happening?"

"Problem…?" I laughed, voice tinted with pain. I opened my hand, the one that had been wrapped about her weapon. "Maybe you should see your Blacksmith."

The woman stared down at me in horror. Her weapon was lodged into my breastplate, but the points at which weapon and armour met had blurred and run together. The blade had finger marks burned into it, but it was the pool of cooled steel that forged the blade to my breastplate that caused her to swear angrily. She didn't have a weapon anymore… she had a long, metal stick with a suit of armour forged onto the end of it. Melting it into my armour and forcing it to cool… the process would have killed any other person.

A shame for her I was immune to the heat from my own forging.

The Lancer cursed and tried to drag the weapon out of me, but between the weight of my armour and body and her weapon, it was the already half-melted and weakened spear tip that snapped off. I laughed at her horror, only to go silent as she kicked my face. Her foot then stamped down on my wrist and slipped under my sword as I instinctively released it. She kicked it up into the air and caught it with one hand, drawing it above her head. I saw nothing but death in her eyes.

"Die, you bastard!" she roared.

Red filled my vision, but not the red I expected, even if it splashed across my face. Cloth fluttered, and the crimson material settled over me, followed by a loud ` _schink`_ sound and then a scream of agony. When the cloth was torn aside, it was to find Ruby stood above me, Crescent Rose held before her, and the Lancer staggering back, gripping the stump of her severed arm.

"Get away from him!" Ruby roared, tears in her eyes. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Ruby…" I tried to say more, but Pyrrha and Ren knelt behind me and quickly helped me back up onto my feet. It was difficult. Even though her spear hadn't pierced my chest, the force of her ramming my own breastplate into me left me winded and short of breath. My ribs felt bruised, maybe even fractured, but it was nothing compared to what might have been.

"You broke her weapon," Pyrrha whispered. "That was incredible, Jaune. I didn't even realise a Knight could do that."

"Ah, yeah," I winced. "Kind of a special Skill." I shook my head. There wasn't any time for this. "Where's my sword? We need to finish this."

"I think she's finished already," Ren said. I followed his eyes towards the Lancer.

"Merlot," she gasped, and limped over to stand before the Sorcerer with the remnant of her weapon in hand. "Merlot, my love. I… I've failed you."

"Hmm?" The man didn't turn. "You have, Glenn? Fear not. The ritual is all but complete. I asked you to delay them and that you did. There is no failure here."

"There isn't…?"

"There isn't," he agreed. The Sorcerer chuckled darkly and turned around. "No Sentinel of a God could fail, my love. You have not, either." The Lancer sagged in relief.

"I-I'm glad… but the ritual?" She swallowed and refused to take her eyes off us. "Why is it not working?"

"Those worthless NPC's were lacking," he sneered. "We should have known. They're naught but chaff and chattel. We need something stronger, we need Heroic blood – _more_ negativity, more than even those animals could generate watching their families slaughtered." The man looked over us, and my hands curled into fists as I snarled at his words.

"I'm too weak, though," Glenn whispered. "I can't fight them all, let alone capture one for you."

"There's no need, my love. We have everything we need right here."

The Lancer, Glenn Vuori, opened her mouth to speak, but no words came forth. Her eyes drifted down, her head unable, to appraise the jagged blade that protruded from the front of her throat. Crimson fluid poured from her parted lips as she hacked and coughed for air. Disgust welled inside me and I recoiled, as did those around me. The Sorcerer, however, drew his Sentinel swiftly onto the altar, laying her feebly struggling body down atop it. He tore the knife from her throat and raised it above him.

"Daniin volar, luk thuul toh agar-"

Panic gripped me. I staggered forward and nearly fell, but threw out an arm before me. "Stop him!" I screamed.

Blake reacted instantly, diving across the floor and rolling as her shoulder hit the stone. She caught one of her weapons half-way, flipped back onto her feet and _launched_ it at his unprotected back. A shard of ice followed, whistling through the air.

"Thaluuk agor, for suul Salem!"

It was like a thunderclap. The noise deafened me instantly, robbing balance entirely as up became down and my face became one with the stone floor. Through hazy vision, I saw wind explode out from the altar. It struck the dagger and shard of ice from the air, and then lifted me up from the ground and slammed me against the back wall. The others joined me, and Ruby crashed into my chest, driving what little air I had left out of my lungs.

We collapsed in a heap a moment later, as sound and sight slowly returned. My limbs already felt tortured, but I forced my hands beneath me and pushed myself up, just enough to raise my head and look towards the Sorcerer.

"It is done!" he screamed. "Behold, she who will make me a God!"

The man cackled and fell to his knees, both arms raised as he stared at an ethereal woman who floated but a metre or two above the altar. Her black robes and white face already gave her a fearsome visage, long before the blazing red eyes and pulsing veins were considered. Merlot laughed and turned to us with a victorious smile.

"Salem," he crowed. "Queen of the Grimm. Harbinger of the End Times!"

* * *

 **Eep. Well, guys, no one ever said the Quest would be dangerous or easy. In fact, I seem to recall plenty of people saying otherwise. I've not actually played Grimm Eclipse, but I gather Merlot was responsible for the Mountain Glenn disaster, so having him sacrifice his own Sentinel seemed perfect here.**

 **Most likely caught the obvious name, but Vuori is also Finnish for `mountain`, so that was the other addon.**

 **Again, the new cover art is available on Dishwasher1910's Deviant Art profile, so feel free to check it out if you like. It's very nice.**

 **Also, I know I capitalise a lot of things in this fic, but that's sort of on purpose. It's meant to denote titles or actual things that in this world might be capitalised, such as a Class. Sometimes that might mean it is and isn't capitalised, however, kind of like how if a person says "Knight" then they mean the Class, but if they said "knight in shining armour," then they mean the concept of a knight, and not the Class of Knight. Similarly, if I say "Strength" then I mean the stat, but if I say "strength" then I mean just someone referring to strength as in power, not the specific stat. I know it sounds complex, but it's just for the one or two who have asked me before.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 24** **th** **April**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	27. Book 2: Chapter 12

**Due to time constraints, CF only got to see the chapter plan for this and not the chapter itself. Saturday and Sunday updates are somewhat fierce, so for the most part, CF gets to beta chapter plans more than actual chapters.**

 **I include notice because it's unfair to let CF bear any brunt for mistakes I might make.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

The being before us, be it God, woman or some demon, came with its own insidious presence. It washed over me like a wave of cloying nausea, except that it had a weight to it, for it forced me down onto one knee. The others were no better, some flat on their stomachs, as though held down from above, others on their backs, struggling for breath. Something deep inside me begged me to run. Something else told me to cry and huddle in a ball. It was an alien sensation, and one I had to clench my teeth together to fight my way past. It was a close call, even then. It felt like I looked into the eyes of death itself

It looked back.

"Well, well, this is an interesting display." The woman, Salem, floated down to the floor, but didn't quite touch it. Although she moved as though walking, her feet did not make contact. That didn't stop the ground becoming singed with each step she took. I glared up at her defiantly, but her blazing eyes were affixed to the altar. "Despair, fear, anger and hopelessness… such a delightful arrangement." One of her fingers brushed against the stone, coming away red with blood. "You can almost sense the moment their rage gave way to horror, when defiance became acceptance – and the crushing agony that followed." She recounted the nightmare the faunus had been through as though perusing a menu at some fine restaurant. "Oh, and what's this? Something else, something far richer… surprise, shock and betrayal. Hmm, I do so enjoy that."

"Feast your eyes on a God," Merlot cried, in some crazed mix of reverence and excitement. "Those fools said it could not be done, that it should not be done, but it is I who shall show them true power!"

"D-Damn you…" Yang tried to stand up, but only managed to push her shoulders a few inches off the floor before she slammed back down once more. My eyes sought out Blake, the strongest of us, but the Assassin was in no better a situation. Flat on her stomach, with one hand stretched out to try and reach her dagger. Even if she reached it, I doubted she would have the strength to throw it.

"It is a novel experience, being in the human lands once more." Salem slowly looked about the abandoned temple. "There are not many who would feel confident enough to summon one such as I. It takes a certain desire, a certain set of circumstances that can be… difficult to recreate."

Damn her and damn Merlot. So many innocent people died for this. My hand shook as it wrapped about the hilt of Crocea Mors. The blade grated across the stone floor, and then clinked down before me as I tried to use it to leverage myself to my feet. It was to no avail. My muscles bulged and my skin turned red as I strained, but it was as though gravity itself had grown stronger.

"What…" Weiss struggled to breathe. "What are you?"

"What am I?" Salem chuckled at the question and looked towards the downed Mage. "I am the origin," she said. "I am the beginning and the end, I am eternal and ever-present. My children roam this land, and did so long before your kind claimed dominion. In time, they shall claim it as their own once more."

"You're a Grimm," Weiss whispered. "There's no Class above your head. You're nothing more than a Grimm!" My eyes widened as I followed Weiss' eyes, to meet the empty space above the woman's head. I hadn't noticed it at first, too lost in what was taking place. She was right, though. There were no words, no Class and no name. This… this _thing_ wasn't human.

"No such petty laws bind me, child of magic. I would not allow them to. If you must have something to refer to me by, for what little time you have left, then let it by Salem, Queen of-"

"Queen of the Grimm!" Merlot interrupted. He earned a sharp look for that, but didn't seem to notice. "She is the one from which all Grimm spawn, the one who commands and creates them to her whim."

What? This was the one responsible for all the Grimm? My eyes widened; now fully aware of just how bad the situation had become. We were just students, Heroes-in-training at best, and this was the person – the creature – who controlled all the beats we were to hunt. I wanted to deny it, but her pale visage, her red eyes, and the fact that this ritual spawned so many Grimm. It made too much sense. It also raised more questions. I'd always assumed Grimm were a part of nature, that they existed in the world as naturally as the birds and animals - but if they were _created_ , then that meant they were unnatural. It means they could be stopped.

Though clearly not by us...

"I do so dislike interruptions," Salem said. "You were the one to summon me, then? I do sense the miasma of suffering that pervades your soul. It is intertwined with that of another." Her eyes shifted to the female corpse still upon the altar. Glenn's face was still frozen in shock. Merlot laughed.

"I did! I studied the ancient texts, the legends themselves, and even delved ruins deep in the Grimmlands, all for the faintest pieces of knowledge. Ten years I spent, ten years of my life, dedicated to this cause. Now, to see it come to fruition…" He vibrated with excitement. "This validates _everything_. This validates _me_. I shall become a God!"

"A God?" Salem asked. She turned to him, arms crossed beneath her breasts. "Tell me then, little Mage. Why do you think I would give you such power? I do not create Gods." The question seemed to shock Merlot, who stared up at her with wide eyes.

"B-But I summoned you. The array, the ritual – it binds you to my will! You must do as I command so long as the link is established!" He took a step back in naked panic. Salem held a hand before her mouth and laughed into it.

"Cease your fear, little Mage. I am bound." The amusement she took in his reaction to her was obvious, as was Merlot's relief when he regained himself. "You are correct in your presumption, and your ritual array is… unusually competent for one of your kind. You cannot keep me here indefinitely, but you have my attention." She smiled. "For now…"

"Then you have to follow my command!"

"Command?"

"My wish," he amended. "I… I meant no disrespect. Please forgive my excitement. I have waited so long for this. I have sacrificed so much."

"As I can see," Salem looked towards Vuori's corpse once more. I wondered if it were a trick of the light, or perhaps my own fear, but I almost imagined I could see a hint of displeasure there. "You have not answered my question, though. How should I grant your wish? It is not that I _will_ not make you a God, but that I cannot." She held her arms wide. "I do not hold such a power within me."

"You create the Grimm," Merlot said.

"I do."

"You _are_ a God in your own right."

"I am, though that is not something I can grant unto you. Mortals have ever called themselves Gods. Find some fools to worship you and proclaim yourself as such." She looked towards us and chuckled. "Look, you already have worshippers prostrating themselves before you."

I scowled and tried to stand once more, but my armour weighed me down. My struggles only seemed to amuse her further. _It has to be some kind of spell,_ I thought. _It might be a Passive, if she even has such a thing. Damn it. If even Blake and Pyrrha can't move, I've got no hope._

"You… you can't give me power?" Merlot asked. He sounded horrified.

"I did not say that, little Mage. I said that I cannot grant you that which I cannot control. I am no dispenser of deity. I control and command the Grimm; that is the power which is mine. Ask something within my ability and I will be forced to obey."

"Then I want that power," Merlot said. "I want the power of the Grimm."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes!" Merlot took a step forward, eyes alight. "Give it to me. I want the power of the Grimm, _all_ the Grimm. No one would dare stand against me if I had but a fraction of your power. Is that within your ability, Queen of the Grimm?"

"It is…"

"Then that is my demand. Give it to me!"

Salem didn't respond. Her eyes narrowed at his poor choice of word once more, but she sighed and held one arm up in the air. "Your ritual binds me to comply," she said. The very ground beneath us began to shake.

It was slow at first, but it was Pyrrha's choked cough that made me notice the black mist which first crept across the floor, but then washed over it like a shallow stream. Some of it covered the others. They struggled to breathe when it did. I was saved, still on my knee with Crocea Mors held before me, but even I could feel the chilling touch of it through my greaves. It was the same black mist that appeared each time Grimm spawned – and it all came from the doorway and cracks in the walls around us. It looked to be from outside. The miasma coalesced in her open palm. It swirled there, grouping in and on top of itself, but never once changing in size. It was a like hungry ball of black ink that consumed all that touched it, somehow growing even darker. From start to finish, the process took less than a minute, and I heard the others gasp for breath.

"Is that it?" Merlot asked. "Is that…?"

"The power of all the Grimm on this mountain," Salem said. She looked down on the slowly spinning orb with an almost fond expression. "My power, in a sense, but mine is absolute and this is but a taste. It all returns to me in time."

"This will not. This power is mine!" Merlot approached it hungrily. Salem smiled.

"We shall see, little Mage." She held out her hand to him, palm faced upwards and the black ball floating an inch above it. "Normally, I would kill anyone who attempted as such, but your binding leaves me no choice in the matter. Take it. Make it yours."

Merlot shivered as he approached her. He held his hands out on either side of the ball, and then gasped in awe when the black orb suspended itself there, between his palms. He lifted it back and stared down into it. "It's incredible… this is… there's so much power. I… what is it doing!?" The orb twisted and buckled, tiny black spikes appearing on either side, before retracting back in once more. "It's moving. Why is it moving?"

"Power cannot exist within a vacuum, little Mage. You asked for power, but you must accept it first." Salem smiled as the orb speared into Merlot's hands, disappearing inside him entirely. He felt to his knees and held both hands to his throat.

"What's happening? I… I argh!" He pitched forward and pressed his forehead against the cold stone, body shaking. I couldn't help but watch with horror as his back seemed to buckle and twist. There was a loud, dry crack, and he reared up to scream silently towards the ceiling.

The monster ignored it all. She'd turned to look at us, and her eyes seemed to inspect each of us in turn. "A large group of little Heroes… how very strange. Have skill and strength given way to numbers now? All I see before me are children playing at a game best left for adults." Her eyes roved over me, and I flinched as it felt like two burning coals digging into my heart. They passed, however, and I heard the monster draw breath. "Oh, this one is different. I feel like I have seen those eyes before. Tell me, my dear, have you seen me?"

"I…I…" Ruby struggled to move, but was locked on hands and knees.

"No?" Salem asked. She chuckled and reached down one pale hand. "Perhaps it would be easier if you could see me a little closer. Let me get a good look at you."

Something snapped within me. The sight of her above Ruby's paralysed form sent anger like fire raging through my body. I lurched to my feet, stumbled forward and slammed Crocea Mors down in an overhead strike. The blade clinked against the stone floor, chipping some aside as Salem floated back. "Get away from her," I rasped. My arms shook from the strain, and it only got worse when she regarded me with curious eyes.

"Oh my, how interesting… I've yet to find a Hero able to stand in my presence."

"Get away from her," I repeated, voice haggard. I felt like I could barely stay upright, and that my legs might snap under the weight of my own body. Even so, I squared myself and lifted my sword with both hands. The tip swayed from right to left. It was obvious I'd not be able to swing it. Fortunately, I didn't have to.

"Why!?" Merlot cried. His voice was deeper, and his form slightly larger than before. He shook violently. Before my eyes, his back bulged outwards and rippled, as though his very skin had become water. "You tricked me," he gasped. "This isn't what I asked for. You can't do this to me!"

"Hmm?" Salem floated away from Ruby and I and towards the Mage. "Whatever do you mean, little Mage? "You asked for this. All I did was follow your wishes."

"This isn't…" he buckled and groaned. "This isn't what I meant!" He stared up at her, but Salem only smiled.

"I told you I could create and control the Grimm. You asked for the power of the Grimm. What is their power if not strength, speed and endurance? I've given that to you, and so much more. You will have _all_ the power of the Grimm on this mountain." She chuckled. "I have followed your request to the best of my ability, little Mage. No... little Grimm."

"No, I-I-arghhhhh!" The Mage fell. His body twitched and shifted, the fabric of his robes tearing in two as his skin bulged back and out of him, turning a thick, oily black. His legs and arms remained, twitching violently as the black mass continued to grow from his spine. Two metres, three, it didn't stop and I watched with wide eyes as it expanded outwards as well, gaining height and width at a terrifying rate.

"People really should be careful of what they wish for," Salem said. She turned to face us. "I would love to stay and chat with you all a little more, but my presence here – and my obedience – is denoted by the little Mage's will. And that," she snarled, "is something that is broken. Pray that you do not see me again, children." Her eyes zeroed in on mine. "Pray that our paths do not cross, Deceiver." She flickered and vanished a moment later, in an explosion of air that threw my hair back and made me cover my eyes. When the dust and smoke cleared, it was to find that the overpowering presence had as well. My bones creaked as I stood a little straighter, the others clambering up as well.

"Is everyone okay?" Pyrrha asked. There were murmurs of assent around the room, but my eyes were locked on Merlot.

"Guys," I warned, "I think we have a problem here…"

Merlot, or what had once been him, continued to swell and grow, filling the room with its bulbous mass. It no longer resembled the man it once had, and looked more akin to an amorphous black blob of mutated sludge. The worst part was the face, however, locked into the rippling surface about three quarters of the way up. If one squinted, it looked like a human face locked in a perpetual scream.

"It's going to keep growing!" Ren said.

"We should get out," Pyrrha said. "Everyone, get to the entrance – as fast as you can!"

She didn't have to tell us twice. I gripped Ruby's arm and dragged her up onto her feet, then chased after the others with her in tow. Merlot, the thing, let out a deep, rumbling roar that shook the foundations of the temple. As I looked back behind me, it was to curse as he swept one side of him against the wall and caused rubble and dust to rain down from the ceiling.

He was going to bring the entire temple down.

/-/

Sunlight pierced my eyes as we threw ourselves out from the rapidly crumbling temple. I tripped and rolled down the staircase, having forgotten all about it in my panic. My armour protected me from most of the damage, but it was the hand that gripped my shoulder which prevented me breaking my neck.

"What happened?" Viktor scowled down at me.

"M-Merlot," I gasped, and then realised the name meant nothing to him. "He summoned some… some _thing_. It turned him into a Grimm – he's gone insane!" The Knight looked like he might argue, but a loud roar split the air behind me. His eyes widened.

"Good gods… Kaedin, what is that?"

"I've no idea, old friend." The Mage came up beside his Sentinel and offered a hand to help me to my feet. "You said the Sorcerer was turned _into_ that?"

"Yes!" I gasped for breath, hands on my knees. "He... he summoned this monster and asked her for power. She said she drew the power of all the Grimm on the mountain. It went into his body and _this_ was the result."

"The power of the Grimm?" Kaedin turned to Viktor. "That would explain why all the Grimm suddenly turned to mist. Can someone become a Grimm, however? I've never heard of such a thing."

"I think we have bigger problems," Viktor said. "Ask yourself, if _all_ the Grimm on the mountain were drawn into a single being, what level would that be?" Kaedin's eyes widened, as my own did. As one, we looked towards the towering, black shape. The Mage expressed my thoughts perfectly.

"This is bad."

"Bad would be a good way to put it." Viktor scowled and turned to everyone else. "Get down off the steps and prepare to fight!"

"You want us to fight that?" Weiss shrieked. "Are you mad!?"

"We'd never be able to escape it. This mountain is a death trap and I doubt that thing will be slowed down by the weather. It's our only chance. Now move!"

We did so, if only because the two of them were our only realistic hopes of survival. It took Merlot several minutes to pry himself from the ruined temple, and that was time which allowed us to reach flat ground and arrange ourselves in as good a formation as we could. On the older Hero's instructions, we fanned out into a wide semi-circle, so that we could loop around and attack the flanks wherever it engaged.

"It's a Grimm now, whatever it once was," Kaedin said. "I realise this is far beyond what any of you have faced before, but remember that it is a mindless monster. Allow Viktor to tank it, and do what damage you can."

The monster reared itself up, more falling out of the rubble than climbing. It rolled down the steps like a disgusting, black ball of flesh. It might have been funny, were it not for the gaping maws and fleshy, hooked limbs that seemed to wave off of it. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart. _It's just a Grimm,_ I told myself. _It's going to be handled as easily as we have those before. We even have a real Knight to tank for us – and a powerful Mage to do damage._ Certainly, the two seemed calmer than I, though their faces were pinched and drawn.

I had to trust they knew what they were doing. They couldn't be less prepared than us.

The Grimm landed with an explosion of dust and snow. The ground beneath it cracked, and it didn't so much as roll over to face us, as it did invert itself. The face folded back into existence, the mouth of it now open wide like a cavernous black cave ringed with teeth. If anyone entered that, there would be no escape.

"It looks slow," Nora said.

"Don't let that fool you," Kaedin warned. "Viktor will engage it first. Whatever you do, do not draw its attention onto yourself." We nodded, gripping weapons tight as it moved itself forwards using long, tendril-like arms. It had four of them, two of which it used to drag itself across the ground, as the other two waved threateningly in the air.

With a sigh and a muttered curse, Viktor charged in. He swung his two-handed sword in a measured sweep, catching the first tendril and deflecting it aside, before drawing back across his body to bring the blade across the monster's flesh. It roared its anger back at him, but he ducked away before it could crush him beneath its weight. A chunk of solid rock crashed into its face a moment later, propelled from the older Mage.

"That's our cue!" Yang yelled, dashing in and to the side.

I followed after Ren and in the other direction, determined to follow his lead and not draw any attention to myself. As we ran around its flank, it became clear how gargantuan the thing really was. It was little wonder it destroyed the temple, for stood up straight, it would not have fit inside. At a glance, I'd have said it was well over forty or fifty metres tall, but the fear might have pushed my guess off. It was difficult to focus with how hard my heart was beating.

Red streaked in from the monster's other side. Silver flashed and Ruby flew past to land near me a moment later. She stumbled on the snow but caught herself, only to frown and look down at her weapon.

"I barely hurt it," she said, voice raised so all could hear. "I cut the skin, but it wouldn't go deeper."

Ren and I shared a concerned glance, but we darted in nonetheless. The Monk was faster and far more agile, and reached its side before I did. He ducked beneath a tendril that lashed out toward Viktor, and then slammed into its flank with his short blades. He bounced off and fell onto the snow. I rushed over to help him up.

"Ren, are you okay?"

"I'm unhurt." He pushed me away and righted himself. "Ruby wasn't kidding. Its flesh is easy enough to pierce, but its muscles are like solid iron. My blades are too short to reach anything."

 _If it even has internal organs,_ I thought. This thing was far larger than what we'd faced before, and weapon length would actually become an issue. I winced as I noticed Blake in the same predicament, her daggers not at all long enough to reach anything vital. To my horror, she was attached to its body, scaling her way towards its face. _Is she mad! She's going to get killed!_ I slung my shield back over my shoulder, taking Crocea Mors with both hands as I rushed in. My armoured boots crunched against snow, the sound barely audible over the Grimm's roar. It didn't see me coming, or perhaps didn't care. It was focused entirely on the older Knight as I drew my blade up and brought it down with all my strength.

The sharp blade cut through the skin like it was jelly, an almost weightless feeling that offered no resistance – but the ease was soon to stop. The momentum halted immediately, like I'd struck my sword into a tree. It lodged deep and pulled me off my feet as it dragged itself after Viktor.

"Jaune!" Ren cried, chasing after me.

"I-I'm okay." The beast came to a crashing halt as it engaged its foe once more, not a care in the world given for the gnat on its back. I tugged at my sword, but it was wedged in muscle or bone. It was hard to tell. Ren appeared beside me and placed his hands on the hilt beside mine.

"Let me help. On three, okay?" I nodded in response and counted down with him, pressing one foot against its flank as I _pulled_ with all my might. The sword came free with a squelch, and the two of us tumbled backwards onto the snow. The wound looked deep, but no blood oozed forth. Worse, it slowly sealed up once the blade was removed. Despair washed over me. The smooth skin where the wound once stood seemed to stare back at me, taunting me. I turned to Ren, eyes wide.

"It did nothing!" I said. "That was as hard as I could hit it and the wound is already gone. How are we supposed to kill this if half of us can't even hurt it?"

"I don't know. I can't do anything, Jaune. My knives aren't long enough. We're not the only ones struggling." Ren pointed to Yang. She hopped over a tendril that threatened to slap her legs away and landed with one foot on the Grimm's body, the other on the floor. She reared back, and her eyes flashed red as she pounded her fist into its skin. The flesh rippled and bulged for a moment, but the punch I'd _personally_ seen cause a fissure in the Red Axe Guild did nothing. Yang yelped as she ducked back and avoided being crushed by its body.

It didn't notice us. Our attacks didn't even register to it. It looked like the others knew that too, for they all stared at the monster with uncertain expressions.

At least until fire exploded across its back.

The Grimm _shrieked_ in pain, the greatest reaction it had shown thus far. Its flesh rippled and moved and it ducked down as the flames licked up its skin. Stood a fair distance behind it, one arm held out, Weiss panted for breath. She wore a proud smile, however.

"It's weak to fire!" Ruby yelled. "Everyone, try and use fire attacks!"

There were several choruses of agreement, and I watched as Yang's hair seemed to glow yellow and she rushed in. Her fists were wreathed in flames as she struck at the monster – and this time, it recoiled away from the blow. It was only her and Weiss, however, who seemed able to conjure flames. The rest of us milled about awkwardly, unsure of what we could do. Weiss hurled another fireball at the creature, and once more it screamed its fury. This time, however, it decided the threat was greater than the Knight before it. It turned and surged after the Mage, with a speed that belied its great size and girth. I saw Weiss' eyes widen in fear, even before I shouted out a warning. She snatched up her rapier and fled to the left, but her pace was slow, a limp to each step as she tried to put distance between it and her. Had she been injured in the encounter with Vuori? I hadn't noticed! She stumbled and nearly fell, catching herself on a piece of masonry. She looked behind with wide eyes.

She wasn't going to make it. I surged forward to try and reach her, but a pillar got in Merlot's way and he swatted it aside with one of his tendrils. It cracked and fell, forcing me to dive aside lest it crush me. Ren caught my shoulders and dragged me back, but that left Weiss cut off and alone. Ruby tried to work her way there, but the monster's considerable bulk squashed itself against the cliff's edge, cutting the Reaper off.

"Die!" Weiss yelled. She held out one hand and summoned a great wall of fire that rushed towards it. The beast howled and thrashed as it washed over its skin, but doubtless decided that the best way to deal with the threat was to eliminate it. One of its tendrils cut Weiss off as she tried to rush to the side. It slammed down onto some ruined building, causing an explosion of dust and debris that slammed Weiss against a nearby wall. She staggered for only a moment, but it was enough for another tendril to spear directly down towards her heart.

"WEISS!" Ruby screamed.

A black shape leapt from the Grimm's chest and tackled Weiss at the last moment.

The tendril slammed into the rock where Weiss' chest had been, erupting out the other side. Blake, who had still been climbing up its face, dragged Weiss away as best she could. It wouldn't be enough, I knew. It didn't take the monster long to realise what happened, nor to try once more, drawing its tendrils high above it and slamming them down towards the two girls.

A silver figure practically flew past me. Viktor cleared the rubble in a great leap, and covered the distance between us and the two girls at a pace not even Ruby could have matched. He appeared before them and raised his sword into a guard position. It was a futile gesture, however. The weight was too much and he was only human. There was no way he could block the attack. Weiss and Blake seemed to realise, for they covered their faces, even as I screamed.

"Hah!" Viktor roared. He took the blow on his two-handed sword and then, impossibly, pushed it back up and away. The creature seemed shocked, enough so that it rolled onto its back. It gave the Knight the moment he needed to grip Weiss' shoulder and toss her aside. Blake and he then scattered as the monster recovered and attacked once more. The building they'd fought by was annihilated in an instant.

"How?" Yang gasped. "How was he able to block that attack?"

"That is Viktor's Passive," Kaedin called. The Mage stepped forward with his staff directed at the Grimm. He waved it back and forth and a thick, black oil sprung from it, coating the ground between the fleeing trio and the monster. It slipped upon it and stumbled, and Kaedin ignited it a moment later. Were it not for the snow for the beast to roll in, it might have perished in the raging inferno. The Mage clicked his tongue and leaned on his staff when it clambered out and doused the flames. It was clear the spells were exhausting him.

It took me a second to recall they'd fought Grimm constantly while we struggled against Vuori and Salem. They'd held the line against hundreds of Grimm, not allowing a single one to pass. It was a miracle they still stood at all, let alone were healthy enough to _feel_ tired.

"His Passive is called `Vanguard`," Kaedin explained. "It greatly enhances Viktor's Strength so long as he uses it to rush to the aid of an ally in danger. It only lasts for a few moments, but it is often enough to turn the tide of battle."

That was his Passive? It made mine seem petty by comparison. In fact, all the Passives I'd learned of had. Vuori's near-instantaneous speed increase if she travelled to one of her spears and now Viktor's ability to gain Strength enough to throw back a monster of this size. "Can't he use it to kill Merlot?" I asked. "If he's strong enough to throw it back, he must be strong enough to wound it!" Kaedin shook his head.

"The effects last only for a moment and only come into effect if he rushes forth to save someone on the verge of death. At that moment, he has a choice between attack or defence – but it would surely mean the death of the one he stands before." Kaedin pointed towards Weiss, and I cursed as I realised what he meant. Vanguard was too specific, a split-second decision on whether to use the Strength gained to save a life or take advantage of an opening at the expense of one. "Fret not," Kaedin said. "We can still use this to our advantage. You and your friends should be safe so long as you remain in Viktor's line of sight. We shall not allow any of you to die here."

The irony in that was thick. _We_ were supposed to be the ones protecting and escorting them. That was our Quest, and here we were being the burdens which dragged them down. There was no use complaining, however, so I nodded my head and swallowed. "Is there any chance of reinforcements from Atlas?" I asked.

"Not unless we can gain their attention."

"Can't you open one of those portals?"

"That requires concentration, as well as a prepared environment from which to create the portal." Kaedin's words reminded me of the large space Beacon set aside for the First Quest. Miss Goodwitch had used that to create one, and then once more to get us to Kingsport. "I'm afraid we are alone barring a miracle," Kaedin said. "Enough talk. We know the beast's weakness. From here, it is simply a matter of taking advantage of it."

"What about those of us who can't use fire?" I asked, gesturing to my weapon.

"Focus on protecting Miss Schnee," he suggested. "That, or do whatever you can. Even if the damage isn't visible, it might help in the long run." Kaedin rushed off a moment later, flames dripping from his fingers like water.

Do what little we could? I looked towards Yang, the only one able to generate her own fire. She danced and weaved around her foe, landing blow after blow that left great scorches down its side. Pyrrha had no such ability, but that didn't stop her slicing into its flesh, even if she did comparatively little damage. Of the others, it seemed they'd come to the same conclusion as Kaedin. Ren and Nora stood protectively by Weiss and Blake. The Assassin herself seemed upset at just how useless her daggers were.

I felt much the same. My eyes fell to Crocea Mors. What use was a sword if I couldn't use it to defend anyone? Viktor had his Passive, but mine would be no use here. Sure, I could burn it with my Active Skill, but a burn wasn't the same as fire, and I doubted it would be felt through the monster's thick mass. I needed something better, a way to start a fire deeper.

"Rargh!" Viktor brought his sword up by his shoulder. At the peak of the swing, it glowed red and ignited. He slashed down, cutting and cauterising at the same time. The flames on his blade went out before it hit the snow, sizzling slightly. Was that the kind of Skill a Knight had? I felt pathetic compared to it, and Crocea Mors offered no answers.

No, wait… my eyes shot to the side, and an idea formed in my mind. I staggered forwards, pushing myself on as I rushed over to a puddle of the black liquid Kaedin summoned. It wasn't much, but it looked like it splashed away from the rest and hadn't caught fire. I knelt and dipped Crocea Mors into it, dousing the steel as liberally as I could. Once it was slick enough to distort my reflection, I rushed back into the fight and looked for an opening.

It was full of them. It just didn't care about me, even if it could recognise I posed no threat in the first place. It seemed too mindless for that, but Viktor's reveal of his flame attacks certainly kept its attention focused. I drew the sword up to my shoulder, pressing the pommel against it as I lunged for its side. The blade bit deep, sunk in – and then lodged once more in whatever muscle lay within. There was no response at first, although it was nearly torn from my hand from its movement. I clung on, however, and growled as I touched the fingers of my right hand to the blade's fuller.

My eyes flashed bright blue.

Crocea Mors flickered, and then roared. The oil ignited immediately, blue and yellow flames racing across steel and taking full advantage of how the flammable liquid pooled in the fuller. I watched with narrowed eyes as the flames consumed its skin, but also as the fire burned _inside_ it.

Merlot shrieked in agony.

This time, the sword was torn from my hand, but only because the body it was stuck into thrashed and flailed wildly. The flames penetrated deep, licking along the sword and _into_ the creature's body. It seemed unable to draw it out, and probably dug it deeper as it rolled on its side to try and crush me. I yelped and ducked back, but tripped as something caught my leg. One of its tendrils was wrapped about my ankle. Merlot's face, sunken into black flesh, turned towards me. Those crimson eyes seemed more than able to determine I was the one responsible for its agony, and it _hissed_ as it dragged itself towards me. Its second tendril raised into the air, prepared to crush me against the floor.

It struck steel.

"Get up!" Viktor growled, gripping his sword with both hands as he fought with the attack that would have killed me. "Move!"

"I can't!"

"What?" The Knight glanced down to see my foot caught and cursed. His arms shook as he struggled to hold the attack away. "Cut it off, then! I can't hold this forever!"

Cut it, with what? Crocea Mors was still lodged in the Grimm. My head cracked back against a rock as the monster tried to pull me away. Through the pain, my fingers probed behind me, finding the hefty thing and drawing it before me. I reared up into a sitting position and slammed the sharp edge of it down on the limb wrapped about my foot.

It cut an inch or so into it, but no more.

"Come on, come on," I whispered, hacking away with all my strength. My eyes watered as I tried to drive it home, but each time, the rock would bounce back. I didn't have the Strength. It was too resilient!

"Stupid brats!" Viktor roared. "I knew this Quest was cursed from the moment I saw you. This isn't a fucking game! Hit it harder!"

"I'm trying!" I cracked the rock down again, and the cut was a little deeper – about half of the way through. "I'm nearly there," I yelled, "Just hold on a little while longe-"

Red splashed across my face. It was warm and wet, running in rivers down my cheeks. My stomach fell. I didn't dare look up, but something commanded I do so regardless. I knew what I'd saw before I laid eyes upon it, but that didn't stop the horror. Viktor stood above me, eyes locked onto mine. The monster's limb had broken his guard, then his armour – and finally through skin, bone and muscle. A great line was carved down from his shoulder to his stomach, the tendril buried within.

"D-Damn idiots." The Knight coughed blood out across his breastplate. He glared not at the monster, but at me. "A real Knight wouldn't have needed saving." He twisted his sword to hold it vertically and then slammed it down, igniting briefly as he severed the tendril about my leg with the last ounce of his strength. "A real Hero wouldn't have needed this."

"Viktor…?"

"Curse… you all."

His words were cut off as a second tendril pierced his hip. Merlot pulled them apart, and the Knight who saved me was torn in two before my eyes.

"Ah…" The squeak slipped from me but I barely heard it. My eyes were wide, and fixed on the space he'd once occupied. My body shook, as blood and parts of a man ten times what I was rained down on me. In the distance, I could hear an agonised scream, filled with grief – and I knew exactly who it was. I couldn't move, however. I couldn't move a muscle. "Viktor?" I repeated, as useless at it was. A pair of hands settled under my shoulders, and I felt myself being dragged away from the scene.

"Jaune!" Blake gasped. "Jaune, snap out of it!"

"I killed him…"

"What?"

"He died because of me," I whispered. "I killed him."

"Jaune, there's no _time_. We're being slaughtered!" Blake gripped my head and turned it to the side, to see the nightmare that was unfolding.

"Argh!" Pyrrha screamed as she blocked an attack and was launched through the air. The Champion crashed against a pillar and slumped at its base. She struggled to stand but had to be tackled aside by Ruby as Merlot tried to crush her. Nora slammed her hammer into one of his tendrils in an attempt to dissuade it, but her tanking ended as soon as it began. She blocked one blow, crumpled to her knees, and then was sent skittering across the floor like a ball as she caught a blow to her side.

Weiss sent a ball of fire into it, but was forced to abandon her position as it stormed towards her. Ruby caught her elbow halfway and whisked her to safety, but the ground where they'd just stood lay destroyed. As I looked about, it was to see Nora on hands and knees, Yang cupping her side and Pyrrha dizzily standing back up. None of them could handle its incredible strength. We'd lost the only person who could.

We'd lost our tank.

And against a foe far too strong for us.

* * *

 **Welp. Just to cut off any who misunderstand, Viktor did** _ **not**_ **know of Jaune being a blacksmith. When he said a "real" knight, he meant as opposed to being a student. The same as when he said a "real" hero, and not a bunch of kids.**

 **Oh dear… and what happens after you lose your maintank on a raid?**

 **Sigh, why did no one bring a bloody priest? I** _ **told**_ **you we couldn't just DPS it down. So yeah, here I decided to take the whole "amusing" trope of losing a main-tank, and turn it into drama and horror. Wow... I never thought just how terrifying raids would be in an actual real-life scenario... spooky stuff.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 1** **st** **May**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	28. Book 2: Chapter 13

**Ugh, I am very, very, sick right now. It started last night and kind of ended with me taking loads of painkillers and going to bed, but didn't heal overnight as I thought it would. This chapter was written through that, unfortunately. College Fool didn't get so much as a peep of this because I was too ill to even remember it.**

 **Chapter may be a little shorter as a result as well. Not much to say, not feeling good. Hopefully the quality doesn't suffer from it.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

"Ruby, to the left!"

"Look out!"

"Kite it! Kite it!"

"Argh!"

Their voices were all I could hear, along with the rapid beat of my heart and the pounding in my skull. It was a strange phenomenon where even the roars of the monster which had once been Merlot seemed dull to my ears. There was only myself, my friends, and the beast itself. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else _would_ matter, because I could see as good as anyone else that it would sooner or later be only Merlot. We would be dead.

"Let me kite it!" Ruby cried out as she ducked under one of its tendrils and dashed to the side. "You can't tank it so let me!"

"Are you insane!?" Yang growled. She flipped over to the Grimm's side and used some flame-empowered punches to carve a chunk from its flesh. It roared and would have crushed her but for Pyrrha dragging her back. The Champion looked to Ruby.

"You'll be killed if it hits you," she said. "Don't you remember the Beowolf in our first Dungeon? If that nearly killed you in one hit, this will be far worse." Pyrrha tossed Yang aside and drew her weapon in time to deflect an attack. Even so, the force behind it sent her reeling. Before the Grimm could finish her off, Ruby darted across its vision and cut at its eyes. It hissed and chased after her.

"Any of us are dead if it hits," Ruby howled. "None of you can even take a blow from it. Our only hope is to kite it."

"It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care. I won't watch anyone else die!"

The back and forth continued, even as the monster tried to kill them. I struggled to follow it, mind still fogged over from the horror I'd witnessed first-hand. Even so, Ruby's words made my throat clench. She wanted to dodge tank that thing? One mistake, one simple mistake, and she'd be nothing more than a red smear across the snow. I winced as Blake clapped a hand to my shoulder.

"I'll help her," she said. "Out of all of us, Ruby and I are the only ones who can possibly do this."

Blake too? I reached out to stop her but she didn't even notice. She sped away, head low and daggers drawn. Why? Why would she even bother? She knew full well her tiny knives wouldn't so much as cut through its flesh. They were both going to die. I was going to be left alone. I was going to watch them go the same way Viktor did, and I'd be just as powerless now as I had been then.

The thought sickened me.

I wouldn't – couldn't – let it happen.

"I'm a part of this Guild," I whispered, digging Crocea Mors into the snow and using it to push myself up. "I am the leader of this Guild. I won't… I won't let you idiots fight it alone."

" _A real Hero wouldn't need saving."_

Viktor's parting words forced my eyes shut. I wasn't a real Hero, I knew that. He was, and he was dead. He'd stood before me to take the final blow and then, with the last of his strength, he'd freed my foot from the Grimm. He'd given everything to keep me alive. Maybe it was time for me to return the favour. Not in vain, however. An idea popped into my mind and I scanned the arena, the ruined temples and buildings that made up the battlefield we fought in. There had to be something I could use, some way of evening the odds. My sword was useless, as was I, but I remembered the first Beowolf we'd killed in the First Quest. Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and I dropped a building on it. There were plenty of buildings here.

 _It's too big for the weight alone to crush it, though. I need something it's weak to... I need something flammable._

It didn't take me long to find it. Atop the central temple, in the middle of a domed roof, stood a strange pinnacle. It looked like a cage of stone, with four corner pillars and a roof, but no walls. In the middle of it stood a huge, stacked pile of wood. Much of it would be rotten and dried from the snow, but it would burn well nonetheless. Maybe it once served as some symbol for worship, or a signal beacon. I didn't know. I only knew that it was the only idea I had. I dashed towards the temple.

To my right, the battle continued. I heard yells and cries, but none of pain – and certainly no grief. _Please be okay,_ I begged. _I'm coming as fast as I can._

The temple itself was as fractured as its fellows. The entranceway was cut off, hidden behind a huge pile of rubble, and there was no telling if the interior was the same. Instead, I looked at the wall to try and find a way up. It was ornamentally decorated, and some of the sculptures on the side stood out at odd angles. I tested one with my hand, then pulled myself up to see if it would hold. It did.

One arm before the next, eyes grit against the harsh wind as I fought for purchase to drag myself slowly up the side of the building. My armour threatened to weigh me down, but there was no time to deal with it and there was no telling if I'd still need it afterwards. A particularly brutal gust of wind caught my fur cape and whisked it to the side. It almost tore me off completely and I had to press myself against the stone. My fingers felt like they might break. The pain was unbelievable.

"I won't give in," I whispered. My body shook as I flung my right arm higher and gripped a rough-cut stone ledge. The muscles in my arm bulged as I used my considerable Strength to pull myself up. "I won't stop. Not while the others are still fighting." The wind didn't abate, so I clenched my teeth and kept going.

I reached the lip of the roof a few minutes later. My muscles screamed in agony but I managed to swing a leg over and drag myself up. On the domed roof, I paused to catch my breath. The material beneath me was bronze or bronze-plated. Idly, I wondered if I could melt it all and make it flow off the roof onto the monster. No, there was just too much surface area and the temperature was still sub-zero. There was no way the heat from my hand would spread far and fast enough to achieve that kind of temperature. I flipped over to look down below.

Blake had Merlot's attention. The Assassin danced away from his flailing attacks but never once tried to throw an attack of her own. She ducked behind a pillar, then fled away when it was destroyed in a cloud of smoke. A fireball ricocheted off the back of the Grimm's bulbous mass. It turned to find the source, but howled when another struck from the other side. Weiss and Kaedin were still in play. Good. I'd need them.

"Ruby!" I cupped my hands around my mouth to yell. It took the Reaper a few seconds to find me, but when she did her silver eyes widened. She opened her mouth to shout out a question, but I cut her off. "Ruby, I need you to lure it to this point." I pointed down off the temple roof in front of me. "As close as you can get it!"

"Jaune, what-?" Ruby cut off as someone cried out a warning. She sped away as Merlot crashed down on her position. I gasped and stood up, already half-turned towards the beacon.

"Just trust me!" I yelled.

I ran up towards it, slipped, landed on knees and hands, then crawled the rest of the way. The domed roof wasn't a perfect semi-sphere and began with more curvature than it finished. I struggled and dragged myself up the first part, but found it easier to stand and run the last thirty or so metres. My breath came out in harsh pants of clouded air when I reached the pile of wood. Relief tore through me as I ran my hand across it. It was dry, practically fossilised and impossibly brittle, but it would burn and that was all I asked of it.

A new problem revealed itself, however. The shape of the roof itself didn't allow me to see the battlefield anymore, and I had no idea whether Ruby was in position or not.

"Ruby!?" I yelled. "Is it close?"

Someone might have screamed a reply, but I couldn't make out the words. Were they ready, had someone been hurt, was it panic or fear? My heart hammered in my chest. I had no way of knowing. Did I just push and hope for the best?

"NOW!"

I didn't know who it was. I didn't know whether it was a signal for me or something else. I didn't stop to think of either of those things, however. Instead, I threw my weight against the huge stack of wood and pushed with all my might. It creaked and shifted, but didn't fall. I howled and put everything I had into it. It _had_ to go. It just had to! I heard a few logs tumble, fall and scatter down the roof. With narrowed eyes, I threw myself against it. "Move, god damn you! Fall!"

The pile creaked ominously. It began as a single tumbling log, but was quickly followed by another. A third and fourth tumbled in quick succession, and then the wall I'd been pushing against gave way. Like an avalanche of wood, ice and dust, it rattled down the rooftop. I fell with it, carried along atop the wave. The precipice approached. There would be no time to stop myself, and I wasn't sure I wanted to.

This was all or nothing, after all.

With a quick prayer and gasp, the roof ended – and open air began. My body hung there, free from gravity for a few long moments as I sailed above and over the battle. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, and I was able to turn and look down to the battle below. Ruby's eyes met mine, like tiny specks of silver.

She'd drawn Merlot below me. She'd done it. My eyes traced the huge avalanche of wood as it rained down above him. My armour carried me further, away from him, but the rest would fall like hail across his body.

"Weiss!" I screamed. "Set it alight. Now!"

Red light flared from my left. Heat whistled past me, almost close enough to singe my eyebrows. I didn't care, however. Even as gravity took hold of me and my flight became downwards, I watched with grim satisfaction as timber burst into flame. The curtain of searing fire roared and rolled down atop Merlot's bloated mass.

The screams were indescribable. No lungs large enough to make such a noise could ever be imagined, let alone explained with words. A great pillar of flame engulfed him, and it reached almost ten metres above his already gargantuan form. At least fifty, perhaps sixty metres tall. It was a bonfire the likes of which I'd never seen.

My impact robbed me of the chance to see anymore. Snow exploded around me as I hit the ground, and if I'd thought it would make the landing soft, I was woefully mistaken. Every bone in my body cried out. Air was driven from my lungs, and then a little more was taken out as well. I retched and gasped in equal measure. I could barely move.

"Jaune!" Ruby rushed up to place an arm under my head and lift me up. It only made everything hurt more, however.

"Is it dead?" I rasped.

"Not yet, but… the screams. It must be dying. It can't possibly survive that. You did it!" She looked down on me as I winced. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

How was I supposed to answer that? I opened my mouth to try, but the words were drowned out by another high-pitched scream. Our heads shot to the side, in time to see Merlot throw his body against the temple I'd slid off the top of. Perhaps he thought it attacked him, perhaps his complete mindlessness had robbed him of the capacity to understand what happened, but it looked like he wanted nothing more than to destroy it.

The flames still roared off his body. I could hear skin bubble and pop. The others didn't dare approach. Each backed away, giving space for the monster as it thrashed and tossed itself against the temple. The already damaged structure proved no match. Dust exploded outwards, along with rubble and debris, as it collapsed in on itself.

A pit opened in my stomach. Why wasn't it dead yet? Why wasn't it dying? I struggled to sit up with Ruby's help as it continued to thrash and scream. _Fall over,_ I thought. _Come on… die already. I've dropped an entire roof on you. I've set you alight. We don't have anything left to give, so die!_

It didn't. Merlot, skin charred and running down his form, turned to face us. One of its eyes exploded, but its cavernous mouth opened to reveal rows and rows of razor-sharp teeth. One of its tendrils wrapped about a nearby pillar and _pulled_ its body towards where I'd fallen.

Pyrrha leapt into its path. The Champion ducked and weaved between angry tendrils that tried to rip her to pieces. For a moment, I feared the worst, but against all odds, she seemed to hold her ground. Her crimson hair flew behind her as she dashed to one side, reversed on the ball of her heel, and cut through one of Merlot's tentacle-like limbs with her sword.

"She's doing it," Ruby said. Her eyes shone. "Pyrrha's doing it!"

She was… had we weakened it that much? I saw Pyrrha hop over another attack and score a strike in return, but it was as her hair flicked back that I noticed her eyes flickering bright green. They glimmered like fire.

Some kind of Skill?

"Let's get you out of here while she holds it off." Ruby settled her hands beneath my shoulders and tried to tug me away. The weight of me and my armour proved too much, however. She huffed and growled, but my body only shifted a few inches. I groaned when it did. It felt like something dug into my leg. "Jaune!" Ruby let go and rushed back to my side. "What is it? I'm sorry!"

"I-It's nothing," I said, and then sighed when I saw her irritated expression. "It's something," I amended. "I just don't know what. I think I might have broken something when I fell. I'm not really in any shape to move." I closed my eyes against the thought of what it might mean even if we defeated this foe. We were atop a dangerous mountain where the cold could kill me. There was no way they'd be able to carry me all the way down.

"We'll think of something, Jaune. I promise. Just… just hold tight for now, okay?"

I waved a hand. It wasn't like I could choose to do otherwise. I idly wished I knew anything about medicine, or that we had a healer-type Class at all. They could have diagnosed what was wrong with me, but as much as I could see my own Statistics and such, the most I could get on what was wrong was that something _was_ wrong. Not ideal, given the circumstances.

"Is…" I gasped for breath. "Is Pyrrha still holding it off?"

"She is," Ruby said, and then lifted my head up so I could see. True to her words, my friend was fighting toe to toe with the monster. How, I wasn't sure. She'd been knocked aside easily by it before, but now I watched her deflect a blow with her shield and stagger only a few paces. Pyrrha scowled up at Merlot, and I noticed her eyes continued to flicker like emerald fire.

"Pyrrha, keep it busy!" Nora yelled, running in. Pyrrha's face twisted in fear,

"No, Nora, wait!"

She didn't. The Barbarian had already covered the ground and swung her hammer into the Grimm's flank. Still on fire, and flesh still weak, it sagged to the side and roared in agony. The rush of victory was short lived, however. Pyrrha's eyes flickered and died. One of Merlot's tendrils slammed into her shield, and this time it crushed the metal against her body. Even with fifteen or so metres between us, I heard her arm snap like dry tinder. Pyrrha slammed into a stone staircase nearby and didn't move.

"Pyrrha!" Nora yelled. "Ren, get her out of-argh!" Her words were cut off as she hopped over one tendril but was left unprepared for the other coming the opposite way. Had both hit, her top and bottom halves would have been torn apart, but instead she was slapped aside like a ball. She crashed head over heels into a half-destroyed wall. The impact finished the job as brick and rubble rained down to bury her.

No… It wasn't enough. It still wasn't enough. I choked back a sob and slumped in Ruby's arms. How could everything we'd done not be enough to kill this monster? We had nothing left to give and no more heavy-hitters. In the distance I could even see Weiss, sagged on her rapier, which was buried into snow. She was spent. Ruby's hand reached for her scythe, the one I'd made her. I shook my head.

"Don't bother," I said. "You know you can't tank it. Get out of here. Run."

"I'm not leaving you behind." she whispered.

I groaned as Merlot dragged himself closer. A fireball exploded on his back, but he no longer seemed to care, not even about Kaedin. Deep within those crimson eyes, hate radiated, and it was all focused on me. Maybe he'd figured out who was responsible for his current agony. Whatever the case, it seemed that murder was all it cared for. "I don't think you're going to have much of a choice, Ruby." I said. "Get out of here. Save yourself."

"I won't!" Ruby laid me down and took a position before me, scythe at the ready.

"I said, get away!" I yelled. She was next to useless, we all were, but she was the _worst_ person to try and hold a position in front of me. She would be swept aside with ease, torn asunder in a single blow. I struggled to move, but couldn't. Were my bones broken? "Ruby, don't be an idiot. You can kite it at best, but there's no way you can stand in front of this and live!"

"I won't watch anyone die when I could stop it, Jaune. I'm not moving anywhere."

That stupid girl. "Ruby, as your Guild Leader, I _order_ you to get out of the way!" Over the sounds of screamed warnings, the monster's roar and the sound of the inferno, I could barely hear anything. Ruby's response, however, reached me even over that noise.

"No..."

"Move!"

"No!"

"God damn it, Ruby!"

Merlot reared one of his arms into the air. His mouth opened wide, and steam gusted out from within. My only solace was that I'd be killed instantly out here and not drawn into that terrifying maw. To watch Ruby die first, however, was not something I ever wanted. I tried to force my feet to move, just to kick her out of the way, but agony shot through my legs and I screamed in a mixture of pain and defiant rage.

As did Merlot.

A thick, black, tendril slammed down onto the snow a foot to my left. It twitched and flailed, but began to fade away, severed at the base.

"Ruby?" I whispered. She didn't reply. The Reaper hadn't moved, nor had her weapon. Ruby wasn't responsible for this. In fact, her eyes were locked on something a little to the side. I followed them, and my mouth fell open.

It was a swirling portal, a rich purple in colour, with light that formed within. Before it stood a figure clad in armour a mixture of metal and cloth, of greens and cream that rushed up her body towards the head. Neat orange hair made me think of Nora, but the face wasn't hers. In the girl's right hand hung a bizarrely oversized cleaver. It was slick with black blood. I could only stare at her. Had she rescued us? The portal winked out of existence.

"Who… who are you?" I asked. "Where did you come from!?"

"Salutations, ally. Archmage Ironwood saw you light a signal fire and assumed it was a call for aid. I see it is no signal fire, but that the latter holds true." The girl slowly walked towards the huge monster. "You may relax. I have been sent to assist you as required."

"W-Wait," I called. "He's too powerful. You can't just head straight in like that!"

"Do not worry." The girl turned her head to meet mine and smiled. She looked happy, ecstatic even. "I am combat ready."

A tendril pierced through her stomach. It erupted out of her spine.

I choked on my breath, one hand held out towards the girl who'd died, just like that. Ruby gasped and made to take a step forward, but didn't seem willing to leave my side, even to help this person. The girl took her eyes off the Grimm. She took her eyes off it because _he_ had called out to her. Had he killed yet another person because of his foolishness?

"That," the girl whispered, "was rather rude of you." The cleaver fell to the floor, but faded into particles of green light. She gripped the limb buried through her body with both hands. "I was in the middle of a conversation with somebody. Please do not interrupt."

The girl _tore_ the limb from its socket – and then ripped it out of her own body. Almost negligently, she threw it behind her, unheeding of her wounds.

"W-What…?"

"Jaune, _look_!" Ruby knelt and pointed at the girl's wound. It was a hole, roughly the size of my thigh, that penetrated through her entire body. I could see open air on the other side, but that I could _also_ see was a complete lack of blood, gore or skeletal structure. Instead, her body seemed to consist of nothing but green light. It shifted and moved, almost like thread, until several strings of it met in the middle and began to close the wound before our very eyes. "What… _is_ she?" Ruby asked. It seemed the girl heard, for she turned once more to smile.

"I am Penny Polendina, Remnant's first artificial Hero." She pointed one hand above her head, to where I saw her name and Class. It read simply; Construct. "I am a Magical Construct created and given sentience by Archmage Ironwood. Fear not, I am here to supply aid." She looked back to Merlot. "I shall deal with this monstrosity now."

"It's weak to fire!" I yelled.

"It is currently _on_ fire, friend. I am not sure more fire can be reasonably applied."

"Oh, right…" Maybe I had a concussion too? It might explain why I was having such a vivid and bizarre hallucination. I took several deep breaths as Ruby helped me watch the girl, the Construct, stroll towards the monster that had so easily beaten us. She seemed unconcerned with its size, strength or the fact it was a walking bonfire. _She doesn't have a weapon,_ I realised. _She's going to get killed._

Merlot roared and swung one of his arms at her. Penny glanced towards it and held up her left arm to block it. The size differential alone was ridiculous, but I doubted she could stop that even if her body was 100% muscle. There just wasn't enough weight to her. Penny's eyes flared green, as did her arm. Before my eyes, it shifted and grew. It was like forging a weapon, except that the metal glowed green instead of yellow. In a matter of moments, she wielded a huge shield on the left side of her body. No… she didn't wield it; her arm _became_ a shield.

The blow still caught her hard, and her feet skidded across snow as she was pushed a full ten metres to one side. Despite that, not a wince so much as crossed her face. The moment the tendril pulled back, she dashed forward. She was slower than Ruby, not that it meant anything since I'd never seen someone faster, but Penny's pace wasn't that much greater than my own. Merlot had plenty of time to react, and brought down a crushing overhead strike. Penny held her left arm up at an angle and deflected it down into the snow and rock beside her. She turned and slashed at it with her right, which shone green and became a thick broadsword the moment she struck. The limb was severed in a single blow.

Penny's arms morphed back into regular limbs once more and she charged forward as the Grimm was distracted. It flailed wildly to try and hit her, and I gasped as it managed to cut across her stomach in its rage. Green light spurted out like blood, but the girl didn't stop or acknowledge the damage.

Could she really face that thing on her own, though?

As it turned out, she didn't have to. Penny swerved away from the next attack and turned both her arms into large, curved blades more akin to a butcher's knife than a sword. Merlot roared and tried to hit her, but a huge pillar or rock lunged out of the ground beside her and crashed into his face. The Grimm reared back as Kaedin walked forward, staff gripped in one hand. There were no words from the Mage, not of grief, anger or hate. He simply clenched his teeth against some hidden emotion and cast spell after spell.

Most of them were rock-based, likely because it was already as on fire as it would ever get and he didn't want to put it out with ice or water. He created a small forest of rock for Penny to weave and hide behind, and my eyes even spied Blake atop one of them, crouched down as she hurled a dagger into Merlot's last eye. How she'd made it through the fight so unharmed, I had no idea. _I guess Blake really is a higher level than most of us. I never did find out what, exactly._

"I should help them," Ruby said. My hand, the last part of me that could really move, gripped her ankle.

"Stay," I growled.

"But I can help."

 _You could die,_ I thought. I knew she wouldn't listen to that, however, so I tried a different approach. "I can't move, Ruby. If it comes for me, or even knocks something in my direction, I'll be killed." It was callous, perhaps, but she looked down at me and bit her lip. "I need you, Ruby."

That did it.

"O-Okay…" I could see it hurt her to look at the melee and not be a part of it, but it was only Yang, Blake, Kaedin and Penny who were even capable of fighting anymore. Ren was down by Nora's side, digging his friend out of the rubble, and Pyrrha was on hands and knees, barely able to stand. Weiss was slumped nearby, devoid of whatever magical energy she needed for her spells. We had to trust in those four.

Merlot lost whatever patience he had with the obstructing stone pillars. With two tendrils, freshly spawned from his body, he swung horizontally through their bases, toppling them down. Blake rode one as far as she could before she leapt off, but Penny was lost in the smoke and debris. The Grimm face moved closer. Eyes damaged beyond repair, it used smell, hearing – or whatever sense Grimm had to detect negativity.

It wasn't prepared for the green shape that jumped directly into its fanged mouth.

Neither was I, really. I gasped. "Urk…"

"No," Ruby said. She held one arm out uselessly, as Merlot chomped down with glee, ripping the strange girl inside of him. The entire battle seemed to pause, as suddenly no one knew what to do or how to fight it. What if she was still alive inside? Did they dare attack it?

"What do we do?" Yang asked. She looked towards me, as did Blake. Were they honestly seeking leadership from a semi-crippled Blacksmith?

"Hold off and see what happens," I said. Ruby nodded and yelled out my order. We watched as Merlot dragged himself towards Blake and Kaedin, who backed away from the monster. I bit my lip and whispered a prayer. _Come on… you weren't eaten. You threw yourself down its throat. Tell me you had some kind of plan, you crazy girl._ I winced as another lance of pain shot through me. _Show me you're not as stupid as me. Show me you can beat it!_

The monster surged forward once more. One of its limbs wrapped around some rock, but before it could pull itself across the ground, it paused. I watched with bated breath as its face, Merlot's face, seemed to twitch.

Nobody dared speak.

The Grimm shuddered and opened its mouth, but no roar emitted from it. Instead, a faint green light did, followed by a gasp as its body reared back and shook violently. A point on its flesh, below the eyes, pushed outwards. It looked like a growth, a triangle that poked up, until the flesh broke with a wet pop.

A green lance appeared, or perhaps a spear. It withdrew a moment later, but was replaced with the head of a battle-axe that tore through skin and muscle. Merlot writhed in agony and tried to attack whatever hurt it from within. Its limbs flailed against its own body, but that only made the wound worse. The Construct's arm appeared first. The hand had formed into the shape of an axe, but it moulded back to fingers as she pulled herself out from the wound. Her other arm was a spear, but shifted into a blade which she used to cut the hole wider. Bright green light ran down her body like blood, and I could see numerous cuts and holes knit themselves back together.

Through it all, her face remained calm, polite, almost. "It is time for you to die now," she said, and raised her left arm-sword above her. "I shall make it as painless as I am able."

Merlot roared angrily – but was silenced as the blade slashed down between his eyes. It pierced deep, and green light flooded from the wound. Based on how that only occurred when she changed the weapon, I dreaded to imagine what she was doing to his insides.

The beast twitched and shivered, and then fell in on itself.

"Is it…?"

"Dead," Ruby whispered. "I think it's definitely dead now. My god…"

I heard footsteps behind me, and looked over in time to see Ren help a limping Nora over to us. Both seemed haggard and bruised, but neither as bad as I. Behind them, Pyrrha carried herself with great difficulty. One of her arms hung limp at her side, the other clutched to her shoulder.

"I'm alive," she said. "Hurt, but… Jaune, are you-?"

"Hurt," I sighed. "Unable to move. I think something is broken."

"Some things from the look of it," Ren said. "You fell off a roof in full armour. You'll be lucky if your spine is in one piece."

"RENNY!" Nora hissed. She punched his arm. The Monk was so exhausted, the blow almost knocked him out. He slumped to his knees, and suddenly it was Nora having to support him. She mumbled apologies to him, frantically running her hands up and down his arms. Snow crunched nearby as their saviour ran up towards them.

"Your party appears to be all alive," the strange girl said. Her face was set in an almost ecstatic smile. "That is sensational! I am pleased I was able to arrive in time."

"Yeah, us too," Yang said, holding Weiss up beside her. Blake and Kaedin brought up the rear. The Mage's face was blank, too blank. Yang helped sit Weiss down and then collapsed beside her. "You said Ironwood sent you?"

"He saw you light a signal fire. At least, he believed it to be a signal fire. Because there are no inhabitants in these ruins, he assumed the worst and decided to send myself to reconnoitre the situation." The Construct bowed. "It was an honour to fight beside you all. I am enthused to see you are all unharmed."

A signal fire? She meant how I'd set Merlot alight. Had that really saved us?

"I wouldn't call us that," Blake sighed. Her eyes raked up and down my form, and although I saw the naked concern in them, she didn't dare approach. "I don't see how we can make it down the Fang like this. Our supplies have been destroyed and most of us won't last the night in this condition."

"That will not be necessary," Penny said. She held out one hand, and a small ball of green light formed in it. With a huff, she threw it high into the air. It hung in the sky, bathing the snow in a sickly green light.

A few moments later, a small portal swirled into being.

"Archmage Ironwood was able to calculate and cast a portal, all the way from his office." Penny sounded proud, and my eyes widened as I remembered how he'd pointed the mountain out to us. There was a window in his office that faced it, I recalled. How lucky were we that he happened to be in his office, that he happened to face the window, that he happened to decide the strange lights were a cry for help, and not just a trick of the light? I laid back with a sigh. Had we even really completed this Quest?

Viktor and Kaedin helped us get this far, saved our lives against an avalanche, against freezing to death, and then an army of Grimm. Viktor had then given his life to save me from Merlot, a foe we'd been too weak to significantly harm… and then now, at the end, our lives had been saved again by the Archmage and this girl.

Were we really that useless?

I didn't have the time to think of an answer. Several robed and hooded figures came from the portal. Four moved towards the dissolving form of the Grimm, and I could see the slumped body of Merlot reappear as it faded. He didn't move, and from the amount of blood around him, he never would again.

Good riddance.

A small group of white-robed figures approached us, however. One, a Priest, knelt beside me and placed a gloved hand on my chest. The glow that permeated it was comforting… both to my eyes and my body. "Badly injured," she whispered, "but alive. Sleep now. I shall see to your wounds, young Knight."

Sleep? I didn't feel like- a yawn escaped me as fatigue struck like a hammer. It was too sudden, too immediate, and I glared balefully up at the Priest. She was casting a spell on me. She smiled down, the barest hint of apology there.

My eyes sagged. The last thing I noticed before sleep took me, was that my body felt like it was growing stronger.

Drastically stronger.

* * *

 **Ugh, by comparison, my body is growing drastically weaker. Yay. I hate being sick. Anyway, chapter is all of what, 500 words less than normal? It's good enough. I hope the quality didn't tank too much, but maybe I pulled a Viktor with it - who knows.**

 **Oh right, you'll know.**

 **Jaune will give us a stat update in another chapter. I literally cannot bring myself to calculate it and check against my notes right now. It's too planned for me to just rush it. We'll just say he didn't stay awake long enough to find out, and so doesn't know yet. Yeah, that sounds like a good excuse. That's my story and I'm running with it!**

…

 **I'm going to go off and be sick now.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 8** **th** **May**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	29. Book 2: Chapter 14

**You've probably all seen this by now, but here we go again…**

 **Hey guys, there's a bit of an important note at the bottom, but I'll tl;dr it here as well.**

 **I kind of need to take a one week holiday from writing, partly for health reasons, partly for quality reasons. Therefore, the next chapter of this won't come out until two weeks – the 22nd** **May. After that, things will go back to normal, but there's just going to be a week where I'm missing.**

 **As said, there will be notes at the bottom to fully explain.**

 **Also, chapter numbers have changed - more details at the bottom. I will retcon others when I have the time.**

* * *

 **Note: Alerts may still be borked. I know… nothing I can do.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 2: Chapter 14  
**

* * *

We were given quarters to recover inside the Grand Academy, and Archmage Ironwood kept us there for several days. It only took a few hours for me to recover, my muscles and bones repaired from the insides by magic. Even now, my hand would occasionally hover over a part of my body, marvelling at how new and light it felt. They'd kept me in bed for two days, however, during which I received regular visits from Ruby, Pyrrha and – less often – Blake. Ren shared the room, of course, the same ones we'd been given when we first arrived, but that felt so long ago. In truth, it was less than a week, but it felt like months.

I definitely _felt_ older.

Today was a rare opportunity for me to move about, freed by the Priest who rescued me atop the mountain and given permission to wander the halls as I wished, so long as I stayed in the white, silken robes she'd forced me into. They felt soft and airy, thrown over my hose and tunic, but would apparently mark me as both a guest and someone who was recovering from treatment. I was thankful the amulet was still safely stored beneath it all. No one thought to take that off. It probably wasn't necessary, since they could use magic to heal me through my clothing. At least they'd seen fit to have someone repair my armour. The breastplate sat in the room, as clean and smooth as when the Quest began. Notably, it prevented anyone paying too much attention to how Glenn Vuori's lance-point had melted into it.

My hand fell upon the railing of an open balcony, the gardens and flowers outside a welcome sight, the sensation of warm sunlight tickling my skin even more so. The air so far up the cliff-side mountain was crisp and sharp, with a tang of salt from the ocean mixed with the scent of fresh flowers from down below. It was a welcome relief after so long trapped in bed.

It was a welcome relief from The Fang too, which I could still see in the distance. It dominated the landscape, its white form resplendent against the blue sky.

I still couldn't believe we'd made it. I couldn't believe that, against all odds, the Archmage saw what I'd done to Merlot and assumed it was a cry for help, the lighting of some beacon to draw attention. I didn't _feel_ like I'd saved everyone, but Pyrrha made it a point to drive that home whenever she visited. She probably still recalled my crisis of confidence before the quest. A soft smile slipped across my face. It was just like her to try and make me feel better.

And feel better I did. It wasn't just emotionally, but also physically. I felt stronger… stronger in a way that was noticeable. I closed my eyes and concentrated for what felt like the hundredth time. Each time I did, it still took me a few seconds to believe it could be true.

Twenty-three… I was Level twenty-three, now. I'd been Level seventeen when the Quest began. I'd gained two against the Berserker, and then another one after we'd fought off several Grimm on the mountain, and slain the large Deer-Grimm, the Duneyrr. Now, again Merlot – and the power of all the Grimm he'd absorbed – I'd gained a staggering three levels. Well, two and a bit, but that was enough to push me over three. I felt different… the sensation of suddenly _gaining_ power was always an odd one, but it was normally a single level, and so quite subtle. Here, however, I'd gone up over ten Strength, which was a rather crazy leap to experience almost overnight.

It made me realise just how powerful Merlot must have been… for one creature to grant that much Exp across so many people – especially once that strange girl arrived to rescue us. It was a stark reminder of just how fortunate we were.

My stomach grumbled, and that proved a stark reminder of just how _hungry_ I was as well. I laughed and took a last, long breath of fresh air, before pushing off the railing and making my way back inside. Students passed by on either side as I hugged the wall and meandered my way down the corridor. Their co-ordinated robes fluttered behind them as some chatted, others rushed and several read from thick tomes as they moved. It was just like Beacon, and that was a feeling I'd not had when we first arrived. I guess back then, I'd been too worried about what would come to pay attention. The Grand Academy was quite a friendly place when you were in the right mind, however.

I managed to find my way to a small cafeteria only once having to ask directions. Unlike Beacon's huge, communal building, the Academy seemed to have several smaller ones, and since it was lesson time for most people, it was just about deserted. Round wooden tables, that resembled an inn more than the long ones back in Beacon, dotted a marble floor. Plush seats were pulled up against them, and it didn't take long to spy some familiar figures there – and for them to spy me in turn.

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled. She stood up and waved, despite the fact there were less than sixteen other people in a room fit for a hundred. I waved back, and limped over in time to receive a hug from the excited Reaper. "Why didn't you tell me you were back on your feet?" she asked. "We could have gone exploring together. Wait, are you allowed out – are you fully healed?"

"Calm it, sis," Yang tugged the girl down with a wide grin. "If he wasn't allowed out, he wouldn't _be_ out. We're dealing with Mages here. They'd have cast a spell to keep him in." She looked me up and down herself, though. "Glad to see you up too, fire-starter."

"Glad to be up," I said, settling down into one of the seats. It was softer and cushioned, very different from the utilitarian stools back home. Right now, after all the work we'd done, I more than appreciated it. "Don't tell me that's my new nickname – thanks Ruby," I added as she passed over a wooden flagon of rich cordial.

"Could be, depends on whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it. It sounds terrible."

"Then fire-starter it is," Yang said, laughing when I groaned.

Ruby giggled and nudged a foot against mine. "Ignore her," she said. "Yang's just tired from being cooped up with no one to beat up. She challenged a Mage to a spar, but the girl just levitated her into the air until she gave up."

"Hey! I thought I told you not to share that story!"

"Did you?" Ruby shrugged. "Whoops, my bad..."

"Oh, really?" Yang glared at Ruby's expression of fake innocence, before she coughed and turned to me. "So, did you know Ruby spent every day harassing your healer to know if you were okay and when-" She didn't get any further on account of the hand that clamped over her mouth. Ruby's face was bright red.

" _Yaaang_!"

"Turnabout is fair play," Yang said as she pulled free. "I'll give you a break for now, though. So, fire-starter… what you been up to? Is Ren keeping you busy?"

I groaned and laid my hands on the table, head atop them. "Don't get me started on Ren... he's spent every single day since we got back trying to research that _thing_ Merlot summoned in the temple. The only time he even looks up is when Nora breaks in and drags him away by his feet."

"That creepy Grimm-woman?" Yang asked. She shivered when I nodded. "I'd rather he didn't, to be honest. If I have my way, I'll never have to see that thing again."

"Or feel it," Ruby added. "I felt so powerless… so… so weak."

"We all did, Rubes." Yang bumped an elbow against her sister's to try and cheer her up. "All except for ol' fire-starter here, or should I call you the Grimm Wanderer or something? After all, you were the only one able to move when she was there. How did you do that, anyway?"

"No idea," I answered. "Also, please don't call me that either. It's even more pretentious than the first." I sighed and took another long drink, savouring the fresh citrus that tingled on my tongue. It was crisp and refreshing, just what was needed. "Did the Archmage ask you about her too? He spent at least three hours in our room grilling Ren and I."

"Same," Yang said. "I guess he did it with everyone. I can't blame him for wanting to find out, though. I wouldn't feel particularly safe if I knew someone who could control Grimm was atop a nearby mountain either."

"She said she was summoned," Ruby chipped in. "I doubt she lives there."

"I don't want to remember anything she said, Ruby." Yang clutched her arms as though she were cold. "Can we leave this be – talk about something else?"

Her reluctance was understandable. The memory of that woman haunted me too, especially at what she'd done so casually and how she was summoned. I shrugged and quickly changed the subject. "What have you two been up to? Anything good?"

"I've been going stir-crazy," Yang laughed. "But Ruby made a friend, didn't you?"

"I did!" Ruby cheered. She practically vibrated in her seat, eyes sparkling. "You remember that girl who saved us, Penny? Well I managed to find her in the corridors and we got to talking. She's absolutely awesome and we have so much in common. We're going to exchange letters when I go back to Beacon."

"That sounds like fun," I said. "Make sure to send her a thanks from me as well. She deserves it after saving our lives."

"I will. I was asking about her because of the things she said. Apparently she's a Construct," Ruby put special emphasis on the word, saying it slowly. "I asked what that means and it's that she wasn't born like most people are, but that she was created by the Archmage as a magical being."

"I guess that explains the lack of blood and dying."

"Yep. Penny says there are a load of Constructs in Atlas, but that she's the only one who has her own mind and personality, and that the others need to be controlled remotely by Mages who specialise in it."

"What makes her so different? Is it just because she was made by the Archmage?"

"That's what she says."

Gods… how much power did the man have? Not for the first time, I wished it were possible to see a person's Level along with their name and Class. Then again, maybe that would only intimidate me. _He has to be way higher than us though. It's just unreal how he can be that different from every other Mage._

"Whatever the case, I'm just glad we're all alive," I said. "It could have gone so much worse."

"It did for someone," Yang whispered. She nodded her head to the left.

I followed it, and felt my heart fall into my stomach as I saw a robed figure, alone on a table in the corner of the room. Kaedin Sand had his head low, drooped over a glass, a half-empty bottle before him. He looked older… in a way that was marked by the thick lines on his face. I sighed and stood up.

"Jaune?" Ruby whispered.

"I'm going to talk with him."

"Do you think that's wise?" Yang looked worried. "I doubt he wants to talk with us… doubt he wants to even see us."

She was probably right, but that didn't make it the right thing to do. Viktor died to protect me… died _because_ of me. I wasn't going to simply walk away and not address that. "I still want to talk with him," I said. "I'll see you both later, I guess."

"We're headed off to explore with Nora." Yang and Ruby rose from their own seats, pushing the chairs back.

"I guess we'll have plenty of time together on the boat tomorrow," Ruby said with a little grin. "I'm going to try and find Penny until then." She hesitated for a moment, but then stepped forward to wrap her arms around me again. It was softer this time, less desperate, and I hugged her back. When she parted, her cheeks were pink, but she wore a pleased smile. "See you tomorrow, Jaune."

"See you tomorrow," I said, as I watched her leave and Yang shoot me a grin before she followed. "Oh, and remember to thank Penny for me, okay?" Ruby nodded and waved as she left.

That left me alone among strangers. A small dagger of fear wormed its way inside me as I watched the elderly Mage in the corner. Yang was definitely on point when she said he wouldn't want anything to do with me, but I still felt responsible. _A real Hero wouldn't be afraid to talk with him,_ I thought. Those words, which echoed Viktor's last, pushed me on.

"Kaedin," I greeted, as I came to a halt a few paces from his table. His face was etched with grief, both from the lines that ran down his cheeks, to the vacant, intoxicated look in his eyes. He'd always been a man with a smile before, but that seemed far away now. "Do you mind if I sit?"

He laughed. Bitterly. "If you want to…"

I moved to sit down.

"Not there!" he snapped, hand slamming down on the table. I froze, rear-end a few inches above the seat.

"Uh…?"

"That's Vikto-" His words cut off. The man's face twisted, lines growing thicker still as he swallowed what he was about to say. In the end, his words came out a painful rasp. "Just… pull up another seat, please."

I nodded and dragged one across, settling it between Kaedin and the empty seat. Viktor's seat. The Mage reached out to pick up the clear bottle, and poured some greenish liquid into a glass. It clinked down in front of me, as he topped up his own and took a quick swig.

"Green Diamond," he said. "It's made from crystalline water that flows down from The Fang. It collects in a narrow valley by the bottom, filtered over precious stones buried deep underground. The faunus at the base of the mountain use it to make a blend of wine and spirit they sell across Atlas and beyond."

It sounded interesting. The spirit was a rich, see-through green colour. It smelled of lime and something tangy. I took a sip. It was soft and rich, vibrant and refreshing – with an icy coldness that reminded me of the mountain we'd left behind. It was strong, though. So strong that I couldn't help but cough. Kaedin laughed.

"I had the same reaction when I first tried it. It was once I'd graduated from the Academy and become a real Mage of Atlas. Viktor snuck a bottle in, then teased me until I gave in. He challenged my manliness, made it out like I was afraid." Kaedin smiled longingly. "I wanted to prove him wrong so bad, I tipped half the bottle back in one go. It was my first time drinking and I remember him holding my hair back later as I suffered for my mistake." The smile fell, replaced with a deep sigh. "Viktor loved Green Diamond. It was his favourite drink."

My eyes fell to it once more. A harsh drink for a harsh man, but one who'd died to protect me. I swallowed another mouthful. It kicked still, but there was a certain bitterness to it I relished. I took a third drink before putting it down. "Do you hate me?" I asked. "Do you hate us for what happened?"

"I do." he whispered. "I hate you all so much… both for what you couldn't do, but also for how you did it anyway, how you accepted this Quest knowing you weren't strong enough."

I sagged in my seat.

"But it will pass," Kaedin said, taking a deep breath. "I know my anger more than any other… it is a rage born of grief. More than you, I hate myself for not being fast enough to save him. I hate myself for not asking for more help to support us, for leaving you to face Merlot alone when we might have been best suited for it." He sighed and took another long drink. "I hate you… but I don't blame you. It is… I am angry, upset. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." Not for this. Not for being human and feeling the loss of another. "What was he like? I only knew him a short time, bu-"

"Viktor was from a traditional family," Kaedin began, "as was I. Unlike many others, the two of us were introduced as young children, back when I was but five or six years old. The memories are hazy, but I recall he was a year older and that I lacked in both confidence and assertiveness. I remember Viktor looking me up and down, and how he said he had his work cut out for him." He laughed and shook his head. "He really did. He never gave up, however. Never dismissed me, my nervousness, nor did he ever express any regret at having been made my Sentinel."

"Sounds like he was the same person as both a child and an adult."

Kaedin smiled. "Oh, he was. Viktor was an adult even as a young boy, but that was just the way he was. He took his duties seriously, but was never afraid to spend time at the bar, even before he was legally allowed to do so. He was a constant shadow to me, a pillar to lean on when I felt weak, and a sharp knock to the back of the head when I was being dramatic. He kept me grounded, helped me grow – made me the man I am today… a man I could feel proud of seeing in the mirror. As harsh as he could be, as uncompromising as he was, he was my best friend and I was his. We shared everything. Hopes, fears, dreams..." His voice broke. "And now he's gone…"

"I'm sorry."

"As am I," he said. "About many things, some what I did do and some what I didn't, but that doesn't change what happened, nor does it make the pain any less." He took another long drink, and the glass fell almost clumsily onto the table. "I have a little advice for you, if you'll take it."

I leaned forward. "I'm listening."

"Your friends… your Guild. Protect them with your life. Live every moment as though it's your last. And if you should ever be in a situation where they are in danger, my advice would be to give your life trying to save them." Kaedin gripped his face with one hand. "It is easier than living without them."

"I will…" I tried to find more words to say, but couldn't. Instead, I picked up my glass and whispered a silent toast to a dead man. It tasted better… less like it was filled with regret. "What will you do now?" I asked. "Will you be okay?"

"I will live. To do any less would be to spit on Viktor's sacrifice. As for my place as a Mage, I shall remain here and do what I can. I won't ever take another Sentinel, however. Some of the romanticists will say it is our psychic bond. That it was broken and the backlash affects me still." He chuckled. "Little do they realise how painfully ordinary this is."

No special powers, no secretive rules, just two people – bound together through friendship. The Mage was right when he said it before, that it was its own special kind of magic. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to lose one of my friends, but the memory of Ruby's near-death still haunted me. Kaedin was right… back with Blake, it had been easier. I'd been prepared to die with her, and that felt so much sweeter than thinking of her dying while I lived.

"I have something for you," Kaedin said. He reached behind him and dragged his staff forward, leaning it against the table.

I took it warily. "Your staff? Why would you give us this?"

"Of Merlot, there was little that remained. His clothing was torn to pieces as he transformed, as was all that he carried on him. His stave, however, he left by the altar. As the only Mage among our group capable of using it, that fell to me." He nodded to acknowledge Weiss' situation. "In turn, I wanted to give you this. You deserve some reward, and Viktor's weapon and armour… I can't..." He looked away.

"I understand," I said. "I wouldn't – _couldn't_ – accept that." Not if it meant robbing Kaedin the chance to bury it with what remained of his companion. "I'm surprised you would even touch Merlot's staff, though. Is it more powerful?"

"About the same," He shrugged. "I intend to use my position to fight those who wish to develop The Fang and take it away from its faunus occupants. I figure doing that with his staff will be a good way of despoiling his memory." He held up his glass before him, and I clinked mine against it as we both drank.

"It sounds like a worthy cause, Kaedin."

"Vuori's spear, or what's left of it, is yours as well. I've asked for it to be delivered to you, but it's good for naught but scrap. I wanted to give you this now because… because I do not believe I can bring myself to see you off tomorrow." He sighed. "Forgive me for that."

"It's fine." I didn't blame him for not wanting to see us. He'd already done enough. I was surprised he was even willing to talk with me, let alone share a drink. Had I been in his place… had Viktor been Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha or any of my friends? I didn't think I could have done the same. I would have _hated_ the people who dared cost their lives, especially if it was because they'd arrogantly accepted a Quest too strong for them.

I finished my glass and put it down.

"I'll leave you be." I said. "It was… it was an honour to fight alongside you."

He didn't reply to that. I didn't expect him to. I pushed up out of the seat, and hesitated for a second before taking the staff in one hand. It was heavy and gnarled, made of some thick wood I couldn't recognise. We'd have to sell it. That was all we could do. As I moved away, I paused, and noticed the filled glass of Green Diamond still on the table.

It was in front of Viktor's chair… untouched.

"I'm sorry," I closed my eyes against the pain. "I'm sorry, Kaedin."

"I know." he whispered. "Fare thee well, Jaune Arc."

/-/

In some ways, the conversation with Kaedin went better and worse than expected. On the one hand, an olive branch had been offered in the form of the thick, undoubtedly powerful staff I held in one hand. It earned no share of strange looks from those I passed, but what was one to think of a Knight with a staff?

Probably what one must have thought of a Mage with a sword. Had Weiss faced this same attention? I'd never noticed.

It was not Weiss I looked for, however, even if I found her. The white-haired Mage was sat a short distance away, and to my surprise, alone with the person I _had_ been looking for. Blake's long black hair fell down her back as she nodded to something Weiss said. I stepped closer, in time to hear the tail end of the conversation.

"-hope you understand," Weiss said.

"I do. Honestly, it's more than I expected – and thank you for that. You're not wrong, however. Many are just like the kind of person you described." One of Blake's ears twitched and flicked in my direction. "We're not alone. I think we should end this here."

Weiss nodded and stood up. She turned to look at me, pale eyes meeting mine for a moment before the trailed away and she stepped past me. A respectful nod in greeting was the most I received, and then she was gone.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Blake said. She crossed her arms, the displeasure in her eyes clear. "How much of that did you hear?"

I held one hand up before me and winced. "Only the end, I promise. I didn't mean to listen in. I just wanted to talk to you."

Blake's frown softened. "Only the end?" she asked, and waited for my nod. "I'm sorry. It was a rather personal conversation."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Better than fine in fact." Blake turned and sat down, and while she didn't gesture for me to do the same, she did leave just enough room on the bench beside her for me to do so. "I was surprised myself, but Weiss sought me out. She wanted to apologise for the way she treated me back in Beacon, for the mistrust and the antagonism."

"She did?" I asked, genuinely surprised. It must have shown in my voice, for Blake laughed.

"I know. I was surprised as well. Weiss… she has her reasons. I understand that now. Still, I believe the two of us have crossed a busy road and found common ground in the middle. Anything more is personal and I won't betray her trust." Her amber eyes flicked to the staff. "What's that?"

"Kaedin's staff," I explained, handing it over for her to have a look at. "He took Merlot's. It's the only real thing that could drop from a Mage turned into a monster, and only because he didn't have it on him when he transformed. Kaedin intends to use it to better the lives of the faunus on The Fang." I smiled. "It's his way of destroying Merlot's legacy."

Blake inspected the staff and nodded, handing it back to him. "A good goal for a good man. How is he?"

"Hurting. I spoke to him earlier. We shouldn't expect to see him wave us off tomorrow. He doesn't hate us, but he's angry and hurt. I think it's best for him if he never sees us again."

"Understandable. I can't imagine I'd be any different in his shoes."

A small smile escaped me at that. She'd had the exact same thought I had earlier. Were we really that similar? Sometimes it felt like it. My mouth felt a little dryer than usual, my hands a little shakier.

"Do you remember what almost happened on the mountain?" I asked.

"Which part? It wasn't exactly a peaceful trip."

"The part between us," I said. It felt like my nerves were on fire. "In the cabin... when we thought we might die."

"I remember." Her voice was even, measured.

I didn't like it.

My tongue shot out to wet my lip. Did I stop? Did I back down? I didn't think I could. "Do you…?" It didn't sound right. "What are…?" Neither did that. How was he supposed to ask? "Is what happened there how you-"

"I'd rather not speak about it," Blake said.

"Oh…" I looked away and took a deep breath. Okay… that… hadn't gone as expected. There was no denying the heavy weight in my stomach, or the sag of my shoulders. "Well… that's fine, I guess. I'm… I'm sorry I brought it up." I tried to keep my voice calm, I really did, but the hurt I felt almost certainly leaked into it.

Blake sighed and shook her head. "Jaune, what happened there, what I said and what we did… it was done with the expectation that there would be nothing afterwards, that I wouldn't be alive long enough for there to be an aftermath." She leaned forward, dropping her hands between her knees as she stared ahead. "My mind wasn't in the right place at the time. My emotions weren't, either. It's… I don't want to think back to that desperation, to that fear and pain."

"Y-Yeah, you're right." I slumped forward, even as I did my best to laugh. "I'm being pretty stupid, I guess. You thought you were going to die. You would have probably done that with anyone."

"No."

My head lifted, in time to see her look away. Had she been watching me? "What?"

"I wouldn't have done that with anyone."

Did she…? I wasn't sure what to feel. Hope welled up inside, but it was already wary and hurt from before. I waited for something, words or action to offer more meaning to what she said, but as the seconds ticked into minutes, it became clear they wouldn't come.

In the end, it was I who wet my lips and dared to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Who knows?" Blake sighed. "I don't, that's for sure." Her head tilted, just enough for me to see a single golden eye through a curtain of raven-coloured hair. She really was beautiful. "Now that you're recovered, we're to sail tomorrow, aren't we?"

"We are," I said. I knew it was a distraction, a change of subject, but I pretended she'd fooled me. "How did you know I was better?"

"I asked the Priest who was treating you. She told me."

The Priest - but she hadn't been by my room since the night before – and it was only then that she cleared me to leave when I woke up today. That meant Blake had cornered her outside, perhaps even waited there so make sure the woman wouldn't get away. A thrill shot through me, and my smile became just that little bit more genuine.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"Just about the thought of going home," I lied. I realised a moment later it was no lie at all, as thoughts of Beacon, the Hunter's Lodge and Vale swam into my mind. I _was_ looking forward to it. More than I'd ever realised.

"Hmm..." Blake sounded like she didn't quite believe me, and with good reason. She really was dangerously perceptive. "I suppose I am as well. It feels like it's been such a long time."

"Will you join our Guild now?" I asked. Her expression sharpened, so I rushed to continue, "You're closer with all of us now, and even Weiss considers you a friend. I just thought it would be polite to offer."

"I think I'll pass for now. You know I like my peace and quiet, not to mention my solitude." She allowed a tiny smile to pass between us, to show it wasn't anything between us that prevented her. "I'll think about it, Jaune. I promise I will."

"Well, my offer stands – if you ever change your mind, there's a place for you."

"Thank you. Don't you still have your own problem, though?"

Confusion settled over me, and it honestly took a moment or two to figure out what she meant. When I did, it was quickly followed by a muffled groan. Torchwick and the debt we owed him, along with all the repairs our Guild Hall required. "I forgot all about that," I said. "This entire Quest was to earn lien to cover those costs, and I honestly forgot."

"Is that so difficult to imagine?" Blake asked with a little laugh. "This whole thing was bigger than that. The faunus, Merlot, those Circle Mages who wished to colonise the mountain. Through all of that, it's hard to keep focus on little things back home."

When she put it like that, it was hard to argue. "What do you think will happen to those on The Fang?" I asked. "I never thought to ask…"

"I did," she said. "I talked to the Archmage about it when he asked me about that… that _creature we saw_. He told me he's going to use the fact the ritual was held there to declare the entire Mountain off-limits to development. There's too much they might yet find, so he's going to dispatch teams there to monitor and investigate." Her eyes sparkled. "While they're there, he's asked them to see to offering supplies, medical attention and help to the communities affected by the disasters."

"Huh…" I leaned back on the seat and took a deep breath. "I guess everything really did work out." Perhaps not as we'd intended it, or as we might have wished – but the results were satisfying, and that helped. The warm sun did too, along with the gentle breeze that ruffled my hair. On a whim, I turned my head to look at Blake. "You didn't want to do this Quest at first. You told me to give it up, and that it would be a mistake. Do you still think that?"

"Asking me after the fact?" She huffed. "It's easy to answer that when it's already over and we lived through it. That's cheating."

"You didn't answer the question," I pressed.

Blake scowled and looked away. "No," she said. "I don't still think it, nor do I regret it. There, are you happy?"

"Yep."

"Ugh... You are a real idiot."

"Yep," I repeated with a smile. "I'm an idiot, but I'm also a happy one. Besides, isn't it just part of what makes me a Strange Knight?""

Blake grumbled something uncomplimentary under her breath. She didn't leave, however. Nor did she make any complaint as I sat beside her and watched the sun traverse across the clear sky. After all we'd been through, even with the wounded feelings inside me…

This felt like enough.

It felt good.

/-/

"As Archmage of the Atlas Grand Academy of Magic, I hereby thank you for your prompt response to our summons for aid. As per the ancient treaties, I declare this Quest complete – and mark it now as a success." The middle-aged man in white rose with a warm smile. "Congratulations, Heroes. You have done your school, your Kingdom, and yourselves proud."

Ruby turned to look at me, her face split by a huge smile – one I couldn't help but return. Everyone else was excited too, from Yang's whoop to Blake's secretive smile and even Nora wrapping Ren up in a huge hug. We were all of us patched up and ready to go, Kaedin's staff and the remains of Glenn's spear strapped in a cross-pattern on my back. A delegation from Atlas had come to see us off, and true to his words, Kaedin had been unable to make himself be among them. That saddened me, but I understood.

Winter was among them, however, and she held her arms wide as she stepped forward to enfold her sister in a warm hug. "Mother and father would be so proud," she whispered.

Weiss nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Now that the official matters have been taken care of, we can move onto lighter subjects," Ironwood said. "I have already dispatched a message to Ozpin. He should have someone collect you at Kingsport, and I've asked one of our navy ships to escort you out of our waters, just to avoid a repeat of the last unfortunate encounter."

A man stepped forward to nod at us, and it took me a second to recognise him as the Captain of the ship which had rescued ours. "It is good to see you all again," he said. "I will personally see your safe passage into Valean waters."

"Ozpin will handle your reward," Ironwood went on. "In order to hire foreign agents, we had to submit payment to Vale – so you shall receive it on your return. For now, however, please consider these small gifts, not from Atlas, but from myself." He gestured for several Mages to step forward, small boxes held between them. When they clicked open, we all released a little breath at the crystals we saw inside.

"Weiss?" I asked. She was the Mage among us.

"I have no idea," she said, eyes wide with awe. "I've never seen their like before… the matrices upon them..."

"You would not have," Ironwood said, "They are new discoveries made only two months ago. We call them Whisper Stones, and they are connected to one another through various enchantments. I shan't bore you with the details, but I had these created for you all, one for each. The boxes are named."

I stepped forward to take the small one with mine on, marvelling not only at the stone, but the ornate wooden case it was in. There was rich, padded velvet inside and I couldn't help but imagine how my Mom would love to have one. She'd likely use it for her jewellery… perhaps I could send mine home for her. The others took their own as well.

"If you lift the stone to your ear and speak the name of another, the stone will transmit your voice to theirs."

"Incredible," Pyrrha gasped. "Does it have a range?"

"Our tests suggest the distance is limited to a little under a kilometre. The Magic is self-sustaining, however, drawing off the currents in the air around it. They are sturdy too, and unlikely to break so long as you don't take a weapon to them. Please consider them a personal gift for helping me on this matter."

As gifts went, it was definitely a royal one. It would completely change the way we could work in Beacon, and allow us more freedom when it came to hunting in the Emerald Forest.. I stowed mine in leather pouch at my waist. "Thanks you," I said. "We were happy to help."

The others made their own thanks.

"I wish you all calm waters," Ironwood said. "I don't believe this will be the last time we meet as it's not unusual for one headmaster to visit the school of another." He stepped forward to catch Weiss before she could escape and give her a warm hug.

Weiss resisted, but it was clear the show was more for us. She tightened her arms around his back. I had the suspicion any such visit would almost certainly lead him to see us again, if only because he would seek Weiss out. Their relationship seemed particularly close – and his with Winter.

"Fare thee well," Ironwood called as they clambered over the wooden plank and onto the ship.

A familiar one-eared faunus winked at us. "I take it you're all lookin' forward to home?" he asked.

Home… Beacon… a long breath escaped me as I thought of it, of our Guild, of lessons, the Emerald Forest and Velvet. Even the parts I hated, such as Port's lessons, seemed like some siren's song. I would sit through his next – and listen to every part. I probably wouldn't in reality, I knew, but it was how I felt at that moment.

"Yes." I said. "We're more than ready to go home."

* * *

 **The same note as ever is below, but below even that is the level-up chart for Jaune. There's no need to read the note if you've already seen it, it's a copy-paste of the other fics this week.**

 **In regards to Forged Destiny, I've decided to make a simple cosmetic change too, which will affect things moving forwards – but only in my writing. It's not really anything you all need to worry about. Essentially, I'll be splitting the chapters into "books" as you will. It'll all still be in this fic, just that the chapter titles will change. You might notice some being labelled differently if you look at the drop-down menu.**

 **Although I'm not looking to change things in hindsight (or go back and make changes), from now on, each "book", will have a sort of beginning, middle and ending of its own – and each book will be part of the series. This is to help me practise writing a multi- book series in a concise manner.**

 **It should also make the writing flow a bit more in the future as well.**

* * *

 **A Week without Fanfiction**

 **People who have read my other fics, perhaps know that I've been pretty badly sick since this past weekend. I went to the doctors over it, and he believes it to be mostly stress-related. Now, before panic sets in, I'd like to say that Fanfiction is not stress to me. I genuinely enjoy what I do.**

 **My main job, on the other hand, a little less so. Summer is our biggest period, and since we write a month in advance, I am right now on the hardest part of the year – our June issues. I've had to work outside of normal hours, over weekends, and with Fanfiction taking up the same slots. My sleep got reduced, I missed meals, and ultimately started to feel like crap.**

 **I also think the quality of some of my writing has reflected this the last week… it feels a little flat, devoid of life. Anyway, my doctor suggested a week of rest and relaxation, which is somewhat weird for me, since I'm not the kind of person who likes to do nothing. On the other hand, my doctor has made a point of it and I kind of do need to follow his advice when I'm sick.**

 **How this will work is fairly simple. I'm going to continue doing each fanfic until they have all had this notice at the bottom, and then there will be a single week of no uploads. After that, things will resume. White Sheep will be the first, and the date at the bottom will reflect two weeks. There will still be NTF, PA, FD and Ent this week, but starting from next Thursday, you won't see any fics for the week.**

 **Hopefully, you can all understand why. I'm not abandoning anything. I'm not stopping, nor have I lost the love for what I do… I just need to take a break to sort things out. Honestly, there is a good chance I'll write during that week too, but it will be without deadlines and without the stress of having to have X done by Y, before I have to move onto Z. The break should also give me a chance to recharge, read some books for a change, and improve myself as a writer too.**

 **I'll still be here, both in my forum and by PM, and I'll still be checking reviews, etc… but I won't be uploading anything until the week is over. Once it's over, uploads will go back to normal. I'm not moving to a two-week system or anything.**

 **Thanks for understanding.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 23 (+3)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 57 (+11) (A)**

 **Con: 47 (+7) (B)**

 **Dex: 14 (+1) (D)**

 **Agi: 22 (+4) (C)**

 **Int: 28 (+4) (C)**

 **Wis: 37 (+6) (B)**

 **Cha: 12 (+1) (D)**

 **Res: 56 (+12) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Fire from the Forge-**

Immunity to heat, flames and associated damage caused from _his_ forging process.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Stoke the Forge-**

Generate intense heat in the hand for a short period of time, capable of super-heating metal to forging temperatures without the use of a forge.

 **-Quench-**

Rapidly cool metal-based material to achieve a hardening effect during the forging process. Quench can only be used in metallurgy, as opposed to Stoke the Forge, which can generate heat in the hand irrespective of what it is then used on.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 22** **nd** **May ( Two Weeks)**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	30. Book 2: Chapter 15 - End

**The break was useful, both to rest and recover, but also to plan each chapter of this fic for the nest 16, as well as planning the "books" up until the end of the story. It really let me sit down and think everything through, and I'm excited to get going!**

 **First, however, we have to bring Book 2 to a close.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 2: Chapter 15**

* * *

"I see," the headmaster rested his chin atop the back of his hand. He laid down the scroll he'd been reading on the desk with his other. "While the report from my good friend Ironwood points at the Quest being a success, there was one thing I wanted to ask you, if you are willing?"

"Yes, sir," I said. It wasn't like I had any room to argue with him. Bad enough he was the headmaster, but with Miss Goodwitch and her magical curses behind me? Yeah, I'd be answering any questions he had.

"The Archmage makes mention of an unusual figure that was summoned as part of a ritual atop the mountain. While there is information contained in here, I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter."

It wasn't the question I wanted, and even less the question I'd expected. My skin crawled from the memory of her, and this must have shown, for Ozpin looked at me quizzically. I swallowed and tried to calm myself, looking to the Warlock behind me. We'd found her awaiting us after the journey back to Kingsport, and after a quick check to make sure we were unharmed she whisked us back to Beacon with a portal. She nodded now, perhaps in encouragement. It wasn't very encouraging. Nothing involving that _thing_ was.

"She called herself Salem," I began, knowing I couldn't delay forever. Perhaps it would be best to get it over with. Even saying her name made me remember her face, those veins, the eyes... I clenched mine shut and continued on. "The ritual to summon her involved sacrifices, a lot of them, but I got the feeling it was more about the negativity than the blood. She… she said she could feel the lingering despair, and even pick out the worst emotions among them. Betrayal, grief, loss..."

Miss Goodwitch placed a hand on my shoulder. I was glad for it, even if I'd never admit that.

"I understand this may be difficult, Mr Arc," she said. "If you need a break, we can have this discussion another time, I'm sure."

The headmaster nodded his head, but I shook mine. No. This wouldn't get any easier if I kept putting it off. "It's fine. I'm fine. When the woman appeared from the ritual, she didn't walk on the ground. She floated, instead. She claimed she couldn't hurt Merlot because he successfully completed the ritual and she was bound to his will, but she ended up causing his death anyway."

"How did that happen?"

"He wanted to become a God, but she claimed she didn't have that power," I explained. My hands itched, and I scratched one with the other nervously. "She said she could only grant him something within her ability, and then said her power was controlling and creating the Grimm."

Miss Goodwitch gasped, but the Sage, Ozpin, remained infallibly calm. "A statement designed to mislead," he said. "I suppose after that, he made a request related to the Grimm… one that she could purposefully misunderstand and use against him. It is a common technique used by those summoned, particularly in ancient legend and myth. I'm surprised one of his calibre fell for it."

I didn't know about Merlot's character, nothing more than the disdain I felt, but Ozpin wasn't wrong in his guess and I nodded. "He asked for the power of the Grimm, and she said she absorbed all the Grimm on the mountain at that time – hundreds of them – and then gave it to him. It transformed him into a monster… even if he turned back when he was dead."

"Grimm fade to nothing when killed, Mr Arc. It would stand to reason that whatever possessed him would have faded as well, leaving naught behind but his broken body." Ozpin sighed and placed his glasses down upon the table. "You said you were the only one able to move when she looked at you?"

"Yes… well, no." I sighed and tried to explain when the headmaster raised an eyebrow. "I was as pinned as everyone else was. It was… it was like a hundred weights, tied onto every muscle in my body. Even staying on my knees was hard, but I guess I managed it because I had my sword to prop me up. As for moving…" I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, sir. I got angry. She was about to do something to Ruby and I just moved."

"I see… a commendable reaction, Mr Arc. Miss Rose should feel comforted to have you nearby. This creature, this _Salem_ … she left once the Mage was transformed?"

"Pretty much straight after." It was difficult to remember if anything else happened, and I'd been a little focused on the whole mutating monster bringing the temple down. The whole affair after that was a blur in my memory. "We were focused on Merlot after that. My memory might be a little patchy." I shrugged apologetically.

"Your memory is good enough. Hmm… one who can control the Grimm." Ozpin steepled his hands on the desk before him. "This is worrying."

"Um, may I ask-?"

"No, you may not." Ozpin smiled to show he meant no ill-will. "Mr Arc, I believe this is a matter you ought not to concern yourself with. For your own piece of mind, allow those older and more powerful to deal with this. I believe you and your Guild have reason to celebrate, and I wouldn't want to rob you of that." He nodded his head with a small smile. "Few complete their Annual Quest so early. In fact, this might even be a record. You are all to be congratulated."

I managed a smile, even if my heart was only slightly in it. His words about that woman, not to mention the way he acted, had my nerves wound tight. There was something more to it, I could tell. What were we to do, though? Like he said, we were just teenagers. Even if I'd gained a bunch of levels over the course of the quest, it still didn't put me on the level of people like Kaedin or Viktor. Ozpin was probably stronger than both of them combined. "I understand, sir," I said. "Also, thank you. Do you know where we have to go for the reward?"

"Once you are out of Beacon, you would need to head to the nearest Questing House," Miss Goodwitch interrupted, her tone slipping into the lecturing one she used in class. "You would need a signed missive from the Quest Giver stating its success, as well as a pre-approved signal from them. This will often be included on the scroll, and prevents unscrupulous Heroes from pressuring innocent people into signing the Quest as having been completed."

"This would be the Archmage's," Ozpin said, holding up the scroll. He pointed to one corner, and to a tiny squiggle that might have resembled some kind of rune if I really squinted at it. I hadn't even noticed it. Then again, we'd not opened the scroll. It was for Ozpin, not us.

"You would not know what it was in advance," Goodwitch said. "If you ever tried to pressure someone, they would likely write down a fake one, and you would be detained when trying to redeem it at a Questing House." She must have noticed my worried face, for the normally stern woman smiled. "I am only explaining this for the sake of your education, Mr Arc. You can calm down."

"Right. Sorry."

"Either way," Ozpin said, "Things are different when you are still at Beacon. We are licensed to act as a Questing House of our own, albeit only to our students. As such, I have your reward right here and there's nothing more you need do." He reached under his desk and opened a drawer, before placing a hefty pouch down on the table.

I swallowed as it jingled. My hand reached out, hesitated, and then continued when the headmaster nodded for me to continue. I pulled it open and looked inside, feeling a little faint at the glimmering coins within.

Thirty-two thousand lien… or I assumed it was. I wasn't going to insult the headmaster by counting it in front of him. It came in an assortment of coins, bronze for denominations of one, silver for tens, gold and silver for a hundred and pure gold for a thousand. How they could have formed from the bodies of dead Grimm, I had no idea, but it was just one of the mysteries of life no one had ever been able to answer. No one would even mint or make more, since the actual value of the materials was higher than what it took to make the coins. Meanwhile, much like the Grimm themselves, the coins would disappear if melted or significantly tampered with. I doubted there was a Blacksmith alive who hadn't at least once though about milking lien for gold and making their fortune. All of that was to no avail. They couldn't be copied.

The pouch was mostly filled with gold coins, and more than I'd ever handled before. It left me feeling light-headed, and also paranoid that someone might attack and rob me the moment I left the room. I had to remind myself how unlikely that was.

"You may return to your companions if you wish, Mr Arc. I believe I have enough information here to begin our own investigations."

I wanted so badly to ask what those would yield, or to ask that he let us know some of it. He would never agree, though. I knew that. Whatever that woman was, whatever Salem was, it wasn't for us to know. Maybe it was best that way. "Yes, sir." I bowed and stepped back. "And thank you, sir, for the opportunity to do this."

"Not a problem, Mr Arc." The Sage lifted a mug of coffee towards him. "Oh, and before you go…"

I paused at the door, looking back.

"Welcome home."

Home… it wasn't, but the words brought an unconscious smile to my lips. "It's good to be home, sir," I said, stepping out of the door and letting it close behind me. It did feel good to be back… to be home.

"You took your time."

The voice startled me. I flinched back, actually banging into the wooden door frame in my panic. I wondered if the headmaster heard it, and winced as I imagined him calling out. He didn't, luckily. Instead, that let me glare at the person who'd spoken.

Blake raised an eyebrow in return. "I see you're still a little jumpy."

"Well of course I'll be if you sneak up on me."

"I was standing right here… in the open." Blake gestured to the window beside her, which the midday sun cut beams of dust-filled light through. She was silhouetted against it, fairly obvious but for the fact I hadn't even looked. "What has you so nervous?" she asked. "You seemed fine when we arrived." She paused, and then added. "Well, apart from the sea sickness. I'm surprised you managed that again."

My cheeks darkened. "It's not my fault boats don't agree with me. Besides, I just got the Quest Reward. I'm not used to walking around with this much lien on me. I guess I was worried you were going to rob me or something."

"Well, you're not wrong," Blake said.

I stared at her aghast for a few seconds, before the meaning of her words – and her presence – filtered into my mind. "Oh right, you're here for your share."

"I thought it best to take it out before Torchwick demanded it for your debt," she said. "Not that I thought you would give it to him, but things will be easier this way." She took the coins I offered, then closed her hand and twisted it a little to the side. Once it opened again, the four gold coins were gone.

I stared at her empty palm, unable to understand how or where she'd hidden them. I was forced to look away when I heard a tiny, amused huff from her, however. She'd caught my shock, it seemed, and found it funny. I coughed to try and hide the moment. "So, what are you going to do with yours?" I asked, aiming for a distraction. "Are you going to upgrade your private room again?"

"I think twice in two months might be a little much, even for me. I'd have the most luxurious room of any first year." Blake's ears perked up a little as she laughed. "I'll hold off on spending it, to be honest. It's not like I can expect to earn this much every month. I guess I'll just look forward to a few months where I don't have to worry over every bit of lien."

"Sounds nice…"

She realised her mistake instantly. "I didn't mean to remind you-"

"No, no, it's fine. We got ourselves into this, and we'll get ourselves out as well. You should enjoy that," I nodded towards her hand. "You earned it. Not to mention how much you helped us out. We'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

She'd saved me in the ice tunnels, after all. Not only that, but the constant fights, against Grimm, Glenn and Merlot… she'd been a constant presence in each of them, ridiculously strong in her own right. We were lucky she'd agreed to come with us. Very lucky.

She knew it too, for all that she pretended otherwise. "I'm sure you would have found a way without me," she demurred. "Either way, I have my payment so you needn't feel indebted to me."

"I wouldn't if it was the money you'd been after. I seem to recall you saying you did this to keep me alive… because you knew I'd be too weak to look after myself." I tried to meet her eyes, but the Assassin had come down with a sudden bout of nerves, for she wouldn't look my way. "Thank you, Blake. I know I said it before, but I'll say it again. Thank you."

"It's nothing."

"You know that isn't true."

Blake's eyes widened. Like golden moons, they flicked my way for a moment, before glancing toward the floor, the wall, the window, anything that wasn't my face. "You should get back to the others," she whispered. "The sooner you can begin those repairs, the sooner Weiss won't have to sleep on a couch that's falling apart."

"She told you about that, did she?" I laughed. If Blake wanted to create some space, I wouldn't push the issue. I owed her more than that, no matter her words. "I'll see you around, Blake. Don't be a stranger."

"Would you let me if I tried?"

"Not a chance." I grinned, especially when she sighed and turned away, hair flicking behind her. My eyes followed her as she left, dipping a little lower as she rounded a corner. Had her hips always swayed like that when she moved? I didn't realise I'd stopped breathing until my chest started to burn. _Calm down, boy,_ I told myself, taking a deep breath. _You've got enough problems on your plate without going there._

Those problems could wait for tomorrow, however. For now…? Well, Yang had said something about celebrating our return.

I wasn't sure if I dreaded finding out what that was or not.

/-/

It was like a scene from one of my dreams, and not the heart-warming ones, either. It was one of those dreams you didn't mention, that Ren would share a look with me at in the morning, but neither of us would admit to any other. How could I be blamed, though? It wasn't every day a bunny girl dressed in a tight white and black outfit opened the door for you, smiled a wide smile filled with white teeth. The words, though… the words were what nearly killed me.

"Welcome home, master."

"Ah…" It wasn't my most eloquent moment, but I thought it conveyed all that needed to be said, really. Oh, apart for the one thing. "Master…?"

"You _are_ the Guild Master," she said, straightening up. "Technically, you're also my employer. I know you said to call you Jaune, but I thought the moment was important enough for a little formality." She giggled, and I heard Yang holler something from inside.

It resonated with the sound of my dreams shattering. "Oh right, yeah, formality. I get it."

"Hm? Did you think it was something else?"

"No, no, no," I laughed it off and strode into the hallway, fondly looking over the fractured tiles and broken staircase. Ah, it was good to be home. "What are the others up to?" I asked.

"Ren is cooking at the moment," Velvet said. "Nora went to help him." Which meant she was throwing random things into a pot while he desperately tried to slap away the food that wasn't part of the recipe. "Weiss and Yang fought over the shower, before Pyrrha stole it while they were arguing. I think everyone else is relaxing in the lounge. Would you care for a drink?"

"You don't have to get me anything," I said.

Velvet shook her head. "You've all been gone for weeks. I've had nothing to do but clean, knit, and try my hand at repairs."

"Ah, I thought those curtains looked a little too new to be something Torchwick left us." I glanced over to them, a rich blue and draped down from the ceiling like tapestries. They had golden scrolling on them, depicting odd signs and symbols I couldn't recognise. "I like them. They look great."

"I-It was just something I put together." She looked away with flushed cheeks. "A-Anyway, you should go and sit down with the others. I'll bring some drinks out and help Ren once he's finished with the food."

"You'll join us, right?"

"Once everyone is served and seated," Velvet smiled, slipping away. She looked happy to see us back, and for that I felt relieved. She was fitting in well, opening up, and no one seemed bothered at having a `mere NPC` among us. Maybe they'd all learned how little that meant in Atlas. Either way, I couldn't complain.

The lounge was alive with noise and movement when I entered. Weiss sat on a couch, one leg crossed over the other as she read from a book. Ruby sat beside her, reading over the girl's shoulder and occasionally asking Weiss to slow down or not turn the page. The Mage sighed each time, but always acquiesced, no matter how much she complained.

Pyrrha sat in the single seated, leaning forward with damp hair that she ran a comb through. Her eyes were closed, face set in a relaxed smile as she indulged in something that hadn't ever been possible on our latest mission. Of Nora and Ren there was no sign, of course, but I could hear raucous laughter from the direction of the kitchen, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who that was.

"Hey Jaune," Yang yelled. "Check these out!"

What I was supposed to check out, I wasn't sure – but something struck me in the face regardless. It was soft and warm. I pulled it off and looked down. "A cushion…?"

"Velv made them," Yang said. She was laid on the floor, which was odd enough when there were couches remaining, but the veritable mount of cushions her body was splayed across made her look like some kind of pampered princess. She stretched her arms above her and fell back with a sigh, multi-coloured fabric giving way beneath her. "Oh my god, she's the best thing about this Guild. I could _so_ get used to this."

"You'll give us some of those back before we go to bed," Weiss threatened. "If you think you get to sleep on a bed of cushions while we have these couches, you have another thing coming."

"You going to take these off me yourself, Weiss? I'd like to see you try."

The two glared at one another.

I shook my head and took one of the empty seats. I did keep the cushion Yang threw, however. It was soft and plump – and totally mine now. As my head rested back on it, propped between the high-backed lounge seat and my body, I couldn't help but trace the battered and marked wooden walls, the frayed carpet and peeling paint on the ceiling.

The place was a mess, but it was _our_ mess. It felt comfortable and used. If it were brand new, I wasn't sure I could have relaxed as easily as I did, nor that we would all spend our time together so communally. We'd have independent rooms, and doubtless Weiss would read in there, as would Pyrrha do her hair and Yang rest. Things felt good like this, even if anyone else would have complained.

I decided not to tell them about what Ozpin said, or what he didn't say to be more specific. Salem's appearance had been a traumatic experience for all of us, and this was a moment to celebrate, not to think of some terrifying monster on the horizon. Besides, we were done with those things. We were done with Atlas, the ritual, Merlot and whatever beast he'd summoned. We were back in Beacon, and that was all that mattered.

"Dinner's ready~" Nora cheered, kicking open the door. It banged loudly against the wall, cracking slightly. Well, it was already cracked, but now it was worse. It probably didn't matter. The whole thing needed replacing anyway.

"I'll apologise in advance for whatever I failed to stop Nora putting in," Ren sighed. He pushed in a rattling tray with a metal pan balanced atop. Velvet followed with a stack of earthenware plates and bowls, along with several loaves of bread. I doubted Ren had the time to make those, so she must have gone shopping once she found out we were coming home. Yang was right. Velvet definitely was the best acquisition we'd made.

The food was shared out among us, and Velvet took a seat with us once everyone had food and drink before them. It was nothing more than meat broth and fruit juice, but the drink was refreshing and strong, the meat wholesome and warm, and the bread crispy on the outside, doughy in the middle. Dipping it into the meat and biting down on it, I didn't think I'd ever tasted anything so wonderful in my life.

Even if there _was_ sliced apple in it.

"Nora," Ren said by way of explanation.

"Apple is good for you," the Barbarian said.

"I like it," Ruby cheered, running a bit of bread around the inside of her bowl to get the last traces. She popped the meaty bread into her mouth and chewed it with a blissful smile. Once she was done, she turned to me. "Did you find out where we have to go for the reward, Jaune?"

"Nowhere," I said, pulling out the pouch of coins. I tossed it onto the table between us all, where it clinked loudly. "Twenty-eight thousand," I grinned. "Blake already took her share, but the rest is there and ready to be used."

"Sweet!" Yang crawled forward and peeked into it, letting out a whistle as golden light reflected off her face. "Shiny. We giving all of this over to Torchwick and his Guild?"

"I think it would be in our best interests to keep some of it," Weiss said. She laid the bowl down on the table and leaned back with a contented sigh. "Twenty-eight thousand won't be enough to have all the repairs done as it is, and we'll still need some money left over for the monthly rent, not to mention utilities and Velvet's pay."

"Um, well, I suppose…"

"No," the Mage said. "You _will_ be paid. I won't hear otherwise. All I'm suggesting is that we put the majority toward repairs, but keep around five thousand for a buffer."

"We'll still need to earn more to finish up here, though." I said.

"We would anyway. At least with this, we don't run the risk of being kicked out if we can't handle the rent."

"I suppose so." I looked around the room, but none of them seemed prepared to argue. "I suppose we can earn more to finish everything off. We'll _have_ to earn more."

"We're in a good position to," Ren said. All eyes were drawn to the Monk as he leaned forward, holding his hands between his knees. "At the moment, I feel confident in saying we're the only team of first years to have completed our Annual Quest. If you remember what I said before we went, that grants us a provisional Questing License. We can take more."

My stomach dropped to my feet. Suddenly, it felt like the food I'd just eaten might come back up again. Another Quest? We'd only just survived the last, and that was half-luck, half-miracle. I don't think I was the only one who groaned at the thought.

"I'm not suggesting one so dangerous," Ren quickly said. "We needed that initial bulk payment, and an Annual Quest has to be balanced as both difficult and testing for the size of our group. Now that we have more freedom, however, we can pick and choose our Quests." He smiled. "I'd advise little ones. The kind of Quests most students in the older years wouldn't bother taking."

I felt myself relax a little at that. Easy Quests sounded nice.

"They won't pay much, though," Weiss warned.

"No, but they should pay more than farming in the Emerald Forest. You saw how crowded that was before we went."

"It got ridiculous towards the end," Pyrrha sighed. "All the best farming spots were packed, Grimm slain the moment they dared to spawn. I think Ren has a point. At least with these we can spread out and do multiple Quests at once."

"Use our numbers as an advantage," Ren agreed. "Depending on the nature of the task, and the reward, we can send one, two or even three people to attend. Even if the rewards are small, they're bound to be higher than what we could normally earn. We'll also have free pick of the Quests we want."

"Because no one else is licensed to take them," I said, realising his point. "When everyone else gets around to doing their Annual Quests, the list is going to dry up."

"And fast." Ren looked at each of us. "We have a limited opportunity here. I'm not sure how long we'll have before others earn their licenses and start to take Quests."

"Everyone needs the money for their accommodation," Weiss sighed. "I see your point. I, for one, am in favour – so long as we carefully vet each Quest to make sure nothing like our recent one occurs again."

"I think that's a given," Ren chuckled. "We'll make sure they're simple things. I bet a lot of them will just be to kill Grimm around nearby villages and towns."

My confidence returned with every calming word Ren spoke. If it were just Grimm, we wouldn't have many problems. We were all used to killing them in the Emerald Forest, and we were stronger now than we had been before. The more I thought about it, the better our future prospects seemed. This put a time limit on things, sure, but it would still be our right to pick and choose whatever Quest we wanted until everyone else caught up.

"I think we're all cool with this," Yang said. "You want to check it out tomorrow?"

"I need to go and meet Torchwick first," I interrupted. "We might as well get the repairs started. Things will become a little comfier once we have actual beds to sleep in, for instance." There was almost unanimous support for that. "Before we start rushing off, though… how about we just enjoy ourselves for a little bit?"

"Take a holiday?" Pyrrha murmured.

"These Quests are a limited opportunity," Weiss warned.

"Not _too_ limited," Ruby said. "I mean, it's not like people are going to suddenly risk their lives on Quests already. We were forced into it. Everyone else is going to wait until at _least_ half the year has passed."

"We could afford a week or two to relax, certainly," Ren added.

"Yay, holiday!"

"I didn't say a holiday, Nora. Now that we're back in Beacon, we'll need to attend lessons again. It's not as though we can rush off to the beach at a moment's notice." The Monk chuckled. "Then again, I'm not sure Jaune would want to see the ocean again so soon anyway."

Hey, that was unfair… I sent a glare at the traitor, even as the others burst out laughing. There had to be some explanation for why I was useless on boats. Maybe it was related to my Class. I was a Blacksmith, after all. They worked with ore and minerals from the ground… so maybe like an element of earth or something. And the ocean wasn't that… except there was earth underneath the ocean…

Okay, it wasn't a very convincing argument, but it was there.

"Even with lessons, we can still have a break," I argued, trying to bring the topic back on track and away from my disappointing career as a sailor. "Let's face it, we're all exhausted from Atlas, and I don't just mean physically." I let my eyes roam over each of them. They hid it well, but we were all frustrated, stressed and on edge. "Let's take a little time to unwind… to remember _why_ we're doing this."

For a minute or so, all that could be heard was the sound of breathing, and the occasional clack of earthenware plates being laid down.

Eventually, Weiss broke the silence. "You're right," she said. "You're absolutely right."

"I could use a breather," Yang agreed. "I think I'd kill for a week where the closest I come to a Grimm is in one of Port's stories."

"And time to relax too," Ruby sighed. "I want to just sit on the grass and watch the clouds for a bit. I need to oil and look after Crescent Rose too!" She looked at me and smiled. "I think a break is a great idea."

"I'm in," Ren said, and Nora nodded along.

"It sounds grand," Pyrrha agreed.

"Aye," Weiss said.

"You already know my opinion." Yang yawned and fell back onto the pillows, winding her arms among them and letting out a luxuriated sigh. "Wake me up when the week is over. I want to sleep for three days straight."

"We have class tomorrow."

"No…"

"We're expected to slip back into lessons the moment we return from a Quest." Weiss looked almost too happy to burst Yang's bubble. "It's to test our ability to manage time and commitments. We're also behind on quite a few classes. I can't even begin to imagine the work we'll need to catch up on."

"Nooo," Yang whined, and buried herself deeper. "No, no, no…"

"Weiss, don't be mean." Ruby giggled. "And Yang, it's Saturday. We have tomorrow off."

"Spoil all my fun."

"Love you so much right now, Rubes."

The others laughed. Our future planned, our holiday in place, the others quickly fell into loud conversation. Words were tossed across the room, punctuated by the occasional cushion from Yang. Velvet laughed too, mixed in among Heroes without a second thought for her Class or Caste. Through it all, I closed my eyes and listened, feigning sleep so I could sit back and absorb everything without having to speak.

One thing was for sure.

It felt good to be home.

* * *

 **And there is the end of Book 2 of Forged Destiny. The new book structure essentially lets me plan things out a little better and make sure each story is succinct and works on its own. Book 1 and 2 certainly aren't perfect in that regard, mostly since I only made this structure choice two to three weeks ago, but it ought to get better moving on from here. If this chapter felt a little short, then rest assured it's because it couldn't go any further. The events after this would be the intro for the next book, and can't really be tacked on the end here.  
**

 **Now with their Driving Lic- I mean, Questing Licenses, our favourite group of intrepid adventurers can embark on their true mission.**

 **Earning fat wads of l00t! Capitalism ho!**

 **Gods, maybe Ruby should open up an item shop. Weiss can even be her debt fairy.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 29** **th** **May**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	31. Book 3: Chapter 1

**Here is the third book, and the first chapter of it. Expect something of an introduction and a setting out of the scene, with natural foreshadowing of what is to come, of course.**

 **Without giving anything away, a lot of people have asked about Active Skills, Jaune forging weapons, and such… all I can say is, soon. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten things like that. I'm just waiting for the right moments. Give it three or four chapters.**

 **For those who have asked, yes, each book has its own title and name – but I shan't give it here, simply because it might act as a spoiler for what's going to happen in this book. I'll reveal it later, when it isn't a spoiler.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 1**

* * *

The mace swung in towards my head.

Stepping to the left, I caught it on the hilt of my sword, pushing it up and to the side. It slammed down into the ground, creating a cloud of dust and leaving my opponent open. My shoulder rammed into their breastplate, pushing them further off balance. One step back created the space necessary for the sword I'd already brought around in a wide arc. It impacted hard, causing sparks against metal and sending the man down on one knee.

Red flashed before my eyes. Instead of an empty arena and a single opponent, I saw heavy fog and a rocking wooden floor. The Berserker looked up at me, murder in her eyes. All around us, combat raged.

A roar escaped me.

Crocea Mors swept up into the air and came crashing down – to puncture through her shoulder once more and carve the life from her. A roar escaped my lips, torn from me as I threw everything behind the blow.

My sword stopped in mid-air. It glowed a dull purple.

"The battle is over," Miss Goodwitch said. She strode forward, flicking one hand in my direction and causing my own sword to fly back into me. It was enough to knock me back, and also knock me out of my memories. "Mr Arc, while your skills have certainly improved, I would take the time to remind you that when your opponent is defeated, the battle is over." Her green eyes narrowed. "Do not make me tell you this again."

Cardin glared at me with hatred in his eyes. It was worse than before, what I'd learned was some kind of Class-based dislike, him being a Warrior and a Knight, at least in his eyes, being a cowardly Warrior spin-off which traded combat ability for Charisma. Apparently, it wasn't common for certain Classes to dislike one another, almost like a rivalry.

I had a feeling my knocking him around like this hadn't done much to bridge the gap between us. It probably didn't help that I'd had so little trouble with him, either. In truth, it wasn't that he was weak or I was strong. I had no idea of his Level, but sixteen had been the average for Beacon, and he was above average in the rankings. He might have been twenty or so… maybe a little higher.

He just hadn't fought in life or death situations like I had… at least not against other people. The Berserker first, and then Glenn Vuori… I'd been forced to learn how different a human opponent was to a Grimm. Cardin wasn't there yet.

I realised Miss Goodwitch was still watching me, a forceful look in her eye. I winced and bowed my head, first to her and then to Cardin. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, Cardin. I lost control of myself."

"Yeah," he grunted. "Sure."

Goodwitch fixed me with a measuring gaze, but seemed content with the sincerity I showed. She turned back to my opponent. "And Mr Winchester. People change and adapt once shown the same trick enough times. You cannot assume what will work on them once will work again. Try to be a little less direct with your attacks."

The Warrior spat on the floor but didn't argue. It was hard to do so when one of the Warlock's curses was running through your body, pinning you down. I'd experienced it before, of course. Not since we'd come back from our Quest several weeks ago, but long before that.

Ever since we'd returned, things had changed. People didn't treat us in any noticeably different way, although I'd overheard a few students talk about some first-years who had already taken our Annual Quest. Some no doubt knew it was us, but most didn't. What had changed was actually ourselves, our Levels and our relative ranking within the student body. Gone were the days when I was the weakest. I wasn't the strongest, of course, that title belonging to Pyrrha and Blake, who had never lost a match yet. I wasn't even in the top ten, and it wasn't like our Guild dominated, either. Nowadays, I came in at around the top half of the class, which was a damn sight better than I'd expected.

I was a Blacksmith playing at being a Hero, after all. It was a miracle that I could stand a chance against them at all.

Pyrrha greeted me with a smile as I strode down off the arena, nodding to Yang as she was called up to face off against someone. Yang bumped shoulders with me en route, flashing her own grin. We were all of us closer. It was only natural, I supposed. We'd suffered, fought and almost died together. That kind of thing created bonds.

"Jauney, that was so cool!" Nora cheered, crossing the distance between us in a second and latching her arms around my neck in what might have been called a hug if her Strength was about twenty or so lower. As it was, I began to feel faint as my oxygen cut out.

"Give him some space, Nora," Ren said, prying her arms away with a soft chuckle. "He's just finished his fight, after all. I don't think he needs you to injure him now."

"Our Knight is more resilient than that," she said. She did let go, however, which gave me chance to gasp for breath. "I thought you were going to chop his head off at the end there. You looked really angry!"

"I got lost in the fight," I said. "You know how it is."

"Oh yeah, I get lost all the time." That Nora could agree so easily didn't exactly fill me with confidence. She was a Barbarian, after all. Battle madness probably came with the Class.

I, on the other hand, was supposed to be a little more in control… and that counted whether it was my actual Class of Blacksmith, or the false one that floated above my head; the one that read Knight. Idly, I fingered the amulet beneath my vest and breastplate. It was still working, of course. Nowadays, I never took it off. There wasn't a chance to when we all shared a Guild Hall and slept in the same room.

"Did you think of Atlas again?" Pyrrha asked. There was a note of concern in her voice. I glanced away, knowing she'd see through the lie. "Jaune, there's nothing wrong with that. I've had a few uneasy nights myself. We all have. Is there any way I can help?"

"It's fine, Pyrrha." This wasn't something that could be fixed so easily. "Maybe I just need a few spars before I calm down. I still keep thinking every battle is to the last."

"You're not the only one," Ren said, wincing as Yang's opponent cried out in pain.

"Miss Xiao-Long!" Goodwitch screeched.

"Whoops. Sorry!"

It wasn't funny, the groans of the victim that was, but I couldn't help but feel amused nonetheless. Even as Ruby sighed and covered her face with one hand, and Weiss muttered about blonde idiots with no self-control, likely meaning me as much as Yang. It was funny, somehow.

"It sure is hard getting used to Beacon again," Pyrrha sighed.

"It is," I said. "But it's fun at the same time, right? No life or death, no disasters, no drama…"

Pyrrha smiled. "Yeah, there is that."

Things were different… but in a good way.

/-/

The Guild Hall, or the Lodge as we'd taken to calling it, was bustling with activity when we came back from the day's lessons. Velvet stood outside talking to a grizzled man with the tag of Carpenter above his head. She looked unusually animated, pointing here and there with a firm expression, while the man, easily twice her age, nodded his head and gave in. We walked up just as the man left.

"Hey Vel," Yang said, using her nickname for the bunny-eared Tailor. "More problems?"

"Not this time," Velvet replied. "Just some confusion on what to start on first. The roof and support beams are done, but they weren't sure what rooms to do next." She shrugged. "I said you'd probably want the larger bedrooms to be done."

"As good a plan as any," Weiss said. She pushed the doors to the Lodge open. They were freshly made and solid, a dark brown with some lighter scrolling where the wood had been carved away. They swung open, to reveal a hallway with several people inside, some working on the walls, while others tinkered about the staircase towards the back.

The Lodge was slowly coming together, courtesy of the money we'd gained and the payments made to TRE. We'd only given a thousand at first, just to test the waters, but when their blackmailer proved true with the repairs, we'd slowly given over the rest – saving just a little for ourselves. That had been weeks ago now, but the repairs were still ongoing.

I watched as a Carpenter ran his hands over the wall, causing the wooden planks to mould seamlessly together via the use of some kind of Active Skill. Someone followed behind, painting it a rich green to match the original colouring, faded as it was. From within the kitchen area, I could hear loud banging and clanging, as someone no doubt got to work on the copper pipes there. Ren would be pleased to have that all working properly again.

"Looks like everyone's hard at work," Weiss said. She surveyed the Labour Caste members and nodded. "They're expensive, and I'm sure Torchwick is ripping us off, but at least they're doing the work."

"Probably because they're just normal people." I said. "You need to remember that while he's charging us extra for their services, it's _him_ that's pocketing the spare money, not these guys." Honestly, they were probably being paid bottom lien for this. In a place like Ansel, you only had a few people who could do a given task, which led to mostly fair prices or – more commonly – an exchange of favours and good will. In a major city, however, competition would kick in, driving prices down as tradesmen fought for work.

I'd have loved to tip them, but we just didn't have the money for it.

"The living room has been finished by the way," Velvet said, drawing us to it. "You should come see it."

My eyes lit up. It was the room we'd spent the most time in, and so the obvious one to have people focus on first. It was as slow a task as anything else, and the changes happened piecemeal, a repaired window here, some work on the walls there… even so, it was exciting to see the culmination of our efforts. Velvet led us to it and pushed the door open.

It didn't disappoint.

Gone were Ren's hastily made wooden slats over the windows. Now they had been replaced with thick glass, transparent and clear the bottom, but with stained glass motifs at the top showing various sunset scenes. They caused colour to splash across the room, as beams of light shone through the blue curtains Velvet weaved.

The floor, which had once been a shaggy rug over stone, was now three separate ones, arrayed beneath new couches a dark red in colour. Burgundy, really, or maybe wine, they looked incredibly comfortable nonetheless, and Velvet's cushions were arrayed across them. The walls too had been fixed, dark wood panelling freshly cleaned and polished, giving the room a dark tone that complimented the huge windows and cream rugs perfectly.

Someone, most likely Velvet, had even seen fit to pick some bright flowers and arrange them in various vases about the room, along with on the low table between the three couches. In the back, a healthy fire roared in a hearth surrounded by light stone. Next to it, hung up on the wall, were the fur cloaks we'd been given by the grateful citizens of the faunus village we'd helped. They were trophies now, though we'd probably bring them back down to use once winter hit. For now, they helped break up the scenery, while also giving it a personal touch that spoke of what we'd accomplished together as a Guild.

"It's incredible," I whispered.

Ruby was less contained. "It's perfect!" she cried. "Oh my God, it looks so good." She laughed and ran up to Velvet, taking her hands and spinning her around. "I can't believe it. It's so warm, and those couches…"

"Dibs!" Yang yelled, diving onto one. She landed on her back and bounced into the air with a whoop. "Oh hells yes. They feel as good as they look."

"I'll admit, I'm impressed," Pyrrha said. The Champion walked slowly into the room and turned around, taking it in. "I didn't think it would clean up so nicely."

"Me neither," Ren added. "It makes you wonder what the Lodge will look like when it's complete."

The thought sent a shiver through me. It was just furniture and repairs… it shouldn't have been impressive. Back home, I didn't care about keeping my room clean and was actually a bit of a slob. I shouldn't have cared whether this room was fixed or not.

But I did…

It was a strange and unfamiliar feeling that rose deep inside me. It made my skin tingle, my heart beat a little faster, and a smile break out. I felt proud. Proud like I did whenever I gripped Crocea Mors, my most prized creation. This wasn't just any room, nor was it something I could stand to leave in a state of disrepair. This was _our_ house. _Our_ Guild Hall. We'd earned it, even if it came in bad condition. We'd earned it, and these repairs – what it was now – had been paid for in sweat and blood.

So no… it wasn't just material objects, nor were they a waste of hard-earned lien. In a way, it felt like the Lodge represented us. I wanted it to sparkle, to be complete once more and to hold its head up high. Seeing the first signs of that felt incredible.

A cushion hit my face. "Stop grinning like a loon and try this out," Yang yelled, smacking the space between her and Ruby with one hand.

I laughed and did so, smiling as Ruby shuffled to make room for me. True to Yang's words, it was wonderfully soft. The seat gave way beneath me, moulding and sinking as I settled down, but the support soon kicked in and I was able to lean back and let out a long sigh. It felt divine. It even had that `new` smell to it… of freshness, pine wood and sanding oil. We'd soon replace that with our own scent, whatever that was. We'd spill gravy on it, track mud in and probably bleed on it a few times too.

That was fine. For now, I'd take the chance to enjoy it as it was.

"You realise we'll have to start doing the Quests soon." Weiss interrupted my relaxation. "We said we were going to take a week or two to rest, but it's been more than that. We've already had to pay a month's rent since then."

"True," Ren said. "We've been putting it off for a while now. If we want the repairs to continue at this pace, we need to earn more money."

I didn't like the sound of that. They were right that I'd been putting it off, but it wasn't like anyone could blame me. The Quest to Atlas had been a disaster, and that was with all of us together. Ren and Weiss wanted us to split up for solo or duo Quests. I wasn't sure I'd be strong enough for that. Still… if we didn't, then we wouldn't have the rent necessary to pay at the end of the month, and everything we'd done so far would have been for nothing. I sighed and opened my eyes. "You're right," I said. "We can't afford to keep running away from it."

"I'm glad to see you agree." Ren looked towards our resident Mage. "If you have time tomorrow, Weiss, would you help me gather information on the available Quests?"

Weiss nodded. "Of course. If they're handled anything like they are in Atlas, we'll have a lot to carry back."

"You've done this kind of thing before?" Ruby asked.

"I've not been on a Quest before our own, no. I do know about Quests, however. My sister used to go on many of them when I was younger. She didn't take me along, obviously, but I was there while she chose which ones to do." Weiss waved one hand. "I can't say Vale's system will be similar, but if it is, then there will be scrolls available for each Quest. We can take them as we wish and consider the request, but we'd need to bring back the scroll and sign ourselves as taking it with the Questing House."

"Or Beacon, in this case," Ren said with a nod to me. I'd told them of Ozpin's explanation about how Beacon counted as a Questing House. "I don't imagine it will be too different from Atlas. The procedure makes sense, and Beacon wouldn't want people to clash while taking the same Quest."

"We shall see. Either way, the two of us can check tomorrow and carry however many scrolls we find back here." Weiss tapped a hand on the table before us. "We can then go through them and decide which are simple and which we want to complete. I suppose it can be the responsibility of whomever takes the Quest to inform Beacon of it and bring the scroll back."

"I can convert a cabinet to store the others," Velvet offered. "Scrolls are light, so I can weave some netting to act as racks. It should keep the room a little cleaner."

"A good idea," Weiss said. "Ren and I can arrange them in terms of difficulty. We can have our own sorting system."

"That ought to make things easier," Ren agreed. "Good organisation will save us effort."

Ruby and I shared a look and a roll of the eyes. Ren and Weiss were great, there was no argument, but sometimes it felt like the two walked on a different plane of existence. Poor Nora. She looked like she'd half fallen asleep, head lolled back and a string of drool dangling from her mouth. Weiss, I could understand… she looked like the kind of person who liked her systems.

Ren? Well, maybe it was part of being a Monk. Those were all about balance, as best I could recall. Hmm… was that why Ren and Nora were such good friends? In a strange way, it made sense that Nora's boisterous attitude worked to balance Ren's relative peace and quiet.

What a bizarre concept.

"I think we should avoid solo Quests for now," Pyrrha said. "Even if they sound simple, I really think we should only go in sets of two or three."

Relief filled me, mostly to have had someone else bring that up instead of me. I was quick to nod along. "I agree with Pyrrha. I think we should make that a Guild rule. The Quest to Atlas showed us that you never know what's going to happen. I don't want to imagine anyone here being stuck with something like that."

"We have our stones, though," Yang said. She hefted the communication stone Ironwood had given her from her pocket. We all had one, and they'd proven incredibly useful, if a little indulgent. They hadn't exactly saved our lives, but they were convenient.

"They have a range, though." I said. We hadn't come across that yet, since we'd only left Beacon to farm Grimm in the Emerald Forest. "I don't want to risk it. If one of us gets in trouble and is out of range, or if help can't arrive in time, then we'll be in real trouble."

"I agree with Jaune," Ruby said, earning a quick nod of thanks from me. "I know you're strong, Yang, but this is just us being careful."

"Alright, alright." Yang laughed. "I can't argue with you, Rubes."

"We'll filter solo Quests out," Ren promised.

"There's no hard-set rule on numbers," Weiss added, "We can take however many people we wish on a Quest. The Annual Quest counts it, but only because that's meant to be an assessment of our skill. Still, some of these tasks will be so low in reward it won't be worth doing in a group. We'll cut those out."

Decision made and a promise extracted from everyone, the conversation quickly turned to simpler things. Lessons were already over for the day and the weekend approached, which would be a good time for us to pick our Quests out. I took the chance to slip off the seat and out into the hallway, whispering an apology to a Builder I bumped into.

He nodded and mumbled an apology too, keeping his head low and averting his eyes. I sighed and watched him go, feeling a little upset at his deference, and the clear fear he showed. Back in Ansel, I'd thought of Heroes as being incredible people, brave, strong and kind. The truth was far crueller, and something I'd learned in time. Heroes were people, just like anyone else. Some were nice, others honourable, but almost to a tee, they all considered the Labour Caste – my Caste – to be lower than them.

NPC's… the Needs Protection Caste. I hated it.

I couldn't force these people to change, however. I could only trust that the Guild would treat them kindly and prove that not all Heroes were like what they expected. For now, however, I had somewhere to be.

I slipped out of the front door and away.

/-/

I found her in the library, as I'd known I would.

She sat towards the back, hidden in the shadows between a bookcase and a wall, with no flame or candle to read by. She didn't need it, of course. Her heritage provided her the night sight to read the words with ease, and the shadows were a refuge for one such as her. I took a moment to take in the sight of her, that long raven hair that flowed down her back, her smooth legs, shown off by the Beacon uniform she chose to wear.

For an Assassin, that might have seemed out of place. I'd asked her about it once, and her answer had been predictably clever. What better way to disguise oneself than to blend in with those around you? It fit her to a tee. With a small smile, I walked past various other students towards her.

Blake noticed my approach.

She didn't look up, nor did she react in any overt way, but her left ear, the feline one atop her head, twitched slightly. Her body shifted too, a subtle and innocent thing, but one which I knew would allow her to react to any sudden danger. It took a certain kind of person to sneak up on someone like Blake Belladonna. I was not that person.

I paused a few feet away, letting her take me in and relax before I dared approach. I drew out the seat opposite her and sat down. I pushed a cup of jasmine tea across the table. Her nose twitched.

"Bribery this time?" she asked.

"Think of it as a gift." I countered.

"Hm…" She didn't smile, but the corner of her lips twitched. I'd gotten used to reading her, a result of many days spent in the library with her. She was pleased… or amused. "Thank you," she said, taking the cup and sipping from it. "Jasmine. My favourite."

"I know."

She raised an eyebrow and I suddenly felt embarrassed. How did I know? Well, I'd taken the time to notice, which probably said a lot about my intentions now that I thought about it. That sent heat rushing up to my cheeks, but it wasn't like I could help it. Blake was beautiful, but more than that, she was someone I trusted implicitly. After what we'd shared, how could I not?

"Are you here to interrupt my reading again?" she asked. "I'll need to find a new place to hide."

She said the words each and every time, but had yet to follow through with her threat. I smiled and shrugged one shoulder. I never called her out on it. If Blake really wanted me gone, she'd have left herself. I didn't want to test her by egging her to do so.

My seeking her out had become something of a ritual. She often spent the afternoon and evening reading somewhere, and I'd started to learn her favourite spots. Sometimes I'd bring drink, other times food. She would roll her eyes and accuse me of interrupting her peace and quiet, but I didn't think she really meant it.

"What's that one about," I asked, nodding to the tome in her hands.

"A young man born into a family considered evil. He dreams of helping people, however, and so sneaks away to join the good side, running into a series of problems along the way." She turned a page. "It's a romantic comedy of sorts."

"Any good?"

"I've only just started. So far, it holds up."

"You sure do read a lot of romance stories."

The book came down. Blake's eyes were suspicious. "Are you suggesting something?"

"No, no." I shook my head. "Uh… should I be?"

"No." I went ignored once more. "It's simply my taste in literature. It doesn't have to mean anything. How go the repairs on your Guild?"

Was she changing the subject? I bit back a smile I knew she'd notice and not take kindly to. "They're going great. The windows have all been replaced and the roof is fixed. There's still a few rooms off limits, but they're working on the staircase now. The main living area just got finished today and it looks amazing. You should come have a look."

"Hmm… one day."

"You always say that."

"Because today is not yet that day." Blake smirked over the top of her book. A small thing, gone as soon as it came. "Besides, it sounds like you are all busy. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You know you wouldn't be intruding, Blake. Ruby keeps asking why you won't join us already."

Blake's eyes closed as she let out a light laugh. "Ruby is friendly like that."

"She is," I agreed. "She sees you as a friend. You know that, right?"

"I know. I already told you I would consider the offer. Leave it at that."

She was as hard to understand as ever. I watched as she picked up her book and started to read again, ignoring my presence as easily as one might an insect. I didn't think she meant it in that way, however. She was normally on edge around people. To be able to relax like this around me. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but I liked to imagine it was a sign of trust. I still didn't understand why she was so averse to joining our Guild, however.

Well, apart for the crippling debt part – but she never signed the initial contract with TRE, and wasn't bound into it like we were. She could leave at any time if the worst came to happen.

Silence grew between us. It wasn't an uncomfortable one, or at least for her, I assumed. Blake kept reading, occasionally turning the page or taking a sip of the tea I'd brought her. I had less to entertain me, however, and found my mind wandering.

"Torchwick wants to talk with us in person," I said, almost randomly. "I'm off to meet with him tomorrow."

There was a faint slap as Blake's book hit the table. "What?"

"Torchwick," I said. "Of the TRE?"

"I know who he is, Jaune. Why does he want to talk with you now? Didn't you say you've already paid for repairs through him?"

"We have," I nodded. "As for why… well, I don't know." There had been a message passed on by one of his people this morning before lessons started. The man had been waiting for us outside the Lodge. By the look of him, he'd been there for an hour or two. "All I know is that he wants to meet in person and discuss how the rest of the debt will be repaid. It's not like we can afford to turn him down. He practically owns us at the moment."

"Be careful," she warned.

"When am I not?"

"When you signed this contract in the first place, when you agreed to go on a Quest to Atlas, when you nearly died to a Beowolf in the First Quest, when you-" Blake stopped as I held a hand to her lips. She raised a single eyebrow, the threat clear.

I removed my hand with a wince. "Sorry. You don't have to list everything, though."

"I find it best to be direct with you."

"Because I can take it?"

"Because it's the only thing that can break through your thick skull." Blake was as gentle with my ego as ever. She sighed. "Seriously, Jaune. You need to be careful with this. All of you do. Torchwick has already shown a willingness to take advantage of you. If you think he won't do that again, then I'm not sure how you dress yourself in the morning without help."

I laughed at the joke, but soon quailed under her fierce glare. Okay, she was serious. I ducked my head and whispered an apology. It was ironic that she could make me feel so small, but with her being the strongest person I knew – or at least the strongest in our year – it perhaps made sense. "I'll be careful," I promised. "He might have tricked us the last time, but we're prepared for it now. I'm not going on my own either."

"Who is going with you?"

"Pyrrha," I said, and breathed a sigh of relief when Blake's expression relaxed.

"Good. She's strong."

"She's also the most diplomatic," I said, "which is why I wanted her to come with me. Weiss is too snappy, while Ruby and Yang would get angry and Ren isn't as strong as Pyrrha. Nora… well," I shrugged, "Nora."

"I understand. You don't want to bite the hand that holds your leash." Blake nodded. "Pyrrha will be a good choice. Don't do anything that might be construed as aggressive."

"We won't. I don't want to start a fight."

"Good. Remember that for all of what he's doing, TRE is an official Guild in Beacon. They have rights and protections."

We did too, but those also came with responsibilities, chief among them being to keep our Guild Hall in good condition. It clearly wasn't, which was the blackmail material Torchwick had over us. If Goodwitch or Ozpin saw it as it was, they'd have words to say. Once it was repaired, though… we'd be free of it. We were so close. We just needed to earn a little more lien.

"We'll be careful, Blake, but I don't think it's going to be a big deal." I tried for my most confident smile, and probably managed something resembling a giddy, idiotic teenager. She rolled her eyes at it, but I pushed on. "The thing is, he's already got us where he wants us. We're paying him for repairs and he's skimming lien off the top. Along with the rent and the fact we're trying to earn more money to pay him?" I shrugged. "I don't think he's going to do anything bad to us."

Blake hummed and picked her book back up. "I suppose he won't. It wouldn't serve him to risk harming his cash cow." She turned the page with a sigh. "Just be careful."

"I'll be careful." I nodded my head to seal the deal, then smiled. "So much concern for my wellbeing, though. Does this mean I'm growing on you?"

"Yes."

My eyes widened.

"Almost like dandruff," she continued, cutting down my glee before it ever had a chance to live. "It's annoying at first, but you learn to tolerate it. At least until you can find a way around it." She sent me a coy look from the corner of her eye. "I'd tolerate you more if you got me some more tea."

"Ah, what a slave driver." I laughed and stood up nonetheless, grabbing her mug. Before I left, I turned back. "Are you hungry? I could fetch us both something to eat."

"That would be nice," she said, turning the page with one finger. "If they have any tuna…"

"I'll look." I slipped out of the library with a nod, to one of the nearby kitchens to procure us something to eat. Along the way, I couldn't help the smile that broke out – nor the skip in my step. It was stupid and child-like, and I knew a few people looked at me like they weren't sure what they were witnessing. I felt stupid as well, but was too happy to care.

It wasn't a date, nor was it anything more. It was dinner with a pretty girl, however. Just the two of us, alone in a dark corner. Blake didn't allow anyone else to eat with her, and would always take her food away from the cafeteria, detesting the crowds.

It didn't mean anything… except that it kind of did. To me, anyway.

It was a step in the right direction. It was progress in what otherwise promised to be a boring few months. With our Annual Quest done, and light work ahead of us, it felt like the perfect time to focus on whatever it was Blake and I had going on between us. I didn't expect there would be much else exciting going on, anyway.

I had no idea how wrong I was...

* * *

 **You might notice that this chapter had a few recap lines in it… kind of like where Jaune thinks back on NPC's and how Heroes treat them, or on his amulet. This is part of my new goal of making the books stand on their own. You never know what chapter someone will start on. In fanfic, you know it will be chapter one, but if this was a real book, then you have no idea if they'd but book one off the shelf, or if it wouldn't be available, and they'd choose book two or three instead. Therefore, key concepts like that kind of need to be re-introduced just in case.**

 **While it's absolutely not necessary here, I still wanted to do it, just because this is my way of practising it.**

 **The chapter is also a tad short – but that's mostly me just writing what fits. You'll actually get some really big chapters soon, if the plan as I've written it holds true. I think it will. I spent some of the week off building it.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 5** **th** **June**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	32. Book 3: Chapter 2

**I'd just like to preface this chapter by saying it's another of those "don't assume a mistake, look deeper" moments. Something where, as you read it, you might think; "That's stupid! X would never do Y! That's just dumb!"**

 **Well, it's intentional, and there are reasons for it. You might be able to see them if you look for the clues, but if you don't want to, don't worry. All will be revealed in time. For now, however, just feel free to recognise it, nod, and realise it does have a reason, rather than assuming I've shat the bed and messed everything up.**

 **College Fool was able to beta the plot synopsis for this chapter (and actually the next 12 or so as well), but didn't see the finished thing. Time constraints and all that goodness.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 2**

* * *

"Is this the place?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm not sure. This is where we were told to meet." I looked up at the squat Guild Hall. It wasn't crafted from timber like ours, and didn't look like a house at all. It was concrete and stone, a square and squat building that looked to not have a second floor. The windows were open, but there was no sign of life behind them. The place looked abandoned. I glanced towards the door and hesitated. "Should we go in?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt…" She didn't sound quite so sure of those words, and neither was I. This was another Guild's home – TRE to be precise. We'd been asked to meet here, and this was definitely the place, but I'd expected at least some welcome. "We'll just step in the door and see if anyone can help us," Pyrrha said, edging towards it. "If no one comes… I guess we try again another time?"

"I don't know." I followed her forward, and although the door wasn't locked, there was also no one inside it. We hovered in the entranceway. The hairs on the back of my neck tingled. "I think we should try and get this done today," I whispered. "I wouldn't put it past him to impose some kind of penalty on us if we delay. You remember what Weiss said, right?"

"Don't agree to anything, don't sign anything, and don't tell him anything," Pyrrha repeated. "Don't worry. I've got it."

Weiss had been particularly keen on imparting that message into our skulls, even going so far as to test us on it multiple times. Well, it wasn't like I didn't understand. After what happened the last time, we were all afraid of being tricked into something else. This was only supposed to be a meeting, however. Torchwick wouldn't try to hurt us now… not when it would mean cutting off his own income. We were paying him back. We were doing exactly what he wanted.

"Aren't they afraid of people just wandering in?" Pyrrha sighed and crossed her arms. "You'd think they would at least have someone watching the entrance."

We didn't on ours. I decided not to bother pointing that out. A quick tap of my elbow alerted Pyrrha to the plan even before I cupped my hands to my lips. "Hello?" I called. "We have a meeting with Torchwick. Can anyone help us?"

Silence. Absolute silence. There was a room to our left, the door open. It was dark inside, however, and what little I could see showed the room was bare of furniture. Come to think of it, the whole place was bare. There wasn't so much as a chair, tapestry or potted plant. It was just stone walls at the edge of a stone floor, with a wooden ceiling – likely topped with stone.

Pyrrha looked my way and shrugged. I sent one back, then cupped my hands to try again.

Something touched my back.

"Argh!" I leapt forward, spinning about as my hand fell to my sword. My heart pounded, body trembling. It took approximately two seconds to see who it was, and only half that amount to feel stupid and lower my hand. "I-I'm sorry," I said. "You surprised me."

The little girl tilted her head and smiled. She didn't seem offended. She didn't speak, however.

"Um…" Pyrrha shuffled awkwardly. "Excuse me, are you from this Guild?"

The girl nodded.

"We're here to see Torchwick," she continued. "Could you take us to him?"

She nodded again, and then moved towards a door. She turned at it, and gestured for us to follow. The door opened to reveal a staircase leading down, which answered a few questions. It wasn't that the Guild Hall was small, but rather than most of it was underground – a basement building. The underground rooms would probably be where all the decoration was too. I was proven correct as we descended, for everything became lighter as torches lined the walls.

It also let me get a better view of our strange guide. I'd been right and wrong when I called her a little girl. She was smaller than us, for sure. In fact, I'd say she was smaller than Ruby. She wasn't young, though. That was obvious from her developed figure. What stood out the most was her hair, a curious mixture of pink, brown and cream.

The words above her head said she was called Neo.

She was a Dancer.

 _A Dancer is a member of the Labour Caste. We never had any in Ansel, but that's only because they normally travel in troupes._ In a way, they were colloquially known as a different Caste. Not officially… they were still part of the Labour or NPC Caste, but we tended to call them the Entertainer Caste. It referred to those Classes who never really settled down, and instead travelled across Remnant, usually in groups of a hundred or more, holding festivals and parties wherever they went. Ansel was too small to attract many, but my parents had taken me to one in a neighbouring town once. It had been an incredible thing to see. Still, why would a member of the Labour Caste be here?

"Do you work here, Neo?" I asked.

She kept her pace and didn't turn, but her hair bobbed, indicating a nod. I couldn't help but wonder what her voice sounded like, or why she didn't speak. Was she afraid of us? I'd already seen that some Heroes could treat those beneath them cruelly. Was Torchwick the same?

"Are you the Seneschal here?" It seemed impossible, but it was all I could think of.

Neo nodded again.

Well… at least we were in good hands. Every Guild in Beacon needed to have a Seneschal, someone in charge of the property when the Heroes were away, and also in charge of keeping it in a good state. For a small Guild Hall like ours, that wasn't a big deal. Velvet was our Seneschal. For larger ones, though? It was impossible to tell just how big this place was, but I'd seen the intimidating fortress the Mercenary's Guild had. That must have taken a small army of cleaners and labourers.

Neo led us off the stairs and into a wide and open room, circular in nature, with torches interposed about it, and four central pillars keeping the roof from falling in. We moved through them slowly, my eyes adjusting to the gloom. This place felt more alive than the room above. There was a rug on the floor, and some animal-head trophies on the walls. The small girl took us down a central corridor, past several rooms, until we came to an ornate-looking door. She knocked on it once.

"If that's Junior, you can get lost." a voice yelled back. "I don't pay for no results. You know that."

Neo didn't answer. She smiled and knocked again, louder this time. There was a pause from within.

"Neo?"

A third knock.

"Come in. Come in. You know I've said you don't need to knock."

Neo smiled and pushed on the door with both hands. It groaned as it opened. The room inside was well-lit and far more opulent than those we'd been through. It had a thick bearskin rug before a fire that merrily burned, and a pair of couches stood near it. Off to the other side, a mannequin wore a full set of heavy armour.

It was the man at the wooden desk who caught our attention, however. Dressed in a form-fitting black outfit, with a clashing white coat thrown over the top, the Thief was looking at several forms, but dropped them when we entered. He had bright hair a similar shade to Nora's, and his teeth glinted as he smiled at us. "Well, well, if it isn't the Hunters. Welcome to my humble abode."

"You knew who we were," I said, surprised. "How did you know our faces?"

"It's my job to know things, kid." Torchwick, or as his name labelled him, Roman, smiled. "Well, I would say that, but in this case, it was more process of elimination. I don't expect many other Knights and Champions to visit me. Who else could it be?" He gestured to some chairs. "Pull up a seat and get comfortable. I see you've met Neo."

"She helped us get here," I said, taking a wooden chair and moving it closer to the desk. Pyrrha did the same alongside me and we sat down awkwardly. "Thank you for that," I added.

Neo nodded.

"Neo can't speak," Roman explained. "No idea what caused it, but it doesn't seem to be injury-related. Some people are just born without the ability." He shrugged his shoulders and shot her a charismatic grin. "Doesn't stop her being the best Seneschal a Thief can ask for, eh?"

She giggled silently.

Ah, a mute. Well, at least I hadn't asked her why she wouldn't talk to us on the way here. I also couldn't help but be a little impressed with how he acted towards her. It reminded me of Azure, and his words about how the leader of the Guild didn't discriminate against the Labour Caste. I had to remind myself that didn't necessarily make him a good person – and our current predicament was evidence enough of that!

Roman picked out a cigar from his desk and lit it, the sandalwood scent wafting over to my nose. "Want one?" he asked. Pyrrha and I both shook our heads. "It's an acquired taste. Here, let me grab you a drink." He reached over to a pitcher of water on the desk and drew three glasses off a stack beside it. He poured himself one and drank it, then pushed two towards them. For a moment, I thought he was being rude in not pouring us any, but it wasn't until I felt Pyrrha relax next to me that I realised the truth.

He was making a show of it not being poisoned. By drinking first, he proved the water was fine, even if the glasses might not be. _He's a Rogue-type Class, I guess. Poison would be how they fight._ At least, that was what the prejudice towards Rogues would have had me think. As it was, I wasn't sure what I felt. Blake was completely different and proved them all wrong, but she was just one person. Hadn't she as good as told me that was the case, and that I shouldn't judge any other Assassin the same way I did her?

I had to judge Roman on his own level, and right now my mind was telling me he wouldn't poison us like this. It would be too clumsy. I poured Pyrrha and I a drink, then made sure to sip mine first so she could know if anything was wrong.

It was sweet and fresh. Nothing more.

"You wanted to meet with us," Pyrrha said. "We're here as requested. Is there something wrong with the contract?"

Roman took a puff of his cigar and leaned back in his seat. Neo stood patiently beside him, and although he dragged a stool over with his foot, she didn't sit on it. The Thief rolled his eyes at us in an almost friendly manner. What can you do? His expression seemed to ask.

He was more relaxed around us than I'd expected. Against my will, I found myself feeling the same. The room was warm, the water fresh, and even though I didn't smoke myself, the scent of his cigar was pleasant and heady.

"There's nothing wrong with the contract," Roman said. "Don't worry about that. I have to say, I'm kind of impressed with your ability to get on with it. Most people would have ranted and railed, whined and cried, and ultimately failed to even cover the rent. You guys did the opposite. That's resourceful. I can… no, I _do_ respect that."

"We're just doing what we have to," I said.

"Don't we all? The thing is, it's rare for people your age to take the Annual Quest so soon, let alone survive it. When I heard you were going, I knew why, of course." He sighed. "I'll admit… I even felt a little guilty. It was a breath of relief when you all returned in one piece, and then some cheer when you started to get the Hall repaired. It looks to me like you're on track to buy it out from me and complete the contract."

My shoulders tensed. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Not from my point of view." Roman puffed away, a smile on his face. "Keep in mind, I can just buy another if I have to. Even if you take this one out of my hands, I'll have made my profit. The only thing I'd get from causing you problems is a loss of earnings and a whole load of risk." He looked me in the eye. "I neither want nor need that, trust me."

I nodded. It made sense, and in some strange way, I _did_ trust him. Not unreservedly, of course. We were beyond that. I felt like I could trust him not to lose out on some profit, though.

"Tell me, do you intend to pay it off in full and complete the contract?"

"Yes," Pyrrha said. "We do."

"Great. You're not far off in all honesty. I'd say maybe twelve thousand for repairs, then five thousand to buy it off. However long that takes, you'll need to cover the rent, though." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper before him. "If you manage it this month, that'll be seventeen thousand. That seems unlikely, though. Maybe you're looking more at twenty-three, assuming you manage it next month and have to cover the rent for this one."

Twenty-three thousand lien in two months. That seemed a ridiculous sum, especially by the standards I was used to back home. The work Dad did paid only a fraction of that, but how much could one expect a farmer to pay to have his horses shoed?

"There's one thing I don't get, though," Roman said. "If you want to pay all of this off so quickly… why haven't you tried to sell that staff?"

My shoulders tensed. "The staff?" I asked. How did he know about that? He'd said information was his business, but this was a little beyond that. The only ones who knew were Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch, surely?

"You came back with one from the Quest if I recall," Roman said. "Where did you get it?"

"It was from a Mage in Atlas," Pyrrha answered. "He gave it to us as a gift."

"Pyrrha," I hissed under my breath.

Her eyes widened. "O-Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Now, now," Roman laughed. "There's no need to be like that. I have my ways of finding out. It's not like she said anything wrong." He smiled again, and I felt my anger slip away. Pyrrha hadn't done anything wrong per se, but we weren't supposed to be giving anything away. "I don't see why you don't sell it, though. I'll knock eight thousand off the debt right now for it. Doesn't that sound good?"

"It does," Pyrrha nodded. "We should-"

I clamped a hand on her arm. "It's not for sale," I said. That had been given to us by Kaedin, given to us by a man who lost his best friend because of our – _my_ – weakness. I wasn't going to sell it to some random guy, and least of all someone like Roman Torchwick.

Also, eight thousand? That was barely more than what Coco's bow went for, and I refused to believe a staff used by someone two to three times her Level would be worth a similar amount. This was a scam. There was no way it wasn't. Mom would have laughed in his face. She hadn't trained me to be an idiot, either.

"Everything is for sale," he said. "How about nine? Trust me, it's a good deal. You won't get better elsewhere."

"Jaune, I think we should," Pyrrha said. "It's a good deal."

What? No. No, it wasn't. I shot her a confused look, but shook my head. "It's not for sale," I repeated. "It has sentimental value. I'm sorry, Torchwick. That's not on the table."

Irritation flashed across the Thief's face, but it was gone before I could really process it, replaced by an easy smile. He chuckled and stubbed out his cigar. "Well, how can I argue with that? It was just an offer. If you ever change your mind, it's still there for you."

"Thank you." My mind wouldn't be changing any time soon, though. I wanted to find someone to give it to… someone who could and would use it to good effect. It felt like the right thing to do, to pass it onto another who could use it for good. Selling it felt… it felt like we would be betraying Kaedin and Viktor's sacrifice. "Was that what you wanted to meet us for?" I asked. "Was there something else?"

"Just to meet you and get the measure of you," Roman said. "The offer is there if you ever want it, but there was one other thing…" He leaned forward. "I hear you and your Guild are looking at Quests?"

"We only decided that yesterday," I said.

"Like I said, it's my job to know things." He smiled. "Either way, I've got nothing against you all earning me more lien. What if I told you there was another way, though?"

"Another way for what?"

"Another way to earn." Roman stood up and moved over to a bookshelf. He pulled out a scroll, considered it, and then moved back over to sit down. He pushed it across the table. "NPC's aren't the only ones who can give Quests," he said. "I can too."

I didn't dare touch it. "You want us to work for you…"

"Temporarily. I'm not asking you to join my Guild, but there is some work that my people aren't so adept at doing. You guys have shown yourselves to be pretty resourceful. The offer is there." He leaned back. "I can't legally pay you for it. Quests can only be given from a Questing House. We'd both be in trouble if I tried to skip that. What I _can_ do, however, is take money off your debt."

A good offer. It would cut down what we owed, while also letting us avoid the small cut the Questing House, or Beacon in this case, would take.

Why did I feel so reluctant, then?

"We'll consider it," I said, taking the scroll and stashing it away. "We make decisions as a group, though, so I can't give you an answer right now." That could also be my excuse for not reading it. I wasn't sure what to think. A part of me was telling me to trust him, that he was hardly going to screw us over when we were paying him.

Another part of me said that was nonsense. That I couldn't trust him at all.

"Heh, that's all I ask. Well, it's been nice, kids. I'll look forward to doing more business with you in the future. I can tell this is going to be a profitable relationship." He waved a hand towards the girl beside him. "Neo. Can you show our guests out?"

Neo nodded, and motioned for them to follow.

I didn't think I'd ever been so relieved to be out of someone's presence. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with it. He'd been friendly and calm, not at all like the threats of violence I'd secretly expected. That was why Pyrrha had come along, after all. This… I felt like I could have done this on my own. Part of me felt it would have been better that way. I waited for Neo to show us out, and for the door to close, before I turned to Pyrrha.

"Why did you tell him about the staff?" I asked. "Weiss told us not to say anything. If she hears about this…"

"It was a slip of the tongue." Pyrrha sighed and palmed her forehead. "I don't know. I just… he asked, and I just answered before I could think about it." She sighed. "Do you think we should have sold it to him? Eight thousand sounds like a good deal." She smiled. "We don't get better elsewhere."

"Yes, we would," I said. "Look, Pyrrha… I'm not willing to just sell that. Let's leave it be, okay? Even if we have to down the line, I can get us better than eight thousand for it." I sighed and moved on. "Come on. Let's see if Ren and Weiss managed to find us all some Quests."

"We're not going to do Roman's?"

I thumbed the scroll in my pocket. With a sigh, I drew it out, and looked at it. I didn't unfurl it, nor read it. The parchment was worn and marked, the wooden casing made of oak. I took a deep breath, turned, and then threw it away. It landed in a nearby pond, and slowly started to fall to pieces.

There was my answer.

/-/

"It sounds like you made the right choice," Weiss said once I'd finished recounting our adventure to the Guild. We were all sat around the main living room, a pile of scrolls on the table in front of us. Weiss and Ren had come through, it seemed. "I, for one, would not be willing to do any work for one such as him."

"Kind of have to agree," Yang said. "I mean, it could have been illegal for one. We don't want to get in even more trouble."

"There are plenty of other options too." Weiss held a hand out at the scrolls. "It's not like we're starved for work. These are just the Quests Ren and I found which seemed suitably easy enough. There were many more for larger groups. Those had higher rewards too."

"More danger," Ren added.

Of course. That went without saying. I reached out for one and picked it up. The scrolls came in wooden tubes, the top able to screw off. Inside, the paper was tightly coiled. Everyone else shrugged and did the same, and the sound of shuffling paper echoed around the room.

A trade caravan wants to make a route from one village to another and needs an escort. The threat level was low, mostly Grimm, and the reward was… average, really. I hummed, wondering whether it would be worth the effort. In the end, I decided not. It wouldn't be hard to complete, but we'd have to move at the speed of the wagon – and that might drag it out. I didn't want to lose that much time, and protecting someone else added in a level of pressure I didn't like the sound of. I put it back on the pile, though. Maybe someone else would.

It carried on like that for half an hour or so. We read in silence, with the occasional whisper as someone showed a scroll to someone else. Several were placed aside, either as Quests people liked the sound of, or those they really didn't. I hadn't really found any which made an impact on me. Maybe I was being too picky. These were low reward for a reason. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

"I've found one I want," Ruby cheered. The first to choose, all eyes turned to her. The Reaper smiled happily, scroll in hand. "There's a small village nearby who have had their trade caravans attacked by Grimm. They want us to scout the area and kill any Grimm we see."

"Seems fairly simple," Weiss said. "How far is this village?"

"Two or three miles. It's close enough to be similar Grimm to what we get in the forest, though. At least it's not escorting, defending or gathering herbs, though."

"True. Grimm extermination are probably our best bet for saving time. We can move at our own pace and consider it done as soon as the fight is over." Weiss sighed. "It's better than these ones where we have to rely on the villagers to do something while we protect them. There's no telling how long that might take."

Ruby giggled. "Yep. That's why I'm doing this one."

"Not alone you're not," Yang interrupted. She raised an eyebrow towards her sister. "You _do_ remember us saying these aren't going to be solo Quests, right?"

"Uh…"

"Ruby…" Yang sighed. "Right, then. I guess I'm coming wit-"

"Jaune is going with me!" Ruby yelped. "He said he would."

I cringed a little as everyone's eyes turned to me. My memory might not have been perfect, but I was fairly sure I'd said no such thing. The look Ruby sent me, however, was filled with pleading. That wasn't enough to sway me. But the Quest _did_ sound pretty easy. It would be a safe introduction to them, and even though it would be just the two of us, I knew for a fact Ruby and I could hold our own in the Emerald Forest. "It's just Grimm, right?" I asked.

"That's what it says."

"If it were anything more, you'd have the freedom to cancel the Quest," Ren said. "It's in the contract of the Questing Houses."

Understandable. It would probably count as false Questing or something. Well… was there any reason for me to say no? I'd have to do a Quest with someone, and this definitely sounded like a quick and easy one. "Well, a promise is a promise," I said, grinning when Ruby practically collapsed with relief. "I guess that's us done. Is that okay with you, Yang?"

The Brawler gave me a considering look, but eventually nodded. "I suppose so. You'll be careful, right?"

"We'll back out if it's dangerous. I think Atlas has gotten rid of any overconfidence we might have had." I wasn't the only one to grimace at that, and Yang nodded her head. I could well imagine students first going on these things getting into trouble because they had a chip on their shoulders. Us, though? We weren't going to take any risks. Not after Merlot.

"Oh, oh, Renny – I've found a good one for us." Nora skipped over to him and showed him the scroll. "It's a bit more complicated, but Pyrrha could come along too. It's more of a three-person Quest anyway. Will you come, Pyrrha? Will you?"

Pyrrha laughed. "I'd be delighted to, Nora."

"Yeah!"

"I guess that leaves you and me," Yang said, looking to Weiss.

"Trust me. I'm thrilled."

Yang made a wise crack back, but Ruby grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the room before I could hear it. She took me outside and around the back of the Lodge, then let go and kicked at the floor awkwardly. Her cheeks were flushed. "I uh… I guess you want an explanation for the lying thing."

"That would be nice," I said. It wasn't that I was particularly upset, more curious. "Is there a reason you wanted to go with me?"

"Ugh. More a reason I didn't want to go with Yang." Ruby stuck her tongue out. "I know we went on our Annual Quest, but that was a group thing. This is going to be our first proper Quest. It's a big deal! It's like… the first time you ride a horse, or your first words." Ruby pouted. "It's important!"

"And… Yang would ruin that?"

"She'd coddle me." Ruby sighed and stepped away from the wall, looking out over the forest. "Yang and I are only half-sisters, really, but we consider each other family. Yang's mom abandoned her and my dad, and when my mom died, I guess it felt like she'd lost her too."

"Is that why she always looks out for you?"

"Hm." Ruby nodded. "Yang had a hand in raising me when I was younger. Sometimes she acts more like a mom than a sister, but she's gotten better." She turned to face him, silver eyes hard. "If I went on this with her, though? She'd fight all my battles for me. She wouldn't let me get into danger and she'd just do it all on her own."

"I think I understand." I didn't have anything to relate it too, and now that I thought about it, my family situation was practically blessed. In a world of Grimm and death, mine were all alive. Ruby's mother… "Was she a Hero?" I asked. "Your mother?"

"Yep." Ruby giggled. "Her name was Summer. She was a Warrior."

"Not a Reaper?"

"Ah… uh, no. It doesn't matter. Mom went on a Quest and didn't come back. Her body was found by my Uncle."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. I've had a lot of time to come to terms with it." Ruby smiled to prove it. "Anyway, the point was that this is an easy Quest. It's not going to have anything dangerous, and it could probably be done by one person. We're only going as a two to be safe."

"And if you went with Yang, she could – and probably would – finish the whole thing on her own?"

Ruby sighed. "Yep. I wouldn't even get to do anything."

Well, she certainly couldn't have picked a better partner. I'd need her help all the way. I wasn't sure if she recognised and picked me for that, or because she felt I was the only one who might have gone along with her request. _I suppose it really doesn't matter which._ "We're still going to play this carefully though, right? I don't want us getting in danger if this is over our heads."

Least of all since I wasn't strong enough to carry us out of this if it did.

"I promised Yang I'd be careful. I'm not going to go back on that." Ruby sighed. "I went to Atlas too, you know? I also nearly died in that Dungeon. I'm not stupid."

I winced, suddenly sorry I'd brought it up at all. "I didn't mean it like that. I… ugh, sorry."

"It's fine. You're just worried." She smiled. "I appreciate that, I really do. I didn't think I'd have a lot of friends coming into Beacon."

"Why?"

She looked away. "That's not important. My point is, I really do love that you get worried over me, like you do with everyone else in the Guild. I'm not weak, though. I can look after myself. I'm a Hero, after all."

And I wasn't. Personally, I appreciated the fact she thought my worry was more for her not being strong enough. It was actually quite the opposite. Still… it was just Grimm. Even if it wasn't, even if it was something we couldn't handle, this wasn't like our Annual Quest. We could fail these left, right and centre if we wanted. The only thing we'd lose is our reputation and any chance of a reward. "Alright, you win." I said, and then laughed when Ruby whooped happily. "I guess we need to pick up a map to this village of yours, then get on our way. Three miles is going to be a bit of a hike."

"Hike?" Ruby tilted her head to the side, confused. "Why would we walk all that way?"

"What other choice do we have? I doubt Miss Goodwitch is going to be willing to open a portal for something as small as this." And I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to ask her. "Unless this place is across the ocean, we're walking."

"Or we could ride. Beacon has a stable. We're allowed to take horses from them for Quests, as long as we bring them back and care for them." She seemed excited by the notion.

Me… not quite so much.

Ruby noticed. "You _can_ ride a horse, right?"

"Uh…" How to answer that? "Yes?"

"Great. Well, I mean of course you can." She slapped her forehead with one hand. "You're a Knight, after all. Can you imagine a Knight who didn't know how to ride a horse?"

"Yeah… ha… crazy, right?"

/-/

Contrary to what it might have sounded like, I wasn't a stranger to the equine world. Horses were fairly plentiful in Ansel, though they definitely weren't huge and powerful things like the ones Beacon kept. I was used to sedate mares and geldings, and the occasional stallion for covering – one that often had to be wrestled into position when me or my dad had to shoe it.

Give me a horse stood on the ground and ask me to change its shoes, and I'd be fine. I'd grab it by the hoof, secure the foot between my knees, and then get to work prying a damaged or old shoe off with a pair of tongs. As long as the owner kept a bucket of feed in their vision, they were normally okay.

My _mount_ , on the other hand, slammed one hoof against the straw and snorted the moment it saw me.

"I don't think it likes me."

"Don't be silly," Ruby laughed, leading a mare out by the bridle. She was securing the reins onto it, and the way she slipped underneath to secure the saddlebags and straps said she was used to doing it. "Just go up and say hi. A horse can sense your fear so as long as you show it you're not afraid, it'll be fine."

Yeah… there was a small problem with that. I took a step forward, swallowed, and then instantly froze as its ears flicked back. I could remember my father telling me that meant something. The ears represented emotion and one of the directions meant anger. I couldn't remember if that was ears forward or back. I _really_ wished I did. "Hey there," I whispered. "It's fine. My name's Jaune. What's yours?"

"Faith," a nearby Stablehand said, arms crossed over the stable door as he watched on with a bemused expression. "That's her name, anyway. It's pretty apt, since you'll need a lot of it if you want to ride her."

My eyebrow twitched. "Then why was a horse like this assigned to me?"

"Well, you're a Knight, aren't ya?" The young man chewed on a piece of straw. "Figured you'd be able to take her in hand. Might even do us a favour if you can break her in."

The black mare snorted and started to turn the moment she heard him say that. I yelped and followed, keeping myself at her front lest she try to kick me. "You're not helping!" I yelled, which proved a mistake as the loud noise made the mare's eyes flash. "Can I have a horse which has already been broken in? This is a bit ridiculous!"

"Jaune…" Ruby laughed and hopped over the stable door. My eyes widened, seeing her approach the horse from behind, and it only got worse when its tail flicked in clear agitation. "Hello there," she cooed, "Oh, you're so beautiful!" Ruby flashed over to its side and ran a hand over its flank. "I bet you're tired of being cooped up in here, aren't you?"

To my shock, the mare actually nuzzled its head against Ruby's arm. It nudged against her, nose poking at her waist. Ruby giggled and played with its ears.

"Eh, looks like you've got it handled," the Stablehand said. "I've got to go muck out. Bring 'em back in one piece, please. Well, bring the other one back. If you lose _her_ , I don't think anyone will complain."

Faith kicked out, hooves catching the stable door and rattling it. The man on the other side yelped and fell back, landing with a muttered curse. He wandered off, swearing loudly.

"Don't listen to him," Ruby crooned, in a bizarre, babying voice. "Who's a beautiful girl? You are. Yes, you are!"

The mare snuffled and nudged at her waist again. When Ruby lifted her hand up, it sniffed and played against it. I could only stare in shock. How had she won its trust so easily? How was she so good at this?

Ruby noticed my stare and smiled. "Mom loved horses," she said. "She had one called Paige, that she used to ride into battle and Quests. When Yang and I were younger, we used to go riding with Mom in the woods. Paige was awesome."

"She died with your mother?"

"Next to her body." Ruby smiled sadly. "Paige would never have left Summer behind."

"And that's how you know so much about horses," I said, shaking my head. "I guess it's a bit late for me to say I'm useless with them…"

Ruby laughed nervously. "I uh… if I'd known, I wouldn't have said those things."

"It's fine." I reached out to stroke the mare. She gave me an evil look but allowed it. Even then, it felt like it was only because Ruby had its attention focused on her. "I grew up between Blacksmith and a Shopkeeper parents. I guess I never got a chance to try." I sighed. "Blake always does call me a Strange Knight."

"I don't think you're strange." Ruby stared at me. "You didn't learn to ride, so why would you know? It's because of Mom and her lessons that I know so much." She grinned. "And how I know the way to an angry mare's heart." She opened her hand.

Faith happily munched on the sugar cubes there.

I sighed.

"That's cheating."

Ruby giggled. "Nope!"

"It really is!"

"Sore loser~" she teased. "Come on. I'll show you how to saddle a horse, then we can get you on and you can learn to ride. Trust me, you'll love it!"

* * *

 **I grew up around horses myself, actually. Have my share of injuries from them, as well as silly stories like when the police assumed it was** _ **our**_ **horses which were loose on the road, and thought they would help by putting them in our field. Sadly, they chose the Stallion's field – and he broke past when they opened the gate (idiots…). He then caused a scene on the road, closing it for hours until I noticed and went up to get him back.**

 **And then the police are like "What about the other six horses?"**

" **Meh. Not mine."**

 **The look on their faces, lol. One actually begged for my help, then I had to spent another hour rounding them up, while cars honked at me like it was MY fault. Oh, and yeah, that** _ **really**_ **doesn't help when I'm trying to catch loads of loose and panicked horses on a road. Even when I rounded them up and gave them to the police, they were like "What do we do now?"** **My god, is this what I pay taxes for?**

 **Tune in next week for Jaune and Ruby's first Quest together.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 12** **th** **June**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	33. Book 3: Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. I'm trying to get ahead, so that College Fool can get back to seeing these in advance, but ah, life is hard and work is plentiful.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher 1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

The people of Eldon were suspicious and untrusting folk. They stared at the two Heroes in their midst as though they were Grimm themselves, and as Ruby and I walked our horses through the wooden gates, villagers stared and whispered. None approached, however. "Friendly people," I whispered, tugging my new horse, Faith, along with a sigh. The mare tossed her head, but seemed keen to rest after the long ride.

"They don't look happy to see us," Ruby agreed, stepping a little closer. "You can… uh… can you do something?"

"Me? What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. You're the Knight, not to mention you grew up among the Labour Caste. You're the best one to speak for us. Besides, that'll leave me to look after the horses," she added.

I had to curse, more because she'd caught me there and her impish smile said she knew it. Between a village of people that might bite my head off, and a horse that was almost certainly waiting for the right moment, I knew which I'd choose. "Fine…" I sighed and passed over the reins to Ruby, shooting a glare at the dumb beast. It didn't so much as twitch the moment Ruby had it. My attention came back to the villagers, who had now closed ranks around us. Whether they meant to or not, they'd blocked off our escape route, and I really didn't like the thought of that. "We're here to complete a Quest," I called. "We're from Beacon. Is there someone we can speak to about it?"

The crowd murmured and whispered between themselves. They were a sorry lot, I supposed. The village didn't seem nearly as prosperous as my home village, Ansel. The houses were mostly wood, but some were made from mud brick, and others were in clear disrepair. The wooden palisade walls were the only thing in good condition, and not without reason. Safety trumped all other concerns. That went doubly so when you were a few miles away from civilisation.

"Aye, you can talk to me," a thickset and burly man said. He pushed to the fore of the group, a stained apron on the front of his clothing, a metal ladle in hand. Did he intend to defend himself with it? "The name's Hal. I'm the mayor of Eldon, and the one who posed that Quest." He smiled, revealing a mouth full of stained teeth and a waft of bad air.

I had the weirdest desire to ask if his name was short for halitosis. Ruby might have died of embarrassment, though. "Nice to meet you," I lied. "My name is Jaune Arc, and this is my companion, Ruby Rose. We're here to complete the Quest."

"You two…?" Hal looked them both up and down. His sneer said he wasn't much impressed. "You won't see a bit of coin until the Grimm are dealt with."

He didn't trust us. To be fair, I couldn't blame him. We were kids to his eyes. "That's understandable. We wouldn't demand anything without providing results first." I offered him my best smile, and despite all odds, he seemed to relax a little. "We'd like to ask some questions about the Quest, though. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Aye. Forgive me my manners. It's been a difficult week." Hal looked out over the other villagers and waved his arm, dispersing them. "I run the inn around here, or what counts for one. You can stable your horses in the barn, and I'll provide a room and meal. It's all I can give, though. Grimm haven't made trading profitable around here, and I can't afford more."

A single room for the two of us? I opened my mouth to complain, but Ruby beat me to it.

"That's more than enough. We'll be okay."

We would? What the hell? Ruby didn't even notice my shocked look. She simply followed after Hal, trusting that I'd bring up the rear. Hal led us to a squat building barely larger than any other, but for the barn attached to the side, which dwarfed everything. It was filled with barrels and crates, likely the food supply for the whole village. It did have a few pens for livestock, and although Faith didn't look impressed by it, she allowed Ruby to stable her there. Ruby's horse, on the other hand, seemed placid to the point where I had to wonder if it was even alive. Why did I get the horse descended from Salem herself?

"Make yourself at home," Hal said as we entered the main building. A fire whimpered in a nearby pit, hardly large enough to warm the room, let alone the house itself. The inn, if one could call it that, had about five tables. They were all empty.

Ruby tried her hardest to look impressed. "It's nice…"

"It's shit," the man growled, making the Reaper wince. "Whole village has been like this since the Grimm set up nearby. We used to trade in fur and meat, but the caravans have been attacked. Doesn't take long before people learn not to come here, and the prosperity of the area soon went down. We don't have any farms, so you can look forward to a dinner of venison, followed by venison for breakfast and venison for lunch. If the situation doesn't improve, people are going to come down with plague."

That or whatever other nutritional illness might strike. I nodded to show I understood. It was more serious than I'd originally thought.

"Have there been any attacks on the village?" Ruby asked.

"None. The walls are strong, and I'm not letting that change – no trade or not." Hal puffed out his chest. "The younger lads, those not fit to work, act as lookouts."

"Have they seen any Grimm?"

"Not for the last four weeks or so. That's roughly about the time the attacks on the caravans started."

Ruby sent me a surprised look, but I didn't grasp the meaning. When she noticed, she sighed and turned back to Hal. "Don't you think that's odd, though? If Grimm attacks have been increasing, then there should be more around here."

"The attacks aren't that close," Hal said. "They usually happen on the main road here, about a kilometre or so out. I figure the fact the Grimm are being drawn over there is what's spared us the trouble. A small mercy at any rate…"

"I guess that would make sense," Ruby said. She looked to me. "We should probably check it out. You said the main road, right? Is that the one we took to get here?"

He nodded. "It is if you came by road. There's only the one."

"We'll take a look," I promised, knowing Ruby had a point. "Could you show us to our room? We'll drop some of our gear there. Will it be safe?"

"My lad will look after it," Hal promised. "Not like anyone could hide any stolen stuff in this village. Someone would notice." He stood and bade us follow him up the stairs, pushing open a flimsy door. The room was small and cramped, with a rickety bed in the centre with a straw mattress. The cover was threadbare, but neither of us bothered to complain. From someone who had so little, it was a generous gesture. "This is my boy, Oscar," Hal said, pushing what looked to be a twelve-year-old boy forward. He had a freckled face and dark hair.

"H-Hello," he waved. He looked to Ruby and blushed.

"Hi there," she giggled back. "Can you keep an eye on our things while we go and find the Grimm?"

"I will!" Oscar promised. "I'll take good care of them. Don't worry!"

I waited for them both to leave, and the door to shut, before I looked at Ruby. "I think he likes you," I said.

"What?" Ruby blinked, and then laughed. "Pft. Nah. I'm not the kind of girl boys like. Not when I have Yang around, anyway." She tossed one of her packs beside the bed, and sat down on it. Her wince spoke of how comfortable it wasn't. "So… uh… yeah," she said. "This is our room."

"I'll sleep on the floor." I offered. "I'm sorry we couldn't get two rooms."

"I think I might as well." She punched the mattress. It made a scrunching, straw-like sound. "I don't mind about having one room, though. We do the same in the Lodge at the moment." She looked around and smiled. "With just the two of us, we'll actually have _more_ room than at the Lodge."

That was true, even if the Lodge was a damn sight nicer looking than this. With Velvet among us, that was eight people sleeping in a single room. I had a feeling there were several guys who looked at Ren and I with jealousy. Little did they realise just how little went on there. We slept on couches. The closest I came to a girl was if Yang turned over and slapped me in the face with her arm.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

Ruby looked surprised. "Huh?"

"Well, this is _your_ Quest, right? You were worried Yang would try and do everything on her own, so I thought I'd let you decide what to do." A little bit of that, and a whole lot of me not having any idea also helped.

"Aren't you the Guild Leader, though? Shouldn't I be following your orders?"

"I'm only the leader because you wrote me down as it. Besides, it's like you said earlier, I'm better at talking with the Labour Caste, and you're better at looking after the horses." I grinned. "We each have different skills. Well, you grew up with Heroes, and I bet you know what to do here a lot more than I do. If you have an idea, I'll listen. It would probably be better than mine."

"You mean it?"

"Sure. Let's be honest, you know more about being a Hero than I do. I'll follow your lead." I laughed and hoped I didn't come across as too uncertain. It all cut off when Ruby leapt forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, however. What!?

"You're the best!" she whispered. "Thank you. Thank you!"

"Eh? What?" I staggered back a little, but it was more from the surprise. Ruby was too slight to actually knock me over. "It means that much to you?" I asked. "Did you want to be leader or something?"

"No, not that." She shook her head and stepped back, a huge smile on her face. "I just mean that we're a team. That we do things equally and we both have things we're good and bad at."

I still didn't understand. "As opposed to…?"

"Me being an add-on," Ruby said. "You doing everything on your own, and me just being a person in the background."

"Yang?" I asked, thinking I understood. Her nod confirmed it for me. Ah, the joys of having a protective sister. I couldn't blame the Brawler, but it was clear she'd taken her sisterly duties seriously.

"I love her, but I can't prove I'm worthy of being a Hero if she's always helping me out. I'm not a burden to you. You actually need me. Well," she laughed. "Maybe not _need_ , but I can be useful."

Actually, no, I very much needed her. If this was a Grimm or two I'd be fine, but anything more and my Blacksmith heritage would shine through. Heck, if this were a fast Grimm, one I couldn't hit with my crappy Dexterity, then I'd be in trouble even if it was just the one. "We're a team," I said, "and right now, I've got no idea what to do other than go and have a look for the Grimm."

"We should do that," Ruby agreed. "Here. I got us a map before we left Beacon." She rushed over to her bags and pulled it out, unrolling the fabric and laying it down on the floor. I blinked and knelt down beside it. Wasn't this proof already of how much more prepared she was than me?

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Here." She pointed down to it, laying her scythe on one end of the map to stop it curling up. "There's only the one road like the man said. This is what we took to get here. We weren't attacked by Grimm, though."

"Do you think that's significant?"

"It might be…" Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. I thought it was weird that the Grimm didn't attack the village, but Hal wasn't wrong on them being drawn away. Grimm are drawn _to_ negativity, so they'd probably stay around the areas the caravans were attacked in. As for them attacking us… we _were_ moving pretty fast. Maybe we rushed by them."

"And a wagon or caravan would move slower," I realised.

"Yep." Ruby traced a finger down the winding road. With her leaning forward, her hair spilled over the map. Not that I complained. She had such a focused expression, a mixture of energy and determination. It was as shocking as it was amazing. "This section is where the road is only for Eldon. Before this, it could also be for one of the other villages nearby, and there's no sign of those being attacked. That means the Grimm must be between this point and Eldon itself."

"We didn't see any signs of attacked caravans." We'd have surely stopped if we had. "I guess the Grimm dragged them off the road?"

"Or chased them…" Ruby frowned. "It's not like anyone would stay still while they're being attacked."

True.

"We need to travel back up the road." Ruby sighed and leaned back. "We should retrace our steps, but slower. Once we find the point where the caravans left the road, we'll know that's roughly where the Grimm are."

"Or is," I warned. "This could be a single powerful Grimm. You _do_ remember our promise, right?"

She nodded. "If it's too much for us, we can back off," she said. "If we got past it on horseback, we'll be able to do it again. We'll just take them with us."

Great… just what I didn't want to hear. My rear end was still sore from the journey here, especially since I hadn't gotten the hang of that posting thing Ruby talked about. Basically, it was rising up out of the saddle in time with the horse's movement. When done right, it would stop the saddle crashing into my crotch every time Faith moved. When done wrong, as I'd quickly found out, it became a torture technique aimed at removing the chance for me to ever have children. Faith seemed particularly pleased to change her gait and rhythm every chance she could, just to spite me.

"Are you ready for some more riding practise?" Ruby asked with a happy grin.

My return smile was sickly by comparison.

/-/

"I think I see something," Ruby said. She brought her mare to a stop by pulling on the reins, slipping off its saddle with easy grace. She patted its side and tucked the reins into its bridle. "Stay here," she whispered to it. "Jaune, come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I didn't so much dismount as fall, but to my credit, I landed on my back instead of my face. It was a definite improvement. I tried to tuck the reins away, winced when Faith made to bite me, and then just left them hanging. "Run away," I whispered to it. "Please run away."

The mare snorted angrily.

I had a feeling it wouldn't now, if only to cause me more pain in the future. With one hand rubbing my back, I stumbled over to where Ruby was crouched by some bushes on the side of the road. "What is it?" I asked. "I don't see anything."

She looked a little shocked. "You don't?"

I tried to look at the bushes in front of her, but there didn't seem anything particularly out of place. They were blackberry, I thought, which was to say they could have been anything. I was hardly a Herbalist, so it was the closest I was getting. "What am I looking for?"

"Here." Ruby reached out to touch a twig. It was cracked and hung loose, several threads of fibre keeping it locked onto the main plant. "Someone passed by this," she said. "They pushed through the bush and broke the branch."

"Couldn't it just be an animal?"

"Animals don't push through bushes when there's a clear patch next to them. They usually take the easiest route. If they were startled, maybe, but even then, there's a chance of getting stuck in the bush and eaten by whatever you're running from." She stepped into it, turning sideways to fit through. "Here, look. There's more. Someone came through here. It couldn't have been a Grimm."

"Why?"

"Too small…" Ruby held her arms out, touching branches on either side. "I don't think a Grimm could fit through here."

I sighed and followed, wincing as sharp barbs pricked against what little skin was available past my armour. I was broader than Ruby, and apparently whatever caused this as well. Once I'd gotten through, the damage was much more apparent. I'd broken twigs all over the place, and left a clearly visible path through the bushes. "I didn't realise you knew how to track things," I said.

"I don't. Not like Nora does, anyway. Dad showed me how to read the lance a few times, though. He said it might come in handy if I was ever lost in the wilderness."

Huh, I guess that was the difference between a Hero's upbringing and one like mine. My parents hadn't ever expected me to get lost, mostly because they assumed I'd be in Ansel my whole life. Or that if I moved, it would be to another, equally well-protected town or village. "What's so unusual about this?" I asked. "Maybe someone just walked through the bush."

"Where to? The closest village is Eldon, and this is pretty far away from it." Ruby poked deeper, holding her scythe above her head so it didn't get caught on anything. I followed with a sigh. "It could have been one of the traders," she said. "Maybe they needed to relieve themselves. If it was that, we'd see a discarded cart, though."

"What kind of idiot would push into an unknown forest for that?" I asked. "It's like asking the Grimm to take you."

Ruby nodded. "Yep. That's what makes it weird. If it's so stupid, why is it here?"

I couldn't argue with that. It would be the easy thing to do to assume whoever caused this was an idiot, but that was also lazy. No one was so lackadaisical with their own life, and people _were_ going missing. I kept quiet and followed, trusting Ruby to lead me.

Her intuition proved correct. "I see something," she hissed. "Get down."

I did so, cursing my armour a moment later for all the noise it made. Ruby heard it too and winced, but fortunately, there was no movement ahead. I didn't dare speak. Had she seen a Grimm? How many were there?

"I… I think it's clear."

"Ruby, wait!" I reached out to try and snag her arm as she stood, but she was already out of my reach. It was all I could do to stand and follow, and then to gasp at what lay before us.

Well… we'd found one of the trade caravans.

It was upturned and clearly wrecked. It looked like something that had been pulled by one or two horses, but those were nowhere to be seen, likely having fled or been eaten by the Grimm. Of the driver, I had to assume the same sorry fate. It was half-buried in the mud, some vegetation already claiming it.

"How did we not see the tracks of this leaving the road?" I asked.

"It must have been one of the early ones." Ruby stepped carefully over to it, running a hand across the rotted wood. "If it was two, maybe three weeks old, then the foliage could have grown back."

"It looks like something spooked it off the road," I said. While I was no expert on woodwork, I knew enough to glean some little information from it. Dad had worked on fittings for wagons before, and brought me along to learn some valuable lessons. "The axle snapped," I said, knelt down beside it. "The wheel must have hit a pothole, or just a knoll. It kicked up and snapped off." I pointed to the left, Ruby following my gaze to see the top half of a wooden wheel some ten feet away. "The driver would have lost control at that point, and since it's the left wheel, it would have toppled in that direction."

Ruby stared at me. "You could figure all that out from this?" She smiled. "That's pretty impressive."

"Ah… just some things my Dad taught me." I realised the similarity instantly, that we'd both used something taught to us by our fathers and on the same task no less. Mine still didn't feel as impressive as Ruby's, but maybe I'd been wrong. "There's no driver." I said. "If he survived, he'd have limped off and… well…"

"Yeah…" Ruby grimaced. "I… I think we don't need to try and find him. If this was a few weeks ago, he's already…"

I nodded. It wasn't something worth thinking about, let alone seeing.

"I guess this is the spot where the Grimm hunts… or hunted." I leaned back with a sigh. "It doesn't seem to be in the area now, though." My eyes ran across the woodwork. There didn't seem to be any tell-tale signs of what could have caused this. There were several deep indents, though. Almost like teeth marks. "Do you want to camp out here for a bit and try to find it?"

"I don't think it'll make a difference," Ruby said. She was down on the other side of it, one arm reaching underneath the wagon. Her eyes were narrowed, brows drawn together.

"Why not?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"We're not looking for a Grimm," Ruby said. Whatever she was after, she found it, for she grunted and tugged back suddenly. It looked like she was having trouble, but by the time I'd moved over, she fell back with a startled gasp. There was a loud thunk as something was drawn from the wood. Ruby held it up before her. It was an arrowhead, curved and barbed, with the shaft snapped off.

Grimm didn't fire bows.

"Great," I sighed, and threw my arms in the air. "This is _exactly_ what we needed."

/-/

"Jaune, we can't just leave them!"

My eyes clenched shut, breath coming out in a loud sigh. How many times had she said that now? It was all I heard on the way back to Eldon from the ruins of the carriage. Ruby was insistent we continue on and try to solve the issue. I was too. I wanted to help these people. They clearly needed it. The difference between us, however, was that I was more realistic. "We made a promise, Ruby. This isn't Grimm, and we've got no idea what it is we're dealing with. What if there are a hundred of them? What if they're Heroes themselves?"

"Then they would have attacked us when we came here." Ruby hopped off her horse and put it back in the barn, while Faith tossed me off. Ruby hardly noticed, taking her too and stabling her. "We got through without seeing any action at all. That means they didn't want to attack two Heroes. They knew they couldn't beat us."

"Or they didn't see us," I countered. "Or they decided it wasn't worth the risk, or a hundred other things which don't exactly increase our chances."

"So what, you just want to leave them to suffer?"

"No! I want to go back and tell Beacon. They'll make a bigger Quest, they'll send people to help."

"Eldon can't _pay_ for a bigger Quest," Ruby said, voice raised. "Haven't you seen how poor they are? This won't ever stop, and people will start to get sick and die. They can't even send for medicine since that would be attacked too."

"I know. It's…" I sighed, unable to find the right words. This burned away at me too. How could it not? This could have just as easily been Ansel. It could have been happening to my family. "It's just the two of us. What can we do?"

"We won't know until we try."

"And if we fail?" I snapped. "What happens then? What happens if you get killed? Do I get to go home and tell your sister? Do I get to live with the knowledge I let you kill yourself?"

"No!" Ruby growled. "We just have to live with the knowledge we let these people die!"

I slammed a fist against a nearby barrel. "It's not that simple, Ruby!"

"It is to me! These people need help. I'm going to give it." She pushed past me, eyes firm. As she did, she whispered, "And I'll do it alone if I have to."

"Ruby!"

She didn't stop.

My eyes hardened. "Damn it, Ruby. Stop and listen to me!"

She didn't. Ruby refused to even look back, slamming the barn door shut behind her and storming into the inn. That left me alone, apart from two horses, one of which looked like it was trying to figure out the best way to strangle me with a pair of hooves.

"Damn it, Ruby," I growled. She was so stubborn. I could have followed her, but I knew what that would lead to. I wasn't in the mood for an argument. Or rather, I was in the mood, and that was the problem. My temper raged, my hands twitching as I brushed my hair back and sighed. On a whim, I pulled out the stone from Atlas. It was worth a shot. "Yang Xiao-Long."

Nothing.

"Weiss Schnee. Pyrrha Nikos." I sighed. "Blake Belladonna?"

The range was too far. No one came through. Part of me considered taking Ruby's horse and riding back to Beacon, if only to fetch help in the form of one of the others. They would all be on their own Quests, though. Who else would I ask to help me? Blake might, if I could find her, but if I vanished, there was no telling what Ruby would do. She'd probably storm out into the forest on her own.

The weight of that bore down on me. I couldn't leave Eldon. Not when I knew it would mean leaving her alone.

I pushed out of the barn and away. I didn't go to the inn. She'd claimed that, and like the petulant man I was, I wasn't going to go anywhere near it until this had blown down a little bit. Instead, I wandered around Eldon.

It took ten minutes for me to complete a full circle. The place was that small. I repeated it, taking the time to stroll and look at everything about the small place. It was circular in nature, with the wooden palisade only being eight to ten feet tall. There was a central watchtower in the middle of the village, a ramshackle thing I wouldn't have felt comfortable climbing. Nonetheless, I could see four people atop it, each looking in one of the four cardinal directions. They took security seriously. That was good to see.

It was just a shame how run down the place was. People moved around with a lack of energy, and I couldn't help but imagine it a consequence of eating a limited variety of food for weeks on end. I'd heard tales of hunters who died because they ate nothing but rabbit. While nutritious on its own, the body needed vitamins and minerals it could only get from other sources of food.

A noise drew my attention to the northern edge of the village, or just outside of it in fact. The gate was open, a guard on either side ready to close it if the alarm was called. They looked in my direction, but didn't speak. In truth, they weren't even real fighters, members of the Solider Caste, that was. There was a Tanner and a Chef, but both wore leather armour and held spears in their hands. A rough and ready militia, if I had to hazard a guess.

The sound of something striking wood drew me beyond them, however. Not too far. Not in such dangerous land. It was less than fifty metres or so from the wall, but several straw bale targets had been set up. Oscar stood fifty or so paces away, letting out a little grunt as he released his bowstring.

An arrow thudded into the bale, at roughly centre-mass.

"Not bad," I said.

He jumped. Dropping the bow, and then catching it frantically before it could hit the ground. When he did that, however, he bent over, and all his arrows spilled out. "Ah! No!" He began to gather them, cringing when I knelt down to help. "I'm sorry about that, sir," he said. "I didn't mean to make you get muddy."

"It's fine, Oscar." I patted his head with a smile. "It was my fault to begin with. What are you doing?"

"Practising my archery," he stated proudly, puffing out his chest a little. "I'm… well, I'm not very good. I'll get there, though. Dad says I'm at about the level he was when he was my age."

"Hal?" I asked, getting a hum and a nod from the boy. "Isn't he an Innkeeper, though?" Oscar was a Farmer by comparison, which I had to assume came from his mother. "Why are you learning the bow if you're a farmer? If you don't mine me asking, that is."

Oscar didn't seem upset. "There aren't any farms for me to tend," he said. "Eldon mostly works with the meat trade. There are loads of deer around here, and hundreds gather each year to mate. We _could_ leave it to just Hunters to hunt them, but there aren't enough of those around." He shrugged. "Every child in Eldon learns to use a bow to chip in. It's what keeps the village going. Doesn't hurt if the Grimm attack, either."

"You've fought Grimm?" I asked, a little shocked. "You can't be any older than twelve…"

"Thirteen, actually." He managed to sound offended, as all children did when someone got their age wrong. "I didn't really fight them. I just shot my bow over the walls while the adults kept them back. It was a year ago anyway, and barely anyone was hurt. I didn't even get a scratch."

I nodded, honestly a little impressed with his bravery. It made sense for the village, though. If they relied on meat as much as they said, then having more people capable of hunting – even if they weren't actually Hunters, could only help. As for the Grimm… well, the people here probably knew best. If kids wanted to safely fire from that tower, that was their choice. At least they weren't in danger.

"Sir… can I ask where Ruby is?"

"She's at the inn." Jaune shrugged and motioned behind him, not really wanting to think about her at the moment. "You say Hal taught you to shoot?"

"Not just him. We, the younger ones, would be taught in groups. Sometimes we'd have the best hunters teach us, and sometimes we'd have competitions. Everyone got a little extra from their own family, though." Oscar sighed. "The classes don't really happen anymore."

Jaune frowned, "Why not?"

"Not enough of us who need them. You probably didn't notice, but there aren't many teenagers here at the moment, at least those who don't already know how to shoot. There are plenty of younger ones, but I'm kind of stuck in the middle." Oscar didn't look like he appreciated that. It probably explained why he'd been so quick to take an interest in Ruby.

One thing confused me, however. "I thought you said there used to be classes, though. Were you with older people who didn't need them anymore? What changed?"

"There were a few older kids. They were mostly sixteen to eighteen or so, about six or seven of them. They left for Vale a month or so back. Said they were sick of living in a backwards place like this, and wanted to leave a mark on the world." Oscar shrugged. "That left just me in the class, so they cancelled it. I've been practising on my own ever since. It's not all bad," he added with a smile. "Sometimes the others take turns giving me tips, and Dad always helps when he's not busy and I need it." He picked up his bow and nocked another arrow, sending it into the target with only a second's pause. "See," he said, smiling at me. "I can still hit a target."

"You're good," I said honestly. Probably not at the level of Coco, since I'd personally seen her fire arrows _through_ Grimm. Oscar wasn't a Hero, though. Even though I was the same as him, there was no denying he'd never be Coco Adel. He wouldn't have the right Stat distribution, and wouldn't learn any Skills to help him.

Neither would I, really.

"You're lucky to be honest," Oscar said. "I wish I could be like you."

Like me? The idea was so crazy I leaned back. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're a Hero," Oscar said. "You get to go to Beacon, make your own choices in life, and do whatever you want. You're not stuck in a place like this. I guess I'm jealous."

Even though Oscar was being deadly serious, I couldn't help but feel amused. We were closer than he realised. I wished I could tell him, but the risk was too great. Instead, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't let that stop you, you know?" I said. He looked up, and I did my best to smile confidently. "Look at you now. You're a Farmer, yet you can shoot a bow as good as any Hunter. You don't plough a field, and I doubt you ever will."

"Yeah, but if I want to make it as a Hunter, I'll never be able to compete with a real one. They can sense animals nearby, spot tracks at a glance, be almost invisible when approaching them…"

"And you can do the same with enough training. Sure, it'll take more effort. They'll always have the advantage, but you can still do it. You can be whatever you want to be. It's just going to be a little harder. That's all." I shook his shoulder and laughed. "Is a Hunter what you want to be?"

Oscar shook his head. "I wanted to be a Hero," he said, "but I can't do that. I thought it might be cool if I could be a soldier instead and travel the world. I figure if I got good enough with a bow, I could become a caravan guard. It's not like there's a Class for it, so anyone can be one as long as they're good enough." He grinned. "It would let me travel across Remnant, and I hear some guards form teams that stick together for years. I'd be able to make real friends with them."

And risk his life each and every time a Grimm attacked. Then again, who was I to stop him if that was his dream? I was doing the exact same thing.

"Then go for it," I said. "If that's what you want, you'll need to work hard at it, but don't stop. Show a potential employer how well you can shoot, and practice on moving targets. You might be shooting at Grimm, after all."

"How is it?" he asked. "Fighting Grimm, I mean? I wasn't ever in danger when I did it before…"

"They're like any other animal, just more vicious. A good arrow will put them down. I've seen proof of that. A good bow wouldn't hurt, either. That one…"

"It's a Hunter's bow," Oscar nodded. "I know. I'd need a proper weapon if I wanted to be a guard. I can sell meat until then, though." His eyes lit up. "I can make it work. I know I can!" He stowed his bow behind him, and turned to face me with a wide smile. "Thanks for saying I can. I guess I needed that. If a real Hero thinks I can make it, who am I to argue?" Oscar hesitated, but soon rushed in and gave me a big hug. "It's not just because of your Class that I'm jealous," he whispered, cheeks a little red. "I was also jealous because you have someone like Ruby too. She's really beautiful. You're a lucky guy!" He broke off and fled at that, back into the village walls.

I blinked and watched him go, wondering what he meant. I was lucky to have Ruby? What did he… oh no, oh no, no, no. "Oi," I called, "Don't misunderstand. We're not…"

He was gone.

My cheeks flushed as I shook my head and rubbed a hand through my hair. What a crazy idea. I guess he just saw the two of us together, a guy and a girl, and made up his own mind. The thought was so insane, I couldn't help but laugh. The two of us weren't like that. Ruby was more like a close friend. I doubted she saw me that way. I sure as hell hadn't ever looked at her like that either. Plus, we were still fighting – and not a lover's tiff either.

Speaking of which, I needed to go back and sort that out… preferably before Ruby ran out to face those bandits on her own. I sighed and stood up from the fallen log I'd sat down on. As I walked towards the gates, the target Oscar had been shooting at caught my eye. It wasn't human-shaped like the ones back at Beacon. It would have been a bit weird for kids here to practice on that. Instead, it was shaped like a deer, except made from baled hay.

I stepped closer, gripping one of the arrows behind the head and pulling it out. The straw yielded easily, the arrow coming out in one piece.

It was curved and barbed… the better to ensure an animal bled to death. A hunter's arrow, instead of a broad head from one designed to punch through armour. It made sense for Oscar to use one like this. I'd forged enough back home.

It didn't make sense for a bandit to use one just like it.

I had to tell Ruby. I kept hold of the arrow, pushing through the gates and rushing toward the inn. Hal was in there, along with a few other guests now, but I paid them no attention, taking the steps two at a time. Our room was at the end of the hall, and I didn't even think to wonder if Ruby would still be angry as I pushed it open.

"Ruby, I found-"

"Eh?"

Ruby paused, looking back at me. I did the same, staring at her. My eyes roamed a little lower. Wow. I'd never actually noticed how nice of a figure she had. Her clothes hid it well, but she was actually quite curvy, with smooth skin and a toned stomach. Her hands held her pyjama top, which she was in the process of pulling down. Her pyjama bottoms lay on the bed nearby, and but for her underwear, she was completely naked.

On an unrelated note, my mouth was incredibly dry. I swallowed and licked my lips, then instantly regretted it.

"J-Jaune!" Ruby shrieked, covering herself with both arms.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, stepping out and slamming the door shut. I also pressed my back against it. My heart hammered in my chest, but that was the least of my problems. _Don't think about it,_ I told myself. My mind decided to resist, however, and promptly brought up the image of Ruby's pale legs, her black underwear, the gentle swell of her breasts, which actually were a lot less small than I'd thought. They were actually quite nice- _No! Bad mind!_

With a groan, I pressed a hand into my face. This… this was not how I'd expected the day to go. I took a deep breath and let it go, and then took several more in quick succession. Behind me, I could hear Ruby shuffling about, and my imagination was only all too happy to fill in the blanks of what she was doing.

"You can come in now," Ruby called. "I'm… I'm dressed."

Right… what was I doing again? My mind was still in its happy place, my lower body responding in a manner it deemed appropriate, but I really didn't. I slapped myself in the face, and almost killed myself with the arrow still in my hand. Oh yeah. That.

"Ahem," I coughed as I inched the door open. "I'm sorry about that. Is it safe to come in?"

"Y-Yeah…"

When I opened the door fully, it was to reveal Ruby dressed in her night clothes, a thin cotton top that hung from two straps on her shoulders, and some beige trousers, loose and baggy. I'd seen her in them a thousand times before, but I'd never really noticed how bare her shoulders were, or how gently the slope of her neck met them. They were pale, her skin, that was. At least, it was pale. Right now it was getting darker.

And I was staring...

And she'd caught me...

Crap.

"S-So," I said, glancing away, and trying my hardest not to see anything I shouldn't. "I really should have knocked back there. That was my fault."

Ruby smiled and shrugged. "It's fine. I uh… I thought you'd be a little longer. I know you didn't mean to do it."

I hadn't, but that didn't really explain my actions a second ago, did it? It was hard to keep my eyes off her, and that only made the situation worse, since I was supposed to be talking to her, and how could one do that without eye contact? I sighed and locked my eyes onto hers, then winced when I noticed how flushed her cheeks were.

Oh God, if Yang heard about this…

"What's that in your hand?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Oh right, the arrow. "It's an arrow," I said.

"Um… yeah…"

 _Brain, please. Don't let me down now!_ I shook my head. "It's an arrow used by the people of Eldon," I said, "by the Hunters of Eldon when they're off hunting deer and other animals." I tossed it on the floor, coincidentally next to the one Ruby had dragged out of the caravan earlier.

Her eyes widened.

"I think I've found our culprits," I said. "Several teenagers left a month or two ago, which just so happens to be about the time the attacks happened. They were trained in archery, but not exactly to a master's level."

"Enough to drive a caravan off the road and kill a defenceless man, though," Ruby finished for me. "That's why the Grimm never attacked Eldon. That's why they didn't attack _us_. They knew a bunch of amateur hunters wouldn't be enough to kill two Heroes."

That was my guess as well. I crossed my arms and nodded.

Ruby's eyes were wide and pleading as she looked into mine. "Does that mean we're going to stay?" she whispered. "We're going to help them, right? If it's not Grimm or Soldier Caste deserters, then we would be more than enough. We can do this, Jaune!"

We could… but I still wasn't sure. An arrow was an arrow, no matter who fired it. Oscar had as good as shown me these guys could hit a target, and if they were older than him, I could only assume they were better too. I was in full armour apart from my face. I also had a shield. _I'd_ be fine.

Ruby might not. She was fast, though… incredibly fast.

"Please," she begged, hands held before her. "I have a plan, but I _need_ you, Jaune. Please…"

No. That would be the correct response. I knew that. But as Ruby looked up at me pleadingly, eyes shining, and as she leaned forward, I couldn't find the right words. I should probably have also thought of the villagers and Oscar who'd suffer without our intervention, but in all honesty, they didn't even cross my mind.

I sighed. I was defeated. I already knew it.

"Yes! Thank you!" Ruby yelled, not even giving me the chance to say anything. She rushed over and latched onto me, arms wrapped around my waist. Mine settled on the small of her back, and then jumped off as though burned. Her top had ridden up and I'd touched skin. I had no idea where to place them after that, and they hovered uselessly behind her. Ruby barely noticed. "We'll save them, Jaune. You'll see. We're strong enough to do this. We've both grown since Atlas. We're not the people we were back in that Dungeon. I'll prove it."

"We're not," I agreed, sighing in relief – and also a little regret – when she let go. There was no denying her point. We were both of us older, and in a sense that didn't mean time spent on Remnant. Still, against a bunch of home-trained teens with bows? I was confident we could handle them. "Tell me about this plan of yours," I said, laying my sleeping bag down on the floor. "I've got a feeling I won't like it, but I've got nothing."

Ruby knelt on the bed and grinned.

"Well, it goes like this…"

I was right. I didn't like it.

* * *

 **Well, here we have the first part of Ruby and Jaune's mission to Eldon. And behold, a cameo from Oscar, who totally didn't make it as a Lumberjack, despite his last name begging for it. Well, that or a Carpenter.**

 **Jaune also cops an eyeful, unlocking an achievement and earning many, many points. Hm, maybe he should earn some notoriety too, since he took that arrow from the target. If I remember my time in RPGs, that always seemed to be a criminal offence, even if the bastard wanders off and leaves them there.**

 **Also, le gasp – it was not an easy Quest with Grimm. Who could have possibly expected this startling development? What twisted paths this author weaves.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 19** **th** **June**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	34. Book 3: Chapter 4

**Just to let you know, CF didn't get to see or edit this, and only vaguely knew the planned idea – and even then, only vaguely. Just putting this here so people know CF holds no responsibility for any badness in the chapter.**

 **But will claim responsibility for any of the good stuff, lol! I kid, I kid.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 4**

* * *

The caravan trundled down the dirt road, axle crackling each time a wheel rolled over a bump or rock. Rain poured down around it, leaving the road treacherous with mud and sludge. The driver pulled the cloak tighter around themselves, struggling for warmth. The tiny lantern hanging from a pole off the front provided little warmth, and even less illumination.

Something thudded into the side of the caravan.

The twang of bowstring might have been heard, were it not for the rain. Instead, it was all the figure could do to turn to the side and notice it, before three more struck the caravan, and one finally hit the target. The arrow protruded from the driver's side. With a lurch, the figure slipped from the seat, falling into the mud.

The caravan came to a halt.

Footsteps squashed through the mud, slowly moving closer.

"Nice shot," someone grunted. It was hard to tell whether they meant it or not.

"Sod off. The rain threw me off."

"What, like you didn't notice it was there and account for it?" A laugh. "Didn't you call yourself the best shot in Vale just last night?"

"Yea well, that was last night. Things change."

"Idiot." They reached the caravan, hands slapping about on wood. Some withdrew their arrows, while the other's feet congregated at the back. "Let's see what we've got for our troubles," the bandit said, no doubt looking at the goods covered by a tarp. "I hope it's some good shit this time."

None of them bothered to look down at the hooded figure transfixed by an arrow.

That was good. If they had, they might have seen my hand slip to the hilt of Crocea Mors. That or my smile, not at all friendly.

There was a flutter of material, of fabric being torn away – then several gasps.

Red was revealed, though not that of expensive silk or ripe apples. Ruby Rose crouched where the cargo might have been, one hand on the wooden floor, the other holding Crescent Rose behind her, its wicked blade slick with water. "Surprise~" she cheered.

"H-Hero!"

They backed away in fear. One bumped into me, their heel impacting my breastplate beneath the cloak. They looked down, only to yelp when my hand clasped around their ankle. The hilt of Crocea Mors drove into the back of his knee, driving him down, and I staggered to my feet a second later, punching the bandit in the side of the head. He went down hard, aided by the metal gauntlet on my left hand.

With a sigh, I tore the cloak free. Revealing my armoured form, a single arrow clamped in the side. It had pierced the metal – barely – but proved unable to do the same with the leather jerkin underneath, or the cloth shirt beneath that. We knew that, of course. Testing it with one of Oscar's arrows hadn't been hard.

"T-Two Heroes," another gasped. "It's an ambush!"

"A little ironic of _you_ to say that, isn't it?" I asked. Crocea Mors came free with a rasp. "Surrender and give up. Otherwise, we'll be forced to take you down ourselves." I didn't expect they would. Their days were numbered, forever tarnished by the choices they'd made. Where would they go, back home to Eldon? No, the village would never accept people like this back.

Their only destination was a cell. That or a shallow grave.

"There's only two of them!" A bow was drawn taut clumsily, hastily. "Kill them!"

Well, no one could say I hadn't tried.

Ruby's scythe swept toward the one who'd spoken, and although he screamed in fear, the attack wasn't aimed to kill. The sharp blade severed the top half of the bow, making the arrow fall uselessly into the mud. She turned and flicked out, cutting a bowstring with another slice, before she leapt over their heads, dodging two arrows that impacted the wood behind her.

I couldn't keep an eye on her after that. Ruby would be okay, but she was relying on me to pull my own weight. Crocea Mors in hand, I roared a challenge at the first person in front of me, a Lumberjack of all things, his bow in hand, an axe on his back.

He released the shot in my direction. It wasn't aimed, more of a warding arrow to push me away. I ignored it, letting the shaft impact my armour. It slipped to the side and ricocheted off, the arrowhead not enough to pierce, and the shaft splintering. He gasped and reached for his axe, but was too slow. My cross guard caught his cheek, probably breaking a few teeth as he was knocked down.

I spun past him, driving an elbow into the face of another, catching his bow and snapping it when he let go to clutch his face. A real fighter wouldn't have let go of their weapon. They were used to dealing with pain, ignoring it. That was the difference between us, however, even if I was part of the same Caste.

They weren't real fighters. They weren't Heroes, or Soldiers – nor were they pretending to be. These people were locked in the fantasy of their own ineptitude. They weren't like me, or even Oscar, who dreamed of something more. These people had accepted their Labour Caste inadequacy. They'd accepted the title of NPC. They, in turn, preyed on people they felt were just as weak as them. But if you only ever fought people who couldn't fight back, then you never got any stronger.

A break in the fight allowed me a chance to look to Ruby. I needn't have been concerned. She flashed between the enemy, a red blur that seemed to dodge each and every arrow with unerring ease. Her scythe, a large and unwieldy weapon, became as swift and lithe as a rapier, prodding each hole in her opponent's defence. She never once drew blood, however, always using the flat or blunt end to knock out her foes.

That had been part of her plan after all, and something he agreed with. Whatever these guys were doing now, they were still citizens of Eldon, and likely had family there. It wasn't their place to hurt or kill them. Whatever Eldon wanted to do, let it be their choice.

It would have been a dangerous arrogance for anyone else, but these people really were no threat to us. Even if Ruby took an arrow, I had to assume her Constitution would be enough to protect her. It was a moot point. She wasn't going to take an arrow. Not with how fast she moved.

The battle was over before it could ever begin.

There weren't many of them, and their only advantage had been nullified before the fight ever began. Unable to properly use their bows, and the element of surprise, they'd folded as easily as Ruby had expected. It was almost annoying in a way. Couldn't they have shown a little more about how our Caste wasn't completely useless?

One groaned, and I kicked him to shut him up. No good in any escaping, and we had the horse and wagon for a reason. It would cart their unconscious bodies back.

Honestly, I was just relieved I'd managed to convince Ruby to bring her horse instead of mine. Knowing Faith, she'd have stomped on the head of one of these idiots and killed them. That would have been my fault.

Naturally…

"I told you it would go okay," Ruby said, slushing over to me through rain and mud, the smile on her face invulnerable to any misery. "And you thought this would be a bad plan~"

I rolled my eyes to that but didn't answer, mainly because she had me. The whole thing had gone as seamless as Ruby expected, which meant my well-founded paranoia hadn't been as well-founded as I'd first thought. "I'm glad to be wrong for once," I said. "If it means not having to face some Elder Grimm, I'll take the loss."

"I don't think they'd be here if there were any Grimm nearby," Ruby said. She knelt by one of the bodies and tried to move them. "Ugh. Ghhh!" She tugged and tugged. "Grr!"

"Ruby…"

"I've got this!"

"Ruby… you really haven't."

The little Reaper didn't listen. She bunched her shoulders and groaned, trying to move the burliest and clearly heaviest of them. It didn't work.

A tiny bubble of laughter worked its way up my throat. I was able to kill it there, which was a relief since I could almost imagine Ruby's fearsome pout if she caught me laughing at her. It was a reminder of the differences between our Class, that even as a Blacksmith, there were some ways in which I was better than my friends. Ruby's speed was unmatched, probably hinting at a high – even obscene – Agility and Dexterity.

There was always a consequence, however, and for my first real friend in Beacon, that appeared to come in the form of Strength and Constitution. "Let me help," I said, moving over to her and kneeling. Ruby shot me a suspicious look, but I knew the way to handle this from all the time spent with my sisters. "You get his legs, I'll get his shoulders. It'll be easier if we do this together."

Ruby smiled. "Okay."

In truth, I could have moved him on my own. My Strength was enough that I could have hoisted him over my shoulder and dumped him in the back of the wagon, but that would have meant leaving Ruby to stand and watch with nothing to do. My sisters would have hated that, and I knew that Ruby would too.

Besides, what did it hurt to let her feel like she was helping?

The unconscious man went on without any problems, Ruby adjusting his arms and legs so that he was laying on his side and wouldn't choke or drown on the rainwater. We'd throw the tarp over them once we were done, but it would have been an awkward conversation indeed if we'd turned up with all our prisoners having died.

I crouched down by the second, holding a hand to his throat. He was alive. Good. I crouched down by his shoulders and dragged him a little back, in preparation for Ruby to help. She came around the corner of the wagon, a smile on her face.

Something kicked me in the stomach.

That was all I could think. It was a sudden, swift blow, and for a moment I thought the horse had lashed out – proving that they all hated me. Ruby's wide eyes spoke against that though, even as I looked down to see the shaft buried in my stomach.

W-What…?

Ruby's arm wrapped around my throat. She dragged me away, before I could even process the situation at all. My back hit the floor, small hands under my shoulders as she dragged my armoured body around the back of the wagon. There was another crack as an arrow pierced the axle above my head, and then she had us behind. I still heard another impact close to the driver's seat.

Pain washed through me. I grit my teeth against it, but that didn't do much, and the burning sensation in my stomach continued unabated.

"Don't touch it," Ruby slapped my hand away when I moved to drag the arrow out. "Leave it in," she said. "I know it hurts but it's safer this way."

"There's… another… archer," I gritted out.

Ruby nodded, taking sympathy on me and not pointing out how obvious that was. Trees didn't show arrows at people. At least not any of the trees I knew.

"How is your aura?" Ruby asked. "Will you be okay?"

My aura. Right. I clenched my eyes shut and concentrated, trying to think of how much aura, or health, I had left. It wasn't a clear number. It never was. I was definitely going to live though. It felt like this had only taken off a quarter – which was still a nasty shock for a single arrow. That left me with reserves, however. "I can still fight," I said.

"I'll go in first."

My eyes widened. "Ruby, no," I hissed, grasping her wrist. "Are you insane?"

"I'm not insane, no!" She dragged her hand free. "Jaune, I know we promised to run if this got over our head, but we can't now. If we do, this person will shoot us in the back. We need to beat them."

"I have a shield…"

"And you have no idea where they're aiming from."

Damn it. She was right… I'd be punctured before I could make it halfway across the road, and the damn mud and rain didn't help matters. I was heavy, heavy enough that I could already feel myself sinking into the sludge.

"I'm the fastest here, Jaune. I can go out, dodge an arrow, and then find whoever it is. I'll close into melee fast and force them to do the same." Ruby smiled and patted my hand. "Then you can charge in at your own speed. I'll make sure they don't have the time to get off a shot."

She looked so confident, so self-assured… I hated to ruin that, but it had to be said. "Ruby, you realise… this isn't one of the villagers." I glanced down to my wound to prove that point. The arrow was a broadhead, a military type, and the damage it did was proof enough. "You're dealing with a Soldier here," I said, "or even another Hero."

"I know." Ruby smiled weakly. "But what can we do?"

Nothing.

We had no other choice.

I sighed. "Okay. Just… be careful. _Please_."

Ruby nodded. The next moment she was gone, up and over the wagon in a blur of red.

Damn it. My hand fell to the arrow lodged in me, and it took a monumental force of will not to try and drag it out. I gritted my teeth and snapped the shaft instead, leaving just a little poking out the breastplate. An arrow whizzed by overhead, missing the wagon and – I had to assume – missing Ruby too.

Hopefully she'd be able to find the guy doing this. Her plan was a good one. I was less than useless here. If she could keep them busy until I got close, then I might be able to do something, but until then, I was nothing more than a burden.

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled.

That was the cue. I hoped. Adrenaline kicked in, muting the pain just a little as I staggered out from behind the wagon, shield held up before me. Through the thick rain, there wasn't much to see, but a clash of steel on steel from the forest showed the way. Ruby had him. Perfect.

I dashed over, limping for the first few paces, then getting used to the new ornament in my body and ignoring it entirely. Crocea Mors swung up, cutting a bush down that would have gotten in my way, and I barrelled through where Ruby was, eyes locking onto her opponent.

It was a tall and hooded figure about my size, but much faster. He, and I assumed it was male, wielded two long knives, flicking them out to block and deflect Ruby's attacks. The bow was stashed away on his back, most of his features disguised. There was a name I didn't pay attention to, but the Class below it, I did.

He was a Ranger.

Was that a Hero or a Soldier Caste Class? I had no idea. Either way, he was dangerous. Hefting my sword, I charged in from behind, hoping to catch him off guard.

"Tch." He kicked off Ruby and turned to me, looking to catch my sword on both of his. He changed his mind at the last second, swaying underneath instead and driving a knife into my kidney. The impact was hard and knocked me off balance, but my armour proved true. The Ranger pushed past for distance, but Ruby chased after him before he could draw his bow once more.

 _He can't be too high a level,_ I thought to myself, rushing after them both. _A Ranger is probably more a Dexterity Class than a Strength one, but if he couldn't break through my armour, then we can assume he's at least somewhat close to us._

This wasn't another Glenn Vuori. This wasn't another Merlot.

He was still a dangerous killer out for our heads.

"He's fast," Ruby panted when I caught up and attacked him from the side. Her words were proven a second later as the Ranger agilely dodged every one of my attacks with ease. "Keep him pressed," Ruby called. "I'll loop around!"

Right, sure. It wasn't like he hadn't heard that either but I guess it didn't matter. My stomach churned as I kept up the onslaught, my wound tugging with each swing. He dodged instead of blocking, a change of tactics from how he fought Ruby. That probably meant he wasn't fast enough to slip past her attacks, and wasn't strong enough to block his – or that the Ranger felt that was the case either way.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Why attack innocent traders? It's not like they can fight back."

The Ranger didn't answer. In a flash of light, I caught sight of his face, only to see nothing more than brown hair over blue eyes, a mask covering the lower half of his face. It was one like what Blake wore, just some cloth to hide the nose and mouth from view.

I wasn't sure what I expected to be honest. What excuse could he give for killing so many people?

"You're the leader of those runaways, I take it. Are you trying to get them back?"

The Ranger dodged another attack and slashed toward my face. My eyes widened, a curse slipping from my lips as I fell back, dodging only by virtue of _throwing_ myself away. "Ruby!" I yelled.

"ON IT!" Ruby slashed down, leaping up from behind to bring Crescent Rose down.

She struck air, leaf and soil.

The Ranger was gone.

"What?" Ruby looked around, eyes wide. "Where… I don't understand."

Neither did I. An unsettling feeling pooled in my stomach. The shield and sword came up, my eyes trained on our surroundings. Was it some kind of teleportation ability? That didn't seem like something a Ranger would have. Surely that Class was just a different variation of Coco's. Come to think of it, what were the differences between a Ranger and an Archer? Both used a bow, and both were archery-based, but the only other thing I could think of was that a Ranger might be a little sneakier, a little more…

My eyes widened. "Ruby, move!"

The Reaper followed my warning without any hesitation. She dashed to the side, choosing any side, and that saved her life from the arrow that whizzed past where her throat had been a second before. Her silver eyes were wide, frantic.

"He's using stealth!" I yelled. "He's hidden!"

It was my worst nightmare, and something I hadn't ever imagined we'd have to face. The rain continued to pour down, muting what little sounds we might have been able to listen for. It was the perfect cover for the Ranger, with the only risk _he_ had being that his bowstring would get wet and not work as well. He'd probably treated it with beeswax or something similar though. They'd chosen to attack in the rain, so they'd had all the time they needed to prepare.

Was there some way to detect stealth? I'd never thought to ask Blake, and now I wished I had. To be fair, I hadn't ever expected to face off against a Rogue. A Ranger appeared to be a mix between one and an Archer. More fool us. Who else would have decided to become a bandit but someone specialised towards it?

"Get down!" Ruby slammed into my back, pushing me out of the way of an arrow. It almost hit her, but she was able to shift her body, spinning herself to the side. It still went through her cloak, cutting a hole through the thin material. Ruby landed on her knees, but her head shot up. "There! It came from there!"

The Reaper shot off in that direction, slicing through a set of bushes. From the lack of a pained cry, and from Ruby's angry growl, it was clear our opponent had moved on.

Shoot and move, shoot and move… if he kept doing that, we'd be hard pressed to defend ourselves. My eyes narrowed. If I were in his shoes, I'd try to cut down the numbers against me. Ruby was the only one fast enough to really get a hit on him, which meant he'd aim… for me.

My senses went wild. I fell down onto one knee, shield coming up. It thudded against my arm as something struck it, followed by a flash of dirt as an arrow skimmed the ground by my left foot. I huddled as small as I could, trying to protect my entire body against the barrage.

The shield held strong. The metal was much thicker, able to withstand the punishment even if the tip of an arrow punctured it close to my eye. It would be fine. Nothing I couldn't planish out of it later. Assuming there was a later. That would depend on Ruby, and my eyes spied her to the left, rushing through the underbrush toward the source of the arrows.

There had to be some way I could help. My Dexterity was too low, everything being a constant struggle to hit. Even my apparently new predilection for setting everything on fire wouldn't help in the storm we were trapped in.

Ruby's scythe crashed against something. "I've got him!"

Perfect! My shield went down, Crocea Mors coming forth as I charged forward as fast as I could. Ruby flew from the bushes, in pursuit of the Ranger in his grey cloak. She ducked low and slashed towards the enemy's face, her scythe turned away at the last moment by a long knife. The other came around in a sweep that would have gone through her eye.

Crocea Mors slammed into it. "Not today!" I growled, pushing down as hard as I could. The Ranger staggered, completely unable to fight against my high Strength. He cursed, the first words I'd heard from him.

If I could just keep him still…

My shield fell into the mud, released from my grasp as I placed the back of my hand on the flat of my sword and pushed down, adding both hands to the force. The Ranger's eyes widened, one leg buckling. Behind him, a flash of red appeared. I smiled grimly.

Ruby wasted no time.

The Ranger cried out in pain. He fell back, but managed to grab my belt with one hand and use me to steady himself. He kicked up, driving a knee into my stomach, hitting the arrow he'd buried there before. I screamed and fell back, letting go of Crocea Mors entirely to clutch my wound.

"Jaune! Jaune, are you okay!?"

I wasn't. Not at all. My eyes watered, tears streaming down my face, but still I managed to shake my head. "Don't… don't let him escape," I gasped. "He'll kill us if he does!" If he got back into stealth, if he created distance and could come back… I didn't think I could fight anymore. We'd be killed. "Ruby," I begged, "Don't let him run!"

Ruby nodded. Her eyes hardened. "Jaune," she whispered. "Lay down. Lay as flat as you can."

Do what? I didn't have the time to think, nor did she the time to explain. Trusting her, I pressed the back of my head to the grass, taking several deep breaths, wincing at the feeling of the rain on my open wound. Ruby crouched next to me, a single hand on my chest, pushing me down.

Her eyes flashed silver. Not from the sunlight, not from intent… they glowed with a light of their own, shining like diamonds.

She was using an ability.

She pulled her scythe back with one hand, dragging it entirely behind her body, the most she could draw it for a swing without dislocating her shoulder entirely. Her eyes continued to glow, even as the Ranger staggered toward the bushes, clutching his wounded leg. Ruby's second hand moved to join the first, grasping Crescent Rose's haft. She took a deep breath, and then released it.

She unleashed her weapon a moment later.

It spun back around her body in a sweep, a mundane-looking strike, made all the worse because the enemy was a good twenty or thirty feet away. She missed completely… but that wasn't the point. It started slow, but that might have just been my perception of it. From where she cut, a faint red light appeared, a wave of energy behind her weapon, except that it expanded – it kept expanding. It shot out in a circle, only an inch or two above my body.

It streaked toward the Ranger too, who had made the mistake of stopping and kneeling down to nock an arrow.

It was a fatal mistake.

The energy caught him in the chest, cutting through leather armour with ease. It went through skin, muscle and bone with the same – and I saw his eyes widen. He looked down, one hand held to his chest. Blood bubbled from his lips.

Much like the Dungeon Boss so long ago, and Merlot… Ruby's hits – when they hit – were devastating. The Ranger slumped into the grass.

He didn't move.

"What… what was that?"

Ruby offered me a hand, even if it was me who had to do most of the work getting myself up. "It's my new Skill," she whispered. "I learned it in Atlas when I levelled up." She looked around, and it was only that which drew my attention to the state of the clearing. All the bushes, the grass, the trees – everything within a wide radius of us. It had all been destroyed. No, not destroyed. It was cut, from plants to bushes and more. They all had a fine cut at the level where Ruby's attack had hit.

It was a perfect circle, originating from the point at which she had used it. The reason she'd wanted me to lay down was clear. If I'd been standing, it would have taken both my legs off.

"It's incredible," I gasped. "You learned it in Atlas?"

She nodded, "After Merlot. I didn't have it before. He… well, there was a lot of Experience from us beating him."

"I know. I gained some levels too." I staggered up. "What's it called?"

"A-A name? Ah well, uh… it's called Crimson Slash," she said, slamming a fist into her hand. "Yeah, sorry. I forgot the name for a moment. That's all."

Crimson Slash? An odd name, but then again, she was a Class I'd never heard of before. I wasn't sure why she wouldn't meet my eyes, or why she sounded so unsure. Either way, the fight was done. "Good job, Ruby. You did it."

She nodded. "Is he…?"

I glanced over to the body. There could be no doubt as to its fate, and I didn't feel the need to move closer to verify it. I could see the blood as easily as I could see the chest didn't rise or fall. The bow was severed, cut through the middle when the wave hit him. Even had it been in one piece, I wasn't sure I could have brought myself to loot it. Now, covered in blood and gore? Not a chance.

My silence was answer enough for Ruby. She whimpered. "I didn't mean to… do that…"

Her first kill.

Vuori and Merlot had died, but it was probably too hard for her to have counted Merlot as human at the point we killed him. This would be her first real one. I wrapped an arm around her, positioning my body so that I cut off all sight of him. What was I supposed to say? Blake had taken the time to try and help me, but I'd cut her off – too bitter and angry to listen. Now, I wished I'd taken the time to listen.

Comparing it to my own encounter would be pointless. Ruby was obviously more upset than I'd been. She didn't feel the pride I did. I opened my mouth, then gasped as pain shot through me. My hand fell to my stomach, and came away bloody.

Ruby didn't fail to notice. "Oh my god, we need to get you bandaged!" She tugged at my arm, dragging me toward the caravan. The horse was still alive. The Ranger had probably intended to steal it and escape after killing us. Ruby pushed me into the driver's seat, then clambered up beside me.

"We don't have any bandage," I groaned.

Ruby tore a huge chunk off her cloak. Before I could even say anything, she had my armour coming off, my jerkin pulled up. "I can't do much," she whispered, gasping at the sight of the wound. "Just hold on. We'll get you back to Eldon. They'll have someone there who can help."

"Yeah… well…" I tried to laugh. It came out pained. "It's not like I'm going anywhere fast."

/-/

Our arrival back in Eldon was met with much more cheer than the last, although that turned sour once they saw the individuals trussed up in the back of the wagon. Some in the crowd roared and growled, while others threw insults and yet more spoke of their innocence. They'd be hard pressed to prove it, what with the bows and arrows stacked by them, and the stolen finery some of them wore.

Hal met us before we got the wagon too far into the village. He looked over our passengers, then at us. His face was even. "Not Grimm, then?" he asked.

"Not this time," I said. "They attacked us while we posed as a merchant caravan. These are your `Grimm`. The Quest is done."

"Aye, I guess it is." He pulled himself onto the back and inspected some of the prisoners. One spat in his face, but he growled and cuffed the traitor around the ear. "Aye, this is good enough. I've half a mind to say the Quest was for Grimm, not runaways, but far be it for a village like ours to court disaster with the Questing Houses."

They'd not survive the result. I doubted very much Beacon would harm them, but they likely would reject all future Quests from Eldon, and that would have its own consequences. In the same way that the Questing Houses protected the Quest Giver, they also protected us. It worked both ways.

"What will you do with them?" Ruby asked. Her voice was faint, and I wondered if her kill still weight on her. She wasn't like me. She hadn't taken pleasure in it.

For some reason, that pleased me.

"We'll tie 'em up and keep 'em in the livestock pens. With the roads clear, we can send a missive to Vale. Soldier Caste will send someone to pick 'em up, and they'll be off to suffer his majesty's wrath. Taxes from Eldon were hurt by them. I doubt they'll be merciful." Hal seemed to notice Ruby's pained look. "Prison only," he said. "They'll come out older and hopefully wiser. Whether we'll take 'em back is hard to say, but they can try and make a life elsewhere."

"Ah… that's good."

"Aye. Better than they deserve for what they did. I thought yous were _our_ boys? What ever happened to village pride?"

None of the prisoners answered. I doubted Hal would have been impressed with anything they could have said. I clambered down off the wagon beside Ruby, but stumbled when my feet hit the grass. Ruby caught me, eyes wide with worry.

"You're injured," Hal said, finally noticing the blood. Ruby had bandaged it as best she could, but the shaft was still there. "Why didn't yer say so? Oi, Maggie, fetch the doctor. Oscar, set up me best bed – your mam's. Go fetch and boil some water when it's done."

"I'll be fine," I gritted out.

"Nonsense! You two have up and saved us. I'm not going to have Eldon be known for not repaying its saviours. You got him girl? Good, bring him along – and keep a tight hold. I know all about boys his age. Think they can do everything on their own. No respect for their own bodies."

Ruby giggled, but I still felt her fingers tighten around my hand. She didn't have the strength to keep hold of me if I wanted to go, but I wasn't quite as idiotic as Hal made me sound. I nodded, limping along and using her shoulder for support. It didn't hurt as much as it did before. In fact, the wound itself barely stung at all. It was the muscles around it now, which hardly appreciated all the strain I'd put them through in the fight.

Hal's best bed wasn't that much better than his first. It was straw still, but the straw was bunched inside a leather mattress, and that kept it from poking into my abused body. Ruby fussed around, but was quickly shushed away by a pair of elderly women who arrived to treat me.

"Go fetch us some water," one said kindly. "Once you have it, run it over some rocks for twenty minutes, and then boil it. Then let it cool for ten and bring it to us."

Ruby nodded, memorising it all immediately. She flashed out of the room, almost too fast to be seen. I heard a door slam down below, and sighed once she was gone.

"Why did you send her off to make salt broth?" I asked. I recognised the technique. Mom used to do it, since many of the rocks in this area had some small salt content.

"I'll cook dinner with it later," one of the crones said. "The girl has enough energy for it."

"And it'll keep her busy," the other chuckled. "Poor young lass worried for her man. She means well, but she would only be underfoot, latching onto every moan and groan you make."

I didn't have the energy to point out Ruby wasn't my woman, or that I wasn't her man. It was all I could do to keep my eyes open as they slowly pulled my armour off of me. They stuck to my upper body, removing my leather jerkin, and then peeling away the cloth. It stuck around the wound, having sealed to my skin from blood and rainwater. One of them tutted and cut it apart with a tiny knife.

"The amulet stays on," I whispered, when it was finally revealed. "It's… important to me."

"Aye, aye," the woman on the left paid it no heed. "It's not in the way, boy. Not unless you're hiding another hole in your neck?"

I shook my head, taking the amulet in my fist and keeping my hand atop my heart. It helped somehow. It kept me focused on thoughts I normally didn't like, thoughts about my real Class and how I'd lied to get where I was now.

Those thoughts were easier than ones of what my stomach must have looked like. Having my fist atop my chest also blocked my sight of what the healers were doing. It didn't block their Classes, Farmer and Fisher.

I tried to pretend that didn't frighten me.

"The wound is deep, but not complex," one crooned. Her voice was light, even, and I had the strangest feeling she was speaking out loud so that I could focus on it, to calm me down. It worked. She sounded like every grandmother ever. "It missed anything important, and the arrowhead didn't break off from the shaft. It looks messy, and I've a feeling it'll leave a scar – but you're lucky this is a broadhead and not a bodkin. It went through your armour, but it didn't gouge and bleed like a Hunter's arrow would have."

"I'd rather have not been shot at all…"

"And I'd rather childbirth was easy," the other laughed, slapping my shoulder. "Grit your teeth and ignore it, boy. You don't want your little girly to hear you whimpering like a babe, do you?" She leaned over, poking my cheek. "And you're such a handsome Knight too. My, she sure is a lucky girl. Ah, to be fifty years younger."

The other woman's hand pushed down on my stomach, fingers on either side of the shaft, keeping my skin taut.

The first was trying to distract me, to occupy my attention while the other wrapped her fingers around what remained of the shaft. I grit my teeth, clenched my eyes shut, and wished that their plan had been more successful.

I didn't whimper as the arrow was drawn out.

I screamed.

"There, there, it's out now."

Something soft and wet brushed against my face, a soaked cloth with cool water. Spots danced before my vision as I opened my eyes. I couldn't feel anything from my stomach now, but I could just make out one of the women hunched over working on it. I also saw needle and thread. I wasn't even surprised to note it was needle more used for sewing a fishing net. Just my luck.

"Is it… gone?" I asked.

"Removed and disposed of. You passed out for a moment there. It's been ten minutes."

I had? It didn't feel like a second had passed, or that I'd woken up from anything. I sighed and leaned back, trusting their words. "Couldn't you… wasn't there anything to dull the pain?"

"I'm sorry. Medicine was among the things hit by those bandits."

Ugh. Great. More reason to feel less pity for the bastard we'd killed. "Where's Ruby?"

"Down below with Oscar. We took her water, told her it would help us, and then tasked her to find some herbs with Hal's boy."

"Herbs?"

"A calming tea for your recovery." She smiled. "It won't make you heal any faster, but it'll let you sleep easier, and that's reason enough to enjoy it."

I couldn't argue. I'd take it. In fact, my eyes felt heavy already. I wasn't sure if it was something they gave me, or just the exhaustion finally kicking in – or if my body had just had enough and couldn't take any more. Either way, they must have noticed.

"Get some rest, brave Knight," the old lady cackled. "Things will feel better when you wake up."

"I'll… take your word for it."

I was gone a moment later.

/-/

I'd only once been seriously injured before, so there wasn't much to compare the experience of waking up like this to. The last time had been in Atlas, after our fight against Merlot. I'd been far worse off than I was now, but I'd felt better than ever when I awoke. Ren later told me it was because of the Priest who put me back together. Her spells hadn't just fixed what was broken, but had also reinforced and fixed things I'd never known were wrong in the first place.

I'd felt incredible.

Now, after being patched back together by someone whose closest experience was probably gutting a fish?

I didn't feel quite so hot.

A groan escaped me as I forced myself up into a sitting position. The movement caused my stomach to tug, and I winced and looked down. There were bandages wrapped horizontally around my waist, with a single diagonal one that cut up over my left shoulder and down my back. It was probably to secure the others in place.

The bandages were clean, as was the bedding. They must have changed that while I slept.

Everything hurt too much to stay seated, so I let myself fall back with a sigh. I was alive, it seemed. That was a nice bonus. Even if the wound itself hadn't been deep enough to kill me outright, the chance of infection was an ever-present one, along with internal bleeding and a host of other things I didn't understand but knew were bad news.

Yet another fight against a Hero, and I was the one who ended up suffering for it. It would have been easy to blame it on his Level and assume he was strong like Vuori, but that hadn't been the case. At a guess, I'd have put the Ranger within five levels of us. It didn't sound like much, but he could have been a rejected Hero. Someone who failed the initiation and refused to be bumped down to the Soldier Caste.

Still, if it hadn't been for Ruby, I'd have died.

The way she'd beaten him hardly helped. A Skill – an Active Skill. The Ranger had us dead to rights but for that, and the fact it hit him while he was hidden. Ruby had picked up a nice move there, an area of effect ability that would hit in all directions.

Everyone else would be learning things like that as well. They'd acquire new abilities as they grew stronger, each giving them an edge over people who didn't have them. An edge over me.

I wouldn't gain any combat Skills, not in a million levels. I already had most of mine, and they were all related to my craft, as would be expected. They'd help me forge better, faster or with less resources, but they wouldn't let me hit harder. They wouldn't save me when the going got tough and I ended up against someone I couldn't beat normally.

They wouldn't save lives like Ruby's had.

 _Is this really how it's going to end? I've tried my hardest, and the Stats have been a pain, but it's one I've been able to brute force through. I have my Strength and Constitution, which means I can tank well enough._ I sighed and closed his eyes. _I'll never have any combat Skills though. How long will it take before people begin to ask why the Knight doesn't use any of his abilities, even when his life is in danger?_

Would my Guild see the signs first? Or would it be Miss Goodwitch once I started to avoid using them in her class? Would I even get that far, or would someone kill me _because_ I didn't have an answer to something of theirs?

The door opened before my thoughts could continue. I didn't recognise the woman who entered, dressed as she was in a pure white linen dress. There was a ring of flowers in her hair too, brightly coloured. When she turned to me my eyes widened, as did hers.

"Jaune," she gasped, rushing over. "You're awake? Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"Ruby…?"

"Yep!" She bounded over to me, dragging over a chair I hadn't noticed to sit down at my bedside. "Why are you so surprised?"

My eyes remained fixed on her hair, and it only took her a few seconds to realise. One of her hands flew up to it, her cheeks turning bright red.

"T-There's a celebration," she mumbled. "The whole village is doing it, sort of like a festival. I didn't want to go but Hal said I couldn't sit at your bedside all night." She sighed. "I said no again, but he had some girls bundle me out and I guess I was too exhausted to stop them. The next thing I knew…" She trailed off, looking down at her white dress. It was loose-fitting, _very_ loose. I tried not to spend too long looking at that.

"It's nice," I said. "You look beautiful."

"Ah, well…" Ruby smiled and looked away. "Thanks. I'd say the same for you, but well… you know…"

"I look like crap?"

"Better than you did a few hours ago. I helped change your bandage the last time, but there's no more blood. It's healing well."

I nodded, relieved. The amulet was still in place as well, but I guess I'd have had more obvious proof if it had been removed, namely in the form of difficult questions from the girl sat next to me. "When will I be better?"

"According to the women, tomorrow. You'll be able to travel anyway, and once we're back in Beacon we can have the Priest there fix up anything else. You only need to be good enough to travel." She giggled. "That's if Faith doesn't take it out on you."

I groaned. That damn horse absolutely would.

Ruby sighed loudly. One of her hands came up to trace my chest, her fingers atop the bandages. Her eyes were locked on my stomach, and I didn't need to be a genius to figure out why. "It's not your fault."

"I know… it's just… I should have been able to do more."

"More? Ruby, you did more than enough. You saved me from being shot a second time, you engaged the Ranger so I could close the distance, _and_ you're the one who really defeated him. If anything, I should be the one feeling bad." I chuckled, then winced. "And I am. I feel terrible."

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, not like that." I grabbed her hand, more to prevent her from going crazy than anything else. I let our joined hands rest atop my chest. "I'm okay, just a little sore. What I meant to say was that you can't blame yourself for this. You can't even feel bad! I'd have been dead without you. There's no doubt about that. You saved my life, Ruby." I smiled. "Thank you."

"I guess I understand. It just doesn't _feel_ like I did."

"I think that says more about your standards. You ask too much of yourself." I wasn't much better since I was asking my Blacksmith self to become a Hero, but at least I accepted and understood that I couldn't do everything. "How are you coping after beating him?"

"Huh, the Ranger?" Ruby blinked. "I… haven't really thought about it."

She'd been too focused on me. I suppose that made sense. I'd have been the same in her shoes, except that if it were Ruby who had been hurt, then it _would_ have been my fault. "I'm okay, Ruby. Why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival?" I could hear singing and dancing now, and probably could have earlier if I hadn't been so focused on my own thoughts. I also noticed a long, white tunic hanging over the back of a nearby chair. It looked like they'd hoped I'd be good enough to join in. A shame, but I still felt out of it. No reason Ruby shouldn't enjoy herself though. "It sounds like everyone's having fun. You should go since we're the guests of honour."

Ruby's hand squeezed mine. "I'd rather stay here."

How was I supposed to argue with that? We sat in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Ruby's eyes closed as she hummed along with the faint music, and her smile said she was happy just to know I was okay. Whoever had stolen and forced her into that dress had also taken to her hair, and not just for the crown of flowers. It had been pulled loose, brushed and braided on one side. There was a single larger flower tied into that braid, a purple one that complimented her dark hair and pale skin perfectly.

Like this, it was hard to think of her normally boyish behaviour and boundless energy. Like this, she looked like a woman. Soft, peaceful, mature… and dare I say it, beautiful.

"What are you thinking?" Ruby asked. Her eyes were open, and had also noticed mine so intently focused on her.

"N-Nothing," I lied. "I was just… thinking of home. Of Beacon."

"Heh, me too. I can't wait to get back, even if Yang's going to go nuts when she hears about this."

Ah yeah, damn. While I was thankful Ruby hadn't caught onto my gawking, this new line of conversation didn't do much for my recovery. "We could not tell her?" I tried. "I mean, when is she going to see me topless?"

"And the reason why I'm half-carrying you to the Priest?"

"Ugh… motion sickness? To be fair, that horse _is_ a demon."

Ruby giggled and poked my cheek with her other hand. She leaned forward, brushing some hair from my face. I hadn't realised I was covered in sweat, nor how soft her skin was on mine. I doubted she even realised the effect her ministrations had.

"We'll tell them," she said. "They deserve to know and I'd feel bad if one of them was hurt and I didn't know. Yang will understand when we both tell her there was no chance to run." She stared at me, and it took me a moment to realise that was a hint.

"Don't worry," I chuckled weakly. "It's the truth anyway. If that Ranger had the freedom to shoot us while we were fleeing, we'd have never made it." I'd have never made it. Ruby would have, but I knew she wouldn't have left me behind. It wasn't even worth bringing up. "Is the Quest complete?"

"Hal gave me a scroll saying it is," Ruby said. She gestured to something on my bedside table. I hadn't even noticed I _had_ a bedside table. "Everything is done and a message was dispatched for Guards to come arrest those people. They also sent messages for food and medicine, and the trade will continue now. We did it, Jaune."

Her energy was infectious.

"We did it," I agreed, smiling. A yawn escaped me. "I'm just… I think I'm going to rest until tomorrow."

"You can sleep. I'll stay here and make sure you're okay." Ruby smiled down at me, her hand still clasped in mine. How she'd not noticed I didn't know, or maybe she had but didn't mind so long as it made me feel a little better. "I'll be here when you wake up," she promised. "And then we'll go back to Beacon together."

Back home.

I liked the sound of that. There were things to do back there as well, once I had some time alone to experiment. Even though Ruby was the one to score the kill, I'd gained a fair amount of Experience myself, enough to push me one more level. Enough to unlock a new Skill. One I'd never heard of before. I needed to do some reading.

I needed to figure out what this `Runesmithing` was.

* * *

 **The Quest over, the return now. I wanted to keep this Quest short, more because it's just the two of them. I would like to take a moment here to mention something that came up on my forums, and I thought it was worth repeating here. A lot of Ruby and Jaune's interactions have left people saying "Oh, but not enough romance," or "oh, but it's not this or that."**

 **What I would say is to just judge the reactions and interactions on what they are for now. If you look at every time Ruby and Jaune speak, and look for the sexual tension, then you'll be disappointed. Take this chapter as an example. While close, they are not lovers – nor are they attracted to one another. That's on purpose.**

 **Right now, they're just friends. They're building bonds of trust and camaraderie. That's all I intended to happen here, and it's all that happened. Leave it at that for now and enjoy it for what it is. What will happen will happen in time. I've already planned this story from start to finish almost.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 24 (+1)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 61 (+4) (A)**

 **Con: 49 (+2) (B)**

 **Dex: 14 (+0) (D)**

 **Agi: 23 (+1) (C)**

 **Int: 30 (+2) (C)**

 **Wis: 39 (+2) (B)**

 **Cha: 12 (+0) (D)**

 **Res: 61 (+5) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Fire from the Forge-**

Immunity to heat, flames and associated damage caused from _his_ forging process.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Stoke the Forge-**

Generate intense heat in the hand for a short period of time, capable of super-heating metal to forging temperatures without the use of a forge.

 **-Quench-**

Rapidly cool metal-based material to achieve a hardening effect during the forging process. Quench can only be used in metallurgy, as opposed to Stoke the Forge, which can generate heat in the hand irrespective of what it is then used on.

 **-Runesmithing-**

?

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 26** **th** **June**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	35. Book 3: Chapter 5

**College Fool didn't get a chance to see this. I am catching up and trying to forge ahead (dem punz), so that we can get back onto me writing a week in advance, and CF seeing the chapters. As for why I always put this (since people do ask), it's because it's only fair to take responsibility for my own mistakes, but also because CF requests it.**

 **Simples.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 5**

* * *

The goodbyes as we left Eldon were surprisingly heart wrenching. Even though we'd only known them for a day or two at most, the fate of the village had become important to us, and in a weird way, we'd become important to them too. Ruby was down on the ground, hugging Oscar goodbye, while Hal chatted in the background, and well-wishers lined the road.

If it hadn't been for my wound tugging beneath my jerkin, I'd have suggested we stay a few hours longer to make sure everyone was okay, but tug it did, and Ruby wasn't willing to risk it. I also had strict instructions to keep my armour off, and it was hung and strapped to the side of Faith's saddle. Well, I suppose it was _my_ saddle in reality, but it was within biting distance of the horse, so it definitely belonged to her.

"We'll come and visit at some point," Ruby promised. She looked to me, and I nodded in return. It would be nice to see how Eldon transformed itself once their trade was up and running.

"I'll take part in any celebrations next time as well," I said. "Sorry I couldn't make these ones."

"No matter, lad," Hal guffawed. "We all saw the lass vanish off with you. Looks like you had some celebrations of your own. I hope you didn't pull any stitches loose?"

"That didn't happen!" Ruby hissed. Her cheeks were bright red, which hardly helped our case. Not if the raucous laughter of the crowd was any indication. I shook my head, a little more amused by the idea than I dared admit.

True, I was embarrassed too, but I could see why everyone stuck to it. To them, we were their golden couple, a pair of Heroes who came from the mist and saved their lives. In their minds the tale would only be sweeter if we were deeply in love to boot. Honestly, I didn't think anything Ruby – or I – said would sway them. We were probably married, consummated and Ruby was pregnant with at least twenty-two children.

She was still mumbling denials as our horses trotted out the gates. "Why wouldn't they believe me?" she whined. Her eyes narrowed when she heard me fail to hide a snigger. "Hey, you should have helped! You just sat there and didn't say anything!"

"What could I say? They'd already made their minds up."

"Well, you could have said _something_!" Ruby growled under her breath. "Instead, you just sat there smiling. Argh!" She turned away on her horse, crossing her arms. "You suck."

"To be fair, I'm wounded."

"Oh, and did the stomach wound prevent you from speaking?" she asked, an arch, almost snooty, tone to her voice. "No? Well then, you suck!"

There was something about being told that by Ruby which was inordinately funny, but I managed to control my laughter, partly to avoid pushing her over the edge, but also because it hurt to do so. The wound was sewn up, and definitely wouldn't cause me any trouble, but it was sore and red. I could only hope the Priest back at Beacon could sort it out.

Thoughts of Beacon brought back pleasant feelings too, mostly about meeting up with the rest of the Guild. There was worry at the same time. What would I do if any of them had been hurt? No. They were stronger than that. I couldn't imagine any of them running afoul of any Grimm. The biggest threat was Weiss losing her patience and freezing Yang's mouth shut, and that would hardly be a loss.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby mumbled. The Reaper sounded quieter now, more serious. I hummed to show I was listening. "That Ranger… the one I- the one that died…"

"The one _we_ killed," I amended. It had been all her, but I'd intended the same and I wouldn't let her suffer it alone. "The one that was responsible for untold death and pain. What of him? Don't tell me you feel bad about what happened?"

"No, not that…" It was clearly a lie. I'd have to ask Yang to help her sister out. "I was just thinking this morning about him. Don't you think it's odd that a Hero would do that kind of thing?"

Back in Ansel, I might have thought so. Growing up in a village where Heroes were things you glimpsed once in a blue moon, and otherwise figures of legend and story, I'd have been horrified at the thought of one turning to banditry. Here, however, with what I'd learned, the truth was easier to swallow. "Who knows what goes on in the head of a bandit," I said. "The ship that attacked us in Atlas was crewed with deserters."

"They were attacking trade ships though. Those would give a lot of lien and it would be safe too. As long as they could sail away, they'd have all the oceans to hide in." Ruby held a hand out gesturing to the forests around us. "Here though, so close to Vale and Beacon? How did he expect to stay hidden? Why would he attack villagers of a poor town? Why help _other_ villagers do the same?" Ruby's brow creased together. "It just doesn't make sense. There's no reward and loads of risk."

Faith came to a halt as I tugged on the reins. She glared at me, but I barely paid attention. Ruby was right. It was too unusual. I looked behind me, back to Eldon, and then to the path ahead. An unpleasant sensation gnawed away in my gut, and for once it wasn't the fish wire keeping me together.

"We should have checked the body," I said.

"You were injured."

"True." And I hadn't wanted to go near it, or to let Ruby near since she'd just killed the idiot. Still, we'd just left it there without even making sure there weren't others in the area. If there had been, they'd have surely come to his defence since the fight was so even, but still… we'd not done enough.

"We could go and check on it," Ruby suggested. "It won't be hard to find the area since the tracks are only a day old. There are probably still arrows stuck everywhere."

"It can't hurt to take a look. Maybe we're overreacting."

Ten minutes ride and five minutes through the underbrush later, I wasn't so sure. A curse escaped me as Ruby and I stood before a marked indentation on the floor. Dried blood lined the grass, a reminder of the absolutely dead body we'd left here. There could have been no survival. Not even if a Priest had been hiding behind a tree.

The body was gone. As was the bow, the arrows, and any sign of the Ranger's presence.

"M-Maybe an animal did it," Ruby whispered. "Or it could have been a Grimm."

She sounded uncertain, like she didn't believe it herself. I couldn't blame her. If something had dragged the body off or eaten it, then there would have been remains, tracks, or more blood at least. Instead, this had been removed – as had any evidence of it.

"We're going to have to report this to Beacon."

/-/

To my relief, Ruby offered to take care of the report, and to hand in the Quest Scroll, gather the money and even stable the horses. She took everything out of my hands, with a pointed reminder that I had to go and see the Priest _now_. Not after grabbing some food, not after a shower, and definitely not after a day's rest. Her stern expression would have been comedic were it not for the way she held her scythe, suggesting she was more than willing to hook the blade under the back of my collar and _drag_ me to the Priest if needs be.

Well, it wasn't like I'd intended to sleep on the injury.

"The stitching is adequate," the Priest said. She was a brown-haired woman with fox-like ears, as well as a bushy tail that swayed behind her. "You'll live, and there doesn't seem to be any sign of infection."

"Can you heal it?"

"Is that a question or an insult?" The woman smiled and leaned her chin on one hand. "I'd not be working here if I couldn't heal something like this now, would I? The question is, do you want me to heal it?" She poked the skin around the wound, and didn't at all seem worried by my pained gasp. "This will heal on its own."

"I'd rather this was done with," I said, taking a quick breath as she poked it again. "C-Can you stop that please? It hurts."

"Pain is good."

I winced. "Because it shows I'm still alive?"

"Huh, what?" She blinked. "Oh right, yeah. Sure. Whatever…" The woman rolled her shoulders and worked her head from side to side, making her bones crack. "Well, if you want it healed, you want it healed. Sit down over here while I grab a knife."

I… must have heard that wrong. I _hoped_ I'd heard it wrong. "Excuse me?"

"I need to remove the stitches and suture, unless you want your skin to completely heal over it?" Why she phrased the last as a question, I had no idea. Of course I didn't want that. "Anyway, sit down, grit your teeth and feel free to whimper if you need to." She smiled. "I won't tell~"

"D-Don't you have some kind of spell to do this?" I asked. "I mean, surely you have something to dull the pain, right?"

"Silly boy, I'm a Priest. We're not just for healing, you know. The only spell I know that involves the word `pain` is one that applies it all across the body of an enemy." She froze, ears perking up. "Do you want to see it? I can assure you it _would_ make you hardly feel the stitches being removed at all."

Yeah, because I'd be too busy convulsing from whatever else she cast on me. In the end, I shook my head and clenched my eyes shut, taking deep breaths in an attempt to ignore what was about to happen.

The actual events… those were expunged from my mind.

I could vaguely remember a lot of panting, a lot of my eyes remaining closed, and also some loud whines coming from myself. There was also the unpleasant feeling of a closed wound opening, but that was quickly solved as a cool feeling washed over it.

Not even five minutes later, she was done.

"There," she said, slapping the skin. I yelped, but it was more from reflex. It didn't hurt at all. "Doesn't that feel better?"

I don't think I'd ever slammed a door faster in my life. With my stomach `healed`, and with Ruby addressing to most of the work, I had a rare chance to myself, and didn't fancy going back to the interrogation I'd likely receive at the Guild. Instead, my feet took me towards the Beacon library, a huge and bustling building with two floors, both festooned with books. The entrance led into the central area, which was mostly long tables and seats where people could read. A balcony on the second floor was filled with students, some reading, others talking between themselves.

It was the work of a moment to scan the tables, but Blake was nowhere to be seen. Then again, that was normal for her. I hadn't come to meet with her anyway.

I'd come for research.

It was the work of a moment to close my eyes and concentrate on the new Skill I'd acquired. I'd never understood how it worked in terms of understanding, but once you reached a Level and unlocked an ability, you just sort of knew what it was – but only on a basic level. When I unlocked Quench around the six or seven mark, I'd known what it _did_ , but had no idea how it could be applied to Blacksmithing. My father had to explain that as he taught me the craft. It was the same with the others. I knew that Stoke the Forge could super-heat my hands, but the knowledge was useless without knowing how to use that to smelt metal or craft a knife blade.

On my newest skill, Runesmithing, all I had was a sentence.

 _Imbue weapons and armour with the ancient power of runes._

Well, that was both exciting enough to tempt me, and vague enough to be a slap in the face. What was a rune? How did I apply it? What did it do? Where could I learn more? The latter was a particularly distressing question, since my father had been the highest level Blacksmith I knew, and he was only the same level I was now.

My hands paused on the spine of a book. I had to repeat that to myself to really take it in.

My father… one of the _best_ Blacksmiths in the area – who was so well-known he had some Heroes from far afield commissioning work from him - was Level twenty-four.

The same Level as me… at the age of seventeen.

I was already on par with him. That was… that was insane. My father had been plying his craft for longer than I'd been alive, and each and every single piece he made would have granted him Exp. Despite that, I'd overtaken him in only a few short months. Was the difference between Exp gained from crafting and fighting that huge? It had to be. There was no other excuse for it.

Didn't that mean he knew about Runesmithing though? He'd never made mention of it, not even brought it up. It wasn't something he'd have hidden away if he knew about it, and I felt certain he would have taught me in the event I ever reached that Level. There was only one other explanation.

He hadn't figured it out either.

 _This isn't like normal crafting. Ruby's scythe was just me using an existing design and strengthening the bits I figured would need to be strengthened. I knew most of what was involved. I don't know anything about Runes. I don't even know what one looks like._

Sure, I knew what one _was_. It was an ancient form of writing, almost like a picture with words and meaning attached to it. That was easy. I could squiggle some random stuff on some armour and see what happened, but the chances of that working were slim. Besides, it wasn't like people hadn't been drawing and writing stuff on swords and armour for decades. That didn't give it any extra power, so I somehow doubted me writing runes on one would help either. There had to be more of a process involved in it, something I had to do in order to make it work.

I pulled out another book and read the back, and put it back with a sigh.

The Beacon Library was extensive… I imagined it was one of the best in the world, though probably second to the Atlas Academy of Magic. It was flawed in the same way, however. In a way that probably made perfect sense for everyone else, but not for me…

It was filled with books related to being a Hero.

Not a single `How to Blacksmith` or `Runesmithing for the rune-impaired` to be found. After all, it wasn't like anyone here should be capable of such things, so why keep anything about it? Hell, was there anything even known about it at all? I'd never heard of Runesmithing before, and I felt confident in saying if someone _did_ , then they'd have advertised the face as best they could. There were plenty of Blacksmiths who claimed to be Level thirty, forty, or even above.

Dad always rolled his eyes at those, especially when he saw their wares. It was a common tactic among the Labour Caste, particularly those less scrupulous. No one could see your Level, after all, so why tell the truth? But if no one knew what it was, then that would mean either no one figured out how to use it, or that no one ever reached this Level.

The latter shocked and terrified me in equal measure.

Was I entering new territory?

No, surely not? It felt arrogant to even think it, but… no other Blacksmiths fought against the Grimm, at least not on purpose or as often as I did. Was it… was it actually possible that I was right now, right here, one of the most experienced Blacksmiths in Vale?

The thought staggered me. It actually drove me back a step. I looked down to my hand, flexing it open and shut. I'd never considered myself powerful, but then again, I'd been comparing myself to Heroes for what felt like the longest time. Back home in Ansel, there wouldn't be a single person capable of standing up to me.

I'd surpassed them all. I'd quite possibly become one of the strongest members of the Labour Caste in the Kingdom.

And no one knew.

That was insane.

It was also a problem. If no other Blacksmith was at this Level, then that meant I'd be completely blind moving forward. I had no idea what my new Skill did, and neither did my father. What other ones would I earn in time, and would I even be able to use them? Skills like Ruby's were pretty obvious. You got a big area of effect attack. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out where to use that. I was a Class that was focused on my ability to Craft, however. It was different. Almost all of _my_ Skills would be based around the idea of me making things.

But I needed to know _how_ to make them… and no one else would know. That meant no instruction booklets, no advice to work with, and no direction on which to base my search. I was completely and utterly on my own.

Well… that sucked.

 _I should stop looking for Blacksmithing manuals then, I guess. If I focus my search on Runes, then at least I might be able to figure out what I'm meant to be inscribing on things._ I hummed and moved over to a different area, one focused on ancient history. I had a feeling its inclusion was Professor Oobleck's work. I made a mental note to ask him about Runes at some point, and also to look up any old myths or stories on legendary Blacksmiths, the type which led to those powerful weapons you heard about thousands of years ago. Most of those were probably just stories, or weapons that had earned the legend through the actions of the wielder, but it was possible some of them might have been Runesmiths in their own right.

It was worth a shot.

I was so engrossed in looking through the section that I didn't notice anyone come up behind me, and jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder.

Blake raised an elegant eyebrow.

"S-Sorry, you startled me." I said, laughing the moment away. The Assassin was dressed in the school uniform, which she wore well, as always. I was actually a little pleased to see her, and also somewhat giddy that she'd felt the need to come and seek _me_ out, as opposed to the other way around.

"I haven't seen you in a few days," she said. "You'd have normally bothered me by now."

Was that concern in her voice, or was I reading into it too much? I laughed and rubbed the back of my head, then wished I could take it back and not look so indecisive. What was I meant to say?

Blake looked me up and down. She sniffed lightly, and for a second, I worried I smelled bad. Her amber eyes narrowed. "You smell of blood," she said. "What happened?"

"I just came from the Priest. I took an injury." I rubbed my stomach. "It's all healed now though."

"You wouldn't have been injured while farming in the Emerald Forest. Not unless you went particularly deep. You've also been missing for two days." Blake's lips turned down, her expression turning demanding. "You went on a Quest, didn't you?" she accused. "You went on another Quest."

"Ah, uh... well, sort of."

"I can't believe you!" Blake turned away and threw her arms in the air, then turned back, already giving up on the idea of storming away in disgust. Her eyes were narrowed, her hands tightly clenched into fists. "Are you insane? You _saw_ what happened on our last one. You would have _died_ without me. Yet the first thing you do when you get back is go on another? Tell me, are you stupid, or do you simply not care for your own life?"

"It's not that, I-"

"Then what is it?" Blake snapped. She poked my stomach. "What is this?"

My hand caught her finger, wrapping around her hand and preventing her from poking me again. I felt bad enough as it was without this, and had to swallow a little guilt as I stared into her angry eyes. "It's not like that," I said. "It was a small Quest, Blake. It was meant to be easier than even farming in the forest. It was meant to be so easy a single person would do it. I still went with someone though. We decided to be safe and do it with two."

Blake's glare lessened a tiny bit, but not enough to let me off the hook entirely. "So, what happened?"

I explained it as best I could, sticking to a basic summary of the events that led up to us accepting the Quest, and then how we'd put down the bandits who could barely fight back, only to find a Hero behind them. Blake listened quietly throughout, and to my relief, her ire seemed to slowly fade.

"You idiot," she sighed once I was done. "How is it you manage to find a second Quest that blows up in your face so soon after the first?"

"I have a terrible Luck Stat."

"That doesn't exist," she said. "It's a myth."

"Yeah, well I'm starting to believe otherwise. Anyway, the injury wasn't too deep and I just got it healed. You only smelled blood because the Priest had to re-open my wound to take the suture out."

Blake nodded. She looked me up and down to make sure I hadn't hidden some other injury from her, but seemed content to believe me once she'd finished. It didn't mean she was happy, a sentiment she made clear with a put-upon frown.

It meant I wasn't about to be yelled at even further though.

"You need to be more careful. How is it you managed to get injured in a full suit or armour ad with a shield, while Ruby got out without so much as a scratch? Don't answer that," she added, when I opened my mouth. "It was a rhetorical question. You managed it because you're drawn to danger like a moth to the flame."

Okay, that was a little unfair. I didn't go out of my way to do anything. It was more like I was the flame, and danger was a very excitable and desperate moth eager to start a relationship. "There's not much we can do," I said. "We need the Quests to afford the money to escape TRE. Without it, we'll not get out for months, and he'll keep draining us the entire way. Besides, this was supposed to just be a few Grimm."

"Atlas was supposed to be a simple exploration and investigation," Blake countered.

"True, but at least we _knew_ it would be dangerous. This was less than a day away from Vale and Beacon, and in a dinky little village."

"I suppose…" She finally let her glare come to an end. "How much was the reward?"

"Seven hundred and fifty lien…"

Blake snorted. "That's hardly worth being shot for."

"I know, but it _was_ worth killing one or two Grimm for. That's what we thought we were facing."

Blake hummed, but didn't argue. It wasn't like we'd intended to court danger, and she seemed to realise that. "I guess there isn't much more I can say." She sighed and shook her head. "At least you're in one piece still."

"Yeah…" I laughed for a moment, and then coughed awkwardly. "So, you were pretty worried, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you noticed I was missing," I said, trying not to sound too eager. "You also got angry when you realised I'd hurt myself. Were you worried for me?"

"Should I not be?"

"That's not what I mean."

"I saved your life in Atlas," she said. "I would at least like to imagine you living a little longer before you get yourself killed. Otherwise, I went through all that work for nothing."

"And it wasn't because you missed me?"

Blake's eyes narrowed. "Don't read into things so much."

"You sure don't make things easy, do you?"

"Of course I don't. Did you expect me to?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I guess this was what I got for pushing her. Not exactly what I'd had in mind, or hoped for. I tried to affect a smile, but managed more of a grimace instead. It wasn't at all convincing, and Blake certainly saw it.

"It means that much to you?" Blake sighed. "Alright, fine. I _did_ notice your absence, and I was slightly concerned. Slightly!" she added, noting my creeping smile. I'd have gone for her cheeks going red, but she rolled her eyes instead. "Ugh. You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little bit," I admitted, knowing that if I said it was only around her, I'd receive a sharp kick to the knee. That was if she didn't just assassinate me then and there. "I'll be careful in future, Blake. I promise. This was… well, we _were_ as careful as we could be. It was an ambush and we couldn't get away without taking him out head on."

"Then I suppose I'll have to accept that," she said. Blake's amber eyes watched me carefully, and after a few moments, she let out a suffering sigh. "The next time you want to go on a potentially life-threatening Quest, inform me."

"So you don't worry?" I joked.

Her eyes hardened. "No. So I can go with you."

My heart skipped a beat, and then a second. My mouth was incredibly dry, and the words I wanted to say predictably fled, leaving me a useless mess. "You… you're serious?" I managed, and then wanted to punch myself in the face. Of course she was serious. When had I ever heard Blake be anything but?

"I'd tell you not to read into it, but I imagine that's a lost cause," she said, shaking her head. "Still, I worked hard to keep you alive thus far. You're not allowed to go and die stupidly on me now. I can use the lien. The next Quest you have, tell me. I'm coming with you."

I wasn't sure whether the Guild would agree, or what they'd think, but Blake was definitely right about one thing. I was reading into this _way_ more than I should have been. The issue of her attendance barely crossed my mind. All I could think about was what it meant.

Blake was willing to go out of her way to help me. Did that… did that mean something?

"I'll tell the others," I said. "I'll try and convince them."

"See that you do, Jaune. I'm sure they'll be willing once they realise it will let them take larger Quests. I'm not exactly dead wei-" Blake paused, eyes fixed on something over my shoulder and behind me.

I turned, and quickly saw Ren in the crowd. He saw me at the same time, nodded his head and moved towards me. Oops. Looks like I'd wasted too much time and he'd been sent to collect me. With a nervous laugh, I turned back to Blake.

She was nowhere to be seen. There wasn't so much as a sign of her presence, and no one nearby seemed to have noticed it either.

How did she keep doing that?

"There you are," Ren sighed, a hand falling on my shoulder. "You realise the Guild is practically up in arms right now?"

"Huh, what? Why?"

Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps because a certain Knight was sent to the Priest for healing, and then never showed up afterwards, nor sent word that he was okay?"

Oh…

Oops.

/-/

Ren did his duty well, not letting me escape as we made our way back to the Lodge. He then betrayed me at the last, abandoning me to the not-so-tender mercies of Ruby, Yang and Nora. I made sure to send him a particularly annoyed look as I was smothered under the three of them, each berating, showing concern and calling me an idiot at the same time.

"Enough of this," Weiss finally snapped, her patience gone. "Arc is fine and alive, even if his ability to get wounded _again_ is beyond all common sense."

Oh come on, her too? I was shot by a Ranger who ambushed us from the dark. How was it unreasonable that I got hurt by that? I opened my mouth to argue, but quickly thought better of it when Weiss' eyes narrowed. I sighed and nodded my defeat.

"Good," she said. "Now that we have some peace and quiet, I think it's about time we take a look at how much we managed to earn." Weiss reached into her robes and drew forth a small, leather pouch. It clinked as the tossed it on the table before us. "Yang and I had to clear out some Grimm from a mine, and then rescue some trapped miners inside. It wasn't too difficult, and we earned a thousand lien from it. Two hundred came as a bonus, with ten for each miner saved."

"Ten lien is the price of a life?" Pyrrha asked.

"I expect eight hundred was the actual price. The ten was just a bonus. Either way, we made a thousand and came back unharmed."

"Nine hundred for us," Pyrrha said, speaking for her, Nora and Ren. "The Quest was only for eight, but we actually earned a hundred from a small bracelet that dropped from the Grimm we killed. It was only a Charisma one," she added. "We figured it wouldn't be much use for us, but a Shopkeeper in the town wanted it."

"The Quest was _awesome,_ " Nora cheered. "There was a whole nest of little Grimm! They hadn't attacked anyone yet, but they were getting close and killed some sheep. We went in and just started fighting like madmen. It was great!"

"We _had_ a plan to collapse boulders on them," Ren explained with a sigh. "Sadly, Nora _misheard_ boulder as charge in and engage them all in melee."

Nora grinned.

"No one was harmed," Ren sighed. "Miraculously…"

Ruby looked to me to explain ours, but I crossed my arms and stared straight back. Nuh-uh. No way. Weiss hadn't even asked for everyone to say whether they were harmed or not, which meant this was all a rather predictable lead-up to the two of us getting told off. I wasn't going to walk headfirst into that. I'd already taken a wound to my body. I wanted my ego intact.

"We, uh… we earned seven hundred and fifty," Ruby said. "We had to kill some Grimm, but it maybe turned out to not be Grimm but bandits instead."

"Maybe?" Yang interrupted. "Define maybe."

"Maybe as in definitely," Ruby said weakly. "Then when we went to fight them, it turned out there was a Hero working with them. Jaune got shot and… uh… well, we defeated the guy who did it and returned as heroes."

"Seven hundred and fifty to fight a Hero?" Weiss asked. "That doesn't sound like a fair exchange."

"Well, we didn't _know_ it was a Hero…"

"Even to fight bandits, that would seem weak. Why did you continue the Quest once you knew it wasn't just Grimm?"

"The people couldn't afford any more. They were too poor."

"That shouldn't have mattered, Ruby. If the threat was from bandits, then Vale would have moved in their defence anyway once they knew." Weiss leaned forward. "Members of the Soldier Caste would have been dispatched to deal with them. That is their job after all."

"That might have taken too much time." Ruby yelled. "They needed help right away!"

"And what if _you_ needed help, Rubes?" Yang asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper, yet we all heard it. "What if you'd gotten into trouble and it wasn't something you could have gotten out of? What if I'd had to find out you died on this little Quest because you took on someone too strong for you? Is that fair?"

Ruby balked. "N-No, but…"

"But what, sis? It didn't happen, so I should be grateful?" Yang snorted. "That just makes it worse. It means you'll do the same thing next time, and then the time after that and the time after that. It'll continue on and on until something _does_ go wrong." The Brawler's hands were clenched into fists. "If I'm lucky, you'll come back crippled. If not, you won't come back at all. Is that what it's going to take?" Yang stormed to her feet. "Is this how far your promise to me goes? I asked you to be careful. You promised you would be!"

"I was!"

"Clearly, you weren't." Yang snapped, forcing the younger girl into silence. "Don't lie to me, Ruby. Not like this. Sure, you thought they were bandits from the Labour Caste, but did that make them any less dangerous? They can still pick up a sword, Ruby. They can still kill you!"

They could… and that dug a little too close to home for me. I spared a look for Ruby, but she didn't return it. Her head was faced toward the ground, her shoulders hunched. There was something more here than a broken promise. That much seemed obvious.

"What if it hadn't been bows and arrows but a spike trap or a falling tree? They could have dug a hole and led you into it, or even just had some spikes hidden in a bush." Yang's breasts rose and fell as she went on. "With your speed, you'd have gone and impaled yourself. It would have been worse precisely _because_ of how fast you move! I guess you didn't think of that though, all you thought about was how some people were in danger and needed help." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Ruby Rose to the rescue, over and over, no matter how dangerous it is."

My stomach fell as the berating continued. Ruby had yet to reply, or to look up. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. "It was a joint decision," I said, standing up.

Yang's glare almost put me down again. "Then that means you're as stupid as her," she snarled. "Sit down, Jaune. This doesn't involve you."

"Since I went with her and was involved, I think it does." I tried to keep my voice calm, even if I wanted to back away and hide behind the couch. I didn't think I'd ever seen Yang so angry. She was normally so carefree and cheery. Now, her eyes were bright red, narrowed into slits and targeted at me. "I could have convinced Ruby to turn back," I said. "I didn't. I wanted to help them, too."

"That's not true!" Ruby yelled. She looked at me, shaking her head. "Don't believe him. He was against the idea. I convinced him to stay."

What was the idiot doing? I tried to make her sit down, jerking my head to the side, but she wouldn't have it. What was once one person yelling at another, was now three stood in the middle of the group. The rest of the Guild watched in silence.

"You can't keep doing this, Ruby," Yang sighed. "You can't keep jumping at every opportunity to help people. Sooner or later, it's going to blow up in your face. Gods, this is why I wanted to go with you, to stop this kind of crap from happening."

My eyes widened. Was that the real reason why Ruby had been so desperate to have me accompany her? I looked toward her, but Ruby refused to meet my gaze.

"Why not?" Ruby asked instead. "What's wrong with wanting to help people in need? We're Heroes. We're supposed to save people."

"We're supposed to save people from Grimm. Not every little thing that comes up! You should have come back and told Vale. They would have sent Soldiers there!"

"They needed help right away. They didn't have time!"

"They could have waited!"

Ruby threw her arms down. "Mom wouldn't have waited!"

"AND SHE'S DEAD!"

Yang's roar deafened everyone. I recoiled, unsure what to do or say. No one else was any better. Weiss kept her eyes down, pointedly not meeting those of anyone else, not that we wanted to try. Pyrrha looked at the hands crossed in her lap, while Ren had his eyes shut, and Nora stared at a wall. Against my will, I looked to Ruby. I wished I hadn't.

Ruby recoiled. She shook her head, mouth opening and closing, but no words coming forth.

Yang didn't have the same problem.

"Mom's _dead_ , Ruby. She's dead because that was exactly how she looked at the world. Because to her, it was more important to risk her life for a lost cause than it was to come home to her own family!" There were tears in Yang's eyes, but that didn't soften the blow. "She's dead because she chose _saving people_ over us. She chose being a Hero over us! You want to know why I'm angry, Ruby. It's because I keep looking at you, and I see the same person!"

Ruby's mouth opened.

A whimper escaped it. She took a step back, and then another, shaking her head the entire way. I wished I could say something, anything, but my mind was empty. It was all I could do to watch her back toward the door. Once she bumped into it, she spun and pulled it open, rushing past, and banging into Velvet on the way.

The faunus stood in the doorway and took a quick look in. "Maybe I'll do a little more cleaning," she said, no doubt reading the mood and choosing to avoid it.

Clever girl. I wanted to join her.

"What are you looking at?" Yang snapped. It took me a second to realise who it was at, and it was only her fierce glare which gave it away. With Ruby gone, I was now the only other person standing in the room, and my position had been facing Yang before.

She'd clearly taken that as a challenge.

"I didn't say anything. I promise."

"You should have…" Yang cut herself off, shaking her head. "Why didn't you…? Gah!" She turned with a growl, stomping to the door. "Don't wait up for me," she said, "I'll be back later."

It slammed behind her, leaving the rest of us in an awkward silence.

"Well," Weiss began. Her voice felt unnaturally quiet after all the shouting. "I didn't expect _that_ to happen. I kind of wish I'd kept my mouth shut now."

A part of me agreed. Another part thought it wouldn't have mattered. Yang and Ruby would have gone at one another; they'd have just done it in private. I sighed and massaged my face with one hand. What a mess.

"That was unexpected," Pyrrha whispered. She moved over to allow me a place to sit. "I know Yang's protective of Ruby but… well…"

"She wasn't wrong," Ren said. "Ruby _did_ place herself in unnecessary harm. There's bravery, and then there's recklessness."

"They're both hurting," Nora said. My eyes fell to her, mostly because the completely calm and serious voice seemed so at odds with how she normally was. "Yang and Ruby are both hurting," she repeated. "This isn't something with an easy answer they'll both agree on. It's not something that's going to be fixed."

My stomach fell. "You think they'll keep arguing?"

"Not that. I think they'll make up. They're too close not to."

"It's the issue itself that won't be fixed," Pyrrha guessed, earning a nod from Nora. "Ruby will continue to act like this, and Yang will continue to get angry when she does. It's going to repeat at some point." She sighed. "What should we do?"

"What can we do?" Weiss asked. "This is their issue."

"They're our friends," I argued.

"Being a friend means understanding when things are private, Arc. Didn't you listen to a thing Yang said? I don't think this is something either of them wants to discuss, least of all with us." Weiss sighed. "Not before they've discussed it between the two of them, at least."

"Then it's going to be a problem," I said. "It's going to come up again."

"Not necessarily…"

"You have an idea, Weiss?" I asked. Right now, I'd take anything.

"Less of an idea and more of a solution, to this and to another problem." The Mage stepped forward and picked up each of the pouches we'd left on the desk. "Our Quests only took a day or two each, but out earnings weren't exactly great. More than that, some of us have clearly had… problems with the team assignments."

She didn't need to say who. The sound of Yang's shouting still lingered in my ears.

"You can't send Ruby and Yang together," I warned. "That won't end well."

"I wasn't going to suggest it. Instead, I propose that we do Quests as a unit. With all seven of us at once, it will allow us to take slightly bigger Quests for more reward; while there'll be enough of us around to vote down any crazy ideas by Ruby, or any over-protective ones by Yang." Weiss' eyes raked over us. "What do you think?"

"Wouldn't that be the same as Atlas?" Pyrrha pointed out. "That was a group Quest, and that was almost a disaster."

"Atlas was assigned to us. We could choose our own. I suggest we look at Quests suggested for groups of three to five, and then send all seven of us. We'll have an overwhelming advantage, and the rewards should exceed what we were able to earn individually. We'll still look through them carefully, of course," she added. "I want another Atlas as little as you. Ren and I can examine them in detail and find ones we feel confident in saying are within our ability. We can also present them and let everyone vote. We won't go unless it's a unanimous decision."

It wasn't a bad idea. In fact, the more I heard, the more I liked the sound of it. Making the decisions unanimous would mean we all knew what we were getting into and that no one could be blamed if something went wrong. It would also mean I had help with me if Ruby decided to pull the heroics card, and that would stop Yang from exploding when she did – or me being caught in the middle.

"What do you guys think?" I asked, turning to Ren, Nora and Pyrrha.

"So long as we go through them carefully, I see no problem," Pyrrha said. "It'll be nice to do them together as a group. The rewards won't hurt either."

"I agree," Ren said. "It will also help bring Ruby and Yang back together, and should let Yang watch over Ruby, without the latter feeling pressured by it. Who knows, it might even bring an end to this argument of theirs."

"Sounds like fun," Nora chirped. "I'm in."

"Well, I guess that's it decided. I doubt Yang or Ruby will disagree with it." Honestly, I was just relieved to not be the one making decisions. Something sparked in my memory, and I sighed. "Oh, and it'll be eight by the way. Blake wants to come with us."

I waited for the explosion from Weiss. She'd been the most against Blake in the past, after all.

"Wonderful. She's welcome to come along."

Wait, what…?

"You're… happy with it?"

"Should I not be?" Weiss crossed her arms, an impatient expression on her face. "Blake is a professional and skilled individual. She will be an asset to any Quest we undertake." Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

Yeah, or rather there wasn't something which should have been - namely anger or scorn. I looked to the others for an answer, but they looked just as bemused as I. Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders, shooting me a `just run with it` look.

"Oh, whatever," the Mage snapped. "I'll look through the scrolls later. I'd suggest leaving Yang and Ruby some time to cool off. Once their anger thaws, they'll be back to how they normally are. This clearly isn't a new or rare thing from how Yang reacted. Do you all have things to do?"

"Nora and I are going to farm in the woods," Ren said.

"I have to meet with Professor Oobleck about a topic I struggled with," Pyrrha sighed.

I looked between them as they turned to me, and with a quick shrug, gestured to my breastplate over by the wall. Ruby must have brought it with her when she unpacked my bags. "I have to get that repaired," I said. "Unless I want to run around with a hole in my armour, that is."

Weiss snorted. "Considering how often it fails to save you, I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

Hey now, that was unfair. I'd worked hard to forge both my sword and my armour… which probably accounted for why it was so crappy. That was part of the reason I wanted time to myself, however. I'd become stronger since coming to Beacon. Much stronger. It was about time I put these new Levels to the test. Not as the Class I was pretending to be, but the Class I actually was.

Let's just say I had a feeling a new set of armour was about to luckily `drop` from a Grimm in the near future.

Probably right after I visited Vale.

* * *

 **You know, although I've tried to keep the core characters the same, there are small differences to their history, the most obvious being Weiss. She isn't the heiress of a famous company, or a company at all. That** _ **has**_ **had changes.**

 **The same goes for Ruby and Yang too. I've redesigned a lot of their backstories and histories for this fic, mainly because they're not really explored in the show, and since the whole thing about this fic is it being a new world, I feel like it almost** _ **has**_ **to have affected their past in some way. So, yeah, Yang's reaction was harsh – but she has reason for it.**

 **And Runesmithing had a mention. A short mention too, but don't worry – time will tell all things. Jaune faces a very real problem, however, that of being the first Blacksmith in (recorded) history to start reaching these high levels. While that might come with nice and juicy benefits, it also comes with the relative pain of having no idea what's going to come, or how to use it. A shame, since people like Knights could just read ahead on what Skills others have gained at what Levels, and thus know what to expect.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 3** **rd** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	36. Book 3: Chapter 6

**CF still didn't get this, but I'm going to be working ahead to bring normality back soon. I should expect that to be fixed for next week, lol. Anyway, here's the latest chapter, and foreshadowing for the future as well.**

 **Things are about to kick off in this "book" soon, since we're 6 out of a projected 15 chapters into it.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 6**

* * *

It was the first time I'd forged something in what felt like weeks.

There was something beautiful about working with metal. Maybe I was biased, but I certainly thought there was. The metal would come out cherry red from the fire, and then spark as I struck it with the hammer. It would slowly yield, forming the shape I wanted.

It would be rough, however. Very rough. I was working on my breastplate, but no one would have recognised it as being that. The silvery metal was now black and marked, with pocks and raised spots all across it, an uneven and puckered surface from a hundred or more strikes. Scale, ash and soot clung to it, too, making it an ugly and dirty thing.

It would remain that way until long after it was heat treated, only revealing the gleaming steel beneath once I took a file to it. Back in Ansel, I could remember people unfamiliar with the craft looking horrified at the bumpy, ugly and rough things my father forged. I also recalled their faces turning to awe when the outside was ground away, revealing smooth and shining tools capable of withstanding incredible wear.

I shook my head at the nostalgia, my hands moving automatically to draw the plate out and check it. Yet again my Passive, more convenience than anything else, allowed me to handle to smouldering metal by hand. I'd eschewed my leather jerkin and cloth underclothes for a nothing. I'd rented a small forge from a Blacksmith for twenty lien plus cost an hour – an absolute pittance. Apparently, he was busy with other things anyway, so my custom at least kept the forge warm. The coal required to keep it burning only added another forty or so. With myself locked away behind a thick, wooden door, I felt comfortable going naked from the waist up, and even removing the medallion.

It would have raised eyebrows for a Knight to rent this anyway, and it wasn't like the sparks that bounced off my skin actually hurt. I didn't need an apron for protection.

"Hmm, you're looking good," I said, talking to the armour like it was an old friend. "How does that feel? You're at least twice as thick now. Twice as heavy, too…"

That might have been a problem for someone else, but my unnaturally high Strength made sure I didn't even feel it. And hey, maybe that could be another weapon. I still struggled to hit people, but I could always fall on them!

I worked in silence for another thirty minutes or so, bringing the armour out over a raising tool and hammering it into its curved shape. It was then another half an hour to planish it flat, rolling the steel between two wheels that pinched it together. I paused after that, holding it before me.

"Runesmithing," I whispered.

Nothing happened.

"I guess that would have been too easy. So, it's not something I can automatically activate when I'm making something." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Come on, life. Give me a break here."

Life refused to answer.

Well, Runes or not, this would be a lot stronger than it had been before. I put it on some tongs and lowered it back into the coals, waiting until it raised so hot it burned orange. Normally, that would have been the time to set it in a kiln for an hour or more to gather heat, before it would be quenched into water or oil.

Fortunately, I could skip that step. I drew it out instead, gripping the edges and closing my eyes. My hands heated, bringing it up to temperature. That was only the first stage, of course. I then had to focus on one of my first Skills – Heat Treat. It was part of a duo, Heat Treat and Quench. The knowledge behind it was of hardening and softening of parts of the steel, but the basic rundown was that one hardened, and then the other softened.

Once the armour glowed orange, I reversed the flow – using Quench instead. It hissed in my hands, steam billowing off it. Fire licked out too, burning in the air for a moment before it was snuffed out by all the oxygen being stolen away.

I opened my eyes.

I had an armour-shaped hunk of dirty, burned and rough metal. It looked more like it had been carved from granite, with all the surface of the rock still included.

Perfect.

Well, sort of perfect. One Skill I'd not gained was Instant Grinding, which meant that I'd need to file the whole damn thing by hand. That would take an hour or two, and would have exhausted just about anyone else. Luckily, I had Strength and Constitution in large amounts, the two Stats which would help me most, and thus the two Stats Blacksmiths across Remnant had been born specialising in.

"You'll be strong after this," I chuckled, ringing a knuckle against the metal. The tone it made was sharp, but not brittle. Good. That meant the metal had softened enough to absorb blows, rather than rejecting them. It wouldn't splinter and fracture.

I put it down by the side, my eyes falling on the other thing leaning against the anvil. Crocea Mors looks out of place, too clean and too pretty for such a dirty place. I could have forged it too, I suppose, but it wouldn't have had too much effect.

Steel was steel, and I'd made it the right way. I could add more to armour and it would be heavier, but more effective. It wasn't like I could make my sword sharper, not increase its cutting power by adding more metal.

I'd need new material for that. I'd need new, rarer metals.

That, or a sword I could smelt down into a new one… but by that point the question was why not use that sword in the first place? It wasn't like I could turn a short sword into a long sword. I couldn't _create_ material. There might have been enough on an axe, mace or another piece of armour, but we hadn't found any of those.

Hell, the most valuable and powerful weapon we had was Kaedin's staff… and there wasn't a single person in the Guild who made use of wood in their weapons, not even for a hilt.

Just my luck, really. "I'll have to keep an eye open," I said, sighing and sheathing the sword. "If something drops that we can't use, I can always tell the others I have someone willing to trade it for a long sword of equal value."

They probably wouldn't be against it. Better gear would make us stronger, which meant less risk on Quests and potentially more reward. It was win-win. I just needed a good drop I could use. Something that was made of rare material…

Something like the sword I'd made Crescent Rose from. I sighed, allowing my hands to file while my attention wandered. That had been a miracle find, and a rare occasion. There hadn't been enough in the sword for the whole thing, of course. I'd taken the metal that literally clad the walls of the Dungeon for the haft, and used the rare sword for the blade.

Part of me wished I'd taken more of the steel off the walls. At the time, it _felt_ like normal steel, but with how well Ruby's weapon held up? It looked to be more. "The clue was in the source, idiot," I sighed. "I can't believe I didn't think steel found in a magical Dungeon wouldn't be special. Argh…"

If we found another one, I was totally ransacking the place.

The file I was working with paused. Yet again, I felt a small nugget of hope and dared to try it. "Runesmithing."

Nothing.

"Ugh… back to filing I go."

/-/

It was an hour or so later than I finished the filing, and then excused myself from the forge. The Blacksmith there rolled his eyes at my cloak and hood. He probably thought I was being an idiot since my name and class floated above my head, but there was a good reason for it. If he saw me in my Knight Class, there was a chance he'd write it off as two people having the same name. If I had the same name and the exact same face, on the other hand… well… suspension of disbelief could only go so far.

Either way, he took the lien without complaint, and I was able to slip back out into the crowds. It only took me another minute or two to find an abandoned alleyway and shift my amulet back on, then bundle the cloak into my backpack. I was Jaune the Knight once more, and with none the wiser.

 _So, the instinctual Runesmith idea didn't work. I suppose I should have known, since if it did then Dad would have told me all about it._ I couldn't contact my father to ask more, since that would raise the question of just how on Remnant I'd reached his Level in less than a decade or two. _I'm on my own here. My best bet would be to experiment, but if I can't just `will` Runes onto my gear, then I'll need to inscribe them myself._

They were just words in ancient languages, right? How hard could that be? Once I found them, I could mess around and see what came up. Surely, so long as I didn't try to inscribe `explosion` or `genocide` onto a sword, the effects would be safe? Well, it looked like more trips to the library would be in order. That or Oobleck. The Alchemist seemed to love history, and might know something.

"Yo, Jaune!"

The familiar voice made me pause and turn. It took a second to spot her, but Yang waved over from the other side of the path and motioned me over. A few horses and carriages pulled by, but I was able to slip across and nod to the smiling girl. "Hey Yang. I didn't realise you were coming out into Vale."

"I could say the same, champ." Her eyes drifted down my body, and even though I knew it wasn't in _that_ way, I still squirmed. "You got your armour fixed. Is it just me or does it look a little different?"

"I had someone add more material to it." I banged my hand against it. "Hopefully, it'll hold up a little better."

"Getting expensive to keep fixing it?"

"Something like that." Not overly much, but the ore still cost me. I could have purchased straight steel, but that would have been a loss in the long run. I could smelt it all myself. "Anyway, I figured if we're all going on a Quest together, then I'd best be in better shape than the last one."

"Cute." Yang flicked a finger against it and grinned. "You've not exchanged your sword for something better? Don't you think it's a bad idea not to upgrade?" She held one hand out, showing that although not too obvious, her dusters _were_ a little shinier. "It'll help you earn more in the long run. You can't skimp when it comes to your life."

My hand fell to Crocea Mors almost protectively. There was something about it that made me not want to give it away. It wasn't anything special as a sword, but it was the one I'd slaved over when this all started. It wouldn't have felt right to throw her away when she'd done so much for me. "I… I think I'd rather sort this Guild thing out first." I fibbed. "Besides, I'd rather jump up a few tiers and get something great. I'll save my money for that."

"Eh, that's fair."

"Why are you out here anyway?" I asked. "Are you still arguing with Ruby?"

Yang sighed, and I instantly wished I could take that question back. She looked left and right, maybe for the girl in question, but sighed again when she didn't see her. "Not exactly," she said. "We… made up, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Ruby said sorry but I know she won't change. It was a `sorry for upsetting you, but not sorry for doing it` kind of thing." Yang crossed her arms and growled under her breath. "She's such an idiot sometimes, but it doesn't serve any purpose to be angry with her. It's not like she'll do anything different."

"And you came out here to unwind and get away from it all for a bit," I guessed.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Yang looked at me and cocked her head to the side. A little smile slowly began to appear. "So… you're not doing anything, right? Fancy keeping a pretty girl company?"

I had a feeling I'd regret agreeing to that.

Ten minutes and two pints of ale later, I realised why that was. Yang took us to a busy tavern off the main street, where most of the people didn't even bat an eye towards us. It might have been because it was clearly a Hero's tavern and not one for the Labour Caste. There was no hard-set rule, but places like this tended to attract one or the other. The Classes didn't often mingle.

Yang laughed and clanked her clay flagon against mine, and we took another swig together. I'd drunk ale back home in Ansel, of course. In the villages and fortifications outside the major cities, life was hard and rough, and age didn't matter all that much. Kids as young as twelve could drink, but innkeepers would cut them off earlier than most. Since you often worked in the fields or your craft around that age, it felt weird to not let you do other things. Old enough to work until you had blisters on your hands, old enough to wash a hard day's work down.

"Ahhh—that hit the spot." Yang slammed it down and belched. I couldn't even find it in myself to be surprised. "Sometimes, you just got to unwind, you know? There's so much crap going on."

"Yeah, I get you. Schoolwork, Quests, Torchwick…"

"Ruby," Yang finished, waving a hand. "I guess I made a fool of myself earlier, eh? Shouting like that in the middle of the Guild. Sheesh."

"It was a little unexpected," I admitted. "I guess you had your reasons, though."

"A bit out of place for me to say I just like shouting, I guess?" Yang sniggered and had another drink, leaning one elbow on the small wooden table between us. The whole room stank of booze and smoke. "I was just worried about her. She keeps running into things without thinking them through."

"Don't you do the same?"

"It's different." Yang shrugged. "I'm not saying it's fair, but life isn't. I can afford to take risks. She can't."

I raised an eyebrow. "I take it there's a story there."

"I guess there is." Yang sighed and slouched over the table. She still managed to make that look attractive, as several older Heroes who looked our way could attest. Her lilac eyes were focused on me, however. "Want to hear it?"

I did, I'll admit. My curiosity had always been a problem. Yang was a friend though, and I didn't want to take advantage. "Only if you want to tell it, Yang. I won't push if it's private."

"It's not that special," she said. "Not that exciting, either. Sod it, if you'll listen, I wouldn't mind venting. At least someone will understand why I started shouting like a madwoman." She paused to take a long drink and put the flagon down. She had a faraway look in her eyes. "It all started back when we were kids… I was born from my Dad and another woman, but she ran away and abandoned us when I was a baby. Dad re-married a Warrior named Summer."

"Ruby's mother?"

"Hm." She nodded. "Summer was awesome. She loved me as much as she did Ruby, and was a really strong Hero. She was well-known, brave, dedicated…" Yang sighed and took a drink. "Too dedicated. You know what they say about when people have kids, about how it changes you? How much time did your parents spend with you?"

"Me?" I blinked. "Well, I guess Mom and Dad just did whenever. My sisters helped in the shop with her, and Dad always had time for me. We'd go to the lake every week as well…"

"Sounds nice. Dad was like that, too." Yang smiled, eyes on the table. "I can't remember being young, but my Uncle would always tell me how much Dad changed when he had me. He went from being a Hero to being a Dad who was also a Hero. Suddenly, things were about the family for him and keeping us safe. It was the same with Ruby, too. He was so thrilled when she was born. Mom… Summer, that is. Well… she was different."

"How so?"

"Summer loved us both, and adored Ruby. Don't think otherwise. She was still a Hero, though. Where Dad decided that being a father was more important than being a Hero, Summer put it the other way around, although I don't think she ever realised that. She was always Summer the Hero first. She was a Hero who just so happened to be a mom." Yang raised her flagon to find it empty.

I handed her mine and waved another down.

"Hm, indirect kiss?" she teased, making sure to place her lips exactly where mine had been. "I hope this isn't making you a little hot under all that armour~"

"Cute, Yang." I accepted the new drink and paid the waitress. I refused to admit how red my cheeks were, or how much she'd gotten to me there. "What happened with Summer after that? You're saying she put her job first?"

"In a way. To Summer, being a Hero wasn't a job – it was an ambition, a passion. It was everything." Yang shrugged. "She used to tell me and Ruby we were her everything as well, but I could tell we weren't. You can only have her miss so many birthdays before you realise what's going on. She'd always come back bloodied and dirty but with a huge smile on her face because she'd saved someone somewhere. She'd done her duty." Yang chuckled. "Dad would be furious. I remember they argued once or twice about how Summer wasn't slowing down and wasn't putting us first. Summer would say how people needed her help and she couldn't abandon them."

Yang scowled, eyes misted with some unknown emotion. "Always them," she whispered. "Never us. Even as a child, I knew the way this would go. A part of me just knew it. It didn't matter what state she was in. Injured or sick, she would go out to save people. Whether it was my birthday or Ruby's, anniversary or big event… there was always someone who needed her more than we did." Yang's fist slammed down on the table. "And damn it, I know she was right! I know there were people who needed her, but there would _always_ be. That's life! If you go looking for those who need help, you'll always find them. What about us? Were we not important enough? Every night Dad would tuck me and Ruby in, and every night Ruby would ask if Mom was back." She scowled. "I'd stopped asking months, maybe years before. Of course she wasn't back. Someone needed her. Ruby never realised. Ruby was too young to understand."

I swallowed, already knowing where the tale would go. "And then she didn't come back."

And then she didn't come back," Yang agreed, solemn. "I wasn't even surprised when it happened. Before the grief and the pain could hit, there was this moment of clarity. This brief instance of absolute realisation. Do you know what I thought in that moment, Jaune?" Yang looked at me, eyes red. "I thought about how I wasn't surprised at all. I thought about how I'd known this would happen at some point. I was _ten_ years old, Jaune. What ten-year-old is supposed to think like that?"

"Yang, I-"

"It wasn't like we didn't need her," the Brawler went on, ignoring me. "She always told us how we weren't the only ones who needed her, but Ruby did. I was so angry. How could she have done this? How could she have just abandoned Ruby like that? I always wondered… did she love her duty more than she did us? Did she love being a Hero more than she did being a mother?"

"I'm sorry…"

Yang sighed explosively, coming back out of her memories with a huff. She took her drink and downed it, waving a hand for another. "Hardly your fault," she muttered. "I'm just venting. Sorry if it's making things awkward."

"It's fine. I offered to do this." I took the drink and paid for it, earning a small smile from the waitress. "I take it that's why you're so protective of Ruby?" I asked, handing it over to her.

"Almost, but not quite." Yang took it with a nod. "Thanks. Anyway, Ruby was too young to remember much about Summer. Like any kid, she remembered the good and conveniently forgot the bad. She doesn't remember a woman who was never there to tuck her in. Instead, she only remembers those rare occasions where Dad lost his temper and _forced_ Summer to do it. That, or when she was too injured to do another Quest." Yang sighed. "She'd sit at our bedside and read stories to us. Those were treasured memories for both of us, but now, I look back and hate them. Do you know what she'd read to us, Jaune?"

"Stories about Heroes," I said.

"Yep. Exactly. She'd read legends of brave Heroes and people who were willing to sacrifice everything to save the lives of the innocent. She'd get so worked up over them, as excited as me and Ruby ourselves. Summer _loved_ that kind of thing."

"And Ruby picked up on it."

"In a big way. I'm not sure if she fell for it the same way Mom did, or if it was some subconscious effort to please her, but Ruby began to eat it all up. When Mom died, she didn't see the fact that it was her stupid determination to save everyone that caused it." A hand came up to cover her face, and she groaned into it. "Every time I look at Ruby, I keep seeing the same thing. I keep seeing Summer's face. She's going the same way. It's going to end the same way."

Great. What a great thing to learn. I sighed and slumped opposite her, suddenly feeling more exhausted than I had an hour ago. Yang's anger towards Ruby made a lot more sense, as did Ruby's almost desperate need to help the villagers on our Quest. I'd thought it odd at the time, but nothing like this. "I'm sorry for not putting my foot down on the Quest," I said. "I should have stopped her."

"Don't sweat it. She's alive, so there's no problem. Honestly… I'm kinda pleased you're her friend."

"Huh?"

"When I first saw you, I was worried." Yang grinned to show she didn't mean any offence. "You were a Knight, possibly the _last_ kind of person I wanted around Ruby. Out of everyone in those tales, Knights were the most common. They'd always rush into danger to save the day, and screw the odds against them."

Ah yeah… maybe a real Knight would.

"You're not like that, though," she said. "That's why I was so relieved. You're more reasonable. You don't like to take risks. Some people might call it cowardice, but you actually think things through and find other ways around them." She smiled at me. "Atlas was a good example. You drew all that firewood down onto Merlot because you knew you couldn't fight him. The Knights in Ruby's stories would have just kept fighting head on."

"They'd have died," I said.

"Like Viktor did. He was what Ruby would have considered a real Knight. He gave his life to save someone else. Call me selfish, but I don't want Ruby to be so willing to make that trade." Yang sighed and took a drink. "I think you're a good influence on her."

"Thanks?"

"I also think she's a bad influence on you."

"Okay, to be fair, we thought we were going against simple villagers," I said. "If I'd known there was a Hero there, I would definitely have stopped her."

"Doesn't make much of a difference from Ruby's point of view. You remember what I said about the same rules not applying to her?"

I nodded.

"Basically, Ruby can't do the same things I can do, in the same way that I can't do what you can. It's… not my place to go into detail, but you once said she must have low Constitution."

"I'm guessing I wasn't wrong?"

Yang sighed. "Let's just say it wouldn't matter if those guys were Labour Caste or not."

Wait, what? Was Yang suggesting that they could have killed Ruby even though she was a Hero and a much higher Level? Those idiots from Eldon couldn't have been more than Level fifteen at best, and were probably much lower. Even if Ruby's Con was a D stat, it should have been higher than theirs simply by virtue of her being higher levelled. "How much-?"

"Not my story." Yang's eyes were serious. "Leave it at that. Point is, Ruby isn't Summer. She's not a Warrior, so she doesn't have the stamina to keep fighting no matter what. It didn't help Mom in the long run, and it won't help Ruby now. She needs to slow down… to realise that you can't live _just_ to be a Hero."

"That she can't rush into danger…"

"Yeah." Yang downed her drink. "Even if she sees me doing the same. It's not fair. It's hypocritical. That's life, though. It can suck, but we can't change it. I won't ever be as fast as Ruby, but she won't ever be as tough as me – nor as Mom."

"Exactly how bad are we talking here?"

"Bad enough for me to worry when she does stupid stuff like this." Yang finished her drink and rose, but held a hand out to stop me when I made to do the same. "Thanks for this. I appreciate it. I'm just going to go and cool off on my own, but you've been a real help."

"Anything for a friend," I said, sitting back down.

Yang smiled. "Yeah… you're a good friend. Both to me and to Ruby."

"We'll do Quests together from now on, Yang. If that helps, we won't split ourselves up."

"That's fine." She ran a hand through her hair and looked away. "I'm not trying to tell her how to live her life. I'm not trying to stop her from being a Hero, from being like Mom. I just… I don't want her to _become_ Summer Rose. Not in the same way."

After hearing about her, I couldn't say I did either. A Heroic woman for sure, and one the Labour Caste of the world must have loved for her dedication. Right now, seeing the look on Yang's face, and imagining how upset it must have been when she was a child?

I couldn't say Summer Rose had impressed me.

"Me neither," I said, meeting her eyes. "I don't want that to happen."

Yang smiled. As she walked past, her hand fell onto my shoulder, clasping it tightly. She didn't say anything, but as she moved by, she allowed her fingers to trail across my shoulder, until they too were pulled away. No words. No thanks. But I understood it somehow.

Nothing needed to be said.

In the absence that remained, I leaned back and swirled what little ale was left in the flagon. To be a true Hero, huh? Funny how I'd once read those same tales. I was sure of it, because those had always ended with brave Knights who fought against overwhelming odds and succeeded. Each and every time, they were victorious.

I knew now that real life wasn't so forgiving. Viktor was a true Knight, and he'd died saving the life of someone half his age who had gotten stuck in over his head. That was what happened to real Heroes. They died deaths that defined them as such.

But Heroes were people, too. They had loved ones they would leave behind. Loved ones like Ruby, like Yang – like Kaedin. People who would grieve their passing.

What is it that makes a Hero?

I'd asked that once, back before Beacon began. A part of me thought I'd found that answer, but now…?

I wasn't so sure.

/-/

The Guild was busy, but most of the construction crews had already departed. Left behind were scaffolds and signs of work half done, but well on their way to completion. I nodded to Velvet, who bustled back and forth with a broom. She smiled back.

"Everyone's in the main room. They've been waiting for you to come back."

They had? I made to ask her why, but the Tailor shooed me towards them instead. With a quick nod of thanks, I slung my pack and armour down by the door, stepping inside with my more comfortable clothes on. As Velvet had said, everyone was there.

Weiss looked up the moment I entered. "About time you arrived, Arc."

"Well, I wasn't aware you were all expecting me. Why didn't you call me on the Stone?"

"Because there's no rush," Pyrrha answered, looking at the Mage. "Despite how Weiss makes it sound…"

"Tch." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Take a seat. I've found us our next Quest."

I'd have liked to say I felt a thrill of excitement, but that would have been a lie. I settled down next to Ren, the seven of us in a tight circle around the low desk. True to Yang's words earlier, Ruby didn't seem nearly as upset as she had before, and the tense atmosphere between the two was nowhere to be seen.

That didn't mean it was over, however. Not with what I'd learned.

Weiss looked around to make sure everyone was ready and quiet before she began. She leaned forward, rolling a scroll out across the table. Unlike the others, this one contained a map, and I leaned over to take a look at it. The area was the countryside around Vale, with an X some degree to the west. Well, it was close to Vale, at least. That was a good sign.

"Ren and I spent hours reading over this," Weiss said. "We didn't want to take any chances. Not after the last debacle. The Quest is relatively simple. There is a large Grimm which has created a nest here." Her finger touched the map around the area of a large hill. There looked to be a ruin on the top of it. "The Grimm itself hasn't made any moves towards the nearby towns and villages, but has taken to attacking travellers on an irregular basis. The people are worried the negativity that comes as a result of this might cause more Grimm to spawn."

"It's definitely a Grimm?" I asked.

"I personally checked the news from every town surrounding it," Ren answered. "There have been eye-witnesses, and although the reports are muddied, I feel confident in saying it's an avian Grimm of some kind. No chance of bandits," he added. "I made sure of that."

Pyrrha hummed. "That's a relief. I take it our job would be to kill it. What's the reward?"

"Six and a half thousand lien."

I whistled. That was a lot more than we'd individually earned from going out on smaller Quests. My eyes strayed to Yang, but she didn't seem bothered in the slightest. Maybe it was because she'd be here to keep an eye on Ruby. I turned to Weiss. "Why is the reward so high for this?"

"Technically, it isn't," the Mage replied. "The initial Quest was actually only for fifteen-hundred and hadn't really attracted enough interest because of it. Recently, it jumped to six and a half thousand, however. I asked for more detail and apparently, it's because the Grimm has attacked travellers from all the nearby towns now. Each of them have chipped in, driving the reward higher."

"You might think of it as four or five Quests which all happen to be for the same enemy," Ren said. "The Questing House received them and bundled it all together. Realistically, this is a relatively low-risk Quest. The reward is only high because of just how many people have been troubled by this creature."

This sounded too good to be true. Far too good. "Am I the only one suspicious of how great this Quest sounds?" I asked. "It's just that… well, our luck hasn't been all that great on them."

"Your luck, you mean," Nora snorted. "I think it sounds great."

"Jaune _does_ have a point," Yang whispered.

"But those people need our help."

Ruby's words caused a pit to open up in my stomach. Great. Now with what Yang had told me, I could never hear those innocent words and think the same again. Yang met my gaze over the table. She didn't make any overt gesture, but I had the feeling she was agreeing with me.

"We didn't take any changes with this one," Ren said. He pointed to where the Grimm's nest was suspected to be. "So far, the creature has only ever attacked at night. It's drawn to fire and tends to let people by if they travel through the day or in darkness. From this, we can tell it's nocturnal."

Weiss stepped in confidently. "Our proposed plan is to investigate one of the towns during the day to find out more about this and make sure it definitely is a Grimm. From there, we'll set an ambush on the first night with an empty camp. Our goal isn't to fight it… just to make sure it's real." She leaned back and smiled. "Only then… only when we're fully aware of what we're dealing with, will we make a plan to defeat it."

"Huh. That'll be what, two, three days?"

"We could go and fight it on day one," Ren said, "but given our recent experiences, Weiss and I thought it might be best to be overly cautious. This way, we'll know exactly what we're dealing with before we so much as raise a weapon."

Maybe it was the fact it was Ren saying it, or that both he and Weiss had put all this time in, but I found myself relaxing just a little. Out of the whole Guild, I don't think I trusted anyone more than those two when it came to detail. Neither were impetuous like Ruby. Neither would be easily cowed like me. If they said this was safe… it probably was. Or as best as we could make it.

"I guess I'll agree," I said. "But only if we do the plan carefully like you said. I can tell Blake and have her meet us for it."

"I'm in," Ruby chimed. "Yang?"

"Yeah, I'm game."

"I think it's hard to find reason to fault this," Pyrrha said, smiling. "So long as we're careful, the reward is great and the risk is relatively low."

"It's a lucky find for sure," Ren said. "With the reward going up four or more times so suddenly, I doubt the Quest will remain active for long. That's why we think it would be best to leave tomorrow. I've already spoken with Velvet, and she says she will be fine to have the builders continue working on the Lodge." The Monk shrugged. "They might even find it easier with us gone."

"So," Weiss looked around the table. "We're all of us agreed?"

No one countered her, and I held back my own concern. For all intents and purposes, this was our best chance to take a sizable chunk out of our debt. The only other option was to continue as we had done, with small Quests and small rewards. Hadn't we already proven those were no less dangerous?

What other choice did we have?

* * *

 **Another Quest. Wow, it feels like they're doing a few of these, but don't worry, it won't be a continuous thing moving forward. Not much to say here, other than that I hope you enjoyed, and that I definitely did go a different way with Summer Rose here, but I also kind of have this as my head canon anyway.**

 **One person's heroic sacrifice is another's mother, after all.**

 **Also, more lore on the forging process, and an explanation of sorts for him still using Crocea Mors. Again, don't worry. Things will change there. Jaune will find a way.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 10** **th** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	37. Book 3: Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter – and College Fool finally gets a chance to see some chapters for a change. Hallelujah.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 7**

* * *

It just wasn't fair.

"Having a little trouble there?" Blake asked, an infuriatingly smug smile gracing her lips. The Assassin wasn't exactly what I would have called an overt or outgoing individual, but right now it looked like she might burst out in laughter at any moment. Normally, I'd have been both surprised at that, and thrilled that it was _me_ who had generated such a display of emotion from her.

This wasn't a normal situation, however.

"I've got this," I lied, wrestling with the reins as I fought to bring the hell beast to a stop. Faith, the blasted horse Ruby had saddled me with _again_ , flicked her head and had none of it. She surged forward where the others stopped, and then spun on a lien – tossing me out of the saddle. Then, as though to add insult to injury, she tossed her head and politely trotted back to stand beside the others.

Yang sniggered.

"Everyone's new to riding at some point," Pyrrha said, sparing me complete indignation. She looked up at the gated walls before us. "So, this is Toston?"

"Yes," Weiss agreed. The mage had ridden the entire journey side saddle, and I had no idea how she'd managed that without falling off. "From what I was able to find out, it's an intermediary trading town. A strong wall and an enclosed town, it sprung to life as a small fort along a busy and dangerous trade route. As Grimm took out surrounding villages, refugees filtered here – and eventually it was turned into a town of its own. Their main source of income is road tax from traders travelling through, who are only too happy to pay for the added security of Toston's militia on what had before been bandit-infested roads."

"She only asked if this was Toston," Yang said. "No one requested a history lesson."

"Why, you-"

"Okay, break it up you guys," Ruby giggled. She nudged her horse with one foot and it gently moved forward, the rest of the pack following without so much as a word. "We should find some stables to store the horses at. You said we were going to stalk the Grimm's nest, right?"

Weiss huffed and pointedly looked away from Yang. She made it clear the argument wasn't so much over as postponed. "Yes," she said instead to Ruby. "You're right. We should leave the mounts here. The scent and sound they make might alert the beast and this is to be a pure scouting day."

"Everything going to plan…" Yang mumbled loudly.

"It _will_ if you stick to what we discussed and don't rush in like a loon."

The two continued to argue as the procession moved towards the open gates. Pyrrha trundled along beside and joined Ruby in her attempts to mediate the impending argument. As a courtesy, or perhaps a mercy killing to my ego, none of them suggested I get back on the horse, and Ruby took Faith's reins in hand, leading the beast beside her own docile mount. I glumly refused to raise my eyes. I hated horse riding. I hated that damn horse.

A different set of hooves came to a stop before me. Cream with white socks. It was followed by a thud as a pair of black leather boots came down in front of them.

"Leave me to my misery," I moaned.

"Don't be dramatic," Blake replied, showing a rare smile. She held out a hand. "Here, come on. We'll go in on foot. At least it was only the guards on the walls who saw this. You might not be able to ride in like a Hero, but you can walk like one."

My brow twitched in annoyance at that, and it didn't get any better once I let her help me. My eyes zeroed in on her lips, which quirked even higher. I growled and looked away. "What happened to the taciturn and emotionless Assassin I thought I knew?"

"She witnessed something incredible." A light snort escaped her and she held a hand over her mouth. It didn't do much for the way her eyes danced. "Don't think of it as me laughing at you. Think of it as me laughing with your horse."

And now she was revelling in my misery. Go figure. I groaned and ran a hand down my face. "Kill me."

Blake shook her head in amusement and nudged her own mare forward, her walking beside it. I fell in as well, and the two of us passed under the arched gates together. The thick stone brick gave way to a mishmash of houses, some fully stone, others a mix – and yet more made of just wood. Many of them were pressed against the walls themselves, and I imagined they'd even used the fortifications themselves as part of the structure.

The trading influence could definitely be felt, however. Off to the left, in what must have been the centre of the settlement, a bustling market was already underway. Several caravans and carts had been parked and brightly coloured tents and stalls had been set up. A good two hundred or more people milled between them, and yet more seemed to be coming through two more gates I could see on the north and west side.

"I see Weiss was right," Blake said, looking out over it all. "This place is so busy. I wonder if we'll even be able to rent rooms for the night."

"Maybe the traders will move on before then. They're already paying a tax just to be here, so I can't imagine they'd stay longer than they have to. Honestly, it's amazing they managed to convince them to pay at all. Most traders don't like parting with lien."

"Perhaps that's sign of how dangerous the roads used to be." Her eyes narrowed. "That, or our special Grimm has been driving business towards Toston. If it attacks at night, then no one will want to travel then. We might find it even harder to secure a room."

Ugh. Blake had a point. From what we knew, the Grimm was fairly regular, and only went for camps or travellers in the dark. Everyone here probably knew that. I wondered if we should make preparations ahead of time and get some rooms, but I wouldn't put it past the inns here to already be booked up.

The others had come to a stop in front of a large barn, and Ren was busy talking to a middle-aged woman there. Lien crossed palms, and the woman came to take the horses. Blake allowed her own to be taken as well, and the eight of us soon formed a small circle out in the open courtyard.

"What's the plan?" Yang asked. "I wouldn't mind doing a little shopping. It's not every day you get to come see a place like this."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "We're here to work, Xiao-Long. We need to meet with the Captain of the Guard. He's the one who arranged for Toston's share of the Quest Reward, so we'll need him to sign off on it once we've killed the Grimm."

"What comes after that?"

"Once we find and introduce ourselves to him, I'll ask for any information on the Grimm, and also some more specific directions to the ruins it's said to occupy. We'll then go there and investigate." Weiss crossed her arms. "Did any of that fail to filter through your skull?"

"Yeah, one bit," Yang grinned. "It was the part where we'd need more than one person to speak to the Captain. Only one of us needs go. The rest can have a look around the area, right? Get a feel for the landscape and all that."

"The landscape or the market?" Weiss asked, unimpressed.

Yang smiled cockily.

"Ugh, fine. I suppose you're not wrong. If all of us try to seek out the Captain at once, we'll just get in each other's way. That is if the guards don't freak out and think this is an invasion or something." Weiss uncrossed her arms and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll go and speak with him. I'm the one with the map, so it only makes sense. I won't be more than an hour, though."

"We can meet by the entrance we just came through," Yang said. "There in an hour?"

"I'll go with Weiss," Pyrrha said, earning a nod of thanks.

"Ooh Renny – let's go see if they have any games!" Nora grabbed the Monk by the arm and dragged him away. Before he was gone, he still managed to hold up one finger and nod a promise to be at the gate when required.

"Rubes?"

"It might be fun to see what they have."

"Me an' Rubes will be there." Yang grinned and ran off, her sister in tow. Weiss rolled her eyes but stomped off in the direction of the main keep, while Pyrrha sent me and Blake a quick wave before she followed after the Mage.

Left behind, it was all Blake and I could do to exchange a quick shrug. "Shopping?" I suggested, not quite as against the idea as I tried to make it sound. Dad always said girls liked confidence, but my sisters had been quick to add a few other details. One thing I knew girls didn't like was clingy desperation.

"We might as well kill time," she agreed. "Is there anything you needed?"

"Apart from a better sword, no." I doubted I'd find that here, and it would be expensive even if I did. With the debt hanging over the Guild, I couldn't justify that kind of expense. "What about you?"

"I could use a new weapon too." Blake drew her dagger a fraction of the way out of its sheathe before she pushed it back in once more. "This is basic at best. Other than that, any armour or throwing knives might be nice." She eyed me curiously. "You don't look convinced that I'll find any. Why is that?"

"Experience," I said, and shrugged. I moved ahead and into the market, Blake beside me. "Weiss said Toston is a stopping point between places. That means they'll be shipping goods they bought cheap in one place and want to sell for a profit elsewhere. It's basic economics." Something my mother had drilled into me. What use was a Blacksmith who didn't know when he was being swindled? She wouldn't be around to help me forever, and all that. "Most of the time, that's taking something that's abundant in one region, and bringing it to somewhere it's not normally found."

"Wouldn't weaponry count as that?"

"It would, but it's a processed good. A merchant would have to buy the minerals at a place they're mined, pay a Blacksmith to forge it into something, then transport it across the Kingdom and sell it to a shop." I waved one hand, indicating a stall which was selling bars of iron and steel. "It's easier to do all of that with the metal itself. No matter where you go, there's bound to be someone who will buy that. It might even be a Blacksmith who wants to turn it into weapons. That means you don't have to sit around waiting for a buyer. Time is money for a trader. They want to be gone as soon as possible."

"And Toston is only a stopping point, not the destination," Blake said. "You know a lot about trading. I'm impressed."

"My parents taught me."

"They are NP- Labour Caste, are they not?"

I caught the slip, but didn't feel upset at it. In fact, I felt a little surge of warmth. It showed she was trying, and I knew it was for my benefit. "A Shopkeeper and a Blacksmith," I said, nodding. "Dad's the Smith in the relationship, but Mom's the one who sells all of his wares. She says it's because he would sell it all at cost value if she wasn't there to look after him."

"Is that the only reason they're together?"

"Considering she has eight children? I'm going to go with a no to that."

"Ah. I suppose that's rather compelling evidence." Blake paused a small distance away from the stand I'd pointed to earlier, the one with the metal. I came to a halt beside her and followed her gaze.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your father is a Blacksmith. Would he be able to craft me some knives?"

I froze. "Eh?"

"I would pay him, of course." Blake's eyes flickered to mine and then away. "I'm not asking for charity or trying to take advantage."

"No, no," I said, waving my hands. "I didn't think that for a moment. I was just surprised." Surprised, but also a little anxious. I couldn't send something like this back to my Dad. He thought I was making a life for myself in Vale, spreading my wings as a Blacksmith. If I sent something like this back, he'd have questions. Questions of how I knew an Assassin and why she trusted me with something like this, or why she didn't just ask me to do it in the first place. Questions I couldn't answer.

Then again, who said I had to send the work back at all?

"You're thinking of buying the material here?" I said.

"It should be cheaper, right? If it reaches Vale, it will be sold to shops, and they'll convert them into weapons – charging a premium on top." Her eyes narrowed, looking over the stock. "There's also a chance the best of it will already be reserved for others, or made into things like swords and armour."

"Yeah, I guess." I walked up to the stall and stood beside her. "Bigger weapons tend to sell for more, so you might be onto something." I tried not to sound too excited. "If you buy it, I can have my Dad make them into knives for you. He'll make the best he can."

Or I would. It was the same thing in the end. So long as Blake got her weapon, it would be okay, right? It would also give me some valuable Exp, along with a chance to test out my Runesmithing on an actual weapon.

"Then that's what I'll do," Blake said. She looked to me. "You must have seen your father work the forge. Do you know which material would make the best weapon?"

Materials, huh? I was relieved for the excuse she'd inadvertently given me, and I looked over the assorted metals, most in bar form. "I know a few things," I said. My hand hovered over them for a moment, but quickly moved to a silvery bar off to the left. "This is Vacuan Silver," I said. "It's probably the most expensive here, but it's definitely the best in terms of quality. After that, there's a few different types of stee-"

"Silver?" Blake asked, eyes narrowed. "I wasn't aware that was any use in weapons…"

"Oh, it's not _actual_ silver. It's a variant of steel mixed with a few other ferrous compounds, most of which give it a sheen like silver. It's stronger than steel, but can be brittle if used in large quantities. Suits of armour aren't very good if made from them, but weapons – particularly small ones – can have a keen cutting edge. It's also used in arrows for its ability to pierce through armour." I paused, realising I'd fallen into a lecturing mode, and on things I really shouldn't have known. "A-At least, that's what my Dad always told me."

Blake blinked twice. Her eyes drifted from me to the bar. "I see… You must have really listened well. I'm honestly impressed. It would be the best for a dagger, then?"

"It would be, yeah. But it would also be a bit expensive. It's four thousand for a single bar whenever some comes through Ansel, and that's even before the merchants add their own cut into I-"

"I'd like to take this please," Blake said to the man behind the counter. "Is four thousand lien adequate?"

The man behind the counter scowled. "You can have it for that so long as you leave. I'm trying to make a profit here. You're killing my trade."

What? I glanced around in confusion, but noticed Merchant was right. There was no one else around us, and now that I looked, a circle of empty space as people eyed us warily. It couldn't have been because we were Heroes. My eyes narrowed as I noticed two people in the uniform of the local militia hovering nearby. What was going on?

"That's fine, thank you." Blake reached into a pouch on her belt and drew out some coins, dropping for on the counter. The Merchant took it and pushed the bar towards her. He didn't lift or offer it to her, and Blake took it with a sigh. "Come on, Jaune. We're causing a scene."

"We're not doing anything."

"It doesn't matter." She grasped my wrist and dragged me away.

The Militia followed, but remained a specific distance away. It was clear they were watching us. It was also clear they knew I'd noticed them, for they hovered a little further back, wary expressions on their faces. Their hands remained on the hilt of their weapons.

"Friendly town," I grumbled. "Do they not like Heroes or something?"

"It's not Heroes. It's me." Blake kept her eyes off the two men and instead led me over to a well. She leaned against it, and like the last time, I noticed several townsfolk change their path to avoid us. Blake didn't seem upset. If anything, she looked used to it. "Ignore them," she said. "It's easier that way. They won't come close. I doubt those Soldier Caste people will even talk to us."

"They're following us because of your Class?"

"Naturally." Blake shrugged. "They're just doing their jobs. Don't take it personally."

It was a little late for that. I felt my own anger come to the fore and glared at them. They, in turn, looked more nervous, and one started to wave at someone on the wall. The impromptu staring contest was brought to an end when Blake drove her knuckles into my arm.

"Stop that. You'll only make it worse."

"Hard to see how I could do that," I said, massaging my bruised skin. Blake could hit _hard_. It was probably due to her elevated Level compared to mine. "You're not even bothered about this? They're looking at you like you're a criminal."

"I'm used to it."

"That doesn't make it okay."

Blake sighed and rolled her eyes. Although not angry, she looked at me with a somewhat annoyed expression. "What would you have me do? Confront them on it? That would only make things worse. I'm an Assassin, Jaune. It's not wrong of them to mistrust me. Nine times out of ten, what do you think an Assassin is doing in a town?"

"What happened to the benefit of the doubt?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"I expect it was thrown out of the window after several assassinations." Blake sighed. "Like I said, they're not wrong to think this way. I'm the anomaly when it comes to my kind. Their concern is warranted. At least they're only watching me and not trying to evict me. That already makes Toston more tolerant than many other towns."

"You don't have these problems in Vale…"

"Vale is the Capital City of the Kingdom. The laws there are more resolute, and the people more worldly. Besides, it's no different in some ways. You haven't seen me in the city itself, and for good reason. Most taverns and inns would refuse to serve me. Those that would tend to cater to… my kind."

"And what _is_ your kind?"

"Don't get angry at me," Blake warned, eyes narrowed. "I don't create the rules. I'm explaining them to you. We're staying here for less than an hour. What does it matter if some people look at me like that? I got this at a low price." She hefted the Vacuan Silver before her, and then handed it over to me. "Things are easier at Beacon, and I'm happy with the way life is."

"Sorry," I said, accepting and stashing the bar away in my pack. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just…" I sighed and looked away. "I don't like the way they look at you. They wouldn't treat anyone else like this. It's not fair."

"It's not, and I appreciate the concern." Blake smiled and touched my hand with hers. I felt a jolt of heat, though judging by her expression, she didn't feel anything similar. Damn it, hormones. Not now. "That said, there's no reason to borrow trouble. Even on my behalf. Let's just wait for the others. We got what we came for."

I wasn't satisfied, not with the explanation or the state of affairs, but I gave in nonetheless. Blake was right on one thing; there was little I could do to change how the people here acted. If I challenged the Militia, then they'd just have more people watch us – or ask us to leave entirely. Instead, I took the subject change for what it was and tried for a convincing smile. "Yeah, I suppose we did. I can't believe you bought it in one go, though. You _could_ have had a dagger made from something a little cheaper."

"You said it was the best. Was that wrong?"

"No. It's just that it's expensive."

"I can afford it." Blake smiled coyly. "Unlike a certain someone, I put a little more care into where I purchased my lodging from."

"Wow, thanks," I joked, throwing a lazy punch towards her shoulder. It never got near, of course. She could have dodged or blocked it ten times over, and likely killed me in as many different ways. Instead, she smiled and leaned away with a laugh. "Are you saying I don't think things through? That's a little harsh."

"Well, you don't see me doing reckless things like that, do you?"

"Does that mean what almost happened in the cabin in Atlas was intentional?"

Blake's cheeks flushed red. She turned instantly and slammed her fist into my arm – and this time, there was no gentleness to it. I yelped and staggered back.

"What was that for!?"

"If I have to tell you, then you're an idiot," she growled, face still crimson.

Okay, ouch. So _that_ was still off-limits. I sighed but knew better than to push, no matter how much I wanted to. I could still vividly remember what had happened there. It was hard to forget it. I wasn't sure I wanted to, even if that made things complicated.

Looked like I wouldn't be getting any answers from Blake, however. I had a feeling if I mentioned it again; she'd strike me with the pommel of her dagger rather than her fist. Naturally, she'd tell everyone else I'd tried to impress her with my horse riding skill, fallen off and knocked myself unconscious.

No, that was a little fanciful for her. She'd likely just walk and refuse to ever talk to me again, which was only about ten times worse. I sighed and kept my thoughts to myself. Things had been going so well, too. Me and my big mouth.

Weiss and Pyrrha's return to the gate saved me from the awkward atmosphere, luckily. The others were on their way, too, each coming from different directions. It didn't look like the shopping trips had been overly successful, though Nora was sporting a new scarf in bright green. It didn't really suit her, but I had a feeling no one would dare point that out. The smile on her face said she liked it. That was probably only because Ren had bought it for her.

"We've spoken to the Captain," Weiss said, getting straight to the point. "He's marked the location of the ruins for us. Is everyone ready?"

"I think so," I said, waiting for any complaints. There were none. "Well, we might as well see what we're dealing with."

Hopefully, it wouldn't be anything too out of the ordinary.

/-/

"These are the ruins?" I asked. "Somehow, I imagined something more."

We'd just crested the hill after a short and rocky climb. It wasn't so much a mountain as a raised platform I half-expected had been man made over a thousand years ago. Now, it was a grassy and rocky plateau. Atop that, the ruins of whatever this had been stood, but they were broken down and ragged – with several pillars and archways half-buried into the grass. Moss and lichen had taken over what remained.

"What did you expect?" Ren huffed, climbing up beside me. The Monk had handled the exertion far worse than I had, but that was nothing compared to Weiss, who looked like she was dying. Ren shook some sweat from his brow. "It's a ruin. Those don't tend to stay in one piece."

"The ones in Atlas were fairly well preserved. I guess I thought this would be like that."

"The Fang was a mostly inaccessible mountain filled with Grimm. This is a tall hill less than a quarter of a mile off the main road, which has until recently been fairly safe." Ren collapsed down and took a few deep breaths. "This place would have been picked clean by treasure seekers decades ago. Children probably used to play here, too. Not to mention local builders would repurpose the material."

He probably had a point. I hummed my agreement as I leaned over the edge and extended a hand, helping Ruby up onto the top, and then reaching down for Weiss as well. The two whispered their thanks and slumped beside Ren, panting. The others had no problem with the climb, having far more Constitution. Nora looked eager for more, while Blake had scaled the rocks with like some kind of mountain goat.

"If you're winded from this, then I'm not sure how we're supposed to fight the Grimm atop here," I said. "If it can fly, it's going to pick us off the hillside while we're exposed."

"We'll – ha – think of something," Weiss said between harsh breaths. She made to continue talking, but gave up with a groan and pressed her face to the wet grass. "I hate this."

"What, exertion?" Yang cackled. "You could stand to work on your stamina, princess."

Weiss growled something back, but I ignored them and moved warily into the ruins. There wasn't much need for caution since I could see from one side of the plateau to the other. There was definitely no Grimm here, and the few standing walls there were definitely couldn't have hidden one larger than a Canis.

"What are we looking for?" I called back to the others.

"Evidence," Weiss said, waving a hand. "Any sign of it being or having been here at some point."

"Clearly, the information about its nest being here was mistaken," Pyrrha said.

"There are plenty of places that could be," I said, and nodded to the nearby mountains and hills. "We know it hunts here, or in the general area."

That ought to be enough for us to find something, and as the others slowly recovered, they too began to filter and spread out. As the seconds ticked into minutes, and those flew by in peaceful quiet, I even started to relax. The sun was high in the sky, the birds were chirping, and there was neither hide nor hair of any Grimm.

 _It only comes out at night, or so the people claim. If it's nocturnal, then it makes sense we're fine now._ I stepped down into a lower area, little more than a grassy indentation in the otherwise flat landscape. It might have been a building at some point, but all that remained was a cracked wall about two feet high, and some scattered blocks buried into the soil. _This place is so small. Even if it was filled out to the edge of the hilltop, it could have only housed a hundred or so people. Were communities back then so tiny, or was the area bigger?_

Erosion or some kind of earthquake might have accounted for that. Ultimately, it was impossible to say, and as I knelt to brush dust and moss from a chunk of stone, it didn't hold any answers. It was just an ornate and gilded slab of marble, etched with strange signs and words I didn't understand. It was an ancient language of some sort, likely one long forgotten. Rather than letters, the alphabet seemed to be made up of... of runes…

No. No way… Could it be?

I looked back over my shoulder, but everyone else was busy, and it wasn't like I was doing anything suspicious anyway. Could these actually be runes, and if so, would they work with my Runesmithing? It was impossible to say, but the mere idea sent a thrill through my body. I reached down to trace a finger across the carved symbols.

I didn't _feel_ anything magical from them. Then again, what was I supposed to feel? If Runes only activated if you had the required Skill, then these would just be words and letters carved into rock. For me, they might be different. It was worth the risk.

The rock was too big to move. I gripped and tugged until my fingers turned white, but there could have been several feet more of it buried under rock and dirt. I gave up with a sigh, then reached into my backpack and rummaged around for some paper. There was a notepad I'd included from class, some kind of animal-skin parchment on the pages. I pressed it against the rock, pulling it as tight as I could and checked the floor for something to use. There was no charcoal, but some of the rocky deposits nearby looked to have some chalk content in them. Taking one, I gently rubbed it against the animal skin, covering it in white dust. The parts where the runes were carved pressed down instead, avoiding the chalk.

The finished product was rough and dusty, but about as good as I'd get. The absence of chalk in thin lines proved where the Runes were, and I could take a stick of charcoal and mark them out later. It was better than anything else I had, and I rolled it carefully back into my bag. Not a moment too soon as well, for Nora yelled out that she'd found something.

"What is it?" I asked, pushing through the others as they crowded around the area. "Did you find some sign of-" My words trailed off. "Never mind…"

Nora hadn't so much found Grimm tracks as she had a battlefield. The ground was torn up viciously, and several rocks nearby had great gouges in them. It was new damage. Even I could tell that. The soil was brown and hadn't had a chance to settle, or for grass to grow over it. It looked like something had fought to the death here, and the lack of a body didn't do much for my confidence of their survival.

"I guess this proves it's a flying Grimm," Pyrrha said.

Did it? I turned to her. "How so…?"

"There are no tracks leading to or from this area. Whatever caused this must have landed, done this damage, and then taken off once more."

Oh right. I scratched my cheek in embarrassment. That seemed pretty obvious now that she'd pointed it out, but no one bothered to comment on my mistake. Nora skipped forward and started to investigate the rocks nearby. I had no idea what she was looking for, but trusted her to it. She knew her tracks better than I did.

"What do we do now?" I asked instead, directing my question to the group. "We know the Grimm frequents the area, but I don't fancy our chances looking for the nest."

"It could be anywhere," Blake agreed. "By air, the distance from here to the nearby mountains would be a short one. There are at least a thousand different locations to check. We would never find it."

"That's if it's still alive in the first place," Yang added. "What's to say this isn't the scene of another Hero completing the Quest? There are the older years at Beacon, not to mention the everyday Heroes earning a living."

"Wouldn't the Quest have been marked as complete?"

"Not until Beacon learned about it. It takes time for news to travel."

I sighed. "True…"

Weiss crossed her arms and sighed. "Whatever the situation, we intended to watch the area and scout out our enemy either way. We can ascertain for ourselves whether the Grimm is still alive. All we need to do is camp here tonight."

"Here?" I asked, shocked. "We'll be attacked."

"Not right here… and we won't be sleeping. It's the middle of the afternoon now. My suggestion is that we camp and sleep early, then wake up before the sun sets and work through the night." She turned her head to the side, nodding to Blake. "We have someone who can see in the dark, after all. Blake's eyes will tell us what happens atop this place. Once we know what type of Grimm this is, we'll be able to make plans for-"

"It's a Griffon," Nora interrupted, a wide grin on her face.

"E-Excuse me…?"

"It's. A. Griffon." The Barbarian repeated, saying each word slowly, as though to explain it to a particularly stupid child. She giggled. "I can tell by the markings. It's a pretty big one, but not a Wyrm like the people thought."

"You can tell what type of Grimm it is just from its tracks?" Yang asked. "Wow. I'm impressed."

"It's not too hard. Here, look." Nora skipped over to the tracks. Yang blinked but followed after, and I decided to as well, curious to see what she'd figured out and how. She knelt by a nearby rock and pointed to it. "You see these marks here? Those are claw marks carved into the rock. There are four of them in a straight line."

"Does that mean something?" I asked, tracing the marks.

"It means it was done in one go. Unless someone thought to repeat them over and over, which would be weird for a Grimm. Anyway, that means it's a Grimm with four claws – and they're pretty small compared to the rest of its body since we know it's a big beastie. Griffons have paws instead of talons, and they've got four fore claws and one backwards facing one."

"Hence, it couldn't be a Nevermore or something else," Yang finished. "Nice. It's pretty simple when you think about it, but I didn't even think to look."

"Yeah, not many people do." Nora laughed. "I like reading tracks. It's like a treasure hunt!"

Except that the treasure was a huge monster that wanted to eat your face. Then again, knowing Nora, that was probably part of the appeal. What a girl. I didn't envy Ren on that one. "Does this change anything?" I asked, turning back to Weiss. "If we already know what it is, then do we still need to scout it out?"

"We should still make sure it _is_ a Grimm," the Mage replied. "Wasn't that the problem with your last Quest?"

Ugh. She had a point. That was where Ruby and I had failed, trusting our own instincts and not doing anything to verify that the renegade villagers were alone.

"If we know what it is, then we can fight it tonight, though," she added. "Griffons are strong. They're classified as Elder Grimm, but we should be strong enough to take a lone one down. I've heard they're weaker than a Beowolf in actual combat."

"It's the location that will be the real problem," Ren said. "According to what I've read, Griffons are adept at using flight to their advantage. It hardly helps that we'll be fighting it at night, and on treacherous terrain. Without knowing where its nest is, we're forced to fight on its terms."

"Could we watch it tonight and have Blake track where it flies away?"

The Assassin shook her head. "My eyes aren't _that_ good. The moment it flies behind a hill or some trees, I'll lose it. It's not going to leave tracks in the air, either."

I sighed. "We have to fight it here, then?"

"Pretty much," Yang said, kicking a rock away. "It'll be a pain, but if the moon comes out, we'll have some light to work with. I say we don't even engage if it's overcast."

"Yang…" Ruby whispered.

"No. Yang's right." I said. "We're liable to break a leg if we try to fight in the dark. The locals know better than to come out at night nowadays, so I doubt it'll make a difference if this thing lives an extra day or two." I looked to Ruby, eyes firm. "This isn't like Eldon. The people aren't going to starve if we take a little time to be careful."

Ruby looked away and refused to respond. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Great. Had I managed to upset her?

"From what I see, the biggest problems are the fact it flies and the fact we'll have to fight it at night," Ren mused. "I wonder if there's any way for us to account for that."

"We could take out its wings," Nora suggested.

"How would we do that? None of us use bows, and we can't wheel a ballista up here."

"Where there's a will, there's a way."

"Right now, I have neither of those things," Ren sighed. "It's not like we'd be able to hit it anyway. The Griffon will be too fast in the air. We need some way to force it to land."

I blinked and looked around at the area, recalling the Quest brief we'd all read through back at Beacon. The Grimm attacked camps and travellers, drawn by the fire they used to light the way. I looked back to the ruins and smiled as a crazy plan sprung to life. We knew exactly where the Grimm would strike. We knew the terrain we'd be fighting on, and had free time to prepare it in whatever way we liked.

"I don't like that expression," Blake hissed. She'd noticed the look on my face, namely the large grin. "You're about to suggest something foolish. I can just tell."

I grinned at her.

"I think I have an idea…"

* * *

 **Well, another chapter out and the adventure continues. Jaune has an idea, Blake agonises, and the Grimm await. Is it a Grimm, or will it be bandits pretending to be Grimm? Will it be a Grimm pretending to be bandits who are pretending to be Grimm? Or is it all just a dream. Do any of them exist?**

 **Do** _ **we**_ **exist? Or has your imagination simply created this world you call life, but which might be the result of a dream~**

 **Ooooohhh… existential…**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 17** **th** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	38. Book 3: Chapter 8

**College Fool didn't have a chance to see this. I worked really hard to get ahead, and had a full day off yesterday because of how much I worked… and then I just wasted the entire day lazing around. I had a lazy day and completed ruined the whole** _ **point**_ **of working harder before, which was to get ahead on this fic.**

 **Arghhhh!**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 8**

* * *

As the sun vanished behind the mountains and twilight gave way to night, we moved out from our hidden camp in the trees and towards the ruins. The wind was cold enough to chill our bones, but light enough to listen for the beat of wings. We would be most vulnerable climbing the hill up towards the plateau, but we hadn't dared make camp close to it in case we were attacked. I paused on a rock and reached down an arm to help Weiss up, the Mage light enough for me to drag up the rock face.

"Thanks," she whispered, and pushed past me to scale higher. Out of everyone in the group, she, Ren and Ruby were the ones who struggled the last time, and I wasn't the only one helping them up. Yang clambered up with Ruby on her back, while Nora dragged Ren by the hand. It wasn't a show of weakness from any of them. If we got stuck in combat, we'd need their firepower.

Further ahead and cresting the ridge, Blake perched gracefully on a rocky outcrop, one hand on the rock as she crouched low. Her eyes saw further than any of ours, and she waved a hand for us to follow.

"There's no sign of it," she said once we caught up. "The camp is still in one piece."

"We should scatter and spread out," Yang added. "No point us all being grouped up."

We nodded and suited actions to words, taking places on steep slopes and behind bushes, anywhere that might offer us just a little cover against eyes from above. I'd brought the thick fur cloak from Atlas with me, and laid it over my body so that my armour wouldn't reflect the moonlight. With my face pressed to cool grass, I watched the fake camp we'd set up in the ruins.

That had been a part of my plan, and a relatively simple one at that. If the Griffon attacked camps and travellers, then it was best we gave it a target. We knew where it hunted, even if we had no idea where the nest was. All we could do was draw it to us. On the other hand, we didn't want to be attacked while we were unprepared. Our camp in the nearby woods had been a careful thing, and cold without a fire.

Still, Blake was right. The camp was untouched. The Griffon had yet to strike.

My body shifted against the grass, uncomfortable laying down, and especially with armour digging into my body. I managed to turn to the side, and in the dark could just make out Blake's amber eyes. "Do you see anything in the air?" I whispered.

"If I did, I'd have mentioned it."

"Maybe it's not in the area."

"Maybe it hasn't seen the camp," Blake added.

That was a worrying thought. From what I knew, a bird's eyes were more powerful than any other animal's, but we had no idea if the same held true for a Griffon, or if it counted as a bird at all. I sighed and looked back to the camp. A thought struck me. "We should set a fire it in. The flames will be seen for miles from up here."

"And draw other Grimm as well…"

"If the area were swarming with them, we'd have known about it. We didn't see any while we were camping."

Blake hummed but didn't argue. Instead, she turned away from me and towards the camp. There was already some wood there, us having set up a tent and a small pile of it the better to trick the creature. There was even a bedroll with some rocks in it that didn't really look like a person, but might have fooled someone looking down from several hundred metres in the sky. "It's not a bad idea," she whispered dejectedly. "Fine, wait here."

"Wait, what?" My eyes widened and I tried to grab her, but Blake was already gone – darting across the open expanse between our position and the camp. "Damn it, Blake," I growled, striking the ground in front of me. "I meant have Weiss set a fire with a spell. She wouldn't have even needed to move."

The others no doubt wondered what the Assassin was doing as well, but with no Grimm in sight, felt no need to break their concealment to find out. Either way, Blake's actions soon answered it for them, and she was able to spark a tiny ember by striking a rock with her dagger. The small spark took, slowly building into flame that cast an eerie orange glow on the ancient pillars and stones. Blake darted back over to my location and lay down without a word.

"That could have been dangerous," I hissed. "Weiss could have set it alight from a distance."

"It would have been more dangerous for anyone else," she countered. "Weiss is a Mage, likely the least durable member of our party. If this thing can see the campfire, it can see where she sends a fireball from."

That might have been true, but it didn't do anything for the panic I'd felt. I had no idea where it came from, or what right it had to exist. Blake was a damn sight stronger than I was. If she couldn't look after herself, then I couldn't look after her.

We waited in silence for what felt like hours. It was probably less than ten minutes, but with little else to do other than lay still and listen to the fire cracking, it felt longer. There was a shuffle from my right which heralded the others moving over.

"This isn't working," Weiss whispered. "It's not being drawn in."

I sighed. "I don't understand. The Griffon attacked other camps. What's different about this one?"

"Maybe that it doesn't have any people," Ruby said. Her words brought us to silence. "Grimm are drawn to negativity. Even if it can see the camp, it might be able to tell that there isn't anyone there."

"What about us?"

"I'm not feeling very negative."

"That's not quite how it works, Ruby." Pyrrha laughed softly. "Everyone has a little negativity in them, even if they're in a good mood. You might be right though. In terms of drawing its attention, there's probably not enough here. We need something to attract it."

"You mean to use someone as bait?" Ren asked warily.

"Not someone. Me."

In the dim light from the moon, it was hard to make out the expression on Pyrrha's face. She wore a tiny smile, but one without happiness or confidence. It looked more resigned, or perhaps bitterly accepting.

Weiss huffed. "That's stupid."

"Yeah," Ruby argued. "We're not using one of our own as bait. Even if we did, it should be me since I'm the fastest."

"You're also not a tank," Pyrrha countered. "I'm a tank. I'm a Champion. I'm made for things like this. If the Griffon attacks, I have the best balance of speed and endurance. I'm not being reckless about this. I _know_ I'll be fine holding it off until the rest of you arrive."

"I say we go ahead with it."

"Blake!" I snapped. "No. We're not sending Pyrrha off to face this thing alone."

"I don't see why not. She would know her capabilities better than we would. If we're going to fight this thing, it would also help to have it focused on the tank from the start. Otherwise, there's a chance it will go for someone like Weiss or Ruby."

The two girls in question shuffled uncomfortably, more than aware of how their low Constitution scores made them vulnerable targets. Weiss looked like she knew and accepted it, but hated the implied weakness. Ruby's expression was far guiltier.

"Thank you, Blake." Pyrrha nodded in the Assassin's direction, as though pleased with the almost callous disregard for her safety. "I'll be okay. Please, trust me with this. I can manage this. I promise."

I ran a hand through my hair, not at all liking the idea. To my annoyance, the others were silent. Were they honestly considering the idea? Sure, it would bring the Grimm – but it would mean Pyrrha had to fight it alone until we joined the battle. That would only take twenty to thirty seconds, but that could be a lifetime in combat.

"Would you be able to lure it in?" Weiss asked. "You'd need to generate some negativity. Do you have anything you could use?"

"A few memories," Pyrrha said. "I can't say I'll be able to make myself seem like I'm dying, but I can think back to Merlot and what I felt when we saw those innocent children he sacrificed." Her smile was flimsy. "That's enough to make me feel angry. I think it should be tempting enough to this Grimm."

"Yeah, and now I'm feeling it as well," Weiss sighed. "Thanks for the reminder. Well, if you're sure…?"

Pyrrha pushed herself up. Even though she answered Weiss, her eyes remained focused on mine; perhaps sensing I was the one least in favour of this course of action. "I'll be fine," she said. "Trust in me."

What else could I do?

My instincts still told me it was a bad idea, but I watched impotently as Pyrrha stood up from her hiding spot and crept towards the burning fire. There was no sound or sign she'd been seen, but she picked up a torch from beside the fire and lit it. The brand burned happily, adding yet more light to the ruins. There was no way the Griffon could miss it. The plateau was like a watchtower, and the light could probably be seen all the way back in Toston. My fingers gripped the hilt of Crocea Mors, already drawn and laid flat in the grass.

Wings beat the air.

"I see it," Blake hissed.

"Where!?" Weiss shot back.

"Yes. There's only one, and it's definitely a Griffon. Medium in size." There was a quiet click as she unsheathed her daggers. "It's coming!"

The wing beats grew louder, but it only took a few more seconds before I saw it too. The beast was black against the night sky, but stood out because of that. While the sky was a midnight blue and speckled with stars, it was an unnatural shade of darkness with two glowing red eyes.

I made to stand, but Blake pushed me back down. "Wait until it lands," she said. "We need it to be engaged, or it might try and kill us from the air."

Pyrrha must have seen it. She acted like she didn't, still waving the torch as though looking about the ruins – but surely she had? My mouth felt dry. It was nothing like Merlot. Far weaker, in fact, but that didn't do anything to stop my body shivering. _Do something, Pyrrha. Don't just stand there._

The Griffon tucked in its wings and dove towards her.

Pyrrha turned at the last second. From so great a distance, it was impossible to see her expression, but she dropped the torch and took her sword in both hands. She set her feet and held it before her horizontally.

Panic shot through me. She was going to try to attack it. Was she insane? The beast must have weighted ten times as much as she did, and was falling from the sky with incredible momentum. She had to dodge. She had to get out of the way!

Pyrrha's eyes flickered. At the last possible second, at the moment I threw aside all subtlety and yelled a warning, Pyrrha moved. Her head lowered, eyes leaving behind a trail of green light. She ducked under and spun past the monster's beak – at a speed I'd never before seen her use. She fell to one knee, rose, and then sliced her sword up and into the sky.

The Griffon screeched in agony.

"NOW!" Weiss roared.

I was already moving. Heat exploded behind me, but passed overhead, fireballs from Weiss that missed me and the Grimm entirely, but splashed against the ruins themselves. Those lit up, the torches doused in oil we'd secured to them earlier bursting into flame. The heat from them washed over us, and no doubt startled the Grimm too. Part two of my plan – and the way we'd take away the disadvantage of the night. The plateau was now bathed in light.

Blake and Ruby darted past me, followed quickly be Ren. Even though I'd been the first to break cover, their speed took them to the Griffon while I was only halfway there. Ruby darted up from behind, cutting down with her scythe, while Blake leapt onto its back and drove a dagger into its wings. Ren sliced at one of its legs, before he kicked off and performed some acrobatic flips off a ruined wall, scoring another cut by its beak.

Yang, Nora and I hit it a moment later. The three biggest heavy-hitters, at least in terms of raw damage, we crashed into its flank and drove the thing from its feet. My own sword was buffeted away by its wing, as was Yang herself, but Nora proved sturdier and pushed through. Her war hammer came down with incredible force, and the sound of bone snapping was audible to all.

"Don't let it take off again!" Weiss screamed from the back. A few ice blasts shot out way, impacting off its flank. "If it takes to the sky, we'll lose it."

I nodded and tried to think of a solution. The Grimm was already rising to its feet, but was beset on all sides. A claw slashed out towards Ruby, but she darted back with an ease that almost looked contemptuous. Yang stepped in and caught the claw by what might have been the wrist on a human. She drove her other fist into the limb, cracking more bone. "Can we take out its wings?" I shouted.

"No need," Pyrrha replied. Her eyes no longer shone, and she had her shield drawn. She glanced towards me and smiled grimly. "I already cut the muscles on its left wing. It won't be going anywhere."

I couldn't believe it. She'd managed all of that in a single attack?

The Griffon screeched and snapped out with its beak towards me. My shield came up, and though the impact drove me back a bit, and knocked the wind out of me, it did no real damage. I felt it open and try to close around the shield, and quickly angled it upwards so that it couldn't find any purchase. The noise it made was like nails against steel.

"Keep it busy, Jaune!" Yang cheered. There was a whoosh of fire followed by the sounds of an impact, no doubt some Skill of hers.

Keep it busy? How was I meant to convince it to keep wasting its time on me? I felt the attack falter for a second and lowered my shield in time to see the Grimm turn its head away. Fear shot through me. I couldn't fail as a tank again – not and risk another life. My eyes widened as I searched for a solution, but my legs were already moving. The shield hit the floor and my body lunged forwards.

I wasn't sure who was more surprised when I threw myself onto its head and wrapped my arms around its beak. The red eyes not even an inch away from my own certainly looked wide, however.

My vision swam as it tossed its head angrily. My legs flailed through the air, my entire weight – armour and all – hoisted off my feet. If I let go, I might have sailed off the plateau entirely, but that wasn't the plan anyway. I gripped on as hard as I could, and squashed the beak between my breastplate and hands, keeping it shut.

"Now," Pyrrha yelled. "While he has it distracted!"

Ah, Pyrrha. Always more kind than she had any right to be. I certainly didn't _feel_ like I was in a commanding position, but I'd certainly caught the thing's attention. Breath as hot as steam burst from two nostril holes in its beak, buffeting my face with hot air. I clenched my eyes shut and struggled to breathe through it as everyone else attacked.

"Hold on, Jaune!"

"I'm holding!" I cried. "Kill it already!"

The Griffon bucked and kicked wildly. Maybe it was all the training I'd gotten in with a horse that did the same, or maybe panic and adrenaline gave me energy. Whatever the case, it was unable to fight past the raw power of my Strength Stat - my highest Statistic. Its struggles eventually began to slow, becoming ever weaker.

I didn't see who struck the final blow. My vision was obscured by red eyes filled with hatred. I certainly felt it though. The Griffon let out a strange hiss and threw its head back. Its legs buckled, body falling – and that meant _my_ body fell as well. The ground slammed into me.

I didn't bounce.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, knelt by my side. She had a hand on my cheek, but I couldn't bring myself to feel any pleasure for that. "It looks like your armour lessened the impact."

"It didn't," I croaked. "Armour doesn't do that. It protects from stabbing."

"Ah." The Assassin shrugged awkwardly. "Sorry. I didn't know. I wear leather."

Gods above, my everything. There wasn't a particular part of me that hurt, so much as the entirety of my being. It felt like I'd run head first into a wall, and the analogy was probably pretty accurate seeing how the Griffon had slammed me down onto the hard ground. Nothing felt broken. Except for my pride, that was.

"Here, I've got you…" Blake's hands wrapped about my shoulder, dragging me slowly up. She caught me when I staggered. "Good job on that last move. It really helped."

"You're welcome…?"

My less than enthusiastic reply was followed by a cheer from Ruby. "We did it! We killed it!"

"Sure did," Yang laughed. "Good job, sis."

"A good job to all of us," Weiss said. "Are you unhurt, Pyrrha?"

"I'm fine. I didn't take any real damage."

"And you, Jaune?"

"Ugh…"

"Then it seems we all came out unharmed," Weiss said, either ignoring or ignorant of my bruised and battered body. Maybe she just didn't count them as injuries. "All in all, I think we can call this Quest an absolute success. That is unless someone wants to ambush us right now?"

There was a long pause as we all went silent.

"Do you think it wise to tempt fate like that?" Ren finally asked.

"No one else is here. I was just trying to prove a point to Ruby and Jaune. Not _every_ Quest we take has to be cursed with some kind of terrible misfortune. Good planning and preparation can take the risk out of such endeavours."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but didn't want to annoy the Mage. Besides, what was there to be upset about? She was right. Ruby and I had just run in, with our great plan being to spring the ambush on ourselves. Here, we'd done the opposite and been the ambushers. As such, we got through without injury. Well, without serious injury. I'd take this over the arrow in my gut any day.

Honestly, compared to what normally happened this almost felt like an anti-climax.

"Well, I suppose we should return to Toston and…" Weiss paused. "Where's Nora?"

"Checking for loot," Ren said, without even looking. "Her curiosity would actually kill her if she didn't. It's something you just get used to."

"Boo!" Nora yelled. She strolled back with an indignant expression and something in hand. "All we got was some lien and a ratty, second-hand cloak." She tossed the article of clothing between us all. "What a crap shoot."

"Second-hand…?" Pyrrha's brow creased. "Since when do Grimm drop used goods?"

"They don't," Blake said. She watched the cloak warily. "It didn't drop it, and its owner didn't give it up willingly."

Her words chilled me to my core. Pushing away from her, I stepped forward to look at the thing. It was a mid-toned grey colour, although the red blood splattered across it distorted it somewhat. What had happened to the original owner was apparent. Still, why had the Griffon kept hold of it for so long? Had it become tangled in its claws?

More than that, there was something wrong with this. I knelt and picked it up.

"Ooh, Jaune!" Nora whined. "You've got no idea where that's been."

"I can hazard a guess," I replied, distracted. The material was a thick weave, far thicker than what you'd expect a person to wear on a trip between towns. What's more, the weave was surprisingly good, and there was a strange symbol in gold cloth on the inside. "Ruby, come take a look at this."

"Do I have to?"

"You don't have to touch it. Here, doesn't it look familiar?" I held it out to her, and although she shied away from the obvious bloodstains, she did look closely at it. The recollection hadn't sunk in, so I gave her another hint. "Can't you remember someone wearing a hooded cloak of almost the exact same colour?"

Ruby gasped. "The Ranger! He wore something like that. No, it was exactly the same."

"The leader of the bandits you fought?" Yang crossed her arms and frowned. "Are you sure you're not reading into things? It's just a grey cloak. Those aren't exactly rare."

"They are when they come with a mask to cover the lower face," I said, lifting that part up so that the others could see. "It is when it's got armoured padding on the inside, not to mention the last guy we killed had his body taken away when we weren't looking."

"Could the Griffon have done it?" Ren asked.

"Not unless it travelled a long way."

"By air, it wouldn't seem so great a journey."

I shook my head. We'd left that Ranger in the rain under a canopy of trees in a forest. There was no way anything could have seen it from above, and with all the blood on this one, it seemed clear the owner had died a gruesome death. With no body and no signs of struggle, the same couldn't be said about our enemy.

"I'm taking this back to Beacon," I rolled it up into a ball, and linked it between my belt and my armour. "If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, but I think the headmaster might want to see it."

"If that's your desire, so be it," Weiss said with a roll of her eyes. "If it's not too much trouble, however, why don't we go break up our previous camp and return to Toston. I, for one, would like to get this Quest over and done with before we attract more Grimm."

"Yeah, the Quest is done and we're the heroes," Nora cheered. "Let's get rewarded!"

/-/

I staggered out of the Ragged Dragon with a wide smile and a quarter-filled wooden tankard of mead. It was more the jeering and cheering revellers than the booze that knocked me off my feet, and I was glad to be away from the press of it, if only for a minute or so. The tavern was packed. It was already the most popular in Toston, or so the owner claimed, but news of a fight atop the ruins with a might Griffon had already reached the town by the time we returned. Apparently, we'd been backlit by the fire pretty well, and the Griffon's dying screams had been audible even this far. Either way, the Captain of the Guard had been only too happy to welcome us back and then provide us room a board.

The merchants, meanwhile, had been happy to cover our tabs for the night – what was probably a small reward compared to the safety and security they'd receive, and the profit of course. If you could only travel by day, then you couldn't steal a night's march on your competitor. Even now, several caravans were trundling out of the gate, no doubt seeking to reach and sell their goods in Vale before the others arrived. Merchants and traders were shrewd like that.

 _Free food and drink for us, and rooms for the night. It's hard to be angry about it. I guess they were right; not every Quest is going to be a disaster._ _Most should go like this._ Maybe I was just cynical. Well, that or plain unfortunate. I downed the rest of the drink and set it on an empty table outside the tavern, falling onto the wooden seat with a pleased sigh.

Space to breathe and move about… you didn't miss it until you were crammed in a room with far too many people. I wasn't the only one who didn't appreciate the zealously thankful townsfolk. Blake had taken one look at the armada before us and swiftly retreated to one of the rooms assigned to us. I hadn't seen her since, and lacking her agility, had been caught by the mob. The others were busy enjoying the attention. Well, most of them were. I had a feeling Ren was there on sufferance, and because Nora wouldn't let him escape.

Ruby and Yang were having the time of their life. For Yang, it was free drink on demand, while Ruby basked in the gratitude of the people she'd helped protect.

A slow smile spread over my face. I had to admit, it was a heady feeling. I could see why someone would lose themselves to this. It was an odd sensation that started somewhere in my stomach, but soon took over my body with nervous energy. It spread into my face, forcing me to smile. By the time it reached my mind, I already felt like a million lien. I, Jaune Arc, had saved people. I'd gone out and slain a mighty monster and saved untold travellers from harm.

"I wonder if this was what Ruby's mother craved."

I wondered if this was what _Ruby_ craved. Yang seemed completely okay with her sister's presence on the Quest, and with her running into danger against the Griffon. She hadn't voiced a single complaint, despite the explosion after the previous Quest. I'd tried to make heads or tails of that, but nothing had come to mind other than the idea that Yang didn't mind so long as Ruby wasn't rushing in alone. Perhaps instead of convincing Ruby to _not_ go on Quests, she'd instead decided to work on making sure she didn't go on Quests without people to back her up. I'd have asked Yang, but I doubted my voice would even be heard.

The door opened and closed once more, and light footsteps crunched against stone behind me. They came to a stop. "Oh, I didn't realise you were out here."

"Hey Pyrrha," I waved, turning. "You tired of all the shouting?"

"Is that why you left?" she asked, amused. She moved forwards, settling down on the bench beside me. "I suppose it's a big deal to them. We can't blame them if they want to celebrate."

"The same thing happened at Eldon. I was too injured to take part, but they put Ruby in a dress and everything. They even wove flowers into her hair."

Pyrrha laughed, "I wish I could have seen it. You don't often see things like this in Mistral."

"No?"

"There are festivals and the like, but no one would throw a party if a Hero saved them. They would feel grateful, of course," she added quickly. "It's just that it wouldn't be unexpected. Heroes fight to defend people. That's just the way things are."

"Isn't it the same here?" I asked. "We're expected to help people too."

"It's different. Here, you have the choice of whom to help and how. In Mistral, the work would be assigned to you. It's a… I suppose you could call it a rigid and unyielding place. The people are hardy, and proud of their culture. A Hero should feel happy enough to do their duty in pursuit of honour. No rewards like this would be necessary. Some people wouldn't even thank you. To them, you did what you were supposed to do, and they would then go and do what _they_ are supposed to do. Mistral can be strict. You're expected to master your craft and nothing more."

It sounded like the kind of place where the Labour Caste wouldn't be treated all too fairly, to be honest. That might have been where Pyrrha's habit of calling us NPC's came from. "Is that why you chose to study in Vale?"

"One of the reasons…"

Pyrrha's eyes didn't meet mine. Her head was low, lips downturned and shoulders heavy. I hadn't noticed in the hustle and bustle of the tavern, but she looked exhausted. "Did you not get much sleep earlier?" I asked. "I can help you push through to the rooms if you want. Though I can't promise how quiet they'll be…"

There was a crash and laughter from inside the tavern as though to punctuate my point.

"No, it's fine. I'm… I'm not tired. Please ignore me, I'm just in a bit of a strange mood, I suppose." She faked a smile for my benefit. "Maybe I'm still thinking of those people on Atlas. I had to leave the celebrations. I didn't want to kill the mood."

There was something wrong with that. I wasn't sure why, but I had the strangest feeling it wasn't the full story. A certainty that burned deep inside. I shifted a little closer, enough so that our elbows touched. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Pyrrha…"

"Nothing you need to worry about," she amended. "Please, I'm just not feeling myself. Forget about it."

I watched her eyes. "You weren't thinking about Atlas to draw the Grimm, were you?"

She looked away guiltily.

"What were you thinking about? You can talk to me. If you want to, I mean." I cringed. "You don't have to if you really don't want to. I mean, it's not like you owe me an explanation or anything and I-"

She giggled.

"And now you're laughing at me…"

"I'm sorry," she said, a hand muffling her laughter. "It's just… sometimes you act mature and like a Guild Leader, then you have these moments where you seem to remember who you are, and you just flounder."

"Gee, thanks."

"It's a good thing," she said. "Honest. It makes you more approachable."

"Should I be more or less approachable? I'm the same age as you. We even fight the same," I added, with a nod to her sword and shield. "We're practically the same in every way, except that you're way higher than me in level."

Pyrrha looked at me strangely. "Is that the only way we differ?"

"Uh… well, not the _only_ way," I admitted. I kept my eyes locked on hers, but from the way her cheeks flushed, she realised what I meant. "In my defence, you _did_ ask."

"I… yes, but…" She ducked her head and smiled. "That wasn't what I meant but… thank you."

I wasn't the sharpest tool in the forge, but this made me feel even dumber. I had no idea what she was talking about, or why she seemed so pleased. "Thank you for noticing you're a woman?" I asked. "I think I'm lost…"

"Yes, in a way." Pyrrha smiled and looked down at the table. "What I mean is that I'm happy you can see me as a woman, or a friend, or as someone who isn't all that different from you. It feels nice. I didn't expect to receive it." She looked up and smiled. "You don't understand, do you?"

"Well… no…"

Rather than look upset, Pyrrha looked even happier. She sat a little taller, and her smile became more natural, as if she were finally able to relax just a little.

"I suppose I can tell you. Do you remember when we first met?"

"In the First Quest?"

"Before that," she corrected. "We met briefly outside of the main building after the headmaster's speech. Weiss was talking with me and trying to form us into a party, and you just sort of walked up and started flirting with her."

Oh… Oh yeah. Contrary to Pyrrha, my head sunk a little. I remembered that, alright. I remembered how much of an idiot I'd sounded, and how I'd been left frozen to the floor like some kind of ice sculpture. It hadn't been my best moment. All you need is confidence, huh? Screw you, Dad.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Do you remember what you asked me at the time?"

"I asked you your level."

"Not that," she said, "There was something else." She watched me for a moment, but when it became clear I didn't remember, she smiled and continued. "You asked me what being a Champion meant. You asked me about my Class."

"Oh, _that_ ," I said. "I remember. You told me it was just a glorified Warrior Class."

Pyrrha smiled bitterly.

"Oh," I said. "That was a lie, huh?"

"M-More of a half-truth. You said yourself that I fight much like a Knight, and one could argue that a Knight is a variation of the Warrior Class as well. I didn't lie, per se." She sighed and looked away. "I just hid the things I didn't want to say."

"What _is_ a Champion, then?" I asked.

"A Champion is a Prestige Class. With your upbringing, you might not know, but Prestige Classes are those born into a Class so rare that their birth is documented and recorded. They are considered special, and are often more powerful than similar Classes." Pyrrha's eyes roved upwards, to the words that hung damningly above her head. "I was born as a Champion. In recorded history, there have only been a dozen or so of those, and never more than one a generation. I believe there is only one other Champion who lives at this time." She smiled. "He's the personal bodyguard to the King of Vale."

My mouth fell open. The bodyguard to the King of Vale? That was far beyond what I could ever hope to aspire to, and likely what any of our Guild could. I'd never even seen the King, what with Ansel being only a small place and the King never leaving the city. That said, I could only assume it meant the other Champion was incredibly strong.

"I was offered that position in Mistral."

"W-What!?" I choked.

"Not immediately, but in time. I'm still young and inexperienced, but it was suggest that I shouldn't bother learning in an academy like Beacon or Haven. The Royal family were willing to pay for me to have private tutors and tuition, whatever I wanted, so long as I pledged my loyalty to their son."

"That's… that's insane…"

"There were even suggestions I could marry him if I wished." Pyrrha sighed. "He is eleven years old."

"That's…" I didn't know what to say. Nice? Horrible? Weird?

"I said no, of course. They didn't take it well. I wasn't forced out of Mistral if that's what you're thinking, but life there became… awkward. My family were horrified at what I'd done. We have always been a proud and honourable Warrior family. Nikos stands for victory!" she shouted. "Or at least, that's what my father taught me. A Nikos always wins. A Nikos never loses. When I was born a Champion, it was a huge step for the family. When I rejected the position of the Prince's Bodyguard, it was a stain on our honour."

"It's your life to live, isn't it?" I asked, worried. "Surely they can't force you."

"They could, but they wouldn't." Pyrrha waved a hand. "The King and Queen were disappointed, but aren't particularly cruel. It would also be a bit counter-productive to insult and upset someone, then give your son to them. The offer is an open one, or so I was told. My family continued to try and convince me to take it, however. The power and glory such a position would entail. Only a fool could give it up."

I watched her sigh and slump in her seat. There was something about the whole conversation that felt surreal, and it took me a minute to realise what. "If you'll forgive me saying, Pyrrha. You don't exactly fit the image of someone with power and influence." I laughed. "I mean, I've tried to give you command numerous times when we were in that Dungeon and you kept fighting me off."

Pyrrha smiled happily. "I suppose that's it. Despite being born to the Nikos family, I just don't think the same way. I don't _like_ being special. I don't _crave_ power and influence, and I couldn't care less about glory." She looked to me. "If I told them I was part of a Guild and _not_ the leader, they would go ballistic. They would never accept it, and would likely try to pressure you into giving power to me."

"Do you want the position?"

"No!" Pyrrha paused as she noticed my teasing smile. She slugged my arm and giggled. "Don't say that. I like things as they are. I like how people just see me as part of the Guild and not something else. I hate being elevated. Alone."

"What was it like back in Mistral?" I asked. "Outside of your family, I mean."

"It was lonely and jealous. I was special and others weren't, and the words above my head were a constant reminder. Teachers would give me extra lessons and ignore other students. My peers would get angry, and they had a right to. By my very presence, I sabotaged their education. I improved at their expense."

"That wasn't your fault…"

"Not my intent, no. But my fault?" Pyrrha shrugged. "It _was_ my fault, Jaune. I don't blame myself for it, but it absolutely was my fault it happened. Or rather, it was the fault of my Class. Had I been a normal Warrior, no one would have batted an eye." She took a deep breath. "Things didn't get better as time went on. You need to understand that a Prestige Class comes with more benefits than just position. We are stronger than our equivalent Classes – unfairly so. No one could stand up against me, and that led to many strained friendships. What friends I thought I had stuck with me for the influence I offered, while those who might have been real friends were pushed aside and displaced. Others, I lost due to their inability to keep up with me."

Pyrrha sighed and stood up. I followed behind.

"A Champion stands alone," she went on. "They stand above the common rank and file. In times of old, they were the ones called on to settle the fate of Kingdoms in one on one combat. Tens of thousands of lives would be wagered on a person like me. Things are different now, but that stigma remains. A Champion like me shouldn't be Questing, or saving lives." She gestured to the tavern. "I should be stood next to someone important in armour of solid gold, an imposing figure seen more for the title above my head than what I am. At least, that's what my family always say."

"Then forget what they say."

Pyrrha's eyes widened.

"Forget what they say, and forget what happened with Champions in the past. You came away from Mistral to get away from that and you have. Things are different here."

"Not as different as you might think. Weiss approached me for my Class. Others did as well. I've already heard it said that it is inevitable defeat that awaits those who face me." Pyrrha's voice sounded like it might break. "Even my Passive tells me I shouldn't be doing this."

"What is your Passive?"

"Haven't you realised?" she asked. "I used it against Merlot, but also tonight with the Griffon."

The moment when her eyes glowed green in the night. I'd seen it, of course, but hadn't been able to tell what happened. It could have just as easily been a Skill. Pyrrha noticed my hesitation and chuckled.

"My Passive is a dramatic Stat boost whenever I am fighting an enemy, but am not close to an ally. The range is quite wide, so more often than not, it means when I'm fighting _without_ anyone to help me at all." She smiled bitterly. "It's called `She Who Stands Alone`."

So called because she would be on her own when it kicked in. Pyrrha would be alone, and without anyone to help her. It sounded like a powerful ability, especially if it was enough of a boost to let her fend off one of Merlot's tentacles, or divert a Griffon mid-flight.

Powerful… but undeniably cruel.

"It's like even my Passive is telling me I should be alone…"

"Screw it."

"W-What…?"

"Screw it," I growled. "Ignore it. Toss it in a river." My hands tightened into fists, and I knew my eyes blazed with barely concealed fury. How could I be blamed? Classes and Passives, the things we were born with, determining what we had to be? This was exactly what _I_ faced off against. "If your Passive only kicks in when you're on your own, then it's a damn shame we won't be able to rely on it for anything, but that's all it is. You're not on your own, Pyrrha, and that's not going to change anytime soon!"

"But my Class-"

"Is a word above your head and nothing more. You told me you were a glorified Warrior. Has that changed?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then it hasn't changed." I said, and slashed my hand across my chest. "You're part of our Guild. You're a Hunter like the rest of us. That takes precedence over Class, Caste or anything else. Velvet is a Hunter, too. It's on her contract. If part of the Labour Caste can be in our Guild, then do you think some pompous Prestige Class can't?" I stared into her eyes, forcing my will on her as best I could. "You're Pyrrha to me, and to the rest of the Guild. Sure, Weiss probably wanted you for your Class at first, but now she doesn't even look twice at it. The rest couldn't care less."

Pyrrha stared at me.

"I don't care what Class you are. You're stuck with us anyway. Until the debt to Torchwick is paid off, you can't leave, and once it _is_ paid off, you're not allowed to leave either."

"Is that fair?" she asked. Her eyes wouldn't meet mine, but there was a tiny curl to her lips. "That sounds awfully draconian. Am I a slave to the Guild now?"

"Yes. If that's what it takes." I crossed my arms. "You're our prisoner, a hostage. You're not allowed to leave until we receive our random from Mistral."

"And how much have you demanded?"

"Too much. I didn't bother to send it. They'd have just said no."

There was a moment where we stared at one another, the noise from the celebrations washing over us, but neither making a move to speak. Pyrrha's emerald eyes met mine, and it seemed they were searching for something. After a few long minutes, she broke eye contact and chuckled.

"I think… I think a part of me knew you would be like this. I knew you'd accept me. That's why I wanted to get it off my chest, to let someone – anyone – know. I was nervous at first. You were kind and polite when we first met, but I thought that might be a trick. Even when we fought together, I was still uncertain. I kept waiting for you to turn around and ask me for something. I kept expecting the worst."

I wasn't sure why she kept speaking, but Pyrrha was smiling now. That, at least, filled me with confidence.

"I think things changed around the time of the Dungeon," she continued. "It was when you introduced Blake to us. I couldn't believe it. A Knight and an Assassin going into a Dungeon together? It was either the start of a bad joke, or a cautionary tale, yet you treated her like any other person." Pyrrha grimaced. "You did that even when I could not. I watched your back the entire time, prepared for the dagger that never came."

"She-"

"Isn't like that," Pyrrha interrupted. "I know. Whatever Blake is, she is a person just like you and I. Not exactly the most sociable of people, but someone I can respect nonetheless. It was then that I started to realise you maybe didn't care about Classes. It still took me this long to get it off my chest… I guess I was nervous."

"It's fine," I said. "Are things better now?"

Pyrrha smiled and stepped forward. Her arms engulfed me in a hug. "Yes."

I returned it warmly.

"Sometimes I wish I'd been quicker," she whispered. "If I'd felt confident enough to move sooner, I might have tried for myself. Before someone else caught your attention, that is. I guess I can be happy with what I have." She squeezed a little tighter. "Thank you for being my friend, Jaune."

When she pushed away, the fear and doubt was gone. In its place was a radiant and confident smile.

"We should go and save the others," she said. "I dread to imagine what might happen if any of them get drunk."

I laughed. "Ren would never survive it."

The Monk would also kill me for leaving him alone with them. Nora, Yang, Weiss or Ruby – any one of them was likely going to be a nightmare if they were under the influence. I couldn't think who would be the worst, but Nora definitely came to mind. Still, compared to the nightmares and drama of our recent Quests and problems, something like this felt beautifully tame. As Pyrrha and I walked back to the tavern side by side, shoulders bumping, I couldn't help but smile.

Finally, things were going in the right direction.

/-/

My backpack fell from nerveless fingers. It was followed by the rhythmic thud of everyone else's doing the same. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be. Back in Beacon, the long journey behind us and ready for some rest, the seven of us plus Blake stood before our Guild Hall.

Ruby whimpered.

The Lodge had been all but destroyed.

* * *

 **Dum Dum DUMMMM! The infamous Jaune Arc luck strikes again, or more specifically, Jaune Arc's bad luck of being the protagonist in a story strikes again. It's not like I can write him just having typical days, after all. "And today, Jaune Arc had a completely peaceful and non problematic day." Actually, I have had quite a few people ask in my other stories why I always seem to put Jaune through hell, and it honestly just is - because I have to. You can't write a story which is NOT someone dealing with things that come out of nowhere. Conflict is required.**

 **Anyway, I'm fairly sure a few people guessed something like this might happen. Oh, and just so you know, my new fic "In the kingdom's Service" came out yesterday. It's available on my profile if you'd like to check it out. Updates every Sunday.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 24** **th** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	39. Book 3: Chapter 9

**College Fool didn't see, because I am sickly.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 9**

* * *

The Lodge – our Lodge – was a ruin.

The windows that flanked the main doors had been smashed outwards, while one door hung off its hinges and the other lay flat on the ground. The walls themselves were still in one piece, but it wasn't hard to see that the interior had taken the brunt of the damage. The main staircase, which had almost been close to being repaired, was once more destroyed. I tried to form some words, any words, but it was all I could do to shake my head.

"Why…?" Pyrrha whispered. "How…?"

"Mr Arc," a voice called. "You are the leader of this Guild, correct?"

I turned at the voice in time to see Miss Goodwitch approach. For once, the Warlock's expression was neither angry nor stern, and in fact held a note of sympathy. She stopped ten or so paces from us, and looked over the party with a cautious eye.

"I see that you've all returned safely from your Quest. That is good. I wish it could be to a better sight than this."

I felt… something. It was too hard to categorise. Anger, grief, shock… I felt all of those, and yet it was something more as well. The only thing I could do was point stupidly at what had once been our home and mouth the word; "How?"

Miss Goodwitch sighed. "I'm afraid I did not witness it, Mr Arc. I was called down this morning after messages from several other Guilds in the area. Some were complaints, while others were concerned neighbours. Either way, I arrived to find your Guild in this state."

"We didn't do it!" Yang cried. "Miss, please, you've got to believe us."

"I do," Glynda said, cutting off all argument. "Miss Xiao-Long, please rest assured that I do not jump to conclusions without looking at the facts. I spoke with several of your neighbours, and they confirmed the Guild House was in fine shape when you departed for your Quest. I'm aware this was not your doing."

There was a general sense of relief among our group, though I didn't let my guard down. It was hard not to with the trouble look on the woman's face.

"That said, this is still an issue for you and your Guild. As you are no doubt aware, Beacon demands that Guilds take care of their Guild Houses and maintain them to the best of their ability. You do not buy a Guild House, but rent it from us." She gestured to the ruined building. "If you cannot repair this, I will have no option but to take it from you and return it to Beacon's hands."

Ruby gasped. "That's not fair! You already said this wasn't our fault!"

"Yeah," Nora echoed, hands crossed over her chest. "Isn't there some rule where people who do the damage get punished? This isn't fair."

"There are protections for illegal damage, yes," Glynda said. "If this was work done by a third party, then we have insurance which would cover it, and you wouldn't be expected to pay for anything. Unfortunately, this wasn't done by a third party."

My stomach fell. "What do you mean?"

Miss Goodwitch took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. That was the biggest sign I wouldn't like the news she was about to deliver, and my thoughts were proven correct a second later. "I regret to inform you that witness reports suggest it was _your_ Seneschal who caused much of the damage."

I couldn't breathe. "W-What…?"

"That's bullshit!" Yang roared. "Velvet wouldn't do that!"

"Miss Xiao-Long, I have testimonies from several sources – including members of the Labour Caste who were working nearby." Her tone brooked no argument, and as the words washed over us, there was none. It didn't seem possible. "A Seneschal of a nearby Guild saw it first hand and tried to intervene. She was forced to flee when Miss Scarlatina threatened her with an ornate staff."

"Kaedin's staff," Pyrrha whispered. "We _did_ say it was worth a lot of lien."

Yang scowled and shook her head. "No way. I refuse to believe she'd up and steal our stuff like that. Even if she wanted to, why go through the effort of wrecking this place? It makes no sense."

"It would limit our ability to chase after her…"

"Pyr, I love you, but stop speaking like that or I'll get angry and do something you'll regret."

The mounting tension kicked me back into the real world, and arguments at least were easier to deal with than this. "Yang, Pyrrha, stop it," I snapped. "There's no point to fighting. I know you're both upset – we all are. Let's just… let's just sit down and sort this out, okay?"

"Arc is right," Weiss said, stepping forward to stand beside me. She looked to Glynda. "Where is Velvet?"

"I'm afraid she has fled Beacon. I tried to speak with her to find out her side of the story, but her room was empty." Miss Goodwitch sighed. "All her belongings were also gone, and she took her earnings and final pay with her."

I winced. Way to set a good image there, Velvet.

"I am sorry for your loss," the teacher said. "I realise this isn't easy, especially not to hear this, but the rules are clear. Any damage caused by the Guild must be repaid by the Guild. Velvet Scarlatina was your Seneschal – your employee. She was a part of the Guild and under your supervision. If you can't repair this, I'll have to take it back for Beacon."

"But we'll be homeless," Ruby pointed out.

"You will always have the communal dorms, Miss Rose. I am not suggesting you will be expelled, nor even suspended. In fact, we are being unusually lenient on this, as we understand this was not exactly _your_ fault. We won't demand reparations, nor will we punish you in any way." Miss Goodwitch smiled as best she could. "I would like to avoid this unfortunate scene if I could, but even I am beholden to the rules. I'm sorry."

She looked it. She genuinely did. Even so, I couldn't quite find the right words. Should I thank her, complain, shout that Velvet was innocent? In the end it was Weiss that saved me, as she stepped forward to take control.

"Thank you for meeting us and letting us know, Miss Goodwitch. Rest assured, we will have the Lodge repaired in no time."

"I am glad to hear it, Miss Schnee." The Warlock bowed her head. "The rules of Beacon require us to reclaim the Guild Hall within the month, but the headmaster has said we can turn a blind eye for two." She winced. "I am sorry, but that is all we can do."

"It will be enough. Thank you for understanding our plight."

It was a dismissal as clear as day, even if Weiss made it the politest one I'd ever heard. Miss Goodwitch saw it for what it was, nodded and wished them good luck as she walked back to the main school building. She left behind a heavy silence.

Eventually, Yang broke it.

"This isn't right. Velvet wouldn't do this."

"I agree," Weiss said. "I'm not sure she _could_ do this. She is only a Tailor after all. No offence," she added with a glance towards me. "I don't see what motive she would have."

"The Staff is from a high level Mage," Ren said. "It would be worth a lot – especially to someone who doesn't have the earning potential we do."

"Then she would have taken that and left. There's no reason to do this much damage. All it would do is ensure we pursue her in search of revenge." Weiss snorted. "I very much doubt an NP- a member of the Labour Caste, would dare court that nightmare."

"What do we do?" Ruby asked. "We can't get this repaired in two months. Not unless we do another Quest like Atlas." She shivered, showing us all what she thought of that. "I'm not even sure we could find another Quest that pays so well."

"At least there are the dorms," Yang said. "I guess that's our only option."

"I'm not sure we have that," Weiss said.

All eyes turned to her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'd have to check the contract to be sure, but I have a feeling this will invalidate the terms that were set between Torchwick and us. The building belongs to him and is being rented to us. If Beacon reclaims the Guild, he will lose it." She sighed. "He will not appreciate that, nor will he have left such a hole in his contract."

"He'll make us pay him back for the losses," I realised. "He'll take all of our equipment. We wouldn't be expelled, but we'll be forced out of Beacon nonetheless."

"Torchwick!" Yang snarled. "This is _his_ doing. We were close to paying off the building and getting it for ourselves, so he did this to slow us down."

"But he said he _wanted_ to sell it to us," Pyrrha said. "Jaune and I met with him. He seemed more than willing to go ahead with it. He seemed trustworthy."

"Pyrrha, he's a crook! He caught us in a bad deal and now wants to fleece us for what little we have left."

"I don't think he would do that. I trust him."

Yang bristled and looked like she might attack the other girl, but Ruby stopped her with a hand on the arm. Nora did the same with Pyrrha.

I couldn't help but watch with narrowed eyes. Pyrrha trusted Torchwick? Why would she do that? The idea itself was nonsense. No. it was stupidity beyond belief. Pyrrha wasn't an idiot, nor was she gullible. "Why do you trust him Pyrrha?" I asked. "What made you think he had our best interests in heart?"

The Champion's eyes widened. "Well, I… he…" Her face twisted as she looked for the answer. Sweat beaded on her brow, and she cringed as if in pain. "I… don't know," she finally admitted. "I just… he said we could trust him. I…"

"And you _believed_ him?" Yang asked. She laughed. "Seriously Pyrrha, don't be an idiot. He's a criminal!"

"But he said-"

"Forget what he said." I stepped towards her and looked into her eyes. She looked confused, hurt, but also a little vacant. I scratched my chin and went with a random idea. "Hey Pyrrha, do you remember the deal he proposed for us when we met him?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes! He asked us if we'd be willing to sell the staff we got from Kaedin."

"That's right. He offered us eight thousand lien for it." I tried not to react as Nora snorted, and Ren whispered about the amount. I kept my eyes on Pyrrha's. "What did you think of that deal?" I asked. "Was it a good one?"

"I think so. Eight thousand is a lot of money."

"Pyrrha, eight thousand for a staff like that is a joke," Weiss said. "Kaedin Sands was a powerful Mage. His staff is likely the same. It would be worth ten times that, or maybe even more."

"I-It is?" Pyrrha looked around for help, but no one provided it.

"It _was_ a bad deal," Ren agreed.

"Yep." Nora said.

"I mean, he was really old," Ruby whispered. "That was probably his tenth weapon or something, and he'd have gone for the best he could find. That bow we got was almost worth that much…"

"I…" Pyrrha's brow creased. "But it was a good deal. It was the best we would get."

" _It's the best deal you'll get."_

The exact same words Roman had told us. I took a deep breath, but wasn't sure what to do with the suspicion. "Forget it," I said. "We should get inside and unload our gear. We might as well see what's still in one piece and what isn't." I took a step towards the Lodge, and hesitated. We'd left someone behind, and she shifted awkwardly. "Ah, Blake…" I winced. "Sorry you had to see all this. Uh… I'd invited you in, but…"

"It's fine," she said. Her golden eyes scanned mine. "Is there any way I can help?"

"No… this…" I sighed.

"This is our problem," Weiss said, coming to my rescue yet again. "Thank you for your aid, but this is an issue for our Guild. It would be better if you didn't get involved."

Better for her. It went unsaid, but we all knew it.

Blake looked between us and the Lodge with an unreadable expression. Even had she wanted to help, there was little she could do. An Assassin wasn't exactly skilled with rebuilding a house. She sighed and backed away. Her lips parted, but she hesitated. In the end, she didn't say anything. She nodded her head to each of us, and headed back to the school building.

I don't think I was the only one who wished I could follow.

/-/

The inside of the Lodge was as bad as the out. Our couches were overturned and badly damaged, while the wooden chairs we'd had were discarded by the walls, shattered into pieces. It looked like someone had taken them and thrown them against the woodwork. There were also feathers everywhere, as the cushions were torn and shredded.

"Velvet made these," Yang growled, sat on one of the couches she'd turned back over. "Why would she tear up her own cushions?"

"I don't know already!" Weiss snapped. "I think we can all agree we have no idea what's going on or why, and you can't jump to conclusions," she added. "I know you want to blame Torchwick, but there were witnesses that said Velvet did this."

"What if they were on his side? What if they were wrong?"

"How wrong can you be when your name floats above your head?"

Weiss had a point there. Even I had to admit that. True, my amulet had changed my Class, but I'd never heard of anything like that before and definitely not something that would change both. It didn't mean such a thing couldn't exist, but it was a long stretch. And if Velvet had been framed, then why had she fled Beacon? Why hadn't she stayed to give her side of the story?

"We need to find out what's going on," I said.

"We also need to figure out what we're going to do," Weiss warned. "It's no good going on a crusade for the truth if we end up getting kicked out of Beacon."

"There's the contract as well," Ren said. "Someone should read through that and see what happens if Beacon reclaims the Guild Hall."

"And repairs," Pyrrha sighed. "We can't sleep in here like this…"

My head pounded. That was too much, and with too little time. Naturally, they were going to look to me for an answer, though I had no idea what I'd done to warrant such faith. Maybe it was just that everyone else was like Pyrrha and didn't want to be in charge. I'd been lumped with it thanks to process of elimination.

It wouldn't continue to be an issue if we got thrown out, but I could kiss my dream of becoming a Hero goodbye. Even then, I'd be better off than everyone else, wouldn't I? I could take off my amulet and go back to being a Blacksmith. With my high level, I could even make a good living off it. The others wouldn't have that luxury. They'd be seen as failures and outcasts, and likely relegated to the Soldier Caste. Their futures would be ruined, their ambitions over. Their lives would be ruined.

I couldn't accept that.

"Yang…" I whispered.

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"I want you to go into Vale and find Velvet. Take Nora with you to act as a tracker, and Ruby as well in case she makes a run for it. Try to find out what happened. Get the staff back if it's there. We might be able to sell that and fix the Lodge with it."

"Hey, yeah – that's a plan!" Yang grinned and surged to her feet, already halfway to the door before she realised she'd forgotten the others. "Nora, Rubes, you comi-"

"Already ahead of you, sis!" Ruby laughed and slipped under her arm.

"Let's go, let's go!" Nora agreed, bowling Yang out the way. The door slammed shut behind them. If they found Velvet, that would be good – but the staff was the prize. Even so, I couldn't stop there. My head turned to the left.

"Pyrrha, I want you to take Ren and read through the contract. Try to find anything related to what happens if we lose the Lodge."

"Okay!" Pyrrha smiled and rushed off with Ren in tow. She looked relieved to have something to do.

Weiss raised an eyebrow towards me. "Is there any reason you didn't want me looking into that? I'd have thought I would be the best fit for research."

"You would be, but I want you to come with me and meet Torchwick."

"You suspect something…"

"I suspect a lot of things right now," I said. It was hard not to. "I have more suspicions than answers, but we need to sort something out. I want to see what he has to say about this, and we probably need to meet with him anyway."

"Why take me? I want the real answer, Arc. There's something that's rattled you, and I don't appreciate being left in the dark." Her eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Is this about Pyrrha's reaction to Torchwick?"

Weiss caught on quick, as usual. She was smart like that, or maybe I was just obvious. Either way, I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. "When we first met him, Pyrrha wanted to go ahead with that deal."

"Eight thousand is a fool's amount…"

"I know, and… I think Pyrrha knows that too, or knew it."

"Explain." Weiss commanded.

"At the time, he used the exact words `the best deal we would get`, and Pyrrha's repeated them almost three times now. She believed him instantly, and I know she's not great at bartering, but this is a step too far. She's not an idiot, but she definitely seemed it there."

"You think there's foul play involved, and that Pyrrha might already be affected. You also think I'll be better suited against it…" She hummed to herself. "The differences between Pyrrha and I would be my Intelligence Stat. You assume that will let me look above such ruses?"

"Actually, I was thinking more on your Charisma," I admitted. "I remember in Class, Oobleck said Mages have a B score in Charisma. Is that right?"

"It is. Some schools of Magic actually use Charisma as their primary Stat, hence we need it. Pyrrha, on the other hand, would not. Hmm, so you think she was influenced somehow and had no defence against it? Interesting…" Weiss regarded me. "As a Knight, your Charisma score would have protected you, which explains why you were not tricked into selling it."

Actually, no, it didn't. A real Knight probably would have been fine, but my Charisma was garbage. That was the one thing which ruined my theory, and it still bothered me. If Roman had tried some Charisma play, then surely he would have caught me in it as well.

Still, it was the only idea I had, and all we could go with.

"It's as good a plan as any," the Mage said, standing. "Come, let's go and see what he has to offer."

/-/

"Yeah, I heard about what happened," Roman said. "It's a real nightmare. Who'd have thought a little thing like her would have been capable of such damage? Shows you there's more to people than meets the eye, huh? It's always the quiet ones."

Weiss smiled politely and laughed along, but was clear to me – and probably Roman too – that she wasn't in the mood. It hadn't taken us long to reach the TRE Guild Hall, and the same silent girl as before had been waiting for us. She'd led us down to Roman without much fuss, and it had seemed he was waiting for them.

Was that suspicious?

Part of me wanted to think so, but at the same time, the building _was_ listed in his name, so he'd have been made aware before we were. That was if the news hadn't already reached all over Beacon by now. I couldn't help but think gossip of a Guild completely trashing their Hall would be juicy to most people.

Either way, Roman was as friendly and affable as he was the last time.

"I'll waive your rent for this month, but that's the best I can do. I have to make a living as well, and if I lose the Hall, I'll be out of pocket."

"Thank you for agreeing to that much," Weiss said. "I assure you that we'll do our best to continue paying as per the terms of our agreement."

"I hope so. You lot have been good customers so far. I'd rather see you in than out."

He seemed so casually honest about it, and it _made sense_. Had I overreacted? Had Pyrrha been right? I always weighed in on the side of the Labour Caste, seeing them as the victims, but here and now, was that still the case? Kaedin's weapon was worth a lot of lien, and more than a Tailor could earn in eight years or more. Velvet could open her own business with that kind of money.

Was she really responsible for all of this?

"We would rather stay in Beacon as well," Weiss said. "Forgive me, but I've been forgetful lately. What happens if we fail to save the building before Beacon repossesses it?"

"Let's not that happen, hey?"

"Or course not, but if it does… what would be the fallout?"

Roman sighed and leaned back in his chair. He crossed one arm over his chest and used the other to bring a cigar to his mouth. He took a drag, and then let out a short cloud of smoke. "The fallout would be bad for all of us," he said. "I'd lose the building, and worse, my chances of getting another within the school. Sure, the teachers would think it _your_ fault for wrecking the place, but I'd be in trouble for not doing enough checks to make sure this didn't happen." He winced and put his cigar down in a little ash tray. "I wouldn't be in that much trouble, but it would cut into our profits. I don't want that to happen."

"Naturally," Weiss accepted, "but what would happen to _us_?"

"Well, I'd need you to cover my losses, I'm afraid. Our contract is a pretty standard tenant's agreement. If you cause damage to the property, you have to pay for it to be repaired. If you lost it entirely, you'd need to repair _that_ damage."

"We'd need to buy you another Guild Hall!? Are you-" I froze as Weiss' hand touched my leg, but that wasn't the only reason. It was the actual ice creeping up my feet, securing me in place. Her eyes were on mine, and very cold. She shook her head. "N-Never mind," I said, sitting down. "I apologise for my outburst."

"Please forgive him, Roman. He's been badly affected by this, as have we all."

"Well, I suppose that's understandable." He grinned at me. "No hard feelings, kid. I'll let it go."

Why, that slimy son of a bitch! I wanted nothing more than to leap across the table and strangle him, but Weiss' ice wouldn't let me. That was probably a good thing given that he was in a much higher year than I was. Whether a Thief was a combat Class or not, he'd probably smear me across the wall of his office.

"Thank you for that," Weiss said politely. "I think we've done what we came for. We just wanted to keep you abreast of what happened." Weiss stood, and since the ice cracked off my feet, I assumed I was supposed to as well.

"Appreciate it, missy." Roman said. He remained seated opposite us. "Anything else I can help with?"

"No, I think that's all." Weiss turned away and motioned with her hand for me to follow. I did, and nearly walked into her as she paused in the doorway. "Oh, there was one thing," she said, speaking out loud. "I believe you offered my Guild mates a deal on a Staff. Is that still on the table? We might take you up on it."

No, we damn well wouldn't. I opened my mouth to complain, but froze when Weiss shot me a furious look. My teeth clicked together instead, and I looked away.

"I'd still pay eight thousand for it, yeah," Roman said. "Sadly, I don't think you have it anymore, do you?"

Weiss blinked. "Oh, you're right. Well, it's a shame but never mind. Thank you for your time, Roman. I'll hope to see you again with money for repairs. Have a good day." She nodded and made her way up the stairs without waiting for his response, and I followed in silence.

Neither of us spoke as we came up from the basement, nor as we made our way outside. It wasn't until we were several minutes away – and definitely out of hearing range – that I dared speak up. Even then, I kept my voice quiet.

"What did you think?" I asked. "I wasn't sure at first, but he _did_ cut our rent for the month, and it makes sense he'd be in trouble if the hall was taken away." It hurt to admit it, especially after everything I'd claimed, but admit it I had to. "Maybe I was wrong."

"You weren't. He was lying."

"He was? How could you tell?"

Weiss looked behind her and around us, and then stopped by a babbling fountain attached to the side of someone else's Guild. She let out a long breath, and the pleasant – ever polite – expression on her face faded. It looked like she'd been forcing it on through the entire meeting.

"I hate politics," she said, frowning just because she could. "I hate people like him, too. People who say one thing but mean another annoy me. Compared to that, it's a blessing to deal with you lot, even if Yang winds me up on al almost daily basis."

"I… think she does that on purpose because your reactions are so..." I trailed off as she glared at me. "So, you said he was lying? How? I didn't spot anything."

"I'm not surprised. Roman Torchwick is good, I'll give him that. A Thief naturally has a D Stat for Charisma, so I've no idea how he's so charismatic, but I felt it affect me. His arguments made sense. His demeanour seemed sincere, and he was welcoming. Too welcoming…" Her eyes narrowed. "What really gave it away was how it ended. I asked him about Kaedin's staff, and he knew it was no longer in our possession. How could he have known that?"

"Well, it might have been part of the report from the teachers."

"And yet Miss Goodwitch never mentioned it to us," Weiss pointed out. "Beacon would also not have known what we had stored there, or in what quantities. If they had record of the staff being stolen, then surely they would have also informed us of it. There was no such report. Miss Goodwitch only informed us of the damage that was done, and of her attempts to find out the full story. She would have focused on that long before she considered stolen goods. She'd no doubt wait for us to submit a report of what was stolen. After all, we're the only ones who would know."

"We're the only ones who _should_ know," I finished for her. "Which means Torchwick was aware of what happened – and of what was taken." My eyes widened. "Is this proof he was responsible?"

"Not necessarily," Weiss countered, "or not in the way you believe. Velvet might have stolen it and Torchwick simply checked for the staff. She might also have worked for him. You need to consider that he might have asked Velvet to do that, or paid her, or similar. Another explanation is that he simply did his research, and noticed the staff being sold in Vale." She shook her head. "We can't jump to conclusions yet, I'm afraid."

More complications, then… not exactly what I wanted, but the best I'd get. We set off again on the journey back to the Lodge, our conversation mostly focused around Torchwick, the contract, and what we'd do about it. Paying for a new Guild Hall was out of the question. There was no way we'd be able to afford that, but paying for the repairs on it again left sour taste in my mouth.

"We'll have to see what the others find," Weiss said. "I suppose we've already done Ren and Pyrrha's task for them, but it'll be worth seeing if the others can find Velvet."

I glanced towards her. "You don't sound confident of that."

"I'm not. If she really did run, there's a good chance she will have left the city."

"We can't-" My words were cut off by a strange feeling against my waist. It felt like something vibrating and heating up. "Sorry, I think my Stone is going off."

"Excuse me?"

Weiss sounded unimpressed, but made a sound of understanding as I pulled out the strange magical Stones Archmage Ironwood had given us. I held it to my ear and spoke the magic word, "Accept."

" _-aun, Jaune, can you hear me?"_

"I hear you, Ruby," I said.

" _Oh, cool. I didn't know if this would work or not, and it's the first time I've really used it, so I didn't-"_ Ruby cut off, and I could hear some voices in the background talking to her. _"Oh right, sorry. Um, Yang says we need you and Weiss to come back to the Lodge. We're on the way home."_

"You're coming back already? Did you find her? What happened? Did she do it?"

" _I think it's probably best you see for yourself. We found her, but she won't tell us anything. You… Jaune, I think you need to see for yourself."_ Ruby sounded so serious, so unusually serious, that I couldn't help but nod. It took me a second to realise she couldn't see that.

"Okay, we'll be there." I held the Stone up. "End Communication."

"Progress?" Weiss asked.

"I have no idea. They want us back at the Lodge."

"This better be worth it," Weiss grumbled. "This whole mess is complicated enough as it is."

Funnily enough, I didn't think it was about to get any easier. I kept that unpopular thought to myself, however. Instead, I jogged ahead, the Mage hiking up her robes to do the same behind me.

We arrived back in good time, but the others still beat us to it. Weiss and I saw them through the shattered window as we arrived, and more than that, a pair of rabbit ears, too. I felt a tugging in my stomach, an unpleasant sensation, as I realised what that meant. Velvet _had_ been in Vale, which meant she _had_ fled from Beacon. And if she wouldn't tell Ruby, Yang and Nora anything, that meant she was hiding things, too.

To think that someone I'd vouched for what do such a thing. Maybe I _was_ blind. Maybe I was unfair on Heroes, and needed to stop playing my Caste off like we were the victims. I looked to Weiss, and she looked back. She sighed, ducked her head, and pushed through the opening where our door had once been.

I hesitated outside.

It was a stupid thing, because I _knew_ I'd need to go in eventually. I couldn't let a single girl frighten me away from where I needed to sleep, but at the same time, I wasn't sure I was prepared to hear her reasons.

 _I can't jump to conclusions… I can't sit out here all night, either. Time to be the brave Knight I'm claiming to be._

The others were silent as I stepped in through the door and into the living area. Their faces told me in an instance that the news wouldn't be good. Too solemn by far and when both Nora and Ruby looked like that, you knew something was up. Either sugar had been outlawed, or I was about to get some of the worst news ever. I braced myself for the worst. "I'm here."

Velvet flinched. Her shoulders became hunched, and her ears drooped.

"About time, champ. We found Velvet." Yang gestured needlessly towards the girl. She was garbed in a thick robe with a hood down by her shoulders. Whether she'd chosen to wear that, or it was the only way they'd been able to smuggle her into Beacon, I didn't know. "She won't tell us what happened though," Yang added. "Nor who did this."

"I-I can't…"

"Can't, or won't?" I growled, and grabbed at her shoulder. Weiss shot me a warning look but I ignored it, and spun her around.

My breath caught.

"I can't," Velvet cried. Tears poured from her eyes, both the right, and the swollen left – down cheeks black and purple from bruises, and over a lip that split and bled. She gasped and sobbed, and my hand fell away as if it had been scorched. Far from the frightened criminal I'd expected, I was presented with someone who'd clearly been beaten black and blue. "I can't," she repeated. "They said they'd kill me if I did!"

"Who…" I asked vacantly. My eyes were wide, my mind abuzz. "Who did this to you?"

"Someone who wanted Velvet out of the way," Yang replied, growling as she took the terrified girl in her arms. She kept Velvet's face against her breasts, and the girl burst into tears. "Someone who wanted to make sure she didn't come back, and that even if we found her, she'd be too afraid to talk about it." Her eyes flashed red. "Someone who's crossed the line!"

"Torchwick…" I breathed out. My eyes slid to Weiss', and she nodded. "We have to take this to the teachers."

"We have no proof."

"Velvet is proof," I yelled, throwing an arm towards her. She whimpered and burrowed deeper into Yang's grip.

"She can't talk of it, and even if she could, no one would believe her. There are witnesses who saw her do this."

"But Weiss, she's injured," Ruby shouted. "If she did this, she wouldn't look like that! Who did she lose a fight with, the wall!?"

"I know that, Ruby. Damn it, I'm just saying that they'll need more than that!"

"Weiss is right," I said, and then instantly regretted it as several sets of eyes turned to me. Ruby crossed her arms, while Yang hugged Velvet tighter and glared. Nora leaned suggestively on her weapon, and even Pyrrha looked disturbed. I held my arms out and addressed them all. "I'm not saying we're not going to do anything. We are. I'm just saying that going to the teachers isn't going to work. Like Weiss says, there are witnesses who claim to have seen Velvet do this. Her word isn't going to count against that, and her being beaten up by someone she won't even name isn't going to help."

"Then what do we do?" Yang asked. "We're just going to leave it like this? If Torchwick did this, then we can't just keep paying him. He'll do it again and again – and as many times as he needs to until we're thrown out."

"Then he'll repair the Hall before Beacon claims it," Weiss said. Her eyes flashed. "That's his goal. He wasn't lying when he said the Hall being repossessed would be bad for him, but he doesn't intend to let it get that far. He'll force us out, claim our gear, then keep the Guild Hall and use it to trap some more gullible students next year." She slammed her hand down on the table, then winced when Velvet whimpered. Voice a little lower, she continued. "Yang is correct. There's no point in continuing to pay him. We need a solution."

Blake's words hit me like a mace.

"We fight like Rogues."

Weiss turned towards me. "Huh?"

"We've been doing this wrong the whole time." I paced across the room, my mind awhirl. "We've been playing by the rules and trying to get out of this legitimately. We've been doing everything by the book. Torchwick hasn't. We never stood a chance in the first place. What did we expect, when we're not playing the same game?"

"You're not making any sense, Arc."

"Aren't I?" I stopped by her. "Weiss, if someone challenged you to a game of chess and cheated; what would you do? Would you keep playing and try to beat him, even when he keeps moving the pieces around as he wishes?"

"No. It would be a waste of time. I wouldn't be able to win if we didn't play by the same… rules…"

Her mouth fell open.

"I think I see Jaune's point," Ren said. "So long as we continue like this, we're at Torchwick's mercy. He knows how to bend the rules to his favour, and he's no doubt made sure we can't go to the teachers with this. He expects us to try and expose him. He'll have plans in place to make sure we can't."

"Then we don't," I said. "At least, not in the way he expects. We don't try to expose him for fraud. We get him for something worse."

"And what would that be?"

I opened my arms wide and gestured to the room we were in, or more specifically, the ruined and broken remnants of it. I then pointed to Velvet, who had fallen into a fitful slumber in Yang's arms. The poor girl looked exhausted, physically and mentally.

"I thought you said we didn't have enough proof for that," Yang whispered, stroking the girl's hair. "Velvet isn't going to talk. She's been scared into silence."

"We don't need her to talk," I said. "Torchwick has been pretty clever so far, but he made one mistake. Or rather, he let greed get the better of him – and that will lead to his downfall. To be fair, it's hard to blame him. There's a lot of lien involved. He got impatient."

Weiss gasped. It seemed she'd caught my meaning, and she surged to her feet. "The staff!"

"Exactly…" I turned to the others, a grin on my face. "Torchwick may have framed Velvet for this, but he couldn't wait to get his hands on Kaedin's staff. It had to be his, and he must have gotten impatient when Pyrrha and I refused to sell it. Whomever he sent to do this, they also took off with it. But the thing is, the headmaster and Miss Goodwitch _saw_ us return from the Quest with it. They _know_ it belongs to us."

"So, we tell them it was stolen and that Torchwick has it," Pyrrha said.

Ren shook his head. "He'd sell it before they arrived, or just hide it. We're almost certainly being watched, so if we go to the teachers, he'll know. That's if they believe us at all. It might take time for them to go through procedures to search his Guild Hall, and that's time we don't have. He'll look to shift the staff as soon as possible."

"Then what _are_ you suggesting?" Yang asked. "Just say it simple for us so we can understand."

"I'm saying we need to stop thinking like Heroes, and start thinking like Rogues. We need to play him at his own game, and win. We need to find Kaedin's staff, and prove that he stole it from us."

"You want us to infiltrate a _literal_ den of thieves, and steal something from them?"

I looked to each of them in turn, noting the shock, horror and downright disbelief on their faces. As a plan, it was definitely a pretty poor one – but it was the only thing we had, and maybe Blake had been right all along about that. I took a deep breath and looked at them all.

"Yep."

* * *

 **What do you want? If you make a guy like Jaune the leader, he's going to propose unsound plans. Either way, it's time to take the fight to Torchwick and put an end to this once and for all. Or die trying. One of those two options, definitely.**

 **Anyway, there's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I suppose we're actually only six chapters or so from the end of this book, but I'll still not be able to actually give out the name of this book until near the end.**

 **It's worth noting for aspiring authors, that a thing like Velvet would be normally best set out over** _ **two**_ **chapters. I.e. she is suspected in the first, and then revealed as not being the criminal in the second. That said, at 7k, this actually** _ **is**_ **the length of two chapters – and if this were a real book, it would probably be cut into two anyway, with the Weiss & Jaune meeting Roman part being the beginning of the second chapter. I toyed with the idea of splitting it up, but it would have padded things out and dragged them on. Ultimately, I shrugged and went with this.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 31** **st** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	40. Book 3: Chapter 10

**Here we go, and the usual CF disclaimer of didn't get to see it. When Book 3 ends, I'll be taking a week off on this fic to plan ahead on book 4, and also write ahead so that CF can see it. Don't worry, as that will no doubt be another five weeks from now.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 10**

* * *

"That's a suicidal plan."

I wasn't sure what I'd expected, and maybe to a degree I'd known it wouldn't be good, but Blake's easy and immediate dismissal of the idea hurt.

"Why is it?" I asked. "You told me to think like a Rogue, and that's what we're doing. If we can sneak into Torchwick's Guild-"

"And there is the problem. You cannot." Blake placed her book down on the library table, eyes narrowed on me. "You're a Knight, and there isn't anyone else in your group who could hope to pull it off. Torchwick is a higher Level than you, _and_ he has a Guild filled with Rogues. You'd be found out easily, and then either blackmailed, expelled or killed."

"It won't-"

"It _will_ be that bad," she snapped. "Roman doesn't play within the rules, and you want to go traipsing into his domain. That's going to worry him, and the best way to get rid of you would be to make you disappear. Accidents happen all the time. You could be the next one."

My stomach fell. It wasn't just Blake's refusal, but the fact she was confirming some of my own worst fears. There were other people in the library, but they gave Blake a wide berth as always, and now even a wider one because of her angry expression. She hadn't been such when I'd first arrived, in fact I dared say she'd looked somewhat – just a little bit – happy to see me.

That had soon changed.

"Blake, this is our only hope. We can't continue to pay Torchwick's fees, and we don't have a chance in hell of actually breaking free naturally. Isn't this what you told me to do?"

"I said to think like a Rogue, not to fight like one."

"What's the difference!?"

Blake sighed and looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "The difference is in what you can and can't achieve," she said. "Thinking like a Rogue is thinking outside of the box, or being willing to break the rules if needs be. That's fine. Your plan to expose Torchwick by finding the staff within his possession is fine – good, even."

I perked up a little, pleased despite myself. Blake killed my ego instantly.

"However, there's a difference between coming up with a good plan, and it being one you can execute. You need a plan you can actually pull off, and this isn't one of them. You don't have anyone capable of sneaking into Torchwick's base." Her eyes narrowed. "And no, I wouldn't be able to."

"I wasn't going to ask. This is our battle."

Blake huffed. "Idiot Knight, or is this just you being a man and feeling you need to protect me? I'm not refusing to do this because I'm afraid of the risks. It's because even _I_ would not be able to pull this off. Torchwick has an underground Guild Hall. You have _no_ idea where the Staff is kept, or what protection it has. If you want to steal something, you need to know the layout of the property, where the item is kept, and what security there is, at what times the occupants sleep – and that's before you even start planning your entry, route, and escape plan. You then have contingency plans for when – not if – it goes wrong. Do you have any of those?"

She knew we didn't, and my silence was answer enough. Putting it like that, it was obvious we hadn't really thought about what this entailed, and with Blake's explanation, I felt my spirits drop even further. She was right. Even if we got in, there was no guarantee the Staff would be there, or that it wouldn't take us several hours to find it. We'd be caught for sure.

"It's not like it was a bad idea," Blake said, voice a little softer. "I agree that it's your best shot, and you can't keep paying Torchwick off. He's going to make a move sooner or later, and he'll probably do something to force you out completely. That said, you've thought like a Rogue, but now you need to figure out how to implement that plan like the people you are."

"And that is?"

"Heroes," Blake said. "Or more specifically, a bunch of melee heroes with a Mage. Sneaking in is out of the question. Abandon that thought now – and I mean it, Jaune. Don't be stubborn and brute force this. People will die."

I nodded. "I understand…"

"I'm serious, Jaune. This isn't something you can pull off – even for you!"

"I know. I know… I won't try it. I'll tell the others not to, either." I made sure to look into Blake's eyes. "I promise."

She relaxed slightly, and then let out a short sigh, pushing some hair back behind one ear. Her anger disappeared as quickly as it had come on, and she picked up her book once more. For all intents and purposes, it was clear that the conversation on my plan was finished. "What else have you decided?" she asked.

Nothing, really, and I let her know with a defeated expression. Torchwick had us at his mercy, and that much was clear. With our finances effectively crippled, we were liable to fail the rent at the end of the month, let alone the repairs we all needed. To make things worse, Beacon clearly expected us to get started on those as soon as possible.

We were running out of time.

"You can't do any more Quests either, at least not all at once. If you leave the Hall, there's a chance he'll send people back to destroy it, undoing any progress you make." Blake's expression softened. "I'd suggest you take some time to think on it. There might be an angle you're missing, and I'll think things through on my end as well – see if I can help in any way."

I stood with a nod, a little drained, but grateful nonetheless. "Thanks, Blake. Sorry for bothering you…"

"It's fine." She sighed. "I apologise for not being able to help you."

/-/

"I'll admit I'm not surprised," Pyrrha whispered to me. The two of us were stood in the training halls, currently watching Ruby dismantle her opponent while Miss Goodwitch stood nearby. I'd passed on the message to everyone before we got to our lessons, and it hadn't been taken well. "I know the others are annoyed, but Blake has a point. None of us are particularly stealthy. We're more suited to a direct assault."

"Yeah, but it's not like we can do that against another Guild from Beacon."

"There has to be something we're missing. I refuse to believe there isn't a way out of this."

I glanced to Pyrrha, a little impressed by her determination. I was also a little disturbed, too. Life wasn't quite as kind as she made it sound, and we were dealing with a professional here. There would only be some angle we'd missed if Torchwick left one for us – and that seemed unlikely. We were on a time limit as well. Someone would buy the Staff sooner or later, and then we'd lose the only piece of evidence we had.

Whatever we decided to do, we had to do it soon.

Think like a Rogue; but fight like a Hero. What kind of logic was that? I groaned and held my palm to my face. This was going nowhere.

"Winner; Ruby Rose!"

The crowd cheered and clapped, and ourselves with them. Nora and Yang might have been more vocal in their support, but I made sure to hide my own strife and smile for Ruby. She'd come a long way from the girl who lost her first spar, though that was mostly because she now had a weapon that could keep up with her. She hadn't lost a fight since gaining Crescent Rose.

My own record was more checkered, with more losses than wins under my belt. That was fine. I was a Blacksmith, so the fact I had wins at all was a huge thing in itself. It was enough for me to feel proud of how things were going.

"For the next fight, we'll have Jaune Arc," Glynda declared.

I sighed and stepped forward, smiling at the well-wishes everyone sent my way. It was hard to say whether I was pleased or not to be chosen, for while this definitely cut into my time to think, it would also be a welcome distraction from all the drama. Once I was up and beside the Warlock, she cast her curse upon my weapon, making it glow a deep purple.

"And against him, we shall have… hmm, how about Blake Belladonna?"

My shoulders tensed. This wasn't exactly what I'd hoped or planned for, and I glanced over to where I'd seen Blake hiding earlier. In comparison to me, Blake received no cheers or support as she moved through the crowd. Most got out of her way, but Cardin jostled his shoulder against hers with a sneer. She took it with ease, not even stumbling, and then dismissing him without a second thought. She climbed onto the arena in complete silence, and revealed both her blades to the teacher.

"I'll need your throwing daggers as well."

"I don't intend to use them."

"Then I'll ask you to remove them in order to avoid any accidents."

Blake nodded and unstrapped the bandolier from her chest, letting it fall onto the side of the arena. I didn't fail to notice how she made sure they weren't too near the edge, and I wondered sadly if that was because she expected someone to steal or `lose` them when she wasn't looking. Once her weapons were cursed not to kill, she walked over to stand before me.

"Hey," I whispered. "I… well I can't say I expected to fight you."

"Just do your best." Blake flashed a tiny smile. "This is a friendly spar. Possibly the only one I'm likely to receive."

"Is that why you dumped the daggers?"

"That and to give you a fair chance." Her eyes glinted, showing she was just teasing me. "Remember what I said. Try to think like a Rogue or you'll have no chance at defeating me."

We backed away from one another at Miss Goodwitch's call, and the crowd seemed disappointed there wasn't more of a pre-fight banter. They probably expected us to be at each other's throats, what with how Knights hated Rogues. Instead, my mind whirled as I tried to think up some kind of strategy.

Blake was being overly kind, both in fighting me with a handicap and her words. There was no chance for me here, and she knew it. Even ignoring my Class problems, there was the fact she was at least double my level, and well beyond anyone else here, maybe beyond any other first year. How had she managed that? What was her secret? She'd refused to tell me in Atlas, and yet again, the questions plagued me.

Could I emulate it in some way to get an advantage?

The battle began with a shout from Miss Goodwitch, and a desperate parry from myself. It was followed by laughter from the crowd – mostly because I'd parried nothing. Blake hadn't moved from her spot.

 _Strange, she always attacks straight away against most people._ My eyes narrowed as I circled her, sword and shield held up and ready. Blake tracked me easily, but made no move to attack. In every fight I'd seen her take part in; she favoured a swift and brutal conclusion, usually leaving her matches to end in a matter of seconds. This was the first time she'd held back and ironically meant I'd lasted longer against her than anyone else. Not that I deserved it in any way. Was this a part of her handicap, or was she trying to teach me a lesson?"

Think like a Rogue; fight like a Hero. It was the only thing I could think of, and that didn't help. I understood the general gist of it; that I needed to think sneaky, but that at the end of the day, I was still a Hero and could only fight like one. There was no point coming up with a plan only a Rogue could implement, because I just didn't have those kinds of skills.

For crying out loud though, it was easier said than done!

My frustration boiled over, and the crowd's jeers hardly helped. They were probably more for Blake than me, but that didn't help. I charged forward, shield held before me and sword chambered. It rushed towards Blake's head.

She blurred out of the way. That was the only way to describe it, and even then I barely understood. It wasn't like Ruby's speed, where she would simply be moving so fast I could barely track it. This was an actual blur, in which Blake's entire body seemed to turn to thick, black ink – and she swayed away from my sword and under my arm. After-images were left behind her, and far longer than they should have. It made tracking her all but impossible, and my eyes widened as she flickered out from beneath my arm, appearing behind me.

Her foot hit the middle of my back, and I fell forward, crashing to the ground. It could just as easily have been a knife, and in my throat. She wanted to drag the fight out, though for what reason, I had no idea.

 _That was a Skill. It had to be. She wasn't actually as fast as Ruby, and Ruby doesn't leave after-images. That means whatever Skill she used made them. She only kicked me though, so it was probably an evasive spell, maybe a movement one._ The latter made sense and I staggered up to watch her warily. An Assassin probably needed some kind of Skill the distance, except that she could use it to create some, too. The after-images were maybe just to disorient people or make it hard to predict where she'd attack from.

Blake took a step forward and leaned to the left, before she took another leaned in the opposite direction. Her form darkened once more, and she suddenly surged forwards – the inky shadows blurring her from view once more.

 _The same move!_ I took a step back, holding my shield to the left, while blocking with Crocea Mors to the right. Blake charged in head-on, but diverted impossibly fast at the last second. She flickered, like she had the first time, and suddenly she blurred to the right, coming in from that side with her dagger aimed for my kidney.

I spun quickly, putting my shield between us – only to gasp when she smiled. Without thinking, I twirled and lashed behind me, and was rewarded with the sound of my sword striking against her twin-daggers.

Her eyes widened, shocked to find I'd caught her, but she recovered with ease, planting one foot down on my shoulder and kicking away before I could attack. She landed gracefully, and although her eyes were still surprised, there was also a pleased smile on her face.

I knew it. She _was_ taking it easy on me. She was trying to teach me, or maybe just give me more of a chance. I'd seen her dismantle Cardin in seconds, and that guy was no slouch. My Dex and Agi were so low she could have beheaded me twenty times already.

"You thought like a Rogue," Blake said. "Well done."

My eyes narrowed. "What?"

Blake charged in and swung her daggers for my head. I parried them easily, which was the first sign she'd intended me to, but it was when she pushed close and spoke that I realised she'd never meant for them to hit. "When I vanished, you instantly attacked behind you. How did you know I'd be there?"

"It seemed obvious," I said, curious to see where this would go. I was stronger than her in terms of raw Strength, but I held the lock instead of breaking it. "I'm in full armour, and I have decent defences. I figured the best bet would be to get behind me where I couldn't block."

"And in doing so, you thought of what an Assassin like me would do. That is what I mean by thinking like a Rogue." Blake smirked and twisted her blades to the side, Crocea Mors fell free and towards her, but she diverted it with the back of her hand, before she hammered the pommel of her dagger into my chest. I felt it even through my armour, and staggered back, winded. "It's pointless to think of what I'll do if you don't bother to take advantage of it, though. You can't just think like me, you need to think of how to beat me. You need to think of what you – a Hero – can do."

Think like a Rogue, but fight like a Hero.

I took a deep breath and nodded. It was the only lead I had, and fighting Blake head on wasn't going to work. I had to think like an Assassin. How would I fight if I was one? Well, probably from behind wherever possible. I'd use my speed to get in fast and strike, and back out before I could take any damage. Blake probably had relatively little in the way of Constitution, so she couldn't afford to keep taking damage. She was a hit and run fighter.

I was a tank. That was good and bad, since it meant I could take her hits, or at least I hoped so, but I wasn't exactly known for my ability to dish them out, especially when my crappy Dexterity was going to be fighting against her incredible Agility. I couldn't hit her. Not a chance in Remnant. If she could dodge, she was going to.

Which meant I had to put her in a position where it was impossible… all the Agility in the world wouldn't mean a thing if she couldn't use it.

Blake came in for another attack, and this time I was ready for her. She stabbed low, then feinted and leapt into the air, placing a hand on my shoulder as she flipped over me. It was similar to the move, she'd used before, and I let go of my shield, tossing it gently behind me.

She landed atop it.

As graceful as she was, Blake cried out in alarm as the shield beneath her feet skittered away the moment she touched it. She stumbled and fell forward, eyes growing wide as my sword cleaved in for her chest.

I'd done it! I'd beaten her!

Blake's eyes flashed gold.

My sword cleaved through, but she disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the sudden weight on my arm told me where to. I stared up in shock, into glowing yellow eyes, as the girl perched with one foot on my forearm, the other on my shoulder.

"Not bad at all," she whispered, "but pure ability will always be a factor."

Her dagger hammered down into my throat.

Paralysis struck immediately, and I tumbled down like a felled tree, Blake riding me half-way before she leapt off to land nearby. Vaguely, I heard Miss Goodwitch shouting that the match was over. I also heard the absolute lack of applause.

"I shall remove the curse," Miss Goodwitch said, waving her arm. "There, you should be able to move now, Mr Arc."

Warmth washed over me as the curse was lifted, and my muscles twitched as I regained control of them. It was never a pleasant feeling, but probably better than being stabbed in the throat. I rubbed my neck, but quickly noticed the hand Blake was holding out. I took it with a laugh. "Well, that didn't work out."

"I'd disagree. You did well. You thought of what I'd do, and then decided on a plan of how you could take advantage of it. That's more than anyone else has accomplished against me."

My eyes narrowed. "You went easy on me. You could have ended the fight in seconds."

"Perhaps, but then you would not have learned anything." Blake clapped my shoulder and moved away. "Good fight."

It was stupid, but I couldn't help but feel a little proud of that. She'd gone easy on me – incredibly so, but that didn't rid me of my smile as I hopped down and walked back to the others. Ruby clapped happily, along with both Pyrrha and Nora, and even Ren had a congratulatory nod for me. It felt weird being praised for getting my ass kicked, but we all knew Blake was strong.

Weiss, of course, just had to be Weiss. "What was that all about? She didn't try very hard. I'd have called it more flirting than fighting."

"She was teaching me a lesson," I defended, cheeks red. "Besides, she's not like that. I don't think Blake would ever flirt with someone."

"I dunno, champ," Yang teased. "She spends a lot of time around you – and she humours you."

Yeah, because _I_ stalked her across the library, and it wasn't like putting up with someone denoted attraction. Besides, I'd tentatively asked her after the Quest to Atlas, and she'd said no.

"Leave him be, Yang," Pyrrha warned. "You could stand to find a love life of your own before you start teasing others about theirs."

Yang cringed. "Whoah, whoah, where's all this coming from? I'm feeling attacked here."

"Good," I said, and then laughed it off easily. "Anyway, Blake was trying to show me why my plan to beat Torchwick was a bad idea. I guess she used this spar to show me."

"And what did you find?" Weiss asked.

"We thought like Rogues, but we're not Rogues. We can't sneak into his Guild Hall because we don't know how, and he'll beat us if we play him at his own game."

"That goes without saying, but it's our only option."

"The Staff won't stay there for long," Ren added. "Our window of opportunity is short."

"I know that," I said. "I think I have a-"

Ruby cut into the conversation with a startled gasp. All eyes were drawn to her, but she reached into her skirt and drew forth a vibrating rock. It was the same one we all had; allowing us to communicate, but I didn't understand how she could have one since we were all here.

"I gave mine to Velvet in case something happened," Yang hissed. "I told her only to use it if there was an emergency."

And she'd seen fit to use it to contact Ruby. I wasn't the only one worried, and the lack of a response from Ruby didn't help matters. She nodded her head and whispered into the Stone, all the while we waited with bated breath.

"Well…?" Weiss demanded once she was finished.

"There's a problem back at the Lodge," Ruby said. "Velvet could barely explain, she was so frightened, and she can't show herself or Beacon will arrest her."

Which meant the Lodge was defenceless. We'd known it would be, but had banked on the fact you couldn't wreck a wrecked building. What could even be happening to panic Velvet so? Ruby didn't have the answers, and that didn't help my imagination. Had Torchwick stolen another march on us? How!?

The remaining forty minutes of lesson-time were the worst of my life.

/-/

We sprinted back to the Guild Hall as soon as the lesson ended. People yelled and moved out of the way, and I know Miss Goodwitch shouted out a warning, but we were far too panicked to listen to it. All that mattered was that something was going on, _again_ , and we needed to find out what. Ruby naturally pulled ahead, but we caught up after ten minutes, in time to see the Reaper staring at the Lodge in shock.

My mouth fell open, too.

"It's been repaired…?"

"What the hell is even going on anymore?" Yang growled. "Repaired, broken, repaired – can this god-damned place make up its mind already!?"

The others were no better. Repaired was a strong term, since it was clear the Hall was still in a sorry state, but the front doors had been affixed and looked new, while the windows were all back in place. Inside, I could see that there were still problems, but this looked like someone had taken effort to make the building at least _look_ like it wasn't about to fall over. It was window dressing and little more.

Who could have done this, and why?

"There's someone coming," Pyrrha said.

True to her words, a couple of figures were making their way towards us. They were older than we were, and covered in dust and the signs of hard work. My muscles unclenched when I realised they were Labour Caste, and the others seemed to relax as well.

"What's going on here?" I asked the lead man, a Carpenter.

"Work as usual," the man replied in a thick, country accent. "We did the work as was requested, and done a good job, too. It wasn't easy, and I'll be honest friend, there's more work as to be done inside. This place is a dump."

"This _dump_ is our home," Weiss said.

"No offence, my lady. I only say it as I see it."

I nodded to Ruby, who quickly pulled Weiss back before she could cause a scene. Inside, my mind was whirling, but I smiled for the man either way. "Thanks for the good work. I have to ask, though. Who requested for you to do this?"

The man's easy smile fell. "Is that a joke?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be thinking that you can play dumb with me, boy. Hero or not, I'm no fool, and I've got rights. I won't be taken for a ride here."

The sudden aggression caught me off-guard, and my mouth fell open. Luckily, Yang noticed and quickly stepped forward. "Hey now," she said. "No one's trying anything like that, so why don't we all calm down? We're just a little confused, that's all." She flashed a smile and angled her body in just the right way to show off her curves. Much like the Sailors in Kingsport, the Carpenter quickly reined in his anger and scratched his cheek.

"Sorry, missy," he said gruffly. "I guess me and the lads have just had a hard day. I had to send them home because we needed to wait for you all. We've been stuck here for an hour already, and my stomach is growling like a wild beast."

"I know what that's like," Yang said with a wink. "Anyway, you said you were asked to start repairs. Do you remember who did it?"

"Yeah, t'was him," the man said, pointing.

At me…

"He's been with us in class for the last two hours," Yang said.

"Oh, it was earlier than that, lass. I think he said it was lunch, but he asked if we could have it done before the end of the day, and promised us a bonus if it were possible." The man yawned. "We worked ourselves hard, but we pulled it off. Not easy work, I tell you."

Six sets of eyes turned on me instantly, and it was all I could do to shake my head. Of course I hadn't done anything like that. I'd spent lunch in the library with Blake, not that she was here to confirm it. Yang's eyes narrowed and she turned back to the men.

"You're sure it was him?"

"Sure as day, lass. Introduced himself, and I can remember the armour, right down to the name and the Class floating above his head. I might be getting old, but I'm not soft in the head yet. It was definitely Jaune Arc."

Several of the other men with him agreed, nodding and whispering that they'd spoken with me, too, and that I'd instructed them where and what to repair. I hadn't, of course, and made that clear with a subtle shake of the head. I'd done none of those things, but someone looking like me apparently had.

In the same way someone looking like Velvet had trashed the Lodge when we were on our Quest.

"Okay, well this is weird," Yang said. "He claims he didn't."

"Well he did," the man said, expression darkening. It seemed even Yang's charm wasn't going to sway him. "We were all here, and more to boot. I can bring back twenty, maybe thirty workers, all of which saw and heard him. I have signed proof!" He revealed a small receipt and contract, which did in fact have my signature on it. It was almost perfect.

"You sure you didn't do this?" Weiss whispered.

"I was with Blake, I promise. Why would I agree to this?"

"Who else would know your signature?"

"Torchwick would," Ren said, silencing us all. "Jaune signed himself down as the Guild Leader if you recall. He would have a copy of that, and direct access to the forms Jaune signed."

"Damn it, so this is his doing?"

"It would seem that way." Ren looked at the contact and winced. "This says we agreed to pay seven thousand lien, along with a one thousand bonus for early completion. We don't have that money."

"Then we don't pay," Weiss whispered. "We didn't book this. We can't be held to it."

"According to this, we did. They have witnesses, too, and will almost certainly go to the headmaster if we refuse to pay what is owed."

"We send them to Torchwick, then!"

"He'll deny it and send them back. Or straight to the headmaster, which won't help us."

My stomach dropped as they argued and threw ideas around, all the while Yang desperately tried to keep the workers distracted. I had nothing to say and nothing to offer, but for a desire for a pit to open up and swallow me whole. Torchwick had outdone himself again. The work was to make the Hall look habitable, which was probably what someone in our situation would have had done first. If these people went to Glynda and Ozpin, then they'd believe them and come in on their side. Despite the month or two offered, this would force their hands and make them close us down early.

The contract would kick in. Torchwick would ruin us, and we'd be sent away in disgrace.

It was over. Torchwick had done it. He'd struck the final blow, and at a time where we were completely unprepared. Even if it wasn't me, even if it was someone else pretending to be me, what proof did we have? No one would believe that someone was capable of emulating me so perfectly, right down to the Class and my name floating above me. It was all but impossible.

"Jaune, can you haggle with them?" Pyrrha asked. "It's our only hope."

"How much do we have?"

"Maybe three thousand lien…"

Haggle eight down to three? That was impossible. My heart started to beat faster as all eyes turned to me. My legs felt wooden, but I forced them forwards. We were screwed. We were doomed.

It was over.

"Is there a problem?" the Carpenter asked.

"Not so much a problem, as an inconvenience," I said, deflecting it. "You see, we might need a little time to get the payment to you. We can cover almost half of it up front, but would it be possible to pay you for the rest on a credit agreement?"

The man's smile fell. "You told us this would be a cash job. My boys need paying, and I can't cover them on a credit agreement."

"I understand that, but-"

"But nothing, lad! You took me on when you knew you couldn't pay. Is that what you're saying!?"

"No, no, no. Only that the money isn't readily available. We just need a little time to bring it together." I looked at the others desperately, but they were as lost as I was. Maybe we could sell some of our gear, not all of it, but a little. Which, though? I couldn't think of anyone who could afford to lose a weapon.

There were no good answers. The Carpenter didn't give me any.

"I can't do that," he said. "I have boys awaiting payment, and I can't pay if there's no money. You either fork up or I'll go to the man in charge and have him pay me. There are provisions for this. I know my rights, and I've done work for Beacon before."

"I'll bet you have. It's a good job you've done."

"Quit stalling. We've been stood here an hour already. Where's our money?"

Not with us. We didn't have it – and nothing we did would satisfy them. I could feel everyone staring at me, the Labour Caste from the front, and my Guild from behind. Everyone expected me to have an answer. I had none. I had nothing.

"I-"

"I have it here."

The voice came from behind the rest of the Guild, who parted themselves to see who had spoken. Amber eyes stared back at me, and Blake strode forward, a leather bag slung over one shoulder.

"Your money," she said to the men, who backed away in fear. "How much is it?"

"E-Eight thousand in total…"

Blake didn't bat an eyelid, and instead reached under her armour. The grown men flinched back, but it was no dagger she drew forth, and instead a small leather pouch. She took some coins from it, and then tossed the pouch to the tallest of them. "There, eight thousand lien in cash. I assume that is enough to cover the repairs to our Guild Hall?"

O-Our Guild Hall?

"It is," the man said, counting it. "Thank ye for your patronage, and you," he added, glowering at me. "When you say you need time to get the money, make it clear if you mean weeks or minutes. I thought you were trying to get out without paying!"

"Y-Yeah," I stammered. "Sorry."

They left peacefully once the lien was divided between them, with a comment that if we needed their services again, we had but to call. I had no idea what to say but nodded nonetheless. I hadn't been able to take my eyes off Blake since she arrived.

"Why?" I asked when it was finally just the eight of us. "I don't understand…"

Blake sighed and looked away. One hand came up to flick some hair back behind her, and she didn't quite meet my eyes.

"You once said if I ever changed my mind about joining, your doors would be open. Does that still hold true?"

/-/

Words had continued to elude me for the last ten minutes, even after Blake finally managed to extricate herself from a grateful pile on courtesy of Yang, Nora, Ruby and even Ren. The latter might have been because Nora threw him on first, but it didn't really change anything.

Blake had saved the Guild. She'd _joined_ the Guild. She was going to go down with the Guild…

Weiss gestured for Blake to sit on one of the couches, and Velvet offered her a mug of water shyly. Once she'd had a chance to drink, Weiss crossed her arms and spoke.

"Blake, I think I speak for us all when I say thank you for helping us there, but are you quite aware of what you've done?"

"Painted a target on my back for Torchwick," she said easily.

Weiss floundered. "W-Well yes, exactly! You've tied your fate in with ours, at least in Torchwick's eyes. This was yet another attempt to have us kicked out of Beacon, and the most aggressive yet. Are you sure you want to go ahead with this? It's not too late to back out and say you merely owed us the money."

"I'm quite content with this decision."

I couldn't remain silent. My hands slammed down on the table, my voice rising. "Why?" I asked. "Why do this? Blake, you're insane. You're not a part of this and you don't have to be."

"I do. I am."

"In what way?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Then try."

"I can't."

A growl escaped me as I gripped my face with one hand. This was stupid, and her evasive answers weren't making things any easier. "You shouldn't be doing this. It's possibly the most foolish decision you've ever made!"

"Not even by half," Blake said. "I've made my decision. If I need be a foolish Assassin, then I shall be. You're hardly one to talk about not making intelligent decisions."

"When did this turn into being about me!?" I cried.

"Okay, okay, calm down, you two." Yang strode between the two of us and placing her hands on my shoulder to push me back down next to Nora. The Barbarian slung an arm around my shoulder, but it was obviously intended to hold me down.

I glowered at her and crossed my arms.

"Blake," Yang said. "Jaune is right, even if he's being an idiot about it. This is dangerous. Are you really sure you want to get tangled up with us?"

"I've made my decision. Even were I to back out now, Torchwick would target me."

"She's got a point, Jaune," Yang said, looking to me.

I acknowledged it with a reluctant nod.

"Welcome to the Guild, then," Weiss said, smiling. "I'd offer more in the way of an introduction, but you know everyone, and you also know the situation isn't exactly good."

"So I saw. What happened there?"

"Those labourers claimed to have been approached by Jaune during his lunch hour, where he hired them for extensive repairs on the Guild Hall. Jaune claims he was with you."

"He was," Blake confirmed. "He stayed with me for the full hour."

That caused a murmur between the rest of them, and even if they'd believed me the first time, it still made for unsettling news. Somehow Torchwick had managed to mimic me perfectly, which wasn't just unlikely, but downright impossible. My amulet could change the look of the Class above my head, but that was all it changed. It didn't make me a Knight, and no amount of disguise could _make_ someone Jaune the Knight. They'd either been lying or something was afoot, and I didn't think those guys were confident enough to lie to Heroes.

"This is bad news, but I suppose it does prove that someone could have emulated Velvet when they damaged the Hall," Pyrrha said, nodding to the still-bruised faunus.

"It's a problem because it could happen again," Ren said, "and soon. Torchwick is becoming desperate, though I'm not sure why. This is twice he's struck in two days, and if it holds true, he'll hit again tomorrow. It might be far worse. It might be something we can't handle, and there won't always be a generous benefactor to help us out."

"My lien is all but spent now," Blake said. "I had ten thousand saved."

So, there would be no more saves if something like this happened again. Worse, Blake had stubbornly put herself between us, and would probably face repercussions for it. I growled and clenched my hands into fists. "We need to put an end to this, and fast!"

"Well, yeah." Yang crossed her arms. "That was kind of the point of sneaking in, but you said it wouldn't work. Now that Blake's here, though…"

The Assassin nixed the idea. "It still won't work."

"It won't work because we're still playing Torchwick at his own game," I said. "Even after we said we wouldn't. Think about it, we've been focused on trying to get through this by the rules – and that didn't work because he's set the rules. Then we decided to try and beat him by sneaking into his Guild, but that's us trying to out-Rogue a Rogue. It would never work."

Ren's brow creased. "Then what are you suggesting?"

"We need to beat him in a way he doesn't see coming. We need to do the unexpected, something he'd have _never_ considered, and couldn't possibly defend himself against. We keep trying to beat him as a Rogue, but we should instead force him to fight by _our_ terms."

"I'm not going to like this idea," Weiss said. "I can just tell."

She wasn't, and I didn't either, but there was nothing else left. I'd thought like a Rogue and seen his weakness. He wanted to trick us by the rules and strangle us with them. I'd already considered breaking those by sneaking into his Guild, but that was us trying to be Rogues, and like Blake said, we weren't. We were Heroes.

More specifically, we were a bunch of melee Heroes with a Mage. We were front-line fighters. We were direct, we were aggressive – we were suited for overt action.

I took a deep breath.

"I suggest we attack TRE directly."

Outside, far away, a bird chirped. The room was so silent I could hear it.

"You're insane," Weiss whispered. "You've snapped."

"No, hear me out! We need to reveal what Torchwick is, and we don't have much time before the Staff is stolen. We were already going to break into his Hall to try and find it – and then use it as proof to get ourselves out of trouble. Well, this is the same."

"Except you're suggesting we _attack_ fellow members of Beacon. We'll be expelled!"

"We'll be gone in a matter of days anyway, if Torchwick gets his way." Ren mumbled.

"What? Ren, are you saying you _agree_ with his idea!?"

Ren shrugged at the Mage, his expression bland. "I'm not saying it's a good plan, but it's all we have. Torchwick won't wait for us to come up with something better. We'll be removed within days, maybe within twenty-four hours. We might as well go down with a fight."

"Aw, Renny!" Nora squealed, engulfing the Monk in a hug. "I'm so proud right now!"

"We don't have much of a choice, Weiss," Ruby whispered. "I don't want to do this, but we'll have more a chance of this working than if we try and sneak in."

"If we find the staff before the teachers find us, we'll have proof," Yang said. "If not, then sure, we get expelled – but we'll be out anyway once Torchwick runs us out of cash."

I didn't smile as everyone came to accept the idea. I didn't smile because it was a terrible plan filled with desperation and more optimism than it really deserved. It was, however, possibly the only thing that would catch Torchwick off guard, and only then because it was a ridiculously stupid plan.

"There's one problem," Blake said, drawing attention back to her. "You've forgotten the other lesson in our spar, Jaune. It's all well and good to catch someone off-guard, but you still need to be strong enough to capitalise on it. Even when you had me at your mercy, you simply weren't fast or strong enough to beat me. The same will happen here."

"I know… which is why there's a second part to this plan. One on one, I couldn't beat you, but things might have been different if I'd had more people with me. The eight of us took out Merlot, albeit with a little help from people stronger than us."

"Exactly," Blake said. "Viktor and Kaedin were much stronger than we were, and Penny, too. We don't have anyone like that to help us."

"We don't," I said. "But we could... for the right price."

Everyone stared at me.

With more confidence than I really felt, I strode over to the windows, pulling the tattered curtains aside. Sunlight poured in, and slowly the silhouette of Beacon revealed itself. Before that, however, and still within the bounds of the Guild City section of Beacon Academy, stood a huge, stone castle. It was the one Coco had pointed out to me. It was the Mercenary's Guild…

And our last hope.

* * *

 **And so Blake joined the Guild, for reasons only she knew, but others hinted at with waggles of eyebrows, and whistles towards Jaune. And a new plan was hatched, one far more desperate, but also aligned to their skills and capabilities. A direct plan, a foolhardy plan, a desperate plan…**

 **A Guild War.**

 **That would be the name of the third book, for those who have been waiting for it.**

 **Forged Destiny Book 3: The Guild Wars**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 7** **th** **August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	41. Book 3: Chapter 11

**Here's the chapter, the usual CF disclaimer here. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 11**

* * *

In the end, the consensus was that Blake and I should be the ones to meet with the Mercenary's Guild. I knew Coco after all, so could ask her to introduce me to the leader, while Blake was strong enough to keep me safe, and attentive enough to notice if we were being followed. The others would defend the Lodge while we were gone, just in case Torchwick tried anything again. We were low enough on funds that if he sent any more repair people, we needed someone there who could turn them away before we started owing them money.

"You say you have a contact in the mercenary's Guild?" Blake asked.

"An Archer name Coco," I said. "I sold the bow from our first Dungeon to her, but she didn't have all the money available. She did me a favour in return for the rest, and she told me about the Guild."

"Was she strong?"

"Stronger than me…"

Blake frowned, but refrained from pointing out how that wasn't a difficult thing, especially back when I was low levelled.

I was grateful for her silence.

"How are we going to pay them?" she asked instead. "If you want their help with this, I can't help but think the cost will be a little beyond us."

I bit my lip. "I have something in mind."

"I hope it works out."

Yeah, so did I.

The stone path gave way to dirt as we moved through a slightly less congested area of Beacon's Guild Village. There were houses on either side of us; some small and others large, but they started to give way as we moved into the open plains before the mighty castle. In terms of size alone, it was the largest by far, and I couldn't help but marvel at the pale stone and tall towers. It looked capable of withstanding a siege, which was a little pointless given its location.

How much would such a thing have cost? There was no way the Mercenary's Guild had gathered that much lien in just a few years. This must have been a Guild that had existed for decades, with each leader perhaps storing some money away until they could afford this. It was strange, and also a little impressive, to think that the Mercenary's Guild of old had sacrificed their own hard-earning money just to better the Guild in the future.

I wondered if the Hunters would have that same longevity. Would we take on new students in time, and pass the torch on to them? Or would the Guild die when we graduated from Beacon? If we graduated from Beacon, that was.

Blake walked beside me in silence, not an altogether unusual thing from her, but it _was_ perhaps the first time she'd been at my side since Atlas. "Why did you join the Guild, Blake?"

Amber eyes shifted to me and then away. "Do I need a reason?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"People generally do things for a reason," I said. "I very much doubt you just had a whim to join a Guild and lose most of your money in the bargain… and to risk your tenure at Beacon."

"Maybe I did."

"Blake…"

"I'm a complicated person. I crave danger."

I rolled my eyes. Trust her to not give an answer, even now, with our future on the line. From a girl who made it a habit of warning me off any dangerous plans, I very much doubted she craved any excitement at all.

I sighed and looked ahead. "Thanks anyway…"

"Hm?"

"For saving us, I mean. Thank you, Blake."

She scoffed and looked ahead, but there was no mistaking the tiny smile that danced across her lips. "At least you remembered to thank me this time. I guess I won't have to avoid you for several weeks until you get the hint."

Ah, she was too kind sometimes. I laughed to myself, and liked to believe she was laughing too, albeit internally. Such mirth soon died as we reached the huge drawbridge and the weight of the situation came back. We made our way inside; passing people in the same tabard Coco had worn. None of them looked our way, or not for very long. Visitors were apparently common. There was a Mage behind a counter to the side, and he waved us other once it was clear we had no idea what we were doing.

"Are you here to request a contract?" he asked. "If there's something you need, I can help."

Blake looked to me and nodded her head, indicating I should do the talking. I nodded back and stepped forward, smiling as best I could. "I'm looking for Coco Adel. Is she available?"

The mage looked at us strangely. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh, no…"

"Is she expecting you?"

"No, otherwise I'd have an appointment."

"I'm afraid she's not available to speak with at the moment," the Mage said. "You have to go through other channels. If you have a request for the Mercenary's Guild you can speak to me. It's my job after all."

I sighed and crossed my arms, doing what I could to hide my frustration. There was something off here, or he wouldn't be so insistent. For a panicked moment I wondered if he was under Torchwick's employ, but it was too early to think like that.

"Can you at least let her know I'm here? Tell her it's Jaune Arc, and that she once said if I needed help, I could come and talk to her. If she doesn't want to speak with me after that, then I'll deal with you here."

The man opposite him paused for the longest time, but eventually nodded and waved someone else over. He whispered into their ear, and then sent them jogging off. What remained between us was nothing but silence, and quite an awkward one at that. I half-wished Blake would say or do something to interrupt it, but being who she was, she had no problem with it.

Great… I probably looked like the kind of asshole Mom always talked about, the customer who demanded something unreasonable and wouldn't leave until you gave in, or they were forced out.

Eventually, the other person came back.

"She's said she will see them."

The Mage spun on the spot. "What, she has!?"

"Those were her words," the large and burly Warrior said. "I'm to escort them to her immediately," he turned to them. "Please follow me and stay close. The castle has twists and turns that can be confusing to newcomers."

I waved for him to lead on, and Blake followed as we made our way deeper into the structure. With stone floors, stone walls and stone ceilings, it might have been cold and dark, but hungrily burning torches lit the way, and warm rugs were strewn over the floors. Tapestries hung from the walls too, and it was honestly a lot nicer that I'd expected given the outside. The Warrior noticed my surprise and laughed.

"We are one of, if not _the_ , wealthiest Guild in Beacon. The Mercenary's Guild has existed for over fifty years, and we have a lot of members. Always have. Wealth for wealth's sake is meaningless however, or so our creed says. We spend what we can on making our own people stronger, and then invest the rest into the Guild itself."

"Investing in assets," I said, looking at an elegant statue we passed. "That's smart."

"I don't really understand it myself, but it's apparently better to have fixed assets than liquid. I'm just a Warrior though. I'm here to fight things, earn money and get stronger. I leave the organisation to the boss."

"We might have to meet with the Guild Leader later," I said.

"Might?"

"We want to hire some people, but the situation is… complicated," I explained. "Coco said I could come to her if I needed help, so I want her opinion on what your Guild can do before I talk to the boss."

"Ah, I see." The man chuckled. "Well, that ought to be a simple matter then." He brought us to a large and ornate door with two figures stood guard on either side. "She's through here. I will wait out here until you're done, and escort you back out."

"Thank you…?"

"Yatsuhashi Daichi." The man bowed. "I am a close friend of Coco's. Please enter, she awaits you inside."

Inside, huh? I glanced to Blake, but she shrugged and stepped forward. The guards on either side watched us, but made no move to impede our path, and the door creaked open as I pushed on it. The room inside was large and spacious, with a fire roaring in a heart on one side, and a huge, wooden desk in the centre of the room.

A figure sat behind it on a large chair, her legs kicked up atop the desk, and several pieces of paper on the floor. The moment she saw us, she cursed, swung her legs down and started to scribble randomly on paper.

"I'm working, I'm working!" Coco Adel growled. "No need to check on me, Yats- oh, never mind." The Archer laughed and tossed her quill aside, relaxing and kicking her legs back up once more when she noticed who it was. "Jaune, how's it going? It's been a while. Come in, make yourself comfortable."

"Coco…?" I stepped in and looked around. "Are we interrupting your work?"

"If anyone asks, yes! In reality… no." She laughed. "I'm all worked out and need a break anyway. So, what's up?"

"You said if I ever needed help I could come and talk to you…"

"I did," Coco said warily, "but I didn't say it would be free. This is the Mercenary's Guild."

"I know, I know. I didn't intend to ask for something for nothing…"

Her face cleared up and she smiled. "Great. I just wanted to get that out. You'd be surprised how many people think we're some kind of favour service around here. We work for lien. That means everyone gets treated fairly."

"Right…" I wasn't sure if what she said was a good or a bad thing, but I ran with it anyway. "We have a problem," I explained. "Our Guild was recently attacked by another's, but we don't have any proof we can give to the teachers."

"Are you sure it was them?"

I nodded. "We're sure. The thing is that they dealt with all the proof we could find, but they made a mistake and stole something from us, something that the headmaster personally knows we own. If we can find it in their possession, we can use that as the proof we need, but we're worried they'll try to sell it if we delay or hesitate."

"Okay… makes sense." Coco tilted her head. "I'm not seeing where we come into this."

"We can't sneak into their Guild hall. Even though Blake is an Assassin, they have more people, and we've got no idea where the item is kept."

"We can do a lot of things, but investigation isn't one of them," Coco warned. "I can take the contract, but I can't promise you the best results. Assuming that's what you want. I've got a feeling it isn't."

"It's not…"

"Heh, called it."

I bit my lip and tried to find what little confidence remained. This was a crazy idea and I knew it, but it was all we had and our only hope. "We're in a bad situation," I admitted. "If we don't find proof of this, then we're going to be forced out of Beacon, and there's a chance we'll lose everything. We really have nothing to lose, so this may sound ridiculous, but we're going ahead with it."

I took a deep breath.

"We're going to attack his Guild."

It was the second time I'd said it now, and although Blake had heard it the first time, she still shifted awkwardly. Coco, on the other hand, lowered her feet to the floor and took a more official position at her desk. Her face was flat.

"You intend to attack them?"

"Our goal is to find the item – a staff we were given by an incredibly powerful Mage in Atlas. It's worth almost a hundred thousand lien."

Coco whistled appreciatively.

"When I say attack, I don't necessarily mean fighting, and if we can get away without that, I'll be happy. The thing is that I don't think we can. My plan is to break into their compound and rush through it. We'll find the staff, fighting whoever we have to until we find it."

"The teachers will notice," Coco warned. "They won't sit idly by."

"I'm counting on it. Once we find the staff, I want them to find us. Then we can use it as the proof we need, and they'll secure us our way out of the enemy Guild."

"A clever plan… at least if one ignores the stupidity of it." Coco sighed. "Where do I come into this?"

"We're not strong enough to do this alone. We can try, and we will, but if we could hire a few extra people, it might go a lot smoother. I know this is a dangerous plan, which was why I wanted to speak with you first, before I talk to the Guild Leader here. I figure if I could explain it to you, you might be able to convince them to listen instead of just throwing us out."

"Yeah, there's a small problem with that…" Coco said.

Blake stepped forward. "You _are_ the Guild Leader."

What!?

"Got it in one, girlie," Coco said, smiling. "Welcome to the Mercenary's Guild. I am Coco Adel, Acting Guild Leader. It's an elected position," she explained. "I got the job because a whole bunch of jackasses thought I'd be best for it, and voted against my will. All of a sudden, I'm stuck behind a desk doing paperwork. Some friends they were, huh?"

I could barely form any thoughts. Coco wasn't just some member of the Guild, but the leader? I'd come to the leader asking for advice on how to phrase my request to the leader? This was bad. Very bad.

"Coco, I-"

"You want to hire members of my Guild to help you break the rules and attack another Guild."

"They're breaking the rules as well. They've cheated and attacked us, and stolen from us as well."

"I understand that, and I trust you. I really do. The problem is that without proof, there's very little I can do to help you. You're asking me to send people who trust me into trouble. I can't do that. How did you even intend to pay us anyway?"

"A deal," I whispered.

Her eyes narrowed. "What kind of deal?"

"If we were successful, we'd give you the staff. If we fail, then we'd sign an agreement saying that all of our equipment will belong to you."

Blake stared at me, but didn't comment. She probably understood the idea anyway. If we failed, then everything we owned would be lost to Torchwick anyway. We might as well give it to someone like Coco. At least then we'd know it hadn't gone to waste. As for the staff, I didn't think Kaedin would be upset. Not with his thoughts on friendship and protecting those you cared about. He'd probably be pleased to know his weapon had been sold to save so many people.

"That's a lucrative deal, I have to admit."

"You could also say you didn't know the full details, or that we tricked you," I argued. "You and your people would be innocent because we're the ones who convinced you to do this, and because you didn't know anything about it. They'd be blameless."

"True," Coco accepted, stroking her chin.

I dared to hope.

"But they could be hurt," she said, sighing. "The moment they break into another Guild, their rights are waived, and the defenders will fight back. I won't send people into something they're not prepared for, and this could end in lives lost. I'm sorry, Jaune. I cannot help you." She watched my face fall and sighed. "It would be different if I could tell the truth. I trust my people, and they're more than capable of looking after themselves, but your ruse – the entire premise of my people being innocent, _relies_ on them not knowing that they're breaking the rules. I'd be tricking people who trust me. I can't do that. Not to them."

I understood, I really did… but that didn't do anything for us. I clenched my hands into fists and looked away. "I get it…"

"I'm sorry, Jaune."

"It's fine. Forget about it. This was a stupid idea anyway."

"I wish you well."

I laughed bitterly. "I'm afraid that won't matter. We'll be gone within a week, forced out of Beacon, or maybe killed before that." I turned away, and Blake followed me, eyes unreadable. "Goodbye Coco. I hope things go well for you."

The door slammed shut behind us.

/-/

Yatsuhashi escorted us back out of the Guild in silence, and although he clearly read the move and tried to make excuses for Coco, neither Blake nor I responded to him in any way. We were too lost in despair or disappointment, or I was and Blake was simply silent. Another plan down the drain, another opportunity lost, and I'd have to go back and tell the others how I'd failed.

Again…

 _I wish we'd never met that bastard, Azure, in the first place. If it wasn't for him, then this would have never happened._ Or it would, but it would have happened to someone else. As selfish as it sounded, I'd have been okay with that. We didn't deserve this.

"We're back to square one," Blake whispered.

"No, we're not. Square one still had options available to it, or hope. We're far beyond that now. There's no one left to help us."

"We can help ourselves."

"We're not strong enough, Blake."

"We can still try. Don't give up hope."

There was something darkly amusing about the fact that Blake of all people was trying to cheer me up. I shook my head and pushed on, unwilling to even consider it. I was in a bad mood, and a part of me didn't want that to end. Beacon was supposed to be my chance to be a Hero, and while it _had_ fulfilled on that, there hadn't been any mention of crap like this. Why was Torchwick allowed to do this? How had no one cottoned on to it by now?

We crossed back over the drawbridge and down into the Guild Village once more. The houses on either side of us looked abandoned or closed, and there was no sign of movement.

"Let's just get back and tell the others," I said. "We might as well get it over wi-"

Blake held an arm across my chest and stopped me.

"Blake…?"

She held a finger to her mouth, and then nodded toward the surrounding area. Heart suddenly beating wildly in my chest, I looked around. The houses were as they'd always been, but the windows were shuttered and closed. There was no one on the path, but there hadn't been when we made our way here either. I didn't see anything noteworthy, and looked to Blake for an answer.

"You can come out," Blake called, tone bored. "You already frightened off all the birds. A road with houses nearby would never be this silent."

My hand fell to Crocea Mors immediately.

Up ahead, two figures stepped out from behind houses on either side of the road. One was dressed in red, the other white – and both looked disturbingly similar. There were two other men behind them.

"The Malachites," I whispered to Blake. "Yang and I fought them before. They have a Passive where they're ridiculously strong if they fight next to one another."

"They're not the only ones, Jaune. We're surrounded."

My eyes widened, and I spun on the spot, drawing my sword free with a loud hiss. Behind us, six or so people in black tabards blocked the road. The Guild symbol was that of a red axe on a field of black; the Red Axe Guild. I stepped a little closer to Blake, so that our backs were touching.

"What's the meaning of this?" I called out. "Why are you blocking the road?"

One of the Malachite sisters, the red one, stepped forward. She smiled coyly and flashed her claws in the air. "Let's not pretend you don't know why, little boy. Did you think the last time we met would be the last?"

"Be nice, Miltia," the other giggled. "We're not here for you, little Knight. If you want to pass safely, you can. We just want to have a little talk with your friend."

I didn't move a muscle. There was no way I was leaving her.

"Why?"

"Our employer wants to speak with her. You don't need to know anymore."

"I'm afraid I do. She's part of _my_ Guild now. She's one of mine."

It was apparently news to them, for their faces darkened for a second. They stepped back, and whispered between themselves, clearly discussing what to do. I took the time to do the same with Blake, keeping my voice low while I asked her if she knew what they were on about.

"I became a target," she replied, voice even and unconcerned. "They're likely working with Torchwick, and he fears I'll be a means for you to pay your debt. If I could provide all of that lien the first time, then clearly I could do it again."

My eyes widened, "He wants to kill you?"

"Or force me out, or threaten or blackmail me." Blake sighed. "He didn't know I was a part of your Guild, but this will change things. It might make him more desperate… perhaps enough to make him take drastic measures."

"And abducting people in the middle of Beacon isn't drastic enough?"

"It could be worse," she warned. "And I have a feeling it's about to."

Her words proved prophetic. The Malachites didn't speak, but they fell into fighting stances, as did the people on either side of them. I swallowed and raised my sword, bringing my shield up in the other hand. This wasn't going to be good. It was almost ten against two, and the Malachites weren't pushovers when they were together. Yang and I had managed to separate them the last time, but it was clear they weren't going to fall for the same trick twice.

"You take the ones behind us," Blake whispered.

I glared back at her. "Are you insane? Those two are the leaders, and you want me to leave you to fight against them alone?"

"Yes. I am stronger than you."

"But are you as strong as the both of them!?"

"I have no idea, but I know you're not." Blake sighed and pushed back against me. "There's no time to argue. Cover my back."

"Blake, wait!"

She didn't. Blake pushed off my back, knocking me forwards as she dashed towards the Malachites, head held low and blades slipping from her sleeves. The two sisters were caught off-guard by her speed, but recovered quickly. Their first attack missed as Blake blurred into black shadows once more – and suddenly I couldn't pay any more attention because the others were on me.

A sword almost cut my cheek, thrust into my face as I leaned to the side and used my gauntleted hand to knock it away. My shield came up, catching a flanged mace that sent painful vibrations up my arm and into my shoulder. Something else struck from behind, hitting me in the lower back but being absorbed by my new, thicker armour.

There were too many of them. This was insane!

Rolling to the side to build distance, I surged back up and lashed out at the first enemy to reach me. Crocea Mors bit down hard on his sword, and he seemed ill-prepared for my unusually high Strength. His arm buckled, his guard broke, and he gasped as the blade cut into metal armour and drew blood. Not enough, of course – and not enough to kill, but more than enough to put him out of the fight.

Sadly, it also put my sword out of the fight, as he fell with it still lodged in his armour. The leather hilt was torn from my fingers.

"You bastard!" another of them howled.

"You attacked me!" I argued back, not that it made a difference. A knife flashed for my face, and although I flickered back, he lunged forward and drew a thin line down my cheek. He was a Thief – and faster than me, a constant problem. On his next attack, I decided I'd had enough of it and threw myself forward. What he had in Dexterity, he lacked in Strength, and although his knife clattered off my shoulder, he was completely unable to dodge or deal with my weight. He fell to the ground, crushed under my weight. I rolled off before he could stab me, and stole the dagger from his fingers. He groaned weakly and clutched his chest, while I staggered back up and swung the tiny thing at his friends. "Who wants some!?"

It was a poor choice of words. Apparently, the answer was everyone. Everyone wanted some. One fighter jumped me from the left, another hurtling forward and ducking low, wrapping his arms around my legs. I jammed the knife down into his shoulder, but he grunted and took it without complaint – and suddenly there was a woman behind me, an arm around my neck as she tried to lift my head and expose my throat.

They were actually trying to kill us! This was insane!

Panic set in. My hand latched back, catching her wrist and then burning her flesh as I Stoked the Forge straight into her. The scream she let out was agonising, and she let go of me as if she'd been scalded. She had, except far worse – as my finger marks in her skin would attest. With her gone, it left me able to join both hands above my head and slam them down onto the back of the person clutching my lower half. He grunted once, and then gasped as my armour-plated elbows crashed down. He slumped down to my feet, and fell unconscious as I kicked his face with steel-tipped boots. I ran to the left, tearing Crocea Mors free from the wounded opponent.

Just in time to spin and block a foot aimed straight for my face.

"Tch, you're stronger than the last time," Melanie Malachite hissed. "If it wasn't for the blonde bitch, you'd have been screwed. Looks like you have a thing for hiding behind strong women."

"Like your boss?"

"Cute."

I grunted and fell back, blocking her kicks furiously. Each time, I tried to counter-attack, but she only ever had one foot on the floor, and the attacks came from every direction. When I tried to push forward and force her off balance, she instead swirled around me and slammed her bladed foot into my back. The armour protected me, but I still stumbled over one of the nearby bodies.

A quick glance told me that Blake was fine, and actually winning handily, but there were more enemies coming out of nearby alleyways. It looked like they'd brought the whole Guild, and I didn't have the time to call for ours. Melanie laughed and hopped forward, balanced on one foot as she prepared to sweet her heel into my face.

There! An opening!

My eyes spotted it instantly, a chance to duck low and under, catch her heel with the back of my hand, then attack her while she couldn't defend herself. Before, I would have been far too weak to take advantage, but now after Atlas and everything else, I wasn't the same person. My body moved, eyes narrowed as I slipped under and aimed Crocea Mors towards her heart. She smirked, but there could be no doubt. I had her.

I thrust up.

Something tugged my arm back.

"Got you!" she yelled, right as I looked down and realised that the unconscious person behind me hadn't been as out of the fight as I'd thought. He had his arms wrapped about my wrist, holding my sword back and leaving me wide open.

My eyes widened as the bladed boot came in for my face. There was no time to dodge, and with my sword caught by one of her goons, I was completely unable to dodge Melanie's attack. I vaguely heard Blake call my name, and it was clear from her panicked tone that she wouldn't reach me in time. I clenched my eyes shut and prepared for agony.

It didn't come.

There was a sound of steel against steel, followed by a sharp, female cry. Something large pushed me back, and my sword fell free. I staggered and opened my eyes to see a huge expanse of green armour and dark flesh.

"Are you safe, Jaune Arc?"

My eyes widened. "Yatsuhashi?"

"It is I," the Warrior from the Mercenary's Guild said. He wielded a giant sword almost as tall as me, and had it point-down in the dirt, the flat side blocking attacks from two different people. "I am not alone, however. Do forgive me for a moment while I deal with this distraction." He turned back to face ahead of him. His muscles bulged visibly, and he swung his huge blade in a mighty arc. The two men attacking him were thrown bodily back, and they slammed into the wall of a nearby house.

His Strength was monstrous!

"What are you all doing?" Melanie growled. "Deal with him as well!"

Several more people rushed forward, but they were halted as an arrow struck the ground between them and the Warrior. It exploded a second later, engulfing the area in flame and fire that drifted lazily into the sky.

"Deal with him, huh?" an amused voice asked. Atop a nearby building, one foot on the thatch, and another on a windowsill, Coco perched. She wielded the bow I'd sold her what felt like months ago. "You see, that's a funny idea. I'm normally the one who does the _deals_ around here, girl. So if you've got some official business with the Mercenary's Guild, you can share it with me."

She nocked another arrow and aimed it at Melanie. Her eyes flashed and the tip ignited.

"Go on… I don't bite. Much."

The girl in white backed away. Her eyes were narrowed, but it was clear she didn't want anything to do with Coco, or maybe the Mercenary's Guild in general. "Miltia," she called. "I think we're breaking it off here."

"Tch…" The other sister backed away from Blake. "You got off lucky this time, bitch. It won't be the same the next we meet."

"The next time we meet, you won't see me coming," Blake warned. Judging from the lack of wounds on her, and the copious ones on her opponent, it was no empty boast.

Miltia certainly didn't think so, for her eyes widened and she scurried away. The two fled, taking with them what men were conscious. That still left three or so unconscious on the ground, along with two that Yatsuhashi had thrown aside. After a few seconds, we were alone with our saviours. Relief poured through me, and I fell to the ground, panting.

"You saved us," I gasped. "T-Thank you."

"Do not thank me, young Knight. It was Coco who insisted we escort you back to your Guild. She became anxious once you left, and didn't with to leave things be after your parting message."

"Lies and slander," the Archer growled, stalking past him. She knelt by one of the unconscious fighters. "The Red Axe Guild…? This is Junior's Guild, but why would they be after you guys? There's something you're not telling me here."

"They attacked us once before," I said. "I'm guessing Torchwick sent them after us. He was after Blake since she bailed us out, though I guess now he'll know what happened here." That didn't bode well, especially if he'd moved up to attacking us directly. "I'll have to warn the others. He might even attack the Lod-" Coco's hands grasped my armour and dragged me up. Her eyes blazed. "C-Coco!?"

"You said Torchwick," she snarled. "You said Torchwick, right!?"

"Y-Yes!"

"He's the one doing this to you!?

"Didn't I say that?"

"NO!" Coco threw me away, and I would have fallen were it not for Yatsuhashi catching me. Blake hovered nearby, eyes fixed on the Archer who stomped around the area angrily mumbling. She knelt by another man and started to slap him awake. "Wake up, damn it. I need answers!"

Blake coughed lightly and tugged me out of the Warrior's grip. "What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"We did not realise your problems came from Torchwick, and the news has caught Coco off-guard. We have a… tumultuous relationship with that fiend."

"What happened?"

"When we were first years, we were tricked into borrowing money from him for weapons," he explained. "Coco was the one to agree, though I hardly blame her for that. Back then, there were three of us. Myself, Coco, and our good friend, Fox. I expect that the terms of our agreement were not dissimilar to your own." He sighed and shook his head. "Before we really knew how, we were in a bad situation, and owing money we could not hope to repay. We tried to escape time and time again, but ultimately came to accept our fate as inevitable."

"It wasn't if you're still here."

"We are here, but Fox is not." The larger man's eyes closed. "We convened for a final night together, where we would drink and be merry to create a single lasting memory. Fox drugged our drinks. He took some concoction from Oobleck's collection and used it on us. When we awoke, it was to find that he had sold everything he owned to pay off our debt. He had also convinced the headmaster that it was his alone, and that he should be expelled." Yatsuhashi growled. "Through his sacrifice, we were spared."

"It wasn't a sacrifice we wanted," Coco howled. "It wasn't a sacrifice we would have accepted! If only that bastard had given us the choice."

"We never saw Fox again, and we have no idea where he is. Our best guess is that he would have been knocked down to the Soldier Caste in disgrace, but neither I nor Coco could accept that. We decided that we would earn all the money we could so that we might find some way to help him back into what he deserves." He sighed and indicated the battlefield before them. "Hence our decision to join the Mercenary's Guild, and Coco's drive which led her to the top…"

"And yet nothing," the Archer spat. "Not a damn thing… and Fox vanished like he never existed in the first place. I knew there was something wrong with that, but it wasn't like we could prove something. Torchwick had a hand in it. I just know it."

"We have no evidence, Coco."

"We do now." She stood and strode over to us, eyes flashing angrily. "Your stolen weapon is real, right? If you lie to me here, I'll snap you in two."

"It's real, I swear."

Coco stared into my eyes, and then nodded slowly. She lowered me down, eyes flicking to Blake, and then back to her Yatsuhashi. "This is it," she said. "This is our breakthrough."

"This is dangerous, Coco. There will be no going back once we set foot on this path."

"I'll take full responsibility. Besides, are you saying you're not up for this?"

"We shall take responsibility, my friend. And no, that is not what I am saying." He smiled. "I am simply making sure you are aware of the consequences. If your decision is clear, I shall alert the Guild. We will convene in the grand hall."

"Do it. I don't want a single person out of place." Coco turned to us when Yatuhashi ran away. "You two get in touch with your Guild and tell them to meet us at the castle as soon as they can. Torchwick will know of this soon, so there's no time to waste. Tell your people to be prepared."

Everything was moving too soon, and I could barely keep up. Despite that, the faint wisps of hope stirred inside of me. My eyes shone, even as my mouth felt dry. I took a step forward. "Ready for what," I asked. "Be prepared for what?"

"War."

* * *

 **And there we go, Coco is the leader de facto of the Mercenary's Guild, and naturally Torchwick has made a few enemies in his time. Will the Grand Alliance be able to face the might of the TRE, or will news reach the teachers and stop the whole thing before it can even begin?**

 **Where does Jaune fit into this, and why** _ **is**_ **brown sauce considered a flavour? I mean, it's a colour. You can say red sauce, but you know it's ketchup, while people just say "Yum. Tastes like brown sauce."**

 **It's a bloody colour!**

 **Ahem… yes, plot relevant, I'm sure.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 14** **th** **August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	42. Book 3: Chapter 12

**The usual CF disclaimer is here. I'm still downed over my dog, but managed to write this up nonetheless. Hopefully, it will be enough.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 12**

* * *

The Mercenary's Guild was in an uproar by the time the rest of the Hunter's Guild arrived. Men and women ran to and fro, many in the process of strapping on arms and armour, while others pushed by one another, shouting to people in the distance. By far, the majority rushed in a particular direction, however – towards the main hall where Coco had declared she would address the Guild as a whole.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked, jogging up to Blake and I. The others were close behind. "We got the message about war, but I don't understand. What's happening?"

"I barely understand myself," I said. "Coco and Torchwick have history, and she stormed off after she told me to get you guys."

"But what's this about war?"

"See for yourself," Ren said. He nodded to the people rushing towards the hall. "She's gathering the entire Guild, and most of them are armed. I think it means exactly what it says. The Mercenary's Guild is marching to war."

In the streets of Beacon, though? That was madness! I bit my lip and looked around, unsure what we should do, or if we were even relevant anymore. It definitely didn't look like our troubles were on Coco's mind at all. Off to one side, I caught sight of Yatsuhashi, and rushed over to him with the Guild in tow.

The large Warrior saw me before I reached him. "There you are," he said. "And this is your Guild? Good, good. Coco wants to meet with you all. Please, follow me and I'll take you to her."

"What's going on here? Does Coco really intend to start a war?"

"That question and more will be answered soon enough. I can't say any more here, for we have no idea who is listening." Yatsuhashi paused as a loud tolling rocked the castle. "There, the bell rings. If the news wasn't obvious enough already, that should alert those of the Guild still outside our walls."

"What does the bell mean?" Yang asked.

"It means that the entire Guild is summoned. No more questions now," he added. "Coco will have answers for you."

Yatsuhashi led us deeper into the castle, but this time in a different direction to Coco's lavish office. Streams of students passed us by on either side, and were it not for the large mass of our guide we'd have been swept away. They parted before him, however, and even had they not, I had the feeling he could have walked through the press of bodies without consequence. The rest of us weren't quite so lucky, and had to huddle in single file behind him. Eventually, he pushed through a smaller door, and led us into a room where several figures were hunched around a circular table.

There was a map upon it, probably of Beacon, and as we came close, a figure in full plate armour pointed at a position, listened to something Coco said, nodded and hurried out. He brushed past us, not even giving us a moment's thought.

"There you are," Coco said, waving us over. "Come here. You guys are the stars of this little show, so it makes sense you should see what's going on."

"Is this the part where we get an explanation?" I asked. "All we wanted to do was borrow some of your fighters."

"And you are. You get all of them. What a lucky guy you are."

"This is too much! The whole idea was to have a small party that would go undetected. There's no way so many people won't draw the teacher's attention. What are we going to do if we get stopped before this can even begin?"

"It won't be. That's why I sent Caplin out."

"Who?"

"The Chevalier you just saw. He heads one of our elite teams, and his job is to go out into the Emerald Forest and start a nice big fire."

My mouth fell open. "What!?"

"Nothing dangerous, kiddo. It's going to be contained, but it'll spread for a little bit, and I've told him to make sure it's right in the view of the main tower. The headmaster will send someone out to investigate, and that ought to keep their attention away from us." The Archer chuckled. "For a little while, anyway…"

I didn't like the sound of that, and judging from the faces of the others, neither did they. "How many people are there in the Mercenary's Guild?"

"Oh, around four hundred…"

"Four hundred!?" Weiss gasped. "And you intend to put them all into the field? This is madness – they'll be seen immediately. We intended for a covert raid, not all-out war!"

"You don't do anything covert against someone like Torchwick," Coco said. "Chances are, he already knows about this and is preparing his defences. Whatever we do to draw the teacher's attention away, he'll do to bring it back. We have to strike hard and fast before he can mount a proper defence."

"How hard?" I asked. "How fast?"

"If all goes well, we'll march out in less than an hour."

My mouth felt dry.

"And if my plan goes perfectly, we'll be hitting their compound with a battering ram four-hundred Heroes strong."

This was nuts. I felt dizzy as I looked down at the map, suddenly noticing the coloured markers spread out across Beacon. This wasn't a small thing like we'd hoped for, but a military operation in its own right. Coco had flanking forces, some surrounding – even a small force sent off to where the Red Axe Guild was, likely to prevent reinforcements coming in that way. We were going to turn all of Beacon into a battlefield.

"How are we supposed to avoid the teachers?" Pyrrha asked. "I know you've got that one distraction going on, but that's hardly going to last once the fighting starts."

"We'll be distracting them in stages, slowing them down." Coco touched the map. "Our main goal is to break into the compound, where we'll deliver you guys with a strike force. Your job is to find the staff, since that's going to be the evidence we need to prove our innocence. Even when the teachers see what is going on, they'll break up the fighting on the surface first. My boys and girls will surrender the moment a teacher looks at them, but it'll take time, and since everyone will be so spread out, that'll give us longer to raid Torchwick's base."

"You said he might already know about this," Ruby whispered. "Wouldn't he tell the teachers right now? They could be waiting for us."

"Nah, he won't do that. If the teachers get caught in the middle of our battle lines, then they'll try to diffuse it by addressing the problem. The easiest way to do that would be for them to perform a search of Torchwick's Guild Hall, and that would reveal the evidence he wants to keep hidden. He needs to wait until after we attack, at which point we're clearly the bad guys." Coco sighed. "That's why it has to be tonight. If we give him time, he'll shift everything out of his compound, and then alert the teachers. We can't afford for that to happen, and I've already sent people to watch every exit out of Beacon. He's not going to be able to smuggle anything out tonight."

"A one-night war," Ren whispered. "This _has_ to end tonight. If it doesn't, then it won't only be ourselves who are in trouble."

"Yeah, I'll be out too," Coco said. "I'm the leader here, so it's pretty clear who will be expelled over this if we don't find something. Still, I'm willing to take that risk if it means finding out what happened to Fox."

"I agree," Yatsuhashi said. "In terms of risk, it should only be the two of us, and your Guild. Our companions here might suffer from detentions, but they will not be expelled."

That was still too much, and still more than I wanted. This was our problem, and all of a sudden it was going to engulf not only Coco's Guild, but potentially her future here at Beacon.

"This ends tonight," she said. "One way or another, it ends. If they hold out until dawn, it's over – and if the teachers find us before we find what we're looking for, it's over, too. We're trusting you," she said, eyes on mine. "If you're lying about this, we'll all suffer."

"We're not lying, but this is still too dangerous for you. You still have a chance to back out and not risk yourselves. If you just send some people with us, you can say I tricked you into it." I ran a hand through my hair distractedly. "That has to be safer than… than this!"

"Safer, yes, but also less likely to work," Yatsuhashi said. "As Coco pointed out, Torchwick is a Thief, and a master of deception. To try and fight him at his own game is folly."

 _Think like a Rogue, but fight like a Hero,_ I realised. My eyes flickered to Blake's, but she was looking at the map instead. Coco's plan was the perfect example of Blake's lesson to me. Coco intended to break the rules and attack in the middle of the night, using distractions like a Rogue would, but brute force was her biggest strength, and she intended to use that against Torchwick's trickery. To do anything else would be to fight with one arm tied behind her back.

"We shouldn't do this," I said.

"It's too late for that. I've already sent Caplin out, and there are others, too." Coco looked to me and raised an eyebrow. "If you back out now, we'll still go ahead with this, but we'll have no idea what we're looking for. We'll be doomed, and you'll all be screwed once it's over. Torchwick is going to know who started this."

"He likely already does, since he sent those people after us," Blake said. "They were clearly intended to stop us from securing help from the Mercenary's Guild. I would imagine he is already preparing his defences."

"All the more reason we can't afford to wait," Coco said. She marched towards a door, but caught my arm as she did, dragging me along. "You lot can come through as well. You might as well be here to see this."

"See what?" Ruby asked, following behind as Coco pushed open a door and dragged me through.

My mind died a second later.

"Oh," Ruby whispered, and shied back behind her sister. I couldn't blame her. I wanted to do the same.

Before us, an ocean of faces awaited, all stood in rank and file and filling a large hall so much that several stood in window alcoves, and even the hallways leading out. The last time I'd seen such a crowd had been when Ozpin had address us all before the First Quest, but this looked larger. More than that, it looked disciplined. No one fought for space, or spoke. They all stood waiting… waiting and watching as we stepped out onto a large wooden stage. Coco let go of me and strode forwards, and I hovered back with the rest of my Guild, content to hide behind Yatsuhashi.

"Mercenaries," Coco roared, holding one fist in the air. "Good to see you all made it!"

"HAH!" the four-hundred or so voices replied. It was a loud and sharp shout, and from so many lungs it caused the very walls around us to shake.

"Never before has the grand assembly been called this decade, nor the great bell rung. In fact, I don't think it ever has been. Say what you will about us, but we're a simple lot. We like lien, we like Beacon – and we like a good fight!"

The crowd laughed, and some cheered and whooped, while others clashed metal together, either their own weapons, or in some cases their armoured bodies against others similarly clothed. Coco rode out the cacophony for a few seconds, smiling almost indulgently. When it calmed down, she continued.

"Tonight is different however, tonight marks a new chapter, and perhaps a dangerous one. You idiots know me. Hell, you even decided to make me your leader, and I'm not one to mince words. We're off to war. We're off to smash an enemy, and do something that's so far against the rules of Beacon, that I'm not even sure they bothered including it _in_ the rules." She looked out over them, and allowed that to sink in for a moment. "If you choose to follow me, know that you're going to be getting in trouble. As your leader, I'll be taking responsibility, and no doubt getting expelled if this doesn't work out, but you'll all face punishment from Miss Goodwitch and whoever else breaks this up. It's not going to be good. In fact, it's pretty damn illegal and dangerous. Anyone who isn't interested, I want you to leave now – and I'll personally send a shaft through the eyes of _anyone_ who gives those people the stink eye. If you want to leave and avoid this night, feel free. You'll face no trouble for it."

Not a single person moved.

"I'm being serious," Coco growled. She stomped one foot forward and planted her hands on her hips. "You can leave if you want. We're going to be fighting a war on the streets of Beacon, and it's not going to be fun. There'll be carnage and chaos, not to mention a good chance some of you bastards will get hurt. Even after all of that, even if we can prove that our cause is just, the teachers will almost _have_ to punish us. There's no good ending, so if you want to leave – go now."

Still, not a single member of the Guild moved. Not towards the exit, or even a muscle. It felt like if a single piece of armour clinked, the entire hall's gaze would hone in on it. None did, and some instead planted their feet a little wider, as though to say they'd only leave if dragged away.

"Tch, I guess this means you're all staying?"

"YES!" They yelled as one.

Coco threw her head back and laughed. "You're crazy bastards," she said. "That's why I love you all."

"WAR!" Someone chanted.

It was quickly picked up. "To war!"

"To war!"

"TO WAR!"

"Who!?" someone yelled over the carnage. It seemed to be the question Coco was waiting for, as she held her arms high for silence.

"We strike against Torchwick of the TRE."

It looked like we weren't the only ones who knew about him, for the declaration was followed by immediate howls of anger and rage from the crowd. Some banged their weapons together, while others rushed to shout out reasons why Torchwick needed to fall. I looked to the others in shock, and received an equally amazed look from Weiss.

The message was clear. We weren't the only enemies he'd made.

"Too long has that blight been allowed to stay on at Beacon," Coco roared. "He's preyed on people for too long, and always managed to stay above the rules and not get expelled. Tonight, he's crossed the line, and tonight he falls!" She rode out the cheers and applause, once it died down, she levelled her gaze over the audience. "The plan is simple. We strike hard and we strike fast, surrounding and taking out any and all members of the TRE we see. Avoid excessive injury, and do not let any die. This is to be a bloodless conflict if we can help it. We have numbers, so you should be able to suppress them easily enough. The teachers _will_ come to break this up," she added. "Surrender to them when they do, but delay them as long as you can. I will personally lead a force deep into the TRE compound to not only take out Torchwick, but find the evidence we need to expel him from Beacon once and for all."

The crowd roared and screamed, creating so much noise that I staggered back a step. At this point, people in the nearby Guild Village must have surely heard it. Then again, they'd soon know something was up when four hundred Heroes stampeded down the roads, weapons drawn.

"All of you report to your team leaders," Coco went on. "Instructions have been sent to them, and they'll be able to tell you where you're stationed. Remember, no casualties, no deaths, and whatever happens, stick together. I wouldn't put it past the TRE to try and play dirty. Don't fall for anything. You have one hour to prepare. Use it wisely!"

The crowd departed quickly, filing from the exits, and I could hear their feet stampeding away, rushing to where they could gather weapons, or make last-minute preparations. Soon after, it was just the eight of us, along with both the members of the Mercenary's Guild.

"You guys should take the time to prepare, too," Coco said. "Yats will show you to some rooms you can use. When the fighting starts, you'll be with me and my guards. We'll be going in the front door, and we won't be stopping until we have what we came for." She stormed away before I could reply, and was soon assailed by a new member of her Guild, the two trading ideas and plans back and forth.

Yatsuhashi was the only one left with us. The taciturn giant proved thus, refusing to be drawn into any conversation as he led us through the halls. Despite that, there was no ignoring the gleam in his eye.

He was prepared… and now it would be up to us to make sure we were, too.

/-/

I wasn't prepared.

I knew that the moment I'd been dropped off at what was to be my room, but I was no less prepared forty minutes later, and now spent my time pacing back and forth. How had things gotten out of our hands so quickly? What was supposed to be a risky attack on the TRE was now a school-wide war that would no doubt cause countless people to be injured.

Injured because of me, that was. I'd been the one to suggest using the Mercenary's Guild, and the one to speak to Coco in the first place. There were no mental gymnastics I could use to get out of that, and the guilt ate away at me.

The fear did, too.

 _Torchwick is going to be desperate when he figures out what is going on. He'll almost certainly have the staff with him and will be prepared to defend it. It's the only real evidence we know of, so he's not going to give it up._

And with people breaking into _his_ Guild and attacking _his_ people, he could probably be forgiven for "over-reacting" and badly hurting some people in self-defence. Hell, if it got bad enough, he could even kill one of them and claim it an accident. Who could say what was the truth or a lie in the middle of a battle? None of us wanted to face the threat of Torchwick winning and getting us kicked out of Beacon, but risking our lives over this was beyond what I'd considered.

"This is insane," I whispered, and paused by the wall, eyes wide. I could still hear chanting down the hall. "This is absolutely insane. I didn't mean to cause this. I didn't mean to cause a war!"

"Jaune…?"

I twirled to face the door, in time to see Ruby enter slowly and close it behind her.

"I did knock," she said. "I guess you didn't hear me. Is it okay to talk?"

"Y-Yeah, of course." I faked a smile, but judging from her expression, it wasn't my best. "Is something bothering you, Ruby?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She giggled and stepped further into the room to sit down on the small bed I'd been given. I hadn't slept on it, of course, or even sat down since I'd arrived. "I feel nervous," she admitted. "I kept shaking, and didn't know what to do, so I thought I'd come and talk with you. You uh… you look a lot worse than I do, though."

"Do I?" The question came out defensive, and I slapped my face a second later. Of course I did, otherwise she wouldn't have bothered to mention it. "Sorry, I _am_ nervous. I have no idea what's going on, or how it came to this. I just wanted to get our Guild out of trouble, but now it looks like I've started a war."

"Started it…?"

"I know Torchwick is at fault," I said, before Ruby could argue. "I know that technically, he's the one who started this, but it's my fault it's turned into what it is now."

"Nope."

"Ruby, this isn't the time for your `nope thing`," I said with a little sigh. "I was the one who involved Coco, and it went completely out of control. I've even dragged Blake into it, and she's a complete innocent." My head fell into my hands. "Now, all these people are rushing off to get hurt, and it's all my fault."

"All your fault?" Ruby asked. It wasn't the question which made me look up, but the uncharacteristic anger in her voice. The Reaper had crossed the room to stand before me, and although she was shorter than I was by far, she still cut an intimidating figure with her hands on her hips. "This isn't your fault, Jaune," she said, poking a finger into my chest. "Don't be stupid."

"But it is. I caused this."

"No, not stupid, arrogant – that's what you're being." She poked me again, and this time forced me a step back. "Stop being an arrogant idiot!"

"W-What…?"

"You're acting like this is your fault because only you could have told Coco's Guild, and only you could have come up with the idea for us to attack Torchwick, but that's what makes you so arrogant!" She took another step forward, and pushed me back by force of will alone. "Do you think we're idiots or something?"

"What, no!"

"Do you think we're all useless girls unable to make our own decisions in life?"

"No… and Ren is a guy."

"Don't try to distract me!" Ruby growled. "We're not idiots, Jaune – and we don't need you to make our decisions for us. If any one of us didn't like this idea, we'd have said something. You didn't even come up with the idea!" Ruby rolled her eyes when my mouth fell open. "Wait, you thought you did!? Jaune, attacking him to get the staff back isn't a _plan_ ; it's the obvious last resort. We all knew that was an option, but we were looking for other ideas. We all just thought you were saying there weren't any plans that would work, so we'd go with it. Wow… you really did think that was your idea, didn't you?"

My mouth open and closed, but no words came forth. It _had_ been my plan, but… well, maybe it was a desperate move, but this was still my plan, right?

"And on Coco, you're even further off," Ruby went on. "You act like you're the one to trick her into this, but you _do_ realise she's using us as her own way to get revenge, right? I mean, did it look like she needed much convincing to attack him? It looked to me like she's been waiting for this for ages. She already had the plan. We're just the excuse."

"But if I hadn't come to her about the staff-"

"Then someone else would have, or she'd have waited until her last year when it was clear no one was coming, and she'd have just attacked him anyway. Didn't you say the first time you went to her, she turned you down?"

"Well, yes…"

Ruby grinned. "Then there you have it. If this was something _you_ caused, then why didn't she agree then? She turned you down. You had a chance to be responsible for it, but she wasn't interested because she thought it was a bad idea. It wasn't until she learned about Torchwick that she agreed, and has she even mentioned taking the staff as payment?"

I couldn't remember. She refused it the first time, but after agreeing to help us, she hadn't so much as mentioned it. My silence was answer enough for Ruby.

"Exactly… if Coco even cared about pretending this was a mission, she'd have mentioned the staff or how much it's worth. She's not even in this for the lien, and she as good as said if we backed out, she'd attack anyway." Ruby shrugged. "This is personal. This is between her and Torchwick, in which case this whole thing was started well before we even came to Beacon."

Ruby's angry expression faded, and she opened her arms. I wasn't sure what she wanted for a moment, but her hands wound about my waist, engulfing me in a hug.

"This war started years ago when Torchwick did something to Coco's friend. He tried to do to them what he's doing to us, but he failed to get Coco and Yatsuhashi out of Beacon, which means he left enemies behind." She pulled away from me and smiled. "Dad always said the biggest mistake you could make was to leave an enemy behind you. You need to make sure every Grimm you fight is dead, because it's the injured one you turn your back on that will kill you." Ruby hugged me again. "You're not responsible for any of this, dummy."

"I'm… not…?"

"Nope." She giggled. "Torchwick started it when he picked on Coco and didn't finish her off, and now she's come back to finish the job. If anything, we're just convenient excuses and a way for her to get out of trouble once she does it. We're the useless people she has to babysit."

I laughed at the analogy, even if it was true. Compared to her and her people, we were probably extremely weak. Still, Ruby's words washed over me. Was I really blameless in all of this? Had I been borrowing trouble that wasn't my own? I felt a little lighter already, like there'd been a weight removed from my shoulders, and my hands settled on her shoulders as I hugged her back.

"Thanks for that, Ruby. I… I think I needed to hear that."

"I think you did." Ruby let go and walked over to sit on the bed, but patted the mattress next to her. I moved over and sat down, and she linked her hands behind her, kicking her feet. "You always seem to take everything too seriously. You do it on our Quests, and did it with Atlas, too. Why?"

"Well, I guess it's because I'm the Guild Leader," I admitted. "It's my job to look after everyone, and make sure we get through this, right?"

"Uh… and now I feel guilty." Ruby sighed and pouted at me. "You do realise that form I signed your name on doesn't really mean anything, right?"

"Huh?"

"I made you the Guild Leader, but it's just on official paperwork," she explained. "It doesn't mean you have to lead, or even that we have to follow what you say. It's just something that I had to sign someone down for."

"And you put me," I said, "which I still don't understand."

"That's because there's nothing to understand about it. I could have put Yang's name, or Weiss', or even Nora's. It doesn't mean anything." She laughed and elbowed my arm. "It's just a piece of paper. You don't need to act like it's your responsibility to do all the thinking for us. Do you remember when we decided to split out Quests up? It was Weiss and Ren who did the decision making."

That was true.

"And when me and you got told off for our Quest, it was everyone else who decided our next one would be done as a group, and then Weiss chose the Quest, and I got the horses ready. You didn't do anything, and you weren't expected to. The point I'm trying to make is that you're our Guild Leader, but it's only in name. We don't expect you to lead us, and we kind of make decisions based on the group." She paused and poked her chin. "If anything, you're more like our spokesperson. You're better at speaking with people than we are, probably because you're a Knight."

More likely because I'd been raised in a house filled with Shopkeepers. Mom would sure be proud right now. Still, I laughed, realising Ruby's point. "You're saying I've been trying to fill a position that doesn't exist, right?"

"Yep. Sorry."

"Sheesh…" I rubbed a hand down my face. "Do you realise how much I panicked over this? I kept wondering if I was making the right decisions, or if I was leading you all to disaster. Now you're saying it didn't even matter?"

"Well, not that… it's more like if we didn't like your ideas, we wouldn't have followed them." She shrugged. "Like I said, when it comes to making plans, we normally go with what Ren, Pyrrha or Weiss come up with – but you're pretty good at it, too." She bounced on the bed. "Like when you had the idea to set the fake camp for the Griffon. It was a good idea, but that didn't mean we were following your orders. It was just an obviously good decision, so no one felt the need to complain."

A small flicker of pride blossomed to life inside of me, even if it was drowned out by the embarrassment. How much of an idiot had I looked walking around like I was the King of the Guild, when in truth, everyone only followed my instructions if they felt like it?

"That's why you shouldn't feel like this is your fault," Ruby said with a final nod. "It's not, because you don't actually make decisions for us, and we don't follow your orders. We're all here because we want to be, not because you made us. We all knew this would be the desperation plan and well… we're desperate."

"I get it, Ruby. Thanks for letting me know." I grinned at her, but waited until she smiled back before I placed a hand on her shoulder and shoved her across the bed. She yelped and almost fell off.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"For not telling me sooner," I said sarcastically. "I must have looked like an idiot!"

"Only a little…"

Ruby and I stared at one another for a few moments, before we both burst into laughter. All the weight and pressure I'd been carrying vanished in an instant, leaving behind a curious mix of relief and calm. I was involved in this, but I wasn't responsible, or at least not alone. We were all a part of this dangerous move, this pivotal moment. I had no idea what it would bring, but I wouldn't hold myself responsible at the end of it.

"Seriously, though… thanks. I guess I can be a bit of an idiot sometimes."

"I'm the same," Ruby whispered, coming back over to sit next to me. "I'm not always sure what I'm doing, and I'm two years younger than everyone else. Sometimes I have an idea, but I'm afraid to say anything because it might be stupid. Yang always tells me to just go for it and she'll back me up, but… I guess it's hard."

Honestly, I'd forgotten about her being younger than me. Ruby was short, sure, but no shorter than Weiss – and she had a maturity beyond what one would have expected of someone her age. In the grand scheme of things, the two years didn't feel like much, even if it was a big percentage of her life. "You struggle?" I asked, surprised. "I wouldn't have been able to tell."

Ruby's cheeks darkened and she looked away. Despite that, there was a tiny, embarrassed, smile on her face. "Eh, you know… got to keep trying, and I don't like to bother anyone. The Guilds been great, but sometimes it's hard, and then there's Yang being over-protective, and my Class, and all sorts of other things. Torchwick doesn't help, either!"

"He doesn't," I agreed, sighing. "Well, maybe we'll be free of him after tonight."

"Maybe…"

I glanced at her. "You don't think this'll work?"

"No, I do." She looked away. "Maybe… I don't know. I want to think it will, but there's no idea. I guess I'm just worried that it'll all end, and I don't want it to. I like things here. I like the Guild, and all our friends, and you, and Blake, and even Weiss!" Ruby paused as she realised how shocked she'd sounded. "Don't tell Weiss I said it like that."

"I won't."

"A-Anyway, I guess I'm just frightened. Not about the fighting and what we'll have to do, but about what might happen if we fail."

"You're not the only one," I whispered, putting an arm around her. "I bet we're all scared, even if we're not showing it on the outside. Coco is probably scared, too. If she doesn't find out what happened to her friend, she might never have another chance, and she knows that. It's all we can do to try though… right?"

"Right," Ruby stood up and stepped away from the bed. She turned and backed towards the door with a smile, hands linked behind her. "I'd best get ready to fight. I want to make sure Crescent Rose is in good condition."

"Yeah, I'll see you there." I smiled. "Thanks again, Ruby."

The Reaper smiled and waved goodbye as she closed the door behind her, and despite her departure, my own smile didn't fade. "I guess I needed someone to knock some sense into me," I chuckled. "I'm glad it was Ruby and not Yang."

I might not have survived the latter.

There could only have been five or so minutes left until Coco's appointed time, and already the castle felt quiet and empty, the last vestiges of the forces within having moved out while Ruby and I were talking. Behind, they'd left nothing but silence, but I couldn't help but feel relieved by that. It gave me a chance to think as I drew Crocea Mors out and laid it across my lap. My fingers traced the flat of the sword.

A Knight's sword, a Blacksmith's sword… and here I was, about to take part in what was for all intents and purposes, a war. It would be a short one, for sure, and that would be the same win or lose. Still… I'd never expected anything like this to happen. Not in a million years.

 _I'm a Blacksmith, a member of the Labour Caste, nothing more than an NPC. What am I doing here? What right do I have to go into such a battle and hold any hope of surviving? Am I going to drag everyone else down?_

No, I wouldn't. It didn't matter what I was now, only what I could be. I looked down at the blade, eyes focused on the expanse of flat steel above the cross guard. It was clear and empty because I'd never thought to put anything there, but now my index finger traced a curious pattern. It was one I'd seen before on a chunk of masonry I'd copied onto charcoal paper, and my finger traced that memorable shape. I had no idea what it was, what it might do, or if it would even do anything at all.

There was a loud knock on the door, and it cracked open a second later. Ren poked his head in, but only for the briefest of moments.

"It's time," he said.

I rose opposite him, nodding as I sheathed Crocea Mors in her scabbard and slung the shield behind my back. As I stepped outside, it was to see everyone else waiting, but also staring out of a nearby window, little more than a hole in the wall. It was dark outside, with only the light of the moon for vision, but in the distance I could see an orange flow in the forest. Panicked cries rose from the Guild Village as the fire caught, and bells tolled in the distance. Time, indeed. Coco's people had bought us it, but now it would be up to us to make the most of what we had.

The battle had begun.

* * *

 **And the war begins in earnest. Yes, as some people noticed and commented in the reviews, this is very much a blitzkrieg that Coco has to enact. Both sides know it's coming, but neither can do anything until it begins.**

 **Oh, on the question of numbers (since I said TMG has 400 members), it should have been implied early on in this story, but Beacon is a** _ **lot**_ **bigger than in canon. I believe in the First Quest, I quoted it as "several hundred" people, and that was purposefully much bigger than canon. This isn't a school that can pick and choose in this story. It's an institute which automatically gets every child born into a certain Caste. As such, it's much larger. I'd say a couple of thousand, at least. (Obviously, that means more teachers, etc, but it's been unnecessary to make or use any so far).**

 **In terms of why the teachers haven't done anything here, it's important to remember that they really can't so long as no rules are broken. It would be like saying, "Why hasn't someone done anything about any scandal-hit person yet?" You need proof, and it will always be innocent until proven guilty, and that it can be really hard to prove anything a lot of the time.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 21** **st** **August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	43. Book 3: Chapter 13

**No CF on this one, and I have a serious family issue going on, so this was written a little rushed. It's also out earlier since I have no time for anything, and need to rush off to deal with this, and will be busy all night as a result. Sorry about that, and hopefully it turned out okay. Things ought to be back to normal soon. I'm sorry for all the recent disturbances.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 13**

* * *

War was hell.

I'd heard that saying once, probably from my father, though even then I imagined he'd quoted it from somewhere else, as I don't think our village had ever seen it first-hand. Regardless, all the scholars seemed to agree that war was a terrible thing to be avoided, and if the brief snippets of it I caught here were any indication, I couldn't help but agree.

It was the screams that caught me the hardest. Screams of rage, of battle, of anger, but also of warning, fear and agony. They were accompanied by the clashing of steel, and the stampeding of boots against dirt.

This was a sanitised battle, Coco's Guild working to avoid any and all injuries and take down Torchwick's without spilling a single drop of blood, and yet that still didn't make it any better. War was hell, and this wasn't even war.

I kept my eyes focused on Coco's back and nothing else.

"Ignore everything," she yelled, pushing through a melee between her people and others. Everywhere around us, members of the Mercenary's Guild fought, their tabards and uniform the only thing that distinguished them from the varied clothes the TRE Guild sported. We were still a good distance from the main building, but battle had already been raging for two or three minutes now. "Torchwick knows we're coming," Coco went on. "He's sending people out to delay us, and calling in whatever allies he has. If we get bogged down in the streets, we'll be easy pickings when the teachers arrive. Keep pushing forward!"

"Got it!" I called, followed by sounds of agreement from the rest of the Guild. My breath came out in harsh pants as we sprinted through the battle, students occasionally moving to block out path, only to be pushed aside by Mercenaries. Other Guilds had closed their doors and windows, and no doubt hid inside, content to wait it out, or maybe afraid to show their faces lest they be mistaken for enemies. At this time of night, the roads of Beacon's Guild Village were still usually busy, but now they were abandoned but for those who fought.

This was insane. It was madness.

It was our only chance… Torchwick had made it come to this. He'd pushed us until there was nothing left to give, and like cornered animals we lashed out. If he expected us to be calmly pushed off a cliff, he had another thing coming.

The melee became more frantic as we reached the TRE compound. A wall of melee Classes moved upon the building, shields raised before them as arrows rained down – fired by Rogues stood atop the building. I ducked down and reached for my own shield, but never had the chance to use it. A coruscating ball of fire lit the sky, arching down towards the roof and sending the attackers scattering. The explosion rocked the building and sent sparks through the air, some of which landed on my arms and burned my clothing.

It provided the opening we needed, however, and with Coco and Yatsuhashi ahead of us, as well as four of their most trusted Guild mates, we reached the large, wooden doors.

Yatsuhashi pushed against them. "It's locked."

"Not for long it won't be," Coco growled and drew her bow. "All of you move back. If that bastard thinks he can hide behind wood, he's got another thing coming."

"What's she going to do?" Ruby asked. "Blake might be able to pick the lock…"

"I can try," the Assassin said.

Yatsuhashi shook his head. "There's no need. Coco has this."

Coco certainly looked confident enough. She drew forth her bow, the very same one we'd sold to her, and nocked an arrow against it. Drawing it back as far as she could, she stared first at the door, and then at the arrowhead itself.

Her eyes glowed.

So did the arrowhead.

"Ha!" she cried, releasing the shaft, which flashed through the air to strike the wooden door with a loud _thunk_. It vibrated for a second before coming to a stop, and Coco lowered her bow with a short sigh.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Yang asked. "I don't see-"

She was cut off as the arrow glowed – and then exploded into a huge fireball. The force of it knocked us back, with Ruby and Weiss letting out loud yelps as the flames licked out towards them. Yang dragged her sister back, while Nora stood before Weiss, protecting her from any damage.

Of the doors… there was nothing but ash and splinters that remained. Yatsuhashi dashed in, followed quickly by two others, a Duellist and a Bard. They spread out, weapons drawn, to take control of the central entranceway of the building.

"Clear," the Bard called.

"It's clear here as well." the Duellist replied.

"No one…" Yatsuhashi kept his massive sword out, and his eyes pierced each and every shadow. "No ambush and no one to defend the building. Coco, I sense an ambush here. It would be foolhardy to offer no defence, and Torchwick is anything but that."

"Yeah, I see it too," Coco sighed, stepping in with us in tow. "Not much we can do about it now, though. If we waste any time, we only hurt ourselves. Jaune, you said you've been here before, right? Do you know the way around?"

"I came here once with Pyrrha and once with Weiss." Both times, we'd been led deeper into the building by the Dancer, Neo. "I can't be completely sure, and I only ever went to Torchwick's office. Most of the compound is underground, down that tunnel there."

"Sure looks dark and ominous enough…"

"There are usually torches lit."

"Of course there are," Coco sighed. "Wouldn't do to leave a welcome for us though, would it? Right, Yats, you take the lead – I want Mils and Pitt behind, and both of you with torches. The kids go in the middle, while Verdant and Sam cover the rear. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"I can provide light if you need me to," Weiss offered.

"Yeah, and a target to boot… if there _is_ an ambush, then it'll be down there waiting for our nice, glowing torches to give them a clear shot. I'd rather it be on tanks able to take it than of a Mage two years younger than me." The Archer's face softened. "If you want to provide them some fire to light the torches though, that'd be helpful."

Weiss nodded silently and moved to do so, leaving the rest of us to wait around awkwardly. Battle continued to rage outside, though from what I could see out the door, it was clearly going in our favour. Well, that could change in a heartbeat, or however long it took the teachers to react, but for now, things were going well. I swallowed and wrapped my fingers around the hilt of Crocea Mors once more. I kept gripping it and letting go, unsure whether I should draw it, and then not knowing if I'd be able to sheathe it again. My hands were shaking that badly.

"What's our plan exactly?" I asked. "There's no telling how big the place is down there. We could get lost if we just wander around looking for the staff."

"Our goal is Torchwick," Coco said. Her arms were crossed, her face set.

"Don't we need the evidence?" Pyrrha asked nervously. "I understand there might be vengeance involved, but-"

"We'll have no hope of finding it even if we tried." The Archer turned to us and sighed, lowering her arms. "I know you're all nervous, but this is the best we can do. If there is any incriminating evidence, then you can bet Torchwick will have it with him. He wouldn't leave it around where anyone could find it. And if he _has_ hidden it somewhere, then we need to find out where."

Ren frowned. "You think he'll tell us? Time is on his side, and he likely knows we won't kill him. He could just refuse to talk until the teachers arrive."

"If he thinks I won't kill him, he's wrong," Coco whispered. "But no, I don't expect him to talk. He'll have his trusted people with him however, and I'll make them sing. If all else fails, his Seneschal must be around here somewhere. An NPC isn't going to be beholden to his crimes, and they'll talk if we're reasonable about it. I'll just point out how much trouble they'd be in if the truth was discovered… maybe twist their arm a little."

"T-That's not right," Ruby warned. "She's a member of the Labour Caste, so she isn't involved with-"

"His crimes…? I'm afraid she is, kid. There isn't anything that gets past a Seneschal, and it's their job to know what's going on. You already said she was in on the meetings you had, so she knows. She knows, and is perfectly okay with it." Coco drew her bow and turned to the tunnel, light now flickering from glowing torches. "Just remember… everyone you meet down here is guilty. No matter what they say, what they do, or what the words above their heads say – they are knowingly involved in Torchwick's crimes. Involved and profiting from them."

"Coco has a point, Ruby," Yang whispered. "I don't like it either but… well… it's them or us."

"I know. It's just…" The Reaper sighed. "Never mind… I'm fine."

She wasn't, and to be fair neither was I, but we both still moved forward with the others, me taking the lead, albeit behind Coco, Yatsuhashi and the two torch bearers. "The staircase goes on a little while," I said, "and then we turn left."

They nodded and moved on in silence, the natural light – and the sounds of combat – slowly dwindling away as we moved deeper and deeper into the compound. It felt familiar, but not in a way I liked. It reminded me of our time in the Dungeon.

Crocea Mors finally came free, a tiny, near-silent hiss.

It was echoed behind me, as other members of the Guild readied themselves.

"There's an opening ahead," one of the torchbearers said. "The stairs come to an end."

"Spread out and secure the area first," Coco whispered. "We'll find Torchwick once we know it's safe. Don't take any chances, and don't go down any corridors you can't see the end of." The men nodded, while I swallowed and did the same, even if Coco couldn't see it. There was a moment of gut-wrenching anticipation, a tense second in which every muscle in my body contracted.

And then, the stairs came to an end.

Yatsuhashi moved first. The giant sprinted forward, covering the distance in great bounds until he stood in the middle of the room. Coco rushed behind him, while the torchbearers in the lead took the right and left respectively. I followed to the left, sword and shield ready. I had no idea which side the others chose, but my eyes were locked down the dark corridor I knew we'd have to cross. As the Duellist swung the torch forward to illuminate it, I stood before him, shield at the ready.

"It's quiet," he whispered to me. "Too quiet…"

"Maybe Torchwick sent them all above to slow us down," I said.

"That would be suicidal. He knows we outnumber him, and we'd always have the advantage in open battle. Torchwick would have to be a fool to go with that idea."

I nodded, understanding the message. Torchwick was many things, but a fool was not one of them. There was a soft footstep behind me, but I recognised Ren's easy breathing, and relaxed as the Monk crouched down next to me.

"It's unusual for there not to be an ambush here," he said. "They could have trapped us in that tunnel if they wanted to. Why allow us to get this far at all?"

"Something is definitely off," the Duellist agreed. He raised his voice. "Clear on the left!"

"Right is clear."

"Centre is clear."

"Bullshit," Coco growled. "Torchwick is playing games with us. I refuse to believe there's no one here."

"That's a chilling thought," Weiss murmured. "Is it possible he took everyone and escaped before we arrived? We might be invading an empty compound."

"I have people watching the entrances and exits to Beacon, so it's unlikely. He'd have a lot of stuff to move as well. No, that bastard is still here somewhere. He's just messing with our heads." She motioned with one hand and pointed towards the left corridor. "Let's carry on. We can't afford to be wasting time. Yats and I in the lead… pass me that torch, Pitt."

"Yes ma'am," the Duellist said, handing it over. Coco nodded and moved past Ren and I, while Yatsuhashi jogged to overtake us and walk along beside her. The rest of us fell in line, unconsciously moving into the same formation we'd been in before.

"What's the path like ahead?" Coco asked.

"There's a crossroads coming up," I answered. "We go straight on from there, and then there's a huge door on the left. That's Torchwick's office."

"A crossroads, great. Does he think we're idiots?"

"Perfect place for an ambush," Yatsuhashi mumbled. "I see it ahead."

Coco held one hand up, and then a finger to her lips. We came to a halt with a clink of metal and leather, and she wafted her torch forwards. The light barely reached the aforementioned split in the corridors, and we were a good ten or fifteen metres away from it still.

There was no sign of life there, but then again, it wouldn't be much of an ambush if there was. Coco tapped her friend on the arm, and nodded at one of the nearby, wooden doors. It was small, and one I'd never been through before. Even so, she pointed the Warrior in the direction of it and made a clear gesture.

Yatsuhashi nodded and stepped over to it, pushing Ren and I aside gently. "You may want to back up," he whispered, "and to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" I asked.

Yatsuhashi didn't answer. Instead, he reared back, raised one foot into the air – and then kicked the door firmly off its hinges.

At least eight, maybe ten, faces stared back at us.

All had their weapons drawn.

"Ambush!" Yatsuhashi roared, and then, in stark contrast to how one _might_ have reacted to a sudden ambush, charged in to attack the startled enemies. I froze for a second, as did everyone else, before the sudden sound of wooden doors slamming open reverberated down the hallways.

"Get in position!" Coco roared. She kicked back, bouncing off one wall and then the other to jump over our heads, even as the Duellist and Bard from before pushed past me to take position at the head of the corridor. Behind us, the other two held their ground, even as Coco fired an arrow in mid-air, the shaft igniting as it sailed down the corridor.

It lit up the crossroads ahead, but also the fifteen or twenty people rushing towards us.

"Behind as well!" Pyrrha yelled. "There must be at least ten of them!"

"It's a pincer," Yang fell into a fighting stance, eyes wild. "What do we do?"

"We show them why we're the Mercenary's Guild," Coco said. Her eyes flashed in the dark, as did her teeth, pulled into a wide smile. "Mils, Pitt… you ready?"

"As ever."

"Of course."

"Good." Coco smiled cruelly. "Advance."

"Advance!?" I cried. "Coco, are you mad? We're completely outnumbered. We need to hold our ground or regroup."

Coco ignored me, nocking another arrow. "Advance and cut them down. Blunt or flat of swords wherever you can, but make sure they're unconscious before you step over them. If these idiots want to feed themselves into us, we'll cut through them like wheat."

"Yes ma'am!" the two chanted. There was not an ounce of hesitation in their voices, and to my shock they began to move forward. I stared at them, and then at Coco as she drew another arrow. She noticed my look and smiled.

"There's a reason we're the ones people come to when they need muscle. Still, if you're that worried then the least you can do is help them out. Many hands make light work."

She was insane… they all were. Still, we were here and there was no getting out of it. I looked back to the others, and saw the same determination on their faces. Well, most of them. Nora and Yang had already sprinted away and were engaged in the melee, helping at the rear – while Pyrrha had entered the same room Yatsuhashi had, and seemed to be dispensing her own justice.

"You ready?" I asked.

I wasn't their leader, and didn't need to make decisions for them. Ruby's words came back to me, and a weight drained away, replaced only with a grim smile and an even grimmer excitement. I wasn't their leader, but a single part of something greater.

Ren, Blake, Ruby and Weiss nodded, their decisions already made.

What else was there to say?

I turned with a smile, charging towards our enemies, but I was not the first to make it there. Blake and Ruby passed me easily, though Ruby drew back from engaging directly and instead made use of her longer weapon, slamming the back of it into heads over the shoulders of the Mercenaries at the front. Blake darted over them and landed atop a pair of shoulders, where she vaulted deeper into the tunnels and out of sight. I'd have been afraid for her, but trusted she knew how to handle herself better than I did.

Of Ren and I, who had no such advantages, we shared a quick look and a nod – before we threw ourselves into the melee.

The two at the front made room for us, the corridor just wide enough for the four of us to fight shoulder to shoulder, though even then it was cramped. A knife flashed towards my face, but I diverted it with my gauntlet, then slammed the cross guard of my sword into the assailant's face. He went down hard, but was drawn back into the press of bodies instead of crushed underfoot, and suddenly there was a new, snarling face taking his place, and a new weapon – a mace – sailing for my skull.

I caught it on the flat of Crocea Mors, gripping the blade like a stave by both handle and blade. With a twist, the opponent was disarmed, and I drove my pommel into his chin. He staggered but didn't fall, at least not immediately. A foot to his stomach helped, but it was a wide swing from the Duellist which slammed him into the wall, knocking him out entirely. I had no time to celebrate, for there was now a sword lunging for my stomach. This time the Bard caught it, and with his bare hand no less. Weapon immobilised, I took the opportunity to leap forward and cuff the unfortunate opponent around the temple, dropping him with a little help from my metal gauntlet and ludicrous Strength stat.

To my shock, I found myself taking a step forward – and then a second.

We were advancing. We were actually advancing. Through a press of bodies more than five times our number, and even when we couldn't show the same brutality as our foes, we were still cutting through them.

Was it the narrow terrain working to our advantage, allowing our smaller numbers to face theirs on an even footing? Or was it the higher Levels of our team, both in terms of Mils and Pitt, but also Coco, who rained arrows from behind, sharp and deadly, but ones that found themselves buried in arms and legs instead of throats and hearts? Maybe it was even sheer determination, our spirit guiding our hands and granting us energy.

The truth was probably far less poetic.

 _This must be what Blake spoke of before when she talked about how Rogue Classes can't fight the same as traditional Hero ones. They're so used to using tricks and sneaking around that they're unable to fight on the same level as us. All their Dexterity and Agility is useless, because there's no room to dodge, and we're not trying to avoid their hits. We're just marching through them with our superior Strength and Constitution._

And these people, trapped in their narrow corridor, didn't have the raw power to bring us down. Thought of like that, it was almost cruel, even as I parried a strike from above and held the opposing woman open for Ren to land a punishing blow to her solar plexus, knocking her down. I stepped over her body with the others, and trusted that Weiss and Ruby would make sure she was knocked out for good.

Behind us, I could hear things going much the same. Nora and Yang, along with the two other Mercenaries, pushed further away from us in the opposite direction, our small party expanding from one that had been caught off-guard in the middle of a corridor, into something that was slowly taking over the entire area. Even with these people being less suited to combat, a lot of our success had to be attributed to raw power. After our Quest to Atlas, we were above what was expected of people in our year, while Coco and her personal guard were probably some of the strongest students in Beacon. If not _the_ strongest.

Before long, and before my arm had even started to tire, the mob before us thinned out. Soon there were only two or three, and they stared at us with awe and fear, weapons shaking in their hands.

"Retreat and we won't follow," I called. "You don't need to fight us."

"D-Damn you!" the one on the left roared, charging at me.

He didn't make it half way. Blake appeared from the shadows, one arm wrapped about his neck. She kicked the other way and slammed the first into the wall, knocking him out. The second only had the time to recover and make a single swing, before she slipped underneath his arm and drove her elbow into his flank, stunning him. A roundhouse kick finished him off, and sent him sailing to the floor.

"That's everyone," she said.

"So much for the ambush," Yang echoed, walking up from behind me. "We've cleared the back. There's no one left."

"The rooms are emptied as well," Pyrrha echoed. "Yatsuhashi sent me to let you know."

"We're not finished yet," Coco said, looking up towards the ceiling. "And we've already wasted time here. This wasn't meant to stop us, just to wear us down. All we've accomplished is a corridor full of evidence against us." She gestured to the fallen bodies. "Now more than ever, we need to clear our names."

"Torchwick's door is ahead, but firmly locked." Blake looked to the Archer and chuckled. "Then again, I don't think it will stay that way for long."

"Trust me, it won't. Everyone back up." Coco waved us all back and nocked another arrow. "I think it's time we paid our host a visit."

/-/

Torchwick was sat behind his desk when the door exploded. How he managed it, I had no idea, but he raised a curious eyebrow when we poured in, and then sighed as though faced with a bunch of unruly children, and he was the overly patient father.

"Coco Adel, so good to see you," he said, standing up and holding his arms wide. "You could have knocked. I'd have let you in. Oh, and if it isn't Jaune and his delightful Guild. I have to say, you could have made an appointment if you wanted to see me. There's no reason for all of this."

"Enough games, Torchwick," Coco snarled, bow drawn. "You'll pay for what you did to us, for what you did to Fox!"

"Fox?"

"My friend – our friend… you tricked us, stole our money, and left him to take the blame!"

Roman cocked his head to one side and hummed under his breath. One finger tapped against his cheek, but he let out a long sigh and smiled. "I'm sorry. The name isn't ringing any bells. Was it a while ago? I tend to forget little details like that."

Coco's eyes flared. "You bastard!"

"Technically, yes," Roman said. He stepped out from behind his desk, twirling a metal cane in one hand. "My mother was a whore, and my father some drunk customer, I'm sure. Either way, I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about my status, my dear. Why, with all the people you've brought along, I can't help but think this looks more like an invasion. Of course, that would be against Beacon's rules, so I'm sure it can't be that." He smiled charismatically. "I'm sure this is just one big misunderstanding, right?"

"There's no misunderstanding," I said, taking a step forward to stand alongside Coco. "You attacked our Guild, Roman. You attacked Velvet and beat her into silence!"

"Not very well, apparently. I really need to hire better people."

"So you admit it was you!?" Weiss called. "You admit that you did it?"

"Is that really in any doubt at this point, my dear? I mean, I'd hope it isn't since you're all of you risking your lives for this. Yes, I attacked your Seneschal, but if I can ask a quick favour, don't subject mine to the same, hmm?" He looked to the left, to where the strangely silent girl he was always with stood. "Neo, be a dear and wait to the side. I wouldn't want you involved in this." He chuckled and looked to me. "If that's allowed, that is?"

"It's allowed," I growled back. "We've got no problem with her."

"Just with me, I see. Oh, and what little problems they seem to be." Roman brought his cane to a stop and leaned on it. "I don't want any violence. Can't we talk this through like adults?"

My brow creased. What was he talking about? After everything he'd done, there was no way that was an option. He had to be stalling for time, and I raised my weapons towards him.

"He has a point…" Ruby said, lowering hers. "We're breaking the rules here."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm all for stretching the rules, but this is a little much," Yang added.

I whirled on them, eyes wide. "What? Guys, we can't back out now!"

"Well, no," Mitt said, lowering his sword. "We can talk at least. Maybe we can find a way to sort this out without violence. That would be good."

"I don't want any violence," Nora agreed.

"We should talk this through like adults," Pyrrha echoed.

Something was wrong. Even casting aside the sudden non-committal behaviour, Nora not liking violence and Pyrrha repeating his exact words struck me the hardest. Eyes wide, I turned to Coco, in time to see her struggling with herself. It looked like she wanted to draw her bow and shoot him, but she was also fighting the urge to put it away. Sweat beaded on her brow, and her teeth were gritted together.

But why would she…? The answer hit me immediately.

"It's a trick," I yelled. "He's using his Charisma to influence us. Snap out of it!"

Ruby looked at me, eyes clouded. "Cha… risma…?"

"He's lying," Roman teased. "Such a violent man."

"N-No…" Ruby's eyes clenched shut. "No, he isn't."

"Jaune is violent?" Pyrrha shook her head, lips parted. "I… I don't think so."

Roman's face froze, lips turning down – and it was the moment's hesitation I needed. He was failing, failing because he was trying to convince them of something they simply could not believe. My friends knew me too well to be swayed like that. Coco, on the other hand, was no doubt riddled with self-doubt. That must have made her an easy target… especially when her own decisions were called into question. If her thoughts were anything like mine, then she too must have agonised over being a leader of so many people – except that in her case she had every right to. Hundreds of people relied on her.

"Coco, snap out of it." I strode towards her and punched her in the arm, shocking her. "Think about why we're here. Think about Fox. Think about what this guy did to Fox!" My hands gripped her shoulders. "You're doing this for him, Coco. You're doing this for Fox."

"Fox…?" Her eyes were misty, but quickly cleared. A single tear ran from her left eye, trailing down her cheek. "Fox…," she whispered. "FOX!" An agonised scream escaped her, and she nocked and drew in an arrow in less than a second. "Rargh! Torchwick, I'll kill you!"

The arrow flew true.

"Tch," Roman grunted, ducking aside and behind his desk. The arrow shattered on the stone wall behind him, but another stuck into the wooden table, and then a third as he ducked behind it. "Look at you, a single angry girl drawing hundreds of others into your problems. How many are injured because of you tonight? How many have to suffer for your revenge?"

"That won't work, Torchwick!"

"Won't it?" the Thief asked, rising with a smile. He looked to our group. "Help me restrain her, I beg you. She's broken the rules, but I know she tricked you into coming. I'll vouch for you all, I promise."

"I…. he…. She…" Mitts clutched his head and swayed on his feet. "I don't… what?"

"Everyone, leave now," Coco ordered. "Only I, Yats and the kids are to stay. You four guard the entrance and let no one in or out."

"Y-Yes ma'am…" The four staggered out and away, leaving it with just the ten of us. Those were still good odds, and everyone was shaking their heads and drawing their weapons once more. If he planned to turn us against one another, he'd be met with failure. We'd bonded too much to fall for that. Our trials in Atlas had changed us, and mostly for the worse, but one thing was clear.

We trusted one another too much to let his words create doubt in us.

"What a pain," Roman growled. "Well, it was worth a shot. I take it this means we're going to be doing this the old fashioned way, huh?"

"Yes," Coco growled. "Yes, we are. How… how did you pull that shit off, anyway?"

"Oh, you want an explanation?" He shook his head with a little laugh. "I suppose I can indulge you since it's of no use now. Allow me to introduce myself, Roman Torchwick, Thief, and also known as the Silver-Tongued Rogue. Or at least that's what my Passive calls me."

My eyes narrowed. "Your Passive…?"

"The ability to substitute my Dexterity for any and all Charisma checks," Roman explained with an arrogant smile. "Of course, I suppose I should have expected a Knight of all things to resist it. No matter. If you think talk is all I am, you're about to be sorely disappointed."

"It's still ten to one," I said, looking to our Guild, Coco and Yatsuhashi. "No matter how good you are, you can't compete with those numbers."

"Can't I? I've heard it said that with the right party composition, you can compete with numbers far greater than yours. As far as I can see, you guys are missing something pretty important." Roman looked us over and laughed when there was no response. "No answers? Well, I'll tell you what you lovely guys and girls are missing. Or better yet, maybe I'll show you."

Show us? What did he-?

"Jaune, behind you!" Blake warned.

I moved on instinct. I didn't hear anything, nor perceive of any threat, but if Blake wanted to shout a warning, I wasn't going to ignore it. That trust likely saved my life. A huge, two-handed sword slammed down into the ground where I'd stood, chipping marble and also digging a hole into it. I landed hard, rolling over one shoulder and coming back onto my feet closer to Blake and the rest of my Guild.

Behind where I'd stood, there was a huge figure, clad in silver armour and wielding a great sword, which he drew from the ground with contemptuous ease. The armour was ornate, ridiculously do, as was the sword, which hummed with clear power.

It was the face that caught me however, mostly because it could not be seen. It was hidden behind a light grey hood, one I recognised immediately.

Ruby did as well, apparently. "That's the same hood as the Ranger from Eldon!"

"And the same as the one we found on the Griffon's talons," Pyrrha added. "Identical, in fact. So, Torchwick _did_ send his people out to interfere with our Quests?"

"Nothing of the sort," the Thief laughed, "and I don't _send_ these guys anywhere. They work for my employer, not me. In fact, you could say I work for him, or am at least working with him. Still, has the answer not come to you now, children?"

It had. It wasn't the additional combatant. As strong as he looked, he was still one person, and that put us at five to one in odds. Instead, it was the man's Class, which floated above his head, and below the name. He was called Arthur. But that was not what frightened me.

He was a Paladin… and I watched as he raised one fist in the air, the gauntlet glowing with a pale white light that spread out towards Roman, glittering around him. He stood taller, gained colour, and even seemed to smile a little wider. He had reason to, after all.

He had a healer.

* * *

 **And there we go. Sorry if it's a little short, but I have some personal business going on that will distract me today. Anyway, no, this hasn't started to adopt Fate Stay Night elements, despite some people asking for Jaune to be able to trace weapons.**

 **But anyone who has ever played in PvP or in any RPG likely knows how frustrating it is to play against a DPS source who has a dedicated healer. Sure, if it were a Priest you could cut it down, but a Paladin?**

 **Not quite so simple.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 28** **th** **August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	44. Book 3: Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter, and we're moving towards the end of this book. Still a few chapters left, mind. Also, because it's been asked, my new stories on Saturdays will begin this Saturday. Obviously, my new Tuesday fics, Service with a Smile and Captain Dragon, are already out. CF didn't get a chance to beta this. When this book ends in a few chapters, I'll be taking a one week break which won't actually be a break, just a pause. I'll be using it to effectively get a chapter ahead on this fic, so that CF can beta each one.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 14**

* * *

The arrival of the new opponent cast a pall on the room. It wasn't just the fact he was a healer – we could deal with that by attacking him directly, or bursting Torchwick down. It was the way he looked and carried himself, the ornate weapons and the obviously glowing two-handed sword he held before him. Kaedin and Viktor had been far higher level than us, but even they hadn't been geared like this. This man wore power like a cloak. Even I could see that.

"Who are you?" Coco demanded. "Another member of TRE? Back down and you won't be hurt."

The Paladin didn't respond. He brought his sword up before him in what might have been a warrior's salute if it hadn't seemed so dismissive.

"He isn't a part of TRE," I warned. "It's some other organisation, and probably outside of Beacon since we've come across two that died already, and there's been no mention of lost students."

"Came across them? What were they doing?"

"One was responsible for convincing villagers to turn on their families and become bandits, the other in luring a Griffon to roost between several towns." The man's face, concealed as it was, turned to face me. My shoulders stiffened, and I had to force my words out. "We killed the Ranger. He didn't stand a chance against us."

"And one other…"

We all flinched. It was the Paladin who had spoken, and though his voice was rich and cultured, it also carried with it such incredible disdain. He didn't believe us a threat to him, and as much as I wished otherwise, I couldn't find it in myself to disagree. "Who?" I asked. "Who was the other, and how would you know?"

He chuckled.

"Why, it was Merlot of course."

The name his us like a Beowolf. Images of the monstrosity that man had become flashed before my mind, and I had to swallow back bile at it – at the memory of Viktor being torn in two to save my life. He'd been part of this group? Come to think of it, we hadn't paid much attention to Merlot until he transformed, and his robes had been destroyed during it. Maybe he, too, had worn the grey hood. The memory was hazy, and I'd been focused on other things at the time.

"Three, then," I said. "We've dealt with three of your people. You're just one more."

"Hm…" He chuckled. "Then what are you waiting for?"

I had no idea. The only thing I knew was that my hands were shaking, and I had the horrible suspicion I'd die if I moved. Was this fear, terror, or just the instinct to survive?

Coco nocked and fired an arrow – and everything went to shit.

Roman ducked underneath it and dashed towards the Archer, while Yatsuhashi and Pyrrha rushed to defend her. Blake circled wide, eyes on the Thief, and with her high damage, she'd probably be the best to put him out of action before the Paladin could offer any heals. That left six of us to bring him down, with Nora and I being the main tanks. I sent her a quick nod and rushed towards the man. All I had to do was keep him busy while the others attacked. That was it!

His eyes tracked me as I approached, or at least it felt like they did, and his head turned in my direction. I swung towards his chest, but he made no move to block, and instead brought his sword up for a downward slash instead. My eyes widened and I feinted my attack, blocking with both hands behind my shield instead.

The sword tore through it.

It stopped barely an inch from my face, buried halfway down my kite shield, even cutting slightly into my vambraces before it came to a halt. I released it and staggered back, and he flicked the offending item away. My shield… just like that? Sure, it wasn't the most incredible of things – but it was solid metal, and it had protected me even against Merlot's tentacles. What kind of monster was this to tear through it so easily?

"He's strong," I yelled, "Don't let him hit you!"

"No problem," Yang growled, appearing behind him. One of her fists glowed dark orange. "Take this!"

He did. He took it in the centre of his back. I expected him to buckle, cry, or at least stagger forward into my range, but the Paladin instead stood his ground – and it was Yang who fell back. The Brawler cradled her wrist and put as much distance between him and her as she could. She hadn't been able to get through his armour, even with a blow as powerful as hers. Yang had split mine in our first ever training session, and I'd also seen her rupture the ground beneath her with a single punch.

The Paladin turned to follow her, but couldn't reach as she moved away. Instead, he brought up his sword one-handed to parry Ruby's scythe, and then caught the incoming head of Nora's hammer. The Barbarian strained with all her might to pull it free, but his fingers gripped the metal, holding it still. An explosion of ice struck him in the back, but he ignored that entirely – unfazed.

It was only Roman crying out that caught his attention. The thief fell back, bleeding from several wounds across his body. Coco was in bad shape as well, but not nearly so much.

"A little help over here!" Roman called.

The Paladin let go of Nora's weapon and pointed his hand towards the Thief. There was a brief flash of light, and a moment later the wounds that littered Roman's body began to seal and bind themselves shut.

"That's more like it. Heh, so kiddos – you ready to do it all over again?"

"Damn it," Coco yelled. "Keep the healer busy!"

"We're trying," Yang replied, attacking him from behind. Her blows were about as effective as the last time, except that she nearly lost her head, too. "He's too strong!"

"This guy is more dangerous, Coco! We need help."

"Damn it. Right, Yats – go help them out."

The giant rushed over to aid us, his huge sword matching the Paladin's in length and weight. Hopefully he'd be able to match him in other ways too, but I wasn't confident about that. We were students. There was no telling what this guy was, but he definitely wasn't still learning the ropes. Yatsuhashi charging in and swung towards the man's head, and this time there was a reaction. The Paladin moved back and allowed it to pass by, before he countered with a thrust aimed for Yatsuhashi's midriff. I came in and knocked it away, but I had to use my sword with both hands in order to do so.

Ren took the opening offered and slid across the floor behind the man. I caught sight of his blades, and realised he was looking for chinks in the man's armour, probably at the backs of the knees. It was a joint that needed flexibility, so it couldn't be fully plated. I rammed my shoulder into the man's chest to keep him distracted.

The Paladin caught my sword as it came around, his own moving with unnatural grace to parry mine and lock it before his face. One of his hands moved a little higher, pushing on the flat as he worked his incredible Strength against mine, pushing me back.

So close, I could finally see a little bit of his face, not that it helped me any. He had green eyes and black hair with a streak of grey. The lower half was masked, and he looked much older than the rest of us. My eyes were soon locked on his sword, however, as he pushed it ever closer to my face.

Sweat ran down my brow, and I _knew_ the others weren't sitting by and watching me. I could hear their weapons crashing off his armour, and even see flashes of fire and ice from the corner of my eye. He ignored it all. It didn't bother him in the slightest.

His sword tickled my nose. It hummed with power, and several sections of it glowed ominously. If that cut me… no, it couldn't be allowed to. My muscles bulged as I tried to push it to the side, but it was just too much!

"I found it!"

The Paladin grunted as Ren's blade was dug into the back of his leg. Only a grunt, even from what had to be severed tendons or ligaments. He kicked back and knocked Ren down, but that gave me the moment I needed. With him on one foot, and distracted, I pushed with everything I had, and was rewarded by the monstrous sword crashing down to my left. The Paladin recovered quickly and drew it up and down atop my head – but Ruby was quicker. Her hand hooked into the back of my collar, and she dragged me away, aided by me kicking back off the floor as well.

"This is ridiculous," she whispered once we were clear. "Crescent Rose doesn't even do anything. It doesn't matter if I go for his armour or his head, he just shrugs it off!"

"He's far higher level than us, that's for sure. Ren managed to wound him, though."

The Paladin looked down to the small blade still lodged into his knee. It clearly impeded his movement, but he was able to reach down and drag it free with a spurt of blood. He made no sound, but let his sword fall tip-first onto the ground. His other hand rose, and the white light washed over him once more.

"Or he _was_ wounded," I sighed.

We'd never fought a healer before. In the back of my mind, I knew vaguely _how_ to fight them. You pressured the healer and took them out first, since much like a spellcaster they'd be weaker in melee. That much seemed obvious, but it clearly didn't apply here. Say what you would about the Class system, and there was a lot to say, but for the most part, it was balanced. Healers _were_ weaker in melee compared to Classes which specialised in it, but that wouldn't matter if the healer was so far above us in terms of raw stats.

This guy was a tank _and_ a healer, and he could clearly do both well. But even if he wasn't a dedicated damage dealer, he still had Strength to spare, and could likely beat us in a few good hits. Was that really _his_ ability, though, or was it his gear?

 _That sword is definitely special, and I'd hazard a guess his armour isn't for show either. He's been around a lot longer than we have, so he probably has some high-level gear – maybe even better than what Kaedin and Viktor had._

Comparatively, we were mostly still running around with the same weapons and armour we'd used when we came to Beacon. We'd earned levels beyond what was normal for our age, but not equipment. That was probably because our levels had come by fighting a small number of overly strong enemies, which meant that even though the drops were _good_ , they weren't frequent enough to equip us all. I really regretted not visiting Beacon's auction house now, but that was Roman's fault again, wasn't it? I glanced to the Thief in time to see him not-quite holding his own against the others. He was dishing out damage, but taking much more in return.

Was that on purpose, though? Maybe he could afford to be reckless knowing he had a healer to back him up. For Roman, an all-out assault would ensure he did the most damage.

"We need a strategy," I whispered to Ruby. "We have to keep this guy from healing Torchwick, but we can't just throw ourselves at him like we have been doing. We'll be killed."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing," I admitted. "I don't have any plans at all. I was hoping you or the others might be able to come up with something." It was a long-shot, sure, but I was drawing blanks, and Nora wasn't going to be able to keep him busy for long. Or at all, really. He was already parrying her attacks with ease, and his fist caught her face, launching her away.

"We need to get that weapon away from him," Ruby eventually said. She bit her lip and glanced at me. "I know it won't make him any less scary, but if we can disarm him, he'll be a little easier, right?"

I nodded. "It's as good an idea as any."

"I'm faster, so I'll pass the message on. Can you try and tank him for a little bit?"

No, but I wasn't about to tell her that. I nodded confidently, even if I was fairly sure she saw through it. She didn't argue, though. There wasn't any time for other plans, and there wasn't one of us that could realistically take this guy's hits. I was the worst at fighting back, however – so if anyone was going to be knocked out of the fight, it was best if it were me.

I looked to my shield by the back wall, but dismissed it with a shake of my head. Instead, I held Crocea Mors in both hands, the grip long enough to facilitate it when needed. As an after-thought, I also undid the straps on my armour and let it fall down. It wouldn't do me any good, and at least the baggy tunic I wore underneath wouldn't limit my movements. The amulet I wore was tucked underneath still, the chord hanging loose around my throat.

Bereft of shield, of armour and of any protection – I'd only have one chance. But wasn't that the same either way? If my shield couldn't hold up, then my breastplate certainly wouldn't. With a quick growl, I charged in, moving faster than I could before now that all the added weight was left behind.

Nora saw me coming but hid her emotions well. She swung her huge hammer and the Paladin parried, but the force behind it turned him just a fraction, enough to have his back facing me. I surged forwards, the pommel of Crocea Mors against my shoulder and the tip lancing for the small of his back.

The blade sparked against his armour. It grated and slid to the side, propelled around him as he turned to lessen the force. My body slammed into his back a moment later, the attack having done not a lick of damage. I was too close for him to bring his weapon to bear, however. He struck down with the pommel, almost catching my temple with it, but I managed to bring my own hilt into play, blocking it.

We struggled for a moment, pommel against cross guard, and though the scene might have looked crazy to some, either would do catastrophic damage if it caught me in the face. Worse, if I faltered, he would knock me back and then bring the business end of his weapon around. I'd be gutted before I had a chance to recover.

Well, if my choices were between the edge of his blade and the hilt, I knew which I was choosing. I tossed Crocea Mors aside and struggled with his weapon, trying to grapple it out of his hands. His eyes narrowed and he lashed out, his fist catching me in the jaw. Pain exploded through my body, but I kept hold. To let go would be to die. He caught me again, and then a third time – and light flashed before my eyes.

 _Can't… let… go…_

"What an irritant," the man sighed, the first words he'd spoken since the fight began. "Let go."

"No…"

I could barely see, could barely hear either. I probably had a concussion from the recurring blows, each delivered by an armoured gauntlet, but even as my words slurred, my fingers refused to peel away. I had him. I'd keep him locked down. That was my job.

The Paladin sighed and reached behind him – his arm flashing back above his shoulder with a dagger gripped in it.

Oh… he had a spare weapon…

That was unfortunate.

The knife flashed down towards me, and I only had a brief moment to wonder at how little fear I felt. I'd have liked to think it was bravery, but the truth was that I couldn't quite process it past the noise and throbbing in my head. I was already too out of it, just three blows having robbed me of all coherent thought. Even the realisation of my own death.

"Jaune!" someone screamed.

 _Blake…?_

It was only a dark shadow to me, but it appeared over the Paladin's shoulder and wrapped about his arm. His Strength was too much, even for her, and instead of holding the blow back, she was swung with the arm – her body crashing into mine. We flew back with Blake atop me and landed several metres away.

My vision cleared a little, and sound and feeling slowly came back. I patted myself down, but couldn't feel blood or a wound. "You managed to stop it," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Blake."

The Assassin whimpered.

"Blake…?" I pushed up, caught her as she rolled off my body and lowered her to the floor. Her eyes were clenched shut, her hand clasped to her chest. My heart hammered in my chest, and I pulled her fingers apart. "No…"

She hadn't stopped the knife. She'd taken it for me.

"I'm sorry," Blake whispered, as blood bubbled between her hands. "I… I tried really hard…" She gasped out a bitter laugh. "I guess this is what I get, for trying to be a Hero instead of a Rogue... HnghH!"

Her blood was on my hands. This couldn't be happening…

I pushed her hands aside and stared at the wound, but the dagger was lodged above her right breast and had probably pierced her lung. The way the blood bubbled suggested it, and her harsh breathing. "Don't move!" I said, pushing her down by her shoulders. "Stay still. We'll get you help, I promise."

"Focus… on him…" she whispered. "Forget… me…"

How was I supposed to do that in a situation like this? The tears were already running down my cheeks. I had to find help for her – had to find someone who could heal her, but the school Priest could be anywhere. There wasn't anyone left.

"Argh!" Nora cried out as she was thrown back. She'd been cut down her chest and had one hand clasped to the wound.

"NORA!" Ren screamed. He lashed out at the Paladin's eyes, but the monster caught his wrist and broke it with a single twist of his hand. The Monk gritted his teeth against the pain and refused to cry out – not that it made any difference. Battered and broken, he too was tossed aside like trash.

Ruby and Yang were already out of it, the former crouched over her sister. Whatever the plan had been, it had clearly failed, and now only Yatsuhashi stood against him – and the giant Warrior was clearly losing that fight.

"H-Help them…" Blake said. Her hand touched my cheek, leaving behind a smear of blood.

"I'll help you, Blake," I repeated. "I'll save you, I promise. Just… just sit still for now."

The Assassin didn't look convinced, but nodded for my sake – just to make me happy. Laying her down was hard, letting go of her even harder. The strong and skilful woman was weak and helpless, and spilling blood out onto the floor.

She wouldn't survive long enough for me to find a healer, I knew that.

She knew it, too.

My fingers gripped Crocea Mors so hard they nearly broke. Anger like a red haze washed over me, causing my hands to shake and my teeth to grind together. That monster. That bastard! He was killing us all!

I screamed in rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hm?" The Paladin blocked my strike, but seemed surprised at the sudden force behind it. The swords clashed so hard they bounced off one another, but I brought mine around again, faster than ever, and slammed it towards his accursed eyes. "Such anger," he said, parrying it. "I'd have thought you the Barbarian and not your friend. Is this the first time you've lost a friend?"

"She isn't dead!" I roared, swinging again for his head. It didn't matter how strong he was, or how fast. I just had to cut him. I just had to _hit_ him. Even as my blood boiled, I kept swinging. "I'll never forgive you. I'll kill you, kill you, kill you!"

Crocea Mors clashed against his sword once more. He pulled back and chambered a counter-attack, but this time, I was ready. Any rational person would have dodged, but I wasn't that. I thrust towards his face, throwing aside all my own defences and using his own sword to line up the blow. His eyes widened, his face twisting aside at the last second. Despite that, Crocea Mors traced a thin line under his eye, drawing but the tiniest amount of blood.

It was enough to make mine sing. Screaming my triumph, I stepped into his guard and pushed him back a step, then brought my sword around and towards his neck. His came, too – crashing into mine in a shower of sparks.

And Crocea Mors shattered.

The blade gave way two thirds of the way down, with shards flying in the opposite direction as more cracks traced through the steel towards my hand. I had only the time to register the shock before his fist buried itself in my stomach and I bent double. My sword, what was left of it, fell from nerveless fingers.

His hand scrunched up in the collar of my tunic and dragged me up off the floor. My head lolled back but my eyes still met his, even as blood dribbled from my split lip.

I spat it on his face.

"Delightful…" He wiped it away with the hand still holding his giant sword, and then looked me in the eye. "You and yours have been quite the annoyance, it seems. Then again, perhaps that's what we get for relying on idiots like Roman."

"Oi, I could use some heals over here," said person yelled. He was bloodied once more and leaning on his cane. "Give me a hand, pal."

"So useless," the Paladin sighed, holding out his hand towards the Thief. White light gathered on the end of it. I saw it through a haze of agony, and something stirred inside of me. With all the remaining strength I had, I grasped his wrist and pulled his hand to the side.

The spell missed Torchwick.

"I need heals!"

"I'm working on it." The man sighed and cuffed me in the face. I was too dazed to stop him the second time, and Torchwick laughed as he was refreshed once more. The Paladin sighed and turned back to me. "A valiant attempt, I suppose, but I'm hardly strained for mana. I could continue casting heals for hours. Now then, should I finish you off here?"

Shards of ice exploded against his back.

He sighed. "Weiss, my dear. Do stop that."

The Mage shook, one hand extended towards him. She looked physically and mentally exhausted. "How… how do you know my name?"

"How, indeed." He chuckled, hurling me aside. I crashed against a wall and struggled to breathe. "You're out of mana, and no doubt exhausted. Sit down and you need not die with everyone else here."

Weiss' entire body shook as she looked over her guildmates, most of them groaning on the floor, some bleeding – and me – barely staying conscious. She had no hope, not if her most powerful spells were so easily ignored.

She tore her rapier free and lunged for him.

"So stubborn…" The Paladin blocked her furious strike with ease, then hooked his blade under her own and flicked it away. The thin silver sword pierced the wooden roof above us and stuck fast. His sword tickled the underside of Weiss' chin. "You've always been stubborn, Weiss. Your mother would be so disappointed."

"Who… are you?" the Mage asked through gritted teeth.

"You don't recognise me?" The Paladin laughed and reached up to draw down his mask. The face he revealed was middle-aged, with a large moustache. It meant nothing to me, but Weiss gasped. "Does this help, my dear?"

"Watts!" she howled. Her empty hand lashed out towards his face, but it didn't remain empty for long. A dagger made of purest ice appeared. "TRAITOR! I'll kill you!"

The Paladin, Watts, caught the spell in one hand, and shattered it with an easy clench of his fist. Shards rained down, but Weiss continued on nonetheless, howling like a banshee and managing to scratch her nails across his face. With a sigh, he stabbed his sword down into the ground and caught her by the throat before she could hit him again.

"That, my dear, was a mistake. I do believe I've already been quite merciful with you. You shouldn't push your luck so."

"M-M-Monster," Weiss croaked. Even though she could barely breathe, her lips twisted up. "S-Second… best…"

"SILENCE!" Watts' composure disappeared in an instant, and he slammed Weiss against the nearest wall. She fell limp immediately, but he hit her against it again and then dragged her unconscious body before his face. "You know nothing, brat! I would have done anything for her, _anything_! It is _you_ who were the reject. It's only because of _her_ that you yet live!"

It took him a second to realise Weiss wasn't awake to hear him, and he tsked to himself, tossing her body aside. The frail girl sailed through the air and landed by the wall, slumped at its base. The Paladin looked like he might finish her off, but paused as I staggered back to my feet.

"You, again?" he asked. "Goodness, you'd think a man would know when to stay down." He rolled his eyes and pulled his hood down. "I commend your tolerance, boy, but there comes a limit. Sooner or later, it ceases to be brave and becomes foolishness." He picked up his sword once more. "And tiresome. You do not even have a weapon."

I raised Crocea Mors… or what was left of it.

Watts sighed. "You _have_ to be joking."

"I'll keep fighting," I panted, shoulders hunched, half a sword held weakly before me. "You haven't beaten me yet."

"Well, it's just a matter of time at this point, isn't it?" He strode towards me with a cocky smile on his face. His great sword rested against his shoulder, the hilt clasped lightly in one hand. "Come then. I shall allow you the first strike. If you're going to die, you might as well get one good hit in."

It wouldn't be much of a hit. I was too exhausted for one. Still, I rushed in and swung for his head – only for his sword to come up gripped with one hand halfway up the blade. He parried and pushed me back, then drew the huge weapon back and slammed the pommel into my stomach.

I crashed against the wall, and barely had time to get the remains of Crocea Mors back up before his sword pressed against me. Watts pushed with both hands, trying to force my own sword back to cut my throat.

"That… wasn't one free hit," I gasped.

"Why, of course it wasn't," he said. "I did lie, after all." He pushed a little harder, and I noticed with horror how his sword started to slowly cut through mine. "Interesting, no? It's not all a matter of my being stronger than you. The weapons and equipment we wield is a big part of being a Hero. It's what makes the difference between the Soldier Caste and ours, even if they can reach the same levels, and can be the same Classes. Their work trapped in the safety of the Kingdoms will ensure they can _never_ find the kind of incredible equipment we can. Why, this runic blade is the culmination of decades for me. It was quite the find."

Runic…?

My eyes snapped down to it, and with the blade so close to my face, it wasn't hard to see the runes just above the cross guard. They flickered when the light caught them, but otherwise looked ornamental. I'd seen hundreds of amateur smiths add decorations like those, and some people even asked me and Dad for them.

Except that the discovery of my Runesmithing Skill meant it couldn't possibly be fake.

"Maybe if you had more time, you could find something like this for yourself. Alas, you never had the chance." Watts chuckled. "Don't worry, there will be many more people joining you in the afterlife soon. You won't be lonely."

Crocea Mors continued to give way, the cracks within the steel growing wider as his weapon sheared through it. He could have drawn back and ended it in one swing, but I'd have dodged. Safer for him to slowly kill me this way. Desperately, I wedged my sword between one hand and my shoulder, and used my free hand to try and break the grip on his own weapon.

My fingers scrabbled against his, but there was nothing I could do. Even using Stoke the Forge barely did enough to heat the metal around his gauntlets. It would take too long to burn through it, and the heat would be diffused across his armour. As a final gambit, my hand took hold of his sword, fingers cutting themselves on the unnaturally sharp edge.

Blood ran down it.

"Time to end this," Watts whispered.

No… not like this. Not now. I concentrated as best I could, my hand heating the metal until it glowed a dull red. There was something stopping me from breaking it, however – maybe some enchantment or one of those damned runes. My eyes fell to them once more.

Wait… the runes! My hand moved lower, thumb hovering near them. With all my strength I pressed in, thumb shaking against the hot metal.

"DIE!"

"No!" I growled.

"JAUNE!" someone cried.

Resistance gave way, both on my end – and on his. Crocea Mors shattered, and his blade came through, even as the friction against my thumb gave way and the digit smeared across the blood-soaked blade. I screamed as the metal pierced my skin, and then gasped as it lodged in my shoulder bone. Something within me cracked, and I felt the right side of my body crumple.

Watt's eyes were wide.

"What? How were you not split in two?"

"B-Because it's just a sword," I gasped, a weak, bloody smile on my lips. "At least… it is now..."

He looked down on it, and I laughed at the pyrrhic victory. His sword, which had once glowed a faint blue, not looked as inert and simple as any other. The ornaments were still there, from some of its serrated edges to the scrolling on the hilt – but there was no glow, no hum of power, and no enhancement to let it shear through me with ease.

"Impossible…" Watts breathed. "This… This doesn't make sense. How could my sword simply stop working?"

I sagged to my knees as he tore it free from my shoulder. My other hand came up to clasp the wound, which oozed blood through my fingers. With him before me, and his sword held vertical, I could see the damage I'd wrought. Nothing much… just a streak made by my thumb, and a tiny bit of melted metal beneath it.

Directly through the runes that powered it.

"It's ruined," he growled, and kicked me in the stomach. Blood flew from my lips. "You ruined it! Bah, what a waste. Still, do you think this will change anything? Do you believe I _need_ a magical weapon to defeat you children – when most of you are already unconscious or dying? Ha, I think not."

No, he didn't. None of us were strong enough to fight him, and we just didn't have the weapons strong enough to pierce through his defence. If we did, it might be another matter. I winced as agony raced through my body, but managed to remain conscious, and to speak.

"Is all your equipment so powerful?" I asked. "Is everything enchanted?"

He looked down at me, and although there was hatred in his eyes, he couldn't resist the urge to gloat. "But of course. When you are as accomplished as I, it becomes a bit of a hobby, hoarding the strongest equipment, that is. This is but one of a larger collection. My favourite, and broken now, but no matter." He crossed his arms before me and smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Was your… was your dagger magical?"

"Hm? The one I almost killed you with? Yes, of course."

I laughed.

It didn't seem to please him.

"Have you finally broken?" he asked, kicking me once more. "I suppose it makes sense when facing your doom. Some cry, others beg, while more sit in a puddle of their own urine. I'm not sure where madness ranks on that scale, but at least it's an amusing change. I do so hate the ones who try to beg and barter with me." He sighed. "It really does ruin the mood."

"Y-Your healing spells… they're strong, aren't they?"

"But of course. I am a Paladin, after all."

"I've not gone mad," I gasped through my laughter, through the pain and the blood. I could only keep one eye open, but it was locked onto his. "I'm just… I'm just thinking how lucky I am."

"From where I'm standing, I'd be inclined to disagree. Still, humour me. What amuses you so?"

"When I pulled your spell aside… it still went off."

"Hm?"

"It didn't miss," I said. I looked up over his shoulder, to the black shape that fell from the ceiling. "It just hit a different target…"

Blake landed on his back, one arm wrapping about his throat and tilting his head up, even as her hand shot down. In it was clasped the dagger that had pierced her lung, still bloody and went – but also glowing with magical energies. His dagger, enchanted and covered in runes, enough perhaps to pierce even his formidable defences. The hole in her chest was gone, too, only blood and torn clothing as a reminder. She'd been fully healed.

"You dropped this!" Blake snarled. "Allow me to return it to you!"

The dagger slammed home – directly into Watts' eye.

* * *

 **And there we go for the chapter. I tried to go for some inventive fighting here, since they're outmatched and all. Using the enemy's heals against them, erasing the runes on their weapon – all things you can't do in an RPG, but which** _ **would**_ **make sense in a weird way. I suppose that's the difference between a game and what someone might be capable of if they** _ **actually**_ **lived in a world governed by RPG mechanics.**

 **A game is just that, after all, with rules on what you can and can't do. In real life, people cheat. Oh yes, and because someone mentioned it, yep, this fight is kind of a funny parallel with the fight in the actual show against the robot, which was – of course – a "Paladin".**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 4** **th** **September**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	45. Book 3: Chapter 15

**What a bloody day. I spent FIVE hours in traffic because a lorry spilled its load across a motorway. Three lanes cut off in an instant, and me about five cars from the epicentre. Do you know how hard it is for the police to** _ **reverse**_ **a motorway to get people out?**

 **Five hours, hard. That's how long.**

 **Oh, and some people don't seem to know how car batteries work either, because several cars** _ **broke down**_ **behind me – getting me even more stuck. If I'd brought a bloody laptop, I could have written this, but no,** _ **nooo**_ **, I had nothing but an iPhone, and I'm sorry, but you** _ **cannot**_ **type on those blasted things.**

 **So, yeah… this chapter is a little rushed. As in I started it at 1pm – and it had to be done by 5pm so that I could go to the hospital with my nephew. The worst part is that moment where you realise your entire iTunes collection has replayed itself for the third time. I wanted someone to get out and start a fight just so I'd have something to do. T_T**

 **Also, in five hours, I could have dragged** _ **every**_ **loose bit of crap on the road away, but nooo – they have to assess the situation first, which means an hour or more of them just** _ **looking**_ **at it, and making sure they're not breaking any health and safety regulations by touching something. Argh!**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 15**

* * *

The Paladin's scream was enough to bring everything to a halt. It echoed through the room and out into the corridors beyond, and even Coco, Pyrrha and Torchwick froze. "You bitch," he roared, reaching back with one hand to grip Blake's vest. He threw her forward and slammed her against a wall, before he reached up to grip the hilt of the dagger still embedded in his eye.

The sound of him wrenching it out was horrifying… as was the deluge of blood and other matter that poured out with it. He staggered forward but caught himself against the wall, his other hand coming up in a fist. White light washed over him.

The bleeding stopped, and Watts righted himself – but there could be no salvaging what was no longer there. His eye socket was a ruined mess, even with it being healed.

"What have you done to me?" he seethed. He pushed himself off the wall and swayed to one side, gripping his inert sword and using it to support himself. His movements were sluggish, yet strong enough to continue.

It was far better than I could manage, as my arms and legs refused to co-operate when I tried to move.

"Enough…" Watts hissed, his handsome face distorted with a furious sneer. "I've had enough of all of you. Torchwick, kill those fools and get ready to leave."

"Uh, yeah, I would…" Torchwick winced when a healing light washed over him, yet again closing his wounds. Despite that, he looked nervous. "Y-Yeah, I'll get right on it."

Watts ignored him and pushed forward, striding towards Blake's downed form. The faunus Assassin groaned as she tried to drag herself up, but it looked like his heal hadn't given her that much strength. He must have ended it quickly once he realised I'd made him miss his target.

"When I came here, I was worried it would be boring," he said. "Now I see I was mistaken. More fool me, but it is not an error I shall make twice – nor is leaving _you_ with a wound you might still recover from. It's time to die, Assassin."

"I won't let you hurt her!" Ruby appeared in front of Blake in a flash of red light. Crescent Rose was held before her, and although there was a fierce bruise down the side of her face, she still managed to smile grimly. "Blake is my guild mate, and I won't let anyone harm one of my friends."

Watts rolled his eyes and swept his arm to the side. "Get out of the way, brat."

He was a good three or four metres from Ruby still, but my eyes widened when a bright, yellow light shot from his hand. It was some kind of spell, and cast instantly. Ruby had no time to react – as surprised as I was to suddenly see him casting spells after fighting so long in melee. It struck her in the stomach and swept upwards. Ruby's back impacted the ceiling, and she coughed out blood. Her body fell like a red comet, slamming back onto the ground a second later.

She didn't move.

"Ruby…" I called weakly. I didn't have the strength for anything more. I was completely spent, my eyes barely able to stay open. The others were in no better shape, though Nora was trying to drag her body towards her hammer. Even if she made it, I wasn't confident she could stand.

Watts kicked Blake's hands out from under her as she tried to push herself up. She fell hard, cracking her face against the stone tiles, then grunted as Watts kicked her stomach to turn her over. She fell on her back, arms splayed out on either side and eyes pointed towards the ceiling. Watts' feet settled on either side of her, his great sword clasped with both hands, tip pointed down towards her chest.

"DIE!"

My voice cracked. "No!"

Blake's eyes clenched shut, but there was no such mercy for me. I stared at the blade as it shot down towards her, and even heard someone else cry out in despair. I prayed for something to happen, for someone else's to divert it at the last second, or for Watts to be dragged away or… something, anything! There was no such intervention, however. Watt's sword pierced down and struck her directly over the heart.

And skittered off her leather armour.

Watts stared down at his sword, his single eye wide. "What…?"

Blake seemed shocked, too, her hands coming up to touch her chest. It was only when she held her hands out and looked at them that I understood. There was a faint glow to her, a light white outline that seemed to surround her. One that had protected her from harm, and somehow turned away Watts' sword. There was a sound like wood striking stone several metres away, and the outline expanded from Blake's body, pushing the Paladin back. He stepped back with a growl and turned towards the entrance.

There, stood with one hand pointed towards Blake, and the other holding a staff, was the white-cloaked figure of Beacon's resident Priest. Her fox-like tail waved behind her, and a white glow emanated from her hand. Her brown eyes, however, were locked onto Watts.

"Tch, one of the faculty," Torchwick cursed, breaking off from Coco and Pyrrha to stand beside his ally. "I wondered when they'd get involved, but kinda hoped we could deal with this before they did. She's not a real teacher, though – just a healer. We could kill her and claim these idiots did it."

" _You_ couldn't," Watts growled.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I don't think dear little Roman understands~" the woman purred. "How adorable. That said, I'll have to ask you to step away from those students. It would be hard for me to heal them if you hurt them any further."

Watts steadied his blade before him, eye narrowed.

"No? Oh well, I did try."

"There's only one of you," Torchwick said. "Even with those two brats, we'll be more than enough."

"Only one…?" She cocked her head to one side. "Ah, but I think you're mistaken there... and not for the first time."

Torchwick looked like he was about to ask what she meant, but for the two men taking a step back. I tried to push myself up to see what it was, but my hand gave way before I could. I fell face down against the stone floor, but still saw the moment Glynda Goodwitch entered the room. Her green eyes took in the scene in a moment, and her lips twisted into an angry snarl. Her weapon came out and her cape swirled behind her. It felt like the very air around us started to smell of ozone and smoke.

"Shit," Torchwick cursed. "I think it's time for us to split."

"You go nowhere!" Glynda roared. She lashed out with one hand, sending a coruscating ball of purple energy towards the duo. Watts pushed Torchwick behind him and swung his sword towards it. The two forces met, the energy draining down the steel and making the Paladin writhe with pain. He rode it out and gasped for breath, but had to be dragged back by Torchwick as the floor before him exploded upwards.

Miss Goodwitch leapt through the smoke, striking towards Watts with her tiny crop. He parried it easily, only to curse as her weapon glowed with unnatural energy at the last second. It cut through half his sword the moment it struck, and though it lodged into the metal a second later, she was able to wrench it free by placing her bare hand against his breastplate and launching him back with an explosion of black magic. The Warlock looked like she might have followed, but didn't wish to push any further past Blake's injured body.

"Tsune," she called. "See to the wounded. I would like a word with Mr Torchwick, and a far sterner one with his new friend."

"I don't think he would count as a student anymore, Glynda," Tsune, the fox faunus Priest, teased. "He _did_ threaten to kill me a moment ago, after all."

"Did he now?" Glynda's arms fell to her side, and I watched in awe as some kind of spell leaked from her fingers and fell to the floor. It surged through the stone like a spider-web of purple cracks, reaching ever closer to the two men. Before long, the entire room pulsed with strange light. "That makes things easier, at least. Ozpin had his suspicions. Did you think you could continue this forever, Roman?"

"Heh, it's worked for me so far, but I guess it's about time I looked to expand elsewhere."

"Yes, and I have a delightful cell in mind." She held out one hand and gripped it into a fist. At the same time, the very walls around us seemed to groan and constrict. Dust and loose rock fell from the ceiling. "Or I could simply bury you here."

"Not even a fair trial?" Torchwick teased. Despite his tone, his expression was anything but confident. "That doesn't sound very honourable…"

"I dare say your alliance with a wanted criminal precludes the need for such." Her expression darkened. "Arthur Watts, you are wanted on several accounts of high murder and treason against the Kingdom of Atlas - our trusted allies. Submit and I shall make your death as painless as possible."

"You hear that, buddy? Looks like we're not welcome here anymore."

"It's about time we left anyway," Watts said. He took a step back, but kept his sword pointed towards the Warlock. "My mission was only to retrieve you. To stay any longer would be a waste of time."

The walls around the two of them cracked, Glynda's spell there flaring brightly. Even where I lay, I could feel the power creeping through the ground beneath me, making it heat up. The message was clear. With her magic suffusing the very walls around them, their options were limited.

"That is not your choice to make," she said, taking a purposeful step forward. "You seem to have had fun showing a group of young students what it's like to face a strong enemy supported by a healer. Perhaps you would like to test yourself against the two of us, and experience it for yourself."

"I think they do," Tsune egged on. "Oh, it's been a while since the two of us made people scream for mercy. Just the thought of it is making my heart race."

"Focus, Tsune. They've already resisted capture."

"That means we can kill them, right?"

Glynda's eyes narrowed. "It does."

The sheer weight of their presence was enough to rob me of my breath. I managed to drag myself back to the wall behind me and lean back against it. To my left, Weiss was still unconscious, but I could hardly bring myself to look away from the two on two deathmatch about to take place in front of us. Coco and Pyrrha quickly dragged Blake and Ruby away, removing them from any danger. I had to trust the teachers would know what they were doing, even if Watts was insanely strong.

Watts moved first. He dashed forward, sword held before him. Glynda leapt to the left, with Tsune going right, splitting the two up. Seeing his opportunity, Torchwick chased the Priest – determined to take the healer out of the equation and give his side the advantage. He surged towards the woman in white and swept his cane towards the side of her head. I cried out a warning as best I could.

She caught his weapon in the palm of her hand.

Torchwick must have felt as shocked as I did, because he stared stupidly at the woman, and was therefore left unprepared when the tip of her staff struck his face and broke his nose. He fell back with a startled cry and totally missed her fist following it up, cracking against his cheek.

"You know," the Priest said, almost conversationally, "I do get tired of everyone assuming a Priest like myself is an easy target." She swept into his guard and spun low, dragging his feet out from under him with the butt of her staff. "Do you think we're not aware of how squishy we are? Or that we imagine we wouldn't be the _first_ targets of attack?"

Torchwick had no answer but for a groan. Tsune laughed and gripped him by the collar. She dragged him back onto his feet, then decked him across the face once more – sending him reeling back.

"I still know how to fight, moron – and even if I'm not as good at it as someone like Peter, I'm still a damn sight higher level than you are, boy!"

The Thief swayed and tried to steady himself. He blocked the next punch with his arms, then lashed out towards her face. He spat blood a second later as Tsune ducked below his attack and buried her staff into his ribs. She spun on the spot and slapped him across the face with the back of her hand. He flipped back, catching himself on the wall.

"It's not even fair, really. You must be, what, level thirty… forty at a push?" She wrapped her staff around his shoulders and slammed his face into the brickwork. "I was that fifteen years ago."

"Shut up!" Torchwick growled and pushed off the wall. He turned and tackled her, and I gasped as I saw he'd managed to stab a knife into her left leg. "How's that for under-levelled?"

The Priest smirked and tore the blade out in a spray of blood. "Hm, not bad." The wound healed in a flash of light. "That almost cost me a little mana – _almost_." She feinted into his guard and swept high with her staff. When Torchwick ducked, she laughed and rammed _his_ knife back up into him.

He staggered back with a ragged gasp.

"Here, you can have it back."

The Thief touched the blade impaled in his shoulder and winced. He settled one hand around it to draw it free, but the motion was so much slower than the Priest's. Despite that, white light quickly washed over him, and he flashed a grin in Watts' direction. "Looks like this fight isn't going anywhere for either of us. What say we sit it out and wait for those two to finish?"

If he'd hoped to appeal to the healer, he was sorely mistaken. Instead of being frustrated, her expression was nothing short of rapturous.

"Yes, _yes, perfect_. Heal him. Give him everything you have, and take away everything I do. Hm, this is the wonderful. I can't wait to see what gives first, his mana… or your life." She licked her lips. "Shall we find out?"

Torchwick cursed and barely brought up his cane in time to block the crazed Priest's charge.

On the other side of the room, things were far less mundane. Watts charged in towards Glynda, but she cocked her head dismissively in his direction and didn't move to defend herself. At the last second, a wave of sheer power picked up around her, almost like a cyclone of dark light that spun about her body. It must have been more solid than it looked, because Watts sagged and flinched the moment he crossed it. He tried to bear the pain and continue through, but was forced to abandon that idea and back out. His armour was singed, and even warped on the shoulder. She ended the spell with a wave of the hand, and flung a curse at the Paladin. He dodged by rolling to the side and away.

The Warlock followed him. Green light trailed behind her as she brought one hand down, slashing with some strange whip-like spell. He looked to parry it, but clearly decided better at the last second and dodged instead. The stone tiles beneath him warped and melted when the whip touched it, but he was already rushing at her undefended side.

Or at least it looked undefended to me. Watts' pace suddenly slowed and he sagged to one knee. Beneath him, a puddle of black had appeared, and several hand-like appendages reached out to grip at his limbs, dragging him down. He growled and severed four or five with a single swing of his sword, then pulled himself out of the rest, their grip weakened. The moment he was clear, the puddle vanished – but he was forced to block a blast or arcane energy with his sword. Once more, electricity sparked down the blade and went straight into his hands. He shivered and clenched his teeth, but remained standing.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. It only lasted for a second, however, as he scowled and held one arm out to the side, healing Torchwick yet again.

So far, Tsune had not been required to heal Glynda even once. I didn't think that was entirely due to their overpowering skill, either. Watts was strong, but he'd lost his greatest ace when I destroyed the runes on his sword, and he _must_ have lost more than just mana for healing when Blake gouged out his eye. In the hands of a true warrior, it was said that a sword could become an extension of your arm. If that were true, then I'd severed his arm earlier. He'd already been fighting and casting for several minutes now, while the two teachers were fresh opponents.

It couldn't have helped that Torchwick was a drain for the Paladin, either. He honestly might have been better two against one, though I had a feeling Miss Goodwitch and Tsune had excellent teamwork. They certainly acted like they were used to fighting together.

Watts stood with a growl and clenched his fist before him. For the first time, the healing light washed over him and not Torchwick.

Glynda Goodwitch didn't bat an eyelid.

"Problematic…" he whispered. "As expected of the Dark Warlock of Vale. If it were just the two of us, I feel confident in saying I could kill you, but it seems the odds aren't in my favour."

"Pointless prattle," she replied curtly. "I would not have revealed myself were it the two of us, and I hardly care to indulge your motion of a fair fight when _my_ students are in danger. Now, do you intend to fight or do you wish to continue complaining about the situation?"

"I don't think-"

"Too late." The teacher hadn't been idle while he spoke, and swept an arm before her. A wave of fire tinged with black roared across the room towards him. Watts dove to the side to dodge it, but stumbled as red chains surged from the flames and wrapped about his feet. They tugged, flipping him onto his stomach, and then began to drag him back towards the inferno, which still raged behind him.

The Paladin stabbed his sword into the stone floor to hold himself in place. Miss Goodwitch merely raised an eyebrow and strode towards him. Her expression was calm, her lips tight, but I held no misconceptions as to her intent.

She was going to kill him.

I couldn't bring myself to complain about that.

A knife flashed before the Warlock's eyes before she could, and the woman hopped back a pace and turned to the side. She leaned away from Torchwick's cane and placed a hand gently against his stomach. He immediately gasped and pushed her away – and I saw blood stain the front of his outfit. He staggered to Watts and stomped on the astral chains, snapping them in two. In turn, Watts stood and cast a quick healing spell on Torchwick.

It sealed the apparent wound, but did little for all the blood he'd lost. The Thief looked increasingly pale, and I realised that even though he'd been healed over and over again, it had still taxed him. There was no way all the agony from multiple beatings hadn't worn him down, mentally if not physically.

"Tsune, you were supposed to keep him busy."

"He slipped by me." the faunus apologised, standing beside and a little behind Glynda. "He's far weaker than I am, but he can still run away rather well." She twirled her staff and tapped it against the ground, summoning a wall of golden light that shielded not only her, but also the rest of us, from harm. "They're all yours, Glynda."

"Appreciated." Glynda drew back behind Tsune's shield and swirled her hands in a circular motion. For a second, it seemed to do nothing, but moments later, a ball of green-black energy formed between her palms. She drew them apart, forming it into a shape more like a spear, which she hoisted above her with one hand. Watts readied himself, but with no sword, was out of options but to tank it with his body. Meanwhile, Torchwick was all but bested – far weaker than the two teachers.

"This is the end for the both of you," Glynda intoned. "Know that death is the price all traitors pay in time."

She launched it forward.

A figure appeared between the two.

My breath caught.

"Gah!" Glynda dragged her hand to the side, and the projectile – still mid-flight – did the same. It impacted the far wall and exploded, digging a deep hole directly into rock. The Warlock panted, but still managed to glare at the small girl who'd stepped in front of her attack.

It was Roman's Seneschal, Neo.

"Get out of the way, girl. This is a matter between Heroes. Worry not, you shall be given a fair trial to ascertain whether or not you are guilty, or merely acted on his orders."

The Dancer shook her head, an almost defiant look on her face. It looked like her loyalty went further than just the job description, though I wondered what it was she thought she could do. Sure, I was Labour Caste like her as well, but I'd had eight or nine allies with me. She was one against two, and the two were so much stronger than she.

Still, Neo didn't move.

"If you refuse to step out of the way, I will be forced to count you as an enemy," the Warlock threatened. "Do not make me hurt you."

Neo held out one hand before her. With an elegant step forward, she offered the teacher a courtly bow. When her eyes rose back up once more, it was to reveal a cunning grin on her face, and an unusual sparkle in her mismatched eyes. Something was wrong... even I could tell that. The atmosphere felt heavy and choking, and it might have been my imagination, but it almost seemed like the air before the girl flickered... like water distorting on air. She raised her hand higher, now so that it hovered before her name and Class floating above her.

No… It was impossible.

The words above her head, the ones which detailed both her name and Class – they had flickered slightly. I was certain of it! I clenched my eyes shut and looked again, but the truth didn't change. They weren't quite all there, almost like they were blurred just a little bit. I'd never noticed before, mostly because I hadn't concentrated. Neo clicked her fingers together – and the words shattered into particles of light.

They revealed something very different, indeed.

"ILLUSIONIST!" Coco roared, drawing an arrow. She was fast, but nothing compared to Glynda Goodwitch, who thrust one hand forward. A pillar of fire exploded on the girl's location, reaching up to the ceiling and fanning out. It incinerated her, along with the two behind her – but all that was left behind were particles of bright light drifting in the air.

"No!" Glynda hissed. "Nobody move! Don't make a sound. They must still be-"

"ARGHHH!"

The scream came from outside the doors – from the guards Coco had left outside. One of them staggered in, hand clutched at something buried in his gut. He fell to his knees, then shifted so that he landed on his back – the sword still lodged inside his stomach.

"Tsune, see to him!" Glynda commanded. She dashed forwards and hopped over the body, even as the Priest skidded to kneel beside him, her hands already glowing a healing white. "The rest of you, _stay_ here. Do not leave until the situation has been resolved!" The Warlock vanished down the corridor, leaving us behind to pursue the fleeing criminals.

I sagged back against the wall and took a deep breath. It wasn't like we were going anywhere in this state. One of my eyes cracked open as I heard someone settle down next to me. Pyrrha had one hand on Weiss' neck, and her sigh of relief was answer enough there.

"She's okay," Pyrrha said anyway, knowing I'd be concerned. "Ruby and Blake are okay, too. Both are unconscious, but fine."

"Check on Ren and Yang," I whispered. Nora was already dragging herself up onto her knees, but it was clear she wouldn't be up for walking, let alone fighting.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine." My vision swam. "A concussion, I think… along with bruises… maybe a broken bone." It was hard to tell because all of the pain had left me a while ago, which _felt_ good, but probably wasn't the best of signs from a medical perspective. "I'll be okay," I hissed. "Make sure they are."

Pyrrha nodded and rose, limping over to Ren and Yang while Coco knelt by Yatsuhashi and checked his pulse. He must have been fine, for the Archer slumped next to him and leaned back on his chest. I hadn't even spared a thought to how exhausted her and Pyrrha must have been. Sure, their opponent had been less powerful, but Torchwick had still been dangerous, and likely fighting like a madman with Watts available to heal him.

It was just a testament to Pyrrha's raw ability that she was able to walk around unaided. She knelt by Ren and turned him over, and I relaxed when I saw him groan and hold a hand before his eyes. Yang shifted, too, rolling onto her side and wincing when she saw the state we were all in.

"Find the staff..." Nora said.

Pyrrha looked back. "Huh?"

"The staff," the Barbarian repeated. "It's what we came for." She winced and gave up standing to sit on crossed legs instead. A little blood dribbled from her lip, but she ignored it.

"We might still need the evidence," I agreed, voice strained.

"You won't," the Priest called, even though she didn't look our way. She was too busy dealing with the injured member of the Mercenary's Guild, but she could still hear us. "You might have if it weren't for what Glynda and I just witnessed. Any credibility Torchwick might have had has since been lost."

Good… or about time, rather. I leaned back, but nodded to Pyrrha regardless. She returned it and walked over to Torchwick's desk, looking through the drawers. Even if we didn't need it, there was still plenty of reasons to find it. Kaedin had entrusted us with it, after all.

"The Headmaster will want to speak with you about this," the healer continued. "This war among our own students is bad enough – well, from _his_ perspective – but to have one of our own working with a wanted criminal?" She sighed. "That isn't something we need happening."

"We'll tell him what we know," I promised.

"After you rest. After you've _all_ had a chance to rest and recover. It'll take us at least that long to bring this night to a close, and then there will be paperwork over it." She shot me a rather irritated look at that. "This is going to take hours to sort out."

"To be fair, it wouldn't have if you dealt with that dick yourselves," Coco called. The Archer weathered the Priest's glower with a cocky smirk. "Eh, you can't rain on my parade, teach. I won. He's out. Now all that's left is to find Fox, but either way, this night is my friend avenged." She laughed and slumped back over Yatsuhashi's body. "We did it, big guy."

"Ugh… Coco, you're heavy…"

She punched his shoulder.

"O-Ow…"

They weren't the only ones who'd done it, were they? Even if I didn't feel the same satisfaction, the same feeling of vengeance – we'd still broken free from Torchwick's grasp. After this, the TRE would surely be disbanded, their operations frozen or taken over by the academy. Sure, it might not fix our Guild Hall for us, but without the debt and threat of expulsion, we could do that at our leisure.

We'd done it.

We'd beaten Roman Torchwick.

The relief was crushing. It hit me in the stomach, and forced my head back against the wall. It even drove the breath from my lungs. It was a few seconds later that I understood why. I was laughing – and I couldn't stop.

"W-Well, Jauney's lost it," Nora half-giggled, half-winced.

"Or maybe he's just realised what we just managed," Ren said through clenched teeth. "Though we hardly came out unscathed… we _are_ free."

"And everyone lived," Pyrrha added, already rummaging through Torchwick's belongings. "If that's not reason to celebrate, I don't know what is."

See, Pyrrha understood. It was nice to know someone did. Honestly, it wasn't as funny as my laughter made it sound, but I couldn't stop myself either way. It just… broke free, and then wouldn't stop, and Nora joining in definitely didn't help. By the time Yang rolled onto her back and started to laugh as well, I lost all hope of stopping.

At least until I laughed myself unconscious.

* * *

 **It's a slightly smaller chapter, I know. I actually don't have any more time to the day sadly, especially after losing 8am through to 1pm this morning. I'll try to make it up with a slightly longer chapter next week – what will likely be the last chapter of book three.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 11** **th** **September**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	46. Book 3: Chapter 16 - End

**Hey guys, this is the end of book three, and much like with the last book, there will be a one week break before book 4 starts. This is so that I can plan ahead on what chapters will go into it, and hopefully also so that I can write ahead, letting College Fool get back into seeing each chapter before publication, and making amendments.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 3: Chapter 16 (Final)**

* * *

It took a groggy second of confusion before the memories struck me. My body went from being laid flat on my back, eyes towards the ceiling, to sitting up and looking around. The first thing I saw was the white walls around me and the soft bed below, but it was soon replaced with a face that was equal parts wise and ageless. Headmaster Ozpin leaned over me, one hand on my shoulder as he pushed me back down into the mattress.

"Peace, Mr Arc. There's no reason for such panic."

"The Paladin," I gasped. "Everyone-"

"Is okay," Ozpin interrupted. "Your friends are all alive, healthy and well. The Paladin escaped, as did Roman Torchwick, though not before taking some damage from Glynda. The TRE has been disbanded, and you are the last of your Guild to awake." The Sage smiled indulgently. "Does that allow you to calm down a little?"

It did. My head hit the soft pillow once more, and I let out a long breath. That was his plan, no doubt, but I couldn't feel too upset at being manipulated so. It was for my benefit, after all. "Thank you for letting me know, sir. You said I was the last to wake up? I didn't think I was that hurt."

Or at least I was sure I hadn't been as hurt as some of the others. Ruby had been launched into the ceiling, while I'd distinctly heard Weiss' ribs break. Blake had been stabbed, for crying out loud.

"Our Priest, Tsune, saw you healed, but she is only one woman and her powers only go so far. She chose to start with those most in need of her spells and leave you for last. Your body took a beating, but the wounds were more superficial in nature."

I nodded to show I understood, even if questions raged in my mind. So, that meant I _had_ been the least hurt out of everyone, and not because of anything I'd done to deserve it. I hoped the others were okay – especially Ruby and Blake. The latter had been stabbed through the lung, while Ruby had a Constitution that was far too low for me to feel comfortable about.

"Your friends are fine," Ozpin repeated, catching my attention. "I can see your worry as clear as day, but rest assured, you'll see them all soon enough. I'm sure they will come running once they learn you're awake."

Yeah, that sounded like them… not that I'd be any different in their shoes. I'd probably missed all the excitement of people waking up, but that was a good thing. It also meant I missed the stress and fear of wondering whether they'd be okay.

"Of course, I didn't come here just to fill you in on that," Ozpin said. "I apologise for troubling you so soon, but I thought it best to get this out of the way early, so that you and your friends can have more time together." He waited for my smile to fade before he continued. "I need to know your side of the story in this affair, Mr Arc. Please, spare no details."

A part of me wanted to wait until I'd seen the others, if only to make sure our stories were correct. There was something in the teacher's eyes that stopped me, however. Ozpin had always been unreadable, ever since the first time I'd seen him before the First Quest. Now, I felt like I could detect some emotion – and it wasn't the one I wanted to see.

Ozpin was worried about something.

With a deep breath, I told him everything. Well, everything about Torchwick, the debt and the Guild War, anyway. It took a good five minutes or so to explain, and might have taken longer had Ozpin stopped for questions. He didn't, though, which probably meant he'd heard the story several times already from the others. Only when I was done did he nod his head and speak.

"I see… such events under our roof are troubling indeed. If only we'd seen them, we might have acted sooner, but there are other matters which have distracted us…" His face twisted with myriad emotions, before he noticed me once more and smoothed them out. "But you needn't worry about that, Mr Arc. Know that you have our apologies for what happened to you, and that we shall be taking steps to rectify this, both for your Guild and others who have been tricked by Roman."

All the while Roman had been leading us around, I'd asked myself how the teachers couldn't notice. How could they be so blind? How did they not tell what was going on? For a few moments, I'd imagined they were useless – but Ozpin's reaction suggested otherwise. Not blind, just focused on something else. I wanted to know what that was, but knew he wouldn't tell me. I smiled instead. "Thank you, sir. Can you… can you tell me what is going to happen to Coco Adel? I was the one responsible for bringing them into this whole mess."

"Funny, that's not the story she told me. Miss Adel stood firmly before my desk and explained how vengeance had been done, and she stood ready to be pushed down into the Soldier Caste."

"No, sir, please-" I begged, suddenly sat up once more. "She didn't do anything wrong. It was us who-"

"I rejected her application, of course," Ozpin interrupted, one hand held out and pushing me back once more. "It would not do for a student to dodge her punishment so easily. I've left her in Glynda's capable hands, but you may rest assured she will not be expelled. For causing a riot in the streets, however, there must be _some_ punishment. She will be assisting with paperwork."

Relief flooded me. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"You clearly haven't seen our paperwork..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ozpin deflected, laughing out loud. "Regardless, I suppose it's fair to say you and yours are innocent in this matter, and we've taken that into account. Your missing weapon was recovered from Roman's vault, though Miss Nikos insisted it be given to the Mercenary's Guild as payment. She said it was by your word."

Good old Pyrrha. I was glad to hear she'd remembered that. We had no use for the thing, after all, and I trusted Coco to see it given to someone who truly deserved it. I doubt Kaedin would have minded, and maybe he'd have even preferred it this way.

"What happened with Roman?" I asked. "And that Paladin… Ruby and I saw that hood before on a Quest to a village outside the city."

"Arthur Watts…" Ozpin sighed and leaned back. "The two were hunted out of Vale, but escaped thanks to the efforts of Roman's associate, Neo. The girl proved to be an Illusionist, and capable of casting wide-scale illusions over herself and her party. They escaped, but their descriptions have been passed on to the other Kingdoms."

"That's annoying," I complained. I'd really hoped to see Roman stand trial for his crimes.

"Believe me, I know. On talking to your Guild mates, we actually believe it was her doing which framed not only your Seneschal, but also tricked you into signing such an exploitative contract in the first place."

"Huh?" I looked up. "How?"

"Does the name Azure ring a bell?"

It didn't, at least not at first. I wracked my mind and my eyes widened a second later. "The Peddler who convinced us to take the hall," I said. "We could never find him afterwards and the records said no one with that name worked at Beacon. That was Roman, wasn't it? She cast an illusion over him, and he used his Passive on us."

"It seems likely, and that would explain how he was able to remain undetected for so long. Even if students reported the incidents to us, we would have no one to question. Looking back over our records, there have been several cases of people blaming their debt and errors on NPC's who do not exist within Beacon." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "At the time, we assumed they were simply looking for scapegoats and lying. We did not take such reports seriously."

I suppose they wouldn't. It sucked, but people tended to blame others when something wrong and the teachers would just assume the students were lying. Blaming the Labour Caste for it would only make it look worse, like the students were trying to shift the problem onto the staff instead.

"What happens now, then?" I asked, suddenly exhausted. "What about those guys in the grey hoods?"

"Those should be left to us, at least for now." The headmaster pushed himself up from his seat, signalling his intent to leave. "We were already looking into them before this point. For now, I would suggest you rest and recover. Take some time to enjoy Beacon debt-free, and to spend time with your friends. Tsune has suggested a week off to recover, but lessons will begin soon enough."

So, we weren't going to be expelled. I let out a long sigh of relief and nodded, watching as the man departed and closed the door behind him. I leaned back, but couldn't find it in myself to get back to sleep. Instead, I fluffed up the pillow and leaned on it.

A terrifying thought struck me then, and my hand flew to my chest. The amulet was still there, and a glance reassured me the words above my head still claimed me a Knight. Had they not though to remove it and have a look?

 _Why would they? The Priest wouldn't even need to take off my clothes to heal me. Why would she feel the need to remove any jewellery I was wearing?_ The only reason they'd do that is if they wanted to steal it – not exactly normal behaviour for teachers and healers. I tucked the thing back under my tunic and patted it with one hand. At the end of the day, it was just a necklace, or to everyone else, at least. There was nothing odd about that.

Leaning back, I closed my eyes and drifted off once more.

/-/

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ruby gushed, giving me an awkward hug around the chest. The Guild was assembled beside the bed, though Blake was nowhere to be seen. "You were the last to wake up, but the teachers said you would be okay."

"Yeah," I replied, patting her shoulder. "I wasn't hurt that bad, apparently. Not as bad as you lot. What happened?"

"Eh, some minor injuries," Yang grinned.

"Minor? You broke your wrist," Ren pointed out.

"No, that asshole broke my wrist."

"It's the same thing."

"It isn't at all. One means I was beaten, while the other makes me sound like an idiot who snapped it myself!" The Brawler laughed and slapped a hand against my arm. It was gentle, which I was honestly grateful for. "Still, it's good to see you up. Weiss has been holding off on some big reveal until you wake up."

A quick look to the Mage told me it was true, though she rolled her eyes regardless. Weiss seemed unhurt, but I noticed how she winced slightly whenever she crossed her arms. Her ribs must still have been sore, and I dreaded to imagine the bruised she might have.

I also dreaded her ever realising I'd just imagined her topless, but that was for different reasons.

"Don't be so impatient, Yang," Weiss snapped. "There's no point me repeating the story eight times, and it's not like a little patience will kill you."

"Wait, before that – where's Blake?" I asked. "Wouldn't it be better to tell it to her as well? She _is_ a part of the Guild."

"She already knows," Weiss said.

Yang threw her arms in the air. "You told her first? Not cool, Weiss!"

"I told her all the way back in Atlas, you dunce. Look, it was none of your business at the time, but I felt I needed to offer Blake some sign of peace to fix the issues we had. It's not like I expected this to ever come up again."

Oh, was this what I'd almost overheard Blake and Weiss talking about after Merlot? I could vaguely remembering coming upon the two in one of the gardens, and Blake explaining that Weiss had shared something with her, but that she wouldn't betray the Mage's trust.

"As for Blake," Weiss went on. "Her injuries required a little more bed rest. The worst of the danger is already gone, but Miss Tsune needed to keep an eye on her breathing for several days. She's in a separate healing room."

"Is she-?"

"Didn't I just say she was fine?" Weiss snapped, not even waiting to hear my question. To her credit, she'd guessed it easily enough, and my cheeks flushed. "You can go see her later, but sit and listen for now. I swear, I was upset about this at first, but now I just want to get it out of the way so _someone_ will stop whining."

Yang laughed unrepentantly and hooked her hands behind her head. "Heh, that means I helped ease the burden. I'm such a good friend."

It looked like Weiss might show her how good a friend she was via the application of an ice-spell to the forehead, but Pyrrha subtly stepped between the two, smiling kindly. The Champion had a bruise on her cheek, but showed very little else for all the drama we'd been through. Somehow, that felt typical. As always, I was the last to wake up, even if I'd been the least hurt.

"Let's give Weiss a chance to talk," I said. "Is this about that Paladin we fought? He seemed to recognise you."

Weiss' lips twisted into a sneer. "Yes, it is… his name is Arthur Watts, and as you've seen, he is a Paladin. He originally came from Atlas, though he's now wanted as a criminal, and has been hunted by Archmage Ironwood personally for years."

Yikes, and he was still on the loose? I'd not really seen Ironwood fight, but the Archmage had certainly felt insurmountably powerful. Then again, the same could have been said of Watts.

"He was also…" Weiss' eyes closed, and a forlorn sigh escaped her. "He was also my mother's Sentinel."

"What?"

"Weiss…" Ruby let go of me and moved towards her friend. Weiss shook her head.

"Please allow me to continue without interruption. I'm… I'm not sure I'll be able to finish if I have to answer questions."

Weiss sounded so distressed, that it was all I could do to nod. I didn't dare speak, even to agree, and I wasn't the only one. We waited in silence, not one of us daring to move a muscle. When she seemed happy we would remain quiet, she continued.

"Watts was a talented and dedicated Sentinel, and a rare case of a Paladin who wished to study the more combative roles than as a healer. Of course, he is still capable of such, as you saw, but instead of studying at the International College of Healers, he remained at Atlas and became a Sentinel. His skills attracted the attention of my mother, Willow Schnee. She was a skilled Mage, who was also a favourite of James Ironwood, who was at that time not the Archmage. My mother was mentored by him when she first entered the academy, and they became close friends."

"Either way, my mother was happy to have Watts as a Sentinel, and the two became as close as any Sentinel and Mage do. They trusted one another, shared their secrets with one another, and even became the best of friends. Everything seemed perfect, or so I was told."

She paused, and I fought the urge to ask what happened next. She would tell us in time, even if I already knew. The look on her face said the story lacked a happy ending.

"It... It's not unusual for Mages and Sentinels to enter romantic relationships. In fact, it's more common than not. You spend so much time with the person that it becomes accepted they will be a part of your life. Willow and Watts expected that, and Watts certainly desired it. Unfortunately for him, something happened that changed the status quo." Weiss smiled bitterly. "My mother met my father."

"The two met on an escort Quest my mother was a part of. He wasn't the VIP, but actually a Soldier sent along as part of the guard. In every way that counted, he didn't matter. He was a Fencer, a Hero Class, but he had failed his First Quest and been knocked down to the Soldier Caste in disgrace. Despite that, he showed great bravery on the Quest and caught my mother's attention. His name was Jacques Blanq, and the two quickly became enamoured with one another." Weiss chuckled. "From what I was told, it proved quite the scandal back in Atlas. Being a Mageocracy, Mages are considered even higher than Heroes, with magic to magic marriages seen as the best, and Hero to magic marriages seen as acceptable. For a Soldier, though? It would be like a Farmer marrying a Noble. It sent ripples throughout Atlas."

"Nothing came of it, however. My grandparents had died long before, and with Ironwood as her sponsor, no one dared question my mother's decision. She and Jacques married, with my father taking her name, even if he didn't relinquish his position within the Soldier Caste. The two married and my elder sister Winter was born. She adopted father's Class and became a Fencer, while I was born later and had my mother's Class. There was also a third, Whitley, who was also a Mage. He was my younger brother."

Ruby opened her mouth, but clamped it shut a second later. Like me, she'd caught the important word.

Was.

"It wasn't obvious at first, but Watts hated my father. He festered and raged, and as Willow started to spend less time with him and more with her family, his jealousy became ever greater. He'd always loved my mother, and saw himself as her rightful partner. Watts was… tolerant of us, my sister and I, but even back then, I can vaguely remember thinking something was wrong with him." She clutched her arms. "He made me nervous."

"Ultimately, that intuition proved true. Watts saw an opportunity when my mother was sent on a Quest, but my father stayed behind to look after Whitley, who had come down with an infection. Our family were attacked by an Assassin in the dead of night. Whitley… my brother was killed before we could even react." Weiss' eyes clenched shut and her breathing became laboured. "He was stabbed through the chest. He… he was only four years' old."

"Weiss…" Yang whispered. It almost proved enough to break the Mage, who took a step back and shook her head violently.

"Father was only a Fencer, and only a Soldier at that. He tried to fight off the Assassin, but he was too weak, and with mother and Watts on their Quest, there was no one else to help us. He fought hard, but the Assassin got past him and managed to slice me across the face." She traced a finger down the scar running over her eye. "I would have died if my father hadn't tackled him away. They fought on the floor while Winter ran for help and I bled out in shock. The Assassin got the upper hand and… and father was killed." Weiss shrugged weakly. "Ironwood arrived before the Assassin could finish me off, and he was no match for the Archmage. He tore him to pieces, and then demanded to know why this had happened."

Weiss opened her eyes and stared at me.

"Three thousand," she said.

"E-Excuse me…?"

"Three thousand lien," she repeated. "That was the cost to kill my father, myself, my sister and my baby brother. It was just seven hundred and fifty lien for each of us."

I felt sick. We'd earned more than that on some of our Quests. How could someone accept that much for the lives of a family? Was this what Blake meant when she said I shouldn't trust other Assassins as readily as I did her? She wasn't the same, though. I refused to believe it.

"It's why I hated Assassins," Weiss admitted. "And also why I told this story to Blake. She deserved to know why I treat her so. It was a part of my apology to her." She sighed and looked around the room, and her eyes felt steadier now, as though the worst had passed. "Mother came back as soon as she heard what happened and was distraught, naturally. She sought comfort in us, Ironwood, but also that bastard, Watts. He played the sympathetic friend well, even if deep inside he was frustrated he had not killed Winter and I as well. He tried again, in fact."

"Another Assassin?" I asked.

"No. Willow wouldn't leave our sides after what happened, and without a culprit, she and Ironwood watched over us like hawks. We had armed guards at every moment, and Ironwood even moved us into his quarters in the Archmage's tower for added protection. Watts struck in a different way, attempting to poison us through the food we ate. He was discovered when one of the servants spilled Winter's drink, which hissed and bubbled on the man's arm. If not for the old man stumbling, Winter and I would have surely died. Ironwood moved quickly, but Watts became nervous. While the investigation happened, mother confronted him over his behaviour, and I can only imagine she saw something she wasn't supposed to see… some kind of evidence."

"What kind?"

"I don't know. All we know is that she flew into a rage and attacked her Sentinel. The Archmage rushed to find out what happened, and came upon the scene of my mother impaled on Watts' blade. He fled soon after, and Ironwood could have – and perhaps should have - captured him. Instead, he stayed to comfort my mother as she died. Her last wishes were for us to be protected. She died soon after. I… Winter and I never got a chance to say goodbye."

Ruby slid over to bump her hip against Weiss'. She didn't hug the Mage; likely realising that might make the proud girl break down. Instead, she stood beside her – a silent sign of solidarity that I wished I could emulate.

"After that, we were cut off and alone," Weiss finished. "Ironwood unofficially adopted us and even took on Winter as his Sentinel, a way to protect and grant her status she otherwise would never have had as a Fencer. He became a father figure to us, as you no doubt saw in Atlas."

I remembered that, and felt a surge of new appreciation for the man. The way he'd fussed and hugged Weiss, and the comfortable smiles he and Winter exchanged. It looked like he'd done everything he could to look after his protégé's children.

"That's why you didn't want to study at Atlas, isn't it?" Ren asked, voice subdued. "It wasn't because of your Passive and the stigma associated to it, but because you would have been required to take a Sentinel. You could not bring yourself to do that."

Weiss opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. In the end, she nodded her head and looked towards the floor. No matter how much she wished it, she couldn't trust someone to be that close to her, and that had pushed her to Vale – where the Sentinel system wasn't in place. I couldn't say I blamed her. After being betrayed so, I wouldn't feel quite so trusting either. My eyes fell to the rapier at her side, too, and I had to wonder if there was more to her choice of keeping it than just her Passive. It could have very well been her father's.

"So, now you know," she said. "Arthur Watts is a monster and a murderer. His appearance here is nothing short of terrifying, and not just for me. He would have no problem killing children. I can't even begin to imagine why he would have been here."

"It couldn't be just for Torchwick," Nora said. "I mean, this is way too low key."

"I agree. Watts was never one to care about money, and there are far less risky routes of attaining it. If he was here, then he had some other reason."

"But what can we do?" Pyrrha asked. "How are we supposed to find out what it is? Even if we did, what could we do? He tore us to pieces."

"Nothing," Weiss said. "We can do nothing."

There wasn't a one of us who didn't rankle at that.

"There is something," Yang said, drawing my eye. "We can train. We can get stronger. We can continue doing Quests and we can keep an eye out for those silver-hooded bastards. We've already scuppered two of their operations without even meaning to. We should keep on with that."

"And we'll gain more Levels as we do," Ruby agreed, smiling. "Then, if we run into him again, we'll be stronger. We didn't win, but we held our own against him. We even wounded him! How different will it be when we're all ten levels stronger?"

I wasn't sure, but it might be enough to make a difference. Despite myself, and despite the fear I still felt, I couldn't help but smile.

"Ruby and Yang are right," I said. "We're growing stronger every day, and we can keep doing that. Watts has slowed down a lot since it's hard to gain Levels when you're already so high. I'm not saying we should hunt him down, but we'll focus on becoming better fighters."

Pyrrha, Ren and Nora nodded.

Weiss hesitated, and then nodded as well. "Thank you…" she whispered. "This isn't your battle, but-"

"It _is_ our battle," Ruby corrected. "He sided with Torchwick, he hurt you – _and_ he kicked us around like we were nothing."

"She's got a point," Nora said. "I want to cave his head in."

"Even I feel like a little upset at being defeated so easily," Ren agreed. "Should I see him again, I doubt I'd be able to act as though it isn't my problem."

"I didn't get a chance to fight him," Pyrrha said. "After seeing what he did to you all, I wouldn't mind my own chance to pay him back." The Champion's eyes flashed, and I had the distinct impression she was upset she hadn't been able to fight alongside us. I'd have to talk to her about that later and make sure she wasn't blaming herself.

She and Coco had kept Torchwick off us the entire fight, after all. Considering he was an older student, he'd have been stronger than any one of us as well.

"Yeah, the Guild is going to keep going!" Ruby cheered, leaping in the air. "We'll do Quests and earn money, and we'll spend it on ourselves this time!"

"Our debt has been removed," Ren explained for my benefit. "The Guild Hall has been taken back into Beacon's hands, but they have waved any and all rent for the next four years, and will let us keep hold of it."

"Velvet's back, too," Nora said. "Miss Goodwitch said they never actually banished her since she fled before they could question her. All the charges were dropped."

"And they've even given back the lien we lost to Torchwick," Pyrrha added. "Everything we paid him or those repair people, the Headmaster gave us from the funds the TRE had. The repairs on the Lodge are going to start soon, and this time they'll stick."

Ozpin had done all of that for us…? I could barely believe it, nor how light I felt as I leaned back and listened to the rest of them chatter. It felt like I could breathe clearly for the first time since the year began. Sure, Watts and Torchwick were still out there, but it wasn't out problem anymore, and we could look forward to some time to ourselves. Already, the girls were planning days out in Vale, and I caught Ren's eye and mouthed the word `fishing trip`. His lips turned up at the edges, and he nodded back. It would be nice to get some peace and quiet between us.

It finally looked like everything was coming together.

/-/

Blake noticed me the second I entered the room. Whether it was her own instincts or some Assassin-like ability, I had no idea, but the book she'd been reading lowered an inch, and her amber eyes were on me instantly.

"Hey there," I called, one hand raised.

"Hey there, yourself," she replied with a faintly amused smile. "It's about time you woke up. I never realised you were such a lazy Knight."

"I needed my beauty sleep," I said, and then flushed when she raised an eyebrow. How did Yang say those kinds of things and not feel embarrassed? "N-Never mind," I said, stepping over to her bedside. "Are you okay? You're still in here. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Jaune."

"Then why are you here? You-" She pressed a finger to my lips to silence me, and rolled her eyes.

"Stop worrying so much. It's ridiculous. Tsune says I'm fine, and the wound to my chest is sealed, mostly thanks to Watts himself." She removed her fingers when it was clear I wasn't going to interrupt, and I missed them instantly. "They want to keep me here in case I have breathing difficulties, but there hasn't been anything so far. If that holds true until tomorrow, I'll be released subject to several check-ups."

"That's good," I said, sitting down on the seat beside her bed. I took her hand between both of mine, and although she didn't object, she seemed confused as to why. "I'm glad you're okay, Blake. I… I was so frightened back then."

"There's no need. I'm in one piece."

Yeah, but it could have very easily been different. I could still remember kneeling over her body as she clasped a dagger lodged in her right breast. I could still recall the look in her eyes, frightened and aware of her fate, and also the crippling despair I'd felt when I'd been forced to make the worst decision of my life.

I'd left her behind to continue the fight. I'd left her knowing that by the time the fight ended, she might well be dead.

It felt like I'd abandoned her.

But I knew she wouldn't accept that, nor entertain me if I expressed it. She'd call me a fool and point out how staying at her side would have accomplished nothing, and how she might have hated me more for letting others suffer just to stick at the side of one dying woman. In the end, my choice to push on and fight had been the right one, if only because it had saved her – but that hadn't made the decision any less heart-wrenching, not did it make me feel any less of a bastard right now.

"It's still not something I ever want to see again," I said, stroking my thumbs across the back of her hand. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought you were dead."

Blake sighed. "I thought I was, too."

Her words caused a lull. There was silence for a few moments. Eventually, I dared to break it. "You wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me. You only joined the Guild to help me."

"I joined for my own protection," Blake argued. "After I helped you out with repairs, I became a target."

"That's a lie and you know it."

She didn't respond.

"You joined to help me… to look out for me." My breath caught as she stared at me, her eyes as mysterious as ever. It was hard to continue, but after so long needing an answer, I forced myself on. "You've done that from the start. You saved my life in the First Quest. I wouldn't even be in Beacon if it wasn't for you."

"You're the one who followed me," Blake said, looking away. "I had no intention of making myself known, but you hunted me down to return my throwing knife – and to give me my share of the Beowolf money."

"You helped kill it," I pointed out. "You did more than I did, which means you deserved it more."

"That's not the point. You still sought me out, not the other way around. You keep making it sound like I've gone out of my way to look after you or something."

"Maybe that's because you have…"

Blake's eyes narrowed. "I haven't!"

"Even after initiation, you helped me numerous times. You gave me advice, you fought in the Dungeon with us, you risked your life with us."

"I benefitted from all of those. I got to enter a Dungeon long before anyone else could." She smiled coyly. "As for advice, I can't help but remember you wouldn't leave me alone. It was never anything more than that."

"What about Atlas?" I asked.

She had no answer.

"Atlas was a stupid idea, and you made that clear. I lost count of how many times you tried to stop me from going, and then when I did anyway, you came along." I hadn't understood why at the time, and even now she turned her head to the side, biting her lip. "You almost died there, Blake. You almost died because of me, and you never complained about it – but when we were trapped together in that cabin-"

"I told you not to talk about that!"

"When we were trapped together in that cabin," I continued, ignoring her. "It was different. We were about to die, and you seemed okay with that. You weren't angry at me, and I like to think we both let little secrets go because of the fear. It was bad enough knowing I was directly responsible for your near-death there, and worse against Merlot – but this was a whole new thing altogether. You didn't join the Guild for protection. You joined because of me."

Blake scowled and refused to meet my eyes. From anyone else, it might have annoyed me, but she somehow managed to make it look adorable… flustered, even. "You're reading into things too much," she said, not for the first time. "You do that a lot."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

Maybe I did. It was hard to tell. Even so, my heart continued to hammer in my chest. I didn't let go of her hand, and instead stood up beside her bed. She watched me warily, and then looked down at her hand when I gripped it tighter.

"You mean a lot to me, Blake. Even beside all the times you've helped or saved my life, I value you as someone I trust and care for. When you got stabbed by Watts, I thought my world was ending." I swallowed my fear. "I guess it made me realise some things…"

"Like how you ought to get in front of me with your shield next time?" she teased. Her tiny smile slipped away when my hand cupped the side of her cheek, turning her face towards mine. Her eyes darted to my hand, then to my face, and finally a little lower.

I traced the line of her throat as she swallowed nervously.

"No," I said. "It made me realise just how fragile everything here really is. You've always been a constant since I came to Beacon, and you always seemed so invincible, even in Atlas. Seeing you like that reminded me of just how mortal we really are… and how I could lose everyone at any moment. How I could lose you," I amended. "It was you I thought of the most."

"You're not making any sense," Blake whispered. Her expression was calm, but her voice was hoarse, almost strained. "You're rambling. Again, I might add. That's another thing you do."

"You tend to notice a lot of the things I do, Blake."

"Don't read into it."

I leaned a little closer. "It's kind of hard for me not to…"

"Try harder."

I paused, my lips a hair's breadth from hers. My eyes scanned her face, her mouth, and then up the graceful arc of her cheek towards her yellow eyes. I looked for permission there, a sign, acceptance, anything that would tell me if I was on the right track or not.

There was nothing, but Blake made no move to pull away, either. Her eyes danced to my lips and then back up again.

"I don't think I want to," I said, and pressed my lips against hers.

She was soft… impossibly so. It almost didn't make sense for lips so used to biting remarks could feel so gentle, but they were. I leaned closer, savouring the taste and feel, and remembering a moment filled with passion and fire, trapped in a cabin surrounded by the exact opposite. Back then, she'd taken the lead, and I'd been nothing but an eager student. Now, our roles were reversed – and I had no intention of letting it end the same way.

My thumb rubbed further up her cheek, even as my other hand – still clasping hers – shifted so that our fingers intertwined. I wanted to keep my eyes open, but it didn't seem possible. They closed of their own accord, and my nose bumped clumsily against hers as I tilted my face to the side. In my head, I'd had plans. I'd thought of how to kiss her, how to move, what she might like. Those had fled, leaving behind nothing but instinct; instinct, and a desperate desire to be closer to the Assassin before me.

When I pulled away, I couldn't help but lay one last kiss on her glistening lower lip.

"I love you…"

"You can't," she breathed. "You're a Knight."

"Are we really doing this again, Blake?" I asked, stroking her face. "You know what I think about that. Yes, I'm a Knight, and yes, you're an Assassin. If we have to go back to how little that bothers me, we'll be stuck here for weeks." I smiled and leaned in again, planting yet another kiss on her. "And it wouldn't make any difference in the end."

Blake swallowed and looked away. Her face tilted, eyes darting to the bedside table, but I caught them flicker back once or twice. I wasn't sure if she'd realised our fingers were still locked together, but she didn't pull them apart.

"You're an idiot, but I think that's common knowledge by now," she whispered. "I'm not sure where you expect this to go. Nothing good can come of it."

"Honestly, I'd planned to ask if you'd be my girlfriend."

"You're mad."

"Was that a no?"

Her lips formed a thin line. I kissed it again, and was rewarded by them parting to accept me. We fought for a few breathless seconds, and it would have been longer were it not for my lungs almost giving way. I hated them for it. Blake's breasts rose and fell as she took deep breaths. Her eyes were lidded, and watched mine with a heavy gaze.

"Do you normally force yourself on girls too injured to resist?"

"You're not the only one watching the other, Blake. When you're posed with a question you don't want to answer, you try to make me embarrassed instead." I smirked. "You do that a lot." I felt inordinately amused by her glare for some reason. "This is your choice, Blake. I want us to be something more, but if you don't want it, then all you need to do is say so."

Her lips pursed, and she glanced away.

"I'm going to kiss you again, Blake," I whispered, leaning close. Despite my raging pulse, I held back, savouring her breath on mine, and realising just how fast-paced it was. "If you don't want me to, then you just have to say so. Tell me to stop and I will."

Blake's eyes flickered back to mine and away again. She didn't say anything.

"This is your last chance, Blake." I leaned a little further in, my hand coming to brush against her cheek once more. "If I kiss you this time, I don't think I'll be able to stop." I smiled nervously. "I might end up loving you forever."

This time, her eyes locked onto mine, if only because I filled her vision. She took a deep breath and let it go, then repeated it again. She licked her lips.

"Last chance, Blake."

"You said the other one was the last chance…" Her eyes widened, and she slapped her free hand to her lips. Her cheeks turned a dark red, and she glared furiously at me. As if it was somehow my fault. "You cheated…"

"So I did," I laughed, and pressed my forehead to hers. My hand peeled hers away. "You spoke, though. Does that mean you don't want this?"

Her face darkened, but she made a point of not speaking.

That was enough for me, as I leaned in to capture my Assassin once more. If hers met mine halfway, I made a point of not mentioning it. And if it was her tongue that pushed past mine and into my mouth, that was fine.

And if her fingers gripped my hair from behind, preventing me from leaving…? Well, I was fairly sure she'd say I was just reading into it.

I did that a lot, apparently.

* * *

 **And there we have it; the end of book three of Forged Destiny, and the brave Knight claims his conquest. Or maybe someone claims the brave Knight. It's hard to tell sometimes. So, secrets revealed, some past history given, and the Schnee family is markedly different, but that makes sense. Without dust and the need for it, Weiss' family are not a business, and while Jacques keeps the same background as canon, his circumstances are different. He doesn't need to become a harsh and cruel businessman, but could stay as however he was when he was first Weiss' father.**

 **Anyway, yeah, before he died.**

 **This book was Forged Destiny: The Guild War, with the fourth book taking over in two weeks' time. There's no specific name for it yet, though both College Fool and I know the basic idea of what will occur. The reason I need the week off is to go through it chapter by chapter and plan ahead.**

 **As such, this won't be updated until a week later than usual, after which it will continue as normal until the end of book four, where it will then take another break, and then do book five, etc…**

 **And right now, to answer an expected question, and with an answer that will likely prove quite unpopular… Jaune and the party did not gain any Exp from their fight. Sorry, but that's not how it works. The fight didn't end, or rather it ended when one party fled. You don't get Exp for that. That said, it's not like we need it right now, as there are still things for Jaune to play with, such as his recent breakthrough in Runesmithing.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 25** **th** **September**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	47. Book 4: Chapter 1

**Here we are with book four of Forged Destiny. Just to let people know, this week will be a little hectic for me as I have to do a speech in front of a few thousand people on Thursday for work. As such, White Sheep might come out a little late. Still on the Thursday, but potentially several hours later than usual.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy the fourth book here.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 1**

* * *

The hammer struck. Sparks flew. The tangy scent of hot coals and molten metal reached my nose, even as embers sprayed off the steel and over my arms. They didn't burn. My Passive saw to that. As the hammer rose and fell once more, I fell into a steady rhythm, one felt deep inside me. A tempo that had been repeated time and time again.

It allowed my mind to wander.

Three months had passed since Torchwick's flight and our subsequent freedom from his contract. There was still a part of me that couldn't believe it, but each morning, waking up in our newly refurbished Guild Hall, with everyone shouting and laughing from the main room, reminded me of the truth. Three months felt like such a long time, but it had passed quickly, the stress and drama of debt and obligation replaced with the panic of lessons and homework, of catching up on what we'd missed and otherwise falling back into a routine we'd almost forgotten.

It was relaxing. Almost as relaxing as it was for me to shed my disguise and become a Blacksmith once more. The amulet which granted me the title of Knight lay discarded atop a wooden barrel, and I was back in the forge I'd rented once before in Vale. The man recognised me, and knowing I hadn't caused any damage last time, was happy to let me rent it again.

I'd pushed for a forge and smithy to be built in the Lodge. We had the room. I'd quickly come across a rather obvious counter argument, however.

Why?

It wasn't like any of us could use it.

I laughed at the memory of it, both the honest confusion on Weiss' face, and my own panic as I backtracked and made excuses about how we could maybe `try` to repair stuff with it. Weiss had rolled her eyes, explained why that was silly, and then calmly explained they were going to have a homework study room with bookshelves and tables instead.

And there went my dreams of a convenient forge in the Lodge. One didn't argue with Weiss at the best of times, but we'd all come to realise one _definitely_ didn't argue with her when it came to interior decoration. To her credit, she was good at it. The Lodge looked amazing. We just wished she wouldn't have been so demanding with us when it came to precisely how she wanted us to arrange the couches in the lounge. Apparently it was very important they face in a certain direction, or the `feel` of the room would be all wrong.

The hammer fell again.

Our situation in Beacon was a little strange as well. When it came to raw experience, skill and Levels, we were ahead of the curve for our year. With our Annual Quest behind us, and several others too, we were over-levelled. Most of the other teams in our year had started to do their own now, and with the end of the academic year approaching, there was a huge rush for good Quests. We were lucky to get ours out of the way early.

On the other hand, we were behind when it came to academics. We'd missed so many lessons because of our desperate questing, that we'd skipped huge swathes of our education. Beacon didn't have written tests, and that wouldn't stop us moving on, but the lessons _were_ necessary. There were just some things you needed to know. Because of that, we'd been offered remedial lessons with some of the teachers, more work for them than for us, but it probably came as part of their apology for not noticing Torchwick earlier. Being dragged into lessons didn't _feel_ like a reward, but I was mature enough to know we needed it.

At least we didn't have to nearly die at the end of them. It made for a nice change. Ren and Nora were actually out on a Quest right now, even if we didn't necessarily need the finances. It was an easy one from what I'd seen, painfully easy. I had a feeling Nora had `other plans` for what the two of them would get up to.

Poor Ren. I wasn't sure if I pitied him or not. Oh, they weren't together. At least not together-together, whatever that meant, but I was fairly sure Nora wouldn't be averse to it progressing to that level. Ren…? I wasn't sure what he felt. Who was? The guy was about as readable as a rock, and half as expressive.

The hammer fell, but this time it didn't raise back up again. I leaned back and drew out the cherry-red steel, before I carried it to a barrel of oil and dunked it in. The oil bubbled and hissed, spitting steam out into the air, which fluttered up and out a chimney hole atop the building the forge was in. Drawing it back out, I inspected the metal, testing to make sure it was still straight. It was.

The steel was Vacuan Silver, the same kind Blake had purchased for her daggers, and now, with the stolen money returned to us, I'd been able to afford several bars, too. It had taken weeks to find enough, mostly because of how the raw material was sold to Blacksmiths straight away, and wasn't usually on offer in the markets. I'd had to wait for a Quest back out to Toston with Ruby and Yang. I'd been lucky enough to see more on display, and snapped it up before it could be sold on.

It was all to replace Crocea Mors, of course. My first sword, the one I'd forged myself, had shattered on Watts' blade. I'd gathered all the shards I could, but there wasn't much point in repairing an already weakened blade. It wasn't as simple as sticking it back together again; you had to melt all the material down and re-forge it. If I was doing that anyway, I figured I might as well make a better sword.

The one I'd been using in the interim stood propped up by the back wall, a simple steel long sword bought off the Beacon market. It wasn't anything to talk about, but was cheap, functional, and served its purpose for the three months it had taken me to reach this point. I'd probably keep it around, if only to serve as a backup if anything went wrong.

When I took a grindstone and started to sharpen the blade, removing the scale and rough metal from it, the sword began to reveal itself.

Crocea Mors.

"Again," I whispered, amused. The blade differed, far brighter and with a sheen that almost perfectly reflected my face, but the rest of it was practically identical. The hilt was a mirror-match, despite my having thrown the old one away. The shape, the slope, even the distribution of weight – it was all perfectly matched to my first sword.

And why not? I'd made it myself and gotten used to how it felt. Most people had to learn to adapt to a new weapon, and no matter how hard they tried to find something similar to the old, there would always be some difference. Not for me, however. I could make them myself. I could craft them using the abilities I'd been born with. This sword wasn't just similar to my old one. It _was_ my old one. Albeit with a new, stronger, blade.

"Welcome back," I said, hefting it up before me. The leather hilt felt comfortable in my hand and the weight was perfect. I realised at that moment just how much I'd missed it. "You won't break this time. Vacuan Silver, freshly smelted. How does it feel? Do you think I should give you a new name?"

Crocea Mors didn't answer, of course. Would that I could unlock a Skill to talk to weapons, but that would probably do more harm than good. I let the tip of the sword rest against the floor, gripping the body of it with my knees. Already, I could feel the Experience from forging the blade rush through me – far greater than what I'd had before. My theory was correct, it seemed. The quality of the materials determined how much I gained from work at the forge. This was enough to push me the final bit, tipping the scales and bringing me to Level Twenty-five. I hadn't gained any levels in the three months since the Guild War, but to be fair, we hadn't been in any big fights. For all the violence and madness, we hadn't _killed_ anyone in the Guild War, so no Exp.

I'd consider my new level later, though. Right now, I still had Crocea Mors, and despite that she shone with new lustre, I wasn't yet done. There was one final touch.

A leather pad came from the bag beside me, well-worn and with several parchments clutched haphazardly within. I opened it up and leafed through them. Each page was a collection of different shapes and squiggles, along with my handwriting written beneath.

They were Runes.

I'd been busy in the last month or so, even if I'd not had a sword to work on. The fight with Watts had given me an epiphany of sorts. Runes were real, and they _did_ have effects. His sword had been incredibly powerful before I got a hold of it, and that was something I wanted. Of course, I hadn't sat down and started scratching random shapes onto a sword. That would have been foolish… not to mention dangerous and expensive.

I'd scratched them onto cutlery instead.

The less said about the results, the better. Some melted, others exploded, and some ground down into dust. I doubted that was the intent of the Runes, especially since if so, the ancient languages had a lot of ways of saying `exploding spoon`. It was more likely that was the result if I tried to work with it and got the wrong rune. Maybe those ones had been names, abstract words or just concepts. It probably didn't bode well if I scratched `love`, `defeat`or `one onion, two bags of salt and a chunk of venison` onto a weapon.

There had been _some_ success, however. I kept those runes in the book I was looking at now. There honestly weren't as many as I'd like, only four in total, but since I could only put one rune on the weapon, it was enough. I'd thought long and hard about which I would use, and as I leaned over with a tiny chisel and started to chip away, the symbol began to take shape.

Fire, lightning or some kind of elemental weapon would have been cool. Sadly, I didn't have the runes for that. Or was that luckily? I wasn't sure what would have happened if I'd imbued a butter knife I was holding in one hand with the power of a thunderbolt. The runes I did have were subtler, smaller, yet would prove no less effective.

As I leaned back and inspected the rune I'd carved into Crocea Mors, I nodded happily. Turning the blade over, I saw it etched into the other side as well.

It did that. I had no idea how. Magic, I guess.

This rune was fairly simple in what it did. It was a Stat boost – and quite a small one, to be honest, only four additional points. If I added that to my Strength or Resilience, I'd barely feel it. I didn't, though.

This was a Rune of Dexterity, and Dexterity was my weakest Stat. It was fifteen at the moment, and that was before the boost I got. I couldn't see or feel it – it didn't show up on my Stats, but my tests had proved it to work, and I did feel a little more graceful than usual when I gave my sword a few test swings. Four points wasn't much, but when your Dexterity was jumping from fifteen to nineteen, it was a big deal. That was almost a third of my Dex added on top. Not shabby for a squiggly shape drawn on a sword blade.

Not shabby at all.

A meaty hand struck on the wooden door behind me. "Hey, you finished in there? You're at time. Any longer and you'll need to pay me more."

"I'm done," I called back, hiding the sword under my brown cloak. The amulet went into a pocket too, and I'd slip it back on once I was somewhere hidden. With a wide smile, I opened the door and nodded to the burly Blacksmith on the other side. "Thanks for letting me borrow your forge."

"No problem, I guess." He looked around, and grunted happily when he saw there was no damage. "You know your way around, I see. If you ever need work, come and see me."

Me, working in a smith? It shouldn't have sounded strange, but it did. For the sake of not being impolite, I smiled and tried not to laugh.

"I'll keep it in mind," I said. "Thanks for everything."

/-/

When I entered Beacon once more, it was as a Knight. There were two soldiers at the gates, and they watched me warily, only relaxing once I showed them my Beacon ID. Ever since Torchwick and Watts, the teachers had stepped up security around the academy. While I wasn't convinced two men could stop Watts, especially if they were Soldier Caste and thus failed Heroes, they'd still be able to raise the alarm, and there were many more walking along Beacon's tall walls.

It was an improvement on what there had been before, now that Watts had made it clear that his group had _some_ interest in Beacon. There was no telling what, and the Greycloaks remained a mysterious group, but Beacon wasn't taking any chances. That was fine by me.

I didn't head towards the Lodge, but instead looped around the back of Beacon, to where the border to the Emerald Forest lay. I spotted processions of students coming and going, farming for their daily lien or just doing what training they could. Off to the side, sunning herself on a rock with a book in hand, I also saw Blake.

She saw me too, of course. Her book lowered as I approached and she rolled her eyes, shifting her body so that she was sat up. Her arms stretched above her and she yawned.

"Hello Jau-mf!"

I silenced her with a kiss, and pulled back a second later. "Hello," I said, grinning at her angry frown and angrier blush. "Reading?"

"I was," Blake sniped, glancing away. "And then, all of a sudden, I was being assaulted by a rude Knight."

I kissed her again, just because I could, and smiled as she kissed back.

"Tell me if you see him again," I said. "I'll sort him out."

Blake snorted. "Idiot."

She shuffled a tiny bit to the side, giving me room to sit on the rock with her. It was warm from her body heat and the sunlight, and I instantly felt sleepy. Her body against mine didn't help, for she was incredibly soft and comfortable, despite the hard muscle I knew lay underneath. Knew from having her kick my ass, that was. Kissing and cuddling was far as we'd gone. Blake was, to my surprise, too shy to try anything else. Not that I wasn't either, but it was amazing how much she would clam up from even the smallest of kisses. It was ridiculously endearing.

"What have you been doing today?" she asked. "I saw you head into Vale earlier."

"I was picking up some post from home."

"Is that what _that_ is?" Blake looked to the small package I'd kept half-hidden behind me. I shouldn't have been surprised she'd noticed, nor that she was so obviously interested. She tried to hide it, but it shone through.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," I teased.

"This cat could kill you."

I laughed and brought the package around, then laughed again when she took it out of my hands long before I told her she could. Her eyes watched mine warily as she opened it, and I had a sneaking suspicion that if it was something cute or romantic, she'd storm off with a bright red face.

For all her love of romantic novels, she didn't do so well when exposed to it in real life. Luckily for me, and for her, it wasn't some useless knickknack.

Blake gasped. "They're beautiful…"

"Aren't they?"

Her eyes lit up as she drew the gift out into the sunlight. The light reflected off the silvery daggers. Not jewellery or some other gift, but I didn't think the smile on her face would have been nearly as big for anything else. She glanced down at me and bit her lip. "Can I…?"

"They're yours. Go wild."

Blake hopped up and out of my arms. She slashed once forward, then parried an invisible opponent with the second and twirled around to place a dagger in his gut. The Assassin was as graceful as ever, a flickering figure almost too fast to see. A minute or two later, she stopped. Her breath came a little harsher and her hair hung loose, but the expression on her face was nothing short of euphoric.

"Perfect," she whispered, twirling the daggers in her hand. "I've never held something that fits me so well. Your father must be an incredible Blacksmith. Give him my thanks."

"He knows," I said, hiding my smile. The one who had forged her new weapons knew, in any case. I'd wanted to make them straight away, but that would have been suspicious. I had to wait long enough for it to make sense for me to ship her ingots back home, and then receive them again. That it came around the time I forged my own was less coincidence and more convenience. That and me wanting to make the best daggers I could.

"Hm. There's something here, just above the hilt?"

"It's a marking," I said. "My Dad does that. He says it's a branding sort of thing, so people know he's the one who made them."

They weren't, of course, but it was an excuse that made sense. The tiny symbols were runes I'd added, one to each of her daggers. I'd agonised over which to give her, but in the end settled for the one thing I wanted to give her most, Constitution. I wouldn't always be around to protect her, and even if I was, it was usually the other way around. She was the stronger fighter, but my biggest fear was that one day it wouldn't be enough.

Maybe like this, with eight additional Constitution, I'd be able to protect her.

"I can't wait to use them. Do you want to go farming today?"

"Not today," I said, pushing myself off the rock. "Ren and Nora are coming back, remember? I want to be there to meet them and hear how the Quest went."

"Ah…" Blake nodded and sheathed her new weapons away under her armour. "I suppose you're right. I can hold off until tomorrow."

A month or two ago, she'd have gone hunting without me, and she still did every now and then, but it was more common for Blake to be part of a team now. Usually it would be me, or a team involving me, but I'd also seen her go out with Weiss and Yang on occasion. Whether she realised it or not – and I was fairly sure she didn't – Blake had slowly accepted that she was a part of the Guild. It was good to see her fitting in, making friends.

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you smiling at?"

"You," I answered honestly.

"Tch," she looked away.

I stepped forward and took her hands in mind. I didn't move any closer, but instead waited. With a tiny frown, and an even tinier grumble, Blake turned towards me and pushed up on her tiptoes. Her lips were soft against mine, but so very hot. Or maybe that was just me. It was hard to tell.

It ended sooner than I'd have liked, but that was Blake for you. Her face was red and she glared at me, as if the public display was somehow my doing.

I decided to change the subject, if only to spare my health. "What have you been up to today? Reading?"

"Only for the last hour or so." Blake stepped past me, one of her hands still in mine, and we walked together across the forest's edge, making our way to the Guild Village and our Hall. "Yang and I had to attend a remedial history lesson around midday. Oobleck wanted me to pass a message onto you. He expects you to meet him tomorrow before lunch for your own."

"I'll be there. Want to give me any hints on what it's about?"

"The Grand Treaty," Blake said, shrugging.

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that common knowledge?"

"It is, but I doubt it's any less important. It wouldn't do for someone to break it and start a war because Beacon felt it was too obvious a subject to bother teaching."

"I guess so…" The Treaty was well-known enough that it was strange to think of it as history. It governed a large portion of Remnant, and basically made sure any conflict had to be fought in a clearly defined and suitable matter. One of its major tenets was how Heroes could be used in conflict, in so far that they couldn't. No Kingdom could enlist or use the Hero Caste for warfare. Their job was Grimm. Not fighting and dying for land and resources.

"Quit complaining. It's part of what we have to learn." Blake tossed her hair behind her, and I breathed in her scent as it wafted past my nose. "Not everything has to be fighting and risking our lives."

"Whatever you say," I said, smiling goofily.

Blake noticed. She growled something under her breath and looked away. Her embarrassment faded a second later, replaced with something altogether worse – a blank mask that hinted at nothing. I followed her gaze and noticed two people looking in our direction. I didn't recognise them, but they apparently knew us.

"Assassin and a Knight?" one whispered. "What do you think she has on him?"

"Blackmail, probably. Maybe threats…

"Someone should do something about it."

"Shh, she might hear you."

My anger boiled. It ripped through me like a sword, and left just as much a wound. It was me they'd best be worried about overhearing, and I'd done just that. I paused and turned, prepared to go back and tell them exactly what I thought of their ideas. I couldn't, however. Blake's hand tightened into a vice-like grip, and she dragged me after her.

"Ignore them," she said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I hissed back. "Did you hear what they said?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Do you imagine my hearing is worse than yours when I have four ears? I heard them well enough. I heard them before you did. It's fine. Ignore them."

"It's not fine! Those two are suggesting you're forcing me to be your boyfriend!"

"It's not just those two," she whispered. Blake's eyes flicked to mine, and she sighed when it was clear I'd caught her quiet words. "It's fine," she repeated, with about as much success as the last few times.

I wasn't convinced.

"It's not just them, and it's nothing new," she went on. "I warned you before, didn't I? Assassins and Knights don't mix, let alone date. Did you think it was just me going on about it? I wouldn't have been nearly as bothered if it were just my problem."

But it wasn't just her, and apparently I'd been too stupid to realise it. I felt like an idiot. I'd probably been too distracted with the joy of actually having a girlfriend that I'd failed to notice what was going on around me. Ren had accused me of that less than a week into Blake and I being a thing. The Monk had also politely told me that if he had to listen to one more example of why Blake was wonderful, he'd stab me through the throat.

Apparently, I'd been pretty insufferable about it all.

"I just don't understand why," I said. "I know Assassins have a bad rep because of what they do, but I'm fairly sure that's kill, not seduce innocent Knights."

"I didn't seduce you!" Blake's cheeks flushed, but she fought the colour back down. "Besides, it doesn't have to make sense. Most of them aren't even suggesting I'm threatening you at all."

I didn't miss her omission. My stomach twisted.

"What _are_ they suggesting?"

Blake sighed. "It doesn't matter. Ignore them."

"What are they saying, Blake?"

"Does it matter? It's not true."

I came to a stop. Blake carried on a step or two, but quickly realised her options were either discussion or dragging me back to the Lodge. Her eyes were flat, bored, almost disinterested. If anything, she seemed more annoyed by my reaction than what others were potentially saying about her.

"Tell me," I urged.

"Will it make a difference if I do?" Blake let go of my hand, crossing her arms. "I am an Assassin. To them, they look at that and believe I am a person who would kill for money. I will do whatever I have to do for lien." She looked away. "Does that answer your question?"

It did. I felt sick. "They're saying I'm paying you…?"

"You make it sound like it's your fault." Blake laughed. "No, they consider you innocent in this. They think I'm whoring myself out, and that you're simply making use of my services." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I've had people ask for my rates."

My body shook. I couldn't believe it. How could I not have noticed? What kind of person was I to sit back and smile while she was going through this? I turned back towards the two from earlier, but yet again, Blake stopped me.

"Why?" I asked, looking down to her hand about mine. It was small and delicate, but not weak, nor fragile. I was fairly confident my Strength was higher than hers, even with our Level discrepancy, but she could put me on the ground if she wanted to. I didn't want to hurt her, either. "How can you stand there with a straight face when they're saying all these things about you? If you tell me it's because you're used to it, I swear I'll go over there and draw arms!"

"You won't," she said, smiling. "I won't let you. As much as you don't want to hear it, I _am_ used to it, but that's not the real reason I can ignore it. I learned long ago that trying to fight the things they say only makes it worse. If they tell me I'm violent, and I try and use violence to stop them, then they'll only believe it more. If I tell them they're wrong here, they'll think I'm trying to hide it, and that they're closer than ever."

"And what will they think when you do nothing?"

"That it's such a ridiculous idea I can only roll my eyes and move on." She didn't, but she did sneer in their direction. "This has always happened, even before you. Don't take it on your shoulders."

"But they're wrong," I whispered. "They're saying horrible things about you."

"And rushing over there to attack them won't stop it." Blake hesitated, but leaned forward a second later to press a chaste kiss against my lips. "Proving this is more than money _will_. They'll realise the truth in a bit. Just give them time."

Time… heh, what a cruel notion. I didn't answer her with words, but nodded and scowled instead. If she expected me to be happy about it, she'd be wrong – but I had a feeling she knew that. Hard not to with the look on my face. I couldn't help it. I wanted to test out Crocea Mors on those idiots, and I had no idea how I was going to refrain from going full Nora on someone if they asked Blake if she was free for a night in front of me.

Blood would be shed. That much was obvious.

"People will think what they think," Blake said, intertwining her fingers with mine. She tugged gently, and this time I followed. Away from the prying eyes, the cruel whispers, and the impending fight. "It doesn't bother me as much as it used to," she added. "I have a Guild who know the real me, don't I?"

I held her hand a little tighter.

"You do."

/-/

The freshly-repaired Lodge had become familiar enough to stop taking my breath away whenever I saw it, but that didn't stop the smile from breaking out across my face. The walls were whole and newly repaired, the brick and wood fresh and clean. The windows practically shone with reflected light, hinting at royal blue curtains within, weaved by Velvet, our Seneschal. She stood outside the front door, dressed in a loose white blouse with a leather corset. Below it, she had a rich, maroon skirt that fell to her knees. She crafted everything she wore. The Tailor was busy chatting to Weiss, but her ears turned in our direction when we approached.

"Welcome home," she said dutifully, bowing from the waist.

I laughed awkwardly. "You know you don't have to do that."

"Oh, give it a rest, Arc," Weiss snapped. "If she didn't like it, she'd have stopped by now. Thank you, Velvet. I think that sounds wonderful. I'll procure the materials for you as soon as I can. Are you sure I can't-"

"I'm your Seneschal, Miss Weiss," Velvet said. "I'm paid enough to do some simple stitching for you."

"I wouldn't call a full set of robes _simple_ stitching."

"It is for me." Velvet smiled when Weiss rolled her eyes, and turned to regard them once more. "Just about everyone else has already come back and is inside."

"Everyone?"

"Not Ren and Nora," she amended. "But they're not expected back until a few hours from now. Pyrrha left half an hour ago as well. I think she said she needed to collect something from the main gates. Dinner will be served in an hour if you want to get ready."

I still wasn't sure what to make of Velvet sometimes. It felt like we expected and asked too much, since she cleaned all our clothes, looked after the building and cooked us meals, but she never acted like it was a problem and every time someone tried to help, she would turn them away. Ren was the only one allowed to help her in the kitchen, and the one time Ruby tried there was almost a battle. Then again, that might have had something to do with Yang's stories of Ruby trying to cook when they were younger. Apparently it was closer to Alchemy, since whatever she made was so poisonous it could eat through wood.

Maybe it was like Weiss said. Maybe Velvet genuinely did enjoy working for us, or maybe the money we offered was just that much better than what she would have gotten in Beacon. Looking after eight teenagers had to be better than eight hundred.

Ruby met us the moment we stepped inside. The Reaper had been coming down the staircase, now ornately decorated with a wooden balustrade. Her eyes lit up when she saw us, and she raised a hand in greeting. "Hey J-" She seemed to falter a second later, however, and looked between Blake and I awkwardly. "Oh, uh, hey guys!"

Blake gently pulled her hand away from mine. "I'll go take a bath," she whispered, touching my arm. She smiled and brushed past Ruby, headed up the stairs to the main bathroom. We had two, which would have been nice to split between guys and girls, but with seven girls to two guys, Ren and I had been voted down. Instead, a towel would be left on the door, a silent threat that we would die if we entered.

I shook my head and turned back to the shorter girl. "You okay, Ruby?"

"Mm." Ruby nodded and descended the final steps. Her excitement looked to have waned, but she still managed a smile. She must have thought we were someone else, maybe Yang. "Were you and Blake out together?" she asked.

"We caught up an hour ago," I said. "I was actually out in Vale."

Ruby's head perked up, and her eyes met mine at last. "Really? What for?"

I smirked and swept a hand to the side, moving the brown cloak I now wore over my armour aside. It was enough to reveal the gold and blue hilt that poked from my hip, and to tell Ruby it wasn't my other one, which was currently sheathed across my back.

"Oooh!" Ruby's eyes lit up and she darted forward, everything forgotten as her hands pushed mine aside and she knelt down in front of me. "Is it a new sword? Can I see it? Can I?"

"Go ahead."

Permission was nice, but Ruby was already moving. Her small hands settled around the hilt, and she drew it free without too much trouble. It wasn't overly heavy, but it was unwieldy for her due to its length, and she stumbled for a second before she managed to adjust her balance to hold it. Where I would take it in one hand, she held it two-handed, the blade reaching vertically up in front of her face. I knew she could see her own reflection in it.

Ruby giggled. "It's so shiny. It even has that new weapon feeling."

Most people would have been confused at that, but as someone who made new weapons, I knew what she meant. It felt too clean, too light, and looked too unused, mostly because it was. None of those things were necessarily bad, and were probably what you looked for in an ornamental weapon. Still, those would vanish in time, so it was best to enjoy the feeling while it lasted.

"You saw my old one break," I said. "That's why I've been using this other one for the last few months." My hand touched the hilt over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I did wonder," she said. "I was about to ask if you were trying to look cool like that or not. Wearing a sword on your back…"

"Is stupid, I know." I laughed and poked her shoulder. "It's only there so I can carry it back to my room. I didn't intend to use it."

"Not when you have this," Ruby agreed, still in awe of my latest work. I'll admit that I was proud of it too. She paused for a second, however. "Huh, it looks identical to your old sword. Did you have the same person make it?"

"My Dad," I fibbed. "I asked him to make it as close as possible."

"Well, he did a good job. This isn't close; it's identical!" She let the blade fall to the left, and caught it in her open palm. With a grin, she held it out for me, her hands on the flat of the blade. I took it and sheathed it. "Crescent Rose is still enough for me, though," she said. "There's no better scythe on Remnant!"

I'd have blushed if that meant anything. You couldn't compare apples and acorns, however, and right now, the scythe I'd made for her was being compared to farmer's tools. In all the time we'd been at Beacon, and every time I'd visited the market – any market – to look for weapons, I had never seen another scythe.

Not one. Not even a _bad_ one.

 _I know it's a class-specific weapon, but what does it mean when no Grimm drop it, and no one forges them? Do War-Scythes even exist outside of the one I made for her?_

I blinked when Ruby gently rapped a fist against my breastplate. "Hello, Remnant to Jaune? Is anyone there?"

"Sorry," I said, coming back to reality. "Did I miss something?"

"I was asking what you're up to tomorrow. I need to go farm some lien for a grindstone. I want to keep Crescent Rose sharp, but they only sell hand-held ones at Beacon. I want an actual wheel."

Oh, that sounded nice. I wouldn't say no to something like that myself.

"Blake and I were going to go into the Emerald Forest tomorrow. You could come with us."

Ruby's smile fell, and she took a quick step back. "Uh, I dunno… maybe I shouldn't. You know…"

I didn't, and made that clear from my expression.

She looked away. "I don't want to intrude on something."

"We're only fighting Grimm," I promised. "Come with us. It'll be fun."

"I don't want to be a third wheel…"

"Then bring Yang along, too."

"That would be exactly the same," Ruby groaned. "We'd just be two third wheels."

"Wouldn't that be a fourth?"

Ruby groaned and gave me a look that said I didn't get what she was saying, which was a fair bet since I totally didn't. In the end, she threw her arms in the air and said, "It doesn't matter. I'm busy tomorrow, so I can't come with you."

"But didn't you just-"

"No." Ruby pouted cutely. "No, I didn't."

"I didn't even finis-"

"Whatever you were about to say, I didn't." Ruby decided, quite unreasonably. "Anyway, I need to wake Yang up for dinner. She fell asleep on the couch and Velvet didn't dare wake her up."

"And you do?" I asked, impressed at her bravery.

Ruby looked at me like I was insane. "No… but I'm willing to throw cushions at her until she wakes up on her own, then run away before she can catch me. If she asks, I'll just blame Weiss."

Wow, that was cruel.

"Or I'll blame you," Ruby said, scowling at me.

"What did I do?"

Ruby huffed but wouldn't say, and she stomped through the door into the lounge before I could press the issue. Left alone in the flagstone-floored hallway, it was all I could do to let my hand fall and sigh. Some things had started to make more sense as I got used to being a Hero and not a member of the Labour Caste, but girls?

Those were still beyond me. I didn't think I'd ever missed Ren as much as I did at that moment. Quiet evenings reading in our room, the occasional fishing trip, and long silences where nothing needed to be said. Our relationship was, if nothing else, a glorious one. With a quiet laugh, I moved onto the stairs and started to make my way up. I could dump my gear in my room and have a quick nap before dinner.

The door to the Lodge slammed open before I made it half-way. Pyrrha stood in the entrance, one hand on her knee as she panted for breath. I looked towards her.

"Pyrrha?"

"Jaune!" she gasped, looking up. Her eyes were wide, her face white. I couldn't remember seeing the Champion so nervous, and I'd already cleared the steps and was halfway towards her when I spoke.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"It's Ren and Nora. They're back from their Quest. They… They've been attacked."

My stomach fell.

"Ren is badly hurt..."

* * *

 **Well, that's a start. I'm glad to be back with this fic, as I really do enjoy writing it. The week off to plan is very necessary, however. I need to be able to make sure everything is set in order, and that I know what I'm writing. Even a single week isn't really enough for that (since it only actually translates to a single day), but it's a start.**

 **On Jaune's level, like he said, three months is a long time, but it's been three months of relative peace and quiet. That's not to say he didn't earn any EXP in it, but it took him from just being into 24, all the way up towards 25, which be breached in this chapter.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 25 (+1)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 64 (+3) (A)**

 **Con: 52 (+3) (B)**

 **Dex: 15 (+1) (D) (Rune: 19)**

 **Agi: 24 (+1) (C)**

 **Int: 32 (+2) (C)**

 **Wis: 42 (+3) (B)**

 **Cha: 12 (+0) (D)**

 **Res: 65 (+4) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Fire from the Forge-**

Immunity to heat, flames and associated damage caused from _his_ forging process.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Stoke the Forge-**

Generate intense heat in the hand for a short period of time, capable of super-heating metal to forging temperatures without the use of a forge.

 **-Quench-**

Rapidly cool metal-based material to achieve a hardening effect during the forging process. Quench can only be used in metallurgy, as opposed to Stoke the Forge, which can generate heat in the hand irrespective of what it is then used on.

 **-Runesmithing-**

The ability to etch Runes onto weapons, the effect of which is determined by the Rune itself. Limited to a single Rune per weapon.

 **-Runes-**

Rune of Minor Dexterity - +4 to Dexterity

* * *

 **So, yeah, Jaune is using his Runes – but it's to patch up deficiencies more than anything else. Still, four points is a big deal when it's in your lowest skill. To note, even though Jaune already said it, there is no obvious way for him to** _ **see**_ **or** _ **feel**_ **the Rune having been added. As such, Blake might feel "slightly healthier" or find herself able to take more hits, but she would not notice the increase. It would be even less obvious for her since she's a higher Level, and thus has higher Stats across the board.**

 **The "Runes" list will be updated as he discovers and shows more. ;)**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 2** **nd** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	48. Book 4: Chapter 2

**Just a quick note to say that yes, the list of Runes at the end should have included the one put on Blake's daggers. I'll update it, but it wasn't an attempt to hide it or anything. As you may have noticed, this came out a little later than usual. Just last week catching up with me, but don't worry, I've taken a week off work starting this Wednesday to let my fanfiction even out without more work drama forcing me to rush things.**

 **September is a big month for our work.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 2**

* * *

Nora was waiting for us outside the medical building. We'd rushed there as fast as we could, and rounded the corner in time to see her stood outside talking to the headmaster. The man saw us coming and whispered some final words to Nora before he stepped through the door and out of sight. It was only the fact Nora wasn't in tears that stopped me panicking. If Ren were truly in danger, there was nothing that could have torn her from his side.

"Nora, what happened?" Ruby asked, reaching her first. "We heard about Ren. Is he okay?"

"He's alive," Nora replied. Her voice was short and clipped. "Miss Tsune healed the wound already but he's tired and needs to sleep."

"Are we allowed…?" I nodded towards the door, but Nora shook her head.

"She says it's better if he rests. He's out of danger but needs to recover his reserves." Nora crossed her arms and made it subtly clear she'd step in if anyone tried to push past. She might have been one of us, but Ren counted more. If keeping us out was best for him, she'd keep us out.

Luckily, no one wanted to test her.

"How did this happen?" I asked instead. "I thought you said the Quest you chose was an easy one. What went wrong?"

"It _was_ easy. We finished it in a single day." Nora scowled and tossed a pouch of lien at Weiss. The Mage would have normally objected to that, but stay quiet this one time. "It was just to clear out some little Grimm that had taken over a grain silo," she went on. "Me and Ren went in, killed the Grimm and found a hole they were coming through. The villagers had it boarded up in an hour and it was done."

I vaguely recalled her explaining that before she left and that being the only reason we'd been willing to let the two handle it. "This didn't happen on the Quest, then?"

"It was on the way back. We stayed an extra day in the village since we'd budgeted for two. There was even a little crafts fair we wanted to visit." The red in Nora's cheeks said the `we` had probably been `her`, and that there might have been ulterior motives for it, too. "We stayed for that, bought some souvenirs and hitched a ride with a trade caravan to get back to Vale. They said they'd pay us a little extra for the protection, and it wasn't like we were in a rush."

"You were attacked?"

Nora nodded grimly.

"By Grimm?"

"Bandits," Nora corrected, spitting the word out. "They attacked when we travelled through a forest, but me and Ren were able to beat them off easily enough. The caravan guards did the rest and none of the traders were hurt."

"One of them caught Ren?"

"No." Nora reached behind her, drawing something out from her pack. She tossed the rolled-up bundle to me. It was splattered with blood, but the colour was unmistakeable. "That guy did. Before I caught him and showed him what I thought of that."

I stared at the cloth. It was a cloak.

Yang growled. "Greycloaks…"

"They were all Greycloaks?" Weiss stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine, and no, there was just the one." Nora nodded to the cloak. "He was in charge of the bandits and only attacked when they went down. He was a Spellthief, and caught Ren from behind because he didn't see the guy coming. Stuck a knife in his back."

Blake flinched beside me, and I brushed my hand against hers in a silent show of support. Nora didn't mean anything by it, and definitely wouldn't hold it against her. Whether Blake would hold it against herself was another matter.

"Another story of the Greycloaks causing trouble," Weiss mused. "They've been acting out ever since we ran Torchwick and Watts out of Beacon. I wonder why they've suddenly started to come out of the woodwork."

"Or if this is new at all," Yang said. "Maybe they were always doing this, and in these numbers, but we never noticed because we didn't know about them."

That was a frightening thought, and Ruby and I shared a look. The Ranger we'd run into on our first Quest alone had been another example, and much like this case, he'd been leading a group of bandits in attacking caravans.

"I just don't see what their goals are." Weiss glared at the cloak, no doubt thinking of the man who killed her mother. "What do they achieve by doing this? Two cases of leading bandits and one of luring a Griffon to roost between several towns. What's the point?"

"Disrupting trade?" Pyrrha guessed. "That's been the technical consequence of each case."

"I doubt these guys are aggressive merchants."

"It didn't feel like trade in Eldon," I agreed. "The village was tiny and didn't exactly scream wealth. They were dying for lack of basic supplies like food and medicine. The whole village would have vanished if we didn't clear the roads. This feels more like terrorism of some kind. They're trying to destabilise the entire Kingdom."

"Yes, but why?" Weiss echoed. "What is the purpose of that? Destroying villages is an action, and banditry is a means, but we have no idea what the ultimate objective is. Until we do, we're running on limited information."

And it wasn't like there was anything we could do about it. Other than deal with them wherever we found them, that was. At least Ren and Nora had made the roads a little safer. Weiss had a point, though, and the question ate away at me. The Greycloaks were definitely Heroes, or the ones we'd run into were. They always tended to push others to do their work though, with only Merlot being the one to do it himself. Watts used Torchwick, and the Ranger in Eldon used angry villagers. I had no idea what Ren and Nora's had worked with, but it was probably more of the same.

The door clicked open before we could continue, and Ozpin stepped out, closing it quickly behind him. He eyed us for a moment, and let out a quiet sigh. "Your friend is healing well and should be fine for visits tomorrow morning. I'm told he will be free to leave by the afternoon."

It was only what Nora had already told us, but somehow coming from him made it feel more real. I released a breath I hadn't realised I was holding, and the others did the same.

"What's going to happen about the Greycloaks?" Ruby asked. The young Reaper's voice was quiet, but there was underlying steel to it. "You _are_ going to do something about them, right?"

"We are doing everything we can, Miss Rose. The Greycloaks have already been declared a criminal organisation, and the Vale Army are trying to find them. Quests have also been dispatched, but those are only available to graduated Heroes," he added the last quickly, just to cut us off before we could volunteer. "The Greycloaks are dangerous criminals and I don't want any of you getting involved with them." He sighed. "At least not intentionally…"

"Not much we can do if they keep attacking us," Yang pointed out. "They got it in for Weiss or something?"

"It is not you they are interested in."

"You sure? We've had, like, three run-ins with them now. Four, if you include Watts."

"Four is not so many as you might believe." Ozpin hesitated for a moment, debating as to whether he wanted to tell us more or not. In the end he must have decided we'd find out anyway, for he continued. "You are not the only ones to have met with them, not within Beacon, and certainly not further afield. The scope of their operations is… larger than we expected."

"Other students have seen them?"

"Yes. Several members of the Mercenary's Guild ran into them on a recent Quest into the Emerald Forest. Miss Adel's men are well-trained and equipped, however, and came out of it unhurt. Others have not been so lucky. Mr Winchester and his allies were attacked on their Annual Quest."

"Cardin?" I asked, surprised. I hadn't realised he'd been on his Annual Quest, but it made sense. Everyone had to finish one or they wouldn't pass the year. "I haven't seen him for a few weeks. I didn't realise he was still on it."

"He's not," Ozpin replied. "He is recovering at his family's home."

My heart stopped. "What happened?"

"The details of their Quest are confidential, but suffice to say the problem itself was orchestrated by the Greycloaks. Two Heroes attacked them, and although they were driven off, it was not without some loss. Mr Winchester lost an eye, but that was the best of it. Russel Thrush, Sky Lark, and Dove Bronzewing… all have had their names added to the Hall of Heroes."

Ruby gasped, and she wasn't the only one. Blake dipped her head, eyes closed, while Pyrrha held a hand to her mouth in clear shock. Everyone's reaction was different, but we all felt the same. I closed my eyes and dipped my head. The Hall of Heroes was a long hallway that cut through the centre of Beacon Academy, connecting the four wings like the spines of a compass. Along the walls and ceiling, the names of various Heroes to have passed through Beacon were listed.

Fallen Heroes, that was. The Academy remembered its dead.

"Fuck," Yang whispered. For once, I agreed with her, and not even Ruby called her out on the cuss. "I-I guess you're right. These guys are everywhere."

"Indeed." Ozpin sighed and removed his glasses, cleaning the lenses with his sleeve. "That you have run into them on consecutive occasions is not a case of design or luck, merely consequence. You have taken more Quests than many of your fellow first years, and Quests are called to solve a problem. With the Greycloaks causing us problems across the Kingdom, it was merely a matter of time and probability that you ran into them." The Sage paused and looked to the cloak in my hands. "May I take that, Mr Arc? An example of their cloak is to be given out to those who hunt them. I can use that to have more weaved to serve that role."

I nodded and handed it over to him, happy to help. We didn't need it anyway. There were more questions I wanted to ask, but my thoughts were already whirling, and nothing came out. Ozpin seemed to see our silence as his moment to leave, and bid us a quiet farewell as he strode back towards the main building. That left us stood outside the medical building, lost in our thoughts.

I'd never realised just how bad the Greycloak situation was, nor how others had fallen against them. To be honest, I was surprised I hadn't learned about Cardin sooner, but that was probably because we were a Guild now. Before, we'd eaten every meal in the cafeteria, and spent each night in the communal dorms. Those places were where rumours and news would have spread, but we did everything in the Lodge now. We'd simply not heard, and everyone was quiet in lessons.

The last thing I could remember of Cardin is that he hadn't liked Blake solely for her Class, and that I disliked him as a result. That felt incredibly petty now. I'd hated him, but I wouldn't wish the loss of friends on anyone.

 _I hope you make it, Cardin. Good luck._

"Well," Pyrrha said softly. "This is…"

"Messed up?" Yang offered.

"That is certainly one way of putting it. I thought Torchwick was our problem alone, but it looks like he was part of something much larger. If the entire Kingdom is affected-"

"Not just Vale," Weiss interrupted.

"Hm?"

"It's not just Vale, Pyrrha. Merlot caused those disasters in Atlas, and do you remember what Ironwood said? There were tensions between the Circle of Mages and his Academy. How much do you want to wager the Greycloaks had a hand in those?"

Weiss was right… and now that she mentioned it, I could just imagine them causing problems like that as well. Arthur Watts was an Atlesian criminal too, so it was possible he'd been recruited over there. It must have been long after Weiss' mother died. There was no way these people had remained hidden for ten years or more.

"I wonder if they're in the other Kingdoms as well," Nora said. "You know anything about Mistral, Pyrrha?"

"No. I'm a little out of touch with affairs at home. The letters I send to my family haven't mentioned them, but I doubt it's something that would come up in typical conversation. I could ask in the next one, but it might be better to speak to people from Mistral instead."

"Traders would be best," Blake said, entering the conversation for the first time. While still someone who didn't speak much, she'd come to relax around the Guild over the past few months. Nowadays her silence was more because she liked to listen than any anxiety. "The people who know most about the dangers faced on the roads are those who travel them. We can tell if Mistral is affected by looking at how trade between the Kingdoms has fared."

"If we intend to get involved," I said. "Ozpin did say this was beyond us. I'm not sure what help it'll be if we check. Those in power probably already know more than we do. Ozpin certainly seemed to."

"He was hiding something," Blake confirmed. "Or not giving us the full picture."

"That goes without saying," Weiss said. "We're just students. Why tell us anything?"

Weiss wasn't wrong there, but I couldn't help but feel she wasn't right either. The headmaster didn't have to tell us anything, and we definitely didn't have a right to demand answers. But if that were the case, why had he bothered to tell us as much as he had?

/-/

"The Grand Treaty was founded over one hundred and fifty years ago, following what was known at the time as the Grand War, a period of such incredible strife and violence, and unspeakable atrocities, that the treaty was formed to ensure that such horror would never befall Remnant again. The treaty was signed at- Mr Arc, are you listening?"

"Huh, what?" My elbow gave way on the desk, causing my chin to drop a bit before I caught myself. The Alchemist, Oobleck, was watching me with a critical gaze, his hands placed on his hips.

"I asked if you were listening, Mr Arc."

"Yeah, of course."

"Mr Arc, you need to be aware of this material," he said, ignoring my blatant lie altogether. "While this may not be the most engrossing of material, it is a law _you_ will be expected to live by. If you don't know the various facets of it, you might find yourself breaking it, and that would be very bad indeed." Oobleck watched me with a frown. "The penalty for that is death, by the way."

"I thought Vale didn't have a death penalty?"

"It doesn't," Oobleck admitted, "at least it doesn't during peace time. That said, if you were caught breaking this law, the Kingdom would obviously be at war. As such, you'd likely find yourself executed in order to keep the peace." He paused for a second, just to make his annoyance clear. "You would understand this if you had listened…"

A little bit of embarrassment ran through me and I ducked my head in apology. I wasn't sure why I thought I'd get away with drifting off, especially when I was the only other person in the classroom. This was one of the lessons I'd missed due to our Questing before, and one so important that Oobleck was willing to teach it one to one. That he'd gone all that way and I'd stopped paying attention made me feel guilty.

"Perhaps working this as a lecture is a poor idea," the Alchemist conceded. He moved over and dragged a wooden seat forward to sit down on opposite me. "We may as well continue this in a more informal setting. Tell me; are you aware of the basic rules behind the Grand Treaty?"

I was and he knew it, but I knew better than to not answer a question posed by a teacher. "No Heroes or Hero Class can be used against another Kingdom during a war," I recited. "No Soldier Caste or relevant Class may kill members of the Labour Caste, except in cases of self-defence." I sighed when I got to the part which mattered to me the most, or at least the part that should have. "No member of the Labour Caste may draw arms against the Soldier Caste, and any villages and towns must surrender unless otherwise garrisoned by the Soldier Caste."

"I see you are at least proficient with the basics. Very good. Are you aware of why these rules were implemented?"

"It was to prevent massacres, right? The Labour Caste can't stand toe-to-toe with the Soldier Caste, so they're banned from doing so. In return, the Soldier Caste can't hurt them. The same goes for Heroes against Soldiers. The power levels are just too different."

"That is correct, Mr Arc. A single Hero of extended age, let us use myself as an example, might be able to subdue upwards of ten or twenty members of the Soldier Caste, and perhaps even fifty NPC's. This would, and did in the past, lead to battles that were confusing at best and brutal at worst." Oobleck sighed and looked away, luckily missing my irritation at the N word. "While no one doubted people's desire to fight and defend their country, there was too much bloodshed. This led to a larger problem, however, which is the reason why your answer was only partly correct. What is the responsibility of a Hero, Mr Arc?"

"To kill the Grimm," I recited. Oobleck had chosen his timing well, and I instantly realised what he meant. "And we can't do that if we're stuck in a war…"

"Precisely. Untold misery and death, made worse due to the hopelessness of many of the battles, as NPC's struggled to fight against Heroes, a most mismatched nightmare if I have ever heard of one. As people lay dying and dead, it was perhaps inevitable that Grimm would spawn. Have you ever seen a battlefield?"

I shook my head. Of course I hadn't.

"Pray that you never do. Thousands of people screaming in pain and agony would prove too much for the Grimm, who settled on the field like carrion. With Heroes involved in the fighting on both sides, there was no one left to face them, and those that could were either too exhausted, or unwilling to try."

"Unwilling?" I asked. "What do you mean? They refused to?"

"In some cases, yes. You need to remember that this was a war for them, and Grimm spawned in the midst of the battlefield. If one appeared before you and you moved to strike it down, you would expose your back to the enemy. Many were not willing to do that. Worse still, those Grimm which spawned on the outskirts were often left to run free, deemed of no immediate importance. The injured, the sick, or those who tried to flee – cut down by Grimm before they ever had a chance." The teacher brought out a thick tome and placed it on the desk between us. "This recounts some villages which were also destroyed. Misery lingers, and Grimm can spawn at a battlefield long after the soldiers have passed. With no free Heroes to track down and eradicate them, they continued to spawn, and many were the villages which had sent their young and strong off to war."

No Heroes, no Soldiers and no one to defend their walls. I knew exactly how that would have gone, and the thought of it happening to Ansel flittered through my mind. I dispelled it a second later. It wouldn't happen.

"Do you understand now why the treaty is so important?"

"I think so." I sighed and met the teacher's eyes. "It's not to make war fairer for those involved. It's to make sure no one else has to suffer for it."

Oobleck smiled. "That's right. Many are those who look at the Grand Treaty and assume it is limiting in some way or that we're trying to romanticise war. We are not. War is hell. What we are trying to do is make sure that the effects of war – namely, the Grimm – do not impact other ways of life. NPC's should not have to suffer because rival Nobles seek land, nor should Heroes be put into a situation where they hesitate to tackle a Beowolf for fear of a dagger planted in their back. Everyone has their position in life. It is our responsibility to fulfil it."

I was the exception to that, though he obviously didn't know. Maybe it would be okay so long as I filled _a_ role. Just not the one I'd been born into. "What happens if there is a war, then?" I asked. "Do we just wander around looking for Grimm? Is there some kind of strategy?"

"It's a complicated process," Oobleck explained. "I don't think it's worth going into detail on, otherwise I'd be keeping you here for several hours, but I can give you the basic idea." He smiled, clearly pleased to see me paying attention. "For the most part, you would remain stationed in Beacon. Or, if you've graduated, in the nearest Questing House. Any battles that are seen will be relayed by a messenger system to the House, and Heroes will be dispatched to the battlefield. Grimm are most likely to spawn there, and it is the responsibility of Heroes to make sure that any which do are eradicated. Once the battle is over and the area secure, more experienced Heroes will be dispatched to monitor and guard the area, quelling any further spawns for a period that can take days, weeks, or even months. The amount the negativity lingers can depend on many things, after all."

"That's another reason for the treaty," I said. "By making it Soldier Caste versus Soldier, they keep the numbers down. Less people means less negativity."

Oobleck smiled and nodded.

It was crazy… the idea of regulating the way wars were fought like this, yet at the same time I could see the reason, and the more I learned, the more it made sense. By keeping the Labour Caste out of the fighting, they stopped untrained and frightened people seeing things they hadn't been trained to handle. That would stop their emotions adding to the problems. What was more, most towns and villages had at least some way to defend themselves against Grimm, usually in the form of a militia. Since those were Labour Caste, and couldn't be conscripted, it meant that every town had the means to defend itself if the Heroes couldn't quell the Grimm. Maybe it wouldn't be enough to beat the Grimm, but it would let them hold out until reinforcements came.

"For the students in Beacon, the responsibilities will be similar, but limited. We don't want to force people into situations they are not prepared for. It's more common for students to be sent to reinforce villages in need, or to cull Grimm in a specific area." Oobleck smiled. "There is a general consensus that keeping children out of the war is a good idea."

"Can't say I disagree. This system works, then? It's been tested?"

"It has been… trialled, I suppose. Small skirmishes and such have occurred, though no full-blown wars. Still, it's in the best interests of every Kingdom to maintain the Treaty. No one wants a return to the dark days of Heroes cutting their way through swathes of men, and there's little point gaining land, just to find that the people who would work it are dead, and it's filled with Grimm anyway." Oobleck picked his book back up and stored it away. "I take it you understand why this is so important, now?"

"I guess…" It did make sense. "What would have happened if someone broke it?"

"You mean if we didn't impress its importance on people? The best solution would be that our own people would subdue the one in question, and he would be imprisoned for a period of time – at least until the war was over. Sadly, that's not always the case. I spoke of death earlier, but the results could be far worse." He leaned forward on the table and looked into my eyes. "Imagine, Mr Arc, what might happen if a single Hero from Vale acted out of line. It might cause one from the other Kingdom to do the same. And then another, and another, until in an avalanche of blood, the Treaty is shattered, and we're back to Hero against Hero, and Grimm running free to massacre the weak."

My gut wrenched and I had to break eye contact. Little wonder Oobleck had been so determined to give this lesson to us, to the point that he'd sacrifice his free time to do so. We were lucky nothing like this had ever come up on our Quests, though then again, it wouldn't matter without a war. Oobleck saw my expression and leaned back.

"I know why you are distracted, Mr Arc. I have heard about your friend and Guild Mate. I was led to believe he was okay. Has something occurred?"

"No, no. I… I guess I was still thinking about him."

"About the Greycloaks?"

I shrugged.

"It's not hard to figure out, my boy. Few are the people in Vale who aren't thinking of them right now. The Noble Houses are in uproar, though then again, when are they not?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"It is dangerous, yes, but I would not wear an expression so glum were I you." Oobleck chuckled and brought forth his mug, sipping from it. "Things like this have happened throughout history, and will no doubt continue to happen in the future. One day it's Greycloaks, the next it's the Crimson Dawn, the Malignant Tooth or whatever pretentious name they wish to call themselves. The reasons are always different, but the methods remain the same. They cause trouble, things look bad, and everyone unites to crush them." He sighed. "Honestly, it's the same old story."

There was something about his easy confidence that calmed me, and I looked up with an intrepid smile. "You think they'll be taken out?"

"Oh, certainly. History has a tendency to repeat itself, would that I wish we could all learn from the mistakes of the past and move on. If that were true, however, we'd all be living in eternal peace by now. We're at the stage where things are getting worse, but they've already started to improve."

"How so?"

"Mainly because of _your_ actions," Oobleck said.

"Us!?"

"Absolutely. We've been aware that _something_ has been stirring up trouble in the Kingdom, but we didn't know what. Ozpin and I, along with the other teachers, were pooling our efforts as best we could to discern the cause." He pointed towards me with his mug. "Hence why we were slow to notice the problems you and your friends were going through. Our gaze was focused outwards, leaving us blind to machinations happening within the school."

I nodded to show I understood, and that I didn't hold any hard feelings. It was easy to forgive them when we'd come out richer, happier, and with me having a girlfriend. Technically speaking, none of that would have happened if it wasn't for Roman tricking us into making a Guild.

"So, you knew some group were doing something, but not who?" I guessed. "And once we found out, you were able to get the evidence you needed?"

"That's pretty much the full story. What seemed to us like a sudden outbreak of banditry, Grimm spawns and disappearances hinted at something larger, but we had no proof. Meanwhile, the Noble Houses were busy blaming one another and amassing Soldiers for what might have been a series of proxy wars and skirmishes." He sighed, but quickly looked back to me with a pleased smile. "And then you came along, and discovered the Greycloaks for what they were. More importantly, you provided irrefutable proof that we could not – and all of a sudden, the Noble Houses were able to put down their gilded pitchforks and listen to Ozpin once more."

I could barely believe what I was hearing. Sure, we'd been thrilled to know we got rid of Torchwick, but we'd had no idea how far this went, or just how much our actions meant. I fell back in the chair, a relief – almost hysterical – smile slipping across my face. Thinking about it a certain way, that made us heroes, didn't it?

I couldn't wait to tell the others. Ruby would eat this up.

One thing bothered me, however. "They didn't trust Ozpin before?"

"Politics affects all things, I'm afraid. Even Beacon. Ozpin has always worked for a united and strong front against the Grimm, whereas there are those who would prefer a little more chaos. Not _too_ much," Oobleck added. "Just enough to upset the balance and create opportunity. Enough to swallow a Noble House or two whole or perhaps even to destabilise the economy entirely."

"Do you think that's the Greycloaks plan?" I asked.

"I do not. They have peddled misery like currency across the Kingdom, spawning Grimm wherever they go. While we cannot understand the reasons behind this, I somehow doubt it is anything to do with commerce or political gain." He sighed and rose from his seat. "Anything more, I'm afraid, I cannot tell you. It is an on-going investigation."

"Yeah, I get it." I laughed. "Honestly, I'm surprised you told me this much. Thank you."

"If someone wishes to learn, far be it for me to dissuade them. Besides, what I've told you here is common knowledge enough if you were determined to seek it. A few hours spent at an inn in Vale would yield as much in idle chatter." Oobleck chuckled. "People do so love to complain about the Noble Houses, after all, and `Greycloak` is fast becoming a vile insult. I decided it would not hurt to save you the effort. At the very least, we owe you that much for helping us unmask them."

"Can you tell me if there's been any news on Torchwick or Watts?" I asked.

Oobleck shook his head. "I cannot. I can, however, imply that should they have been caught, such news would certainly be on everyone's lips."

And it wasn't which meant they hadn't been. I guess that had been too much to ask for. They'd probably fled the Kingdom. "Thanks," I said, both for the confirmation and the lesson. "I'll remember the lesson, sir. I promise."

"Most do when they hear it in full. Run along now, Mr Arc. I'm sure you have much to talk to your friends about."

/-/

Everyone had been pleased to hear about what Oobleck had said, even if the worry over how far the Greycloaks had spread continued to cast a pall on the conversation. Ren's absence hardly helped, even if we knew he'd be back among us come the morrow. The evening dinner felt somehow blander for his absence, though given he helped Velvet with the cooking, maybe there was a less poetic reason for that.

"I guess we just need to trust in the faculty to handle it," Pyrrha said, "Them and the Heroes of Vale."

"At least this confirms they're aware and prepared," Weiss added. "That's a welcome relief."

"And that there was a reason they didn't notice us being blackmailed," Ruby said.

Yang mumbled something about it not being a very good reason, but there wasn't any heat to it. She was just grumbling for the sake of it. We all were, really. The news about Ren had hit hard, while the news of Cardin reminded us of just how bad it could have been. I handed my bowl back to Velvet, making to stand up and help her collect more but for the Tailor pushing me gently down again.

Our little Seneschal had picked up some steel of her own. It was good to see her confident enough to act like that around us, especially since she was Labour Caste like me.

"I think this is as good a sign as any that the Greycloaks are active in other Kingdoms," Blake said, handing her own bowl over with a soft smile. She'd chosen to sit on a small couch next to me, our hips and legs touching. She seemed to barely notice, but I certainly did, and had Ren been here, he'd have rolled his eyes at my goofy smile.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Oobleck said that things had been getting worse, but that they were showing improvement now. If we consider what Merlot did in Atlas as one such example of that, it would make sense for the same to have happened in other Kingdoms. Once we dealt with Merlot, Ironwood sent a sealed letter back with us, remember? I imagine that had some Greycloak evidence written in it."

And the Archmage had snuck it to Ozpin disguised as a Quest return scroll. That was pretty clever, come to think of it, and would explain why we'd been so protected. Not just Kaedin and Viktor looking after us during the Quest, but the Atlas navy saving us from pirates, and Penny being on hand to be teleported onto the Fang when we needed her most.

Atlas had been aware of the Greycloaks – and prepared to step in and help us should the need arise.

"It still doesn't explain their goals," Weiss said. "Neither here, nor in Atlas. What could they have hoped to achieve with Merlot? He summoned that… that thing, but what was it for?"

"He asked it for a wish."

"Yes, but it didn't come true," Weiss fired back, earning a shrug from Blake.

"They might not have known that, but you have a point. His wish was power, right? One man being powerful doesn't seem like a realistic goal for what is probably a large group of people."

"Maybe it was wishes in general," I offered. Everyone turned to stare at me. "Think about it, that Grimm woman gave Merlot a wish. She cheated, sure, but he obviously didn't expect that. Maybe they wanted to have her power as some kind of permanent wish-granting device."

"Limitless wishes for a shadowy organisation," Yang mused. "Well, it's not the _worst_ idea I've ever heard of. I mean, at least it makes sense as to why they're willing to potentially die for it." Her eyes narrowed. "And why they'd be spreading misery wholesale. Didn't Merlot have to sacrifice people to summon that thing?"

He did, did and had. An entire village of people lost.

A village the size of Eldon, perhaps? If Ruby and I hadn't helped them, would that place have become a sacrifice? Or what about Toston, and the other villagers where the Griffon hunted? Even Atlas itself, ignoring Merlot, where the constant barrage of natural disasters might have caused continued devastation for the faunus communities. All of those could have summoned Grimm en masse, if that was their plan.

"How did we miss this?" I wondered.

It was Nora of all people who answered. "Easily. We've been in Beacon for months now, doing lessons, having fun – being blackmailed." She grinned lopsidedly. "Our whole world has been Beacon, except for when we went to Atlas, and it was just that."

"Nora's right," Weiss said. "We've let ourselves get cut off from the world. In here, behind these walls, it was perhaps too easy to forget the world outside."

"So, what do we do?" Ruby finally asked.

"The same thing we've always done," I answered, leaning back into the couch. "We look after each other and train to get stronger. Things are going to get worse before they get better, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not lose anyone."

There were no disagreements, only silence.

Until it was dealt with, all we could do was rely on the headmaster and those better equipped to deal with this. It was beyond our Level. Still, as everyone sat in total silence, I had a feeling we'd all be struggling to sleep tonight.

And my thoughts were haunted by red eyes set in a pale, veiny face.

* * *

 **Some lore expanded, some world-building, much Greycloaks. Very wow. I think I once before killed some characters off-screen in One Good Turn, and got plenty of questions as to why – usually cantered around the idea of; "Wouldn't it have more impact to show it?" I'll say that yes, it would, but not if the intent is otherwise. In OGT, I wanted to show how such battles can be brutal and unfair, claiming people before you know they're even gone – hence them only even finding out** _ **after**_ **the battle.**

 **Here, the point was to show how the Greycloaks isn't a `their guild only` sort of deal. They've been busy in the background, and others have met them too, and been less fortunate for it.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 9** **th** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	49. Book 4: Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter of Forged Destiny.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 3**

* * *

"And that is why, from this point on, all Quests will be limited to groups of five or more. The situation with these insurgents, the Greycloaks, is too dangerous for you to risk your lives with any less. Should you meet with such individuals, my advice is to retreat in an orderly fashion and report your findings to the nearest village, town, or authority figure. Thank you for listening." Ozpin bowed his head. "Together we shall rise above this threat. Together we shall outlast it. I ask all of you not to panic, but rather to calmly assess the situation and look after your fellow Heroes. That is all."

There was a crowded muffle of chatter and conversation as the Sage made his way off the stage, the very same one he'd stood upon when he'd told us about the First Quest, our initiation into Beacon itself. Now, the room was less crowded – though only because this was the first and second years. We'd all been given allocated times for this emergency seminar, and I knew from the older students milling around outside that they'd been told the same.

"Come on," Ren whispered, tugging my arm. "Let's get out before this turns into a stampede." He nodded to the rest of our Guild, who were already slipping off towards the entrance. We followed suit, and it wasn't until we were outside and out of the way that it felt safe to speak.

"Do you think this is because of what happened to Ren?" Yang asked. "The timing seems a bit convenient."

"I'm sure it's more an array of things," Weiss said. "You heard what happened to Cardin and his friends. This was a long time coming. It won't really make a difference to us."

"True," I said. "Our Guild is big enough to ignore the size restriction. We can send eight on every Quest if we wanted to. I wonder what it'll mean for loners, though."

"Probably that they'll have to ditch that tendency. I'm sure the teachers will think of a team-making system for anyone who hasn't completed their Annual Quest yet." Weiss pushed some hair back behind her shoulder and looked to the auditorium we'd just left. "They'd best hurry up though. There's only a few months left until the year is over."

Weiss' words had me humming in agreement, even as I considered that fact. A year, huh. A whole year. It was strange to think so much time had passed, yet also not strange at all. In less than twelve months I'd travelled to Atlas, fought a huge monster, come back again and ousted a dangerous criminal – fighting _another_ dangerous monster in the form of a Paladin to boot. That was a bit much, even for me. I'd dreamt of being a Hero when I was younger, but even I'd expected a little more time between adventures.

"What happens to those who don't complete their Annual Quests?" I asked. "Are they kicked out?"

It was Ruby who answered, leaning on her scythe. "They're not kicked out, Jaune. There aren't enough Heroes around to be losing them. I think they have to do the year again, and that repeats until they either pass or give up."

"They have to repeat the First Quest," Pyrrha added, "but the fact they did so the first time probably means they'll complete it again. In theory, one could stay in Beacon indefinitely, though I'm sure at some point the headmaster would have something to say."

"If he wasn't distracted by the Greycloaks. I wonder if that's how Roman stayed in Beacon so long. He was definitely more than three years older than us."

"He was a fourth year," Weiss said. "Same as Coco. But you're right; he failed to graduate twice in a row, locking himself into that position." The Mage sighed. "At the time, I thought that was his failure, but I guess he did it on purpose."

"When did you find this out?" Yang asked.

"Early on – I did some research on him. It never seemed important enough to share since it wouldn't have helped." Weiss waved the issue away. "Either way, Torchwick is gone and I'd rather not talk about him if I can help it."

"How about we talk about ourselves instead?" Nora suggested. "Like, what are we going to do before the year ends? Shouldn't we have an adventure?"

"On top of all the others?" Yang groused. "I think I'm all adventured out, thanks."

"Me, too," Ren agreed. "If I might make a suggestion, how does `nothing` sound?"

Nora didn't seem to like it too much, but the others weren't quite so against the idea. Weiss and Pyrrha perked up, while Yang threw an arm around Ruby's shoulders and grinned. "Nothing?" she asked. "I like the sound of this. Tell me more."

"Well, we've completed our Annual Quest, not to mention thanks to our tussle with Roman, we have free lodge and rent. We only need enough lien for food and supplies, both of which can be gathered from simple farming in the Emerald Forest. We could just wait these last few months out."

"Wait the Greycloaks out, too," Yang added. "Me likey. What do you think, Rubes?"

"I wouldn't say no…" The Reaper flushed when everyone turned to stare at her, not that we couldn't be excused. To hear Ruby of all people suggesting they _shouldn't_ go out and hunt the bad guys down? That was weird. "I-It's not like it's that weird," she whined. "Even I get tired of being beaten up all the time. I'd like a month where I'm _not_ smashed against a wall, crushed or nearly cut in two. Besides, it's not like it'll be boring. We can go Grimm hunting together in the forest."

Nora sighed. "I guess…"

"And Ren won't get stabbed again."

"True," the Barbarian allowed, watching her friend with a wary eye. "Oh, fine. I give. You all suck, though!"

The others laughed, while I turned to Blake, who had remained as silent as she normally did. Her eyes were alert, however, and she quickly caught my gaze. "What about you?" I asked.

"Doesn't that go without saying? I'm the one who's tried my best to keep _you_ from running into danger. Some rest and relaxation sounds nice."

"Well," Weiss said, a slow smile taking over her face. "I think that's a majority vote right there. I, for one, think that- Oh, Miss Goodwitch." Weiss' sudden change had us all turning in her direction, in time to see the Warlock, Glynda Goodwitch, approaching. My first instinct was to check for a scowl – the first sign we were in trouble – but today, the woman wore nothing more than a small frown. That was her default `not about to bust your ass` expression.

"Miss Schnee," the greeted with a polite nod. "And the rest of the Hunter's Guild. That's convenient."

It was? I looked around for answers, but everyone looked just as confused.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you. While I am not used to the role of the messenger, the matter is of some importance." Enough so as to warrant her presence, and presumably enough so that she wasn't going to leave us alone in case we ignored it. "If you'll all follow me, we can have this sorted out easily enough."

"All of us?" I asked.

"It involves you all, so yes."

"I didn't punch the guy that hard!" Yang complained. "Whatever he's telling you, he's lying. He totally deserved it, too!"

"What guy?" Glynda asked, one eyebrow raised dangerously.

"E-Eh, nothing. Forget I spoke."

"Hm…" The Warlock's expression said she hadn't, and wouldn't. Whatever Ozpin had for us, however, was more important. "You're none of you in trouble," she said. "At least not yet," she added with a glance at Yang. "The headmaster can explain better. If there are to be no more interruptions, we can continue on."

Her voice made it clear the choice wasn't ours, and I nodded my head and fell in behind her. The others wisely did the same. If we weren't in trouble, then I wasn't sure what it could be about. Ren was just out of the healing houses, but he'd told me Ozpin had already as good as interrogated him for everything he knew about the Greycloaks.

My gut was warning me it wouldn't be good. I could only hope it was wrong.

/-/

The last time we'd met personally with Ozpin, it had been in his office, but Glynda led us to a staffroom instead – one I'd never personally entered, and judging from the awed looks from everyone else, they hadn't either. It was a large, rectangular room with an array of plush, leather sofas and settees. Fine rugs and animal skins were lain about on the floor, or pinned to walls, and a fire roared lazily in a stone heart off to one side, basking the room in a gentle, orange glow. Cabinets and the like housed knickknacks off by one wall, while several bottles were stacked in a rack behind what looked to be an honest-to-goodness bar.

"What the hell," Yang whispered. "Where do I sign up to be a teacher?"

"At Beacon," Glynda said, overhearing her. "You need to be a Hero of at least fifteen years of Service, with a Level requirement of at least Sixty, no criminal record, no outstanding bounties, and distinguished achievements. You must also pass an aptitude test, intelligence test and show marked expertise in the field you are being hired for. If you are interested, I will see you in fifteen to twenty years' time, Miss Xiao-Long."

The Brawler blushed and looked away, chuckling under her breath. The list of demands was impressive, though I supposed it wasn't anything more or less than what I'd expected. Be a Hero, be a Hero for a long time, don't break the law and be smart and strong enough to teach.

It was certainly harder than being a Blacksmith, for instance, which came down to a) be a Blacksmith, and b) start smithing.

Headmaster Ozpin was stood by a window, much like he often did in his office, except that this time the mug in his hand was replaced with a glass of what I felt confident in saying was alcohol. Well, it was late in the afternoon. He turned upon hearing our approach, and gestured to the assembled settees before him.

"Ah, you're here. Thank you for coming on such short notice, and thank you for bringing them, Glynda. I know you have other things you'd rather be doing."

"Rather is a strong word, Ozpin. I have many things I _should_ and _must_ be doing, but thousands more I'd prefer to." She declined the offer to sit, even as we accepted it and spread out nervously. "If I may be excused, there is paperwork to attend to."

"You may, Glynda. Thank you again." Ozpin smiled to the Warlock, who bowed her head and turned on the spot, her purple cape flickering behind her as she strode away. Once the door was shut, and we were alone, he turned back to us. "You must all be wondering why it is I've asked you to meet with me, and here of all places."

The thought had crossed my mind. I could sense a rhetorical question when I heard it though, and kept my mouth shut. Ozpin pushed some glasses around the table, but to Yang's disappointment, and Ruby's clear relief, he only offered us water.

"It's rare for students to enter the staffrooms here," Ozpin continued once we were all settled down. "The faculty have their own facilities for use, and I have my office. I thought this might be better suited in a less formal setting. I have… something of a request for you all."

"A request?" Ruby asked.

Ren frowned. "Do you mean a job? You have something you need us to do."

"It is a request," Ozpin repeated. "I will assure you now that this is your choice, and yours alone. Should you decide against it, you will not be penalised in any way, and I will simply have to find others who are more willing."

A nervous anticipation took over me, and I looked around the table to see what everyone else was thinking. There wasn't a smile among them, but they didn't look as nervous as I. Maybe they hid it better.

"Allow me to explain the situation fully, and then I'll answer any questions you might have." Ozpin reached behind him and pulled out a scroll, spreading it across the table. One edge uncurled in front of me, and I quickly put my mug on it to hold it down. Ozpin nodded his thanks and did the same on his end, revealing a detailed map of Remnant. He started to put coins onto it, and there had to be at least twenty on Vytal alone, many of them spread closely around Vale. "These represent known Greycloak attacks in the last two months. There have been many more sightings, as it seems even they need to stop for supplies every now and then. NPC's have been mostly unwilling to challenge them, and for good reason, but when Heroes and Soldiers have tried to arrest them, the battles always last until death. We are, as of yet, still completely unaware of what their goals are, let alone their organisational structure and demands."

"They've not made any?" Weiss asked.

"None."

"What's the point of all this, then? Nothing is going to change if they don't push their agenda."

"Our thoughts exactly. If we could communicate with them, we might be able to deal with this diplomatically, though given what they've done recently, that is almost certainly off the table. Regardless, as you can see, the Greycloaks are active around Vale. What you may not have realised is this." Ozpin brought some more coins and started to lay them on the map. A picture slowly unfolded, of Greycloaks not only in Vale, but in Atlas and Mistral, too. There were even two coins in Vacuo.

"They're everywhere," Pyrrha whispered, shocked. "They're in all the Kingdoms…"

"Perhaps even further," Ozpin amended. "I am only aware of specific cases within the major Kingdoms. It's possible the true scope may be hidden from me, and that they are to be found even in the quieter parts of the world where such information would not reach me. The point of this was not to frighten you, rather to let you understand the true scope of the issue. It is very much an international affair. And that," he said, tapping the map, "is our problem."

Ozpin brought out six coins and placed them not in Vale or Mistral, but rather on the ocean between them. The straight between the two Kingdoms.

"The Greycloaks ran several ships against merchant and transport vessels in this straight," he said. "Hundreds of people were taken or killed, enough so that the Kingdoms could not stand idly by. Mistral dispatched its navy, as did Vale, and together they hunted down and crushed the Greycloak ships."

"So, what's the problem?" Yang asked. "Sounds like it's sorted."

"It would be, if not for the fact those ships retreated and landed in Mistral." Ozpin's finger traced along to a peninsula. "Several were sunk before they could land, but the fact they fled there at all indicates the problem came from Mistral and not Vale. Since then, there has been more coastal raiding on our end. They are still out there, and still operating."

"Can't we do anything about it?" I asked.

Ren answered. "Mistral is another Kingdom, Jaune. If we sent Soldiers there, or even Heroes…"

"Correct," Ozpin said. "Even with the Grand Treaty in place, sending Heroes to Mistral would be sure to enflame tensions. Relations between the two countries is already more strained than I would like."

My head came up. This was the first I'd ever heard of it. "They are?"

"Mistral and Vale have always been uneasy neighbours, Mr Arc. Atlas and Vale have a strong peace treaty, and Atlas is too far away from Mistral to pose a threat, while Vacuo is on the other side of the world. We are the only major power to border Mistral, and even if we are at peace now, those shared borders have always made for tense situations." He shrugged. "It is not uncommon. No two great powers can stand next to one another indefinitely, not and remain at peace. There haven't been any wars, and I don't expect there to be, but both Kingdoms are very strict on enforcing their borders. I feel confident in saying Vale would react harshly if Mistralian Heroes were to land on our shores. The same is true in reverse."

"Even if it's to help clean up Greycloaks in their territory?"

"Especially if so." The Sage smiled. "Remember, Mr Arc, while it may seem an act of charity on our end, Mistral would likely see it as a grave insult. It is essentially us suggesting they cannot look after their own lands."

Weiss scoffed. "They clearly can't if this is happening."

"Vale is no better," Pyrrha defended. Whether she was offended or not, she was still from Mistral, a factor Weiss looked to have forgotten.

"All of Remnant is struggling with this," Ozpin interrupted before an argument could begin. "Mistral is in no better a situation than we, but the Greycloaks raiding our lands are still a problem and need to be dealt with. As such, I have engaged the Headmistress of Haven Academy, Julianna Verdant, to discuss how we could jointly deal with the issue. While we cannot send a team of experienced Heroes into Mistral for fear of causing tension, a group of students – perhaps those on their Annual Quest – would not raise nearly so much suspicion."

"You want us to go," I said. It wasn't hard to figure out. "But haven't we already done our Annual Quest?"

"You have, but the average person need not know that. Rest assured, if you should choose not to accept this Quest, you will still have done enough to graduate into the next year."

"Why would the Headmistress of Haven be willing to allow this?" Pyrrha asked.

"Julianna is hard pressed in her own lands. The Greycloaks are not a local problem, after all. We also have our own communication in place, as I do with Archmage Ironwood. We work towards the same goals."

"And what are those goals?" Ren asked.

"Peace. As the heads of two institutions who train children to combat Grimm, our goals are to maintain peace between the Kingdoms, and to manage relationships so that smaller conflicts do not explode into all-out war."

The mention of war was enough to drive us to silence, and I exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Blake. She shook her head and looked to Ozpin. "I wasn't aware Beacon was involved in politics," she said. "Is that allowed?"

"No one has complained thus far, Miss Belladonna. Besides, as Heroes it is our duty to stem the flow of Grimm in our lands. As war would lead to negativity, spawning more, I consider this part of our duty."

"Why us?" Weiss asked. "Why would you come to us of all people over this?"

If the Headmaster was upset at the question, he hid it well. "It is true that there are stronger students than you, particularly in the upper years. However, there are few who have such direct experience dealing with the Greycloaks. For first years, you and your Guild are uniquely experienced, and in a set of skills I would not have wished upon you. Most students at this point in their education have only faced Grimm."

"We've faced people," I finished. "The Greycloaks are other Heroes, and all of our Quests have ended up pitting us against Heroes."

"Yes. It is not something I am particularly pleased about, but compared to many other students, your Guild has the most experience fighting human enemies. More than that, being first years, you are less likely to cause any worry in Mistral by your presence – and there is one other reason why you are my preferred group for this." He lowered his glasses. "You are some of the few confirmed to be on our side."

"You mean because we fought against Torchwick and Watts?" Yang asked.

"The Greycloaks have always tried to kill us," Ren added, nodding. "Myself and Nora on this latest Quest, but Ruby and Jaune on theirs, and all of us in the basement of Torchwick's Guild. There is, simply put, no way we can be traitors."

"You are correct," Ozpin said. "Roman's turn to the Greycloaks has highlighted a weakness in our security, perhaps caused by myself for focusing too much of my attention out beyond our walls. It's impossible to imagine how many others might hold sympathies towards them. If we are to combat them, we need people we can trust."

"What about Coco?" I asked. "She fought with us."

"Miss Adel's loyalty is not in question, but she is head of the largest Guild in Beacon. It is simply not possible for her to confirm the loyalty of each and every one of those under her control." That it would only take one to ruin this plan went unsaid, but we all heard it. With hundreds of potential spies, a smaller Guild like ours would be easier to watch. We could keep an eye on one another, not that I felt there was any one of us allied to those monsters.

"How dangerous is this likely to be? What exactly are we meant to do?"

"Your goal would be to locate the Greycloaks within Mistral territory and then relay that information to Haven Academy. Julianna has assured me that a team of her own will be doing the same, so if you meet up with them you may ally as you see fit."

"So, we're not meant to capture them all?"

"Given what we have seen of the Greycloaks thus far, I believe captured to be out of the question. You would need to kill them." Ozpin waited a second to let that sink in. "But no, I don't expect that of you. Your Quest would be reconnaissance only. This actually has further benefits between the Kingdoms, for after this, it would be revealed that Vale aided Mistral in the removal of a Greycloaks base in their land. This show of solidarity and teamwork between Beacon and Haven will help to strengthen ties between the two Kingdoms, at least in the hearts and minds of the people."

"Politics again?" Weiss asked.

"Utility first, politics second. Our main goal is preventing any more raids of our land – and in finding out what happened to the people who were taken. Anything else is just an added benefit. I will also provide a full-fledged Hero to aid you. They would masquerade as a teacher and mentor, with the excuse being that they are there to grade or watch over you."

"And they'll be for if anything goes wrong?"

Ozpin nodded. "They will be on the same Quest as you. Consider them support – or perhaps artillery. Your choice."

It all sounded simple enough, though I knew better than to take that at first glance. Still, I wasn't sure what else we could do but accept. My stomach was already rolling at the idea of the Greycloaks kidnapping people, and there were thoughts in my head of what it might mean for Ansel if they became that confident here. Would be family be taken for whatever evil purpose they had? I couldn't let that happen.

A quick look to the others showed that they felt much the same. Ruby was the most obvious, her eyes filled with fire and her lips closer to a snarl than I'd ever seen her before. Yang watched her with clear worry, and where Ruby went, she would be sure to follow. Pyrrha wore a complex frown on her face, something of a mix between reluctance and grim determination. Mistral was her home, so news that the Greycloaks were active there couldn't have been good. I knew, however, that she'd come to Vale to escape life in Mistral. Going back? It probably wasn't what she wanted.

Ren and Nora were all but impossible to read, though the latter seemed at least a little interested, probably seeking vengeance for what happened to Ren – and what _could_ have happened had the wound been but a little deeper. Weiss nodded, and that was it. Her inner thoughts were a secret, but she made her intent clear in that simple gesture.

Blake was impossible to read. She met my eyes and shrugged once. That was all.

"Do you need time to think about it?" Ozpin asked. "I do hate to rush you, but I would need a decision within at least three hours – and I would ask your discretion on this as well."

"I don't think we'll need that time," Yang said.

"I think we would be the best for this," Pyrrha added, voice low. "If we rejected this, you would be forced to ask other students, wouldn't you?"

Ozpin nodded.

There weren't many students stronger than us, at least in the first year. In the higher years where people spent more time on Quests, it would be harder to judge their loyalty. Far too many opportunities for them to meet and be swayed by Greycloaks on some distant mission. Ozpin needed those who couldn't have been touched – namely, he needed first years. We were the strongest of them, our trials with Torchwick having strengthened us beyond belief.

"I think we accept," I said, waiting for anyone to object. No one did. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Ozpin nodded to each of them in turn. "Thank you for this. Though it is irregular, this Quest may well save hundreds of lives, if not thousands. I would not entrust it with anyone else. Your Guide will meet with you tomorrow. Rest assured that you will be rewarded greatly for this. I will see to allowing each of you something special – perhaps even a chance to visit the Vaults of Beacon."

"The Vaults…?"

"Beacon has trained tens of thousands of Heroes over its time, and many have chosen to leave something to the school in an effort to repay it. I'm sure each of you could find something of value within the Vault. Something that would serve you well in adventures to come."

A vault full of weapons and equipment? I wasn't the only one to perk up at that, especially if what he said was true. Heroes at the end of their lives implied strong and high-level Heroes, ones who might have some impressive gear after decades of Questing. Was he really suggesting we could take something from there?

Ruby almost salivated. Even Weiss' eyes were wide.

Well… this had quickly become a lot more tempting, even if we'd already agreed.

"Leave it to us, sir. We'll be back in no time."

/-/

A single night's preparation wasn't really enough to do anything other than prepare, and it was back in our Guild Hall where we did so, stuffing bags with anything and everything we might need. Velvet, meanwhile, had suggested a large farewell dinner to see us off, and was busy cooking that with a Cook Class friend she'd made in the kitchens. We'd said she could invite people over if she wanted to, especially since we'd be gone for weeks. Velvet had declined, but had gone bright red when Yang teased about wild parties in their absence.

Whether that meant she had or hadn't, I wasn't sure, but the idea was definitely amusing enough.

"Yang, where is my cloak?" Ruby yelled.

"You're wearing it!" Yang called back.

"Not that one, the furred one from Atlas!"

"Why do you need that? Mistral's hot."

"It might rain! Where did you put it?"

"I hung it in the main hall as a decoration."

"Ugh!" There was a stamping sound as Ruby trudged down the hallway, making sure each footfall was heard. The whole Guild had descended into that, rushing around to find this or that, forgetting where they'd hidden them a month or two ago. It was funny how quickly we'd settled into life in the Lodge. I didn't even know where my fur cloak was, though Ruby raised a good point and I made a note to find it before bed.

Blake was packing her own bags beside me. We didn't share a room, and hadn't even considered it, but apparently the girl's rooms were far too loud and crowded for her to pack in peace, and given what I'd just heard I could believe it. Ren and I, being the only two guys, had a far more spacious bedroom to ourselves.

He was out buying some supplies with Pyrrha, however. We'd need plenty of dried meats and fruits for the journey, along with rock salty and other things, useful for preserving anything we caught along the way.

"What do you think of the Quest?" I asked my girlfriend, rolling a sleeping bag up, giving up when it didn't fit, and then stuffing it violently away. Blake sighed and moved over, gently taking it from my hands and folding it properly.

I sulked at how easy she made it seem – and how snugly it fit.

"I think Ozpin's ideals are surprising," she said.

"The whole trying to keep the peace thing? Why? I thought they sounded good."

"I don't disagree. I simply said it was a surprise." The Assassin left my bag and went back to hers, picking out some throwing knives and stashing them on a bandolier inside. "It makes me wonder how difficult the situation between Vale and Mistral is if it needs constant effort from Beacon and Haven to maintain the status quo."

"I guess I never really thought about it. There was never time for politics back home. No one really ever thought about it – other than rumours from the Capital, that is."

"It wasn't so different for me," Blake whispered. "Ships would bring tails of what was happening in the Kingdoms, but it never really changed anything."

"You lived on an island?"

Blake's eyes flicked over to mine, and I could see a faint hint of annoyance in them. I'd tried to dig into her past before and she'd always deflected me. This time I hadn't even done it on purpose, and I held my hands up in surrender. "It doesn't matter," she said, once again avoiding the topic. "At the very least it's a relief to know people like Ozpin exist, and he's correct about the Greycloaks. They need to be stopped. If they are raiding Vale from Mistral, we can't send troops in to deal with them."

"Hence, they send us." I sighed.

"Only to find them. This is Mistral's concern, and I have a feeling it would be considered an insult for us to deal with it for them. Our job is just to point _their_ forces in the right direction." She sheathed a dagger in the pack and clipped the whole thing shut. "Try to remember that, Jaune."

"Huh?" I looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that our job is _only_ reconnaissance. Don't try to make it anything more. We're not going there to fight the Greycloaks."

"It's not like I went out of my way to fight Merlot or Watts. It just happened."

Blake sighed. "I know, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I lost the people I cared about once before." Blake brushed past my shocked form, pausing to touch her fingers against my hand. "I don't want it to happen again."

By the time I'd mustered past the shock, it was already too late to ask her what she meant. She'd already taken her packed bag and left, and I knew what would await me if I tried to force my way into the girl's rooms.

Instead, I brought my hand up before my face and inspected it. The more I learned, the less I was sure about anything. My hand clenched into a fist. Words wouldn't fix this, only action. If she was worried, I'd just have to make sure I came out safe. That we all did.

I'd prove she could rely on me as much as I did her.

/-/

The next morning, we rose bright and early, trekking our way out of Beacon and out onto the road leading east. The caravans for the day had already passed us, Merchants and Traders being the earliest risers in all of Vale. By the time the ninth hour rolled around, the roads were all but deserted, with only the occasional hiker or Soldier patrolling them. Our group had broken a small camp off to one side, by the expanse of forest. Still in the shade of the trees and hiding from the warm sun, we sat on fallen logs and rocks, waiting impatiently.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Yang asked, for what felt like the twentieth time.

"For the love of God, yes!" Weiss snapped. "If you're so sure of yourself, _you_ read the map!" She threw it to Yang, who squawked and caught it as it flapped into her face. She didn't bother to read it, and instead passed it over to Ren.

"Sheesh, Weiss. No need to get so antsy."

"I can't believe you of all people can say that. Your impatience knows no bounds."

"I'm not the one throwing the map around."

Weiss' mouth opened, but she snapped it shut a second later, instead flapping one hand towards Yang. What at first looked like a dismissal earned a startled cry from the Brawler, who was suddenly blown off the rock by a strong breeze which hadn't been there before.

"You want to start something?" she growled, clambering back onto her feet.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"You cast a spell on me!"

"Your imagination continues to run wild," Weiss said insincerely. "Don't blame your lack of balance on me. If a stiff breeze can knock you down, perhaps you ought to stay in Beacon and await our return."

"Weiss," Pyrrha interrupted, voice stern. "Please stay calm. We've no idea how long we have to wait for Ozpin's guide."

The Mage huffed, but saw wisdom in not arguing back and making things look worse. Pyrrha nodded, but then looked at me, clearly delegating responsibility for Yang my way. I sighed and turned my head, quickly doing the same to someone else.

Ruby met my gaze for a few seconds before she groaned. "Yang, don't annoy Weiss."

"I'm just bored!" Yang hopped to her feet and strolled towards the road, keeping her back to it as she faced them. "I mean, why couldn't we have stayed home and gotten more rest if this guy was going to be late. Ozpin could have just told us to meet him at noon – let the guide wait for us in Beacon."

"He probably wanted us out before classes began," Ren pointed out. "Again, we have no idea if any of the other students have Greycloak sympathies."

"Don't throw your logic at me. Ugh, I hate waking up early, and I hate waiting even more! Why can't this asshole just be here al-URK!" Yang's words cut off with a startled cry as a black object slammed into her head from behind. It threw the girl from her feet and sent her sprawling face-first into the grass.

Shock ran through me as I leapt to my feet, hand reaching for my sword. For half-a-second I thought it was a rock, an arrow, or some other weapon – but Yang's angry squawking disabused that notion, not to mention the fact that the road was still empty.

"Get it off. Get it off. Get it off!" Yang cried, struggling with something. It was alive, and stuck in her long, golden hair. She shrieked and tried to reach for it, incidentally making Nora's attempts to get it off much harder by spinning around.

The Barbarian managed after a few seconds, however, disentangling something and backing away with it in her hands. To my surprise, it was a small, black bird – and it looked very poorly. "Aw," Nora cooed, "It's just a little birdy."

"I'LL KILL IT!" Yang roared, storming forwards. Her eyes were bright red. "Put it down. I'll stamp it out of existence!"

Nora gasped and did the exact opposite, backing away and turning slightly to protect the little thing. Pyrrha and Ren quickly moved to help, as did I, stepping up behind the Brawler. "It's just a bird," I said, trying to reason with her. "There's no harm done."

"That's not a bird!" Yang howled. "That's my stupid bastard of an Uncle and I'll _kill_ him! He _always_ does this!"

Nora blinked. "What?"

"Yang, have you been drinking?" I had to ask.

"Well to be fair, if your hair didn't look so much like a nest, maybe I wouldn't get confused." The bird in Nora's arms said, in a voice that was far deeper than one would have expected for something with a beak. Nora stared down at it, and shrieked when it started to grow. She threw it away from her.

By the time it landed, it was on two feet – feet which led up to a body of human origin, though clad in cloth and leather that had feathers and charms hanging from it in odd places. The man's face was rugged and rough, showing either a clear disregard for hygiene or a busy few weeks on the road. Or in the sky, maybe. Hadn't he been a bird a second ago?

"Ah, that feels better," the man said, cracking his neck to the side. He drew something from the belt at his waist, a leather flask, and brought it to his lips. Judging from the smell, the liquid he drank wasn't water. "Man, you wouldn't believe how fast the alcohol hits you when you weigh a kilogram and a half."

I stared at the man. The only words that came to mind slipped from my lips without thought. "What!?"

"I'll kill him!" Yang wailed, struggling in Ruby and Pyrrha's arms. "Always the hair! Why is it always the hair!?"

"Because it looks like a bird's nest," the man said. "Yo, the name's Qrow; Hero, lady's man, and all-around Uncle of Ruby and the walking nest over there."

Yang howled something derogatory, but I didn't quite hear it. My attention was too focused on the man in front of us. Despite his image, or perhaps because of it, I felt awed by the presence he gave off. It was powerful, more so than Viktor and Kaedin, almost as much as Watts himself. There was no doubt in my mind this was Ozpin's man, if only because had he been an enemy, I was sure he could have taken us all out already. My eyes trailed to the words above his head.

Qrow.

Druid.

* * *

 **And snap – I wonder if anyone guessed Qrow's class. There were a few who suggested he might be a reaper, but I'm not sure I saw anyone with this. Then again, shapeshifting into a bird? Well, that sounds pretty Druidic to me. Also, the idea of a tribe of nomads living out in nature, huh? Well, not that Qrow isn't the black sheep of that little family.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 16** **th** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	50. Book 4: Chapter 4

**Long chapter is long, just because I needed to reach a certain point.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

For a druid, Qrow wasn't exactly what I would have expected. He was loud and gregarious, leading us down the road with an easy air that quickly made him feel like he'd always been one of the group. Every now and then, his eyes would stray over us, but he didn't seem bothered by whatever he saw, not even batting an eyelid at Blake's class – a factor which had her relaxing, and me nodding my head in approval.

"I work for Ozpin," he explained, "Think of me as someone who is an independent Hero, but who's giving an old friend a hand."

"And you're Ruby and Yang's uncle?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby answered for him, leaping onto the Druid's back and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yep!" she said, laughing as the older man stumbled forward a pace before catching himself. "Uncle Qrow is a _real_ Hero."

"Brat," he replied affectionately, rubbing her head. "Yeah, I'm the uncle of these two nuisances, much to my despair. That'll be part of our cover in Mistral, too. I'm a family member giving my nieces a hand on their Annual Quest."

"Wouldn't that be against the rules?" I asked.

"That's the cover. People will be so busy thinking whatever they will about that, that they'll not even think to dig deeper and look for the real reason."

That made sense, I supposed. It was probably better than saying he was a teacher, since it would only take someone with common knowledge of Beacon to prove that wrong. At least we knew he could be trusted, which was a lot more than we'd ever had for Kaedin and Viktor. Qrow was Ozpin's man through and through, and had good reason to make sure everything went safely for his nieces.

We'd already been travelling for a few hours since meeting him, the first one or two offering little opportunity to get anything out of him since Ruby and Yang wanted to be filled in on everything they'd missed from home. I picked up a few little things from the conversation, such as the fact their father was called Taiyang or Tai, and that he was a Brawler like Yang. That must have made Summer a reaper.

We broke camp around one or two in the afternoon, with Qrow explaining that it would be easier on us to rest now and travel through the night to reach the port. "The sun will just sap your energy," he said, "and with less Grimm around during the day, at least on the busy roads, it's usually safer to camp while the sun is up."

He received no argument from, certainly not from me. We'd been trekking for hours now, and my armour had begun to weigh on me, not to mention how uncomfortable it was with all the sweat. As the others dropped bags, I took the chance to shuck it off and bask in the fresh air against my linen tunic. Ren and Nora quickly set about making a camp, while Yang and Blake went for wood for a fire. Ruby offered to collect water with Pyrrha, and I would have gone with them if not for Qrow grabbing me by the shoulder.

"We'll hunt for some meat," he called. "How does deer sound?"

It sounded good if their responses were any indication. Weiss looked like she wanted to offer to help, but she had the least stamina of all of us and was currently panting on an upturned log. I took pity on her.

"Weiss, can you keep first watch while everyone gets ready?"

She shot me a critical look, but there was no hiding the relief she felt. "Y-Yes, of course. Leave it to me." She began to cast some spells around the camp, chanting softly under her breath. Luckily for her, that didn't require her to give up her seat or much-needed rest.

Qrow chuckled under his breath and dragged me off into the nearby forest, in the opposite direction of Yang and Blake's loud woodcutting. "That was kind of you," he said once we were alone. "Poor girl looked like she was fit to collapse. I take it our esteemed Atlesian Mage isn't used to roughing it in the field."

"You'd be surprised," I said, coming to Weiss' defence. "She never complained when we climbed the Fang." I held his gaze to make sure he didn't insult her again, but the Druid simply chuckled and moved deeper into the woods. I followed at an easy distance. "I'm not sure we'll be able to catch any deer, Qrow. I'm not exactly a good shot. I don't even have a bow."

"You won't need one."

I waited for him to expand on that, but gave up with a sigh after a few minutes. "Is there any reason we didn't come by horse?" I asked instead. "It would have been easier on Weiss." Not me, probably. I still had that wild excuse for a Beowolf in horse's skin back at Beacon. I could put up with Faith if it meant everyone else had an easier time though, and we might have been to the docks by now if we'd travelled at any speed.

"We're trying to avoid notice, so horseback is a bad idea. There's no telling if any Greycloaks will be around, or if the villages we passed by didn't have sympathisers. A group like that can't be as successful as it is unless it has help."

"You think people are being won over by them?"

"Hard to say when we don't know their motives." Qrow paused to sniff the air, and quickly motioned for me to follow him in a slightly different direction. "Either way, a group like us on horseback makes it seem like we're travelling far. On foot, they're more likely to think it's a Quest nearby. We don't want them to panic or sent word to the Greycloaks in Mistral. We don't even have a ship booked for fear of someone noticing. We'll get one when we reach port," he added with a dark chuckle. "I'm not asking you lot to swim the channel."

"You're too generous. Is that the real reason you want us to camp for the day?"

"You catch on quick."

"Why lie to the others, then?" I asked.

"Because it's a harmless lie and it'll make pretending it's not easier. If I told them the real reason, they might feel nervous going through towns. People notice stuff like that, especially a bunch of Heroes trying to _not_ look suspicious. Better they're all relaxed."

And yet he's quite blatantly told me, and dragged me off to hunt with him solely for that purpose if I was seeing things right.

"You're wondering why you, right?"

I tried to keep the surprise off my face. "Am I that obvious?"

"When I'm not even looking at you?" Qrow laughed. "No. It's just an obvious question anyone in your boots would have. I'm telling you because you're the de facto leader, or at least as Ruby explained it. It's better if someone knows, just in case anything happens to me."

I hesitated to ask the next question. "Can we expect something to happen to you? Are we being followed?"

"Nothing that dramatic, kiddo. I might have to scout ahead at some points, though. Having a bird form is pretty convenient for that. If I do that in Mistral, it's best to have someone in your group who knows what's going on." He flashed me an easy smile. "You've got a head on your shoulders from what I see, and Knights make natural leaders, so it might as well be you."

I couldn't fault his reasoning, even if it wasn't quite perfect in reality. I nodded and remained silent for the following few minutes, until Qrow led the two of us into a beautiful meadow adorned with flowers and insects. There was a small herd of deer at the other end, several does and foals surrounding a single ram with majestic antlers.

They were still on the other end, though. They'd bolt the moment they caught wind of us, and I could already see one beady eye aimed in our direction, prepared to call out a warning if we moved closer.

"What now?" I asked, trying to stay still. I was glad I'd left my armour behind.

Qrow motioned for me to stay behind as he moved forward. The Druid didn't creep low like I expected, but instead walked slowly into the meadow and sat down on a small, grassy knoll. He waved a hand in the air and remained almost perfectly still.

To my surprise, the deer reacted to him. The stag noticed first, its head suddenly rising as though it had heard someone inaudible to my ears. It looked towards Qrow, and the others soon followed suit, intrigued by the Druid. He remained still and silent. Eventually, curiosity won out, and the herd slowly moved over towards him. The behaviour was so counter to everything I knew that it had to be some kind of spell of special ability. Druids were on with nature, which meant he could maybe commune or influence animals in some way.

One deer, an older doe, reached out to gently sniff his face.

Qrow struck like lightning.

One second it was an endearing scene of a deer interacting with a human, the next, it was a blood stained Druid happily smiling over a dead deer as the rest of the herd fled in panic. Qrow waved his bloody knife at me. "Caught one!"

"You didn't catch it," I accused, coming up to stand by him. My face went pale and I turned away as he started to skin and cut meat from the poor animal's body.

"Don't tell me you're squeamish," he laughed.

"I… don't really like seeing the thing butchered before my eyes."

"You eat beef."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I ask for the cow to be killed in front of me." I tried not to listen to the sound of tearing flesh. It was normal, I knew, and like I'd said, I had no problem with eating the meat once it was cooked. But still… there was a reason I usually left hunting to the others. They were much better at it than I. "What was that, anyway? Why did they come up to you?"

"I'm a Druid. Animals trust me."

"To their detriment," I said, nodding to the poor thing. "This feels weird. Shouldn't you be living in harmony with nature or something?"

"I am. I'll be living in harmony with the meat this one gives, and the rest will go to hungry scavengers. Wolves are a part of nature, too."

"It just…" I struggled to find the right words. "It doesn't feel very Druid-like."

Qrow burst out laughing, but wouldn't say anymore. He finished gathering what meat he could, and then laid the rest out on the grass for other animals to take. In a way it would probably protect the herd from predators tonight, since they'd be sated with what we left behind. Maybe a local hunter would find the skin and a use for it.

When we returned to the camp, a fire was already going – and Ruby cheered at the sight of her Uncle laden with tender meat. Ren took it from him and started to cut it into smaller pieces atop a chopping board he'd brought with him. Nora had a pot already brought to boil, and there were chunks of bread on a cloth nearby. It looked like stew and bread, which I honestly couldn't find it in myself to complain about.

I sat down next to Blake, who had found a flattish rock big enough for two. She made no complaint at me sitting next to her, but I knew she'd shy away if I tried anything overly romantic. She preferred such things done in private. "What do you think of him?" I asked instead, nodding to Qrow. He was busy regaling Pyrrha and Weiss with some story.

"He's not what I would have expected," Blake replied. "From what I was always told, Druids are calm and serene individuals. I very much doubt they would spend their time drinking as much as he does." Blake noticed my surprised expression and nodded towards him. "I smell alcohol on his hip flask – and quite a lot of it, too."

"Maybe it's for medical purposes."

"I doubt it." A thought occurred to her and she snorted in amusement. "Maybe it's his way of being one with nature. Most alcohol comes from plants, after all."

I laughed along at her little joke, but wondered inside whether I should tell her about what Qrow had revealed. She was my girlfriend, not to mention stronger than I was. If anyone should be in charge of the group in Qrow's absence, it should have been her.

She smiled at me, however, and I kept silent. Blake was happy – and the idea of spies watching our every move would only take away from that. I grinned back instead, and offered her a bowl when Ren started to pass them out and around. The stew was thick and rich, with far more meat than any inn would have provided. It was wonderful, and there wasn't a word of conversation from the group as we dunked in the bread and shared in the bounty.

There was something oddly satisfying about eating our own food in our own camp. It might have been better were it night, so that the fire wasn't quite so uncomfortably hot, but even that couldn't detract from the general mood in the air. Eventually we finished the food, and the topic soon turned towards the quest ahead.

"What can we expect in Mistral?" Weiss asked. "I've never been there myself, but I've heard it's a very strict land."

"We're traditional," Pyrrha replied. "There's a lot of history and heritage there, and the people worship that almost like some do deities. They're a proud and old people. Family is important, position more so. It's… different from Vale, but I shouldn't think there will be any problems fitting in."

"It'll be less different than Atlas at any rate," Qrow said. "Mistral follows the same Caste system we do with no special measures for Mages or the like. We'll be landing somewhere on the western shore."

"Somewhere?" Yang asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Qrow held his arms out and laughed nervously. "Well, let's just say I maybe forgot to book us passage ahead of time."

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby whined.

"Ugh, typical," Yang echoed.

Qrow simply laughed and rubbed the back of his head, taking the complaints in stride. He never once gave away his true thoughts; that such actions were entirely on purpose. I tried not to give it away either, staying silent as the rest chatted.

"It'll be fine," he went on after they'd calmed down. "We're heading to a little place that basically makes its living off ferrying people back and forth. Besides, it's not like we actually have any idea where the Greycloaks are. They must be based somewhere near the shore if they're finding it easier to raid Vale, but as for where? Your guess is as good as mine. It honestly doesn't matter where we land, so long as it's Mistral."

"What is the plan when we do?" Ren asked.

"Information gathering first, and then locating the representatives from Haven. Ozpin's ally in Haven will be sending out a team of her own to look into things, and they're the ones who are meant to finish off whatever we find." Qrow reached under his top and brought out a rolled up scroll. There was a picture inside it, which he passed around to each of us. "That's the seal of Julianna Verdant, the headmistress of Haven. Whatever team she sent out ought to have something like that to show us as proof. If not, don't trust them."

"Do we have reason to believe they might be working with the Greycloaks?" Blake asked.

Qrow shook his head. "Not really, but remember that we're still there on a clandestine quest of sorts. The team she sends out will know, but we don't want to be spilling the truth to any others. That crest is their way of proving they can be trusted with the full story."

I nodded and memorised it as best I could, an emerald-coloured shield with a vine-entangled sword crossed over it, a rose going the other way. I passed it onto Blake when I was done. _Nothing sounds too out of place so far. Our biggest concern is people wondering what we're there for, but we can just say it's to visit or kill mobs in Mistral._ I would have liked to know more about the team Ozpin's counterpart had sent, but they were probably as secret as we were. They'd likely neither trust nor reveal anything to us until they were certain we weren't Greycloak spies.

What a complicated mess this was going to be.

"It's a pretty simple quest all things considered," Qrow said. "We go in, look around, find what's up and then let someone else deal with it. Even so, that doesn't make it any less important for Vale. The difficulty comes from the diplomatic risk, not the danger. I'd say stay sharp, but that kinda runs against what we want you to do." He grinned. "Act like tourists instead. Be silly, carefree and like a bunch of fresh Heroes on your first-ever trip into the wild."

"We're being paid to act like idiots?" Yang laughed. "I'm game."

"Not idiots, idiot," Weiss shot back.

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"If you can't even figure that out, you must be even worse!"

The two quickly descended into one of their usual squabbles. None of us bothered to intervene, far too used to it, and even Qrow just laughed once he realised how blasé we were about it all. "Well, we should all get some sleep while we can. It's not long to our destination, but it would be best if we can arrive at night and be gone before the sun rises. We'll have plenty of time to sleep on the journey. Since these two are still at it, we might as well leave the first watch to them."

I couldn't have agreed more – and we all slipped away into our tents before either of them realised. As I ducked into the one I shared with Ren, we exchanged a quick and silent laugh as we heard the exact moment the two realised.

"Wait, what!? Where is-? Son of a bitch!"

"This is your fault!"

"What? It's not mine. It's yours!"

/-/

We rolled into Ferry's Crossing hours before the sun was even set to appear over the horizon, and at a time where most people were quietly abed. The small collection of wooden houses that marked the village gave way to a pier that was fully cobbled and set in stone. Several ships were moored along it, and unlike the rest of the village, the area bustled with life. Trade stopped for no man, and the early trader caught the lucrative deal. The point appeared to be a hub for commercial ships to and fro, as well as ferries. Hence the name, I supposed.

Qrow has us wait in the cold wind and sea salt while he spoke with some neighbouring captains, and we huddled together for warmth, fighting a chill the hardened sailors didn't even seem to feel. Whatever skill Qrow had at bargaining must have been good, that or the money made up for it. He had us on a ship within thirty minutes, though not exactly in the nicest of holdings.

"This is a trade ship, so you won't be getting rooms I'm afraid." He seemed to delight in Yang's furious glare. "The ferry ships don't leave until light is up since they're waiting for people to use them. It's the traders who set out early."

"And we're trade goods now, are we?" Weiss asked.

"If anyone would buy you, sure."

I rolled my eyes and stepped cautiously out of the way as a nearby barrel shifted ominously in my direction. What Qrow had failed to warn us about in advance was that we'd be staying in what was essentially the cargo hold of the ship, alongside hundreds of barrels, crates and chests. While I was confident in the sailor's abilities to keep it all steady and safely stacked, there was no fighting the queasy sense of panic whenever the ship swayed and it looked like an overly tall stack of crates was looming over me.

I wasn't the only one apparently, for the others quickly decided to eschew sleep in favour of walking around on the decks above. The captain assured us it would be fine so long as we stayed out of the way and didn't disturb anyone. Not exactly a difficult task since there were only about eight crew members on the whole ship.

Pyrrha explained it to me when I brought it up. "The strait between Mistral and Vale is relatively safe from pirates, unlike the waters between Atlas and Vale. There's just not enough open sea for them to retreat into, and the Vale and Mistral navy tend to work together to deal with any pirates that appear."

"So, we'll be safe here?"

"As safe as we can be." The Champion smiled and leaned on the wooden railing, not at all bothered by the rolling waves. "If you go further south or north things get worse, but the strait marks the narrowest point between the two continents. The distance is relatively short, so the navy can watch over a lot of it with ease. Most pirates take the long way round to avoid it."

That was good news if nothing else. The memory of our first encounter on the seas still lingered in the back of my mind, even if I'd come to terms with the fact I'd not only killed someone, but kind of felt good about it. At the very least I no longer wondered if I was secretly a psychopathic killer. I instead wondered what kind of Blacksmith developed such a taste for adrenaline-pounding combat. It was a strange world.

"It looks like you've gotten your sea legs at least," Pyrrha giggled. "That's good."

I didn't have the heart to correct her. All I'd gotten better at was hiding the nausea. As it was, I had to leave her behind and head back to the centre of the deck, which at least felt a little nicer. Blake was back up top in the crow's nest, and lacking a crippling reason to talk to her, my stomach didn't dare make the climb. The damn thing was swaying back and forth too, and I had no idea how she could stomach it. I slouched against the mast instead and sat down to bring my centre of gravity a little lower.

"Still bad?" someone asked. Ruby poked her head around the side, grinning at me.

"Still bad," I confirmed, chuckling a little.

"Do you want some company?"

"I wouldn't say no." I patted the deck next to me, and she crossed her legs to sit down. Somehow, the chipper look on her face made my stomach feel even worse. Her eyes widened when I clutched my stomach, but I held a hand out to stop her before she could flee. "It's fine. I can keep it in."

"I-I trust you."

Don't say that when you're slowly backing up, Ruby. I sighed and shook my head, dispelling the vile taste that had rushed up my mouth. The salty sea air helped a little. "Talk to me," I begged, eager for a distraction.

"What about?"

"Anything." I waited, but Ruby's silence said I'd left her with no ideas. "How about your Uncle? You two looked close."

"Oh, we are," Ruby said, happy with his choice. "Uncle Qrow's always been a part of the family. He's not actually _my_ uncle; he's related to Yang's Mom who I never met, but he treats me like a niece wither way, and I've always called him it."

"Is he strong?"

Ruby nodded happily. "Really strong! He uses a sword that's curved like my scythe, but he doesn't have the haft. It's more like a scimitar or a sickle. He's really fast and strong, though not as fast as me."

I didn't doubt the last bit, even if it sounded a little arrogant. I'd never seen anyone capable of moving at Ruby's speeds, especially when she was wielding her scythe. I wasn't sure if that was related to her Passive or not, but it seemed unreasonable. The amount of Agility that would have been needed for that would be obscene, easily thirty or forty times my own. Unless Ruby was over Level one-hundred or so, that kind of gain was impossible.

"Uncle Qrow was there for us when Mom died, too," she continued. "Dad was really beaten up about it, especially because he kind of blamed himself. It wasn't his fault," she added, catching my worried look. "Someone had to stay behind to look after me and Yang. We were just kids. If Dad had been there to save Mom, we'd have starved or died on our own. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"I guess it's just one of those things," I said.

"Hmm." Ruby nodded. "He just wanted someone to blame, and there was no one else. Either way, he was totally lost until Uncle Qrow came down to sort him out. I think he even threatened to take us away if Dad didn't shape himself up. He did, obviously. I think he just needed someone to shout at him, and listen as he shouted back."

"And things got better after that?"

"Yeah. Dad started to go back to normal, even if he was still upset. We all were, but things were good. Uncle Qrow dropped by all the time to make sure we were okay, and to look after us whenever Dad had to go on a Quest."

I nodded to show I understood. It couldn't have been easy to be a single parent and a Hero. The usual troubles aside, there was still the undeniable fact that your income came from slaying Grimm, which wasn't exactly a job you could take your children to. Not unless you were the worst parent ever. That Qrow had stayed behind to look after Yang and Ruby probably let their father keep the family afloat.

"He sounds like a good man."

"Eh, kind of…" Ruby scratched her cheek and giggled awkwardly. "I mean, he's okay…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Yeah, sweetest niece of mine," a deeper voice echoed. "What exactly _is_ that supposed to mean?"

Ruby's face turned an interesting shade of red, and then white a second later. Before my eyes, she leapt up to flee – only to be caught by an arm that wrapped around her neck and shoulders. She was dragged back into the Druid's side with a yelp, and then whined piteously as he rubbed his knuckles into the top of her head, messing up her hair.

"Uncle Qrow – stooop…"

"Stop? When a certain niece of mine is spreading malicious rumours about her beloved uncle? An uncle who is already overworked from looking after her when she was a baby? An uncle who has all sorts of interesting stories about what a ten-year-old Ruby Rose did when she tried to use a scythe for the first time?"

Ruby gasped and went still, her eyes darting to mine quickly. Her face flushed and she suddenly looked far more nervous. "N-No, you're the best uncle. The bestest!"

I had to smile and add my own fuel to the fire. "I'd like to hear those stories."

"Jaune, no! Uncle Qrow, don't, please!" She squirmed in his grasp. "You promised you wouldn't!"

"Okay, now I _really_ want to know," I said.

Ruby finally managed to break free, though mostly because her uncle let her go with a chuckle. "Alright, alright, I won't tell. As long as I don't catch you badmouthing me again, that is." He reached out to flick her forehead, but Ruby dodged out of reach with a pout. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles, and she tried to press it back down to little avail. "Still, worried of looking bad in front of someone, hm? Don't tell me you've found your Knight in shining armour already."

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby hissed, stomping one foot. "Don't _say_ things like that. Besides, Jaune already has a girlfriend."

Qrow looked in his direction with a raised eyebrow.

"Blake," I said, nodding upwards.

"The Assassin?"

"Is that a problem?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No need to get your knickers in a twist. No, it's not a problem. Just surprised is all. Wouldn't have expected to see a Knight and an Assassin together. Then again, wouldn't have expected to see my little niece pining, either."

"QROW!" Ruby's cheeks were red, as were my own, and she stormed away before he could continue. Qrow's laughter followed her, at least until I shut him up with a little glare.

"Chill, kid," he said. "I was only joking. Ruby knows not to take it seriously."

"You're not what I would have expected of a Druid."

He shot me a confused look. "You're still on about that deer earlier?"

"Not just that. I always thought Druids were supposed to be wise and calm, but you're nothing like that. Even leaving the deer earlier aside, Ruby says you fight with a sword. Aren't Druids mainly spell casters?"

"I know a few tricks," Qrow defended, holding out a finger and making a little bit of green energy dance on the end of it. "Never been one for fitting with what others expect, though. Maybe that makes me a bad Druid. Who knows? Not like I care either way." He sighed and pulled his arms back behind his head, using them for a pillow as he leaned against the mast. "Isn't it the same with you? You're not exactly what the typical Knight is supposed to be."

"Just because of Blake?"

"Not just that, no."

"And what is a typical Knight supposed to be?"

"Brave, courageous, a natural born leader capable of uniting people under a common cause. A Knight is someone who commands through the power of Charisma, a figure who is trapped somewhere between Noble and Hero – the commander who leads from the front, or the figure who breaks the enemy's charge."

It sounded wonderful, and I had to wince at the implication I didn't meet those criteria. Not that I expected any better, of course. What was I compared to someone as apparently powerful as him? "I'm trying to be those things," I whispered. "It's not easy."

"But that's not all," Qrow interrupted, voice low. "A Knight is callous and cruel, uncaring of those beneath him or those he considers unimportant. An Assassin like your girl, he should hate. People like Yang and Ruby? Trash to be ignored. That Mage might make an acceptable companion, but not with how she talks to you. About the only one you should give a damn about is the redhead, and only because of her Class. Knights are leaders, but only so long as there's glory in it. Those that don't match up to your petty notions of honour and glory are tossed aside in favour of the Kingdom."

Qrow stared at me, his eyes sharp and deadly. It occurred to me at that moment why he'd teased Ruby so badly. He'd wanted to get rid of her so he could corner me. Still, was that really what a Knight was like? I only had fairy tales and stories to go on, and those always portrayed Knights as gallant defenders of the people.

Then again… they would, wouldn't they? Tales were just that, and normally appeared thanks to acts of great daring and bravery. Glory, as Qrow put it. No one ever remembered the names of the little people who died in those stories.

"I'm not like that," I whispered.

"Are you sure? Earliest Annual Quest in the year, then a battle with a dangerous criminal followed by a trip to another country at a time when tensions are high. Sounds to me like a pretty good way to get yourself noticed. You aiming for glory, brave sir Knight? How many people will you drag down with you on that journey?"

"I'm not…" I trailed off, hands clenching into fists. I wasn't like that.

Or was I?

I'd never betray my friends, nor throw them away for something as petty as personal honour. Hell, I wasn't even a Knight at all, so the comparison shouldn't have hurt. But it did. It struck deep. Was I any different just because of my Class? I'd snuck my way into Beacon despite not really being strong enough. Now, I was better – more able to keep up, but I'd still risked my life early on. That was fine. It was my life.

But in the Dungeon my weakness had almost gotten Ruby killed, and was not that weakness born of the fact I wanted to be a Hero, despite not having the skills to be? Hadn't Ruby almost died because I selfishly wanted a life better than that of a Blacksmith? Because I wanted glory?

Maybe I was more a Knight than I realised – though clearly not one who deserved any shining armour.

"He's not like that," a familiar voice whispered.

"I wondered when you'd show yourself," Qrow said, not even flinching from the knife that tickled his chin. "Sensed you coming down when your boyfriend started to have his panic attack. Going to slit my throat for it?"

"I'm considering it."

"Blake, don't," I said, even if I was sure she was bluffing. "And Qrow…"

He cocked his head and smiled enigmatically. "Yes?"

"I won't be like that."

"Heh, I guess we'll see." He didn't look afraid, nor did he look offended. He stood without warning, forcing Blake to not only remove her dagger, but hop back as well. "I guess the fact you look so beat up about it says you won't, but actions speak louder than words. I've heard good things about you from Ruby, but I'm sure you know how idealistic she can be." He stepped by me, tapping his knee against my shoulder. "Don't prove her wrong."

He was gone a second later.

"I've reversed my opinion," Blake said. "I hate him."

"He's not that bad. Just worried for Ruby, I guess." I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I wanted to feel as offended as Blake did, but I couldn't quite shake the idea that he might have been right. If so… well, it wouldn't matter. What was done was done. If he was right and I _was_ that kind of monster back then, then the best I could do was make sure it never happened again. "I'm fine, Blake," I said, smiling for her. "I'll be okay."

She watched me for a few long seconds but eventually nodded, sheathing her weapon. "I know. If there's any word that describes you, stubborn would be it. I noticed him watching you cautiously since earlier. I didn't sense any animosity, however."

"I don't think he was actually angry," I said.

"He's certainly a strange one. You were right. He doesn't act like a Druid."

And I didn't act like a Knight, but that didn't really change anything, and it wouldn't for Qrow, either. I patted down my hands and rose to my feet, sliding over to give Blake a soft hug with one arm. "Thanks for backing me up."

"You'd have done the same."

"Still, I-"

My words were interrupted by the tolling of a bell off by the Captain's wheel. The last time I'd heard the alarm sounded had been the pirate attack, but Pyrrha had said that was all but impossible. I looked around wildly, and quickly noticed a man stood by the captain with a long telescope held before his face.

"What is it?" Qrow called, pushing back past us to stand before the main cabin. "Are we under attack?"

"Nay, sir," the captain replied. "Looks to be a ship floundering off the starboard bow." He raised one hand to point, and although it was far away I could just make out a hazy shape on the horizon. "She's not moving with the wind or against it, just sort of bobbing in place."

"Is it navy?"

"Nay, it's a trade vessel like our own, flying the colours of Vale." The same as we were. "It must have come from Ferry's Crossing, or maybe making the journey back. Not sure why she's stopped, though. Shouldn't be any reason to idle out here."

The other members of the Guild had rushed up at the commotion, and arrived just in time to hear the last part. Weiss stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "Could it be a pirate attack?"

"Out here?" The captain shook his head. "If it were, they'd have either stolen the ship or sunk it. They wouldn't want to leave any evidence the navy might find. More likely a little problem of the crew; a broken rudder, sickness or snapped mast. Well, not the mast since I can see that's still standing, but you catch my drift."

The Captain looked nervous for some reason, and I wasn't the only one to notice. "What is it?" Qrow asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"The ship's code says I have to go and help her, or at least check to make sure her crew's safe. I'd not attract bad luck by failing to do that, not when it might be my life in that spot. I'd not soon want a crew to sail me by."

"But you're worried we'll stop you," Qrow said, earning a wary nod in return. He glanced to us, and I stared back, trying to urge him to do what was right. I doubted anyone was any different, and the Druid eventually let out a short sigh. "We can delay if you need to, Captain. It's important we reach Mistral without too much, though. Whatever we find – crew or otherwise – would we be taking it to Mistral?"

The man seemed to cheer up immediately, and nodded to the question. "Aye, we would. We're closer to Mistral than home, so we'd either rescue the crew or offer materials for repair. Worst comes to worst, we tow her back. This'll add maybe two, three hours tops."

"Then I don't see a problem."

"We'll do what we can to help," Ruby added, smiling widely.

"Thank ye, lass. We'll see what needs done, but if there _are_ wounded or sick crew, you lot might be needed to haul them aboard." The Captain reached over and rang the bell once more, and I realised that wasn't only for us, but maybe a signal to the other ship as well. "We're taking a detour, lads," he called to his sailors. "Fetch out the grapples and rope – if she's drifting, we'll need to hook ourselves up to her."

"Yes, Captain!"

The crew scurried about quickly, darting past us and back down into the hold, where they came out with various supplies I barely recognised, let alone could imagine their use. The ship lurched to the right as well, cutting through the waves toward its new destination. We made our way to the bow, looking out towards the shape slowly growing larger before us.

"Do you really think it's just something gone wrong?" Yang asked Qrow. "Could this be related to the Greycloaks?"

"I wouldn't think so," he said. "Pirates or Greycloaks, I think the same rules would apply. If they've got time to attack a ship, they've got time to sink it. We've not had any reports of piratical activity from them. The Mistral and Vale navies have a tight grip on this strait. A lot of trade depends on it. It's a delay we can ill afford, but I'm hardly going to ignore people in need. Like he said, it shouldn't take us long."

"A ship can flounder for any number of reasons," Blake added, surprising me by her willingness to participate. "It might have run aground, damaged its hull, or even the rudder. The crew could be absolutely fine as well, just below decks working on repairs. Of course, there are also other options – like a mutiny, disease or starvation, but I would expect the captains here to have enough sense not to let that happen. The journey is only a day by sea at most. You'd struggle to starve before you found land, even if you tried."

"You know a lot about ships," Yang pointed out.

"No more than anyone else."

I wasn't convinced. This wasn't the first time Blake had been unusually knowledgeable on naval matters, and now that I thought about it, the fact that she always took to the crow's nest _was_ a little strange, even for her. I knew better than to ask, however. Now was hardly the time.

"We're getting closer," Ruby said. "Can you fly over, Uncle Qrow?"

"Not much point. The wind is against us. I'd be slower than the ship, and it's not like I'd be able to do anything when I got there." He reached over and grabbed Blake by the shoulder, drawing her in front of him. "You've got good eyes, right. Tell me, can you see any crew on deck?"

Blake shrugged his arm off her, but acquiesced to his request, leaning over the railing as she peered at the upcoming ship. I couldn't make out much myself, although the mast and such was coming into view.

"I don't see any movement," Blake said. "The sails are down, too. That's odd."

"How so?" I asked. "If they were all below deck, wouldn't it be best if those weren't up?"

"It would, but that's not what I mean. The sails haven't been drawn up – they've been taken down entirely. You only do that to clean, repair or store them away, and that's not something you'd do in the middle of the ocean. It would only take the wind catching them to whisk whoever was doing it away."

So, something was wrong. I'm not sure why I ever thought otherwise. My fingers drummed on the railing, though my left hand fell to the hilt of Crocea Mors, taking comfort from its pommel. No movement went both ways, I tried to remind myself. If Blake didn't see any crew, then she also didn't see any pirates – and since there wasn't a place for miles another ship could possibly hide, we were safe on that front.

"We should get ready to board," Qrow said, moving towards one of the sailors. "Something is wrong here." He raised his voice. "No one goes on that ship but us! All crew are to stay here. We'll shout you over if it's safe."

I shared a worried glance with the Guild, and all their faces seemed to mirror my thoughts perfectly. It wasn't going to be safe.

I could just tell.

/-/

Things didn't get any better as we came up alongside the ship. Sailors heaved and the captain barked out orders for what looked a simple procedure, but was probably anything but. The hulls had to be kept from striking lest we damage them and ourselves, and some of the crew used long planks akin to pikes in order to push their hull away, arresting our momentum. We eventually came to what was probably as still as we'd ever be on the ocean, and grappling hooks were tossed over.

The damage was apparently long before we boarded, however. Huge chunks were missing from the ship's hull, mostly congregated towards the upper areas like the deck, where a lot of the railing had been torn off entirely. The deck was empty, but not just of life. There were few boxes and crates on it, and it looked as though it had been swept clean.

"The pirate idea's looking more likely," I whispered to Blake. "They could have stolen everything and moved on. Just because pirates aren't normally seen here doesn't mean they couldn't be."

"I suppose." She didn't look convinced. "You would normally aim for the hull or the mast, though. To either fill it with water and slow it down, or remove the sails entirely, leaving it floundered. Whoever did this attacked the deck."

"Is that unusual?"

"It's where the crew manning it would have been. Whoever did this wasn't after the ship."

They were after the crew.

The realisation added a twisted sense of urgency to the air, and those nearby who had overheard shuffled in obvious agitation. It felt like forever until the grappling hooks were in place, and then we had to wait longer as their ship was pulled closer, but not too close. As each second passed, so too did my spirits fall. No one could have missed their ship being grappled and dragged through the waves. If anyone was still alive on there, they'd have surely responded by now.

"I'll be going on first," Qrow explained to us all. "Only when I give you the signal do you follow. Ruby and Blake first, and the heavier members last. First ones across secure the ropes to help the others. Understood?"

We nodded and called our various assents, and Qrow waited for each and every one, paying particular attention to ensure Ruby didn't try and sneak past his clear rules. She'd want to make sure the crew were safe, after all.

I expected Qrow to turn into a bird and fly over, but he hopped up onto the rope instead and dashed across in an admirable feat of balance. Again, no spell casting like I'd have expected. When he reached the other ship, he leapt off onto the deck and drew his weapon. Nothing attacked, and he sheathed it a second later, motioning that it was safe.

As per his instructions, Ruby and Blake went first – and I was one of the last alongside Nora. My sea sickness seemed forgotten and I made it across without too much difficulty. Ren caught my arm on the other side and helped me onto the deck, where the picture soon became clearer.

"The crew are gone," Qrow said. "No bodies, no blood. Just gone. Ruby, you can check below deck, but I doubt there's anything to find."

She went nonetheless, as he'd no doubt known she would. The rest of us spread out, trying to figure out what had happened. A storm might have blown the crew off, or it was possible they'd abandoned ship entirely and sailed away on an emergency vessel. I didn't know why my instincts were telling me the truth was worse. There were plenty of perfectly reasonable explanations.

"There's an impact here," Nora called, and we all rushed over. She was knelt by what looked to be a split in the wood, where several planks were punctured inwards and the ends had been forced up as a result. On one side, they stuck up – but on the other, they were shattered. "Something hit the deck here, then rolled or was swept to the side." She indicated the broken wood. "You can tell because the impact made it stick up, but whatever it was then shattered the wood to the left by being dragged across the deck."

"Potentially sweeping the crew off," Blake finished. She eyed the broken railings as further proof of that. "I've seen a broken mast do that before, but the one on this ship is fine."

"Maybe another ship's?"

"No, or we'd have a second floundered ship to deal with." She hesitated and looked towards the ocean. "Unless it sunk. Even then, the surviving crew would have taken this one over. It's in relatively good condition, all things withstanding. There would be an emergency sail in the hold somewhere."

"Well this kind of damage wasn't caused by a person," Qrow said, looking over the Barbarian's shoulder. "While I could split it like this, a normal weapon wielded by a Hero would be more likely to pierce through. Not sure what could have caused this."

I had an idea. "Grimm!"

Apparently, it was the wrong idea. "There's no Grimm out here," Pyrrha said, smiling lightly. "The navy patrols the strait too often and there's not enough negativity to draw them in."

"Grimm spawn and are attracted to negativity," Qrow explained, taking Pyrrha's point and building on it. "There are a lot more Grimm on land because that's where we are most of the time. Out on the ocean, there's negativity too – be it from pirates, sickness, or just the general misery of sailing. But that's out in the deeper ocean. Remember, there hasn't been a proper pirate attack in the strait for years. Not only do Grimm rarely spawn here, but those that do quickly head out to sea, chasing after the pirates and such. Go out there and you'll find some nasty beasts, but this area is so peaceful nothing ever happens. It's why ships like ours can trade without needing a single fighter on board."

Remove the negativity, remove the Grimm. It was an ideal dream, and one made impossible because there would always be _someone_ miserable or in trouble on land. Out here in the ocean, things could be different because people couldn't settle down and the negativity would keep moving. As such, it was theoretically possible for something like a no-Grimm zone to exist.

I understood what they were saying – at least in theory.

It was just that I had other evidence to work with. "That's real nice and all," I yelled, tearing Crocea Mors from her sheathe. "But if that's not a Grimm, then I'd love an explanation for what it is!"

I pointed it at a sudden, fierce bubbling off the other side of the ship – one that grew so fast that it caused a swell, knocking us back and driving the hull of this ship into our own. Everyone fought for balance, and Weiss might have slipped off if not for me catching her. She whispered her thanks, but her attention was soon taken by the huge, black tentacle that thrust from the water. It slammed down onto the deck, cracking into it.

Nora screamed a warning. "JUMP!"

With Weiss still in my arms, I threw the two of us into the air – not a moment too soon as the tentacle suddenly swept across the deck, cracking the wood and tearing the railing off the side. Luckily, it took none of us with it, though it looked like we had our answer to the crew now. "This is impossible," Weiss whispered against me, eyes wide. "It shouldn't be possible. There wouldn't be enough negativity. Not for small Grimm, let alone something like this!"

What _this_ even was remained unclear, though as its long, serpentine head pulled up from the waves, it became more evidence. Far taller than the ship's mast, and with a conical head with six eyes, the beast resembled some bizarre cross between a squid and a dragon, replete with rows and rows of teeth set in a narrow maw. A second tentacle rose from the depths too, whistling through the air as it hissed at us.

"What the hell _is_ that?" Yang howled.

"I don't recognise it," Blake replied.

"I doubt any of us do," Weiss added. "It's something I've never even heard of before, and I've read up on every Grimm I could ever find. Mr Branwen, do you-?"

"No idea," the Druid rasped, twirling his curved blade, "But I don't think there's much time for us to worry about that. The damn thing doesn't look like it's going to sit back and let us have a tea party."

I swallowed my fear. "We have to kill it?"

"If we don't want to be on the bottom of the ocean, yeah. Stay on this ship!" he called out. "Right now, that thing's focused on us. If we go back to the other, we're only going to get the ship sunk. I doubt I need to tell you we're dead if we don't have a deck to fight on." His eyes met mine. "Not all of us can fly away if things get bad."

 _If_ things got bad? They already had.

With an ear-piercing screech, the bizarre beast lunged forward.

* * *

 **Oh my, and there we go. Just to address some small thing (again). If something isn't mentioned, i.e. – and let's give a hugely obvious hint here – "Runes on armour", then it's because it hasn't come up yet. Jaune isn't being a complete moron. If you look back at chapter one of this book and the skill list at the end (which yes, I forgot to add the Rune of Con for), you can see that Jaune lists his skills** _ **exactly**_ **as he knows them to be. The wording is exact.**

 **So far, Runesmithing says it only applies to weapons. That's not to say it might** _ **not**_ **apply to armour later, but simply that such a Skill hasn't been gained yet. Think of it as tiers for a skill in any RPG. He needs to work on them first.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 23** **rd** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	51. Book 4: Chapter 5

**So, this mini-segment wasn't actually in the original plan (the whole sea Grimm thing), but I felt it needed to be added for some lore reasons, and also to highlight some things. As such, it was a sudden addition and College Fool had no idea of it but for a hasty PM. Also didn't get to see this chapter as a result, so any mistakes made are mine.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 5**

* * *

There was no time to think as it came in, or even to wonder what kind of bizarre Grimm it was. Its conical-shaped head darted in towards us and it was all I could do to throw myself to the side, armour striking the wooden deck as I scrambled for safety.

"Don't fall into the water," Qrow yelled. "Stay on the deck!"

I doubted there was a single one of us who had planned otherwise, but I nodded anyway and readied Crocea Mors – the new Crocea Mors. Her blade shone in the midday sun, but a lightshow was all it was. The Grimm had pulled back once it struck no one, and was now poised once more with its body a good six or so metres from the hull. Its tentacles, still only two, weaved back and forth on either side of it, almost like a snake's tongue flickering to taste the air. Its jaw, split on either side like a dolphin's, opened wide, revealing thousands of tiny teeth. They were nothing like the large fangs of a Beowolf, but I held no doubt they'd be just as deadly with the force of those giant jaws behind them.

A fireball arched through the air, cutting a direct path from the ship to the monster's scaly hide as Weiss took advantage of the time available. As ever, she was the only one with any ranged capability, and Weiss seemed determined to use it to great effect. The fire exploded and splashed against what might have been the creature's chest, heat washing over its form in rippling waves of air. It screeched angrily – the sound a mix between a bird and a snake, and loud enough to make my ears ring. Behind us, I heard the sailors on the other ship cry out and clutch their skulls in pain. It affected all of us too, but we knew better than to take our attention of the tentacles. The previous sailors had made that mistake, and I could well imagine the fate that befell them.

"Attack it when it comes in," Qrow instructed, again somewhat needlessly since it was our only option anyway. "Mage, keep blasting it if it tries to stay out there, but everyone else focus on those tentacles. If we can cut them off, it'll have to bring its head in."

"Can't you cast any combat spells?" I asked.

"They'd drain me more than they'd be worth. I'm more of a melee Druid."

"But you're still a Druid!" I pressed. He'd still have the same spells, in the same way that rapier or not, Weiss was still a Mage and didn't get saddled with a bunch of useless combat skills like some kind of discount Warrior.

"I'll explain when we get to shore," Qrow said, ending the discussion then and there. "Besides, most of my stuff relies on their being some kind of land beneath us. I can't exactly make vines entangle it when the nearest ones are about twenty nautical miles away, can I?"

Okay, that was a better point, even if it meant our Druid had essentially crippled himself by booking them a ship to Mistral. Either way, this wasn't supposed to be happening and there weren't meant to be any Grimm in the strait. If there had been, then far more ships would have been attacked, but we hadn't so much as heard of any but this one – and even the sailors we travelled with, who had more business than any, had no idea about it.

"It's coming in again!" Nora cried out in warning. One of the tentacles had risen into the air, building momentum for a blow. My legs bent, waiting for it to come down – but it did so far to my left, aiming for Ruby and Yang instead. The two were more than fast enough to avoid it, though Yang wasn't able to react in time to attack it before it began its sweep across the deck once more. The others managed with varying levels of success, mostly dependent on what weapons they had, but I narrowed my eyes and focused as it came towards me.

 _Jump first,_ I told myself, bending low. Survival was more important than damage in this case, and it would only take a bad blow to knock me off the ship. As the limb came hurtling across, I pushed up and off the deck, swinging down at the same time. My feet cleared it, though I still felt the air whistle underneath. I'd turned my body less like a Knight and more like a Lumberjack, swinging Crocea Mors down between my legs like I was trying to strike a log.

The blade hit the limb coming the other way, and the force behind it caused the cut to be far deeper than through my strength alone. Blood sprang into the air, but I was nearly torn from the ship entirely as the sword bit down and was dragged away. As it was, I managed to hold on and was rewarded when it shook loose, but any longer and I'd have been dragged away.

Once the beast had its limb back beside it, the wound I'd caused didn't look nearly as impressive compared to its huge mass. The chances of it bleeding to death were slim. It would take days.

Still, we'd hit it. Not just me, but others too, and what we could hit, we could kill – given enough time. A quick scan over everyone showed that no one had taken any damage from it either. The odds were in our favour.

The Grimm seemed to realise that too.

Grimm weren't intelligent, at least not on the level of us humans, but neither were animals either and they still managed to learn and adapt, even adopting teamwork in some cases to bring down prey. Whatever counted for a brain inside the monster before us clearly realised its attempt to kill us with a single tentacle had failed. Instead of repeating that again, it raised both into the air instead and brought them down with a mighty crash.

This time, one of them came in my direction. I hesitated for half-a-second, a moment which stretched on as I tried to figure out whether I could hold up my sword and make it sever its own limb, before common sense won out and reminded me that this thing could split a wooden deck in two with a single blow. It might be injured, but my arms would be torn from my sockets instantly. I threw myself to the right, instead, pressing my body against one of the remaining masts. The other came down on Qrow, or would have if the Druid wasn't more than agile enough to get out the way. He scored a much bigger blow on the limb, causing it to actually rear back up and away instead of sweep him aside.

Weiss rushed up behind him and tried to encase the limb in ice, but it cracked and shattered as the prehensile limb undulated and twisted, breaking it off. She didn't give up, however, and instead launched another fireball at the main body.

"Coming our way!" Nora shouted again, drawing my attention back to the tentacle, the second one that hadn't retracted. It repeated the same motion, as did we the same result – but this time when Blake leapt into the air, the tentacle lifted off the deck to follow.

I had just the time to try and cry a warning before it struck, but Blake flashed away as a black shadow, dodging via the use of one of her Skills to appear behind it. I breathed a sigh of relief, and then it was my turn to get by. Rather than duck or jump, I instead scaled three or four metres up the ladder behind me, letting the limb pass below in search of Ren and Nora, neither of which it managed to hit.

The Grimm roared and flailed wildly – throwing aside its caution as it lashed out at the ship we were tethered to. I ducked under one blow and sliced upwards with both hands, cutting a small slice of meat from it, before I was knocked back as it swept across. Nora caught it on her hammer and tried to push it down to trap the limb, but its strength was more than she could manage. She might have fallen from the ship, had not Pyrrha offered her strength in aid, pushing the limb over the Barbarian and away.

We were holding our own and wounding it, but it didn't seem enough. Despite the myriad cuts, the beast wasn't bleeding very much, and definitely didn't look bothered by the damage. In fact, the only one to evoke any real response was Weiss, and only when she struck its body and head. That it was the weak point was obvious – the head was always a good target – but the Grimm was keeping it out to sea where they couldn't hope to reach it. Blake hadn't even bothered throwing her knives since she'd have only five or six shots before she ran out. Unless we could convince the head to come in close, we were in trouble.

Something wrapped around my foot from behind. I glanced back, heart leaping into my throat as I noticed a thinner tentacle having wrapped itself under the hull and come up between the two ships. It had my left foot.

"Behind!" I screamed right as it tugged my back. My face slammed into the deck, Crocea Mors scattering from my grip. My hands grasped for anything to keep hold of as it dragged me back, and Pyrrha hurtled across the deck, sliding on one leg to grasp my hand in hers.

"I've got you!" she hissed, slamming her sword through the wood to anchor her body. Her grip was strong on mine, but her fingers were wet from sea water, mine too, and I could feel them faltering. To my horror, the tentacle began to drag me back, slowly and inexorably, until my feet and legs were dangling off the edge of the ship. "Help!" Pyrrha cried. "Someone cut it! Someone get it off him!"

I didn't see who ran over, too busy trying to kick the limb off with my other foot. I hit it a few times but it was far too strong and spongy, my foot bouncing off uselessly. A sword slashed down – my own – as Ren used it to try and hack the offending tentacle off. He held it two-handed and slashed up and down with great, sweeping cuts. It weakened on the third, gave a solid tug that almost ripped me away on the fourth, but finally severed with a horrible popping sound on the fifth.

The top bit remained wrapped around my foot, but the rest of it disappeared back beneath the waves as the Grimm shrieked in fury and pain. The water roiled and bubbled where it descended, and I breathed out a sigh of utter relief, one hand still on the edge of the deck, the other in Pyrrha's.

"Thanks," I whispered. "You saved me…"

"Not yet." Pyrrha braced her feet and started to drag me up the side of the hull, my feet scrambling for purchase to help her. "Ren," she called. "Cover me in case it tries to sweep me off. Ugh, you're heavy!"

It was probably my armour more than anything. Pyrrha grunted as she dragged me higher, and once it was enough, I hooked a leg onto the deck so that I could pull myself the rest of the way. Pyrrha's hands transferred to my shoulders instead, trying to steady me. From that position, suspended horizontally and with my face pointed down towards the water, I saw the other tentacles come.

They struck between the two ships, wrapping under the hull of the ghost ship and violently rocking the entire thing. The force sent Pyrrha and Ren flying, and propelled me back off the hull as it crashed down into the waves. Pain flashed through me as my back hit the hull of the other ship, and the next thing I knew, all sound had been muted as I crashed down into the water.

The sudden rush of cold water against my face snapped me out of my shock. Up above, I could only make out the vaguest sound of raised voices, the rest drowned out by the rushing water and my own frantic attempts to catch my breath. My hands whirled as I fought to stay above, pushing my head up and taking a great gasp of air before another wave washed over and pushed me back down.

A whirling tentacle caught me in the chest, too. It didn't wrap around me – the beast wasn't even aware of me, too focused on the others – but it did propel me further down and away from the sunlight I could see glimmering above. I reached for it, one hand after another, trying to pull myself up through the water.

And yet it became ever more distant.

My armour was dragging me down. The breastplate was heavy, made even more so by all the additional weight I'd tacked onto it after the Lancer's spear had pierced through. That had been a good idea against Watts and the Grimm, but it would be my undoing now. All my Strength meant little in the water, and my heart raced.

 _Stay calm,_ I thought, fighting to ignore the burning in my lungs. I was sinking further, but the ocean floor wasn't that deep in the strait. Tearing off my gloves and letting them sink away, I started to frantically tug at the leather straps holding my armour in place. The water made it harder than it had to be, and my shaking probably didn't help, but I managed to snap one open and loosen one side. Already struggling to breathe, I didn't bother with the other, and instead wriggled out.

The breastplate sank like a stone as I kicked myself free. It kicked up a cloud of silt and dust below, but I was already drifting away. I bumped into something before I could go too far, and quickly grabbed onto it to steady myself. What little air I had streamed out in a muffled scream of bubbles and air.

It was a body.

A dead body.

No, it was _many_ bodies – each of them secured to the floor by some piece of wreckage and then a rope tied about their person, left to float ten or so metres of the seabed like grotesque flowers. Their faces were bulbous and blue, yet frozen in terror. The one I had hold of was a young woman who _couldn't_ have been older than me. In fright, I kicked it away, pushing myself back. What the _fuck_ was going on here?

There wasn't time to figure it out. My lungs were burning, and since I'd exhaled all my air in panic, I had nothing left. I could already feel my vision dimming and a shadow washing over me – except that no, on second thought, that actually _was_ a shadow. For a second, I imagined someone helping me, Blake or maybe Pyrrha diving in to find me.

The truth was far less kind. Blake didn't have teeth that large, nor so many set in multiple rows in a wide maw.

Sharks…

Not even Grimm sharks, but regular ones – which didn't exactly make them any less terrifying. And come to think of it, I _was_ trapped in the middle of a garden of dead bodies on the bottom of the ocean, which might as well have been a shark all-you-can-eat buffet. There were at least ten or twenty, and that was only in the scant distance I could make out.

I couldn't afford to play it safe. My control was shot – my mouth opening to take a desperate gasp of air, despite knowing there was none. Water rushed in, filling my throat before I could stop it. One hand reached up towards the surface, but it was _so far_ away. As my vision faded, I felt powerful jaws latch against my leg.

And nothing more…

/-/

Death wasn't quite what I imagined.

I'd never really thought about it at all, to be honest, but deep inside I didn't feel it would be like hair gently tickling my face, nor warm and soft lips against mine. My eyes opened hazily, noticing a face too close to focus on, just a shape of pale skin and black hair. Blake. I leaned into the kiss, deepening it without really thinking why or how. Just the fact she was there was enough.

Until suddenly, she wasn't – and had in fact torn her face from mine and started to splutter.

"He's alive!" someone – Ruby – crowed.

"And kicking," Yang added. "Or should that be _kissing_? Makes me wonder how our resident Assassin normally wakes her Knight up, hmm? Anything we should know, Blake?"

My girlfriend's response was typically short. "No."

It also, to my confusion, came from a ways off to my left. But hadn't she just been…? I opened my eyes, and then winced immediately when my head swam. At least it did a better job of that than my body had. "How…?" I whispered. "Who?"

"Who did you tongue?" an annoying voice cackled – Qrow's probably. "That would be him." He jerked a thumb to the side, where Ren was stood, rubbing his sleeve across his tongue with a grimace on his face.

I'd just tongued my best friend… against his will, no less.

The day hadn't started out well, and it didn't look like it was going to end any better. "I'm sorry," I wheezed.

"I'll forgive you," Nora answered.

Not quite what I was going for, but it didn't look like Ren was about to answer. Pyrrha had handed him a cup of something and he was busy downing it to try and wash the taste of me away. I wasn't sure whether I should be offended or not.

Before I could really think to be, my dizzy memories returned.

"What happened…?" I gasped.

"You just made out with-" Yang began.

"Not that. The Grimm… the fight – the ocean. I drowned…"

"You did drown," Blake said, coming over to sit down by my side. Her fingers touched my forehead, and it was only then that I realised how cold I was. Her skin was hot against mine and I leaned into it subconsciously. "Ren just finished working the water out of your lungs. You're lucky he knows first aid, and how to make someone breathe again."

So, I hadn't imagined it. I really had drowned. That was… that was terrifying, to be honest, but the fear was muted by sheer exhaustion. I tried to send Ren a look that conveyed my thanks, but he was still struggling over the less-than-appreciated gratitude I'd shown him.

"How did you find me?" I asked instead. "The last thing I remember was…" I shivered at the image of teeth and muscle. "I remember a shark biting me."

"But not it bringing you to the surface?" Pyrrha asked.

"The surface? Why would a shark…?" I trailed off, following the gaze of just about everyone as they looked to the older man in the cramped cabin. Qrow finished a swig from his hip flask and waved cheekily at me.

"Yo. You think the Class above my head was for show?"

"You… saved me?"

"I asked a shark to," he replied, stashing his drink away and sitting on a stool in a reverse posture, his legs on either side of the back. "Wait, you didn't realise?"

"Why would he?" Yang scoffed. "Most people don't see a shark coming and biting them as a _good_ thing, let alone a rescue attempt."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I should have waited twenty minutes for a dolphin to swim by." Sarcasm dripped from his voice, even if he overdid it by rolling his eyes at the same time. "Honestly, you were lucky there were so many sharks around here, and that they weren't exactly hungry. I can only make suggestions to animals. If they'd wanted a snack, you'd have been food."

"We killed the Grimm," Ruby explained, reading my expression. "When Uncle Qrow noticed all the sharks, he asked them to attack its tentacles from below. Grimm don't normally fight animals, so it didn't even notice them until it was under attack. While that was happening, Weiss burned through the bottom of the mast and we dropped it on the monster's head."

"I was on the top of it," Nora boasted, as though riding a ship's mast down onto a murderous sea-creature was a life goal recently accomplished. "It was awesome. I even got to ride a shark back to the boat."

"Not to mention all the Experience," Pyrrha added. "That thing was huge. I actually gained enough for a level."

She had? I closed my eyes and concentrated, and was surprised to see that I had as well, despite being knocked out of the fight earlier. I'd still taken part, so it probably counted. I made a note to pay more attention to it later, and instead focused on the conversation above and around me.

"Once that was done, we fished you out of the water," Ruby said. "We brought you here and we're back on our way to Mistral. We left the other ship behind."

"It's bound to sink in a few hours anyway," Blake said. She kept her hand on my forehead. "We did rescue your sword, but your armour was nowhere to be seen."

"I left it on the ocean floor," I croaked. "Too heavy."

She nodded to show she understood. I'd have to get some more later, but for now I was relieved to just be alive, let alone that I still had my brand new sword. Losing that would have been a problem, especially considering what lay ahead.

"No survivors and no explanation for the Grimm, though," Weiss said, sitting on a stool nearby. The Mage looked drained, likely due to the vast number of spells she'd been made to cast, all while ducking and diving over the various tentacles.

"The Captain will report it in Mistral," Qrow said. "They'll have the navy out to investigate, though I'd imagine that was a one-off thing, and it's not like it's a problem anymore. Still, you're not wrong. Something like that out here? It doesn't make sense. There wouldn't be enough negativity to spawn it, let alone draw it out from deeper waters."

A dead body floated in the air before me. I gagged.

"Jaune?" Blake shook me, suddenly worried. "What's wrong? Ren! Ren, there's something wrong!"

It wasn't. Not like that. I struggled against Blake's fierce grip and against Ren when he appeared at my side, a hand on my throat to check my windpipe. "I'm fine," I rasped. "It's not that. It's… the bodies."

"What?"

"Bodies in the water," I repeated, trying desperately to explain. Qrow motioned for everyone to be silent and to give me space. I explained as best I could, doing my best to cut out the parts about how close to death I'd been and focus instead on what exactly it was I'd bumped into. No one interrupted, though Ruby turned away with an expression caught between sorrow and disgust. Once I was done, we sat in silence, myself lying back as Blake's hand returned to brush my fevered brow.

"That would explain the sharks," Qrow finally said, breaking the silence. "I thought it odd, but there could have been a reef down below. How many were there?" he asked. "A ship like that would have had six, maybe eight crew tops."

"More than that. There were…" I sighed. I wanted to say hundreds, but that was a number pulled out of nowhere and it wasn't like I'd had all the time in the world to look around. My vision had been impeded by the water, but I'd seen shapes and shadows leading off into the distance. "There were more than eight," I said at last. "And some of them definitely weren't sailors. Not even close."

"Heroes?" Pyrrha asked. "Guards?"

I shook my head. "Children."

She looked away; eyes clenched shut as she thought to remain calm. The specific Class didn't matter. A child was a child.

"It sounds like they were killed purposefully," Qrow said. "No other reason to weigh them down like that, and in such numbers too. I guess it makes sense how something so big could spawn – the crushing fear of so many people…" The Druid trailed off, suddenly realising his audience and what effect his words were having on them. "Well, it looks like we have our explanation, and maybe also the answer to what happened to the residents kidnapped by the Greycloaks."

"You think they did this?" Yang asked angrily.

"I think it's as good an answer as any. Someone in Mistral would have noticed a sudden influx of new people, and we lost a lot of villagers. I… I've no idea why they would do this. I mean, what purpose would Grimm spawning in the strait serve anyone? But still, Mistral and Vale certainly wouldn't, nor would pirates or anyone else."

"It's an act of mindless cruelty," Weiss hissed.

"Not mindless," Blake countered. "There must be some reason to it."

"What possible reason, Blake!? Why would anyone do this?"

"Oi, calm down." Qrow's stern glare silenced Weiss before she could lose her temper. "She's right, harsh as it is to admit it. The Greycloaks must have a reason to have done this. The method is too specific. They could have just thrown people overboard and most would have died, but weighing them down and drowning them? That seems designed to do something more. What's the difference between tossing someone over and weighing them to the bottom?"

"They can't drift away," Ren answered. "It would keep the negativity concentrated to a specific area. Stronger swimmers, lucky currents or any other factor might spread the dying around if they were merely thrown to die."

"Good point. So, it looks like they had a clear plan with this. They wanted a Grimm in the strait, and more than that, they wanted _one_ Grimm if possible. One, big, angry bastard." Qrow sighed. "Question still remains as to why, but I don't think we'll be able to figure that one out here. Maybe if we can catch one of them next time, I can find out." His hand tightening on the back of the chair hinted at what fate might befall such a prisoner. I couldn't bring myself to feel any pity, nor, apparently, could any of the others.

If we'd been uncertain about the Greycloaks before, this cemented our hate. They weren't just revolutionaries or traitors; they were monsters. Monsters worse than the Grimm – who needed to be stopped, killed. They needed to suffer like these poor people had. My eyes closed, but even that was no solace from the bloated, agonised face that haunted my thoughts.

Qrow must have noticed, for he took pity on me and quickly stood. "Alright, I think he's had enough excitement for today. Kid nearly drowns, then gets to make out with his friend-" Ren glared at Qrow. "-and that's bound to be enough to tucker him out. All of you out, yeah, even you, dark and glarey." He nodded pointedly at Blake, who was indeed glaring at him. "You can come and cuddle with your boyfriend later. He needs rest."

Despite some grumbling, the others slowly began to depart, each pausing to wish me well or smile in my direction – even Ren now that his initial disgust was gone. After a few moments, it was just me and Qrow, the two of us alone in a room I suddenly realised I didn't recognise.

"The Captain's quarters," Qrow said, reading my gaze. "After what happened, he was only too happy to offer its use to you. They'd all be shark food if it wasn't for us. You won't be disturbed here, even if I can't offer you the longest rest. We'll hit Mistral in a little under six hours."

I nodded, trying to shift myself into a sitting position but giving up when the effort proved too much. My chest still burned and I was taking in great gulps of air, but that must have been reflex. That or maybe some salt water had gotten into my lungs, making them itch. A puddle on the wooden floor nearby hinted that might have been the case and that Ren must have forced me to vomit it all up. I owed him my life, but he wasn't the only one.

"Thank you for saving me," I said. "If it wasn't for you, I'd have drowned."

"Heh, no problem, kid." Qrow dragged the seat across the floor and settled it by my left shoulder, sitting down on it again. "I'm not one to leave someone in trouble if I can help it, even if part of me wonders whether I put you in it in the first place."

"What do you mean…? It was the Captain's decision to investigate the ship."

"Not that." He sighed and waved his hand. "No matter, it's not really important. Short story is that you lived and I don't have to explain to Ozpin why one of his students died on my watch. Nor do I have to put up with Ruby and your girl trying to murder me." He grinned and poked my cheek. "Those two were really worried about you."

"I imagine everyone was," I croaked.

"True, but those two more than most. Ruby was on the verge of tears, and then actually did cry when you came back up not breathing – and then she cried some more when you started to breathe again."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Ruby's a good friend. I'll have to say sorry."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Qrow sighed. "Don't say sorry, either. You apologise for living and she's like to cry again, or maybe just smack her scythe over your head for saying something so stupid. Trust me, if a girl is happy to see you're alive, you accept it and give her a hug. Don't try and say sorry or shit." He grinned after a second's thought. "And don't try to force your tongue down her throat, either. Or his."

"I'd hit you if I could move…"

"Well as your last-remaining doctor, I'd advise you don't. You'll be exhausted for a bit, but it'll wear off. Once we reach Mistral, we'll stay at an inn for the night. We'll need information before we move on anyway, and I'm not likely to get that until daybreak. You can get some more rest there. You'll also need some new armour, probably." He nodded to the sheets over me. "Your clothing is drying if you didn't realise. We had to strip you down."

I hadn't realised, and I peeked under the sheet, letting out a sigh of relief when I saw I had a clean and dry pair of underwear on. Ren must have raised my pack and clothed me – or at least I hoped it had been Ren or Qrow, and that none of the girls had been witness to my naked body being stripped. So distracted was I at the thought, that I didn't notice Qrow's hand until it was about my amulet.

"Interesting trinket…" He raised an eyebrow when I yanked it back quickly, enclosing my fist about it. "Important, I take it? Alright, I get it. No need to keep glaring at me. Not every day you see a magical amulet, though. Just looking at it, I can feel some unusual." He eyed me curiously, though without any suspicion. "You have any idea what it does? It might be a pretty handy trinket if you get someone to test it."

A handy trinket, indeed. It felt warm in my hand, but there was none of the magical energy he spoke of. Then again, I wasn't someone who could use it, so maybe it was something I couldn't sense. Was it possible that each and every magic user had been aware of what I had? Was it actually possible that Weiss knew…?

No, of course it wasn't. They'd have said something if they had, and Qrow's words implied he only knew it _was_ magical, not what it did. Weiss must have been the same, and perhaps never brought it up because she didn't feel it any of her business. She'd had her elixir gifted by her sister, so it wasn't beyond reasoning that I might have my own little secret.

The question, of course, was what I could say to Qrow about it. He was watching me even now, his gaze sharp but not particularly challenging. I knew it would be different if he knew what I really was. Everyone's would be.

"It helps me out," I finally said, not quite confident enough to open my hand and reveal it lest he try and take it off me. Even if it was just to test it himself, it would be enough to expose me. "It gives me a little boost to my Dexterity. It's my weakest Stat."

"Your weakest? I would have thought that would be Resilience."

"My weakest combat Stat," I amended, recalling at the last second that my Stats weren't what a Knight's should have been.

"Eh, I'll buy it. Maybe it's that or maybe it's more. Maybe it's nothing but a family heirloom, certainly looks it from how hard you're guarding it." He smirked when I clutched it a little tighter. "None of my business, and I suppose you're not so bad after all."

"For a Knight?" I asked.

"For a Knight," he agreed, smiling. "Though I have to say, you remind me more of a Warrior I used to know. Not in looks or such – she was much prettier than you – but more in how often you get dragged into trouble. First Atlas, then the Greycloaks and now this? That's a lot for someone your age to be taking on. Anyone would think you'd done your best to seek out such things."

"Seek out…?" My eyes widened, and I sighed out loud. "Is that what you meant earlier? You thought I'd purposefully looked for all of that?"

Far from being apologetic, Qrow simply shrugged. "Maybe. To be fair, I didn't have much to go on, did I? Ruby was all keen to sprout your praises, but you know what she's like. Girl would probably befriend a blatant enemy, and then be surprised when they turned on her. All I saw was a group of people who had no right to be fighting such opponents, and the Knight who always seemed to be at the centre of it."

"Still," he continued, "Looks like I was wrong there, and I suppose I might as well say I've never been happier to be wrong. Forgive an uncle for worrying over his nieces, eh?"

"It's fine."

"Huh, really? Just like that?" Qrow laughed and leaned his elbow on one knee, planting his chin atop his hand. "You know, you could have done to extort something out of me as an apology. I might have been convinced to buy your forgiveness. Maybe a little rumour on Ruby or Yang – maybe even some advice for handling your girlfriend, or even some trinket to make you stronger."

"If you had something like that, I'd rather you give it to Ruby," I said. "She's always getting into trouble."

"That sounds like her. Yeah, I'd best to what an uncle has to do and look out for her. I guess that's more proof you're like my old friend, I guess. She always thought of others before herself – always the first to give up some item if she thought someone else would benefit more." He snorted out loud. "Even when sometimes she should have been a little more selfish."

I had no idea who he was talking about – maybe an old friend or Guild mate. Whoever it was, he regarded them favourably though, which probably meant I'd passed some kind of test. A part of me wanted to ask what the Knights were like, if only because this wasn't the first time I'd heard such disregard, and my own encounter with one was coloured with the memory of him saving my life, sacrificing his own at the same time.

"You're not totally like her, though," he said. "You've got a fierce survival instinct, kid. I like that. To have made it through all the things you have, I'd wonder if your Passive wasn't something related to that. `Never say die` or something. Am I close?"

"Not quite," I chuckled, voice a little weaker than I'd have liked. "I'm afraid that's just fear on my part. You'd be surprised how much being afraid has kept me out of trouble."

"Not as much as you'd expect, I imagine. Fear is a useful tool. It keeps us safe. You should keep hold of it, Jaune Arc. Master it if you will, but never think for a second of getting rid of it. It'll serve you well in the future. People say they love stories of heroics, but they like seeing their loved ones come home alive more. That survival instinct means Ruby gets to cry tears of relief and not grief. It means your girlfriend isn't mourning a lost lover, and the rest of your Guild can still smile and laugh about you tonguing your friend. None of that would be possible without fear."

"Your friend," I asked, afraid I already knew the answer. "What happened to her?"

"She wasn't afraid of anything. Not Grimm, not bandits, not even death. And so, one day, she died. She went out as unafraid as ever, and I can only imagine she got into something she couldn't handle, because like always, she wasn't afraid." He sighed. "Maybe she died unafraid, too. I've no idea. All I know is that _we_ weren't the same. We suffered. We wept. It's always those left behind who do, which is why I'd rather Ruby trust her heart with someone keen to keep on coming back." Qrow clapped my shoulder lightly and rose to his feet. "Get some rest, kid. I dare say you've earned it after today."

Something clicked in my mind as he stood, and I struggled past my worn muscles to sit up on the bed. "That woman," I called, stopping him before he could leave.

"Hm?"

"That was Ruby's mother, wasn't it?"

Qrow let out a long sigh. "Yeah. Yeah, it was. A braver Warrior there never was, and not a better Hero either. Ruby takes after her, you know. That girl isn't afraid of anything."

And that was the problem. That was what Qrow was saying. That was why the Druid had taken such an immediate dislike to him, thinking that he'd maybe played on Ruby's lack of fear to convince her into all the dangerous Quests we'd been on. That maybe Yang had followed just to try and keep her sister safe. I let out a long sigh. "I'll keep her safe, Qrow. I promise."

"You and me both, kid. And Yang, too." He waved one hand, smiling at me as he made to leave. He paused at the door, however, and nodded back and to my side. "There's some hot soup there for you if you can get it down. I know it'll be tough, but you need the sustenance. Might want to finish it before the peanut gallery comes back in to make sure I haven't killed you or something. I can feel them hovering around outside and above."

He was probably right. Even Weiss would want to check on me. I made a mental note to slip back into a dry tunic when he left. For the moment, my stomach rumbled and I looked to the steaming bowl. "What is it?"

"Shark fin soup."

I stared at him.

He smiled back.

"Please don't tell me you killed the shark that saved my life…"

"Sure. I won't tell you." Qrow cackled and pushed the door open. "Later, kid."

I stared at the bowl once he'd left, hoping against all hope it was a lie, until my self-control finally gave and I picked it up off the desk to rest it on my knees. I took a tentative sip, eyes closed in apprehension.

It was beef and vegetable.

What an asshole.

* * *

 **And there we go for another chapter and some trouble on the high seas. Indeed, the Greycloaks have been busy, and not in a way any of the Guild expected. What is their plan? What do they hope to achieve? What will await our intrepid heroes in Mistral?**

 **Will Ren get a chance to seal the deal with Jaune!?**

 **Find out next time.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 26 (+1)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 68 (+4) (A)**

 **Con: 54 (+2) (B)**

 **Dex: 15 (+0) (D) (Rune: 19)**

 **Agi: 25 (+1) (C)**

 **Int: 35 (+3) (C)**

 **Wis: 45 (+3) (B)**

 **Cha: 13 (+1) (D)**

 **Res: 70 (+5) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Fire from the Forge-**

Immunity to heat, flames and associated damage caused from _his_ forging process.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Stoke the Forge-**

Generate intense heat in the hand for a short period of time, capable of super-heating metal to forging temperatures without the use of a forge.

 **-Quench-**

Rapidly cool metal-based material to achieve a hardening effect during the forging process. Quench can only be used in metallurgy, as opposed to Stoke the Forge, which can generate heat in the hand irrespective of what it is then used on.

 **-Runesmithing-**

The ability to etch Runes onto weapons, the effect of which is determined by the Rune itself. Limited to a single Rune per weapon.

 **-Runes-**

Rune of Minor Dexterity - +4 to Dexterity

Rune of Minor Constitution - +4 to Constitution

* * *

 **I fixed the runes missing the Con one here. While it can obviously be inferred that this means there are minor and major for each, it's worth noting that Jaune is working from runes copied off some broken stone pillars he found. Knowing they exist doesn't mean he has them. He needs to find and decipher runes first.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 30** **th** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	52. Book 4: Chapter 6

**So, as those who read IKS might know, my left wrist is now in a splint and brace due to Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, which I** _ **have**_ **had surgery on before, but which came back and I will not be having surgery on again due to the massive downtime it causes (and the fact that unless I stop writing, it'll just come back). This shouldn't impact chapters or updates, but may mean for maybe a week at best, chapters are written a little… prone to error.**

 **I'll always look over my work, etc, but there are bound to be more mistakes just because my left hand tries to hit a key, can't, but my instincts tell me it has and I keep writing. I'll try to catch them all, etc…**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 6**

* * *

The ship docked late at night when the sun had just ducked down behind the tall mountains in the distance, and the stars had started to shine brightly in the sky. It was a town of middling size, with a stone pier that supported three other ships besides our own, and a dockyard that, while large, was not as big as the one in Vale, or at Kingsport – the town we'd stopped at en route to Atlas.

"This is the port town of Celes," Qrow explained as we walked across a wooden plank and onto the pier. "There are actually numerous port towns and villages up and down the coast, so the wealth in the area is spread out, and each one doesn't grow too large. That works to our advantage here, since there isn't any real need for identification or guards to check us."

"Should we be worried about that?" Ren asked. "I was under the impression our being here was unusual, but not illegal."

"It's not, but I'd rather not take any chances of our quarry having someone in the records houses." The Druid's words made sense, especially given the rumours of spies and sympathisers in Vale. "We'll bunk down for tonight and get some rest. The kid needs it after his little swim," he said, nudging my arm, "and I think we could all use a breather."

"What about the Quest?" Ruby asked.

"It can wait until tomorrow. We have no idea where to go and it's not like there are plenty of people to ask around here. An inn will be a good source of information."

"And booze," Yang said pointedly, looking at the man's hip flask.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby whined.

"It's a coincidence, I swear." He laughed raggedly and pushed his two nieces forwards. "Come on, I'm telling the truth. Look at this place. The only people who will even be awake are those getting drunk. If we need information, that's the only choice we have."

"He's not wrong," Blake said with a little sigh. "Port towns thrive on rumours, and those are usually provided by sailors coming and going. With no homes of their own, and little to do, they'll almost always be at the local taverns. Or whorehouses," she added with a little frown.

"But I'm not letting my darling nieces near any place like that," Qrow said, hands on their shoulders. He pushed them on and we followed behind, trusting him to know where he was headed. The fact he led us with unerring accuracy suggested he'd been to Mistral before, or that his Passive was something related to alcohol. In a new town and surrounded by new sights, I joined Nora in gaping at the strange new place.

Celes was a pretty town; though I had a feeling it would be even better in the morning sun. The buildings were short and squat with flat roofs, though many had wood and straw awnings on top of them. The brick was white, or maybe just what the brick was coated with, which made it look dark blue in the night, but probably had it shining white and gold when the sun was up. Flowers, bouquets and plants lined the streets, too, in small, clay pots on either side of the main path. There wasn't a piece of litter to be seen, nor even a late night drunk or beggar. On the other hand, there weren't any Soldier Caste members to prevent them, either.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Pyrrha asked. She'd caught me staring and sidled over with a pleased smile. "Celes was the place I stopped at before my journey to Vale. It's even more beautiful when the sun is up. In the morning, children rush down to the pier to play in the water and try to catch fish, while the docks are lined with elderly men with fishing rods."

"It's certainly a lot more peaceful than some of the places we've been to recently."

"That's because it's backed onto the strait. Like Mr Branwen said, the strait is normally bereft of Grimm and well patrolled. There are other villages further inward which have to deal with Grimm like any in Vale, but Celes remains safe. Relatively," she added, with a small smile. "There is still a surrounding wall and a stationed militia from the Soldier Caste for the occasional problem."

Like any place in Vale, really. The Soldier Caste weren't normally expected to fight Grimm, that being the responsibility of the Hero Caste, but they were meant to defend set locations – usually towns and villages. Other than that, they would patrol the roads and trade routes. Well, that was their peace-time work, anyway. It wasn't like they could sit back and do nothing if there wasn't a war on.

"What do you think?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Of Mistral, I mean. What do you think of it so far?"

"It's nice," I said, shrugging awkwardly. "I haven't really seen enough to make a real opinion. Maybe ask me again tomorrow."

"I will," Pyrrha laughed. "Sorry. I guess I was too eager and forgot your experience is confined to a road and a dock. It's been months since I left. It's strange, but it almost feels like I'm home. I felt it the moment I set foot on land." She paused, and hurried to add. "Not that I regret coming to Vale. I'll be sailing home with you all."

"I hope so. You don't get to back out on the Guild already!"

Pyrrha giggled and looked ahead. "Oh, it looks like Mr Branwen has found us somewhere to stay."

He certainly had, and a surprisingly quiet place at that. I'd heard some loud cat-calling and laughter from a different tavern we passed – probably the one the sailors used – but this was quiet and unassuming, albeit with plenty of guests inside drinking and chatting away.

"This is the place the locals like to stop at," Qrow said. "A little quieter, a little cheaper, but more importantly, keyed into what's going on in the area." He pushed the door open and held it for us to head inside. "Leave the information gathering to me. Remember, you lot are just here for your Annual Quest. Act like a bunch of teens and grab some grub."

"Are you paying?" Yang challenged.

"Ozpin is. I've got some lien in his name." He made to toss the bag of coins to Yang, but clearly thought better of it. He threw it to Ren instead. "Make it last," he warned. "We've got no idea how long we'll be out here for."

Fortunately for Ren, he had me on his side – and I was able to negotiate a decent deal with the innkeeper, who was actually _far_ more respectful of us than the ones back in Vale had been. She smiled, bowed her head in respect, and offered us rooms at what seemed a ludicrously low rate. It was enough for me to rent four for the lot of us, Ren and I taking one, while Qrow had one to himself and the girls would split two larger rooms between them.

"Help yourself to any meats and veg you'd like as well, good sirs," the elderly woman said, pointing to a table off to the side where a portly chef was serving roast meats to those who approached. "The Tapped Hen will always cater to those who protect."

"How much?" I asked.

"It's included, dearie."

"That's very generous of you," Ren said, nodding to the old lady. "Thank you very much."

"No, no," she laughed. "Thank you." She passed the keys over the counter to us, and soon after we were away, leaving less lien behind than we had for two cramped rooms in Kingsport, Vale. I stared down at the bronze things, turning them over in my hand.

"That was rather generous of her," Ren said. "Strangely so."

"There's no way food would be included at that price," I agreed. "They're serving beef judging by the smell. That's not exactly cheap meat. Not that I can complain, I guess." A part of me wondered if I should be suspicious, but unless the old lady was poisoning everyone – and there were people who had been eating it for a while now – then there didn't seem to be a problem. "Maybe meat is just cheaper out here," I finally said.

"Her eyes moved to our Classes," Ren said. "I think it was because we're Heroes. She might have had a good encounter with some, or perhaps her life was saved and she wishes to pay us back for it. Her intentions seem honest."

There was little more that could be said, and true to her words we were all offered food when we approached the table. What was more, someone in the queue before us actually made to move out of the way, only for Ruby to stammer and stop them, letting them go ahead. A few minutes later, we were all sat down with a well-packed pile of meat and veg before us, the latter steamed with mashed potatoes drenched in thick, beef gravy.

"Hm, they certainly know how to cook out here," Yang said, spooning some into her mouth and making a heavenly sound of happiness. I had to agree. The food was amazing. "I half-expected it to be fish and nothing else since we're on the coast."

"I think they probably do in most of the normal houses," Weiss pointed out. "You wouldn't go to an inn to eat what you can cook at home, though. I imagine the people here have had so much fish lately, the sight of it would make them ill."

"True. I guess you'd be sick of fish if it was all around you."

"I'd beg to differ," Blake whispered. Her voice was too low to be picked up by the others, but I caught it and smothered a laugh.

"We should count our luck while it lasts," Qrow said, bringing all conversation to a halt. "Things are only going to get harder from this point on. I'll ask around for what I can, but you lot should just take it easy – you especially, kiddo." He nodded to me again. "We may need to move out tomorrow, so I want you to get a full night's rest."

As if summoned by his words, I felt a wave of exhaustion wash over me – and I actually wondered if it was a spell for a moment. I shook my head and the tiredness was dispelled, but there was no ignoring the ache in my limbs. I hadn't really slept after our ocean encounter. I'd more just laid there drifting in and out of consciousness, and that didn't seem to have done as much for my recovery as I'd have liked. A good night's sleep in a soft bed sounded far too enticing.

"I'll go after I've eaten," I said, fighting back a yawn. "What are we going to do about the… you know… the strait…"

"I'll be informing the local militia tomorrow," Qrow said. "Don't worry. They'll send some people out there to investigate, and to give those people the rites they deserve. They won't leave them dangling at the bottom like that."

I was glad to hear it, and felt a weight slip off my shoulders. As the exhaustion kicked in, I finished off the hearty meal and headed off, waving away Ren's offer of help. The room was simple and unassuming, but the beds were soft and made of linen stuffed with goose feathers and straw. I was sleep the second my head hit the pillow.

/-/

As it turned out, Qrow wasn't able to find anything out in the one night and we were to stay in Celes a little longer while he tried in the daytime hours. That gave me us a chance to look around, which was welcome. Unfortunately, it looked like I wouldn't get everything my way.

"Actually, there is a place I need to visit today," Blake said apologetically. "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh…" I tried not to sound disappointed, especially since she hadn't done anything wrong and I didn't want to look the idiot. I had been kind of looking forward to exploring a new town with Blake, though. I'd even thought of taking her down to the beach and seeing if I could convince her to go swimming. There went that plan. "Maybe I could come with you," I suggested, trying to salvage what I could.

"That would be a bad idea. I'm headed to… one of the less-legal establishments. It's on the Qrow's request," she added, seeing my instant panic and realising quickly what it meant. "You don't need to worry," she assured, trying to stop me from chasing after the Druid. "I'm not in any danger. Just think of it as a sort of smuggler's bar. The kind of place the less legal elements of shipping visit."

"And why can't he go?"

"Because he would generate far more attention than someone like me." She pointed to the words above her head. "Don't worry, he asked me and I agreed. I'm not being forced. I've been to these places before, and there is honour among thieves, even if Torchwick wasn't the best example. A bar fight is more likely at the inn we stayed at than one of these places. Fewer rules mean a more brutal response to those who cause trouble. I'll be perfectly safe."

I knew she would be, not least of all because she could look after herself. Still, I didn't like the idea of her being sent off to such a place and made sure she knew it. "And Qrow thinks they'll know about the Greycloaks?"

"Yes… and he's probably right. If anyone will know – and be willing to sell that information – it will be these people. That's why I can't explore Celes with you today," she said, smiling. "Sorry, Jaune. Next time, I promise."

"And it wouldn't work if I came with you?"

"Not as you are," she said. "They'd never trust me if I came in with a Knight on my tail." She looked me up and down and sighed dramatically. "Don't look so aggrieved," she said, leaning a little closer. "Here…"

Her lips pressed against mine in a soft and subtle kiss that was over far sooner than I'd have liked. Despite the shortness of it, it left me with a goofy smile on my face – one I couldn't help, but which I knew Blake hated. True to form, she spotted it and looked away.

"Don't do that," she hissed. "You always have the stupidest reactions. It was just a kiss."

"I can't help it. Not when it's you."

The Assassin scowled and pushed past me, slipping away before I could stop her. I'd have been upset if I hadn't caught the sudden rush of colour to her cheeks, not to mention the way she'd ducked her head and tried to avoid my eyes. I'd embarrassed her, it seemed. More from how big a reaction I'd had to so small a gesture, but I couldn't help it. Our deeper kisses were passionate and longing, but there was something simple and sweet about such a chaste meeting. It felt comfortable. It felt loving. Blake didn't do love-dovey, though. Not where she could be seen, and not potentially in front of everyone.

Luckily for her, the door to the inn opened after she'd left, and before anyone could see her little display.

"Hey-" Ruby called, spotting me and waving. "How… Huh. Where's Blake? I thought you were going to explore Celes with her."

"I was. Your uncle beat me to it."

"Uncle Qrow and Blake!?" Ruby sounded horrified.

"No! I mean that he asked her to do something related to the Quest. She's busy this morning." I had to laugh a little at the exaggerated sigh of relief Ruby let go. Yeah, that had been a creepy thought even for me.

"So, you're on your own now?"

"Pretty much." I shrugged and crossed my arms, but a sudden idea came to me. "Or not," I said. "Are you doing anything? Do you want to explore with me?"

"Me?" Ruby glanced behind her as if to see if there was someone hidden there. When she realised there wasn't, and what she saw my easy smile, her face brightened. "I'd love to! I was going to go with Yang, but she's _still_ sleeping in, and she growls if someone tries to wake her up early when there isn't class or something." Ruby groaned and rolled her eyes. "I mean, you nearly _died_ and you're still up earlier than her. She's way too lazy."

"That's Yang for you," I laughed. "What about Nora?"

"Poking Yang to see what noises she makes."

"And Ren is trying to pry her off?" I asked, grinning.

Ruby returned it. "And Weiss is watching and complaining, while Pyrrha tries to calm them down." We both laughed at how typical our friends were. "So yeah, I want to explore but they're all being rubbish, so let's go on our own." She darted past me but turned on her heel, hands linked behind her back as she laughed happily. "This is my first time to Mistral. It's so cool!"

"Mine too," I said, jogging up to walk beside her. "Pyrrha's told me a little about it, but she never mentioned how beautiful the area is."

"Hm." Ruby rushed over to a low wall and leaned over it. The residential area was raised above the level of the beach, with a staircase cut into the hillside, replete with a handrail to stop people falling. From our position it was possible to see the entire bay, and much like Pyrrha had said, it was busy with people old and young. "Things seem a lot happier than in Vale, but I can't tell if that's just because we've been to miserable places."

"It might be," I said, thinking of our Quests in the past. "This is the first truly peaceful place we've been to." I laughed. "That's kind of sad now that I think about it."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, rubbing her head. "But we made those places happier, right? That's a good thing."

"True," I allowed, feeling a little cheered at the thought. Atlas was a better place without Merlot, and Oscar would be free to follow his dreams now that we'd saved his village from those bandits. As much as they'd all been in rough situations when we arrived, things were probably better now. "Thanks, Ruby. You always know how to cheer me up."

"Eh? It's fine." She smiled prettily at me, but quickly turned back to look out over the crystal waters of the bay. So far, Mistral really did look a lot better than Vale – and happier, too.

It wasn't that Vale was a place where people weren't happy, but it all felt busier. People moved around at a fast-paced walk, almost like they never had the time to spare. Life seemed simpler in Celes, with many people just lounging around or enjoying the hot weather. Things felt more relaxed, and that had a knock-on effect on us, too.

Something caught my eye off to the side, a collection of brightly-coloured tents and stalls that spread off down a wider street, likely the market road. "Do you want to check that out?" I asked, pointing it out. "It looks like a market."

"That could be fun. Do you think we'll come back this way when we leave? I'd love to get a souvenir for Dad."

"Well, we have to get a boat from somewhere, so I don't see why not. I've never heard you talk much about your father. What's he like?"

"Dad? Oh, he's great," Ruby said. "He's a Brawler like Yang, but he's _nowhere_ near as hot-headed. Uncle Qrow says he used to be, but he grew out of it when he got older."

"Hoping Yang will as well?" I teased.

Ruby groaned. "Yeah, but I've been hoping for years. It's not happening."

"Damn shame," I said, earning some laughter from her. "You don't technically live in Vale, do you?" I asked. "What was the place called…?"

"You mean Patch? It's a small island off the coast of Vale. It's actually close enough to swim, though no one's really that stupid. Yang said she would once, but Dad threatened to ground her forever if she tried." Ruby smiled fondly at the memory. "Patch is pretty cool, but it has a lot of weather extremes. Like, when it's hot, it's _hot_ , and when it snows, the entire forest is white. The people are awesome, though," she said. "It's a small community, but there are a lot of retired Heroes out there, so it's pretty safe. We have a cabin in the woods."

"It sounds nice."

"It is. Maybe you can see it one day. Well, hopefully not on a Quest…"

"Let's hope not," I agreed. All of our Quests so far had been because something was wrong, so I couldn't blame her for not wanting that aimed at her home. I wondered how Ansel was doing as well, how my parents and sisters were. Had the Greycloaks reached them? Had something happened?

The image of my mother's face trapped underwater flashed through my mind, but I shook my head to dispel it. No way. Not a chance. I'd have heard if something like that had befallen them. Even if I hadn't exactly sent any letters home, the news would have reached Vale. I was just letting the horrible things I'd seen bother me. Not that I could be blamed.

"Come on," I said, pushing off the wall and towards the staircase. I needed a distraction. "Let's go check out this market. It'll be fun."

Ruby, thankfully, didn't notice my mood. "Hm. Okay!"

The market itself was rather small by the standards of Vale and even the trading town of Toston. It was really nothing more than twenty or so stalls set out on either side of a wide, open road. Despite that, people chattered and haggled away while traders plied their wares on wooden stalls and the folded out sides of caravans. It reminded me a little of Ansel, especially because nothing was too expensive, and most of what was on sale was utilitarian at best. There was food and herbal medicine, with the greatest luxury being some expertly-carved wooden statuettes for children to play with. What the people lacked in variety and wealth, they certainly made up for in cheer.

"Everyone really is so happy," Ruby said, savouring not only the goods on offer but the general cheer. "It's like back home when a festival is on."

"It's honestly kind of weird," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… they're just so happy." I wasn't sure how to phrase it, and Ruby's confused expression wasn't helping. "Don't you think it's a little odd just _how_ happy they all are?" I asked. "I mean, sure, the weather is nice and all, but these guys are a bit much."

"Well, why don't we ask?" Ruby posed the question like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and then pushed forward to speak with a stall owner before I could even think to stop her. It was all I could do to follow, eyes wide as she hopped towards the gruff man. "Excuse me, sir. Do you have a second?"

"What's it?" The bearded and muscled man raised the brim of his straw hat and looked towards Ruby. I half-expected him to spit and curse, but to my surprise his grizzled face split in a huge smile. "Hello there, little lady. I've got time, sure. Not like my statues are going to run away on me."

"Thanks. We just wanted to know why everyone's in such a good mood today. Did something happen?"

The man cocked an eyebrow, but didn't stop smiling. "I take it you're not from around here."

"We're visiting," I said quickly.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Well, the reason everyone's in such a good mood is because it's a national holiday. It's the King's birthday. Or, well, not his birthday, but the day he was crowned King. He adopted it as his naming day." The man paused to wave towards someone walking by. "Anyway, it's a day off for everyone in the Kingdom, so the mood's fairly cheerful all around."

"Oh, right." Ruby shot me a little grin, no doubt amused at having proven me wrong. I held bot hands up in surrender, conceding the point with a laugh.

Ruby had mentioned it was like a festival, but I hadn't really considered that it might be one. The dates and traditions would be different from back home, after all. I wondered if Pyrrha had forgotten about it or if she'd just become too acclimatised to Vale.

"The King's a person everyone likes, then?" I asked.

"But of course!" The man almost sounded offended, but caught himself at the last second and leaned back. "Ah, I guess you wouldn't know. Sorry if I troubled you there. The King is a beloved figure for sure, praise be to his name." He linked his hands together, fingers joined horizontally before his neck. His head bowed down so that his chin touched his chest.

A few other people nearby mimicked him, and feeling awkward, Ruby and I tried to do the same. The man noticed and laughed good-naturedly. "Worry not, travellers. You do not have to. Still, if you want to know more about the King, you could visit the Founding Temple." He pointed up towards a hill off the side of Celes, where a strange, round structure of white stone could be seen.

"A founding temple?" Ruby asked.

"It's a place of worship to commemorate the founding of a village or town, lass. There's one wherever there are people." He leaned forward to whisper. "It's considered an ill omen to settle down without one. Such places regularly end up falling to the Grimm."

"Really?" I asked. "How come?"

"Some say it's a lack of faith being punished. Some say it's because the King's divine gaze can't penetrate to and protect places without a temple. Me? I'd say it's a bit of both, but somewhere in the middle. How's a man supposed to let go of all his bitterness if there isn't someone to attend to matters of the spirit?"

I glanced to Ruby in time to see her looking back, an equally confused smile on her face. I wasn't the only one feeling a little out of my depth, then. That was good to know. Religion was a thing back in Vale, sure, but not to any significant degree. Ansel had a few ceremonies it did when someone was born or died, along with the festivals to welcome in the harvest and ensure a short winter, but this was a bit much.

 _It's a different culture,_ I reminded myself, making sure to not look too confused by how they were all acting. At the very least it seemed to be keeping them happy.

"So, everyone's happy because of the King?" Ruby asked.

"Eh, close enough. You see, when a King is crowned, it's tradition that the day be a celebration in their honour. Our King was asked what he would wish on the day, and he said only that people be happy. I doubt he meant it literally," he laughed, pounding a hand on his knee. "But, well? This is our way of showing our devotion. It's a day of happiness. A day of letting all the drama and sadness go and just enjoying yourself, whatever that be. For me? Well, I'm a Farmer." He pointed to the words above his head. "But I like to carve wood, so here I am. Say, would you like a statue?"

"I'm okay, thanks," I said, backing up.

"I'm not sure I can afford it-" Ruby mumbled.

"Nonsense! I can't place your Class, but the man beside you is more obvious. Are you a Hero as well by any chance?"

"I am," Ruby said. "Why?"

"Then it's a gift," the man said, pushing a wooden figurine of a hunting cat into Ruby's hands. "And if it brings you a little happiness later in life, consider it a happy time thought of Celes, eh?"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Always do good by a Hero. That's a rule."

"A Hero?" the woman on the stall beside his chirped up, overhearing the conversation. "By my days, a pair of honest-to-goodness Heroes. Here sir, here madam, please have an apple apiece – a gift!" I staggered back as an apple the colour of Ruby's cloak was pushed into my hands. Ruby caught the other, juggling to hold it beside her figurine.

"Thank you-" I began.

"Some roasted chestnuts for the Heroes," a third man said, walking out from behind his stall with a wide smile and two wicker containers in his hands. "Freshly roasted. No, no," he hurried when I reached for my pocket. "Don't insult a man by trying to pay, good sir. My ancestors would never live it down. If it pleases you, just enjoy."

It went downhill from there. Before Ruby and I could think to refuse – before we could even think of a way to politely do so – we were surrounded by people. Labour Caste members all, they crowded and called out, some pushing things into our arms, others wishing us well. Ruby had a flower pushed into her hair, while someone was quick to drape a necklace of beads and leather around my neck. It carried on for some time, and my efforts to thank each person, let alone ask what the hell was going on, were quickly swallowed by the crowd.

By the time we emerged on the other side, our eyes were wide and our mouths open. Our arms were also full to the point of spilling, and Ruby looked to be struggling under the weight of things that had been forced on us.

"Well," I said, unsure what to say now that I'd started.

"That was a thing," Ruby finished for me.

"Yeah… it definitely was…" I shouldered a small painting of a mountain, trying not to drop it, and staggered over to a wooden bench. "What are we even supposed to do with all this stuff?"

"See if the others want it, I guess," Ruby said, carefully placing it all down and then falling onto the bench with a relieved sigh. "We can't get rid of it. The people will be upset."

"If that emotion is even possible here," I said, sitting down beside her. The russet apple from the first woman fell out of my pocket and onto my lap. I picked it up and took a big bite, savouring the juice that poured out. "Still, that was weird," I said, mouth full. "They weren't like that before. What changed?"

Ruby opened her mouth, but it was not she who answered.

"It's because they realised you were Heroes." Pyrrha stepped out from behind a building, smiling as she took in our beleaguered forms. "Hello, Jaune. Hello, Ruby." She giggled when she saw the pile of things we'd been saddled with. "It looks like you've had a busy day. Need a hand?"

"Pyrrha!" Ruby chirped, relief evident in her voice. "Yes, please. I need help carrying this stuff. And eating it!" she added, gesturing to all the food we'd been given.

"I'll do what I can," the Champion said, sitting down with us and picking up some roasted chestnuts.

"What did you mean about it being because we're Heroes?" I asked.

"Just that it's the answer to your question," she said, popping a chestnut into her mouth. Once she'd swallowed it, she continued. "The people here probably wanted to give all of this to you to commemorate today's holiday. It's why the inn gave us free food last night, I'd imagine."

So, it _had_ been free food. I'd been sure of that, but not understood why. "And this is because we're Heroes?"

"Yes."

"How does that work?" Ruby asked.

"It's not something easy to explain but I'll try. The short answer is that it's part of our culture, but the longer answer has to do with how things are governed in Mistral." Pyrrha paused to shoot me a smile. "Do you remember what I said about Mistral in the past, Jaune?"

"Only that it's very strict," I said.

She nodded. "It is. Or rather, it's more disciplined than strict. Everything in Mistral is run by a strong set of codes that govern how you should live your life. A member of the Noble Caste, for instance, should always strive to rule with honour and wisdom, protecting those under his banner and ensuring their lives are as fulfilled as possible." She gestured to the three of us. "Members of the Hero Caste, on the other hand, are honour-bound to fight in defence of the Kingdom against the Grimm."

"How is that any different from Vale? It's the same thing back home."

"It is and it isn't," she said. "In Vale, you're expected to act in that way – but there's nothing to stop you if you don't. Nobles can be cruel and Heroes can be cowards."

Ruby frowned. "I guess…"

"You're saying it's not the same here?" I asked.

"Not quite, no. In Vale, it's more of a code, but here in Mistral it is a code that is set in culture, religion, and also law. To break it is to bring great dishonour, and depending on the severity of the crime to also bring punishment from the King."

"What kind of punishment?"

"It depends on the crime. I've heard of Heroes who showed dishonour being tasked to complete difficult Quests to reclaim it, but it could also be guarding an out-of-the-way village for a year to teach humility. It's nothing cruel," she assured me, having read my tone. "I think something like death or imprisonment would only come for something very bad, the kind of thing that would be covered by law in Vale, too."

"I don't see the problem," Ruby said, bouncing in her seat. "Isn't that a good thing? If Nobles have to be kind and Heroes have to help people, then what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I suppose," Pyrrha said with a shrug and a smile. "I don't have any problem with it. I just wanted to study somewhere a little less… regimented. I just wanted to explain so you could understand."

"But I don't," I said, drawing their eyes. "How does that explain why we just got all this free stuff?"

"Well, think about it." Pyrrha nodded back to the market, which seemed just as lively as before, if not livelier. "To those people out there, we're living embodiments of the ideal of what a Hero is. Even though we're not from Mistral, they assume we'll be the same. A Mistral Hero will stand before a horde of Grimm to save a single child because that is what honour dictates. They will give their lives against the Grimm for the common man."

I realised what she was getting at. "Then these are signs of gratitude," I said, suddenly feeling the weight of the gifts all the more. "They're gifts because those people think we're going to protect them with our lives."

Ruby's eyes shone.

"Gratitude, and also tradition," Pyrrha said. "I'm fairly sure there are omens like that among the N- Labour Caste. Like how it's good luck to gift a Hero or something, or prosperity will come if you make a Hero happy." The Champion finished off the chestnuts and licked her fingers clean. "There are some pretty big divides between the Castes here, which is part of why I left. Being a Hero is the highest honour in Mistral other than being royalty yourself. Even Nobles respect us, and will universally provide room and board to any Hero undertaking a Quest in their lands. The Noble Caste ensures the Labour Caste can work effectively. The Hero Caste deals with the Grimm. The Soldier Caste protects Mistral's borders and towns, while the Labour Caste provides supplies for all. Like I said, everything in Mistral works on tradition. Everyone knows their place."

And, as far as I could see, the people in Celes were happy with it. I wasn't sure what I felt, and even though I kept trying to tell myself it wasn't my culture and was none of my business, I couldn't keep back my frown. It was all well and good, but didn't that also mean no one could aspire to be anything more than what they were? If a Blacksmith's role was to forge weapons, could he ever hope to wield one instead? Definitely not in Mistral. Not in Vale, either, to be fair, but at least that was more of an implied rule.

"Wouldn't that mean members of the Labour Caste are less important?" I asked. "It sounds like you're saying Heroes and Nobles are the only thing that matter."

Pyrrha looked surprised. "O-Of course not," she said. "Without the Labour Caste, there would be no food or supply for anyone else. You might say they're on the bottom, but I think there is a lot of respect for them in Mistral. We protect them from any and all harm."

Protection…

The Needs Protection Caste, that hated nickname, came back to me. Most people were happy being called it, or if not happy then at least resigned that nothing would change. I had to wonder if I was wrong to want to change anything. If most people were fine and I wasn't, was that really something wrong with the system? What if the fault lay with me instead?

"I think what Jaune's worried about is that they might be exploited," Ruby said, coming to my defence, and to my surprise getting closer than I expected her to. She shot me a concerned smile. "I mean, we basically took all of these things from them. Wouldn't other Heroes do that as well?"

"It's possible," Pyrrha said, sighing. "I can't speak for every Hero in Mistral, obviously, but there are bound to be a few bad sorts. I don't think that's different wherever you go. Certainly, you could say the way things are here makes it easier – but Heroes _are_ stronger. That's just a fact. If we wanted to break the laws and hurt people, people like this couldn't stop us."

So in a way it was best they didn't try. I could see the logic even if I didn't like it. In the end, the only thing I could do was let it go – maybe form a better opinion later on. Even if I chafed at the things Pyrrha was suggesting, I had to keep in mind that it was only me. And that it wasn't Pyrrha's choice. The people here were happy enough with it all, so who was I to argue?

"I guess it works in the end," I said, and Pyrrha sighed in relief at that. I'd reserve judgment. Besides, we had a Quest to accomplish, and that was something I could more readily get behind. "You said you'd give us a hand carrying all of this, right?"

"Alright, alright," Pyrrha said, standing with a laugh. "But let's take a different route back to the inn. The last thing we need is for them to see me and try to do the same."

/-/

When the three of us returned to the inn, it turned out Blake had returned, and that we were actually the last ones to arrive. Ren noticed us first and moved to the side for us to enter the conversation, and then raised an eyebrow at the various knickknacks we'd brought with us. I shook my head to let him know it wasn't worth the question and we sat down.

Once we were all gathered, Qrow motioned for us to huddle close, and began to speak in a quiet voice. "We've found something worth investigating," he whispered. "Your little friend here managed to talk with some locals with a better understanding of what's going on." He nodded to Blake, no doubt referencing the local criminal element. "They've passed on some news that a local village has gone quiet recently. No caravans, no trade and no news, despite that all of those were good only two days ago."

"Do they know what happened to them?" I asked.

Qrow shook his head, but it was Blake who answered. "No one has found out yet as it's only been forty-eight hours, but one of the people I spoke to was expecting a messenger from the village yesterday. It's the kind of message that wouldn't normally be late," she added. "The kind where the holder would have made it back to Celes at all costs, and was more than strong enough to do so."

"We've got no idea if it's the Greycloaks or not," Qrow said, cutting us off before our imaginations could run wild. "It could be Grimm, bad weather or even some kind of rock slide cutting off the roads. The messenger could have been killed by something else, too."

"But we're still going to investigate it," Yang said. "Right?"

"It's the only lead we have at the moment, so yes. I've managed to procure a map, but we'll be moving out on foot again." He laid out the map on the table, and took a piece of wax from the candle on the table to mark a spot. "This is our destination – the small village of Lyra."

"What do we expect to find?" I asked.

Qrow's expression wasn't comforting.

"I have a few ideas, kid. But let's hope for their sake that I'm wrong."

* * *

 **So, this chapter was more world-buildy than action, and kind of on purpose. It's all stuff that will be important at some point (and it's kind of why last chapter was a last-minute addition – namely to add some action so that the fic didn't have too many exposition chapters in a row.)**

 **Next chapter will be a doozy, however. Or at least it will have quite the doozy. :D**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 6** **th** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	53. Book 4: Chapter 7

**Here we go. I am becoming somewhat used to the splint on my wrist, and it does help alleviate the pain. I'm also catching the mistakes I make, including accidentally listing my cover art as being done by "Fishwasher" this week.**

 **To be fair, the D and the F key are close xD**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 7**

* * *

We were on the road within ten minutes, and deep in conversation soon after. Even with the promise of some disaster scene ahead, it wasn't possible to stay glum. Or perhaps it was just that we wanted to believe that was the case, and sought to bury ourselves in lighter things.

"So," Weiss said. "The people of Mistral consider the King a God?"

"It's more complicated than that," Pyrrha said. "Mistral is something of a Theocratic Monarchy. The religion and the monarchy are intertwined; with both being pretty much the same thing. The King is the head of the religion, but it's a ceremonial position. The royal family handle their aspects, and the Temple handles theirs."

"But he's seen as God."

"Not literally…" The Champion sighed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to find the right words. "It's more like the King is the _voice_ of God, or an avatar."

"Do people actually believe that?" Yang asked, interested.

"I don't think so, at least not really. I don't, anyway. But it doesn't matter, since all of Mistral still remains loyal to the religion and the royal family." She shrugged. "It's just sort of what we are. The people here are loyal. Loyalty is taught from childhood."

"Why?"

"B-Because we just are. I can't explain it. It's how we're raised, and it's not like the Temples are useless. People go there all the time for celebrations, advice or worship. It's a way of bringing people together. Is it really any less ridiculous than people from Vale just accepting their rulers because they were _born_ into the position?"

It wasn't exactly like that, but I could see her point. I'd never really thought about the royals back home, since however they ruled, it never really made a difference to Ansel, and Beacon was practically ruled by Ozpin.

"It has a more practical use, too," Pyrrha continued. "Faith provides hope for the people, and hope is a weapon against the Grimm. That's what my parents used to say, anyway."

"But wouldn't that be fake hope?" Weiss asked.

"Better fake than none," Blake whispered.

Pyrrha overheard. "Exactly. The Grimm don't make a distinction between the two, and you saw how happy the villagers in Celes were during the festival. Does it really matter if they were happy just because the King asked them to be? It still keeps the people safe."

Weiss huffed. "I suppose. It just feels so… naïve…"

"Well, at least the King here is helping," Ruby pointed out, still chipper from seeing everyone so happy in Celes. "I mean, yeah, I can see what you're saying about it forcing them to be happy, but at least the King is trying to protect people, right? He's trying to be a Hero."

"It's the results that usually matter," Qrow said, joining the conversation even as he trekked at the front of our formation. "Still, motives don't hurt, and at least they sound like they're in the right place."

"The monarchy is well-respected here," Pyrrha agreed. "That's something you'll need to remember. I'm not offended by you asking, but others might be. This isn't Atlas."

"And Atlas had its own weird customs as well," Ren agreed. "Sentinels, Mage superiority and such…"

Weiss' cheeks flushed, and she crossed her arms. "I never claimed otherwise."

"Okay, okay," I laughed. "Let's have a little peace, guys. I guess we're all curious, but we don't have the right to criticise Mistral or Pyrrha's culture." The Champion smiled gratefully at me, and I nodded back. "Besides, it's like Ruby says. However strange it seems to us, it's mostly focused on protecting people. It's worked in Celes, so let's not judge."

I wasn't personally sure what I felt about it all. There wasn't really much religion in Vale, though I knew some people worshipped the Twins, and others had their own minor deities. A part of me chafed at the idea of something being forced on me, but then again, I didn't know if that was the case here or not. At the end of the day, it was none of my business.

Still, it did explain a little about how strict the country was. Religions tended to have fairly indomitable rules and guidelines, of which crossing them was considered a transgression. If those included a person's place in the Caste System, and it seemed like it would, then Pyrrha's comments about rigid inflexibility made sense.

For her, however, it would be very different from myself. I'd be locked as a Blacksmith, expected to make farm tools and simple weaponry until the end of my days. Pyrrha would live in a different world, considered the best of the best, and likely worshipped for her Prestige Class status. _Come to think of it, she did say the reason she left was because she was asked to be the bodyguard of the Crown Prince or something._

Maybe the pressure had gotten to her. In Vale, she could just be Pyrrha Nikos, but here, she was expected to be so much more. As a Champion, she was to be a symbol. She was probably expected to never fail, to be all but invincible; an untouchable figure at the height of power. And we knew her as a friend and part of our small family. No one had it easy. Not even those at the top.

"Uncle Qrow, can't you scout ahead in your bird form?" Ruby asked.

"I could," the Druid said, "but it would mean leaving you lot behind while I did."

And he didn't want to do that because he was worried about us being hurt or something. Well, that or he was worried about Ruby and Yang getting hurt. Out of everyone, I was probably the most in danger, though it was due to how unequipped I was right now. Instead of my usual suit of armour, which now lay on the bottom of the ocean, I had just a pair of brown trousers and a pale, red tunic. Qrow had bought a light brown cloak from Celes for me, but the weather wasn't cold enough to warrant it. Either way, my sudden lightness made marching easy, but probably wouldn't fare so well in combat. My ability to tank had been sabotaged even more.

Despite that, I felt confident in meeting the Druid's eyes and nodding. "We'll be fine," I said. With Blake and Pyrrha here, we had strength aplenty, and there hadn't been any Grimm in sight since we'd started.

Qrow looked over us all, but eventually nodded. "Okay, fine. Some ground rules, though. You don't leave the road, and you don't wander off – even if someone needs your help." The latter he said with a stern look towards Ruby. "If you lot get lost, I might never find you again. If something _does_ happen, then start a fire when you're safe and make sure it gives off a lot of smoke. I'll find it."

Once he had our promises that we'd follow the rules (and the road), the Druid stepped away from the group and whispered some chant under his breath. The transformation was a speedy thing, and didn't seem to involve anything gruesome like I'd originally imagined. If his skeletal structure had to change, it was a quick and not particularly painful thing, for he didn't make a sound. It took less than five seconds, accompanied by nothing more than a brief flicker of light.

A few more seconds for him to catch his bearings, and then the little bird was off, lifting up into the air as it sought out and used the thermals to ascend.

"That's handy," Nora said. "I wish I could fly…"

"I think we all do," Ren chuckled. "Sadly, I've never heard of a Barbarian Skill to accomplish it." Nora grumbled and punched his arm for that, and Ren laughed apologetically. I couldn't help but agree. Life would certainly be easier if we could all take to the air.

"Well, we should be off," Yang said, taking the lead. "The only thing Qrow's going to give us is a little scouting. We still need to make the march there."

"The roads are empty," Blake pointed out. "Trade caravans should have travelled by now."

"We've not passed a single traveller," Weiss added.

None of those things boded well, and I doubted I'd been the only one to notice how worried the Soldier Caste members at the gates of Celes had looked. Not worried for themselves, but rather troubled and concerned – anxious because something wasn't right. They knew as well, it seemed. It might be a day or two before an official search party was sent – mostly because people would make up their own excuses and reasons. Maybe the people didn't have anything to trade. Maybe it was a late harvest. Maybe they were busy celebrating something. The mind always leapt to the reasonable explanations first. As those dwindled away, the panic would set in.

But by then, we'd have our own answers. Hopefully…

"How bad do you think it is?" I asked Blake in a low voice. She didn't bat an eye as I slid up beside her. She glanced towards the others to make sure they weren't listening, and replied in an equally quiet whisper.

"I don't think it's good, Jaune. The people I spoke to… they were criminals, but they were efficient ones. Smuggling operations, illegal couriers, that kind of thing." She didn't go into detail on what exactly they smuggled, but that wasn't my business – nor was it, I imagined, hers. They wouldn't have told her.

"And you think their words can be trusted?"

She nodded. "They want answers as much as we do, so I doubt they would deceive us on purpose. Certainly, they wouldn't try to fool me. I recognised one of them."

"Someone you knew?"

"A long time ago, yes. He was… is something of an old friend. Not of myself, but…" She shook her head. "The point is that he wouldn't lie, and he was quick to fill me in on what he knew. They sent a courier to collect something from one of their men in this place, and he was supposed to come back. It was a young Thief, but he was a Hero nonetheless. He should have been able to defeat some Grimm, or at least outrun them."

"It could be bandits," I suggested.

"Is that any better of an outcome?"

No, not really. I sighed and looked ahead, wishing something would appear over the horizon. Nothing did. There were many miles yet, and the terrain was hilly, concealing much from view.

"Whatever the situation, it was enough to stop him from being able to return, and these people are good, Jaune. It would take something very serious to bother them."

"Okay, I trust you. I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't."

Blake glanced at me from the corner of one eye, but she didn't seem offended. It wasn't that I lacked faith in her, but that I wasn't so sure about people who explicitly admitted to being criminals. Blake was an Assassin, but I judged her by her character, and that held no hint of malice. Those smugglers, however? They'd chosen to be what they were.

Still, that didn't mean they were incompetent. If anything, the fact their shipments had gone missing was just a sign of how bad this was.

"Does it remind you of Atlas?" I whispered. I didn't want anyone to hear my fears.

Blake's eyes closed, and the soft sigh she let out was filled with sorrow. "Yes. I'd thought that myself. I hope… I…"

I touched her hand, and she brushed her fingers against mine. "I know," I said. "Me, too."

We both hoped it was nothing more than a coincidence.

A loud `Caw` distracted us before we could continue, and I looked up with the others as a dark shape descended at incredible speed. There was no mistaking who it was and we made space quickly. The crow pulled off from its dive and transformed into a human half-way through, the taller man landing easily and staggering only a pace or two before he came to a stop.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby gasped. "You've barely been-"

"No time," he snapped. "We're pushing on at a fast run. Get moving." The urgency in his voice spoke more of what he'd seen than his words. There were no questions. The eight of us hoisted our packs higher and steeled our expressions.

Nothing good awaited us.

/-/

We saw what had alerted Qrow long before we came upon the village. Smoke billowed into the sky over the horizon, and it was that we zeroed in on, our feet pounding against the road as we went. My first thought was that the town was on fire, but the smoke was too pale and sparse for that. Smoke from a roaring inferno burned black as night. This was faded and grey, suggesting much of the fire had winked out, and only smouldering ruins remained.

That didn't calm me down any.

As we approached, I saw the ringed walls of the settlement, little more than sharpened logs dug into the ground, their points facing upwards and a little out, creating a barrier that could skewer any large beasts which approached too quickly. There was a wooden gate as well, but that lay broken and destroyed, the frame burned down and cracked in the middle. Of the doors that would have been between it, there was no sign.

There was also no sign of people – not in person, bodies or desperate cries for help. That should have been a good thing, but it wasn't. It meant there was nothing we could do to help. Angrily, I kicked the ground in front of me, wishing I knew what to say or do. Our uselessness burned, and it wasn't just myself who looked about ready to explode.

"It's as I thought," Qrow sighed. "We're too late."

"It feels like we always are," Weiss panted, the Mage's hands on her knees. The sprint had all but drained her, and Ruby hovered nearby, ready to catch her if she fell.

"The fire's mostly burned out," Yang said, eyes crimson as she looked over the ruins. "This could have happened over a day ago, to be honest. If the whole place was made of wood, it could have burned for hours."

"And smoke lingers," Ren agreed. "No amount of running faster would have brought us in time to stop this. Otherwise, I imagine Mr Branwen would have done so himself."

The Druid nodded to confirm it. He'd seen the smoke, no doubt, but it was already too late by then. We'd have needed to arrive a few days ago, and there was no telling if we'd have been able to protect the village anyway. We had no idea what had done this. Greycloaks came immediately to mind, but that was dangerous thinking. It could have been any number of things, Grimm included.

"Pyrrha. What kind of protections would a place like this have?" I asked.

"There's no standardised layout," the Champion replied, "but at the very least there would have been a militia formed of members of the Soldier Caste. Unlike Vale, Mistral spreads its military out over the Kingdom, with small detachments in each and every village, town or city. How many might have been here, I can't say, but they would be enough to defend the village against any normal threats. There wouldn't be much point to them, otherwise."

What normal threats meant was up in the air. Grimm might be considered normal, but it was possible they'd struck in larger numbers than expected and overwhelmed the defences. Similarly, there were some bandits who numbered in groups of three and five, and others that might be in the hundreds.

"Would they have had any way to call for help?" Qrow asked.

"Not if they were surrounded. Most villages have a bell tower, but that's more for alerting the residents than the outside world."

"I take it there's a usual way of calling for aid."

"A messenger would be sent," Pyrrha said. "Usually someone fast, and probably from the Soldier Caste so they can protect themselves. Any of the nearby towns and villages would then be honour-bound to dispatch what forces they could to help. Celes would have been included in that, though…"

"And they didn't know about it," I finished for her. "Great. Whatever happened here, it was sudden. The defenders didn't have any time to call for aid."

"Sudden and effective," Qrow said, placing a hand on the wooden frame of the gate and pushing. It creaked, but remained strong. The same couldn't be said for much else. "Grimm would have broken the doors down, and that would have dragged the frame with it. The walls are intact."

"And Grimm don't care for strategy," Ren said, realising what the Druid meant. "Grimm would have thrown themselves at any spot until the village fell, but if the walls are in one piece, that means they weren't focused on. This was done by humans."

"Monsters by another name," Qrow agreed. "Looks like Mistral isn't fully aware of this yet, so we've got a prime opportunity to take a look around before they mess up any of the evidence. We should see if we can't find anything."

"And people, right?" Ruby asked.

Qrow's expression made it clear he didn't expect to find any. "And people," he said, regardless.

In the end, Qrow decided it would be best if we slit up into smaller groups to look around. While the village wasn't a large one, there was still a lot of ground to cover, and we didn't have much time for it. The longer we waited, the more chance there was any evidence might be washed over.

"Watch out for Grimm," he said, his weapon drawn as he watched them. "Whatever happened here clearly wasn't good, so we can expect a lot of negativity around. I'm surprised we're not being swarmed by Grimm right now."

"It _is_ odd," Weiss said, her own rapier drawn. She'd managed to catch her breath, though her cheeks were red and a thin sheen of sweat covered her face. "You would expect at least a few Grimm to have accosted us as we approached. To see none…?"

"Is impossible," Pyrrha finished.

"It's like they've been cleared out," Yang said. "You think Mistral already purged the area?"

"Maybe, but then wouldn't the guards at Celes have known…?"

"Whatever the case, I don't want any risks," Qrow interrupted, bringing the focus back to the task at hand. "Small groups, but no one goes around on their own. I want a tank with each, too. Jaune, Ren and Blake – you're together. Pyrrha, Yang and Weiss as the second, and I'll take Ruby and Nora for my group." He waited for everyone to sort themselves out before he continued. "Spread out and search, but stay within a short distance of one another. No one – and I mean _no one_ – is to step out of eyesight. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," I said, my voice echoed by everyone else.

"Good. Now, let's get this over with."

Qrow took Ruby and Nora off in one direction, while the other three left in another, leaving us with the current area, and somewhere off towards the eastern edge of the village. I wasn't sure I'd have wandered off even without Qrow's warnings, but I had a feeling that was more for certain members of our group anyway, probably why he'd chosen to keep Ruby with him. The village was mostly burnt to the ground at this point, but even then it didn't feel like the kind of place I'd have wandered around on my own.

Ren and Blake clearly agreed, since both hovered nearby, eyes scanning the ruins as if expecting Grimm to attack us at any moment. When none did, they only became more paranoid.

"I guess we should look around," I said, breaking the silence.

"How shall we handle this?" Ren asked.

"I guess we'll cover the streets first. We'll leave the interiors of the buildings for now, since they're mostly burnt down. If Blake takes the left, Ren the right and me the centre, we can move down the main roads together and stay in close contact."

The two seemed happy with my plan, probably because it meant we'd be within two or three metres of one another at all times. If I was being honest, that was why I'd chosen it. There was some logic to it as well, though. We were looking for evidence of Greycloaks – or at least something to provide some answers. If the people here had been killed or taken away, and I had no idea which was worse, then surely any such evidence would be in the roads themselves. At least that wouldn't have been burned away when the fires were lit.

It reminded me too much of Atlas, except that the fires had replaced snow. The villagers there had been taken, too. I recalled what had happened to them, and felt all too aware of what had befallen the people from Vale who had been taken. My hand clenched into a fist as I imagined these people facing similar fates.

What was the point? What could the Greycloaks honestly be trying to accomplish with this? It didn't make sense. I'd tried to understand it before, but this just seemed psychotic for the sake of being psychotic; evil for the fun of it. Bandits might have killed for land or loot, but at least that was understandable from a selfishness perspective. The Greycloaks didn't seem to target wealth, however. It felt more like they had a grudge against everyone. What could these people have possibly done to deserve this?

 _There's something missing,_ I thought. _Some piece of information we don't have._ That was probably what Ozpin wanted, and what he hoped we'd find here. If we could at least understand why they were doing this, we could counter it. We could predict where they might strike next.

At the moment, all we could do was react – always arriving too late to make a difference.

"You need to calm down," Ren said, easily noticing my mood. "If you're distracted, you'll miss something."

"I know. I'm just…"

"Angry. Yes. We all are, myself included." The Monk smiled, but it looked and felt bitter. "I have to put that away in order to pay attention, however. You will need to do so as well."

"I want to stop this, Ren." I seethed. This could have been Ansel. This… this could have been my family, oh so easily. There was no reason why they should be targeted, but the Greycloaks didn't seem to need reasons. My hand fell to the hilt of Crocea Mors, though I kept myself from drawing it. "I've never been this angry before. No, I have. This is what I felt like when we saw Glenn and Merlot. I wanted to kill them."

"I know. I did, too."

I felt a little better for knowing that, somehow. I nodded to show I understood and took a quick breath, trying to reign in my anger before I drew some Grimm to us. When Ren was happy I'd got it under control, he smiled and went back to checking his side of the road. I could feel Blake's eyes on me, and I nodded to her as well, showing I was okay.

My anger wouldn't help these people. It would only make me feel better. The best thing I could do was knuckle down and focus on finding out where these people had been taken.

Then we could save them.

Or avenge them…

Our search continued for another ten or fifteen minutes, with little more for our efforts than scraps of cloth and prints that told us _someone_ had been or lived here, not that such information was useful. In reality, it felt like we were looking for a needle in a haystack, except that we had no idea what the needle looked like or how small it was.

Eventually, however, a strike of luck caught my eye, a large piece of cloth lying flat in the middle of the road. It was a cloak. No, it was a grey cloak.

"There!" I called, breaking ranks and rushing over. I needn't have worried about straying too far, since both Blake and Ren were faster than I, and had already caught up by the time I reached it. I knelt and drew it up, holding it out before me. My hands searched for the hood. "It is," I gasped, recognising the faint decoration about it. "It's a Greycloak's hood for sure."

"I guess that confirms this was them," Ren said. "But why would it just be lying in the middle of the road?"

"Perhaps someone dropped it," I said.

"Off their head and shoulders? While they were wearing it?"

"Ren has a point," Blake whispered. "This feels too convenient. It was placed in our path."

"But why?" I asked.

"I don't-" Blake's eyes widened. "AMBUSH!"

I had no idea what she'd seen or heard, but Blake pulled me back down flat, and it was that which saved me as a cloaked figure appeared from thin air and slashed a small curved blade towards my face. My back hit the floor, and I stared up at the person hidden behind a brown cloak, before she was tackled off of me by Ren.

"Get up," Blake hissed, gripping my shoulders. She got me half-way, but let go suddenly, turning and flinging a knife behind us. It ricocheted off something metal, and a male figure grunted in annoyance. They were behind us as well? "I'll handle him," Blake hissed. "Get up and fight!" She was gone a second later.

I didn't waste any time. Fear and panic shot through me, but instead of paralysing me, it gave me strength. I rolled to my side, drawing Crocea Mors and then cursing when I realised I didn't have a shield anymore. Nor any armour. I only had my trousers and a loose tunic. Well, that and the cloak in my hands. I glanced at it for a moment, before I noticed a third figure approaching from the front, cutting towards me with incredible speed. With a startled cry, I flung the cloak towards him – hoping to blind the person and give me an opening.

The cloak went up in flames, quickly burning down to ash before it could reach its target. He was on me a moment later.

A blade flashed up from under the figure's cloak, catching mine above the hilt and deflecting it aside. He twisted and bent at the waist, a foot coming out with incredible grace to catch me below the throat. The air was driven from my lungs and I staggered back – all the time my assailant needed to right themselves, press forward and lunge for my face.

Only instinct helped me bring my sword around in time. It was a clumsy parry, weak and desperate. Even so, the force behind the blow rocked me, forcing me back. They were strong. Very strong! I brought my sword around to the side, but rather than block it, the person kicked it aside viciously, leaving me open as they slammed the hilt of their weapon into my nose. Stars danced before my vision, but I ducked anyway – knowing the opening would be taken advantage of. I heard the whistle of steel above, and the irritated "tut" of the individual who would have beheaded me.

I took Crocea Mors with both hands and thrust up and under their guard, knowing they'd be over-extended after their miss. To my joy, it was proven so – and I could a flash of pale skin and grit teeth beneath the hood as the tip of my sword arched towards their throat. The figure slid aside at the last second, losing a bit of cloth, but little else. Their sword crashed against the side of mine, pushing it further away instead of taking the opening to hit me directly.

I was able to duck back before they could press the advantage. I kept one eye on my opponent, but allowed the other to drift towards Blake. She was by far the strongest of us, so her winning her fight and coming to back me up was my best option. To my surprise, however, she seemed to be having trouble with her opponent. Not enough to put her in danger, but enough to keep her busy. The Assassin moulded into black smoke to try and get behind her foe, but he kicked back the very moment she reformed, and she was forced to block the attack with both arms crossed before her face. He kicked off and brought his other foot around, but she ducked beneath and slashed a line across the underside of his thigh. He grunted, but landed easily and dashed after her.

Ren's fight was going no better, though the two appeared to be in a stalemate of sorts. Their hands flickered as they cut and slashed, both using small blades to try and score hits on the other. From Ren's concentration alone, it was clear his foe was good. Just how good was yet to be seen.

I had problems with my own.

 _She's a sword-user, but that fire was something else,_ I thought. My eyes scanned the words above her head. She was an Elementalist. The Class meant nothing. I'd never heard of it. _Is it something to do with fire?_ I wondered. _Is she a Mage? If so, my best bet would be to get in close. But she attacked me with a sword, and she's the one who moved into melee first. What if that's what she wants me to do?_

The choice was taken out of my hands. The figure swept forwards and cut towards my head from above. When I brought Crocea Mors up to block, the opponent's blade twisted to the side, parrying mine aside and sliding down the length towards my hands. Panic shot through me and I hopped back before she could cut my fingers, but the brief exchange hadn't made me feel any better.

Attack and defence; my foe focused on both at the same time. Even the stance he took now spoke of it, the sword held in one hand above her head, but with the tip pointed down diagonally across his body. If I attacked, he could move it to cover any part of himself, and likely twist and flick around my longer sword to find purchase. My only advantage was length, and I lowered Crocea Mors into a low guard, hoping to bait the opponent in so I could take advantage of that.

If he'd let me, of course. The cloaked figure took a slow step to the left, circling around and forcing me to keep pace. I shot a worried glance in Blake's direction, afraid that my opponent might circle until he was between the two of us and then rush off to help his ally. I was slower, even without my armour. Our brief exchanges had showed that much.

I couldn't let that happen. With a loud cry, designed to alert the others if our fighting hadn't already, I charged in.

Strength was my only real boon – not Dexterity. I expected my attack to miss, especially given my opponent's skill and Agility, but when he flicked my sword to the side, I rammed my shoulder into his chest, earning a grunt of surprise and pain. I pushed onwards, taking three great steps to carry him away from Blake and Ren, and then pushing him back with a swing of my arm. In the brief moment where he'd be stunned, I swung Crocea Mors up under me, bringing it up to cut the enemy from hip to shoulder. It was a good swing, and my foe was open, their sword to the side and their feet struggling to find purchase. There would be no dodging, and that meant my Dexterity compared to their Agility wouldn't even come into it. With my Strength, I'd cut him in two.

Something flickered in the air in front of the person, however. It hovered directly in the middle of his body, and looked like smoke – or maybe the hazy phenomenon of intense heat on air. I caught it at the last second, and wasn't able to halt my attack.

Not until a wall of fire shot up between us, and I'd swung my hands directly into it.

"Arghhh!"

"Jaune!" Blake screamed.

"I'm okay!" I yelled back, determined not to distract her and get her hurt. The flames had caught my sword and hands, but the metal would last and I'd live. I drew them out with a hiss, the skin red and raw and screaming in agony. I wanted nothing more than to let go, but knew better. "Damn it," I hissed, shaking my sword instead.

 _The fire came from nowhere. This is definitely some kind of Mage, even if it fights in melee. It could be like Weiss._ I stepped back and waited for the wall to die down. The brief thought of rushing to help the others was dismissed, my having no idea whether my opponent could attack me through the flames (or with them) the moment I turned my back.

My fear proved prophetic. The wall of fire expanded out and rushed towards me. Knowing there was no escape, I closed my eyes and dove through it, hissing at the sensation of burning that washed over me, and then forcing my eyes to open once I was on the other side. My foe was there, and I swung wildly towards him – hoping to cut him down before he could throw another spell. I'd seen enough spars with Weiss to know how this would go. Either I'd close the distance and win, or I'd fail to and lose. _Or the others come and reinforce me,_ I added. They couldn't be far off.

It was no surprise when the Elementalist summoned more fire, but the form of it was different. It was a sword crafted solely of flames, and he danced into my guard once more, swinging it towards me.

I blocked it easily enough, but realised a second later that was the point. Despite it ostensibly not being a solid object, it _did_ impact my sword and catch there – but sparks and flames flickered past, singing my skin and burning the air before my face. My eyes watered, but I couldn't afford to close them.

The figure chuckled and pushed forwards, and to my shock, I found myself being overwhelmed – not by fire, or magic, but by pure Strength.

He was stronger than me, too?

No…

He was a higher level; a _much_ higher level. I was completely outclassed.

My guard broke, Crocea Mors forced to the side by the flaming blade, but it was flesh and bone and not fire that caught me – an elbow slamming into my face and knocking my head back. A firm hand settled around my wrist when I tried to recover, twisting and burning it in equal measure. I gasped as flames rushed up my arm, burning away cloth and making me scream in pain. A knee caught my stomach. The air was driven from me. Crocea Mors clattered from my hand, as did the sword from his, and the two of us were born to the ground, with me trapped beneath the other.

A fist caught my chin, stunning me, and I barely had the time to see a flash of golden eyes before hands were settled about my throat. They were still hot with fire, and it felt like the air would be burned as well as choked from me. I wrapped my own about them, my right hand heating up as I tried to burn through the figure's wrist, or to make them let go. It did nothing and the hands around my throat didn't slack.

The grip was tight. I tried to pry it off, but they were strong - stronger than even me.

"Die," the figure hissed, and even in my panic, I was surprised to realise it was a woman's voice. "For everything you've done, Greycloak!"

Greycloak?

"Not…"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Not… Greycloak," I gargled, vision dimming. "B-Beacon…"

"Beacon? Vale…?" The hands loosened. The eyes widened. The weight above me tore away, scrambling to her feet as I rolled on my side and hacked for breath. I could barely see, and kept a hand clutched to my neck as I struggled to breathe. Fortunately, my assailant didn't take advantage. "Halt!" she yelled instead. "Stop fighting! They're not Greycloaks!"

Through hazy eyes, I saw the two hooded figures back off from Blake and Ren. They ducked away carefully, clearly still anxious – not that my friends were any better. Blake took the chance for what it was and rushed towards me, one dagger extended towards my foe, who backed away with her hands held cautiously before her.

"You are the students sent from Beacon, no?" she asked.

"Who's asking?" Blake snarled, dragging me back by my tunic. I still struggled to breathe, but there was no time for coddling, and I appreciated her placing herself between us. Ren came up quickly, his own weapons drawn, his eyes focused on the three.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ren demanded, his voice colder than I had ever heard it before. "Did you set this ambush?"

The woman didn't respond, and instead reached a hand under her brown cloak. Blake and Ren stiffened, and I cursed as I realised Crocea Mors was now on the other side of the three. Still, the others had to have heard the commotion and must have been on their way. Luckily, the woman didn't draw another weapon. She drew a scroll instead – one that bore a shocking familiar sigil.

"By command of Julianna Verdant, Headmistress of Haven Academy, and the Royal Family of Mistral, we have been instructed to locate and work with Beacon's students to identify and track the Greycloak menace."

Wait, this was the other team…? My eyes scanned the emblem on the scroll, but to the best of my knowledge it was perfect. And they were here, no doubt investigating the same thing we were. It made sense, even if I still clutched a hand to my throat, and Blake had yet to sheathe her weapons. Ren and she were silent, and I had the suspicion they were waiting for me to speak. Similarly, the woman's two companions were equally silent.

With a pained grunt, I forced myself to stand, nodding a thank you to Blake as she helped me up with one hand and allowed me to lean on her.

"I am Jaune Arc of Beacon," I said, panting just a little. "By order of Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, our Guild is here to help and support with the effort to find out why the Greycloaks have raided our shores." My eyes narrowed on the hooded and cloaked woman. "Who are you?"

"A friend, it seems," she replied. Her voice was soft and even, but held a note of stiffness, no doubt for the circumstances of our meeting.

With an audible sigh, she reached up and drew down the hood of her cloak, letting loose long locks of raven hair that spilled down over her shoulders. Her skin was pale, her face perfect. Two amber eyes were set from within, and had I been not paying enough attention, I might have mistaken her for Blake. There were no ears, however, and while she was just as beautiful, her eyes were sharper, focused. They scanned me up and down, and also watched the surroundings with a wary air that suggested she was used to combat.

Her Strength suggested such as well, since she'd overpowered me with ease. She was strong. Her whole group was – with Blake's opponent actually being capable of keeping up with her, if not beating her outright.

"I am a student from Haven," she said, tossing her head to one side. "I apologise for the less than graceful circumstances of our meeting. We thought you responsible for this…" She looked to our surroundings and scowled, "-this travesty."

"It's fine," I said, pushing down Blake's weapon with one hand. My eyes fell to hers as she spoke once more, finally sheathing her weapon beneath her cloak.

"As for my name, you may call me Cinder. Cinder Fall. We are here as your backup."

* * *

 **Le gasp, le bron, le thing. A wild Cinder has appeared. I always struggle with describing Cinder when she is next to Blake. The two practically look identical in the first set of seasons, and "She was like Blake, but smirkier," doesn't really cut it.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 13th November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	54. Book 4: Chapter 8

**Cinder's arrival was fun to write, albeit I saw I definitely made some mistakes and referred to the mysterious figure as "she" when I was making a conscious effort to not do so and use male pronouns instead. Whoops. Oh, well. It's not like there aren't a billion strong women in RWBY it could be. It's more suspicious to be a strong male, it almost feels like.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 8**

* * *

The general mood among the ruined buildings remained tense until Qrow took the scroll and read through it. In turn, he gave his to the confident woman in turn so that she could verify our identities. Even then, it felt like her two companions were prepared to attack at any moment, and Blake kept a hand on her own daggers, the other on my arm, likely to throw me back should something happen. I'd have appreciated the obvious concern if it wasn't still difficult for me to breathe.

"Everything checks out," Qrow eventually said, and it was with that signal that we relaxed. "So, you're the team sent from Haven. I expected more of you."

"Quality over quantity," Cinder said, rolling up the scroll Qrow had given her and handing it back. "The situation here is tense, and lady Julianna is unsure who she can trust. The Greycloaks could be anywhere."

"And she chose you?"

"We are enough for the task," Cinder said. "I suppose introductions are in order." She kept her eyes on us, but waved her companions forward. As one, they pulled down the brown cloaks around them, revealing a young girl with tan skin and green hair, and a taller boy with pale skin and silver hair. Both showed clear deference to her, and both nodded in greeting. "This is Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Both are loyal companions of mine, and have been for several years."

"Nice to meet ya," Mercury said, grinning.

Emerald simply bowed her head. "A pleasure."

"Emerald is a Mesmer," Cinder went on, "and has proven useful with the Greycloaks we've come across so far. Mercury, on the other hand, is an Adept, and works as the muscle of our group, with myself providing control and damage where necessary."

I left the introductions to Qrow, who went through us one by one. The fight - if one could even call it that - had been something of a wake-up call. With our recent successes in Atlas and against Watts, I'd imagined we would be stronger than whatever group Haven sent out, or that at least as a group we would be. Cinder and her two friends had roundly trounced us, however, and Mercury had even managed to hold his own against Blake, or at least distract her. Whether she'd have been able to beat him in time or not was kind of pointless, since the disparity between Cinder and myself was far higher. She could have killed me at any moment, I was sure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Cinder said, nodding to the group. "I just wish it could be under better circumstances."

"Can't argue with that," Qrow said, looking at the surroundings. "Do you know what happened here?"

"The Greycloaks descended on the village in the early hours of the morning. They were let inside, having disguised themselves as a travelling band of Heroes. Those self-same Heroes slew the guards in the night and opened the gates, allowing more to enter. The people were rounded up and taken away, while fires were set to destroy the evidence." Cinder shook her head before Qrow could ask. "I do not know where they were taken."

"I'm surprised you know that much at all…"

"We captured a Greycloak yesterday. While he initially refused to answer us, Emerald was able to use some of her skills on him to make him believe he was in similar company. What I've told you is what we were able to glean from him."

"A prisoner?" Qrow asked, eyes lighting up. "Where is he?"

"Rotting for the carrion," Mercury answered, spitting on the ground. "Good riddance."

Ruby gasped. "You killed him…?"

"A murderer and scum. He deserved nothing better."

"Mercury," Cinder chastised with firm eyes. She glanced back to Ruby, but despite her tone there was little in the way of apology in her expression. "We did kill him. He was a criminal of Mistral, and with the news we'd received, we had to make our way here with all haste to see if there was anyone we could rescue. I'm afraid there was no time to take him to a prison."

"We could have used him," Qrow pointed out.

"Had I known you would be here, I might have kept him alive," Cinder returned. "I did not, however. For all I knew, it could be weeks yet until we met up, and I couldn't spend that time guarding and escorting a dangerous prisoner."

Qrow grumbled but conceded the point, and I could see the logic in it, even if it did feel a little heartless. I wasn't nearly as against the idea of the person being killed as Ruby was, even if I doubted I could kill a defenceless person in the first place. He was still a criminal, though, and after what I'd seen the Greycloaks do to those people in the ocean, I didn't feel much in the way of mercy. Either way, if they'd kept the prisoner alive, then there was a good chance they wouldn't have made it here today, and we would never have met up.

"I guess we should set up camp," Qrow said. "We need to pool resources anyway and discuss what our next steps will be. I hazard the kids could use some rest, too." I wasn't unaware of the look he sent me at that, since I was still bent double and recovering from Cinder's assault.

The woman in question nodded. "We have a camp nearby you're welcome to use. The area is relatively safe and we already have supplies there."

Qrow nodded. "Lead on."

/-/

It was with relief that I realised the camp Cinder was leading us to was firmly outside of the ruined village, and also out of sight of it, too. It was within a small copse of trees nestled against the base of a mountain, and deeper within that lay a cave. It would have been easily missed by anyone else, but these students knew the lay of the land far better than we did.

To my surprise, the inside of the cave was actually quite large, and also had several hollowed out sections that served as beds and platforms to rest on. None of it quite looked natural, and the whole cave looked like it had been lived in for some time.

"It's a traveller's rest stop," Cinder explained, reading my expression. "A camping location that has been used so many times that it's practically a stopping point for anyone travelling in the area. There are many of these across Mistral if you know how to read the signs."

"You get them in Vale, too," Qrow said, looking around the interior and nodding. "Usually, they're little shacks and houses made of wood. The typical rule is that if you use one, you should cut some wood and leave it for the next person. Just in case they're freezing and need a fire," he added for our benefit. "It's good manners and can save lives."

"There was some here when we arrived," Cinder said. "Mercury, start a fire for us. Emerald, could you go draw water from the nearby stream?"

"Yes, ma'am," the two echoed, and quickly went to their tasks. Qrow noticed and barked out his own orders.

"Yang, Nora and Ruby, find us some extra firewood – and a little to leave behind, as well. Pyrrha, you go with Emerald and help with the water. Ren, you're on cooking duty."

"What about me?" Weiss asked.

"Get some rest. You're still exhausted from running." It looked like the Mage might argue, but Qrow cut her off. "You can take first watch if it makes you feel better, in which case you may as well catch some sleep now while you can."

"You intend to spend the night here?" Cinder asked.

"You don't?"

"That depends on you, I suppose. Our instructions were to follow your orders. We are under your command."

"But you'd rather not," Qrow accused.

If Cinder felt any embarrassment at being caught out, it didn't show. One shoulder gracefully rose and fell, and she met the much older man's eye calmly. "We are well-rested and ready. If you wish it, we'll camp, but we had wanted to push on and investigate the nearby villages to make sure the Greycloaks haven't struck at them, as well."

"How many villages are there?" he asked.

"Four." She listed them.

"You can cut Celes off the list," Qrow said. "We came from there and it's fine."

"Then there are three. This is the only one we heard about being attacked, but we can't afford to take the risk that others might fall – if not from Greycloaks, then from the Grimm. The misery and pain generated here has spawned many, and will likely continue to do so for some time."

"I did think it odd there were none in there. Was that your doing?"

Cinder nodded. "The village teemed with Grimm when we arrived. We dealt with them."

The three of them had dealt with all the Grimm spawned after an entire village was kidnapped? I wasn't sure if that meant they were super-strong or not, but it definitely sounded impressive. We might have been able to do the same, but there hadn't been a single Grimm there. They hadn't just fought them; they'd exterminated each and every one.

Cinder and Qrow soon stepped aside and began to talk between themselves, no doubt him asking her for whatever details she'd found so far. I hadn't been given a chore myself, likely to let me rest, and so I sat and watched as Ren chopped supplies of meat and veg and began to sort them for cooking. Mercury offered some of theirs as a gesture of peace, along with some spices Ren promised to add to the meal.

It didn't take long for the others to return, and after a hearty meal between the two groups, everyone sat about the cave to talk or rest. Blake sat beside me on a rock platform and looked to my neck meaningfully.

"It doesn't hurt as much," I said, touching the red-raw skin there. Had it been an attempt to strangle me alone it would have been gone entirely, but Cinder had used whatever abilities she had to burn my flesh, leaving her fingerprints emblazoned in red on either side of my windpipe. "I think it'll be gone by morning. It's just sore at the moment."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get her off you."

I was surprised by her words, and also by her tone, which was filled with guilt and anger, most of it aimed at her own failure. "Don't be," I said, nudging my elbow against her side. "It was a fight and you did your best. Besides, we were ambushed, and I charged her blindly."

"If I'd been able to deal with my opponent sooner…"

"Or if I'd been able to deal with mine at all," I countered, my voice firm. "Blake, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"Actually," a feminine voice intoned. "I believe it to be mine."

Blake and I froze, neither of us having heard someone approach. Cinder stood before us with a small, amused smile on her face, but it drifted away when she saw the red marks on my neck. I moved to cover them instinctively, but her hand snapped out to catch mine. I flinched, but there was no burning this time.

"I should apologise for that," Cinder said, sighing softly. "Although a part of me wonders if I should, as you only lived because I wanted to drag out the pain. I could have killed you sooner."

Blake stiffened, and her hand inched down to her dagger. Mine caught it, fingers wrapping about hers even as I dragged the other from Cinder's grip. "I thought you could," I said. "You had me beaten for the whole fight, and strangling me to death was hardly the easiest way to kill me."

"I wanted to make you suffer," she admitted.

"Because you thought I was a Greycloak?"

"Yes. I apologise for that. It was a… lapse in self-control."

A lapse that had saved my life, it seemed. Had she been more focused, she could have brought her sword back around and buried it in my gut before I could recover, but she'd chosen to choke the life from me as vengeance for the all the innocent people taken. It was horrible, but it was also the reason I was still here holding Blake's hand. I squeezed it for comfort.

"All is forgiven," I said, trying to smile for the woman. I winced when it made the skin on my neck pull.

"Does it hurt, still? Wait here. I may have something…" She stepped back and moved over to a small pile of packs in one corner of the cave. They must have been her group's, for she opened one and started to rummage inside. When she came back, it was with a small, wooden container in hand. She uncorked the top and reached two fingers in, the digits coming out coated in a thick, white cream.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Burn salve. It will help alleviate the pain and also aid its healing."

"Do you always carry it around?" I had to ask.

The woman smiled. "When you have abilities like mine, you do. As do Mercury and Emerald. Accidents happen, especially when sparring, and small concessions like this make life easier." She reached her fingers towards my neck, but a hand caught her wrist before she could.

Blake's eyes were narrowed, and she reached out to take the container with her other hand, having pulled it from mine. "I'll apply it," she said firmly. "You don't have to."

I glanced between the two in worry, suddenly aware that I was trapped in some kind of power-play, with Cinder's fingers less than a few inches from my skin, and Blake glaring at her for it. I was worried Cinder might be offended at that, but if anything she seemed to find it rather funny. The corners of her lips quirked up, and she took her hand back, wiping her fingers on her cloak. "Very well, Blake," she whispered, still smirking. "I didn't mean to suggest anything."

Blake scoffed and may have mumbled something under her breath, but I didn't catch it. She placed the container in her lap and reached two fingers in, taking my shoulder with her other hand. The cream was ice-cold against my skin and I shivered, but the pain from the burn eased away, and under Blake's gentle touch, I soon found myself sighing in relief.

"That's quite the scene," Cinder said. "It's rare to see a Knight and an Assassin so comfortable around one another, particularly enough for one to let the other at their throat."

There didn't seem to be any of the ingrained prejudice I'd gotten used to in her voice, and it felt like nothing more than a simple statement. My eyes flickered back to her as I spoke. "Blake and I are…"

"Together?" Cinder finished, chuckling. "Yes, I'd noticed. I'll apologise to her for attacking you as well, then. I certainly feel like I've earned her ire considering the myriad glares I've received." She swept an arm before her and bowed. "I apologise, Blake."

Blake mumbled something that might have contained the word `okay`, but might not have. Cinder took it gracefully, however, much to my relief.

In an attempt to avoid it getting any worse, I decided to change the conversation. "Speaking of Classes, what about yours? I've never heard of an Elementalist before. Is that some kind of Mage-class?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you'd never heard of us. An Elementalist is a Prestige Class, and there have only been two others in recorded history." Cinder smiled proudly at the fact. "In terms of ability, I suppose you could say I have mage-like attributes, but I focus mostly on melee and short-range. My element, if you haven't realised it, is fire."

I had, of course, and had experienced it intimately as well. I should have been able to guess it wasn't a pure Mage-type since she'd engaged me in melee. Still, a Prestige Class? That was the same as what Pyrrha was, and was supposed to be incredibly rare. It made sense I'd never heard of one, since I hadn't heard of a Champion either. _Pyrrha did say Mistral loves its Prestige Classes. I wonder if that's why Cinder is so strong, and why Julianna trusts her._

"What about Emerald and Mercury?" I asked. "Are they Prestige Classes too?"

"Not quite." Cinder smiled. "It would be quite rare to see three gathered together at any one time. Mercury is an Adept, which is something of a mix between an Assassin and a Monk, to use your own company as reference points. It would be easier to call him a martial artist, but with a few tricks up his sleeve. As for Emerald, a Mesmer is a Mage-Rogue cross, though more on the Mage side of things. Their specialism is in mind-magic, suggestion and such. It was her skills which let us interrogate the Greycloak, since he believed at the time that he was reporting to his superiors. Or at least he did until I had Emerald ask what their plan for the taken villagers was. He soon realised his masters would not ask that and refused to tell us more." Cinder sighed. "A shame, but we had to try."

"What was the Greycloak like?" I asked.

"Fanatical," she said, tasting the word and then nodding a moment later. "It was strange, really. I've never seen someone so certain of what they are doing, least of all with something so obviously wrong. He didn't seem to believe his actions were immoral at all and actually laughed at me when I suggested it. If he'd sounded even a little remorseful, I might have been less angry, but…" She trailed off, and I could easily imagine that as the moment his life had ended. Her eyes flickered back to mine. "Have you dealt with Greycloaks before?"

I nodded, or tried to but for Blake catching my chin and giving me a stern look. "Sorry," I whispered, letting her continue rubbing the ointment in. In truth, I thought it was probably done already, but I wasn't going to ask her to stop, not when it felt so nice.

"We've dealt with a few," I said, looking back to Cinder. "Some were strong, others not so much. We never really had a chance to stop and talk afterwards, though."

"I see. We likely wouldn't have either, if not for Emerald's abilities."

True, and her skills certainly sounded useful, if a little specific. "Both your friends seem rather specialised."

"They are," Cinder agreed. "Most Tier-1 Classes are specialised in one way or another."

"Tier-1?"

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend."

"You didn't," I said, confused. "I've just never heard of the term."

"You haven't?" Cinder regarded me curiously, but shrugged one shoulder after a few seconds and explained. "The tiers are another classification system for Classes, and usually refer to the potential of any given Class."

"What do they mean?"

"Hm…" Cinder touched two fingers to her chin. "I take it you've heard of the Atlas Ranking System; the system that portrays Stats in terms of a ranking between A and D? That is a generalised and accepted system, but there are some discrepancies. For instance, a Knight is considered a Tier-2 Class." She smiled apologetically towards me, not that I felt offended since it wasn't even my Class in the first place. "As such, you will have two Stats of each grade, A, B, C and D. If you think of another melee-type Class, however, then you might think of a Bard. A Bard is considered a Tier-3 Class, and might actually have a different array of grades, usually worse. They might only have one A, or they might have three less B's and more C's. The tiers are essentially a way of identifying which individuals have the highest potential for growth."

With the higher tiers having better Stat growth, I supposed. It made sense and I understood the concept, just not why it was the first time I was hearing about it. Then again, was that on purpose? Identifying people by Tiers sounded uncomfortably close to saying certain people were better than others. That happened often enough in Beacon between the Hero and Labour Caste, so maybe the faculty didn't want yet more schisms driven between other students, especially in their first year. It was possible we might have learned it later, since Cinder did look a year or three older than us.

In our second or third years, where friendships were already formed, the news that certain people would be forever stronger than others probably wouldn't drive apart quite so many friendships. Still, I couldn't say I liked the system, even if it was accurate. It felt too close to what I already had to deal with, with my Class as a Blacksmith being a lesser citizen.

That wasn't Cinder's fault, however.

"So, you three are all Tier-1 Hero Classes?"

"Emerald and Mercury are. Prestige Classes are usually considered on a tier of their own, though it's not listed as anything other than `Prestige Class`." Her eyes glanced to the side, toward the main party. "I'm sure the Champion could explain more to you if you asked."

Pyrrha probably could, but I would bet she'd kept that information from me on purpose, if only to avoid me thinking she was too strong or too important to become friends with. I wouldn't begrudge her that, nor dig deeper into it.

"What determines a person's tier, then?" I asked.

"Destiny, I would suppose." Cinder chuckled. "No one knows what gives us our Class, but if you are asking how to find out what tier someone is, then you might consult a tome on the matter. It's easier to discover it for the more common Classes, since there are more people willing to record their Stats for research purposes. I can give you a rundown of your party if you would like?"

I _was_ curious, but I didn't want to offend or hurt anyone. As such, I looked down to Blake for permission. If she didn't want me to, I wouldn't.

The Assassin met my eyes. "I don't mind," she said. "A word and a name hardly changes anything, so long as you don't let it change how you treat others."

"I never would."

She smiled and nodded. "I know."

"Your lover speaks true," Cinder said, earning a flush from the both of us since we hadn't technically taken that heady step yet. "The tier system is only for classification and personal knowledge. It can help you recognise whether you are in over your head, or what you should do in a given situation, but it is not the be all and end all. A high-level Tier-3 Class will still defeat even a medium-levelled Tier-1 or even Prestige Class."

"I understand. What are we, then? You said a Knight is a Tier-2?"

"Yes. Among your group, the Tier-2's include the Brawler, Barbarian and the Mage. Mages are considered Tier-2 because they are generalised, whereas specific Mage classes like Mesmer's are considered Tier-1. Assassins and Monks are Tier-1 themselves, while Pyrrha, as you know, is Prestige."

That covered all of us, and while I wasn't surprised to find out Blake was that strong, the inclusion of Ren did surprise me a little. He hadn't shown off quite so much, however, so it was possible I just didn't know his true strength. Still, there was one person missing – and it was Blake who brought it up first.

"What about Ruby?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I have never heard of a Reaper before." Cinder frowned, looking towards the hooded girl, who luckily didn't notice and was busy listening to a story from Emerald. "For all I know, she could be a Prestige Class, but she could just as easily be a Tier-3. You would know more, I suppose, since it would depend upon how well she does in fights."

In fights, huh? Well, that was a mixed bag when it came to Ruby. The damage she could cause was phenomenal at times, and downright paltry at others – and her crippling reliance on scythes was sort of a big deal. She'd also nearly died from a single attack back in the Dungeon, and it didn't look like her Constitution had gotten any better since.

"What's the deal with Tier-3's?" I asked. "We don't have any in our group. Are they rare?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Tier-3's are Classes with the highest chance of having D rankings for stats, and some may not even have a single A stat. That is quite the disadvantage to have in life, and many reside within the Soldier Caste as a result. Even among the Labour Caste, many Tier-3's are simply not as good at their job as others. The world is a cruel place, and after thousands of years, many have simply failed to pass on their lines."

And so, they'd been bred out of existence. That could have been by virtue of evolution or intent, really, since I could imagine many people picking and choosing their partners to ensure the stronger Classes passed on. It sounded cruel, but when survival depended on the next generation, it made sense why you wouldn't want to have a child you might have to bury. As Cinder said, the world could be a cruel and unforgiving place.

Was it possible that Ruby was one of those Tier-3 Classes?

I didn't know, and in the end, it didn't matter. She was my friend, my Guild mate, and one of my closest allies. That was what really counted.

"Thanks for the lesson," I said, and shifted myself once Blake had finished applying the cream. She placed the cork back into it and tossed it towards Cinder, who caught it easily.

"It's not a problem. I'm sure you would have been taught this in time. To be sure, you are first years, aren't you?"

"We are."

"You must be quite strong to have been selected for this Quest, then. Strong, or particularly trusted."

"A little bit of both," I hazarded. "We had a run in with the Greycloaks in Beacon, and we're one of the only teams Ozpin could absolutely trust were innocent. We are strong, though. We've been on more Quests than any other first-year Guild."

Cinder nodded, apparently pleased with my reasoning. I could understand her hesitance, since her life would be resting on ours as much as ours were on her. It was like Viktor and Kaedin all over again, except that these people weren't too far off our age, and felt justifiably concerned to see rookies like us. We were definitely over-levelled for first years, but I wasn't sure by how much. It might still have meant little compared to them.

"I'm glad to hear it," Cinder said. "I'll leave the two of you alone for now. I'd best stop Mercury before he earns himself a black eye." She nodded over to the silver-haired teen who was leaning in close to Yang, much to the Brawler's obvious displeasure. I laughed and nodded, watching her stalk off to rescue him.

"They seem nice," I said.

"Appearances can be deceiving."

Blake's tone surprised me, filled as it was with more than a little anger. "You don't like her?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

"I just don't. Is it important?"

"Maybe," I admitted, lowering my voice. "Do you think she's untrustworthy?"

Blake sighed and looked away, refusing to meet my eyes. "It's not that. Forget it. Why are you so interested, anyway? Do you like her?"

"I – what?" I stared at her, a slow suspicion dawning in my mind. It was ridiculous, even to me, and I refused to believe it for a few seconds. Blake's darkening cheeks suggested it might not be as out there as I'd first thought. "Are you jealous?" I asked.

Blake huffed. "No."

"You are!"

"I'm not." She elbowed my side, but I caught her hand before it could retract and took it in mine. "Let go," she hissed, though without much energy. She also didn't actually try to pull her hand away.

"With her hair and eyes, she almost looks a little like you," I said.

"Then go and spend time with her instead," Blake said, scowling at her feet.

I didn't. I hugged her closer and threw an arm around her shoulder instead. "I'd rather spend it with you."

"Idiot Knight…"

"Idiot Knight, Strange Knight. You really need to make up your mind."

"My Knight," Blake decided, leaning into me. Her eyes drifted shut, although they popped open a second later. "I'm not jealous, though…"

"Of course."

"I'm not!"

"I believe you."

Blake glowered, but gave up the fight. Maybe she thought I'd forget if she didn't bring it up. I'd pretend to, if only for her. I didn't understand her sometimes. How could she think I'd even do something like that? I wasn't exactly the most desirable man in Beacon. My arm around her shoulder drew her a little closer.

Besides, I was already the luckiest guy around.

/-/

The day dawned bright and early, as did we, Qrow in the centre of the group as he pored over a map laid against the floor, its corners weighed down by rocks. The sun had only just risen, but we were all alert and ready to move. Outside the cave, the smoke from the ruined village had finally begun to recede.

"According to our new friends, there are three villagers here, here and here," the Druid said, marking each with a lien coin. "Without any other clues to go on, our best bet is to visit each of these both to make sure they're safe, but also to see if anyone has noticed anything unusual. "

"As Heroes of Mistral, it is our honour-bound duty to ensure the villages are in good health," Cinder explained, butting in to the discussion. "Sadly, that would mean we have to divert even if we did have better ideas. I apologise for that, but it is an oath we swore when we entered Haven."

Another part of Mistral's strict system of honour and demands. Either way, it worked in our advantage this time, and it wasn't like I was entirely against the idea of Heroes being expected to defend each and every citizen.

"Since we're new to the area, Cinder and her crew have offered to split themselves up into three parties to act as guides. The maps are fairly clear, but they should be able to save us time or avoid any awkward situations with locals." Qrow looked up to us. "That means we're splitting into three teams and taking each village as it goes. Let me make one thing clear," he paused to stare at Ruby. "If you see the Greycloaks in numbers you cannot take, you are _banned_ from attacking them. Am I understood?"

Ruby, clearly realising the message was aimed at her, frowned but did nod.

"This isn't negotiable. While I know it may be your first instinct to jump in and ask questions later, you need to remember that if you get hurt or killed, then they get away with whatever it is they're doing. On the other hand, if you play it safe and relay the information to me, I can try and find us a way of shutting these people down once and for all."

"I get it," Ruby said. "I won't rush in…"

Qrow held her gaze for another few seconds before nodding. "Right, well, there are twelve of us now, which means we'll be splitting into smaller teams. That said, keeping safety in mind, the team I'm on will have less members to account for my strength. I've thought long and hard about these, so no arguments, okay?"

I had to raise an eyebrow at that. Were they really going to be that contentious?

"Team One will be going here," Qrow said, touching one of the markers with a finger. "It's going to be Mercury, Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha."

Those named stepped off next to one another. It was a big group for sure, but fairly well-balanced since it had Weiss for long range, Pyrrha and Yang to tank and the others to add damage. There didn't seem to be any complaints either, and I hazarded a guess Yang had been grouped with Ruby to keep an eye on her. The Reaper seemed to realise it too, and sighed dramatically.

"Team Two will be headed here, and is going to be Emerald, Nora, Ren and Blake."

And all of a sudden, I could see where the contention was. I'd expected it to be about Weiss, Yang or Ruby, when in reality it was me. Me and Blake, more specifically. True to form, Blake's eyes were anything but friendly as she looked to Qrow.

He was immune to her glares, however, and simply nodded for her to join her group. "And that leaves me, Jaune and Cinder for Team Three," he said, standing and dusting down his trousers. "A smaller team for sure, but more heavily stacked. Trust me, I count for two or three at least." The latter was aimed directly at Blake.

I wasn't sure what to think about it myself. On the one hand, Qrow was right – he was stronger than us, and for good reason given his age and experience. Cinder was also strong, and I had the unfortunate feeling I'd been picked as the last member because I was the weakest by far. He had to balance it someway, after all. Blake would be fine on her team, given that she had Nora to tank, and she was used to fighting alongside Ren. Emerald, I didn't know, but she was a Mage of sorts, so she could perhaps fill Weiss' role.

All in all, the teams were well-thought out, and Qrow couldn't have possibly known about mine and Blake's little discussion the night before. If he had, he'd have probably still split us up. The last thing he needed was two love-struck teens acting out.

"Once you've confirmed the state of the villages, your job is to find out whatever you can about unusual movements in the area," Qrow continued. "With the amount of people these guys were moving, they can't have gone far. Someone must have seen something, and they're almost certainly still in the area. You don't march this amount of prisoners for days and days – no one has the supplies for that."

So, our job was to try and triangulate them by visiting the three surrounding villages and looking for rumours. It made sense. "How will we meet back up?" I asked.

"I'll act as a messenger if needed, but otherwise we'll meet at this location in three days." He pointed to the map once more. "If there are any emergencies, or your village is ransacked, then make your way to the other closest one, but don't approach. Use those whisper-stones of yours to meet-up if you have to. Once you're close enough for them to work, that is. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, sir," everyone echoed.

I moved to pack up my supplies and prepare, but found myself stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I wasn't surprised to see it was Blake, and opened my mouth to quickly explain. "Blake, you don't have to worry, I-"

She silenced me with a finger on my lips.

"I know," she said. "I trust you."

And then she leaned in… and all of a sudden, I didn't have a reply I could give. Not that it was needed. Somewhere off to the side, someone – Yang, for sure – whistled. I ignored it, closing my eyes as Blake's hands met behind my neck. All too soon it was over, and she pushed back with pink cheeks and a pleased smile.

"Good luck, Jaune."

"You too," I whispered, breathless. "Be careful out there. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be doomed without my highly competent and powerful boyfriend to protect me. Whatever shall a fragile and defenceless maiden like myself do?" She laughed when I faked a swing towards her head. Ducking under it, she touched my chest and pushed me away. "Have fun with the drunken Druid."

I could only shake my head in wonderment, watching Blake's hips as she walked away – and knowing full well the extra swing was for my benefit. What had I done to deserve someone like her, I wondered. It was just another one of life's little mysteries.

What wasn't was the elbow that leaned down on my shoulder, and the grizzled cheek that pressed against my own.

"You should be careful not to break any innocent hearts, kid."

"I hardly intend to," I said, glaring at him from the corner of one eye. "I love Blake."

Qrow grinned. "I was talking about Ren. Where's his goodbye kiss?"

The fist I threw at his face wasn't quite so faked, not that it made any difference as he ducked under and away, leaving me to over-balance myself and almost fall over. With a loud laugh, he made his way over to Ruby and Yang, likely to say his own parting messages.

"He's an interesting one," the final member of my new team said. Cinder's voice was even and she stood a respectful but not impolite distance away, a coy smile on her face. "Not exactly what one would expect from a Druid, no?"

"He's different, but definitely the real deal," I said.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. Your Headmaster must have trusted him for a reason. It looks like we shall be allies for a little longer." Cinder held out a hand. "Let us work together to deal with this Greycloak menace."

"Yeah," I agreed, taking her hand and shaking it. Her skin was warm, but not to the point of fire like it had once before. "Maybe this time we can fight and _not_ have you try to set me alight."

Cinder's smirk could only be described as amused.

"We shall see, Jaune. We shall see…"

* * *

 **And there we go. I'm always amused whenever I write some Blake x Jaune goodness, because a lot of people instantly cry about "death flags" and how "doomed" it is. I suppose now that people will wave their "NTR flags" instead.**

 **I'm aware there is some important Class lore in here, which I thought important to include since I know some people have actually been trying to arrange their own little RP sessions of this. I tried not to let it overtake the chapter or whatnot, and to keep it to just three or four paragraphs. The basic idea is that despite what I may have suggested before when I gave examples, Remnant is not perfectly "fair". That is to say, not everyone is an exact breakdown of two A stats, two B, two C and two D. Some may be fair or worse in other ways. For instance, (and this is an extreme example), you could theoretically have someone who was 4A and 4D, or even someone who is 3B, 3C and 2D, with no A stats altogether (though that would be a Tier-3 Class, for sure).**

 **The point is that what I gave before were examples, and the world is more varied than that. Everyone is a special snowflake, it's just that some people are more special than others. This isn't the be all and end all, of course. There will actually be some more lore coming up in this book which will explain something else deeply important – both to Jaune specifically, and the world in general.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 20** **th** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	55. Book 4: Chapter 9

**Here we go, and I'm glad to see people are taking Cinder's reveal well. Let's just say, without spoiling anything, that the world** _ **is**_ **different, and as such people have had different lives. Weiss is one such example, where her father, while still a Soldier, never had a business to take over when he married their mother, and so never had a chance to give in to avarice of greed. Well, that and he was killed so soon, so even if he** _ **could**_ **have eventually ended up like the Jacques of canon, he didn't.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 9**

* * *

"The village looks to be in one piece."

"That it does," Qrow said, nodding to Cinder as she looked down the path. The village was a small community nestled against a mountain, its back pressed against rock, and a steep incline behind it. There was a wooden wall around the front and sides, and to the back I could see a slightly taller one, likely to keep out any Grimm who tried to descent from the mountain itself.

More importantly, the gates were open and people were visibly coming to and fro, the smoke that we'd seen over the horizon lazily emanating from chimneys and charcoal pits. Armed soldiers patrolled the top of the walls, and it was clear the village hadn't been struck by the Greycloaks.

"This is a good sign," Cinder said, "though only if it's the same for the others, as well."

"To be fair, the Greycloaks might have trouble attacking two villages if they're taking prisoners," I pointed out. "It's not like they can keep hold of them and fight at the same time, right?"

"That would depend on those involved, Jaune." Cinder smiled at me to show she meant no ill with the rebuke. "If it were a force of thirty or more Heroes, then even half of that might be able to sack a village, depending on their level." She looked to the Druid beside us. "I imagine Mr Branwen could clean out a place like this on his own."

"It's an exaggeration, but possible," Qrow said. "And it's Qrow, none of that `mister` stuff. Thing is, if everyone here charged me at once, I'd be done for, but most people don't do that. The Soldiers would go in first, and the NPC's would trust them to handle it. Then, when I'd dealt with them, some of these guys would flee and others might try to fight me. It would be disjointed and piecemeal, letting me pick 'em off as I needed to. I guess it wouldn't be too hard…" He noticed my horrified expression and quickly backtracked. "Theoretically, I mean. I'm just saying how it's possible, not that I'd ever do it."

And if it were possible for him, it was possible for the Greycloaks, who had powerful Heroes like Arthur Watts on their side. I was left to consider that as we approached the open gates, and no matter how hard I tried, couldn't find a way to discount it. My Dad was the strongest person in Ansel, at least in terms of levels, and he was only twenty-four. I was above that now, and probably a fair way above most of the other people I'd grown up with.

It was all a matter of scaling, really. As a person got to a higher level, the amount of experience required to reach the next would begin to increase. That was fine for a Hero who could go out and find bigger challenges to face, but for a Farmer or Builder in a small village like this, you couldn't do the same. As such, the people here would be forced to sit back and stagnate, earning the same experience one day as they did the last, and the last thousand days before that. Levels would soon become cripplingly slow to earn, and might eventually stop altogether. At my level, I doubted I'd be able to destroy a place like this; there was bound to be someone over twenty here. Qrow, though? Or someone like Watts, who must have been three, maybe even four times higher than us? To them, it might be all too easy.

 _That's why the treaty is in place,_ I thought, recalling Oobleck's lessons. _If things are bad here, they must be even worse in times of war. A Hero could account for ten Soldiers, and a Soldier could account for ten Labourers._ Better by far to keep everyone segregated and enforce some kind of system onto it.

The Greycloaks didn't have to play by that, however, and clearly weren't.

"This village is called Stoneskeep," Cinder said as we drew near. "Despite the name, there's no longer a keep, though there might have been several centuries ago. For the most part, it's a village with people who work in mines and quarries, with stone and minerals being their main source of income. The people are hard-working, or so I hear. This is my first time visiting."

"You know a lot about a place you've never been to," I said.

"It is expected of me."

As we came near the gates, the Soldiers atop the walls noticed us – or at least felt we were close enough to hail. One raised his arm and called out. "Ho there, Heroes. Welcome to Stoneskeep. To what do we owe the honour of your visit?"

"We come on business," Qrow answered.

"Your business is your own, good Hero. I was merely asking."

"Secrecy serves us little here," Cinder whispered. She raised her voice. "We bring news from the village of Prairies Field. The village has fallen." The Soldiers atop the walls gasped at the missive. "We have been sent to investigate, and also to ensure no such fate befalls Stoneskeep."

"F-Fallen, you say?" The man wiped his brow with one hand and turned to his fellow. "You there, alert the commander. Tell him he must come to meet our honoured guests immediately. Madam, sirs, please enter. Stoneskeep is at your service, and all you shall need."

Cinder nodded her thanks, and the three of us made our way inside, watching as peopled watched us with equal parts awe and concern. None of it felt bad, however, at least not in the terms of them not trusting us. If anything, it felt like they were more worried for what our appearance might mean.

"Was that wise?" Qrow asked. "There could be Greycloak spies here."

"If there are, I think it would be more suspicious for us not to do this," Cinder replied. "Three Heroes arriving at a village and somehow making no reference to the fall of a nearby one? I think that would make them nervous. At least here we're doing what they would expect. They'll likely assume we're to guard this village and won't panic as a result."

"I guess you're right. At least we'll have their assistance this way."

The two had been batting suggestions back and forth since we'd left the others, and I was starting to feel like a third wheel. That wasn't helped by the fact I knew I'd only been brought along because I was too weak to be on the other teams.

A commotion on the other side of the crowd began to draw attention, and to disperse the people who had begun to mill around, pausing to stare at us. It was a part of four who approached, though one broke off and returned to the wall, likely the messenger from earlier. Of the three that remained, one stood out at the front, an overweight man with a firm expression and a number of golden medals on his uniform. The words above his head proclaimed him a Crusader, though judging from his position he was a failed Hero and one who had been bumped down to the Soldier Caste. He was flanked on either side by a Mage and a Warrior, who also wore uniforms denoting them as Soldiers.

It was strange to think that such people, who looked more capable than I, were somehow not good enough to be what I was – especially given that I was just a Blacksmith. Did Haven have a similar test to Beacon? Had these three faced that abandoned village and run away in fear? I had no idea, and doubted they would answer if I asked.

Of them, however, I expected arrogance and maybe disdain. Instead, the lead figure approached confidently, and then fell into a deep bow. "Honoured Heroes," the Crusader greeted, his voice full of naught but respect. "I have been warned of the dire news you bring. Rather than worry the people here, would you be willing to visit with me to our headquarters and discuss this in better company?"

The deference was surprising, and not just to me. Qrow looked a little off-guard as well, though Cinder acted as though it was expected, and maybe it was.

"We shall accept. Thank you," she said, answering for us all.

In the end, the commander – for he was the commander of the guard – took us to a square building made entirely of stone off by the back wall. It served as both a guardhouse, barracks and the local prison, though he made sure to proudly note no citizens resided in its cells, Stoneskeep being a law-abiding and loyal place. His office was on the second-to-top floor, and while it was a little larger than the ones we'd passed, it was utilitarian in design, and not at all lavish. He brought us over to a low table with a map spread over it, and then barked out orders for someone to bring us refreshments.

Before long, we had drinks before us, hearty ale – much to Qrow's joy. Cinder sniffed hers and turned her nose up, but sipped at it and refrained from asking the poor Soldier to bring something else. After all the walking, I was just happy to have something to wet my throat. That we hadn't been asked to pay, and that some fresh fruit had also been provided – equally free of charge – was just an added bonus. I bit into a juicy grape as Qrow outlined the situation.

"I see," the commander said once he was done. "This is dark news, though it sounds like there is little we can do at the moment. I will make sure a message is sent to the capital. I can have men sent out to patrol the area tomorrow-"

"That wouldn't be wise," Qrow said. "Grimm may spawn near here, and all hands will be needed."

The man nodded. "It will be as you command."

Qrow looked surprised by the immediate deference, and looked to Cinder for an answer. She shrugged and nodded as though to say `run with it`. A little lost, but seeing the benefit, the Druid did so. "Good. You'll need to increase your lookouts for the next week or so, and be sure to pay attention to any unusually large groups who appear. The last place fell because they let a wandering bunch of Heroes in with no questions asked."

He paused after that, and even I winced, noticing the rather pointed and obvious similarity between that situation and our own. This person hadn't even asked who we were before he was letting Qrow take full command of his garrison.

 _If every place in Mistral is like this, it's little wonder the Greycloaks didn't have any trouble._

"We need to know if your guards saw anything unusual over the last few days, as well," Qrow said. "The inhabitants of the village were taken, most of them still alive. We don't think they could have travelled far, but someone might have seen something."

"I will address my men tonight and see if there is anything," the commander promised. "I will also have my assistant speak with many of the farmers who have land outside the walls. There are some who let their livestock wander into the hills, and they may have seen something we did not. I'll have whatever I can find by morning, but I won't have a chance before then. Many men needed for the night shift are currently sleeping, and I can't imperil our defences by calling them all to meet with you."

"No, that's fine. We understand." Qrow smiled and waved a hand. "We can wait until tomorrow, and probably should just in case any Grimm make a showing." He turned to Cinder. "Anything you want to add?"

"I believe you have covered it all," she said.

"Jaune?"

"Uh, I'm good." Why did he think I had anything to add? I was completely out of my depth.

Qrow nodded. "It looks like we're done. Is there somewhere we can stay for the night and re-supply?"

"The main inn is in the centre of Stoneskeep. It's the liveliest building by far, so you can't miss it. You'll enjoy all the hospitality it can offer, at no charge, of course. I'm sure they will be happy to have you."

/-/

They were happy to have us, as it turned out, and like the commander had said, without any cost to ourselves. Cinder had accepted it as normal, but when Qrow offered to pay, the woman behind the counter had looked mortified, as though he'd asked her to strip naked and dance on their table. He'd given up soon after, and we were quickly seated at a small table off to one side. While the tavern would likely fill up later, it between midday and the afternoon, and it was all but deserted.

"Is it normal for us to have so much influence here?" I asked Cinder the moment we were seated. The question had been burning at me all day, and judging from Qrow's silence, I wasn't the only one.

"The free room and board is expected," Cinder said, not at all sounding ashamed. "There are few places in Mistral that would dare charge a Hero, let alone ones who are there to help said village. It is considered rude, or perhaps even foolish, to demand money from a Hero for something so small. What little profit you might make would mean nothing when your village falls because a Hero could not afford better equipment."

"It still seems a bit much. Practically everyone is deferring to us, even those that really shouldn't be!"

"The Commander is an issue, I'll agree," she said, tapping one finger on the table. "Small villages like this don't tend to have the best of the crop, those being saved for the capital city. That said, I would imagine he is only allowing us to control things because the threat is a Grimm one. If you're worried the Greycloaks could walk into any village and take control, I'll assure you it's not the case."

"We don't have complete control, then?" Qrow asked.

"He was respectful and polite to us… and perhaps a little ingratiating," Cinder admitted. "But I imagine that if we tried to order him to march all his citizens to an undisclosed location, we would soon find ourselves surrounded by guards. For now, he's being polite because he is expected to be. I doubt he's as foolish as you fear."

"Good to see he's not a total idiot," Qrow said, sipping some more ale. "So, here we are. We've reached Stoneskeep and made sure it's in one piece. As far as your commitments go, that's job done, right?"

"It is, yes," Cinder said.

"Hopefully we'll find out something useful here, or the others will. The best we can do for now is wait and see."

"What should we do in the meantime?" I asked.

"Whatever you fancy, I guess. You can shop around, rest, or even train if you like. Once things get a little busier in here, I'll chat around and see if any rumours come up about our missing villagers. If all goes well, we'll have answers by tomorrow morning." He looked to Cinder. "What about defending this place against the Grimm?"

"Some Heroes will surely be dispatched from the capital once the commander's message reaches them," she said. "It is common practise if something like this happens. A team will be dispatched as soon as possible, and may even arrive in the next day or two to shore the defences and exterminate any Grimm nearby."

"Well, we'll leave it to them, then," Qrow said. "We're meeting the others in three days, so we'll spend two here to make sure nothing bad happens, then move on. I'll fly over the area for the next hour or two, and do it again tomorrow." He shrugged and downed his drink. "Just in case they try to move the prisoners on again. If I see anything, I'll come back and alert you both, but the same message I gave to Ruby goes. No dumb heroics."

"I'm not one for needless risk," Cinder said, chuckling. "I also know my weaknesses. Mistral's official plan if we find the Greycloaks is to muster a large force and crush them. Our orders are not even to engage at all. If we do and fail, they'll only kill the hostages and flee."

And that was the last thing we needed. Even if it meant leaving the prisoners in the Greycloaks hands for another few hours, or even a day, it would mean more to save them all and end this once and for all than it would to rush in and add a few more to the list of captives. If we fell here, then Mistral might never know where the Greycloaks were. Ruby might have hated it, and I did too if I were honest, but I could see the necessity. I nodded along to Qrow's instructions, and the man pushed up from the table and was gone.

That left Cinder and I, and while she seemed none too worried about it, I felt my own anxiety coming back. Not just about the village or the Quest, but also about her and being alone with her. Really, what did I know about her? Was she displeased with us, with me? Did she look at the people she had to work alongside and scoff? If so, she did it a lot less obviously than Kaedin and Viktor had.

"You're nervous," Cinder said, breaking the silence.

"I am."

"Good." She smiled, and the pretty expression seemed designed to calm me down. "That shows you're aware of everything that is at stake here. I don't feel it's a particularly unwarranted emotion. I am worried, too."

"About your Guild mates?"

"We are not actually a Guild, but I suppose it's a close enough title for them. In truth, our attendance at Haven is something of a formality since we are all of us strong enough to graduate. I am a little worried about them," she admitted, "but only over what foolishness they might get up to. It is the captured NPC's I worry for more, however."

There was something strange in the way she said that, or maybe it was just in the way I perceived it. I'd gotten used to the term NPC, as much as I disliked it. Everyone in the Hunter's Guild knew my view and tried not to use it, but I couldn't expect the same of Cinder or Qrow. Still, when she said it there didn't seem to be that same scorn and dismissal present in the other students in Beacon. From her, it just felt like a word with no meaning, as if she could have just as easily replaced it with villagers or townsfolk.

"No matter how much I try, I cannot imagine any pleasant fate for them," she continued. "Knowing that their lives may well be forfeit, and that there is little I can do about it… that frustrates me more than you can ever imagine."

"Maybe I _can_ imagine," I said, leaning over to touch her hand. It was clenched into a fist and I felt nothing but understanding for her. "We went on a Quest into Atlas recently, and there a Greycloak Mage had taken innocent faunus villagers captive. When we arrived to save them we were too late, and they'd all been sacrificed by him." The memory burned even now. I doubted it, and the anger I felt, would ever truly leave. "So trust me, I know how angry you feel. I feel it just as much."

"If I may be honest, I wish you had not told me that…" Cinder's eyes were closed, and I winced. Shit, had she not known that might await them? I felt like an absolute heel for suggesting it, but before I could apologise she opened her eyes and barked out a quick laugh. "Let's not speak about such things. Would you care to spend a little time with me, Jaune? We could spar out in the main plaza."

"Spar? I don't think I'd be much of a challenge for you…"

"I'll go easy on you," she promised. "Consider it a lesson if you like. I'll only use my sword and none of my Elemental abilities." The offer sounded genuine, and she wasn't the only one who craved a nice and easy distraction from the horror going on around us.

On the other hand, I wasn't entirely sure Blake would appreciate that, even if she wasn't here to say it.

"I don't know…"

"Is this about your lover?"

"No," I denied, but the instant rush of heat to my cheeks gave me away. Was I really that obvious? I must have been, for Cinder laughed out loud, one hand before her mouth.

"How adorable," she said once she'd regained control of herself. "I'll assure you that while you are not unattractive, I hardly know you well enough to feel that way." Cinder smirked and held up a hand. My eyes widened as I noticed a golden band on it, set with three sparkling and expensive gems. "And I am not quite as free as your sweetheart believes."

"You're married!?"

"Engaged," she corrected. "You sound so surprised. Am I that ugly to you?"

"N-No-" I gasped for an answer but quickly clamped my mouth shut when Cinder laughed. "Okay, maybe we _should_ spar," I said, standing. It had to be better than sitting here with my foot firmly shoved into my mouth.

Cinder chuckled and stood opposite me. "I'm glad you see things my way. Come, I saw a good place for us to train."

/-/

When she'd said she knew of a good place, I'd expected it to be a little more secluded than the open training field she brought me to, and for it to be much more private as well. Soldiers congregated around us, and more watched from the walls. What was worse, some villagers had also found reason to do their work in the area, though precious little work was being done with their eyes firmly set on the two of us.

"Isn't this a little exposed?" I asked.

"I won't be using any of my fire-based abilities as promised. So long as you don't pull anything similar, the spectators are in no danger."

"Is this your revenge for the jealousy? Beating me up in front of so many people?"

"Not at all. I wasn't even offended." She chuckled and cast off her brown cloak, and I was able to see her outfit for the first time. Cinder wore a strange cross between a dress and light armour, with the dress a rich crimson that fluttered and shone in the light, and the tan leather criss-crossing over her shoulder and heart. Her left leg was bare, the dress slit on one side for mobility, and yet the skirt trailed down her right leg, giving her an uneven look. Gold scrolling, rich and intricate, detailed patterns of flames and birds up and down the skirt, the patterns carrying up to her midriff. It wasn't the most practical of outfits, but I knew from experience that she could fight in it. All in all, it looked incredibly expensive.

I, by comparison, must have looked like a pauper. With my armour and shield I might have cut a dashing figure, but those lay on the bottom of the ocean, and I was instead dressed in dark-brown leather pants and a white linen tunic that hung down to the mid-thigh. I looked like a farmer with a sword which wasn't that far off from the truth, really.

"Is there a reason we're doing this in front of so many people?" I asked again, loosening my wrists and swishing Crocea Mors left and right.

"Ask me again when we're finished." Cinder drew her own weapon, a sword with a plain hilt, but a blade that seemed to shimmer with power. It was definitely enchanted, and looked to be something she'd picked up on a Quest of some kind. It might have even come from a Dungeon. "Or better yet, see if you can figure it out yourself. Are you prepared? We will fight until surrender, but I will be sure to pull my hits and avoid any harm."

I noticed she didn't ask me to do the same, probably because she didn't expect me to land any blows in return. Our last fight hadn't exactly been a stellar show, but she'd caught me by surprise and used her Skills and abilities. I nodded and squared my legs, bringing Crocea Mors' hilt up above my left shoulder, the blade tilted downwards across my body. I'd make this one different.

With a flutter of red cloth Cinder charged in.

Her speed surprised me like it had before, but this time I was ready for it and focused on my footwork, stepping back and raising my hilt to catch her blade. Diverting it high, I thrust forward for her chest, but she swayed away and chopped low to my legs. Crocea Mors clashed against her sword, swept low and to the side, and I tried to step in and ram the pommel into her chest. She saw it, however, and skipped away with a delicate flourish.

When it came to speed, she had the edge, but that was hardly new. Just about everyone did who I was used to fighting with, and I'd learned to adapt. The answer to incredible speed was a strong defence and I focused on that, keeping my sword up and angled down towards her. From that position, with the steel blade diagonally across my body, I could defend and attack at the same time – catching her weapon on my guard, or the lower part of my blade, while driving the tip towards her.

If anything, it felt a little easier to move without my armour restricting me. I felt naked, but also a little lighter on my feet. It was refreshing.

"You have a good defence," Cinder complimented, probing it with a quick thrust towards my face. My parry was clean, my counter-attack cleaner, but the way she wrapped her blade about mine and pushed it to one side?

That felt the cleanest.

She drove an elbow into my gut, and then a second, our swords locked to the side and our wrists entangled. With a growl, I pressed a knee into her back and pushed away, using my overwhelming Strength to tear my sword free from hers. We backed apart and inspected one another, me keeping my sword before me, she with hers held lazily by her side.

 _She's fast and skilled,_ I thought, _far more skilled than I'd expect a magic-user to be. Her stance is full of holes, but that could mean anything since she's faster than me. She knows she can back away if I approach, so she could close those at any moment. It might be a trap._

I couldn't stay on the defensive forever, though, and I dashed forwards, measuring my steps the whole way. Cinder readied herself instead of dodging, swiftly bringing up her sword into a guard that held none of the gaps it had before. I swept up and left, aiming to bring Crocea Mors down on her neck, but when she went to parry it, I twisted my wrists about the hilt and revealed my feint, striking at her from the other side. Her eyes widened, but she was able to duck underneath it.

"Better," she laughed, coming up on my other side. Though that might have been a bad sign in any other circumstance, I knew she'd be regaining her footing after her panicked dodge and thus not in a good position to attack. Even if she did, the blow would be light and ineffectual, but someone as skilled as her knew better than to try in the first place and it never came.

"I try," I returned, stepping into her guard and feinting for her wrist – then sweeping low for her knees. She kicked back to avoid it and almost managed to score my extended hand in return but for me twisting the hilt and blocking it with my cross-guard. "I may not be as high level as you," I said, "but I make up for it as best I can."

"As any other must," she agreed. She didn't look upset, and I knew better than to be cocky, especially since she hadn't so much as used an ability all fight. Neither had I, to be honest, but mine were a lot less combat-oriented than hers. She was holding back, but it felt more than just in terms of what she was using. She didn't feel as fast or as strong as before, nor quite so unrelenting.

Maybe it was just the time and place. The first time we'd fought she assumed me a murdering monster she had to put down as quickly as she could, and attacked me with that in mind. Here, we were two allies having a friendly spar, so it was possible she wasn't into it as much as she had been before.

But I didn't think so. Some of the attacks she'd thrown my way had come with blistering speed, and still did here, but she didn't follow up on them and instead let me go with a clash of steel or a blade lock someone her size just would not willingly enter into.

"Are you trying to let me win?" I asked on our next pass, Crocea Mors blocking her strike and then slipping up to catch her follow-up attack towards my head. Our faces were close enough to whisper, and though the crowd around us roared happily, her voice was as clear as day.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You could have beaten me twice over by now, but you're dragging the fight out. Why?"

"Consider that a part of the answer you sought earlier," Cinder replied, her eyes lighting up a little. She smirked and slipped away, swinging her sword towards my neck, but allowing it to crash against my sword instead. When she pulled back and span into a ready pose, the answer struck me.

The flourishes, the spins, the little things she did that served no real purpose but to show off. I'd kind of assumed she was mocking me, but that didn't ring true, especially since the better way to do that would have been to disarm me in the first exchange. As my eyes slid to the left, taking in the raucous soldiers and clapping villagers, children included, I realised the truth. We weren't sparring at all. We were putting on a show for the people.

 _Misery increases the chance of Grimm being summoned, and by now the news about the other village must have been spread around. The people will already be nervous, so seeing us fight like this, out here and with such speed and skill? It's taking their minds off what's going on, while also assuring them we're strong enough to fight if things get worse._

Cinder's answering smile to my silent question confirmed it, and she raised an eyebrow, falling into another stance that was more show than sustenance. This time, I echoed it, smirking with a confidence I didn't feel and charging in.

They wanted a show, right? I could give them that.

"Rarghhh!" I screamed, sword held high.

/-/

The fight lasted for another five minutes before ending in my inglorious defeat. It had been inevitable of course, what with the skill difference between us, but at least she'd disarmed and offered me the chance to surrender. With how exhausted I'd been, it was the most merciful end she could bring, and the crowd had cheered at her victory, no doubt enthused to see the home advantage and a Mistral Hero prove her superiority.

That should have upset me, I felt, but it really didn't. Seeing everyone so happy, Labour and Soldier Caste included, had instead left me part bemused and part proud. At the end of the fight, Cinder still had the energy left to show off some displays of magic for some curious children, and was off to one side with them, dancing before them with flames snaking and twirling about her limbs. It was an undeniably beautiful display, and I caught more than a few adult men watching with hungry gazes.

That annoyed me a little, but I knew she could look after herself. When her performance came to an end, the children clapped and cheered, while the men suddenly found reason to look elsewhere. She saw it, of course. It was hard not to, but in line with her intent of heightening morale, she didn't call them out and instead paced over to me with a sly smile.

"I hope you weren't watching, Jaune. I wouldn't want to be assassinated for catching your eye."

"Funny," I groaned, too tired to be embarrassed at the little jibe. "You're really strong. It's ridiculous."

"Is it?" She sat down opposite me, her legs splayed to one side. Even in that pose she looked elegant and refined. "I am older than you and have been through many Quests and fights. Perhaps in three or four years' time you'll be at the same level. Until then, it's pointless to compare us. You might as well compare yourself to the Druid."

"And I haven't even really seen him fight," I said, sighing. I knew he was strong from what the others had told me, but I'd missed his display on the ship after I fell in the ocean. Well, unless I counted the time he killed some defenceless deer, but I really didn't think that counted.

"He is an unusual one," Cinder said. "He carries himself with poise that suggests he favours the sword over his magic. That's an unusual choice for a Druid to make, but I suppose that is the Path he has chosen. Or perhaps it is the Path destiny chose for him."

"His Path?"

Cinder seemed surprised. "You don't know? I… no, perhaps I shouldn't. There's likely a reason you haven't been told. Ask Mr Branwen if you want to know more or maybe your lecturers when you return to Beacon. This really isn't the place to be thinking about such things." She sighed and leaned back, before her eyes slid back to mine. "Tell me, Jaune. Do you believe in destiny?"

The question was so random I couldn't help but stare. "What do you mean?"

"Destiny," she repeated. "Do you believe in it? The idea that our positions in life are pre-determined, that we work towards some grand design set by another. Do you believe it is so?"

I wanted to say no. Destiny was what had decided I'd be born a Blacksmith, and that was something I hated for obvious reasons, but could I really deny it? I'd made a point of thinking how I was here fighting destiny by pretending to be a Knight and succeeding at it, but if I were fighting destiny, then didn't that mean I accepted it existed in some form or another? If not, then what was I fighting?

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Maybe I do, but if so, then I don't exactly like it. People should be free to make their own choices in life."

"Even if those choices are bad – or evil?"

"Even then." My stomach twisted at the thought of Merlot. "But those same people should be ready to face the consequences of it. I don't know, though. Wouldn't destiny just give people an excuse for their actions? They could say they're only being evil because destiny demanded it."

"I've never heard someone suggest that before." Cinder chuckled to herself. "Still, I can't say I entirely disagree. I believe destiny has placed us all here on Remnant for a purpose. Do these Greycloaks who commit evil get to blame it for that? I would say not. They were not made Heroes for the purpose of evil. It is their decision to fight destiny which has led to this. If they had simply accepted their place as protectors of the people, this would never have happened." She scowled at her hands. "If they had done their jobs, neither of us would be here and the Greycloaks would not exist. Their destiny was to be Heroes…"

Not whatever they were now. I couldn't disagree, even as a pit opened up in my stomach. It felt too close to saying I was the same, even if she didn't mean it that way. There was a big difference between a Hero choosing to abandon his duty and do evil, and a Blacksmith choosing to abandon his forge and do good. At least, I was sure there was.

In a way, maybe it was more of Mistral's culture which led to her opinion. With a Caste system far more rigid than Vale, it would be understandable for her to be offended – even furious – at the thought of Heroes choosing to go back on their given duty, the honour-bound promise all Heroes made to the people of Mistral, small or large.

And in that, I couldn't disagree with her. Those people really were monsters.

"I've done it yet again it seems." Cinder laughed to herself. "Forgive me for ruining the mood again. I guess this Quest has pushed me more than I'm comfortable with. Killing Grimm is easy, but dealing with the uncertainty surrounding those prisoners is not. They are people of Mistral, my people…"

"Your people?"

"As all people are to the Heroes of Mistral," she corrected. "We exist to protect everyone, after all." She stood with a sigh and shook her head. "Perhaps I should take a walk outside the walls to calm my mind. Thank you for the spar, Jaune. It was-"

Whatever it was I never heard. Cinder's words were cut off by a harsh crack in the distance, like a broken bone and yet one we all heard. The Elementalist's head turned in the direction of it, as did mine and just about everyone else's nearby. It came from high up the mountain behind the village, and was revealed as a large black overhang that crashed down towards the city. Fear raced through me initially, but it only took a second to see it wouldn't hit, and it instead bounced and cracked into smaller pieces against the rock face, before it tumbled down to slam into the wooden walls with an audible thunk.

Only dust and the sound of drifting pebbles followed it, all of Stoneskeep seeming to stay silent.

"That was odd…" Cinder said, breaking the solemn silence.

"It was just a loose rock." I stood up beside her. "It didn't break through the walls, though I guess the village was made to make sure nothing did." There were no rocks overhanging the city, of course. No one would have been that foolish.

"Rock does not break for no reason, let alone crack so audibly…"

That was true, I supposed. I didn't feel nearly as worried as her, but only because Ansel hadn't ever been near a mountain. The closest I'd ever come to falling rocks was in Atlas, and that was on the Fang when… when…

No…

"Get out!" I screamed. "Everyone get out of the houses!"

A hang grasped my shoulder with incredibly strength. Cinder's eyes were narrowed. "What is happening?" she demanded – and it was a demand, her voice filled with authority that expected an answer.

"This happened in Atlas," I said, knocking her hand free. "Earthquakes, storms, natural disasters – they all happened because of the Greycloak there."

She didn't understand, but perhaps believed my obvious fear. Her voice rose alongside mine. "Everyone come out from any buildings," she called. "Soldiers, have every villager gather in a wide open space. Pass the message along, please. There is no time!"

Be it Mistral Culture, Cinder's words, or even something else I didn't understand, the people listening didn't dismiss her warnings as nonsense and instead ran through Stoneskeep, shouting at the top of their lungs. It was not a moment too soon either, as another crack sounded in the air, this one deeper – almost seeming to come from _within_ the mountain.

It was followed by a groan and a rumble.

And then, with no more warning, the ground shook.

"Earthquake!" the people cried. They dashed from buildings that buckled and cracked, timber and stone giving way yet none falling – a stroke of luck if nothing else, or a sign of their sturdier construction thanks to the nearby mines. Even so, pots and pans clattered as they were knocked from shelves, and I was forced to drag one woman away who was struck by a loose slate, her hair matted with blood when she fell to the floor.

It was pandemonium, and Stoneskeep was soon filled with cries and screams, some of which were filled with grief and pain.

Cinder's fist caught my tunic, dragging me so close our noses touched. "What caused this in Atlas?" she hissed. "Tell me everything!"

My voice cracked. "Sacrifices…"

Cinder didn't respond. Her eyes were wide, and she snarled as the tossed me aside. I landed with a tumble but managed to regain my footing. She was stalking away, but when I tried to reach her another quake shook the ground, knocking both her and myself to the side and into the palisade walls. They, at least, held true and the two of us clung onto them as the world about us rocked and trembled. When the latest tremor came to a halt, she tried to move on, only for me to catch her arm before she could.

"We need to wait for Qrow!"

"The Druid isn't here," she returned. "We must-"

The lone bell of Stoneskeep tolled ominously. The sound was high-pitched and panicked, drawing not only our gaze but everyone else in the villages as well. For a second I wondered if the tremors had set it loose, but there was a man in the top, swinging the rope back and forth with wild abandon.

"Grimm!" he screamed. "Grimm approach from the west!"

My heart fell.

"Now?" Cinder hissed. "Of course, damn it." She pushed away and dashed for the nearest ladder, leaving me to scramble after her. She cleared it quickly and dashed out onto the wooden walkway, her feet hammering against it.

By the time I reached her, she had both hands on the spiked tops of the wall, her face peeking out between them as she gazed out at a mass of black that slowly approached. It was only slow because of the distance, however. In truth, they charged towards us – and the people outside the Stoneskeep cried out in fear as they rushed back to the safety of the gates and the tolling of the alarm bell.

"There must be a hundred or more," I whispered. With Qrow gone, there was only the two of us – and the Soldiers who manned the village, of course. How strong were they? Could they even fight? Had they ever fought Grimm before?

Cinder ignored me, pushing past and shouting at the top of her lungs. "Soldiers to the walls! All NPC's fall back to the mine shafts. Move!"

"The mines?" I asked, hurrying to keep pace, even as Soldiers and villagers rushed to and fro, happy to have some orders to follow. "What if there's another quake?"

"Then we'll have to trust to the safety of the mines. The houses are already damaged, and there could be Nevermore among that horde. The mines are their only hope." Her eyes blazed with fire as she looked out at the approaching Grimm. "We can hold them," she said. "There are more than enough soldiers here, not to mention you and I."

An ear-splitting roar cut the air behind and above – and our eyes quickly turned to the mountain behind the village, where a new wave of black had appeared from the crest far above. Some flapped their wings in the air, while other more land-based Grimm rolled down the cliff with reckless abandon and no regard for their own lives.

My throat felt dry, and although I drew Crocea Mors before me, I felt naked without my armour, especially facing so vast a horde, and without Qrow or the others to back us up. It was just the two of us and Stoneskeep's ailing militia, which even now took to the walls but seemed to shake in their boots. Where I was afraid, they seemed terrified, yet not a one looked prepared to flee. It simply wasn't in their nature.

"Jaune…" Cinder caught my shoulder and dragged me around so that I was staring directly into her eyes. They were angry and focused, but there didn't seem to be any fear to speak of. "The horde to the rear is larger. I'll man the walls on that end and command the troops. You need to do the same here."

"C-Command them? But I don't know anything about that!"

"And you think they do? The people are terrified and they're looking towards you, towards us." She paused to let me look, and to my horror it was just like she said. So many of the Soldiers watched us nervously, taking what little confidence they could from our presence. Oh Gods. They thought we were going to turn this back on our own.

They thought we were going to save them…

"The people need a symbol to rally behind," Cinder said, shaking me firmly. "That's you, whether you want it or not. I'll hold the south wall. Do _not_ let the west fall or we are all of us dead."

"But how do I lead these people? I don't know anything about that!"

"You're a Knight, aren't you?" She shoved me back and turned away, already half-jogging to the south wall. Before she left, her parting words reached me. "It's time to act like it."

Time to act like it, huh? Yeah, that sounded apt. I turned back to the men on the wall, all of whom watched me with eager eyes. They were waiting for my words, my actions, and – worse of all – my orders. With an incredible force of will, I swallowed my terror and strode to the wall, placing Crocea Mors point down against the wooden floor and leaning my hands atop the pommel. I was fortunate for the tremors that had shaken everyone. They helped to mask the way my legs shook. Here I was, in pants and a tunic with a sword before me but no shield to my name, no armour to protect me from the claws of the enemy, and no Assassin to watch my back and pull me out of the fire at the last possible second.

But I'd promised Blake I would be okay… and I didn't dare to think what she'd feel if I fell here. With a quick sigh and a quicker prayer for her safety, I opened my eyes and stared out over the approaching horde. I couldn't make out much, but they were all roughly uniform in size, and that size was small. No Beowolves, Ursa or other Ancient Grimm here. Just the run of the mill kind I was used to dealing with back in the Emerald Forest. In numbers I'd not encountered before, sure. But I had armed men and women beside me. What use they'd prove to be, however, I had no idea.

"What do we do?" a man nearby asked me. He was at least twice my age with grey in his hair and a face as weathered as any I'd seen before. Despite that, his eyes were fevered and afraid, and he looked to a seventeen year old boy for comfort.

But this was the life I'd chosen for myself, wasn't it?

"We hold the line," I said, raising my voice and speaking with a confidence I did not feel. "We hold the walls, we cut them down, and then we celebrate our victory."

The men cheered weakly, and as the message began to pass down the walls, I could imagine tales of my bravery being exaggerated, because those cheers became more raucous and lively the further away they got. By the time it reached the end, I must have been a thousand feet tall, for Soldiers rattled their weapons against their shields and screamed at the tops of their lungs. On the southern wall, voices rose in echo – speaking of Cinder's no doubt easier success.

"I've never fought a Grimm before," a Soldier to my left whispered. He was short of stature and young, maybe only a year or two older than me. He was a Warrior, a Hero Class, but here as a Soldier. For him to have not even fought Grimm suggested he hadn't even attempted to pass the First Quest and become a Hero. And yet he was still a stronger Class than I was. He was a Warrior, where as I was but a lowly Blacksmith. It was funny how little that meant here.

"They bleed when you cut them," I said. "They die when you run them through. They wear no armour and they fight without technique or intelligence." I shot him a smile, and felt it come a little easier when men nearby, who had been listening in, chuckled and laughed. "You'll do fine. You're a Soldier of Mistral, right?"

The boy nodded, and I clapped a hand onto his mail-armoured shoulder.

"Then it's time to act like it."

* * *

 **Typical Druid is never around when you need him, huh? Actually, without really meaning to and without planning it, I found myself remembering those RPG games where you're given a really powerful character at the start of the game while writing this. They're often like a tutorial character or someone to help ease you in, but there always comes that point where someone needs to deliver a message, or pick up someone, and it's** _ **always**_ **conveniently the super-powered person, leaving you in the lurch and bereft of their aid. At least Qrow has a better reason here, lol.**

 **And here we are, kind of back where it begins in my mind, since my first fic was all about a city under siege. Ah, the memories. In a way, this chapter and those surrounding it are a lot about showing people what the Soldier Caste are like. We've had a lot of emphasis on Heroes and Labour Caste in past books, but there are still two other Castes of importance.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 27** **th** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	56. Book 4: Chapter 10

**Here we are. It's been an odd day for me, but the work is done.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 10**

* * *

The Grimm approached like a tide of purest black, covering the distance between them and the walls with unnatural speed. Some ran on hind legs, others on all fours, and yet more rolled, stumbled or fell towards us in a shambling heap. Some died before they even made it close, tripped and crushed to death by their fellows. It was a drop in the ocean.

"Shoot when they come close," I called, referencing the various people with bows, javelins and other ranged weapons. There weren't many of them, but some were alright lighting oil-soaked arrows in a nearby brazier, prepared to set light to the Grimm and hopefully slow them down.

"There are so many," someone whispered from nearby, an Archer in leather and mail armour, shaking like a leaf with his bow in hand. He looked at me wild-eyed and almost frothing at the mouth. "What are we supposed to do!?"

"Fight," I said.

The man looked at me as though I were insane. I looked back in kind. I knew fear, obviously. I'd been afraid plenty of times before, but I struggled to grasp the level of terror these people were revealing. I was just a Blacksmith, an NPC to these people, and yet it was I who stood here calm and collected while they considered flight? That didn't make sense.

 _Even if they're failed Heroes, many of them are still Hero Classes. How can they be so afraid against the Grimm?_ Sure, the numbers were worrying – very much so. I was frightened, I really was.

But shaking, screaming or begging for mercy wasn't going to solve anything. No help was expected or coming, or at least not for a day or two. The only people who were going to save us were ourselves.

"Fight," I repeated, "because if you don't fight, then no one will. If no one fights, then we all of us die. And your loved ones, your families, your children." I stared at the man, whose eyes had taken on a dangerous quality – almost like he thought I was threatening him. I caught his shoulder before he could move. The action was designed not only to keep him from running, but also from doing anything he might regret. "I know you're afraid," I said. "I am, as well. We all are. But right now, that fear is only going to make _them_ bolder. Bite down on it or you won't be able to shoot them."

"A-And what good will shooting them do? What can arrows do against those monsters?"

It was a sentiment the Archer was not alone in thinking if the nervous looks of those around us were any indication. Honestly, I didn't know either. They had to work since Coco was a badass Hero, but it might have been some kind of Skill or just her Level which made it possible.

Still, they needed something to inspire them, and as I looked around the walls I saw the boy from earlier, now holding three wooden sticks with sharpened points. I held a hand out towards him.

"M-Me, sir?"

"Give me one of those," I said, nodding to the javelins. He fumbled with them for a second but handed one over and I hefted it in my grip, inspecting it. It was a throwaway kind of weapon made mostly of wood and with a tip that had been sharpened and hardened in a fire. No metal, no steel tip and no decoration.

I had no idea how to throw a javelin, neither as a Blacksmith nor in my disguise as a Knight, but that didn't matter very much. It wasn't like I could miss the wall of Grimm approaching. I leant Crocea Mors against the wall and hoisted the javelin into the air, laying it flat atop my palm above me. With a quick breath to steady myself I took an unsteady step forward, then _hurled_ it with all my might.

I still didn't know how to use a javelin, nor did I have any Skills or abilities related to it. What I did have, however, was an unbalanced Strength Stat thanks to my A rating and high level, at least for a Blacksmith. The sharpened stick shot forward like an arrow launched from a bow.

I'd aimed for a tall lizard-like creature in the front row, but I missed it by a hideous margin, instead striking a Canis maybe four rows behind and eight Grimm to the left. If Blake had been there to see it, she'd have palmed her face and sighed.

As it was, the men had no idea _what_ I'd been aiming at, and as the wood punctured through the Canis' face, pinning it to another Grimm behind and killing both, they stared in absolute awe.

"There," I said, turning back to them and nodding. "That's two down. That was no enchanted weapon or special Knight's skill. That was just a stick through the face." I looked to the Archer, who still looked afraid but had at least stopped shaking. "I'm sure your arrows will do more. You just need to hit them somewhere important. You can do that, right?"

"Y-Yes." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, they were calm. "Yes, sir. I can. I can hit them."

"That's all I ask."

A voice further down the line cried out. "FIRE!"

Arrows and javelins scythed from the walls, hissing as they were fired past my ear and over my shoulder. It was hard to see how effective they were. Grimm died, but some fell with ten or more sticking from their bodies, and there were still hundreds that remained. The men cheered at the sight, however, even if I didn't. I felt like Coco could have made each one count. If these people thought this would be halted before hand-to-hand combat, they were wrong.

I picked up Crocea Mors once more and took a deep breath. They'd hit the walls soon and then try to clamber over them, at which point the battle would turn into a swirling melee. I had my sword but no armour and shield and no Guildmates to back me up.

I was on my own this time. No last-minute rescue by Blake, no Pyrrha looking out for me and no Ruby to come up with a plan to save our lives. Just me, my sword, several frightened men and a horde of monsters.

The fear should have been overwhelming but it wasn't. I felt… almost resigned. Maybe it was me getting used to this, or maybe it was something darker. Whatever the case, as the first Grimm hit the walls and started to climb, they found my hard-set face atop the walls – and were promptly greeted with the tip of my blade.

"Archers fall back!" I shouted, beheading the first and pushing its body back. "Everyone else move forwards. Kill them before they get over the walls!"

The men roared – or hysterically screamed – their approval, rushing forwards to meet the foe with myself at the front. As the Grimm struck and the killing began, the wooden walls soon became slick with blood and death.

/-/

"The walls aren't going to last," Qrow said, grabbing me by the arm as I'd been about to run over and engage another Grimm. It took me a second to recognise him, so exhausted and lost in the fight was I. When I did, his words filtered into my mind and my eyes widened.

"Qrow? When did you get here?"

"I've been here half an hour," he said – looking like he was surprised I hadn't noticed. I'd been so focused on the battle, I'd barely perceived anything. The Druid sighed and ignored the issue. "It doesn't matter. The walls are buckling further down the line. They're not going to keep standing and the Grimm are pushing harder than ever. We need to get these people back to the mine entrance before we're overrun. You get these guys going. I'll pass the message down the line." He was off a second later, leaving me to catch my breath and look towards the mines.

In those enclosed tunnels we'd essentially be trapped, but weren't we just as trapped out here? At least in there we could hold a tighter entrance and remove the numbers advantage against us. It was a long shot, and if another quake struck we'd be in trouble. On the other hand, waiting out here was almost certain death.

"Back," I shouted, waving one hand in the air. "Everyone get off the walls and fall back to the mines!" No one heard me on the first cry, or if they did they didn't respond. I had to repeat it three times before the message stuck and it was soon being passed down the line.

Saying it was easy, however. Actually managing to fall back was not. The Grimm were already on the walls in many cases, and with the fighting now in melee, it was all but impossible for people to break off. If they turned their backs, they were as good as dead. If they tried to back up, they'd be forced off the walls to crash to the floor down below. While the drop wasn't big enough to kill anyone who didn't land on their neck, a Grimm would surely leap down to finish the job.

"Damn it," I hissed, catching a stray claw coming for my throat and diverting it aside. As the limb went high, I reversed and brought Crocea Mors down, slicing it across the throat and beheading the Grimm in a spray of gore. On instinct alone, I slashed into a second, cutting it down before it could kill the now disarmed man it had been fighting. As he struggled for breath, I caught him by the breastplate and pushed him back. "Get back to the mines," I snapped. "Take anyone you can with you. Go!"

"W-What about you?" he stammered.

"You don't have the time to be worrying about me. Go!"

He did, and took a few others with him, those that could do so breaking away from the battle to heed my instructions and flee. That still left more than three-quarters of the Soldiers behind, and most of them were being pushed back by the tide of Grimm as it was. There was no way we could retreat without sacrificing some of those. It was simply impossible. Someone had to stay behind to keep the Grimm at bay while the others ran.

I couldn't accept it, refused to accept it. It couldn't even be me – not even for a heroic sacrifice – since whoever stayed would need to keep hundreds of Grimm busy and there was just no way could I manage that. I only had two arms, and the others could just ignore me and chased those who fled. There would need to be more left behind. Ten, twenty – maybe forty people left to die.

How was I supposed to accept that? How was I supposed to live with that? Was I not a Hero? Was this not my responsibility?

It was – and I felt a strange calm descent on me as I realised it. Accepted it. Embraced it.

A Canis roared as it cleared the wall, its maw opened wide as it lunged for a young soldier's face with teeth extended. The boy – older than me, but still a boy – cried out in fear, his own weapons buried in the flank of a lizard-like Grimm already dying before him. The sharp teeth would puncture his armour and tear out his throat in one go.

My hand caught it about the throat. The wolf-like beast howled and spat, but I surged forwards with a roar and slammed its body down on the sharpened tops of the wooden wall. It twitched atop it, impaled and dying as another closed in from the side. Crocea Mors met it, shearing it in two and splashing blood about and over me. My eyes saw through it, locking onto a large and meaty claw that was pulling itself over the edge of the wall.

"Beowolf!" the soldiers there screamed, falling back in the face of what was not an Ancient Grimm, but closer than anything else. It was beyond them, and they tried to flee, only to be brought low by the Grimm they left behind. Some were killed instantly but one cried out from the floor, holding back a Canis from snapping off his face.

My booted foot caught it, launching the beast off the wall. I dragged the Soldier up and pushed him back. "Go," I said. "Fall back to the mines." I swept my sword to the side, cutting another Grimm frown a downed and wounded soldier. He too scrambled to his feet and was helped away by the first. Those that managed to free themselves and were still alive fled past me, crying out in fear of the Beowolf that finally crested the walls and settled its giant bulk atop it. It roared angrily at me.

My eyes narrowed in return.

I remembered the first time I'd seen one… back in the First Quest when it had spawned in front of me, hunting me through the abandoned town and nearly killing me. It would have if not for Blake, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. Things were different now. I was stronger. This time, there would be no flight.

A copper pot attached to the wall caught my eye, and a quick sniff told me it was oil for the lanterns, or maybe even for archers to fire flaming arrows at approaching Grimm. I took it instead, upending it onto the blade of my weapon, tilting it down so that the excess ran down the fuller towards the tip. As the Beowolf fell onto all fours and rushed towards me, bowling lesser Grimm out of the way. My eyes glowed a pale blue.

"Stoke the Forge," I whispered, touching two fingers to the soaked blade.

It erupted into flame – and my eyes flickered pale blue behind it.

The Beowolf didn't care. It leapt forward, claws outstretched. Bringing the flaming sword up, I deflected one set to the side of me, stepping into its reach to dodge the other. Its huge bulk crashed into me, but I dug one foot back and heaved – _throwing_ the massive creature back. With a crackling _whoosh_ of air, Crocea Mors twirled forwards and cut half of its white mask from its face.

The soldiers around me cheered at the sight, their vigour renewed as they fought all the harder, rallying about the flaming sword and the Knight that wielded it. I barely had the time for it, my eyes focused on my prey as I danced forward, not giving it the chance to react as I lashed out for its throat. It batted the attack aside and lunged for my head, but I ducked and swept under, cutting across its ankles and severing one, the sword cauterising the wound before it had even the chance to bleed. The Grimm roared in fury – pain alien to it – but went silent as I buried the sword in its mouth, cutting through tongue cheek and bone to skewer its head.

With a grunt, I pushed it to the side and placed my foot against it, kicking it free of my blade and sending it crashing down from the wall. The cheers picked up once more.

"Hold the wall!" someone cried.

"Fire for the enemy!" another yelled.

"For the flaming sword!"

I laughed and did my best to ignore it all. There was work still to be done and one Beowolf certainly wasn't the end of this onslaught. I spied a break in the fighting ahead; a pocket of Grimm created around the body of a dead soldier, and rushed over to reinforce it. The men there had all but fallen when I arrived, and they gasped as my flaming sword cut past them, my body following as I recklessly threw myself into the Grimm sweeping left and right. I blocked one claw with my arm, ignoring the tell-tale feeling of skin tearing as I backhanded the creature away and ran another through. Skin crackled and burned, but that only made it easier to draw my sword free and behead a third, pushing its body over the wall to crash down on its fellows.

The distraction served its purpose and the beleaguered soldiers pushed forwards once more, renewed and back in control of the fight now that I'd thinned the number of enemies.

But I couldn't be everywhere – and as I looked about the battlefield, I realised the walls had become even more difficult to hold. Those who heeded mine and Qrow's instructions had fled, but those that remained were now locked into a battle they could not escape. I caught sight of the Druid fighting his way towards me, spinning and twirling with incredible speed, his curved blade a streak of black light that severed any limb that dared appear before him. His eyes glowed, but he cast no spell and instead cut his way through to me with a loud growl.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "I told you to fall back."

"You told me to get them to fall back," I replied, gesturing with my sword to the men still covering the walls. "It's not as easy as you say. The Grimm aren't going to give us the chance to retreat like humans would. They don't care for the advantage of taking the walls; they just want to kill us."

"Damn it all. I knew splitting our group up was a bad idea. Fucking Greycloaks." Qrow snarled and pierced a Grimm that attempted to climb the wall through its throat. It gurgled and fell back, wrenching its body off his sword. "We're stuck here now," he said. "I only hope the other soldiers made it back to cover the mines, because any Grimm who break past are headed straight there."

I looked back that way but couldn't see anything for all the buildings. There were several Grimm down on the street level, but plenty of soldiers to fight them. I didn't dare leave the walls to help. "Where's Cinder?" I asked.

"Fighting on the south wall. She was alive the last I saw her, but who even knows in this mess." Qrow prodded my chest with the hilt of his weapon. "You should focus more on yourself. Leave her to handle herself. She's strong enough for it."

He was gone a second later, leaving me behind to command the defence as he rushed down the wall towards a pocket of Grimm that had gained a foothold. I turned back to the wall in front of me, hacking and slashing methodically while occasionally breaking off to help those less able to help themselves. It continued for what felt like hours but was probably minutes, and sweat ran slick across my face, dampening my hair and leaving it to lay flat against my brow.

I flicked it aside, knowing there was nothing more I could do. At least I didn't have my armour to weigh me down, and I was surprised at how good it felt to fight without it. _My Dexterity is already low enough as it is. Have I been making life harder by trying to fight in armour?_ My Constitution was one of my stronger skills, so maybe I should have gone light from the start to give me more versatility. It didn't matter now.

It was funny how much the mind could wander in a situation like this. It didn't feel quite normal, and judging from the way the other Soldiers screamed, shouted and shook, it was only me who felt this way.

"Don't give up!" I cried, and earned a range of bewildered, shocked and awed faces from men who had been about to do so. While not inspired by my words, they looked amazed I could be without their fear. "Keep fighting!" I swept into a Grimm, shouldering its claws aside as I reversed and hooked my cross guard around its neck, dragging its face down to the floor and then using the edge of the blade to sever it.

The men rallied at the sight – even if they still seemed afraid, terrified even. Their battle cries were a mixture of pain and despair, but they charged in with me, driving the beasts from the walls and down into the mass below. It seemed never-ending, even if I knew it was not. I could see the back of the horde – the finite number – but that still meant several more waves and hundreds of Grimm to contend with, not to mention whatever was left on the South Wall where Cinder fought.

And as the tide crashed into the walls, I had to wonder why a village that mined stone for a living didn't have stone walls. The thought came to me when the wall beneath me let out a mighty _crack_ and shifted a foot or so backwards.

It was going to collapse.

"Off the wall!" I yelled, grabbing one man and pushing him back. He staggered and fell the short distance down, landing with a startled `oomph`. "Off the wall!" I repeated, louder. "Get to the streets. Make your way to the mines!"

They weren't idiots, these men. They felt the shift in the wall and did as I ordered, breaking off where they could and throwing themselves from the walls, landing in rolls and heaps down below and then stumbling to their feet to limp away. Some formed walls of steel and flesh in narrow streets, prepared for fighting in the confines of the village. Others made their way to the mines, resigned to a last stand and possible death.

I stayed atop the walls to buy them time. If I leapt off as well, then the wall would be breached and those retreating would be cut down. It was the only thing to cross my mind as I hacked left and right, swinging with reckless abandon and cutting limbs from anything that approached. It was not a perfect defence and I took blows in turn. The Grimm paid for each, however, and not a one that harmed me lived to tell of it.

But it was all for nothing. I saw it a second before I felt it, but that second wasn't time enough to react. An Ursa – an actual Ancient Grimm itself – barrelled into the wall beneath me, shattering it with ease. Its burly shoulder caught my body as I fell, propelling me back to roll in the dirt. As its heavy footsteps approached, I spat out a little blood and struggled to stand. Crocea Mors wavered, more from exhaustion than fear. The flame from earlier had been snuffed out when I landed, and I doubted it had the oil left for me to relight it.

A nearby soldier coughed and staggered up, but stumbled back upon seeing the monster. "A-An Ursa," he whispered, and then looked to me and swallowed heavily. He steadied his gaze and stood beside me. "What do we do, sir?"

He was useless here. I knew that, and he knew it too, yet he continued to stand there, ready to die to defend the people of Stoneskeep. I wondered if that was him talking or Mistral, but figured it didn't matter in the end. "Fall back to the mines," I said.

"And leave you!?"

He was brave… very brave, but also out of his depth. "It's too big to fit in the mine," I pointed out. "If you fall back there, I'll be able to retreat and do the same." I smiled at him. "Go. The faster you're gone, the quicker I can follow. I'll catch you up."

"O-Okay…" He nodded and lowered his weapon. "I'll wait for you, sir. Don't take too long!"

I felt sorry for him. And as he ran away, I finally realised it was the same young man who had stood beside me when the fighting started – the one who had never fought Grimm before. That had changed now, I supposed, though I didn't want to think this would be his first and only battle.

Sadly, I knew I wouldn't be catching up with him anytime soon. The second I turned my back, this thing would crash through the building and kill me. Ancient Grimm didn't mess around, and although this was _nothing_ compared to the one we'd fought in the Dungeon, it was still a foe beyond my exhausted and battered self.

That should have terrified me, but it didn't. I felt a strange clarity that even _I_ knew was wrong. Crocea Mors was levelled towards it.

 _I should run_ , my mind pointed out. _I should flee. I should scream. I… I shouldn't feel this calm._ But I did, and as the Ursa loped towards me, I shifted my feet and prepared myself to meet its charge. It would surely crush me, but one good cut would put it down and give the others a chance to escape. That would be enough.

As it came near – my eyes began to glow.

"Move!" a voice screamed, cutting off my moment as a dark shape dashed in from the left and sliced across the back of the Ursa's left calf. The beast howled and flung an arm back, catching Qrow about the leg and launching him into a wall. "Argh!" he cried, but managed to keep hold of his weapon. "Damn it, kid. Get out of here!"

"Qrow?" I asked, the fog in my mind fading. I yelped and dodged a claw that would have disembowelled me, and my sword lashed back out through muscle memory and training alone, nicking its wrist. It was a pathetic wound but it seemed enough to enrage the already furious beast, which lowered itself onto all fours and charged directly at me. Its body crashed into and through a building as I threw myself to the side.

The Druid was just working his way up into a standing position when I reached him. "I'm okay," he said, waving me away and obviously ignoring the grisly wound on his leg. He wasn't okay. "You seriously about to stand there and take a charge from that thing? Use your brain, brat!" He cuffed my shoulder. "What do you think Ruby would say if she heard about that? Or your girlfriend?"

I knew he was right, but the moment wasn't right for regrets. "Sorry," I said, not really feeling it. "I don't know what came over me. I just got lost in the fight."

"Yeah well, don't get lost again. I need you in your right mind."

I was about to ask him what he meant but the building the Ursa had crashed into gave a tired groan and the beast hauled itself free. Yet again, I didn't feel nearly as afraid as I thought I should. I glanced down at Qrow's leg instead and asked, "Don't you have a healing spell for that?"

"I'm using it."

I looked again and saw blood continue to flow. "It must not be a very good one…"

"I'm not much of a healer. Not much of a spell caster." He glanced at me. "Tell you what; if we survive this I'll give you the full story, okay?"

"Sure." I was only vaguely curious but talk of the future was good. It implied we'd have one when all of Stoneskeep was currently being overrun. I hoped Blake and the others were okay, and then wondered if there was something wrong with me for thinking of other people in a situation like this.

The Grimm's charge removed all such thoughts entirely. Qrow went left, I to the right. The Ursa angled itself towards me and swiped with both claws to try and grab and pull me in. I stepped in – though only to get inside its grip and stab up into its chest. I hit the floor a second later to dodge its arms and was forced to roll under and between its legs as it tried to stamp on me.

Behind, Qrow staggered forward and unleashed a blistering attack on its hind legs, hamstringing one and bringing the beast down onto one knee – coincidentally just after I'd rolled through not a second too soon. Whether or not he could cast magic, Qrow's attacks tore huge chunks from the creature, cutting off its bone carapace and exposing its spine. "Finish it!" he yelled.

He needn't have. The second I saw the opening, Crocea Mors was already coming in, pushed forward by my shoulder against the pommel as I less thrust and more _rammed_ the point into it. The spinal column didn't break as I'd intended and Crocea Mors skittered off. That didn't matter, however, as it impaled deeper into the body. The Ursa stiffened, and I froze with my cheek pressed against its coarse fur.

Had we done it? Or was it about to turn and tear me limb from limb?

Qrow sealed the deal by slamming his sword in beside my own, except on the other side of its spine. Our eyes met and we pushed with all our might, toppling the monster forward. It landed with a mighty crash and did not rise again.

"We did it," I panted.

"Yeah," he replied, releasing his sword and stumbling to the side. I caught him before he could fall and looped his arm over my shoulder. The beast's claws had gone through his leg and exposed muscle, though luckily it hadn't taken the whole thing off. It still wasn't healing like I'd seen Priest's spells do.

"Damn it," Qrow cursed. "Can't say I expected this level of Grimm. Not here. What kind of negativity would be needed for this?"

I didn't dare say, even if I felt I might know the answer.

"I'll try and get you back to the mines," I said.

"Little difference it'll make, kid. Shit, I knew my Passive would play up, but this isn't what I had in mind. Oz should have known better than to put you lot under my care."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't even know. Forget it." He pushed off my body and limped away. "Get to the mines and hold yourself there. Reinforcements from Mistral should be en route. You might be able to hold off until they arrive."

"And you?" I asked.

"I'll give you a diversion. It's the least I can do."

At the cost of his life, he meant. I tried to stop him but felt just as exhausted, and I had no idea whether either of us would make it to the mines otherwise. We were cut off and with Grimm covering the streets between us. This really was the end. I felt sick to my stomach, and shivered at the cold air. Something behind warmed me instantly, like the baking sun at the height of noon.

It was late evening, however. Such heat was impossible.

Qrow's eyes stared past me. "What the hell is she doing!?"

I turned to see what he meant and my mouth opened in shock as I caught a familiar figure stood atop the bell-tower, the top of which had been cut away and fallen to the ground. Cinder's arms were pointed up towards the sky, and her hair flapped in the wind alongside her crimson dress. Flames danced about her arms and hand, but it was the large ball-shaped orb of fire above her that truly caught my eye. It was huge… far too large to be called a fireball, and something the likes of which I doubt Weiss could have ever managed.

"Is she going to blow up the village?" I asked, too tired to even sound frightened by the prospect.

"I doubt a Hero from Mistral would…" Qrow's eyes dipped lower. "Still, if she has a plan in mind she better do it quick or she's toast."

I saw what he meant instantly and cursed. Several Grimm were scaling the tower, and from her angle focused on the area above her, she couldn't see them. With a growl I pushed off and away, dashing in her direction as I cupped my hands before my mouth. "Cinder!" I yelled, aware that my voice was lost over the roars and screams of combat. I tried again "Cinder! Below you! Look out!"

She didn't hear me. As a Beowolf scaled up behind her, its giant bulk clearing the barrier and one arm raised to rend her in two, she pointed her hands high and shouted something of her own. The Beowolf's claws came down. My warning was torn away in the wind.

An explosion shook Stoneskeep and drove me to the floor. I landed hard, heat washing over me and causing me to gasp for air. It didn't burn but instead was a shock – like being doused with hot water when you were already freezing cold. I look up in time to see Cinder stood at the edge of the broken tower, slumped over the balustrade as she fought for breath. Behind her, the Beowolf had fallen to its death – propelled back by the explosion. But it was what was above her that made my mouth run dry.

"What… What is _that_?"

It was a bird. No, that didn't do it justice. It was a giant creature of some kind – like an eagle or a hawk, except made of naught but rolling flame and flickering fire. The distinction of its edges, what little there were, flickered and changed constantly, and it was only my human definition of `bird` that made it seem as such. As its giant wings spread out to either side, blasting hot air and wind down onto us all, I realised that it hadn't been a ball at all. The bird's wings had simply been curled about itself, its head and beak lowered to make it look like one.

Now, with its wings spread and its beak raised towards the sky, there was no mistaking it. The creature let out a mighty trill that sounded like a cross between a nightingale and a crackling wood fire.

I doubted I was the only one who stopped and stared, for a silence had fallen over the battlefield. No screams, no noise, no voices – nor even the roar of Grimm. All I could hear was the mighty beat of its wings, and Cinder's voice – crystal clear – as she called out.

"Phoenix," she ordered. "Purge the walls!"

The bird, phoenix, trilled its response, diving low and whooshing over my head, clearing the buildings by scant metres and trailing little sparks that floated like fireflies in the air. I turned about so quickly that I fell, landing on my rear as I watched the monstrous construct disappear over the walls, and then fly about them, its body tilted inwards and its wings visible above the palisade. The Grimm outside screamed and burned and the walls themselves lit as it passed through them, heedless of physical barriers and yet setting alight everything it touched.

The Spell – skill, summon? I had no idea – continued its flight about the village, burning the hordes of Grimm to ash before it swam lazily back into the air. Its wings beat once, twice, and then slammed out – bringing it to a halt as it hovered above the village. Its eyes gazed over us, washing over and past me and towards the Grimm within the walls. Its beak opened – and a solid pillar of flame shot out from it, incinerating an entire group in one go.

I turned away from the might creature, staring at the woman who had summoned it, who stood atop the central bell tower with her hair flapping in the wind.

As the last Grimm were burnt to ash, the Phoenix flew back to land behind her, its wings closing in about her and its flaming beak coming close to her face. Despite the heat, she reached out to touch it, stroking one hand against the bird's head as it nuzzled her chest.

The soldiers and villagers, who had finally come out from hiding, cheered and hollered at the sight, many raising their hands towards the woman who had saved them all.

As a shuffling series of footsteps reached me, I looked back to see Qrow. He limped forwards but much like mine, his eyes were focused above. The Phoenix had begun to disappear, like a fire left to burn as particles rose up towards the sky and blew away on the wind. It only took a few seconds, but even after it was gone, I couldn't purge the image from my mind.

"What the hell was that?" I gasped.

"A reminder," Qrow said, "that no matter how old you get, and how much you see, there will always be something in this world that can surprise you…"

I didn't know what to say. The woman who had saved us leapt down from the tower, landing in a soft crouch as people slowly emerged from the mines to stare in awe at her. She swept her hair back and looked to them – and they burst into cheers, crying their adulation and love. Cinder seemed to bask in it for a second, before she turned to the two of us and walked slowly towards us.

When she reached us, she paused to smile.

"I'm about to collapse," she said, as if discussing the weather. "Jaune, could you-"

She didn't manage anymore. I caught her as she fell, dropping Crocea Mors as I twisted her body to hold her facing upwards, her head and neck cradled in my arm as I fell into a crouch to comfort her fall. Several Soldiers nearby gasped in horror – and for a second I feared their agony at the perceived loss of their saviour would start another Grimm incursion. Luckily, Qrow was on it.

"She's fine," he snapped, raising his voice so that everyone could hear him. "She's just exhausted from that final spell. Everyone just… do your things. Man the walls, see to the wounded, and bury the dead." He trailed off with a long sigh. "The battle of Stoneskeep is won. The Grimm are dead."

The men and women nearby nodded and rushed away to fulfil his instructions, one carrying the message back to the mines for the others. Soon, orders and commands were being shouted out, and people ran to and fro to check buildings and rescue those they could.

"The battle is won," I said, "but at what cost?"

"A heavy one," Qrow replied. "The best battle is the one fought with words, but anything more than that and you'll have a victory that feels as hollow as any defeat. At least when you're dead there isn't time for grief or regret." His words echoed my thoughts perfectly, but he crouched down and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Still, you can't let it get to you now. You've got to think how much worse things would be if we hadn't won. All these people would be dead for one and you'd not get another chance to see your friends and loved ones."

He was right. I nodded. "What about her?" I asked, looking down to Cinder. "What do you think that thing was?"

"Some kind of spell, I'd guess. I've heard legends of summons and creatures like them, but this isn't the time to jump to conclusions. It could have been a fire-spell _shaped_ like a bird, rather than a bird made of fire."

"Is that what you think?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Prestige Classes are a law unto their own, kid. They don't follow the usual rules and the things they can do sometimes seem impossible. They're the people from stories; the very ones myths and legends are formed around. Everything crazy you've ever heard and thought impossible? There's a good chance it happened, but that it was a rare one-in-a-million Prestige Class that managed it, and no one else can ever hope to imitate it."

Was the difference between Prestige and non-Prestige really that great? I didn't know how to feel about that. Pyrrha had never made a meal of her Class, but that might have just been because she didn't want anyone to treat her differently. Back in the Dungeon, she'd actually managed to parry and deflect the giant Ursa's attacks.

Little wonder the people of Mistral put so much faith in them…

"Let's get her to a bed," Qrow said, standing and helping me to do the same, Cinder slumped in my arms. "It's the least we can do for her saving our asses, and who knows, she might be willing to explain what the hell that was when she wakes up."

"And you can get someone to see to your leg," I said.

"What do you mean? It's already healed."

I looked down in surprise to see that he'd spoken the truth. The wound itself was gone, though red marks showed the outline of it on his leg. The healing spell had worked, then. It had just taken far longer than any other I'd seen before, and not been at all useful in combat. "You're going to explain that to me, right?"

"I said I would, so I will. Tomorrow, though. I don't know about you, but I could really use some rest about now."

I was the same, and suddenly felt a fresh wave of exhaustion wash over me, almost like a shroud had been lifted and the fatigue I'd been hiding all along had been revealed at last. I stumbled and nearly fell – might have, dropping Cinder across the floor – if not for Qrow catching us both.

"I wondered when you'd go," he laughed. "I was surprised at how well you handled it out there. I've never seen someone look so steady in the face of death. That some kind of Knight Skill for holding the line?"

"Something like that," I mumbled.

"Yeah well, you can tell me all about it in the morning if you like. Get some rest tonight. You did good. We all did."

I felt proud at the words, if only because Qrow didn't seem the type to praise someone for nothing, especially not me. Even so, I wondered if it would be enough. Stoneskeep had been saved, but the Grimm had spawned due to something else. Something that reminded me of a mountain capped with snow and a deadly apparition summoned through sacrifice.

My dreams that night were plagued with a white face set with eyes of crimson fire.

" **Sleep well,** **Deceiver,"** Salem's voice whispered into my very bones. **"I'll be waiting for you..."**

* * *

 **Okay so, today has been a day and a half. No internet all day at work and no phone lines or internet either, so I've been running around like a headless chicken trying to get that sorted out. You wouldn't believe how much that can hit a company in the gut, especially around the Christmas period. That didn't leave much time for this, sadly.**

 **Anyway, this is a damn sight faster than the siege of Magnis, huh? A part of me wanted to split it over two chapters and make each longer, but the siege isn't the important factor and I ultimately decided not to. It's important, but there isn't much to develop during it, so it didn't need to go on for multiple days or hours.**

 **What key aspects there were ended up being revealed, so it did what it had to.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 27 (+1)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 73 (+5) (A)**

 **Con: 56 (+2) (B)**

 **Dex: 16 (+1) (D) (Rune: 20)**

 **Agi: 27 (+2) (C)**

 **Int: 37 (+2) (C)**

 **Wis: 48 (+3) (B)**

 **Cha: 13 (+0) (D)**

 **Res: 76 (+6) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Fire from the Forge-**

Immunity to heat, flames and associated damage caused from _his_ forging process.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Stoke the Forge-**

Generate intense heat in the hand for a short period of time, capable of super-heating metal to forging temperatures without the use of a forge.

 **-Quench-**

Rapidly cool metal-based material to achieve a hardening effect during the forging process. Quench can only be used in metallurgy, as opposed to Stoke the Forge, which can generate heat in the hand irrespective of what it is then used on.

 **-Runesmithing-**

The ability to etch Runes onto weapons, the effect of which is determined by the Rune itself. Limited to a single Rune per weapon.

 **-Runes-**

Rune of Minor Dexterity - +4 to Dexterity

Rune of Minor Constitution - +4 to Constitution

 **Alleged Active Skills**

 **-Flaming Sword-**

Wreathe one's blade in a sheet of flame, granting extra damage of a flame-based type.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

* * *

 **And here we have an "Alleged skill" which I have thrown on for the sake of it. After all, Jaune has to be a Knight, right? Even if he doesn't name them, it's interesting to see what Skills other people might come up with as a means of explaining away his actions. I suppose one could also make an argument for "Rally" or "Hold the Line" based on his ability to command and instil confidence in the troops earlier, but since none of his Guild saw that, I won't list it.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 4** **th** **December**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	57. Book 4: Chapter 11

**Next chapter. I'd just like to say to the few who spoke of plate armour and how they felt I wasn't aware of how easy it is to move in, I** _ **have**_ **seen the same youtube videos you all likely have. Jaune's plate armour is a little heavier than normal since at the start of this book (or the one before it), you may recall him actually** _ **making**_ **it a lot heavier on purpose. Given his high Strength, he thought it might help make him tankier if he bulked his armour up to what most would call an unreasonable amount.**

 **As such, losing that made a significant difference to him – especially since he's not fought without it since Level 13 (and being Level 27 now, he's likely forgotten what it even feels like to not wear armour. He's basically had half his life in levels lived within it).**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 11**

* * *

The reinforcements from Mistral arrived in the morning.

I watched them from atop the walls, stood alongside men and women who had fought and been hurt with me the night before. The troupe that approached seemed far too small to have made a difference in the battle, but I had to remind myself that they'd come not expecting a full-on Grimm incursion. The Soldiers in the squad – fifty in all – looked shocked and nervous at the sight of the devastation. At their head, a figure in far more ornate armour pushed off from his horse, landed on two feet, and rushed towards the gates.

Cinder was there, and Qrow and I moved down the steps to meet her as the man approached. He was young – at least as young as me – and had hair the colour of the summer sky. His skin was tan, his outfit a mixture of a crimson tunic with metal plates fastened over key areas. He wore no graves, but had a silvery tasset of overlapping metal plates down the outside of each leg. His weapon, a strange, pronged lance, remained on his saddle. The words above his head labelled him as a Lancer, though he looked nothing like Glenn Vuori had. His name, apparently, was Neptune.

"What happened here?" he asked. "We got the word to reinforce but…" He gestured uselessly to the damaged walls, the clear signs of burns and the burials taking place in the hillside outside, the Labour Caste members guarded by Soldiers as they dug graves for the fallen.

It was a sombre and cruel morning… made even more so by how the sun shone and there was not a cloud in the sky. It felt like rain or mist would have been more appropriate, but it was instead a beautiful day.

"Stoneskeep was attacked," Cinder answered before Qrow could and took control of the situation with an easy grace. "An incursion of Grimm struck both from the mountain itself and also the plains. The village was almost overrun but we were able to hold them off." She paused and gestured to the two of us. "These Heroes from Vale assisted us in the defence. Without them, I'm sure we would be lost."

That was nonsense and both Qrow and I knew it. Cinder's spell, summon, whatever it was, had done the lion's share of the killing. Come to think of it, there was no telling how much Exp she'd gained from that. Maybe Prestige Classes had more than just the advantage in raw stats.

"Is that's so, then thank you," the Lancer said, bowing to us. "My name is Neptune Vasilias, I have been sent from Haven to lead a force in relieving Stoneskeep. I… I'm sorry for coming so late," he added, face twisted in dismay. "This is my failure."

"You didn't know, kid," Qrow said, not unkindly. "Don't beat yourself up."

"The Druid speaks true," Cinder added. "Your duty was to come as fast as you could and considering the distance travelled, I believe you have done just that. Hold yourself with pride, Vasilias. You did all you could."

"T-Thank you." He seemed distressed still, or maybe just frustrated that he couldn't take part in the defence. I could understand it a little, even if I wasn't born in Mistral. Seeing so much devastation and washing you could have done something about it seemed fairly normal. "If you'll excuse us, I'll see to relieving those injured and exhausted by the fighting," he said, motioning for his men to approach. "Even if we missed the fight, we can at least clean up any Grimm that spawn nearby."

"We'll leave that to you," Qrow said.

"I have a message for Miss Fall, as well." Neptune held up a sealed scroll, and once again the sigil of Julianna Verdant was visible on the side. She nodded and took it, unrolling and inspecting its contents. When she was done, she turned to Qrow and I.

"You'll have to excuse me. Lady Julianna demands a report and I'll need to write that. We are awaiting the others to meet up with us, no?"

"Yeah." Qrow nodded in the direction of the horizon. The second the siege was over he'd had messengers sent out to the nearby villages to check on them and make sure they were safe. There was no telling if they'd been attacked or not, but if not then the others would be meeting us here instead of at the pre-arranged spot. I was looking forward to seeing them again.

"The two of us will get out of your way," Qrow continued, gripping my arm and pulling me to the side. "We're not actually Mistral Heroes, so this is all over our head anyway. You okay to handle things here?"

Cinder was obviously surprised but nodded. "Yes, I shall be fine with it."

"Cool. We'll be around."

She didn't have a chance to protest, nor did I as Qrow took me to the side and away, down an empty road and towards a more open part of the village – towards the back wall where the mountain stood.

"What's wrong?" I asked once he stopped and I was able to catch myself.

"We need to talk," he said, sitting on a nearby barrel. He gestured for me to do the same on some stacked boxes. I did, curious and a little nervous as to what he might say. "Yesterday was a mess, huh? One second we're minding our own business, the next we're stuck in the middle of an invasion by the forces of evil." He laughed and upended his flask over his mouth, but nothing came forth. With a scowl, he tucked it away. "I even ran out of drink mid-fight. You know it's bad when that happens."

"You could refill at the inn," I suggested. "I'm sure they'd give you it for free."

"I'm sure they would, but that's not important right now."

"What is?"

"You."

I winced. I'd kind of figured that was the case since he'd dragged me out here alone, but I wasn't sure what it meant. There wasn't anything I'd done wrong, surely. There was also no way he'd seen through my disguise since I felt more like a Knight this morning than I ever had before. What Blacksmith could have possibly stood atop the walls, commanded men twice his age or more, and come out alive from it? Not just any Blacksmith, that was for sure.

Still, Qrow's gaze was focused on me with an intensity that was unnerving. It was like even he wasn't sure what to make of it – or of me.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I think I pegged you wrong before," he said, beginning slowly. "When I first met you, I judged you by the standard of most Knights I've dealt with – arrogant bastards seeking glory and fame and waxing on about honour, nobility and chivalry. I figured you were a bad influence for Ruby, especially with how she sees Heroes and stuff like it. Seeing a knight in shining armour up close? Well, I wasn't exactly chuffed at that."

"But you said you were wrong," I pointed out with a small smile. "Does that mean you changed your mind?"

"Heh, rub it in, why don't you. Yeah, I changed my mind. Not just from how you treated Ruby, but also that girl of yours. No normal Knight would see an Assassin as another person, let alone care for them like you do. When I heard you were raised by NPC's, it made sense. He doesn't know better, I thought – except that `not knowing better` was a good thing in this case. It made you likable and I let it go. Then, last night came and I had to change my mind all over again..."

"Tell me," he said, staring into my eyes, "do you want to die?"

"What?" I gasped and made to stand, but his hand clamped down onto my knee, forcing me to remain seated. "No," I said. "What on Remnant makes you think that!?"

"What else am I supposed to think after last night?" he shot back. "I didn't think much of it at first. The kid's making the best of a shitty situation. He's holding it in so as not to panic the Soldiers. I thought you were brave, thought you were desperate – but then, when you faced that Ursa – I realised it was neither of those things. You weren't afraid at all."

I had been at first before the fighting had started, but by the time the Ursa came around, he was right. I'd been fairly calm. "Is that such a bad thing? Better calm than panicking."

"Sure, but a little fear is important in keeping a person alive," he returned. "You were dead set on taking an Ursa to the face, would have if I hadn't come in and cut its tendons before it hit you. What the hell did you think was going to happen?"

I'd cut it. That was the only thing that came to mind at the point where I'd stood awaiting its charge. I'd felt a strange calm come over me and the certainty that I could beat it – which come to think of it, was definitely not a sure thing at all. It had been arrogant for sure. I also knew Qrow wouldn't accept that, so I looked away awkwardly and remained silent.

"You're brave," he said. "I know that. I've heard enough of it from Ruby and Yang, and seen as much in person. That's not a bad thing. It really isn't. There's got to be a limit, though. Stop being afraid entirely and you'll give your life in a hopeless battle."

"But we didn't have a choice last night," I argued. I understood his criticism, but it wasn't like retreat had been an option. "It was do or die, Qrow. Forgive me if I didn't panic and run if there's nowhere to run."

"There was the mines," he said, "or just to the side. I told you to get back to the mines on the wall, yet you stayed there and told others to escape instead."

"I couldn't just leave them up there to die!"

"There," he said, tapping my chest. "That's what I mean. You _couldn't_ do this, you _can't_ do that. Those absolutes are the problem. I'll hazard a guess it was that same concept that kept you from running when I appeared to handle the Ursa. You could have left that to me but decided to get stuck in yourself."

"I thought I was helping."

"And you were," he admitted, "but it wasn't necessary. I'm not blaming you for that and I appreciate it, but I've heard from Ruby how much you want to help people. You put them before yourself, and that's admirable, to a degree. Wanting to help people is never a bad thing." He sighed and shook his head. "It only becomes a bad thing when you want to help them more than you do yourself."

I frowned at the stones beneath my feet. "I thought helping people was what a Hero was supposed to do. I thought that was the point."

"Being a Hero is a job, nothing more." Qrow sighed and leaned back. "The point of life is to live it. It's to have a life, enjoy it, and then make sure you leave something behind for those you care about. Don't get me wrong, I like you. Hard not to like a guy you've fought alongside, and we wouldn't be having this conversation if I didn't give a damn about you living or dying."

"You're worried I'll be another Summer Rose," I realised. "You're worried I'll die like her."

Qrow kept my gaze for several long seconds and then shrugged one shoulder. He didn't deny or confirm it, but that was enough. He thought I'd put being a Hero before everything and everyone else, and then die alone as a result – leaving behind everyone who cared about me.

"Summer was the perfect Hero," he said. "Good mother, wonderful sister-in-law, and amazing wife from what I was constantly forced to overhear." He laughed raucously, but it dwindled down into a bitter smile. "But above all of that she was the perfect Hero – and everything else came second to that. Take it from a man who knows, kid. Heroes meet shitty ends. It's what we do."

"Didn't she die helping people?" I had to ask.

"No. She _lived_ helping people. She died _failing_ to help people. That's the way it's remembered, anyway. Every time you successfully save a life, that person will remember you forever. But try your hardest and die, and that won't matter. The person you're trying to save will probably die as well, and they'll die cursing your name for not trying harder. And people like to remember tragedies more than they do heroics," he added. "You could save a thousand children, but fail and cause the death of ten on your last Quest and no one will forgive you for it."

"Are you saying she wasted her life?"

"Watch how you ask those questions," Qrow said gruffly. "Summer was a friend. I loved her in my own way. She didn't waste her life, but she did throw it away. I've nothing against the life of a Hero, but the key is to make sure it doesn't consume you. Do good, save lives, be the Hero – but always remember that a dead Hero serves no one. Risks are necessary, but there comes a point when you have to step back and say `I need back-up`. Summer never did. She took risk after risk until it proved one risk too many. I'm worried you might go the same way."

"I won't," I promised. "I care too much about my own life to die like that, and if you're worried about me dying and hurting Ruby and Yang, then don't. I'm not as brave as you think. I'm a coward."

"Heh, then you've got a funny way of showing it, kid." Qrow sighed and looked reluctantly at his empty flask once more. I could relate. After that kind of conversation, I could use a drink as well. "I promised you I'd tell you why I couldn't use spells very well, didn't I?" he randomly said, changing the conversation.

I nodded and went along with it. "You did. This the time for it or do you need a drink?"

"If I start, I won't stop." He sighed and tossed the flask aside. "Alright, sit down. I'll fill you in on my sordid past. Not much of a story, but hey, maybe it'll teach you a thing or two."

Qrow settled down and crossed his arms, tapping one foot as he looked up towards the sky, as if recalling a time a long, long time ago. I waited patiently, not quite as curious as I was pretending, but interested enough and desperate to change the topic from me being a suicidal idiot.

"I guess it started when I was born," he finally said. "I was a twin, the younger twin – and wouldn't she never let me forget it. My sister was called Raven, still it, I guess, for all that I haven't seen her in years. We were born to a nomadic tribe that wandered the Kingdoms, mainly sticking to Vacuo and Vale. It was a hard life and a vicious one, and the tribe valued strength above everything else. The strong lived and prospered while the weak died or were left to pursue the weakling arts. My being born a Druid was something of a surprise, and not all that pleasant of one as it turned out."

"They didn't want you to be a Druid?"

"They didn't want me to be a spell caster," he said. "Don't get me wrong, there's strength in being able to use magic, but they were old-fashioned people and traditions aren't always founded in common sense. Either way, they decided that if I was going to prove myself worthy of the Branwen name, I was going to learn to fight like my sister. None of that magic bullshit, but cold, hard steel." He chuckled. "I… wasn't very good at it."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "But you're really strong!"

"Oh sure, after thirty years, but not as a ten-year-old, I wasn't. I was a Druid, kid. That doesn't mean much for strong muscles or stamina, and it didn't mean much against my sister, either. She was an absolute monster with a blade. A real terror."

"Better than you?"

"By far… and even stronger now, I'd imagine. She was the pride and joy of the tribe, and that only made me look worse in comparison." He laughed to himself. "Ray wasn't always cruel about it, though, even if the others were. She took to their teachings and hated weakness but never really considered me weak. I just looked weak stood next to her. We always trained together and she always kicked my ass, but I kept getting up and I guess she liked that about me."

"Things continued like that for a while," he went on. "I was taught how to use a sword and told to keep using one, even when I wasn't very good at it. If I learned a Spell, I'd ignore it. If I used a spell, I'd be beaten for it. I got a little practice in since Ray always told me to use them on her in private spars; she didn't like the idea of being caught off-guard by anyone later in life. The point is, I learned how to do everything without using spells for the most part, and after a while, that started to change me."

"You mean it changed the way you fought? Or it changed the way you thought?"

"No. It changed _me_." He met my eyes sternly. "As in, it changed the very core of who I am. This isn't a lesson taught in most schools, but I'll give it to you because I promised. Have you ever heard of Paths before?"

"Cinder said something about them the other day, but she wouldn't tell me what they were," I said.

"I'm not surprised she'd know. Mistral seems like the kind of place that would still teach it." He clearly didn't think much of that, and I leaned in to hear more. "Paths are a part of a Hero. No, they're a part of everyone on Remnant. They're just like Passives and everyone has them, or comes to develop them sooner or later. Here's a quick test, kid. What's the difference between a Warrior in heavy armour with a sword and shield, and one in leather with a two-handed sword?"

"The equipment," I said. "Well, and the role they'd take, I guess. One's clearly equipped to tank, while the other is more of a damage-dealer."

"Yeah, and one of them will learn Skills like `Shield Strike` or `Steel Wall`, and the other will suddenly develop abilities like `Mighty Blow` or `Cleave`. I'm making those up, by the way," he added. "I don't know Warrior skills. It's for the sake of an example."

"I get it," I said. "Are you trying to say those people will actually grow in different ways based on what equipment they're wearing?"

"Close, but not quite. The equipment doesn't matter as much as the method. This is what a Path is. A Warrior who dedicates his life to being a tank will start to subtly gain Skills that help him in that. Meanwhile, take someone who likes to two-hand or even dual-wield, and they'll go down that path instead – gaining Skills that help them with that."

"Two different Warriors," I whispered.

It felt like my world had exploded. My mind whirred but I wasn't able to make any coherent thought, and the implications of it were staggering. They were also staggeringly _obvious_. Warriors fought in different ways – that was blatantly obvious. Hell, I'd just seen a Lancer in Neptune who clearly fought from horseback and used a trident, while Glenn Vuori had been on foot and liked to throw her spear around.

Did that same logic apply for the Labour Caste, though? And if so, how?

"Mages get it too," Qrow said, "and everyone else as well. Take your little Mage, for instance. She can use fire, but you ever noticed how she prefers to use ice?" He waited for me to nod. "She's growing into a Control Mage, whether she realises it or not. Most don't. They just naturally gravitate to whatever feels natural, and then count their lucky stars when their Skills coincide with that."

My hands shook. "Wouldn't that apply to the Labour Caste as well?" I asked desperately. "Wouldn't that mean they could fight like Heroes!?"

"What? No, not like that." He laughed, unknowing of how my stomach plummeted. "I mean, they'd still get a Path too, don't get me wrong, but it only changes how you develop and what Skills you get. It doesn't change Stats or what they grow like, and it's not like a Cook could develop some kind of combat skill. Everything they learn would still be related to their Class, so they'd still be screwed in a fight."

But I was proof that wasn't quite right, wasn't I? Or if not that, then I was proof _something_ could work. My head span at the possibilities. My Runesmithing… I'd assumed my father hadn't told me because he thought it pointless, but what if I'd only unlocked it because I was a Blacksmith who was constantly in combat.

It sounded unreasonable – especially since these `Paths` Qrow spoke of were probably meant to develop over a lifetime. _But then I was Level 13 when I entered Beacon. I'm Level 27 now, which is means I've grown more in under a year than I did in seventeen years before now._

That was… thinking about it like that was shocking.

Qrow didn't even notice, and kept talking. "I never really questioned it myself, but before long I'd gone and locked myself into the Path of a Druid who specialises in melee combat. Even if I could use a few Spells, I never learned any new ones. That's why my healing Spell was so useless."

"Because it's a beginner's spell," I said, realising what he meant. He nodded grimly. "But… this sounds so important," I said. "How has no one told us this before now? Why wasn't this taught in Beacon?"

It was huge knowledge. If people were using Spells or fighting in certain ways, then they might lock themselves onto a Path before they ever realised – and that would have repercussions that would last a lifetime.

"It's not taught because of what happened to people like me," he said. "Think, Jaune. What do you think happens if people know the way they fight will influence who they later become? There are always more and less glamorous ways of doing things. My tribe knew about Paths, and I only realised later that they were trying to force me onto mine. I never had a choice in the matter." He scowled down at his hands, a faint, emerald glow appearing about them. A vine broke through the dirt of the ground, but the plant wilted and died before it reached his fingers. He sighed and let it go. "I never had the chance to become what I was meant to be. What I _wanted_ to be."

I couldn't help but feel something stir inside as I stared at the Druid. "I'm sorry…"

"What's done is done, and it's hardly your fault. The reason why no one teaches you about Paths is just this, though. It's so that kids don't rush to make decisions that will be irreversible. We teach you everything else and let you discover what Path works best on your own. As you fight, as you live, as you survive, you'll slowly start to pick and choose what works best for you, and then your Path will come from that." He brushed his hands together and smiled at me. It was an envious smile, jealous, almost. "That way, you get to choose your own fate – and you do it without even realising it. You're happier that way, trust me."

There was no way I could deny that, even if I wanted to. I was a bad example, but there were probably Heroes who would be forced into one way of fighting because of family honour or tradition – Qrow being a good example. Even if it was never revealed, it was maybe better this way.

"Can someone change their Path as they grow?" I asked.

"Some say yes, others say no. I say your Path grows with you. Take me, for instance. I could start to use Spells again and I might gain some new aptitude in them, but it would be worthless at this point. I've spent the best part of thirty years being a purely melee Druid. I'd be shooting myself in the foot trying to specialise in something else now. Weiss, though? She could switch over or try to incorporate more fire-based attacks, and she might gain a few extra spells for it. It would be _as well as_ her ice spells, though, and she might have to strike a balance between them."

"So, she might get some new fire spells, but that might cut her off from getting the best ice ones?"

"That's a simple way of looking at it, but not a bad one. Sure, we'll go with that." Qrow stood and sighed, dusting himself down. "You shouldn't let this talk of Paths control you, to be honest. The best way to do things is to fight how you want to – in a way that feels natural – and then benefit from that. Don't force yourself to do something you don't like, or you'll soon find yourself locked into it like me."

I nodded, but something stuck in my mind. "Why tell me all of this? Why me, specifically?"

"Because it ties into what I was saying earlier," he said, stepping past me but pausing with his back facing mine. "You need to watch yourself moving forwards. If you keep putting other people's lives in front of your own, you might find yourself locked onto a Path you can never back away from. Summer did, and it killed her." He sighed and moved away. "Think on that a little. Some Paths are lonelier than others."

/-/

Qrow had told me to think on it, but I doubted he expected just how much I would. I stood atop the walls of Stoneskeep, my eyes fixed on the road ahead, and found my thoughts plagued with the revelation that had just been laid upon me. Be natural, he said. Just do what feels normal, he said.

"Easy for you to say, Qrow. How does that work for someone like me?"

I was a Blacksmith, but I'd never felt less like one than I did right now. I could remember back when Beacon started and that reality had plagued me every day. Would I be found out? Would I mess it up? Would I do something that wasn't right for a Knight?

Now, such doubts never crossed my mind. I didn't care what normal Knights did; I was Blake's Strange Knight. I didn't fear not being good enough, because I knew that if I faltered, the Guild would have my back. I was still afraid of being found out, but it felt like the only way that would happen was if my amulet was discovered. No one could look at me and think I was a Blacksmith. I never acted like it.

And now, I had the reason why.

If Paths were born from how you lived your life, then it was possible most people in my Caste never discovered them, or if they did then they were probably absolutely mundane Paths that made them better at their craft. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy where a Blacksmith would work in a smithy and then slowly become better at it – specialising in a prison that kept them chained to the forge. I'd always just assumed everyone was the same apart from their Passive Skill, but this suggested otherwise, and the proof was in front of my very eyes, shimmering lightly on the steel of Crocea Mors.

A simple, elegant rune…

Most would have assumed it decoration; I knew better. It was magic and nothing less, and something I should never have been able to create. _Something I wouldn't need to create if I was just making normal tools for villagers. I only learnt this because it's the closest my Class has to a combat-related Skill._

My Class was trying to help me in its own strange way. It was trying to follow me on the Path I'd chosen, and probably struggling to do so. In its efforts, it had unlocked a Skill I'd never heard of before – and suddenly the lack of any information in Beacon's library made sense.

It wasn't that no other Blacksmith had reached a level as high as mine, but that no other Blacksmith had chosen a life of combat and near-death experiences. No other Blacksmith had chosen to pretend to be a Hero and live a life like one.

It was quite possible that I was the only Runesmith in all of Remnant. That was a heady thought. Watt' weapon had runes on it too, but that could have been from a drop – the more common way of securing items. There'd been a fair number of those from the Grimm that had died in Stoneskeep, but none had really fit our party – most being relatively weak weapons and equipment. We'd given them to the people to help fund the rebuilding effort. It was they who had fought and died for it, after all.

But I might be the only one able to create and alter them at will, and that was still amazing.

"That means it's possible I'll discover other things no one else has seen," I whispered, staring down at the palm of my hand.

It meant I had potential no one knew – but also that I couldn't rely on anyone else for understanding on what exactly that was. I was on my own; walking that lonely Path Qrow had spoken of. But no, I wasn't completely alone.

Nor was I now, as I noticed a group of people hurriedly approaching the gates of Stoneskeep – one breaking off into a harsh sprint as they came close. I could notice that black figure anyway, especially as she melded into shadows and scaled the wall I was stood on as if it were flat ground. The Skill might have been designed to come upon an unsuspecting foe and kill them, but I was not unsuspecting and I caught her as she slammed into me.

"Are you okay?" Blake hissed, golden eyes roving across my face, my neck, my shoulders and arms – and then down my body, hunting for any injury with an intensity that stole my breath away. She caught my right arm, drawing it up before her and looking at a wicked cut on the underside – one that had been bandaged and had stopped bleeding hours before. "What happened?" she asked. "We got the letter but there were no details."

"We were attacked," I said. Her eyes widened but I pushed on. "We beat them back. We're safe. _I'm safe_."

"We saw the graves," she whispered.

I nodded. "There were a lot of Grimm. Hundreds. It was… not an easy battle."

Blake took me in once more, checking yet again to make sure I was alive and well, and though such doubt as to my ability should theoretically have annoyed me, it didn't. I understood the reason for it. "Are you okay, though?" she asked. "I know you're alive, but after all of that…" She stared into my eyes, making her concern clear. "Are _you_ okay?"

Was I?

I had no idea.

Qrow thought me suicidal. I wasn't sure whether I agreed or not. I'd felt no fear and felt strangely calm even now, and that was before I thought of what might have caused the Grimm incursion – the sheer amount of negativity required, and what might have caused it. By all means, I wasn't well, and I knew things would only get worse moving forwards.

But my hands gently settled on Blake's hips, winding about the small of her back. She didn't resist as I drew her towards me, and I felt her arms wrap about my neck. The arms of a killer; the arms of the woman I trusted implicitly.

"I'm perfect," I whispered, pressing my lips against hers. "Everything is perfect."

She nodded and pushed against me, sealing her lips to mine even as our friends down below hooted and laughed up at the two of us kissed above the open gates of a half-destroyed village. This Path I'd chosen was definitely a frightening one, but it had given me so much more than I'd originally imagined. It had given me my self-respect, my friends, my Guild, but also the woman in my arms.

I didn't regret any of it.

/-/

The two of us were still hand in hand as the Guild congregated in Stoneskeep once more. I watched fondly as Ruby leapt onto Qrow, unbalancing him and revealing him to be unsteady on his injured leg – which soon led to a barrage of questions from Ruby and Yang as they tried to sit him down and tend do it, much to his indignation.

I explained patiently what had happened to various concerned people, none of which seemed to come at once, but instead questioned me one after the other, asking the same questions. Was I okay? Was I feeling alright? Again, it should have annoyed me – especially to face the same questions over and over – but it didn't. I squeezed Blake's hand tighter, accepted hugs from Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora – and even teasing about a hug or more from Ren. I smiled and laughed through it all, listening to them speak of their own small adventures; the occasional Grimm, but nothing on the level of what had befallen Stoneskeep.

Blake stayed beside me the entire time, content just to sit and wait. I had a feeling I'd be getting an earful from her later – possibly mixed with an interrogation on every little detail. To be fair, I'd likely have done the same in return, so I was prepared for it.

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald had a chance to meet up as well, though their greetings were less concerned than ours. "Looks like you had all the fun this time," Mercury laughed.

"I'll be sure to save some for you next time," Cinder replied with a little smirk.

"The other villages have been reinforced," Emerald said, stepping forward. "That means all three will be safe for the short term."

"Unless something like this happens again," I said.

"That's why we need to return to Mistral," Cinder said, silencing us all.

Qrow looked concerned. "You're leaving?"

"We have been summoned by Julianna Verdant." She flashed the scroll from before. "Our Quest was always to find the source of the Greycloaks and then return back to Mistral to report on it. From there, we could mobilise a larger force to attack them directly. That same force could be used to clear the Grimm in the area and further reinforce the villages in case of another attack."

"But what about the Greycloaks?" Ruby asked. "We can't let them get away with the prisoners."

Cinder glanced to me, no doubt recalling what I'd said the night before about sacrifices. Her eyes hardened but when they turned back to Ruby, they were soft and understanding. "We're not leaving them be, nor ignoring them. We're simply making sure there is a larger force capable of dealing with them. Our rushing in now when we might not be enough will only allow them to continue getting away with such terrible schemes."

Something in that caught my attention – and Qrow's too, for he leaned forward. "You were only to leave when you found them," he said. "You know where they are, don't you?"

She nodded, and then laid a map on the table before us. It was not actually a map of the surrounding area, however, but of various tunnels and strange corridors.

"This is a subterranean map of the mines here in Stoneskeep," she explained. "The quakes originated here, and this is where the Grimm spawned and attacked, some even spawning atop the mountain itself. I don't believe that to be an accident."

"The epicentre," Qrow breathed. "Of course. It makes perfect sense!"

"History teaches that Mistral used to have many temples built atop and within mountains. It's a testament to not only our religious past, but of the necessary defences against the Grimm. Tunnels prevented larger Grimm from entering and allowed smaller forces to defend civilians and priests. I didn't think there was one such temple here in these mountains, but the quake opened a passage here." She pointed to a tunnel which had a red X marked on it. It looked like a dead end. "While we fought up above, one of the miners noticed this opening, and told the commander here that it's a passage with strange, sculpted walls and pillars."

"A hidden temple?" Pyrrha guessed.

Mercury snorted. "That or the home of the mole-men, may they spare us when they rise to reclaim Remnant."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Emerald sniped.

"It is almost certainly a temple," Cinder said, ignoring them both and fixing her eyes with Qrow's. "The Greycloaks must have found another entrance. It's the only explanation for how so many prisoners were removed from the area without us or the villages seeing them. They weren't removed at all."

"Beneath us all this time," the Druid mused, "or in the mountain, anyway. You say this route connects to it?"

"So the miners tell me. I've not explored it, nor have they. I ordered the passage closed to any but Heroes or those with permission from the city of Mistral itself. I did, however, explain that you would have permission, should you wish to investigate. However… it would be without us."

Cinder might not have meant it as a threat but it had all the weight of one. While we hadn't fought together long, the battle the day before had more than showed how powerful she was. Without her, we'd be severely weakened. At the same time, we couldn't ask her to stay, though. While she could send a message back to Haven, there was a chance a Greycloak spy might intercept it – and that would mean they'd remain unchallenged if we failed. From her point of view, she had to make the best decision for the people of Mistral.

Not some Heroes for Vale, no matter how well we got along.

"That's fine," Qrow said. "We'll handle things from here. You just focus on making sure we have back up if things go wrong."

"I shall. I promise." Cinder rose to her feet, leaving the map behind. "Emerald, Mercury, come. We will borrow some horses from the Soldiers who just arrived and ride back to Haven."

"Yes ma'am," the two replied, scrambling to their feet. The three of them were gone a moment later, with just a brief nod and a farewell. All of a sudden, it was just the nine of us. Qrow was strong, undeniably so, but there was no telling what kind of people the Greycloaks had among them. People like Arthur Watts, for instance.

"It's our job to infiltrate the temple, then?" Ren asked.

"Our job to find and stop the Greycloaks," Qrow said. "We don't yet know they're in there, or what they're doing. Ideally, I'd like to wait for those from Haven to get here, but if that takes too long the Greycloaks might finish what they're doing and move on. We need to find the other entrance to this temple. The one they're using to get in and out."

"And then what?" Blake asked.

"Then we wait. We wait and watch, and if they leave then we follow them. We're not going to rush in and fight if that's what you're thinking," he said. "If we see a fight we can take, we'll take it, but you've heard my thoughts on needless risk before."

We had, and I now knew the real reason behind it.

"We'll get some rest for tonight," he said, rolling up the map into a scroll and storing it away in his leather jerkin. "The Knight and I are bushed, and you lot can't be much fresher after marching all the way here. We'll sleep things off, fill up on food and supplies, and then take it slow into these mineshafts. We'll find the temple, get in, sneak to the entrance and set up an ambush. There, we'll wait for the lot from Haven to arrive. I'll keep an eye out from above and lead them to the side entrance, cutting off the Greycloak's chances to escape." He slammed a fist down on the table to emphasise the fact.

So, this was to be it. I listened to the others as they asked questions and sorted out where they could get food and drink from, but my true thoughts remained on the temple hidden within the mountain, and what would be waiting deep inside. Last time, we'd only survived our run in with the Greycloaks because Miss Goodwitch and the Priest Kitsune had intervened. This time, we had Qrow, but there was no telling how many waited within. This was their home, after all. Not ours.

But this was our battle. And there was no backing down now.

* * *

 **And the end is cometh – or it approacheth at any rate. Their legend began with a descent into a deep, dark, dungeon. Now it comes back to that; except that it's a mineshaft leading into a hidden temple.**

 **Goodness, the RPG tropage. Now all we need are Draugr and rats the size of dogs.**

 **Oh, and yeah, someone was missing – but he hasn't been forgotten. Life just takes a… different turn for some people, I suppose. Worry not, for the abs of destiny will be seen one day. They shall be seen and they shall shine so brightly!**

 **On "Paths" – think of them as talent trees, if you like. It's an easy comparison. Except that instead of "choosing" which you like, you naturally develop them as you fight in such a way. While some Skills would be Class-specific (and thus every Warrior would have several identical skills), others might be more "path-specific".**

* * *

 **Note: I've mentioned it on other fics, but shall do so on each this week. I am taking a week off this Christmas to rest and enjoy Christmas. As such, no story will update from the 25** **th** **to the 1** **st** **. That means Forged Destiny will update 11** **th** **December, 18** **th** **, and then 1** **st** **January.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 11** **th** **December**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	58. Book 4: Chapter 12

**Just to answer quick questions – when I said "approaching the end", I definitely meant of this book, not this fic. Though I don't like to give things away, there is anywhere between nine and ten books of this planned. We're nearly half-way through the "full" story line.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 12**

* * *

"It feels like we never get a chance to rest."

"Maybe we will once the Greycloaks are dealt with." I smiled over at Blake, who was stood beside me as I inspected the armoury of Stoneskeep, a small and cluttered room meant for the village's limited militia. The quality of what was inside wasn't great, but it would be better than wearing only a tunic and the commander had given me free reign as thanks for helping defend his people.

Blake had come with me – ostensibly to make sure I didn't get lost, but we both knew the true reason, even if neither would say it. While I might have survived the siege here, the fact she hadn't been around to help had frustrated her, and now I had a silent bodyguard to make up for it.

"If the Greycloaks are ever dealt with," she said. "This is just one branch in Mistral and we're only here because they're raiding our shores. As soon we get back home it'll be to more and more of them."

"But that won't be our problem. At least for a little while…"

Blake hummed noncommittally. She knew as well as I did that none of us would stand by and ignore the Greycloaks ravaging Vale. We'd have to get involved there as well, but we could at least take a week or two off before that happened.

I focused on the guard room once more and reached for a suit of armour. It was heavy plate like my own, and made of much the same material, iron and steel with leather straps. While it might not have been my size, that could be altered with a little effort, yet despite that fact I didn't draw it out or try it on.

When had I decided a Knight must wear heavy armour? When had I decided that would be the best for me? In truth, the only reason I'd worn it before was because in all those stories I'd read as a child it was always a "knight in shining armour" who saved the day. There'd also been a little common sense to it though, in that since I was a complete weakling, the armour might save my life. It hadn't really done that, being torn and broken through at every step – against the first Beowolf, Yang, Glenn Vuori, Merlot, and just about any other non-trash Grimm that managed to get its claws into it.

It had lessened the blows, but even when I'd taken them straight on, it was normally my high Constitution which saved me, not the thickness of my armour. I needed to stop thinking like a kid reading a book, and more like the Knight I was trying to be – or maybe I should put more thought into maximising the Blacksmith I actually was.

Armour was for tanking. It was for reducing damage and protecting important areas, but if I looked deeper then it was also for compensating for low Constitution. Tanks wore the heaviest of armour because they were going to draw the attention of incredibly strong enemies – Grimm which had Strength so high they would tear through people armed in any other manner. It was about bridging the gap between a person's Constitution and the Strength of the enemy.

But I wasn't a tank. I was no good at it and I didn't see a way for a Blacksmith to ever get any skills dedicated for tanking, especially not now that I knew about Paths and could at least be relatively sure mine was aimed more at damage. With that in mind, I'd be better off having as much mobility and speed as I could. I put the heavy armour down, and after a second's thought I put the shield down as well.

I'd done well enough wielding Crocea Mors two-handed, the better to take advantage of my Strength. The shield heralded the same benefits and complications as armour, and my only real combat skill – Runesmithing – only worked on weapons.

"Don't tell me you're going without armour," Blake said. Her tone made it clear I wouldn't be allowed even if I tried.

"Not that. I'm thinking less armour, or just covering the important parts." I rummaged around and drew forth a single breastplate with some leather straps. "This can cover my heart and lungs, and I'll grab some tassets for my thighs. Maybe a shoulder and neck guard and call it done from there."

"I suppose that could work." Blake stepped behind me and took the straps I was fiddling with. She took them and helped tie them behind me in what was a strangely intimate and comfortable gesture. "You're not the fastest of people but you're quite hardy. I'd think only tank Knights wear full armour, anyway."

"I thought I would be a tank at first. But after Ruby nearly died…"

A palm slapped against the back of my shoulder. "That's not your fault. We were all of us under-levelled for that Dungeon. Still, Pyrrha seems more than happy to be our tank, so you can focus on damage if you want. It's safer that way."

It wasn't really safer for Pyrrha being the main source target of our group, but she was strong enough to handle it – which also brought up another point. "You weren't under-levelled. I never even realised it at first but you were always stronger than us. You were probably strong enough to be a second or third year."

"Strength means more than levels." She tightened the straps a little and secured them with a quick tug to test that it would hold. She then crouched down behind me, working on the tassets. I tried not to twitch or feel too awkward as I stared dead ahead. "I may have been fundamentally stronger, but I didn't know everything needed to be a Hero. The theoretical lessons were still invaluable for me."

"Even Port's?"

She chuckled. "Even his." She patted my waist and stood. "There, you're done. I can't say it suits you – the armour plates are different colours and one looks dented. Still, it'll do for now and you can perhaps ask your father to make more once we go back to Vale."

"I will." Or I'd make my own. I tested my movement by hopping up and down, and while it was a new and weird sensation, it wasn't hard and my movement wasn't impeded. I'd be able to get used to it, and the added protection would be handy at times. "Thanks for the help. You know, speaking of levels you never did tell me how you managed to gain so many."

"I didn't."

"Do you intend to?"

"No."

Her tone made me look back, and I winced at her expression – cold and neutral with her eyes fixed on the floor and her shoulders stiff. I'd stepped on something I wasn't supposed to. That much was obvious. "Forget I asked," I said. "It's none of my business."

"Isn't it?" She shrugged one shoulder helplessly. "We're… we are together. I shouldn't keep things hidden from you. Isn't that how this works?"

"Not if you don't want to." I stepped forward and drew her into a hug. "I was only asking because I was curious. I don't actually care what happened and you don't need to tell me. In fact, if it's going to be an issue then I don't _want_ you to tell me."

"I-"

"Nope." I pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't tell me."

The deadly Assassin rolled her eyes and gripped my finger in one hand, twisting it painfully to the side. I yelped and let go.

"I was about to say it's something I'd rather not talk about." She flashed an amused smile and pushed me away. "Still, thank you for saying that. It is… something I'm still coming to terms with. I may tell you one day and you'll be the first I tell if I decide to. It's not something I'm proud of, however."

"I understand."

"Do you?" she asked.

"Sure. I've done things I'm not proud of either."

"Maybe you'll tell me about those things one day. Perhaps they'll bother me as little as mine might bother you."

I hoped so, I really did. A part of me wanted to draw off the amulet and tell her the truth right then and there, but I refrained partly out of fear but also for timing. We were less than half an hour away from descending into this ruined temple, and now wasn't the time to cause discord. Even if she was okay with it, she'd fret at sending a Blacksmith down there, and I wasn't going to sit up here safe and alone while my friends risked their lives.

With a shared nod and a smile, the two of us departed the guardhouse and made our way towards the mines. The villagers of Stoneskeep nodded, bowed and whispered as we walked by, but much like they had before, it was awe and respect they lavished us with, even Blake who was an Assassin and so universally reviled in Vale. It felt like most of the people here didn't care about it, and that made me wonder if Mistral wasn't more progressive than Vale after all.

Would Blake have been happier living in Mistral? She would have been expected to dedicate her life to being a Hero, but that was what she was doing anyway and at least here she wouldn't receive mistrust and abuse for it.

 _Maybe we could live here after Beacon,_ I thought, and then flushed and shook my head. It was a little early to be thinking about _that_. We hadn't even been together a year yet.

"Ah, and here come the two lovebirds," Qrow called. He was stood at the mine entrance but wasn't alone. The other members of the Guild were there, but I didn't see Cinder or hers around.

"Has Cinder already left?"

"She departed last night for Haven. Said she'd ensure reinforcements were sent, but that the sooner she left the better. Meanwhile, us sorry lot will be going in alone."

"Do you have the map?" Blake asked.

"No, I thought we'd just guess." The Druid rolled his eyes and waved the rolled-up map in front of him. "Alright, is everyone prepared? This isn't going to be as easy as our other treks, so if anyone needs a toilet break or feels sick, deal with it now." No one moved. "We're all good, then? No one's forgotten their equipment? Everyone ready for what's to come?"

"Wouldn't that depend on what _is_ to come?" Pyrrha asked.

"Combat, girl. Combat. Once we go in there we can be reasonably sure there'll be no Grimm, but that's only because the Heroes will have killed them all. We'll be facing _them_ instead. I heard you've all fought against people before, but are you prepared to do that again?"

The image of the Berserker flashed through my mind – of my sword cleaving through her brittle axe-haft and caving through her shoulder. At the time I'd been disgusted at my lack of a reaction – the complete lack of trauma, sorrow or guilt that I'd expected to feel. Now, I felt only calm. It wasn't evil not to regret killing those people. Or I felt so, at least. If push came to shove, I felt I could kill a Greycloak. Especially after seeing those bodies chained to the bottom of the ocean.

The others were perhaps less certain but no one spoke up. Pyrrha let out a long breath and nodded, while Nora and Ren looked unconcerned entirely. Weiss nodded, determined as ever, while Yang raised an eyebrow and even Ruby seemed sure of herself. Maybe she was able to see the Greycloaks as nothing more than Grimm, or maybe all the bloodshed on Atlas had hardened her. It was hard to tell. Blake looked disinterested. No, practiced. She'd killed before. I was fairly sure of that, but just like I'd said before, that wouldn't phase me.

Qrow must have seen that in our eyes, for he nodded grimly. "Good. This isn't the kind of Quest I'd ever want to take kids your age on, but it's what we have and I'm proud of you all for pulling through this far. We're nearly done now. We just need to find these bastards and point the Mistral army in the right direction. Then it's back to Vale to celebrate our victory."

As one, we descended into the dark depths.

/-/

The mines were as claustrophobic as might have been expected, and the torch Blake held at the front didn't help all that much. What did were her eyes, and that was the reason she'd been granted it and asked to lead. With her at the head, all we needed to do was follow the light while she watched out for pitfalls and rocky terrain, occasionally sending a warning back to watch our footing. It was slow going, and she stopped to consult the map at the occasional twist and turn in the tunnels, but eventually the light from the torch began to bounce off white rock and marble, and the walls started to look less and less like they'd been hewn from rock.

"This must be it," Qrow said. He crouched down to pick up and turn over a rock, and the back of it was flat. No rock would be so perfectly sculpted normally. "Do you see anything ahead?"

"There is a hole in the wall," Blake replied. I couldn't see what she was talking about, but trusted her vision. "It's large enough to wriggle through one at a time. The quake must have shaken it loose, but I wouldn't call it a passage."

"What's on the other side?"

"No idea." Blake moved on ahead and we followed close behind. Eventually, the flames flickered and revealed a rough-hewn dead end. It was little more than a tunnel that had come to a halt, but when Blake waved the torch a little lower we could see a small passage that had been opened near the bottom. It was at the tip of a downward running crack in the wall, and he probably been caused by the tremors.

"Who goes in first?" Ruby asked. "I'm the smallest."

"Wrong," Qrow grunted, stepping past her. His body morphed and he lost six feet in a few seconds.

"That's cheating, Uncle Qrow."

The little crow didn't respond, at least not verbally. It didn't bother to try and fly in the close confines of the mine, but instead hopped and skipped forwards, toddling on its little legs through the hole and onto the other side. There was no noise to suggest his transformation, but Blake's lights were soon highlighting leather boots.

"Is it clear?" Yang asked.

"Seems like it. I can't see much but I'm not being attacked. Area feels deserted."

We all looked at one another, and soon enough Ruby was crawling through the hole and onto the other side. Blake handed me the torch and went next, and I kept it illuminated for the others to scurry through, some with more difficulty than others. Once I was the only one remaining, I pushed the torch through for someone to take, and then wriggled in myself. For a second it felt like my new armour would stop me, but Yang took both my hands and tugged me the rest of the way.

"Thanks," I whispered as she hauled me up.

Now on the other side of the wall and with Blake's torch for light, I could finally see the temple the miners had spoken of. The walls were covered in dust, cobwebs and lichen but there was no doubting its original use. Dust as they were, the walls were hewn from white rock that had stood the test of time, perhaps marble or something else. Weiss moved forward and brushed some dust away from one wall, disturbing a huge cloud of dust that had her coughing and hacking.

"Careful," Qrow warned and pulled her back. "The dust alone tells us no one has been down here recently, but we don't want to cause any undue noise. Sound can travel far in a place like this."

"This temple must be ancient," Pyrrha said, stepping past to touch the wall Weiss had disturbed. Her fingers ran along several etched drawings carved into the marble. Some depicted displays and scenes of worship, while others might have been words in some long dead language. Had I been alone I might have copied them on the off-chance of Runes, but that would have been a difficult thing to explain given the situation.

"Can you read the words?" I asked instead.

"I'm afraid not. I studied a little of ancient languages when I was younger, but most of that I've forgotten and this looks to be an even older dialect."

"We also don't know if it's relevant to the Greycloaks," Ren pointed out. "This could be a temple dedicated to just about anything, but for all we know they've only settled here out of convenience."

Qrow nodded. "That's true. I'm sure Mistral will be keen to explore once these guys are expelled. They love their cultural stuff and this is a treasure trove of old knowledge and history. That's not our business, though." He took the torch from Blake and held it ahead. "Come on. We need to find the exit."

"What are we looking for exactly?" I whispered as we made our way in a tight formation through the corridors. My hand fell to the hilt of my sword but I wasn't sure if I should draw it or not. No one else had.

"Our first sign will be cleaner floors and walls," Qrow whispered back. "We're leaving footprints with every step and these cobwebs are covering the way." He broke some aside for emphasis. "That tells us no one has been using this area, so we're safe for now. Once we start to find areas with less dust however, then we've found their main route. That's where we'll need to be careful."

He paused at an intersection and looked each way, before he held out a finger to test the air and pointed towards the left. We followed after him, and once it was clear we weren't in danger, he continued speaking.

"The mines brought us down, so it stands to reason we'll need to head back up to get out of here. If we find a used route, we'll follow the path that ascends, and see if we can't feel a breeze or catch some sunlight. From there we'll find the entrance and watch over it."

"And if we find Greycloaks instead?"

The Druid's expression was grim. "Kill them. We've no escape and no idea what leads where in this place. Prisoners are impossible and any hesitation will see an alarm raised. If it comes to it, don't stop to think about it. Just put them down."

I nodded and fell back a little into the middle of the group. Weiss and Pyrrha were conversing, their voices low, and I listened in idly to the conversation.

"Places like this were part worship and part practicality," Pyrrha said, no doubt recounting Mistral history. "Many religions offered salvation and protection as the main reasons for loyalty, and were built into mountains or underground to help with that. You would have a holy order of Heroes capable of protecting them and anyone who sought refuge here."

"A vault as well as a temple, then," Weiss said.

"I suppose so. In the event of a Grimm attack, nearby villagers would flee here and the temple might protect them. In turn, I imagine the temple subsisted on donations of food from nearby. They might also have had their own farms above ground. Even back then the tradition of Mistral was strongly rooted in knowing your place, so the Heroes here would have always welcomed those in need."

"And likely while they were trapped here as Heroes fought off the Grimm, the local priests would put them through sermons and the like."

Pyrrha laughed quietly, unoffended. "I suppose so. The more worshippers a temple had, the more it would have received in donations and support. Our religion probably came from one like this, or perhaps from several such faiths banding together."

"Fascinating."

I supposed that it was in a way. We'd come a long way in the past few centuries, so it was interesting to see how people had survived before the Kingdoms were founded and Heroes were institutionalised to hunt Grimm. I had to wonder how such a place had remained hidden, however. Surely this was a respected and beloved reminder of the past – and the temple itself was huge, if only because we'd been exploring it for over twenty minutes now and found no sign of other life. The corridors spread out like a rabbit warren, with empty rooms cloistered on either side. It seemed impossible that it could have remained hidden for so long.

And if it had, how had the Greycloaks stumbled upon it? Was it luck that let them find it, or had they known where to look? As ever, the answers eluded me.

Qrow paused before us and held up a hand. We all came to a nervous halt. He looked back towards us, and motioned for us to stay still while he went ahead. The fact he felt the need to stay quiet was the biggest cause for alarm. I eased Crocea Mors free, just enough so that it wouldn't catch if I had to draw it.

The Druid crept forward without making a sound, though small clouds of dust blossomed at his feet with every step. He crouched low and ducked his head through a doorway ahead, keeping the flame back so that as little light as possible would shine through. Then, before our eyes, he snuffed it out entirely.

I wasn't the only one who jumped as we were thrown into darkness, but I was the heaviest and my limited armour clinked – instantly drawing a hiss from someone nearby. I kept as still as possible so it wouldn't happen again and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. It didn't take long, and as I started to pick out the edges of the walls around us, I realised just why Qrow had felt the need to kill the light. There was some limited illumination coming from the hall ahead. A hall which had been abandoned for thousands of years…

I slowly drew Crocea Mors, muffling the sound by placing my other hand about the edge of the scabbard. The others did the same, bringing forth daggers, swords and a scythe of their own. Nora left her war hammer on her back, but hovered a hand near the handle. Qrow stepped out into the hall, looked both ways, and then hurriedly motioned for us to follow.

It was a long, wide and tall central hallway with a roof so far above us as to be shrouded in darkness. Ornate pillars stood on either side, strange depictions of snakes or dragons coiling around them up and into the darkness. Corridors branched off in either direction, but the most telling feature, apart from the obviously used floors and lack of dust, was that the torches in the sconces along the walls had been lit. Not all, but at least one every three or so, providing a dim, ethereal glow.

"This must be the central hall," Qrow whispered. Despite that, his voice seemed to echo around us. "It is probably the spine of the complex, with cloisters, cells and rooms coming out of it like a ribcage. This would have been the main thoroughfare of the temple."

It certainly looked large and ornate enough. The corridor we'd been in had only spanned three or four feet wide at best, but this was ten times that and I could well imagine rows of pews or worshippers kneeling or standing. What they would worship, I had no idea, but there might have been a statue once at the end. All that remained there now was a half-ruined heap of rubble that had fallen over and sealed one of the passageways leading out toward the back. The other was still clear.

Yang stepped forward to stand beside her uncle and whisper, "What do we do?"

"The plan hasn't changed."

"But we don't know which path to take."

"The branches off the side aren't an option. Those will just lead deeper in." He hesitated and looked back, and like the route ahead there were two tunnels leading off the end of the hall. Those were obviously the path to progress, but with two at the back and one at the other end, and no clear signs, there was no telling if we'd be going deeper into the complex or out towards the exit.

"I could scout one of the paths," Blake offered.

"Too risky."

"My eyesight is perfect in the dark, and I can remain hidden."

"It's still too risky," Qrow said. "There's no way I'm splitting us up in here. We have no idea how strong these people are, and you can only hide if there's room for it. What happens if the tunnels are as wide as the one before and you run into someone?" The lack of an answer from Blake was telling. "No, we'll go together and see what happens."

"But which first?" Ruby asked. "North or South?"

Qrow glanced to Pyrrha. "Any religious significance? North means life, south means death or something?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Would have been too easy, I guess. Okay, we-" Qrow cut off as a noise echoed off to the southern pass, the one with the ruined statue and the single tunnel. Our eyes snapped in that direction and as we waited, the noise became clearer, but also muffled. A rhythmic staccato and something that rose and fell every few seconds – footsteps and conversation. A few seconds later, a flicker of light could be seen growing inside of it.

It made up our minds for us. Qrow didn't bother to speak and instead rushed in the opposite direction, pausing to snuff out a torch on the way. Hopefully the pursuers would assume it spent and stop to relight it. In the meanwhile, the added darkness would keep us concealed. Blake reached the tunnel first and chose the left one, and we all piled in behind her, thankful for the torches already lit inside as we made our way deeper in. Soon, the conversation from behind had faded entirely, though they were obviously headed this way.

"Do we really think they're headed to an exit?" Ren asked. "They could be moving deeper inside. They could be herding _us_ deeper inside."

"That's a risk we would have taken randomly choosing a direction anyway," I said. "At least this way we stay out of trouble. If it's the wrong route we'll hide in a side corridor and wait for them to pass, right?"

Qrow nodded and pushed past me, taking the lead once more. His face was far more serious than I'd seen it before. With torches in the sconces we no longer needed the one we'd brought, but that illumination came at the price of security. More than that, there was not a speck of dust to be seen. The area was well used. Very well used. It was also headed downward. Qrow cursed the moment he realised, but there was no heading back.

Some strange sound up ahead caught my ear. It was deep and sonorous and echoed oddly, becoming muffled and indistinguishable by the time it reached us. There was a regular beat that accompanied it and I realised after a few seconds that it was a drumbeat, or maybe a number of drums. Either way, it sounded like more than just a few people and I looked to Qrow for an answer.

"We'll push in," he said after a second's thought. "Whatever is happening in there, they're clearly distracted. If we can find somewhere to hide while the ones behind us pass, we can make our way back through and out the other way." He eyes us warily. "Keep your weapons drawn. If push comes to shove…"

I nodded and swallowed my fear. This was no more or less dangerous than it had been with Merlot and we'd been fine there. All we had to do was stick together and listen to Qrow's instructions. The rest would handle itself from there.

The end of the tunnel approached quickly, and it opened out suddenly into a wide hall or amphitheatre. It glowed orange and the flickering shadows made it obvious a fire was somewhere down below. Qrow ducked and moved forward, leading us through the door and quickly to the left. We'd come out onto some kind of balcony, and though I couldn't see over the top I knew there were plenty of people down below, if only from their voices. The right-hand path led to a rough staircase leading down, but Qrow took us opposite, away from that and the route those behind were no doubt taking.

The nine of us huddled behind a collection of loose boulders and rocks that had been stacked off to one side, likely the rubble moved aside by the Greycloaks once that decided to take over the hall. There was enough to conceal us all and then some and we crouched between it and the balcony wall. Qrow held a finger to his lips and peeked over the top. When he made no move to stop us doing the same, we did as well.

The hall was a large and roughly circular one, though the left wall had collapsed inwards a little and was abandoned. Our balcony on the wall overhung a large open area below, and also a pit dug deep down into it. There were rows and rows of people knelt in it, and though I couldn't make out their Classes I knew they had to be the inhabitants of the ruined village.

They hadn't been killed, but why did they simply kneel and wait? Were they that afraid of the Greycloaks that ringed the hall? Speaking of, I could make out six, maybe eight figures, each of them garbed in the grey cloak that had become their namesake, and stationed in a rough circle about the villagers, keeping them in place. Off to the right, the footsteps from the tunnel we had just passed through echoed louder and louder. Orange light from a torch began to emanate from within it and we huddled down as two figures emerged.

One was hooded and cloaked in the distinctive grey hood but the other had it town and loose about his neck. He was a narrow-faced man with a wide smile and lank, black hair braided into a ponytail. I barely caught the words above his head before Pyrrha gasped.

The man turned in our direction immediately. I pressed my back into the rock behind me, trying to merge with it as Qrow pushed Pyrrha back into hers, his hand clasped over her mouth. The Champion's eyes were wide and afraid.

"What is it, father?" one of the figures asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, my child." The other laughed happily. "Perhaps even the rats come to watch this glorious day. Come, come. Let us continue!" The footsteps echoed away, down the stairs and towards the amphitheatre below.

I edged an eye above the barricade as Qrow let go of Pyrrha and whispered for her to be quiet. It wasn't quite as necessary anymore for the moment the two men had appeared from the tunnel the beating of the drums had become louder and louder, drowning out most other noise. They were halfway down the staircase, too far away to make out much detail. Eventually, they reached a raised platform on the other end of the hall, and the taller of the two figures – the one without the hood – stepped up onto it and spread his arms wide. The drumbeats stopped instantly.

"Brothers and sisters," the man intoned, "the time is soon upon us. Soon, we shall usher in a new era. Soon, we shall change Mistral, and beyond it, all of Remnant."

He paused, and I waited, the both of us expecting some response from the crowd. All that was heard was silence, along with the shuffle of cloth and fabric. Rather than be offended, the man raised his hands towards the ceiling and continued unabated.

"Our converts have come. Our halls ring true with the sound of worship. What once was will come again, and will all soon know the beauty of a brighter future." The man paused and giggled – and the sound was filled with childish glee. "Why, my friends, we shall be the forerunners of something wonderful, something beautiful, something _exquisite_. But first… first we must strive for that future. We must give so that we might reap. Brothers and sisters, we must sacrifice."

My hand tightened on the hilt of Crocea Mors. I sought out Qrow and he met my eyes, shaking his head rapidly. Beside him, Ruby gripped Crescent Rose tightly. Her thoughts were likely the same as mine. I couldn't just sit still while people were killed. Not again.

"Mistral _rots_ above us. It festers and burns and suffers under a disease that eats away at it from within. The people buckle and slave, while Soldiers give their lives and Heroes are used and thrown away like chaff. Meanwhile, the Nobles and the Church feast and become glut from the sacrifice of others. It sickens me, brothers and sisters. It sickens me as it sickens you and sickens the land. All is sick and dying and suffering, but we… we have the answer. We have the key."

Qrow waved to us to come closer to the exit, and even though I longed to do something about the people down below, I knew I couldn't. There were too many Heroes here, and all we'd do was add our own to the tally of those that might die. It was the hardest decision I'd ever made but I made it nonetheless. I nodded and crawled after the others.

I felt it the moment it happened. The ground beneath us, the balcony, groaned. The rock and rubble already deposited above it was heavy enough, but our weight proved the final straw. It shifted and cracked and dust rained down from it.

"That's our cue to leave," Qrow hissed, not waiting for a response from below. He shifted to the side and pushed Yang back in the direction of the tunnel. I made to move as well, pushing off the rock I'd been pressed against, but a second crack sounded, this one far louder than before.

"Who dares to defy this, our proudest moment? Show yourself!"

We didn't plan to. Blake and Yang reached the tunnel, as did Nora and Ren – but at the moment where Pyrrha pushed off and moved across the balcony, the pillar beneath buckled. The ground beneath her gave way, sloping back, and she lashed out to grab onto something for purchase. She chose my shoulder.

It was a mistake.

With the floor going from flat to diagonal, my balance was shot, and the hand clamping down on my shoulder ruined it altogether. I fell back and slid down, and when Ruby tried to catch my foot she was hauled off the balcony as well. The three of us crashed down below, landing in a cloud of dust among the villagers knelt in the middle of the theatre. Bodies pressed down on me from every direction as blank-faced men and women held us down. I managed to tear an arm free and try to draw my sword, but four more arms pushed down on me from behind, driving me face-down into the tiled floor. The villagers were working with the Greycloaks.

"My, oh my…" a voice cajoled. "It seems we have uninvited visitors. Why, I _do_ wish you'd sought to let me know. I would have set up a welcome party." The narrow-faced man with the black hair crouched down to place his face in front of mine. "And you _are_ welcome, you know. Everyone will be welcome in our new world. There won't be any abandoned, maligned, or left behind. Oh no, no, no. The world will be a place where everyone is included, whatever Caste they may be."

"Callows," Pyrrha gasped, held face-down beside myself, but wide-eyed nonetheless. "You're Tyrian Callows."

"Indeed I am, my dear. Tyrian Callows, Paragon of Mistral." The man stood back up and bowed theatrically, the words above his head confirming his name and Class; Paragon. "A Knight, a Champion and a Reaper, all here to witness the birth of a new world. Oh, what a day it will be." He looked to the villagers holding us down. "Bring them to the front but don't harm them. They are to be honoured guests in our creation of a new world."

Someone hauled me to my feet but I couldn't see their face. They were hooded and wore a thick cowl, but pushed me after Tyrian. My hands were secured by two or three others, all gripping me together at the same time at the wrist, elbow and shoulder. Pyrrha and Ruby were pushed beside me, and then driven to their knees. Something struck the back of mine as well, and I fell with a pained grunt. Our only solace was that Qrow and the others hadn't yet been found. Had it been anyone else who fell, I wondered if he would have left us, but there was no chance he would do that with Ruby.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. It made the man freeze and also brought any angry murmur to the people behind me. Someone tried to shut me up by pushing me down again but I resisted it. "Why?" I repeated. "You're a Hero, aren't you? Why are-"

A hand caught my chin. Another rested against my cheek. Tyrian had appeared before me in a flash, cupping my face in a hold that was gentle, almost loving.

"Say it again," he breathed.

"E-Excuse me…?"

"What you called me," he said, smiling happily. "Say those words again, brave Knight."

"That you're a Hero?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" He released me and turned on the spot, arms wide as he cackled towards the ceiling. "Oh, how I've longed to hear those words again. Yes, I _am_ a Hero. I am _the_ Hero. I am the one – he who everyone loves. Oh, but you are not from around here. I recognise that accent. You're from Vale, our dear neighbour. I suppose you would not know, would you?" He turned again, smiled at me, but then _sneered_ at Pyrrha. "Why don't you tell him who I am, Mistralian."

"You're no one," Pyrrha said.

Tyrian shook. His eyes closed and he bit his lip so hard blood flowed free and dribbled down his chin. It dripped down onto the floor and there was a strange hum of energy from the altar behind him. It whisked up dust and soot and deposited it once more.

"That's right," Tyrian eventually said, releasing his lip with obvious effort and revealing blood-stained teeth. "I am no one. But I was not _always_ no one. I used to _be_ someone. I was Tyrian Callows, Paragon of Mistral. Ahh~!" The tall man swayed to the side and clapped his hands together. "I was the greatest Hero of Mistral. Everyone knew my name, my face, my deeds. I gave my life to protect the people – any people. It did not matter if they were great or small, rich or poor, human or faunus. I was everyone's Hero, the epitome of what a Hero was meant to be; a Paragon not just by Class, but also by virtue and renown."

"Then why?" Ruby cried. "If you were like that, then why do this? Why hurt so many people? Heroes are meant to save people. They're meant to protect people!"

"Silence," a man behind Ruby grunted, cuffing the back of her head. She cried out in pain.

The man cried out as he was backhanded away by Tyrian.

"Do not _dare_ to harm her," Tyrian snarled. He reached down and cupped Ruby's face, drawing her back up and even paused to wipe a little blood from her lip where she'd bit herself. "You are not wrong, little Reaper. Oh, no. A Hero is as you say. A Hero is a vision, a protector, he or she who sacrifices for the people. But tell me, little Hero. What would you do if it was the people themselves who forgot that?"

Ruby's face twisted in confusion. "I… I don't understand."

"Don't listen to him, Ruby," Pyrrha spat. "He's no Hero. He's nothing. He's forsaken."

"Forsaken…" Tyrian breathed the word and vibrated in fury, pain, or perhaps something else. His fingers tightened on Ruby's cheeks but he released her when she whimpered. He stroked the finger-marks away and took a step back. "I am that," he admitted. "I am forsaken… or rather I _was_ forsaken. Do you know what that means, children? Do you know what it means to be forsaken?"

"A forsaken is someone who has betrayed the Kingdom," Pyrrha answered. "It's someone who has done a crime so great that no amount of atonement will ever wash it away. To be forsaken is to be forgotten, stripped from the pages of history and cast into ignominy. It is to be-"

"Forgotten," Tyrian finished, and shed a lonely tear. "It is to be cast aside and forgotten. I gave everything for Mistral. I gave my time, my effort, my blood. I would have given my life! I travelled all across Mistral. I slew every Grimm I could find. I saved every person. I completed every Quest. People sang my name. Children would pretend to _be_ me in playtime games." He paused. "And then… and then everything changed."

"You killed the Queen of Mistral." Pyrrha accused.

"Did I…?" Tyrian laughed bitterly. "I was tasked with protecting her carriage on a journey to Haven. When the Grimm attacked, I leapt to the defence, slaying them left and right and saving all that I could. I led the charge. I swept aside the horde. I stood at the side of her carriage as the Ursa tried to tear it down and devour her."

"Then how did she die!? How did she not make it to Haven?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Tyrian wailed. He clutched his head in both hands and rocked his body to the side. "The Queen ordered the carriage to flee and I was knocked from it. I tried, I tried, I tried and I tried." He slammed a fist into a pillar with each word and his fists ran red with blood. "When I reached the carriage she had fled. Had she just stayed I would have been able to save her but she fled like a fool. No Grimm slew her, children. The cowardly _bitch_ drowned in a swamp! She died because she was a coward who wished to abandon her people to escape the Grimm, and when I returned to the others, they had died as well! All dead because I had to try and save her. All except for Tyrian the Paragon, who slew and slew the Grimm that remained until all were dust!"

"But did the _people_ understand?" he hissed, eyes wild. "No. No, they did not! The Paragon who had given all his life to the people had committed the ultimate sin. He had acted in the greatest evil. He. Had. Failed." He threw back his head and laughed. "That was my sin. That was my great crime; to have tried my hardest and for it to have not been enough. My greatest evil was failure. The King banished me, called me Forsaken, and I wandered Mistral ignored and forgotten by all. I had gone from the greatest high to the greatest low, and even the people whose lives I had saved refused to acknowledge me. I came to them a starving beggar and they turned me away. Turned me away," he repeated, laughing. "When they came to me with no lien for a Quest, I did not turn them away. No, Tyrian Callows dismounted his horse and gave of his time to help the poor people of Mistral. Tyrian Callows bled and suffered and fought to save their children. But they could not spare bread or water for a dying man. Not even for the Paragon of Mistral?"

He surged forwards and gripped my face, turning my eyes up to meet his – and it was then that I saw the insanity in them. It was not the madness of one who had been born ill or different, but the madness of a man who had been broken. There were tears in his eyes as he stared into mine.

"Where is the justice, Knight?" he demanded. "You are a Knight. You are one who fights in the name of justice. Well, where is it? Where is my justice? Why was Tyrian Callows cast aside for trying so hard? Why did I suffer for the sins of another?"

"I… I don't know," I gasped.

He released me.

"I suppose you would not. Ah, but it is not your fault and I do not blame you. To talk to me, you have already fulfilled one of my greatest dreams. Do you know that it is a crime to acknowledge a forsaken? Most would ignore me even if I lay dying at their feet. But you – a Hero – would talk to me as if I were an equal. Ah, it makes me shiver."

Isolation. Complete and utter isolation. That and the destruction of everything he was... it was a terrible fate for anyone to face, and it had clearly robbed him of what sanity he had left.

"But why do all of this?" Ruby asked again. "I… what happened to you was horrible, but why hurt all these people?"

"You are a sweet child," Tyrian giggled. "Why? Is it not obvious? What is at fault here is not I. It is not my ideals, for what could be cruel in wanting to be everybody's Hero? No, the true _disease_ that eats at this world is not the world itself, nor the people. It is those in power who would selfishly cast away the innocent to cover their own hides. The Queen of Mistral could not be seen as a callous coward who would let her people die to live. My truth could not be known, so they made me forsaken. Made it so that _no one_ would hear or listen to it. They might even have killed me were they strong enough, but a life of slaying Grimm does not make that easy."

"It is the Church who is to blame," he continued. "It is they and the Noble Caste who support them, who sit in their ivory towers and feast off the hard work of the common man and woman. They have power but no responsibility. They do not understand what suffering is. That is why… that is why they all need to go. This system, this twisted system, it needs to be changed."

"You want to remove the Caste system?" Pyrrha gasped. "Are you insane!? The world would fall into anarchy!"

"Insane, I?" He cackled at the ironic question. "But no, _Champion_ ," he spat the word, "I do not intend to destroy the world. The world must continue to function, no? Mistral needs its faith, it needs its Caste system, for if we do not have that then what would we believe in? It needs its ruler, its God, and it needs its Heroes. All I suggest… is a different entity to fulfil that position. One who would never forsake those loyal to her."

He raised his hands high, and the two Greycloaks on either side of him drew their weapons. I winced and closed my eyes, prepared for death, but was forced to open them a second later when the pain never came. The first thing I saw was blood. It was rich and fluid, running between the cracks in the flagstone tiles. As I looked up, I also saw the two Heroes who had drawn them – and my eyes widened as I realised what had happened.

They'd driven the swords into their own bodies.

"A Paragon would never demand sacrifice from those unwilling to give it," Tyrian howled. "I will create a new world that will be fair and just. I will never ask those unwilling to suffer. I will never cast aside those who try their hardest. Who else will join me in creating this?"

"I will!" someone cried. It was behind me and I felt one of the hands holding me down relent. It was followed by a quick ring of steel and a gurgle, and blood splashed past my shoulder as a heavy weight thudded to the floor.

What was happening…? They were killing themselves. I glanced to the side, past Ruby's pale face and shaking frame, in time to see another woman, a Cook, take a thick cleaver to her own throat and spill her lifeblood across not only the floor, but Ruby's back as well. The Reaper clenched her eyes shut and whimpered.

More dust was kicked up behind Tyrian – motes swirling about the raised platform that so closely resembled an altar I'd convinced myself to forget. Buried down beneath horrors and trauma I'd prayed I'd never have to see again.

They were summoning her; the creature from my nightmares.

"Stop!" I roared, struggling to my knees. "Stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

The villagers behind me held me down even harder. It was too late. As more and more took their own lives and the floor ran red with blood, the altar began to shake. The dust that had formed clouds darkened, turned purple and black, and then began to spin into a large wheel in the air. I heard Ruby and Pyrrha cry out their own warnings but it was for nothing. Two red eyes appeared from within, followed by a pale face.

But it was the _presence_ that struck the hardest. My heart froze, my lungs too, and it felt like the blood in my body might cease to circulate. The people behind me gasped and sagged, releasing me, but I no longer had the power to move at all. A great, crushing, weight pushed down on my shoulders and each breath was tortured.

Ruby sagged even further, falling to hands and knees with her face planted against the ground, almost like she was worshipping, as well. Pyrrha wasn't much better, but was able to stay on hands and knees, albeit her elbows shook violently.

Tyrian seemed unaffected.

"She has come!" he cried. "Rejoice brothers and sisters. No more lies. No more inequity. No more bowing under a false God. Mistral would have us worship a human – but I give you something more. It is fitting that we begin here where the true faiths begin, for I give you a _true_ Goddess!"

A shockwave shook the amphitheatre, rattling the pillars and blowing people to the floor. The woman, Grimm, demon, floated before the altar once more – and this time, her saccharine smile felt like nails raking through my mind.

" **As I have been summoned, so have I come,"** the woman crooned in a voice that shook my bones and stole my breath away. **"And what an interesting display I find before me."** Her eyes fixed onto mine. **"I do so love** **familiar** **faces..."**

Salem, Queen of the Grimm.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter was harder to write – mostly because I wanted to get a certain amount of things in and set up this big moment. Tyrian was also tough because I wanted to give across his story in Forged Destiny, but I didn't want it to become an info dump. Sadly, I… kind of half-failed. It's an info dump. Oh well, at least it's an** _ **original**_ **info dump.**

 **And so, things are very different from how our Heroes expected it. The villagers are not kidnapped. The Heroes are killing themselves. Tyrian is an ex-Hero and quite the dedicated one at that.**

 **And yes, cue obligatory "HI SON!" comment from Salem. "Mooom, I'm trying to have an adventure." "Oh, is this your girlfriend or is it the redhead? Oh silly me, they must BOTH be."**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 18** **th** **December**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	59. Book 4: Chapter 13

**I'm glad to see so many people liked Tyrian's new lore in this, particularly the tragic elements of it. I always prefer villains who can be sympathetic, and consider it boring whenever they are evil for the sake of being evil.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 13**

* * *

The woman's presence was an overpowering one and I wasn't the only person dragged down to my knees. The fact that she met our eyes – and recognised us – was nothing short of terrifying. How many had gazed upon her twice? I couldn't help but think the number to be a very low one, and I didn't feel very proud of us being counted among it.

Tyrian was on his knees as well now, but not from the same invisible force that pushed us down. He was babbling and whimpering, prostrating himself before the creature and wailing his enthusiasm. Salem ignored it, though she didn't stray far from him. Instead, she moved, glided, over to the three of us. My arms shook and I tried to stand, but it was to no avail. She paused in front of Pyrrha and cocked her head curiously.

" **There are three faces I recognise here. How intriguing… and yet none of them are the ones to have summoned me. I am not sure whether I should feel offended by that fact."** She chuckled darkly and brushed a hand against Pyrrha's cheek. The Champion shivered.

Salem let her be and moved over to Ruby.

" **Yours is a face that caught mine eye the last I saw you,"** she said. One hand reached out to cup Ruby's chin, and the Reaper was drawn up from all fours into a kneeling position. Despite that, it was clear from her wide eyes that she couldn't move a muscle. **"These eyes… I thought them familiar but knew not how. Now I remember. I have seen these eyes twice before."**

"M-Mom…?"

" **Was that what she was to you? To me, she was a woman broken and beaten, dying before me. I offered to save her, would she but grant those she had saved to me. I would have mended her wounds and sent her back to you alive."** Salem's crimson eyes narrowed and she gripped Ruby's cheeks tighter. **"She refused. The** _ **fool**_ **dared to attack me, and so I took both her** _ **and**_ **those she protected. If the snit had but listened, such a fate might have been avoided. Ever are those who refuse to do so."**

Tears leaked from Ruby's eyes but she still couldn't move. Salem twisted her face to the side, and then continued to do so, smiling cruelly. **"I wonder,"** she whispered. **"Perhaps she should pay again for that insult. It has been a while since I took a first-born child in exchange…"**

She twisted a little further, and Ruby whimpered as her face stopped, at the point of her neck snapping. Salem chuckled and twisted again.

A sword cleaved through her arm.

" **And there is you, of course,"** Salem crooned, her arm becoming corporeal once again as Crocea Mors slammed down into the stone floor. My chest heaved, muscles straining to try and attack again, to stay standing. It was all I could do to drag my sword up before me, but even then it wavered in the air. One leg buckled and I sagged in front of Ruby, panting harshly.

"Get away from her…"

"J-Jaune…" Ruby whimpered, falling onto her back without Salem's support. Even then, she could barely move a muscle.

" **You seek to make demands of me?"** Salem held out one fist, and the very air in my lungs froze. The sword clattered to the ground as my body was raised into the air, feet dangling uselessly. It felt like a hand holding me up, but that instead of it being buried in my collar, it was somewhere between my lungs. **"You are less affected than the others, but I suppose that is to be expected."**

She smiled cruelly and drew me closer, all the while my hands batted uselessly at where I felt her grip. There was no arm connecting us, however. She was killing me with nothing but her mind, or some spell.

" **In you I sense the potential to summon me. Out of everyone here, it is** _ **you**_ **who I feel would consider it. It is that reason alone that I deign you to exist in my presence.** " Her hand tightened into a fist and agony coursed through me. A scream was torn from my throat. **"Do not forget it. My sense of humour only goes so far. Annoy me and I shall end not only your existence, but that of everyone you lov… oh…?"**

I opened my eyes to try and understand why she'd stopped talking, but found her gaze fixed a little lower, to my chest. One of her hands waved before her and I felt my tunic rip. Something metallic tinkled out, still attached on the chain about my neck. Salem stared at the amulet.

She began to laugh.

" **So, it has found its way to another. Even I did not foresee this. How amusing,"** she said once she was done, her shoulders still shaking. What fury had been in her gaze a few seconds earlier was gone now, and she threw me away. I landed hard and rolled onto my side, gasping for breath. **"So many familiar faces, indeed,"** she laughed. **"Live a little longer, Deceiver. We shall see where this goes."**

I had the presence of mind to force the amulet away before anyone could see it. As I did, I spotted a bird struggling to fly above – barely making it across the room and onto an outcropping above us. It landed there and pressed itself into the wall. Salem gazed up at it, before she laughed and dismissed the creature entirely. She instead moved over to stand before Tyrian and reached down with one hand, two fingers lighting under his chin as she lifted him into a standing position.

"I-It's really you," the Paragon blubbered. "It really worked. I… I…"

" **Hush, Tyrian. It is I. You have summoned me."** She spoke like a loving mother to a frightened child. **"Do you know what that means, Tyrian? Do you know what it means to summon me?"**

"A wish. I… I can make a wish."

A wish…?

" **Indeed you can."**

My eyes widened as I stared at them from the floor. That was what this was all about… to earn a wish? All this death – not just of the ones that had committed suicide here, but those that had been killed by Merlot, it was all for some kind of wish-granting demon woman?

"Don't!" someone cried. To my surprise it was Ruby. She was still flat on her back, arms locked down beside her and unable to move, but her eyes were locked onto Tyrian's face. "Don't make a wish! Merlot did and he… he died. She lied to him!"

Salem's eyes blazed with fire. **"I do not lie, cretin!"** The force of her shout blasted air through the room, throwing cultists to the floor and pressing me flat as well. When it subsided, Salem's face was calm once more. **"I did not lie to him. I do not lie. Lies are for pathetic humans…"** She paused to stare at me. She knew. She obviously knew. **"I am beyond your lies. Merlot wished for power, but such a wish was vague and impossible to satisfy. I asked him for clarification and he wished for the power of the Grimm."** She waved one hand dismissively. **"He received it. It is hardly my fault he was unable to control or handle such a boon."**

"Y-You tricked him," Ruby whispered.

" **He tricked himself… after he tricked and killed his lover, no less. His death was none of my concern. Had your mother wished to return alive to you, she would have been able to. We could have made a pact."**

"Mom would _never_ have made a pact with a monster like you. No Hero would!"

" **Truly? I know one among you who would desire a wish from me already."**

Me. My eyes clenched shut.

" **But alas for you, for it was Tyrian who summoned me."** She turned to regard her summoner and rose into the air. **"Make your wish, my dear. And do put a little more thought into it than your predecessor."**

"I already have my wish," he laughed. "I know what I want – what Mistral needs. Not a selfish wish, but one for everyone, one to save everyone – to make me a Hero once more. Salem, Queen of the Grimm, I wish of you-"

A shape blurred down from above in an explosion of feathers. A sword flashed down toward Tyrian's head.

Salem sighed.

"ARGHH!" Qrow screamed out in pain as he was batted from the air not a second from slicing Tyrian in two from behind. His feet hadn't even touched the fall from his falling attack, and Salem moved not an inch towards him, but with a wave of her hand he was propelled away. He slammed into and through a pillar, a cloud of dust kicked up as it broke into rubble around him.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby screamed.

" **A valiant effort, but the ritual cannot be interrupted."** Salem sounded bored. **"Please continue, Tyrian."**

"The monarchy is corrupt," Tyrian howled, smiling wildly. "The church is corrupt, our faith is corrupt, and those that rule Mistral care only for their own ideals. I beseech you, Salem. Become our Queen. Become the new Goddess of our Kingdom!"

His wish was to place a demon like her on the throne of Mistral? It was insane, and as his words came to an end I waited for the explosion of air, some kind of cosmic sound, that would herald the reality of his wish.

Nothing happened.

Salem, however, did laugh. **"That is your wish?"** she asked. **"You wish to have me as your Queen and Goddess?"**

"Yes," Tyrian pleaded. "Let me be your Hero. I beg of you!"

" **Ha, a novel wish. I have not heard the like before. Very well, I shall grant it. You, Tyrian Callows, now belong to me. Your life is mine. Your soul is mine. Your very being is mine."** Her eyes roamed over the other men and women in the temple. **"The others, however… I cannot change what I am. I am Salem, Queen of the Grimm. You are my Hero, but they cannot be."**

She snapped her fingers in the air.

My eyes clenched shut as bodies slumped to the ground all around us. When I cracked them open again I saw that Pyrrha and Ruby were unharmed, but of the villagers and Heroes not a single one remained standing.

Tyrian looked horrified. "M-My Queen…? You… killed them?"

" **Look again, Tyrian,"** Salem crooned. **"I told you that I am a Queen of Grimm."**

The bodies began to shake and convulse. Black smoke pooled from their noses, mouths and eyes to rise and float above each one, and soon we were surrounded by black ghost-like Grimm with bone ribcages. They hovered in the air before Tyrian and Salem like some silent congregation.

"Grimm…" Tyrian breathed. "You turned them into Grimm."

" **Was it not your wish? I have become their Queen and Goddess, just as you requested. You would have joined them but for your desire to be my Hero. You cannot be a Hero** _ **and**_ **a Grimm, after all."** Salem floated to the altar and sat down upon it, one leg crossed over the other. **"I have but granted your desires, Tyrian. Is it not to your liking?"**

"No…" Tyrian's body shook as he looked out over them. "No, it's… it's… it's _perfect_!"

Salem seemed surprised. **"Oh?"** She threw back her head and laughed. **"Oh Tyrian, I believe you are the perfect candidate to be my Hero. Well then, my Hero, what is to be the next step of your plan?"**

"We march on Mistral," Tyrian said, and my eyes widened at the implications. "You need to be established as the _true_ Queen and Goddess of the Kingdom, one who will never abandon her people or turn her back on them. The pretenders need to be cast away and removed from power." The Paragon paused. "But… but we will need an army."

" **It stands before you,"** Salem said. She waved a hand once more and the ghost-like Grimm rushed to the discarded rocks and boulders assorted about the temple. They creaked and groaned their way to life, rising as golems with glowing red eyes. As one, they moved back to stand before Tyrian, utterly ignoring Ruby, Pyrrha and I defeated and slumped in front of them. **"Will this suffice, Tyrian? I can create more as you wish, but it will naturally require me to have more…** _ **material**_ **to work with. I'm sure there are far more above ground who would like to be liberated from their mortal shells."**

Tyrian nodded. "Of course, my Goddess."

"Are you mad?" I yelled. "You'll be killing everyone. You'll slaughter the Kingdom you swore to protect!"

"No. Not that. Never that." Tyrian shook his head. "I'll be saving them all. I'll create a new Mistral where people are never cast aside by those they swear their loyalty to. Where no one will ever be made Forsaken."

"By forming a pact with the Grimm!?"

"What better way to protect them?" He cackled at his twisted logic. "Our Goddess would never harm those who are loyal. Humans can serve as well as Grimm, if not better. No more war and death, only eternal happiness serving under our kind and benevolent ruler."

He was mad, or he'd always been mad. What pity I'd felt for him before was thrown aside in the face of what he promised. Would it even stop at Mistral, or would he take his army to Vale, as well? Would Ansel be next? My own family cut down and transformed into cruel parodies of themselves?

My bones shook as I forced myself to stand, muscles bulging against the force of Salem's presence. I managed to kneel and clutch Crocea Mors, and to rise again, even if it left my face slick with sweat.

"I won't let you," I gasped. "I'll stop you myself. We all will."

" **Do you hear that, Tyrian?"** Salem crooned. **"They wish to stop you. To stop me."**

Tyrian's eyes were wild. He drew two short swords from his waist.

"I won't let them."

" **Kill them, then."**

My eyes widened, glancing to the woman as she smiled victoriously. This had been her plan all along and I could still barely move. I could barely move against someone who had apparently been one of the strongest people in all of Mistral.

He was in front of me in an instant, sword lunging for my throat.

Another met it, followed by a shoulder meeting mine as I was hurled to the side. Qrow was covered in dust and bled from a wound above his brow, but he twirled and slashed with his curved sword, driving Tyrian back and away.

I staggered and nearly fell, but caught myself at the last second. I turned towards the golems, but they had backed away to the edges of the temple, cutting off our retreat but not interfering in the fight that Salem watched with curious amusement. She paid no attention to us at all, but I knew from my last attempt that attacking her would be pointless.

Qrow spun and hacked, steel clashing against steel as he sought to push his opponent back, but even to my eyes the fight wasn't going his way. Tyrian ducked under a thrust and knocked the blade aside with one of his, before he twisted the other around and toward Qrow's kidney. The Druid managed to duck back, but the Paragon pushed in and under his guard to slam a hand into his breastbone. Qrow fell back, and was almost beheaded but for his clumsy parry. Even then, the force of it alone threw him back several paces.

What was a Paragon? It had to be a Prestige Class with a name and history like that. Pyrrha had been invited to be the prince's bodyguard, so Tyrian being the late Queen's would make sense. His Stats would have higher grades than a normal person's, and with how much he'd fought, his Level must have been insanely high.

All that told me Qrow couldn't help to win. He was strong, sure, but Tyrian Callows was a figure of legend, forgotten as that legend was. Qrow needed our help.

 _But I can't move, and neither can the others._ My eyes roved up to the balcony everyone else must have still been on, but since none of them had tried to help I had to assume Salem's presence had them pinned down as well. There was no way Yang wouldn't have tried to help Ruby and Qrow otherwise. My mind raced for a solution, and to my horror it fell on the woman responsible for it all.

Her gaze met mine.

" **You have something to say, Deceiver?"**

"This isn't very fair, you know. Qrow has no chance against Tyrian."

" **Should I concern myself with that? His weakness is not my issue."**

"No, but you asked Tyrian to kill us," I said. "You specifically instructed him to kill us."

" **I did. What of it?"**

"If he kills us because we can't move, then it won't be _him_ killing us." I reasoned. The fact her eyes were on mine continued to make my heart race but I forced myself on, no matter how terrifying it was. If I didn't, we'd all surely die. "It won't be him so much as it is you. Do you really want that to happen? It won't prove if he's the right person to be your Hero."

" **You are adorable, Deceiver."** Salem flashed from the altar and appeared before me, crouched and cupping my face. Where her fingers touched my skin burned and froze at the same time. **"Attempting to trick me with word games… that is either incredibly foolish or incredibly brave. Considering you also tried to harm me before, I would suggest the former."**

I tried to ignore the agony. "B-But if Tyrian is weak, he won't be able to help you take over Mistral."

" **You're forgetting something, silly human. That is** _ **his**_ **wish. Not mine. I care not for Mistral."**

And if she didn't care about that, then she didn't care if Tyrian won or lost, which meant she had no reason to care about how strong he was. Having him fight Qrow wasn't to test him at all but merely something she had orchestrated on a whim.

Keeping us trapped was the same thing, then. Whether she killed us or Tyrian did made no difference.

" **But I suppose it would be more entertaining, wouldn't it?"** she mused. **"Very well, but we shall make a game of it. You are the one who initiated it, so I shall allow you to be the one who chooses."**

A game… with her?

"Chooses what?"

" **I will release my presence from** _ **three**_ **of your companions."** Her eyes strayed to the balcony the others were behind and she grinned, making sure I knew they hadn't fooled her. **"Pick your representatives and I shall free them to face mine."**

Just three…?

"What happens if they lose?"

" **They die, naturally. But you will die anyway if Tyrian is victorious."**

That was true, but the deal felt too good to be true. "What's the catch?"

" **I have no need of tricks, Deceiver. I am not like you. What I do, I do for my own purposes. Take my offer or leave it. It is the only one you will receive here."**

I swallowed and looked to Pyrrha and Ruby, hoping for their advice. Both were focused on the fight between Tyrian and Qrow however, and judging from Ruby's cries, it wasn't going any more in their protector's favour. Qrow didn't have time, and neither did I. If there were some price to pay, I'd just have to be the one to pay it.

"I choose Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss!"

Not me. Not even close. If our lives were to hang in the balance, it would be on the shoulders of those I felt were the strongest. That meant Pyrrha and Blake for their Levels and skill, and Weiss because she would be the best able to support them with her spells.

Salem's eyes flared. **"It is done."**

She vanished as a dagger shot through her body to clatter against the flagstones. The dread woman appeared back on her altar, unimpressed and bored as she looked back to Tyrian and Qrow. Hands appeared under my shoulders a second later.

"Jaune," Blake hissed, trying to drag me away.

I batted her hands aside.

"Forget me. Blake, you need to kill Tyrian. You, Qrow, Pyrrha and Weiss." I looked over to the fight in time to see Pyrrha attack the Paragon from behind, catching him off-guard, though not enough to actually score a blow. It gave Qrow time to disengage and counter-attack, but Pyrrha only just managed to block Tyrian's attack with her shield.

"What about you?" Blake asked. "What about _her_?"

"Forget Salem. If she wants us dead she'll kill us, but I don't think she's able to, at least not directly." I had no basis for the suggestion, but she'd let us live in Atlas and hadn't killed us again here. In fact, she'd instructed Tyrian to do so. "If Tyrian wins, we all die. Please, kill him!" I stared into Blake's eyes and saw the indecision in them. I knew she was thinking of taking me and trying to escape. "I'll be fine, Blake. I promise. Save us. You need to be the Hero."

That did it. Blake nodded and released my shoulders. I fell into a kneeling position with Crocea Mors' tip against the ground. Once she saw I wouldn't keel over, she backed away and nodded.

The melee between Tyrian, Qrow and Pyrrha was frantic, and one so fast-paced that I'd have died the second I tried to intervene. Blows came in fast and hard, shaking the fighters and tearing through anything that got in their way. That Pyrrha could keep up with it – even if just barely – was testament to the strength of her Class and nothing more.

Up on the balcony, a pale figure rose to her feet, white hair falling down before her face as she sagged onto the stone railing, clearly exhausted already from dealing with Salem. Weiss caught herself however and began to weave intricate patterns in the air. Even if she didn't know _why_ she had been released and the others hadn't, she was still prepared to fight.

Tyrian sensed the first barrage of icicles the moment Weiss launched them. He scowled up at her, batted Pyrrha and Qrow aside, and then cut through the spell with ease. Shards of ice fell like crystal snow around him as he shattered them before they could reach his body. He could not reach Weiss in turn however, and Qrow engaged before he could even think of heading for the staircase. Even if he did, Weiss would have surely leapt down to Qrow and the others to keep her distance.

A black shadow detached from the ceiling above and fell towards the Paragon's head as he locked blades with both Pyrrha and Qrow, forcing both back without too much difficulty. Blake materialised from the shadow, a knife drawn, and rushed down towards Tyrian's throat. He had no way to defend himself. We'd done it!

Tyrian cackled and tossed back his head, his Greycloak adornment fluttering away. As it did, my eyes finally noticed what had remained hidden underneath, a black tail made of segmented plates of chitin – and the barbed stinger on the end.

Blake noticed it too as it whipped up to meet her.

Her eyes widened and she crossed both arms in front of her. As the stinger hit, it burst through her body, but in an explosion of smoke instead of blood. The smoke fluttered past him and appeared on the other side, down on the floor as Blake reappeared, crouched with one hand down. She cursed and dove forwards, rolling away from Tyrian as the stinger came down to crack the flagstones where she'd just knelt.

"Watch out for the stinger!" Qrow warned. He yelped and pushed back as it shot for his throat. He managed to parry it aside with his wrist, but was left exposed and took a slash from Tyrian's sword to his chest. It cut through his leather armour and drew blood. Meanwhile, he was able to push Pyrrha back and spin wildly to catch her with the side of his tail. It must have struck her with serious force for she was propelled back into a wall.

With the moment given to him, Tyrian crouched down and pushed up, launching himself into the air and up towards Weiss' hiding spot.

The Mage panicked and erected a wall of ice before her. When Tyrian neared, the wall expanded out towards him and exploded –a ball of flame bursting through. It caught him by surprise and knocked him back down, even if it didn't cause any real harm.

It was enough for Qrow to catch and engage him again, however, while Weiss dispelled the broken wall above and began to rain down spells in support. With his tail now revealed, they had trouble getting through it and his twin blades, and Tyrian seemed able to direct all three with graceful skill, even blocking attacks from Blake and Pyrrha with the chitin plates on his extra limb.

Was he really going to beat all four of them? That was ridiculous. Watts had bested us, but he'd had Roman with him and we'd all been outclassed. Qrow was much stronger than us and would have probably been able to fight equally with the Paladin, so for him _and_ our three stronger members to be held back was insane.

What kind of monster was he?

 _He's a Hero,_ I realised, shocked to my core as he caught Blake's wrist in one hand and swung her into Qrow like a missile. The two fell back and Tyrian was soon inside of Pyrrha's guard, scoring a jagged cut to her abdomen and almost gutting her but for Weiss forcing him back with a lance of pure ice.

He was a Hero, and this was what a Hero was capable of if they reached a high enough Level. It wasn't some incredible skill like Cinder's Phoenix, or a frustrating gimmick like Watts' healing spells. This was raw Stats and skill, coupled with a man who knew how to use it after hundreds, if not thousands, of life and death battles. In comparison, we had a few standout examples but nothing like Tyrian's vast experience.

I had to help them.

Even if I couldn't face him head on, I was the only other person capable of at least some movement. I was already on one knee, which was a vast improvement over everyone else. I wasn't sure what I could do, but even if I was just a distraction, it would be enough.

That was… if _she_ allowed me.

Salem sat heedless of my thoughts, her attention focused on the fight. Even so, she'd shown before that she could cross the distance between us in an instant. She could do that now to stop me just as easily.

But if I didn't try, I'd never make it.

One foot before the other, one step after another as I dragged myself forward. I reached Ruby before sagging, falling down onto one knee again, and if it weren't for Crocea Mors, which I used to support myself, I'd have collapsed down beside her.

"Jaune," she grunted, clearly struggling herself. "I… I can't move."

"I barely can either," I gasped. It wasn't like I was tired so much as if I were carrying more weight than I could support on every muscle at once. I looked back to the fight in time to see Blake's eyes glowing as she turned into shadowy mist and twisted from side to side, cutting a zig-zag pattern to throw Tyrian off as she approached. She feinted left, then vanished and came from the right, curving a knife around for his throat.

He caught it almost lethargically on the guard of his short-sword, pushing her up and over, and then using his tail to slam her back down into the ground on the other side of him. At the same time, he gripped his own sword by the blade and used the cross-guard as a hook to drag down Pyrrha's shield. Once it was low he thrust the pommel into her face, stunning the Champion and knocking her back. In the same motion, and before Blake's dagger had managed to fall from her grasp and hit the floor, Tyrian caught and launched it at Weiss.

There was a pained cry from above and a thud as Weiss vanished on the other side of the balcony. She'd been hit by it, though I had no idea where or how. It was all I could do to grip the dagger Blake had thrown earlier and send it skittering across the floor in her direction. The Assassin heard it and stooped to collect it, but she swayed and almost fell over, disoriented and hurt from the beating she'd received.

If it weren't for Qrow occupying – and losing against – Tyrian, then she, Pyrrha and Weiss would have surely been killed.

"I don't get it," I said. "He's too strong, even for someone so high a level. What is a Paragon, anyway?"

"It's a myth," Ruby answered. "M-Mom used to tell me about them." She strained to move until her face was red, but there was nothing she could do. "P-Paragons are the perfect class," she panted. "They're meant to be paragons of what it means to be a Hero. They're perfect in every regard."

"What does that mean?"

"A-Rank Stats across the board."

Horrified, I stared down at her. "All of them?"

"I-I think so. It's just a legend, though. I don't know if Mom was right, or if it was true."

It might not be but the possibility was enough to frighten me. The differences between my A and D Stats were big, and there had been consecutive Levels where I hadn't earned a single Stat in my Charisma. On the other hand, I'd gained anywhere between three and four levels per A, and even five once or twice. If Tyrian were Level eighty or higher, and had A-Stats across each of his parameters, then there was no telling how powerful he was.

"We need to help them," I decided.

"How? I can't move." She strained again to prove her point. "I don't know how _you_ can."

"With great effort…"

"Even if we could get close, we'd be more a distraction for them than him," she pointed out. "Blake would freak if you were in danger, and Uncle Qrow would do the same for me."

She was right. I cursed and looked around the temple, trying to find some way of helping or something I could use to even the fight. The balcony ringed one side of the arena, but they were fighting away from it and I couldn't collapse that both because of the others trapped up there, but also because I could barely move, let alone push over a stone pillar.

The dead bodies and golems were everywhere, but I had no idea what I could do with those. Salem clearly didn't intend to have them get involved, but that didn't mean anything. They could spring to life if I got close.

That left Salem herself and the altar she was sat on. Could I end her summons, somehow? If she disappeared then the presence holding us down would as well. We'd still have to deal with Tyrian, but there would be more of us to do it. I had no idea how she was even summoned though, let alone what I'd need to do to end it. She had simply granted Merlot his wish and left him to die, but this time she looked to be sticking around.

Was that because of the nature of Tyrian's wish?

"He wants her to be the Queen and Goddess of Mistral," I whispered. "She has to stick around to do that, which means she can't leave until it's fulfilled." There were a lot of assumptions there, but I didn't have the time to read up on my Grimm-demon summoning textbooks. "Does that mean we have to kill him before she'll leave? That's back to square one."

And what did she get out of this, anyway? Why grant Tyrian's wish but so markedly twist Merlot's to his early demise? I didn't buy her story about it being fulfilled. It had been, but she'd clearly led him into making a wish she knew she could misunderstand and kill him with.

" **You're staring, Deceiver,"** Salem remarked coyly. **"Does my visage entice you so? I'm afraid it would take more than one wish to try and claim me."**

I shivered at the thought but forced myself to stand and move towards her. I heard Ruby call out for me to stop but ignored her. I ignored the fight too, knowing full-well it would be going against us. Instead, I forced myself towards her, Crocea Mors scratching across the flagstones as it trailed behind me, gripped weakly in one hand.

Salem watched me curiously. I was no threat to her and she knew that, so she simply placed one hand down on the altar and shifted her weight so that she could better face me as I stumbled and staggered towards her. My eyes spotted a book on the altar, perhaps how Tyrian had found the ritual to summon her. That wouldn't do me any good unless it was literally opened to the `how to get rid of Salem` page, and since it was currently closed that was out of the question.

I eventually came to a halt not three metres from her. So close, her presence was even more overwhelming and my breath came out in light gusts of frosted air. Her eyes, red like blood, gazed curiously into mine. She did not seem concerned or interested, merely curious.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

" **Doing what, Deceiver?"**

"Why grant Tyrian his wish?"

" **Because I cannot do otherwise."** She patted the altar with one hand. **"You heard my words… and have heard them twice now. I am bound to the ritual that summons me. I am bound to grant a pact."**

"Why? How?"

Salem chuckled and brought one porcelain hand up to rest beneath her chin. She regarded me like I was an interesting speck of dust. **"I would normally demand payment for such information, but I shall indulge you this once. I am a being contracted from another plane. You might think of me as a demon, or even a Goddess, but those are human terms for human minds. Call me what you will. I am merely myself. I call myself Salem, thus you may call me that."**

"And you grant wishes?"

" **I grant** _ **pacts**_ **, Deceiver. Remember that. I forge contracts."**

"What's the difference?"

" **A wish is freely given. A pact is an agreement of a contract, and contracts require… payment. I grant boons, you might call them wishes. In return, I receive something of equal value. It is an exchange."**

"A soul?"

She rolled her eyes. **"What use would I have of your pathetic souls? Do you imagine I have a place to barter them, a collection for my home? Please, do not think of yourselves so highly."**

"What, then? Is it the sacrifices? The negativity?"

" **That is merely to capture my attention,"** Salem said. **"Think of it as the price of summoning me. Merlot sacrificed those animals atop a mountain of snow, but he made a mistake. He killed them slowly and in front of their loved ones, and as their minds shattered and their despair settled in, they ceased to feel the same range of emotions."** She sighed and waved one hand in the air. **"Silly little man. On the other hand, his betrayal of a woman who loved him dearly was** _ **more**_ **than enough to catch my interest."** Her eyes narrowed. **"And my ire."**

"Your ire? Why? You're a Grimm."

" **I am Grimm, as you have so eloquently pointed out. Negativity is sustenance to us, but for one such as I, the exact type can make all the difference. I prefer my betrayal to have a tint of anger, but hers came with memories, despair and sadness."** Her face twisted. **"I did not like. It tasted of love."**

That was it? That was the sole reason she'd turned Merlot into a monster and robbed him of his mind? It seemed unbelievably cruel, and unbelievably puerile as well. And yet… I wasn't dealing with someone who was human, so why try to understand her in human terms? Childish as it may have been and vengeful as she was, that might just be normal to her.

The thought made me shiver, especially the idea that she had _tastes_ as to what kind of pain she enjoyed the most.

" **I see your disgust, but it is a different matter to one such as I. The exact** _ **flavour**_ **of one's pain is what truly counts. Tyrian is a particularly beautiful example."**

"You weren't summoned by the sacrifices," I realised. "You were summoned by his _grief_."

" **Well done, Deceiver. You are not as foolish as you appear."**

"What do the Greycloaks want with you?"

" **Those words mean nothing to me."** Salem's bored expression suggested she was telling the truth, if she'd ever lied in the first place. Like she'd said before, lies were for humans. It was possible she just didn't care enough about us to figure out who was summoning her.

"How many times have you been summoned here recently?" I asked instead.

" **You have seen me for the last two times,"** she said. **"And** _ **this**_ **saw me the time before."** Her hand was suddenly pressed against my bare chest, burning my skin, but more importantly she had pushed something ice-cold against me.

"My amulet…?"

" **Yours?"** she asked with a coy smile. **"This belonged to someone else, I do believe."**

"I-I found it."

" **He died, then. A shame."**

"Who-?"

" **No one you need concern yourself with. A man once summoned me, and he wore that same amulet. That you wear it now is proof of his demise. Unless you purchased it from him, I suppose."**

"I found it on the floor in the forest near my home."

" **Dead, then."** Salem chuckled. **"It is yours now, I suppose. Treasure it. He certainly did."**

I shook my head and stepped back from her burning and freezing hand, and then nearly stumbled from her presence. I only just caught myself with one foot, and the sudden break from her influence reminded me of what was happening behind. Blake cried out in pain, and Weiss cried out her name. I didn't have the time to think any further. I gripped Crocea Mors with two hands and dragged it before me.

Salem made no move to stop me, even as I fought past the agony required to raise it up above my head.

" **You realise that will not harm me,"** she pointed out.

"I know that," I whispered. My smile was strained. "But does he…?" I raised my voice and shouted at the top of my lungs. "I banish thee, Salem! Be gone from this world!"

"NO!" Tyrian screamed.

Crocea Mors swept down.

Tyrian's blades pierced into my unprotected back.

Blake, Qrow, Weiss and Pyrrha's did the same to his.

A silence descended on the temple.

The pain was indescribable. I sagged forward but found myself propped up, both by Tyrian, who had pinned me to him through two swords lodged into my body, and by Salem, who had so casually caught the tip of my sword between her finger and thumb. Blood dribbled out from between my lips, splashing down onto the floor. I felt moisture pooling behind me, pressed into my back by the weight of another body against mine – and then three against that.

" **Pain, sorrow, and the acidic tang of grim satisfaction at a job well done…"** Salem whispered. Her eyes bore into mine even as she let out an irritated sigh. **"Your pain is not as enticing as your conversation, Deceiver. I'm disappointed."**

"I… I have a tendency to do that…"

As four swords were drawn from Tyrian's back, and his two were drawn from mine, I collapsed onto the floor at the demon's feet, lifeblood pooling out across the altar.

Tyrian slumped beside me, face-down in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

 **Well, that feels like a good point to end the chapter – and to take my week holiday next week. So, as people may know I am having the 25** **th** **– 31** **st** **off to rest, so I'll be back on the 1** **st** **of the New Year with the next chapter of this. This chapter is pretty lore heavy, even if it's mixed with action and the Tyrian's battle.**

 **Gods, it's quite the chapter for revealing some things and hinting at others. Because people also love to look at the things I do and say "Oh, this is from X" or "I recognise this from Y anime", I'll pre-empt it and say that Salem's inspiration for this fic actually came from Skyrim, and not an anime.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 1** **st** **January**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	60. Book 4: Chapter 14

**Well, we're back here again. It's a new year, a new chapter, and we're nearly on a new book for Forged Destiny as well. I half-wish I could have planned it better so that it specifically ended last year on the ending of book four, but, well, it's hard to be that specific ahead of time.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 14**

* * *

In the stillness that permeated the temple interior, my laboured breathing echoed loudly. I'd have fallen even further were it not for two arms catching me, cradling my body against a familiar one as Blake's horrified face appeared before mine. She looked so afraid that I felt I had to say something, no matter how foolish.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Jaune?"

"R-Really… sorry…"

Blake fell onto one knee, lowering me as well. Her eyes burned with unshed tears and I knew I was the cause. As suicidal as it had been, it was the only option I could think of to win. There'd been a chance I might survive it, but only a small one. At the very least, this way ensured everyone else would make it out in one piece.

Heh… it was strange how calm I felt at the prospect of my own death. I should have been frightened, but I wasn't. In truth, the thought of surviving when everyone else died was far worse. At least I wouldn't be going alone. I gripped onto her hand and struggled to see what had happened to Tyrian.

The Paragon was face-down several metres away, his swords discarded and blood pooling from several grievous holes in his back and side. As expected, when he'd thrown all caution aside to kill me – believing he had to save Salem – he had left himself completely open. I'd banked on that instinctive desire not to let the same disaster strike again overpowering his common sense. It looked like I'd been right.

He was dead, or dying. Blake and Qrow's high Levels and Pyrrha's prodigious Strength… even if they couldn't muster the skill to break past his defences, the raw _power_ behind their attacks had been enough to do serious damage. They'd just needed an opportunity to drive it home. I wasn't even sure if Weiss' rapier had been a factor, possibly not, but she'd at least contributed a little.

"M-My Queen…" Tyrian whimpered.

He was still alive!?

I struggled to move, and Pyrrha hurried for her own sword, but it was obvious that Tyrian wouldn't last much longer and we both paused. He paid no attention to us at all, his eyes focused on the woman sat cross-legged on the altar. Tears poured down his cheeks.

"My… My Goddess…" He reached out one hand and pulled himself towards Salem. Another hand slapped down before another and he _dragged_ himself across the flagstones, leaving a crimson streak of blood in his wake. Pyrrha took a step forward to finish him off, but stopped when Qrow shook his head.

Salem remained on her altar, having cast Crocea Mors aside long ago. She watched her apostle's approach with a frustrated expression. It still felt like that was more at my despair being unpalatable than anything else. I wouldn't regret it though, even if I died here. To save the people I loved would be a good death.

"M-My Goddess…" Tyrian rasped.

" **Tyrian,"** she returned, as if she weren't concerned with his impending demise in the slightest. **"This is quite disappointing. I have to say…"**

"I… No… I…" His face was pale and stained with tears. "I tried my hardest, my Goddess. I tried my hardest. P-Please don't forsake me. Not again. Please. I… I just wanted to be trusted. I tried so hard to save her… to save you…" He sobbed brokenly. "Please don't forsake me."

" **I did not forsake you, Tyrian. Nor will I."** Salem said. **"Sadly, it was you who did that to me."**

He gasped. "No. I'd never!"

The dying man sounded so afraid, so utterly broken. The emotion in his voice caused it to crack and I couldn't help but stare at him. It was obvious that when he looked at Salem he didn't see a Grimm monster. In fact, I wasn't even sure if he saw her at all. Perhaps he saw his old Queen, the one he'd tried so hard to save and failed. The one whose death had resulted in his exile and insanity.

I felt pity for him, but it was brutally apparent Salem did not feel the same. She swept one leg clear and stood, a hand coming before her lips as she hid a vicious smile, looking down on her _beloved Hero_.

" **Oh, but you** _ **have**_ **, Tyrian. Your Queen forsook you when she failed to trust you to protect her, and she died as a result. You wanted her to stay and believe in you, to be safe in the knowledge you would protect her until the end of your days. You would have protected her, Tyrian. You would have done everything in your power. Isn't that right?"**

Tyrian nodded through his tears, and even injured as I was I felt my heart constrict. He'd loved the Queen that much? He'd been that loyal a Hero?

"I just wanted to do my duty," he sobbed. "Why did she flee…? I would have protected her. I could have… I could have saved them all. No one had to die. No one had to be forsaken!"

" **Yes. She fled like a coward, but I did not, Tyrian. I waited for you. I waited for you and you** _ **still**_ **failed me. I did not forsake you."** Her eyes flashed, and she pushed away from the altar, stepping slowly towards him. **"You are the one who forsook me."**

"N-No…"

" **You betrayed me."**

"No. No, please I-"

" **You** _ **failed**_ **me."**

Tyrian sobbed brokenly. He did not resist as Salem knelt down and cupped his chin with one hand, tilting his face up so that he could look directly into her cruel, mocking, gaze. She tilted her head, let out a quiet breath, and then whispered – audibly – into the silence.

" **You, Tyrian Callows, proved yourself to be just as bad as the Queen you so despised."**

The proud man snapped. His eyes clenched shut and he sobbed loudly, arms curling around the wound that pierced through his stomach. When Salem let go of him he slid down to the floor and curled into a ball, weeping in a pool of his own blood. He continued to do so until he expired with a tired, agonised, rattle.

His chest did not rise again. His face was frozen in a rictus of horror, pain, and self-hate.

" **Despair, regret, broken dreams, garnished with just a touch of irony."** Salem chuckled darkly as she stood and appreciated her handiwork. **"Truly delightful** **."**

Something inside of me snapped, too.

"You're a monster!" I cried. I'd never hated anything more at that moment than I did her. I wanted nothing more than to take my sword and run her through. "He trusted you," I accused. "He made a wish and he… he was a bastard, but he didn't deserve what happened to him! You played with him. You broke his mind - and for what - your own entertainment?"

Salem smiled.

" **Yes."**

I sagged. She was a monster. I wasn't sure why that surprised me, but it did. Tyrian had, if anything, been little more than a victim in this whole affair. An enemy, sure, and someone who had led so many astray, but ultimately someone who hadn't deserved so pointless an end. He should have still been in Mistral saving lives, protecting the people and being a figure looked up to with awe and respect. Instead, he lay face-down in a puddle of his own blood, forgotten and abandoned in a temple no one would remember.

It seemed too unfair. I grit my teeth past my pain and _glared_ at the woman responsible. I wanted so badly to hurt her. To kill her. In turn, she sensed my rage – and from the smile on her face she truly enjoyed being the cause.

" **Now,"** she said, eyeing us. **"What to do here?"**

A figure appeared before Blake and I as Qrow took position, bedraggled and bleeding from a hundred cuts, but still cognisant enough to hold up his sword and glare at the deadly woman. "I think we've had enough of you," he said. "I'll thank you to go back to whatever world you come from, monster. Before I cut you down myself."

The words were bravado and little else, but I felt grateful to the Druid nonetheless, even if he couldn't do a thing to stop someone like her. None of them could. Salem knew that as well for she threw her head back and laughed. It was a beautiful, musical, sound. At odds with her callous cruelty, or perhaps it accentuated it. It was an otherworldly laugh. It seeped into my bones and froze them in place.

" **That would be quite the sight to see, little Druid. Fortunately for you, my time here is at an end. The wish had been fulfilled, the bargain has been struck, and the terms have been completed in full."**

I gagged at the words. Completed…? Tyrian had wished for a Queen and a Goddess, and he'd received one, of a sort. She'd been a cruel and callous witch who broke him worse than the first ever had. In that regard, I supposed her words were true. She'd matched Tyrian's previous Goddess almost perfectly, and betrayed him in much the same way.

Perhaps what he'd really wanted was the chance to redeem himself. In that regard, she'd granted it… but also orchestrated events so that he'd fail and be broken in the process. _Was that why she entertained my idea of letting Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss fight alongside Qrow?_ Had it all just been a trap to slowly ensnare Tyrian and kill him?

All for her twisted idea of fun!?

"Then begone!" Qrow snarled. "Leave us be. Take your prize and whatever satisfaction you can and never return."

" **Do not presume to give me orders, human."** Salem's voice was more amused than offended. **"I will leave if I am not wanted. I am just not sure if that is true…"**

Qrow readied his weapon. "What do you mean?"

" **Is there none among you who would make a pact with me?"** She floated back to her altar and sat cross-legged upon it. She gestured with one hand towards Tyrian's body. **"As you can see, I am very adept at fulfilling those wishes."**

"You twist them, more like," Weiss said. "You fulfilled his in word only, but not only avoided the spirit of it but changed it into something that would break him."

" **Words are important. Terms are important. There is nothing I cannot achieve. Phrase your wish wisely and perhaps there will be no means for you to suffer."** She chuckled. **"Tell me, is there not one among you who has a wish for me? One that is… rather pressing?"**

Her words were mocking, her tone knowing. Though she didn't seem to address it to anyone it felt like the insinuation wormed its way inside all of us. Surely no one would fall for it, though. Not after what she'd done to Tyrian. There was no one who wanted something bad enough to sacrifice their life for it.

Blake's fingers tightened on my shoulders. Realisation struck instantly.

"No, don't!" I hissed, catching her collar with one hand and weakly dragging her head down so that it faced mine. "Whatever you're thinking, don't."

Blake's eyes watered. "She could heal you."

"And _kill_ you!"

"I could word it-"

"You couldn't," I said. "No one could. Whatever you say, she'll twist it and leave you in despair. Please, Blake. Not for me. Not in front of me."

"But you're…" She looked down to my wounds and her voice cracked. She didn't finish, doubtless because she didn't want to frighten me, but I knew. It was hard not to.

I was dying.

"We have no wishes," I shouted to Salem, preventing Blake from making a terrible mistake. "There's nothing we want other than for you to leave."

"You heard the kid," Qrow said, taking position before us once more. "No one wants one of your contracts, demon. No one is going to fall for your tricks."

" **The boy will die if you do not,"** she said, almost conversationally. **"I could prevent that. If you are so afraid of what I might take, then why not allow him to make the wish? If it is death that awaits you, then it would be little risk to chance it with me."**

I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind. If I made the wish and she somehow used it to kill me then it wouldn't be any different from if I bled out in Blake's arms. Still, something stopped me. It wasn't bravery – not when I already felt so afraid – but rather the suspicion that Salem was smarter than each of us. There wouldn't be any despair in her killing me if I was bound to die either way. No, if she wanted the kind of pain she liked, the kind she found delectable, then it would come with a cost that would truly break me.

Heal me, for instance, but at the price of another's life. Would she take Blake's life force and use it to bolster mine? Bring me back from the cusp of death but kill everyone else? Or maybe she would go a step further and heal my body but trap my mind within it, leaving me locked in a shell that could perceive the world around but never interact.

I'd rather die that chance any of those outcomes. There was more to think about here than just myself. If she wanted to really hurt me… to draw out the worst pain… then she would target the others. I couldn't let that happen.

"I'm not making a wish," I said.

Salem's smile fell. **"Then you will die."**

"I… I guess I will. I've made my peace with it."

" **Foolish humans and their mortality. Do you expect a life after death? There is not one, you realise. Such fallacies are invented by mortals who fear an end to their existence. All that awaits you is nothingness."**

"Then I'll embrace it!" I snapped. "At least people will remember me." Unlike Tyrian. "That's enough for me. I don't need any of your favour."

She scoffed. **"Fool."**

"You seem awfully determined that he shouldn't die," Weiss suddenly said. The Mage bled from a small wound on her arm, but still had the strength to glare at Salem. More than that, her words brought silence to everyone else, and even a small frown to the demon's face. "It's almost like you're trying to browbeat him into making a contract with you so that you can save his life. Or maybe it's that you intend to anyway but want to trick Jaune. I'm right, aren't I?" Weiss smiled victoriously, pressing her advantage. "You want him to live. Or," she said, eyes narrowing, "something is preventing you from letting him die."

"Weiss?" Blake asked, confused.

The Mage didn't respond, and Blake's eyes – and mine – slowly shifted back to the demon before us. Though still a commanding presence, her eyes were sharp and her lips twisted into an uncharacteristic frown.

She… wanted me to live?

" **Troublesome Mages."** Salem rose from her altar with a sigh. **"That Intellect allows you to see things you should not, but also has a delightful tendency to lead your kind to ruin. Curiosity is often fatal, after all, and it is the wise and well-read who are so easily led astray. That said…"**

Salem vanished and reappeared once more, this time in between Qrow and me. The Druid gasped and tried to spin but was launched away with the flick of Salem's hand. When Blake tore her weapon out to protect me, she too was thrown back and sent sliding across the floor into a wall. She rolled over mid-way, flipped onto her feet and dashed forward, but Salem glared at her and the crushing weight from before must have returned, for Blake was driven to her knees. Her eyes were wide, however, and she tried to drag herself towards me.

Salem ignored her. The others still could not move, and I was bleeding out across the floor, unable to protect myself as the terrible woman crouched beside me. She kept her voice low enough that only I could hear.

" **I am a being of pacts. Of contracts. I claim what is mine, but I also repay my debts."** One hand gripped my face, twisting it so that I was staring into her eyes. So close to her I realised they weren't like normal human ones, but that the red inside swirled and rippled like an ocean of blood. **"You should consider yourself lucky that your presence amuses me, Deceiver. I can see a thousand ways to twist this debt to my pleasure, but I shall withhold. For now. Continue to dance for me."** Her hand touched my hip and I gasped as something _vile_ ran through me.

"W-What debt?" I gasped. "What are you doing?"

" **Tyrian's wish would have been a bothersome one to fulfil. I might well have been trapped with him for the remainder of his mortal life. Though you intended it to save your pathetic allies, your actions aided me more than any other."** She removed her hand. **"Consider this my repaying the favour."**

What would-? I sagged as she released me, but felt a strange burning in my back and sides. When I reached down with one hand, I was shocked to not only realise I _could_ , but that there were no gaping wounds to be found. Salem winked out of existence before I could question why, or before anyone else could rush to my aid. Her disappearance released the strange spell she had cast on the others too, and everyone scrabbled to their feet.

"Jaune," Blake gasped, and Ruby too as she finally regained her ability to move and crawled frantically over. There were tears in her eyes, while Blake's were wide and afraid as she ran her hands over me, looking for whatever terrible mark Salem had left behind. "T-There's no bleeding," she whispered. "How?"

"H-He's alive?" Ruby gasped. "But… But I saw… and I couldn't move and I just _laid_ there as he was stabbed." She looked like she might burst into tears, so I placed a hand on her head, even as I heard Yang cry Ruby's name and _vault_ over the balcony to join us. Ren and Nora were close behind.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Qrow demanded, beating Yang to us. "You spoke to it," he hissed. "You _know_ that thing!?"

"It knows us," I said, still unsure that I was alive and still half-waiting for a nasty surprise from Salem for the healing. My skin felt sore and… almost burned, but it was whole. I felt my strength return, enough to stagger to my feet with a little help from Ruby and Blake.

"We saw it in Atlas," Yang said. "Ozpin knows."

"Does he now? Bastard didn't see fit to warn me of that, though he probably thought I wouldn't believe him." Qrow looked to the altar and sighed. "Can't even say I blame him for that. I suppose Ozpin will want to see this thing." He stalked over and took the book from it, storing it away in his jacket. Once he was done, he turned to stare at the various golems that surrounded us. They were inert and their eyes no longer shone red. "If you would, Mage," he requested.

Exhausted and bleeding as she was, Weiss still managed to send a lance of ice through the chest of one. It didn't try to dodge, nor did it react as it crumbled into rock and dust. They were all deactivated now. A small miracle given how spent half of our party was. I could only hope Blake, Pyrrha and Weiss had earned some decent Exp from Tyrian. Since I'd only taken part to be stabbed and almost killed without striking a single blow, I'd not earned any. Sadly, not even the boosting Coco had given me had worked that easily. I'd needed to do _some_ damage to the Grimm before she killed them. I hadn't even thrown an attack at Tyrian.

"Jaune's fully healed," Ren said, crouched down by my side and inspecting the wound. "The skin is discoloured, unusually so, but it's not bleeding internally or externally."

"We'll be getting that checked when we can," Qrow said. "I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I'm not about to trust that thing's words. There's no telling what she did to you. You understand that, right?"

I did, and nodded. Though I felt fine it was possible she'd only healed me temporarily, or that she'd left some kind of curse behind. It might even be that she wanted me to feel the hope of my own survival before it was torn away, that it would make my agony all the better for her. Still, if that were the case I felt she'd be here to experience it. Call me crazy, but I was confident she actually had healed me.

But why?

For a debt repaid?

I wasn't buying that. There was something more going on here. Still, that was something I'd have to consider another time. As Blake took my left arm and Ruby took my right, I struggled to my feet, the two being forced to support almost all my weight. Even though the wound was gone, my energy hadn't recovered. I still felt like I was on the verge of death. To my relief, Pyrrha stopped to pick up Crocea Mors, flashing me a smile to show she hadn't forgotten.

Honestly, it was kind of galling that she and Blake were still able to move, especially since they'd been stuck in melee with Tyrian the whole time. I shot his body one final look and shook my head. Curled into a ball, his arms wrapped about his head, it was obvious his end had not been a peaceful one.

I felt like that was my fault, somehow. But if I'd not stopped him then how many people would have suffered? He'd forced our hands. That didn't make it feel any better, though. He looked small and weak, like a child. Blake saw the direction of my gaze and turned me away. Ruby smiled weakly, as affected by it as I was. Judging from everyone's silence, we weren't the only ones who felt exhausted.

"Come on," Qrow said. "Let's get out of here."

It was a raw relief to leave the scene behind. I never wanted to see another temple again.

/-/

It was an exhausted group which made its way out into the warm sunlight of a Mistralian day. I breathed a sigh of relief the moment I saw the pinprick in the tunnels, and a greater one as we came out and into the open air. It was impossible to imagine what had just happened below, especially as the birds chirped and the clouds rolled by. Looking behind, I could see that the entrance leading into the mountain looked to be freshly hewn from rock, with a broken pillar beside it. It was possible the Greycloaks had discovered the pillar and decided to investigate further.

I couldn't quite place how good it felt to feel fresh air brush against my skin once more, especially when I'd all but accepted the fact I was going to die down there. Up here, alive once more, I had a moment to realise just how much I wanted to keep on living.

The mood among the others seemed fairly good too, with Nora whooping once we were outside and even doing a little spin with her arms outstretched. Rather than stop her, Ren smiled and watched, while Pyrrha giggled. I had a feeling the memories of Tyrian were going to stay with us for some time, but out under the midday sun life felt a little less gruesome. A part of me did wish he could have seen it again, though. He hadn't deserved what the royal family of Mistral did to him.

"What do we do now?" Yang asked her uncle. "We were supposed to wait for the people from Haven, right? That's kind of pointless now. Do we go home?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. We'll make our way back to Stoneskeep and call for help from there," Qrow explained. "We'll wait until the reinforcements from Haven arrive and then-" He paused.

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

"Shh…" He held a hand out to quieten her, and slowly drew his sword. The others did the same, but I was too weak and supported by Blake and Ruby. Being the fresher of the two, Ruby pushed me against Blake and drew her scythe.

Twelve figures approached from behind trees ahead of us. As they came close, my eyes strained to make out the details past the sun behind them. What I did see was a flash of colour, however, and Qrow must have as well for he cursed angrily.

Greycloaks. More of them…

"Not again," Blake hissed, still holding me.

"How many of these assholes are there?" Yang growled.

Ren and Nora closed ranks in front of Blake and I, weapons drawn. Qrow remained at the head of the party and stepped forward to address the figures. He swept his sword before him and called out. "If you're looking for your master, he's dead. Unless the lot of you want to follow after him, I'd suggest you leave us be."

The Greycloaks hesitated. The hooded figures exchanged glances between one another, before one that appeared to be the leader stepped forward.

"You have a book," he said. "A tome. Give it to us and we shall let you live."

"You'll let us live when you feel you have the advantage, huh? That's generous. Tell me why I don't quite believe you. How about this, we leave – with the book – and the lot of you don't get to find out first-hand what happened to Tyrian Callows. How's that for a deal?"

Tyrian's name must have meant something for the twelve suddenly looked far more nervous, glancing between one another and one even taking a step back. He'd clearly been their leader, and these might have been more of his companions sent out to find willing, or unwilling, converts. Even so, and even with us having beaten Tyrian, twelve Heroes was far too much for us to contend with. They looked older than us, which probably meant they were higher levels.

"When I engage them, I need you lot to run," Qrow whispered.

Ruby balked. "U-Uncle Qrow?"

"Go back into the temple. Find the tunnel we entered through, slip back into the mines, and then make your way to Haven for rescue. Don't look back, no matter what you hear, and don't try to help me. Got it?"

"W-What?"

"That's non-negotiable."

He couldn't hold off against so many. Then again, neither could we. He wanted to sacrifice himself to buy us time, and he was betting on the Greycloaks not knowing of the passage we'd entered through. A fair bet given they hadn't found it.

"I don't think going back will be an option," Ren said. "They're behind us, too. We've walked into an ambush."

Qrow cursed and looked behind him, revealing another four members of the Greycloaks who must have been waiting by the entrance, perhaps as guards. They must have hidden when we left, then looped back to cut us off from any potential retreat.

"My sword," I whispered.

"You can't fight," Blake said. "You're still injured."

Ruby agreed, hugging Crocea Mors to herself and backing away before I could grasp it. Damn it. It wasn't like we had a choice in the matter.

"Give us the tome," one of the Greycloaks demanded.

"Over my dead body!" Qrow yelled back. He brandished his sword and took an aggressive stance. "My name is Qrow Branwen, of the Branwen tribe. Come and face me if you wish, but keep in mind there's only one person who has ever been able to match me. Unfortunately for you, _she_ isn't here."

The Greycloaks in the front backed away nervously.

I couldn't believe their fear, especially given the advantage they had. Did the Branwen name mean so much? A quick look to Qrow revealed that the Druid was just as confused at the turn of events. He hadn't expected them to be afraid of the name, which meant they probably weren't.

A soft, glowing ember flickered past my face, dancing on the air like a flower petal made of fire and ash. One of the Greycloaks backed away so quickly she fell on her rear, and then continued to kick away with both feet. At the same time, more embers brushed past, and I could feel an intense heat building up from behind us. The others noticed it too, and as Blake turned to see what it was, she brought me with her.

There was a creature born entirely of flame perched on the mountainside behind us, its talons digging into the rock on either side of the temple entrance, its wings spread like arms to pin itself above our heads, and its beak opened, revealing a hiss of steam and sulphur.

"W-What is that?" Blake gasped.

Of course. She hadn't seen it before.

"Phoenix…" I whispered.

"Kill the Greycloaks!" a familiar voice commanded.

The summon wasted no time fulfilling the orders. It screeched a high-pitched cry and _propelled_ itself from the mountainside, whooshing over our heads and spraying hot embers across us as it streaked for the unfortunate Heroes in front. Some fled, others held their ground, but most had only the time to scream and raise their weapons before they were struck. Despite having no solid form, or apparently just being made of fire, the creation was able to pick one up with its beak and slam it down into the ground. The figure tried to move but a claw slammed down on top of him, killing him instantly as the Phoenix rushed for a second, flames billowing from its beak.

It would have been too much to call it a fight. It was more of a massacre. Phoenix seemed impervious to most conventional forms of attack and shrugged off every spell launched at it. What fire was blown away from its body seemed to refill without slowing it down, and it only became the more aggressive for the annoyance. The twelve in front were already on the run, but a cry from behind reminded us of the others.

There were three, now. One of the Greycloaks had drawn a knife and stabbed it into the heart of another, and the remaining two had drawn weapons to fend the sudden traitor off. I watched in horror as the crazed woman, eyes wide and mouth frothing, launched herself at the two with reckless abandon. She was slain with callous ease, pinned to the ground by their swords as she died.

The distraction was what it was, however. Even as the two stared at their slain fellow and wondered why she had suddenly turned on them, a silver-haired figure landed on the ground behind them and flashed forward. They turned and tried to defend themselves, but one caught a foot to the face before he could get his sword up. Mercury Black kicked off and used the force to reach the other, catching the man's palm with his heel, forcing him to drop the weapon, before he spun and roundhouse kicked him to the side.

The Greycloak fell back and slammed into a pillar. He gripped his stomach and grunted, before he pushed off to race back into the fight. Something held him back, however. The man froze and looked down again and gasped as crimson spread out from a whole in his stomach. The air there flickered and gave way, the illusion dispelling as Emerald was revealed, behind the man and with her twin blades sticking from the front of his gut.

The last Greycloak in the rear-guard fell into a defensive stance and backed away, trying to keep the two Heroes before him. He had almost reached the entrance to the temple where he could flee inside, but a figure fell to the ground behind him.

He didn't have the time to scream as Cinder gripped the man's shoulders. There was only a mighty _fwoosh_ of air and fire, and the amber-eyed woman was stepping over his remains towards them. Her eyes were focused beyond, back on Phoenix, but she nodded and looked back to them, content to leave her summon to handle the Greycloaks.

"You're all alive," she said, sounding a little surprised. "That's good. It would be even more problematic if you'd died here. Worse than it already is."

Qrow sheathed his weapon. "What do you mean? Where is Mistral's response force? I thought you'd be coming at the head of an army."

"As did I. The situation has changed." Cinder's face hardened. "Julianna Verdant is dead. Murdered. Her position has been usurped and the new person in charge, Leonardo Lionheart, no longer wishes to pursue the campaign against the Greycloaks."

"What!? How can he just decide that?"

"He has control over Haven," Mercury said. "There wasn't much we could do."

Qrow cursed. "Then why are you three here? If this co-operation Quest is cancelled, why come back at all?"

"It's true that Lionheart would have ordered us to stay putt if he knew our intent was to rendezvous with you," Cinder said. "That is why we did not show ourselves to him. Lady Verdant had reason to distrust him, and from our own research we have reason to believe he has friends in… unlawful places."

"Friends with grey cloaks," Mercury spat.

Cinder nodded.

I couldn't believe it. The thought of someone in control of a Hero school being allied with the Greycloaks was horrifying. He wouldn't be able to move too overtly without being found out, and like Cinder and her friends, other students could ignore him if they wanted to. Had Ozpin ordered us to do something obviously illegal we could have said no. Still, if he was a Greycloak then he could use his influence to limit investigation into their activities, or just pass on messages on what was close to being investigated so that the Greycloaks could flee.

It was a good job we'd killed Tyrian now, then. He'd have been all but impossible to track otherwise.

"You three just decided to stick with us, then?" Qrow asked. "Why go so far? Not that we don't appreciate the save."

"Our role was to assist Julianna Verdant. I apologise if you thought so, but we are not technically students of Haven. As such, Lionheart has no control over us and we're a little _deeper_ in the fight against the Greycloaks." Cinder's answer was as evasive as it was informative. "I knew Lady Verdant and have a personal interest in seeing the Greycloaks dealt with once and for all. As such, I chose to return and ensure the Quest's success, regardless of her life or death."

"And we followed," Emerald said, earning a nod from Mercury.

"We've been hunting and killing Greycloaks for months now," he said. "Not like we were going to give up when we finally go so close to the leadership over here. There are bigger people than the headmaster of Haven who want to see these idiots stomped out."

"That isn't the main issue at the moment." Cinder stepped forward, her eyes hard. "We're going to escort you to the border so you can charter a ship back to Vale. The nine of you need to leave Mistral. Immediately."

Her tone had us all exchanging confused looks.

"Why?" Weiss asked. "What's happened?"

"Several Mistral vessels were sunk in the strait. Over a hundred sailors, soldiers and passengers were killed." Cinder stared at us as we gasped. "The ships that did it flew the flag of the Vale Royal Navy."

"No!" Qrow whispered. "Impossible…"

Cinder shook her head and let out a long, frustrated, sigh. I knew deep inside what that meant, as did everyone else, but we stood in slack-jawed silence and forced Cinder to say it out loud. When she did, it was all I could do to stop my legs giving way again.

"The King's hand has been forced. Mistral has declared war on Vale."

* * *

 **Can things get worse? Yes, they can! That's the Coeur al'Aran promise.**

 **Well, it's both good and daunting to be back. I felt very unproductive over the break and spent a lot of time bored. It's a funny thing but when you get used to having just about no free time, your standards on what you do for fun get higher. Suddenly faced with days that were completely free, I had no idea what to do and everything I tried to distract myself with felt hollow because it didn't keep my attention long enough.**

 **In a way it's nice to be back to writing, even if my body sometimes disagrees. It's also good to be in a new year. Let's hope it's not as shitty as the last, and that there isn't a world war on the horizon. I've also been sitting on Leonardo for a while, which I know had confused some before because people assumed I didn't know about him or had forgotten, hence the casting of this Julianna Verdant character. Nope. He's here. He just needed a little time to reveal himself.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 8** **th** **January**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	61. Book 4: Chapter 15

**Just so everyone knows, there** _ **will**_ **be a one-week break of this fic when it reaches the end of this book again. This is something I'll need to do each time as it lets me have a day (and only a day, since all my others are busy with other fics) to plan the next 15-16 chapter book with College Fool. This helps to keep it streamlined and ensures that I can keep the pacing good and that if there are any parts the two of us disagree on, we can actually have a few hours to knock ideas back and forth and discuss it. I'll let everyone know when exactly that break will be, but I have a feeling there will be two chapters left to Book 4, so it may be the week after next week's chapter. We shall see.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 15**

* * *

The words hung in the air for a few seconds. None of us dared accept them, let alone say anything. I felt my heart pound heavily in my chest. War. We were at war? It didn't seem possible. How could we have gone to war just like that? Surely there would have been some sign, some indication. Surely we would have _known_ we were in a war, if only by the clash of steel and the armies marching under brightly-coloured banners. But no, the first word of war we received was a hurried explanation by a woman who was, by all accounts, now our enemy.

Or rather her Kingdom was our enemy. The Grand Treaty prevented her from taking part in the war just as much as it did me, and that meant we were safe.

"How could they have let this happen?" Qrow asked. The Druid's lips were peeled back in a snarl. "You said Vale attacked Mistral. Are you sure that was the case?"

"Of course not," Cinder replied. "There's no proving anything and both sides will doubtless have their own stories to tell." She motioned behind her with one hand, and Emerald and Mercury rushed away. "The important part isn't who or what started the war. It's getting you out before things get worse."

I cleared my throat to draw her attention. "Why is that an issue? Heroes are exempt from the war. It's not like we could do anything to Mistral."

She shook her head. "It's not a lack of faith on my part, at least not in you. War has just been declared. The people are frightened, angry, confused… I fear what reactions they might have if they were to see people from Vale, Heroes or not. You might not break the Grand Treaty willingly, but there's no telling if the people here might not do the same. You might be forced to hurt them in self-defence, adding to what is already a tenuous situation."

"She's right," Weiss said, stepping forward. "Keep in mind that even if we're Hero Classes, that doesn't necessarily mean we're Heroes. There are just as many Knights, Mages and Brawlers who fail their First Quests and are relegated to the Soldier Caste. They might not stop to ask questions if they see us."

I hadn't considered that, and suddenly Cinder's worry made a lot more sense. It wasn't just protecting us, but also protecting her Kingdom from a diplomatic incident. If anyone attacked us thinking we were an expeditionary force of the Vale military, they'd be in for trouble. Whether we escaped unharmed, hurt them, or even killed them in self-defence, it would lead to disaster. It didn't matter whether we were the ones causing the incident or Mistral; both would make peace all but impossible.

And it was still possible, right? The war had just started but the misunderstanding could be worked out. Just because it had been declared, there was no rule that people _had_ to fight and die. Ozpin would try to influence the King of Vale to sue for peace, I was sure of it.

"What's the plan?" Qrow asked. "You know the situation better than we do."

"Are the Greycloaks dealt with?"

"They're dead. We killed Tyrian Callows."

The name meant something to her – it was obvious from the way her eyes widened. Even so she didn't comment on it, perhaps because of the laws of Mistral and him being Forsaken. "Good. The plan to get you out of the Kingdom is simple. We'll travel to the West Coast between Hound's Lookout and the Rock of Solitude. I have a small vessel there for you, captained by some members of the Soldier Caste who know the situation. They're disguised as privateers and will see you safely back to Vale."

"We don't know those locations," Qrow warned.

"That is fine. We shall lead you there." Cinder turned at a noise from behind, and we all watched as Mercury and Emerald reappeared, leading a procession of horses our way. There weren't enough for all of us, but each of them looked to be powerful mounts, and their tack was of the highest quality. They were even barded. Warhorses, I realised.

"We were only able to bring nine," Emerald said. "Three for us and two extras each that we were able to keep hold of. You lot will have to share."

Qrow nodded and turned to us all. "Right, you lot mount up and get ready. I'll follow from the air."

"Leave any encounters to us," Cinder said. "Whatever happens, do not draw your weapons. We can diffuse any situation that doesn't turn violent. If the worst does happen…" Her eyes hardened. "Then allow _us_ to deal with those who break the Treaty."

Ruby gasped. "You'd kill your own people?"

"If they wish to break the Grand Treaty, then I shall do so. If Heroes were to enter this war, the bloodshed would reach untold heights." Her frown became slightly less harsh. "But we'll likely just knock them out if possible. The important thing is that it is _we_ who deal with any Mistralian, not you. We can't have this get any more complicated than it already is."

We nodded and rushed to the horses, storing our weapons away on the mounts. Pyrrha took charge and organised the horses to passengers by weight, and I had a feeling I was put with Ruby for more than just the issue of her being the lightest and I the heaviest. I didn't argue though, especially when Ruby leapt up and took the reins. She was the much better rider, as Pyrrha knew. I took Crescent Rose off her while she patted the gelding and strapped it to the horse's flank, underneath the saddle flaps. There were several straps there for weapons but I went around to the other side for Crocea Mors. Even though I could have kept it on my hip, removing it might calm down anyone who saw us, or at least get rid of the temptation to draw it.

Ruby leaned over to the horse's right as I mounted the left, putting one foot in the stirrup and using it to pull myself up. She patted the saddle, scooting forward on it so that I could take most of the room and she could sit in my lap. Had the situation been any less serious I might have looked to Blake to see if she was okay with that, but everyone was far too focused for it to mean anything. I wrapped my hands around Ruby's waist, not to keep her safe but to stop myself falling off.

The others had a horse each, except for Weiss who rode behind Yang, arms linked about the blonde's waist. Emerald, Mercury and Cinder mounted their own, the steeds standing patiently and with far more discipline than ours did. They were likely their own horses, trust built over years.

"Follow me," Cinder called. "I will take the lead. Mercury and Emerald, fall back and behind and keep to the flanks. Make sure no one strays and keep them in formation. Druid, you-?"

"I'll have no trouble keeping up." Qrow stepped back and folded in on himself, transforming into a crow in an explosion of black feathers. He cawed and took to the air, catching a thermal and rising high above, where he circled ominously.

If Cinder was surprised she hid it well. With a nod, she pulled on her reins and turned her mount to the side, kicking her heels into its flank. Ruby did the same to ours, and I leaned against her back to reduce the air resistance as the gelding tore off in pursuit, followed by the others members of the Guild.

/-/

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked several leagues and at least an hour into the journey. Our mount was panting but kept up the pace, even if we'd fallen to what was essentially the back of the pack. That was probably due to my lack of ability at riding, since even though I tried to move up and down as instructed I knew I was getting it wrong because Ruby kept bumping into me. She didn't point it out, and at least Emerald and Mercury remained behind to ensure none of us got separated and lost.

"I'll be fine." I tightened my grip on Ruby's stomach and tried to ignore the pain in my thighs and crotch, mostly from how my mismatched rise and fall had caused me to slam my hips into the saddle over and over. It was still better than walking, however, and we needed the speed. "What do you think of what's happening?"

"The war?" Ruby felt me nod against her back. "I don't know. It's… I don't know." Her hands tightened on the reins. "They'll find a way to stop it, right? This has to be some kind of misunderstanding."

"I hope so. I don't want to think Vale actually did attack Mistral's ships."

"You think it could be the Greycloaks?"

"Maybe…"

"Someone will know. There must be a list of sailors or ships somewhere. If it wasn't actually a Vale ship then we'll know because there won't be any missing. All we need to do is pass that information on to Mistral and the whole thing can be called off."

I didn't bother to point out others had almost certainly thought of that. Though there was no telling how accurate Cinder's account was – her not having been on the water at the time – there was still the fact that people in Vale would surely have already checked the records. I had a feeling it wouldn't be that simple. Even so, to say that now would be cruel, and I had my own hopes to keep up.

"Maybe you're right," I said. "I hope so."

"Someone will do something. Ozpin isn't going to sit back and let a war happen."

"True… and I doubt the royal family want to be the cause of a war."

"It'll work out," Ruby whispered.

I wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, or who I was. Maybe we were trying to convince ourselves. The forests we'd been travelling through had given way to open plains and meadow a few minutes back, and as we crested a gentle slope in the landscape I caught a sight of the ocean in the distance. The others must have as well, for a cheer rose up from the procession, Ruby joining in with it. Assuming Cinder's ship was still in place we'd soon be back in Vale, and from there, home. After so long away, the thought of seeing Beacon once more was a welcome one.

"Riders," Ruby gasped.

"Where?" I leaned up and looked around. The long and rolling plains continued on in every direction, but I spotted something standing out, a cloud of dust with little else to distinguish it, off towards the south. I had no clue if they were riders or not but trusted Ruby's instincts.

"Faster!" Cinder shouted from the front of the formation. "Beat them to the coast!"

There were several cries and the horses began to pick up speed ahead of us. Ruby lashed her reins down. "Hah!" she shouted, bucking her heels a little. The pace of the mount changed, becoming a canter and jostling me wildly. "Come on," Ruby whispered. "We can make it. We can beat them there."

Thanks to the cloak flapping around in my face I couldn't see anything, and since I didn't dare let go of her to pull it down, I had to make do with hope. Even if we made it to the coast it would surely take time to push the ship out, unless it was waiting just off-shore for us to swim to. That might be for the best but I didn't want to imagine us swimming under a hail of arrow fire from a group of enemy soldiers.

"We're not going to make it," Yang shouted. "Weiss, can you-"

"No spells!" Cinder snapped. "Don't _do_ anything. Even a single fireball into the sky will start a bloodbath."

We started to slow suddenly, and I whipped Ruby's cloak out of my face once I felt confident enough holding on with one hand. Cinder had a hand up ahead and had drawn us into a halt, and only a short distance from the cliffs, too. We might have been able to make it before the pursuers reached us, but there was still finding a way down, and that would have been our deaths.

"We didn't make it," Ruby said, huddling against my chest. I doubted she even realised.

The riders – for they were close enough now to make out – fanned wide and split into two, swirling around our formation that had come to a stop, our horses panting and covered in sweat. Ruby nudged ours a little closer to Yang's, and Mercury crowded on our left, acting as a shield in case anything went wrong. We were herded into a small ball of horses and nervous Heroes as a party almost forty strong surrounded us.

The Soldiers were clad in full armour from head to toe, with helmets cutting off their faces and somehow making them seem inhuman. Their armour was a dark grey in colour, with golden tooling along the arms in the shape of a circle with a small flame inside, flanked by stylised wings – the symbol of Mistral. Each had a long, flowing black cloak with the same symbol on it in pale blue. The horses were barded and armoured, with caparisons of the same colour hanging down either side to just above their hooves, the same black with the blue symbol of Mistral.

They were armed with a variety of swords, maces and shields, with one or two even having lance or spears in hand. As they closed ranks and completely surrounded us, they too slowed down to an eventual halt.

"Stay quiet," Mercury whispered. "Let Cinder do the talking."

We all nodded. Up above, a crow cawed loudly and began to circle. Even though we'd been herded into a ball, Cinder sat on her horse a little out from it, unwilling to back up even as the mounted soldiers closed ranks. Some of them seemed confused about that, watching her warily as she sat proudly, her hands linked before her and rest on her reins.

"Enough of this posturing," she said, her voice loud and confident. "Who would speak with us? Show yourself for we have places to be."

The Soldiers, of too many Classes to note, turned to one another curiously, whispers passing through the force. They seemed surprised their prey could speak with such confidence, or that she would at all. The cruel truth was that she could kill them all should she wish.

"I speak for my men," a woman called. I could only tell it was a woman because of the voice, but as she nudged her horse closer she reached up and removed her helmet, allowing brown hair to fall down in waves on either side of her face. "I am Lieutenant Seere."

She cut an imposing figure, a Knight in full shining armour – and with the Class to match above her head. Her eyes were a deep green and scanned over us all, hardening when they reached our Guild. They hovered a second on my face, or a little above it, before carrying on over the entire group, silently judging us. She had a lance strapped to the side of her mount, but her gauntleted hand rested on the hilt of an ornate sword.

Anyone else might have flinched, but Cinder was unaffected. She tossed her head, flicking her raven locks behind her, and fixed the older woman with a sharp glare. "Why have you stopped us, Lieutenant?"

"We are stopping many such parties travelling through these parts, especially those who do not fly the banner of Mistral. We are at war, as you no doubt know."

"The War is of no concern to us. We are Heroes. You are aware of the Grand Treaty, of course."

"Naturally." Seere nodded once. "Still, I had heard rumours from the nearby villages of people from Vale travelling in these parts." Her eyes fixed on ours. "You there, Knight. What is your name?"

I flinched at suddenly being the centre of attention and pointed dumbly at myself. "Me?" I asked, and cringed when she nodded impatiently. "My name is Jaune Arc, Miss Seere. I'm a Hero."

The Lieutenant smiled victoriously at Cinder. "A clear Vale accent. How curious. Do you have an explanation for this?"

At the declaration of my accent, which I hadn't even realised might give us away, the men and women surrounding us tensed. No weapons were drawn but the unmistakeable _click_ of swords being loosed in scabbards gave them away. Mounts, sensing their rider's moods, began to pace and shift nervously. Ours did the same, all except for Cinder's, which simply tossed its head.

"I do not need an explanation," Cinder said, unperturbed. "They are Heroes from Vale, yes, but they were here before the war. Even if that were not the case you have no right to stop them. Stand aside, Lieutenant."

"Heroes, you say. I suppose there is no proving otherwise. Still, it is dangerous for such people from Vale to be here. One can never be too careful and it _would_ be just like Vale to send Heroes in as spies." The woman's face hardened. "You will all come with me to our garrison. The Commander will know what to do with you, and be you Heroes I am sure he will honour the Treaty and see to your safe return."

I shared a worried look with Blake. Beside me, Mercury cursed under his breath. There was no telling what might happen if we were taken by these people. They might let us go, but even if we were Heroes there was still the chance we'd be seen as spies like the woman said. How would they distinguish if that were true or not? I had no idea how far the Grand Treaty went. Could they interrogate us, torture?

Would Vale even notice if we went missing? They might believe it a case of the Quest having failed and us being slain.

"Men, take their horses and weapons," the woman commanded.

"Belay that order," Cinder snapped.

The men who had moved forward froze. They looked between themselves nervously, unsure of what to do. Lieutenant Seere for her part rose up, her eyes flashing in pure rage. "Excuse me? I do not believe you're in a position to be making demands. Detain them!"

The soldiers moved forward again but were sent flying back as a wave of fire scorched the ground before them. Cinder held one hand aloft, fire swirling about her fist. There was a startled cry and weapons were drawn. I reached for my own but froze when Mercury caught my wrist and shook his head.

"It is you who is not in a position for demands, Lieutenant," Cinder said. Her voice radiated power and as the flames danced about her arm and hand, down to her shoulder, she cut a commanding figure. "You will part and allow us to pass uncontested. The Crown demands it."

"The Crown!?" the woman spluttered. "Who are you to-"

" _This_ is why I speak for the Crown." She threw one arm wide, and something golden dangled from it, a long chain with an ornate pendant on the end. It was festooned with brightly coloured gems and diamonds and was obviously worth a vast amount of lien. It meant nothing to me but had the soldiers gasping.

"T-The Imperial Seal," Lieutenant Seere stammered. "But how?"

"I am Cinder Fall, Royal Consort to his Highness the Crown Prince of Mistral."

She was what!? I gaped at the woman, as did the rest of our party, suddenly aware that we'd been standing, chatting, and even fighting, with royalty. That was… but she'd never _said_ anything. For a second I wondered if it wasn't false, but Emerald and Mercury didn't seem surprised and the pendant – the so-called Imperial Seal – seemed to be more than enough to cow the soldiers. Lieutenant Seere no longer looked frustrated; she looked positively horrified.

"Y-Your majesty," she said. "I-I did not realise."

"You did not," Cinder said. "It matters little. You will allow us to pass now, correct?"

"I…" She swallowed and looked to us. "What about them? They are from Vale."

"They are here under my instruction, _and_ my protection. Do you challenge this?"

"N-No. Of course not." She looked down to the men on foot. "You, mount up. We will return to the garrison. I apologise for having bothered you, your majesty."

Cinder nodded, and soon after the men and women had remounted and left, though many paused to throw curious and awed looks towards Cinder, as if they'd never seen her before. They perhaps hadn't. Once they were gone, Cinder nudged her horse forward and led us to the cliffs, taking our party down a steep path that wound its way to the shore, where a ship could be seen off the bay. It was a small and sleek thing that flew a neutral flag, but it was clearly waiting for us. Qrow landed and transformed but didn't say a word. Once we were on the beach we began to dismount. Cinder moved over to speak to us.

"Are you really the Queen of Mistral!?" Ruby blurted out. The question – not to mention the tone – might have caused offence, but Cinder waved it off.

"I am the princess, though only in name," she corrected. "I'm the Royal Consort to the Crown Prince. I wasn't born into the position. Just think of it as me being his fiancée. I might later become Queen, but that is something for the future."

"You didn't mention anything about this," Qrow accused.

"It hardly seemed relevant for the most part." When that answer failed to satisfy him she sighed and looked to us all. "I did not deceive you if that is what you're all thinking. Julianna Verdant found information on the Greycloaks and brought it to the Crown's attention. I acted on it as there were few others that could be trusted. I did not bring up my position because I didn't think it mattered in the midst of a Quest. Besides, there would have been little way for me to prove it."

"Those Soldiers didn't seem to recognise you by face or name," Ren pointed out.

"No. Though it is common knowledge the Prince is engaged, it is not so widely known who that is. It's a protection in place to prevent anyone from trying to influence me, or perhaps so that were I to die in my duties my existence could be hidden." She didn't seem bothered by that, though I was. It reminded me too much of Tyrian. "Regardless, I have the seal as proof, both of our union and my position. It would have meant little to you, however, so I didn't bring it up."

There didn't seem to be any reason to argue with that and Qrow nodded. It felt strange to be stood in front of someone who was, by all accounts, the princess of the Kingdom. She didn't act like it, though, and I had to remember that she hadn't been born that way. She'd _become_ the Royal Consort. At least she was willing to suffer with her people. That was a good trait.

I also had a moment of embarrassed horror where I recalled Blake thinking Cinder and I might have been flirting. Judging by the faunus' expression she remembered it too.

"This is where we bid you farewell," Cinder said, stepping back to stand between Mercury and Emerald. It suddenly made a lot more sense why the three were so strong; they probably bad bespoke training the likes of which we couldn't imagine. They might well have been royal bodyguards. "The crew have been sourced by the Crown and are loyal to the Royal family. They will see you safely to Vale."

"What of this war?" I asked. "You're the princess. Can't you stop it?"

"I will try, but can make no promises. It may seem like a lot to you but I am _only_ the princess, and at best a fiancée to the prince. I have very little say in matters of state."

"Leave it be, kid," Qrow whispered to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Ozpin will know what to do. We need to get back to Vale." He raised his head and nodded to Cinder. "Thanks for save, then. We owe you one. I take it that if Beacon extends a hand of friendship, Mistral will respond."

"The Crown will," Cinder confirmed. "On Haven, I cannot say. We will have to investigate Lionheart ourselves. I wish you all well. Good luck on your journey, and may this war end soon. Mistral doesn't need to waste time and lives at a time like this, not with the Greycloaks to deal with." She reached under one arm and drew forth a strange, wooden capsule. "Here, take this. Give it to Ozpin. It contains what little information we've been able to find on them. The container is sealed and protected, so it should have little problem in the water."

"I'll take it," Qrow said. "I can fly it to the ship just in case. The rest of you…" He looked to us with an amused smile. "I hope you're all good swimmers."

I groaned, feeling like the joke was especially aimed at me after my last debacle in the ocean.

"I'm sorry we could not moor it at a village," Cinder said.

"It's no worry. We don't want to cause a panic anyway."

The rest of the farewells wrapped up from there. We might have had more to say had the situation been better, but with the threat of war on the horizon and the ship impatiently waiting just off the shallows there was a sense of urgency that cut us short. When it came to my turn I shook Cinder's hand, but was surprised when she pulled me closer.

"Be careful with that hand trick in future. It's no business of mine but a Knight should not be capable of casting a touch-based fire spell."

My breath caught in my throat.

I barely had the time to panic before she smiled and released me, moving on to shake hands with Pyrrha. "I should thank you," she said. "Were it not for your refusal our situations might be reversed. I only have this position because you turned down the opportunity to be his bodyguard."

"A-Ah, I see. Well, I'm glad someone more enthusiastic about it accepted."

She moved on a second later, leaving Pyrrha to stand awkwardly beside me. I barely paid attention, too lost in the dangerous words she'd whispered. Stoke the Forge, my Blacksmithing Skill. I'd used it on her in our first encounter back when I'd thought her a Greycloak. I'd barely thought about it at the time, it being a desperate gambit by a desperate man about to die, but it looked like the unusual ability hadn't gone unnoticed.

The emphasis she put on my Class, too. Did she know I wasn't a Knight?

I had to calm down. She hadn't revealed anything and probably wouldn't. Even if she had a suspicion I wasn't what I showed, there was no way she'd immediately jump to me being a part of the Labour Caste. With how rigid the Caste system was in Mistral she'd have dismissed me the moment she found out. It was more likely she thought me some other Hero class hiding my identity, maybe like that illusionist Roman had working for him. Still, as she and her companions wished us a good journey I couldn't help but not meet her eyes.

How many others had I carelessly shown my skill in front of? How many others held the exact same suspicions about me?

There was no way to know.

/-/

The swim out to the ship wasn't quite as difficult as we'd expected and it might have been an exaggeration to call it swimming. We waded a fair distance out, using formations of rocks and coral to pick our way, and it was only the last thirty metres or so that required a swim at all. There was a thick net slung over the side which we clung onto, and sailors who were a little _too_ disciplined to be traders hauled us on board where Qrow was already waiting. One of the men saluted to him and moved further down the ship. The Druid raised his head and waved as he saw me, right as I reached over and pulled Weiss up onto the ship.

"There you lot are. It's about time." He ignored Yang's indignant glare as she crawled up onto the deck. "I've spoken to the crew here and it's as she said, they're personal guards to the royal family. We'll have to keep that quiet when we hit Vale waters but they've promised to drop us off and leave soon after."

"Is there any risk of them not doing so?" I asked.

"Not really, but there is a risk that someone in Vale realises who they are and kills them – the same risk we just went through. Even if it doesn't break the Treaty, the Mistral Royal family won't be happy to see their retainers slain."

We all nodded, salt-water dripping off our bodies. One of the soldiers offered me a towel and I passed it along to Blake, taking the second for myself as the others were distributed among us. The ship creaked as the sails were unfurled and it gently began to list, turning us our westwards.

"I've asked this lot about the war and what's going on," Qrow continued. "It doesn't sound bad yet. There have been a few skirmishes on the open water but no one's landed on anyone's shore and there's no sign of either side wanting to make an invasion." He waited for us to stop smiling and laughing before he went on. "That said, it doesn't mean much I'm afraid. Both sides have been caught off guard by this so it could be that they're gathering forces. We don't know enough to get a full picture. It could well be that Vale started this war and intends to invade Mistral."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows? Could be that there's a good reason and we've not been told; could be that the Noble Castle got uppity and started things off. It might even be a terrible accident from one guy shooting at what he thought was a pirate ship, or it _might_ be the Greycloaks," he added, to the silence of everyone. "Either way, we're to keep our heads down and get back to Beacon. For now, our Quest is over – and we completed it in full. Be proud of that fact."

I nodded along with the others, even if it was hard to take too much pleasure in it. There was just too much on my mind, and everyone else's too, no doubt.

"I know you're all desperate to know more on this. I am too," Qrow said. "But you can't dwell. We've all had a tough day and most of us are still aching from the fight with that Paragon. Get some rest, and if possible, try to forget about the situation back home. We'll have a short trip back to Beacon but Ozpin will want to speak with you anyway, so you won't get a chance to rest there. Take it now."

His words might as well have been a mace for how they struck me, reminding me of just how spent I was – and still weak from nearly dying. I didn't sag, even if Blake hovered close by just in case, but it was a close thing.

The others seemed to agree as well and a soldier who'd been waiting patiently by showed us to some private cabins. That we were to receive our own was a surprise even before I saw how opulent they were, festooned with rich rugs, tapestries and bear-skin quilts. Nora took one look at those and claimed the room. It was obvious the ship was a personal one for the Royal family, and this might even have been the crew who ferried them around. That probably made them the most accomplished sailors in Mistral.

In the end, despite my exhaustion, I was one of the few who weren't able to instantly fall asleep. The room Ren and I had was warm and comfortable, enough so that the Monk was out the moment his head touched the pillow, but I couldn't quite fall asleep myself, and clambered out of the bed after a good half-hour of tossing and turning. It was still daytime and light filtered through the drawn curtains, giving me enough to make my way to the door by. Ren slumbered on, unaware that I'd left at all.

"Maybe some fresh air will help me relax…"

The Mistralian soldiers didn't bat an eye as I stepped up onto the deck and into the warm sunlight. They were efficient and disciplined, speaking in whispers and otherwise seeing to their job. Qrow was sat up on the upper deck, legs over the edge and mulling to himself. He looked lost in thought so I decided not to bother him.

Blake was up top, as always, in the crow's nest – which ought to have been a more apt spot for the Druid, I supposed. Either way, I didn't want to chance the long climb to reach her and I had the odd suspicion she was asleep up there, sunning herself in solitude like the cat she swore she had nothing in similarity to. In order to keep the peace I decided to keep that amusing comparison to myself.

There was one other, however, stood with hands on the railing on the port side of the ship. I moved over to stand beside her, coughing to catch the redhead's attention. Her green eyes flicked to meet mine and she smiled.

"Can't sleep?" Pyrrha asked.

"The body is tired but the mind knows it's not bed time."

Pyrrha laughed. "It's the same for me. Even if I had to fight against Tyrian, I just can't fall asleep. Weiss is out like a light."

"Is she okay?"

"Her wound was relatively small. She was able to summon some ice in the way before Blake's dagger hit her, and the throw – while powerful – wasn't very accurate. It skimmed her arm enough to draw blood but didn't puncture deep."

"That's good." I leaned against the balcony and took a deep breath of the sea air. It took me a second to realise Pyrrha was staring at me, and when I did I looked back. "What?"

"I was just thinking how strange it is for you to be worried about someone else considering what happened to you."

"To me-?" It took Pyrrha nodding down to my side for me to remember, and when I did my hand shot down to grip the spot instantly. There was no pain, of course. Whatever Salem had done when she healed it, there was no pain whatsoever. "I completely forgot about it," I admitted. "It feels like it never happened at all. I'll have it checked," I quickly promised when her eyes narrowed. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take anything _she_ did lightly."

"You'd better. I'll tell Blake if you don't." A smile accompanied the threat but I had no doubt she was serious. Blake would ensure my compliance, not that I was against it anyway. If there was a nasty surprise waiting – such as a Grimm bursting out of my chest – then I wanted to know about it.

"You called Tyrian by name earlier," I said, changing the subject. "I thought that was a taboo for you."

"Because he was forsaken? I suppose it should be. In truth I was a little too young to have grown up with stories about him but I'm sure I heard one or two. He was famous as a Hero, the perfect kind who never did anything wrong and never asked for a reward. To him, the mere act of helping was its own reward."

"It's…" I tested the words carefully in my mind before I spoke them. "I don't agree what they did to him. Mistral, I mean. They had no right to throw him away like that. It wasn't fair."

"I know. And I agree."

"You do?"

Pyrrha nodded at my surprise, shooting me a small smile. "I left Mistral, remember. I swore allegiance to Vale and came to study at Beacon. There was a reason for that, and while I won't say it was him, it maybe was something similar. Do you remember what I told you about my Class?"

"That it's super-rare," I said, "and that you were offered a position as the prince's bodyguard as a result. That was what Cinder meant, wasn't it? When you refused she was offered the position and accepted."

"And then she became engaged to him," Pyrrha finished. "That's what Mistral is like in many regards. They love their Prestige Classes, believe in them, nurture and do whatever they can to elevate them above all others. If I'd accepted that offer then it might have been me who would be the future Queen." She shook her head. "I didn't want that."

"You didn't want the responsibility?" I guessed.

"I couldn't abide the thought of being so afraid," she corrected. "You saw what they did to Tyrian. Those who are at the top have the furthest to fall. There's only so much pressure you can put on someone before they break, and Mistral is almost famous for doing that to its Prestige Classes. I feel sorry for Cinder," she added. "I ran away to avoid that very fate. I didn't want to end up like Tyrian, or worse, to live my life never making a mistake but being constantly afraid of the possibility."

"Of failure?"

She nodded. "Do you remember when you decided you weren't good enough to be our tank?"

"Yeah. You took over along with Nora."

"In Mistral, you wouldn't be allowed to just fail like that. I've made mistakes here too, Torchwick being an example, and that's okay. Just like I accepted yours, everyone has accepted mine." Pyrrha smiled. "I like that. It's the reason why I like it in Vale. I feel like I'm just another person, like I'm one of you."

"You are," I assured her.

"I know. That's why whatever happens in this war, I'm going to side with Vale. I may have been born in Mistral, but my loyalty is to Vale, Beacon, and the Hunters." She let go of the railing and turned back towards the cabins. "I guess that's why I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "I wanted to come up and say goodbye to Mistral for the last time, but when I did, and when I watched it drifting away, I didn't feel as sad as I thought I would. It confused me at first but I think I understand now. I don't feel upset because I don't think of Mistral as my home anymore."

I understood, even if the words weren't quite there. In Vale there were people who might still look at her in awe for her Class, but no one would put her on a pedestal. She was stronger, but that was all she was. No one would bow down to her because of the words above her head. "We'll be home soon," I said. "We'll all go back to the Lodge together."

Pyrrha's smile could have rivalled the sunrise. "I can't wait."

As the Champion left to get some sleep, I remained out on the deck, watching the waves in the distance, Mistral fading over the horizon, and Vale appearing. It would be several hours until we landed, enough for me to get some sleep, but I found myself drawing out the amulet from under my armour and holding it in my hand, the chain still about my neck and my Class still proudly displaying me as a Knight.

Salem had recognised it. It was strange, but she'd recognised and been surprised by it, even after she'd called me a Deceiver on more than one occasion. That meant she'd known I was lying about my Class before she knew _how_ I was lying. There was no telling that that meant, but it was now two people who knew the truth about me, or at least had reason to suspect I wasn't telling it fully. I had to wonder if I could keep the charade up for much longer and whether it might be better to tell them outright. They deserved to know.

"Now's not the time," I decided, pushing it away. "Not with the war and the Greycloaks. I'll tell them after it's all done, once it's over and things are back to normal."

It was a promise I intended to keep.

* * *

 **So, here we go. On our way back to Beacon but the war has broken out. There's one last chapter to this Book, and then it's a week break before we move onto Book 5. That'll technically mark the midway of the whole story, which is tentatively planned as being 10 books. That said, I've normally kept to keeping the books unnamed to avoid spoilers, and I'll continue doing that, but since it's already about over, I'll say that Book 4's title was "The Forsaken".**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 15** **th** **January**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	62. Book 4: Chapter 16

**Okay, change of plans. This was supposed to be the last chapter of Book 4 but I realised that I'd forgotten about something (which takes up the first part of this chapter). I tried to squeeze it in and plan a chapter with both it and the other things I wanted, but it started to reach up to something like 10k words, and even that was being compressed, rushed, and with bits forced in and others let out.**

 **Rather than do that I decided to just have two chapters for the wind down instead.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 16**

* * *

"I've had some time to pour over the book you returned but nothing has yet come to my attention. As you might imagine I am a little distracted with the events currently taking place. I hope you can forgive me."

"I understand, sir. The war…"

"Let's not call it a war yet, shall we," Ozpin said, smiling ruefully. "No invasion forces have been launched, no demands have been made, and no lives have been lost – except for those in the initial, unfortunate, encounter."

"Do you think we'll be able to avoid a real war?"

"I hope so, Mr Arc. I truly hope so. Ah, here we are."

I came to a halt beside and a little behind the headmaster. We were deep in the bowels of the Academy's main building, in an area I'd never seen before let alone ever dreamed existed. We'd passed through numerous locked doors, some sealed by strange spells, others by intricate locks. The walls and floors were a strange hue of green and great pillars reached up on either side. We had to be underground if only because the ceiling reached so high that it was shrouded in shadow. Such a building would have been noticeable to anyone had it been on the surface.

"This architecture looks kind of familiar…"

"It should," Ozpin said, moving up a short flight of stairs towards what appeared to be a huge, ornate, door. "I've heard from Qrow's report that you investigated a temple set into the mountainside, a temple of the Old Gods. Beacon was built on such a place as a sign of our ever-lasting determination to fight and survive, and our ability to evolve and grow. This is what remains of that temple."

"You turned it into a vault."

Ozpin smiled. "It seemed as good a use as any. You should feel honoured, young man. Few are the students who learn of this place, let alone step foot inside. I would say you're the first in a long time, but all your Guild have already been here."

"I volunteered to go last," I said. It hadn't been so much a gesture of kindness as indecision. I wanted to know what kinds of things were in there and had no idea what I wanted. A weapon, armour, some kind of magical trinket… Ozpin had promised us one item each, but a hasty decision would render our entire Quest a waste of time.

Everyone else had been eager for the chance to delve into the treasures within, but they'd all had much clearer ideas on what they wanted. The stories I'd heard in return? Well, they were usually excitable and loud, filled with not too much detail and more awe. Ruby, Nora and Yang especially had been the worst offenders. I'd learned more from Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren, but still not enough to make up my mind.

They'd all come out with various upgrades to their weapons, all except for Ruby and Weiss, who had chosen a pair of magical boots and a Mage's robe, respectively. I'd asked the latter about that, and gotten a mention of how her rapier was too special to be replaced. Since it didn't seem to give her any benefit to casting her spells I had to assume it was sentimental value, likely her father's sword.

I was glad I hadn't wasted time trying to forge her a new one.

Ruby's boots made more sense but still a surprise to me. Crescent Rose was a good weapon, sure. I'd put my heart into it and used the drop from the Dungeon, which was far stronger than normal metal. Still, surely she could have found something more suitable in the vault. Had she really hung onto that because it came from me? Or had the boots just been better?

Such thoughts were washed away when Ozpin placed a hand on the great door and a seal of green energy flashed before him. It was a complicated spiral glyph with more detail than I could make out, and that brief instance was lost when it shattered into motes of lights and drifted away. I waited for the door to open with a steady groan.

It did not.

"The door is open," Ozpin intoned. "If you could give me a hand?"

"It doesn't open on its own?"

"It's a solid stone door, Mr Arc. I can seal it but a little hard work is often required."

"Right." I flushed and stepped up to help him, taking one side as he did the other, and the two of us pushing at once. It might once have been seized and hard to move, but after the few times my Guild had been here, it was well-used and swung open without too much trouble. I had a second to wonder what kinds of hinges such a door would use, or how large they'd have to be, before my eyes were caught by something far, far, more interesting.

"Welcome to the Vault," Ozpin said. "As you can see we've amassed quite a collection."

That… that was one way to put it. The first thing that struck me was the reflection of light, even if it was only off the torch I held. There was so much metal, so much of it gleaming, that it almost blinded me. Weapons, armour, trinkets and so much more – even piles of lien in some cases, just strewn on the floor and spilling across the place.

"How is there so much…?"

"Much of this is left or donated to us," Ozpin said, stepping past to put the torch in a sconce on the wall. "There are many people who are trained through Beacon. When they pass, for whatever reason, it's not unusual for them to pledge some item, or items, to the academy. Much of what you see here is that, gifted to us by those who have departed but wish to help the school in some way."

"And you're okay just… giving it away?"

"What better way to help the school," Ozpin said, looking at me oddly. "Make no mistake, Mr Arc, you and your Guild served with distinction in this Quest. There were so many points with the potential for ruin, let alone the chance of death against someone as powerful as Tyrian Callows."

"But the war-"

"Was hardly something you were involved in, let alone started. I fear the Greycloaks must have had a hand there. And in my good friend's death," he added, referring to Julianna Verdant. The man sighed, looking for once a little older. "Even if this war is prevented I fear there will be hard times ahead. The Greycloaks have yet to make their intentions clear, but I doubt repeated summons of this Salem creature are an accident. They seek to do so again, I'm sure. If that happens, I would rather have my students well-equipped."

Especially if he was going to send us out again, I realised. He didn't say it, but the implication was clear – and really, who else could he send? The risk of Greycloaks among the students was still apparent, especially after the recent disaster. He only had us… and since we'd already shown we could survive difficult situations, he'd have no excuse not to throw us in again. A part of me was annoyed by that. Hadn't we done enough? Didn't we deserve a break?

The answer to both of those question was yes, but…

I sighed.

Who else could be relied on? And if I really wanted to be a Hero, could I say no?

"Choose wisely, Mr Arc," Ozpin said. The words weighed heavily on me. I couldn't afford to make a hasty decision… not when it might be my life on the line. "I will await you here. You may choose one item, and I _will_ expect to see it before we leave. The seal will not allow you to take more. Take your time and meet me back here. If needs be, I will wait an hour or two."

It wouldn't take that long. I'd already made my mind up before I came here. With a nod to Ozpin I moved deeper into the vault. It was a large circular room with several rooms on the side, no walls or doors, more indentations into the surrounding rock. Someone must have once taken a hand to organising things because equipment of a mostly magical nature – staves, wands, and robes – were collected together in one section, while the trappings of Rogues could be seen in another. I made my way over to the warrior's part, far larger than the others, and filled to the brim with various weapons, armour, and other assembled minutiae.

I paused in front of a sword. It was a beautiful thing a few hands in length with an ornate hilt and a flowing silvery blade that seemed to flicker with light. It was inscribed with runes, runes I could use and learn, but I forced myself to walk past it.

Next came the shields, a beautiful buckler with a raised emblem of a dragon in the middle. It almost seemed burnished by fire, with strange patterns of flames visible not in detail or markings, but in the way the light caught and reflected off it. I reached down to touch it. It was warm to the touch. It called to me.

I stepped away.

I hadn't come for a weapon or a shield, but instead found myself standing before several suits of armour. They were often mismatched, a breastplate here, a helmet there, and it didn't look like any full sets existed, if I'd have been able to take one at all. Ozpin had said one piece. I was fairly sure a full suit of plate from head to toe wouldn't count as that.

It took another few minutes to find what I was looking for. It was a finely crafted breastplate, its frame solid on both the front and the back, with linked plates forming down on either side of the thigh. It shone a faint blue colour, only visible when the light from the torch washed over it, and although there was no real decoration or emblem, I knew from touching it that it was no mundane material. It felt unbelievably soft and cold, almost icy, and as my fingers traced over its surface I felt them grip and stick. Some kind of enchantment, or maybe a rune. I couldn't tell with so little light, but it was clearly magical in some way. It also looked to be about my size, or it would fit after I'd padded it out with leather and put a wool jerkin underneath.

"That didn't take you long," Ozpin said when I returned. "Young Miss Rose spent over two hours in here."

"Heh. That sounds like her."

"Armour, I see." Ozpin nodded. "I'm glad to see you chose something important. All too often do young men focus on their weapons, eschewing defence in a constant search for more damage. Strength is not everything. Those who live to learn from their experiences inevitably grow stronger."

"I'm particularly enthusiastic about the survival part," I said. "I think this'll work well."

"I'm glad to hear it. Shall we return to the surface?"

The question was a rhetorical one, of course. The doors behind me groaned shut – without our aid – and Ozpin smiled enigmatically when I shot him an annoyed look. No answers, of course. There never were. Even so, as he turned away, I hesitated.

"Sir…"

"Yes, Mr Arc?"

"If the war happens…"

"Did I not tell you not to dwell on such things?"

He had, but he might as well have told me not to breathe or eat. "If it happens," I continued. "What will Beacon do?"

"We will not fight, Mr Arc, if that is your question. The Grand Treaty forbids it. Our job will remain the same as ever, albeit it will become significantly more difficult. We will hunt the Grimm. We will protect the people, and we will fight for Remnant…"

"But not the Kingdom…"

"The survival of all mankind transcends borders and bloodlines. Vale, Mistral, Atlas or Vacuo… all are but names in history. Our race, our people, our children, these are what truly matter, Mr Arc. If the next years see us serve under the banner of Mistral, it will mean little in our day-to-day tasks. We will continue to fight the Grimm, as we always have. But don't think of such things," he said when the silence became unbearable. "As I've said numerous times, the war is but of now a formality. I will fight to ensure it remains so."

It wasn't the answer I'd wanted, but the Sage's words did calm me a little. I'd known he wouldn't just let the Kingdom go to war like that, not when we both knew this was somehow the Greycloak's doing. Cinder did, too. I was sure she was doing the same as I was right now, except to the King's ear.

"Thank you, sir," I said, nodding. "I'll do my best not to let it affect me."

"Good. I believe you have other things to think of, no? The year is all but at an end." Ozpin smiled proudly. "How time flies by. You and your friends will be moving into your second year, I believe."

We would. A whole year… or ten months, at least. There were still a few weeks left, and then a month of holiday time after the year was over, during which most would either visit home, train, or have fun. I'd thought of returning to Ansel to visit my family, but the recent Quests had hammered home the fact I needed to train. All told, the only people leaving Beacon at all would be Ruby, Yang, and Velvet. They all wanted to visit their families. I'd be writing mine a letter; perhaps it was not as good as the real thing, but I needed what training I could get and I couldn't do that at home – where I'd have to remove the amulet and be a Blacksmith once more.

"You've more than earned your graduation," Ozpin said. "All of you have. Even had you not completed your Annual Quest to Atlas, the one to Mistral would suffice. Few are the first years that have travelled further, or as often."

"It's not like we went out of our way to do any of that…"

"Heroism is not in seeking out or chasing danger. It is in how we respond to events that are forced upon us. Is the healer any less a Hero for staying safely out of danger and saving countless lives?"

"No, of course not."

"That is the danger of our world," the headmaster said. His eyes reached up towards the ceiling, but seemed to see further than rock and stone. "We have institutionalised heroism. Class comes with expectations, both for good and for bad – as I'm sure Miss Belladonna has experienced. I'm sure you've felt it too."

"I have."

My experiences weren't quite as bad as Blake's, and the dark glances people sent her still made me chafe. How could they have spent more than a year around her and still not accepted that she didn't mean them harm? They didn't seem to need evidence to condemn her, and when it came to proving her innocence, absence of evidence didn't seem to mean evidence of absence. Simply put, people felt she was biding her time.

"There will always be people who cannot see further than what exists before their eyes, Mr Arc. That is human nature. So it continues with Heroes as well. All too many confuse heroism with glory or perhaps the mindless hunt for it. True heroism is neither glorious nor appealing." He watched me with a sympathetic gaze. "I believe you and your Guild have experienced that already, both in Atlas and now in Mistral."

Sacrifices, ruined villages, and broken souls. None of our battles had been simple affairs. I couldn't look back on any with pride. "I suppose you're right."

"If you cannot take pride in such things, then take pride in the fact you all came out alive," Ozpin said, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it tightly. "True happiness is often not in what you accomplish, but who you can share the feeling of accomplishment with. Surround yourself with your friends and hold your head high. I think you've all earned the right to continue here." He released me with a last pat and turned back towards the staircase, beckoning me to follow. "Now come, let's leave this dark catacomb. Things will look better in the light of the day, and you should enjoy what free time you have."

Ozpin was right. There wasn't much I could personally do about the war other than to trust him and others to try and prevent it. Maybe it would be best to just enjoy the time ahead.

But not yet. There was still something I needed to do.

/-/

The heat from the forge washed over me and I wiped a hand across my brow. Even if my Passive protected me from any harmful burns it did little to stop the heat working its way into my skin. A long swig from a cup of cool water was enough to wash away the fatigue, and as I put down the smith's hammer, I had a moment to marvel at how natural it felt to be in a forge once more. Maybe it was my Class, maybe it was nostalgia, but the simple feeling of creating something was a joy unto itself. No fighting, no death, just me, the forge, my hammer, and a large amount of enchanted metal.

Not to mention the two levels I'd just gained.

The fact whirred through my mind as I adjusted to the sudden feeling of being just a little stronger. I'd seen the effects of blacksmithing improve my level before, most noticeably with Ruby's scythe, but also to a lesser degree when I'd reforged Crocea Mors with Vacuan Silver, and also when I'd crafted Blake's daggers.

From what I could tell it all depended on the material used, with mundane metals granting me relatively little, at least in terms of how high a level I was for my Class. Iron, steel, and all the other minerals mined from Remnant were enough to get most Blacksmiths to a respectable level, probably in the upper teens or low twenties, but once they reached level twenty or more the effects seemed to taper off, barely achieving a noticeable dent in the vast amount of experience needed for a level.

Ruby's scythe, being forged from some other magical sword, had blown that away – granting me a full level. But such things were hard to find, even on Beacon's market. Magical equipment didn't just seem to drop from random Grimm, or at least not in any decent quantity. Whether they were from Dungeons, Elder Grimm, or something else, I hadn't been able to get my hand on any.

Until now…

Ozpin might have sighed had he known what I intended for the armour I'd taken, and I'd felt a pang of pain inside as well when I took a hammer to it.

Taking armour and making it into a bar of metal wasn't quite as simple as some might have believed. I couldn't just reverse time, let alone mimic all the materials that had been lost, but what I _could_ do was shatter and place the pieces together, and then forge them into a billet I could make into a sword. I could also take Crocea Mors, made of Vacuan Silver, and shatter that blade as well – even if it hurt me to do so. Combining the two gave me more to work with, but even for a skilled smith it would have been all but impossible. Only a Blacksmith could achieve this, using Stoke the Forge to reach the _perfect_ temperature, and an instinctual understanding of metallurgy to know exactly what to do and when.

It had been a long and careful process...

But now I had a new sword – and more than that. I had enough material left over to make a chest-plate for myself. Both were of powerful material, far stronger than anything I'd had before, and both had granted me vast swathes of Exp. Enough not for two full levels, but for a level and a half, which had just so happened to push me over the barrier for a second level-up in under three hours. My head was still spinning from it.

"I wonder if I could forge you again and again for Exp?" I said, marvelling at my new sword. It was Crocea Mors in everything but history, and yet again I'd forged it to the identical weight, balance, and length, an impossible task for anyone who wasn't a Blacksmith like me. It meant I wouldn't have to adapt or get used to it, and also that no one would realise I'd changed my sword at all. In every way that mattered it looked identical, except that a keen eye might have noticed the unusual blue sheen to its edge whenever the light caught it just right.

Neither the sword nor the armour was as good as it had originally been. Whatever had forged the breastplate, and I had to imagine it was magic, had done an unnatural job. I'd weakened it by forging them into two smaller pieces, but I'd also benefitted in terms of my level, and unlike a piece of armour, _that_ would last forever.

"Level twenty-nine," I whispered. No new Skill, but a new target on the horizon, to push on towards Level thirty and beyond. With a laugh I sheathed my new sword in its old sheathe and picked up the chest plate. I'd attached several belts to it so it could be tied around my back. It would only really protect me from the front, but that was fine. It was far stronger than the simple steel I'd worn before, and much lighter as well. If the original armour had been a ten compared to my zero, then I'd broken it down into a sword and plate worth a six – a profit for sure, but not quite as extravagant as it had been on its own.

But the benefit in levels was an added bonus, and one I desperately needed.

I'd noticed something odd in the forging, too. The first attempt, Crocea Mors mark three in a sense, had granted me a huge portion of Exp. The second, the chest-plate, had granted me much less, despite that both used a similar amount of material and took about the same amount of time. I had a feeling that if I were to reduce them to shards and try again, the amount of Exp I'd gain would be even less. Diminishing returns, or perhaps just some kind of one-off bonus for unknown or previously unused metal. It made sense, in a way, because most people would argue you became more experienced by trying new things. Either way, I didn't want to try and abuse it by repeating the process. Even with as much care as I could give, some metal would be lost each time, and I'd find myself breaking valuable equipment down into Exp only, with nothing left to wield. I had to strike a balance.

The cloak went on over the armour, concealing it and most of my face as I let myself out the forge and greeted the owner once more. He could see my name and Class, of course, but so long as he didn't see my face, he could believe there was a Knight and a Blacksmith who shared the same name. It wasn't impossible. Name and face might have been too much, however.

"You done?" the man gruffly asked.

"I am. Thank you for letting me use it, and here's your payment as usual."

The Blacksmith snatched the lien from his hand and poured over it. He always did, perhaps too amazed at the generous offer to believe it true. Most members of the Labour Caste didn't earn as much as a Hero did. Lien came from slaying Grimm, after all, flowing into the economy through our actions, even if it flowed out again every time a person was killed by those same monsters.

"Aye, all seems good here," he said. "You ever need to use it again, let me know. As long as you're willing to pay, I'm willing."

"Thank you. I'll be back again soon, I promise." I paused before I could leave. "Is there some place I can have a message sent from around here? Some kind of Messenger's Guild?"

"Try the Trader's Guild," the man said, giving him some hasty directions. "Their caravans travel here and there and will deliver messages for a price. If you tell 'em where you want it, they'll find a merchant headed that way and see it delivered."

It didn't take long to thank the man and make my way to the Trader's Guild, which I'd expected to be a huge complex and actually found to be something far grander – an entire district of Vale owned and operated for the benefit of the mercantile Classes. They had their own warehouses and inns, even several sections connected to the docks for sea travel. A main building stood prominently at the front and more people came and went from that than any other, most of them random Labour Caste members, but some Soldiers or Heroes.

I took a minute to find a secluded area where I could slip the amulet back on without causing a ruckus, and made my way inside as a Knight once more. There were various mahogany desks with ink pots and some with scribes beside them, writing as people dictated. A clerk at the door coughed to draw my attention and then waited patiently.

"I want a letter sent to a small village."

"Are you learned in writing, good sir?"

"I am."

"Then you may take a desk and write any missive. If you bring it to the counter, one shall see it processed and a fee proposed for travel."

"Thank you," I said, a little relieved for the assistance. "Is it possible for them to take mail back, as well?"

"There are provisions for that, yes. You can either pay extra in advance or the recipient can be charged to return a message." Again, the man nodded to the counters. "That will also be processed when you are finished with your letter."

He turned to answer someone else's question before I could say anything. It all seemed fairly simply though, so I sat down and reached for what was a wooden quill. I dipped it in the ink, brought it back to the paper… and let it drip.

I had no idea what to say.

I hadn't exactly provided my family with much when I left. I hadn't run away but I'd given them a crock and bull story about how I wanted to travel to the city and expand my horizons there, mostly in terms of using what my father had taught me to open up a smithy. There'd been none of that, obviously. What could I talk about? I couldn't mention my Quests, or the things I'd been through. I couldn't talk about Beacon, couldn't ask questions about high-levelled Blacksmiths, nor could I give them much of any detail at all.

A part of me wondered if there was any reason to write, but that was swiftly overwhelmed. A full year… my parents hadn't heard from me in a year, and there was a war going on.

It took me almost an hour to compose a message I was happy with, and to pay for it to be sent, along with some extra lien so that the merchant would accept and bring back a letter for me. I'd also left a note that if there were multiple letters I'd pay for each of those, as well. Mom and Dad weren't strapped when it came to cash, not with both of them working, but eight children was still eight children and I didn't want them to have to be swindled by a merchant. Just in case, I'd included a note in my letter about how the merchant was expected to bring back any letters from them.

When I'd given it to the merchant and paid the cost, I was surprised to bump into someone else posting their own.

"Yang, Ruby…?"

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled, rushing up to give me a hug. I was surprised at the exuberant greeting before I felt her hands running over my chest. Shock turned to a flat expression as I realised it wasn't _me_ she was excited to see, but my new armour. "Ooh, is this what you took from the vault? What does it do? Is it magic? Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Nice to see you, too," I said dryly.

"Sending a letter?" Yang asked as she sauntered up, smirking at Ruby's excitement. "Ignore her, by the way. I had to enlist Pyrrha's help to pry my new dusters off her. I thought there was about to be a civil war when she tried to steal Nora's weapon to admire."

"Weapons are cool," Ruby defended. "Armour is cool too, especially when it's new."

"Aren't your boots enough?"

"My boots are amazing." Ruby hopped back and looked down at them. They were made from some kind of grey and black leather and had belts strapped up the side. "But I can hug and love them whenever I want. Not that I do," she suddenly added, cheeks red. "I mean… uh…"

"Whatever you say, sis." Yang rolled her eyes. "So, that a letter for the family?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded to hers. "Is that for your father?"

"Yep. Ruby and me are going home for the holidays and wanted Dad to know when he could come meet us at the pier. We'll then go visit Mom and have a big dinner together. It'll be a picnic at her side, where we'll tell her everything that's happened recently."

"That sounds nice. I'm sure she'd love that."

Yang nodded. "Hm. I guess we'll be telling her about you lot, too." Her grin turned predatory. "Did you tell your family about us?"

"I may have," I admitted. I'd obviously kept their Classes out of it, but I'd given them basic ideas of what my friends are like. "Sadly I can't show you what I wrote because it's already been processed. Sorry."

"Yeah, I'll bet you're sorry. Give me a sec to send this and we can head back home together."

"Sure thing," I said, arms held wide as Ruby continued to prod and poke at my armour. "I don't think I'm going anywhere fast anyway." I looked at Ruby as Yang cackled and wandered off to the counter. "If you're so interested in armour why didn't you get some yourself?" I asked.

Ruby paused to pout at me and step back. "It's not like I didn't try," she said.

"There wasn't any leather armour? I was sure I saw some."

"Mbl… frl…"

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that."

Ruby's cheeks turned even darker and she glowered at the floor, not quite meeting my eyes. "I said there was none my size…"

Oh…

"Happy?" she grumbled.

I coughed, and Ruby glared suspiciously at me. That hardly helped and I held a hand up in silent apology as I turned away and hacked into my hand, desperately trying to hide my laughter. I couldn't have been too successful since she crossed her arms and harrumphed. No wonder she'd chosen a pair of boots. Poor Ruby.

"It's not funny," she said. "I drink plenty of milk."

"S-Sorry. Wasn't there a scythe you could have taken?"

"I already have Crescent Rose."

"But wasn't there a better one in there?"

"I didn't need one," Ruby replied, as stubborn as ever. Her eyes flicked past mine. "Yang's back."

"Yo," the Brawler said. "All sent and done. Dad will get it in a few days."

We chatted aimlessly as we made our way back to Beacon, a Knight, a Brawler and a Reaper walking side-by-side and gathering our fair share of interest from the locals. Ruby went on about the various weapons everyone had taken from the vault, and some of the other cool – if impractical – things that she'd seen inside and wished she could have taken with her.

The conversation inevitably moved towards the end of the year, however.

"It hardly feels like a year has come and gone," Yang sighed.

"We had Torchwick to worry about," Ruby said, "and then Atlas and the Greycloaks and Mistral. I guess we just sort of got lost in it."

"Hopefully next year will be a little easier."

Neither Ruby nor I had an answer to that, and Yang winced as well, the war being in the forefront of all our minds.

"But hey," she said, changing the subject, "we've got the end-of-year party coming up, right?"

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered up instantly. "I asked Coco about it and she said it's amazing. They bring in stalls, games, live music and all sorts of stuff. It's all in Beacon too, and it's only students that are allowed in. There are even competitions and things."

"It sounds like fun," I said, interested. "How long does it last?"

"Just the day but it starts at noon and continues on until four in the morning. We'll see the stalls set up in the next week or two apparently. It's to celebrate everyone who moves up a year, but also people who have graduated and will be leaving."

"Sounds like a good time for a romantic date," Yang said, elbowing me non-so-subtly. "Is our Knight in shining armour going to face the wrath of our feline assassin?"

"He will try," I said, laughing nervously.

"She'll say yes," Ruby assured me. "I know she will."

She might, I wanted to say. Then again this sounded like something which would involve a lot of people and some fairly big crowds, neither of which Blake was particularly keen on. I'd make the attempt though, and if she didn't want to do that then I'd be fine with something more private.

We found our way back into Beacon only a little later and made our way to the Guild village where the Lodge lay. We'd been back a few days from Mistral but it still felt like a relief every time I saw the Lodge and it was still standing. There'd been some dust from lack of use when we came back but Velvet had kept the place running as best she could. Some of the extra rooms had also been fixed and opened by the builders, and we now had our own rooms on the second floor – a big improvement for Ruby, who had been forced to put up with Yang's snoring for almost a year.

Pyrrha met us at the door with a smile, a log held over one shoulder and one under the other arm. "Hey there," she said. "Back from Vale?"

"We got our stuff posted," Yang said. "Found this random guy sending his own letter and thought we'd invite him for dinner."

Pyrrha and Ruby laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Chopping wood?" I asked.

"Hm." Pyrrha nodded. "Winter is around the corner and it'll be easier to do it now than later. Beacon has rules on what we can cut, however. It's only fallen trees or marked ones from a specific area. Nora and I thought it would be a good idea to stock up on firewood now, before everyone starts to do it and take all the trees."

"We could buy it from town, you know."

"Maybe I'm just too used to us being under Torchwick's control," she said with a laugh. "I don't like the idea of us wasting lien like that when it's only a little work to get it ourselves. We've said a storeroom aside in the kitchen for it," she added, "and Velvet put a basket by the hearth in the living room for some more."

"At least we'll be toasty," Yang said. "I feel bad for those people still living in the communal dorms. That could have been us if we hadn't fallen for Torchwick's trick."

"You say that like it was a good thing," I said.

"Eh, it kind of was - since it worked out, anyway."

There was a twisted kind of logic there, I supposed. We'd gotten away with a Guildhall of our own, and even our little Seneschal, who had become a part of the family. Ren and I would otherwise have a shared room in one of the more private dorms in Beacon, where we'd still be paying two thousand lien a month for amenities. In that way Yang was right, even if we could have done without the fear, stress, and risk of being chucked out.

The Guild was bustling here and there when we entered. I helped Pyrrha carry her logs to the kitchen storeroom where Nora was already stacking what was a sizeable pile of chopped logs and sticks. Velvet and Ren were working in the kitchen, Velvet salting some pork and beef while Ren pushed some vegetables about a pot over the fire, the scent of beef broth wafting out into the room. He was humming a light tone as he did so, and no one batted an eye at a Hero helping a `mere NPC` with something as simple as cooking.

"Smells good," I said.

"It will be another ten minutes. So no, you can't have any."

"I wasn't…" I sighed when Ren shot me an amused glance. "Very funny. I take it Nora's been trying to steal some."

"Trying?" the Barbarian called. "I'm offended! I didn't try, I succeeded!"

"It's easier to let her get away with it than argue," Ren whispered.

"Keep telling yourself that, Renny."

I left them to it and headed into the front room, where Blake and Weiss were sat on the couches, each of them reading from a book, although Blake did so leaned back, her feet dangling over the edge of a sofa, and Weiss was leaning forward, pouring over her manuscript with a focused expression.

Blake lowered the book from in front of her face when she heard me enter. She didn't say anything, nor acknowledge my presence, but when I came close she moved her legs so I could sit down. Then, without a word, she put them back over my lap and went back to reading. I rolled my eyes and rested my hands on her knees, letting her use my lap as some kind of foot rest.

"If you two are about to get frisky," Weiss warned, not looking up.

"We're not," Blake interrupted. "Keep your head out of the pigsty, Mage."

"Watch it, Assassin."

Once upon a time that might have been the precursor to an argument but I could see Blake's tiny smirk under the cover of her novel. She just enjoyed baiting Weiss nowadays, and though I knew she'd never admit it, Weiss probably enjoyed it just as much.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

" _I_ am reading about the last war between the Kingdoms and the formation of the Grand Treaty," Weiss said. " _She_ is reading drivel."

"What about the war?"

"I'm trying to see how it was conducted and what kinds of things happened. This war between Vale and Mistral is the first official one to take place since the Great War. Even if they enforce the treaty there is still the potential for things to go wrong. If we're going to be involved I'd like to be well-read on the subject."

"Ozpin says he doesn't think it will happen," I said.

"He doesn't _desire_ it to happen," she corrected. "Just as we didn't desire to face the equivalent of some kind of _dark god_ on our last Quest… I think I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Even if there's a war we shouldn't be getting involved," I said.

"Not directly, no, but we will be expected to be there." Weiss lowered the manuscript and sighed. "How do you imagine a battle would affect the negativity over an area? So many people fighting and dying in so short a time, the anger, rage, and pain. It would draw and summon Grimm like a flame does moths. They'll need someone to clean that up."

"It might not be us, Weiss. There are other Heroes. Graduated ones and adults."

The Mage sighed and ran a hand across her face. She was pale. "I… well I suppose you have a point. Perhaps I am overthinking things a little. It's hard not to with everything that happened."

There was no way to argue with that, and even Blake hummed. Before the mood could drop any further I decided to change the subject. "What about the graduation festival? Will you be-"

"No." Weiss said.

My face fell. "You're not going?"

"No, I am. That was just a no if you were asking me to go with you." Weiss smirked. "I don't need a dagger in the back."

"I wouldn't do that," Blake said.

"Oh?"

"You're a friend. I'd stab you in the chest."

Weiss snorted. "Cute."

The rapid exchange left me open mouthed and trying to catch up; their banter was always a strange, almost antagonistic thing. "Does that mean we're going together?" I finally asked Blake. I tried to keep my excitement from showing, even as she lowered the book to her breasts and stared at me with lidded eyes.

"Wasn't that a foregone conclusion?"

"Not to him, I think," Weiss said, either amused or disgusted – probably both. "You know, Jaune, you can be quite shy for a Knight. Where's that charisma you ought to be so well-known for?"

"I just didn't want to assume," I protested.

"He's a Strange Knight," Blake explained, ignoring me entirely. "It took me a while to get used to it, but there it is." With a coy smile she leaned up to pet my arm almost like one might a cute animal. "Yes, Jaune. I'll go to the festival with you."

My face lit up. Blake hid hers behind her book.

Weiss raised a hand threateningly. "The moment you do something sappy I'm freezing you both to the couch. Don't test me."

"Food's ready!" Velvet shouted, pushing through the adjoining door with a pot held between her heavily-mitted hands. She didn't realise just how close she came to avoiding an icy apocalypse, though I imagined Yang did when she slipped in behind, took one look at our positions, and wriggled her eyes suggestively. Then again, you never knew with her.

Everyone else came in soon after, Ruby from upstairs and still wearing her beloved boots, Nora from the pantry with Ren demanding she wash her hands, and Pyrrha laughing along behind, a tray of freshly baked bread in hand.

Calling it a peaceful affair would have been a gross mistake. It was loud, raucous, and filled with teasing and innuendo, like it always was. With the shadow of war on the horizon and the spectre of Salem over us, we should have perhaps been a little more subdued. But I couldn't bring myself to complain as Ren poured the soup and handed it out, or as Velvet passed cuts of beef and pork about the table, taking a seat of her own with not a care in the world for being the only Non-Hero at the table, or at least in her eyes. I wouldn't have traded this for anything.

I just hoped it could last.

* * *

 **So, I feel like the book could have been conceivably ended here, but since I'm having the school year come to a close, it felt like it would be better to end the year in a book, and start the 5** **th** **book from the beginning of their second year in the Beacon Academy for Heroes. And yes it closes over Winter – there's not quite the same term times in a fictional world where Hero Classes would not need term times to coincide with the harvesting season.**

 **I also know that "heavy armour isn't all that heavy" as many youtube historians have pointed out. Still, there is a marked difference between a full suit of armour and just a chest plate, especially in terms of how much stamina he'd be saving by wearing something like that. I'm also aware that you can't just melt a suit of armour into a sword, and tried to make that clear with his explanation here. I don't always like to have such things, info-dumps for the sake of explaining things, but occasionally I need them, like how when I brought in the idea of Heroes being the main source of economic gain and some people said it would cause inflation to crash the economy, forgetting that, as per the lore, Grimm also** _ **kill**_ **a lot of people – especially traders travelling between towns, which would then draw that same lien** _ **out**_ **of the economy.**

 **Remnant's bankers, ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 29 (+2)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 81 (+8) (A)**

 **Con: 62 (+6) (B)**

 **Dex: 18 (+2) (D) (Rune: 22)**

 **Agi: 30 (+3) (C)**

 **Int: 41 (+4) (C)**

 **Wis: 53 (+5) (B)**

 **Cha: 14 (+1) (D)**

 **Res: 86 (+10) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Fire from the Forge-**

Immunity to heat, flames and associated damage caused from _his_ forging process.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Stoke the Forge-**

Generate intense heat in the hand for a short period of time, capable of super-heating metal to forging temperatures without the use of a forge.

 **-Quench-**

Rapidly cool metal-based material to achieve a hardening effect during the forging process. Quench can only be used in metallurgy, as opposed to Stoke the Forge, which can generate heat in the hand irrespective of what it is then used on.

 **-Runesmithing-**

The ability to etch Runes onto weapons, the effect of which is determined by the Rune itself. Limited to a single Rune per weapon.

 **-Runes-**

Rune of Minor Dexterity - +4 to Dexterity

Rune of Minor Constitution - +4 to Constitution

* * *

 **Next chapter is the last chapter of this book, and there will be a week break after that before Book 5 (6 was a mistype) begins.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 22** **nd** **January**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	63. Book 4: Chapter 17 - End

**Late chapter is late because this work event is killing meee...**

 **Hey everyone, this is the last chapter of this book – and as such there will be a week with no update next Monday for this fic as I and College Fool work to plan out the next book. In response to many comments of last chapter, there was a reason I made the vault round and so that Jaune couldn't hide from Ozpin. It was so that he couldn't just spend hours there "charcoal-copying" runes off of things. Ozpin would have obviously been a little suspicious at that… similarly, just because Jaune said he rendered the armour down into metal doesn't mean he just ignored the runes on it. Wait and see, and I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised by his actions later.**

 **I've not always `written stuff out` in full because sometimes I'm waiting for people to notice, question, or spot clues that are left on purpose.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 4: Chapter 17** **(Final)**

* * *

Cool fingers poked and prodded at the skin on my back and the constant humming of the person responsible didn't make me feel any better, especially when the Priest continued to hold a hand to her chin and stare at the wound like it was some kind of wild animal.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"Not that I can detect. You said this was a stab wound?"

"Two," I corrected. "It was pretty much fatal."

"Well, the healing process seems to have completed so there's no risk of that. I also can't detect any malignant magic or problems you should be concerned about." The Priest sighed and stepped back to dust her hands together. Her brow was furrowed, eyebrows drawn low as she glared at my back as if it had offended her.

"You don't sound entirely convinced," I pointed out.

"The headmaster filled me in on the type of creature that did this to you," Tsune said, "and no, I'm not convinced. Just because I can't see anything wrong doesn't mean there isn't. This Salem creature doesn't seem the type to be so benign. But…" She sighed and nodded to my back. "There's nothing wrong that I can see. Even if I feel uneasy I cannot countenance keeping you here, and I'm not sure there would be anything I could do should something happen. You haven't felt any unusual urges or emotions recently, have you? Any thirst for human blood or desire to kill people?"

"Um, no. Should I be worried about that?"

"If it happens, yes, I'd say that would be cause for concern. Otherwise, it looks like you're fine. The skin is a little discoloured, rather pale about the wound, but that might just be because it was regrown." The Priest gestured for me to pull my jerkin down. "I'll have another look in two or three months just in case, but you seem fine. I've cast a number of healing spells on it and nothing has happened, so... it's already healed."

I nodded and thanked the priest, hopping off the table to pick up my equipment once more and shrug it on. No news wasn't necessarily good news, but since I'd half expected to be told my life could be measured in months or years, I was over the moon. Maybe there really wasn't anything wrong with it. Maybe the skin was just discoloured because it was a non-human trying to heal a human. It could have just regrown in what Salem thought was natural skin tone. I desperately hoped that was the case.

There wasn't much that could be done otherwise, however, and as I left the Healing Wing of Beacon, the Priest had already buried her nose in a book. Sunlight shone down on me outside, causing my eyes to water for a moment as I adapted to the early morning air. The hustle and bustle of people preparing for the day ahead had already begun, and multi-coloured tents and carts had been installed all across the green and commons. Many students were already there, unable to control their curiosity despite the fact nothing was open and wouldn't be or a few more hours. I might have joined them but I had to keep my promise to the others and tell them what the results of my treatment were. It had been hard enough to convince them not to lay siege to the Healing Wing while I was inside.

My mind wandered as I walked through the commons and down a staircase set into a steep hill, which led into the Guild Village where most of the students resided. We'd been back in Beacon for two weeks now, and although we'd all kept our eyes on recent affairs it looked like Ozpin's words had proven true. There had been no invasion, no landing forces, and no signs of further aggression other than posturing by the navy in the strait. Meanwhile the diplomats of both countries were working hard to sort things out, Noble Caste members such as Ambassadors, Scribes, and even Counts and Dukes running to and fro.

So we were told, anyway. It was hard to get a grasp on things from Beacon, but the city of Vale was certainly alive and I'd personally seen ostentatious processions of Nobles boarding ships at the docks, and I doubted they were off to holiday in Atlas considering the armed retinues that accompanied them. There hadn't been any official word, but much like my injury, no news was good news.

Yang met me outside the Guild Hall, the Brawler's cheeks flushed as she panted outside the door. I stopped to raise an eyebrow at her and she held a hand up for me to wait. It took her a few quick minutes to catch her breath but when she did, she rose up once more.

"Sorry about that. Just jogged back from Vale and it was longer than I thought it would be."

"What's the rush?"

"Ruby wanted to know if there were any letters from Dad," she said. She waved a sealed envelope in the air. "Lucky for her there was or I'd give her some serious words for making me run there and back. There was a latter for you, too. I had to sign a form to say I wouldn't open it before they let me take it. Here."

The letter fluttered in the air as she tossed it, not quite reaching me and forcing me to snap out a hand to catch it. It didn't look to have been opened, the wax still whole on the back, and that was lucky since it would almost certainly mention me being a Blacksmith inside. I felt a little relief at having dodged an arrow there, but couldn't really fault Yang for helping. "Thanks," I said. "Saves me a journey."

"How did your medical go?"

"I'm fine, apparently." I mustn't have sounded too confident because Yang cocked her head to the side. "There's nothing that can be found and the Priest says I'm fine, but she wants to keep an eye on it in case anything happens. No nasty magic though."

"Hm, sounds complicated."

"I wouldn't know. I'll just continue on like normal and hope for the best."

"Yeah, if we're lucky we won't ever have to meet that crazy demon-woman again."

"That'll depend on the Greycloaks," I said. "They're the ones summoning her."

"Yeah, but you ever think that doesn't make any sense?"

I shot her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they're an organisation that has people in at least three out of four kingdoms, right? We saw Merlot in Atlas, some chumps in Vale, and Tyrian in Mistral. We can probably assume they've got some people in Vacuo, too."

"I guess so. What of it?"

"Well, they didn't exactly seem to be working together very much, did they?" Yang's question made me pause but didn't really connect. She sighed and explained a little further. "Think about it, Merlot and Tyrian both tried to summon Salem and both wanted a wish, but it's not like those wishes were even remotely similar."

"Tyrian wanted a Queen to rule over Mistral," I mused. "Merlot wanted power. I… I think I see what you mean. Merlot's wish was purely self-serving."

"So was Tyrian's in a way. He wanted a Queen that wouldn't betray him because his did. Sure, the other people there might have been cool on the idea but it was _Tyrian's_ wish, not theirs. My point is that I doubt the Greycloaks in the other countries would have cared about that. Are these people even working together or what? And when Tyrian died those waiting outside wanted the book we found. I doubt they expected us to kill Tyrian, so were they there to take it from him? Did he steal it from them?" Yang sighed. "Ah, forget it. I'm just venting." She slapped my arm and pushed into the Lodge before I could reply.

Her words stuck with me, however. The Greycloaks were obviously working together but it didn't feel like they were particularly connected in terms of what they wanted. They all seemed after the means to summon Salem, especially if those ones outside that had demanded the tome from us were any indication, but summoning Salem wasn't their goal – it was just a means to an end. They wanted the wish she could grant, but for what? Merlot's and Tyrian's had been pretty much as opposed as you could get.

I almost wanted to run back to Ozpin and point that out. I didn't, however. He must have figured that out on his own; he was the headmaster of Beacon, after all. He and Qrow had probably spent days looking through the tome we'd recovered, and might have already learned more than we ever could. In the end I let the issue go, at least for now, and stepped into the Lodge.

I was quickly surrounded and interrogated as to what the Priest had said.

It took me a few minutes to pry everyone off, mostly because they kept asking questions I really didn't have the answers to, about my wound, what it meant, and what was going to happen now. I wasn't able to think of a way to distract them until a bell tolled in the distance, doing the job for me.

"That's Beacon's bell!" Ruby gasped. "That means the festival is open!"

"Smell you later!" Nora yelled, already at the door and with an arm around Ren's neck. It slammed behind her before the Monk could cry for rescue, and we all heard Nora's feet stampeding away.

"She's got the right idea," Yang laughed. "Let me get a shower, Rubes, and we can head off together. Weiss, Pyrrha, you two got any plans?"

"None," the Mage replied.

"Me neither," Pyrrha said. "Shall we go as a group of four?"

"Sounds good to me." Yang paused on the staircase to give me the most salacious wink ever seen. It had my neck heating up. "We'll be out of your way soon, lover boy. Make sure to watch yourself, though. I hear Assassins do it from behind."

"You're lucky Blake isn't around to hear that," I replied.

"I pick my moments, lover boy." Yang crested the staircase and waved. "I'll be out in ten, Rubes. You lot better not go without me."

"Ten minutes…?" Ruby looked crestfallen.

"Don't pull that face," Weiss snapped. "The festival is going to go on for over sixteen hours."

"But… but ten minutes!"

I laughed and left the three there, jogging up to my room and locking myself inside. My armour came off first, followed by Crocea Mors, who I tossed on the bed. There was a black suit laid beside it, crafted from fine fabric and with a white dress-shirt beneath. I ignored that for the moment and pulled out the letter Yang had provided, breaking the candle-wax seal stamped with the insignia of the merchants on the back, and pulling out the well-worn and dusty letter.

My mother's familiar hand-writing, by far the best in the family, welcomed me.

 _Jaune,_

 _A good job you thought to send a letter at last, young man. Your father was about ready to march to Vale and find you! It's so good to hear from you; we were worried something had happened. Your sisters have been asking about you for months and there was so little news. There was a fight over who would get to read your letter first, and as I'm sure you can imagine, some parts of it caused quite the stir!_

 _I'll start in order, though. We're all fine, so thank you for asking. Your father's forge is still working well and he's even gained another level in the time you've been gone, making him one of the best Blacksmiths in the land. Level twenty-five. Can you believe it? I'm doing well, and no, there isn't another sibling on the way. Stop asking that!_

 _Your sisters are all fine as well, though they miss you dearly – even Hazel and Jade who obviously would never admit it. Things in Ansel have been peaceful despite the rumours of war, and we hope they'll remain so. Your father helped in erecting a wooden wall just in case, but there hasn't been much in the way of Grimm and we keep our spirits high to try and ward them off._

 _Now, I suppose it's about time I address the Beowolf in the room. After all, your sisters are currently perched behind me demanding I mention this, and demanding answers. I'll just go ahead and say it._

 _You have a girlfriend!?_

 _A few of the girls don't believe it (naturally), but I personally think the way you described her was too emotional to be false. I really hope we'll get a chance to meet her soon, especially if she means as much to you as it sounds like she does – you certainly spent a lot of time talking about her. Blake Belladonna is a lovely name and she sounds beautiful, even if she is as shy as you said and not very open as your other friends. I'm glad to see you've found someone to appreciate you like I do your father._

 _The girls, of course, are demanding proof, even now. I'm not sure what proof would suffice other than her before them so they could interrogate her, but maybe a portrait if it's possible? I'll admit that even I want to know a little more about her, but I understand if she might feel nervous about meeting us, so I'll hold off for now. You've talked of how she's brave, kind, but very reserved. I want to know how you met, how you got together, what you've done so far and what your plans for the future are. I didn't raise a son to be so vague on detail, and your mother demands satisfaction!_

 _Seriously, though, we're all happy for you. Your other friends sound wonderful too, especially that Ruby girl. I'm also glad to see you're making some guy friends, and that Ren character sounds like a very dependable young man. It seems like you've really spread your wings over there._

 _Please keep us in the loop on anything that happens, and we hope we'll get a chance to see you soon. All the love in the world,_

 _Mom, Dad, and your loving sisters._

The letter ended with each of his sisters writing their names down and a quick message, some of them kind, others demanding proof of Blake, and some just telling him off for not getting in touch sooner. I could read through it all. They were upset that it had taken me so long to get in touch, and I was a little frustrated by that as well. I'd gotten so lost in everything that had happened that I'd all but neglected his family. That would have to change.

A pair of arms wrapped about my waist from behind.

"What's that?" Blake asked, her breath hot against my ear.

My first instinct was to pull the letter away but in hindsight that only made me look more suspicious, and my mother hadn't actually made mention of me being a Blacksmith or not being a Knight. There was no real risk to it.

"It's a letter from my family," I said. "I sent them one a week back."

"Hm. Anything nice?"

"They miss me." I felt her hands tighten a little. "And they want me to try and get a picture of you. That or introduce you to them directly."

Her breath caught. "You told them about me?"

"Shouldn't I have?"

"No, I… there's nothing wrong with it. I was just unsure why you would." I twisted in her arms, the act made easy since she'd loosened her grip in surprise. Her eyes were shadowed, her smile weak, and I placed a hand on her shoulder in case she tried to move away. "What did you say about me?" she asked.

Rather than tell her, I handed her the letter. Blake looked at it nervously but eventually took it, scanning over the material. I felt as much as saw her relax as she read it, and her body had leaned into mine by the time she reached the end. I didn't bother to ask her if she was happy now that she'd read it; that would have been trite. Instead I took the letter when she passed it to me and laid it down on my bedside table.

"Why did you tell them about me?" she asked.

"I guess I wanted to show you off," I admitted nervously.

"Show me off?"

"It's not like you're an object, and I probably should have asked your permission, but I just wanted to tell them about it, about us. I don't know. I'm amazed every day that someone like you would want to be with someone like me, and I guess I just wanted to shout that out a little. I feel like it's something worth boasting about, that out of everyone in Beacon, or even Remnant, you'd choose me. Is that not okay?"

"It's not bad," Blake whispered. She didn't quite meet my eyes and her face had turned a delightful shade of pink. "It's just…" she swallowed nervously. "Are you really that proud about it? I don't think it's that big a deal."

"That the most incredible woman in Beacon returns my feelings? I think so."

"Idiot." She dug an elbow into my side. "And if you follow that up by saying something like `only around you`, then I'll throw you out of that window myself."

"I won't," I laughed. Her smile was answer enough to my question. "Why are you here, anyway? Weren't we going to meet in an hour?"

"I wanted to ask about the medical."

Ah, of course. I should have expected it. "It came out fine," I said. "No danger and no horrible side-effects. I'm good to continue lessons, fighting, and whatever."

"And whatever," she mocked. She broke out of my grip and backed away with a smile. "Well, then, I'll leave you to it for now. I just wanted to make sure you weren't about to grow a third arm or horns from your head." She left with a wave a second later, pulling the door shut behind her. A part of me missed the warmth, but I reminded myself we were about to go on a date in less than an hour.

Her reaction to the letter had been a surprise though, at least before she'd had a chance to read it for herself and discover what I'd said about her, or at least read into my mother's reactions to it. I'd kept some things secret from my family, of course – Classes, adventures, and what we'd been doing – but other than that I'd had nothing but praise for Blake. Did she really think I'd have said anything else?

That was almost sad, really.

"Actions speak louder than words, Jaune," I whispered. If I wanted to tell her how I felt, I'd best show it and make it clear. With that in mind I pulled off my combat clothes and prepared to take a shower in the shared bathroom between mine and Ren's room. As I did, a small brown pouch fell to the ground. The drawstring loosened, spilling out three little pieces of metal that clinked onto the wood-panelled floor.

I knelt and picked them up, cradling the small fragments – barely an inch across and tall – in the palm of my hand. The metal was smooth in the centre and rough on the edges where I'd hewn the tiny plates free. I turned one over in my hand, revealing the small rune carved into the other side. There were three of them, and each had been forged into the armour I'd chosen. I couldn't make runes in armour myself sadly, my Skill didn't allow it, but I'd come up with a different idea, even if it was a little crazy.

That was for a later time, however. I laid the three pieces of metal out on the side, grabbed a towel, and stepped into the bathroom.

/-/

"You look beautiful, you know."

"So you've told me for the tenth time," Blake replied. She walked beside me, our arms linked, and yet again I couldn't help but admire the way she filled the flowing dress. It was black to no one's surprise but showed more skin than I'd expected of her and accentuated the curves of her body in a way that captured my attention and teased at my imagination.

I'd been flabbergasted the moment she appeared atop the staircase, and it was only when she'd reached the floor and placed a gloved hand beneath my chin that I'd managed to gather myself. A lot of people were going to the festival with dates, and dressing up for the occasion, but I really hadn't expected Blake to be prepared to put so much effort in.

"I can't help but keep saying it. You look amazing."

Blake's cheeks flushed and she glanced away, muttering something under her breath – and I had a feeling I knew what. She didn't back away like she might have when we started dating, however. Maybe she'd gotten used to me, or maybe – just maybe – she enjoyed the repeated compliments. Accusing her of that would surely earn a heel to the foot, however.

We'd chosen our moment well and the sun was just beginning to set behind the tower by the time we reached the festival grounds. More than that everyone was already out and about, meaning that we didn't have to deal with queues or people rushing left and right. I caught sight of Yang's hair briefly, before she vanished down some stalls with Pyrrha's in pursuit. Ruby was no doubt rushing ahead, running the two ragged.

The stalls themselves were manned by members of the Labour Caste, games, stores, and little market stalls that would make them some much-needed money and given the students a chance to relax. From the strong smells of meat and pastry there must have been a dedicated area for food off to one side, though that was no doubt packed with people.

Blake stumbled forward as someone jostled her from behind. There was a brief apology – forced out in a mutter – before a couple walked by with a pointed sneer. It took me a second to realise the sneers were aimed at me as well as Blake for once, but it didn't take me that long to understand why. My eyes narrowed and I took a step forward.

A hand stopped me. "Don't," Blake whispered, pulling me back. "It's not worth it."

"They did that on purpose."

"They did." She shrugged one shoulder. "And I'm sure they feel very accomplished for it, just as I'm sure they don't look like petty fools. Leave it be, Jaune. It's not worth causing problems over."

"They're the ones causing problems!"

"No." Blake cupped my cheek and leaned in to press her lips to mine. Tension fled my body and I melted into it. She leaned back all too soon and pressed a finger to my lips to stop me when I tried to kiss her again. She smiled. "It's not them causing problems if we ignore them, but if you go after them with plans of vengeance then it _will_ be you causing issues. Leave it be."

She was right, of course. Now that I could finally tear my eyes off of her I noticed the looks we were receiving. It wasn't for what we wore, or for how close we were, but instead for the words above our heads. It was sickening how many people judged us for them – both the bad of Blake's and the good of mine. They didn't know me, hadn't even spoken to me, and yet felt they knew everything there was to know about us.

"It just makes me angry," I whispered.

"Me too," she admitted. "And it makes me happy that you feel the same way. I didn't think I'd ever find someone who did, not like you." She squeezed my hand. "But I don't need you to be my knight in shining armour. If I wanted retribution then I'd be in a far better position to exact it than you."

That she would, especially with her high level. "Do you ever think about it?"

"I used to, back when I thought I could force people to see me differently. I learned from my mistakes, however. You can't force people to change their minds, not really. You can only force them to accept your point of view, and even then it will only be on the surface."

On the surface, huh? I was suddenly reminded of the amulet I could feel bouncing against my chest under the dress shirt I wore. Now felt like the right time to tell her, the best time, but the words caught in my throat before I could say them. What if she was upset? What if she hated me? I didn't want that to happen right here, right now, when we were both looking forward to a night spent together.

Blake drew my attention away before I could build up the confidence to tell her the truth, leading me in the direction of some stalls. It wasn't hard to notice the people looking at us but I managed to ignore it after the first few minutes, simply standing a little closer to her in case anyone tried something against us.

We flitted past and through some stalls for a while, idling over the various things on sale and chatting between ourselves. As time went on, so did my paranoia fade, and before long I'd relaxed entirely and was laughing along to her little quips.

"I have to wonder why the others haven't come to see us yet," I said. "Did you warn them off?"

"I might have given Weiss a pointed glance or two. I'm sure she'll have passed the message along."

"The two of you seem a lot closer than you used to be."

"Weiss is judged for something she can't control as well," Blake explained. "The sword she wields isn't quite as obvious as mine but it's the same thing, especially in Atlas. I can't help but wonder if her icy demeanour was caused by that as well… a means to keep people away who might otherwise hurt her."

"It sounds like you speak from experience."

"Maybe I do. You certainly didn't get the message." She mock-glared at me.

"To be fair, it wasn't something I did on purpose. I was just too dumb to get the message."

Blake laughed. "That's worse, Jaune!"

I laughed along with her, just happy to hear her being happy in the first place. She didn't show such mirth often, but she had a rich, sensuous, voice, and I noticed some people now looking at her in shock. Well, if they thought they could show some interest now they were wrong.

We wandered past the stalls and towards the music next, but both eschewed the mass of dancing bodies, partly because I was afraid I'd trip up and kill everyone, but also because Blake showed a clear anxiety about joining the throng. I led her aside instead, still in listening range of the live band, but far enough away that we could sit down on an empty wooden table set up on the grassy field beside the main building.

"We can dance if you want to," Blake said. "I don't mind."

It was a lie and I knew it, and when I told her I didn't feel like dancing her relief was as clear as day. For someone like her, so universally mistreated, the thought of exposing yourself to so many people couldn't have been easy. Blake had trust issues, that much was obvious. It was probably why she always jumped to the wrong conclusion, be that about Cinder and I, about my intentions, or about the letter I'd sent home.

"I'm sorry about talking to my parents without telling you," I said. "I should have asked if you were comfortable with it."

"That again?" she asked. "I told you it's fine. I'm the one who overreacted." She sighed and looked away. "I shouldn't keep thinking the worst, especially when you've never given me a reason to doubt you."

"It's fine, Blake. I… I've got a feeling you have your reasons."

She paused at that and watched me warily, expecting questions or difficult topics. I didn't broach them, however. I just looked up and towards Beacon, which was lit by multi-coloured torches. Slowly, obviously, I reached out to place an arm around her shoulder. She leaned in against me and sighed.

"I do. I'll… I'll talk about them some day."

"You don't have to. It's not your past I want."

"What do you want?"

I grinned at her. "Your future."

Blake's face lit up instantly and this time I'd already tensed my ribs for the fist that buried in them, not that it did much good given the level disparity. It was a gentle blow, but a gentle blow from Blake was like a clothesline from Ruby. I'd known it would be coming, of course, but teasing her seemed an easy way to get rid of her sorrow. It replaced it with embarrassed indignation, but she was cute when she was flustered. I couldn't help but grin at her.

"You must be a glutton for punishment," she grumbled. "I'm beginning to see the similarities between you and your mother. The both of you are insistent."

"Is it so strange we'd be alike?" I coughed.

"No, I suppose not." The Assassin took a deep breath and looked toward Beacon. "I think my mother would have loved to meet you, too."

"Blake…"

"She'd have loved you," she continued, cutting me off. "She would have wanted to test you a little, probably flirt with you to see how you react – but only to make sure you were loyal to me. If she knew how you are though, she'd have loved you in an instant. Especially your stupid little lines about love… she was obsessed with that. She'd have melted the moment you dropped that sappy line about my future." She rolled her eyes, and I felt like defending what I'd thought quite the romantic statement, really. She continued before I could. "Dad would have probably hated you, though." She shot me a coy look. "He was always protective, defensive even. He'd have tried to intimidate you off me and would have only stopped when Mom forced him to. Even then he'd keep glaring at you."

I tugged her a little closer. "They sound like they were wonderful people."

She nodded. "They were. I miss them."

"I'm sorry, Blake."

"I don't think they would be…" She stared up at the star-filled sky. It was a bright night with not a cloud in the sky. "They gave their lives so I could be where I am now. I'm sure if they could see how things are going they'd be content. Well, apart for the whole demonic monster thing."

"Don't ruin the mood," I said, poking her side.

Blake laughed. "Sorry."

There were no more words to add after that, and for once I was glad. Blake's parents, as little as I knew about them, sounded like they'd been wonderful people. I could imagine our mothers getting on, and maybe even our fathers doing the same. If her father was so protective of his daughter I had to wonder how he'd have reacted if seven sisters swamped him. It was something that would never happen, but that didn't stop me smiling.

 _I'll look after her,_ I promised the stars above. _She means the world to me, so… I'll do my best to make her happy._ Our hands met, and our fingers intertwined as the song and dance continued.

/-/

We must have spent another hour or two simply enjoying one another's company, not buying anything other than a snack which we ate away from the main crowds, avoiding malignant glares as we shared some chicken and spiced vegetables behind some kind of archery stall, the sound of arrows thudding into targets audible between each bite. We'd tried our own hand at such games, or rather Blake had made me – as she put it there wasn't much challenge in _her_ trying to throw a dagger into the target.

As I licked my fingers clean and looked around for more ideas of what we could do, Blake tugged on my sleeve and pointed to the side. "Look," she said. "An Artist. We should buy something."

I saw what she was referring to, an Artist off by a stall with a selection of his wares, but also a wooden easel before him.

"I didn't realise you were into art," I said.

"I wanted to learn to draw when I was younger but I was never very good at it. I met an artist once and was amazed at what he could do, even if it was sort of cheating because of his Class." A rare smile spread across her face as she recalled the memory. She snapped back to reality with a flick of her hair. "But that wasn't what I meant. We could have a portrait taken together."

"You mean for my mother?"

"She _did_ ask," Blake said. "And I know if my mother was still alive something like this would mean the world to her."

"Well, if you're willing, then sure."

Blake smiled and tugged me over to the man. An Artist was a member of the Labour Caste, though ones that tended to travel a lot instead of staying in any one place, almost like Traders, Bards, or other entertainer-based classes. She spoke to the man and haggled out a deal, and to his credit he didn't balk at her Class. To a member of the Labour Caste all Heroes were pretty much the same. He ushered the two of us to sit on a chair, and I was about to ask why there was only one when he pushed me down, then steered Blake into my lap. My hands settled around her stomach instinctively, and hers above them, and I felt her cheeks heat up as the man called the pose `perfect` and rushed back behind his easel.

"Comfortable?" I teased.

"Don't push your luck," she whispered back, trying to keep the same expression so that the Artist didn't tell us off. "Besides, I can feel something poking me from behind. That had better be a knife in your pocket."

I gagged, and Blake smirked, content that she'd won that round – and probably so much more as I subtly tried to shift her aside.

"Don't move!" the Artist rebuked.

We froze on the spot and managed to hold the post for a good fifteen minutes or so while he swept a brush across a palette on his lap and dabbed at the canvass. He paused occasionally to lean out and study us, then returned to his painting.

It was maybe a few minutes later that I felt Blake shift in my lap. She pushed back subtly, and I swallowed as a pleasant feeling rushed through my stomach. "C-Careful," I whispered. "That's not… well…"

One of Blake's eyes flicked back, a flash of amber meeting my wide eyes and flushed face. She paused, stilled in my lap, and then – with deliberate slowness – repeated the motion.

I stifled a groan into her hair.

"Everything okay?" the Artist asked.

"We're fine," Blake replied, speaking for me since I was busy catching my breath. "Right, Jaune?"

"Y-Yeah," I said, glaring at her. "I'm fi-" She pushed back into me. "ah- fine." The Artist looked confused but shrugged and continued panting, and I gripped Blake's stomach a little tighter, breathing heavily into her ear. "What are you doing?"

"It's cold."

Cold, seriously?

"Is that why you're grinding into me?"

"You don't like it?" She shifted her hips again and I whined through my teeth. "It sounds like you do. I thought you said you wanted to be a part of my future?"

"Y-You're cruel… when you're t-teasing…"

"You decided to tease me first," she said. She grinned. "I guess the Knight can't take it when it's returned, no?"

I had started it, and I was now regretting it, although a part of me certainly didn't think so. Blake smelled of vanilla and some other heavenly scent I couldn't place but which drifted up from the sleek curve of her bare neck so close to my lips. She tilted her head to the side, exposing it, and that only made it so much worse.

"It's cold and you're warm," she said. "It reminds me of Atlas."

"Atlas?" I stammered, still a little lost from the feelings running through me. "Which bit?"

Blake's lidded eyes met mine as she turned her head just enough to glance back. "The shack," she whispered. "When we thought we were going to die. Do you remember it?"

I swallowed heavily. How could I forget it? Our hands had been all over one another, our lips too, and sometimes late at night I found myself remembering it and wishing Ruby and the others hadn't saved us quite so quickly.

"I remember. You told me to forget it."

"I did. Though in hindsight… maybe that was a little hypocritical of me…" Blake waited for a moment when the Artist was distracted to lean back and whisper into my ear. "I didn't forget about it. I never did."

My blood raced. Her breath was hot on my ear, her body hotter against mine. "You have _no_ idea what you're doing to me right now," I complained.

"I think I do."

"You don't."

"What if I do?"

I had no answer. All I could do was suffer in silence as she continued to taunt and tease me, all without realising the cruel effects she had on my body, which was already harder than any steel I could ever hope to forge.

It was almost torture when the Artist turned the picture around and called out that he was done. Blake pressed her rear into me once more before she pushed herself up, using me and my body to do so. She sashayed over, her hips swinging, and I was left to stagger after. To my relief the Artist seemed to think I'd just gotten stiff legs from being still so long. I staggered up to look at the picture and quickly gasped.

"It's good, isn't it?" Blake asked.

It was. It really was. We'd been shifting about so much that the Artist had obviously taken some creative liberty and simply chose the expressions he'd wanted to pick. What he'd gone for was a moment where I was smiling down at the girl in my lap and she'd tilted her head back to smirk coyly back. Her cheeks were dusted with pink and her hair fell in waves down the side of her face to pool over the swell of her breasts. It was an intimate picture, but one thing caught my eye.

"We don't have our Classes on it."

"Your lady friend asked me to keep those out," the Artist said.

Blake shrugged when I looked her way and refused to give a reason, not that she would have needed to. She wanted to keep her Class secret from my mother, and now that I had a moment to think about it that same fear had also saved me, since I wouldn't have been able to send this home had the words `Knight` been visible above me. As it was there was no telling who or what we were, just that we were two people deeply in… in love…

"It's perfect," I said. "How much?"

"Four hundred lien."

I fished out fifteen hundred, and when the man's eyes widened I leaned in and asked him to do a little extra for me. He listened and nodded, then informed us that the canvass would need to dry and that we could pick it up the next day, along with my extras. When I moved back up to Blake after paying, her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You're a minx," I said. "I never would have expected it from you."

"Maybe the spirit of the moment has caught me as well. You're not the only one happy to have made it through the year, especially after all the times we've nearly died. I don't need to tell you we should be dead ten times over."

"Ten? I count eight times max."

"The other two were when you tried to tease me," she said. "You're lucky to be alive."

I laughed. "As you say, dear. So, what else did you want to do? I'm pretty much out of ideas."

Blake wasn't apparently. She stepped forward and up onto her tiptoes to whisper something into my ear. My eyes widened, and I leaned back.

"Y-You're sure?"

"I've never been more certain of something in my life," she said. The look in her eyes confirmed it. I swallowed and took her hand in mine, and if our pace increased as we left the stalls and made our way away from the loud music, then I'm not sure if I cared.

The Lodge was empty. Everyone was still at the festival. I fumbled with the door, but Blake pushed me through. I did the same with my room, only to gasp as she spun me around and fixed her mouth to mine. The door opened, and I almost fell in, catching myself at the last second, even as my arms caught her and pulled her closer. Her hands were on my cheeks, my shoulders, in my hair, and then – with little time in between – on the buttons of my dress shirt.

The Assassin lost her patience halfway through and growled against my lips. Buttons popped as she used her claws to tear the offending article in two. Trying my hardest not to take my lips off hers, I shrugged the tattered mess off, along with my jacket, and her hot hands were on my bare chest, running up and down the muscle I'd built at the forge and tempered on the battlefield. Her dress joined my outfit a second later, and I saw from what she wore underneath that this had been no spontaneous decision.

Even so, as she fell onto the bed and I held myself above her, inhaling her scent, I had to ask. "Are you sure, Blake? I don't want this to be something you rush into… something you regret."

Her hands reached up to link behind my neck.

"What we nearly did in Atlas," she breathed. "I wouldn't have done that with just anyone. It wasn't that I wanted to feel it before I died. It was that I wanted to feel you. I spent weeks telling myself you were leading me on, that I shouldn't get my hopes up. Even after we were together I spent months waiting for it to end."

My lips parted. "Blake, I wouldn't-"

She cut me off with a kiss.

"I know," she said. "I know that now. I don't think I'd have regretted it at the time. Now, when we've been together for almost half a year? After all we've been through?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she drew me in, overwhelming me entirely and flipping us over so that it was her on top and me below. Her legs were on either side of my hips, one of her hands pressed to my chest, beside the amulet that remained there. She smiled down at me and moved her hips against mine. Even through my trousers I felt myself stiffen, and I groaned. Blake leaned down and pressed her lips to mine again, running her tongue across mine and initiating a battle I was all to happy to lose. When she pulled back her lips shone, and her eyes were lidded and hazy. She traced a finger down my chest towards my navel.

"I love you," I gasped, gazing up at her. She was like a Goddess, my Goddess. "I really do love you."

"It's dangerous to love an Assassin, Jaune."

"I don't care. It's too late for me to stop." I sat up, spilling her into my lap and pulling her in for another deep kiss. Her legs crossed behind my back, locking me in place. I dragged my lips from hers to her cheek, her chin, and then down to her neck. I didn't want to let go, nor to stop, even to breathe. She tilted her head, giving me better access and placed a hand on the back of my head, preventing me from leaving had I wanted to.

"It is too late," she agreed. "You're mine now. An Assassin always gets their mark eventually."

If that was the case, then so be it. As Blake pushed me back down onto the bed and laid atop me, she slew me time and time again – and every time I came back for more. And this time, to the relief of both of us, there were no meddling friends to come and `rescue` me.

Perfect.

* * *

 **Well, there we go. This is the end of book 4. I've had people ask in the past why I always have to bring physical intimacy in, as if I'm somehow ruining things. Well, it all comes down to culture really. By this point in Forged Destiny they're both 18 (having had a full year at Beacon), and in the UK most people have lost their virginity by that point easily.**

 **I'm aware some parts of the US and the world are much more conservative, but that's your call. To me, this is normal, almost expected. I'd be concerned if I was in a relationship for six months and there was no intimacy, not unless it was something we'd agreed on beforehand. Given that they've nearly died time and time again, I feel it's even more natural, and they** _ **have**_ **been together for a while in** _ **their**_ **time frame.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to end on this chapter to deepen Blake and Jaune's relationship, since last chapter** _ **could**_ **have been the last one, but it would have left a few plot threads open, most noticeably the healing, the Greycloaks ambitions, and a few other little things thrown in like the Arc family letter. Closing plot threads I put in place is something I've been focusing on and that includes the three runes Jaune cut out of the armour.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the book and the trip to Mistral. There will be no Forged Destiny next week as that is set for planning – but I'll be back the week after to move into Book 5.**

 **And I'll pre-empty the question, lol.**

 **No, he doesn't get Exp for _this_ achievement. **

* * *

**Next Chapter: Book Five – 5** **th** **February (Two Weeks)**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	64. Book 5: Chapter 1

**Here we are in book five! I have to say that Forged Destiny is probably my favourite story because of how easy it is to write. Stepping away from the RWBY canon, or re-inventing it into something else, has really helped me streamline it. No nonsense dance, CCT, or Mountain Glenn to fit in, etc. Ah, it feels good.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher 1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 1**

* * *

The early signs of spring had begun to show, and yet the Emerald Forest remained caught in the icy grips of winter. Snow crunched underfoot, and icicles dipped perilously from low-hanging branches. The worst of the winter storms had passed, taking the chill with it but it was still a foolish soul who stepped out into the wild without a thick scarf and thicker clothing. Trudging through the snow in the thick wolf skin pelts we'd received from Atlas, Pyrrha and I made our way back toward Beacon and the Lodge.

"That was the quietest farming trip I've ever seen," Pyrrha said, idly checking through the lien we'd collected.

"It's still cold out. I guess most people don't want to spend time fighting in the snow." It wasn't what I'd envisioned for the day either but Pyrrha's offer of farming lien for the Guild was so selfless that I couldn't send her out alone. No one else had volunteered, however, taking one look out the window and retreating into the couches while refusing to meet anyone's eyes. In the end I'd been nominated by virtue of guilt and guilt alone.

Pyrrha seemed unaffected by the cold. Maybe she was, and it was just another benefit of being a Champion, a Prestige-Class. As a Blacksmith masquerading as a Knight I had no such defence against the biting chill and made that clear from how I huddled into the thick cloak.

"I can't believe lessons start again tomorrow," Pyrrha said. "It feels like only yesterday we were breaking up for the holidays."

"Hm. Yang and Ruby should be back today."

"I hope they had enough time in Patch."

"It's been a month, Pyrrha. I'm sure they're eager to be back."

The trees around us dimmed rapidly as Beacon came into sight, the lower wall that attached to the forest with its open gate guarded by four members of the Soldier Caste. The taller walls around Vale could be seen above Beacon's, but the Academy itself didn't need such grand fortifications, being in itself a bastion of defence against the Grimm. We entered through the gate and into the Guild Village, a collection of houses and miniature forts nestled in a valley at the base of the school, with four sets of winding staircases leading up to the school grounds itself, at least a hundred metres higher up.

The streets of the Guild Village were deserted, some students yet to return, others out farming, but most nestled within the warm buildings around a cosy fire. The smoke pooling from chimneys across the entire village was evidence of that.

"I'll be glad to see the snow gone," I grunted, pulling off my thick woollen gloves. My fingers were red and chapped and I blew on them in a futile effort to bring some heat back. "I hate winter."

"I like it. I think it's beautiful."

I glowered at Pyrrha for that. Beautiful it might have been, but I was a simple man who liked simple comforts, not freezing to death being one of them. Winter was best watched through a window frosted over while friends and family sat around a warm fire eating warmer food. It was pointedly not a time to be out killing monsters for money, especially when it was money we didn't need. We were far above the red; Pyrrha just liked to be organised.

It didn't take long to reach the Lodge. The windows were frozen and cracked, the shutters pulled over them to trap what heat they could, and the pile of logs Nora and Pyrrha had worked so hard to acquire had dwindled over the month. Still, the healthy glow from inside promised it would be enough to last, and I breathed a sigh of relief as we pushed open the tall wooden doors and stepped inside. Warmth rushed over us instantly.

The two of us made for quite the sight, stood in the hallway and dripping snow and water onto the flagstones. We wore so many layers we were at least twice as large as we actually were and peeling them off caused us to shrink dramatically. The wet cloaks, coats, and boots, were left by the door – on instructions from Velvet lest we suffer a terrible fate for traipsing mud and snow onto _her_ pristine floors. Clad in our clothes beneath, and with thick socks on our feet, we padded toward the living room, homing in on the crackling of a fire with unnatural speed.

Ren noticed us as we entered; closing a book he'd been reading and putting down a mug of warm soup. "Back so soon? How was it?"

"Go to hell."

The Monk chuckled. "That bad, huh?" He made space for me and I sat down beside him, the couch cushions flexing beneath me as I leaned my hands towards the fire.

"Worse," I said. "My sword near as froze to my hand while I was using it and the Grimm barely felt the temperature. It was like Atlas all over again, except no promise of a decent reward at the end of it." I shivered and rubbed my hands together. "I can't wait for winter to be over."

"You're not the only one, my friend. Ruby and Yang are upstairs, by the way."

"They're back?"

"Hm. We did our welcomes while you were out but I'm sure they'd be happy to see you. Yang has something for you, anyway. She said to send you up when you arrived."

"Well, might as well go now. I can get into some warmer clothing." I glanced to Pyrrha to see if she was coming but the Champion had already started to talk with Weiss and the two were huddled over some scroll the Mage had found.

I bumped into Velvet on the way to the staircase in the main hall, and the Tailor smiled and whispered a greeting as she brushed by with a bowl of bread. The faunus had been in high spirits since she'd returned from visiting her family, and I'd learned she was the main provider for her single mother and two little brothers. Someone from the Labour Caste didn't earn all that much, but Beacon paid well and as the Seneschal of a Guild like ours, she earned even more, enough to look after them all. I finally understood why she'd been willing to take a chance on us all those months ago. She'd needed us as much as we did her.

A familiar figure caught sight of me at the top of the stairs. "Jaune!" Ruby cried, and covered the distance between us in a second to wrap her arms around me. "It's so good to see you! Where were you? We came back but you weren't here."

"S-Sorry." I laughed and hugged her back, noticing Yang stepping out of her room to investigate the noise. She grinned and waved, and I nodded back over Ruby's head, before I answered the Reaper's question. "Pyrrha and I were out farming some Grimm in the forest."

"In this weather? Why even bother?"

"My thoughts exactly," I sighed, leaving Ruby with a confused expression. "Anyway, coming back on the day before Beacon starts. That's cutting it a little close, isn't it?"

"Not exactly by choice," Yang said. "We had to wait for the worst of the ice to thaw so the ferry could come back. The ferry master said this was the worst winter he's ever seen. Oh, here. This came for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a faded envelope which I took with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you deliver my mail now?"

"The Merchant's Quarter was on the way back."

"I really feel like they shouldn't be giving my mail to someone who just claims they know me."

"Heh, who's going to say no to these?" Yang asked, flexing one arm. The muscle there showed easily but I had a feeling it was the round orbs a little to the side that had ensnared the teller's attention. Well, it worked to my advantage since it saved me a trip into Vale.

"Thanks. You two ready for the new year?"

"Yep." Ruby hopped back and reached for a scythe that wasn't there. She frowned for a second, but it was soon washed away by her good mood. "I heard we get different lessons in the second year, as well as electives we can choose. I can't wait to see what kinds of things there are."

"Electives?" I hadn't heard anything like that, but then again, I hadn't thought to ask and Ruby's father had probably been a student of Beacon in the past. "What kinds of things do they do?"

"Strategy, crowd control, battlefield surgery-"

"Politics, advanced mathematics, public speaking," Yang added, earning a groan from Ruby. "You'd be better suited for the latter, Rubes. When are you going to need to know crowd control, anyway? You realise that it's _literal_ crowd control, as in, commanding a crowd of panicked people on how to evacuate a village."

"I-It is?"

Yang grinned, knowing Ruby wouldn't dare attend such a lecture with how awkward she was around people. "Yep."

"M-Maybe I'll just stick to normal lessons…"

"Don't be mean," I chided Yang. "Ruby, I'm sure there'll be a lot of cool things to check out. We'll have a look at the list together tomorrow, or whenever they tell us about it."

Ruby nodded, and then blinked. "Oh, that reminds me. Someone from Beacon came by to say all graduating first years need to attend a meeting tonight at seven."

"Tonight?"

"That's what the message from Miss Goodwitch said."

"Right. I'll be ready when we all go," I said, not sure what it was about but knowing we didn't really have much of a choice. Come to think of it, it might just have been to let us know what our lessons were going to be, so they didn't have to waste time doing it tomorrow. The first years for the next year would be coming, and that meant Miss Goodwitch would be busy opening a mass portal for their First Quest, just like she had with ours.

It was so weird to think that was a whole year ago. It didn't feel like enough time, but since I'd been Level Twelve at the time and was Twenty-nine now, I'd certainly grown. _It's a good job Yang got me this letter today actually. If I'm remembering properly the entirety of Vale turns up to watch the Heroes arrive. I'd never make it through the streets._

"Has there been any news from Mistral?" Yang suddenly asked. "We didn't catch much on Patch but the winter kept people from travelling."

"No news here," I reported. There'd been no official word from Mistral, but that could have been delayed by the winter as well. No Soldiers had landed, however, and that had to be a good sign. "Ozpin actually left Beacon a week back. I heard he went to visit the King and work with the diplomats for a few days. He's doing his best to keep the war from getting worse. Or even starting in the first place."

"Hm. That's good. Dad thinks it won't happen. He says they're holding out to make a meal out if and that they'll make some demands, Vale will give in to a few, and then both sides will break off and say it's a victory. Mistral gets to boast that they earned some concessions from us and Vale gets to claim its diplomats averted a war."

"Sounds like the only solution where both sides come out on top," I said. That had to be what they were working towards. Anything else would just mean loss of life on both sides, and there was always the chance one side would lose and be conquered - which had to be something of a deterrent to starting anything in the first place. I didn't know whether the Greycloaks had done anything else since, and news from Mistral was cut off for obvious reasons. All in all, we were still in the dark, and the silence that stretched between the three of us was a heavy one.

Yang and Ruby went off to continue getting ready and unpack once it was clear there was nothing else to say, while I slipped by to go to my own room and let myself in. Everything was where I'd left it but there was a small box on the windowsill that caught my eye. I smiled and moved over, setting the letter down beside it as I slipped out of my soaked clothes and into a warmer set. That done, I picked up the letter once more and sat on the bed, tearing the paper open with one finger. It was from my family again, and it looked like Mom had written it.

 _Dear Jaune,_

 _Thank you for the lovely painting of you and your girlfriend. Words cannot express how happy it made me to see it, but I'm sure our neighbours will be quick to tell you when next you visit. They thought your father had murdered me, and the following noises from your sisters only reinforced it. Luckily Nicky was able to diffuse the mob that showed up with pitchforks, though I had to come out and explain why I'd started screaming like a Nevermore._

 _So, where do I begin?_

 _She's so cute! Oh, my little baby is all grown up. She's such a beautiful girl, and I love the ears, and the eyes, and the hair – and the way you look together! Your sisters were all busy making gagging sounds at the look on your faces, but I see that same smile on your father's whenever he thinks I haven't noticed him watching me. And to see the way she looks back at you; ah, it makes me want to meet her even more._

 _I won't push, however. The two of you look lovely together and I hope one day I'll have a chance to meet her, even if it's only for a brief moment. In the meantime, I hope you're both very happy with one another, but I think I can see from the painting that you are. Your sisters all wish you the best as well; it's just that they're still a little shocked to see that their little brother has a girlfriend, especially one who is so beautiful she puts your sisters to shame._

 _I also want you to know that we're all fine and safe over here. Rumours of the war have reached us but there has been no sign of it, even if a few extra members of the Soldier Caste have been moved to the garrison here. We're completely safe; I hope you are, too._

 _Say hello to Blake for me. Since her panting already graces the place above the fireplace it already feels like she's a part of the family._

 _Much love,_

 _Mom, Dad, and all of your sisters._

The message ended and this time there was no list of comments from his sisters, but that was to be expected. It was weird to think the painting of us was now over the fireplace, very weird, but at least Blake had been willing to fulfil their request. I paused and held the letter at my side, still staring out the window.

"I know you're there."

The bed creaked. "How? Did I make a noise?"

"No." I turned and smiled at my girlfriend, who was sat on the edge of my bed with her long legs over the edge. "I've just taken to repeating that every time I finish doing something in the hopes I'll catch you out."

"Doesn't that mean you look like a paranoid fool ninety-nine times out of a hundred?"

"Yeah, but if no one is there then no one knows. Plus, I look awesome on the one time it works."

Blake rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot."

"Your-"

"My idiot," she said, "I know. Sometimes I think I can predict your sappy remarks better than I can the weather." Her eyes flicked down to the letter in my hand. "More news from home?"

"Do you want to read it?" I held out the letter. Blake had never made it a secret that she had trust issues and she stared at the offered paper for a long moment. Eventually, she shook her head and leaned back.

"Summarise it for me."

Surprise blossomed inside me, though I smiled a second later, pleased to see she trusted me. "Basically, you're perfect, you're beautiful, my family loves you and they can't stop talking about you. Also, all my sisters are jealous of your looks."

"That's what I get for trusting you," Blake sighed.

"No, I'm being honest. Look." I handed it over, and on the second try she took it and skimmed through. I watched with amusement as her eyes widened, and then her cheeks slowly turned pink. She put it beside her on the bed and pressed one hand to her face. "See?" I prodded.

"All I can _see_ is that there is someone you got your terrible habit for flattery from. Your mother acts like I'm some kind of Goddess descended to Remnant, and _don't_ even say anything about me being yours," she quickly said, eyes locked onto mine.

"I wasn't even thinking about it," I said, the lie coming easily.

"I know what you're like, Jaune. It was about to come." She sighed and stood up. "You're a goof, but I'm glad your mother approved." There was an odd inflection to her voice and I knew what it was. I looked up to the words above her head, Assassin, and then back down.

"She'd accept you even with that, you know. No one in my family would judge you."

Blake smiled. "I do believe you. It's just… I'd prefer for now if it wasn't mentioned. You can tell them one day, I promise." She opened her mouth to say more but thought better of it. "Have you heard about tonight?" she asked, instead. "We're to meet in the central hall like we did when we first arrived."

"Yeah, Ruby and Yang told me. Any idea what it's about?"

"None. I could have searched in the library, but I couldn't bring myself to try the staircases. The weather is terrible. It reminds me of Atlas." She paused, and again her cheeks flushed as she rounded on me. "And don't say anything!"

This time I genuinely was confused. "About what, the temperature?"

"Nothing… it doesn't matter." Blake scowled at how flustered she'd become and quickly shook her head. Her normal expression came back, a mixture between bored, amused, and a tiny smile I sometimes thought only I could see. "I guess we'll figure out what it's all about when we go up there."

"I guess so." I turned to the box on the table behind me and picked it up. "Here. I got something for you."

Blake regarded the thing like I'd handed her a King Taijitu. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's a box. It's good for keeping things in."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant what's _in_ the box?"

"Something for you," I said. "You'll have to open it to find out."

Blake took the box once it was clear I wasn't going to ruin the surprise. She still glared at me, however, and did so for a full minute before she opened it. No doubt she was afraid I'd gone off the deep end and proposed or something. It was a little soon for that, however, even if I couldn't say it hadn't crossed my mind. She swallowed audibly and clicked open the small, wooden, box.

Inside lay two golden ovals, each connected to a thin gold chain. Blake's eyes widened. She glanced up to me, then down, and finally back up again.

"Open it," I said.

She took one of them out and held it before her. It was plain and undecorated, but I'd forged it myself and I felt that offered something more, especially with how fiddly the chain was. Blake picked the side of it open with her finger, and revealed a tiny image inside, a hand-painted one of our two faces close to one another. It was all the artist was able to fit into the tiny space, but he'd done an amazing job nonetheless.

"I had the artist from the end-of-year festival paint the tiny pictures for me," I said. "I know we gave the real one to my mom, but I figured we should have something to remember it by. There's one in the other too." I'd wear that one, obviously, and I accepted it as Blake handed it over, her attention still focused on her own. I'd been afraid the gift would be seen as too romantic, too much, and that she might turn it down.

It looked like I needn't have worried. She brought it up and over her head, resting it down so that the pendant dipped under her dark-grey top. Her hand pressed down over it and she smiled. A second later she recalled I was there, flushed, and glowered at me.

I grinned back.

"Don't say anything," she growled, more adorably embarrassed than genuinely upset. "Not a word."

"I love you," I said.

She scowled. "I told you not to say anything."

"Sorry." I wasn't. Blake mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked.

"You heard me…"

"I really didn't."

Blake glared at me again, testing me to see whether I'd told the truth or not, but she relented once she realised I genuinely hadn't heard her. She took a deep breath and stood. Her feet padded silently across the floor as she came to stand before me.

Her lips touched mine.

She might have also mumbled something against them which contained the words `love`, `you`, and `too`, but I had a feeling questioning her on that would only earn me a swift knee to the crotch. We'd been closer than we ever had before but there was no changing who we were inside. Blake wasn't good with emotion, or with opening up. Not with words, anyway.

I didn't need them, however. I could feel her love every time we were together, and apparently my mother could see it in a mere painting. What were words compared to that? Actions spoke louder, and Blake's were as clear as day.

"You're smirking again," she warned. "You're not thinking something embarrassing about me again are you?"

"Of course I'm not." I slipped my own pendant on and felt it come to rest beside the amulet that protected my identity. "There, a matching set. Do you like it?"

Blake smiled. "Gold doesn't suit an Assassin, nor does jewellery."

"You love it, then," I said, catching her meaning. She was anything but a normal Assassin, after all.

"I do. It's beautiful." She kissed me again, a chaste one, and when I tried to deepen it she danced out of my hands. "Not now. We have that meeting in under an hour and Ruby and Yang are next door."

"I just wanted a kiss."

"A kiss is how it starts but experience tells me it doesn't end there," she said knowingly. "I won't fall for that again, Jaune." She stepped back toward the door, though she maintained her smile, equal parts teasing and distracted. I saw her fingers playing with the pendant I'd made for her fondly. "I'll see you later. If you're good, you might get your kiss."

/-/

Night at Beacon at the tail end of winter was much worse than the day, though to be fair the halls were well-lit and some of the torches gave their own heat as we made our way to the main hall. There were a few others around us, more tagging along than with our party, and many chatted among themselves about why it was they'd been summoned. I walked beside Ren and Pyrrha, Blake taking up the rear with Yang, and it was Nora and Ruby who led the charge, eagerly trying to find out what was going on. Weiss was beside them, dragged along by an excited Ruby and looking vaguely offended by it all.

I tugged my cloak tighter around me. The notice hadn't told us to come in uniform, so I'd come dressed for Atlas, which proved a good idea since it had already started to gently drizzle snow on us all. I caught sight of a few in skirts and jackets, the students having assumed it was a function affair. They looked miserable in the extreme.

Further down the corridor I noticed Miss Goodwitch, the Warlock, stood by an open door. She was gesturing for people to enter. "I guess this is the right place," I said. "She doesn't _look_ worried."

"I'm sure this is something that happens every year," Pyrrha said. "If it were anything worse we'd have been called immediately." We followed in after Ruby, Nora and Weiss, and found our way to a bit of empty space we claimed as our own. The last time I'd been here had been all the way back before the First Quest and I'd been squashed between almost four hundred figures. Now, there were less than fifty others milling in a hall which seemed too big for them and not many more looked to be arriving.

Was this everyone? There was so few…

The Headmaster appeared on the stage before I could question it, and a quiet fell on the assembled Heroes as the Sage made his way to the centre of the platform and the great doors were closed behind us. This really was it, I realised. This small number was all that remained of our classmates.

"Welcome and thank you all for coming," Ozpin began, his voice reaching out easily to the furthest reaches of the hall. "All of you that stand here before me today have earned the right to truly call yourselves Heroes. You who have passed your First Quest, your Annual Quest, and now have also completed a full year at Beacon. Where once I looked upon you all and saw waste and indolence, I now see a select group of Heroes staring back at me."

He paused there to let us consider it, and I found myself surprised as I looked around. It was hard to remember the specifics but I could recall a sense of nervousness and excitement in the four hundred or so who had filled the hall. Everyone had looked their best, in their finest equipment with armour and weapons gleaming in the sun. We'd been fresh-faced and full of hope.

Few retained that lustre. I saw Cardin off by one side, stood alone – and alone he would stay after his Guild fell. A leather patch covered one eye and his arms were crossed over a breastplate pitted and scarred, patched over in places with leather strips or discoloured metal. He had his large mace still, but there was now also a bandolier of knives across his chest. His lip had been scarred also, and his eyes were hard.

All of our eyes were. We'd become different to the hopeful youths of a year past, even Ruby, who looked the smallest and most excited stood calm among the throng, one hand prepared to draw a weapon she'd left back in the Lodge. We'd grown taller, stronger, but we'd also grown wiser and learned the truth behind being a Hero, or the truth that seemed apparent.

It wasn't an easy job. It wasn't a birth right. It wasn't a walk in the park. It was blood, sweat and tears, not to mention the agonising grind that never stopped.

"You have no doubt noticed how diminished your numbers are. Each year Beacon entertains between four and five hundred eager applicants. Each year, anything up to three hundred of those will complete their First Quest and go on to become Heroes at Beacon Academy. A tenth of that number will reach where you stand now."

"Some will decide this life isn't for them," Ozpin continued. "Some will falter and fail when faced with ever-increasing challenges. Some will die, and our hearts go out to those whose only failure was courage in the face of adversity." He paused, and we all lowered our heads. "But of those who remain, yet more will find themselves unable to advance, held back because they could not complete their Annual Quest or because they could not earn enough lien to retain their positions here. It is a difficult life. Many do not make it."

"You may wonder why it is we imposed such rules upon you all; why it is that we demanded payment for every little aspect of life here or made your conditions so difficult. I can assure you now that we do not do this to be cruel. We do not do this because we need your money." The Sage cast his gaze out over us all. I didn't think a single one of us honestly believed those were the reasons. We might have, once, but we'd all seen too much since then. "We do this to drive you to conflict. The life of a Hero is cruel, and often short. The costs of Beacon were used to force you to balance your life against what you can earn slaying the Grimm. Those who could not cover their expenses would later have died after Beacon, cast into a world where a Hero must face the worst of monsters in order to earn his meals. We will not send out anyone who will be unable to support themselves, for there are no second chances in the real world."

"All of you see now the truth that stands before you. Remnant may stand divided by a Caste system, but they are not created equally. A quarter of the population are not Heroes. In truth it is closer to five per cent, a twentieth of the human race, who stand alone against the Grimm and defend _all_ others against them." He spread his arms wide. "That is why those of you who stand here tonight can count yourself among the few, why you _must_ count yourself among that number. You are invaluable, and while it may seem cruel to place value on a human life it still cannot be denied. Remnant cannot afford for you to spend your lives cheaply, or for you to die foolish deaths. The people of this land need you, be they Labour, Soldier, or Noble Caste. This is the true reason why the Grand Treaty was imposed; not to limit casualties but to ensure Heroes did not fall to other Heroes, to the detriment of every living creature on Remnant."

"Yours is a heavy duty," he said. " _Ours_ is a heavy duty. I stand before you now, and while I stand here as your headmaster I consider you my equals. What trials you have faced thus far have been harsh, but I warn you now that they will only become worse. That said, I expect each of you to rise to the challenges ahead. Four hundred may have become fifty, but I expect to see fifty of you here next year, and the year after that, and that I shall stand proud as each and every one of you graduates as true Heroes."

Someone began to clap – others echoed it. I found myself nodding along, applauding the speech and understanding it deep in my bones at the same time. It felt like we'd been through a lot to graduate but everyone else had as well. Some had watched friends die; others had been forced to stand by as the people they trusted broke down and gave up, accepting an easier life in the Soldier Caste. In terms of the challenges we may have faced some of the worst, but I'd have rather faced a thousand times that number than experience what someone like Cardin had.

"That is all I have to say to you this night, but it is not the purpose for this meeting," Ozpin said. "Miss Goodwitch will now take over and explain why you are here."

The Sage walked off the stage, chased by the applause from the Heroes in the hall. He did not acknowledge it, nor did he pause as he left the hall, and yet again I wondered what kinds of things he had on his mind. The war, certainly, but also Salem, I imagined. There'd been no move from Mistral or Vale to deepen the war, but a peace had not yet been called. Meanwhile Salem and the Greycloaks remained active, even if their attacks recently had halted.

Glynda Goodwitch held up a hand to silence the noise from the crowd. Her eyes were as stern as ever, her posture firm. "Tomorrow is the first day of a near year at Beacon," she began. "It is a time where many of you will be looking forward to lessons, training, and meeting up with old friends. I encourage you to continue in this, but your time tomorrow shall not be spent in a classroom. Beacon has need of your services first."

The Warlock swept a hand to the side and whispered some words beneath her breath. Eldritch lights sprung from her wand to hover in the air, and before our eyes they formed the image of a map of Beacon's grounds, more specifically the grounds of Beacon itself, not including the Guild Village.

"Tomorrow is a day of celebration for Vale and Beacon as the new flock of entrants to the academy arrive. Our gates will remain open for many hours and hundreds are expected to come from far and wide to attend their First Quest."

Murmurs sprung up from the crowd, and from our own group as Nora whispered something to Ren. I could well imagine what for I'd almost forgotten about this too. A new year meant new people – all coming down the street and to Beacon, before they'd be taken into the grand hall, given the same speech we had been, and then sent on their First Quest – a life, death, or surrender struggle to determine who would remain a Hero and who would not.

"I guess Beacon's going to be busy," I whispered to Pyrrha.

"There's no way there'll be lessons, then. The teachers will be too busy."

"Then why call us in today? We could have had an extra day's holiday."

Ruby nudged me with an elbow from the other side, drawing my attention back to the stage in time to stand silent as Glynda's eyes bore down on us. I whispered a quick `thank you` to the Reaper, who sent back a `no problem` just as quietly.

"We will need your assistance in the organisation and monitoring of these new students," Miss Goodwitch went on. "This will entail not only ensuring no applicants lose their way or get lost, but also that none are left behind after we transport them to and from the Quest Location. For the most part this will be guarding key locations and making sure no one passes. If any new student asks for your advice or for directions, do what you can to help them."

"What about on the First Quest?" someone called. "We're not allowed to help them, right?"

"You cannot assist on the First Quest unless specifically requested, which will be an automatic failure for the individual involved. This is preferably to letting someone die, however, so stand ready to fight if required. Similarly, should a threat too large for the entrants to handle reveal itself, you should feel free to step in and subdue it."

Like no one had when the Beowolf attacked me, I felt like saying. I wasn't sure if that was a sign someone had thought me capable of facing it – which I obviously hadn't been – or if they knew Pyrrha and the others were nearby to help.

Either way it was probably for the best. I'd have failed if someone intervened.

"Your job is also to monitor and collate those who have failed the First Quest by merit of surrender or rescue," Glynda said. "This is a painful task, I realise, but you must not falter in it and you must not allow sympathy to guide your hand in making a terrible mistake. While it may hurt you to force a fellow Hero to the Soldier Caste I can assure you that cheating to let them advance will only lead to a far worse fate. Those who are not strong enough to thrive here will die. The First Quest is nothing compared to the danger of an Annual Quest. Do not put someone who is not ready through that, not when it might cost the lives of their friends as well. You must do what is right, not what is easy."

"Further details will be handed out to you as you leave, and any with magical training will be requested to stay behind to speak with myself. You shall be exempt from guarding positions to aid me in creating a portal array." There was an excited hum at that and Weiss' eyes lit up. I had the feeling that was a very big thing. "Everyone else, I thank you for coming and would like to welcome you back to Beacon. As Ozpin has already said, it is both a pleasure and an honour to see you return."

The moment she left the stage the hall erupted in conversation, even as Weiss pushed her way out of the group to chase after the teacher along with one or two other magic-users. Ruby, Nora, and Yang chattered so fast I couldn't make out their words and judging from the shrug Ren gave me neither could he. I moved over to the entrance instead, where the Alchemist, Oobleck, was handing out sheets of paper and little badges.

"You will be number twenty-six," he said to me, handing me said number. "The map contains information on where you're to guard both before and during the First Quest. If you have any questions refer to the information inside, but if anything comes up you are free to use your own intuition."

"R-Right," I said, taking it.

"Ah, Miss Belladonna. Number twenty-seven."

I jumped, not having noticed Blake behind me. She nodded and took the badge, and the paper, and then stepped out of the way of the others to stand beside me. She didn't say anything but opened the pages and began to read, and after a brief moment I did the same. There was a map on the cover and rows and rows of text painstakingly scribed on the inside. Much of it was about the time, place, and details of the First Quest, but there was also a long list of do's and don'ts, probably provided to make sure we didn't break any laws or customs.

"It starts early," Blake said. "We'll need to be in position at nine in the morning."

"Nine? But the First Quest didn't start until eleven for us."

"It might be the same here," she said, and sighed heavily. "They likely want us in position before even the first entrants arrive, and some people might show up early." She flicked through some more pages. "This looks like a full day job."

It really did. I couldn't say I was looking forward to it, but that was probably unfair of me. This was the biggest moment in these people's lives and I couldn't ruin it by being lazy. "I don't remember seeing any second-years around when _we_ did our quest…"

"Really?" Blake looked at me. "There were quite a few. You didn't see them, did you?" She held my gaze until I glanced away, embarrassed. "It's actually kind of impressive that you missed them all. Still, I suppose the first day of the year was a hectic one. It makes sense that you'd be distracted."

"I saw you," I pointed out.

"I was hardly trying to hide, Jaune. I recall I had to save your life."

"Not during the Quest," I said, recalling that moment where I'd stupidly failed to heed Blake's warning and nearly gotten myself killed. "Before, when we were in the break between Ozpin's speech and the quest. I saw you sat by the low wall with a bunch of other Rogues."

"Hm, I remember. You looked up to my Class and then looked away. I thought you were just like all the others, and almost didn't come to your aid when you were in trouble."

I winced. "I'm glad you did."

"As am I. Why did you look away?"

"A girl caught me staring at her," I admitted. "You just looked so intense that I chickened out. It wasn't anything to do with your Class at all."

Blake's laughter was rich, and I could have drowned in it at any other time, but preferably when it wasn't at my expense. This day was bringing back all kinds of memories, and while some of them were good I still felt like my younger self was an idiot. _I couldn't even take out a Beowolf one on one. I mean, come on._ Not to mention I'd struggled with some Canis… and then hidden at the back of the pack like an absolute coward while people like Ruby – two years younger than me and wielding a _farm tool_ rushed off ahead. Gods above, I'd been pathetic.

But it had all worked out in the end.

"Let's get the others and wait for Weiss," Blake suggested, tugging my arm in the direction of Ruby and Yang. "It looks like she's going to be a while. We might as well go over the rules and requirements together."

I nodded and watched Blake go, my thoughts still on the paper in my hand and the task ahead. I'd be going back to where it all started, and would this time see it from the other side. I wondered if that was something Ozpin did on purpose. He'd already told us of the differences between what we were now and what we'd once been, and now he wanted us to see it directly.

For what purpose, I doubted anyone knew.

/-/

I woke up in the middle of the night as a brush of cold air washed over me. The window clattered and clanked, the wooden shutters batting against the inside. They'd frozen shut in the middle of the winter, something I'd been pleased about, but it looked like ice had thawed and the wind had battered it open once more. I made to sit up and close it.

A hand pushed me back down.

"You didn't sense me this time," Blake teased, "nor did you call me out."

"B-Blake?" My eyes struggled to see her in the darkness. Meanwhile her faunus ones could see me easily. "What are you doing here? And through the window, seriously?"

"Saves using the door, especially when Yang might notice. I'd rather not put up with her teasing."

She leaned down into me before I could ask what she was here for. She still wore the necklace I'd made for her, for I felt it as it dangled down to touch my own, the two resting on my chest as she laid atop me and pressed her lips to mine.

All thoughts of Ozpin, Heroes, and the oncoming start of a new year soon fled.

* * *

 **Introduction is introduction. A look back on the past, some lore moving forwards, and come concrete numbers re the concept of how limited Heroes really are. There may be four Castes, but they are greatly unbalanced. While this isn't a strict number per se, you might imagine it as being 55% Labour, 10% Noble, 5% Hero and 30% Soldier. That's a lot of Soldiers per unit of pop, but keep in mind that every settlement needs a small detachment in order to protect from Grimm until Heroes arrive, and that the Soldier Caste is buoyed by all the failed Heroes.**

 **Next chapter brings the return of the First Quest, and a host of new starters, and, of course, a team of four OC's with deep and dark pasts who will soon hold the key to Remnant. They'll have twin swords that are pistols, and whips that are actually lasers, and each will be three different kinds of faunus at once, but also half-Grimm or half-dragon, and they'll ensnare the hearts of every woman to draw breath in their vicinity.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 12** **th** **February**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	65. Book 5: Chapter 2

**Just to say I know that last chapter was a slow one and it felt slower being on top of two previous no-action chapters. Since I want to write this story in book format, however, that may occasionally happen. The book ended on a climb down of tension after the Mistral mission, and there was no justification starting book five in medias res, since the ending of book four made it clear no dramatic events were expected to happen.**

 **I suppose it only felt slow because it came two weeks after the last, wherein if it were an actual book it might have been a year. Ah well, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 2**

* * *

There was nothing quite as strange as an over-excited Weiss Schnee, and it was that we were subjected to as we were roused from our beds and marched to breakfast, in time to see even Velvet watching with bemused suspicion. Our resident Mage wasn't often an early riser. Despite how she acted, Weiss often needed to be cajoled out of bed by Ruby or Velvet, and only really came alive once she'd had her first meal.

"Someone's excited," Yang said as we were marched out the door into the early morning air. I shivered and drew my cloak tighter about myself. It was still winter, after all.

"The beginning of a new year is a momentous occasion," Weiss remarked. "Though I have to admit it was warmer when we did it. It's been a long winter."

"Don't tell me the chance to see some midgets run through what we did has gotten you this excited."

"It's not that," Blake sighed. "She's excited about working with Miss Goodwitch."

"Absolutely!" Weiss' eyes shone. "I'm going to be a part of a portal array. How incredible is that!?"

I wasn't sure and looked to the others for inspiration, wondering if my not knowing was just another Labour Caste thing. It looked for once that it wasn't, though. No one seemed to understand Weiss' mood, though Ruby gave it her best shot at faking it, cheering through a heavy yawn. It wasn't very convincing and she gave up half way.

"Oh, you're all a bunch of idiots," the Mage snarled. "Let me explain. Miss Goodwitch is going to open a portal to the destination location; one capable of transporting potentially five hundred people. That kind of power is all but impossible for one Mage to have, however. That's where an array comes in. She's going to use my power, and that of everyone else's, and add it to her own."

Ah, that made sense. Sort of. If portals were an easy thing to do then we'd have been using them all the time, not only for Quests but for trade as well. That also explained the large amount of Mages that had been present during our own initiation.

"And you're exciting about being drained like this?" Yang asked sceptically.

"Yes! Well, no… it's not that. The fact that I'll be drained isn't what has me so excited; it's the chance for me to experience an array with someone so skilled at the lead. Miss Goodwitch is going to take control of our magic and shape it to what she needs. Even if I'm not in control I'll be able to feel what she does and how she does it." She paused, waiting for our excitement, but sighed when none came. She gave up and waved one hand. "It's like swimming. She'll be taking my arms and moving them to show me how to swim."

"Oooh…" everyone said at once, finally understanding.

"So, you'll know how to make portals after this?" I asked.

"I'll know the theory, and a have some experience in the practical, but I won't be prepared for long-range portals for some time. There is a raft of things that can go wrong with experimenting, especially when I might open a portal under the ocean or into a mountain. And, of course, I wouldn't have the power required for a long-distance portal."

"What good is it, then?" Ruby asked.

"It's valuable experience!" Weiss yelled, practically offended. "It's knowledge, power, a chance to do something I've never done before." She glared at us and rolled her eyes when it was obvious we were none the wiser. "Ugh, plebeians. If any of you used magic you'd understand."

I'd have to take her word on that, since for me the cold air was still more deserving of my attention than any magical spells we couldn't actually use. We reached the staircases leading up to Beacon's main ground, which were lit from torches whose flames flickered but held firm, set by the teachers no doubt in preparation for the day ahead. The steps were slippery and treacherous, but we made our way slowly up to reach the top, revealing the white-coated plains. Grass and flowers lay buried underneath. There was almost a hundred figures pooled ahead, huddled into a small group.

"That's a lot of people," Nora said. "I thought there weren't many second years."

"Maybe the third and fourths come down to help," Ren offered. "Or they could be a part of the array Weiss spoke of. The rest of us are probably to gather at our given locations."

"I'll be leaving you here, then," Weiss said, turning to face us all. "I'd say good luck but I doubt you need it for something like this. I'll say this, instead." Her eyes hardened, and all of a sudden she stalked forward. I flinched, but she walked past me and stopped in front of Ruby, digging a finger down towards the Reaper's chest. "You!"

"Eh?" Ruby yelped, backing up. "M-Me?"

"Yes, you. I shouldn't have to say this but I know you, so I shall. Do _not_ do anything against the rules today."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"The laws of Beacon exist for a reason. In fact, they're the laws of _every_ Kingdom in this regard. This isn't just a tradition born of convenience or spite, but something necessary for the protection of the entire world." Weis' eyes narrowed to pinpricks. "Do. Not. Help. Anyone." She said each word slowly, punctuating them with another jab of her finger. "There will be a lot of people today who _fail_. They will fail their chance to become Heroes and they will be sent down to the Soldier Caste. This is life, Ruby. I know you'll want to help them, but for the love of Remnant, _don't_. If they're not strong enough to become Heroes then they don't deserve to become Heroes."

"I-I wasn't going to do anything," Ruby protested. She wilted a little under Weiss' disbelieving gaze, and when she couldn't quite meet the Mage's eyes, Weiss turned to Yang instead.

"Keep an eye on her, Yang. You know what she's like."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to get in trouble."

Weiss and Yang stared at one another for a long moment before the Mage nodded and hurried off, leaving the rest of us behind. Ruby pouted and kicked some dirt, mumbling about lack of faith and the fact she wasn't a child.

"Don't think of it like that, sis. Think of it as Weiss knowing how sweet you are and wanting to make sure you don't get in trouble. She's looking out for you."

"Still could have had a little faith."

"I can't say I blame her."

"Yang! You too!?"

Pyrrha clapped my shoulder with a hand, drawing my attention away. "I'm guarding and directing people toward the main hall," she said. "You and Blake are to stop people going down into the Guild Village, right?"

"Yeah. We're watching the cliffs and the stairs."

"I'll see you later, then."

"Come on, Renny," Nora laughed, dragging her friend away. "We have to watch the West Wing."

"The East Wing, Nora."

"Same thing."

Before long it was just Blake and I, each of us holding our cloaks shut as we watched the more exuberant members of the Hunters strike out in search of their designated spots. Ours, quite conveniently, were right where we were – and our task was less to guide people in the right direction and more prevent them going in the wrong.

"Stood here in the cold for two hours," Blake sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

I didn't disagree.

/-/

It only took an hour for the grounds of Beacon to fill with aspiring students. There had to be at least three hundred and fifty students milling around the building and snow-covered grounds of Beacon, all trapped between the North and East Wing, limited in space so that they wouldn't get lost as Miss Goodwitch prepared the portal with Weiss and the other Mage-type Classes.

There was something strange about the students, I felt. It was hard to put into words but they felt younger – and not just be a year, either. They felt two or four years younger; smaller even though some were easily as tall as me. It was in the way they carried themselves, really. The arrogant ones looked pompous and silly, while the nervous ones hunched and looked about anxiously, appearing smaller than they were.

Was this how the upper years had seen us? It felt likely, and also explained why they'd sent us to the worst farming spots in the Emerald Forest and otherwise treated us like we didn't exist. Even Ruby appeared more mature than these students, and she was ironically still a year younger than them. Sixteen, now. She'd had her birthday and we hadn't even noticed. Then again, so had I. Most of us probably had.

The students had already been in to listen to Ozpin's speech, even if it hadn't been much of one for us. They were now in the period of time between learning what their First Quest would be, and waiting for Glynda to open the portal. I'd used that chance to flirt with Weiss and somehow miss Pyrrha's obvious cue to team up. I sighed out loud. How embarrassing.

A crunch of snow caught my attention a little to the left. Not Blake, as she stood further to my right, blocking the staircase down and scaring anyone away who looked to come near. Instead, I noticed a young girl crouched down by the wall to my left, a good ten metres or so away, and well within the bounds of where she was allowed to be.

She was a girl with mousy brown hair that stuck out at odd angles, curly in a way that was obviously uncontrollable. She had pink skin, flushed from the cold, and she cupped her hands before her face to blow warm air into them. The words above her head provided a name, Ellayne, and a Class, Fighter. A subset of Warrior-based Classes, perhaps. She looked nervously out over the gathering of Heroes and hunched a little further into herself.

I shot Blake a look to see what she thought but the Assassin was focused on the task at hand and not paying attention. She was enough to guard the stairs, though, so I plodded over to the girl. She flinched as she heard my footsteps and looked up nervously.

"Hey there," I said. "Is everything okay?"

The girl flinched and brought her knees up, hiding in them for a moment. Her eyes flicked to mine. They were large and green, and obviously nervous. She took a deep breath and visibly tried to relax, managing to at least not look quite so terrified. "H-Hi."

"My name's Jaune," I said, sitting down a little to the side of her. "Second year at Beacon. What's your name?"

"Ellayne…"

"Nice to meet you, Ellayne." I held a hand out, and after a moment's pause she took it. "You here for your First Quest?" I asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Yeah…"

"Nervous?"

She nodded. "I'm… I'm not very strong. I'm worried I won't be able to beat it. What if I fail? What if I have to tell my family I didn't make it into the Hero Caste?"

"I'll bet you're stronger than me when I was in your shoes. I was probably the weakest person in all of Beacon, but I was still able to get past the First Quest. I'm serious," I added when she looked at me like she didn't believe it. "Thing is, this Quest isn't about being super strong. It's about being just strong enough. If you believe you can do it, you will."

She looked up hopefully. "Do you think so?"

"Sure. I've been here before so I know it for a fact. Many of the people here aren't all that strong." I looked out to the other aspiring students. "Most of them are probably worried as well. Thing is, there's nothing against working together and that's how many people got through our First Quest."

"I'm not very good at making friends," Ellayne whispered, eyes on the snow between her feet.

"Neither was I," I admitted. I still didn't feel like I was now; the others had just been ridiculously patient with me. "I'm sure you're not as bad as you think, though. Everyone knows how to make friends. It's just that people get too nervous and that holds them back. Trust me, you'll be okay. Just have a little faith in yourself. You've got this far, right?"

The Fighter's face lit up and she looked up to meet mine. Her mouth opened – for the first time in a smile – but it died an ugly death as she noticed something behind and over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked. Her voice was clipped.

"A-Assassin…" Ellayne breathed.

"It's okay," I said. "Blake's my guildmate and friend. She wouldn't hurt-"

"You shouldn't be here," Blake interrupted. "Get back with the other first years."

"I-I'm sorry," Ellayne stammered, jumping to her feet. "I was-"

"No excuses. Go."

The poor girl dashed away, stumbling in the snow before she caught herself and fled back into the crowd, obviously terrified. I watched her go, then stood with a scowl and turned to Blake. "What the hell was that for? Can't you see how scared she is?"

"I should be asking the same of you, Jaune. Why were you talking with her?"

"Because she needed help!" I yelled.

"And you didn't give it."

Blake's statement, calm and measured, cut through my anger. Any thought that it might have been jealousy on her part died an ugly death. Her eyes weren't angry. They were sympathetic, almost pitying.

"I'll bet Weiss didn't expect you to fall for what she warned Ruby against," she murmured. "I suppose I should have known better. You've always been soft-hearted." Blake's eyes met mine and she nodded to the side, drawing me back to my post. Through it, she kept talking. "I know you want to help these people, Jaune. So do I, and so does Ruby, I imagine. But Weiss was right, even if she made it sound callous. If anyone here isn't strong enough to be a Hero, then we don't do them any favours by helping them succeed."

I couldn't quite meet her eyes. "I wasn't trying to cheat for her…"

"I know. You just wanted to bolster her confidence. Thing is, that same lack of confidence might come back if she became a Hero, and it might not just kill her but the people she loves as a result. That's if she makes it through her First Quest at all. Your interference hasn't exactly helped here."

My head shot up. "What do you mean?"

"I saw someone watching her when she came over here. It looked like he was debating whether to approach or not. He gave up when you did and went elsewhere. I know you only did it out of the kindness of your heart, but this period is to encourage them to team up. You might have cost her that opportunity."

A sense of nausea overcame me as I considered her words, finding little I could argue against. It reminded me of our time here, of me looking to Blake but not having the spine, but also of me making friends with Pyrrha – even if I didn't realise I had at the time. If those two events hadn't happened then I might easily have died. If someone had taken pity on me and talked to me at the time, I'd have clung to them, even if they were a year older than me.

Blake was right. In trying to help, I'd provided the girl a shoulder to lean on, but not allowed her to stand on her own two feet. I'd become a crutch. Or I might have, if Blake hadn't interrupted so quickly and scared her away.

It was cruel and callous, but Ellayne would be better served finding allies among those who could actually help her. If a story of being chased off by a terrifying Assassin would help her do so, then Blake's actions had done more for her than my kindness had.

She knew it, too. Her expression softened. "Don't feel so bad about it, Jaune. This is possibly the one occasion where compassion isn't the right answer. I'd rather you be someone who wanted to help and failed than someone who never cared to try in the first place."

"Thanks. I'm… I'm sorry for messing up."

Blake's hand took mine and squeezed it warmly. She smiled behind her mask, evidenced from the way it crinkled. "You're doing fine. Just be careful in the Quest. If we step in to help someone, even if it's to save their lives, then we have to fail them instantly."

"I know. I'll try not to."

"Give them a little time. Someone seemed to think you could stand up to a Beowolf a year ago. If they hadn't had faith in you, none of this would have happened."

That was true, and a little odd to think about. No one should have left me in a spot where I had to fight a Beowolf alone, that being so far above what a first year was ready for as to be ridiculous. That said it worked out… just. If it wasn't for Blake, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, I'd have died a hundred times over. I caught Blake's meaning, though. We'd be watching people go through similar things, and I'd have to bite back on my desire to help them. Doing so would save their lives but would rob them of the chance to prove themselves.

Everyone here needed to show that they could stand on their own two feet. After all, they wouldn't always have me and the others around to bail them out. _Everything is planned with that in mind, from the speech to leaving us alone in the courtyard. If Glynda wanted to, she could have had the portal ready to go beforehand, but they gave us time to form parties and they're doing the same here._ In hindsight, every action Beacon took made sense. At the time it was terrifying, and that was what the poor girl was going through.

"Just stand tall and look firm," Blake joked. "My face will keep people away."

"Because they're idiots," I remarked. "If they could see your face they'd think twice. Or the men would, at least."

"Don't get cute. We're not supposed to draw attention, so flirting won't get you anywhere."

The tense moment between us evaporated and Blake moved a little further over to retake her position, leaving me to mine. I took a deep breath and stood taller, trying for the imposing statue look Blake had going on. She was right in the fact she scared people away, and it was the same as it had been all year through, even with the newest generation. Few could look beyond her Class. The same was reflected among the students as I noticed several Rogue-Classes banding together off to one side, taking solace in their exile. Others did what Blake had and remained out of the way, knowing that no one would invite or accept them into a party.

It wasn't fair, but life rarely was. At the very least I knew every single person here had a better chance than I did, being both a Blacksmith and massively under-levelled. If I could manage it, then so could everyone else.

Before long, the hour passed, and Miss Goodwitch sent out the signal for everyone to gather, with us pushing to the front. I joined with the rest of the Guild once more, bar Weiss, of course, who knelt to the side concentrating with numerous other Mage-types. Pyrrha winked at me and then nodded to the side, rolling her eyes at the attention she and her Class was receiving. I laughed nervously back but kept it quiet, not wanting to be heard over Miss Goodwitch's instructions to the assembled throng.

The portal flickered and flared to life. It wasn't the first I'd seen, nor the second, but the sudden shock of salty air washing over me was still enough to make me gasp. Others did too, but none so more than the first years, who recoiled from the sight.

"This portal will lead to the designated area," Glynda instructed. "The boundaries of your territory will be the wooden walls of this fallen village. Do not leave it. Should you wish to retreat or should you be injured, you may fall back to any wall, where you will be protected by older students. This will result in you having failed your First Quest, however." The Warlock paused to allow the frantic murmurs and whispers to die down. They all knew what it meant for them to fail. "Pay attention to your reserves, be careful, and above all, fight as the Heroes you claim to be!"

That was the signal. I dashed in with Pyrrha and the others, quickly flanked by the fifty or so students which made up the second year of Beacon. Our job was simple; to spread out and reach the walls as quickly as possible, reaching our assigned spots and holding there, both to provide safety for any retreating students, but also to make sure no larger Grimm from outside made their way into the testing ground.

The moment I passed through the portal the salty scent hit me far greater, and my eyes adjusted quickly to the change in light, flaring slightly as I covered them. We were on a beach, or close to one. I could smell the ocean before I saw it, it being behind the portal, but the village itself was a trading town of some kind with a long wooden jetty off to one side. The walls around it were some kind of stone, sandstone maybe, and the dwellings which made up the village were squat and flat-roofed. The portal had landed us outside the main gates.

"You all know your spots," Glynda called, stepping in behind us. "Get into the gatehouse and up onto the walls. Do _not_ kill any Grimm unless they attack you first or it is to save the life of an aspirant. But remember, doing so will result in their failure. You have your assignments. Go!"

The gates were open – smashed open by the Grimm that had destroyed the place. We ducked in and then twisted left and right, splitting up as we stormed the steps leading up onto the wall and ran across it. Blake and I went left, along with Ren and Nora. The others went right. One bird-like Grimm on the wall squawked but was silenced by someone ahead of me, while those in the village had already begun to react to the sudden incursion, howling in anger and bloodlust.

Blake reached her spot first and stopped, leaving me to run ahead thirty or so metres until I found mine and did the same. Ren and Nora were on the next segment of wall, out of sight beyond several rooftops, and I could see vague shadows on the other end of the village manning the walls in the same spots we were in. The teachers had planned it out well and we covered just about every part of the circumference of the village. I looked behind me but my wall backed onto the beach and the ocean, where no Grimm were likely to come from unless they were amphibious. The opposite wall was the real danger, and those on that part would need to keep their eyes peeled both ahead and behind.

At least until the aspirants started to clear out the Grimm _in_ the village that was. Their fighting would create negativity and draw more Grimm from the surrounding wilderness, and they were ours to deal with. It would be a little ridiculous if the first years were expected to deal with all of that. The First Quest would never end.

The portal flared once more, and in a deluge of brightly-coloured clothing and nervous smiles, the untested legion of students poured out into the city. I wished them luck. They'd need it.

/-/

All in all, not much had happened since the Quest began. It had been going on for an hour now and apart from a few Grimm that wandered too close, there wasn't much excitement to be had. I'd been correct in guessing my wall would be without action, as while I'd seen some Grimm in the ocean, none had been able to get up onto dry land. Blake stole my last kill, too, which led to me shooting her a glum glare and her smirking as she retrieved her knife and climbed back up onto her section.

The Quest was going about as well as it had last year. The hundreds of students who came through had dispersed at different speeds, the more confident or just reckless ones rushing off ahead, and the nervous and weaker ones hanging around behind, much like I had.

There were the cowards too, though I hesitated to call them such, who took one look at the carnage and glumly walked back into the portal, giving up before it had ever begun. I had to wonder why they bothered to show up at all if they weren't going to try, but it was possible they hadn't been given the choice. Family might have pressured them, or perhaps they'd felt trapped by the Caste system and forced into it. That would change now. A Soldier's life awaited them.

On the bright side, there hadn't been a repeat of _my_ disastrous First Quest, which was to say there wasn't the bastard spawn of an Elder Grimm running around chopping people to bits. The village was just full of little Grimm, the kind I'd faced in the Emerald Forest, though more of those were airborne, likely something to do with the climate. Those that trod the ground were squat and strong as opposed to quick and ferocious like the Canis I'd faced.

"See anything?" Blake called. She stood twenty-five or so metres away, having taken a few cautious steps closer without actually leaving her post.

I did the same, taking three or so steps towards her. We were both bored, and there was little to do since no Grimm were testing us from behind. "Nothing here," I called. "Looks calmer than our First Quest was."

"Let's hope the entire year is. Our first was a bit of a bust."

I couldn't argue with that. While everything might have worked out in the end, it was only by dumb luck and dogged determination from all of us. One foot different, or Blake not coming to Atlas, and we'd all be dead.

"There's no Torchwick anymore, so I think they should be okay," I said.

"Hm. Greycloaks, though."

"Hopefully they'll be dealt with before these lot have a chance to go out on Quests. We were early, remember. Most didn't go on a Quest outside the academy for at least six or seven months. I guess we'll have to keep an eye on them."

"Speaking of!" Blake pointed ahead and my attention was caught by a figure scrambling to fight off two lizard-like Grimm, Gekans. It was a dark-cloaked figure wielding a long knife in one hand and with a bow in his or her back. The latter was useless since it looked like the Grimm had gotten the drop on the person.

My hand fell instinctively to Crocea Mors and I bunched my legs. Before reality came back to me, that was. It was with a frustrated sigh that I forced my hands to let go. I couldn't interfere. Not yet.

"It's your call," Blake said, now a little closer and crouched on the wall fifteen metres away. "I can get to them quickly but it'll still take a few seconds."

I swallowed nervously. "Why am I the one making the decision?"

"Because I'm the faster one. I can get there if they need help."

That didn't really answer my question – or explain her reasoning – but such thoughts were torn away when the beleaguered Hero howled in pain, their leg having been slashed. My eyes widened. "Blake, go-"

"HA!"

Something fell from the roof nearby, or from a second-floor window. It landed on one of the Gekans and dragged it down, saving the first's life. The cloaked figure looked back but managed to block the attack in front of him. The two tussled for a while, but the one that had brought the other down managed to kill it and assist the other in dispatching the last Gekan. The two chatted briefly, before the cloaked figure leaned down to bandage his leg and limped on, the two now as a pair.

Blake relaxed and stood, while I let out a long sigh of relief. That had been close. So close that I'd almost sent Blake to intervene and robbed them of a chance to become Heroes.

"It's a surprisingly heavy decision," she whispered. "I was about to attack."

I sighed and wiped some sweat from my brow. "Tell me about it. I wonder if the others are having as much trouble."

"I'm sure they are. Weiss warned Ruby for a reason, after all. You know how she is about Heroes. Yang probably has her hands full keeping her from rushing in to kill the Grimm herself."

That sounded like Ruby, alright. Hopefully she'd have some Grimm to keep her distracted.

"I really want to help them," I admitted.

"You're not alone in that. We have to remember that this is to judge _their_ capability. If we help them here, it'll only lead to them being killed later along. We need to do what's best for them. Not what we want and not what would be best for us if we were in their situation."

"It sounds uncaring…"

"It sounds it, but it's not. We need to let them decide their fates for themselves."

"You saved me," I pointed out.

"We were both students."

"You were as strong as a second year, maybe even stronger."

"That doesn't change the fact. Besides, I only gave you a chance. I bought you time to escape, and chipped in to damage it at the end. It was your will to fight that led to you completing the Quest. All I did was give you that chance."

As we had to now with the students here, she didn't say. I nodded to her, understanding. Maybe I was pushing my own expectations onto these students, imagining myself in their shoes when I should instead accept that they were their own people with their own fears, hopes, and dreams. Who was I to decide they needed to attend Beacon? Maybe they genuinely wanted to know where they _deserved_ to be.

With our little theatre show over, Blake had no excuse not to go back over to her post and did so with a bored sigh. The Quest was about halfway over by now, though I didn't really have any way of measuring it. I'd estimate that three-quarters of the village had been reclaimed, but I knew from personal experience that more Grimm would spawn in the taken parts. The Quest Objectives were to liberate and then _hold_ the village, which meant killing those spawns until the Grimm ran out of steam.

There was still plenty of time for people to run into trouble, and judging by the crowd of students sulking at the gates, many already had. _If I remember right it was about half of the participants who failed on our run. Of that number, only a quarter made it to the second year._

It was hard to tell if this year's batch was doing better or worse.

But it was a shock of curly brown hair that quickly caught my attention. It was the girl from earlier, Ellayne, and she was running down a narrow street near my side of the wall. Not close enough to see me, maybe a few houses in, but enough for me to see her. She was being pursued by four Grimm.

"Jaune," Blake called.

"I see her." I replied, and then lowered my voice. "Come on, Ellayne. You can do it."

The Fighter turned a corner and ducked behind it to catch her breath. She didn't seem to realise the Gekan would follow her regardless, and she screamed as they rounded the corner and lunged for her. She managed to bring her weapon up in time, a short spear, and impale the lead one – much to my relief – but another scored an ugly cut on her arm and she dropped the shield she carried in her other hand. She fell with one Grimm bearing down on her.

"Jaune!" Blake hissed.

"She can still do it," I whispered. "Give her a chance."

Ellayne managed to put a foot into the maw of one of the Grimm trying to bite her, pushing it away and giving her the chance she needed to get to her feet. She grabbed her spear but abandoned the shield to limp away. Two of the Grimm followed, the third still confused over the fact it was clinging to a shield that had been left behind.

 _Two on one is good odds,_ I thought. _You can do it. Just believe in yourself._

The Grimm caught up with her before the next turn. She heard them at the last second and spun to lunge at one with a two-handed grip on her spear. The tip missed, or rather scratched the thick hide and was deflected by it. She brought a hand up to block a claw aimed for her face but it _raked_ across her skin, earning another pained cry. Unused to the pain, she stumbled, the instinctive action allowing her to dodge the attack that might otherwise have decapitated her.

"Jaune!"

"She can do it!" I snapped. "Have some faith in her!"

The Grimm's claws rose and fell. Ellayne screamed as they cut into her back. The second slashed through the haft of her spear, unbalancing her enough that one was able to tackle her to the ground. I bit my lip until it bled, watching as the brown-haired girl cried and covered her face with both hands. Come on. You can do it. Don't give up now! She still had the potential to pass. She-

"Jaune, she's going to die!"

She was going to die. She was going to die because I was determined to see her pass or die trying.

"Someone help me!" Ellayne screamed.

I was already moving. My feet hit the ground hard and propelled me the last few metres to her with a furious roar. Even then, a silvery blade overtook me – puncturing into the eye socket of the Grimm on top of her, about to swing down and end her life. It fell to the side while the second watched on in confusion.

Crocea Mors bit into its skull a second later. The lizard-like thing had a tough hide but that did little against my Strength and I hurled it from its feet and into the air. I swung again as it fell, cutting it in two and spraying the ground before me with blood. The third Gekan, a little further behind, leapt from the building above in an attempt to surprise me. I caught it instead by the throat, slamming it against the nearby building and driving my sword into its stomach. It twitched once and died, right as Blake jogged up.

A body crashed into mine before I could say anything to her, and for once it wasn't Blake's arms that wrapped around me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," the injured girl babbled into me, practically crying in her relief.

Shame and guilt warred within me as I placed my hands on the small of her back, Crocea Mors held awkwardly as I did. Gods, what had I almost done? I'd nearly let her die for the chance to become a Hero. I'd put success ahead of her own safety – with no thought as to what _she_ wanted. Blake had been right to shout at me. I could see that in her eyes as she watched, standing a respectful distance away so as to not frighten the girl. Sadly, that left the difficult task to me, not that I didn't deserve it.

"It's okay," I said. "You're safe now."

"I-I was so scared. They came out of nowhere."

They hadn't, of course. If she'd been paying attention she might have been able to spot them, but she'd clearly been afraid. Even then, four Gekans wasn't a terrifying foe. Difficult, yes, but if she'd had someone to watch her back… if she'd _found_ someone to watch her back…

Either way, I had my responsibility.

"I'll escort you back to the portal."

"Escort…?" Her eyes were wide and afraid. "What… what do you mean?"

Damn it all. This wasn't easy. Maybe the best bet was to just get it over with. "I'm sorry, Ellayne. You didn't pass the First Quest. The rules of Beacon are clear; I can't let you continue on."

"I… I failed?" Ellayne posed it as a question, surprised or shocked, but when she saw me nod, she wailed in despair. "No… no, no, no. I wasn't strong enough. I knew I wouldn't be! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Her tears were the last thing I wanted. I look to Blake for help but she shook her head wildly, making it clear I was on my own. To be fair, an Assassin probably wasn't what the girl needed right now. I took a deep breath, tried to imagine it was one of my sisters, and patted her back. "Hey, it's okay," I whispered in what I hoped was a comforting tone. "Look, not everyone is cut out for this life. You don't need to feel ashamed. Most of the people who pass here still won't gradua-"

"But my parents," the girl blubbered. "They've always been Heroes. They'll never forgive me."

"I'm sure they will," I lied. I had no idea who they were or what they were like. I hoped they would. My heart broke inside as I rubbed my hands over her back, watching Blake watch me with a sympathetic expression. "If your parents love you then they'll want what's best for you. Glory is fleeting. It's… not all it's cracked up to be."

She sniffled loudly and looked up. "R-Really?"

"Really," I said, smiling. "Come on, now. Do you think life as a Soldier is terrible? You still get to save lives and you'll make friends among them. Do all the Soldiers you see _look_ like they're poorly treated?"

"N-No. I guess not…"

"There you go." She was coming around and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe it's not what you wanted, or what you thought you needed, but it doesn't mean you can't be happy. Have a little faith, Ellayne. Everything will work out."

A horn sounded from behind.

Blake and I froze, even if Ellayne had no idea what it was and remained with her face pressed into my breastplate. It was the emergency horn, one provided to each second-year student as a means of announcing an emergency. Mine was hung on my waist. This call came from further down the line, by the gatehouse itself. My eyes looked towards it, seeing the fog washing over the early-morning ocean in thick waves. It rolled and billowed, almost like smoke from a mid-winter fire.

But something else moved within it, several somethings.

They were tall and dark, but not Grimm. They floated above the waves, within the smoke, and as they moved closer the dark shadows began to cover the horizon. They pushed the fog from their path, dispelling it as tall beams of wood pierced through, followed by fabric black in colour and sporting a familiar symbol etched in pale blue. Sails. Ships.

Ships were approaching the shore, and as I watched more appeared – easily fifty or more, and there might easily have been hundreds beyond that, filling the ocean. It was a fleet. Or perhaps even an armada.

"Mistral," Blake breathed, spotting the insignia on the sails. "But the peace- I thought…"

"They weren't waiting for peace," I realised. "They were waiting for the ice to thaw. No army marches through winter. Now that it's nearly spring..."

Blake didn't say a word. She wrenched the horn from her belt and brought it to her lips, blowing out a loud blast that echoed over the village. More caught it and repeated it, students spotting the danger and bringing the First Quest to a crushing, grinding, halt. At the gatehouse Glynda Goodwitch stood, dark cape flapping behind her as she faced the ships.

Despite our best efforts, despite everything Ozpin had tried, peace had not been achieved. The war had begun, and Mistral had just landed its invasion force unchallenged on our very shores. Ellayne, the poor girl, watched it all with wide eyes, before she hid her face against my chest once more. Having failed her First Quest, she was no longer a Hero. She was a member of the Soldier Caste; the very Caste which would be fighting against the invaders who had just landed. The horn had made a liar of me, that or Mistral. The girl in my arms wasn't going to be fine. Things weren't going to work out.

Ellayne's broken sobs were the only thing I could hear.

* * *

 **It's happened. Mistral has invaded, officiating the war that Vale began. I suppose it hardly comes as a surprise to anyone since it would be a rather ridiculous writing sin to tease a war and then just** _ **not**_ **have it happen. There have also been plenty of hints with Oobleck and Ozpin's conversations in the past. While I again can't exactly give the book title away straight away, I'm sure you can guess what it involves.**

 **I also wanted to look at the First Quest (initiation) a little more closely, or rather from a distance, as Jaune was very much IN it the first time. I always wanted it to feel unfair, especially with the level discrepancies, but I also wanted it to make sense from a world lore perspective. Beacon isn't trying to make the most Heroes it can, lacking the resources for that. It's trying to get the best it can from a limited pool, and for that it needs to weed out those not strong enough - no matter the method.**

 **And yes, my comment last chapter about OC's** _ **was**_ **sarcastic. I know 99.9% of people understood that but some genuinely didn't seem to, which is a little scary. But hey – I gave you an OC here. She appeared, was shy, and then failed the First Quest and will be thrown out of the Hero Caste in disgrace. In a very real sense she is an example of what could, and possibly should, have happened to Jaune. Or, if you like, what _does_ happen to a lot of applicants. Also, because I know there are some lore lovers out there; if someone like Ellayne were to have a child, it would likely still be a Hero Class, and the child _would_ have the chance to attend a school and try for their own First Quest. It's the Class that matters, not the Caste it came from or its background. Hence why even if Jaune _was_ a one-in-a-million Knight born from an NPC family, he would have still been allowed to try and become a Hero.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 19** **th** **February**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	66. Book 5: Chapter 3

**Here we go. We're jumping into the action in book five fairly swiftly, which was why I really did need chapter one of it to be a slow one. Would have been a bit wild to go in heavy and never lessen it.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

* * *

 **Book 5: Chapter 3**

* * *

As the first ships landed a sense of detached horror fell over us all, and it might have led to disaster were it not for Miss Goodwitch's calm. The Warlock strode forward, barking out instructions left and right. She tool hold of the situation and forced us to move, turning what was a gaggle of wide-eyed teenagers into the Heroes we were supposed to be.

"Create a shield behind the aspirants," she ordered. "Keep the Grimm at bay. All aspirants return through the portal immediately. I shall say again, the First Quest is over. All aspirants are to return to Beacon _immediately_. Don't let the Grimm through - and someone alert the headmaster. Hurry, everyone. Move, move, move!"

All across the abandoned village students hurried to obey, the older ones falling back slowly and creating an interlocking wall of steel to keep the Grimm still in the village at bay. The younger ones, afraid and uncertain, stole glances towards the ships that had landed, even as wooden ramps were lowered down onto the beaches. Miss Goodwitch didn't let them tarry, however. She ushered them on, instructing others to lead them through the portal and ensure none remained.

I pushed Ellayne towards the portal, urging her forwards. The girl, tears still in her eyes, shot me one last look before she fled through with a panicked sob. I might have followed but for Miss Goodwitch stalking towards us. She snapped a hand towards Blake and I. "Mr Arc, Miss Belladonna. You are both with me."

"Yes ma'am." I stammered.

Blake nodded immediately.

Neither of us dared disobey. We fell in line on either side and a little behind the Warlock, creating the vague sense of two Heroes guarding an important diplomat, except that the diplomat was stronger than both combined. I kept a hand on the hilt of Crocea Mors, despite not knowing what I could hope to do against an army. It somehow made me feel a little safer.

The huge ships of the Mistral fleet towered above us as we neared, their black and blue sails resplendent in the early morning mist and sunlight. Up close the ships were constructed of dark-red wood, well-polished and free of barnacles, suggesting they'd been built in a hurry, probably through the winter. Had Mistral done that on the chance peace negotiations failed, or had they never intended for them to succeed in the first place?

Armoured figures were descending the ramps to gather in disciplined columns and squares at the bottom. Horses were led off others, laden with supplies and material. Their armour was a mixture of black and gold, though again each featured the tell-tale black tabard with the blue insignia of Mistral emblazoned on the front and back of the chest. They were impressive in their discipline and cut an intimidating sight. Despite that, many of them watched _us_ nervously, like we were the ones who might cause a scene.

"Keep your mouths shut," Glynda hissed. "Allow me to handle the talking. Do not allow your feelings to show."

I thought she meant fear at first, in which case I'd already failed because my eyes were wide and my knees knocked against one another, but a second later I realised it wasn't that at all, but anger and indignation. Mistral was invading our country. But Heroes were above Kingdoms. We existed to protect _all_ people. It sounded like so beautiful a concept, but faced here now with the reality of my own impotence, I couldn't help but shake.

Our approach had not been missed, of course. A figure in resplendent armour of golden-black dismounted a pure white warhorse and handed its reins to a retainer. He moved towards us, and two Soldiers fell in line behind in mirror to ourselves. Yet more watched on, some from the boughs of the ships and some from the ground. There were a thousand or more eyes on us; six people meeting in the middle of two armies.

The man in the lead reached up to remove his helmet. Long, brown hair fell out, and I realised the impressive breastplate wasn't for show. We stood before a woman, though her face made it clear any such distinction was meaningless. Man or woman, hers was an expression carved from rock, with an angular chin and a bold nose. Her eyes, blue and sharp, met roved over Blake and I dismissively, before they fixed on Glynda. She placed one hand on her chest and bowed. Her Class denoted her an Archer, though she carried no bow and instead had a sword strapped to one hip.

"I give you my greetings, honoured Heroes. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Glynda regarded the woman without any of the fear I felt should have been expected. "You have landed illegally on Vale's shores," she said. "And I see you have an army behind you. The last I heard was that a peace deal was being brokered. What has happened to that?"

"I am afraid the peace deal failed, honoured Hero," the woman said, standing tall once more. "We too believed it close to fruition, but Vale's Royal Family refused to play blood price for those that had been slain. Such could not be accepted, and the diplomats were expelled. Peacefully, of course. We have adhered to all laws."

War had laws? I wanted to call the woman out on that, but realised I didn't know myself. There was obviously _some_ level of law behind it, otherwise Glynda wouldn't have mentioned the landing being illegal, and Mistral would have had no requirement to let the diplomats go unharmed. I was out of my depth, horrifically so.

Glynda, luckily, was not. "It is war, then. It has come to this."

"I am afraid so, good Heroes. I am but the Vanguard, and my task is to establish a beachhead. You need fear no harm from me or mine to the local populace. I will, however, be forced to demand this village's immediate surrender."

"Your information is outdated. This village fell to the Grimm several weeks ago."

The soldier's eyes strayed to the village behind us, and I bore witness to a surprising anger in her gaze. It burned there for a moment, before she tore her eyes away and scowled. "Monstrous beasts," she spat. "We did not realise. All of Vale has our condolences for its loss. Such a village did not deserve so gruesome a fate."

"Weren't you going to attack it anywa-" My words cut off as Blake's elbow slammed into my stomach. She stared at me meaningfully, but it was Miss Goodwitch's arctic gaze that silenced me. She looked furious. I surrendered instantly. "S-Sorry."

"Please ignore my student," Glynda said. "Today has been a difficult day."

"He is no doubt angered by the devastation here," the woman replied, missing the point of my frustration somewhat. Maybe she was doing that on purpose to avoid an incident. "I am angered also, as is everyone here. There is nothing to forgive. I must ask, however, your portal... if the villagers here have all been slain then what is the purpose for that construct? The Treaty does not allow for Heroes to interfere in any war declared, even for the evacuation of Soldier or NPC Classes."

Glynda frowned. "Not that you would accuse me of such."

"O-Of course not! I am simply enquiring. My superiors would demand an answer from me when they land. It would be remiss of me not to ask. I mean no insult, certainly not to Heroes like yourselves."

"Beacon was conducting its First Quest in the area, in efforts to reclaim this village and test our aspirants for the academic year ahead. Your invasion has come at an inopportune time and we were forced to abandon the Quest." The irritation in Miss Goodwitch's voice was obvious, and I couldn't help but think it was a little mistimed, mostly because we were three against what might have been three thousand. The woman would laugh in our face, surely. She'd maybe make some snide jab of an apology, saying she was `oh so sorry` and maybe they could invade at a time more convenient to ourselves.

The enemy commander did not. She fell to one knee, instead. "You have our utmost apologies, honoured Heroes. It was not our intention to impede on this most holy task." The woman unbuckled her sword and placed it down on the sand. "I am the one who commanded the journey and chose the destination. If you wish it, I shall accept whatever punishment you deem fit."

What?

The woman sounded genuinely horrified, or even ashamed! Her head was aimed toward the floor, her body exposed. Even those alongside her seemed troubled, though more in the sense of genuine sorrow than being nervous we might do something. Blake looked surprised, too. She hid it well, but I could tell.

 _It's the treaty,_ I realised a moment later. _That and the fact these are Mistral Soldiers. Mistral loves their Heroes, and I guess since we can't interfere with their war, they'd technically not feel any anger towards us, either._

It was an odd concept. We were Vale citizens and they were from Mistral. They should have hated us on sight, yet this woman had been unbearably frank with them, even going so far as to explain her reasons for being here, her mission, and what she intended to do now that she'd landed. She didn't seem even the slightest bit afraid that we would tell anyone or interfere. In fact, she seemed more concerned that she'd interfered with _our_ work.

That was madness. Was she basically saying that if she'd known we were here, she'd have delayed the invasion of our country for a few hours so we could finish our First Quest? That was ridiculous!

"It is not my place to punish you," Glynda said, not quite as on the back foot as me, or maybe just experienced enough not to show it.

"If you wish to continue the First Quest, we can wait." The woman offered. "I can have my forces surround the village and prevent Grimm from interfering. We would, of course, allow any failed aspirants to leave with you. We would not seek to take advantage of an event like this to harm fresh recruits."

"That is generous of you, but we've already called the event off. We'll find our own method of selection, commander. Do not worry for us."

"I see." The woman nodded once. "I again apologise. As this village is officially abandoned, would you have any exception to us taking it for our purposes?"

Glynda eyed the abandoned walls. "I can hardly stop you, commander. Do as you will. I would, however, request an hour to ensure all aspirants are reclaimed safely."

"You shall have it, honoured Hero. Should you need more time simply ask and we shall deliver."

"You have our thanks." Glynda turned around, nodded to us, and then stepped back toward the portal, leaving Blake and I to hurry after her. The entire time my back was tensed, expecting an arrow to blossom from it or the charge to be sounded. It never was, of course. Mistral would not do such a thing, but that didn't stop the fear. Nor did it stop the questions from rushing around inside my head.

"We return to Beacon," the Warlock said, perhaps sensing my feelings, or just seeing the obvious question.

"And then what?" I asked.

"And then, Mr Arc, things become truly complicated."

/-/

The three of us were the last to come through the portal back into Beacon, and true to Glynda's warning it was to a school in _absolute chaos_. The new students milled around and yelled at the top of their lungs. I imagined they'd been talking at one point but the sheer volume made that impossible. Now it was just a mob of frightened children.

I saw Ruby, Pyrrha and the others surrounding them, basically forming a loose wall to keep the students stuck in the gardens and prevent them getting lost. Having no idea what we were to do, Blake and I stood awkwardly on either side of Miss Goodwitch as she descended from the portal down onto the grass. She waved her hand and the portal slowly faded behind her, the Mages – Weiss included – breathing sighs of relief as the drain on their power was cut.

That didn't do much for the panic, though. Ozpin had appeared at the entrance to Beacon Academy, too, no doubt drawn by the noise and wondering what was going on. Port and Oobleck were beside him.

Miss Goodwitch opened her mouth to speak but closed it without saying a word. She inspected the crowd, sighed, and then raised one hand into the air.

An explosion of purple energy detonated ten feet or more above her. It was a dull sound unlike an explosion, but impossible to describe. It was like the sickly, ill, cousin of an explosion. It was loud enough to silence everyone, however, and the Warlock took advantage of that.

"All aspirants are to be taken to the cafeteria where they will be fed and kept for the time being. Mages and those who were a part of the portal array shall see to this. New students, I will ask you now for calm." The way she said it made it sound less like a request and more a threat. She was asking now. She'd force the issue if they didn't.

True to form, none dared speak. The Warlock had a way with words. Weiss and the other magic users pushed themselves up onto their feet and moved towards the aspirants, though not without worried or curious looks towards us. I mouthed the word `later` to Weiss and she nodded. I was fairly sure she'd interrogate a first year in the cafeteria before that, though.

It took longer than would have been liked for the green to be cleared. It wasn't that the new students were stubborn so much as that they were in shock, and it hardly helped that the Mage-types were exhausted from the array.

Port moved to assist them, the Cavalier adding his impressive voice and gusto to the affair, promising fine food and drink and finally bringing a little more life back to the procession. I caught sight of Ellayne among them. She looked small and alone, like someone who had just seen the manner of their own death. Given what we'd faced on the beach there was a good chance she had.

Once they were gone, Miss Goodwitch turned back to us all. "The First Quest has been cancelled. While I'm sure all of you are more concerned with what the war will mean for Vale, and rightly so, there is still this matter to deal with. We must know who is to pass and who is to fail."

"Can't we just run it again?" Yang asked.

"We could cut out those who already failed," Cardin added gruffly. "Send them home and run a smaller Quest for the ones who made it through. That would be the fairest solution."

A few others seemed to agree, each adding their own thoughts, though most were centred on putting the students through another test of some kind. That might well be necessary considering the number of applicants. I wasn't sure if Beacon could actually afford to host that many.

"Running another Quest is not an option," Miss Goodwitch said. "Our time will soon be taken up with matters far more important. Yours, as well. Although we cannot fight in times of war, we Heroes are far more active than normal. No, we cannot afford to hold another First Quest."

There was silence all around. After a long moment Pyrrha stepped forward, speaking for all of us. "Then what do we do?"

"We will first of all cut the chaff, but we shall have to teach those who remain. We will see in time who can stay and who cannot. Those who retreated early would have already had their names taken by those manning the portals. Is that not correct?" She looked to two students in particular, who nodded and held up some sheets of paper. "Good. Those who retreated have failed. Those who were injured and had to be rescued have failed. All that remains is for those who were failed but did not reach the portal to be accounted for. I suppose you all have some who were in that situation."

There were several murmurs of assent, Blake among them. We'd been manning all the walls so it was possible, or even probable, that more students had been about to fail or had been on their way out when the fleet landed. Ellayne was among that number, not having reached the portal and been officially failed, but having already accepted aid from Blake and I.

"I shall take details of those individuals now. Come and see me before we address the students."

Plenty of people moved to do so, Ren, Nora and even Ruby among them, with names of those who had failed or were about to. Miss Goodwitch listened to each and wrote the names down on the lists the other students had already created. As the crowd thinned, it came to our turn and Blake took a step forward.

My hand caught her wrist.

"Jaune? What are-?" She cut off. Her eyes narrowed. She knew instantly. "No. No way."

"Blake, please…"

"You-" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you even understand what you're asking? She failed, Jaune. She failed her First Quest! She isn't cut out to be a Hero."

"Was I, Blake? I only got through mine because you helped me. Me and that girl… we're the same."

"I helped you against a Grimm so powerful it should not have _existed_ there! She struggled to fend off four minor Grimm. You risked your life to fight to the death against an enemy far above you. She threw down her weapons and fled for her life. It's not just in what you _could_ do, but what you were _willing_ to do." Blake's eyes flashed dangerously. "The two of you are not even _remotely_ similar."

The amount of vitriol in Blake's voice shocked me. It wasn't that it was aimed at her, but more the way she'd aimed it at the _insinuation_ of me being like Ellayne. In a way it was flattering. I _had_ fought the Canis at first, and then tried to fight the Beowolf, even staying in a misguided attempt to help Blake, who I'd thought was in danger. I'd then joined forces with Pyrrha, Ren and Nora to face and kill it.

In that, I could admit I'd done more than Ellayne. She'd been beset by easily killed Grimm, and she was an actual Hero Class, which meant she not only had more tools than I did, but was probably a higher level than I'd been, to boot.

But was that really a reason to fail her? Was it a reason to send her to the slaughter? Even if she went to some training camp first, it would probably be a fast-track one. Vale was going to need Soldiers for the war. Would she have to stand and fight in it before the year was out? That just wasn't fair.

And really, it was my fault. I'd survived the First Quest because I'd been able to team up, and Blake had saved me because I caught her attention in the hour before it started. Ellayne had been granted that same hour, but I'd interfered in it and cost her a chance of meeting someone to team up with. Ellayne could grow stronger. I was proof of that. Neither us had technically been strong enough to pass on our own, but I'd grown into what I was now and she could too.

"Mr Arc," Miss Goodwitch said, stepping up to us. "I noticed that you had an aspirant with you at the end. Is that another name to add to the list?"

"Yes," Blake said.

"No," I echoed.

Glynda stared at us both.

I took the moment's silence, bumbling the words in my haste. "She didn't fail. Blake thought she did but the fleet arrived before the Grimm attacked her. She was distracted by that and I slew the Grimm that came up behind her. That was after the horn was blown."

"Didn't Miss Belladonna just say she failed?"

"She didn't see it from a good angle," I said, the lie coming easily. "She probably saw me kill the Grimm and assumed I'd intervened. That wasn't the case, ma'am."

"Hm. Miss Belladonna?"

"I…" Blake's eyes were wide as she stared between me and the teacher. I tried my hardest to appeal to her without making a sound. She met my gaze, swallowed, and then turned back to Miss Goodwitch. "I… I might have been mistaken…"

Relief, like a wave, washed over me.

"Is that so?" Glynda asked.

"I… Yes… I didn't see it properly…"

"Very well." Miss Goodwitch nodded and didn't add a name to the list. She turned back around, moving towards the others and speaking to Ruby, who nodded and listed a few more names.

I turned to Blake with a wide smile. "Blake…"

The Assassin didn't smile back. She glared at me.

"I-I'm sorry, Blake. I'm sorry I had to make you lie like that. It's just… Ellayne…" I trailed off, and she held the glare for a few long seconds. Eventually, however, it faded. Blake ran a hand through her hair and sighed dramatically.

"You hardly need to explain yourself to me. I know full well why you did it, even if I don't agree. It's done now." She sighed again. "I don't want this to come between us. Not now. Not with everything that's going on."

"It won't," I promised. I took both her hands in mine and smiled down on her. I could see where she was coming from, even if I didn't agree with it. And on it coming between us, nothing of the sort would happen under my watch. That she was willing to lie for me, believe in me, meant more than I could explain. I tried to put it into words regardless. "Blake, thank you. You've no idea how much this means to me."

"I have a feeling I don't," she said, shaking her head. Her fingers curled around mine. "You're not the same as her, Jaune. It's completely different. And this… this is on your head. No one will find out from me, but whatever happens, good or bad, you have to remember that this was _your_ call. I wanted to fail her. I still do. She's not ready for this."

"Were any of us, Blake? Was I?"

To my surprise, she nodded. "Yes. I was ready. And though you may not believe it, you were ready, too. You may not have been strong or skilled, but you were prepared to do what was needed. You were ready up here," she took her hand from mine and tapped her head, "and down here." The other touched her breast.

"And Ellayne isn't?" I asked.

"For her sake, I hope she is."

There was no time to talk more on the matter. Miss Goodwitch went to see to the new students and explain the situation to them. Oobleck and Ozpin stepped towards us. Their faces were grim, their postures rigid. Of those that remained, forty or so second years, none failed to sense the mood, and all became silent the moment they approached.

"All of you come with us," Ozpin said.

No one asked why. No one needed to. As one, we followed.

/-/

"I'm afraid it is time for a lesson we hoped you would not have to learn," Ozpin said, stood behind Oobleck's desk in the man's classroom. We'd been joined once more by Weiss and the other Mage-types, all of whom wore their shock as we had when the realisation first hit. No one spoke and all watched silently as Ozpin allowed his eyes to wander over us. "War has befallen our country. And as Heroes, we remain the lone candle against the shadows. I wish that I could tell you more here, but I must travel to the city and speak with the Noble Caste, and speak with other Heroes in Vale. The entire country must be prepared."

The Sage finished with a nod and stepped back, not waiting for any response before he marched out of the room. Ozpin had always been unreadable but this seemed to have shaken even him, and while there was no fear in him, the man's anger shone through.

Oobleck, by comparison, managed a modicum of calm as he stepped behind his desk. The Alchemist took a long sip from his mug, sighed, and placed it down on the table. Only then did he address the waiting audience.

"War has been declared between Mistral and Vale. Negotiations have failed. Calm minds have failed. All of Remnant will regret this choice, as it has every war that preceded this one. But this does not change reality; no matter how much we might wish it. Mistral and Vale are now at war. The sooner you all accept that, the easier things will be.

"Many of you may be wondering _why_ ," he continued. "I cannot answer that. I expect in time that a reason will be concocted, but thoughts of doubt and inquiry must be pushed to the back of your minds. Now is a time for action. Now is a time where we _must_ act, and quickly."

One of the doors to the left opened suddenly, and two members of the Labour Caste entered dragging a long cart with them. Stacked on top of it were bushels of cloth, each a dark green in colour. I tried to sit a little taller to see what they were, but the fabric was folded and hidden. Luckily, Oobleck moved over and picked one up, dismissing his helpers with a nod. He turned back and unfolded the garment.

It was a dark green tabard. It was akin to a one-piece segment of cloth with a hole for the neck and two equally-large ones for the arms. It connected at the shoulders and below the shoulder, somewhere above the hip. It then split again at the thigh and ran down the front and back. When worn, it looked like it would sit _over_ armour, and basically cover the chest, sides, back and the front of the legs, down to the knee.

There was also an intricate symbol on the front woven in golden thread. It wasn't the crossed axes of Vale, but rather an oddly complex one. I could make out a circle with wings, a laurel leaf below and two axes in the centre, facing in the opposite direction. Beneath that was a sword pointed down, with two sharp blades on either side of it.

"This is the combined symbol of the four major Kingdoms," Oobleck explained. "It represents our desire to work together for a common goal, even when our Kingdoms are not at peace. You will each wear this tabard and carry the symbol, which will identify you as Heroes to Soldiers of both sides of the war. This is, of course, to prevent any accidents breaking the Grand Treaty. The emblem marks you as neutral; the colour your sole tie to the Kingdom of Vale. Remember this. All that we do is beyond the Kingdom. It is beyond fealty. Collect one of these before you leave here today."

"And make no mistake, students, but you will need these. Without, there is the potential for Soldiers on either side to mistake you as enemies. That cannot be allowed to happen. I have taught you all of the Grand Treaty and the importance of maintaining it. Mistral feels the same way in this matter, and will be sending Heroes of their own to Vale to assist us."

"Assist us in what?" someone yelled. "And why would we need _Mistral_ Heroes?"

"You will need it," Oobleck said, "to fight the hordes of Grimm that will soon descend on us."

His words were met by complete silence.

"Does that surprise you so? War leads to death and death leads to suffering. The negativity that will be felt across Vale from this war will _shatter_ the bounds of reality. Grimm will spawn in numbers rarely seen before, often around epicentres of violence or grief." Oobleck gestured to a map of Vale behind him. "What's worse, Soldiers normally left to defend villages will be called away, while others may be weak from fending off attacks. This places the Labour Caste in great danger. We cannot afford for more villages and towns to go the way of the one you visited this morning."

A cloying fear took over me and I swallowed heavily. Mom, Dad, all my sisters… Would they be okay? Was the war going to reach Ansel, as well? It seemed inevitable that it would. I didn't know what to do.

"Your tasks in these dark times will be to protect the people and the armies, and yes, that means of _both_ sides." There was a clamour of noise at that, people suddenly surging to their feet and crying out in protest. I remained silent, too distracted to feel any anger.

"Why should we help them?"

"They're the ones who invaded us!"

"It's their fault. Let them burn!"

Oobleck slammed a fist down on the table. "SILENCE!"

The sheer anger, from a man normally so calm, was enough of a shock to earn it. He didn't let up, however, and continued in a furious voice. "You have your duty as Heroes and that is to the people. All people. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale; it does not matter who is in danger. We shall protect them! Anyone who disagrees with that should leave now, but know that you shall _never_ be allowed to return."

He paused for emphasis, and I wondered if anyone would take up the offer. No one did, of course. There was an army on our doorstep. Being put into the Soldier Caste was suddenly a very frightening possibility.

"No one wishes to take my offer?" Oobleck asked. "Good." His voice lowered, becoming a more lecturing tone once more. "You must understand, students, that nationality matters little here. If you were to allow an army from Mistral to be killed by Grimm, then the resultant negativity would spawn more, creating a cascade effect that would cause _our own_ people to be slaughtered. The same goes in reverse, and is why Mistral Heroes will fight and die to protect _our_ men and women, because they know that the Grimm will only make what is already a tragedy that much worse." He reached over to touch the tabard he'd laid on the desk. "You will recognise those Heroes by the same tabards you will wear, except that theirs shall be black and gold. Treat them with respect, for they are as eager for this war as you are. Remember that."

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald. They'd expressed such disdain towards the idea of a war actually taking place. I hoped they were okay, though given Cinder's position I doubted anything bad could have happened to her. _Unless the Greycloaks got to them, that is…_

"But what will we be doing?" Yang asked, standing up. "We're going to be killing Grimm, I get that. How are we meant to find them, though? What's our job?"

"Thank you for asking, Miss Xiao-Long," Oobleck said, nodding for her to take a seat. "Your tasks in this war will be straightforward, though very difficult. You will be undertaking individual Quests set by Beacon, and these will be updated as required. You will strike out, fulfil these Quests, and then return to Beacon to recover and be issues another. What these Quests might entail will be varied, though mostly focused on slaying Grimm. You may be tasked with defending a town or village from increased Grimm activity in the region. You may need to defend a wounded army cut off and surrounded, or you may even be forced to accompany one such force and slay any Grimm that arise as a result of the army's actions."

"This will," he stressed, "inevitably force you to work alongside or protect Soldier Caste members from Mistral. Again, I implore you to think of what is best for the Kingdom and not what is best for your own anger. The Grand Treaty protects so many people. It is the pinnacle of co-operation between our Kingdoms. It _must_ be maintained."

"What about lessons?" Weiss asked. "Are those over?"

"They are postponed, Miss Schnee. At times when you return to Beacon you may study and seek out teaching as you desire. However, the war will inevitably take precedence and I believe we will all be busy in the coming months. You should not worry about your education, however. You will be completing more than enough Quests to pass the year, and all will pay in full."

No one really commented on that. It didn't feel right to talk about money at a time like this. Nothing Oobleck was saying was particularly complicated, but my head was swimming nonetheless. I wasn't the only one, either. Ruby had bit her lip so hard it _bled_ , while Blake's eyes were tiny pinpricks of yellow, angry beyond belief.

Myself? I had no idea. I was more afraid than angry, and I was fairly sure my own fear wasn't nearly as kind-hearted as Ruby's, who no doubt was worried for all the people who might be hurt. I was worried for me, my family, and for what the Guild might be thrown into.

We were strong. We'd completed so much more than many others had. I had to believe in that, and believe in my Guildmates. They were all stronger than me, anyway. _I won't let them down,_ I promised. _I couldn't fight Tyrian in Mistral, but it'll be different here. I'll die myself before I have to pick four others to risk their lives for me._

"There are no other questions? Good. Come down and collect your tabards, then wait in groups in the main hall. Ozpin will soon return, and I'm sure he will have some idea of what Quests we can provide for you all." Oobleck stood and held a fist to his chest. "Fight well, look after one another, and remember that a living Hero can save so many more than a dead one. Come back alive. That goes out to all of you."

/-/

Our Guild, the Hunters, was silent as we readied ourselves. Saddlebags had been provided by the school and were ready for us at the stables, even as men and women rushed around to saddle and tack our mounts for the journey ahead. The Labour Caste couldn't take part in the war, but that didn't mean they couldn't put some effort in. That was evidenced by the way the stable hands rushed around, fighting with stiff leather and bottles of oil to prepare the mounts.

Faith was brought towards me, and in a rare show of camaraderie she only gnawed on my shoulder half-heartedly. I petted her head, equally distracted. It looked like she could sense my mood. Most of the horses could, shifting nervously and flicking their heads at the wind. Only Ruby's stood still, utterly calm in the Reaper's gentle hands.

"Pyrrha's coming back," Weiss reported, suddenly looking up from where she was strapping her sheathe to her mount's flank. She left the task, as did we all, to meet the Champion half way. She was panting and slick with sweat but waved a wooden canister before her. The gesture she made towards her throat was clear and I took it quickly, uncorking it and drawing out the parchment inside.

I scanned through it while the others waited. Blake coughed meaningfully, threateningly, and I realised everyone was on the verge of strangling me for not reading it out loud.

"We're headed east. There's a small walled town several kilometres in from the shoreline called Caddin's Rest. It's one of the closest towns to where the Mistral forces landed, so Ozpin thinks it's one of the ones in the most danger of being attacked. Our job is to reach it and kill any Grimm that spawn, and then protect the area until the fate of the town is decided."

"The fate of the town?" Nora asked.

"It says that if Mistral captures it, they'll be required to leave a garrison of Soldiers to defend it. If Vale defends, then they'll reinforce it. Either side can defend it but our job is to make sure the Grimm that spawn during and after the fight don't cause a massacre."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, then," Yang said with a laugh. It was obvious she was trying to convince herself more than anyone, but we all laughed along, hoping it was true.

"Nothing we haven't handled before," I echoed, placing a foot into the stirrup and hauling myself up. Faith took a step to the left, sensing my nerves, but otherwise held. The others mounted alongside me, and each of us now wore the dark green tabards with the combined insignia on our chests.

Our horses had also been coloured with such, caparisons matching the same green and emblem four times, one on either side of the fore and hind legs. All together in our matching regalia, we must have made for an inspiring sight. Perhaps that was the point of it all. There were others, too, struggling with their own mounts and desperately trying to get ready – while yet more streamed out of the gates and galloped away. Second years, third years, fourth years and even older Heroes who _must_ have been professionals, but had no doubt come for guidance on where to attend. We were but a small part of something much larger. A single grain of wheat in a field.

I spared a final glance towards the towers of Beacon Academy, and the multi-coloured rooftops of the Guild village that dwelled below. It felt too much like I was saying goodbye and I forced myself to turn away, looking out of the gates and towards the east. There was no telling what we'd find.

Blake nudged her mare up beside mine. Her dark cloak hid her face from view, bit I caught her eyes watching me, offering what silent support she could. The Assassin nodded once, and that was all I needed. It would be fine. We'd all watch out for one another.

I dug my heels in and cracked the reins, everyone doing the same behind without a single instruction. As the war began, we streamed out of the gate with a hundred or more other Heroes, each splitting into smaller parties and spreading out ain all directions. So few, but each required, to protect an entire country embroiled in war.

No pressure, then...

* * *

 **So, there were some crazy ideas going around last chapter. Things like how Mistral had invaded early to capture or kill the aspirants, or to interfere so that no new Soldiers would be inducted this year. A lot of that was a little off the mark since Mistral would have had to plan a landing like this** _ **weeks**_ **in advance, and were probably at sea for two or three days, ensuring that all their ships could land together. Meanwhile Beacon picked their portal last second, and only Glynda and Ozpin might have known in advance where it was. Sure, Mistral could** _ **guess**_ **a ruined village, but there's no guarantee it would be on the coast, and what would they be killing? Untrained Soldier recruits? Heroes they will almost certainly need to fight off the Grimm should they win the war?**

 **It's also worth remembering the snippets of Mistral's culture I provided in their book. That it's a very strict, religious and cultural place, where Caste Roles are deeply respected and adhered to, along with their implications. As such, they would hardly land and kill a bunch of untrained potential Soldiers, driving everyone to hate them on day one and ensuring that if they** _ **do**_ **win and capture Vale, there will be fewer Heroes to defend them against the Grimm.**

 **But we'll see more of that later. And yes, Jaune lied for Ellayne's sake. She didn't appear again here, but she will appear again. Don't worry.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 26** **th** **February**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	67. Book 5: Chapter 4

**Just a note to people that whatever Jaune said in the early part of this story is always** _ **Jaune's**_ **knowledge, which can be incomplete. For instance, we discovered recently that Heroes make up a much smaller portion of the population than expected, whereas Jaune once said it was 25%. This is no retcon or accident, but a sign of his lack of understanding. After all, he didn't know that failed Heroes became Soldier Caste either, which is why the Soldier Caste is inflated compared to the Hero Caste. Jaune honestly thought there were some Classes which just were `Soldiers`, despite that not being the case. He grew up in a small village, after all. The closest he ever came to a Hero would be when one came to commission a weapon from his dad.**

 **He just didn't have all the answers and was guessing on most things.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 4**

* * *

It was the thick, black smoke billowing slowly above the treetops that brought us to a halt. Blake saw it first, holding a hand up at the front of the procession, the rest coming to a slow stop behind and beside her. I'd been at the back with Ruby, absorbing what hints on horse riding I could, but I nudged Faith forwards to see what the ruckus was about. It didn't take long to spot the smoke, nor to figure out what it meant.

"You think it's from Caddin's Rest?" Pyrrha asked.

"That or the site of a battle," Blake said, taking a hold of her reins as her mare shied and started to fidget. "The smoke is dark."

"Does that mean something?" I asked.

"It means they're burning something – and not at a campfire."

"Could the town be on fire?"

Blake shook her head. "Not enough smoke."

The others shuffled nervously, the tightening and creaking of reins and leather the only sound other than short breaths and the clack of hooves on the rocky ground. No one wanted to be the first to say anything. Neither did I, but someone had to make the decision.

"We keep moving. Whatever is there, it's our responsibility to handle. You remember what Oobleck said; we can't afford to be held back by fear."

"I'm not afraid," Ruby said. It was a lie but I appreciated it, especially as she nudged her mare to stand beside mine and nodded. "We're Heroes. Our job is to be brave where others can't be. Whatever we see out there isn't going to compare to what happens if we let Grimm hurt people."

"Well said," Ren complimented, nodding. "Forgive my moment of hesitation."

"We all did it, Renny," Nora laughed.

"Sheesh, since when is my little sister supposed to be the one giving _me_ a pep talk? Dad would laugh himself silly."

It was forced, even I could see that. Everyone laughed and smiled, but there was tension behind it – and that wasn't likely to change anytime soon. It was enough though; enough to give us what we needed to continue.

But when we cleared the forest several minutes later and came out into the farmland that surrounded Caddin's Rest, that bravado was sorely tested. The town itself was a stone-walled keep with a shorter wooden bailey around a collection of houses and huts. More dotted the countryside outside, interspersed between stretches of flat farmland and rolling hills dotted with cattle. It would have been beautiful, if not for the state of the land.

The fields were torn and muddy, turned from fertile farmland into a quagmire of churned mud and grass capable of swallowing a man whole. Poles, spikes, and weapons stuck from it at odd angles, half-buried in some cases and sticking tall like strange decorations in others. Flags, banners, and pennants were squashed down and tramped, though some fluttered lazily from poles trapped in the mud. Those that did looked all the sadder for it, for the emblem of Vale flew proudly over a field of mud and death, while that of Mistral flew over the keep and town beyond.

"We're too late," Ruby breathed. The Reaper's eyes were wide as she took in the carnage. "We took too long…"

I nudged her elbow with mine. "Not necessarily. Ozpin said he thought the town would be attacked because it was close by. There was no guarantee we'd make it on time, or that it hadn't already been attacked."

"Jaune is right," Pyrrha said. "We can only do what we can, and the fact that the town stands proves no Grimm were able to overcome the defenders."

"But Mistral won," Yang said. "The town is taken."

Pyrrha balked at that, no doubt frightened that she might say something to upset the rest of us. She was from Mistral herself of course, even if she'd sworn fealty to Beacon. There were some that might have doubted her and she clearly didn't want to speak.

"It wouldn't have made a difference either way," I said. "We can't intervene, remember. Our job is to protect everyone."

"Even those from Mistral," Blake agreed. "We should still head for the town and introduce ourselves. Our Quest hasn't changed."

We stuck to the main road leading to Caddin's Rest, a long and winding dirt path that skirted through many of the fields surrounding the town. The battle appeared to have been limited to the east and south sides, for the ground was the most churned and trodden there. To my relief there were no bodies. Even if armour and fallen weapons indicated death, and the occasional bloodstain made it even more obvious, the bodies themselves had been removed.

Blake noticed me looking and sidled up beside me, our mares butting flanks. "I guess that explains the fire," she whispered. "It must be a funeral pyre."

"They're burning the bodies of our soldiers? Isn't that… I mean, is that the right thing to do?"

"Nothing in war is right. At least they're giving them this honour. Better to burn them than leave people strewn in the fields to be picked apart by carrion or to rot away. This should also keep disease away from the town." Despite her words, Blake didn't sound too positive about it, just resigned.

I wondered if I should feel the same way, but as we approached the bailey and the smoke from the pyre grew larger I found myself unable to think or feel at all. There was just an empty hole in my stomach, from which no real emotion came forth. Mistral didn't _have_ to collect and burn the bodies, and a part of me knew that was probably a sign of respect. But at the same time they didn't _have_ to come here and kill them in the first place.

The wooden gates to the bailey were open – or smashed entirely as it were. We travelled under the palisade wall, now manned with Mistral's soldiers, and came to a halt in the centre of a large, open space, presumably used for the market or other events.

I noticed the villagers first, Labour Caste members like myself. They watched anxiously from doors and windows, and although life moved on as normal, it seemed more subdued. The crowds stuck to the edges of the roads, avoiding open spaces and attention. Many kept their heads and eyes down and refused to acknowledge the world around them at all. They looked broken and afraid; like their world had been ripped out from under them.

"So much for the welcoming party," Yang said. "I kind of expected a little more…"

I had too, but no one approached us, either to ask who we were or what we were doing. The soldiers on the walls remained at their posts, while the residents of Caddin's Rest scurried about and left us to our business. Shifting to the side, I dismounted Faith and landed on the floor with a clink of leather and steel. The others, perhaps thinking I'd dismounted as a signal, did the same.

"There's a stable by the inner wall," Pyrrha noted, taking her mount's reins.

"Should we leave our equipment here?" Ruby asked.

"It's probably not a good idea to risk it," I said, already unbuckling Crocea Mors from my saddlebags. I hooked it on my waist, attaching it to my belt and adjusting it so that it hung comfortably. I'd have felt naked without it at this point.

"If you're going to keep your weapons then remember not to draw them," Blake warned. "The worst thing we could do here is cause a scene. Tempers will already be running high. They always do after a battle."

"You sound familiar with it," Ren said.

"With battle, yes, though nothing on this scale." She nodded to the town walls, scorched and marked in places, and damaged more obviously in others. "I've seen small skirmishes and the like. It's always a battle of life and death, and those who live can cease to be human for a period of time. That's where you hear of pillage and rape, and people being massacred." The Assassin let out a long breath. "We should be thankful the Grand Treaty prevents that."

Blake had a point there, even if it was hard to accept. The people looked disheartened and shaken, but they were alive at least. That was a far better outcome than what they could expect if it were the Grimm instead of Mistral. Although, again, it was only a case of how things could be worse. That was hardly reason to celebrate.

Two soldiers waited at the stables, both in uniform and bruised in places. One had a bandage on his upper arm. They stiffened when they saw us approach, but relaxed when our tabards became apparent. There were some quick words exchanged between them before one was nominated to stand and approach.

"Good day, Heroes," he said, bowing. "How can we help you?"

"We need stables for our mounts. Can we use the ones here?"

"It would be our pleasure." The man turned and called out some names, summoning a small group of stable hands from the building itself. They kept their eyes low, clearly Vale-born, and obviously not sure what to make of their new masters. "You lot, try to fit these brave Heroes' mounts in where we can. Take care of them."

"B-But sir, w-we're low on oats. Y-Your forces already brought so many horses…"

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. More supplies are arriving from Mistral tomorrow. You have enough oat and grain for the night, no?" The soldier waited for the young man who had spoken up to nod. "Then that is enough. See them fed and watered and leave _me_ to worry about the stockpile. These people," he grumbled when the stable hands hurried to take their horses away. "I swear there's not a single brain between the lot of them."

"You can't expect them to be pleased they've been conquered," I said.

Blake touched my hand nervously, making her thoughts clear. Luckily, the soldier didn't seem to notice my anger, though he did raise an eyebrow and cross his arms.

"Maybe not, but I can expect them to do the job they've always done. I'm hardly whipping the louts, and I've told them they'll be looked after. The least they could do is listen to what I say."

His words didn't quite strike the same sympathy among us. I had to force myself not to snap something back, while Ruby practically shoved Yang away before she could do the same. Weiss took over thankfully, pushing past me to talk to the man and arrange for our mounts to be looked after. Blake drew me aside at the same time, moving us out of hearing distance.

"What was that about?" she asked. "Jaune, you can't afford to say things like that."

"Mistral attacked and killed all the people outside." I said. "They conquered Caddin's Rest. Now, that guy was acting like the people here should be _grateful_ for him. Like they should be grateful he was there giving them work."

"They should be."

I struggled to breathe for a moment. "W-What?"

"They should be grateful," Blake said, meeting my wide-eyed stare with utter calm. She didn't back down, even when my temper threatened to spike. "That guard seemed annoyed with them but not aggressive. Like he said, things could be a lot worse for them. It's understandable for them to be nervous, but they should be grateful it's him and not someone else."

"So they should be grateful their town got attacked, is that what you're saying? Maybe they'd be more grateful if Mistral hadn't declared war in the first place!"

"Of course they would," Blake snapped back, "And so would we! But it didn't and Mistral did. You ought to remember that a single soldier probably has about as much of a say in that as these villagers did. What happened is terrible. You know it, I know it, they know it and that soldier knows it too, but getting angry about it won't help anyone. Lashing out at him isn't going to fix anything! If anything it'll just make him angry and that would make things worse for the Labour Caste inside."

Shame pooled inside of me at that. The anger I'd felt fled, abandoning me in my time of need, and I turned away, unable to meet her eyes. Was I really so busy feeling angry that I'd neglected to think what effect my actions could have on others? What right did I even have to be angry? As a Hero, I was supposed to be above this.

Blake placed a hand on my cheek and forced me to look back into her eyes. Despite my rage, hers didn't condemn, nor judge. She smiled instead. "I know it's bad," she said. "I hate it too, but I'll bet everyone here does. Things here aren't perfect, but both sides are doing their best to make it as palatable as possible. They're trying to make the best of a terrible situation."

"I… you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like it was his fault." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, already feeling out of my depth and all the more disappointed for it. "Thanks for calming me down," I said. "I… I'll try not to act like that again."

"It's fine. I think I'd have been more concerned if you were okay with all of this."

"You seem so collected, though. It's kind of amazing." I meant it as praise but from the way Blake's shoulder rose and fell, it hadn't come across as it. "Have you seen something like this before?"

"Not on this scale. I told the truth earlier. I'm not infallible. I'm just as affected by this as you." She relaxed her mask for a moment, allowing the fabric to fall down to her chin. It was hard to tell, but I liked to think I knew her better than anyone else did and I could see the small down-turn to the edges of her lips, a clear sign of frustration or concealed anger.

"How do you hold it in?"

"I stick to the rules. The Grand Treaty is what makes this possible, and even if it's not perfect it still protects all of the Castes. Sometimes rules can be constraining, but they can also give direction. I just focus on what we can and can't do, and that lets me get by."

It explained why she was so quick to stop me each time I tried to say something, I supposed. While I wouldn't normally have considered Blake a stickler for the rules, it made a strange amount of sense. Most people saw Assassins as liars and cheaters, so her following the rules of a Hero might have been her way of fighting against that stereotype. Actions spoke louder than words, and she wanted hers to be obvious.

I took another look out over the town and took it in again, this time with Blake's words in my mind. The people still appeared tense and frightened. But they were alive and safe, protected as well as they could be and now with Mistral's soldiers manning the walls, prepared to protect them against the Grimm if needs be.

It wasn't perfect but it wouldn't ever be. It was functional, though. It worked. Maybe that was the most you could ask for in dark times like these. I hated the idea, but I couldn't fault it. Maybe I was just afraid to compromise, seeing it as weakness. It just made me feel like an even bigger idiot. _I should be doing what helps the Labour Caste here, not what I feel is best or right. The people here need stability and safety. Mistral gives them that._

"We're all sorted on the horses," Weiss called, approaching with the others in tow. "We also got the directions to an inn that might have room for us if we need lodging."

"How on Remnant would the inn have any space?" I asked. "The town's just been invaded. There are at least six hundred Mistral soldiers here, all without homes. I'd have thought they'd be filling up all the houses as it was, let alone the inn."

"The soldiers are sticking to the captured garrison, the keep, and a camp outside of the walls. Apparently there were some instances of tension between the soldiers and the villagers. It was a decision made by the commanders to prevent things getting any worse."

"Tensions?"

Weiss shrugged. "I don't know. It sounds like they've got it in hand though."

"That's not really our business either way," Pyrrha said. "We need to speak with the commander here and find out what happened with any Grimm. Did the scroll say what we were supposed to do after the town was taken?"

"Our job was to kill any Grimm," I said. "No further instructions."

"Maybe we're supposed to use our initiative… Ozpin couldn't be expected to predict every outcome of the war, after all. I suppose we could send a letter back to Beacon and defend here for a few days. Or maybe we're meant to wait for further instructions to be sent to us."

Either was a possibility, though then again so was heading back to Beacon in search of a new Quest. We needed someone to sign it saying we'd been here though, which meant a chat with the man or woman in charge was needed.

"I'll go and talk to the commander," I offered.

"Take Pyrrha with you," Weiss said. "She's from Mistral and is a Prestige Class. We've already seen how much faith they put in that. I suppose the rest of us should scout the walls and farms outside to make sure there aren't any signs of Grimm."

"Stick to small groups," I urged as Pyrrha and I stepped aside. "Don't take any risks."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Sure thing, _dad_."

"We'll be fine," Yang laughed, pushing me away. "You two go make friends. Leave the actually exciting stuff to us."

/-/

The main camp was outside the walls, but it seemed obvious the keep itself would be where the main commander was. It was small, square fortification made of stone that sat upon a steep hill, still within the main ring of the walls of Caddin's Rest. There was a long wooden staircase that led up to it with guards posted twice along it. They didn't challenge us, even if they did spare some long looks towards Pyrrha's Class.

"Does it bother you?" I asked.

"Not as much as it used to. People have always looked, but it's easier now that I have the Guild." Pyrrha smiled and ignored the guards easily. "To be honest, it feels like I'm more upset to be from Mistral now, considering everything that's happening."

"No one is going to believe you had a say in this, Pyrrha."

"None of us, no. But I worry what the others in Beacon will do. Insults I can deal with, but I'm afraid some may try to take it out on me. The Treaty prevents them from harming the soldiers, but it doesn't extend to other Heroes."

And accidents could happen, especially in a spar. There'd already been anger from some in Beacon during Oobleck's lesson, and that was before they'd seen anything like this. I dreaded to imagine how bad it would get after the war had claimed more lives.

"Stick close to us, then. We'll look out for one another."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Well, it looks like we're here. I doubt anyone is expecting us but the main gates are open." She nodded to the wooden door, which had been lowered down on two chains, forming a bridge across a small gap. "I suppose that's an open invitation."

Our boots echoed across the wooden drawbridge. The interior of the keep was cold and drafty, though the previous occupants had tried to get rid of that somewhat by laying carpets and tapestries everywhere they conceivably could. Some of those had been removed, most noticeably those bearing Vale's symbol. The torches in the sconces burned away, casting the grey walls in warm light. It only served to make it seem more unappealing.

"Is there something I can help the two of you with?" a man asked, stepping down an oaken staircase. He was fully armoured, though he held his helmet under one arm. He was middle-aged, maybe forty to fifty, and his grey eyes pierced into ours.

"We're looking for the person in charge," Pyrrha began.

"You've found him. I am General Tarkson."

Pyrrha and I exchanged a wary glance. "My name is Jaune. We're Heroes sent by Vale."

"I can tell. Welcome to Caddin's Rest." He spread his arms wide. "I'd offer you some hospitality but there is precious little of it to be had here. I am also, I'm afraid, rather busy with organisational matters. If it pleases you, I would rather keep this meeting brief."

That was fine with me and I quickly explained our reason for being in the area and our Quest given from Beacon. The man listened silently, nodding once or twice, but only speaking once it was clear I was finished.

"I see. Well, the attack continued without you, as you can no doubt tell. You're free to remain with our army until such a time as we march or new orders come for you. Alternatively, you can remain in Caddin's Rest as long as you see fit."

"You'd let us come with your army?"

"I can do little to stop you, and the Treaty prevents your interference. It is the job of Heroes to prevent the spread of Grimm, so it would make sense for you to accompany us. There will be battle where we go. Grimm will follow."

He raised a fair point, even if it wasn't what we'd been ordered to do. Ozpin was probably going to have to send a new team to wherever he felt this army would go next, but we could save him the effort if we accompanied them.

"How long would we have to decide?" I asked. "I'd like to send a letter back to Beacon requesting further instructions."

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. Too much risk, you understand, particularly if you were to know our marching orders and destination. You will have time, however. I intend to keep my men here for at least a week longer." That would be time enough for a messenger to go both ways. I nodded my thanks.

"What happened to the Grimm during the attack?" Pyrrha asked. "Did none spawn? That seems unlikely."

"No, the Grimm did spawn," he said. "Luckily we had Heroes with us who were able to contain and eradicate them. They moved on once the battle was over, however."

Heroes? Pyrrha met my gaze, a worried expression on her face. Beacon wouldn't have sent two sets of people here, not when our numbers were short enough as it was. It was possible some normal Heroes had been around, either responding to the crisis or just Questing in the area. That said, there was another group that leapt to the front of my mind – a group I didn't want to consider operating in the area.

"What did these Heroes look like?" I asked. "Did they have any distinctive clothing, cloaks, perhaps?"

"No need to worry, lad. They were some of ours."

"Heroes from Mistral?"

"Aye. Heroes were dispatched with the armies making attacks, both to protect ourselves and the defeated from the Grimm. We had a team of three with us and they did a fine job. Once that was done they came and told me they had to move on, however. I imagine they knew Beacon would send you to reinforce. As for their appearance, they wore the black tabard of Mistral with the same symbol you wear."

Mistral Heroes, then. That was a relief. It made sense that some would have been on the ships now that I thought about it, especially since they'd intended to attack that abandoned village, thinking it occupied. Had there been no Heroes around at the time, the Grimm might have reacted and overwhelmed them.

 _The Greycloaks wouldn't have helped these people, either. Having an entire town lost like this would be perfect for them. It would probably be enough to summon Salem on the spot._

"Do you know where the Heroes went once they were done here?"

"I know they headed north," he said. "There are numerous landing points of the invasion, most across the eastern coast of Vale. I imagine they went along to check on the safety of the next town along, or perhaps to make sure the surrounding villages here didn't suffer any Grimm problems. We've sent out our own messengers," he added. "Those that surrender won't be harmed, and we need to make sure the Grimm haven't gotten any under siege."

"What about the Soldier Caste members defending them?" I asked.

"If they surrender they'll be taken prisoner. We have a number already kept here. I'm a professional, young man. I'm hardly about to put innocent men and women through hell if I can avoid it."

I backed down at that, recognising the note of offense in his voice. I hadn't meant it, but all the questions had probably made it clear I'd expected the worst. _Remember the treaty,_ I told myself, echoing Blake's advice. General Tarkson was just a man doing his job. He didn't start the war, nor did he deserve any anger for what happened here.

Pyrrha smiled at the man, nodding. "Thanks for your help, General. We'll contact Beacon and see what our next orders are. Until we know, we'll be staying here in Caddin's Rest."

"That is fine. You know where to find me if you need me." The man hesitated a moment before he stepped past. "If you'll excuse me…" He waited for us to nod before he hurried away, entering a room off to the side and closing the door.

"That went easier than I thought it would," I admitted. "Can I leave you to write the note for Beacon? My handwriting really isn't good enough for it."

"Sure. We should head to the inn and secure some rooms for us all. We'll be too late to be of any use to the rest."

I thought to argue but decided against it at the last second. Pyrrha had a point and my worry for the rest wouldn't help anyone. They were all of them stronger than I was, and since there wasn't any ruckus or panic from the town, there was almost certainly no life or death fight going on outside the walls.

"Sure. Let me do the haggling, though. We saw what you managed last time with that."

"I make a mistake _once_ ," Pyrrha complained.

"And we'll never let you forget it."

/-/

We struck a good deal on several rooms in the end, one for Ren and I, and three more divvied up between the girls. The woman running the inn had been relieved for more custom, explaining that the soldiers from Mistral were banned from staying or drinking at the inn, and that she had orders from Tarkson not to serve them, lest she face time in the stocks.

"I thought Mistral couldn't hurt the Labour Caste," I whispered to Pyrrha a few minutes later as we sat down at a wooden table large enough for us and the rest, should they arrive.

"I imagine placing and enforcing laws is a different matter. They couldn't uphold the peace otherwise." Pyrrha glanced around the inn, taking in the many villagers sat at tables.

Gone was the gloom and doom from outside but it hadn't been replaced with good cheer. People festered at their tables, now sharing gripes they didn't dare express in the company of the soldiers outside. Almost all were frustrated, some were angry – and I heard one or two whisper ideas that were foolish at best, downright treasonous at worst.

"Maybe it's a good thing Tarkson put the ban in place," I said.

"Hm. Alcohol, soldiers and these people would mix poorly."

A server came and provided us with drinks a moment later; a thick and frothy beer we were told was grown locally. It was oddly syrupy, but delicious and had a hint of fruit and spice. I nursed it and kept silent while Pyrrha wrote the message out for Beacon. She offered it to read after but I shook my head, trusting her to have everything down. I'd have only made more mistakes.

The doors to the inn slammed open once more. Pyrrha and I looked, but turned back when it was three of four more villagers and not the Guild. The new entrants sauntered to the bar and shouted out some orders, sitting down at a long table where they could throw dice and gamble.

"Apart from the tension you could almost imagine it's life as usual out here," I said.

"I'd imagine that's the point. By accepting that NPC's are useful tools in the war, both sides keep them out of danger. Neither side wants to be victorious and in control of a large group of broken and starving towns." Pyrrha gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Labour Caste, I mean. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I looked past Pyrrha and into the eyes of someone who had overheard. He looked about ready to stand up and make an issue of the accidental moniker, but I met his gaze and shook my head.

He sat down with an angry grunt.

"I really am sorry, Jaune. It slipped out without thinking."

"I said it was fine. Just be careful. You might hurt people's feelings here and that's the last thing we need." Well, other than me doing the exact same with the Mistral contingent. My hypocrisy wasn't lost on me. At least I was improving.

Luckily for the conversation the next group to enter was indeed the remainder of the Hunters, who quickly spotted us and filled the table. It was cramped and I ended up squashed a little between Yang and Nora, but the increased volume helped to drown out the angry mutters of the rest of the inn, and that was a bonus.

"Nothing to be seen outside," Ren reported. "We did a full sweep around the town and back. There were a few tracks from Grimm but they ended abruptly, probably killed by someone else."

"There were Heroes here before," I said, and explained the meeting with Tarkson. "Looks like Mistral is doing its part in the war. Or their Heroes are at any rate." I felt far less apprehension on that than I did the Soldiers. Just like us, Mistral's Heroes would be barred from involving themselves in the war – and nothing that we'd seen here had suggested they'd done anything to betray that.

"That explains some of what we saw," Ren said. "The ground was baked to clay in places and Nora found a set of horse tracks chasing something into the woods nearby. No Soldier Caste would be foolish enough to do that."

Another round of drinks came and went as everyone went over what they'd seen; no evidence of foul play, but mostly a small number of Grimm that had been dispatched soon after spawning. Blake also reported that every single body, Mistral and Vale, had been collected and set to two different funeral pyres, with the slain soldiers given full honours where they could be. Again, it wasn't perfect, but it was the best we could hope for and more than I would have expected.

"We're sticking around for a bit, then?" Yang asked once Pyrrha finished telling them about the letter. I nodded.

"We'll stay here until we know what the next move is, but we've been offered a chance to march with their army." I caught the complicated look that crossed Ruby's face. "I'm not saying I want us to, but our job is to hunt Grimm and like the General said, they're going to spawn where the fighting is. We should have time until more orders from Beacon arrive, though. They might tell us to go elsewhere, stay here, or even return for a new Quest."

"Well, whatever they do let's hope they do it quick. I'm not sure us being here is actually making things any better."

Yang's words proved prophetic. The noise in the inn was silenced as a pewter mug crashed against the floor and shattered. It was followed by a loud crash as a man stood up, grating the wooden table against the floor as he pushed it back.

"We need to _do_ something!"

"Sit down, fool," someone snapped. "Before they hear you."

"No, I won't! I'm a proud citizen of Vale, not some religion-addled fanatic from Mistral. All this God-King this, and God-King that. Fuck 'em! They came here, killed our friends and took our town. Now they sit out there drinking our booze and acting like they're the lords of this place!"

"Which they are, you stupid fool." An older man slammed his mug down, not smashing it but making a mighty cracking noise to draw attention. "You saw yourself how they killed the Soldiers here. Now you want to rile others up to go against them? Think a little before you lead you and your friends to an early grave. Things aren't bad here but they'll get a hell of a lot worse if you act out."

"You're just a coward," the young man spat. "You're all cowards!"

"We should stay out of it," Weiss whispered, leaning forward so the whole table could hear her. "This isn't any of our business and our involvement will only make it worse."

"Won't he break the treaty?" I asked.

"Not a chance. They'll charge him for disturbing the peace and throw him in a cell for a day or two, then let him out. Some random Labour Caste losing their temper and attacking a Soldier is far less a problem than a Hero doing so."

He'd be forgiven for it; we wouldn't. The message was pretty clear. The chance of him actually causing any long-term damage if he acted out was low, but there was still a risk if he was able to whip the inn up into a frenzy. Not much of one, though. The Keep could close its gates and the majority of the army was camped outside.

"We'll step in if it gets really bad," I decided, passing the message along. "But only if this turns into a full-scale violence thing." I had a feeling it wouldn't, if only because not a single other person had risen to agree or throw their lot in with the man.

"You're all just going to sit there?" he snarled. "Fucking cowards, all of you." His eyes scanned the inn, and to my despair soon fell on us. I looked away but it was already too late. "You!" he howled, rushing over. "You're Heroes, right? Vale's Heroes, not theirs. You should be doing something!"

"We are doing something," Weiss said, trying to diffuse the situation. "We're making sure no Grimm spawn and cause any more damage. We'll be guarding Caddin's Rest from Grimm attack."

"What about an attack by Mistral!?"

"I doubt they'll attack a town they've already taken."

The man's hands slammed down on the table, rocking it. His eyes burned with molten fury and he drew in deep breaths, body shaking as he did. Despite that, not a one of us were moved. We'd all seen too much to find it intimidating.

"You're Vale Heroes!" he shouted. "You should be fighting for Vale, _protecting_ Vale."

"We do."

"Then where were you!?" he screamed.

"We were on our way, but even had we been here we wouldn't have been able to intervene. The Treaty prevents it."

"A pox on the fucking treaty. You should have fought them back!"

"And if we had, then the Heroes they brought with them would have fought as well," Weiss explained. It was a testament to her willpower that she was able to remain calm, even in the face of such accusations. "If this turned into a Hero against Hero battle then your friends would still have died, only they'd have died far sooner and without any chance of defending themselves. You would have likely all died as well, if not to us then to the Grimm we'd have been unable to stop due to our being exhausted. Or dead."

"It may not be what you want from us," she went on, "but it is what you need. The Grimm pose a bigger threat to your life than Mistral's soldiers do."

The man seemed unable to understand. "But… But you're Heroes! You can fight them!"

"And who, then, would man the walls once we are gone?" Blake asked.

"We could!"

"And when the next attack from Mistral comes? Or from the Grimm?"

"Why… but…" His eyes narrowed and he sneered at us. "What would an _Assassin_ know?"

"Her Class has nothing to do with the conversation," I snapped, moving in quickly. I made to stand but two hands gripped mine, Nora and Yang both dragging me back down. Even so, I glared at the hothead. "You want us to kill all these people because they killed your friends, but did it never occur to you that they might have friends and family as well?"

"Who gives a shit about that? They deserve to die for what they did."

"Sit down, Thomas, or I'll tan your hide myself," one of the other men in the inn called. "Heroes got their job just as much as you got yours. You want to change the way the world works, go out and do something. Stop trying to make others do your dirty work for you."

The man, Thomas, snarled once more, and shot us another look filled with hate. "Cowards," he hissed, turning and stomping away. The door to the inn slammed shut behind him. Gradually, the noise within returned to the level it had been at before.

"Definitely a good idea Tarkson banned his soldiers from drinking," Pyrrha said, laughing awkwardly. "That could have been about ten times worse if anyone from Mistral overheard it."

There was no arguing with that. Tensions were high enough as it was and it looked like the old General recognised that. Hopefully the guy would calm down outside or maybe after the alcohol worked its way out of his system. In a way it was depressing to see our side being the ones acting out in this way. The soldiers from Mistral were sticking to the rules, probably made easier because of how strict their culture was already.

For all our freedom and relative peace, we'd bred people like Thomas, who would lash out at people who could crush him in an instant.

"Do you think we _should_ be able to do something, though?" Ruby asked.

"No," Weiss replied, without a second's hesitation. "Purge those thoughts from your head immediately. If we do something, whatever that something may be, then we instantly lose the last defence we have against the Grimm. I didn't lie earlier. A Hero on Hero war would be devastating, not just for the lives lost but how much damage we could cause. I imagine that between us we could take over the keep tonight if we wanted, and maybe even defend it against the army outside. Of course, by doing so we'd kill hundreds of people – some directly, some indirectly."

"Heroes fight Grimm," Yang said, agreeing. "Come on, sis. You know Mom would never turn her weapon on a person."

"Y-Yeah. I guess so."

The crisis was averted for now, it seemed. The moon had already been low before and was lower now, but it picked up again as Weiss manoeuvred the conversation into one about tracks they'd seen outside and trying to guess what kind of Classes the Heroes from Mistral were. It was a simple game but an appreciated one and everyone took part, pausing as another round of drinks was delivered and paid for.

There were a few loud shouts from outside the inn – followed by the noise of stampeding hooves as horses were ridden by the windows. The inn paused, but carried on drinking and chatting when nothing more occurred.

I was halfway into my third drink when the doors to the inn slammed open once more. It was Thomas again, the same guy who'd tried to drive everyone into rebellion, but this time his mouth was set in a wide smile and his eyes flashed wildly. "It's happening," he yelled. "It's happening right now!"

"What's the issue this time, Thomas?" the man from before growled. "Don't tell me you've set their horses off. They'll lash you for that – and you'll damn well deserve it."

"Shut it, old man. You might all be too scared to stand against them, but the rest of Vale isn't. They won't stand by and let our home be taken!"

His words were punctuated by the distant sound of horns and drums, pierced by several more Mistral soldiers urging their mounts onward, flashing by the windows as they surged out toward their camp.

"The army has arrived!" Thomas laughed. "They're going to liberate us!"

"They're going to cause a bloodbath more like," one of the other residents yelled. "Hasn't there been enough death already?"

I didn't listen to any more of it. An army from Vale meeting the Mistral one in open combat – for what other reason could the soldiers have to be marshalling outside the town's walls? The others were all shocked too, frozen and trading worried looks between one another.

"Grimm might spawn," Weiss stammered, suddenly nervous.

They might… and that meant only one thing. As much as I didn't want to admit it, let alone make the first move to follow through with it.

We had to be there.

We had to be a part of the battle.

* * *

 **A town captured, with varying views on how the people within see that. We get to see the Treaty in action here, as opposed to the theoretical concept it has always been before. As ever, nothing is ever implemented perfectly, but at least people try.**

 **I'm sure this will be one of those lovely chapters which provokes crazy debate in the reviews, but please keep in mind that this is a POV piece, which means the opinions of those involved are not necessarily my own. I mean, they can't be really, since they contradict each other quite often. But I'll say it anyway, if just to save me being strung up.**

 **I'm still a little sick, sadly. Here's to hoping my illness goes away soon.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 5** **th** **March**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	68. Book 5: Chapter 5

**Here we are with another chapter. There's a bit at the bottom about the Grand Treaty since, as expected, it's become a point of contention for some. I'm not sure if it's people taking me too literally again, but – and I've said it before – what a character says or does in one of my fics is not necessarily my opinion or stance.**

 **There's no need to get angry at me. It's fiction. This is fiction.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

The town was in chaos.

We burst out of the tavern directly into it, and I was almost bowled over by a speeding horse but for Yang grabbing my shoulder and dragging me back. The soldier atop it yelled an apology, swallowed in the stampeding of hooves and the cry of distant horns. Dust kicked up at the gates, covering the courtyard in a thick, brown fog. Some of the locals of Caddin's Rest called out their support, jeering at the Mistral soldiers, while yet more – the older ones – shook their heads and refused to be drawn into it.

Pyrrha led the charge to the stables. Most of the horses had been taken but ours hadn't been touched. They'd been de-saddled, however, and with the stable hands nowhere to be seen we had to fight with our tack, throwing saddles onto the horses backs and securing straps beneath them, all while dealing with their fidgeting and stamping of hooves.

Faith was especially restless, ears flicking back and forth as she snorted angrily. Her fore hooves stomped down and dragged at the floor, clipping on concrete and pushing straw aside. "Calm, girl," I whispered, stroking her neck. I ducked under her, tightening and latching a buckle under her caparison. It didn't occur to me that she might kick me, so distracted was I. Luckily, she was distracted too.

"Don't rush off!" Yang suddenly yelled, drawing Ruby to a halt. The Reaper had finished readying her steed first and had moved towards the gates. She froze at her sister's words, wincing.

"Stick together," I ordered, catching Yang's meaning – _and_ Ruby's intent. "We can't afford to get split up in this. Not if something happens. If you're finished, then help someone else."

Ruby nodded and hopped off her horse, hurrying over to slip under Weiss' gelding and secure the Mage's stirrups in place. Yang mouthed a thank you in my direction while I shook my head to say it wasn't necessary. I'd have missed Ruby trying to leave entirely if it wasn't for Yang.

It took less than five minutes in all to tack up; a tiny frame of time compared to how Ruby and I had done it before, with her insisting we brush down our horses and feed them ourselves. I dragged myself up onto Faith's back with one foot in the stirrup. My head brushed the thatch roof, ducking under a wooden beam as Faith shied to the side. I gripped her reins, steadying Crocea Mors – now on my hip instead of my saddlebags. "Is everyone ready?" I called.

Nora was the last to mount, shifting her war hammer awkwardly onto her lap, reins gripped over the top. It was obvious she'd have to dismount to fight but she looked determined enough. "Ready," she said, and the others all agreed. I turned my mount towards the gates and kicked my heels into her flank. Already eager, she took off at a trot, which soon turned into a canter and then a gallop.

We were the last to leave Caddin's Rest, our hoof beats echoing over the wooden bridge, pushing gawking townsfolk out of the way. Outside of the walls at last it wasn't hard to see where Mistral's army was, the pennants fluttering in the air and the blast of horns evident. In the distance, over the next hill, Vale's flags couldn't be made out in detail. They were silhouettes set against the sky. There were many of them, however. Hundreds of poles and spikes raised into the air, with flags fluttering from a quarter or more.

We galloped toward Mistral's army as it marched, hundreds of feet stamping in unison as they moved in thick formation towards some pre-designated point. They weren't going to hold the walls, that much was obvious. I didn't understand why. It would be much easier to defend, surely. As we caught up with it, Faith slowed to a trot, our party doing the same as we flanked the army but kept a good hundred metres or more between us and them.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know what we're supposed to do," I admitted. They were looking at me to lead them again, probably because I'd taken the front and the other horses had followed.

"We're here to ensure no Grimm spawn and endanger innocent lives."

"That's going to be impossible," Ren said. "I doubt these two armies are going to shake hands and play a game of cards. Grimm are going to spawn. We can't stop that."

"Then we have to kill them," Pyrrha argued. "Caddin's Rest can close the gates, so we don't need to defend the town. But if Grimm spawn here, as they will, then all these soldiers will be at risk."

And that, against all odds, would be a bad thing. It seemed strange that she was suggesting we guard two armies so that they could fight, but it wasn't the same. If the Grimm were already here then they might have prevented the upcoming battle and that would be a good thing. But Grimm spawned via negativity and suffering. They wouldn't appear until the battle was already underway. They wouldn't _stop_ the battle. They would just make the killing ten times worse. The wounded and the injured would be slaughtered, as would the survivors. And then, with no one to protect them, Caddin's Rest would fall as well.

That was why the Treaty had to exist. Because if it didn't and war happened as it inevitably would, then the Grimm would destroy any and all survivors. Cruel as it was, Vale would be better off under Mistral rule than Grimm subjugation.

"We need a vantage point," Ruby suddenly said. She kicked her steed into action and darted away. Yang followed, as did Weiss and Pyrrha – until we were all moving, Faith not even waiting for my instruction and instead following the herd. We galloped ahead of the army, up toward the one from Vale. Ruby turned off before we met it, however. She slowed to a trot, working her way up a tall mound of grass and dirt.

I caught up a second later, too tense to think of rebuking her. She'd found us a hill with a gentle slope downward, giving us an uninterrupted view of what looked to be the battlefield, a long and gentle meadow with a babbling creek running through it. It was an idyllic scene, for now.

"Look, over there!" Ruby pointed across the meadow, not toward either of the armies but rather a small party on the _other_ side, by the trees. They were three in number and each mounted, taking a position similar to their own. From such a distance I couldn't make much out, but one hoisted a flag into the air – revealing a flash of black and gold.

"Heroes from Mistral," Weiss realised. "They must have followed the army from Vale, knowing a battle was about to take place."

"Do you think they're the ones who originally came from here?" Ren asked.

"Perhaps. They might have moved onto the next battle but met this army approaching. The Treaty prevents them warning their own forces, but duty would have called them to attend." The Mage gripped her reins tighter. "Even if it means protecting the army of an enemy Kingdom, it still saves lives."

"That army is going to face one of their own, after all," Pyrrha pointed out. "They're technically protecting both Vale _and_ Mistral. As are we."

It was a good thought and something I clung onto, especially as we watched the formations prepare themselves. We weren't facilitating violence. We were just trying to make sure it didn't get worse than it had to be.

Mistral's army came to a halt before the battlefield. Rows and rows of men and women dressed in black, with bright blue pennants and flags, readied themselves and stood in strict lines. They were a good three or four hundred metres away from us but even so I could hear the clinking of armour and shields as they fidgeted. A few horses from a cavalry formation tossed their heads, riders leaning down to pat their mount's necks, and perhaps to make peace with what was to come.

The army from Vale was much the same, although somehow less ordered and more individualistic. It had stopped on a shallow hill, looking down into the field, and their flags were varied in colour and imagery, although most were set on various shades of green. Their armour, too, was more varied with leather and steel, cloth and bronze. Some was burnished to a shine while others were pitted and marked.

They stared at one another from a distance not two hundred metres apart, across a green field, with us and the other Heroes on either side like judges in some terrible sporting event. My hands tightened around Faith's reins. The mare's ears pinned back, sensing my discomfort. A saddle creaked behind me. Someone coughed. Blake murmured inaudible words under her breath, and Ren took a long, slow breath of air.

Someone broke off from the lines of black soldiers. It was a single man riding a horse, and he trotted toward the lines from Vale. It was hard to make out any detail from this distance but the man sat tall and proud, with one hand on his reins, the other his weapon. He rode to about halfway between the two armies and came to a halt. His steed, a giant charger, reared and snorted, but he controlled it expertly.

"That's General Tarkson," Pyrrha said. "It's the man Jaune and I spoke to."

"What's he doing out front?" Yang wondered.

"Maybe he wants to solve this without any bloodshed," Ruby said hopefully. "He might be trying to make a ceasefire."

"I doubt he'd have the authority, sis."

"Then maybe a truce. Or maybe they want to decide it with an honour duel. At least that would mean less death."

It was a good thought but I wasn't convinced. These armies had already readied themselves, and the one from Vale had marched goodness knows how far. They wouldn't be satisfied with leaving if someone lost a duel.

Someone came forth from the Vale army. Again on horseback, but this time too distant to make out any more details. The figure pushed his horse forward, but stopped barely twenty metres before his own forces. My eyes narrowed. The commander raised a hand, and then brought it down. A volley of arrows was loosed – all hurtling toward General Tarkson.

"They'd fire on him!?" Weiss gasped.

"B-But he wanted to talk," Ruby whispered.

The arrows didn't make it to Tarkson. There was a mighty boom in the air, followed by a distortion of vision and sound. It must have been a spell of some kind, for a fierce wind seemed to strike the arrows mod-flight, diverting and knocking them off course. They scattered down around and before the General, some plinking off his armour and mount, but all momentum lost.

Back at the Mistral lines, four figures in black robes stood with staves extended. Battlemages, or rather Mages and other magic-users who had failed their First Quests and been sent back to the Soldier Caste. From what I understood those were pretty rare, mostly because it was easier for magic users to perform in the Quest than melee Classes. Unfair perhaps, but it was a fact of life. They weren't as prone to being injured in a bad exchange since most Grimm focused on melee.

Tarkson regarded the Vale force with incredible disdain. I had to admire his presence a little, especially when he turned his mount around, cape flicking back behind him as if to dismiss the entire army. He trotted back to his men, who parted before him, and took his position at the back.

"What a waste," Ren said. "This could have been solved through diplomacy…"

"Arrogance," Weiss said.

Blake disagreed. "I'm not so sure. The army from Vale is here for one thing and one thing only – to retake Caddin's Rest. Knowing the Mistral forces wouldn't give it up without a fight they probably saw speaking here a pointless risk. Killing the enemy commander, though…"

"It's dishonourable," Ruby said.

"It's war. It's killing. You can dress it up however you like, but murder is all it will remain."

A horn from the Mistral army sounded, passed along the lines as more took up the sound. The ranks and ranks of soldiers began to slowly march forward. Their cavalry flanked wide, not coming as far as us, but posturing on the sides, matched in turn by Vale's cavalry which did much the same.

On the Vale lines, the main ranks didn't move, but others did – skirmishers pouring from the ranks and jogging forward. Bows twanged and arrows sailed up into the air in a murderous volley. An order barked from the Mistral lines brought shields up, the force not slowing as it moved. Many of the arrows were turned aside by it, but others found their mark. Some was deflected by armour. More got through, and I watched several people fall. Their allies marched around and over them, thankfully careful not to crush them, or so I hoped.

The worst hadn't even happened and it was already too much. I felt useless on the side lines, unable to do anything and not sure what I _could_ do even if I were able.

"Mistral seems more disciplined," Ren commented.

"They pride themselves on it," Pyrrha said. "Loyalty to the religion and the Kingdom before all else. It doesn't always work that easily, but by giving off that image they can intimidate many of their foes. Even so, Mistral has one of the largest standing armies in the four Kingdoms."

"I thought Vale had a higher population than Mistral," Yang said, surprised.

"Perhaps all combined, yes, but Vale also has a lot of its forces spread around various Noble Houses and provincial dukes and counts. Mistral is more centralised. People look after areas, but they're considered custodians and regents, not actual rulers. The army is controlled by the monarchy and the monarchy only."

Which made it easier to mobilise, train, and command, I supposed. It would also give them a better sense of identity, since they all trained and fought together for a single cause. Vale, by comparison, was better able to lead itself when cut off from command, but was fractured by different ideologies and allegiances. I'd always considered that individualism a good thing; a sign of personal freedom. It didn't look like that translated into an effective defence, however.

Mistral was halfway across the field when Vale finally moved. The arrows continued, but the skirmishers began to fall back – and the ranks and ranks of Vale soldiers slowly started to make their way down the hill. It wasn't a charge, not yet, but rather a steady advance, spears at the ready and arrows launched in graceful arcs overhead.

As they closed, spells began to fly. It came from Mistral first, a series of fireballs launched like boulders from great catapults. The Mages from Vale worked to dispel them, pushing them aside with wind or trying to lance the balls themselves with ice or fire of their own, causing them to explode harmlessly above the battle and rain embers down on those below. Others ignored it, however, launching attacks of their own. Explosions ran through both forces, bodies thrown into the air or burned to a crisp as the first obvious casualties of the battle occurred before our eyes. Weiss gagged, ducking her head and covering her mouth with one hand.

The spells marked the first death – but also the point where distance was dangerous. Vale charged first, the men and women at the front screaming as they broke ranks and rushed in – seeking the reckless comfort of melee. They were matched by Mistral, black armour and ordered ranks unable to fully stem the adrenaline and fear. Screams were issued, flags were thrown aside, and steel glinted.

The first clash of the charge was a bloodbath. It seemed impossible that anyone survived it. I saw one woman rush in with her spear and impale someone from Mistral through their stomach, only for her to be pierced through her breast in turn and driven to the ground. Someone stepped over her body, raising a spear over the one that had killed her and stabbing the assailant in turn. The screams of the dying couldn't even be heard over the roars of the living.

Spears closed and swords were drawn. No finesse, just the hack and slash of brutal melee. What few sought to parry were often overwhelmed or killed from behind and the ordered ranks became intermingled and confused, people fighting in small pockets of two or four, with the occasional victor hurrying over to stab someone in the back while they were distracted. Arrows sailed above it all, aimed now at the Mages on the Mistral back line, who in turn sought to push them aside and rain their own destruction on the skirmishers.

One plucky soldier from Vale managed to break through Mistral's lines, gods only knew how. He looked up and saw the Mages, roared a battle cry and charged toward them. One of the robed figures turned. A flash of light and lightning struck the soldier, killing him with contemptuous ease. The Mage took an arrow to the throat a second later, the moment's distraction proving to be all an Archer needed. He fell with one hand grasping his throat. No one moved to assist him.

Horns sounded. My sight of the battlefield was cut off as the two cavalry squads closest to us _crashed_ into one another, lances held before them. The noise was unimaginable. They struck at incredible speed and people were _thrown_ from their mounts. Horses _screamed_ and _screeched_ , pierced through and dying, falling onto their sides and crushing their riders. The lucky died instantly. Some of those poor creatures continued to scream and cry, not understanding why this was happening. Ruby started to openly cry behind me.

I watched as one of the men thrown from his horse struggled to stand. He was cleaved in twain by a woman with a great sword before he could. She had no time to celebrate. A mistral soldier galloped by, swinging his sword with an almost lethargic motion down into her back. She looked surprised as she died, falling face-first onto the grass; what had been grass. It was all mud now.

The Mistral cavalry proved victorious on our flank, pushing on with several cries, dashing the wounded to death beneath their hooves and leaving their fallen horses behind to die in misery. A wounded but still living Mistral soldier limped over to his, falling across its flank and stroking its neck. I saw the knife come down for the mercy kill, silencing its agony.

"Jaune…you…?" Blake's voice was choked with emotion. It brought me back to reality. The whole Guild was in a state. Ruby was crying, but she wasn't alone. Pyrrha's cheeks were wet and Yang gripped her reins with shaking hands, face hidden behind one arm. Nora's smile was a distant memory. Ren had his eyes closed, his brow drawn down, his breathing laboured. Weiss had dismounted. She was throwing up on hands and knees. Even Blake was pale, the normally controlled woman shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching a hand over to touch her. She shied away from it. She looked nervously at me.

"Your eyes…"

I wasn't sure what she meant – unless I was crying too and hadn't realised it. I reached one hand up to touch my face but it came away dry. As I looked at the skin of my palm however, I noticed an odd blue tinge to it. Reflected light; my eyes were glowing. That was odd. I wasn't using a Skill. I'd just been watching the senseless massacre, watching and hating every moment of it.

"It's nothing," I said. "I feel fine."

"After seeing all of this?"

"Not fine, then. Angry, upset, but… I'm okay. I can handle it."

"Better than we can," Blake whispered, shaking her head. She looked out over the battlefield and gasped. I saw it instantly.

"Grimm spawn!" I yelled. Heads snapped up and Weiss pushed herself off the grass, staggering to her mount. The spawn was occurring somewhere in the middle of the battle lines. I could see it in the form of a gap in the melee, soldiers on both sides falling back as thick black tar formed into something resembling a vaguely lupine shape.

"How are we supposed to get to it?" Pyrrha asked, her voice cracking with emotion. "There's a whole battle raging between us!"

"We force our way in," I said, sterner than I'd ever felt before. I looked to the others, noting their fear. No, not fear – revulsion and sorrow. They weren't afraid of this. They were just as distraught as I was. I nodded to them all. "Follow me."

"What-? Jaune!"

My knees dug into Faith's side. The mare, eager for action, surged forward. Wind whipped across my face and I kept my head low, at the level of the mare's as it bobbed up and down in its rich, green caparison. Behind, I could hear the others following. My eyes moved back ahead, teeth gritted together as I approached the battle lines.

The soldiers heard me coming, turning to face me.

"Move!" I screamed. "Grimm!"

The Mistral and Vale lines parted. I wasn't convinced it was my warning of my voice, both swallowed by the melee, but rather everyone getting out of the way of a knight in armour on a stampeding horse, flanked by seven others as we surged through the lines of men and women. Pikes and spears were pulled aside, swords checked and blows halted at the last second. The ground was a muddy slush of brown and red that was kicked up on either side, Faith whinnying as she less galloped and more worked her way through the mire. In green and gold, we cut a path through the middle of the warring armies.

Up ahead, the Grimm had spawned. It was a large thing that moved on all fours and bore a sick resemblance to a horse. Others, smaller, formed about it, lunging and lashing out with hooves that struck men and women to the ground. The main beast itself trampled forward, killing ten or more people immediately, unheeding of allegiance or purpose. It kicked both hooves back, striking down four or five soldiers, each of which was beset and killed by the smaller. Some of the Soldier Caste sought to defend themselves, throwing away the battle for a moment. They fared well against the smaller ones; those that weren't distracted and killed from behind. But the larger Grimm-horse, the Elder Grimm, carved its way through any that dared challenge it.

Anger surged through me. Crocea Mors sang as she was drawn from her sheathe. The ring of steel behind told me everyone else had done the same, and we forced our way through the battle still, knocking soldiers aside before they could think to keep fighting.

"Make way! Move!"

One of the smaller equine-Grimm rushed after a wounded Vale soldier. It reared up, knocking aside his hasty parry with its hooves. The soldier fell and the Grimm rose up to crash down on his skull.

Crocea Mors cleaved through its neck before it could.

The last soldiers were cleared. Many fell back, others giving way – all desperate to escape the Grimm. Faith charged through and knocked one of the Grimm aside. I slapped a hand on her rear to set her off and slipped off the back, landing in the mud as she pushed through and out of the melee, hopefully to safety. I didn't feel confident fighting on horseback.

Another of the small ones got in my way, lashing out with its hooves. Unlike the soldier I was strong enough to catch them on my sword and push them aside, staggering the beast. My footing failed in the mud but I wasn't alone. Ruby crashed through the ranks on the other side of the beast, sat in her saddle and wielding her scythe two-handed. It surged down and reaped the beast in one blow, cutting it in two through the middle. She twisted the weapon up and over, bringing it down on her other side – and echoing another monstrous roar of anger as she cut through another.

The others poured through a second later, fanning out and around, the horses struggling in the mud but capable of surrounding the Grimm, cutting the soldiers off from further harm. Too many had died already, their faces either down in the mud or staring open at the sky. The Grimm left no prisoners and always knew if you pretended to be dead. They'd killed all around them.

"Jaune, get to the big one!" Weiss yelled, rapier in hand. She threw her other forward, igniting the ground in a path in front of me, baking it into hardened clay and giving me an easier route to the giant horse-Grimm. "Pyrrha, give him a hand."

"On it," the Champion yelled, dismounting and hurrying over to me. She dragged me out of the mud and up onto the platform and we sprinted forward. The smaller Grimm threatened our flanks but were cut down, sometimes by shards of ice, and at one point by a furious Barbarian leaping from her horse with a war hammer held high above her.

"It looks like an Elder Grimm," I gasped, breathing heavily as we sprinted after it. The huge horse was busy goring some brave soldiers who were trying to distract it.

"It's a Nucklelavee," Pyrrha explained. "They're indigenous to Mistral, but I've heard they can stray to any grass and plains regions. Beware of its breath. It's said to be poisonous."

Yeah, and its hooves and the horns, and the twisted rider that seemed to languish atop it. Its back was riddles with arrows, spears and knives, testament to the fighting spirit of the soldiers it was killing.

"It's just the one creature, despite looking like two. If you kill the horse, you kill the rider."

I nodded. That was good to know. "Got it. Can you tank?"

"Leave it to me." Pyrrha raced ahead, shouting out to catch its attention. It was disgusting how both heads moved in unison, turning to focus on her, but the Champion remained confident and clashed her sword against her shield to taunt it.

That gave me a chance to get behind it. I left the hardened mud, back into the quagmire of death, and trudged my way around to its flank. I'd seen first-hand the damage those hooves could cause, so attacking from behind would be a sure way to get my head knocked off. The strangest part about the whole ordeal was how calm I felt, as though concerns for personal safety were distant or muted. I could acutely remember being terrified of the first Beowolf I'd fought, and equally frightened of the monstrous Ursa in the dungeon. This seemed weaker than the latter, but much stronger than the first, and yet my eyes sought weaknesses in its hide.

If we didn't kill it, many of the soldiers would die. Oh, they'd bring it down in time. They were the same Classes as Heroes in all cases. But the problem was the battle becoming a three-way melee, with either side potentially content to let the Grimm run rampant so long as it took its anger out on the enemy. With that happening, many of the soldiers would be reluctant to engage it, fearing a sword through the back if they turned.

It would reap a terrible toll until it was eventually brought down, perhaps when the stronger members of Mistral's army managed to work their way through to it. Well, that was if we left it. I didn't intend to do that.

 _Even if they're invading our country they're still people. They have families and loved ones, lives and dreams._ The Grimm couldn't be allowed to take that away.

The Nucklelavee lunged toward Pyrrha, using its horse head to snap at her while the rider's arms flailed, elongated and serpentine. She blocked the first blow with her shield, turned aside one arm, and expertly stepped in under the other. Her eyes met mine through the mass of black. She nodded once.

Gripping Crocea Mors with both hands, I lunged in toward its flank, slipping under its side and driving my sword up into its belly. The monster screeched and roared at the same time, one from each mouth. It bucked back to shake me but I'd always withdrawn, sliding the sword out and throwing myself back. That prevented the instinctive spin and kick of the hooves from reaching me. My back slammed into something solid. A quick glance revealed Yang, currently tussling with the head of a smaller Grimm that she had between both hands. She twisted it violently to the side, cracking the bone audibly.

"Need a hand?" she asked.

"If the other Grimm are dealt with."

"The others are dealing with them. Weiss cut them off from the soldiers with a spell."

Perfect. She'd probably saved lives with that. Nora, Ren, Blake and Ruby would be able to handle the rest, and this thing was definitely going to require a little teamwork. "See if you can get in while Pyrrha distracts it," I said. "The sides aren't armoured and the whole thing dies whichever body we kill."

"Righto." Yang lunged forward but nearly tripped. "Stupid mud!" She dragged one boot out, now caked brown and red. We both pretended we didn't see the red, nor what her foot had sunk into. "I'll take the left. You got the right?"

I nodded. "Sounds good."

The Nucklelavee had become more aware of the danger after my last attack. While its main head focused on Pyrrha the second watched me as I went wide and around – and the beast angled its back to face me, prepared should I move in. As we danced about, I manoeuvred it so that Yang had a better opening, and the rider's swung lazily in her direction when she shouted a battle cry and charged in.

That was for my benefit, obviously. Now distracted, the beast turned, giving me my best shout of getting under its hooves. As I rushed in, I reached a hand into my pocket, drawing out a tiny square of steel. A quick look down showed a faint blue glow on it. I couldn't use my Runesmithing to put runes onto armour, not yet, but that didn't mean I couldn't take advantage of ones that already existed. I slapped it against my breastplate, over my heart, and activated my one true skill.

The metal began to heat and soften. Yang hit the Nucklelavee's side. I concentrated and splayed out the edges of the square plate, less forging it to my breastplate as welding the edges down, fixing it in place. It took less than three seconds. In that time I'd closed the distance.

The Nucklelavee's back twitched. Its legs moved away from Yang, toward me. "Look out!" Pyrrha yelled.

The kick came faster than anything I'd dealt with before. I managed to get Crocea Mors in its path, but only because I was ready for it. I couldn't parry it, nor hope to, but I was able to divert its path a scant few inches, and to turn my body. The hoof crashed into my breastplate at an angle. It would have been enough to puncture through and gore me, but the armour glowed blue and held.

What was more, a little bit of ice spread out over the Nucklelavee's leg, a consequence of hitting the now magical armour. I'd tested the runes. I knew what they did, and I'd chosen this one specifically. With the leg outstretched and me already off balance there wasn't time for finesse. I caught my sword by the blade, holding it more like a stave, and slashed it down onto the frozen skin and muscle.

I didn't sever it. Not quite. But the hoof hung from a loose amount of skin, now three-quarters cut through. The Nucklelavee sagged and stumbled backward, falling onto its rear.

"Pyrrha, now!"

The Champion was already mid-flight. She'd leapt the second I hit and landed on the beast's chest with her sword driven into the horse's neck. She used it as a pivot to swing herself up so that she was crouched before the rider – who stared at her with confusion in its eyes. She had none, however. Her short sword reared back and with a mighty cry _thrust_ into the rider's eyes, directly above its plated and stretched mouth.

It stilled ominously, glowing eyes piercing down into Pyrrha's. For a second I feared the worse and moved to assist, but when she drew it slowly back, the creature's head slumped to the side. The beast itself fell without a sound, disgorging Pyrrha into the mud. The Champion rolled, or tried to. I offered a hand to help her up since she was stuck.

"T-Thanks," she grunted.

"No problem." I scanned the area, ignoring the frightened, relieved and bloody faces of the soldiers watching us. "Looks like the others managed to deal with the little ones. That was a good blow, Pyrrha."

"Forget my attack. What happened to letting me tank it?" she snapped. "You took a blow head on. How are you even standing?"

I dinked my hand against my armour, covering the piece welded on. "Armour from Ozpin."

She shook her head. "Even so, don't be so reckless."

I laughed and made to reply, but a shadow cast over the two of us. Someone screamed a warning – and even though I didn't hear the words, I knew what was said. It wasn't the first Nucklelavee but a second. There'd been more than one spawn.

I shoved Pyrrha away without a word. It saved her but left me open and its fore hooves caught me in the chest, the force alone lifting me from my feet and launching me through the air. Crocea Mors splashed into the mud nearby, a second after I did. The air had been blown from my lungs. I gasped for breath even as my hand stretched out to try and reach my sword. The black and red monster loped towards me, uncaring of the blows Yang rained on its flank. I tried to move, to roll over or stand, but I'd sunk a few inches in and the ground itself felt like it had taken hold of me. I could only watch as the blasted thing approached.

A fireball struck its chest from over me. It was a small thing, barely enough to wind it – and I was about to call for Weiss to do something more. Except that where the fire struck, it clung. It spread hungrily, growing in intensity at an impossible rate. The fire burned hot and fast, flames stretching up a good foot or two above the monster's body, burning with intensity far greater than natural fire.

The thing screeched and tossed its heads from side to side, trying to fight the blaze. Its long arms slapped against itself but those caught fire too, the flames hungrily burning and even stretching down its legs to the mud where that too impossibly burned. In a matter of three seconds it had become a bonfire, and the heat that washed over me was enough to make me sweat.

A second later, it was over. The Nucklelavee's legs collapsed beneath it and it slumped down. It was incinerated in front of my eyes, burned from the outside in until nothing remained.

The sound of a horse's hooves slopping through the mud sounded behind me. I managed to stretch my head back in time to see a horse blacker than midnight, with a caparison to match in colour and intensity. The golden sigil of the combined nations clung proudly to its side. Atop it, a hooded figure with one hand outstretched, flames dancing between her fingers. She smiled down at me, the face visible under the hood from my angle on the floor. Her golden eyes danced with amusement.

"Need a little help, Hero?"

Cinder Fall, future Queen of Mistral, smirked down at me.

/-/

The battle ended in Mistral's favour. I couldn't bring myself to care about that, or Vale's loss. I sat on a log in a small camp away from the celebrating army, close to our horses, all of whom had been reclaimed safe and sound. Our camp was nothing more than a collection of tents around a central fire pit, though we'd left two flags on the outskirts, both with the same symbol of the Heroes, but one with a green background and one with a black, standing side by side.

It was a nice symbol of our co-operation, but it didn't make me feel much better. Hundreds had died and our efforts, while saving some, hadn't done anything to stop the battle. The moment the Grimm had been dealt with the melee resumed, and soon after Mistral's cavalry, victorious on both flanks, rounded about to attack Vale's supply and command, which signalled the retreat. I'd thought it bad before, but that scene had etched itself into my memories. There had been more killing in the rout than the battle itself.

"Tarkson managed to get control of his men," Blake reported, coming up from behind. "He's ordered them to take what prisoners remain. He's had a message sent to the Vale forces that they can come and collect their fallen and wounded without fear of attack. I'm not sure they'll take it."

"Then what happens to them?"

"The dead will be burned. The living will remain prisoners… at least until the war is over."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No," she said, sitting down beside me. "But it means there won't be any more killing. It's over."

"Only for tonight," I said.

She nodded. "Yes…"

The silence stretched between us. I could hear Cinder and some of the others talking in the distance but my attention was focused solely on the dirt beneath my feet, my hands pooled between my knees.

"Sorry," I said, suddenly. "I'm not angry at you. It's just…"

"I know." Blake rested one knee against mine in a show of support.

"It feels like I'm about to be sick at any moment," I admitted. "My stomach keeps churning and the images are replaying in my head over and over. And the sounds, Blake. It's the horses I remember the worst. It was so high-pitched. Like… like a child screaming." I turned to look at her. "I don't know how you're so calm right now."

"Because I'm emotionally spent," the Assassin said. "I went through all of that in the battle. I nearly lost control of myself. I wanted to be sick and I couldn't stop shaking." If the admittance of weakness bothered her she didn't show it, brushing one hand through her raven locks. "It was only because of you that I was able to move, you know. That any of us were. You were able to stay calm in the madness even when Ruby started crying and Weiss lost her stomach. No one else could pay attention, let alone think to move. How did you do it?"

"I… I don't know…" I stared down at my hands. They were still caked with mud. "I didn't feel anything at the time. Angry and upset, but… muted, somehow. Like it was far away."

"And yet you're feeling it all now?" she asked.

"Like I'm right there living it all."

"That's strange. It's all muted for us now. We… well, I wouldn't say we got it out of our systems, but we're all exhausted. The worst of the horror has passed and now we're just too tired to process it. But we almost fell apart at the moment where you were able to stay calm." Blake touched a hand to my chin and tilted my head to face hers. She stared into my eyes, searching for something.

"Blake?"

"Your eyes were glowing the whole time. Were you using a skill to keep yourself calm? Some Charisma-based Knight ability?"

"No. Nothing."

She saw the honesty in my eyes and nodded, releasing me. "Maybe it's nothing," she said. "We should just be grateful it all worked out."

I was grateful, at least on the inside. But at the same time I couldn't stop the images that flashed before my eyes. I clenched them shut, hoping that would help. Instead, I saw a woman ran through with spears, one through her stomach and the other through her face – tearing between her eyes and out the back of her helmet. My breath came out in harsh pants.

Blake's arms wrapped around me. "It's okay if you want to let it out. Anyone would cry after this."

"You didn't," I said, cursing as my voice cracked.

"I'm an Assassin."

"What does that even mean? That you don't _feel_ emotion?"

"No." Blake smiled sadly. "It means I'm good at stealth. I hid my tears."

I laughed. That was just like her. The laughter cracked halfway through, however, and soon dissolved into muffled sobs. True to her words, Blake didn't say a word. She just sat next to me, letting the tears come forth.

"We're going to have to do this again, aren't we?" I managed. "Again and again until the war is over…"

Blake hesitated to answer, no doubt trying to decide whether she should lie for my benefit or not. In the end she sighed. "Yes, we are. I'm sorry. It's not going to stop until the war ends. And as long as the fighting continues, so too will the Grimm. We have to be there to stop them. Because no one else can."

"Then perhaps it would be for the best if the war ended quickly," Cinder Fall said from behind. She stood before one of the more well-made tents with her arms crossed. She pretended not to notice as I rubbed my arm over my eyes. That or she gave in to Blake's fierce glare. "I've already spoken to the rest of your Guild about the issue. I want you all to take me to Beacon."

"Our orders are to stay here," I said. "We have to protect Caddin's Rest from the Grimm."

"The battle here is over and the Mistral army will need time to recover and deal with the wounded and dead. They won't be going anywhere. Emerald and Mercury can guard this place in your absence, at least until Beacon sends more Heroes to relieve them."

"Why do you want to reach Beacon?" Blake asked.

"I understand the headmaster there tried to work toward peace before this nightmare began. I'd like to speak with him, to see if some form of reconciliation might yet by achieved. This war is a pointless endeavour. It needs to stop."

"Aren't you the future Queen of Mistral? Just order it to end."

"I'm the consort of the Crown Prince," she countered. "Right now I could still be cast aside and my opinion is worth nothing compared to that of the God King in Mistral. I will have a say later, but I'd rather not come into power over a country torn apart by war. I believe that with my help Ozpin might be able to tailor a peace agreement. It's why I ensured I was here on the vanguard ships, so that I could make contact with Vale's Heroes sooner." She nodded to us. "It's fortunate that it turned out to be your group."

"There's a chance for peace?" I asked, voice cracking.

"A chance," Cinder said. "That is all it is. That said it's still more of a chance than letting our Soldier Caste kill itself against yours. Even should we win we'd have too large an area to protect from the Grimm. This whole war is pointless. Of course, that will only be possible if I have your assistance. I need to reach Beacon in one piece, and I need a direct audience with Ozpin." Cinder waved a hand toward the Mistral camp. "As you might expect, a convoy from Mistral might not garner a warm welcome, nor will our Heroes. If the King of Vale discovers who I am he might lock me in his palace as a bargaining chip."

"You need us to sneak you into Beacon," Blake realised. "That's a lot you're asking from us."

"And I'm placing a lot in your hands. My life, for one."

Blake glanced to me. "It's your call," she whispered.

Was it? I didn't think it was. Still, for a chance at fixing this mess there wasn't much I wouldn't do. The Grand Treaty prevented us from interfering, at least explicitly, but it never said we couldn't be a part of the peace process. It was worth a shot.

"We'll do it. We'll help you."

* * *

 **The return of Cinder – who seems awfully changed from canon. Then again, she's kind of already got what she wants, hasn't she? The Queen of a Kingdom that will see her as a Goddess? Yeah, that's pretty much as high as you can go. Of course, she'll want to keep that Kingdom in one piece since it'll be hers and all.**

 **And yes, Jaune got EXP. I'll cover that next chapter. God knows he can't accidentally kill a squirrel without everyone demanding to know if he got a level off it. I did take note of some good criticism that pointed out that I'd had too much Blake and Jaune lately, and that it often felt like those two were the only ones to say or do anything. I'll hold my hands up to that, as it seems accurate. As such, I've tried - and will continue to do so - to include a little more from the others here. At least where it's not plot-required. As such, Pyrrha and Yang got more of a moment here, and I made sure to include more dialogue from Ren and the others.**

 **Thanks for pointing it out.**

* * *

 **The Grand Treaty:**

* * *

On the Treaty, again this is kind of a recurring thing, but I know it's flawed. I understand people saying it would be hard to keep, and I agree, but the people specifically calling _me_ an idiot need to remember that this is fiction and I'm not some idealistic muppet assuming a few words on a parchment would solve all of life's ills. I don't honestly think something like this would be easy to keep in real life, nor would it even be needed in real life. Most people in Remnant here probably feel the same, but it's still something they're _hoping_ will work.

If you lived in Remnant and a war did happen, then the Grimm _would_ be an immediate and fatal problem, and you _would_ need some kind of system in place to try and control that. This is what the Treaty is. Is it perfect? No, not at all. There isn't really a real-world comparison, other than to imagine some alien species who WILL destroy all life if you go below X number in an army. If a war did then occur, then I'm sure both sides would make some kind of agreement to maintain X troops out of it, to prevent a life-ending catastrophe. Would one side break it? Maybe. But they'd still TRY and make it in the first place! They wouldn't say:

"Ah, it'll never work. I guess we'll just let ourselves be killed. That okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me."

Is the treaty necessary? Well, unless you want everyone who can stop the Grimm killing one another, causing enough negativity to _summon_ said Grimm in enough numbers to destroy an entire Kingdom (what will all the Heroes injured or dead), then yes, it would be necessary to have _something_ , even something flawed.

I know a few have likened it to Hague and Geneva conventions, but those were a little different because the act of breaking them was convenient. It actually expedited a battle and made life easier for the one who did it. Taking gas attacks as an example, if there were also murderous monsters around who could _only_ be kept away by that same gas, then you'd probably not have had people on both sides using it on one another and leaving themselves to be torn to shreds by said monsters.

And, much like the Hague and Geneva conventions, the fact that people knew they _might be broken_ didn't stop them from making them in the first place. Were they flawed? Maybe. But a damn sight less flawed than shrugging one's shoulders and bringing out the attacks on civilians on day one.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 12** **th** **March**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	69. Book 5: Chapter 6

**I know some people wanted more detail on Jaune's little trick with the runes on his armour, so I decided to give some in this chapter. On answer to another question, the other members of the Guild** _ **do**_ **hang out and do stuff in their spare time. It's just that this is first person Jaune PoV, so we only ever see what they do when with him.**

 **The others train, laugh, hang out and generally do things together. It's not like they stop moving whenever he isn't present.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 6**

* * *

When we rode through the main gates of Beacon's outer wall I couldn't help but think the academy was deserted. The usual crowds of students that milled around outside the main academy building, especially around lunch time like now, was absent. The stream of people coming up the steps on either side of the cliff leading down to the Guild Village were nowhere to be seen, and although some torches burned outside the school itself, the corridors were empty. I'd never seen it so abandoned, even over the winter break. Almost everyone other than the first years must have been involved in the war, resting in their Guildhalls, or reporting to teachers.

Our procession dismounted by the stables, leaving our mounts to several Labour Caste members who hurried forward to take them. I patted Faith's neck absentmindedly, not even flinching when she huffed and pushed my hand away with her nose. Cinder received an odd look or two, slipping off her horse – which had left its barding and caparison behind. She wore a brown cloak that covered most of her frame, with a hood drawn up over her head.

Although her name and Class were still visible, it wasn't recognisable enough to be commented on. It was Prestige, but no one in Vale knew of Cinder Fall. That had been a saving grace at the main city gates, since Yang had convinced the guards she was someone they'd been tasked to collect for a Quest. Hero business and none of theirs, so they didn't need to check her face or take any records. I couldn't help but think it reflected poorly on them to not check just in case, especially since Vale was at war, but maybe they had bigger things to contend with.

"So, this is Beacon," Cinder said. "The architecture is impressive."

"What's Haven like?" Ruby asked.

"Haven Academy sits apart from the city of Mistral, and is its own walled compound on a series of hills and mountains. There are bridges leading between them, with a near-fatal drop on either side. It is a cold and imposing place to newcomers, but it has its charm. The views are astounding and the people there are dedicated."

"It sounds rather cut off from society," Weiss said.

"It is, at least to a degree." Cinder handed the reins of her mount to a Stable hand, who peeked under her hood and blushed at how beautiful she was. She didn't react to it, and simply kept talking. "In Haven, Heroes are taught to be more self-sufficient and not to rely on Soldier or Labour Caste members. I see you have guards from Vale on the walls, but we are expected to handle that task ourselves, and to collect our own food. The strong can travel to Mistral to purchase it, but new bloods are often forced to farm their own or pay exorbitant prices for upper years to bring some back from the city." She shrugged one shoulder. "It sounds harsh but it builds character. There is a very real need to train hard and become strong enough to make the journey to Mistral yourself. It weeds out many who are not prepared for a life of hard work – and shows aspirants that being a Hero is no merry ride. It is a duty."

"It sounds… interesting," Ruby said. Her heart wasn't in it, of course. Not after the mention of being forced to farm or scavenge for food. And we'd thought Beacon was bad with demanding lien for every service. At least they provided it! Pyrrha caught my eye subtly and nodded, reminding me of how she'd explained Mistral's culture as strict, especially when it came to Heroes. This was just another example of it, apparently. I could understand why she'd come to Vale, especially if she'd known about all of this in advance.

"We should move on and bring Cinder to Ozpin," I interrupted. "It might take time for him to be free, so the sooner the better."

Cinder nodded. "Yes, that would be preferable. Please lead on."

I wasn't sure if we should all be moving together, especially since that left nine of us to roam the halls like a small army, but no one seemed willing to stay behind and miss a chance to see what could be the start of the peace process, and I wasn't about to do so either. As it was several new students spared us odd glances as we moved, decked in our green tabards and proudly carrying the symbol of the treaty, weapons on full display. It was clear we'd come from combat, if not from the way we held ourselves than from the clear signs of wear and tear. Although we'd rested since the battle, there hadn't been a chance for us to freshen up.

Some even started to follow us – curiosity winning out over common sense as they tried, and failed, to remain hidden as they did. I wondered if we'd ever been like that, and wasn't sure if I felt amused or _bemused_ by what they were doing. In the end we didn't find Ozpin but we _did_ find Glynda Goodwitch, or rather she found us.

"Students," she greeted, nodding to us with something regarding genuine respect. "I see you've returned from your first encounter with the war. Is all well with you?"

"We're all safe, Miss Goodwitch," Pyrrha replied. "No one was hurt."

"Good. I see you looked after one another as taught. Continue to do so and you shall all make it through this trying time in one piece. Now, I hear from some rather impressionable souls that there is a group of _scary heroes_ walking through the academy. I don't suppose you've seen them?" Her tone, sarcasm mixed with exasperation, made it clear she knew it was us, and what she thought of the idea. I snorted too, and a few of the others actually laughed.

"We're looking for Ozpin," I explained. "We have…" I spied the students listening in and decided to not take any risks. "We have someone who needs to see him."

Miss Goodwitch didn't miss Cinder in the middle of our group. "Someone…?"

"Someone who needs to see him in private," I repeated, eyeing the first years.

"Ah, I see." Rather than take us to Ozpin or somewhere private Glynda crossed her arms and rounded on the nearest gaggle of first years. "Well, what are you all standing around for? If you have time to gawk you have time to train, and there are plenty of you here still living in the Communal Halls. Beacon doesn't sponsor you to waste your time!"

The words, and the tone, had the desired effect – and several students bumped into one another in their haste to get away. In a matter of seconds the corridor was empty apart from us, although that still didn't stop the Warlock from shaking her head.

"I swear they don't understand the dangers ahead. Their Annual Quests will come around faster than they expect and they need to be strong enough for them. They don't have the time to be wandering around aimlessly."

That was a little unfair perhaps, since it was less than a week into their tenure here and they were probably still getting used to things. It was probably the stress of the war putting the teaching staff on edge.

"Now then, that we are alone. Who is this individual who needs to speak with Ozpin? An Elementalist is a Class I have rarely heard of, but I do not recognise your name, girl."

"I am Cinder Fall," she said, removing her hood, thankfully not upset at being addressed in such a way. "I am a representative of the royal family of Mistral, and wish to speak with the headmaster here."

Glynda's brow tensed. "Normal diplomatic channels have been maintained…"

"In private, if possible. I am not supposed to be here and there are many who would be upset if they knew I was. I've heard Ozpin has been looking for a means towards peace. I'd like to offer my services, and my advice."

"We trust her," I said, when Glynda looked our way for an answer. "She saved our lives on the Quest to Mistral. She led the team Ozpin's friend trusted to work with us against the Greycloaks. I'm also pretty sure Ozpin will know her, or _of_ her."

"Hm. Very well. Come with me then, Miss Fall. Hunters, I'm sure we can have a new Quest lined up for you shortly – there are plenty to go around – but perhaps you'd like to take this opportunity to get some rest and freshen up. I can see you've already witnessed your first battle." Her eyes met each of ours. It felt like she was trying to make sure we were sound, or at least not in need of support. "It's our policy, or at least in so far as one can have a policy for something that has never happened before, but it is Oobleck's suggestion that every team coming back from their first War Quest have at least two days' rest. For health reasons," she explained.

I could get behind that, and understand it. The stress and panic of what we'd seen had been terrible, and we were one of the stronger teams of second years. It was possible others had been through much worse. The Hero Caste population was too low to let people snap under pressure.

"You said the first time," Weiss interrupted, catching the Warlock's comments. "Beacon has never had to operate during a war, then?"

"Not since the Treaty was formed, Miss Schnee. It was created after the last war, and fortunately people remembered the sorrow of it and chose not to make those same mistakes. Until now, that is."

"An issue I am seeking to rectify," Cinder said.

"Quite. Even so, in answer to your question, we've had to do the best we can with regards to policy here. Some aspects are mandated by the treaty, such as the War Quests to monitor major battles, but handling things like your wellbeing, health and deployment is our responsibility."

"I understand." Weiss nodded. "Thank you."

"Go get some rest, students," Glynda said, not unkindly. "You've more than earned it."

/-/

The Lodge had never looked so beautiful. My room had never felt so comfortable. The only thing that could have made it better was a hot bath, but the girls were currently fighting over than and Ren and me had decided to be gentlemen – or rather, not insane. Those fights were things we didn't want to get involved in. Either way, while I'd have killed for a bath I wasn't willing to _be killed_ for one, and instead sat in my room prying the rune I'd fastened onto my armour off.

It was a delicate process, much harder than putting it on in the heat of the moment. Attaching it was as simple as placing the metal against my armour and melting the edges to weld it, but removing it took more finesse since I didn't want to damage the armour _or_ the rune itself. I had to run my super-heated finger around it, careful not to get too close to warp the rune, and then pry it off with a dagger underneath the metal.

It was a hassle, but I eventually had a cooling piece of metal with a rune on it in my hand, which I put back into the bag with the other two. My Runesmithing still didn't let me put any on armour, nor did it let me put more than one rune on a weapon. I knew more could be done, however, because Watts' weapon had been ridiculous and this armour I'd taken had held three runes, each now in my rabbit-skin pouch.

The theory, or my theory, was pretty clever, or at least I thought so. If I couldn't attach more than one rune to my armour – and when I'd tried they'd simply overrode one another and not worked – then that meant I could at least stick one on. But picking between the three wasn't easy, and each did different things. If I knew what I'd need in advance then great, but if not then I'd be screwed if I'd put the wrong rune onto my breastplate.

So, why not have the versatility of all of them? Sure, I'd have to switch them during battle but it gave me options and that was the main thing. Ideally, I'd be able to keep collecting more too as I found or bought new armour, adding to my collection and welding on whatever I needed at the time.

I had a feeling this wasn't how I was _supposed_ to be using my Runesmithing Skill, but meh, it worked. Even if I could forge one onto my armour myself, this would probably work better in the long run. Why have one rune when I could have a choice of three – or, in time – thirty? It also helped that since these weren't made by me, they could technically be far stronger than my weapon runes were. This one, which I'd made up the name `Cold Steel` for, increased both my Constitution _and_ added some kind of ensnaring ice effect to whatever struck my armour. That was far beyond what I'd been able to achieve with Runesmithing so far.

It was a shame I couldn't do the same with weapons, but the runes needed to be on the weapon itself – which meant the blade instead of the hilt or cross guard. Tacking an extra piece of metal onto my armour wouldn't upset my balance too much, but doing the same on a sword would be bad. I couldn't even forge one _into_ my sword, because that would stress heat a given area, and the rune would surely melt.

Still, I was happy with the runes so far. The ones on my swords were limited because I was being held back by my level and knowledge of runes, but these ones – like the Rune of Cold Steel – were far beyond what I could hope to craft even if I _did_ know how. Simply put, I'd found a way to use it outside of my level limit.

It was better than the Skill I'd _actually_ unlocked for reaching Level Thirty. Yet again my Labour Caste heritage had kicked in, and where everyone else would be getting special moves and super abilities, I'd been slapped with another _convenience skill_ to make my life as a Blacksmith easier. I'd learned Engraving. Not how to engrave, of course, since I knew how to do that already – but a Skill that would let me engrave with my hands and my mind, as opposed to a chisel, hammer, and about three hours of hard labour. Convenient, yes, but not as nice as something I could use in combat.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "One second," I called, shaking my hand in the air so that it would cool down. For the sake of appearances I threw off my muddy jerkin and pulled on a linen shirt. "I'm decent. You can come in."

"Hey," Ruby said, grinning sheepishly as she poked her head in through the door. "Do you have a moment?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just… I wanted to talk."

I waved her in and let her close the door behind her, Ruby padding over to sit on the end of my bed. She smelled like fresh flowers and her skin was clean, evidence that she'd just gotten out of the baths. Despite that, the Reaper looked worried about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"There isn't anything wrong with me. I really did just want to talk." Ruby sighed and didn't quite meet my eyes. She looked at the wall instead, and then at my weapon and breastplate on the main desk. "So, our first Quest in the war. That was pretty rough…"

"It was. I know people say `war is hell` but I never understood just how true that was."

"Yeah… I… well, I cried. I'm sorry about that…"

"I cried as well," I admitted, much to her shock. It was embarrassing to say it but Ruby looked like she needed to hear she wasn't alone in that regard. My pride wasn't worth her pain. "It was after the battle, but still, I think everyone had a bad reaction to it. Don't beat yourself up because of what happened. Besides, you cried when those horses fell. It was horrible."

"I can remember the sounds. Mom loved horses; I think I told you before. I just don't understand how people can kill one another. How can you look a person in the eye, knowing they're just like you, and kill them anyway?"

I felt an acute twisting in my gut at that. "I've killed someone," I said. "I killed the Berserker in Atlas…"

"That's different!" she argued. "Self-defence doesn't count. At least then you're focused more on living, but here, those Soldiers knew what was going to happen. If they'd all put their swords down then no one would have had to die. But they were so angry! I… I expected them to be frightened or nervous, but they were mad with rage. Some of them looked like they _liked_ killing…"

"I'm sure it's not like that. It's probably the adrenaline, or the fear. People were lashing out because they were afraid of dying themselves. As for everyone agreeing to work towards peace, I don't know. Maybe it's easy for us to say things wrong when we're on the outside. It might be harder for them…"

"Yeah, probably." Ruby sighed and kicked her feet against the bed. "I just… I don't know. I'm angry, but also upset and I don't really know what to do about it. I don't like how we're made to just stand by and not do anything. We're supposed to be Heroes, right?"

"We are…"

"Then shouldn't the Heroes do something?"

That was a complicated question and one I didn't have an immediate answer to. Heroes should act, I agreed with that. But Blake had explained the treaty so well. It existed to protect, not to control or limit. But with Ruby's earnest eyes searching for mine, I felt conflicted. "That guy in the tavern wanted us to do something," I said. "He wanted us to expel the Mistral Soldiers ourselves."

"Not that," Ruby said, shaking her head. "We shouldn't fight them. I don't want us to hurt people from Mistral."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Then what _do_ you mean?"

"I just think we should be able to stop things, or interfere a little – as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. I mean, Mistral's army there knew they'd win. That was why they fought outside instead of defending the city. They knew they had the advantage."

"General Tarkson certainly thought so."

"Then why couldn't the battle be decided beforehand? If it was a foregone conclusion, then maybe it could have ended sooner. Or maybe two Heroes could have fought to determine the outcome – saving all those lives. I… I don't know for sure." Ruby's face crinkled cutely. "I don't know what would be best, but there has to be _something_ we can do. Other than cleaning up the mess, I mean."

"I don't disagree with you, Ruby," I said carefully. "Trust me, I want to do something as well – and if there _is_ a way we can help without breaking the treaty then I'll be all for it. That's why I agreed to help Cinder come here."

"Yeah, that's a good start. I just think we should be able to intervene. Or at least to stop really bad stuff happening."

"Really bad stuff?"

"General Tarkson was nice, or at least honourable – but not everyone will be," she explained. "If we see one side doing terrible things that aren't technically illegal, can we do anything to stop them?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe if what we're doing is against the treaty."

"But what if it's not? We can't hurt or attack Soldier Caste members during a war, and we can't influence a battle to help one side win. But if we saw one army about to attack another and the second army has no hope of winning, then do we have to let it happen? What if we could talk to the doomed army and convince them to surrender peacefully? That wouldn't break the rules in spirit, right? We wouldn't be changing the outcome or impeding. The attacking army might even let us do it."

"Maybe…" It was a dangerous suggestion, but not an invalid one. It was interfering in a sense, but in that example I couldn't help but think both sides might be for it. The attackers wouldn't have to lose men and would still have what they came for, while the defenders wouldn't need to give their lives in a battle they couldn't hope to win. "I guess if something like that happens we can ask. The worst the attacking General can say is `no`… if they agree then we could go ahead."

Ruby looked visibly relieved and smiled up at me. "You'd ask?"

"I would. It wouldn't cost us anything and I don't think it would break the treaty. If they said no, though, then I'm not sure what we could do." We couldn't force them, obviously. "All I could do would be to ask."

"That would be enough," she said. "As long as we're willing to try." Ruby leaned over and hugged me tightly. "Thanks, Jaune. I just don't want to do nothing in the future. Maybe we couldn't stop this fight, but we can at least try to the next time."

I had a feeling Blake wouldn't approve but I nodded along and wrapped my arms around Ruby. Trying wouldn't hurt, and since the treaty was mostly untested there might be people willing to let us test things out a little. If they wouldn't then they wouldn't, but Blake would probably be okay with us asking. Just not with us taking the law into our own hands.

And really, it wasn't like Ruby was suggesting anything I didn't already want. Heroes _were_ supposed to be, well, heroic. A proper hero wouldn't sit by and let terrible things happen in front of them. If all it took for evil to exist was for a good person to do nothing, then wasn't that what we were doing?

"Was this what had you so worked up?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Ruby giggled, in a better mood once more. "I just didn't want to imagine us doing the same thing again without trying to make it better for everyone. I wanted to talk to Yang or Weiss about it, but they're still bothered by what they saw. Besides, you're more like what a hero is supposed to be sometimes."

"I am? How so?"

"Well, you always try to help people and you're good friends with everyone. You wanted to help all those people in Atlas when Viktor wanted to move on. That's what a proper Hero is supposed to be. That's what mom was like."

My smile faltered just a little. Summer Rose. I'd heard of her from three people now and still had no idea what to make of what I'd learned. Yang and Qrow's accounts of her were already so varied, even before Ruby's obvious worship came into it. One thing that I was sure of was that I didn't want to be _too_ similar to her. I didn't want to die like she had.

"Sometimes I think I'm not even cut out to be a Hero," Ruby went on, heedless of my silence. "I mean, I'm not as strong as everyone else – even if I am fast."

"Don't say that, Ruby. You've killed your fair share of Grimm. You're plenty good enough to be a Hero."

"Yeah, but my Cla…" She paused. Her eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Your…?"

"N-Nothing. Forget I said anything." Ruby stood and laughed awkwardly, dusting herself down. "Thanks for talking to me and stuff. I'll be – I'll be fine now. Just had to get it out my system, you know?"

"Ruby, I-" Another knock on the door interrupted me.

Blake opened it and strode in, though she paused at the sight of Ruby and raised an eyebrow. Ruby's cheeks darkened. She muttered a panicked apology and brushed by the Assassin, leaving us alone. Rather than be suspicious or jealous, Blake just looked confused. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Just us talking. Ruby was feeling down after Caddin's Rest."

"We all are… maybe I should go talk to her, or ask Yang to." Blake sighed, but then paused as she recalled why she'd come in the first place. "Ah, the baths are free. Ren already had his and said you were busy and shouldn't be disturbed."

That sneaky bastard…

"Thanks, Blake." I stepped forward to lay a kiss on her but she backed away. Hurt, I stared at her.

She slapped my chest with a little smile; one that took my fear away. "You smell of Grimm, death and horse," she said. "If you think you're coming near me like that, you're mistaken."

"Ah, you're not a fan?"

"Bathe, Knight."

"As you command, my lady."

/-/

Clean, fresh, and smelling like scented roses – courtesy of some soap I _totally_ hadn't stolen from Yang, if anyone asked – I made my way up the giant staircases back toward Beacon. A message had been delivered by a Cook while I'd been in the bath, requesting one of the Guild come meet with Ozpin. As the only one not present to make up an excuse why I couldn't do it, I'd been lumped with the job. No one had quite been able to meet my eyes as they explained that, the traitors. It hardly helped that Weiss had said this sounded like a job for a Class with high Charisma. Well, that should have ruled me right out – but no, a Knight _obviously_ had Charisma to spare.

As such, I grumbled to myself about friends and traitors as I slogged up the staircase on a brisk spring afternoon, fighting the kind of breeze that refused to let go of the icy touch of winter and still longed for the snow. My muscles ached too, for while the bath had been wonderfully relaxing and there'd still been hot water left, my body had taken that as permission to rest and relax. The sudden shift to exercise had caught it off guard and I could feel my legs complaining even now.

"Finally," I sighed when I reached the top, yawned, and trekked toward the main building. I made the trip every day, but after a fight the night before and a long horse ride, this somehow felt worse.

The corridors were fairly busy now, more so than they had earlier. It was easy to pick apart the new students from existing ones, mostly because the first years were often gawking at the architecture, or getting lost, or – my personal favourite – heading in the wrong direction while refusing to admit they were lost or lowering themselves to ask for directions. Those who could swallow their pride were few, although I was stopped at least twice by embarrassed students asking for help. I had to remind myself I'd been in their shoes once.

It was as I was explaining the route to the cafeteria that a familiar figure found me. I'd just explained, for the second time, how it was a _left_ turn at the library, when a voice called out my name in delighted surprise.

"It's you," she said – eyes wide, curly and bushy hair on full display. "You're back!"

"Me?" I blinked at her. To my credit it only took a few seconds for the name to seep back – though it floating over her head should probably have clued me in sooner. "Ah, Ellayne. Hey."

The Fighter, who I'd thought shy, crashed into me a second later, actually managing to make me step back a pace, not a small feat. Her arms wrapped around my stomach and she probably should have counted herself lucky I wasn't wearing my breastplate, because she might have knocked herself out on it.

"H-Hey," I laughed, nervously placing my hands on her shoulders. "It's good to see you, too."

The young man I'd been giving directions to, a Mage, stared at us with wide eyes. When I gave him a stern look – I'd explained the route _twice_ , for crying out loud – he nodded and scurried off, leaving the two of us alone.

"I never got a chance to thank you," she said into my chest, voice quiet yet audible to my ears. "You saved my life, and then you let me stay in Beacon. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

To my horror she actually started to cry against my linen shirt. A whole year living with six girls, seven including Velvet, and I still had no idea what to do in this situation. I looked around for help, assistance, a miracle, but those who _did_ notice the girl's tears wisely averted their eyes and hurried on their way. Luckily, Ellayne recovered after a quick snuffle and looked up at me with a beaming smile. While not intrinsically beautiful like Cinder, or alluringly so like Yang or Blake, she was cute in her own way, with tiny dimples on her cheeks that pressed in and large green eyes.

"I kept thinking what might happen to you, what with the war, and how I never even got a chance to say thank you. I didn't even know you'd helped me! I sat in the cafeteria as the names were read out and I kept waiting for mine. I… I didn't know what to think when it didn't come." She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket, a beige thing of padded linen and leather. "You lied for me," she whispered. "You lied to let me into Beacon."

I cringed, suddenly wary of anyone nearby. "Not officially I didn't…"

"I get it." Ellayne smiled cheekily. "I'll never tell anyone, I swear." She pushed back off me, suddenly a little embarrassed by her display. "How are you, anyway? You're a second year, right? I asked about you a little bit, but only a few people knew you."

She'd been asking about me? I didn't know whether to feel flattered or not. I supposed it made sense since I'd helped her. "I'm doing fine. I've just come back from a Quest with the rest of my Guild. We're getting a day or two to rest before we head out again."

"So soon? Is it always like that?"

"No, not normally. You won't be expected to do anything like this for a while, and even when you do the war will probably be over, so it'll be rare things." I found it surprisingly easy to slip into the role of a mentor. Maybe it was because a part of me wished someone had done the same for me at her age, but whatever the case I was happy to explain – though I decided to keep any visceral mention of the war to myself. "You can't do any real Quests until you do your Annual Quest, but most people just do them for extra lien, as an alternative to farming in the Emerald Forest."

"Oh, cool. I tried to do a little farming with a friend I made." Her face twisted and she groaned. "It was so busy, though! We had people fighting over every Grimm that appeared."

"Did someone sell you the location?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Every single year," I groaned, shaking my head. "Okay, do you have a map on you?" She nodded and offered one to me. I grabbed it and looked around for something I could use to write on it, eventually settling for a burnt piece of wood from a nearby wall sconce. I filed it to a point with a knife and started to write. "Okay, see here? This is where most new students are sent but everyone knows about it so it's usually saturated with people. Try here instead. It's got the same kind of Grimm but less people. You need to be careful though; less people means more Grimm and no one around to help if things go bad. Try and get a bigger party if you go there."

"The friend I was with has some people he knows. I could try and ask them…"

"Sure. Tell them you know a better place to farm and they'll probably help you. Now, once you get a little stronger there's this area…"

I continued to explain and mark locations down for her, careful to stick to what I knew were the safer zones close to the walls. Ellayne listened intently, nodding whenever prompted and asking the occasional question. Whether it was how she normally was, or because it was me, she was a good student, taking everything in. When I was done I gave her the map back, and she promised not to go to any of the places alone.

"I'm not that strong, anyway," she said. "I won't take any silly risks. I promise."

"Good." I rubbed her head and was a little surprised to find her leaning into my hand. Heh, Ruby always growled and backed off when I did that. It occurred to me then that I'd just been lecturing her and hadn't really checked if she was okay. Blake's words of warning came back to me. "How are you finding Beacon?" I asked. "Are you struggling with any of the lessons?"

"I'm doing okay. Everything is so big, and we've not had many lessons but I like Oobleck and Port is okay, I guess." She grumbled something about long-winded, and I nodded. "I'm okay in combat, too. I lost against a Mage in my first fight, but I was able to beat an Archer in my second. Miss Goodwitch says my defence is good but I'm not aggressive enough. I need to close the distance faster." She grinned. "That's how I won the second match and she said I'd done well to learn my lesson."

"That's good," I complimented. I'd lost my first fight too, against Yang, so I couldn't exactly criticise Ellayne. Mages could be tricky for pure melee fighters too, or so Weiss often said. "Make sure to listen to what Miss Goodwitch says. She knows her stuff."

"I'm flattered you think so, Mr Arc."

Ellayne yelped even as I flinched, the two of us whirling to see the stern faced Warlock, albeit with a small smirk on her features. She tapped her crop against her arm.

"I believe you have a meeting to attend, Mr Arc. While I find your willingness to educate a younger student admirable, and your defence of my teaching, I believe it would benefit all involved for you to meet with the headmaster. Preferably before things get any worse."

"Worse?"

The woman sighed. "You'll see."

I nodded and turned back to Ellayne, who had hidden behind me a little. "Looks like I have to go. It was good seeing you again and if you need anything, feel free to ask." I didn't expect her to, at least not straight away – but she surprised me by doing so.

"Well, would you be willing to help me train a little? Maybe just a spar tomorrow? if you're free... I don't want to be a bother..."

"I, well…" I glanced to Miss Goodwitch, who shrugged, leaving the decision with me. I looked back to Ellayne, which proved to be a mistake. Her eyes were big and watery, her lips forming a small smile of hope, and yet even that was tinged with an almost certain knowledge that I'd say no. It was like she was preparing herself for disappointment, but taking the risk nonetheless.

I couldn't say no to it...

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." I glanced away when her eyes lit up and she drew in an excited breath. Geez, what was with that reaction? "What time are you free? As long as another Quest doesn't come along I can help you out." Coco had done the same for me, after all – and I did have the day off, so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle.

"How about two in the afternoon?" she babbled, too excited to stand still. "I have the rest of the day off."

"Sure. I'll see you there." I nodded and watched as the younger girl grinned and ran off, pausing at a turn in the corridor to wave back with a huge smile. She rounded the corner a second later, gone. I couldn't say I'd expected to see her again after cheating for her, but that hadn't been so bad.

"That was a kind gesture, Mr Arc."

"It's allowed, right?" I asked.

"There are no rules against helping people in the school. I occasionally punish unruly older students by having them act as mentors for first years. It is more productive to both sides than locking them in a room, and helps to teach responsibility. I doubt you'll have much time to mentor her with the war, but the occasional spar or advice can only help her." The Warlock nodded to the side. "You really should get to the tower, though. Ozpin is waiting."

"Okay, thanks." I jogged away when she let me go, focusing on reaching the long staircase that led up to the main tower. Atlas Academy had some kind of magical system which levitated the floor up, but there was no such luck here. I worked my way up the staircase, which was easily the same distance as the one from the Guild Village up to the main school. It was little wonder the headmaster managed to stay fit if he had to contend with these every day.

Raised voices caught my attention long before I reached the top. It sounded like Cinder and Ozpin were in negotiations – and that they weren't going swimmingly. I hesitated on the top floor, in the foyer before the headmaster's office. There was an open door I could hear them through while I tried to decide if I should interrupt or not.

"The blood price Mistral demanded was exorbitant. There was no chance the King could be expected to pay it, not and lose the faith of the Noble Caste."

"He is the King! He should be able to do as he wishes – and are you honestly telling me three million lien is not worth the lives that will be lost here and now?"

"That is not what I am saying at all! Had I that kind of money I would pay the blood price myself, but the Kingdom cannot amass that much wealth so quickly. It was an impossible request."

"The Royal Family would have taken payment in kind, headmaster. Perhaps in valuable artefacts, weapons, or equipment…"

"Most of which would be ancestral, and so linked to any Noble families. The King cannot make his people give up what is theirs."

"Then what is the point of his position? Mistral gave as many options as we could. We did not want this."

"Your future father-in-law obviously did, Miss Fall, otherwise he would not have commanded his army so set sail, nor would he have spent the winter increasing military spending while we struggled to reach a peace agreement."

"I do not appreciate what you are suggesting…"

That was probably my cue to step in – and I could see what Miss Goodwitch meant now. I coughed loudly and stomped a little on the tiles as I entered. As expected, the two stopped immediately and turned in my direction. Cinder looked irritated, while Ozpin's calm façade had cracked just a little. Even so, the headmaster smiled when he saw me.

"Ah, Mr Arc. Perfect timing."

"I hope I'm not interrupting," I lied.

"Not at all," he returned, the truth equally as absent from his words. "I'd like to thank you for bringing Miss Fall here in fact. I had the opportunity to meet her in Mistral a year or two ago, so I knew of her identity. Still, it pleases me to know she shares our view on peace between the Kingdoms."

"Even if we disagree on the exact means," Cinder said.

"Yes, well, I apologise if I sounded brusque. It has been a trying week."

"I understand, headmaster." Cinder nodded, playing the spat off easily. She'd probably been trained as such. "I suppose our passions got ahead of reason, but I'll take that as a sign of how determined we each are to resolve this."

The Sage nodded. "Well said. I take no offence and hope none is taken in turn." He waited for Cinder to nod and turned to me with a gentle smile. "And yourself, Mr Arc. I apologise for not being able to meet with you and your Guild, but Cinder tells me you were forced to witness a fierce battle. Are you and yours well?"

"As well as we can be," I replied. Ozpin was an odd man but I never got the sense he was anything less than honest, and he _did_ genuinely seem to care about us all. "No one was hurt and if we're a little shaken, I think it's understandable. We'll be fine in a day or two."

"Good. Alchemist Oobleck suggested students returning be given rest between each Quest. I assume Glynda has informed you." He waited for my nod. "Perfect. There will be no classes, so feel free to relax or train – whatever helps to take your mind off of things."

"We will. Is that why you wanted to talk to me, sir?" I knew it wasn't, and the headmaster took the hint for what it was.

"Not quite. I wanted to ask if your Guild would be willing to provide lodging for our esteemed guest." He indicated Cinder, who looked to me and nodded her head, agreeing with the request. Even so, I couldn't help but stammer a little.

"U-Us, sir? I mean, we'd be happy to, but shouldn't she stay somewhere a little more… nice?"

"I'd prefer my presence here to be kept a secret for now," Cinder explained, answering for the headmaster. "While there's nothing intrinsically wrong with my being here, the King may see it as my disagreeing with his motives." Which she was, she didn't add. "As such staying under the protection of the headmaster would just draw attention. I think it would be better if I stayed with someone a little less obvious."

And since she'd arrived with us and people had seen her, it only made sense we played it off as her being a friend – or maybe even a distant cousin of Blake's, since their hair and eyes were so similar. The Lodge _did_ have plenty of room now that it had been refurbished, so it wasn't like we lacked for space. "It's fine with us," I said. "I'm sure everyone will be okay with it."

Cinder nodded her head again. "You have my thanks, Jaune, as does the entire Guild."

"Any costs from her presence will be covered by myself," Ozpin said, "but for the meantime please ensure no one learns the truth of her heritage. Her name and Class are not so well-known out of Mistral, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem if she moves around, but for fear of the King here discovering her it would be best if she kept to Beacon."

"I have no issues with that," Cinder said.

"Perfect. We'll continue our discussion tomorrow, then. Hopefully now that the unpleasantness is out of the way we can both focus on a productive outcome and a plan to broker peace. While I can't speak for the King, I do hold some sway."

"The same for myself. Thank you, Ozpin." Cinder turned and strode over to me, making it clear it was time to leave.

The silence became cloying as we made our way down the staircase. I didn't want to speak lest I interrupt her thoughts, yet the tap-tap of our feet on the stone steps echoed like the tolling of a distant bell. I could hear every breath I took, until, at last, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Did the meeting not go as planned?"

Cinder seemed surprised by the question. "Hm? I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. What was that?"

"The meeting… it sounded like you were arguing and it got pretty heated. Is there still a chance of peace, or do you think the differences are too much?"

"You heard us, then?" she asked, sighing. "Our tempers frayed, I'll admit. That is natural however, and I meant what I said about not letting it interfere with our hopes for a resolution. When two sides disagree it is understandable that there might be some friction, especially at the onset of negotiations. We are both frustrated about the war."

"You're pretty diplomatic…"

"Am I?" Cinder sighed heavily. "I apologise, I've treat you like some dignitary to be wooed. It's the training I've been through for my position. To speak frankly we're both angry at being dragged into this and I used Ozpin as a substitute for the King of Vale. My anger wasn't really directed at Ozpin at all, nor was his at me, I imagine."

That was good to know. "Do you think you can make it work, then?"

"I think there's a possibility or I wouldn't be here. What Ozpin and I agreed on wholeheartedly was that the Greycloaks are probably to blame for this, but their motives remain clouded. Even with that monster," her face twisted," that was summoned in the temple, there isn't enough information to go on. If she feeds on negativity as your report suggests, then a war would be a sure means of acquiring it – but not in a focused manner. It would be spread across an entire kingdom. It's more likely the war is a diversion than a means to an end, but a diversion for _what_?"

"Something bad…"

"That goes without saying. Whatever the case, the peace process doesn't involve the Greycloaks and the fact they may or may not have started it won't change anything now. The King of Vale cast a grave insult when he dismissed the blood price – essentially telling the families of those slain that their loved one's lives weren't worth the lien. My King was left without a choice but to invade after so grave a slight."

"Yeah, but…" I winced. "Three million…?"

"It was a callous figure, I admit. Still, negotiation would have been preferable to outright refusal. We place great stock in culture and history, so it could have been paid off with items or equipment, plenty of which Vale holds. There might even have been potential for an exchange of supplies, such as Mistral taking control or tithe from an iron mine for a number of years. Either way, there were chances to prevent this happening. Sadly, your Kingdom's habit of catering to the masses and your Noble Caste prevented this. No one wanted to give up a piece of their land and wealth, and your King refused to demand it." The irritation in her tone made clear her thoughts on that. "If our situations were reversed, our King would have simply taken what he needed and given it away."

"But only if he admitted guilt," I pointed out. "Again, if this is the Greycloaks then maybe Vale _can't_ pay the blood price. If we do, it's basically lying and saying we attacked innocent people."

"True, and therein lays the problem. Neither side will admit they are wrong and now people are dying. My people are dying. This has to stop. I shall make it stop." Cinder's hand clenched into a fist. Her eyes sparked with fire, and embers began to appear in the air around us. The stone step below her started to glow orange. "I _will_ end this war."

I swallowed nervously as the heat in the cramped tower staircase increased. "Cinder…?"

The heat winked out. Her eyes returned to normal. "I'm sorry. My temper evaded me." She took a deep breath and let it go. "Let's return to your Guildhall, Jaune. I'd like to rest."

"S-Sure thing." I laughed it off but couldn't quite hide the fear that had shot through me, or the nervousness I suddenly felt having her behind me. For a second those flames had felt incredibly close, almost like they were burning me alive. The look in her eyes had been nothing short of deadly.

We made the journey back to the Lodge in silence.

* * *

 **Background information, situation explanations and a brief rest for our Heroes… it's been a busy week's start to the new year all round – a lot busier than what they got up to last year. Peace between Mistral and Vale is going to be a little more complicated than expected, especially since proving Greycloak involvement will do little at this point. Blood has already been spilt.**

 **Oh, and little things from Ruby of course.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 30 (+1)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 84 (+3) (A)**

 **Con: 65 (+3) (B)**

 **Dex: 18 (+0) (D) (Rune: 22)**

 **Agi: 31 (+1) (C)**

 **Int: 43 (+2) (C)**

 **Wis: 56 (+3) (B)**

 **Cha: 14 (+0) (D)**

 **Res: 91 (+5) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Fire from the Forge-**

Immunity to heat, flames and associated damage caused from _his_ forging process.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Stoke the Forge-**

Generate intense heat in the hand for a short period of time, capable of super-heating metal to forging temperatures without the use of a forge.

 **-Quench-**

Rapidly cool metal-based material to achieve a hardening effect during the forging process. Quench can only be used in metallurgy, as opposed to Stoke the Forge, which can generate heat in the hand irrespective of what it is then used on.

 **-Runesmithing-**

The ability to etch Runes onto weapons, the effect of which is determined by the Rune itself. Limited to a single Rune per weapon.

 **-Engraving-**

Engrave intricate patterns into metal-based material without the use of tools. Speed of technique determined by complexity and size of design.

 **\- Weapon Runes-**

Rune of Minor Dexterity - +4 to Dexterity

Rune of Minor Constitution - +4 to Constitution

 **-Armour Runes-**

Rune of Cold Steel - +16 Constitution, Inflict Ice-Based Damage on Retaliation

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

* * *

 **So, yeah, he has levelled – and also gained well, not a new skill, but has managed to figure out a way to exploit the system of the world to his benefit in a pretty significant manner. Essentially, he doesn't need to know what a Rune does if he can just collect them… nor does it matter whether they might have a level requirement he doesn't meet. After all, someone – or something (i.e. the world in the case of random loot drops) – already did the crafting for him.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 19** **th** **March**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	70. Book 5: Chapter 7

**Argh, it's that time of the week – Monday! It's snow and ice over here because we've been hit with the "pest from the west", which has yet again shown that not only does the UK have no preparation in store for bad weather, but that we can't name shit, either. I mean, seriously, this has KILLED people. How is that supposed to go on your epitaph?**

" **Coeur al'Aran. He wrote good Fanfiction, but was eventually done in by the pest from the west."**

 **Ugh, and don't get me started on "the beast from the east" that we had a week or two earlier. It sounds like a sex pest and his much more aggressive cousin.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 7**

* * *

The attack came in slowly. Too slowly. I stepped to the side and lashed out, catching the sword on the guard of mine and twisting it to the side. My body moved in, checking my opponent's. A draw back, while they were over-extended, allowed me to ram my elbow into their chest, before the sword came around and hovered over their throat, ready to slice through flesh and arteries.

Ellayne fell back to the grass with a gasp. Her sword slapped down beside her.

"Not bad," I said, feeling that it was – bad, that is – but not so bad as to be hopeless. It was probably better than I could have managed in my first week. "You need to put all your strength into every strike, though. If you'd hit harder I wouldn't have been able to check your attack and step into you like that. I'd have had to focus on blocking instead. You have Strength; use it."

"I-I thought the attack might fail," Ellayne panted. "It always did before, so I didn't want to overcommit..."

"That's no excuse. It _will_ fail if you expect it to." I placed Crocea Mors down so its tip dug into the soil and leaned on the cross guard. "I know I'm stronger than you, at least in raw stats, but you'll face a lot of creatures that might be. You need to always attack with everything you have, because if you mess up you won't get a chance to go back and do it again."

"I understand." Fresh determination came into her eyes, as it had every time I offered some piece of advice. She stood shakily and brought her sword before her. Hard working she definitely was, but we'd been sparring for a good hour already and the poor girl looked like she might collapse at any moment. Still, she didn't complain. I was impressed.

"Take a breather," I said kindly. "We'll do a little more afterwards," I added, when she made to complain. "I'm not going anywhere."

"A-Are you sure? I'm not keeping you too long, am I?"

"I promised I'd come and train with you if I could. I'm here. Relax."

She nodded frantically, a huge smile blossoming on her face. "You are – and you're so strong! I've never met someone as powerful as you. It's amazing."

"You have met someone stronger," I pointed out. "Ozpin and Glynda are much stronger than me, not to mention Blake." I saw the confusion on her face and elaborated. "Blake is the girl that was with me when we saved you on the First Quest."

"T-The Assassin…?"

"Yes. She's a member of my guild and she's much stronger than I am. I wouldn't stand a chance against her if she took a fight seriously."

"I bet you would win," Ellayne said, disagreeing with the kind of blind faith only someone who didn't know better could manage. "Besides, you're the Guild Leader. Someone told me that when I was trying to find you. You were made Guild Leader in your first year, and your Guild were one of the earliest in Beacon's history to complete their Annual Quest!"

Both of those being things we shouldn't have done, and both being firmly Torchwick's fault. I didn't want to explain that to Ellayne however, and so smiled indulgently. "Blake is still stronger than me. Why don't you go and bring some of those snacks we brought with us? Set them out and we'll make a picnic of it."

"Okay!" Ellayne ran off to do so, though not so far as to leave my sight. The Emerald Forest wasn't entirely safe enough for that, even if we were in a small copse of trees barely fifty metres into it. Beacon was still visible through the trees and the chance of running into any Grimm was low. If we did, either of us should be enough for them.

Ellayne had been nervous about that at first, though she'd not argued with me when I told her it would be okay. I had a feeling she wouldn't have argued with anything I said so long as I kept my promise to train her. I wasn't sure what to make of her behaviour towards me, but so far she'd been eager and willing to learn. Maybe I was reading into it too much. If our positions had been reversed, I'd have been desperate to learn whatever I could from an older student.

A rustle behind sounded an instant before a pair of feet landed softly on the grass, not crinkling a single leaf, nor snapping a single twig. Sometimes Blake's stealthy approaches were less so because no one could match her. Or maybe she was just being obvious so that I didn't panic. She stepped up beside me, arms crossed.

"I don't like her."

"Why not? I'm just training her." I nodded toward Ellayne. "She's trying her hardest, Blake."

"Not _her_ ," Blake waved a hand dismissively. "I couldn't care less about you training some younger year. At least she's trying her hardest. I mean Cinder. I don't like her, and I certainly don't trust her."

"Is this about my suggestion you pretend to be sisters?"

Blake's golden eyes narrowed. "I especially don't like that."

"Then we won't do it," I said, turning fully towards her. "It was just an idea. We can try something else. As for Cinder, I'm not sure what has you so bothered about her. She helped us in Mistral and Ozpin vouched for her identity. She's helping us work towards peace."

"Peace on her terms. She only has Mistral's best interests at heart."

"Don't we with Vale?"

"I'm not originally from Vale, so I don't mind either way," Blake said. Despite that, she hesitated a little and I couldn't help but think it was more bravado than anything. "But what I mean is that there's something about her which makes me nervous. She's so powerful, too powerful. She could kill us all if she wanted to."

"So could you. The Guild wouldn't feel a thing if you decided to slit our throats while we slept."

Blake swatted my arm, lips drawn into a snarl. "Don't joke about that!"

"Sorry. I'm just not sure what you're worried about. She seems like a good person. She's saved our lives in Mistral, and mine on several occasions now." The words caused Blake to waver. It was obvious in the way she bit her lip and glanced away. "Just give her a chance. I'm not asking you to be best friends. All she's doing is staying in the Lodge."

Blake sighed. "If that's what you want. I guess we'll be out of there on a new Quest soon enough anyway. I hope she doesn't bother Velvet while we're gone."

"I doubt she would." When Blake didn't respond I nudged her arm and smiled. "Let's not have something like this bother our free time. Why don't you join me and Ellayne for a picnic? The weather's good."

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"I make the girl nervous. She hasn't stopped staring at me since she noticed my arrival," Blake replied, pushing some hair back behind one ear. "I'd best go. I promised Ruby and Yang I'd hunt some Grimm with them in the northern reaches of the Emerald Forest."

"Be careful out there."

"When am I not?" Blake chuckled and turned away. She took one step towards the nearest tree and seemed to fade from view. We were alone a second later. Ellayne gasped from behind, clutching a jug of water in one hand, eyes wide as she stared at where the Assassin had been.

"That was Blake," I said, laughing as I sat down in front of the cloth Ellayne had laid out. "She was just coming to tell me where she's training. She sends her regards." Okay, the last bit was a stretch but I went with it anyway.

"She seems scary," Ellayne said, only relaxing when I did, and even then still looking a little jumpy.

"She's not about to leap out at you," I said. "Relax. And she's not scary, not really. Don't tell her I said so, but she's really a little pussy-cat at heart. Just like any other cat she thinks of the whole Guild as belonging to her, and won't let any of us run into harm. I'd trust her with my life. I have," I added with a little laugh, "on multiple occasions."

"Hm. Okay…" Ellayne didn't quite smile but she tried. "I heard some things about you and an Assassin but they sounded stupid. They were saying crazy things."

My eyes darkened. I knew the rumours full well. They were callous things like how I was paying Blake for sex, or how she spread her legs for me for the protection of me and my Guild. I wanted so badly to silence them but I had no idea where they'd started or how. Blake, of course, saw no point in trying. "Ignore them," I said firmly. "There are a lot of horrible things going around."

"I didn't believe them! I knew they had to be wrong."

"Good girl."

As we sat down to eat I asked Ellayne about whether she was making friends and getting on with people, more to prompt a conversation than anything else. The smile that split her face was huge though, and she dove into a description of the small amount of friends she'd made in her time, even describing their looks, Classes, and how they acted around her. I had the impression she hadn't had many good friends in her life before Beacon. That might have explained why she clung onto me so tightly.

Before long she asked about Quests, not only what kind she might have to do but for stories of mine. I gave her a highly edited version of Atlas, not only missing out the reasons why we'd gone, but also what nearly happened between Blake and I, and also how Viktor had died. It wouldn't have done to terrify her before she'd even been on one, and the chances of hers going as badly as ours had was slim.

"How did you get so strong?" Ellayne asked once I was done. "Is it because you're a Knight? Is it some secret technique?"

"Neither of those. I just worked hard – and I had a lot of really strong friends who were willing to put up with me. Really, they're more impressive than I am. They managed to get as strong as they were even _before_ reaching Beacon." Blake and Pyrrha came to mind, but Pyrrha's could be explained. I recalled she'd once said how someone had taken her through a Dungeon at a young age. Mistral and its favouritism for Prestige Classes, no doubt.

Blake, though…? I never dared to ask. Not after the first time.

"You can get just as strong as I am," I went on. "You just need to work hard at it. Find people to train with, and if that doesn't work go to Glynda and ask her if she knows anyone who is looking to spar. I'm sure she would help."

"Miss Goodwitch?" Ellayne bit her lip. "She's a little…"

"Intimidating?" I asked. She nodded. "She is, but she'll always help a student if she can. She's definitely strong," I added, thinking of the time she'd fought Watts away. "Even if all she can offer is advice, it'll probably be better than mine."

"Can't _we_ train together, though?"

"We can," I hedged, not quite able to meet her eyes. They were too endearing, too trusting. "I'm not always going to be here, not with the war on. I'll be in and out of Beacon, but I'll check in on you when I can. Okay?"

"You will!?" Her gasp was echoed with a wide smile. She didn't move to hug me, not like the last time, but her eyes danced with barely concealed joy. She rocked back on the spot. It was obvious the gesture meant a lot to her.

"When I can. You know I'm busy."

"Hm!" Ellayne nodded cutely. "I'll train as hard as I can, master. I'll show you how strong I can get."

"M-Master…?" I stammered.

"Is that wrong?" she asked nervously. "Miss Goodwitch told me about how some older students used to take younger ones on and mentor them. She said they were called Masters and Apprentices…"

"She did?" I scratched my head, a little embarrassed. "What else did she say?"

"Only that I shouldn't waste your time and I should listen to everything you say." Ellayne smiled proudly, obviously not put out by the thought of something she'd planned to do anyway. "Miss Goodwitch said how you were one of the best people I could have found to teach me and how I should try and be half as good as you."

"Ah…" I coughed. Wow, was it just me or had the forest suddenly become a little warmer? I tugged at the collar of my armour. "M-Miss Goodwitch said that? You're sure she was talking about me and not someone else?"

"It had to be you. She told me it right after we finished talking yesterday." The girl adopted a thinking pose with one hand on her chin. "She said you're already working really hard, so I shouldn't waste your time if I'm not serious about learning. I told her I was and she told me about the Masters and Apprentice thing."

Right after we'd finished talking? She must have gone straight after Ellayne while I went to meet with the headmaster. My head was still spinning a little at the idea Miss Goodwitch held me in such regard. I hadn't realised we'd made such an impression. Then again, Ozpin _had_ trusted us with the Quest in Mistral and that had been a dangerous affair. _And we were trusted to look after Cinder,_ I thought. Huh. Maybe we _were_ doing something right.

"Alright, I'll be your mentor," I said, earning an excited squeak from her and a smile that could have split her face in two. I cut her off before she could exclaim her joy, waving a hand in front of me even as my cheeks heated up. No one should have been _this_ pleased to have me teach them. "But no calling me Master, okay? That just makes me sound strange."

"Yes, master!"

Ugh. This was going to take a little more work.

/-/

My nerves started to play up late into the afternoon. It came on slowly, unexpectedly, but I realised soon after the shakes began that I'd been feeling it all day. I just hadn't realised it. My body was on the edge of some metaphorical seat, adrenaline not quite rushing through me but waiting beneath the surface to be called out. I wasn't sure what to make of it at first and considered seeking help, but it didn't take me long to realise once I saw Blake, Yang and Ruby returning from their hunting trip. They were stood at attention and on edge, eyes roving their surroundings and hands on their weapons, even in the safety of Beacon.

It was probably a good thing Oobleck had pushed to allow us rest, even if I was forced to finally acknowledge that even two days likely wouldn't be enough. We were all still feeling the effects of the war; I'd just managed to keep myself distracted so that I hadn't realised it. In hindsight, that was probably why the three girls had decided to go off fighting Grimm, even on their day off. They'd been too restless to sit and do nothing.

All of Beacon was, really. Even the Labour Caste moved with an almost strained grace, eyes scanning around them despite that they'd seen – and would see – none of the actual fighting. I wasn't any better, either. I looked down at my hands and found them shaking.

Ren, Nora and Velvet found me like that, stood outside the Lodge staring down at myself.

"Jaune? Is something wrong?" Ren asked.

"Nothing." My answer was too immediate and they all, even Velvet, narrowed their eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll talk… it's nothing serious. I just realised how restless I am. I was just surprised."

"Ah." Ren smiled knowingly and motioned for Nora and Velvet to move on, the two girls and Ren carrying numerous bags between them. Nora took Ren's and winked at me as she passed by, leaving the two of us alone.

"It's really not a big deal," I protested. "It's not like I need help or anything."

Ren chuckled. "I should hope not, otherwise we'll all of us have to visit the House of Healing, and I'm not sure Miss Tsune would appreciate so many people at once. You're not the only one to feel this way. The war carries on and even though we're here resting we can't fully let ourselves relax. It's not just you who feels that way."

"Is that why you went shopping with Velvet?" I asked. There was nowhere else they could have been with so many bags.

"It was that or trek through the Emerald Forest with Nora for several hours. It only took the promise of Velvet and I cooking a feast to change her mind."

"I did wonder why you had so much."

"We have a future Queen in our midst," Ren jested. "It would not do to serve her anything but the best." The Monk's face became a little more serious and he leaned on the wall next to me, arms crossed so that we were both looking out toward Beacon up above. "Perhaps I also offered to keep myself busy as well. If we can't rest, then we can at least relax. Keeping the mind busy helps to alleviate the underlying panic we're all experiencing. You feel it, too. Don't you?"

"I do. It's… this doesn't feel right, and I don't just mean the war."

"Salem."

I nodded. "The Greycloaks did this for a reason. I feel like the more we focus on Mistral against Vale, the more we forget that. This is the perfect distraction and there's not a thing we can do to stop them, not if we want to protect people."

"Indeed. The Greycloaks have chosen their methods well this time. If we move against them, we leave armies open to Grimm slaughter. If we protect the armies, the Greycloaks run free and continue whatever it is they have planned. It's a lose-lose situation."

That it was, and I couldn't bring myself to make a decision on which would be the better choice. I was lucky in that regard, since I didn't have the authority – nor the responsibility – of making those decisions in the first place. I sighed and shook my head instead. "How do you manage to stay so calm? You're always so collected. Even in the battle you were easily the calmest there."

"Apart from you," Ren noted.

My lips thinned. I wasn't sure what to make of that but I didn't like it. Had I really been that calm? It didn't seem possible.

"You would not want the calmness I have, Jaune. I'm telling you this as a friend."

"Are you sure?" I quipped. "Right now I'm pretty stressed out."

Rather than answer Ren reached out to take my hand and closed his eyes. I allowed it, even as I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing. My eyes widened a second later. A feeling of intense calm descended on me.

But it wasn't calm. Not quite. Calm was an emotion, a feeling, whereas this felt like a lack of it. My panic dimmed and became muted, but so too did my good mood at training with Ellayne. The pride I'd felt fell away. I felt… uninterested, empty… blank.

It was gone a moment later, along with Ren's hand. A breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding was expelled and I staggered forward. "W-What the hell was that!?"

"My calmness," Ren explained, without a hint of emotion of inflection. "It's not something you would want, even as a solution to your current mood."

"Is that a Monk's spell? If it's so bad, turn it off."

Ren smiled. "I can't. It's my Passive."

Words failed me. I stared at him, even as he remained impassive and smiling. His Passive skill? But… didn't that mean…?

"A Monk is a Class of balance," he explained. "Balance in life and death, balance in good or evil, or balance in just about anything. I've even heard of those who balance inebriation and sobriety."

I was curious, despite myself. "How does that work?"

"I've no idea." Ren chuckled. "If you ever meet such a Monk please tell me, for I have so many questions. My Balance, and my Passive, is a Balance of Emotion. My feelings are in a constant state of balance, whether I would like them to be or not. It helps me to stay calm here, I suppose. But it's not something I would wish on a friend. Even if I _can_ impose it on one by touch."

That was what he'd done to me, if only for a moment. "That didn't feel like balance," I said. "It felt… it felt like nothingness."

"That _is_ balance, or perhaps it's as close to balance as one can have with emotion. True calm is a feeling of peaceful contemplation, or so I'm told. My Passive instead seeks to impose it, never realising the impossibility of such a thing. Instead of calm, my emotions – good or bad – are muted and dulled, brought back to a point of rest."

"Does that mean you can't feel anything?"

"Not quite. It means that any emotions I feel are balanced against my will. I _do_ feel, at least for a brief moment. Consider them flashes of joy, amusement or fear – soon to be taken and muted. It keeps me human," he said with a little shrug. "And it lets me connect; otherwise I wouldn't be able to make friends with people like you. I still feel pride when you enjoy my cooking, or afraid when Ruby was injured. I also felt disgusted when you kissed me," he added.

I groaned. "I'm never going to be allowed to forget that, am I?"

"And I can laugh right now at your expression," he said, doing just that. It ended a few seconds later. "But it's soon taken from me and locked away, my mind brought back to balance. That is why at the battle I was affected – if only for a brief time."

"That's…" I wasn't sure how to put it. Terrible, awful, cruel? They didn't seem enough, and it was my friend who was going through it all. The worst part was that there was literally no way to help him. It was his Passive; it was a part of who he was. To change it was to change him, and that would require something more powerful than what I could manage.

Maybe Salem could do it, but at what cost?

"Don't worry so much about it," he said. "It's something I've learned to live with. But at the same time don't feel so bad about what you can feel, good or bad. It's a sign of who you are." He patted my arm and smiled. "And even if I feel this way I still consider you all my friends. Short though my feelings may last, I can still feel them for a moment. It's enough."

"I'm sorry I brought it up…"

"Don't be foolish. I brought it up. Besides, Nora keeps me on my toes. There isn't anyone else in Remnant as boundless in energy as her. There's never a moment of peace."

And, by that same logic, never a moment where he could relax. I'd always imagined Nora something of a bother to Ren, even if he had the patience to put up with her constant prodding and excitement. Now, I wasn't so sure.

Was it Nora who sought Ren out, or he who sought her?

As ever, Ren's smile gave nothing away. "My advice if you're unable to concentrate is to find a hobby," Ren said, pushing off the wall and dusting himself down. "Velvet sews, I cook, and Nora smashes things. Find something to keep your mind busy, and your hands if possible, and you'll find yourself distracted, if not entirely at peace. You could always pick up something like carpentry," the Monk joked. "If you were any good at it, you could even sell what you make for a little extra lien like Velvet does."

He slapped my arm and passed by, closing the door behind him and heading in, no doubt to find Nora and bask in her emotions a little. I didn't follow. My head was spinning with all the things I'd learned.

And to think I'd thought my Passive was bad. It was convenient and nothing else. Ren's was downright crippling.

But he still kept on moving forward. He'd found a way around it.

That gave me hope, too.

And an idea…

It was at least an hour later when I lugged a sack of raw metal ingots into the Lodge, under the curious eyes of just about everyone I passed. "It's a hobby," I said, answering all the unasked questions in a raised voice. "I want to learn how to patch my own gear up a little, and maybe how to do some metalworking."

"Why?" Weiss asked, leaning over the balcony of the second floor. When she saw me struggling with the heavy bag she sighed and used a little magic to make the job easier.

"Thanks," I said, gasping. Strong I might be, but I'd had to lug this from Vale on my own. The staircase had proven the final straw. "And just because I can, really. Figured I needed something to keep myself busy while I'm here."

"An expensive hobby…"

"Not as much as you'd think. Worst comes to the worst someone can smelt it all down and re-use it."

The Mage shrugged. "True."

Weiss' approval seemed to be enough for everyone else, and even though I saw Blake roll her eyes no one challenged me. They probably thought it something I'd get over in time after a few early failures. That was almost ironic.

The door closed and locked behind me as I reached my room and, just in case, I also bolted and closed the window. It was cold enough outside to warrant it and only Blake would find herself inconvenienced. She could always knock if she needed me, but that would give me time enough to hide the evidence of what I was doing. Hauling the bag over beside the bed, I dumped it down and sat on the mattress.

A hand dove in, rummaging around metal before I brought out a thin sheet, probably part of armour once, or maybe a caravan. Gripping the edges I closed my eyes and concentrated, reaching deep inside myself. I'd never tried this before. I knew my eyes flashed because I felt it. Something shifted inside of me, and an odd sound – kind of like a whisper of steel on wood, sounded before me.

There were six scratches on the metal, three spanning out from where each hand gripped. They were deep and rough, fanning out like rays of sunlight. It was my first engraving.

And it looked awful.

That was fine. I was only here to keep myself distracted, after all. I concentrated again, this time keeping my eyes open as I watched six more lines slowly engrave themselves, crossing over the original ones in a perpendicular fashion. The sheet was chequered now, almost like some fanciful garment. On a whim I narrowed my eyes and poured my focus into the metal, scarring it over and over until the once-smooth surface was a mess of jagged lines and angry swirls.

 _It seems to take longer the more I want,_ I realised, watching the patterns etch themselves. _The bigger the piece the more time, and it's easiest around the areas my hands are already touching._

As an experiment I held my hand flat against a certain piece and concentrated. When I removed it, a near-perfect circle was now engraved beneath. "Much easier when I'm touching it, and the engraving is clearer, too."

I tossed the piece aside and drew out another one, this time running my finger along it in a pattern and using it to write out my name. My handwriting was terrible but the engraving itself was as good as could be, following my finger and varying little in terms of depth.

Pressing a hand flat against it I pushed forward and _smoothed_ it out. It was the best way I could think of it, anyway. The more specific part was that I had to focus on engraving it the other way, from the bottom up. I also had to heat it a little, but after a minute or two I was rewarded with a flat piece of metal again, ready for engraving.

The Skill was more versatile than I'd realised.

Ren's suggestion had really been just to help distract myself, but it also had applications – and it was those my mind was whirling around. Decorated goods weren't much use in combat, but there were plenty of other people who wanted them, Labour and Noble Caste members, for instance. Lien was lien, and even if I couldn't forge runes onto armour yet, I could engrave candlesticks or decorative daggers and sell _those_ for lien, which could then be spent on enchanted armour.

Then I could rip the runes off the armour, sell it off – at a lower price, of course, since it would no longer be enchanted – and use the funds to buy more raw material for more engraved trinkets. My eyes lit up, and this time with more than just the power of my Skills. Even Heroes might like engraved goods, especially if they retained their practical aspects. I could engrave around runes and put patterns onto things – images like Grimm, dragons, or scenes of battle. Even family insignias would be possible, and all in a fraction of the time it would take a normal Blacksmith.

And what if I enchanted and sold Rune Weapons…?

The idea boggled the mind. I'd not tried to rune and sell stuff because I couldn't explain it away if I was cornered, because me buying a knife that definitely was _not_ enchanted, and then selling it later as an enchanted one, was sure to raise eyebrows.

But if I bought raw metal and made engraved weapons that _concealed_ the runes, then no one would be able to tell. It would just be some random drop from a Grimm. Lucky me, and lucky me that I could sell it for good money, but nothing suspicious or unusual. People would pay good lien for something that boosted their core stats, though. Drops like that were rare.

I'd have to put that into plan after our next Quest. There was no way I could do it now, because people would know I hadn't been farming. But if I made one or two before I left and stashed them under my bed, then I could claim they'd dropped when I came back. No one but the Guild would know otherwise, and since they wouldn't see me selling them in Vale, it wouldn't be an issue.

With that in mind I quickly used my bare hands and Stoke the Forge to form a small dagger. The tang was elongated and there was no hilt or cross guard – I'd have to buy those separate – but the blade itself was keen enough.

Slowly, cautiously, I placed two fingers on the blade and concentrated. A little light flared from under the digits, illuminating my skin. This took longer; several seconds longer. Most of that might have been because I wasn't too familiar with them yet and desperately didn't want to make any mistakes lest previous results be repeated. But as the glow stopped, I was able to see the fruits of my labour. A Rune of Minor Dexterity. I'd engraved a rune onto the weapon by touch alone.

This…

This had potential.

/-/

It wasn't only Cinder who joined us for dinner. Concealed under a hood, though probably not unnoticed to anyone who got close enough to see his name and Class, Ozpin stepped into the Lodge, assuring a suddenly panicked Velvet that there was no need for any grandiose displays, and that if there was no room for him at the table, that was fine.

That didn't really remove the need for it, of course. Velvet dragged a spare seat out of a side room, and luckily Ren had proven his promise true and made a veritable feast for the Guild with plenty spare for both Cinder and the headmaster.

Of course, the presence of both future royalty and the headmaster _did_ make dinner something of an awkward affair. I wasn't really sure what to say to break the silence, and neither was anyone else from the sound of it. Weiss tried once, bless her, but even she wasn't quite able to control the situation, nor her curiosity.

"I'll tell you all once we're finished with this wonderful meal," Ozpin said when Weiss finally asked what he was doing here. "It wouldn't do to let such effort go to waste."

Kind as that may have been, most of us squirmed under the request. Something was going on, otherwise Ozpin wouldn't be here. Not knowing what that was had us on the edge of our seats. A quick look at Cinder revealed nothing. Her face was calm and serene, composed in a way that spoke more of control than any natural expression.

Eventually, the meal came to an end. What was left over was taken and stored away and Velvet quickly returned with a selection of drinks. Yang motioned for her to sit down with them but it seemed the presence of the headmaster had startled her a little and she refused. Instead she hovered nearby, playing the good Labour Caste worker and waiting on us all. I wasn't sure I liked it, but there wasn't much I could do and she was obviously too nervous to act like she normally did.

"Sir-"

"Calm, Miss Xiao-Long," Ozpin interrupted, smiling. "There's no need to rush. Haste will only lead to mistakes and we have plenty of time here tonight. Is there a more comfortable room we might retire to, perhaps one with a table clear of cutlery?"

"We can use the living room," Weiss said. "Ruby, can you-"

She didn't get any further. Ruby was already moving into the adjoining room and clearing the table, as eager as any of us to hear what was going on. By the time Ozpin entered the low table was empty, Ruby stuffing things into a nearby cupboard messily. Weiss would normally have had something to say about that – or even Velvet – but right both were too distracted.

Ozpin moved over to the table and brought a thick roll of parchment from his robes. Kneeling, he spread it out across the wooden surface. Pyrrha and Nora quickly found books to rest on the corners, holding it down. It was a map of Vale, with details such as town's names and locations written in cursive script.

"Cinder and I have been hard at work discussing the war," Ozpin said, gesturing for us to sit. The use of Cinder's first name didn't go unnoticed and I hoped it was a sign they'd been able to put aside their differences. It seemed so if the Elementalist's nod was any indication. "We've been searching for an agreeable peace settlement, but I'm afraid that eludes us as of yet. It's too late to pay the blood price, and that will have only grown since the war began. Neither side is likely to surrender any time soon, however. The war is in its early stages."

"Mistral has the early advantage," Cinder said, taking over. She took several coins from her pocket and placed them on the table, golden ones representing Mistral, silver for Vale. "Right now Mistral has taken Vale off guard and sweeps through the undefended territories on the Eastern Coast." She moved several coins around, taking towns. "The suddenness of the attack – and the momentum of our forces – has allowed Mistral an early advantage, but that momentum is already faltering."

She moved some of the silver pieces, arranging them in a rough line down the map, cutting Vale's territories from north to south. "Vale's forces were slow to react not only due to languishing over the winter but because of petty politics-"

"Vale's army works differently to Mistral's," Ozpin explained. "It is split into contingents with each set to defend a certain territory, ruled over by a provincial lord or lady – members of the Noble Caste set to govern and protect a region. This is a good method of governance against Grimm as it allows individuals to react quickly in defence of their region, and ensures troops are always nearby in the event of a crisis. War, however, is a different beast. Some are… reluctant to leave their lands unprotected, and for good reason. _While the Soldiers are away, the Grimm shall slay_ , as the old saying goes."

"Quite…" Cinder acknowledge the point, if a little reluctantly. "Regardless, this left Vale slow to react and many regions were forfeited. However, as Mistral's armies move closer to the heartlands the Nobles become more frightened and willing to put aside petty differences. As such, we expect Vale to make their defence roughly along this line."

"Wouldn't Mistral know that as well?" I asked. If Cinder had been able to figure it out, surely they could.

"I would expect so, but there is little that can be done. The speed of the invasion was an attempt to mitigate this by grabbing as much land as humanly possible before the defensive line could be established. You see, it is not defeat by Vale's armies that Mistral fears…"

"It's a drawn out campaign," Weiss realised, sitting a little taller. "Of course, it makes perfect sense! The longer Mistral's Soldiers are engaged in Vale, the longer their own territories have to survive the Grimm on less protection. Not to mention supplies and food for the troops, all of which would need to either be harvested here or sent across the strait."

"That's why they took Caddin's Rest," Pyrrha said. "That's why General Tarkson took his men _away from it_ to fight against Vale's armies. They were trying to preserve the farmland."

Cinder nodded. "Correct. An army marches on its stomach and war is costly. Normally you'd want to invade around the time of the harvest, but that window had passed, not to mention it would incur the risk of winter. Now was the best time for Mistral and our forces were hoping to quickly march through to the capital city and take it. They still are."

"Should you be telling us this?" I had to ask.

"Perhaps not, but it doesn't matter. Neither you nor I can interfere in the war."

"The Treaty prohibits it," Ozpin agreed. "Sharing this information here is necessary, for I'll have to dispatch Heroes to points of conflict. A certain degree of confidentiality is required." He shot us a pointed look. "As I'm sure you can appreciate."

"We won't tell anyone," Yang promised. The rest of us nodded.

"Good. Miss Fall's estimations are correct, however. Mistral wants to take Vale and force an early capitulation. However, Vale has already been fortified and the armies are marching to prevent the approach. This line that has been drawn represents the expected point of conflict, and the Vale army's goals – outmatched as they are – is simply to buy time. Eventually, Mistral will be forced to give ground, either to collect and farm crops or to defend the strait should Vale's navy break the blockade and attack Mistral's supply ships."

"Or if Atlas joins the war," Cinder said.

"Archmage Ironwood must stay neutral in this, Cinder. I've told you. He won't risk dragging the world into a conflict."

"If you say so."

I leaned over the map as the two traded hints and barbs. My eyes quickly sought out Ansel and I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised it was far behind the line drawn out, safe from the war, or at least hopefully so. There were several towns, villages and fortifications that it did run through, however. Those would be heavily contested locations.

"How does this affect us?" Blake asked. "I take it we're being sent to one of these spots to monitor the Grimm activity there, but if so then I doubt you would feel the need to come and visit us personally. You could have just given us our marching orders tomorrow."

"She's right," I said. "You want something more."

"You are as perceptive as ever," Ozpin complimented. "I do, and considering how your actions aided both in Atlas and Mistral, I can think of no team I would trust more in this matter. This stalemate here…" He tapped the line. "Despite how it looks, this is good for us. The longer the war drags on, the greater the chance of peace, if only through necessity. We would not normally be against such a prospect."

"But something here is different," Ren noted. His eyes narrowed. "It's the Greycloaks, isn't it?"

"It is." It was Cinder who answered. "Ozpin and I are worried about their involvement. They started this war, or at least we believe so. As such, they would not have an interest in it petering out so quickly. We fear they may do something to… give the war a little _push_."

"And that would be devastating," Ozpin said. "It might be something capable of folding the line or, in the worst case scenario, something capable of shattering the treaty altogether. The bloodshed of such an eventuality would be immense."

"Enough to summon Salem," Ren said.

"Yes."

"The Greycloaks won't have an easy time influencing Vale's forces," Cinder said. "This is because even if they could do so, Vale's armies will be locked in place defending key locations. It's our own forces from Mistral that I worry about, especially since each will be led by a person capable of being bought, and each will be acting autonomously. As the aggressors in this war, it's possible the Greycloaks could use Mistral, or frame us, into breaking the Treaty. And that, if anything, will happen here."

Cinder pointed to a specific spot on the map, the location of a fortification set atop a small hill. "This marks the quickest route to Vale, and is therefore one of the mostly highly contested locations. Mistral would have a direct route to the capital if it was taken. It would bring much glory to the one who captured it."

"And you think the Greycloaks will use the lure of that glory to influence the Mistral army there," Blake said. Her dislike of Cinder seemed to have been forgotten in favour of stopping this disaster. Blake was nothing if not professional. "It makes sense. Do you know who would be in charge of the Mistral army here?"

"General Isaac Corvo. He is… a gifted leader, but a young one. He doesn't remember the last war, nor the effects of it." Cinder's brow drew low. "If there is anyone who might be tempted to take foolish risks it would be him. Sadly, he is something of a new breed of our people in our military, a faction known as the Radicals."

"Radicals?"

"They are people who eschew tradition in favour of bold and new approaches," she explained. "General Tarkson is a traditionalist, hence his strict adherence to the codes and rules of war. Radicals like to flavour themselves as gentlemen, and I'm sure many try their hardest to maintain that, but the faction itself, as the name implies, tend to consider more radical approaches. It wouldn't surprise me if they might bend rules they see as _inconvenient_."

"Like the Treaty," I whispered.

"Indeed." Cinder scowled. "The Treaty cannot be broken, not by my own people." She reached into her vest and drew forth a sealed parchment. "This is a missive from myself in my capacity as a part of the royal family of Mistral. If you provide it to Corvo, or failing that his lieutenants, they will arrest and detain him immediately."

Blake leaned back nervously. "You want us to arrest a General of the Mistral army? I think that's close enough to interference to break the treaty ourselves."

"I don't want you to do anything. I want this to be a mistake and paranoia on our parts." Cinder sighed. "Sadly, we can't take that risk. Your job isn't to intrude but to investigate. It is to accompany Corvo's army and find out whether there is any risk of Greycloak interference. If there is, and if Corvo is a liability, have him detained. It won't be interference if you provide this missive to a ranking officer. It will be an internal affair of Mistral's military."

"It's counter-signed by myself, as well," Ozpin said. "I shall also provide this." He put another scroll on the table. "It is a similar order issued by me, albeit with free access and travel to any of the Valean side. It will work to prove your identity to those in Mistral if needs be, but its true power will be in winning co-operation from our own forces. Keep it should you need to access any cities held by Vale, or should you need to sway anyone important to your cause."

I reached for the two scrolls but Cinder caught my wrist before I could touch them. Her eyes were narrowed. "These are more important than you realise. Keep them safe and, if you will take my advice, keep them separated. Losing one will be an inconvenience. Losing both together will be a disaster."

"I'll-"

"And don't tell us who has them – don't tell anyone! The less people you trust the better." Only after I'd nodded did she release my hands. I swallowed and drew them back, but pointedly left both scroll on the table with a good space between them.

"Your Quest," Ozpin began, "is to investigate the Mistral army as instructed, and also to liaise with the garrison under the command of our own forces. Either could be at risk of subversion by the Greycloaks. You're not to interfere in the war, or any battles, but you must ensure both forces remain free of outside influence. If needs be, you have the authority to remove either commander."

"T-This is too much," Weiss protested. "How can we be expected to make such decisions? How can we be _trusted_ with such responsibility?"

"In short, Miss Schnee, you cannot. However, we do not have many options."

"What about Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, biting her lip.

"Qrow Branwen is on an important mission investigating the Greycloaks and their command structure. He has a lead – but I cannot tell you more," the headmaster added as we all leapt up. "You will learn in time, I promise. If he finds anything, that is. For now, he isn't available. No one is. I would go myself but I must remain in Vale, and even if I did leave Beacon the Greycloaks might use that as an opportunity to focus their efforts here instead."

"I will remain as well," Cinder said, nodding apologetically. "I have to stay where I can do the most good, and right now that is at Ozpin's side."

It was impossible to argue with that. It was also impossible to argue that anyone else could be trusted with this task, since the Greycloaks had already proven that they could infiltrate both Beacon _and_ the Hero Caste. Going to any established Heroes with this would be risking the fate of the entire Kingdom on blind luck. We weren't good enough, but Ozpin knew we were trustworthy, if only because there hadn't been any time for the Greycloaks to get to us.

But still, to place the fates of both armies in our hands like this? It was too much. I glanced to Blake for her thoughts and she met my eyes halfway. She was nervous, that much was obvious. We all were. We'd be treading dangerously close to the Treaty with this Quest.

A single mistake could shatter it and plunge the Kingdom into a Hero on Hero war it might very well not survive.

"I guess we don't really have a choice, do we?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr Arc. Were there anyone better know that I would put this on them. However, your team is one of the few I can trust – and you have proven yourselves time and time again."

"It is also the only group _I_ can trust," Cinder added, "And I am putting my own name on this, so finding a Guild both Ozpin and I had faith in was never going to be a simple matter. I've sent missives to Emerald and Mercury bidding them come to your support. It will take them time, however."

"We understand." I reached for the scrolls again and this time held both in my lap. We'd decide who would keep which in private, as requested. It might even be worth us having two other members carry fakes just in case.

"There is one last thing," Weiss said. "You never told us anything about this place we're headed to."

"Did I not? I apologise." Ozpin sighed. "It is a fortified town on a plain between two mountain passes, with a garrison large enough to sally out and crush any army that tries to bypass it against the mountains. Mistral will need to take it, lest they want their rear flanks harried by a well-trained and ready army. The town itself is ruled over by a member of the Noble Caste, but the army is led by a member of the Soldier Caste, Lieutenant Grey Sullivan."

"And the town's name?" Yang asked.

"Magnis."

* * *

 **Well, if that kind of Quest isn't a disaster waiting to happen I'm sure the last line will be throwing out all sorts of sirens and klaxons, lol. It seems like all my stories this week have reached some funny kind of flux where they've all managed to coincidentally hit "exposition points" at the same time. It's a convergence! It's a sign of the end times!**

 **Oh yes, and on "Masters and Apprentices" I tried to avoid the "something something dark side" but I just couldn't find any other terms for it. Master and Apprentice is just sort of the thing for a medieval fantasy world. I could use mentor, but that would kind of be the same thing and not as one-to-one. So, yeah, they're master and apprentice. But no, this isn't Star Wars.**

 **On a honest note I did try to keep this chapter as interesting as I could by adding other parts to it, but I always knew it would end with a good old wall of text moment, because really, Ozpin needs to give them their Quest and there's no way to throw that together in just a few lines without people asking a tonne of questions – and being perfectly justified in doing so.**

 **On the other hand, engraving! And no, this isn't the be all and end all of it. There's more to be seen of a few of Jaune's skills.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 26** **th** **March**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	71. Book 5: Chapter 8

**So, last chapter's reveal of Magnis meant something to a lot of people but not much to others. Yes, it was a reference to my first story, but I don't really consider it integral people have read it. Those who do got a nice "oh God" moment, while for those that didn't the ending still made perfect sense, albeit with the final line just being the name of this fortress.**

 **But for the one or two that got confused with names, no, Magnis isn't where Jaune is from. He is from Ansel and Magnis is just a different town. Nothing more. Just a nice, lovely place.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 8**

* * *

Considering we moved from the city of Vale it was perhaps understandable that we saw the pass, and Magnis, before we did the Mistral army. Although a traditional siege might have sought to encircle the fortress entirely, that was too much of a risk here. The narrow passes on either side limited the amount of space an army could use to march past it, and the risk of reinforcements from Vale crushing a siege force against the walls was too much of a risk.

In every way that mattered Magnis seemed the impenetrable fortress, at least if it came to a traditional siege. Mistral had already shown they didn't necessarily have to default to that and there were other ways to Vale than through this pass.

Even so, I could see where Cinder and Ozpin were worried. It would take some serious firepower to get through the tall walls replete with thick buttresses and guard towers. The kind of firepower a Hero breaking the treaty might be able to bring. Convince an Assassin to scale the walls, kill the defenders and open the gates, and you'd have a very efficient invasion indeed.

"Is that the place?" Ruby asked, drawing her mare to a halt with an expert tug of the reins. "Wow, it's so big."

"It certainly is," Pyrrha agreed. "I can see why Mistral has been brought to a halt here."

"For now," Weiss warned, touching a wooden compartment on her hip. "It might not last if the Greycloaks have anything to say. We should meet with the garrison defenders first and introduce ourselves to the local General."

"Weren't our orders to investigate this Corvo person?" Yang asked.

"Yes, but Magnis is right here in front of us. We'll have to meet with both eventually so we may as well do it in order. Besides, we have the scroll from Ozpin if we need it. If something goes wrong in the Mistral camp and we need help, we can't afford to waste time with introductions and explanations of what our Quest is."

"Weiss is right," I said, nodding to the Mage. "It won't take us long to introduce ourselves here and it may save time when we need it most. Should we tell them the truth of our Quest, though?"

"I'm not so sure," Ren said. "Cinder told us to keep the scrolls hidden, and I think she meant from more than just prying eyes. The defenders of Magnis might be very interested in getting a hand on it if they knew it would remove the enemy General from power."

"It could swing the battle," Weiss added, "especially since Corvo will be in charge because he's the _best candidate_ to lead the Mistral army. Ren is right, even if we're Heroes from Vale that doesn't mean they won't try and use us to their advantage and getting rid of the enemy General would be a good way to do that. It's best if we keep our real Quest hidden from them, at least for now. No one can know about Cinder's scroll."

I nodded along, content to leave the decision in their hands. Both sides of the argument made sense but in the end Cinder's warnings had to win out, especially when so much was riding on this. Isaac Corvo was an unknown at the moment and their job was to investigate, not aid the Magnis garrison. There was no telling of removing Corvo might place someone worse in command, or a Greycloak agent.

The imposing walls of Magnis were arranged in a rough square shape, which felt odd for a town since most I'd seen had more substantial walls in the centre and smaller ones around where the everyday people lived. In that regard Magnis was different, and looked more like a keep with its town hidden within the central walls. There was no farmland, much of the food being shipped to Magnis itself. It really was more of a fortress.

We went unchallenged as we approached the gates on the back end, which were, unsurprisingly, drawn up and locked shut. From this angle, and with the mountains on either side, it was impossible to see the Mistral army we knew lay beyond.

"Who goes there?" someone called from high above. I caught sight of a glimmer of light off a metal helmet but little more. "State your business."

"Heroes from Beacon," I called back, fighting to control Faith as she paced impatiently, displeased with standing still or with me being sat on her back. "We have to speak with the garrison commander, Sullivan."

"Heroes, you say?"

It probably was a little too much for them to see our Classes, not to mention we could have been Mistral Soldiers in disguise. I nodded to Ruby. "Show them."

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this!" the Repeater cheered, reaching down to her saddlebags. She brought forth a long pole with a tarp wrapped around the top, unfolding it with one hand. It was at least twice as long as her but she managed to wave it in the air, revealing a green flag with the golden symbol of unity on it, the same as our tabards.

Ruby had never looked prouder than when she waved it in the air. Actually, I was wrong. When the gates groaned and began to open – at her ushering, no less – it looked like her smile might split her face in two.

Soldiers fanned out either side of us once the gate was down, though there was no way we could have mistaken them for a threat since they pointed their weapons outwards, clearly warding away anyone else who might try to sneak in with us. They backed up after us, herding our horses in before one waved a hand above and signalled for the gate to be closed again. Only when it was halfway up did they relax, many laughing and putting their polearms away and some making their way back up onto the walls. One stayed, however, and approached them with a weary smile.

He was a middle-aged man with black hair streaked with grey, but he still managed to appear hale and hearty, garbed in muted grey armour with a longsword at his side. "Greetings, Heroes. Welcome to Magnis. How can I help you?"

"We're looking for Commander Sullivan," I said. A quick and meaningful cough from Blake, along with a nod upwards, drew my attention to his name. It only said Grey, but I recalled Ozpin's words. "Wait, _you're_ the commander?"

"Surprised? Do I look that out of place?"

"Forgive him," Weiss interrupted, dismounting. "Jaune is simply surprised to see the commander greeting us so quickly. Word must travel fast in Magnis."

"Not even my Dexterity is that great," the man laughed. "I just happened to be here talking with some of my men when you arrived. Consider it a lucky break since it saves us both the pomp and theatrics that come with an official meeting. How can I help you Heroes? Are you going to be stationed here for the battle? If so, you might want to be outside the walls in the Mistral camp. I doubt there will be much room for Grimm to spawn inside Magnis."

I was surprised at how easily he said that, especially the lack of anger in him suggesting we protect Mistral rather than them. He wasn't wrong about Magnis being defensible, but I'd expected at least a little animosity at us defending both sides. Not here, it seemed.

"We likely will in time but we wanted to introduce ourselves to you first. My name is Weiss Schnee and these are my companions." The decision to have Weiss act as our spokesperson had been a unanimous one. Apart from being the better speaker, the fact she was from Atlas – a neutral Kingdom in the conflict – only made things easier.

She introduced us one by one and I nodded when it was my turn, keeping quiet. The tale Weiss wove was pretty much the same as what he'd given us; that we were here to protect both sides in the event Grimm spawned from any conflict. Grey Sullivan accepted it easily enough, likely because it was what everyone expected us to be doing.

"You should probably come and meet the Lord of Magnis," he said once she was done. "You don't need to rush off to Mistral's camp yet. There won't be a battle today."

"How can you be so sure?" Pyrrha asked. "Isn't it a little arrogant to believe they won't make a move?"

"Not arrogance, strategy. In battle you must consider every action the enemy can take, but that's the important part – what they _can_ take. They simply don't have the means to get through our walls yet. I saw some trees being cut, so they're likely working on ladders and rams. That's going to take time and they'll encircle us before they launch an attack. Well, unless they want to make our lives easier and only engage from one side." The smile on his face said he wouldn't be against the idea, but he didn't expect it either. I couldn't blame him, nor fault his reasoning.

"You said the Lord of Magnis," I interrupted, earning a quick warning glare from Weiss. "I thought you were in command?"

"Oh, I'm in command of the Soldier Caste here but not the city. Just as the Treaty prevents the Soldier Caste from warring with the Hero Caste, it works the same between Soldier and Labour, and also Soldier and Noble. If Magnis is taken then the Noble will be deposed, but until then he – or she – rules over a region and sees to its defence and organisation."

"Magnis is ruled over by a member of the Noble Caste, then?"

"Essentially, yes. Lord Roux is the Baron of Magnis. In fact, I'm sure he would be thrilled to host you tonight in the main keep. There aren't many other places available as we've turned most of our inns into quarters for the wounded or storage buildings for grain and food."

"Do we have time to stop?" Yang asked Weiss. "It _is_ getting on and we've been riding all day."

"Mistral won't attack today," Blake echoed. "We might as well be rested for our work tomorrow."

"Alright, alright, we accept the offer," Weiss said, sighing dramatically. "Will you take us to meet this Lord Roux, Commander Sullivan? Things might go a little easier if we had you to introduce us. We wouldn't want to intrude, after all."

The man bowed. "It will be my pleasure. Please, follow me."

/-/

Lord Roux was a bear of a man. He had thick arms and thick shoulders, eclipsed only by his impressive girth. It was the clear he hadn't seen much of exercise as he approached us with a wide smile and a thin sheen of sweat. His clothing came in a bright shade of maroon and burgundy, with patterns of vines and leaves down a tunic stretched fit to burst, and gold-coloured pants that clashed terribly. To be fair, he probably couldn't tell since his stomach hid his legs from view.

It was my first sight of a member of the Noble Caste, at least this close up, and I couldn't say I was overly impressed. Though his title was Baron, his Class was actually something a little less impressive. He was a Scholar. Somehow I'd expected `Baron` to be a Class.

"Welcome, welcome," he bellowed, and the sheer gregarious cheer of his greeting was enough to put us at ease. I quickly realised that might have been the work of his Charisma, no doubt his highest Stat. "I am Roux Von Alva, of the Von Alva line. Welcome to my keep and to Magnis. It is not often we get Heroes staying here for any extended period of time. Ha, my walls are too strong for the Grimm to be a threat, so I shall take that as a compliment."

"Lord Roux saw to the restoration of the walls when he took power," Sullivan explained. "He also commissioned a new watchtower on each side, bolstering the defences."

"Grey, please, you will make me blush!" Roux laughed and his cheeks were already red, though likely from exertion more than embarrassment. "No one likes to talk about the past, least of all Heroes on a Quest. You are here to watch over the battle, I presume?"

"We are," Weiss said, lying easily.

"Good. Wonderful. You shall have first row seats to the action. The view from the keep is unimaginable."

"Actually, my Lord, they are going to watch from the Mistral Camp," Grey said.

"They are?" Roux looked confused for a moment, before he closed his eyes and shrugged. "Well, to your own, I suppose. Those bastards from Mistral probably need the protection more than we do. Bah, a shame for the Treaty or you could laugh and watch as Grimm do the work for us."

Ruby stiffened, and might have said something regrettable but for Yang quickly sliding over to drag her back. The blonde shook her head quickly, mouthing something I couldn't catch. Whatever it was, Ruby nodded and stayed quiet. She kept frowning, however, not that I could blame her. Roux's words were as close to treasonous as they could be and had instantly set me on edge. We were already looking for someone capable of breaking the treaty, and Rous wasn't making me feel any calmer.

He, of course, didn't notice our stiffness. "Come now, we shall have a feast to celebrate your arrival. You shall have the best rooms. Servants!" he clapped his hands, and a few men and women entered. One moved over to the Scholar and leaned down. "Have our guests rooms made presentable, as quickly as you can. Eight of them."

"Yes, my Lord." The man bowed and moved swiftly away.

"There's no need for all of this," Weiss said.

"Nonsense! I won't have it that Heroes came to _my_ fortress and were treated to anything less than the greatest hospitality."

There wasn't much chance for Weiss to disagree, and we soon found ourselves seated at a wide table before a large hall, much of it empty but for a fire pit in the centre atop which a large hog roasted. The tables were covered in red cloth as soft as silk and the plates and cutlery laid before me were silver.

I'd been left with Blake on my left, the furthest from Lord Roux – and definitely on purpose – and Grey Sullivan to my right. The rest of the party were stretched between, with Lord Roux firmly in the centre, sat between Weiss and Yang. The two girls didn't look entirely thrilled about that, though Weiss did her best to maintain a smile as the corpulent man blatantly flirted with them. I caught sight of a little spray from his mouth every time he laughed, not to mention Yang's disgusted expression. I half wondered if I should do something to help them, but he was our host and we had to make a good impression.

Soon, the food was served, and that, at least, gave the girls some relief as the Lord enthusiastically dug in. I tested the food a little first, unsure of what most of it was. It was fancy and brightly coloured in a way none of the stews, roasts and soups I was used to were. I tasted a bite of the meat gingerly, and quickly warmed up to whatever it was.

"I apologise for Lord Roux," Sullivan said softly as we ate. "He can be a bit too much for people at times, but he genuinely does care for Magnis. Even if he says and does things we don't always agree with."

Blake didn't respond but I knew she was listening. Her foot touched mine beneath the table, hinting that she wanted me to speak. "How did he get to be the Lord of Magnis?" I asked.

"He was born into the position, though his mother and father died when he was young. He was raised in Vale, with a cousin left as regent in his stead. His cousin did a fair job of looking after the place but didn't really improve lives any. He maintained the status quo and that was about it. Lord Roux came in with fresh ideas from Vale, however. He transformed much of the town, along with our fortunes."

"It sounds like you're pretty loyal to him."

"Oh, I am. If, well, I do wish he would curb a few of his excesses, but… well, I suppose they are harmless. To us, at least. He eats and whores himself into an early grave I fear, and no heir to speak of."

"He isn't married?"

"No woman would take him," he said frankly. "And I don't just mean for how he looks. The Lord sups often of… other fruit. He doesn't spend a night without a girl in his chambers. All willing, I assure you. He pays handsomely and if any bear fruit he provides them a stipend to live a life well. It's just… ah, do not mind my words. Perhaps I am simply being uptight. He often tells me that. We all have our flaws."

That was fair, I supposed, and as long as he wasn't forcing anyone then it was no business of mine. I did have the feeling he might try it on with Weiss or Yang, but they weren't stupid and could look after themselves. If not, we were here.

The meal progressed with a hum of light chatter, occasionally broken by a bellowing laugh whenever Roux found something particularly funny. He'd gotten Yang and Ruby to tell him about some of our adventures, I gathered, since that was the only way I could imagine Ruby actually _wanting_ to speak with him.

"Bring out some wine," Roux suddenly shouted. "Come now, wine for our guests – and for you, too, Grey. Don't try and sneak away on me."

"I wouldn't attempt anything of the sort," Grey said, sitting back down. "Drat. There goes my hopes of getting away without a hangover," he mumbled.

"I take it this is a regular thing."

"More than I care for it to be." Grey paused to hold out a silver-encrusted flagon, which was promptly filled by a shapely serving girl. She giggled silently and winked at him before she moved over to me and then Blake. I noticed her shake her hips as she strutted past Lord Roux, though so did Blake if the foot digging into mine was any indication.

"I wasn't looking," I protested.

Blake didn't look fooled for a second and glared back at me.

"I suppose she'll be making some extra tonight," Grey sighed, nodding to Roux, whose eyes were fixed on the woman's legs. She bent down to serve some wine to Ruby, giving Roux – and us – a show of her shapely thighs.

This time I had the presence of mind to hide my attention in taking a long drink, saving myself a dagger in the side. I coughed a second later, spluttering on the wine. "W-What is this!?"

"Magnis Red," Roux laughed, having overheard and apparently finding my choking to be the height of hilarity. "Brewed here from a spring that comes from the mountain and provides a continuous source of fresh water to the fortress. I've had some of the finest Alchemists in the land come and convert it into wine capable of knocking a man off his feet." He saluted with his own flagon and took a long gulp. "Enjoy!"

"You paid Alchemists to come and turn water into wine?" Pyrrha asked. She sounded vaguely offended at the waste.

"Not all of it, of course. That would be foolish and I doubt Grey would allow it."

"I certainly wouldn't," the man chuckled.

"It's but an addition, harvesting some and fermenting it. All very boring, I assure you. Still, it's our prime export and makes up a large amount of our revenue. Why, it's drunk as far as Vacuo and Atlas – and I hear even the taverns in Mistral have started to order some."

It was certainly fragrant enough for that. Since I was a little better prepared I didn't choke on the second drink, and that gave me a chance to savour the fruity taste and soft texture. It was strong, unbelievably so, but a little easier to manage when sipped.

"Not bad," Blake said, sipping from hers and putting the flagon down a second later.

"It's an acquired taste," Sullivan explained. "The Soldiers love it, though obviously I've told the inns to withhold it with the war on. It wouldn't do to have our men and women getting sloshed when they should be protecting the walls."

The desserts were brought out soon after, some kind of fluffy cake in a rich sauce that tasted far too sweet for my liking and yet remained moreish enough that I finished my plate off. Blake seemed to like it too, as did most of the other members of the Guild. Roux had two portions. It wasn't hard to see how he'd grown so fat.

"This war is all a silly mistake," he said, sipping some more of his wine. "Those idiots in Mistral have always been up for it, while most of us here have nothing to do with them. They'll take a few provinces on the east coast, but we'll starve them out and counter-attack at our leisure. They'll be pushed back into the ocean. Isn't that right, Grey?"

"You're not wrong, my Lord."

"Ha ha!"

The Noble wouldn't actually have any part in the fighting, of course. From what I understood of the Treaty he wouldn't even be able to take part, but his ancestral home was on the line so it made sense he'd be passionate about it. Still, I had to wonder if that passion was a little off. He had no idea what real combat was like. I thought I had until I'd seen the battle at Caddin's Rest. It wasn't something to be proud of, let alone something that should be encouraged.

Either way, the meal slowly wound down as the sun outside the tall windows began to set. I'd had two flagons of wine in total and felt a pleasant buzz, while Blake had one less and already looked a little tired.

Roux, noticing the state of his guests, clapped his hands to summon his servants once more. "I think the ride has been hard on our guests. A warm fire and a full belly always makes a man fit to sleep. Come, show our Heroes to their rooms for the night, and see to any of their needs." The man's beady eyes fell on the full bodied woman from earlier, who had paused in front of him with a large pitcher of wine. "And you, my dear, would you care to have a sip with me in my chambers?"

She smiled and nodded. Weiss tried not to look violently ill when the two left. Luckily, many of the other servants looked equally embarrassed. They were probably used to dealing with it.

"So," I began.

"Don't even start," Weiss snapped. "Next time something like this happens you can damn well do your Guild Leader duties and sit next to him yourself!"

"I-"

"Hmph." Weiss pushed past me, or through me – slamming her shoulder into me.

"Ooh, someone's angry," Yang laughed. "Though to be fair he _did_ hint more than once that we could spend a little time with him if he wanted."

"He didn't…"

"Yep. He got the hint I wasn't interested but Weiss decided to try and play it polite for fear of offending him. Big mistake. He basically took that as her being interested." Yang looked more amused than she had any right to be. That might have had something to do with the wine. She was still drinking it. "Anyway, I'm going to crash. See you guys tomorrow. Come on, Ruby."

"We're leaving?"

"Yes, Ruby. Put the nice drink down."

"Mm'kay…"

I watched as Yang helped Ruby up and away, following after a servant who left to direct them to their rooms. Blake coughed from behind me, standing there with a raised eyebrow. "We should head to ours as well," she said. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Ours?" I echoed, hopefully.

"Our two rooms," she clarified. "We're on a Quest."

"Got it." I tried my hardest not to look or sound too disappointed, instead motioning to catch the attention of an elderly man nearby. He came over and introduced himself, before he led us down the same corridor Yang and Ruby had taken before.

"All your rooms are relatively close to one another," he explained. "You have the floor below the Lord, though I can assure you the bedroom below his is empty. And sound-proofed. You should not hear anything too – ah – distracting."

"Thanks. Is it always like this?"

"It is, I'm afraid. Life in the city gave the young lord many great ideas, but a few vices to go with it. He is good to us and his people, however, and he has no wife to feel spurned by his actions. That is, I feel, a decision he has made out of kindness."

"But won't his line end when he does?"

"The Lord has many illegitimate children who might take control of Magnis, but yes, I suppose a new Noble Lord will be inducted once he perishes. That will be some time yet, I hope. Ah, here we are." The man paused at a set of double doors. "If the madam would care to enter, this will be your room."

"Thank you," Blake said, nodding once to me before she left.

"Your room is two along," the servant said. "If you need anything you need but return to the hall we came from. There will always be someone there."

"Thank you. I think I'll be okay."

The man bowed. "Then I shall leave you to your rest, good sirs. Have a pleasant evening."

The room I'd been given was well-kept and stylish, with a large four-posted bed with curtains on either side drawn open. To my relief it was more expense and less ostentatious, with clearly high quality furniture that spoke of wealth without screaming it in my face. It still felt a little odd to sit down on a cushion and feel it caress my backside, not to mention that I had no idea where to put my arms or armour. It would chip the obviously expensive wooden table, but the floorboards were polished to a shine, the crimson rug was soft and immaculately clean and the couch in the corner of the room looked _far_ too nice to have a weapon rest on it.

In the end I put it down under the table, resting my armour and weapon above my backpack and tabard, so that they'd protect the floor. Most of my delicate things, like my pouch of armour runes and the wooden scroll-container strapped to my belt, I placed atop the table. I dragged off my brown leather jerkin and tossed it aside, leaving myself in just faded dark-blue hose and a white linen shirt. I kicked my boots into the corner behind the door and fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

It was disgustingly soft. I frowned; more annoyed I couldn't take it with me than how nice it felt. My sleep was going to be forever ruined after sleeping in this. Nothing would compare. It also reminded me that our sleep on the following nights in the Mistral camp wouldn't be nearly as comfortable.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Blake? "Come in."

"Hey!" Ruby said, poking her head inside. I had to fight back my disappointment, and then my guilt straight after. The Reaper skipped in, bare foot for some reason and dressed not in her usual red pants and black corset, but a pink gown tied at the waist with a thin chord.

"Ruby? What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk."

"What are you wearing?"

"My sleeping clothes." Ruby did a little spin, though she stumbled before she could finish her pirouette and nearly fell. Her hands caught one of the wooden posts holding the bed up. "I'm fine," she yelped. "I'm totally in control!"

"Yeah, sure."

"I am," she said, pouting. Her hands swept her the bottom part of her gown back and she sat down on the bed next to me. With a giggle she leaned back, laying down flat like I was doing. "Hm, these beds are so nice!"

"A little better than what we're used to."

"Do they have to be? We're Heroes, right? We earn money. Why can't we buy beds like these?"

"Because we'd have to get them up the staircase at the Lodge," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Ruby pouted, though it only lasted a second. She rolled over, planting both elbows down and resting her chin atop her hands. Her face was very close to mine. "This Quest is pretty scary, huh? But everyone here is nice. Even that Roux guy. Well, he's creepy nice."

"Did he try anything on you?" I had to ask.

She giggled "Nope. He left that for Weiss and Yang."

"Thank goodness. Well, he's nice enough, I guess. He's friendly and cheerful and according to everyone here he does well for his people. He has his faults, but I guess it's like Grey says – everyone has their own issues."

"Hm. At least his don't hurt people," Ruby agreed. "He's nicer than the Nobles I've met before."

"He isn't your first? I've never even seen one before."

"No, I met a few before I was let into Beacon. They were pretty stuffy, though. All rules this and rules that. They act like they have the right to make all the decisions in life and you have to follow them. It sucks but I had to play nice and listen to them." Ruby stuck her tongue out, or tried to. She mixed it with a giggle and instead slipped off her cupped hands, falling face-first into the quilt. That amused her enough to make her laugh into it.

"Um, Ruby…?"

"I fell!" she laughed.

I had a sinking suspicion I knew what was going on. "Ruby, can I smell your breath for a moment?"

"What?" She poked her head up. "Ew, no. That's kind of creepy."

"Humour me."

"Hm… kay." Ruby pushed herself up once more and blew on my nose. It wasn't really what I'd meant and she grinned as she did it. Even so, it was enough for me to pick up the tang of wine on her breath. With how small she was, not to mention her unusually low Constitution, I dreaded to imagine what effect the powerful stuff was having on her.

"How much of the wine did you drink?"

"A little," Ruby said, smiling. "Why?"

"How much?"

"Hm… mine, and another."

Two whole flagons? That was a little much for—

"And the remainder of Yang's when she wasn't looking," Ruby added, giggling like she'd just shared some clever secret. "She looked so confused when I switched our flagons. She thought she'd drunk it herself!"

"Ruby, you're drunk…"

"Am not." She tried to push herself up to argue but stumbled. She might have fallen and hit her head again but I caught her by her shoulders. She leaned into me for support. "Okay, maybe a little." She giggled again. "I feel so airy. Is this what Yang always feels like when she drinks? It's nice."

"It won't be in the morning."

"Ugh." Ruby pouted. "Can I sleep here?"

"W-What? No!"

"Why not?"

"I-I shouldn't have to explain why," I stammered. My eyes nervously trailed down her bare shoulders toward her gown, which had pooled a little below her since she was practically on top of me. I averted my eyes quickly. "It's not proper. You're fifteen-"

"Sixteen," she corrected. "It was my birthday in Mistral."

"S-Sixteen, then, but it's… I…"

"It's not like I'm saying we should have sex."

"R-Ruby!"

"What? Do you think I don't even know what that is?" Ruby giggled again and struggled out of my hands, falling flat with her face on my chest. She crawled up me a little, not even aware of how sensual the motion was. "I'm sixteen, not six, and you and Blake aren't exactly quiet when you do it." My face flushed with colour. Damn it all to hell. "Besides, Dad told me how it all worked years ago."

"Ruby, this is a little awkward," I stammered, cheeks heating up. "You're drunk and you're doing things you really shouldn't be doing and-"

"Hey." Ruby pushed her face close to mine. She smiled cutely and her eyes were lidded. "Do you want to do something naughty?"

I croaked uselessly. My mouth felt drier than the desert.

"We have that scroll from Cinder," she said, voice low, like she was sharing some conspiracy with me. "We should use it."

"What?" I wasn't sure whether to be more shocked at what she suggested or the fact that she _hadn't_ meant something dirty when she mentioned us being `naughty` together. My head was already spinning in circles. "Wait, you mean...? You _don't_ mean...?"

"The scroll," she explained, as if she were talking to a particularly dim child. "We could present it to Mistral and make them arrest their General guy, Cordo."

"Corvo."

"That's what I said. We could take the scrolls and give them to the Mistral soldiers," she whispered. "It would put a dent in their plans."

"Ruby, we can't."

"Why not? It would stop the fighting, and since it's an in- an internal affair," she hiccupped. "Since it's inside the Mistral army it wouldn't break the treaty. We wouldn't get in trouble, the treaty would still stand and Mistral would be delayed here. Everyone wins."

"Corvo doesn't," I pointed out. "Nor does Cinder or Mistral."

"But people won't have to die. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not if the Greycloaks replace him. Besides, we made a promise to honour the treaty, Ruby. We can't break it. Not like this."

She looked up at me with lidded eyes. "Not even to save lives?"

I gritted my teeth. It was hard to resist her simple logic. "Not even for that. I'm sorry."

Ruby didn't respond.

"Ruby?"

"Hngh…" Her breath tickled the underside of my chin. She'd fallen asleep. "Huu…"

"Seriously? Just like that…?" I sighed and shifted, trying to move her off of me. It was awkward though because she'd clung onto me in her addled state; not suggestively, but almost like one might a large stuffed animal or warm pillow. Damn it, Ruby. I tried patting her head, and then shaking her shoulders, but neither was enough to wake her up. It was that scene, with Ruby laid out on top me in her sleepwear, which Blake walked in to.

"Blake, I can explain!"

"Ruby is drunk and fell asleep on you," she replied, almost bored with the whole affair.

"Uh… yeah. How did you know?"

"Yang told me she's missing, you're dressed, and I have eyes. I'm not about to jump to every wrong conclusion, you know. Have a little faith." She rolled her eyes as I laughed nervously. "I'll go get Yang."

"C-Can't you help get her off me first?"

"Be strong," Blake quipped, abandoning me once more.

In the end it took a few more tense minutes for Yang and Blake to return and yet more for Yang to get over how adorable the scene was. Eventually she managed to pry Ruby's hands off me, made easier be a quiet tune she hummed under her breath which seemed to make Ruby turn to putty. She picked up the smaller girl in her arms and winked at me. "I'll deal with this one. Next time you try to make a move on my little sister try to keep the booze out of it. She's little and it gets to her."

"Try and keep _your_ booze out of her, then," I accused in return, face flushed crimson. "What kind of role model sister are you?"

"The bad kind." Yang cackled. "See you tomorrow."

The door slammed shut behind her. Bereft of the presence on top of me, though not the scent of her, I sighed and leaned back. "There, there," Blake said patronisingly, patting my cheek. "Did the big, bad Ruby scare you?"

"She wanted the scroll."

Blake's smile faded. Her eyes hardened. "I thought she might. It was a good idea to keep it away from her. Lessens the temptation."

"Her heart is in the right place," I defended.

"I'm not questioning her heart. Well, I wasn't before tonight. Next time she sneaks into your bed maybe you'll tell her you're taken, hm?" Her eyes, and the smallest hint of a smile, let me know she wasn't serious.

"Well, you know, if you were here with me then she would have run away with red cheeks."

"We're on a Quest," Blake whispered, though she did lean in when I did, meeting my lips half way. Sadly, she pushed my chest away with one hand, laying me down flat. "Maybe if you're good I'll visit you in the night," she teased. "But only if you go to sleep."

"Why do I have the feeling you're leading me on here?"

"Well, you'll just have to go to sleep and find out." Blake kissed me again, but quickly slipped out of my grasp when I tried to deepen it. She backed up to the door, smirking the whole way. "Pleasant dreams, my Knight." She left with a kiss blown my way.

Pleasant dreams, huh? After that? What a tease. With a sigh, I pulled off my shirt and pulled back the blankets. They still smelled of Ruby and now of Blake as well. With the wine coursing through my system I had a feeling it was going to be a restless night.

/-/

A clicking sound caught my attention, slowly waking me up. It was the sound of the latch on the window opening, and how I knew that was a secret Blake and I would take to our graves. Yang tended to notice, and tease, if she saw Blake slipping into my room through the door. The room was incredibly dark but I heard soft feet pad down onto the carpet.

"Blake?"

There was a sound of a breath drawn before the feet padded closer to me. I opened my eyes and caught a glint of amber eyes and black hair, before a pale hand settled over my face, hiding Blake and her coy smile from view. A weight pushed down onto the mattress beside me, and my initial thoughts of surprise were quickly replaced with something more as a knee settled on either side of my hips, a body pressing down on my lower half. I could feel her heat creeping into me, and my body responding eagerly in kind.

"I thought you were just teasing," I whispered, stroking one hand against her knee.

Her lips caressed mine softly, and then delved a little deeper. Her tongue darted out, pushing past my lips as Blake leaned down with all her weight, pushing her core against mine, _grinding_ our hips together. Her hand left my face and trailed down my cheek, even as she pushed harder against me, sealing our lips together. It was far more forceful than she'd ever been before. Her hair tickled my face and I groaned into her mouth, my hands seeking her hips. They were small, firm and warm. They were also clad in some tight-fitting fabric.

Blake leaned back and smiled down at me. It was a sharp smile, a cruel smile, and one that spoke of dark promise. Her hands, already having trailed down to my neck, closed around it. Her fingers caressed my throat lovingly. Her golden eyes roved over my nose and cheeks, before they settled on my eyes. She smiled even wider.

There was a crash from behind me – several rooms down. It sounded like something striking metal. My eyes widened and I tried to sit up but Blake pushed me back down and settled her weight onto my stomach.

"What was that-?"

Blake made a silent shushing sound and leaned in, cutting me off with another deep and passionate kiss. As she did, her eyes flickered and changed before mine. They were no longer amber, nor did they shine in the dark. One was pink, the other brown.

And her hands clamped down on my throat.

* * *

 **Gods, Jaune. How many girls do you want in your bed in a single day? Harem fic confirmed. And auto-erotic asphyxiation, too? That's taking it a little far. Yep, well, some OC's introduced and shit instantly hitting the fan in multiple ways. Welcome to Magnis; leave your sanity at the gate.**

 **And hey, I bet you forgot about** _ **these**_ **people.** **Best Gril returns. Accept no substitutes.**

 **Also, I had a request to update and point out how people are dressed and what they're wearing, so I sprinkled in a little more description ala clothing here. I kept it subtle, of course. It would be weird to suddenly have Jaune take an interest in everyone's fashion when he's shown little care before. But I do realise that the initial descriptions of outfits were almost 70 chapters ago. And wow, this fic really is a long one, but it's managed, or at least I hope so, to avoid dragging on like some of my other long fics occasionally did.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 2** **nd** **April**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	72. Book 5: Chapter 9

**Okay, so, people who may know or have heard from other fics; my sister is okay. Or, well, `okay` is a strong way to put it. She is still in hospital and will be for a bit. There is a chance she will need rods put into her legs to help pin her bones in place after what happened, because she took some catastrophic damage from her fall. Luckily, this being England, it's not like that is going to cost her anything and the NHS is going to handle everything and look after her.**

 **I spent most of last night with her, only getting back after midnight or so, and will be going to spend some time with her later. I've also got her dog and children here and will be looking after them for a while. It shouldn't interfere with anything fic related.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 9**

* * *

I couldn't breathe.

The thought came in with a perilous lack of speed and I was already halfway to unconsciousness by the time I realised. Instincts kicked in like a wild horse and I flailed about, trying to knock my assailant off, but she had her weight atop my stomach and try as I might my Strength wasn't enough to dislodge her. Darkness crept in at the edge of my vision and through it I saw her face, no longer Blake's but a small and smooth complexion with a murderously happy smile. She leaned in harder, digging her thumbs into my windpipe.

My hand touched something. Something wooden. In a desperate panic I super-heated it, feeling it give way with a crack as it was cut cleanly in two. There was a mighty creak from above and the girl's eyes shot up. She darted off me, releasing my throat in the process, right as the roof of the four-poster bed crashed down on my body.

Breath came back immediately, and I gasped for it with burning lungs. The sound of metal clearing a sheath prompted me to force the canopy aside, rolling as a thin blade pierced down through it, catching my pillow and pinning it to the bed. Kicking out with both feet, I pushed the wooden frame off me and towards my opponent. She backed up with a silent snarl, giving me time to rush over and snatch my own weapon. Crocea Mors cleared its sheathe and the two of us stared at one another. I was tired, out of breath and dressed in my sleeping clothes. But I was armed. We both were.

Neo, that was her name. I'd recognised her as someone I knew the moment she'd started to strangle me, but the exact place and time hadn't been important. She was the Illusionist who worked with Torchwick and the Greycloaks. It looked like Cinder was right; the Greycloaks were here and they meant business. My eyes flicked to the scroll case on the desk. Was this an attempt at Cinder's scroll? No, they couldn't have known about that just yet.

Maybe that was the point. Neo might have been here to find out what our plans were in the first place. Even if they didn't know what Cinder and Ozpin had given us, it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that they knew we'd brought Cinder Fall to Beacon. That might have been enough to get them on edge.

Her eyes followed mine to the scroll and narrowed. I stepped in between her and it, prepared to give my life if I had to. But I didn't. She was the one with the disadvantage here. There was nothing forcing me to fight her if I didn't want to, as reinforcements were surely on the way. A part of me wondered if I should have cut her off from the window instead, but there was no telling if the first through the door wouldn't be an innocent servant, and she'd kill them to escape.

"What is Torchwick doing in Magnis?" I asked.

Neo didn't answer. She took a slow step to the left to circle me, skirting around the bed. Rather than follow, I held my ground, turning only so that I could keep my sword between us. She wasn't getting the scroll. Not that easily.

"Are you really mute? Or do you just not want to speak?" If it was an act it was a good one, especially considering that she'd remained silent even in moments of shock. "Whatever the Greycloaks are promising you, you're not going to get it. I hate you and Torchwick, but I hate the Greycloaks more. Nothing good is going to come of you working with them."

The Illusionist waved a hand in there and suddenly there were three of her. The one in the centre remained standing, smirking at me, while the other two moved to the side, pinning me against the desk and surrounding me on three directions.

Damn it. We hadn't technically faced off against Neo before, so her Skills were unknown. Not sure why I didn't expect them to deal with illusions, though. A braindead moment on my part. All three mimicked one another perfectly, from the cocky smile to the glint of murder in her mismatched eyes. Illusions were just that, so two of them didn't – couldn't – exist. The problem was _which_ of them was real.

 _I've a third chance of blocking the right one, and even then she's deadly fast so I won't get a chance for a counter-attack. Good odds for her._ A little fear trickled through me, swallowed away as I readied Crocea Mors.

Neo moved.

I did, too.

Standing still was going to get me killed so I spun and grabbed the chair by the desk, hurling it at the left-most figure. It passed through and dissipated the girl there, leaving two. Completing the spin, I caught the scroll with my free hand and rolled to the side – directly at the one I knew to be fake. As I passed through it I heard a silent exhale of breath as Neo, both of her, stopped at the desk, clearly irritated.

It gave me the time I needed. I crashed into the door, tore it open and dashed outside. "Help! Intruder!"

Yang and Pyrrha were already up and out, half-dressed but armed. Pyrrha saw me and hurried over. "Jaune. Did you-?"

"Inside," I gasped. "Neo. The one who worked with Torchwick and Watts." The Champion nodded and moved towards the door. I pushed her away. "No, check the others. Make sure everyone is safe."

"We've already-"

The door several down from mine exploded outwards in a blast of freezing cold mist. A body slammed into the opposite wall with a crack and slumped down. Weiss stormed out of it, white hair frizzled, rapier clutched in hand. "They always go for the Mage first," she hissed. "Why is it always the Mage? Can't it be the Knight for once in my life!?" She noticed us, frowned, and crossed her arms over her breasts. Her sleeping down covered her, but that didn't do much for her mood. "An Assassin attacked me," she snapped.

"Me too," I said, indicating the room.

Somehow, that just seemed to annoy Weiss even more. My eyes widened as Blake stepped out of her room behind her. The Mage noticed and explained, "Blake heard combat and crept in the window to help me." Weiss eyed her. "She seemed oddly proficient at that."

"Not important," Blake said, not missing a beat nor explaining where such experience might come from. "Are the others okay?"

"Ren, Nora and Ruby are fine," Yang said. "It was just the two of you that were attacked."

"The two with the scrolls," Weiss added, revealing that just like me she'd had the forethought to grab the scroll and case before she fled the room. "It looks like our presence has made the Greycloaks nervous. Assuming these were Greycloaks, that was. My Assassin bore Mistral regalia."

"Jaune's was Neo," Pyrrha quipped, "so I think the Mistral garb is supposed to throw us off."

Weiss nodded, accepting the answer easily. The sudden sound of stampeding feet echoed through the building towards our location. "And the guards arrive at last. Late as usual. So much for the vaunted hospitality of Lord Roux. I've half a mind to charge him for services rendered."

Soldiers filled the corridor quickly, many pausing at the sight of the body before they pushed on. In a matter of seconds we found ourselves surrounded, and their intent couldn't have been less clear, what with their weapons drawn and aimed towards us.

"What is the meaning of this?" Weiss snapped. "We have been attacked in your care and now we find ourselves threatened. Where is Lord Roux? I demand an explanation."

"Lord Roux is dead."

/-/

On the hopes of avoiding some kind of disastrous fight, we'd agreed to go with the guards and soon found ourselves in the dining hall we'd been in the night before. Grey was there, looking far older than he had before. He was hungover and furious, clutching the hilt of his weapon with one hand. There were others, too. Some I recognised as servants and soldiers, while others seemed to be advisors of the late Lord Roux. They were by far the loudest.

"Slain before a battle," one wailed. "Do those Mistral bastards have no shame?"

"The Treaty forbids this. We _must_ retaliate."

"Don't jump to conclusions," Grey warned. "There are many who would benefit from Lord Roux's death and Mistral gains relatively little."

"What about _them_!?" one of the other Noble Caste members accused. He was pointing at us. "They come here and that very night the Lord is killed. They were also the last to dine with him!"

"As was I," Grey said. "Are you suggesting something, Seneschal?"

"No, of course not. Not from you, Commander." The Seneschal, a wiry man with a fierce scowl eyed us warily. Though his rank may have been Seneschal, his Class was Scribe. A Noble Caste, and likely good at managing finances and the day-to-day running of Lord Roux's estate. "But you must admit the timing is convenient. They even have an Assassin with them. Who better to do the task?"

The Assassin in question tried to grab my hand to stop me, but it was already too late. I pushed forwards, heedless of the weapons held around us. "Are you saying Blake killed him? That's ridiculous. She was busy saving Weiss' life."

"Or so she claims," the Scribe pointed out. "We have little proof of that."

"We were attacked as well. Why would we attack ourselves if our goal was to kill Lord Roux?"

"To avoid suspicion, of course. A lucky convenience that you survived your attempts while Lord Roux did not. I'm sure from your point of view it's an unavoidable tragedy and little more." He sneered at me, puffing out his chest. "You used the cover of the war to come here on a Blood Quest and kill Roux for some petty Noble back in the city. If you believe your employer will ascend to the Lord of Magnis, you have another thing coming."

Yang growled and stepped up beside me. "Why, you son of a-"

"Enough!" Grey roared, silencing the hall – and the muttering. "We serve no purpose throwing accusations at one another. Head Servant, what of the maid from last night, the one Lord Roux took to his chambers?"

"She is nowhere to be found, sir," one of the Labour Caste members said. "And, I'm afraid to admit, but no one professes to having seen her before."

"Treachery or incompetence," the Seneschal snapped. "If she was unknown, then why was she allowed so close to the Lord!?"

"I do not know, sir. It was not I who approved her presence. I believe she slipped in at the last second, after which she was already in service and had caught the late Lord's eye."

"She is almost certainly the one who killed him," Grey said.

"Her name is Neo."

Grey's eyes shot to mine. "Hm?"

"Neo," I repeated. "She's an Illusionist and a criminal of Vale wanted for working with the Greycloaks, an organisation of criminal nature who are responsible for starting this war in the first place. She can change her appearance, or that of other people, but she can't speak."

"You're sure of this?"

"She tried to kill me less than an hour ago," I said. "I'm fairly confident it was her. The maid didn't speak a word, or even make a sound when she laughed."

"Greycloaks, Illusionists, criminals – Commander Sullivan, do you not see the ridiculousness of what they spout?" The Seneschal shook his head. "This is the kind of nonsense conspiracy theories are made of. Logic dictates the simplest answer should be the first considered. Lord Roux is killed and then his killer – this Neo – immediately meets with one of their party, who conveniently is not killed despite it being the middle of the night. Why were you not asleep, Knight?"

"I… well…"

"He has no answer!" The Seneschal slammed a hand on the table. "This `Neo` did not appear until they did, and Lord Roux dies the night they visit. The only reason the Servants would have been too busy to notice an intruder among them was if they had a large number of guests to attend to. They were the distraction for the killer!"

"We wouldn't need a distraction," Blake said, voice lilting and calm. "Had I wanted him dead, I could have done it myself – and concealing the nature of his death would have been a simple task. He drank and ate to excess. Poison could have simulated a heart attack. Or perhaps I would have thrown him from the window and suggested he fell in a drunken stupor. I'd not be foolish enough to leave any evidence you could trace to me."

Far from calm them down, Blake's matter of fact rundown of how she'd assassinate Lord Roux did little to calm the guards around us, who tensed at every word. Grey and the Seneschal remained calm, though the latter looked a little sick. "I maintain my position," he said after a second's pause. "I'm sure my opinion will be dismissed, but these Heroes are responsible, whether by design or not. I wouldn't be surprised if their Quest was to slay Lord Roux on the orders of someone else."

"That's an impossible claim to prove," Grey said.

"Is it? In the midst of an attack both the Mage and the Knight have guarded their scrolls well. Let us look at those and see what is so important."

Everyone stiffened. My eyes locked onto the Seneschal's immediately, and I doubted there was a single person among us who didn't suddenly look a lot more on edge. A convenient suggestion from the man. It was logical, but how much so? Was he a Greycloak? My hand strayed to the sword still held in my left hand. Several guards noticed and reached for their own. In a flash Ruby had her scythe before her and Yang had fallen into a combat stance.

"See!" the Seneschal howled, falling back. "It is a trap, a trick! They mean to kill us all!" Murmurs spread like wildfire and more than a few weapons were drawn.

"Silence!" Grey's voice cut through it all. "And everyone, put your weapons down. That means yourselves as well," he added, glaring at us. "Violence is not needed here. It should be avoided at all costs and if you are innocent then you have nothing to fear."

If. Even he doubted us now, and who could blame him after we'd drawn arms. There was so little recourse, though. If they wanted to see the scrolls, then they would see Cinder's. We couldn't let that happen. Even if Grey didn't try to use them for his own means, everyone else here would know our purpose.

The Greycloaks would then be able to react accordingly. Our only advantage here was that no one knew what we were supposed to do. We couldn't afford to lose that.

"Attempting to interrogate a Hero is a poor idea," Weiss said. "Accusing us of murder is even more of one. We're here to preside over the battle and slay Grimm, as any Hero would be. We did not even want to stay here tonight but did so on your suggestion."

"I realise that," Grey said, voice softening. "That's why I want this whole debacle solved as quickly as possible. If all it will take to assuage my colleagues is to see your Quest, then I'm sure that is a small price to pay." He held a hand out expectantly.

Yang bristled. "It's not that-"

"Fine," Weiss said, stepping forward. She held out her scroll case. "Here."

"Weiss, what are you doing?"

"Solving this issue once and for all," she answered, staring Yang down. "We can't afford to be bogged down in something like this, or worse, thrown into a cell while they sort out who the killer is. If our freedom can be bought by revealing our quest, then so be it." The Mage's eyes flicked to mine. "Jaune, give him yours as well. Goodness knows the dear Seneschal will have a fit if he doesn't see both."

When I didn't move to comply, the Scribe came and took it from my hands. He backed away to Grey and the two shared a nod before twisting the wooden caps open. The scrolls came out and were unfurled. My hands clenched into fists.

"This can't be right," the Seneschal gasped. "This… this is…"

"A perfectly routine Quest to eradicate Grimm," Grey said, rolling the scroll back up. His eyes were on the Seneschal, which probably spared us since my mouth had fallen open and judging from the sound Ruby made, hers was about ready to fall off entirely.

Weiss smirked at the two men. "Is everything in order, gentlemen?"

"It is. Thank you for your understanding." Grey handed the scroll back and nudged the Seneschal to do the same a second later. "If I may, I believe it might be best if you and your party continued your plans to make contact with the Mistral camp. Tensions might be a little lessened there and we can focus our own efforts on the murder of Lord Roux. Isn't that right, Seneschal?"

"I… but…"

"I _said_ , isn't that right, Seneschal?"

"Y-Yes." The man recovered quickly. "It is. We have much work to do."

"We shall follow your advice in this regard," Weiss said, taking the scrolls and handing one back to me. I stared down at it, unsure of what I was holding. "Perhaps with ourselves out of the way, you will be able to focus on finding the real killer."

/-/

I wasn't sure how I held my curiosity all the way through returning to our rooms, getting dressed, meeting up and heading back to the stables. I wasn't the only one with questions, since Nora and Yang looked fit to burst. Ruby might have been the same but was nursing a hangover that threatened to turn her smile into a snarl.

It wasn't until the gates had been opened and we were riding back out into the flatlands around Magnis that we felt safe to talk, and it was Nora whose patience snapped first. "How?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to," Weiss said, as smug as could be. "How did we get out of there without being considered guilty? Simple. Because we didn't kill Lord Roux."

"Not that," Nora groaned. "The scrolls!"

"I thought we were discovered," Pyrrha added. "When you offered to give them over I didn't know what to do. I thought you'd gone mad." The Champion eyed Weiss shrewdly. "You switched them, didn't you? But when? How could you possibly have expected we'd have to surrender them, and when would you have had the time?"

"I had the _time_ back in Beacon," Weiss revealed. "Jaune is the de facto Guild leader, while I'm often seen as being a figure of authority because I'm the first to speak with people. It was obvious they'd assume he and I carried the scrolls, so why hide that fact? There's nothing to say _what scrolls_ , however."

I caught on easily enough. "You replaced the scrolls in the containers with fakes."

"Blake did," Weiss said, nodding to the Assassin. "We took Cinder's words to heart and decided to betray even them. We kept the containers they gave us, but Blake snuck down on the last night to put fake scrolls in them detailing a routine Grimm-slaying Quest. Even if the Greycloaks didn't know _what_ we were given, it's possible that spies in Beacon would have seen Cinder and Ozpin carrying those containers."

"That would explain why you and Jaune were the ones attacked," Pyrrha said. "They wanted to find out what this top-secret Quest really is. Where are the real scrolls?"

"I have them both," Ren said, surprising us all. I'd never have suspected he was a part of this, though maybe that was the point. "They're kept on my person and close to my body. I won't say anymore here. Weiss approached me with the idea and I saw the merit in it."

"But why keep it a secret?" I asked.

"It's not that we didn't trust you, but that we needed you to act as if you had something to protect," Blake explained. "If you knew it was fake, you wouldn't have acted like it was so important, and that might have tipped off the Greycloaks."

I had to laugh, not nearly as upset at the deception as I thought I should be. Those three had tricked us all but it had saved us back there. The relief was pouring off me. As for the scrolls, well, Ren was as good a person as any to hide them. He was subtle and easily blended in, but I personally knew he was a powerful fighter, and he never want anywhere without Nora, so he'd always have support.

My smile fell a second later. "The Seneschal…"

"Almost certainly a Greycloak," Ren agreed. "He wasn't even subtle about it. Not a particularly important one I would imagine. I expect he was recruited recently, perhaps being offered some kind of clemency or protection from the war in exchange for find out what our Quest is."

"Doesn't the Treaty protect the Noble Caste?"

"Words on paper won't protect you from a trebuchet. A siege will lead to untold devastation. Some degree of structural damage is inevitable, especially at the breaching of the walls. A boulder sent too high could crash into a townhouse and kill everyone inside." And, of course, anyone operating siege machinery could make that mistake if they were out by even a few degrees.

"The Treaty covers what people can do as best it can, but accidents happen," Weiss said. "Either way, we have confirmation that the Greycloaks are active in Magnis. Now we just need to find out whether that extends to Mistral's army, as well."

"What do we do about him?"

"Nothing," Blake said. "We act like we don't know, because to do otherwise is to confirm we're here for them."

"And if he turns out to be worse?"

"The Treaty doesn't prevent Heroes killing Nobles."

I wasn't sure I liked how calmly Blake said that, or the implications. Bad enough everyone back there had been so quick to paint her as being at fault, but the thing that really upset me was how calmly she took it. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'd rather he be arrested than you have to dirty your hands."

Blake looked surprised, though not upset, with my words. She nodded a second later. "I'd appreciate that. We're coming up on the Mistral camp now. There's no way they haven't seen us by now. I wonder why they haven't called us out."

"What else can we be but Heroes?" Yang laughed. "Not like eight Soldiers would approach the camp for an invasion. We're either a Hero party or a delegation, both of which they're going to let through."

The Brawler's guess proved accurate as we were able to bring our horses right up to the front of the camp. The whole area was nestled against a single rock face and had walls made of thin wood, leather and lengths of cloth to hide the camp from view. It was a far stretch from the fortified walls of Magnis, but this camp didn't need such defences. They outnumbered the men in the city three or more to one.

The discipline we'd seen in Mistral's other troops was quickly put on show again, not only in terms of how clean and organised the camp was, but in how swiftly the soldiers came to our aid, offering to take our horses, offer rest, or even proffer food and water. To these people, Heroes were more than just a Caste higher. We were given almost mythical status. That even extended to Blake, though the enthusiasm was perhaps a little muted there. It was still miles above what she received from our own people. Courteous dislike was better than blatant mistrust, after all.

"We're here to see Corvo," Pyrrha said, speaking for us. Where Weiss' decorum had won us praise in Magnis, Pyrrha's Prestige Class earned her instant awe here. "Do you know where we might find him?"

"The largest tent in the camp, at the centre," one of the soldiers replied, pointing out a dark-blue tent that was far larger than any other. "It is not his, but it is the war tent, where many of the officers meet to discuss strategy. You'll find him there, Heroes. Will you need me to guide you?"

"We should be fine," I said. "If you're okay letting us walk around freely, that is." The last thing we wanted was to cause another incident like we had in Magnis. Luckily for us, the man who had spoken seemed shocked at the mere idea.

"Why would I? Please, you are free to do as you will."

"They're certainly happy to see us," Yang commented.

"They should be; we'll be responsible for keeping _them_ alive if they attack Magnis," Weiss pointed out. "They're the ones most at risk from Grimm spawns. It's nice to receive some respect for what we do for a change."

"It's not necessarily a good thing if it's this easy to infiltrate their camp," Blake said. "Keep in mind who else might be trying to do that."

Weiss scowled. "Good point."

"Let's go see this General Corvo," Ren said, nodding towards the war tent. "We'll figure out the rest from there, but we might as well introduce ourselves. We also need to find out just when they intend to attack. That's going to be our – and the Greycloaks' – deadline. Once the attack begins our scrolls will be useless. We need to decide what we're going to do before then."

That we did, and it was going to depend on how far along the Mistral force was with their siege equipment. I could see some being built on the outskirts of the camp, a hundred or more ladders already constructed and lying in rows. It was the rams and towers that were taking longer, though it looked like we were too early in the day for anyone to be working on them. They were about halfway up the size of Magnis' walls. Of course, there was no telling how long it would take for them to be completed.

Assuming the Greycloaks wanted the war to happen, it would be in their best interests not to interfere with Mistral's army, at least openly. I wasn't sure what the assassination of Roux added to their plans but doing the same to Corvo would just delay the battle. Well, if that was their plan at all.

As always, it was the lack of answers that frustrated me.

The main tent had two guards on either side of the entrance, though obviously it was surrounded by thousands more. Their stances tightened on seeing us, but they relaxed once we got closer and they saw the tabards we bore. When we hesitated at the entrance they stepped aside, making it even more obvious that we wouldn't be challenged.

It was helpful… but like Blake said, it was a worry. Tabards like ours could be faked if needs be, and if they were this willing to let people through to their leaders, it was a bad sign. They didn't even move to take our weapons from us as we entered.

The interior of the tent was mostly empty space free of clutter. There were several cabinets and sets of wooden drawers off to one side, some cushions and rugs for sitting on and also two or three barrels and a weapon rack. What truly dominated it was the large table in the centre, the map atop it, and the five men assembled around it. Or, well, four men and one woman.

One of them looked to us as they entered. Unlike the others he was relatively young, around twenty-five or so. He had a narrow face with black hair and some light stubble that spoke of time away from a mirror. He wore a mixture of chainmail and leather, all of it dyed black and with a dark purple cape that hung behind him. At his hip were sheathed two short-swords. Above his head, a name, Isaac, and below that his Class; Guardian.

He smiled when he saw us approach. It was a friendly smile, but also one filled with excitement. "Heroes, eh? About time." The man stood and approached us, stopping a respectful distance and placing a fist over his heart. He bowed. "General Isaac Corvo. An honour to meet you all. I'd heard of Magnis' gate opening but thought it yet more supplies for the city."

"We should be intercepting those supplies, General," one of the other men, older and more haggard, said.

"Nonsense, Sir Fin. Our goal isn't to starve them out but to attack and take the fortress. Let them stockpile their food. It will only feed our armies once it is ours." Corvo laughed affably. "But I forget my manners. Please, forgive Sir Fin, it has been trying. Welcome, welcome to our camp. Though my ability to cater to honoured Heroes like yourselves is limited, rest assured that you will have all we can offer."

"Thank you," Pyrrha said, introducing us one by one. To my surprise General Corvo made it a point to shake each of our hands one by one, even doing the same to Ruby and Blake, regardless of Ruby's obvious hangover or Blake's Class.

"I'd hoped you would arrive soon," he said once he was done. "For a moment I started to think you wouldn't come at all and that just wouldn't do. You've cut things fine, but all that matters is that you're here. It's a blessing and a sign of good fortune." Corvo turned back to the others at the war table. "Did I not tell you, Finn, Sarah? And to think you doubted me."

"I didn't doubt _you_ , sir," the woman, Sarah, said. "I merely warned that anything pre-emptive would be unwise."

Corvo laughed and turned back to us, smiling roguishly. "My advisors cautioned us wait before approaching the city, but I knew better," he explained. "I expected Heroes from Mistral but in times like these one cannot choose their moment. You have my thanks regardless, and rest assured I will do all I can to make the occupation of Magnis a calm experience for your people."

It was an odd thing to hear from someone about to invade us. "Thank you?" I said, unsure what else I could say at all. "You said you knew we would come. Were you expecting us?"

"Expecting someone, yes," he said. "One cannot wage a battle without Heroes present to account for the Grimm, so it was a risky moment approaching Magnis. It caught those fools by surprise, but I didn't dare attack." The General sighed. "Even had I the opportunity, the risk of my men being savaged by Grimm was just too great. If we'd had Heroes with us I might have stormed the gates while they were still open. Alas, we were forced to make camp and wait for them to fortify themselves."

The whole battle had been delayed because we weren't here? It sounded insane but made a strange amount of sense. If Mistral approached the walls then the defenders of Magnis would be happy to rain arrows down on them, knowing that every dying Mistral soldier might risk the spawn of more Grimm. Without anyone dedicated to killing them, it was the better choice by Corvo to hold back, even if it lost him the element of surprise.

"But you're here now. That's what matters."

"We're sorry it took us so long," I said, not really feeling it at all. If Cinder and Ozpin had known the attack would never happen without us, we could have stayed away indefinitely. Or at least until Heroes from Mistral arrived.

"You need not apologise to me, Sir Knight." Corvo clapped my arm. "You're from Vale. How fast could you have really travelled from the city, and without even knowing where my army was?" He turned away, motioning us to approach the map. "Our forces struck deep into Vale territory and carved a path directly here, with not a single battle to our name. A daring move for sure," he added, almost congratulating himself on it.

"Risky if we were discovered, but I trust my men and they trust me. Rather than Magnis becoming a staging point for Vale's counter-attack, it's now under siege. Our allies will have an easier time with the pass from Western Vale to the East blocked by ourselves. Regardless, you would not have known where to find us until the last moment, so there is no fault in the delay. I only wish some of our own Heroes had heeded my words and accompanied us."

Had Cinder been the reason behind that? She'd made it sound like she didn't fully trust Corvo, and Mercury and Emerald _could_ have been tasked to go with him. By holding them back, however, she'd effectively forced the delay on him, slowing down the war.

It was interference for sure, and probably against the spirit of the Treaty. Even so, I couldn't help but be grateful for it. She'd taken a big risk in order to give us this chance… one that might have gotten her executed, consort of the Crown Heir or not.

"Regardless," Corvo went on, "You will be here to bear witness to the moment where our most sacred task is completed. Soon, all of Vale will join our fold and worship the one true lord." He bowed his head briefly, as did everyone at the table.

Yang snorted from behind. Apparently, she didn't think much of their fervour, or their religion. I couldn't say I blamed her. After what we'd seen, I didn't think anyone should see war as being particularly holy, or any `God` as being deserving of such bloodshed. Besides, I'd seen a Goddess with my own eyes – and some human King in Mistral wasn't it.

"When will the attack happen?" Pyrrha asked, remembering Ren's warning.

"Once we have our siege equipment completed," Corvo said. "I should expect it will be done late tomorrow. We'll spend the night in prayer and contemplation, and then strike on the morning afterwards as the sun rises."

"It would be better to strike under the guise of night," Sarah pointed out.

"Worry not, my dear. I have a plan in place."

The woman nodded, surrendering the point immediately. Corvo demanded some serious respect with his people it seemed, especially if they trusted him enough to drop their complaints with but a word. Both he and Grey Sullivan were similar in that regard, and both had been courteous to us. They, at least, saw the value of Heroes in warfare as something other than interference. Both wanted nothing more for us than to do our jobs and protect them from the Grimm.

It was so very different to the drunks in Caddin's Rest who demanded we stand up and kill the invading forces, that we break the Treaty. These were professionals.

And we still had to decide whether we wanted Corvo clapped in chains or not. There was nothing so far to suggest he was under Greycloak sway. If anything, he seemed fervently loyal to the King of Mistral.

"Lord Roux of Magnis was assassinated last night," Ren said suddenly, earning a shocked glance from me and Pyrrha. The Monk shook his head slightly, warning us to be silent. "He was killed by Heroes who infiltrated the fortress."

"Lord Roux!?" Corvo recoiled – genuinely so. "I had not heard! When did this happen? Finn, what of your intelligence?"

"I've heard nothing, Lord General."

"It was this morning," Ren explained. "Only a few hours ago. I doubt your men would have had time to hear about it. Most of Magnis doesn't know yet."

"Degusting. Truly disgusting. I had heard little but good of the man. It was my intent to place him in charge of the fortress once it was taken, at least until the war was over. It's easier to maintain morale among the populace that way. He could be replaced by someone more loyal to our King at a later date, or perhaps kept on if he swore his allegiance." Corvo sighed and reached for a tankard, swigging some water or ale. "A pointless loss. Assassinated, you say?"

Ren nodded. "Yes."

"Noble games and politics. Truly a pointless endeavour."

The General looked so irritated by the development that I realised what Ren's game was. He was testing the man to try and see if he had a hand in what had happened. It appeared he didn't, for he genuinely did sound frustrated.

"The assassins came for us as well," Pyrrha added.

"For you? Ha, I take it from your appearance that such did not end well for them."

"We killed one." The Champion gestured to Blake and Weiss. "The other attacked our Guild Leader, Jaune. She was more dangerous, but he was able to escape. The assassin was a criminal from Vale, an Illusionist known as Neo. She fled the city with Roman Torchwick and Arthur Watts, both wanted criminals."

Corvo looked up, suddenly interested. He leaned over to one of the men at the table and whispered something to them. With a nod, he rushed out of the tent and away. "I shall make my soldiers aware of the danger," Corvo said to us. "If anyone seeks to harm me, they shall find I am not so simple a target. But in truth, the warning comes a little late. There has already been an attempt on my life."

What? But why? What could the Greycloaks possibly gain?

"When?" Weiss asked.

"In the late hours of last night. Not three hours ago."

A joint attack on both the Lord of Magnis and the General of the Mistral army. It sounded similar, but it wasn't. Corvo was in charge of all the men here, while Roux wasn't. If they wanted to cripple both armies then Grey would have been a better target. "What happened?" I asked. "Did your guards save you?"

"Despite how it may look I am quite the competent fighter," Corvo said, smiling graciously. "I actually passed my First Quest and had the chance to be a member of the Hero Caste. I rejected it."

"You… rejected it?"

"My family has long been a line of Soldiers proudly serving the one true faith. I spent my early years in constant training and vigil. For me, the First Quest was an opportunity to test myself and little more. I found that I was strong, and took pride in that, but I could not imagine a world where I could not fight for the glory of my Lord. I chose to live the life of a Soldier and have never looked back." He shook his head as though remembering some fond times. "So, as you can see I'm not exactly weak by any means. I was able to fight off the intruder myself."

A commotion from outside the tent caught out ears. It was the sound of jeering, laughter and clinking metal. "And," Corvo said, "I was even able to capture the fiend that attempted so heinous an act."

The tent flaps parted and the man from earlier entered, flanked by four more and hauling between them a figure whose hands, feet and neck were clapped in chains. Even so, he walked proudly, refusing to bend in front of the soldiers or us. When he saw us, his eyes widened for a moment. A lazy smile spread across his face.

"Well, well, well. Can't say I ever expected to see you lot again. It's been a while." Bruised and battered, with a cut lip and a black eye, the man before us was nonetheless unmistakable, from his bright hair to his brighter smile and the cocky look he somehow still managed to maintain.

Roman Torchwick.

* * *

 **Lord Roux is dead – and no one expected it! Except, well, everyone. The man was tripping so many death flags he could have equipped a marching band. I really need to be less obvious with those. Or... I could give _everyone_ death flags and just swamp you in them so some are misleading. Hell, most of my readers are already convinced Ellayne and Blake are dead meat, so let's throw those flags around. xD**

 **So, I know what you're all thinking. "Why didn't we get a hungover Ruby scene?" Well, don't worry – it will come. This chapter was something of a speedy one, in that everything that happened was – from the character's point of view – in basically an hour or two of frantic action. They nearly got assassinated, broke out, were arrested – questioned – and have now retreated to the Mistral camp where, wham, reveal of Torchwick.**

 **They've not really had a chance to relax and think about what has just happened, which is mostly the reason why there hasn't been any sympathy, group talks or such. They've just been on the back foot all chapter. I hope that was obvious enough from what was written, but if not, here you go. That does mean Ruby will still be hungover next chapter.**

 **With Corvo, I'm trying hard for a "fervent religious general" feel without falling into the trap of "religious crusading psycho", which is oddly hard. There are a lot of stereotypes of crusader times (and maybe a lot of them are warranted), but I am trying to strike a balance. He's religious and it consumes everything he does, but he's not a "burn the heretic" kind of religious.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 9** **th** **April**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	73. Book 5: Chapter 10

**I know the number of OC's is bothering some, but please keep in mind they're all just filling the roles of conversation holders. Corvo, Grey and Roux aren't becoming main characters, and are barely even side characters. They've been here for all of one or two chapters. Just put up with them for now if you dislike them. I cannot write a fic like this without using some, however. There just aren't enough side-characters to go around.**

 **Practically everyone in RWBY is a main character at this point. You only have the old guy who is everywhere, and the occasional team member from SSSN who appears for one episode, swings a sword and gets beaten. I** _ **need**_ **to make some OC's to fill roles occasionally.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 10**

* * *

"Torchwick," Yang snarled, only to be held back by Ruby.

"Yep, me. You got me." The Thief laughed. "Surprised? Not as much as I am, I assure you. Shouldn't you brats be busy with homework or something?"

"Shouldn't you be in a cell?" Blake snapped back.

"I've just been in one, and unless I miss my guess I'll be thrown back in it – unless you want to see me swing, of course. Is this to be my moment of execution?" The last was asked to Corvo with a sneer, though I could see the Thief's tense shoulders behind it.

Corvo ignored him but turned to us. "I had half a mind to execute him the moment he made an attempt on my life, but Finn recognised him from the wanted reports. Even if a criminalised Hero can't technically break the Treaty, nor would I for killing him, I'd rather play it safe."

"You want _us_ to kill him?" I gasped.

"It would solve our problems, but I'm guessing you don't approve. Very well, then if you would take him back to Vale with you when you leave, that would be appreciated. We'll let Beacon decide what to do with its traitor."

My shoulders relaxed a little at that, and relaxed again when the guards moved forward and dragged Torchwick away, back to his cell. The Thief hurled abuse the whole time but his voice was quickly dimmed by distance. I hated the man, I really did, but I didn't think I'd be able to kill him in cold blood. It would have been different if it was in self-defence, but he was beaten and bruised, not to mention unarmed and clapped in irons.

It was also frustrating to realise Corvo was strong enough to take him when we hadn't been, but I had to remind myself that not only was Corvo older, but that _we_ were stronger now, as well. Besides, assuming the man before us was weak because of his Caste was no better than some Heroes abusing the Labour Caste for being helpless.

"Tell your men to either gag him or not to listen to a word he says," I said. "His Passive allows him to influence people using his Dexterity as Charisma. If he wants to, he could convince a low-levelled Soldier to free him, or maybe even to try and kill you."

"No one here is that susceptible but I shall take your words into account, young Knight. Sarah, please see it done."

"Yes, sir." The woman bowed and left, hurrying after the guards.

"I'm sure the eight of you want some time to rest and acclimatise to the situation. We will have some tents made available for you on the outskirts of the camp. That should give you more time to react if Grimm appear or you need to leave."

"We appreciate it," Weiss said.

In the end, Corvo had another one of his people escort us out to the outskirts, where the tents became somewhat sparser and sentries stood periodically around the perimeter. The horses were kept off to one side and we were given space near them, which thankfully didn't quite smell of horse manure as much as I'd feared. Tents were brought for us, and even set up before we had a chance to. Ren busied himself with a cooking fire while Pyrrha left with another guard who wanted to show her where the food and water supplies were in case we needed them.

Mistral felt so much more organised than Vale in those regards, from security to discipline to how we were treated despite being Heroes of an opposing Kingdom. Within an hour or two we were arranged around the fire while a pot of stew bubbled away. It was only noon or so, but after a short night cut off early, we were none of us overly awake or alert.

Ruby looked the worst, still nursing her head with one hand and trying to refuse some water Yang was pushing on her. "It'll make you feel better," Yang said, urging her to drink.

"Ugh…" Ruby groaned, turning her head aside.

"This is a mess," Weiss suddenly said. I had the feeling she didn't mean Ruby. "An assassination in Magnis and now one in the Mistral camp – both aimed at important figures, but not necessarily the leaders in both cases. It doesn't seem to serve any logical purpose."

"Maybe that's the point," Nora said.

"I'm not sure everything works on your Barbarian logic."

"No, hear her out," Ren interrupted, motioning for Nora to continue.

"Well, it's just that you're trying to look at what works and that's not what the Greycloaks seem to be after," Nora said. "They're not trying to actually _get anything_. They're just trying to cause loads of chaos so that the war will continue."

"Killing people on either side might be a good step for that," Blake said. "Assassins can be Soldier Caste as easily as Hero, so they might have tried to play off each attack as being from the other side."

"But why kill Lord Roux instead of Grey?" I asked. "He's the commander of the garrison."

"To cause more suspicion and chaos. The lord of the keep dies, but the commander stays alive. There are some who would see that as an attempt by Grey to consolidate his power. It's nonsense, of course." Blake waved a hand, dismissing it. "A member of the Soldier Caste could never become the lord of a fortress like Magnis, but what's important is that it cause discontent and mistrust among the people."

"If people don't trust those in charge, who can they trust?" Pyrrha asked. "Maybe these `Greycloaks` they keep hearing of? They might be trying to put themselves up as the solution."

"Or they just want both sides to react in anger," Ren said. "Either way, Nora is probably right. The reason we're not able to predict their moves is because they don't have to logically make sense. You could cause chaos in Magnis by doing any number of things, from assassination to arson or even poisoning the water supply. Of course, the latter would end the siege without a battle, so I doubt they'll want that."

"There's no way for us to predict it, then," I said. "And if we can't predict them, we can't stop them."

The Greycloaks really had the advantage there, though we'd obviously made them nervous with our arrival. Whether they saw us specifically as a threat, or just any Hero, was unknown, but Neo had definitely been after our scrolls.

"We need to root out the Greycloaks," Weiss said. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say I don't think Corvo is working with them. Anyone disagree?" The Mage looked around the group but no one spoke. "Right, we'll keep the scroll dismissing him hidden for now. He might still be influenced without realising it and we'll have to keep an eye out for that, but we should try and find the Greycloaks hidden here."

"How?" Yang asked. "Not like they'll be stupid enough to have their cloaks hidden in their tents. And like Ren said, we can't predict what they're going to do, so we can't catch them in the act either. We'll be late to anything that ever happens."

"We do have Roman," Pyrrha said. "We could interrogate him."

"Do you honestly think he'd talk?"

"Perhaps if we offered to let him live."

"It won't work," Blake said. "Believe me, as much as it doesn't look it he has all the power in that situation. He will know we need the information he has, and he'll hold onto it as long as possible – because the moment he tells us is the moment he loses the only tool he has left."

"It has to be worth a shot, though," Yang said. "It's not like we have any other leads."

The Assassin relented. "I suppose it can't hurt."

"Blake and Weiss should do that," I said, stepping in for a moment. "Blake is high enough level to resist his charm and Weiss was the best at doing so when he tricked us the first time. I think Pyrrha should stick with General Corvo. She's a Prestige Class and from Mistral, so he might be willing to talk a little more openly if she's around."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Just keep an eye out and see who he talks to. If someone is going to influence him, they'll have to be nearby. They might even be in his Sub-Commanders."

"The rest of us should just keep our eyes and ears open and see if we can't hear something from the soldiers themselves," Weiss said once Pyrrha had agreed to my suggestion. "Blake and I can try and corner Torchwick after lunch. There's not much more we can do…"

"If the Greycloaks want the battle to happen, it'll happen," Ren agreed. "Both sides are here for the war. We can't single-handedly stop it."

"Even if we could, we wouldn't be allowed to," Blake pointed out. "We'll just have to do the best we can to make sure the battle happens as it's intended to. If we come out of this with the Treaty in one piece, that'll be a victory – no matter who wins or loses at Magnis."

/-/

As the only one without a real task, I'd been left behind at our little camp, both to look after our equipment and to be present if someone needed us. No one from Mistral would try to steal from us, but the Greycloaks might have felt it worth a chance, and there was no telling what they might do. We couldn't exactly let the tents be trapped or burned to the ground.

I wasn't the only one who stayed, of course. Ruby sat a little to the side of me with her head in her hands. Considering the state of her, it was perhaps the right call from Yang not to trust Ruby to look after the camp on her own. She could barely keep her eyes open, let alone keep watch.

"You feeling okay, Ruby?"

"Ugh…"

"Want some water?"

"UGH!" she groaned, louder and sharper and leaned away from the offending canteen.

"Okay, okay, no water. Sheesh, you really can't handle your alcohol."

"I-It's not like I've had much practice," the little Reaper whispered. "Dad would flip if he saw me drinking and Yang would never take me anywhere. Uncle Qrow wouldn't let me, either."

"That's probably a good thing he did," I pointed out.

"Yeah, except that it's not because of morals. He wouldn't let me try any because he drinks it all before anyone else can." Ruby tried to laugh but lost control and shook a little, buckling over like she might be sick. I moved over to try and help her but she waved me off. "I'm fine, it's okay. I just… ugh. Everything tastes like death."

Poor Ruby, or Rubaby as Yang would affectionately call her. I'd tasted the joys of hangovers before, but my Constitution normally worked it out of my system, and the only times I'd ever drunk heavily was during celebrations back home in Ansel. Even then, I'd had mom and dad to keep an eye on me so it wasn't like I'd gone over the top. Lord Roux's wine had been something else entirely.

"The headaches will go away in time," I said, rubbing her back. "Your body just needs to get over it first. At least you don't have lessons today or something. That would be really bad. Just try to stay still and focus on the fresh air."

"The air smells like death," she reported.

I rolled my eyes. "That's the hangover talking. It could be worse."

"Yeah, I could have climbed all over my friend's boyfriend in a dressing gown," Ruby groaned. "Oh wait, I did! Yay for me."

I winced. "You remember that?"

"Yep." Normally, Ruby would have been much more embarrassed and probably would have pretended she didn't, just to avoid the conversation. It looked like her hangover had sapped her ability to care, or maybe she was still a little tipsy and couldn't put a filter between brain and mouth. "I don't remember everything, not perfectly, but I can remember some things. I can remember tripping and catching onto your bed. I can remember crawling on top of you." Ruby sighed loudly. "Kill me now."

"It's not that bad…"

"Kill me before the embarrassment kicks in."

"Blake knew it was an accident," I offered, hoping it would cheer her up or at least make her laugh.

From her horrified expression, it did neither. "You _told_ her!?"

"No, no."

"Oh, thank the Gods…"

"She saw it herself."

Ruby stared at me. She appeared to choke on air.

"But she knew it was nothing wrong," I quickly added. "She knew it was just the drink and she didn't jump to any conclusions. She told me so herself."

"Didn't jump to any conclusions with _you,_ " Ruby groaned. "She probably did with me. Nooo… not like this..."

"But she said she knew I wasn't taking advantage."

"She said she knew _you_ weren't. That's not me."

I had to laugh. "Why would Blake think you'd be trying to do that with me?"

Ruby didn't answer, though she muttered something under her breath. If possible, I'd only made her mood worse as she glowered at the floor and cupped her cheeks with both hands. "I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe it…"

"It's fine, Ruby-"

"It's not fine! It's terrible!" Her silver eyes peeked from between her fingers. "What else did I do? Did I say something? I can't remember what we were talking about."

"We talked about the war. You mentioned we could use the scroll to arrest Corvo and slow down Mistral's assault. You made it sound like we would sneak off together to do that." While I wasn't sure telling her that was a good idea, it at least distracted her from the mortification over how close we'd been. Even if it replaced that with obvious guilt. "It was just the alcohol talking, Ruby. I didn't take it seriously."

"Booze doesn't make you lie, though," she whispered. "Yang says people are more honest when they're drunk."

"Honest, maybe, but they also make decisions they normally wouldn't. I don't think anyone here isn't aware you want to stop the war, Ruby. I do, too. I also don't think you'd actually try and take advantage of Cinder like that normally. You weren't yourself. Don't dwell on it."

"Does… everyone know?"

"No," I lied. Blake did, but Ruby looked like she didn't want the truth. She just wanted to be reassured it was all okay. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Thanks…"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with what you want either," I said. "Obviously, we can't betray Cinder by using her scroll for our own advantage, but if there was a way to stop this battle I'd want to take it. I think everyone here would."

"I don't think Blake would agree."

I wasn't sure what to say in response to that. Blake didn't _want_ the war, per se. It was just that she'd rather have the war than some other possibility. She liked the structure of it, the Treaty, and just didn't want it to spiral into something far worse.

That she could happily accept whoever won boggled my mind, but she wasn't from Vale, so that was at least a little understandable. It occurred to me that I'd never asked _where_ she was from at all, but she was always tight-lipped about the past.

"It's complicated," I finally replied. "Blake would stop the war if she had a chance, but she wouldn't break the Treaty to do so. I don't think there's necessarily anything _wrong_ with her thinking like that."

"I know, it's just… I wish we could do more." Ruby sighed again. "I feel so useless…"

"We're not useless. We're helping to protect all the people in Magnis by stopping the Greycloaks."

"Soldier Caste are still going to die…" Ruby grumbled. I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it. "I know, I know. It's not our fault. I'm not really upset," she promised. "It's just me feeling terrible and getting angry." She gestured towards her face, still pale from the hangover. "Ignore me, I'm being an idiot."

"You're not wrong," I said. "Whatever we do, the Soldier Caste are going to fight. But the sooner we can help Cinder and Ozpin end the war, the better it'll be for everyone in both Vale and Mistral. We have to remember that."

"And focus on the Greycloaks for now," Ruby said. "I get it." She sighed and looked up toward the walls of Magnis in the distance. "We don't have much time, though. You heard the General; the siege equipment is going to be ready in a day. They'll attack in two days. We just don't have time and there's no way to find the Greycloaks that quickly."

We all knew that but hearing Ruby say it made me wince. If we'd arrived sooner we might have had more time, but we'd ridden our horses hard to get here and only paused in Magnis long enough to rest and nearly be assassinated. It wasn't like we'd wasted time. Mistral's army was just too organised. They'd already had the siege equipment being built.

"If only there was some way to slow them down," Ruby said.

"Yeah." I sighed. "If only."

It would solve a lot of our problems…

/-/

"Roman didn't give us anything," Weiss reported once the group had recollected, all except for Pyrrha who had sent back a message of `nothing suspicious` with Ren, and then opted to stay and keep an eye out.

It was just turning towards the evening, and Ruby had finally recovered enough to stomach a meal. Of course, the time lost only served to remind us just how little we had remaining.

"Oh, he gave us something," Blake drawled. "Snark, sarcasm and constant whinging."

"No details, though. The only thing we got was that _something_ is going on, and even then we only figured that out from what he _didn't_ say. He won't admit there was a plan and he played dumb on knowing what his companion was doing in Magnis."

"That's nonsense," Yang said. "There's no way they're not working together."

"Hence why I said we figured it out from what he didn't say. There definitely is a plan. We're just not sure what it is."

"I asked him why he'd work with them," Blake said. "I tried to play on Salem and how she betrays those who summon her. Since we know he favours looking after himself, I thought mentioning how she has killed everyone who summoned her might turn him off."

I was intrigued despite my reservations. "What did he say?"

"That it wasn't _he_ who wanted to make a wish. He's just in it for the money."

The crackle of the fire remained the only sound for a long moment as we digested that. It was the closest we'd come to proof there _was_ someone higher behind all of this. Watts, perhaps? It was hard to say. The Paladin would have a harder time hiding than Neo or Roman would with their illusions and Thief skills.

Still, at least Roman had more sense than Merlot or Tyrian. On the other hand, his actions didn't exactly help the stigma against rogue-based Classes. Little wonder people thought badly of them with people like Roman Torchwick running around.

"We need to get him back to Vale," I said. "If Cinder or Ozpin could figure out who he's working for, it could make all the difference."

"That'll have to wait until after Magnis. We can't exactly leave."

"It's not been a bad day, all things considered." I wasn't sure my optimism was really shared by anyone, but I forged on nonetheless. "I mean, we got a lot done. We met Corvo, found Roman captured, set up our camp and have decided what we're going to do in regards to keeping watch on the General. That's not bad for twelve or so hours' work."

"Yeah, and Lord Roux is dead."

"He would have been dead with or without us there," Nora pointed out. "Jaune's right. We haven't done all that bad. We'll just need to keep our spirits up and try harder tomorrow. We'll try really hard, right Ren?"

"We shall. And Nora is correct, it does us little good to dwell on what we haven't achieved. We should focus on the morrow instead."

I shot Ren and Nora a grateful smile, earning a wink back from the Barbarian. Keeping morale high was about the only thing I could think to do, and no matter how bad the situation was, we had to keep at it. The others eventually agreed, and seemed to relax into their evening meals once we'd all decided our time hadn't been wasted.

The conversation turned to lighter topics too, from what Velvet was up to, to stories from Yang about the first time she'd gotten drunk – which involved very little in the way of crazy shenanigans, and more in the way of her father holding her hair back as she threw up. It earned a few laughs and helped everyone else to open up, with Nora telling stories of her and Ren's adventures before Beacon, with only a little interruption from Ren to correct some of her more boisterous exaggerations.

As the hour ticked away, the Mistral encampment went through a change of the guards – those sleeping during the day awaking for their own breakfast, ready to take over for the night and keep the army alert in case of an attack. We were close enough to Mistral that the gates would be audible if they tried to open, but more than far enough to be out of archer or siege weapon range.

For the most part, Mistral took care of it with its usual discipline, though the majority of the sentries were understandably collected toward the front, facing Magnis. They probably had scouts ranging much further afield behind, since it would hardly be considered a `warning` for a sentry to see an army approaching their rear when the force would have less than three minutes to respond. There must have been mounted patrols, ambushes and all sorts of things I, as someone with no knowledge of military tactics, just couldn't see or fully appreciate. These were career professionals, after all.

"Someone should keep watch at all times," Blake said as everyone finished their meals. "I doubt Mistral would try anything, but we can't ignore the possibility of another Greycloak Assassin." The reason for her bringing up the idea was quickly revealed as she smiled. "I claim first watch."

"Second," I echoed, beating Yang by a hair's breadth. The Brawler cursed.

"Last!" Nora yelled.

"La- Damn it, you too?"

"You snooze, you lose." Nora blew a raspberry. "Or in your case, you'll lose some snoozing either way now."

"Ugh. I _hate_ having watch in the middle."

The rest was sorted out soon after, each divvying up a single hour for an eight hour resting period. While everyone crawled off to get what sleep they could, Yang complaining how hers was going to be split in the middle – and Blake blatantly ignoring the hint to switch – I sat on the logs and warmed my hands by the fire.

"Aren't you going to get some rest?" Blake asked.

"Doesn't feel like there's much point for a single hour."

"Hm." Blake sighed. "We can switch if you want…"

"No, it's fine. My head's pretty much spinning anyway from all the stuff we've been talking about." I pushed myself up with a sigh. "You mind if I go for a walk, just to clear my mind? I'll be back in time for my watch, I promise."

"You don't need to ask me for permission. Be careful though, the Greycloaks could be anywhere."

"I won't leave the encampment."

Blake nodded and left me to it, taking her own stance in the shadows off to one side, clearly intending to present the image that our group were fast asleep in the hopes of catching some unwitting prey. I'd have asked her if that was safe, but this was Blake. She was stronger than me anyway, so hanging around would just make her job harder.

Even if the Mistral army had a good third of its people awake, the encampment itself was still much quieter. Those on guard either didn't want to wake their fellows or didn't feel as comfortable talking in the cool night air. Whatever the case, I found myself wandering through deserted pathways between hundreds and hundreds of round tents.

It was one of the few moments where Mistral's ironclad uniforms didn't seem to matter, as the tents were a wild array of colours and fabrics of different material and wealth. It was possible they brought their own, or chose to upgrade to make the campaign more comfortable. These people were very far from home after all, and probably wanted what comfort they could have, whether it be in the form of more space or simply room to hang pictures of loved ones back in Mistral.

Another reminder of just how normal the invaders were. I wondered if the Soldiers in Magnis saw it that way. It was probably different when you knew they'd be trying to kill you in a little over a day or so, and that you might have to kill them in return. Then again, that was only if things went as planned.

I had a feeling they might not.

A very treasonous feeling indeed…

/-/

I reached the sixth tower under the cover of darkness. The siege equipment from Mistral was being constructed behind the encampment, defence against a pre-emptive strike from Magnis that might have seen them damaged ahead of time. It meant they needed to be wheeled around when the assault began, but the effort would be worth the added safety, at least from Mistral's point of view.

Of course, that also meant there were less sentries watching them since the majority were keeping an eye on Magnis. There were still _some_ around, but it wasn't like they paid any attention to the Hero walking among the equipment and occasionally stopping to inspect them.

What could a Knight do, anyway? He hadn't even drawn his sword.

At least, that was what I imagined they were thinking as I rested my hand on the cladding attached to the front of the siege tower before me. Most of the thing was wood, but there was a fair bit that wasn't, especially the mechanical aspects such as the winches and chains holding bits of it together. I kept my face hidden as I faked an approving nod, all the while my eyes glowed a faint blue.

It wasn't a pattern I `Engraved` onto the metal this time, but rather a line scored into it. And then another line, and another, and another, and over and over on the _exact same spot_ until the metal was worn and pushed aside, creating a deep chasm. It wasn't a Skill I could really hope to use in melee since it took a good ten minutes on each tower, but it _did_ work. I could even push it through connected metal, allowing me to touch the cladding on the front and trace the pattern over a hundred feet above me – so long as there was enough metal to work with.

In this case, there was. My eyes flared a little brighter before they dimmed, and I stepped back without a word, heading back towards the encampment. While I didn't have much to judge the time by, I'd been at work almost an hour now and Blake would be expecting me back any moment. The guards at the gate, or what classed for a gate in a wall made more of cloth, stick and wood, nodded at and welcomed me back inside.

The camp remained quiet as I made my way back towards our tents. I caught sight of the fire first, and paused to try and locate Blake. I didn't doubt for a second she was still awake, but the visual exercise in trying to locate her might save my life. Between mine and Ruby's tents? No, the shadows weren't deep enough to hide her. The others were the same and the light from the flickering fire bathed them in a ruddy orange glow.

"Looking for me?" a voice whispered from behind.

"I was, but now I remember how fruitless that can be."

Blake laughed quietly. "I wouldn't be much of an Assassin if you saw me coming."

"I always thought you hated being called an Assassin."

"I don't hate what I am so much as I do how others treat me, or what they expect of my – my people's – Classes. Anyway, you've been gone a while. Where did you go?"

"Just for a walk," I said. "And I'm back in time for my watch as promised."

"That you are and not a moment late. Good for you. I'd have been upset if you forced me to stand watch any longer than I had to."

It was my turn to laugh. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then you're wiser than most. Nothing really happened here. I'm sure your night will be just as boring-"

A loud crack reverberated through the air, cutting Blake off. It was a dull and distant thing followed by an ominous creak, but such was the sheer _volume_ that no one could miss it. Shouts of alarm echoed from the tents of those around us, Soldiers and Heroes included.

Blake's eyes were fixed in the distance behind me. "What on Remnant was that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a raid."

"Magnis wouldn't raid here. They don't have the numbers. The best bet is-" Her eyes widened as she saw something. "The towers!"

No sooner had she gasped the word did the first fall. I heard it, but turned to watch nonetheless. The dark shadows were just that, silhouetted against a night sky that was a mix of purple and blue, dotted with stars. The black shape of the first tower seemed to waver slightly, before – with a horrible groan – it folded and bent in on itself. It almost seemed to shrink, but the cacophonous noise it let out didn't resemble that in the slightest. It crashed to the floor, waking everyone in the encampment.

The second fared no better. That one toppled to the left, catching onto the third, which should have stood firm – or at least deflected it. But no, the third was weakened too and shattered on impact, several struts giving way and causing it to collapse inwards and to the ground. It kicked up a dust cloud that covered the encampment, though that did little to hide the sound of a few more siege towers being destroyed.

"H-How?" Blake gasped.

"Like I said, it must have been a raid from Magnis."

She shot me a sudden glare at that, perhaps suspicious, but it was hidden a second later when the others burst from their tents to figure out what the commotion was. The moment they saw the fallen towers, and the Mistral soldiers rushing towards them, they stopped to stare.

"Well," Weiss said blankly. "I suppose the attack is going to be delayed now…"

I kept my expression neutral, and facing away from Blake.

"I guess so…"

It took a while for Mistral to figure out what was going on, mostly because they were gripped with sleep and shock, struggling for weapons in case of an attack. The voices of those who were on guard were drowned out by cries of panic and question, preventing any semblance of order from taking hold. Even in the distance, the walls of Magnis had lit up with torches, the defenders no doubt curious to see what the ruckus was.

General Isaac Corvo was the one to ultimately restore order, barking out orders and sending his sub-commanders running in all directions to see to the chaos. I initially suggested the others get some sleep while it was going on, but the threat of an attack remained, and they had no way of knowing if we'd be needed or not. I couldn't argue, and so had to wait with them.

To their credit, it only took fifteen minutes for the whole camp to realise what was happening. That was perhaps slow given that if it were an actual attack, they'd have been slaughtered – but it wasn't and that was what led to much of the confusion. People ran about with weapons to their posts, then were confused when the enemy wasn't present. Once it was sorted and explained, many returned to their tents, though a general air of unease and paranoia gripped the camp.

It was that which led General Corvo and his lieutenants to us. "Hail," he called, striding toward our camp. "I would speak with you Heroes a moment. Do you have the time?"

Did we have a choice? I kept quiet and waited for Weiss to answer.

"Of course, General. What is happening? We heard the noise but we've no idea what is going on."

"Several of the siege towers have collapsed," he replied, and one of the men with him scoffed. "A daring raid by Vale, or perhaps a weakness in our own designs. I wished to speak with the Knight among you, if I may."

Everyone's gaze turned to me. I tried to smile. "Me? Sure. What's wrong?"

"Where were you tonight?"

Ruby looked nervous. "Jaune…?"

Blake leapt to my defence. "He was-"

I cut her off before she could make a mistake. "I went for a walk to clear my head."

"Did you perhaps go outside of the encampment's walls?" Corvo asked.

"I did."

There was a sharp inhale of breath from Blake, split by a cough as she looked aside and covered her mouth with one hand. The other members of the Guild looked confused, more so from just being woken up. I'd told Blake I wouldn't leave the encampment, but that wasn't enough for such a reaction. I dreaded what her expression might have said, but thankfully kept my attention on Corvo instead.

"One of the sentries said they saw _you_ by the siege towers," one of the men with the General spat. "What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"Finn, I shall thank you not to make such accusations," Corvo said. He nodded to me. "I apologise but what Finn says is true. The sentries reported that you left the encampment and moved towards the siege towers, spending some time there. Is this true?"

"It is."

"And you inspected the towers?"

"I did."

Some of the other soldiers shifted awkwardly, not quite drawing weapons but looking a little confused – like they weren't sure if they should be or not. I was a Hero, after all. To Mistral, that was sacred, as Corvo well knew from the troubled expression he wore.

"I hate to ask so callous of a thing from you, honoured Hero, but please understand that I must. Did you sabotage the siege towers?"

"How dare you?" Weiss howled, stepping forward. "To accuse us-"

"Weiss," I said, cutting her off. I smiled in her direction before answering the General's question. "I didn't sabotage the towers. The Treaty prevents me from doing that."

"He's lying," Finn said. "He's from Vale and obviously loyal to them. This sets us back days. It could make all the difference if Magnis is reinforced. We don't have the food to last that long. We _need_ to take Magnis and the supplies inside."

"And this Hero could not have known that before you so foolishly said it out loud," Corvo pointed out, silencing the man. "Unless he has been hiding in our camp for over a week now, he would not know of to the importance of our attack. And Finn, we cannot throw out accusations here." Despite his words, I couldn't help but notice just how sharply his eyes fixed on mine. "Tell me, did you _see_ anything while you were out there?"

"I saw some figures in the dark," I said. "There were more than five, less than ten."

"You didn't see fit to raise the alarm?"

"The Treaty forbids it." I pointed out. Neither of them appeared particularly pleased with my answer, but there was nothing they could do about it. I was barred from choosing sides in a war, and that meant even if I saw scouts, an ambush, or just about anything else, I couldn't reveal it to the Soldiers I accompanied. It made for a convenient excuse. "That's why I spent so much time out there. I realised what was happening and saw the possibility of a battle if the small group from Magnis was discovered. Even if it's a small skirmish there's a chance Grimm might spawn. I was just out there doing my duty."

"Doing his duty? What a load of-"

"General Corvo!" someone called, hurrying over to us. It was a man in armour, an Archer, and he knelt in front of Corvo. "I apologise, General, but you requested I inform you the moment we found something."

"I did. Please speak."

"The siege towers were damaged as expected, sir. It was no structural fault which caused this and no blame should fall on the engineers. We came across evidence of tampering that damaged the foundations."

Blake tensed. I let out a long breath.

"What kind of tampering?" Corvo asked.

"Scored and broken metal – as though someone cut through it. There was also some parts that appeared… melted. It was odd, sir. Some of the metal had twisted and set in odd patterns, like a pool of water turned to iron. The wheels too, in some places, had burn marks that indicated fire or extreme heat. All things being equal, the engineers think a Mage of some kind must be responsible. The sentries would have easily seen torches otherwise."

"I was at the camp all night," Weiss quickly said.

"The guards listed all who left the encampment. She was not among them," the messenger confirmed. "Few of our men did, with only the Knight there leaving for any amount of time."

Corvo sighed. "And a Knight can hardly melt and twist metal, nor destroy a siege tower with his bare hands, can he, Finn?"

Finn's face was hard. "He cannot, sir."

"This is a problem for us but a problem of our own making. We apologise for bothering you tonight," he said, nodding to us. His eyes fixed on mine, and though it was subtle I still registered a small amount of suspicion in them. "Thank you for your work tonight, and for answering our questions. Had any Grimm spawned as a result of this daring raid, I would have hated to see them harm Soldiers from either side."

"It's fine. I was just doing what I'm supposed to do." I held his gaze until he nodded and ordered his group away, striding back into the camp to bark orders and plan a solution to their latest problem.

"Well, that was tense," Pyrrha said. "It's a good job that messenger came by. I thought for a minute they might actually think it was you…"

I laughed. "Ha, yeah. That would have been weird."

"A lucky break it was a Mage who damaged them and not someone with a sword, or you might well have been in trouble." Weiss said. "Is this another attempt by the Greycloaks to frame us, perhaps?"

"If so, it's not a good one."

"Maybe not, but it does delay the battle," Ruby said, smiling happily. "If their food is low, they might have to lift the siege entirely!"

Yang grinned. "Hey yeah, that might actually be a thing."

I watched as they discussed it between them, and was about to join in with the laughter, when a hand clamped firmly around my arm, just below the elbow. Blake's breath washed over the back of my neck. Her fingers dug into my arm. "Jaune."

"Blake?"

"I think we need to talk. Privately."

"Um. Okay?" My stomach flipped because of the sudden momentum of her dragging me aside, away from our camp and to an empty patch of ground near the horse pens. Her eyes dug into mine and her face was pale. She checked and double-checked to make sure no one was around.

"Blake, what's got you so bothered?"

"It was you."

"What was-"

"Don't play games with me, Jaune!" she snapped. Her tone was sharper than I'd heard it before. I wasn't sure I'd _ever_ heard her sound as angry, even when Roman was scamming us. "I don't know how, but your reaction when you heard the siege towers fall. You were too satisfied."

"W-Well of course I was. It helps us by delaying the battle but that doesn't mean I'm the one who did it. How could it be me? You heard what they said. I didn't even draw my sword out there and even if I'm strong, someone would have seen me bend metal with my bare hands."

"I might believe you if you'd look at me when saying that. Look me in the eyes and tell me it wasn't you."

I did so, turning to stare into those amber orbs. They pierced deep into my soul. "It wasn't me."

"You looked away!" she snapped, catching my arm. She spun me back around, cupped my cheeks and dragged my face down. We were nose to nose. "Say it again. Did you just break the Grand Treaty by destroying those siege towers?"

"I didn't."

I don't know what she saw in me, but see the truth she did. She backed off, eyes wide and shaking like a lead. "Y-You absolute fool," she breathed. "You… I… I can't believe you'd even _think_ that a good idea, let alone go through with it!"

Cat out of the bag, with the possibility of that becoming literal, I rushed forward to clamp a hand over her mouth. It was a sign of how shocked she was that she couldn't react in time to stop me. "Not so loud," I whispered. "Do you want anyone nearby to overhea- oof!" An elbow dug into my stomach. Blake caught my hand, twisted it, and then brought me to my knees with a wrist lock.

"Don't you _dare_ chastise me on not being cautious," she hissed. "Do you have _any idea_ how much you risked tonight? Do you have _no clue_ what you just did?"

"I… I bought us more time," I gasped. It was the wrong answer. I knew that when her hand twitched and agony flared down mine. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so tight!"

"Time? Yeah, you bought us time – at the risk of what remains of yours! Don't you get it? What do you think would have happened if you'd been caught?" She let go of my hand but grasped my collar before I could do anything, dragging me bodily up so that we were face to face. "Do you think it would be a slap on the wrist or a detention with Miss Goodwitch? No, you'd be executed in order to protect the Treaty. They'd make you swing from the gallows and _I would have to fucking watch_!"

"Blake, I-"

"No!" She raised a hand to slap me but paused, considering it. It balled into a fist and buried into my stomach instead. "You stupid son of a bitch," she hissed, and it was on the last word that her voice broke. A strangled sob came out. "What would you have had me do? Stand there and watch? Give my life to try and stop them? Just move on and forget you ever existed?"

"You can't _do_ this," she whispered. "You can't just make these decisions that affect all of us without telling us anything. You're not a Thief or an Assassin; you're a Knight. Everyone saw you out there and I've _no idea_ how you managed to trick them, but whatever the case it stops here. The Grand Treaty exists for a reason. You might not like it, Ruby might not like it – and neither do I or anyone else here – but it's the only thing preventing a massacre! Stick to it, or I swear to any God out there I'll break both your legs and render you crippled until we get back to Beacon!"

She pulled me even closer. Close enough to see the frustrated and frightened tears in her eyes. "Don't test me. You know I'll do it."

Guilt crashed over me.

"Blake, I'm sorry…"

She laughed bitterly. "Sorry you did it, or sorry I found out?"

My silence was telling. All those lives and Blake's pained expression.

Which mattered more?

Right now, she did - but earlier, with the threat of the siege on my mind? Things had been different. She saw it in my face and in my refusal to answer, or maybe it was just in the way I stared shame-faced at the ground.

"This can't keep happening. I'll… I'll keep your secret. Not like I'm going to tell anyone, but you can't do this. You're playing with fire, Jaune, and you have _no idea_ just how much worse things could be. You think you do, but you don't. That battle before? That was nothing compared to what it could have been. The Treaty isn't perfect but it's all we have."

"I-It was a one-off," I said, honestly this time. "I just… I wanted to buy us more time…"

"And if you'd been caught and sentenced to be executed?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about it…"

"That's what I thought." Blake released me and took a step away. Her breath came out in a long and laborious gasp, but when I stepped after her she held out a hand, stopping me. "Don't. I can't deal with you right now, not like this. I'm too angry. Things will be better in the morning." She paused to take a deep breath. "At least I hope they'll be..."

"I'm sorry, Blake…"

Her eyes met mine.

"No you're not. That's the problem."

She stalked away, shaking her head and muttering under her breath, and I, in a moment of cowardice, watched her. My heart begged me to stop her, to apologise, to say _something_. But what could I say?

Sorry again…?

Like she'd said, I was only sorry my actions had hurt her. I was only sorry I'd been caught. We needed the time. The Greycloaks had to be stopped. I rose with a sigh, dusting myself down and wincing at the pain I could still feel from her blow. It was nothing compared to the guilt inside. I didn't feel nearly as proud of my actions as I had before. I felt like a bastard.

Hopefully, I'd be able to make it up to her.

Hopefully, this whole war would be over before I messed things up even further.

* * *

 **Oh, Jaune. Breaking the rules is a thing, but there will always be consequences. I know some have said "But he's actually Labour Caste", but I would like to remind you all that the Treaty goes both ways. It prevents Heroes attacking Soldiers, but also NPC's doing the same. As such, Jaune would** _ **still**_ **be breaking the Treaty with his real Class. It's just that the Kingdoms are less likely to expect it because of the prejudice in them seeing Labour Caste as harmless.**

 **Truth revealed, he remains just as guilty.**

 **So, I'm expecting the judgment patrol heavily on this one. Who is right? Who is wrong? Could it be that both have a point and it's two differing points of view? Lol, nope. Let's act like Michael Jackson and turn this one black and white!**

 **And no…**

 **He doesn't get EXP for slaying siege towers.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 16** **th** **April**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	74. Book 5: Chapter 11

**Yeah, last chapter got about the response I was expecting. I have to say I was very relieved people were saying "Jaune is right" or "Jaune is wrong" as opposed to "You're stupid" since, you know, this isn't a self-insert. Thanks all for that! :D**

 **As thanks, here's a nice uplifting chapter.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 11**

* * *

"The sabotage of the siege towers has put us in a perilous position," General Corvo said. "Our food stores will not last, but there is a small village nearby still under Vale's control. If we were to take that, we could use its stores to bolster our own, at least for a few days."

"You bypassed a village held by Vale?" I had to ask. Wasn't that considered something of a faux-pas in military terms? You didn't want to leave a force behind you, after all.

"It's a small village and one with a garrison only strong enough to defend itself from the Grimm. Even if we'd taken it, we would have had to place our own troops there, not to mention news might have reached Magnis and given them more time to prepare. I had no need of the village or its supplies – until now – so I decided to leave it be."

"And that's changed now…"

I wasn't sure what to make of that, particularly since it would be my faulty entirely. I'd sabotaged the siege towers, so whatever happened as a result was something I'd need to face. I'd already heard the cries of sentries flogged this morning and spent the time with my eyes clenched shut and gritted teeth. I imagined they'd had it much worse because of me. Now, a village was going to be attacked because of what I'd done.

But it was still better than the siege of Magnis starting today. It gave us time to look for the Greycloaks, and Cinder and Ozpin more time to broker a ceasefire. Besides, an attack on a village wouldn't necessitate all that much bloodshed, not if it was cut off and greatly outnumbered.

"I'm not sure why you're telling me all of this, General," I said.

"Well, while I expect the village to surrender there is still the possibility that they will not. It would be remiss of me not to alert you of that."

Ah, the Grimm. "I get it. You want us to send some people with them."

"Yes. I shouldn't think it too many as I'll only be sending thirty or so of my own men, and I expect the garrison to be fifteen or so. I'd say two Heroes. Does that sound about right?"

"Two sounds like enough. How far away is this place?"

"Not far. Three to four hours, perhaps. I expect the journey back would be longer, but you need not stay for that. I'm sure my men can handle the shipping of grain without needing your assistance and your presence would be better served here."

I nodded. "Thank you. I'll talk to the others and pick out a team to handle it." Nora and Ren came to mind and would be more than enough for anything they came across. I was almost out of the tent when a hand caught my shoulder, Corvo having stopped me.

"Actually, I would feel more at ease if _you_ were a part of the party send with my men."

"Me?"

"Yes. You're somewhat of the leader to them and your Skills as a Knight might make things easier. We wouldn't want unnecessary bloodshed after all, so if you can convince the defenders to surrender, it would go a little smoother."

"Wouldn't that be against the Treaty?"

I didn't reject the idea so much as make a note of the concern. It would have been too hypocritical of me otherwise.

"I'll leave that decision up to you," Corvo said. "I will be sending enough men to slaughter every Soldier there if required, however. It would be in their best interest to surrender. I'm not suggesting you force the issue so much as facilitate it. Finn will demand their surrender, and as a Hero you would be welcomed in the village. All I ask is that you deliver it and truthfully tell them how many men we have. I'm sure given that knowledge, they will make the correct choice themselves."

He made it sound so easy and it probably was, but Blake's anger the night before – and her cold shoulder this morning – had me considering every angle. I'd broken the Treaty to delay the attack, but that was to help a lot of people. Doing so here, was it the same? Maybe, but Corvo was right in saying that if I just told the truth and explained the situation, I wouldn't be influencing anyone. I'd just be acting as a messenger.

"Alright, I'll find someone to go with me and be ready when you need me. Where should we meet your men?"

"Outside the southern side of the encampment in two hours. Lieutenant Finn will be in charge and will meet you there. You may have recognised him from our previous meeting."

"The one who accused me of taking down the siege towers?"

Corvo winced but did nod. "He was stressed last night and frustrated over the damage. I apologise on his behalf."

Well, I didn't have to like him to work with him, and realistically speaking I deserved all the accusations I got. With a nod and an assurance it would be okay, I left the command tent and thanked the soldier who had come by to summon and guide me to Corvo that morning.

The walk back to our small camp gave me ample time to run over who should be my partner for the mission, and even more time to sulk over my telling off the night before. Despite Blake's words, things hadn't been better in the morning. Her raw anger had cooled, but it had turned into her avoiding me and refusing to talk. Everyone had noticed; the camp being too small for us to stay away and refuse to meet one another's eyes without being seen. It had left a stilted and awkward air on the entire Guild with no one quite knowing what to say or who to support.

Obviously, we couldn't explain what was going on between us without throwing me to the wolves, and angry or not Blake wasn't prepared to go that far.

I understood her anger, I really did. I hadn't considered it at the time because I didn't see things the same way she did. Blake was worried that I'd be caught for my crimes, but that possibility hadn't even crossed my mind. How could I, a Knight, be caught for bringing down the siege towers? They'd been melted and scarred with clear signs of magic. A Knight just couldn't do that; it was impossible.

A Blacksmith might have been able to, but no one knew of a Blacksmith around here, so as long as I kept my amulet on I was completely safe. Of course, I couldn't explain that to her. Maybe the whole thing could have been avoided if I'd told her the truth sooner, but that was hindsight for you.

And I wasn't sure what Blake would think of my true Class. Would she respect me still? Would she encourage me? I'd made it a point of not judging her for her Class, so a part of me thought she'd do so in return, but it wasn't quite the same thing.

I was refusing to accept that Assassin automatically meant morally bankrupt, which was obvious nonsense. But in return, I'd be asking her to accept that a Blacksmith – a Labour Caste member – could be as strong as a Hero. I'd also be asking her to break the law _again_ in keeping said secret, and I'd already seen how much she respected and clung to those laws.

"After the war," I promised, not for the first time. "I'll tell her after the war, and everyone else after her. She deserves to know first but I can't keep this much longer."

Something was bound to go wrong. I could feel it breaking at the seams. Blake _knew_ I'd done something to the towers, and she must have known it was something I shouldn't have been capable of. She wasn't stupid. There was no way she'd leap to me being a Blacksmith, but she was bound to keep thinking about the discrepancy.

Ruby and Yang met me at the outskirts of the camp. "What did he say?" Yang asked.

"He wants two of us to accompany some men to a nearby village to demand their surrender. I'm to go with them along with one other."

"Any chance of a fight?"

"I hope not, but if so, it'll be small."

"Hm, well I guess they need the food," Yang said, sighing. "Whoever stays here will have to keep looking for the Greycloaks. So, you decided who you'll be taking with you?"

"I was thinking Ruby or Pyrrha."

Ruby and Yang shared a quick glance between them followed by a grimace. It wasn't subtle, not by any means. If anything, it was obvious enough as to be _made so_ for me to notice. I raised an eyebrow.

"No good?"

"It's not that," Ruby said.

Yang agreed. "It's just… well…" The blonde's eyes flickered elsewhere. "Oh hey, I think I see Ren calling me. I'll leave this to you, Rubes."

Ren wasn't calling her at all; he was busy reading a book, but Yang still fled. That left me and Ruby, with the Reaper looking more than a little out of place. "So," she began, "you and Blake…"

My smile fell. "Do we really need to talk about this?" I asked.

"I think we do." Ruby replied, surprising me. I'd expected her to back off, not push back. "Look, everyone's noticed you two acting up and it's weird. You've always been so happy together. Is… are you breaking up?"

"I… I hope not…"

Ruby looked anguished.

"Blake didn't say we were breaking up, just that… we had a bit of a fight. That's normal, right? She said things might be better in the morning and maybe she just needs time to cool off. Maybe we both do."

"Yeah, maybe, but don't you think she might be waiting for you to say something?"

The novelty of receiving dating advice from Ruby aside, I _had_ considered that. I wasn't a complete idiot. It was just that I wasn't sure what it was she wanted. An apology would have been nice, but since I didn't actually feel sorry about what I'd done, it would be hollow. Blake would notice and that would drive us further apart.

"I just think maybe the two of you should go on this," Ruby went on, nervously tapping one foot against the other. "People do fight, but they normally talk afterwards. Even Yang was saying you two should have talked it out by now. If you're not going to here, maybe you could on a small Quest together. It can't be easy for her to say her mind with us all around."

"That's true, though I'm not sure if she'd just use the peace to shout at me."

"Well maybe she should," Ruby said, shocking me. Her smile took the edge off her words, but she didn't relent. "If you've done something to upset her, maybe she should shout at you. It's better than keeping it in – and that's what she has to do with everyone else here. If you spend some time together you might be able to sort this out."

"Do you think that would work?"

"It's got to be better than doing nothing…"

It was, and she was right. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, not at all happy about the prospect, but knowing deep inside that Ruby was on the right track. Even if I couldn't apologise, maybe Blake and I could find common ground. But that wasn't going to happen unless we talked, and right now we couldn't. There was too much risk in someone overhearing what was said.

Unsure if I was going to agree or not, Ruby drove the final nail in. "I want the two of you to get back together. You… you love one another. I know this war is making things harder, but… I don't think the war should be allowed to ruin things between you." She tugged on my sleeve. "I just want you to be happy."

Ah, there was the guilt. I'd almost forgotten it. I had to wonder if Ruby's Passive extended beyond Scythes and to puppy-dog eyes as well. Either way, if I'd been on the fence before her words now tore it out from under me.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." Another suffering sigh escaped me. "You're not wrong and if Blake or I stay here, we're just going to make everyone else miserable. Do you think she'll agree to come with me, though?"

"Blake would never go back on a Quest."

True. She was more a stickler for the rules than Weiss. I was fast running out of excuses and fast running out of time too. With a heavy weight in my stomach, belied by the small smile on my face, I patted Ruby's head and stepped by.

She really was a good friend, both to me and to Blake. Now it was time to prove I could be worthy of that, and worthy of Blake as well.

/-/

"It's cold out."

"Hm."

"Do you think it will rain?"

"Perhaps."

"I hope not. Faith doesn't like the rain much."

"Hm."

I patted my mare's neck, hiding my agonised expression in her mane for a moment. We'd been travelling for a little over two hours now, and I'd still been unable to get more than a single word out of Blake, even with direct questions. Our issues were so obvious even the Soldiers nearby gave us a wide berth, doing their best to pretend not to notice us or the cold shoulder I was receiving.

Even Faith, devil horse that she was, hadn't done so much as try to buck me. At first I'd thought it pity, but I was starting to wonder if even my horse was refusing to acknowledge the awkward mess on her back.

Blake had regarded me with stony silence when I told her about the Quest and a single nod had been the only sign of her acceptance. She'd prepared stoically and headed out alone, slipping away to the meeting point when I'd come to find her. There had been something deeply humiliating about leaving her tent alone, realising I'd been ditched, and then being forced to deal with everyone's sympathetic expressions. No one had quite met my eyes.

Damn it, Ruby. A part of me wanted to go back and strangle her, even if I knew this was still the best course of action. If Blake was this angry, I couldn't let it fester. I just wished she'd say something more. Berate me, shout at me, accuse me of being a bastard, but anything more than this constant silence. It hurt more than I thought it should.

"Corvo wants us to monitor the situation in case a battle happens, but he also asked me to act as a messenger if needs be," I explained. Though there was no obvious reaction from Blake, I knew she was listening. "He asked me to try and push the defenders towards surrendering if I could…"

"That's against the Treaty."

A reaction! I tried to keep my entire body from lifting up even if I couldn't quite stop my heart soaring. Okay, it was a _negative_ reaction, but it was a reaction nonetheless and the suspicion wasn't aimed at me. Sorry, Corvo. I'd throw you under the chariot any day.

"That's what I said to him. He told me it wouldn't be if all I did was point out how outnumbered they were and left the defenders to make the decision, but, well…" I trailed off and shrugged. "I wanted to ask your opinion on it."

Blake's eyes met mine for the first time, and they were sharp – incredibly sharp. I knew immediately what she was thinking.

"Like I didn't last night," I said weakly, slumping. "I know I messed up, Blake. I'm trying not to make the same mistake again."

"And the first step is asking my permission on every little thing you do?"

"If I have to."

"You idiot." The insult wasn't quite as harsh as it had been last night, uttered more with exasperation. It was a desperate moment when I wanted to cling onto that. "It's not technically against the Treaty, at least in terms of the words, but one could argue it's against the spirit of it."

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Since when have my thoughts mattered?"

I cringed.

"They didn't matter last night," she went on, voice a harsh whisper so that those nearby couldn't hear. "They didn't matter then, and they didn't matter when you cheated to let that girl into Beacon. They didn't even matter when I told you not to go on that blasted Quest to Atlas. So, tell me Jaune, when have my thoughts ever counted?"

She cracked her reins and ushered her horse ahead, leaving me behind before I could reply. Not that I had any way of doing so, or any idea what to say. One hand came up to cup my face and I breathed heavily through the fingers. Gods, I was such a screw up.

"Trouble in paradise?" Finn, the man who'd accused me the night before, asked, riding up alongside. The anger he'd shown the night before was gone and it looked like he now wanted to make up for it a little, or perhaps just pretend it had never happened. That was fine with me. I had much bigger issues to deal with.

"You could say that…"

"I don't know what the story is, but if you want my advice I'd suggest letting her cool off a little."

"My friends said I shouldn't ignore the issue."

"I didn't say ignore it. Give her an hour to calm down and then approach again."

While I wasn't sure I liked the comparison between my girlfriend and a skittish horse, I nodded along. Approaching now would be a disaster, I knew, and Blake had taken an obvious position alone at the head of the small force. If I pushed her again, there'd be nowhere for her to run to get away from me. Something told me backing her into a corner right now would be a bad idea.

Finn took my silence for what it was – a teenager angsting over relationship problems – and swiftly returned to his men, chatting on happier topics with them. We rode like that for another ninety minutes or so, Blake never once relaxing her stiff-shouldered stance, and I not taking my eyes off her until one of the women in the force loudly remarked that maybe she looked that way precisely because ` _someone_ ` wouldn't stop staring.

It really was a bad sign when an invading army felt the need to give you relationship advice. I tore my eyes away from Blake, cursing internally. Forcing myself to focus on the road ahead was hard. Even so, I managed it, albeit with a huge scowl and a healthy dose of frustration.

Eventually, we came across sight of the village. It was a small thing barely ten or so houses in total without even a palisade to protect it. Instead, it had spikes pointing outwards with wooden stakes driven into the ground, the entire thing surrounded on three sides by a shallow river. Some farmland and woodland outside spoke to its supplies, and judging from the state of it, they'd only just started to plough the fields. It was known as Euford, and like its name, it served as a ford across the river Eu.

Finn called a halt and had his men arrange a small camp, making their presence obvious. In the village, numerous armed figures ran to and fro. We'd been spotted.

"We'll rest here for two hours before we attack," Finn told me. "That's your time window to go in and explain the situation to them. They can't hope to hold against us, so surrender is their best option. If I don't see them laying down arms in two hours' time, we will attack."

"Two hours isn't a lot of time…"

"The main camp doesn't have much time either. Whatever food we get here will need to be shipped back and that'll take time to organise. Two hours is all I can give you." He said it regretfully, but with a sense of steel that made it clear he wouldn't be moved. It was more than he had to give, and I accepted it with a quick word of thanks.

Blake met me outside the small camp. "I heard," she said. She'd no doubt been hiding nearby.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Are you asking me, or do you already have a plan you intend to do regardless?" Something of my anguish must have shown on my face. Blake sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry, that was childish. It's… it wouldn't be against the Treaty to talk to them. So long as we don't influence their decision."

"I _do_ value your opinion," I said, ignoring the latter, unable to stop focusing on what she'd almost said. Blake meant the world to me, or at least it felt like she did. To learn how many times I'd ignored her, even without realising it, left me feeling like scum. "I'm sorry if I never made it clear, but I trust you more than anyone else in Beacon."

"Just not enough to-" Blake cut herself off with clenched teeth. "Forget it," she said. "We only have two hours and we shouldn't waste any of that arguing."

"Can't we not argue at all?"

Blake stopped. "We could have if you'd chosen not to make me come on this Quest with you! Why did you? Isn't it obvious I'm still angry at you?" The outpouring of anger was as sudden as it was surprising, especially from someone as reticent as her. "I told you to leave it be and… and I didn't need this. Why not take someone else?"

 _Better than it being bottled up,_ he thought, recalling Ruby's words.

"Because I wanted to try and fix this. I didn't want to ignore the issue and let it fester."

"Fester? It's been less than a day! It hasn't had _time_ to fester. I'm still furious at you!"

"And I deserve it."

"You didn't consult me at all."

"I… I know."

"This is supposed to be a partnership!"

"I messed up," I said honestly. Rather than sit back and take more of her accusations, I pushed on. "I completely messed up, but I still love you. I don't want this to ruin everything between us. I love you, Blake."

The sudden attack, if it could be called such, silenced her. Before, her cheeks might have darkened but she was in too bad a mood to feel embarrassed. She scowled instead, not quite meeting my eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It hasn't ruined everything," she mumbled.

My ears caught it. My eyes lit up. "Blake?"

"I'm angry," she said. "I'm incredibly angry, and more than that I'm hurt. You… I'll admit I'm not perfect and I know I have my own issues, but what you did just wasn't fair. It broke the law and just by my being there, you've forced me to become an accomplice, and this isn't even the first time! Keeping Ellayne in Beacon was also breaking the law. How many times are you going to make me ignore my morals to cover for yours?"

"I never wanted to make you do that," I promised. "I didn't even realise…"

"You didn't, and that's the problem. You never seem to think about what happens to me or anyone else by your actions. I'd call you selfish, but I'm convinced you honestly don't realise, so I'll call you an absolute _idiot_ instead."

I deserved that. I really did. I hadn't even considered it with Ellayne, hadn't even realised. I could remember thanking her and Blake smiling awkwardly. Even then, she'd probably been expecting a talk in private later, maybe for me to apologise or a chance for her to explain why it made her uncomfortable.

I'd given her neither. I'd instead run off to train Ellayne and become her Apprentice. Had that offer from Yang and Ruby to hunt in the Emerald Forest been less a money-making attempt and more them trying to cheer Blake up?

And why hadn't I noticed…?

I was such a bastard…

"It's this war," Blake continued with a heavy sigh. "It's making things complicated. Most of my anger isn't even at you. If this happened back in Beacon I'd be angry, but I'd corner you in private. This… I'm upset, stressed," she added. "This whole Greycloak thing is a nightmare already, even before we ended up as being solely responsible for what happens to an entire fortress."

"I know; I feel it too." Not just the fear, but also the overwhelming pressure. The fate of the war didn't rely on us, that was too arrogant to think, but it sometimes felt like it. We were the only ones who seemed to be focused on ending it. "You're not angry at me, then?"

"I am," she snapped, eyes zeroing in on mine once more. They didn't soften per se, but they grew a little less murderous. "That said, I think it's worse because of everything going on. It's… this is just bad timing. Can we come back to this another time?"

"Back in Beacon?"

Blake nodded.

I wasn't a fan of the idea. It could be a week or more until we went home and I didn't want to leave this over our heads. On the other hand, pushing Blake would just make things ten times worse. I nodded with a glum expression, shoulders falling somewhat.

"Don't be so pathetic," she said. Her hand touched mine, fingers intertwining gently. "I don't… I still… we're still together. I just think trying to fix this now, with everything else going on, is only going to lead to more arguments. I don't want us to rush into something and ruin what we had. What we have. Maybe we should take some time apart, just for now. Just to sort things out."

"Maybe…" I sighed heavily and firmed my expression. "Maybe you're right. I really am sorry, but I'll make it up to you when we're out of this mess. Just please, don't forget how much you mean to me."

Blake stepped back and nodded. One hand came up to touch the golden locket around her neck. It was confirmation enough, at least for now. While I'd have liked for everything to go back to how it was, I could recognise that such thinking was optimistic. It would basically be asking her to pretend she was fine with all the things I'd done.

She wasn't, and we would have to address that, just not here in the middle of a war where we were both on edge and angry at the world around us.

I released her hand with a sigh.

"Let's go meet with these defenders, then. But if I say or do something you disagree with, tell me. We're partners here."

Blake smiled.

"I'll make sure you know."

/-/

Tense didn't begin to describe the meeting with the defenders, who met us with weapons drawn and angry expressions, lessening only slightly once they realised we weren't envoys, but Heroes sent to protect them from Grimm. We were quickly ushered into a meeting with the commander, who only had about fifteen men to his name. Many of them looked young and fresh, while some of the veterans were old enough to have grandchildren.

He listened in silence as we explained the situation. I kept it factual, pointing out the number of men outside, the proximity of the main army – thousands of men only three hours away – and how if Mistral didn't receive the food that was stored here, they would send a much larger force to take it.

Throughout, I was careful to keep an eye on Blake, but she didn't seem to find any fault in what I was saying, or if she did she hid it well. I hoped it was the former.

"We will have to think on this," the one in charge said. "Please leave us. You can feel free to walk around the village if you like."

We nodded to him. "Thank you."

Outside, many of the villagers refused to meet our eyes, hidden in their homes in the face of the army, as small as it was, just across the shallow river.

"I'm not sure they will take the offer of surrender," Blake said.

"Really? They're outnumbered three to one."

"I'm not saying they shouldn't. This position is defensible, at least against the Grimm. If they were to knock something into the deeper parts of the river it would be swept away. I wonder if that is misleading them into thinking they have a chance here."

The river did look strong an deep a little along, and there was only two spots Mistral's army could attack from – or one since they couldn't cross the river itself. Even so, Mistral's small force was made of more than just its numbers. They were elite troops and I'd seen a Mage or two among them.

"There's nothing we can do if they decide to hold," Blake said, no doubt concerned I'd do something stupid again. "We can't force them to surrender and we can't stop Mistral taking this location."

"I know. I'm not going to do anything."

She held my gaze for a second longer and nodded. "That's good."

There wasn't much we could do in Euford to wile the time away. The only inn was closed and barred, the people inside boarding it up so that no one could enter. The local shop also had a closed front door and its curtains drawn, and we couldn't head back to the Mistral camp because we needed to wait for the defender's final decisions.

Instead, we milled around uselessly, dancing around the topic of our argument and talking instead about Beacon and how much we were both looking forward to going back. It wasn't perfect but it was so much better than our silence before that I couldn't help but cherish it.

During that conversation, we ended up moving to Magnis and the Quest there. "Corvo asked me to head this mission here, but I originally wanted to bring Pyrrha or Ruby. Mostly because I wanted to give you space," I admitted. "Ruby said I shouldn't ignore the issue, though."

"Her hearts in the right place."

I wasn't sure whether that sounded like a threat or not coming from an Assassin.

"It seems Corvo still suspects you, too."

"Huh?"

"Did you not find it odd he wanted you to personally lead this Quest?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he told me it was because my high Charisma and Knight Skills would help me convince the defenders to surrender. Or because they'd believe me more, I guess."

"That's hardly necessary with the disparity in forces here. Mistral could crush Euford without a single thought. He sent you here to get rid of you." Blake's eyes pierced mine. "He sent you here because he thinks you're responsible for what happened to his siege towers, and because he wants you out of the way while he makes more."

My throat constricted. "Do you-? Should I… do something?"

"No. He can't prove anything."

And to think I'd looked the man in the eye and never realised. I swallowed but trusted in her words. In the end, it wouldn't make much difference. Mistral would take Magnis and Corvo would be victorious. In that regard, it was understandable that he not bother to determine whether I was guilty or not. It was just easier to get rid of me so I couldn't do it again.

"It's almost time," Blake said. "We should see if they have a decision."

With a nod, I followed her, the two of us making our way back over to the building that Euford considered its barracks. It was a small and flimsy little thing made of wood, mud and stone. Even the tents in the distance looked of higher quality, and in them I could see the Mistral force preparing itself for battle.

The man in charge of Euford's militia regarded us with a nod as we entered; or rather he gave that courtesy to me. As an Assassin, Blake went ignored. I'd have normally called him out on that but the sight of his full armour had my stomach dropping down to my ankles.

"You've decided, then…"

"We have," he said, drawing his sword. "We shall fight."

"Ten against thirty or more?" I snapped. "This is-" I cut off with a gasp as Blake's elbow caught my flank. Her eyes were sharp. My body shook as I bit back on my anger and forced a calm expression onto my face. "This is your choice," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm just not sure it's the choice I would make in your situation."

"Well, you are not in my situation, are you? You may leave now. I have a village to defend."

"There's nothing we can do," Blake whispered, drawing me out of the building. "We can't force people to see the world our way."

"They're going to die."

"And how would you save them? Would you fight back the Mistral army, or maybe you would fight _them_ back and knock them out, granting Mistral the victory?" Blake's logic was as cruel as ever. It was also very apt here. "Unless you can control water to make the river run harsher, this will happen. And even if you could do that, you'd just flood the village and sweep them away."

"Y-You're right," I admitted, eyes closing slowly. For once, there was nothing I could do. No sabotage would delay this and no amount of fancy words would convince Finn to hold off, not when Corvo's army needed the food in Euford.

As the second hour ticked to a close, Lieutenant Finn moved his force against the proud defenders of Euford.

They didn't last fifteen minutes.

/-/

"No Grimm," Blake remarked some time later, when we were back on our mounts and with the advance party leaving Euford to head back to Magnis. "The battle didn't last long enough to summon any, or maybe there just wasn't enough negativity. I suppose we should count ourselves fortunate for that."

"Hm." It was my turn for the one word answers, though more because I was lost in my own thoughts than any ill-will towards Blake.

After the fall of Euford, and the capture of some soldiers who had surrendered, Finn had instructed half of his men to stay behind and act as the new militia, he among them. They were to arrange the food transport which would head out as soon as possible. We were to accompany the advance party bringing word of Mistral's success back to the main camp.

Since the battle was already over, no Grimm were likely to spawn, which meant we didn't have to stay. Besides, Euford now had a larger garrison than it had before, which was good for the citizens there. Not that they would feel that way…

"It's not something to be proud of," Blake said, mistaking my silence for something else. "I know it hurts to not be able to do anything, but so few people fell in the battle. We should take comfort in that."

"I know. I just…"

"Wish this didn't have to happen?" Blake laughed when I nodded. "I think we all do. Let's just hope Ozpin and Cinder can find a way to end this war once and for all. Then things can go back to normal." She reached over to touch my hand. The meaning wasn't lost on me and I smiled gratefully.

"Normal sounds good. It sounds perfect."

The Soldiers ahead suddenly called a halt, the one left in charge by Finn motioning for everyone to dismount. Blake and I shared a confused look before we did the same and moved towards the man.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're calling a short break," he said, removing his helmet. "The men are exhausted, not to mention the prisoners aren't doing so well." He indicated the four or so captives, three men and a single woman. They'd been badly hurt from the fight alone, and the travel didn't look to be doing them any good. "We can afford to take an hour, so we'll rest our horses and carry on after."

I didn't feel tired at all, but then again I hadn't been in a battle so maybe that was unfair. Blake didn't seem bothered so I nodded. "Alright. We'll wait."

"The two of you could go on ahead if you wanted," the man offered.

It was Blake who answered. "We have to remain with you in case Grimm spawn."

"You'd know best, I guess. If you're going to be staying here with us, do you mind gathering water from the river? I wouldn't normally ask Heroes but…" He gestured to the much diminished numbers, not by battle but by necessity of leaving a garrison for Euford. With their prisoners among them, it would be hard enough for the small group to manage their own camp, let alone handle every single task and cater for us as well.

"I guess that's not a problem." It wasn't like we'd have to go far, and we'd hear any Grimm approach. "We won't be long."

"We appreciate it." The man moved on to bark some orders, leaving Blake and I to collect some containers and make our way to the west, in the direction of the river that could be heard easily over the ambient noise of the forest.

The river wasn't hard to find, and luckily wasn't too difficult to approach as one of the banks had eroded, giving us a nice pebbled area to crouch on while we filled the flasks. They'd probably need to be boiled for safe consumption, but it was more the rest itself the soldiers needed.

"This wasn't so bad," Blake mused.

"Hm?"

"I expected this Quest to be worse," she said, and her pointed glance at me made it clear _why_ she'd expected it to be bad. "Maybe Ruby was right, though. Maybe we needed to talk things out. We wouldn't have been able to do that with everyone else around." She sighed. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I didn't realise me being your boyfriend was a weight."

"That's not what I meant, idiot." Blake laughed, as did I for once. "It's just… I think this will be good for us. We might as well be relaxed if we're going to have this big talk. We'll just shelve the bad for now and come back to it later. It's a relief to not have to deal with it now; that's what I meant by the weight."

I couldn't agree more, and even if we weren't back on normal terms, I appreciated what we had. We'd fix things back in Beacon.

An ear-piercing scream tore through our smiles.

"What was that?" Blake demanded, already on her feet. The container she'd been filling splashed into the river and there was a knife in her hand.

"It sounded like it came from the camp. You think…?"

"Grimm?" she hazarded.

There was no telling. Abandoning the flasks behind, the two of us rushed back in the direction of the camp. Had a Grimm slipped through while we weren't looking, or worse, spawned inside of the camp? Surely not. We were far away from where the battle had happened and no Grimm spawned before. Another cry, long and wailing before it was suddenly cut off, pushed us harder.

I burst from the treeline back into the camp first, Blake hot on my heels. We were in time to see a man, a Soldier from Euford, slump to the floor in a puddle of blood. He lay beside one of his fellows, empty eyes staring glassily up towards the sky, and the Mistral soldiers standing around them all.

There was no Grimm, only a sword that protruded from the man's back, held by the hands that had killed him.

They were executing the prisoners.

* * *

 **Um, well… uh… nice uplifting chapter?**

 **Jaune and Blake really can't catch a break – or is it that they can't catch a Blake!? I'll see myself out. This chapter was an odd one for me because I wanted the Quest to be over quite quick, which isn't usually what I do (making the Quests much longer). Hopefully it didn't feel too rushed.**

 **Most of the focus was on Jaune and Blake anyway, who have at least realised that `the middle of a war` isn't the right place to try and fix their relationship issues. And those issues** _ **have**_ **existed for a while, as plenty of people noticed and as Blake pointed out here. While a relationship should never be mentioned in terms of how much one "gives" or "owes", it's undeniable that Blake seems to give a lot more than Jaune does, and he always ends up asking in return, whether it be for help, her strength or her to keep a secret on Ellayne and thus force her to be complicit in his guilt or rat him out.**

 **Neither of which are fair decisions to force on poor Blake with no time for her to prepare or decide which she wants.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 23** **rd** **April**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	75. Book 5: Chapter 12

**Before we start this chapter I'd just like to take the time to wish you all a Happy Doomsday! May Nibiru be gentle as it brings about the rapture and all that. I guess this means I won't have to write Service with a Smile tomorrow.**

 **Hm, maybe that can be my excuse. Sorry I couldn't write any Fanfiction but I was waiting for the end of the world.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 12**

* * *

There was a roaring sound in my skull, followed by a burning sensation that threatened to overwhelm me. It was impossible to tear my eyes from the dead man on the floor, impossible to breathe or even hear my own thoughts. My body was as taut as a bar of iron, muscles clamped and mouth unbearably dry.

But it wasn't until Blake gasped in horror that I was able to move once more, even if that was to stagger forward and wrench my sword free of its scabbard. The sound alerted the Mistral Soldiers, who looked up with wide eyes, like children caught red-handed in some terrible prank, except that the prank was murder and their hands were stained with blood.

"You're back early," the lead soldier, the one who had sent us away, said. "That's... well…"

I barely heard him. I took a hesitant step forward, almost stumbling. "What are you doing?" I demanded in a voice caught somewhere between a hiss and a growl. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

The lead soldier whispered something to his companions and stood, stepping over the body to approach us. He either had nerves of steel or a complete lack of common sense, since I was breathing heavily and still had my sword drawn.

"Now, now, let's not do anything hasty," he said. "We've just had an encounter with some Grimm, and we weren't able to defend both ourselves and our prisoners."

"Is that what you call yourselves, Grimm? I wasn't aware you identified as monsters, but perhaps the shoe fits." I gripped the hilt of Crocea Mors tighter but there was no comfort in it. "Step away from the prisoners."

"I was talking about the official story. This was caused by the Grimm."

"This was caused by you," Blake said, moving to stand beside me and placing a hand over mine, pushing my weapon down. She was perhaps just as angry as me, but hid it better. "You've broken numerous codes of warfare with this. I'm sure General Corvo would not be pleased, nor would Lieutenant Finn."

"The General is at Magnis and Finn is in Euford. They don't need to know."

"I think they do…"

The man's face twisted and he took an aggressive step forward, thrusting an arm out towards the prisoners. "You want to judge me? You think I'm the monster while you two stand there and watch people hack one another to pieces? Get off your high horse, your majesty. The two of you spent your time talking about your fucking relationship issues. Well guess what, we had to wonder whether or not we'd survive to see the end of the day. My brother didn't! He died because these bastards killed him!"

He stormed back to the prisoners and gripped one by the hair, a woman who couldn't have been older than twenty-five at most. She whimpered in his grip, throat exposed. "Our friends, our family, our comrades, torn down and killed because these fuckers wouldn't surrender even when they knew they wouldn't win. What was the point? What was the fucking point!?"

"No one here is saying war is a good thing," Blake said.

"A pox on you, Assassin! If it wasn't for those blasted towers falling, we wouldn't have been out here and my brother would still be alive. It's Vale's fault those fell, so it's only right they pay for it!"

My fault. It was my fault. Every action had a consequence and this was the consequence of mine; not just the fall of Euford, but the deaths of the defenders and also of the Mistral soldiers sent to take it. Was it better than the hundreds or thousands more in Magnis? Almost certainly, but not by this man's standards. Hundreds of strangers or the brother you'd grown up with. It was an easy choice.

Blake's eyes met mine for a moment, and though there was no judgment in them, she knew well enough whose fault this was. Her hand pushed down harder on mine, forcing Crocea Mors down until its tip touched the grass.

"You can't mean to let them do this," I hissed.

"Of course I don't, but violence isn't going to solve this." Blake moved ahead of me, letting go of me and holding both hands out to show she was unarmed. "I can imagine you're going through a lot of pain right now, but this isn't the right way to show it," she told the soldier. "By killing these people here, you're not only proving yourself no better than they, but in fact much worse. Put the woman down."

"Put her down? Aye, I'll put her down."

My eyes widened as his sword pulled back. I screamed out a warning – as useless as it would have been.

Blake became shadow.

She moved impossibly fast, blurring across the ground to reach out of it and snag the woman by her neck, dragging her out the way of the blade and hurling her in my direction. As the sword came down, Blake twisted and tapped it aside with one hand, stumbling but managing to roll away without taking any damage.

Blake backed up towards me, one eye peeking back as she watched the sobbing mess of a soldier collapse against me. I mouthed a desperate `thank you` back. I should have known Blake wouldn't let something like this happen.

Of course, not everyone was pleased with the sudden move and almost all of the soldiers, twelve in all, had drawn their weapons.

"Remember the Treaty," Blake warned them. "You don't want to attack us."

"We're not going to," the lead one said, motioning for the others to stop. "Why do you think we sent you away in the first place? Fuck, this would have been so much easier if you'd just taken your time. Or if this asshole hadn't screamed like a little girl." He kicked one of the dead men before him. "You're interfering in soldier business though, so if anyone here is threatening the Treaty, it's you."

"Executing prisoners isn't a part of the Treaty!" I snapped.

"No, but it's not against it. The rules are that Soldiers focus on Soldiers, while Heroes and NPC's sit back and do nothing. Right here, we're killing some Soldiers from Vale – and we've got two Vale Heroes trying to stop us. I don't know about you, but that sounds like interference."

"That logic doesn't hold and you know it."

"Maybe it does hold," Blake said, countering me and earning a horrified look for it. "But I don't think you'd be the one to decide that. We'll take these prisoners back to General Corvo instead, and if he decides to execute them, we'll say nothing."

The man snarled, no doubt aware that Corvo would never authorise such a thing. It was that alone which calmed me down enough to nod along, finally letting my sword fall so that it pointed down. I was still angry, furious even, but there was nothing I could do to these monsters that their own General couldn't do twice as hard.

"Maybe we can reach an agreement," the Soldier said. He reached behind him and brought out a brown pouch, tossing it on the ground between us. "Six hundred lien. Three hundred each for the remaining prisoners. I'd call that a good deal."

My mind boggled. "You're trying to _buy_ our silence?"

"Is that a problem? An Assassin kills for lien, so this isn't so different – she doesn't even need to lift a finger. Sounds like a good deal to me."

Blake regarded the lien like it was some terrible monster, before she tore her eyes to the soldiers and shook her head, unable to form words. I knew it hurt her, even if she'd never admit it, so I put the soldier down and stood next to Blake, offering my own support. There was still one prisoner with the soldiers, a middle-aged man who looked positively terrified. We had to get him away from them, but they were on guard now and wouldn't be surprised by another trick like Blake's earlier one.

"We're Heroes," I said. "Heroes of Beacon. That means more than our Classes do, and you're wrong to think our loyalty can be bought."

"One set of rules for you, and one for us, right?" He spat at my feet. "Spare me your bullshit, _Hero_. We did our best to uphold the honour of the God-King and follow the rules of war. We gave them a chance to surrender and even faced them evenly, rather than burn their homes down around them from afar. And what do we get for it? Death, derision and now the two of you keeping us from seeing justice done."

"This isn't justice."

"Then what is it? They made the choice to fight and die – and then they surrendered! If they were going to give up, why not do so straight away and not kill my brother and our friends? Why hold back long enough to get some killing in and then surrender? I'll tell you, it's because they planned to abuse our honour to harm us! They knew we'd spare them, take them back and treat them well, and they fucking counted on that."

He threw his arms in the air and paced from side to side. "Well surprise, surprise, it's not that simple. If you think you can start a fight one second and give up the next without consequences, then you're wrong. Like they would have shown _us_ any mercy if it were the other way around. They chose to fight and die; let them die!"

"Then maybe they _were_ wrong to do that, but killing them doesn't make you better!" I yelled.

"I'm not trying to be better. I'm trying to make things the same, to make them equal. That's justice! That the world lives with the same rules for everyone!" He gripped his sword and moved over to the final prisoner, raising it high in the air above the man's head. "This is for my brother, you piece of shit!"

"No!"

I moved before I could think. I wasn't sure _what_ to think. All I knew was that he was going to kill another prisoner and that the distance was too much and that Blake was distracted with protecting the other one.

My feet pounded against the grass as I hurtled forward, time seeming to slow as the blade swept down towards the defenceless prisoner, whose eyes were wide with terror. Those of the soldiers around him were filled with glee, watching the spectacle with more joy than even Salem had shown.

It wasn't justice, what the people of Euford had done, but neither was it justice that Mistral invade us in the first place, but then again it kept going further back, didn't it? The first Mistral civilians to die on those ships, the Greycloak's actions, the fall of the villages in Mistral and the sacrifice of so many in Atlas. There was no justice in any of it. And maybe, in a way, I knew that there was no point looking for it.

This wasn't about justice to me; it was about preventing another person being killed in a pointless manner. It was about limiting the casualties of an event that I had personally caused when I sabotaged the siege towers.

It was selfishness disguised as heroism.

And it was that which moved my sword to swing at the man.

He saw it coming, as I'd intended him to. Panic registered on his face and he checked his execution, drawing his sword back with both hands to defend himself, even as his companions realised what was happening. Crocea Mors arched across from his left, angled in such a way as to catch his sword and propel him back. I wasn't fast enough to get past his guard, but that wasn't the point. I wanted him to block it. Behind me, I heard Blake scream a warning, but that went ignored.

Blake had once told me there was a difference between Heroes and Soldiers; one that I couldn't comprehend with imagination alone.

She was right.

Crocea Mors caught his sword above the hilt, on the strongest part of his blade. A blade made of steel, simple and unrefined, while mine was magical metal forged by a high-levelled Runesmith and driven by a Strength score that was unbelievably high, pushed so by all the struggles I'd faced. It was beyond what a Blacksmith my age should have had. It was beyond what a Soldier fighting his first war could hope to have.

The man's sword shattered.

His armour shattered.

His ribcage shattered.

Crocea Mors travelled into and through him in one jagged motion, tearing out his chest and spilling crimson across the floor. My eyes grew wide as the sword travelled on, eventually coming to a stop with its blood-stained tip on the grass.

I stared at it, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"H-He killed Anders!" one of the soldiers cried. "He killed him!"

"I… I didn't mean to," I gasped, lost for words. I was suddenly aware of all the weapons pointed in my direction, swords, spears and even the staff of a Mage. They'd fanned out to form a semi-circle, almost as though afraid I'd charge at any moment start to slaughter them.

I tried to convince them I wouldn't, that I'd never, but the man I'd just slain made that all but impossible.

"The Treaty is broken! He broke the Treaty."

"Vale broke the Treaty!"

"N-No," I said. "That's not right. This was an accident. I didn't mean-"

"General Corvo has to be told," another cried. "The army needs to know."

 _That_ shocked me back to life. They couldn't know, not like this, or everything would be for ruin. Corvo would have me killed, executed for breaking the Treaty – and the Vale contingent in Magnis would have to let it happen or face Mistral's Heroes attacking them.

And what of the Guild? They'd have to watch, but there was also a chance they'd try to intervene. The thought of Ruby and Blake getting involved, and then being declared traitors themselves, was horrifying. I felt vomit rise up my throat. If Ruby was in danger, Yang would step in, and then everyone else might, too. It would lead to the death of them all.

Not even the reveal of my real Class would fix this. The Treaty prevented Labour Caste from interfering, as well. It would all be the same.

"Please wait," I begged, lowering my sword in what I hoped was a submissive gesture. "We can sort this out. There's no need for this to get any worse than it already is."

"Worse? You killed Anders!" A spear jabbed towards my face and I fell back, shocked. They were actually going to attack me? Well, at this point it would probably count as self-defence, or at least subduing a criminal.

Gods above, I was actually going to die for this. My heart hammered in my chest. I could feel tears behind my eyes but they wouldn't come forth. All I could think of was just how doomed I was. There was no coming back from what I'd done.

"Surrender and we'll take you back to Magnis," one of them hissed. "You'll get yourself a trial, scum, but then we'll see you hang for this. Or maybe they'll burn you for it, you monster."

Surrender?

And be killed…?

My eyes fell to the blade in my hand. It was stained crimson but still reflected my face. I looked afraid, very afraid. But there was a way to stop news of my crime getting back to Magnis, wasn't there? If it were even possible, I felt even more nauseous. Sick at my own thoughts and the world around me, let alone what I'd done. Resisting here would only doom my friends to share my fate.

With a heavy heart, I let the blade fall onto the grass.

"Tie him up," the new man in command ordered. "Bind his arms, his legs and knock him out if you have to. We'll take him back and let the General deal with him. Anders will get his justice. This `Hero` will swing at dawn like the piece of shit he i-" The man's voice failed him. He stared down in shock at the object lodged in his throat, silencing him.

It was a throwing dagger.

A throwing dagger I recognised all too well.

Something blurred past me in a flash of black, brushing my hair aside as it descended on the soldiers. Blake was among them in an instant, drawing the knife from the still-standing man's throat and using it to cut across the eyes of another. She spun around him, drawing on his wrist and leading the man's own sword into the belly of a third, before she kicked them both away and latched onto another, placing her knife against his jugular and tearing it away with a flick, along with a huge chunk of the man's windpipe.

The screams began – and were swiftly silenced. Like a ghost, she moved among them, touching her blades to exposed flesh almost gently, reaching out with surgical precision to cut here, slice there and to caress on occasion. All she graced fell. There had been ten, but that number was cut in half in as many seconds.

A Soldier couldn't hope to stand up against a Hero.

I'd been told that so many times, but I'd never accepted it. That same logic applied to the Labour Caste, and yet here I was fighting alongside Heroes, so why couldn't Soldiers be the same? Laziness, capability, or just the prejudice of Heroes in looking down on those below them? I'd always assumed it the latter.

I was wrong.

It was nothing to do with what they were but what they faced. Soldiers could only gain Experience either against the Grimm that attacked their garrisons, or in a war like this one. After a war concluded there might be many Soldiers far stronger than before, but now, in the early throes of it, they were still untested.

And we, Heroes who faced Grimm every day of our careers, were not. We'd gained Experience and levels, grown strong and learned new skills. In the space of sixteen months we'd faced adversity few others could hope to, while they – in the same period – just hadn't had an opportunity to do the same. The Treaty existed to balance that disparity and prevent Heroes joining in the war. I'd never truly understood just how important that was.

Until now…

Two more had died without so much as a blow landed in return. The final three fled for their lives, realising at last what was to happen. Blake's dagger caught the first in the back of the knee, and she was upon the woman before she could even fall, tugging free the knife with one hand and cutting her throat with the other.

One of the Mages, terrified for his life, flung back an arm and cast a great wall of fire in her direction. Blake didn't dodge it; rather, she dashed through it, ignoring the damage and lancing her hand into his chest, puncturing through his ribcage to deliver her blade directly into the heart.

All of it had taken less than ten seconds – and it was only now that I truly realised what was happening before my eyes. "Blake, wait!" I cried weakly. "Stop!"

"Please no, please, I won't say anything, I promise!" the last screamed, running wildly, weapon forgotten.

Blake's body struck his back like a comet. She bowled him down and straddled his body, even as he continued to plead and beg that he wouldn't tell; that no one would find out. One of Blake's hands clamped down on his mouth, silencing him. The other rose, dagger gripped within it.

"BLAKE!" I howled.

The knife slammed down.

The clearing was silent.

Ten, maybe fifteen seconds. That was all it had taken for her to kill ten people – ten soldiers of Mistral, who even without much training were so much stronger than any Labour Caste member. No, killing them was too kind a term. She'd slaughtered them. It was no contest. There wasn't a hair out of place on her head. She hadn't broken a sweat.

I tried to speak. My voice choked.

It was the horror for sure, but also something worse – something that shamed me deeply. Relief. With the soldiers dead, no one would know of what I'd done, not unless Blake or the two prisoners we'd spared told, which they were unlikely to do. That I could feel such an emotion at a time like this sickened me.

This… this was all my fault, wasn't it?

How could all of this have come from my decision to sabotage the siege towers? It didn't make sense.

Blake sheathed her weapons with a soft click, brushed some hair back from her face, and turned to walk back towards me, eyes hidden in shadow. My heart beat harder; I had no idea what she would do or say. I wanted to cry.

She stopped halfway, crouched low and picked something up. It was the coin purse from earlier, and she opened the top, spilling lien out into her open palm.

"Do you know why I came to Beacon?" she asked, voice soft.

"B-Blake…"

"I knew an Assassin such as I wouldn't be welcome there. I knew it would be difficult. I'm not ashamed of what I am, but others don't feel the same. I was prepared to face their animosity, their prejudice, and even their hatred. I wanted so badly to prove them wrong. I wanted to show them that an Assassin like me could become a true Hero; that I could earn the right to stand beside them in time."

"This isn't the first time I've killed people. It's not even close. I took my first life when I was seven years old."

"W-What!?"

"Beacon was supposed to be where it changed," she continued, ignoring me, or perhaps not even hearing me in the first place. It felt like she was talking to herself. "It was supposed to be a new life, one where I wouldn't have to kill anymore, where I could become a Hero and not an Assassin. And I really thought it was. Everything was going so well. I thought I could let my guard down and open up, that I could live a normal life, and maybe even fall in love."

Her eyes met mine. She turned her palms outwards, showing me the blood that soaked them, and the lien that rained down.

"And now you've made me the Assassin again."

My heart broke. It was the look on her face that did it. "I'm so sorry…"

"So am I, Jaune," she whispered. "So am I." She tugged at her throat and stepped past me, dropping something to the floor as she called out to the two prisoners. "Burn these bodies and run away. Never speak of this or I'll hunt you down."

"W-We understand," the woman whispered, frightened and in tears. "T-Thank you… for saving us…"

"I didn't kill them for you."

She'd killed them for me… to save me. She'd killed them to prevent the secret of my breaking the Treaty from getting out. She'd cleaned up my mess, and… for the last time, it seemed. With eyes burning and my throat constricted so tight I felt it might snap, I reached down to pick up the object she'd dropped at my feet.

The little golden locket I'd given her.

It was stained with blood.

/-/

Not a word passed between us on the way back to Magnis. Blake rode several feet ahead and adjusted her horse's pace every time I drew near so as to keep the distance between us. I stared at her back, her cloak, and ran through my head all the things I wanted to say. None of them felt enough. Nothing came to mind.

When we reached the camp, the absence of the party sent with us was not missed. A messenger expressed relief at learning the village had been taken and that food would come, but shock at the loss of the others. It was to be expected though. Grimm spawns after a battle weren't uncommon.

I let him think it, even as I hated myself all the more inside.

By the time I was finished, Blake was already gone, having returned to our camp alone. I knew she'd been seen because when I arrived no one spoke. Ruby looked like she wanted to, looking between me and Blake's tent with wide eyes and a white face, but much like everyone else, she had no idea how to broach the subject.

Even so, bravely, she approached. "D-Did… Did it not…?"

I opened my palm, showing her Blake's locket. Cleaned of blood, but still stained brown and looking lonely in my hand. The message was clear and Ruby's eyes watered.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "This… it's my fault…"

"It's not."

She sniffled, eyes filled with tears. "B-But I'm the one who told you to go together."

"It's not your fault, Ruby. It's mine." I'd spent too long convincing myself otherwise; not here, but in other cases, and this time I wasn't going to let myself hide behind such excuses. Ruby didn't deserve to feel bad about this. Had it been anyone there other than Blake, I might still be scheduled for execution, or running for my life and leaving Beacon behind.

"What happened?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

Ruby nodded. She didn't like it, but she nodded. "I'm here if you need me…"

"Thank you." My voice almost broke. "W-What happened while we were gone?"

Seeing the attempt to change the subject, Ruby nodded and obliged. "The siege towers are nearly repaired and rebuilt and there hasn't been another attempt from Magnis to sabotage them. They were able to get them up quickly, but there are less of them than before. I think they want to attack before any more time is wasted or Magnis launches a counter-attack."

Not that there had been any such counter-attack in the first place. I looked towards the siege towers standing imposingly over the camp's northern wall. Before, I'd hated them but now I felt dispassionate and empty.

"What about the Greycloaks?"

Ruby's face fell. "We couldn't find anything."

Damn it. Even if it had only bought us a day or two, I'd hoped for more. Were they waiting for the attack before they made their move, or was it something else entirely? "Torchwick hasn't tried to escape?"

"No. He's still in his cell. And there's been no sign of Neo, either."

None at all? That just didn't make sense. Her abilities would make rescuing Roman a fairly easy task, which meant the only reason for him still being here was either that he wanted to be, or that Neo was too busy with some other task elsewhere. Neither made for comforting thoughts.

Come to think of it, the attack would have already been in full effect by now had the siege towers still been up. All I'd really changed was the timing, and I'd paid for it dearly.

"Jaune, are you… are you going to try and talk with her?" Ruby asked. It was clear she didn't want to, or that she wished she didn't have to, but at the same time she pushed herself on. "I just… I don't want to see you both like this."

"After the war," I said.

Ruby's face twisted. "But Jaune…"

"It was what Blake wanted, Ruby. She said we'd sort things out after the war."

That was before she'd given me so obvious an ultimatum of course, but I'd still stick to it. I wasn't willing to lose what we had like this, not without at least apologising and trying to make things right. If she still didn't want anything to do with me after that I'd accept it. I'd understand it, too. But I was going to try. I had to.

"Okay," Ruby said glumly. "I… I really am sorry."

I flashed her a smile, a weak and pathetic one, and rubbed her head as I moved by, shucking off my sword and dumping it down beside my tent. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back but decided I'd retire early, not only to recover from all the horror and pain I'd been through, but also to spare them the awkwardness of my presence. Things were bad enough as it was without them seeing me in tears.

/-/

In the end, I'd cried myself to sleep. It wasn't as fitful or nightmare-ridden as I'd thought, which left me feeling somewhat cheated. That I woke up restless and refreshed annoyed me even further, not matching the view of the world I held at that moment. My eyes were red-rimmed and raw, and though I lacked the energy to do anything, more exhausted in heart and mind than body, I forced myself up.

Fresh air wouldn't help, but it was all I was going to get. While a part of me was worried I'd run into Blake, common sense dictated I wouldn't. Distressed or not, there was no way I'd be able to sneak up on her, and if Blake wanted to avoid me there was a good chance I'd never see her again. I could only hope she wouldn't, or that she'd at least be willing to hear me out in time.

Climbing outside the tent, I was surprised and a little touched to find my weapon had been taken and carefully put onto the rack with the others. Ruby's doing, no doubt. I moved over to rest a hand on the hilt, but tore my fingers away a second later.

No. I didn't want this right now. Not after what I'd done.

I let my hands run over the other weapons instead, the elegant hilt of Myrtenaster, the long haft of Crescent Rose and even Yang's knuckles, resting on a wooden box above the grass. They were all cool to the touch, and although intellectually speaking I knew Crocea Mors was as well, it still felt burning hot.

Funny how I'd never considered just how much of a killing tool it was. The first time I'd taken a life, a human life, had been on the journey to Atlas and I'd felt a startling lack of guilt for it. I could remember agonising over that, though I'd soon come to realise I just didn't regret it. I'd fought in self-defence against a deserting Hero who had wanted to kill me.

What I'd committed hours earlier wasn't the same, either with Anders' intent or my actions. It had been murder and little else. The fact that I'd done it on accident might reduce it to something akin to manslaughter, but even then it was sketchy at best. I couldn't say I'd had no idea what might happen when I swung a sword at a man. That was ridiculous. Worse, I'd forced Blake to sully her hands, too.

It was frightening to realise just how much my actions could affect everyone else. Had I been executed, there was no telling what fallout would land on my friends. Even when I'd sabotaged the siege towers, I'd only considered myself. It was selfish of me.

My finger paused on the hilt of Myrtenaster, atop the pommel of the lithe and simple weapon. It wasn't used for combat much, being more a tool Weiss required thanks to her contradictory Passive. Still, it was a well-made thing that had once been used by her father. It had meaning, if not any real advantage for her as a Mage.

"I've been even more selfish than I thought," I whispered.

My eyes began to glow. A Rune of Minor Constitution slowly etched itself onto the blade, hidden next to the cross guard where it would be difficult to see. I'd given Runes to Blake's weapons in order to protect her but not a thought to everyone else. That stopped here.

I moved from weapon to weapon, endowing Constitution on each of them the better to protect the wielders. Nora and Yang marked the only differences, with each gaining Dexterity like my own. They probably had more than enough Constitution as it was.

It was the work of five minutes or more and left me with a small headache. Still, the added stats might make the difference for them some day and that made it all worthwhile. If this was all the support I could give them as a Blacksmith, then so be it. I was annoyed I hadn't done it earlier, though given that I'd only just learned how to etch from touch, it perhaps hadn't been much of an option. I couldn't just steal their weapons and take them to a forge.

There was movement from the tent two to the side. Blake froze as she pushed the flap back, spotting me. Her eyes met mine for an instant and flicked away. It looked like she might duck inside, but I saved her the decision and turned to leave the camp. I didn't want to pen her in her tent, after all. We both wanted time alone right now.

If nothing else, I would grant her that.

Having no real destination and purpose, I made my way over to the main entrance, but made a personal point of not leaving the camp and remaining within sight of those guarding it. I'd make no moves on the siege towers this time and wanted it made clear. I sat on a log set beside a communal cooking pot and helped myself to a mug of water from a nearby barrel. It was crystal clear and cool from the night air. General Corvo found me there, sitting down opposite with a grunt.

"A cool night is often good to clear one's mind," he said.

I nodded. "Is that why you're out here, General?"

"It is. I shall order the attack tomorrow and that weighs on me, as it should for any man or woman in such a situation. I'd thought myself prepared to do so today and the delay has only forced me to spend more time doubting myself." He chuckled and shook his head. "I heard about what happened on the Quest," he said. "It is a grave loss but you must not blame yourself."

"I'd rather not talk about it, sir," I rasped, eyes fixed on the mug in my hand.

"My soldiers were aware of the risks."

"I said I'd rather not talk about it!"

General Corvo watched me warily. "Very well, I only wished to help."

That only made it worse, so much worse. I mumbled some vague thanks under my breath, just wanting this to be over. All of it, Magnis, the war, the Greycloaks – to hell with all of them. Where was the simpler times in Beacon we'd been promised? Why couldn't Blake and I be arguing over homework or rent instead of murder?

Ha, there was an irony there as well. The war was a terrible entity ripping families apart and killing so many soldiers, and yet my greatest complaint was the strain it was placing on my relationship with Blake. Or rather, the strain that had broken said relationship. I hated it for that more than I did the lost lives. I hated the Greycloaks for it even more.

"There is something else I feel I should mention," Corvo said. "After you left, we received reports that several surrounding villages and towns we captured have failed to respond to our messengers. We sent requests for more supplies and almost all of them failed to reply. I've sent out scouts to investigate, but, well, it doesn't look good."

"Taken by Vale?"

"I hope so." Corvo's words earned my surprise, and the man sighed when I looked to him. "If they were taken by Vale, then my messengers will still be alive. But if that were so, they would not have approached in the first place."

"I'd say we could go and investigate but I understand the attack is tomorrow."

"It is. You and your fellows will be needed here."

Time for us to sit on our high horses and watch people butcher one another in the name of peace. I smiled bitterly.

"I understand."

The sound of horse's hooves approached the entrance, kicking up a storm of dust as two riders sped towards the encampment. Corvo stood when several sentries cried out, shocked at the speed of the approach and the fact the figures were neither slowing nor offering any signs of doing so.

I followed the General out, lacking my sword but trusting I'd be able to do something if the need arose. Others came too, while many on the walls readied their weapons. It was just the two people but that didn't mean much. They might have been incredibly strong. I couldn't make out the names from such a distance but I could see that they were hooded and cloaked, though not in grey.

It was only when they were close that we caught sight of the symbol of unity, albeit on a black background. Heroes – and ones from Mistral. Many were those who lowered their weapons and took a more natural stance. I wasn't among them. There was something wrong here. Their pace was too frantic.

Corvo saw it, too. "They're in an awful rush. We should meet with them."

I nodded and followed behind as we moved further away from the camp, Corvo waving a hand to draw the attention of the riders, who altered their charge towards us. While I was prepared to knock the General out of the way if things turned ugly, it wasn't necessary. The Heroes slowed their mounts but didn't stop. Instead, they leapt off them to land near us, allowing their horses to slow at their own pace further on. I caught sight of their names and faces, and more distinctively, their hair.

"Emerald? Mercury?"

"Friends of yours?" Corvo asked.

"We worked on a Quest together," I said, not wanting to reveal too much. "Cin- Your guildmate said you'd come to help us," I amended. "Are you-?"

"There's no time," Emerald panted, face and hair slick with sweat. There was blood there too, along with streaks of mud and soot. "General Corvo, you _need_ to ready your men. The siege of Magnis must be lifted immediately."

"Why?" Corvo asked, brows drawing down. "What has happened?"

"It's the Grimm. They've spawned in numbers never before seen. Something has happened." Emerald shook her head, clearly frightened. "They're on their way here. This isn't going to be a siege, General."

"It's going to be a massacre."

* * *

 **Oh wow, so well, the world probably hasn't ended but I'm sure it's going to feel like it when I see my reviews later. Yes well, Blake and Jaune. Ahem. It's a thing. I can't really say anything more without some pretty heft spoilers, so I'll stomach the pain for now.**

 **For those asking, I suppose the name of this book would be "Blurred Lines" or something similar. I'd have considered "The Great War", but this story really doesn't focus much on the war itself, but instead on the role of Heroes within it. It should also be noted that yes, Jaune would have received some EXP for killing the man here, but it won't have made much difference as it's just killing a low level creature, which like most RPG mechanics, gives diminishing or minute rewards. That's kind of the point here - that these Soldiers are just that weak compared to a Hero (or in Jaune's case, someone living the life and growing at the rate of a Hero).**

 **I also know this is going to sound ridiculous given the setting, but I won't let this become another Magnis. I.e. I won't have the battle drag on for ten or more chapters. We're actually nearing the end of this book.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 30** **th** **April**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	76. Book 5: Chapter 13

**Yep, last chapter generated about what I expected. I do know a lot of people are upset, and the worst part is that I really can't say anything to those people without revealing spoilers. As such, all I'll say is make your own decision. I've had some people threaten to stop reading if I don't fix the Jaune and Blake, but, well, that's your call.**

 **Hey, for some I might even suggest taking a break and coming back in a few weeks. You can always let a few chapters pile up and then read them all in one go. I won't ask you to trust me, because that's your choice to make.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 13**

* * *

"Grimm?" Corvo asked, shocked. "Well, we now have ten Heroes with the two of you. I can perhaps spare some men to-"

"No, you can't," Mercury interrupted. "This isn't just _some Grimm_. This is an army. We're not going to need some of your men, we'll need all of them – and even then, we might not make it."

"You want my Soldiers to fight the Grimm!?"

"It's that or you all die. We'll try, but there are just too many."

"How did so many spawn? This doesn't make sense!"

My attention flicked between the two of them, my mind struggling to catch up with what was being said. Grimm, here, in such numbers? Corvo was right to be shocked. Even with the war going on, there didn't seem enough negativity to summon so many. Maybe there would have been if Magnis had been taken and sacked, but that was what the Treaty sought to prevent. The battle here had, up until now, been relatively bloodless. Was this the Greycloaks' doing? It almost certainly had to be; the timing was too perfect otherwise.

"Our only hope is to back into the pass," Emerald said. "If you can cover your flanks with the cliffs, we can at least stop the Grimm flanking us. Whether we can actually win, though…"

"That's too much of a risk," Corvo said. "How far are the Grimm from here?"

"Two hours at most, but they're headed directly here. No diversions."

"We will lift the siege and retreat, then."

That caught my attention, and not in a good way. "If you do that, they'll hit Magnis instead!"

"I understand that, but what would you have me do? I would not leave even Vale's Soldiers to die if I could help it, but if I don't move my men, they will be slaughtered. We can't hold this area. If we back into the pass, we'll be assailed from the walls of Magnis and then crushed against them."

And the pain and horror of so many deaths would no doubt summon more Grimm, creating an endless cycle until the whole area had been purged. Realistically speaking, theoretically speaking, the best bet was to leave. Magnis would fall, but at least then the slaughter would be limited.

Except that with Magnis gone, the Grimm would funnel through the pass and directly towards the city of Vale. Vale's Soldiers were all out on various campaigns on the frontlines, leaving the city with a skeleton defence.

"You could join forces with Magnis," I said.

"Join forces?" Corvo sighed. "Jaune, while I appreciate the sentiment, I doubt they would be willing to open the gates to us – especially with no evidence that what we say is true. By the time the Grimm arrive, it will already be too late. I have to make a decision within minutes." He sighed. "I will instruct the men to begin packing-"

"Cinder!"

Mercury, Emerald and Corvo's heads all snapped to mine.

"Cinder is still in Vale with Ozpin. If Magnis falls, the Grimm will go after Vale next and kill her."

"The Princess…? Why would she be in Vale?"

"It's true," Mercury confirmed with a grimace. "We can't give you the details, General, but Cinder Fall is currently in Vale, and not as a prisoner of war. If Magnis falls…"

General Corvo bit his lip. "The future Queen would fall, too."

Indecision warred within the General; that much was obvious. Duty demanded he stay but compassion for his men said otherwise. In Mistral, duty was everything.

"We will hold… to what end it takes us."

"Death," Emerald said simply. "You haven't seen how many of them there are."

Neither had I, but I trusted the two enough to believe their warnings. Up until now, we'd mostly faced small amounts of Grimm, the attack on the village in Mistral notwithstanding. Even with Emerald and Mercury, there were only ten of us, which meant best efforts or not, we wouldn't be able to spread out over the full length of the pass. There would be gaps where Grimm faced Soldiers, and that would lead onto to death.

"Let us try and speak with Magnis," I said. "We'll go ahead and try to warn them of what's happening. If we can convince them to let you into the walls, things would be a lot easier."

"They would be, and I would accept that in a moment's notice," Corvo said. "Assure them that should they co-operate, not only will I honour the rules of guest right, but I shall lift the siege afterwards – at least for a period of two weeks."

It was probably the best he could offer, even if a fortnight wasn't all that long in the grand scheme of things. As the General of an army, he couldn't promise to stop attacking entirely. He didn't have the authority.

"We'll stay here," Emerald said. "Go quickly – we don't have much time."

They needn't have told me. I fell over in my haste to rush back to the camp, caught myself and surged forward. Soldiers dove out of my way and yet more shouted questions that I ignored. Panic wasn't needed now. Action was. I reached our camp in less than a minute. Blake was there. She saw me and turned to leave but I caught her elbow before she could.

"Jaune, not now-" she said through gritted teeth.

"Grimm," I panted, and Blake's anger evaporated. Professional calm returned.

"Where?"

"Out there – hundreds, maybe more. Two hours." I shook my head. "Wake everyone up. I don't want to have to explain this twice and we need to get to Magnis." I released her and jogged a few paces back. "I'll get our horses ready; tell everyone to meet me at the corrals."

My only answer was Blake shouting out as she ran to the tents, awakening the others. I left her to it, rushing over to the nearby area set aside for the horses. Several men there helped me collect ours, sensing my panic and realising something was wrong. In the distance, I heard General Corvo shouting for his men to gather and listen. The encampment was a buzz of activity and I wondered if those on Magnis could tell something was happening. Hopefully, they wouldn't think it the attack.

The Hunter's Guild met me not a few minutes later. They were bedraggled, tired and confused, but had all come nonetheless with Blake in the lead.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked, hair sticking out at odd angles. "Blake mentioned Grimm."

I explained as best I could. Their expressions became increasingly alarmed as the story went on, but quickly settled into determined ones. Not calm, never calm, but the kind of firm certainty that we had to do something - that we had a job to do.

"You want to convince Magnis to take the Mistral forces in?" Ren asked. "It's the logical choice, but I'm not sure that will apply here. Logic and war don't often go hand in hand."

"We have to try, though," Pyrrha said. "If it's the difference between death and survival, then no matter how low the odds, we must still make the attempt. It's our duty to do no less."

"We do know Grey in the walls," Yang offered. "He might believe us."

"If the assassination of Lord Roux hasn't turned the whole city against us," Weiss warned.

"Well nothing is going to happen while we sit here waiting," Ruby cried, leaping up onto her horse. "What are we wasting time for?"

As one, we all mounted. Faith bucked her head, sensing my panic and responding to it with an agitated back step. I nudged my heels into her flank, steering her on, and luckily, she chose to follow Ruby's mount instead of dashing in a random direction.

Like a herd of wild animals, we cantered toward the walls of Magnis, away from the Mistral encampment. It was still dark, being the early hours of the morning, and though I couldn't make out details on the walls, numerous torches held by defenders were visible.

"Do you think they can see us?" Nora asked. "What if they try to shoot us?"

"The flag. Wave the flag."

Yang nodded and reached down to her saddlebags, where the long pole was still attached. She unfurled it quickly and waved it in the air, letting the fabric fall out and revealed the gold on green of Vale's Heroes. The dark colour of the green didn't stand out, but I hoped the gold would.

"Weiss, can you give me a little light?"

"Sure. Hold onto it," the Mage replied. The top part of the flag pole burst aflame, not quite burning the fabric itself but illuminating it brightly and making our approach all the more obvious. Now trailing fire behind us, our approach was impossible to miss.

I just hoped our reception would be as warm.

/-/

Grey Sullivan, Commander of Magnis, leaned back in his seat. "An army of Grimm marching here…? You're sure of this?"

"As sure as we can be," Weiss said, speaking for me once more. "We didn't see it ourselves but a pair of Heroes from Mistral did."

"What reason do we have to trust them?" one of Grey's men asked. "They're likely working with Mistral to make us lower our guard. They want us to open the gates and let them in, and wham, they'll turn on us immediately."

Weiss crossed her arms. "The Treaty forbids that."

"I don't doubt the treaty, I doubt them! They're invaders and fanatics. What do they care about honour and respect? Sir, this is a trap," he said, rounding on Grey. "I say let them rot out there. Time will tell if they're telling the truth or not."

"And if they are?" I asked, interrupting.

"Then the Grimm will deal with them. Far as I'm concerned, that's not a bad outcome."

"You'd condemn thousands of people to death?"

"No, but I'd condemn a thousand _Mistral Soldiers_ to it. They're not people."

"How dare you!" Pyrrha cried, stepping forward. Ren and Nora held her back, but it didn't stop her anger. "Mistral may be the ones invading, but they're still willing to put that aside to deal with the Grimm. How can you suggest you're not? If they fall, you, too, will be killed!"

"You'd ask us to put our faith in Mistral, then? Nonsense. My faith belongs-"

"Enough," Grey snapped, silencing the man. "This is not a matter for Soldiers to decide. Would that Lord Roux were here, for he would know what to do. You say that General Corvo promises there will be no violence? He said that?"

"He did," I confirmed. "He promised that they'd leave once it was over, and that he'd lift the siege for two weeks."

"A blatant falsehood."

"I _said_ enough." Grey snapped a hand out, dismissing the man. The Soldier scowled but bowed and backed away, closing the door behind him. That left Grey with just the eight of us and looking at least twice his age. "Things have not been calm here since you left, I'm afraid. Although I hoped to keep Lord Roux's death concealed from the people to avoid a panic, they found out within hours. I'm not the statesman he was, and it feels like my decisions have led to disaster after disaster. This is just one more example."

"Did the Greycloaks attack again?" Ren asked.

"Not that we know of, but there have been… disturbances. Food going missing right under the noses of some of my most trusted men, alongside graffiti that claims I had a hand in Roux's death. Even the fact news got out so quickly hints at this being orchestrated. I fear they are trying to remove me from command, though why they don't simply kill me, I'm not so sure."

The calm way he said it was worrying, though with Neo around it was probably accurate. I was reminded of Corvo, who had somehow been able to stand up to Torchwick. Whether Grey was weaker or Neo just more efficient, the same obviously couldn't be said for Magnis.

But that wasn't important right now. "Whatever the Greycloaks have planned has to wait," I said. "The Mistral army are going to come here to make their final stand. You can let them in the walls and fight with them, giving us all a better chance for survival or you can keep them out and condemn them to death."

"Which will spawn more Grimm," Ruby added. "Reducing casualties is needed to stop more appearing. We need the walls."

"It's not so simple. My decisions have been questioned at every quarter. To let the invaders into our city? I fear this may be a decision too far for many."

"Yeah, well it won't be an issue if you refuse," Yang said. "On account of how we'll all be dead."

"Do you think I don't understand the importance of this?"

"Oh, I do. I just think you're afraid. You're afraid of people questioning you, or of it not being taken well. You're not afraid of Mistral taking over, because you don't think that'll happen." Yang's words proved true when the man refused to meet her eyes.

"I am not cut out to be the leader of Magnis…"

"Maybe not, but you're the one here," I said. I kept my voice soft, not wanting to pile on any more pressure than Yang already had. "No one's asking you to be the next Lord Roux, but right now we need a fast decision – and a definite one."

"It'll be unpopular, so it might need Soldiers to enforce it," Ren added. "But sometimes you have to go against the crowd. A leader can't just make the easy decisions. Sometimes they need to take a risk."

Wisdom I wished I'd known before. How many times had I tried to satisfy everyone and ended up satisfying no one? I'd not been ready to be a leader either, and in a way I wasn't, but that didn't change the fact I'd held back at times, afraid to be called out on a bad choice.

"The people will rebel…"

"Then… maybe that rebellion will have to be quashed."

Ruby gasped and turned on me. "Jaune!?"

"I'm not saying violently," I said, even when I knew I hadn't not said it, either. "But this is a decision you _have_ to make. If you don't, Mistral loses an army, we all die, and then the Grimm have a direct route through to Vale. If people want to go against it because they hate Mistral, then so be it. But those self-same people shouldn't have say in what is decided. They don't know all the details and they're acting on emotion and anger. Isn't the whole point of a leader that they rise above that and make the best decision for everyone, not just what's popular?"

Or what they want. Another mistake I'd made. I'd wanted the attack to stop, so I sabotaged the siege towers, with no thoughts as to what might be best for the Guild. I'd also roped everyone into that Guild War against the TRE, which ended in success, but only because Glynda and Tsune had saved our lives at the last second.

By all rights, we'd been dead until they arrived – and the only reason we were there was because I'd wanted personal revenge on Torchwick. There were other options; I'd just been too blind to seek them out.

"Be the better leader," I begged of Grey. "Do what you feel you have to, not what people want."

The Commander pinched the bridge of his nose between finger and thumb.

"I will open the gates."

"You will do no such thing, _sir_." The doors to the chamber burst open and several men spilled in, some of them soldiers, others members of the Noble Caste. The one at their lead was one I recognised, the Scribe that had accused Blake of being responsible for Roux's murder before. He led the party, beside him the soldier Grey had dismissed only moments ago. All in all, there were at least thirty people, at least twenty-five of them Soldier Class.

"Your input is not needed here, Seneschal," Grey said with a sigh. "Matters of military concern are not yours."

"No, but matters of the city are and you are daring to allow armed invaders into our walls, and on what, the fanciful promise that an army of Grimm is on the way? Don't make me laugh. The walls of Magnis have held for over four hundred years. They will hold here, as well."

"They'll hold better with Soldiers manning them," Weiss said. "No matter their allegiance."

"Stay out of this, Heroes. While we appreciate your concern, this is a matter for Magnis and Magnis alone."

"Actually, since there are Grimm involved, I believe it _is_ our business," Ren said.

"Then you can discuss it with the _new_ Commander of Magnis."

Grey stood. "What? You would dare!?"

"We would. Men, arrest Grey Sullivan immediately." The Seneschal smiled cruelly to us. "We shall meet with you in time, Heroes, but if you truly wish to fight the Grimm, you might want to leave and do so with Mistral's troops. Magnis' gates shall remain closed."

The Soldiers moved towards Grey.

My hand fell to Crocea Mors.

But my eyes strayed to Blake, in time to find her watching me, judging me.

The situation wasn't so dissimilar, was it? People in danger, greed, corruption, grief or something else getting in the way, and my temper to top it all off, telling me that the best way to fix the current injustice was to hit it in the face and damn the consequences. I'd traded the woman I loved for a chance to cut the siege a day late and save some prisoners. Was I now going to do the same with someone else by having us start a fight in the middle of Magnis?

No. I let my hand fall away. Instead, I marched forward to stand between Grey and the Soldiers coming for his arrest.

"The Grimm are coming to destroy Magnis," I said. "Once they're done here, they'll go on to Vale – killing every man, woman and child they see. Out there, in front of this fortress, is an army that can fight them back, but only if they have _your_ help. Are you really going to let the colour of their armour determine whether you help them or not?"

The Soldiers hesitated and traded looks between them.

"That's a nice speech and all," the Seneschal said, "but the protection of Magnis and its people come first. Heroes cannot intervene in situations like this and even doing this much could be considered tantamount to threatening the Grand Treaty. You're using your influence to force us to take Mistral into our walls, putting our people in danger. That is a clear violation."

"Not if it's to stop the Grimm," Ruby pointed out.

"Grimm which have by all standards refused to materialise. Should they arrive, we will reconsider."

"It will be too late by then," Blake said, "but I think you're aware of that. I think you're counting on it to kill all those people outside, even if it means the doom of the people you're supposed to protect."

"I don't need an _assassin_ to lecture me on morality."

It wasn't working. We could take out the guards here and capture the Seneschal, giving Grey back command, but yet again that would mean me not only breaking the Treaty, but forcing everyone else to, as well. Even assuming Ozpin spoke out on our behalf and forgave us for it, that kind of stigma would follow us forever. And it would weigh on some of them, Blake, Pyrrha and Weiss in particular.

 _No more leaping into things without thinking them through. There has to be another option. Some way out of this that doesn't involve breaking the Treaty._ We couldn't get involved in this matter because it was an internal military matter, or one between the Soldier and Noble Caste. We didn't have the authority and the only one who would was—Wait, that was it.

"We lied about the scrolls before," I said.

The Seneschal froze. "What?"

"The scrolls that you tried to look at before. We gave you fake ones because our Quest was too important to be known. Even with Roux dead, the Quest was our main priority. And it was _not_ just to stay here and kill any Grimm which spawned."

The Soldiers began to whisper and murmur between themselves, while the Nobles looked suddenly nervous. The one in charge, the Scribe, narrowed his eyes. "What is your point, Knight?"

"Ren, the scrolls."

Ren nodded and moved over, revealing both from within his clothing and placing them in my hands. "I hope you know what you're doing," he whispered.

But even with that doubt, he backed away, trusting me.

I hoped I knew, too.

Both were about equal in weight, but one was marked with the symbol of Mistral, and the other of Vale. I uncorked Mistral's drew out the parchment a little to show it, and then tossed it to the nearest Soldier, one of those moving to arrest Grey. "Read it," I said as he caught it. "Read it out loud so that everyone can hear."

The man looked at it nervously, but finding that nothing bad happened, drew it out and unrolled it. The Seneschal moved to try and take it off him, but I angled my body in such a way as to make it clear I'd intervene if he did. He stopped with a frown.

The Soldier spoke, "The bearer of this scroll has all rights to and from the camp of Mistral, led under Lord General Corvo, and also retains the right to order the immediate arrest and dismissal of General Corvo – _or any under his command_ \- as per the bearer's judgment!" The last bit was read in an increasingly high-pitched voice. The shock among the Soldiers was audible. "This right is to be carried out on behalf of the bearers by any and all Soldiers of Mistral it is presented to, by divine order of the Crown Princess and Future God-Queen of Mistral, Cinder Fall. This… it is the royal seal of Mistral!"

The proclamation brought with it intense chatter as people shouted and gasped, fighting to be heard over one another. The Nobles tried to regain control, but even their faces were pale and taut. I strode forward and took the scroll from the soldier before he could do anything with it. Unrolling it, I presented the seal so that everyone in the room could see it.

"This was given to us by the Crown Princess of Mistral to support us in our _true Quest_ – which is to investigate General Corvo of treacherously working with the Greycloaks, a terrorist organisation. That is our Quest."

The men shuffled. The Scribe spoke, "What does that have to do with us?"

"That scroll does not," I said, raising the second – and intentionally showing them the sigil of Vale on the exterior. The Nobles gasped. "This one does."

Weiss caught on and strode forward to stand beside me with an impressively condescending smirk. "Did you honestly believe that Vale would allow Magnis to fall without some intervention? We can't be tasked with investigating Mistral's army without the same being expected of your own. That was a decision with support from the royal family of Mistral. Who do you expect ordered the same for Magnis?"

"T-The King did!?"

Actually, no, but I didn't feel the need to point that out and neither did Weiss. It was a bluff on our parts since the scroll only really contained Ozpin's signature, and a request that they offer us "all the aid they felt they could", but with the explosive contents of the first, it wasn't hard to see why they would assume the second to be just as big.

They were both in similar containers, both marked the same way, and we'd kept both secret from them before, and after a clandestine meeting with both Grey Sullivan and Lord Roux. It wasn't hard for one's imagination to fill in the gaps, as incorrect as such assumptions would be.

"So, by all means, you may arrest Lord Sullivan if you wish," Weiss said, waving a hand. "But whosoever seeks to take control had best be prepared for our intervention. With the Grimm approaching, we don't have the time to waste on a thorough investigation."

"B-But the Treaty," the Scribe stammered. "It forbids you from interfering!"

"Read the missive from Mistral again," Pyrrha said. "It doesn't say _we_ arrest the Commander. It says we can order _every other Soldier_ to do so. We're not interfering at all."

"Of course, we can only do so against the acting commander," Blake said. "So, if you wish to depose yours, who is to be the replacement?"

The threat was obvious. No one stepped forward.

"T-This is madness," the Scribe said. "This is treason. It's against the natural order – against the very Caste System itself! You cannot act with such impunity!"

I tossed the scroll up and down. "This says otherwise."

The man snarled and turned to his fellow Nobles, hoping for support. While he had been distracted however, they'd all backed away, leaving him far out of the group and singled out for our attention. The Scribe balked and looked to the Soldiers. All had hands on weapons, but they were no longer certain who to move towards.

Following orders was one thing, but Treason? That carried harsh penalties, especially in a time of war. Death was by no means an unlikely outcome.

"Grey is in command," the Scribe finally spat. He opened his mouth to say more, no doubt a last warning or ominous insult, but shook his head and closed it with a snap. He spun on his heel and stalked away, slamming the door behind him. The soldiers remained, unsure what to do, at least until Grey strode forward.

"Well, did you not hear my previous order? Open the gates!"

"But sir, the people will never accept it."

"They'll damn well have to. If they want someone to blame, let them hate me, but they can damn well hate me _after_ we survive this. Assuming they're alive to do so. Biggins and Simons, tell the guard to patrol the streets about the gate. I don't want to see a single civilian here heckling the Mistral forces. Roberts, take twenty men with you to open the east-facing gate. If any Soldiers there try to stop you, put them down."

"Peacefully, sir?"

"If you can. Prepare for if you can't."

"Yes sir!"

They hurried to obey, filing out and shouting orders in the corridor beyond. As they left, Grey turned to us and nodded. "Thank you. I'll do what I must, but I hope you'll stand with me when the time comes. I fear some will see what I do here as an abuse of authority."

"Vale won't," I promised, knowing Ozpin would protect him if it came to it. "But we'd be happy to. We ought to be there to welcome the Mistral army anyway."

He nodded. "I appreciate that."

We'd done it – or at least for now, we'd assured Mistral's place in Magnis. I let out a long breath I hadn't been aware I was holding. With it, the anger I'd felt before dissipated. It felt good to have not drawn my sword, to have not committed to violence, and to have not broken the Treaty. More than that, it felt good to know everyone had my back, as evidenced by their pleased smiles as they filed out after Grey. Ruby bumped into my arm as she did, winking. Even Weiss looked amused.

Blake was the last to pass me. As she did, she paused-

And nodded once.

She was gone a moment later.

"One step forward," I whispered, clutching the golden locked I still wore around my neck. Somehow, foolishly, my shoulders felt just a little bit lighter. Only the briefest of nods, and yet it was enough to make me smile. It was gone a moment later, replaced with a grim determination. There wouldn't be a future for either of us if Magnis fell.

Next step; survival.

/-/

"Mistral go home!"

"Cowards!"

"Monsters!"

"Feed 'em to the Grimm!"

Despite Grey's best efforts, a throng of people surrounded the plaza that led to the east gate, which was now open and welcoming Mistral's soldiers. Or perhaps `welcome` was too kind a term. They were greeted with heckles, jeers and even the odd rock that pelted off their armour. Soldiers in Vale livery surrounded the area, pushing the protestors back.

Mistral's men and women bore it stoically, never once stepping out of formation or deigning to shout or howl back. At the front strode General Corvo in full regalia, though he kept his swords sheathed on each hip. He removed his helmet with a flourish and approached us, or more precisely Grey, who stood flanked by us.

"General Sullivan," he greeted, hand extended. "I am General Corvo, Commander of Mistral's forces. I thank you for your mercy in these circumstances and pledge to stand beside you against the Grimm."

Grey took the hand and shook it. "I accept your offer, General Corvo. Well met. What we have, we will share. Your men are welcome here."

Several members of the crowd chose to prove Grey wrong on that front, hurling vulgar abuse at them. Grey's cheeks darkened, though whether that was with embarrassment or anger was unclear. To his credit, Corvo didn't react to it, and acted like he'd not heard at all.

"Thank you, General. I and my men are in your debt."

"You can repay it by killing Grimm with us," Grey said. "My men will show yours to where they can stay. Would you care to discuss strategy with me in the keep?"

"By all means." Corvo moved to follow Grey, but paused as he passed by me. "The Heroes from before asked me to give you this," he said, handing over an open scroll.

"They didn't come with you!?"

"The scroll explains it."

I unfurled it as the two commanders left, with Blake and Weiss following – intent on keeping an eye on them in case the Greycloaks tried anything. The rest crowded around me, looking curiously down at the parchment.

"What does it say?" Ruby asked.

"That two extra Heroes wouldn't make much of a difference," I read. "They're splitting up – one to Vale and one to the nearest Mistral army. They're going to try and bring reinforcements, both Soldiers _and_ Heroes. They say to hold the line. That's it."

"Vale isn't too far away," Pyrrha noted. "But I don't know how fast it can mobilise its soldiers, or if it has any to spare."

"Beacon does, though," Yang said. "If Miss Goodwitch can open a portal inside the city…"

It was a good point, and also a needed bit of good news. Even if only Cinder came through, the firepower of her summon would be enough to drastically change the course of the battle. If the teachers and more students came with her, along with a force from Mistral hitting the Grimm in the rear, then this battle might yet be won. We were reliant on Emerald and Mercury for that, though.

"Let's hope they make it," I said. "We'll have to defend the walls until then, and also keep an eye out for the Greycloaks. I don't trust that Scribe and I'm not sure he'll be put off just yet."

"Blake and Weiss are keeping an eye on the commanders," Ren said, "but perhaps we should have a rotating watch. We should guard the gates, too. If traitors are in the Soldier's midst, there's a chance they may try to open them."

"And kill themselves at the same time?" Nora asked. "What would be the point?"

"What point is there in bringing Grimm to destroy a city you live in? The Greycloaks don't seem to make any sense; or rather they know something we do not. That is what makes them so unpredictable. We'll have our work cut out for us."

I let out a long sigh.

"Then we might as well start now."

/-/

Splitting the tasks between us was easy enough given our relative specialities. Between looking after the commanders, guarding the gates and watching out for the Greycloaks, I found myself stood at the battlements overlooking the plains we'd been camped in only a few hours before. Much of the camp was still there, along with the siege towers and also a paddock filled with horses. Since the Grimm tended to ignore animals, they would be safe, and I had to assume plenty of hay and oats had been put out for them. There was grass aplenty to graze on, too, and cavalry would be no use within the walls.

Magnis had calmed down once the soldiers from Mistral were out of plain sight. Oh, I was sure the people simmered, and there were no doubt angry words being exchanged over dinner tables and pints at the local inn, but the shouting had ceased once there was nothing to shout at, and the people at least kept their heads down.

It was odd how much I couldn't understand them, despite being Labour Caste myself. Was it that I'd never faced the prospect of invasion before, nor felt as helpless as they did? Or was it that I could see the bigger picture and everything involved? The latter felt likely, but also insulting. Assuming the Labour Caste were incapable of understanding the implications of a Grimm attack was really no different than calling them NPC's. Both degrees of prejudice worked on the assumption they were deficient in one way or another.

Even so, they still confused and annoyed me. _It's not like we have a choice here. Mistral wants to be in her even less than they want them to be, but the Grimm don't care for allegiance or nationality. Why can't they see that?_

"A lien for your thoughts?" Ruby asked.

I sighed and turned to the Reaper, who had opted to stand watch with me. Our job wasn't so much to look out for Grimm – the Soldiers _did_ have eyes, after all – but more to prevent any sabotage. "I was just thinking about how those Labour Caste people acted down there. These Mistral Soldiers are going to be risking their lives to protect them." I gestured to several now on the walls, stood alongside Vale's own. "And yet they were treated like scum."

"Yeah…" Ruby's face fell. "I was pretty upset, too."

"Mistral have always been kind to us," I continued. "They've never shouted at us or mistrusted us, or even acted like we might have Vale's best interests in our heart other than our own. I just… it's hard to accept that _our people_ are worse than theirs, especially when we're the ones being invaded."

"I don't think it's totally that, Jaune. We've only seen Mistral Soldiers and Heroes, remember. I bet if we met Mistral Labour Caste now, they'd not like us as much as they did before."

"Maybe…"

"Soldiers know what's going on in the war and so do Heroes. They know it's not our fault, and most of the soldiers here are happy enough to let Mistral in. It's the Nobles and Labour that aren't, because they haven't faced the things we have."

"Well maybe they should," I said. "Or maybe if they don't want to, they should stop being involved in the decision-making process." And coming from me, that felt ironic, but wasn't that what I'd proved here already? I wasn't saying an entire Caste should be excluded, but rather than they should get the full story first.

I was Labour Caste, and yet I'd stepped outside the comfort zone assigned to me and discovered the world, war and Grimm. I'd earned the right to be involved, and it felt frustrating – and offensive – for people who never had and never would, to feel like they had as much say.

Was that arrogant? I didn't know. Maybe. But it was still how I felt.

"I don't disagree," Ruby said, slowly. "But ignorance is bliss, isn't it? If we forced everyone to confront the same things we do, no one would have a happy life."

I looked to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your family don't know about all of this, do they?" Ruby gestured to the walls, soldiers and Magnis itself. "They're probably safe wherever they are, never knowing how close they are to being killed by the Grimm. Sure, that might mean they don't understand how things work, but is that necessarily a bad thing? Would you _want_ them to know, and to spend their whole lives afraid?"

"No…"

She had me. She had me beaten immediately.

"Exactly. We fight to let other people live happy lives, and if that means they don't want to know about how bad things are, then maybe we have to accept that. They definitely shouldn't insult us or Mistral, though," she added, frowning cutely. "That's just stupid."

It was, and yet… Ruby had a point. Two years younger than me and struggling in her own right, Ruby had still grasped so simple a truth long before I'd begun to consider it. Maybe I was the one in the wrong for demanding the world change to meet my expectations. If the Labour Caste wanted to seek bliss in ignorance, then who was I to say no?

I knew who. I was the Labour Caste member who had cast off those shackles and demanded to be told more. Well, here I was, on a wall about to face an army of monsters intent on my death, and having seen the worst of my own people, not to mention having broken one of the most sacred laws of the land and lost my girlfriend in the same moment.

My eyes closed with a sigh.

Was I really cut out for this? Honestly?

I'd managed to make it by in combat and deluded myself into thinking that would be enough; that the only difference between a Blacksmith and a Knight was some Stat distribution and a few Skills to toss around in combat. But that had been arrogant of me. There was more to it, like culture, lifestyle and an understanding born of actually _being_ in that Caste. In the same way Ruby and the others knew nothing of the Labour Caste, I knew nothing of being in the Hero Caste.

And instead of trying to fit in, I'd focused instead on forcing everyone else to accept my point of view. They had, in some ways, but in others I was still out of the loop. How I'd acted before, when faced with those soldiers executing the prisoners was one such example.

The siege towers were, too. Now, with the benefit of hindsight and the knowledge that a Grimm army was on the way, I could confidently say that was a good thing. If the battle had started this morning or yesterday, then this momentary truce would have been impossible. Mistral would be mid-battle right now, and the Grimm would have rolled up and killed us all.

So yes, sabotaging the siege towers had worked out, but I couldn't say any of this had entered my mind when I'd done it. I couldn't claim anything from it other than a case of good luck. My only thought on doing it was that _I_ _knew better_ , that _I_ , and I alone, deserved to decide what happened here at Magnis.

I didn't deserve to be a Hero here.

And more than that, I wasn't sure I wanted to be. I'd grown up with such ridiculous expectations of what being a Hero was, and now here, faced with the reality, I'd been constantly waging a battle between wanting to support and hate the Treaty, of wanting to stop and delay the war. That wasn't my job. I was supposed to kill Grimm and nothing else. Instead, I had human blood on my hands, and I'd doused Blake's in it, too.

I'd promised before that I'd tell my friends the truth when the war was done, but now, stood here, I wondered if I'd hang up my sword at the same moment. The Blacksmith work I'd scoffed at before didn't look so pathetic now. Good, honest work creating tools that men and women used to work the land and grow food that fed communities. If a Hero could save ten men in a battle against the Grimm, a good hoe could save hundreds come the harvest.

Funny how I'd always considered that beneath me… like I was somehow destined for more or that I _deserved_ more for being the only one with an imagination.

Gods, I was a real idiot back then.

But as the sentries cried out, pointing to clouds of smoke that began to appear on the horizon, I realised that such thoughts would have to wait. The truth, my future, and even the prospect of retiring back to Ansel, would all have to wait until the war was over.

I'd started this, and I was going to see it through no matter what.

"They're here," Ruby whispered. "I- Jaune!" she gasped. "Your eyes…"

"I know." I could feel them glowing. I could see the pale light reflected off the stone in front of me. "Run to the keep and tell the others, Ruby. Get them here. The battle for Magnis starts now."

We would see it through.

I was certain of it.

* * *

 **So, obviously some mentioned that despite my parting comment of "this won't become another Magnis" it totally is. Sorry, what I meant was that I wouldn't have this** _ **go on**_ **for ages. We're honestly only a few chapters from the end of this book and then it'll move onto the next one.**

 **What are the Greycloaks doing? Why are their plans so contradictory? Can Emerald and Mercury be trusted to pass on the message?**

 **Will Jaune ever dip his ding-a-ling into Blake's cootie-catcher again?**

 **Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 7** **th** **May**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	77. Book 5: Chapter 14

**Here we are with another chapter.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 14**

* * *

It was technically the second siege I had been a part of, and yet this felt very different to Mistral, larger both in the scale of the fortifications and the army of Grimm attacking us. Magnis' walls were giant, requiring either ladders or siege towers to scale, and there were far more of them winding off to the left and right, wrapping around the houses with an inner-wall surrounding the keep itself. We were all of us spread out and I'd not seen a familiar face for a good hour or two. I did hear their voices occasionally, and since none were raised in screams of agony or grief, had to assume everyone was okay.

My eyes continued to glow a faint blue with no discernible effects to me or my fighting as I methodically chopped through a Grimm that had mounted the wall before me, ramming my shoulder into its body so that it would die _off_ the wall and not be a tripping hazard as it dissolved into nothingness. In a rare moment of calm, I stopped to catch my breath, panting harshly as I looked over the situation.

Though the Grimm had neither siege towers nor ladders and couldn't have hoped to scale the sheer walls, they had their own methods, and it was both simply brutal and foolish at the same time. The first waves of Grimm had hit the wall and started to attack it – not that their claws could do anything. The second and third had been the same, piling up at the base uselessly and doing more damage to themselves than to us.

But they had formed a foundation. As more tried to push in against the walls, they inevitably stood on the shoulders and bodies of their fellows, cutting a little higher, and this continued on and on until the Grimm had somehow formed a _ramp_ of their own bodies, each fighting to clamber over the other until they'd actually reached the top of the walls.

I refused to believe that was strategy or intent on their part, not with how some of the Grimm below snarled and snapped at their fellows, but whatever the case it worked, and they'd been atop the walls in matter of twenty minutes.

But to my surprise, it wasn't the massacre Stoneskeep had been. When the Grimm breached the walls, they were met not with ill-equipped or inexperienced defenders, but two forces who were glut on war, fresh from rest and better equipped and levelled for having survived recent conflict. Though they were still nothing compared to us Heroes, they were able to hold their own – at least for now. It took three or four soldiers to hold off each Grimm, but we had the advantage of being on the walls already, while the Grimm had to rush up piecemeal.

Still, that advantage wasn't going to last. The more Grimm that formed a foothold, the worse it would be, and sooner or later the Soldiers would be overwhelmed and then the true killing would begin. With that in mind, I shucked off my fatigue and hurried in towards a new pocket that had formed, a Beowolf threatening six Soldiers with its claws, they in return fending it off with spear and sword.

"Heads up," I called in warning, ducking under one spearman from behind and slipping into the melee. A claw rushed in for my face, but I swayed aside and caught the second on Crocea Mors, pushing it aside. A spear slipped past me, gouging the beast's face as the Soldier's chipped in as best they could. It wasn't needed but any help at this point was appreciated. If my stamina waned, we would be in trouble. Luckily, the attack distracted the beast long enough for me to disengage and push under its barrel chest, driving my sword deep into its bowels. It froze and retched, before it stumbled back and pulled itself free of me by weight alone.

"Thanks," one of the Soldiers, a woman whose face was slick with sweat, panted. Blood ran from a cut above her eye that looked far grislier than I was comfortable with.

"Will you be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." She might not be, but I translated that as meaning `I'll have to be fine`, since there wouldn't be any rest and every weapon was needed to stem the tide. Her fellow soldiers were little better.

With a nod, I was off again, to the next engagement. That was my task, to run along the walls and offer my aid everywhere, as opposed to hunkering down and fortifying one spot. While I wasn't used to such mobile fighting, at least not as much as Ruby, Blake or Ren were, I could see the value. We didn't need to hold one spot indefinitely, but rather to hold _everywhere_ for long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

Three Canis provided a brief distraction as I cut into them, kicking one off the body of a Valean Soldier before it could bite down. A quick look proved I was too late, the man already gone and staring up at me with a face covered in blood and teeth marks. It should have horrified but it didn't. I met his soulless gaze and sighed, catching one Canis and hurling it off the walls to tumble down the ramp, tripping up several more Grimm ascending. The second was cut in two, and the third fell to a pair of Soldiers from Mistral, with one distracting it while the other drove an axe into its back.

They met my gaze and slammed hands to their breastplates in a salute, as they all had whenever I came to help. I returned the gesture without thinking, even if I didn't know exactly what it meant. Some Mistral symbol of respect, perhaps. They seemed to be holding out better than the Vale Soldiers, but then they'd _known_ a war was coming – being the aggressors – and had probably been in training and drills all through the winter while Vale was busy breaking its ass with diplomatic missions and treaty options. Funny how that would have pissed me off before, yet now I was grateful for it. We needed their discipline.

Down below, in the courtyard, Corvo and Grey fought side by side along with their retinue of lieutenants and bodyguards – the very best of the Soldier Caste in both armies. They were holding the courtyard beneath me, right at the main gate – which had buckled under the force of the Grimm, as we'd known it would. While repeated blows couldn't move solid stone, the thick wood had proved vulnerable.

The defenders had not, however. These weren't fresh recruits or hastily trained teenagers, but veterans of previous skirmishes, battles or Grimm incursions. In truth, they might even have been on a similar level to ourselves and as I'd shown through my own actions, Caste had very little to do with fighting ability. With so many of them down there, it was a gross over-concentration of power, but then they had to contend with far more Grimm than we did. They were holding, at least. That was a relief.

"Jaune!" Ren caught me fifteen minutes of Grimm-killing later. The Monk had a bruise on the side of his face and favoured his left leg a little more than the right, but other than that seemed unharmed. "Weiss is out."

My heart stilled. "She fell!?"

"No, she's out of energy. You know she can't fight well in melee. She was stuck using her spells and those drained her. She's pulled back to the keep to catch her breath."

The relief I felt was short lived, especially once I realised that left another hole in our defences. It wasn't her fault; Weiss literally couldn't fight any other way, but it was still reducing our power by an eighth and given that we had to hold _four walls_ that would leave someone on their own. Ren and I had the West, and though I couldn't recall who was on Weiss', I had a feeling I knew who would try and take it on their own, and Ren confirmed it.

"Blake's going to try and hold the eastern wall on her own. She's best suited for it with her speed and stealth."

She was, and I had to accept that despite the pit that opened up in my stomach. Blake was strong, stronger than I, and I had no right to feel like she needed my help. She didn't. Besides, these weren't normal fights but us running to and fro, stepping into engagements for a minute or two before moving on. That was the kind of combat an Assassin would excel at.

"How are you doing on your stretch?" I asked.

"Well enough." Ren's exhaustion said otherwise. "But you – are you holding?"

"I'm fine."

"Your eye; are you using some kind of Skill?"

"Something like that." I paused to stab a Grimm through the skull, Ren doing the same to another on the other side, deflecting its claws with one blade before he slit its throat with the other, kicking back in a flip to knock its dying body away. "It's nothing to worry about," I said, not sure what my eyes meant at all. Was I subconsciously using a Blacksmithing skill without realising it? I had no idea if that was even possible, let alone if I could do it or how. Now wasn't really the time to worry about it, either. "Have you seen the others?"

"I saw Pyrrha on the corner to the north. She's fine. She said Ruby was, too."

Good enough and the best I'd get at this point. Nora and Yang held the south and those two were strong enough to hold their own. Realistically, if anyone was going to be the first to die it was me, so I figured I didn't have to worry too much about grievous news.

Ren and I split up again a moment later, our moment of rest broken by cries of fright from further down the walls in both directions. I reached mine in time to dispatch a lizard-like Grimm and provide six Soldiers some much needed relief, but I was called further on for some more Grimm within seconds. The tide never stopped.

Behind me, a bell began to toll loudly. It came from one of the biggest buildings in the main keep, a large temple-like structure of some kind atop a flight of steps. It probably wasn't, given that Vale had no state religion, but it might have been something from olden times. At the very sound of the bell, cries of panic began to arouse from the houses below.

"What's happening?" I asked a nearby Soldier.

"It's an evacuation," he replied, gasping for breath and holding a wound in his side. "The bell means all NPCs are to go back to the keep and abandon the main town. I guess we're falling back to the inner walls."

We were? Well, I'd heard nothing from Grey or Corvo, but I supposed that was fair given how busy we all were. From my position on the walls I could see Soldiers streaming off the inner walls to guide people inside, holding the gates while throngs of people made their way through the streets. It would take at least an hour to get them all inside, and we'd be expected to buy that time before we had to retreat. The question of _how_ we'd retreat while the Grimm were trying to eat us alive went unexplained. Some would fall during it, I knew.

A messenger caught me not twenty minutes later, basically to pass on what I already knew about the evacuation. "We're stretched thin," he explained. "It took me this long to catch up with you and the other one, the Monk."

Considering catching us involved fighting one's way across a wall filled with Soldiers and Grimm, I could well believe it. "Who called the retreat?"

"It was Commander Sullivan, sir. He and the Mistral Commander are going to hold the gate when the time comes, and he's asked you and the other Heroes to be the last ones on the walls while the Soldiers fall back."

The messenger certainly had balls to suggest that, though he probably assumed we wouldn't punish him for what sounded very much like a suicide quest. Ren and I couldn't hold an entire wall to ourselves, but then we weren't supposed to. We were just meant to draw the Grimm's attention – all of them – while the other Soldiers retreated. Wonderful.

"He said if anyone can break off and retreat safely in the thick of battle, it would be you Heroes."

He wasn't wrong. It was a thankless and dangerous task, but if anyone could manage it, it would be us. I just didn't like our chances, nor the idea of Blake playing bait for an entire quarter of the Grimm horde.

But what could we do?

"Alright, fine. I take it I'll know the signal when it comes?"

"Three horn's blasts," the messenger reported, rushing off to pass the order along.

My attention turned back to the Grimm.

/-/

Keeping accurate track of time was impossible, but it was somewhere between my second and third wind, when I wasn't even sure what dredges of energy I was running on, that the horns sounded. There were muted cheers from the Soldiers, who sensed with it a chance to catch their breath and recuperate, but only a grim silence from myself. While they retreated, and for the duration of it, I'd have to hold the wall alone with Ren. It was a task for someone like Cinder, a superpowered Class with a ridiculous trump card. Not a Blacksmith.

The horn sounded past three times, determined to get its message out as torches were waved from the inner walls, signalling the retreat. The main gates of Magnis were large and wide, able to fit multiple carts through, but the inner wall only had two, and those were much smaller, capable of being held by two people if required. The Grimm would just come over the walls again, but they'd have to make another ramp of their own bodies and that would put a lot more Grimm out of action.

But we had to buy the Soldiers time first. "Go on," I called, wanting to get it over with lest my flagging stamina fail entirely. "Fall back. We'll cover you. Hurry!"

They caught the message and began to file away, crowding on the staircases while more slid down wooden ladders affixed to the inside of the walls. It wasn't instantaneous, and we'd have surely fallen if it was, but I _felt_ the gradual shift of Soldiers. It was obvious in the sudden influx of Grimm I had to contend with.

One fell as I cut through it, another hamstrung and left to crawl around – sufficiently dealt with for now. There were few Ancient Grimm among them and that was to my benefit, since a single Ursa would have spelled doom for us. I was sure I could take one now, being far higher level than I had been back when I started Beacon, but I was also exhausted and running on fumes. Even a Beowolf was a problem right now.

Luckily, the wave of chaff held true, the Ursa below being too heavy to make it up the Grimm ramp properly and thus slipping and falling into it as they crushed Grimm beneath them. It was the lighter ones, the less-dangerous ones, who scaled it with ease. But quantity had a quality of its own, and as the full weight of their attention began to bear down on me, my sword couldn't be everywhere at once.

A claw caught my flank, under my ribs, finding a spot between my armour and tearing through cloth and skin. The wound was superficial, and I pulled away from it, not even able to kill the offending Grimm for the Canis trying to tear out my throat. It was all I could do to keep Crocea Mors roughly central to my body, protecting the important parts as I was surrounded. Something hit my armour from behind, knocking me forward. A claw rushed for my face, and though I was able to lean back, it still nicked my cheek, under my left eye, and sprayed blood upwards.

I couldn't hold it. There were just too many. I slid Crocea Mors into the body of one, but three more weighed down on it, not enough to drag the sword from my grip, but enough to make my defence sluggish. Teeth bit down on my shoulder from behind, a snarling head flush against mine as the Canis shook its entire body to try and tear a huge chunk of meat from me. Against all odds, that helped me, providing a buffer from attacks for a few seconds – not that the Grimm cared. They tore into their own to get to me. The mass was overwhelming.

And then, the wind rustled. Sharp blades of visible wind kicked up around me, cutting in a circular pattern and tearing several Grimm to shreds. Those that weren't were blasted back, and the second's reprieve gave me the time to pry my sword free, even as the already dead Canis gnawing on my shoulder dissolved. Sadly, my wounds didn't.

"Thanks," I gasped, nodding to Ren. "You saved me."

"Looked like you needed it," the Monk quipped. "Watch out!" He slipped over my shoulder to engage some Grimm, while I turned and did the same to his back, the two of us creating a pocket of resistance in a storm of black flesh and bone masks. "We'll never hold," Ren yelled over the growls and roars.

"We have to," I returned.

"We can't. I'm all but spent and you're on the verge of death."

"I'm fine."

"Damn it, Jaune, you're not!" Ren roared. "Look at you – you're like a river of blood."

I wanted to say that none of it was mine but knew Ren would call bullshit, not to mention I didn't have the time, quickly pressed by a Beowolf which had scaled the walls. Ren was right; I was badly hurt, and the latest attack hadn't helped much. My left shoulder could barely move, something – the muscles, certainly – torn through.

But he wasn't much better. Ren might have moved like his leg didn't bother him, but the gash there – deep enough to reveal muscle – showed otherwise.

"Are the Soldiers far enough away?" I gasped, struggling to hold back the Beowolf. Not quite an Ancient Grimm but somewhere in the middle, I tried to parry its claws and failed, but failed so badly that instead of skewering me, it knocked me safely aside. I engaged again, hoping to keep it busy dodging. "Can we retreat yet?"

"I've no idea," Ren said. "Not like there was any mention of a signal for us."

"We can't hold here."

"Thanks for telling me what I just told you."

I shook my head, and nearly died for it. The blood loss must have been getting to me to not see that claw until the last second. Luckily, my armour protected me, and froze the claw in question – my Rune being in place. The Grimm's shock gave me the time I needed to slay it, shattering the icy arm and driving my sword up into its ribcage. As it fell, falling back and clearing several of its fellows away, I grabbed Ren by the back of his shirt.

"What are you-?" Ren only had the time to gasp as I hauled him back, spun, and then _hurled_ him away with all my Strength. That might not have meant much for the average person or even the average Knight, but I had an A rank in Strength and that meant my strength – for my level – was at an unnatural amount. Ren was also as light as a feather. He sailed through the air, clearing two houses at least before he crashed into a roof, bounced off it, and slipped over the edge. He caught himself, glaring back.

"Run!" I yelled. "I'll catch up."

I wasn't sure he could hear me or not, but there was no time to find out. One of the Ursa had finally crested the wall, stomping its fellows into paste as it did. The Ancient Grimm looked about for prey and saw only me – roaring so loudly that several Canis were blasted off the wall from the force of it. With thunderous steps, it lumbered toward me.

An Ancient Grimm I couldn't kill, not on my own. This was the kind of thing that required a full party with tactics and strategy, and right now I was on death's door. I glanced to the stairs, my retreat, but dismissed the notion. This thing would just jump down after me and probably crush me in the process. Instead, I held Crocea Mors before me, ready for its attack. In the distance, I thought I heard Ren cry out for me to run.

But there just wasn't the time. To turn was to expose my back to the Canis, to fight was to die. I needed distance, distance I'd granted Ren but could not grant myself. There would also be no last-minute save here, with everyone else no doubt fighting for their own lives across Magnis. The Ursa swept one paw down and behind it and lashed out with a straight thrust toward me. As it hurtled in, I angled my sword to block it – not to deflect, but to take it full on – and jumped in the air.

If I couldn't propel myself, I'd find someone with the strength to propel me. With my feet no longer grounded, the claw hit me centre-mass, crashing my sword into my breastplate and knocking the air from my lungs. I sailed back, off the wall immediately and through the air, away from the Ancient Grimm. Past the whistling wind and my own agonised cries, I had the sense of mind to curl into a ball.

My impact with the roof of a house was less than kind. I'd expected to crash into it, but I went straight through, bursting through slate and roof beams to crash into the wooden floor of an attic with a cry of pure agony. Something was broken, I knew instantly. But as I forced myself to roll over, I knew it wasn't my neck or back, so it didn't matter.

Through gritted teeth and pain, I forced myself up, limped to the nearest staircase and tried to descend it. My footing failed, and I rolled down, armour bouncing off each step and the wall as I crashed onto the first floor. Not having the time or energy to stand, I pulled myself to the next staircase and rolled down that, too. I managed to roll into a stumble and a stagger at the bottom, not quite getting on my feet but rather some strange, one foot, one hand and a knee animal-like rush. It brought me to a window and I hurled myself out, smashing through and rolling on the stone floor outside.

Not my best landing, nor my best of anything else. The roars behind me told me the Grimm hadn't been idle, as I knew they wouldn't have been. I tried to stand, cried out in pain, and then forced myself to anyway. Hands caught my shoulder, but it wasn't Ren. It was a pair of Soldiers, people I didn't know, one from Mistral, the other from Vale. They'd actually left the safety of the inner walls to help me.

"Get his right," one hissed, hauling my broken arm, or maybe it was my shoulder, over his. "Come on, we don't have much time."

"I've got him, I've got him."

"Ren," I gasped. "The other-"

"Someone else has him, don't worry. We need to get back." The two half-carried, half-dragged me towards the walls, and the still-open gates, where two more Soldiers waited with torches bared, waving their arms for us to hurry. Behind, I heard Canis approach, loping down the street like packs of wolves hunting their prey. We were moving much too slow to escape them.

Whistling arrows poured over our heads, however, impacting stone with sharp sparks and black flesh with pained yelps. More and more came, a deluge of arrow fire that cut the Grimm down and bought us the time needed for the two to drag me to the gates. I was handed off to someone, multiple someones, who bundled me inside quickly.

"They're in!" someone said. "Close the gates. Close them!"

I didn't see the gates closing, shuttled off to a tent that had been erected nearby, where a man in a white uniform took one look at me and shouted for linen and clean water. As he hurried to source that, another face filled my vision.

"Well met," General Corvo said, bleeding profusely from an empty eye-socket. "Is our Knight still with us?"

"Barely," the healer growled. "And you'll be dead as well if you don't stop moving around, General. Lay down." He pushed the General away and laid a white cloth over his face, turning to me and tutting. "Multiple wounds, bleeding and what looks to be a broken shoulder. Would that we had a Priest here, but I can make you a potion that will dull the pain and accelerate your blood replenishment." The Class `Alchemist` floated above his head, the same as Oobleck's. He was probably a Soldier in one of the armies, but the techniques would still be the same.

I gripped his hand. "My friends. The other Heroes…"

"I'll send word for to check on them," the man promised, "but you need to stay still."

I nodded and gritted my teeth past the pain of cool water rushing over my open wounds. The treatment was neither gentle nor kind, there being too many injured for him to take his time with me. The man – and his colleagues – worked efficiently and with as much care as they could afford, but it was always second to closing wounds as fast as possible.

It was after another of mine had been stitched shut that Ren found me. With no pain relief and no rest – sweat having long covered my face – it was all I could do to meet his eyes when he staggered into the tent. It must have been enough for his face lit up. "You're alive! Damn it, Jaune, you're an absolute idiot."

"Touch my patient and I'll make you into one," the Alchemist snarled, drawing on a needle to tighten two flaps of skin on my side. I tried not to whimper and instantly failed. "There," he said. "That should do to stop you dying on me, at least for now. I'll mix you those potions now."

"Y-You couldn't have done that before?" I asked.

"No. You'd have bled out first." With a business-like nod, he moved to a nearby table where multiple other men and women were busy grinding herbs.

Ren settled down beside me. The Monk's face was pale, and his hands shook with fatigue, so much that I doubted he could hold a weapon. "I can't believe you're still alive. I thought for sure you'd sacrificed yourself so I could get away. How could you do that?"

"I didn't," I bit out.

"I guess you didn't." He laughed. "All those angry words I'd prepared seem so meaningless now. The others are alive," he said, "though no one has come out of this unscathed. Ruby is unconscious but Pyrrha assures me it was due to exhaustion. She moves so quickly but that takes a toll on her body. She just stopped and fell in the middle of the battle and hasn't awoken since. The Soldiers carried her back and Pyrrha held the wall alone."

"On her own?" That seemed so crazy, especially considering the trouble we'd been through. Both of us had nearly died.

"Her Passive helped her," Ren explained. "Since she was technically fighting alone, her Stats would have grown to an even higher level. The bump to Constitution would have given her the energy to keep going, even if she was on the verge of collapse. She made it back with only minor wounds."

"The others…?"

"Yang and Nora were better off than we and are now fighting at the gates to the inner walls. Lots of cuts and scrapes, but they're alive. Blake was badly wounded-" Ren quickly moved to push me down as I tried to rise. "She's alive," he hissed. "She's alive. Something caught her leg. She wasn't able to run back to safety, but she was able to hide and sneak her way back into the walls."

"Where is she?" I asked, straining to see her in the cramped medical tent.

"In the main keep. She arrived before we did and the injured were taken there, at least until it filled up and they had to open this tent out here. I'm sure she's fine, Jaune. I heard the wound was deep but not life-threatening. She's stronger than us."

She was, and I'd always known that but never given it the respect it deserved. I wanted to ignore my wounds and stagger over to make sure she was safe, but she would tear me to pieces for that, for making my wounds worse just to assure myself she was okay. I couldn't offer any healing or help to her, so all I'd be doing was risking my life. If she ever forgave me for everything else, that would just be another example of how little I trusted her, and how often I acted with no thought to the bigger picture. As such, I forced myself to lay down and let things be. "Thanks, Ren. What about you?"

"Alive, injured, but more exhausted than anything," he said with a wan smile. "I don't have the reserves Nora and Yang do, so I'm catching some rest. I'll be going back out there soon, however. As will Pyrrha, I imagine."

And the only ones who wouldn't be, who couldn't, were Blake, Ruby and myself – along with Weiss, but she'd probably recovered enough of her reserves to join in for now. It hurt to be one of the only ones out of the fight and at least Blake had an excuse, having held an entire wall on her own. It was just another sign of the disparity in our levels, and the fact that I'd have to lay here, removed from the fight, while the rest of the Guild risked their lives to protect me, was just another reminder of my weakness.

If I were a real Hero, a real Knight, I might have had some Skills to get myself through this without taking so much damage. I might still be capable of fighting alongside them all. But I wasn't, and I couldn't. Never had I felt my Blacksmith side so much.

"Rest for now, Jaune," Ren said. "We'll handle things from here."

/-/

I must have passed in and out of consciousness for a while, though there was no measuring the time, of course. It had been day when the battle began, but it was the middle of the night when I fully awoke. The sounds of melee were just as fierce as they'd always been, but they told me Magnis still stood. The inner walls were much easier to defend, even if the Grimm kept on coming. In my useless state, I had plenty of time to ask myself _how_ so many Grimm had spawned and why they'd come in our direction with such purpose. There were no answers, of course. The methods of the Grimm were alien to all.

I felt strong enough to stand and did so, the potions I'd been fed running through my system and leaving me with an odd sensation of numbness. I could still feel my limbs, but they were heavy and muted, like I was walking in a pool of water. The pain relief was a blessed kindness, however. The wounds that had been stitched shut no longer burned like ants were feasting on them. It was still a far cry from the instant coolness of Tsune's healing spells, but I appreciated it nonetheless.

Staggering to the tent's entrance, I managed to make my way outside, though only far enough to lean on an open barrel of water. There was a ladle nearby and I greedily scooped some up to drink from it, feeling a little more life come to as the cool water helped me wake up. I scanned the walls, looking for any familiar figures, and caught a flash of red – of Ruby running back and forth. She must have recovered enough to join the fight. I refrained from calling out lest I distract her.

Crocea Mors was still at my side but I forced myself to look away from it. I'd be next to useless if I tried to help, and more a hindrance for the people who had to save me. It was painful, to force myself to stay back while others risked their lives but rushing in without thought was what cost me Blake. I couldn't make the same mistake again.

As I turned away, a light up by the main temple structure caught my eye, the building that now houses the civilians from below. There was a large staircase that led up to it, and four or five people were ascending it, torches in hand. They were cloaked and hooded. A strange sense of wrongness washed over me; a prickling as the hairs on my arm stood on end and something heavy seemed to weigh down on my mind. I couldn't take my eyes off them, no matter how hard I tried.

Why would any of the Soldiers be going up there? The fight was here and if they were healthy enough to climb steps, they were healthy enough to fight. Two more figures, hooded, exchanged words at the base. The taller one nodded and began to ascend, while the shorter hurried away toward the keep. I stumbled towards him, getting in his way.

"Move, fool," he snapped, pushing by.

It was the Noble from Magnis, the Seneschal, and the one Weiss had suspected of being a Greycloak. I watched him head back into the keep and then looked back toward the temple. Suddenly nervous, I moved over to a Mistral soldier catching his breath by the back wall.

"C-Can I h-help you, s-sir," he stammered, trying to sound polite and deferential but far too exhausted for it. He was so tired he'd started to cry without realising it, drawing in heaving sobs of air.

"It's fine," I assured. "I just wanted to ask you something. When you came in with the Mistral army, whatever happened to Corvo's prisoner?"

"The traitor Hero? He was brought with us. Even if he's a traitor, it's not considered right for us to execute him - not Forsaken territory, but it sullies you. Corvo wanted to give him back to Vale so it was out of our hands and no longer our problem. I think he granted the prisoner to the garrison here."

"And where would he have been taken?"

"Well, the keep, I guess."

The keep. The same keep the Seneschal had almost full access to, and the keep which was now on skeleton staff because everyone was too busy holding the inner walls. It was the perfect time to move, to enact whatever plan they had, and no one would notice a Thief escape his cell, especially not if he was hooded and aided by an insider.

Shit. This wasn't good. I couldn't interrupt the others for fear of losing the walls, but whatever the Greycloaks had planned, I wanted to stop. Blake was out, too injured. Hell, I was too injured to put up much of a fight, either, but at least I could move. My first instinct was to ignore everything and rush to the temple. I crushed that thought mercilessly.

"Come with me," I commanded.

"What?"

"A Hero demands it. Will you answer?"

"A-As you wish, Honoured Hero."

Good old Mistral, dependable in their own way, even if it felt a little brainwashed. I staggered back to the medical tents, my follower in tow. General Corvo wasn't hard to find, laid out on a bed with a red bandage wrapped about his eye. I shook him to wakefulness.

"Can you move, General? Can you fight?"

"I can always fight," he replied, wincing past the pain. "Have they breached the walls? Is this to be our final stand?"

"Not yet. I need your help to investigate something. There's no time to explain."

I expected him to question or ignore me, or at least to demand I make that time, he unwilling to risk his life on nothing more than my word. Then again, I'd perhaps underestimated Mistral. "Well then, let's not waste any." He swung his legs out and stood, testing his balance and his twin blades. "I won't be much use with one eye, not without some practice, but I'm sure I can hold my own."

"That's all I ask, General. I don't think we'll be fighting against Grimm anyway."

He caught my ominous warning and called out to some of the other injured by name, some of who rose, healthy enough to fight, if at diminished capacity. One or two were of his personal retinue, with crimson cloaks to go with their black armour, but the rest were simple Mistral soldiers, along with two from Vale willing to join along. All in all, we had twelve men. It was the best I could muster in so short a time. I hoped it would be enough.

The battle continued to rage around us as the ragtag party of the injured made their way to the staircase leading up to the temple, our eyes focused on the pillars above and the lights that emanated from it. It was easily explained away, there being all the civilians inside, but something in my gut warned me there was danger. It wouldn't cost us much to take a look.

Ascending the long staircase, we were about halfway when we were noticed. At the top, two figures detached from the building, slowly descending to face us. I didn't fail to notice the swords at their hips.

"Let us pass," Corvo demanded.

"The Vale citizens lay within," the hooded figure replied. "There is no reason for Mistral Soldiers to be here."

"Then let _us_ pass," I said, gesturing to the Vale soldier and myself.

The two didn't move aside. Instead, they drew their weapons, and in the act revealed the lining of their silvery cloaks beneath the brown ones they wore.

Greycloaks…

* * *

 **It's so hot here! Damn it, I hate heat waves. Everyone is all "Oh, isn't the weather lovely", but NO, overcast never burned a man. It doesn't raise your house to such sweltering heat that you can barely move, and it doesn't drive your dog into a panting mess. Screw hot weather.**

 **Oh right, and the chapter, yeah. Stuff and things happening and the Greycloaks make their move at last. I also practised some "fast battles" here, where individual fights are given relatively little detail and time to speed things up. Were this OGT, each fight would have been in more detail. That's fine when you want and plan for 10 or so chapters of a siege, but this isn't that fic and Magnis isn't going to be a book in its own right.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 14** **th** **May**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	78. Book 5: Chapter 15

**So, yesterday we welcomed a new member of the family into the al'Aran household, a black and white border collie puppy. I've named it Kali, and yes, after** _ **that**_ **Kali. We have a dog named Kali, which means we're now officially trolling Blake harder than ever.**

 **She's very lovely, but has currently focused on me pretty hard, and will neither sleep nor stop crying if I'm not right next to or touching her. I had to write IKS yesterday with her in a dog bed balanced on my lap with one of my hands in it, her head resting on it, the other writing the bloody story.**

 **Just to know, there's a break here which in any other situation would be a chapter ending. Since I had more time to write and because it would have been a short chapter, however, I didn't. When you get to it, it's clearly marked. Just imagine what comes after is a completely different chapter. It's a small thing, but a thing nonetheless.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 15**

* * *

The moment they drew their weapons, so too did all of us, steel rasping forth in a cacophony of sound. There were only two of them, a Warrior and a Barbarian. Two melee Classes, but there was no telling if they were Soldier Caste or Hero. It might not have made a difference in terms of their Class, but it could in levels. They also had the high ground, several steps up the staircase and ready to fend us off.

But there were fourteen of us – and many of our retinue were some of the most elite soldiers of the Mistral army, still dressed in their crimson cloaks that marked them as Corvo's personal bodyguard, injured only because they'd held the gates during the retreat, facing the same kinds of hordes of Grimm I had, or maybe even more. They were as good as Heroes, I was sure.

Further up ahead, toward the temple, a light flared. It was like fire but it seemed to grow in intensity, casting the pillars in a ruddy orange glow. The temple, sat atop its peak, now looked like a lit beacon. Whatever was happening up there, I knew I – we – needed to stop. I shot Corvo a desperate look that he immediately understood.

"Sarah, take command of my retinue and deal with these two." He barked his orders and an injured woman nodded, stepping forward. "You," he said, grasping the shoulder of the only Vale Soldier among us. "Come with the Knight and I. We shall break through."

"O-Okay," the soldier stammered, looking to me for a second opinion. When I nodded, he fell in line behind me, obviously trusting me more than the General of the Mistral army. Even so, he didn't appear to hold the same hatred much of the Labour Caste did.

"You shall not interfere," one of the Greycloaks said ominously. He stepped to the left, his fellow to the right, the two spreading out to better cut off the entire staircase.

Corvo's bodyguards wouldn't have it. They closed the distance immediately, cutting between the two and then forcing them further aside. I saw Sarah crash her sword into one of the Greycloaks, not to actually harm him, but to force him to lock blades. She then used all her strength to force him back, creating a tight opening between the two.

"Now," I shouted, dashing for it. Corvo and the Vale Soldier fell in behind me and the Greycloaks saw it. They tried to disengage but found themselves trapped by a wall of black-armoured bodies. The Mistral soldiers created a tunnel through which we ran, and soon we were free, taking the steps two at a time as the ring and clash of steel was left behind.

"They'll be fine," Corvo shouted. "Even injured, they're still _my_ bodyguards. Don't worry about them!"

It was easier said than done but I nodded anyway. If the two Greycloaks were Heroes of a level similar to Tyrian or Watts, then numbers or not, those soldiers were doomed. I had to believe that wasn't the case, though. It was only ever the leaders that had been so strong. If there was someone on their level, they'd be in the temple.

And we were running right for them.

 _No Pyrrha this time,_ I thought. _No Blake to save me at the last second. No Weiss, no Ren – no Qrow Branwen. Just me, Corvo and a soldier who is almost certainly weaker than both of us._ I bit my lip as fear rolled through me. I also knew of two who might potentially be ahead, either of which could be stronger than me. Neither of those on the staircase had been Roman or Neo.

The stairs came to an end, bringing me out onto a flat plateau of marble tiles broken ahead by a final five steps leading up to a raised floor and deeper into the temple structure. Despite what it had first looked like, the design wasn't entirely open. There were three entrances on three different sides, each with a winding corridor that looked to head toward some central chamber – probably where people had worshipped in the past, though I imagined now repurposed for a new role.

I didn't sheathe Crocea Mors and the other two took their cue from me. Three entrances and three of us was tempting, but I waved them towards the central one along with me. I didn't like the idea of us splitting up just yet.

"What do you think is happening?" the Vale soldier asked. Corvo looked to me for an answer as well. I doubted either of them had ever met or heard of Salem. I decided not to tell them, knowing it would be too difficult to accept.

"Nothing good. I've seen something like this before and they were sacrificing the Labour Caste members."

The two gasped, though Corvo was quick to recover. "Some kind of purge? That is ridiculous. NPCs may be below us, but they are still necessary."

"Just keep your wits about you."

The temple was well-lit at this point, a fact I was grateful for as it let us rely on the light from the torches and meant we didn't give our approach away. The sound of sonorous chanting caught my attention as we moved deeper. Was the summoning ritual for Salem already underway? I'd dared to hope the fact we had the tome in Beacon would mean that avenue was closed to the Greycloaks. It appeared I was wrong.

We reached the centre of the temple without incident. The arrival of it was welcomed with clearer chanting, though still mumbled by far too many voices. The corridor opened up suddenly, expanding into a long, rectangular room with tall pillars on either side. Further down it, there was also an emblem or symbol etched into the floor, made of what looked to be solid gold plates or tiles. What caught my attention, however, was how many people were huddled within, easily five hundred– maybe more. They were clumped together in small groups, some huddling for warmth or comfort, and others staring around with wide eyes.

That changed the closer they got to the front of the temple, opposite us, where a large fire and several robed figures stood. They were too far away to make out much other than the grey cloaks and the names above their heads. I couldn't make out the details.

As the crowds of civilians got closer, however, the panic seemed to evaporate. Rather than huddle or cry, they sat on their knees, chanting and staring ahead with unfaltering focus. It didn't seem natural. They were too rigid, too stiff, too in unison. It reminded me of the Labour Caste in Mistral, who had held us down as ordered by Tyrian. What was going on here?

"I see we have guests," the robed figure at the pyre said. He didn't shout, nor did he seem to raise his voice, but it carried to us easily, despite the distance and the chanting – which didn't cease. I couldn't place the voice, even if I was sure I'd heard it before.

It didn't really matter. I raised my sword, pointing it toward the figure. Despite the wounds on my body, the cut on my cheek which bled even now and the clear exhaustion, I tried my hardest to cut an intimidating figure. "For crimes against Vale, Atlas and Mistral, all Greycloaks are to surrender immediately. If you do so, I promise you will be fairly tried."

The man chuckled, truly amused. He waved the two figures by him forward. Clad in their signature cloaks, the two figures – one tall, the other short – moved forward. My hands tightened on the hilt of my weapon, waiting until they were close to the floor before they threw their hoods back.

It… wasn't Torchwick or Neo. I wasn't sure why that surprised me, but it did. I'd expected them so greatly that I lowered my guard for a second. Was this one of Neo's illusions? Were they disguised?

"Move!" Corvo yelled, pushing me aside.

A fireball struck the spot I'd stood in, splashing on the tiles and charring them. One of the Greycloaks – the short one – raised a staff high. A Mage, then, not an Illusionist or a Thief. My body moved on instinct alone, charging forward in an attempt to close the distance. It was the only way to fight a Mage properly – that or to seek cover, but in a room filled with innocent civilians, I couldn't do that.

"Take the other," I said to Corvo and the Vale soldier. "I've got this one!"

I didn't hear a response but trusted they'd do as I asked. My eyes focused on the Mage, who was older than me and had brown hair flecked with white. Fighting a Mage was tricky. I knew that from watching people fight Weiss, and from the occasional spar I'd had with her myself. At range, they were all but invincible, capable of spells both offensive and defensive. Fighting them was often a game; one where you had to see whether you could close the distance or not, with failure leading to defeat. In turn, they would seek to slow your approach and control you.

Weiss was brilliant at that, her Path naturally leading towards control, and most of the spells she favoured containing an element of ice. While she could use fire and any other, she rarely did, and only for utility. This Mage seemed to have taken a different Path, for he focused solely on spells that would cause the most damage, or so it seemed. Fireballs rained down on me, splashing embers far and wide where they missed.

A scream from behind chilled me to my bone. One of the Labour Caste had been hit with a stray bit of flame, which was now eating up the side of her body. Despite that, she continued to chant, arms held above her head, face frozen in a rictus of terror.

I could go back and stomp out the flames – but that would leave me open, and directly in the middle of an entire crowd of innocent people. I'd make an easy target and so many would die with me, her included.

"Put out your flames!" the cloaked figure at the head of the temple commanded. The woman froze, but quickly seemed to regain control of her body and rolled to the side, dousing them. "Do not waste your life here, child. Come." He gestured for her to walk toward him.

"Don't!" I snapped back.

She didn't heed my words. I moved to grab her arm but another blast of fire cut me off, forming a wall between me and her. "Your opponent is me," the Mage said cockily. "Or did you think you could come here and interfere with our purpose without consequence?"

The woman was perhaps a quarter of the way to the lead Greycloak, giving me time. Beyond, I could see that Corvo and the soldier had engaged the other one. If I could finish mine quick, I could still help them all.

The Mage backed away as I leapt in. He twisted and waved his staff before him and a wave of heat washed over me. I clenched my eyes shut to pass through it, taking some damage but knowing I could bring it through thanks to my high Constitution. He seemed surprised, especially when I tore through and brought my sword down over his head.

And then he smiled.

A shimmering ring burst into life behind him and he stepped back into it. It closed before my sword cut down, and I had the barest moment to hear and feel a rush of heat toward my back before the fire exploded against me. My body crashed into the tiles and slammed into a pillar. When I turned, it was in time to see another rushing toward me and I barely dodged in time.

The Mage was standing where I'd stood less than a minute earlier, now with his back to his own wall of fire and facing me as I stood where he had. We'd switched places. Or rather, he'd instantly travelled to where I'd started from.

"You almost had me, boy. Why not try again."

He was taunting me, I knew, but there wasn't much I could do about it. The only other option was to not close in, at which point he'd pepper me with spells until one got through and killed me. I didn't have a choice but to charge again. This time I made sure to keep my steps measured and to watch him carefully.

A few more attacks caught me as I came in, though none did any significant damage. I felt my armour take some, and while my pant leg did catch fire, I was able to ignore the pain for the moment. As I lunged for him again, this time I saw the shimmer of light behind more clearly, and through it, into a scene which seemed to show my own back. He stepped in. It closed, but I dove to the left, narrowly dodging an attack that would have impacted on me and thrown me into the earlier summoned wall of fire.

Portals. He was using portals; the same kind that Miss Goodwitch had used to bring us to our First Quest, and yet smaller, quicker and on a more local scale. Not knowing much about how it worked, I could still imagine it took less power to move fifteen metres than it did fifteen miles, and to move only yourself. This Mage seemed to have mastered that, and rather than using spells to control my movement, he instead focused on controlling his own positioning. It was ingenious. I'd have appreciated it more if it wasn't being used against me, though.

It also answered another unasked question. "Where did you send Torchwick and Neo?"

"Oh, you figured it out?" Unlike the Greycloaks on the stairs, the Mage seemed content to boast. "Their work was done here and they were called away. We've not had the best luck infiltrating locations and they're particularly good at it."

My eyes narrowed. "Where?"

"You think I'm just going to tell you? That would be rather stupid."

It would, but then I was counting on his arrogance. "I guess you're not very confident you'll beat me, then," I mocked. "Don't tell me you're exhausted from making a bigger portal for those two? You can surrender if you want."

"Tch, you're a mouthy brat. Not that it matters. As you say, you'll die here soon enough. I sent your pretty friends to Vacuo; hope they like the sun there."

Vacuo. I made a mental note of it, looked back in time to see the controlled woman almost reach the robed figure, and dashed back towards my Mage. As expected, he used his portals to escape again, this time back to where he'd been before, almost perfectly so. I stopped to catch my breath, which invited a few attacks in my direction. This time, rather than take them I ducked behind the stone pillar behind me, using it for cover.

"Do you think I'll come over there to move you?" the Mage laughed. "I'm no fool." An explosion caught the other side of it, shaking me and the pillar itself. He was going to cut through it with magic, which I'd mostly expected. Still, it gave me a chance to look out and spot my opening. I wanted for another spell to hit the pillar, shaking dust from the ceiling. I pushed off it and dashed out after the Mage once more – seeking to close the distance while he was recovering from the last attack.

"Die!" I roared, swinging towards him.

"Fool," he laughed, vanishing into another portal. He appeared back where I'd been, raised his staff, but then froze as a cracking sound echoed behind him. The pillar he'd struck had started to tumble, aided by my solid push before I'd charged him. It tottered and teetered, now threatening to fall down and crush him.

With a wave of his staff he summoned another portal, but when he tried to step into it, he stumbled and fell. Panicked, he looked down at the ground, where his right foot was stuck, almost sunken into the floor. He couldn't get into the portal.

His eyes shot to me in time to see me on one knee, bare hand pressed against the solid gold tiles which made the religious symbol inlaid into the floor. Where my hand touched it, a burn mark looked to have traced all the way to him, but in truth it was nothing more than an etched line. And beneath him, where I knew he'd land, a chasm had formed in the gold, trapping his foot.

Gold was still technically a metal, after all.

"How?" the Mage gasped.

He didn't get an answer. The pillar tumbled down, crushing and killing him under at least a tonne of falling rock and marble. The wall of fire behind me blinked out of existence.

I didn't have the time to savour my victory. The moment it fell, I saw that the woman from before had reached the main Greycloak and stood now before him. Corvo and the soldier were just finishing off their opponent, Corvo killing him with a blistering attack, both swords gleaming in the firelight. They reached me, a little more injured, a little more winded.

"Rejoice," the man at the front said, arms held high. "You shall become a part of something greater than you ever could before. Go now, go and be with her."

"No," the woman begged loudly. "No, please. No!"

Despite her words, the woman stepped past the man – and walked into the burning pyre.

Her screams echoed shrilly, before they stopped.

Behind her, and the Greycloak, a dark shadow appeared to coalesce. I'd seen it before. I knew what it was. Her voice seemed to echo in my mind and I could imagine her laughter, her smile, and the way she would refer to me. Deceiver. I couldn't let it happen.

"Kill him!" I roared. "Kill him quickly!"

The Greycloak turned to us as we charged forward. Corvo was faster than me, unsurprising given my poor Agility. He raced forwards with both swords ready to cut the man's feet from under him, but the figure turned and raised both hands, revealing no weapon. Instead, he barked a single command.

"HALT!"

I tripped.

It was hard to explain, but I tripped. Both my feet had stopped working for an instant, and since my momentum was still very much forwards, I fell hard, only just catching the floor with my shoulder as I skittered forward. Corvo was no better, practically somersaulting into the steps leading up to the dais and cracking his head against it. He wasn't knocked out but he'd cut himself badly and gripped it with one hand. His swords flew away.

The other soldier took it far worse. His body locked up almost immediately and he fell onto his knees, eyes widen and chest rising and falling desperately. His entire body trembled, seeking to obey the command.

This was… I didn't know what it was. Salem had a similar presence, but I realised it was different a moment later. Salem's presence was instinctual and immediate, more a factor of what she was, rather than what she said. She hadn't been able to control our actions with words and it always felt like a smothering weight pressing down on me. This was different. This was like a strong urge to obey, which had hit my muscles faster than it had my head. Quite simply, my legs had followed his command to the letter.

I had no idea what it was, but Corvo apparently did.

"Noble," he snarled.

A Noble – a member of the Noble Caste? I managed to push myself up onto one knee to try and get a better look at the figure, but he was still too far away to make out any real details or to get an idea of what his Class actually was. Still, Corvo must have been able to see it better than I.

I had no idea how to fight a member of the Noble Caste. I had no idea how they fought at all, since presumably they didn't. All Classes had the same Stats, which meant anyone could pick up a weapon and swing it around, but he had none.

Was this Charisma…?

No. That was insane. Charisma couldn't do this, surely. It helped influence people and was the main Stat of my mother and sisters, but for them it only helped clinch a good deal every now and then. Torchwick had been able to use his Dexterity as Charisma, and I could remember the doubt that had invaded my mind when he told us we could be friends and not fight, but even that hadn't been quite so immediate as this, nor quite so unconscious. Torchwick had tried to _convince_ me to put down my weapons. This man had _made_ me stop my charge.

"Your responsibility is to your people," Corvo growled. "You have a duty to protect your flock – not to kill them, nor use them for means such as this! You are a monster and I _shall_ slay you."

"Go ahead, General," the man laughed. "I wonder how that would look – to see Mistral soldiers and the General of Mistral's army surrounded by dead NPCs. The Treaty would be shattered in an instant and all of Vale thrown into a war of which the likes have never been seen before. Mistral and Vale would be torn asunder, so go, Solder. Slay me." He spread his arms wide. "If you can."

Corvo tried, he really did, but no matter how much he tried to move, his body refused. He was a similar level to me or higher – quite possibly higher – and seeing him helpless was a blow to my stomach. I tried to move, too, and managed to stagger two paces forward before I was drawn down to one knee again. It was forward movement which was difficult. Paradoxically, I had no difficulty keeping hold of Crocea Mors, or looking around. He'd commanded I stop moving and I had.

Was this the power of the Noble Caste? That didn't make sense, since even if they had an A Stat in Charisma, theirs would have to be ridiculously high to affect me. Noble or not, this man was a very high level, possibly similar to Watts, though, I imagined, far less capable in melee combat.

Now, if only I could get him into it…

"There is no time," the man said. "The ritual must be completed. _She_ must be summoned. The negativity had almost reached its peak and yet a little more is required to tip the scales." His eyes trailed over us, but lit up when he saw that one of our party had already reached the dais. "Come, General. It will be such delicious irony to see you be the one responsible for summoning her. Your grief, your pain and your anger will feed the flames and feed the ritual."

Corvo stood, unable to stop himself. He tried to reach for his weapons but his feet dragged him away before he could, almost like a marionette who had lost all strings but those that controlled his lower body. It was obvious from his face that he fought every step.

"I… I refuse," Corvo bit out.

"Oh, but you shall, General. Know that your pain will bring about the ruin of all you know here. Step into the flames."

Corvo's body shook. "N-No. I refuse."

"Step into the flames," the Greycloak repeated calmly. The power of his words seemed to become greater and Corvo groaned, shuddering forward.

"Stop!" I howled. "She'll kill you! You can't make a deal with her – she always goes back on her word! She only brings pain and misery."

"Silence, fool." He spared me a glare and my lips sealed shut. "Walk into flames, General Isaac Corvo. Summon her, and soon I shall have my wish."

Corvo's face flashed with rage.

But then, an eerie calm.

"You say my negativity will summon her?" he panted, face slick with sweat. The Noble must have smiled or nodded, for Corvo laughed. "Then you underestimate a soldier, dear Noble." The General stepped forward, this time under his own power. He spread his arms wide, welcoming the heat. "There is not one soldier who is not prepared to give his life to protect his fellows, his country, or those that he loves. I accept this fate. I accept this sacrifice. Know that I do so with love for my King, my country, my people, my men, my family and my friends."

Corvo fell face-first into the pyre.

The Noble's control of my vocal chords snapped under some invisible pressure. "CORVO! NO!"

The flames seemed to grow taller and more intense, fed by the man who had thrown himself into it.

"Yes," the Greycloak howled. "Yes, it is working. It is finally—No…" He stepped back. "NO!"

The shadow behind the fire had started to fade. The ominous presence that had filled the temple did so as well, receding like night giving way to day. The Greycloak looked horrified, unable to understand why this was happening.

But I did. I understood.

The Ritual fed on negativity and pain, but by that same logic would be fought back by the opposite. At the end, at the moment of his death, Corvo had realised this, and wilfully sacrificed himself knowing his death might save thousands. For someone such as he, such a sacrifice would bring no regret. He'd done his duty, and in doing so saved Magnis.

"No, this doesn't make sense. I – more sacrifices. I need more-"

But for me, on one knee, useless, Corvo's death brought its own emotions. I screamed my rage and stood. Something held me back, but it _shattered_ in an instant. I took a single step forward to test myself and found no restraint. I ran toward the Greycloak.

"Stop!" he commanded, pointing at me.

The command hit me, but this time I was prepared. I tensed – and in some strange way, that helped. It was like I was prepared for a blow to the stomach and so not winded by it. I felt the command land on me but it washed off. I kept moving.

"Stop!" he called again, louder this time, with more panic in his voice. "Stop moving. Don't come any closer. Get down on one knee!" He tried command after command, before he threw both arms wide. "EVERYONE STOP!"

The command washed far and wide. The Vale soldier froze and tumbled. The Labour Caste crowd stopped their chanting and fell to their sides, almost unable to move. I felt it, too. I felt my body grow heavy and my legs beg for me to rest.

But it was a dull feeling compared to everything else. I reached the first step. The second and third were cleared in a single leap. The Noble cried out in abject terror, suddenly aware that his commands had no control over me, or that I'd somehow resisted them. He fumbled for a dagger under his cloak. I batted it aside and him with it, spinning him so that he faced the inferno.

"Wait," he cried. "You cannot kill me. The Treaty forbids it."

I gripped his shoulder with one hand and leaned close.

"The Treaty doesn't say anything about an NPC killing a Noble, does it?"

His fat face looked at mine. I recognised him at the last. Lord Roux, the Noble that Neo had `assassinated` on our first night here. He looked terrified. "N-NPC… What?!"

My sword _rammed_ through his back, splashing his blood down onto the dais. The ritual was over, the circle broken when I'd crossed it, snuffing away the markings with one foot. He knew it, too, for he shrieked in fear.

It soon died when I pulled Crocea Mors free and gave him a solid kick in the back, forcing him into the fires of his own making. His dying wail pierced through the silence, reaching a crescendo that threatened to deafen me before it slowly expired. Corvo hadn't screamed, even once.

"So falls Lord Roux," I snarled. "Coward and traitor."

Outside the temple, I heard the shriek of some unnatural bird. It was followed with elated cheering.

It was not three minutes later when I stood listlessly on the top of the steps leading up to the temple, supported by the wounded Vale soldier, who had one arm under my shoulder. Before me only four remained of Corvo's bodyguard, and the woman he'd ordered was no longer among the living. They looked at me expectantly, worriedly.

They saw the answer on my face and bowed their heads.

Down below I could see the Grimm be beat back. I could see shimmering portals in multiple locations – and one far larger in the centre of the courtyard, from which figures continued to pour. I saw Tsune, the Priest. I saw Port, the Cavalier. I thought I saw Ozpin, too, striding forth with a calm grace. And I knew Cinder was already here, for her Phoenix was tearing through the Grimm.

The reinforcements had come at last.

/-/ **Imagine the following as a new chapter** /-/

Beacon had become something of an international infirmary in the days after Magnis. All the wounded had been brought there for treatment and since many of those were from Mistral, it made for some complicated arrangements. Luckily, Ozpin had already spoken with the King, who had agreed to extend guest right to them for their brave defence of Valean lives. Even so, they remained in Beacon and didn't dare head into the city itself.

Though Magnis had been saved, it had been at great cost and both the Vale and Mistral army involved had been brought down to a mere fraction of their original strength, not to mention that the fortress itself was as good as ruined. It had to be abandoned, too damaged from the siege to be safe. Last I'd heard, the refugees had been given temporary housing in Vale and would be given options once the war was over. It would be hard living, I assumed, but it would be living.

On the brighter side, the war had been called into an immediate and temporary ceasefire. Both sides had learned of what happened and were now aware that a single battle might spark a similarly sized attack by the Grimm. None wanted that, knowing it would lead to another Magnis, and so both had agreed to back off temporarily. It was only a small reprieve, as Weiss made sure to tell us. It was to let the negativity settle and nothing more.

But it was a start, and it provided opportunity.

"If we can convince them to stop fighting for two months, we can convince them to stop fighting altogether," Cinder had said.

Exhausted and wounded as I'd been, hearing that had been enough to bring a smile to my face. At least we hadn't sacrificed so much in vain.

Of the Guild, we were lucky. No one had fallen, even if our injuries were rife. Though I'd been the worst injured at first, I'd come out the least in the end, mostly because killing Roux hadn't led to anything and the others had been forced to fight the Grimm while exhausted. There were no lost limbs and nothing permanent, however, but we were sent for some intensive healing sessions with Tsune. Not even magic could heal all wounds, however. I'd bear the scar beneath my eye for life, and the teeth marks in my shoulder, too. The wounds had been there too long for everything to be healed.

It was an insignificant price to pay and I welcomed it.

On a far more squeamish note, it turned out Velvet could use her Skills to sew wounds shut. It was something I'd never known and never wanted to see again, but sadly Tsune couldn't be everywhere and there were many open wounds that had to be closed.

But after a day or two of frantic healing, the worst was done and those that could recover were well on the way to it. Mistral had been invited to send a contingent to the city to collect their soldiers, and diplomats were already arranging it. It looked like both sides were determined to honour the ceasefire. The benefits of either side breaking it were far outweighed by the risk of another Grimm army spawning and attacking theirs.

In a way, the Grimm had brought peace – or the Greycloaks had. I refused to accept that.

"Vacuo, you say?"

"Yes, sir," I answered, sat opposite the headmaster. "He said the two were sent to Vacuo, so their next plan must be centred there. Whatever Neo and Roman are doing for them, it's important."

"I can see that, Mr Arc. Well done on securing this information. How is your Guild?"

"Recovering." I hoped the hint wasn't too obvious, but alas, he caught it.

"I wasn't suggesting I would send them our straight away," Ozpin chuckled.

"But you _will_ be sending us out again."

The headmaster stilled. For a moment he looked incredibly guilty. "I will. You and yours have proven uniquely suited to fighting the Greycloaks. We've had such little success elsewhere that I dare not entrust the task to anyone else. I am sorry for that pressure, Mr Arc."

"It's fine." It wasn't, but both of us knew that. There was no one else Ozpin could trust. "Will we get a little rest at least?"

"That, I can promise you. Cinder and I are discussing ways to stretch this ceasefire into an official peace treaty. It will be difficult, but I hope we can achieve it. If it's possible, we'd prefer to have peace before we have to hunt the Greycloaks. It would make life significantly easier for us."

That it would, and I would have loved to see it, too. With the meeting over and nothing more to say, I excused myself with a nod and staggered outside once more, into the fresh air of a new day. I breathed it in and let it go. Even knowing the Greycloaks were still out there and that Torchwick had escaped once more, I couldn't bring myself to feel too upset. We'd all survived and this time we'd actually been able to _prevent_ Salem's summoning.

We were making progress. We were getting stronger.

Well, I certainly was. Inept in a fight or not, Lord Roux had been a high level Noble and I'd slain him single-handedly, along with the Mage in the temple. I felt stronger than I ever had before and that wasn't just confidence talking. Both Roux and the Mage had been strong; neither qualifying as small fry, and I'd benefited appropriately. I'd gained three levels.

Not that it mattered now. I was battered, bruised and nursing fatigue I'd never before experienced, even as I slowly descended the steps down into the Guild Village, taking them with a torturous lack of haste, one hand on the balcony at all times. Halfway down, I considered giving up and napping there for an hour or two, but forced myself on.

Beacon's Guild Village was still mostly deserted. Though the war might have officially been paused, there were still Grimm to contend with and captured villages and towns to patrol, not to mention frequent hunting parties sent to Magnis to make sure the lingering negativity didn't grow into something worse. Beacon was busy, the Heroes were busy, but we – blessedly – had been granted time to heal and rest.

We needed it.

Everyone was in the living room when I arrived. It wasn't hard to see why, since no one had the energy or will to move anywhere. Weiss was sprawled over the back of a couch in an undignified pose, bandages wrapped around her head, and there wasn't a single other person in a better situation. They all looked up when I arrived and waved weakly.

I filled them in as best I could and collapsed into a couch of my own. A few weeks back, that would have been beside Blake and I doubted anyone missed that it wasn't here, that Blake sat with Weiss instead. Our eyes met, and despite the issues between us she managed a tentative nod to me. We had to talk, I knew that.

But not today. Neither of us was prepared for it right now.

"Peace, huh?" Yang leaned back and sighed. "Peace feels like decades ago. I hope it works out."

"True peace won't be achieved until a treaty is signed and dotted," Weiss said.

"Not to mention the Greycloaks," Pyrrha added. "I doubt they'll stop now. Even if Jaune stopped her being summoned, there are far more who want a chance at a wish, not to mention Torchwick."

"A Mage and his Sentinel, a disgraced Hero and now a Noble lord of a city," Ren mused. "The Greycloaks certainly have a wide range of followers. I thought they were unconnected, but to hear that Torchwick is being sent between them…"

"There's _some_ organisation," Weiss finished. "Or someone controlling it all, unifying them."

There was more going on here. I think we'd all realised that now, especially with what had happened in Magnis. Everything else had been, at least on some level, acts not impossible to hide. Magnis was a blatant act of aggression and one that couldn't be missed. It was something only possible because of the fact that Mistral and Vale were at war, as orchestrated by the Greycloaks earlier.

We'd stop them in time, I decided, but that was for another day. After the nightmares of Magnis, I felt we'd more than earned our rest.

No one disagreed.

* * *

 **So, this is the second-to-last chapter of Book 5 – with the final chapter being next Monday. That means there will be a week after where this fic doesn't update, which will be used by me to plan every chapter of the next book.**

 **Next chapter will deal with a bit more of the personal and inter-personal aspects of Book 5, rounding up some things and tying up some loose ends with regards to Magnis - i.e. better explaining what happened at the end, etc.** **Also, we have Jaune using his true heritage in some interesting ways this chapter. He's starting to think like a Blacksmith, our boi.**

 **There were a few clues to Lord Roux being responsible, but I'll list them next chapter if people have questions. On Roux himself, he would be very high level because as has been shown before, you can gain EXP for doing jobs related to your Class and skills. I.e. Jaune gets exp for making things, and it was mentioned before that Roux had gone on something of a construction spree in Magnis, fortifying it, etc. Almost like he a) expected something and b) was farming Exp by ordering all of this. As such, and with for how long he's ruled Magnis, he was a very high level.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 33 (+3)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 96 (+12) (A)**

 **Con: 75 (+10) (B)**

 **Dex: 20 (+2) (D) (Rune: 24)**

 **Agi: 34 (+3) (C)**

 **Int: 48 (+5) (C)**

 **Wis: 65 (+9) (B)**

 **Cha: 15 (+1) (D)**

 **Res: 110 (+19) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Fire from the Forge-**

Immunity to heat, flames and associated damage caused from _his_ forging process.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Stoke the Forge-**

Generate intense heat in the hand for a short period of time, capable of super-heating metal to forging temperatures without the use of a forge.

 **-Quench-**

Rapidly cool metal-based material to achieve a hardening effect during the forging process. Quench can only be used in metallurgy, as opposed to Stoke the Forge, which can generate heat in the hand irrespective of what it is then used on.

 **-Runesmithing-**

The ability to etch Runes onto weapons, the effect of which is determined by the Rune itself. Limited to a single Rune per weapon.

 **-Engraving-**

Engrave intricate patterns into metal-based material without the use of tools. Speed of technique determined by complexity and size of design.

 **\- Weapon Runes-**

Rune of Minor Dexterity - +4 to Dexterity

Rune of Minor Constitution - +4 to Constitution

 **-Armour Runes-**

Rune of Cold Steel - +16 Constitution, Inflict Ice-Based Damage on Retaliation

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 21** **st** **May**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	79. Book 5: Chapter 16 - End

**So, this is the last chapter of book five, which isn't to say it's the end of the fic, but that there will be no update next week as I'll be planning the next book out in full.**

 **Notice - 24th May**

 **I mentioned before that come June I might have to take some time off writing due to a big exhibition at work, which will have me working from 6am to 9pm each night and sleeping in a hotel. I now have the specific dates. There will be no updates from Monday 4** **th** **June to Friday 8** **th** **of June. This will affect three fics – Forged Destiny, Service with a Smile and White Sheep. My weekend fics will be unaffected. The weekday ones will have no updates that week.**

 **This is just to let you all know.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 5: Chapter 16 (Final)**

* * *

"Cinder and I have pieced together what information we can to better understand the Greycloaks' motives," Ozpin said. "As the team involved, and with your involvement in the future all but guaranteed, Cinder thought it best if we called you here to explain what we've found."

"I believe it better for you to be informed," Cinder said.

It was the conversation that precluded our arrival in the staffroom once more, a venue that few students saw but that we'd been in twice now. We were even at the same table with a selection of drinks and small snacks provided for us. Knowing we'd be too tense to eat any while he talked, Ozpin had made light conversation until we'd had our fill. Now, it looked like the time for relaxation was over.

I was sat between Ruby and Ren and away from Blake and I doubted I was the only one to notice that. Ruby kept giving us positively _grief-stricken_ looks, and honestly seemed more torn up about our break-up than I or Blake did. Maybe for me the feelings were just muted. I was sad, but I didn't want to deal with it, and after everything that had happened – the death of those soldiers I'd made Blake kill, the siege of Magnis and the death of Corvo – I just didn't have anything left. Whatever the case, no one complained and after a moment to make sure we were listening, Ozpin continued.

"Though we're still at a loss to what the ultimate goal and organisation of the Greycloaks is, it seems obvious that each individual cabal wishes to summon Salem, and seems to be under the command of a singular individual - Merlot for Atlas, Tyrian for Mistral and now Roux for Vale. Their wishes were all self-serving and personal, leading us to believe that although there is someone organising things – Roman's transport from cabal to cabal being the obvious clue – there is no central goal. Or, if there is, that goal is not to make use of the wish itself. Otherwise, these wishes wouldn't be gifted to whoever summons Salem."

"It also seems that the organisation behind the Greycloaks is not forthcoming with information to those below it, because all the wishes thus far have ended in the one making them being killed, and yet there is no shortage of volunteers. Similarly, though we reclaimed the tome of summoning from Mistral, the means with which to summon her has clearly been written down elsewhere as Roux had no difficulty."

"This tells us that the Greycloak threat won't end until the head of the snake is cut off," Cinder interrupted. "There's no shortage of people willing to risk their lives for a wish and the attacks will never end until the source of the ritual, and all information pertaining to it, is destroyed once and for all."

"What about Magnis?" Weiss asked. "What happened there?"

The headmaster and the future Queen of Mistral shared a look, before Cinder nodded her head, indicating that Ozpin should answer.

"From what we have been able to find out, the plan for Magnis was a rather complicated one. We have no idea when Lord Roux was convinced to join the Greycloaks, or why, but he knew he needed a sacrifice to summon Salem, and the information from Merlot and Tyrian's attempts must have showed him that a few would not be enough. As you have said before, Salem herself confirmed that it is the _quality_ of the suffering which dictates her arrival, not necessarily the quantity. A war would generate a vast amount of it, and much of the Labour Caste population would be left feeling helpless and afraid – a never-ending cycle that would lead to panic, distress and perhaps even riots. Should the siege go on long enough, the civilians might even begin to starve or become ravished by disease."

"All boosting the amount of pain and negativity they felt," Ren realised.

"Indeed. We're not sure how they were able to draw so many Grimm, but it would not be hard. Greycloaks sent to raze and slaughter the surrounding villages would have managed it, and many of those _have_ been destroyed."

"Euford?" I asked, shocked.

"Burned to the ground," Ozpin confirmed.

I stared down at the table before me, hands clutching onto my knees and clenching so tight they drew my pant legs up. That meant Finn and all his men had died, along with the people in the village, but more than that it meant that even if I'd not sabotaged the siege towers, they'd have died. A disgusting part of me tried in vain to cling onto that. I shook it off. There was no excusing what I'd done or the consequences of it. I'd have to live with it for the rest of my life.

"Either way, when the Grimm were spawned they came for the highest concentration of negativity they could sense, which was always going to be the siege of Magnis. I expect they believed the Grimm would pin and slaughter the Mistral army, generating enough pain to summon Salem or, failing that, the rest would be gathered when the walls were breached and the slaughter of the innocents began."

"Wouldn't Roux have died too, though?" Ruby asked.

"Jaune fought a Mage who specialised in portals," Pyrrha pointed out. Ruby made a sound of understanding.

"Exactly, Miss Nikos. It was no mistake that said Mage was there and he would have been able to help Roux and the other Greycloaks escape the city once their work was done. The inner walls would have helped this, giving them an early warning system and a barrier. The Greycloaks really did think if everything. However, they didn't expect siege of Magnis being delayed due to sabotage, nor for a group of Heroes-in-training to broker a peace between two enemies."

"You saved thousands of my people's lives with your quick thinking," Cinder said. "I, and Mistral, thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

We all felt a flush of pleasure at that, with Ruby and Yang sharing excited glances and Nora cheering. Even I felt a little lighter, the truth of our good decision undeniable. My eyes strayed to Blake's for a second but she didn't notice. I'd nearly ruined that possibility, too, since my first instinct to being challenged by the Seneschal had been to draw my sword and force the issue – another impetuous decision that could have ended badly. It had only been Blake's earlier warnings that made me hesitate, and which gave time for another plan to be formed.

"The Greycloaks were able to adapt their plans quickly, however. When the forces joined, the Greycloaks realised that the walls would hold – or that they would hold long enough that too little negativity would be summoned. As such, they sought a new path, and used their influence to have the retreat to the inner walls called. Since there would not be enough housing for all the civilians, they knew the people would need to be housed somewhere, and it would be the Seneschal's job to handle that. Obviously, he had long since been recruited as a Greycloak and saw that the civilians were all located together. He also arranged for their protection and guard detail, stacking the temple with Greycloaks. From there, the sacrifice could begin."

"We're not sure why he used a fire," Cinder interrupted. "But Ozpin thinks it might have been a way to frighten the victims, building up their panic and fear as they were forced to walk into it. If Salem is picky on her agony, then something like this might catch her attention. While everyone else was focused on defending the inner walls, the Greycloaks began their ritual, content in the knowledge that everyone's gaze would be focused outward on the Grimm."

"How _did_ Roux manage to control all those people?" I had to ask. "They didn't want to do what he said and I saw some try to resist. What was it; some kind of Passive or Skill?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr Arc, it was actually quite simply a disparity in Stats."

"Charisma equals mind control?" Yang barked, alarmed.

"In almost every normal case, no it does not. You need to understand that Stats come in context," Ozpin explained. "A high Strength means little if your opponent has an equally high Strength. Ten against ten is the same as a thousand against a thousand. It's only when Stats are different that the effects become obvious, and the greater the difference the more pronounced they become."

 _My sword cut through the man, bursting through his armour and ribcage and then out of the other side. Blood poured down over my hands._

"- not to mention the effects of high differences in Stats are not always obvious," Ozpin said. I realised that I'd spaced out for a moment, and judging from the worried look Ren was giving me, I'd started to shake, too. I forced a smile for his benefit and ignored how little he didn't believe it.

"Lord Roux, as a Noble, would have had an unusually high growth with his Charisma Stat, and while that might not normally be enough to achieve the results you described, it would be were the difference great enough. According to reports Cinder and I dug up, Lord Roux was an unusually active Noble, working on a great many projects, shoring up the defences of his fortress and eschewing much of what a normal Noble would be focused on, such as a family or a lineage."

"Commander Grey did mention that," Blake said. "He claimed Lord Roux was a good leader because he prioritised the city and never stopped working."

"That would be a good thing, had his ultimate goal not been more self-serving. In truth, it seems his hard work was less to help his subjects and more to inflate his own Level. Where Heroes gain Exp from battle, there are some craftsmen who gain it from tilling the fields or sewing an ornate piece of clothing. Nobles gain Exp rom ruling, and considering the expense and size of the defences Roux commissioned, he must have been a high level indeed. His Charisma, as a result, might easily have been over two-hundred."

"And it would have been opposite for the civilians!" Weiss gasped. When she saw our confusion she quickly explained. "Magnis was a fortress city, so it didn't _have_ any farms or fields to work and the people inside would have been kept safe by the walls, so wouldn't have any reason to gain Exp from Grimm, either. At best, they'd have been around level fifteen, but safe and sound, they'd have been a _lower level_ than the average N- Labour Caste member," she quickly recovered. "That means the difference between their Charisma and Roux's would have been even worse."

Five times the Charisma might make them susceptible to suggestions. Ten times might make them smitten, but what would fifteen or twenty times a person's Charisma do? How much was enough to rob someone of their thought entirely or take control of their bodies in one go? I shivered at the thought. I'd always seen the core combat Stats as being the most dangerous. Now, I wasn't so sure. You could fight a skilled enemy like Watts with numbers, but Roux could command an entire army to lay down their weapons and have a fair shot at it working.

Or maybe not that much… I could vaguely remember that those civilians gathered at the back of the temple hadn't been chanting like those at the front. If Charisma worked on voice, it would make sense that distance would mute its effects. Charisma would be incredible if you were face to face with the person, but if you were far enough away – or were, for example deaf or deafened – then it would become meaningless.

But how had I resisted its effects? My Charisma was terrible – the worst of our group, by far. Corvo must have had more, yet he'd fallen almost instantly. Charisma worked against Charisma, surely? Or did it?

Strength worked against Strength if two people were in an arm-wrestling contest, but if you were being punched in the face the Strength would work against Constitution, or if you were dodging – Agility. Was it possible that the disparity in Charisma had meant I'd not fought it with that? What else could have helped?

Resilience…?

It was the only thing I could think of, and yet everyone was talking as if it were Charisma against Charisma. I knew that couldn't be true but couldn't explain that to them, and like Oobleck had said, research into Resilience wasn't well known. Was that because no one cared to consider what was essentially a dump stat for the Labour Caste?

Or was it just that no Labour Caste member had ever reached the level I had? Like Ozpin said, it was all in context. Even if you had an A-Stat in Resilience, that only influenced how much you gained per level. If you were a low level, your Resilience would still _be_ low.

"Wait, if you're saying that the Greycloaks plan in Magnis required the villages outside to be killed, there to be a war on, and for Roux to be a high level, then that means this was planned much further in advance than we initially thought!"

"Indeed, Miss Schnee," Ozpin said. "It means that Lord Roux planned this _years ago_ , enough time as to build up his level for this moment, and enough time for the war between Mistral and Vale to be sparked to life. It means that the Greycloaks are by no means a new organisation, but could in fact be almost a decade old, perhaps two."

"And they've been waiting all this time…"

"Yes." Ozpin sighed. "That is why we need to stop them as soon as possible. We've no idea if they've been working for ten, fifteen, twenty years or more, but if they have decided to act now, then it is because their plans have finally come to fruition. I dread to imagine what it is they ultimately desire for Remnant, but there can be no more delays. The Greycloaks must be stopped once and for all."

"Then we need to follow Torchwick," I said. "He's the only lead we have. We need to go to Vacuo."

"Yes. Cinder and I are concocting a reason for this, and believe we will be able to disguise it as a diplomatic Quest for peace between Vale and Mistral."

"And since this is of so much important, I, too, will be going to Vacuo," Cinder said. "The time for subtlety is over, I believe. For once, we will be able to force the issue on the Greycloaks _before_ they've had a chance to begin their plans."

An early strike, as it were. Whatever Torchwick was there for, it was important, otherwise the Mage wouldn't have wasted so much energy calling a portal for two people across a continent. Miss Goodwitch hadn't even been able to do that to send us to Atlas, not with fifty Mages to support her array. That this man had been able to was probably due to a Passive, but either way it meant a specialist had been called in to send Torchwick and Neo away. It meant that no expense had been spared – and that Torchwick's role in Vacuo was nothing short of integral to their plans.

For once, we had the Greycloaks on the run.

"The main goal will be to capture Torchwick alive if possible," Ozpin said. "He clearly knows about the Greycloaks and may have information we can use. His accomplice, as much as it pains me to say it, is too dangerous and should be killed. Should Torchwick prove too difficult, you have permission to kill him as well. He's proven himself too important to the Greycloaks to be allowed to roam free."

"What do you think Torchwick's role is, sir?" Ren asked.

"We're not sure yet, but it's possible he carries with him the means or information on the ritual. For all we know, he may have met with both Merlot and Tyrian before their respective summoning attempts. In regards to Magnis, it appears their goal was to sow confusion and distract us. Neo was sent to fake the murder of Roux because it would cause chaos, some early negativity, and also free him to move around unhindered."

"But Torchwick failed to kill Corvo," I said.

"He did, but we believe that may have been deliberate. Had Neo slain Roux but nothing happened in the Mistral camp, the obvious choice of action for you would have been to stay in Magnis. This was too dangerous for them, especially with Roux still alive. Instead, the Seneschal accused you of being responsible, which inevitably led to you all needing to leave Magnis until things died down."

"And by the time we reached the Mistral camp, the attack by Roman took all our attention. Since we thought their plan failed, we naturally hung around to prevent a follow-up attack or rescue attempt." Yang said. "Figures. He's a Thief, after all. Getting out of trouble and escaping is their speciality. Even if Corvo beat him, there's no reason he should have remained there as a prisoner."

"But Corvo might have executed him," Ruby said. "Was he really willing to risk that?"

"Is it a risk if he was a higher level?" Blake asked. "Corvo might have fully intended to execute him at first, but it's possible Torchwick used his Passive to force him to change his mind. Corvo would never have known and neither would we."

She was right. We'd never thought to consider it and now that I did it seemed so odd that Corvo hadn't just ordered Roman killed. We'd accepted it as a cultural thing from Mistral, when the answer was right in front of our faces. What better way for Roman to influence things than being right in the middle of Corvo's camp?

"Regardless, the summoning failed and that is solely thanks to you all. Magnis stands, the Greycloaks are in flight and most of the civilians were protected." Ozpin smiled at us all. "For now, I want you all to focus on that. You have done well, students. I shall be marking this Quest as a complete success."

Everyone cheered and I managed to fake one to go along with it, even if it felt anything but for me. For Ruby, Yang and those who had risked their lives and fought hard, they deserved the praise. For Blake and I, the Quest had been far more problematic. I watched her go as we were dismissed. She hustled away without waiting for me and without so much as a glance in my direction.

I'd made her kill, and killed myself. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time I'd done so without my life being in danger first. With the adrenaline and panic from the siege over, such thoughts haunted me constantly. I wanted to apologise, but who could I possibly apologise to? Those Soldiers were dead because of me, and their families in Euford were no doubt dead, too.

I couldn't handle being with everyone else as they celebrated; I'd have only dragged them down. Instead, I turned and headed to Beacon in search of a distraction.

/-/

"HA! HYAH!"

The Grimm's arm slipped off as the girl darted past it, and her follow-up strike took it in the small of the back, severing its spine and bowling it forward to die on the ground. She panted and wiped some sweat from her brow as the Grimm dissolved.

Her head shot up at the sound of clapping, and twisted left and right, trying to locate it. A branch cracked beneath my foot as I stepped out from the treeline.

"Not bad," I said, honest in my praise. "You're a lot stronger than you were before, Ellayne."

Her eyes met mine. They were very wide. "M-Master?"

I winced. "Didn't I tell you to call me Jaune?"

To my horror, her eyes filled with tears and her lip trembled. I wasn't sure what I'd done but Ellayne looked on the verge of tears and her entire body shook. Her sword clattered to the ground and she charged me. It was a fast charge, but slow by comparison to what I was used to seeing from Ruby and Blake. I could have stopped it but was too surprised and instead held my ground as Ellayne rammed face-first into me.

"Master!" she wailed, now crying in earnest.

"H-Hey," I protested, putting my hands on her shoulders hesitantly. I'd once imagined being the suave guy who would comfort a crying girl, but the reality was very removed from fantasy. There was nothing cute or pretty about her tears. They were loud sobs that soaked my shirt and slowly gave way to painful rasps as she tried to draw breath. I had no idea what to do.

After a minute or two, she took the decision from my hands. Her tears dried up faster than a Vacuan oasis and she pushed back, glaring up at me with angry eyes rimmed red from her crying.

"How could you!?" she howled. She slammed a fist into my chest.

"How could I what? What did I do?"

My ignorance didn't please her and she hit me again, and then a third time. When I still didn't get it, she growled and struck me a fourth time, now in the stomach. They were good blows, a part of me was forced to concede, but the difference between her Strength and my Constitution was just too much. It felt like a child batting its hands on me.

"I thought you were dead!" she roared. The sudden shout proved too much for her and she descended into tears again. "I-I thought I was never going to see you again…"

"What?"

"W-When the siege ended and everyone came back, I kept trying to find you," she explained, blubbering once more into my chest. "I thought for sure you'd be alive, but you weren't with the people celebrating, and then when I went to the healer, you weren't there, either. I… I didn't know what to think, but so many people died and… and…" She lost control and held onto me. "I saw the scary Assassin and was going to ask her, but she looked so _sad_ that I didn't dare. I… I thought it was proof…"

Comprehension came with its own guilt, just another added to the pile, really. I'd been taken away almost instantly by Ozpin for private healing and an interview with both him and Cinder. The rest of the Guild had, too, so Ellayne probably hadn't been able to ask them. I'd been around Beacon since, but mostly in the Guild Village down below, and Ellayne had no reason to go there.

It was very easy to see how she'd thought I'd died in the siege. It was also obvious that I should have expected this and sent a message to her, or hunted her down sooner. She was my responsibility, after all.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I forgot…"

"You forgot." Her laugh was equal parts hysterical and bitter. She hit me weakly. "You forgot about me…"

"I shouldn't have, Ellayne, and I won't again. I came back injured, badly injured, and by the time I was able to move around on my own I already had so much to think of." I was making excuses, and true as they might have been they weren't enough. "I should have contacted you, or asked Glynda to pass on a message. I'm sorry, I really am." I have her a quick hug. "Forgive me?"

Ellayne grumbled something into my chest. It might have been a string of insults, but I was fairly sure I heard a `but I forgive you` at the end of it. Yet again, a comparison between her and my littlest sister flashed through my mind. I knew how to deal with her and applied it to the girl before me.

"I saw you fight those Grimm. You've gotten stronger."

"Hm!" Ellayne pushed back and smiled widely. The evidence of her tears was still there, but pride eclipsed the pain now. "It's because of your training," she said. "I've grown two whole levels while you were gone!" She looked proud and rightfully so, expecting my praise.

It took me a second to give it. I'd gained three levels in just as much time and I was a lot higher level, thus requiring exponentially more Exp. I had to remind myself that my growth wasn't natural, however. Ellayne had no reason to fight a grossly over-levelled Noble and a traitor Mage. Hopefully she never would.

"That's great," I said, rubbing her head. Her cheeks flushed at the action but she didn't pull away.

"I'll be as good as you someday," she boasted.

 _Stood in the rain as Blake walked by, covered in blood. She reached up and tore off her locket, letting it fall to the floor with the blood money the soldier had offered her._

 _It was all my fault._

I swallowed and closed my eyes. "You'll be better than me, Ellayne."

"You're hurt."

"Hm?" I opened my eyes to look down at her and catch her staring back up. My hand rose to touch the scar beneath my eye, the only one visible. "A Grimm caught me but it's not too serious. Things were a little touch and go for a while."

"I didn't mean that," she said. The smaller girl reached up to touch my face, poking me directly between my eyes. "You're hurt in here." Like every other woman I'd met, she seemed unusually adept at reading me like a book. Maybe I was just painfully obvious and unable to hide my mood. I looked away awkwardly.

"It… wasn't a great Quest," I said. "Things happened."

Ellayne bit her lip. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Can… Is there anything I can do to help?"

The offer surprised me, as did the completely serious look on her face. It was enough to wipe away the pain, if only for a moment, and I laughed, rubbing her head once more. "Hey now, you're _my_ apprentice. I'm supposed to be the one helping you, not the other way around."

"Then maybe you should actually help me," Ellayne growled cutely. As an attempt to distract me from my sorrow it was fairly blatant, but I appreciated it nonetheless.

"That sounds like sparring talk to me, young lady."

/-/

It was almost evening by the time I reached the Guild Village once more, covered in sweat but feeling all the better for the exercise. I'd heard once that activity could get rid of sadness and this proved it. Ellayne had handled herself well, not by the standards of someone like Blake or Pyrrha, but well for her age and Level. Eighteen, she'd told me – her level, that was. I couldn't help but be surprised at how openly she admitted that since Pyrrha had said it was intimate information.

Still, that meant she'd been sixteen on coming to Beacon – the perfect average. Gaining two levels in the weeks since I'd left for Magnis was impressive. She must have been training hard in the Emerald Forest.

Before I'd parted, I'd gone so far as to provide her the address of the Lodge and details on how to reach us if she was ever worried something had happened to me again. I'd even described Velvet for her and how to reach her if she needed to leave a message. The information seemed to please Ellayne, who looked much more relieved for having a way to get in touch, even if she'd promised never to abuse or take advantage of it. I wasn't entirely sure why she'd added the last bit, but she'd looked almost expectant, like she wanted me to say or offer something.

We'd parted soon after – with me promising to meet Ellayne's friends some time before my next Quest since she'd apparently told them so much about me. With the cold air of evening washing over my sweat-covered skin, I felt cool and refreshed and walked through the streets of the Guild Village as Labour Caste staff from the academy went around with long sticks with a candle on the end, lighting the torches that lined the streets and casting the buildings in a ruddy orange glow. After the turmoil of Magnis, the peace and tranquillity here was a blessing.

It wasn't enough to ignore what had happened entirely, especially not when the scar on my cheek itched, but it helped. I took a deep breath and let it go. A figure outside the Lodge caught my eye. I caught hers, too, and she quickly turned away.

"Blake…"

She froze at the sound of her name, perhaps knowing that to leave now that I'd seen her would be tantamount to fleeing, or maybe it was something else. I couldn't tell because she had her back to me.

There was so much I wanted to say, but right here, right now, I couldn't. I'd not worked out everything in my head and no matter how much I wanted to rush in and blurt out how I felt, a part of me held back. Wasn't that exactly what had caused this in the first place, my refusal to stop and think instead of rushing in? Did I really want to risk _this_ with everything else?

I didn't. I couldn't afford to.

"We said we'd talk after the war," I said to her.

Her body stiffened. "We did."

I let out a long sigh.

"Well, the war isn't over yet, is it?"

Blake paused. Her head tilted a little, just enough for her eyes to catch mine. Her raven hair covered the side of her face, making her seem somehow unattainable. She really was beautiful, but she was also hurt – and that was my fault.

"The war isn't over," I repeated, "at least not officially. I guess it's not really time for us to talk yet."

"I guess it's not," she said, surprised at my decision. She wasn't ready, either, and the fact she kept avoiding me was evidence enough. If I forced the issue, I'd be forcing her to confront this before she was prepared. I'd be forcing her to dance to my tune _again_. I breathed a sigh of relief when her shoulders slowly relaxed.

"There's a lot I want to say, but I can hold it in until you're ready." I laughed. "Until we're both ready. With all this stuff about the Greycloaks going on, it's hard to think straight, let alone sort out all the different ways I've messed up."

Blake turned to face me more fully. It was such a little thing, but us standing face to face, even if we were separated by more distance than I'd have liked, still felt like such a wonderful improvement.

"It is," Blake acknowledged. "The Greycloaks are a problem for all of Remnant."

"I wonder if that's how they see us – as problems."

She smiled. "Maybe it is. We've caused them enough trouble." Her eyes met mine. "You handled yourself well in the temple."

"The first time I did so without you to back me up. You were always saving me before."

"You're stronger now."

"I feel like I'll still need help every now and then."

"That's normal. We all need help sooner or later."

"You helped me more than anyone else, Blake."

"True…" she said, uncertain where this was going. To be fair, so was I.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I hope you'll continue to help me when I need it, just like I'll do my best to help you." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "There's a lot I want to say, but you were right – a war is no place for us to try and make something and rushing it now will just lead to more fighting. I can wait until after it to talk, but I don't want us to be strangers the whole time."

"Neither do I," Blake whispered. It gave me hope.

"That's why I want us to be friends again," I said, holding out a hand. "We're not ignoring the issues between us, just saying there are more important things to focus on, but you were my friend before you were more and I don't want to lose that. I won't lose that."

Blake stared at my hand, but to my relief didn't look upset. She quirked a small smile and tilted her head, giving me that sarcastic look she often had when we'd first met. "Is this you trying to call a truce?"

I laughed back. "Fitting, no? Mistral and Vale are in the middle of a truce and we can be, too."

"And once we've brought peace between them, we'll do the same for us?"

"That's the hope."

Blake laughed. She laughed out loud, stalked forward and put her hand in mine, gripping my wrist tightly. "You're such an idiot, but I suppose that's what I lo-" She bit off her words before they could betray her.

My heart leapt, but I forced myself to pretend I'd misheard. "That's what you get for hanging around with a fool like me, huh?"

"Exactly." She looked relieved, perhaps even grateful. "Very well, _brave sir Knight_ ; this Assassin will accept your truce for now. You can rest easy knowing my dagger won't find you in the dead of the night."

"And you shall rest easy knowing I shall not burst through your wall on horseback and with a lance," I declared presumptuously.

Blake cocked an eyebrow. "I'm fairly sure if that happened, your horse would be on my side."

"Ugh, Faith hates me."

We stared at one another, and our smiles slowly became more natural, more familiar. We'd been this before we'd been more, and even though I desperately wanted to draw her in – even though her hand felt like molten lava in mine – I held back. I wouldn't rush her again. I wouldn't try and make her decisions for her.

"You're a strange knight," she mused.

" _My Strange Knight," she breathed_.

"And you're a Strange Assassin," I countered. I'd never called her that before but her eyes lit up, pleased with the moniker. Considering how other Assassins were, I could see why. I forced myself to let go of her hand. "But I'm glad we're back on speaking terms. Things were getting awkward."

"I thought if I talked to you, you'd demand a decision."

"I would have," I admitted. "I… I stopped to think about it, though."

"Learning already?"

"I have a good teacher."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but I'll accept it for now. We should head in before Ruby notices we're missing and starts to panic." Blake turned away toward the door, but paused. I couldn't see her eyes nor could she see mine, but I could sense her anxiety. It was obvious in the way her shoulders stiffened. "When we…" She took a deep breath. "Do you still have the locket?"

"Yes." I swallowed and touched it, but realised a moment later that she couldn't see it. "I'm wearing both of them." Along with the amulet that altered the words above my head. All three were beneath my shirt.

"Good, keep hold of it. I… I think I might want it back after the war." The words said, Blake didn't wait or give me a chance to respond. She hurried away, inside the Lodge and through the door without a single look back. I knew that was on purpose, as near a flight as she'd ever admit to. It was probably for the best. If she'd looked back, she'd have seen the shock on my face, and the transformation from it into a hopeful smile.

My hands clutched the two lockets, holding them close together as my eyes slowly drifted shut.

"I'll look forward to it."

* * *

 **And there we have it, the end of the fifth book. Blake and Jaune are on the rocks but have reached an understanding and a measure of peace. Now, with more of the Greycloaks plots revealed and some degree of organisation behind them, the fight can finally be taken to them.**

 **Jaune's still dealing with the guilt and fallout of his actions, especially now that the adrenaline from the life and death struggle in Magnis is over, but he's seeking distraction wherever he can and forcing all his attention on the peace effort between Vale and Mistral.**

 **There won't be an update next week for this as I'll be planning the sixth book.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 11th** **June (HAS BEEN ALTERED - see Note at top of chapter for details)**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	80. Book 6: Chapter 1

**Here we are with book six.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6: Chapter 1**

* * *

The final Gekan slumped bonelessly to the floor, the lizard-like Grimm expiring and breaking down into motes of dark light that fluttered away on a non-existent breeze. The chirping of insects and birds was all that remained as the clearing descended into peaceful silence, broken only by the quiet rasp of Crocea Mors being sheathed once more.

"This is it?" I drew out the map I'd been given over a year ago and carefully opened it up. A quick check confirmed what I believed to be true. I was on the far east edge of the Emerald Forest, literally on the border of Forever Fall and as far as I could go without packing for a day or more's journey. I had, quite literally, reached the furthest expanse of the Emerald Forest.

And I'd found no challenge.

"According to Coco, there isn't an area with Grimm of a higher level," I whispered, reading through the notes I'd bought from the Guild Leader less than a week ago. "These are the strongest Grimm I'll find." A sigh escaped me. "That's going to be a problem."

It was hard to imagine me finding boredom in Grimm before this, and looking back on when we'd first arrived, when I'd been so weak as to need help clearing some of the weakest camps, it was even more unbelievable. I'd always imagined the Emerald Forest would contain Grimm strong enough to keep students busy for all four years of their time at the academy. Maybe it was. I couldn't tell if I'd eclipsed it normally, or if my level was just far above what should be expected.

With the war and everything that had happened, I could imagine I was maybe at the level of a third year. There was only five or six months _until_ the year ended, so that wasn't even unreasonable. But was I – and the Guild itself – really at a level two years above our fellows? Honestly, I wasn't sure.

Kneeling down, I rummaged through the remains of the Grimm and pushed them aside, revealing some lien I collected into my coin purse. There was no drop. I glanced around to make sure I was alone, then reached into my pack and drew forth a long object. It fell onto the Grimm remains.

"Gasp," I said with some theatrics. "A loot drop. How fortunate!" I picked up the sword I totally hadn't just placed there. "Ah, a short sword with some magical properties and a mysterious rune. This will sell well."

Twenty levels up on when I'd started or not, my Charisma was still fairly abysmal, which meant my acting was about the same. No one would have believed me, and yet no one would believe the alternative either, and so the Beacon Auction House had just accepted that I had a remarkable streak of luck, the likes of which others might bemoan, but which made me richer and richer. A Knight such as I couldn't actually _forge_ these blades, after all, but finding them as drops from slain Grimm? Well, that would take some serious luck, but it was possible.

What could I say? Lien made the world go around.

Profit aside, the main reason I'd taken to forging more weapons was the exact reason I was out here and feeling disappointed for it. Simply put, I wasn't getting any real experience from the Grimm here. I'd been farming for over a week now, slaughtering Grimm every day, and yet for all my time – hours and hours every single day – I'd earned less than a tenth of a level. The Grimm just weren't able to keep up with my level.

Blacksmithing components were, however. They didn't migrate and spawn, which meant so long as I had the lien to order exotic material, I could forge it into stuff, gain some valuable Exp, and then sell it on for profit to buy more, or even use it myself. I'd long since left the realms where iron and steel had any meaning, at least for level progression, but rarer minerals like dust-forged steel and Vacuan silver gave me noticeable results. Not enough to gain a level, but enough to give me a fifth of a level, doubling what I could achieve in the Emerald Forest.

On the way back I crossed through some of the lower level areas, known now off by heart since they'd been our stomping grounds last year. They were overflowing with first year students now, much like it had been for us, and I shook my head ruefully as I walked by. It was nostalgic looking back, even if it was only a year or so.

I caught sight of Ellayne in there too, fighting alongside her friends, two girls and a boy she'd excitedly introduced me to a few days ago. They'd been surprised to meet me, or maybe surprised Ellayne hadn't made me up and that I actually existed, but they were nice enough. I didn't want to distract them now and cause Ellayne any trouble, so slipped by without them noticing.

The Guild Village revealed itself in the distance, the differently coloured peaked rooftops poking through the treeline, behind that the mighty cliff that led up to the plateau the academy itself stood on. The great walls of Vale and the city itself lay beyond that, spanning out into the distance. It was hard to imagine with how serene the view looked that we were still in the midst of a war with Mistral. The ceasefire still held, but it was not yet a peace treaty and all attempts to make it into one looked to have thus far failed.

"Jaune!" Ruby's voice cut through my thoughts. The Reaper was further down the dirt street, muddy clothed and smeared with dust. She rushed over, dragging a reluctant Weiss behind her.

"Slow down, you dolt. I can walk on my own!"

"But Jaune," Ruby proclaimed, as if that answered everything.

"He lives in the same place we do, damn it! I need a shower." Weiss gave up on that when she was dragged over to me, politeness kicking in as she sighed. "Hello Jaune, nice to see you. It's been, what, three hours? So great a time apart that we simply _had_ to run over to say hi."

"Hey Weiss. Hey Ruby." I tried not to laugh at Weiss' blatant sarcasm, but the indignant look on Ruby's face tipped me over the edge. "You two been out farming as well?"

"Farming and scouting," Weiss said. "While Ruby needed some lien, I was hoping we could come across another Dungeon or something. No such luck," she added, seeing my interested expression. "We weren't able to locate anything."

"Dungeons are pretty rare, huh."

"According to the Auction House, a Dungeon _was_ found a few weeks ago, but the people who found it managed to clear it on their own. They were third years back on a break from Quests related to the war effort."

Well, that was a way to make us feel less special. Still, it made sense that we weren't the only ones to stumble on a Dungeon; we'd just been lucky enough to be able to clear it on our own, though given that Blake had been the level of a third or fourth year, it was kind of like we'd cheated anyway.

"How did your farming go?" I asked.

"Not exceptionally well. Neither of us was able to garner much experience from such low quality Grimm."

"Same issue," I said. I fell in alongside them as we made our way back to the Lodge. "I even went to the border of Forever Fall."

"I suppose the diminishing returns are just too much for us." Weiss sighed. "This must be why third and fourth years take more Quests further away. They can't grow by doing easy work or farming the forest anymore."

"Unless they join the Mercenary's Guild," Ruby chirped in.

"You're right. Hm, I suppose that's why it's the largest Guild in Beacon. Not that they're here now. I hear Ozpin has Coco and her Guild out managing the forts closer to the frontline. They're probably clearing out all the Grimm that spawned from the war."

"Lucky them," Ruby said, kicking the floor. "When are _we_ going to get to do something? We've not had a Quest for over a week now!"

Weiss sighed. "Ruby…"

"No one else has had so much downtime. Most people get two or three days max, then they're sent on another Quest. People must see us as the laziest Guild in Beacon. And it's _boooring_!"

"Ruby!" Weiss stamped one foot down, silencing the Reaper. "You know full well why we're being kept here, Ruby. Ozpin needs us on hand once they decide what they're going to do about Vacuo. We can't be sent out on a Quest because we need to be able to react at a moment's notice."

"I know, I know." Ruby shot me a suffering look asking for aid, and while I wasn't about to step in and draw Weiss' ire, I could definitely agree with Ruby's sentiment. The days of peace had been enough to stop the adrenaline that rushed through me after Magnis, but seeing everyone else running around and doing stuff while we sat here was frustrating. We were Heroes too; we were a part of Beacon.

"I'm sure Ozpin and Cinder will think of something," Weiss said. I doubted she was as unaffected by the inaction as she pretended.

"Let's hope so." I sighed and tried to leave the conversation there, but Ruby's eyes bored into mine, pleading silently for an end to her torment. How Weiss managed to ignore it, I had no idea. Naturally, I failed. "I need to drop by Beacon after grabbing a shower. I'll see if I can't corner Cinder and ask."

"Thanks, Jaune!"

"Soft touch," Weiss scoffed.

Yeah, well, I never did claim my Charisma was high enough to resist stuff like that.

/-/

"Another magical sword?" the woman behind the counter, Sarah, regarded me with equal parts surprise and suspicion. "That makes this the sixth – seventh? – magical sword you've sold in a little over a week."

"What can I say? I guess I'm lucky."

"Or something," she mumbled, eyeing me a little longer. I had the sinking feeling I'd overdone it a little, but to be fair there was literally nothing else to do than farm, train and sneak off to do some blacksmithing. The woman behind the counter sighed heavily. "Well, I'll put it up. Considering the last set you found, I'm sure this will sell within a day or two. Would you like to purchase anything while you're here?"

"Did my request-?"

"There have been no magical or enchanted shields, no. As promised, I'd have contacted you if there were."

"Ah." Maybe I was becoming a little _too_ predictable. Sarah certainly seemed to think so, giving me the look that said I'd asked that time and time again, and that she was becoming increasingly irritated by having to repeat her answer. "I guess I'll go, then. You can send the lien to my Guild Hall when the sword is sold."

"Will do, sir, have a nice day."

Functional, polite, but with little to no warmth. A lot of the Labour Caste that worked in Beacon were like that and I couldn't blame them. With the war to distract the Heroes, the prejudice wasn't as pronounced as it usually was, but most of the students still treat them like they didn't exist, as though the Labour Caste were pieces of furniture designed to make life convenient, be it by running an Auction House for their benefit or providing meals. I tried to be the exception, and the Guild did, too, knowing my stance on the issue, but we were still just eight people in the face of so many others. There was only so much we could do.

Beacon was fairly empty by now, lessons being over for the day and most students busy. Ignoring those out on Quests for the war, most of the older students still here lived down in the Guild Village, while many of the aspirants would be flitting between the communal halls and the private lodging. The latter was contained in the academy proper, and it was those people I passed as I made my way to the central tower.

Ellayne still lived in the communal halls, in the great Girl's Hall that Blake assured me was no different than the men's, rows on rows of beds with little privacy and a dresser for each person. We'd moved out quickly thanks to Roman and I couldn't imagine how frustrating it would have been to stay there longer. Like me, however, Ellayne wanted to move out with her friends and form a Guild, so they needed to scrape and save their lien for that. We'd been lucky to run into Torchwick, though it obviously hadn't felt that way at the time.

The Central tower of Beacon sat at the top of a long staircase that I wasn't technically allowed to enter without permission, but to my relief I caught a familiar figure coming down from it and out the door. She saw me too, and ushered me over.

"Cinder." I nodded to the beautiful woman and future ruler of Mistral. She looked a little haggard and couldn't quite manage her usual smile. "How are things?"

"Are you asking about me, or about our efforts?" Cinder snorted when my cheeks flushed. "Sorry, the back and forth of diplomatic efforts has me on edge. I've had to deal with too many people hiding their true intent in the last few days."

"Things aren't going well, then?"

"They're going as well as can be expected, which is to say the war is still on and neither side is prepared to admit guilt."

"Does one side have to?"

"Considering how many people have died, yes. While there are many who would wish for peace, one side of this war will have to be declared the loser and accept all guilt for starting the war. The truth of how it began does not matter," she said when I made to protest. "All that matters is that people have lost their loved ones and will be looking for someone to blame. Neither the King of Vale nor the God King of Mistral is willing to let that be them. Stubborn fools."

"Should you be talking about your King that way?" I asked. "Isn't he some kind of mythical figure to you?"

"I…" Cinder sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "He is, but such an impression comes from not interacting with people all too often. It's hard to be seen as a god if you keep showing off how normal and human you are. Through my arranged marriage, I know the man too well to see him as such, though I'll thank you not to repeat that. There are traditions to be upheld."

"Of course." That honesty was a part of the reason I liked Cinder, because despite being from a culture that prioritised the Hero Caste over all others, she didn't let it affect her. "It would be best if we could blame this on the Greycloaks, wouldn't it?"

"That would be the ideal solution, yes. The problem is that it would have to be something _everyone_ can believe. If the proof is not substantial enough, then the public simply won't accept it and the problem will remain, along with the war."

Cinder sighed and sat down on a bench at the side of the hallway, motioning for me to do the same. There had to be something wrong with a Blacksmith sitting next to royalty, but if it bothered her she didn't show it. We sat hip to hip, and I had the strangest urge to pat her back as she massaged her brow between both hands.

"You and Ozpin haven't been able to find a way to locate the Greycloaks, have you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"They said Vacuo."

"And Vacuo is a Kingdom spanning a great desert, a major city, over twenty different wandering tribes and several coastal towns and forts. Torchwick could be as much in the capital as in some ancient ruin hidden in the desert, like Tyrian was back in Mistral. We simply do not know where, and we can't send you off to search. That would take months and months."

"How long do we have?"

"Two weeks. The ceasefire will run its course in two weeks."

Two weeks? A pit opened up in my stomach, swallowing all my energy and leaving me suddenly weak in the knees. Two weeks seemed like such a short time, nowhere near enough for us to find something, let alone traverse an entire Kingdom. Cinder's exhaustion suddenly made a lot more sense, especially if she'd been working late into the night to try and prolong this.

"Can the ceasefire be extended?" I asked.

"It could be, were there a good enough reason for it."

"What kind of reason would be needed?"

"The death of a monarch, another disaster like Magnis, someone else declaring war on Mistral or Vale. Nothing we would want, I'm afraid. Vacuo is hardly in a position to exert any political pressure and Atlas has to remain neutral."

"But if the Greycloaks did something…"

"Then yes, that might extend it. The problem is that we know the Greycloaks are in Vacuo, and even if they summoned a horde of Grimm there, it wouldn't stop Mistral attacking Vale once more."

"What about Magnis? That led to a ceasefire."

"Magnis was a freak occurrence, an event in which Mistral and Vale worked side by side against a common foe. That simply _had_ to be commemorated with a moment of peace. To do anything less would be to spit on those who fell." Cinder cut off suddenly and leaned back, face hovering an inch or more from her hands. She stared through them, lost in thought. "Mistral and Vale working together. Is it possible…? Perhaps, if we could frame it as being against a common foe, or in support of a common goal. Peace?"

"Cinder?"

"I need to speak with Ozpin," she said, standing. "You've given me something to think on, Jaune. I thank you." She rushed back to the staircase before I could ask her what, and vanished up it a second later.

Had I helped? I couldn't really see how.

/-/

The day dawned early and we dawned earlier – hurrying up the staircase towards Beacon as the sun peaked up over the city. The message had come by Miss Goodwitch, summoning us to the tower to receive a Quest. Considering our situation, we knew what that would entail. Being early, the gardens outside the academy, and especially between the two communal dorms, were filled with first-year students, many of which looked our way in awe. Fully armed and moving in unison, we must have made for quite the sight.

"Ozpin and Cinder await you in the library," Glynda said, turning us away from the tower, and the long and awkward climb up it.

The library's doors opened a few minutes later and we marched in, Ruby bouncing on her heels and quickly pointing out Ozpin and Cinder, stood before a large table covered in books and a map. Miss Goodwitch closed the door behind us and stood against it, making it clear this meeting was private. With that in mind, I was surprised to see two others already stood beside Cinder.

"Mercury and Emerald?" Ren said. "I thought they had gone back to Mistral."

"Looks like something changed," Pyrrha replied.

As if that wasn't enough, a tall figure – or two figures – strode from between two bookshelves, carrying some scrolls between them. They would have been distinctive even if we hadn't met them before, though Weiss' shocked exclamation gave it away. "Winter? A-Archmage Ironwood!?"

Our presence revealed, all heads turned towards us, some more fatigued than others. Ozpin and Cinder looked like they had been up all night, while Emerald and Mercury looked to have travelled through it. It was the Archmage who responded, placing some scrolls down on the table and then turning to us with a friendly smile.

"Good to see you, Weiss. You're looking stronger than ever."

"Y-Yes, thank you, sir." Weiss bowed, cheeks heating up a little at being singled out, and by her adopted father, no less. Or mentor, I supposed. Her situation was awkward. "What are you doing here, Archmage? I thought Atlas was to remain neutral in this matter."

"We are, but neutral or not, our goals for peace coincide. Ozpin asked for my assistance on this matter and I agreed. Winter is here to accompany me."

"To defend you," Winter corrected. "I am your Sentinel."

Ironwood smiled and rolled his eyes, earning a giggle from Ruby and a few smiles from the rest of us, Winter obviously not included. Our attention was drawn back to Ozpin when the headmaster coughed, gesturing with one hand for us to come close and stand before the table.

"Students, thank you for coming. While we wouldn't normally have summoned you so early, time is of the essence, as I'm sure you can understand."

"It's fine," I said. The others echoed their various agreements. We were all of us ready for this. Desperate, even.

"As you know, Torchwick and his accomplice have fled to Vacuo, for a destination and purpose unknown. There are only two weeks remaining until the ceasefire comes to a close, and we need to locate and find evidence of Greycloak involvement in starting the war in that time. While doing this, we need to locate, neutralise and capture Torchwick. We need the evidence a live prisoner can provide, and his loyalty has proven… flexible in the past."

It was nothing we didn't already know, more of a phrasing of the biggest problem we faced – the vast expanses of Vacuo displayed on the map before us, and the near impossibility of us locating one man amongst all of that.

"We were reluctant to send you all to Vacuo because we didn't have a clear destination in mind. Sadly, we still do not."

"Then what do we do?" Yang asked.

"We cast the net wider. That is where the Archmage comes in." Ozpin stepped aside and Ironwood came forward.

"Locating Torchwick appears to be the key objective of this excursion, and Ozpin approached me to see if I could develop a spell or means to do so. While locational spells are not in themselves rare, it normally requires the user to know the subject, often intimately. We do not have the benefit of that. What I have been able to create instead, along with a number of skilled Mages, is a means to narrow down the search."

Ironwood gestured for Winter, who removed two scroll cases from her belt and placed them carefully on the table. They were unremarkable for the most part, but when Ironwood uncorked them and drew out two maps, we quickly realised those were the real treasure. Each was a map of Mistral in detail, but even to my eyes there seemed something… unnatural about them. They didn't glow, nor did they move, but I could feel an odd humming, even from a foot or two away. I couldn't help but imagine them to be warm to the touch.

"These maps are connected with a spell weave set by numerous enchantments. The details are unnecessary and you would not understand them, but the basic gist of it is that the cases are designed to muffle the magic signal, rendering it inert. When they are drawn out, the maps will attempt to _connect_ with one another via a straight line."

He placed one map to the top of the much larger map of Vacuo, and the other at the bottom. "If each map were to be taken to these locations and exposed at the same time, they current would resonate and travel from one to the other, passing through all the terrain between the two maps." Ironwood ran a finger between them for emphasis. "While we cannot create a spell to locate Torchwick, Glynda was able to find some belongings of his accomplice, Neo, and bring them to me. As a Magic user in her own right, some of her… I suppose you might call it _essence_ remained in her belongings, particularly those she cast her illusions on. Clothing, for instance."

"So, this will find his sidekick?" Yang asked.

"To a degree. We still can't get a strong enough reading to tell you where she is, but using these, you can identify where she is _not_. The signal will run blue on the map should it find no evidence of her between the two points. It will run red if she is detected and a spectrum of colour between for you getting closer. The signal is strong and will detect either side of itself for several miles, so you need not check it every minute. You will need to travel across Vacuo periodically stopping to use the maps like so."

Ironwood took hold of the map on the top and Ozpin the bottom. Together, they moved the maps a few inches – a good thirty miles or so in real-world terms – and then paused. Ironwood laid a wooden ruler down as a line, and then they moved again, repeating the procedure until numerous rulers were laid across the map, covering it.

"Obviously, you'd stop the moment you detect her – and the signal would only become more accurate if she were to use spells. Similarly, these are up to date maps of Vacuo, so, should she be detected, she would flash as a red blip on the map. You could then look at it to determine the exact town, village or area she is in, and both converge there." Ironwood and Ozpin moved both maps, bringing them to meet over a certain location, imitating two teams closing in on their quarry.

It was, to put it lightly, a long and arduous process, but it was something and where we had nothing before, I could at least appreciate that.

"There are two scrolls, though," Nora said. "Does that mean we have to split up?"

Ozpin smiled. "Not quite. You're correct in saying we would need two teams, which is why Mercury and Emerald are here. They will be joining with Cinder to form a second team, and we shall travel along the south of Vacuo, while you take the northern coast. Ironwood here will be able to transport you to your destinations via portal, and you will be entering here." He pointed to a spot not quite as north as I expected, and not actually on the border. "Everything east of here is irrelevant desert land, and the signal will pick up twenty miles or so north of you regardless. You will be inserted closer to the more populated areas of Vacuo, where we assume Torchwick and the Greycloaks to be operating. Were they in the wastelands, there would be no people and no potential negativity to summon Salem. Assuming their goals are the same as what we've seen before, they need to operate in populated areas."

"Makes sense," Pyrrha said. "So, we can cut off some of the worst land from the search. I understand that, but if you had these being made, wouldn't it have made sense to already send us to Vacuo? We could have started the search early and Ironwood could have opened a portal to Weiss to deliver it at a later time."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Ozpin said. "Cinder, would you care to explain?"

"Yes." Cinder nodded and strode forward. Though tired, her eyes were much more focused than they had been the night before, filled now with fresh determination. "I will be frank with you all because you know the situation. As the Crown Princess of Mistral, and being a Hero, I cannot simply travel to Vacuo when my Kingdom is at war with another, and neither can you. Such would be noticed almost immediately and Torchwick would flee into the shadows. He would only need to do so for two weeks for us to be called back. The Greycloaks know this, so if we acted obviously and left after them, we would be discovered for sure."

"We need a diversion, then," Ren said. "Or some explanation for why such an important person has been sent to the middle of nowhere when she should be focusing on the war."

"It is this we have deliberated over. Or we did, until a certain someone gave me an idea." Cinder didn't say me by name but her eyes flicked in my direction and she nodded subtly. "The ceasefire will end in two weeks, but before that happens we have decided to arrange an event to celebrate and honour those who fell at Magnis, since that is the reason for the ceasefire in the first place. This ceremony, this festival, will honour the fallen of both sides and will be held in Vale, as the Capital of the Kingdom in which Magnis resides."

"The God King of Mistral will be forced to attend," she went on. "He won't dare not show, and many of our diplomats and higher ranked officers, and Noble Caste members, will have to do the same. They will gather in Vale in a moment of peace and solidarity between two Kingdoms at war. It is here that we will reveal our prisoner, and our proof. With many of the most influential in attendance, it is sure to reach the right ears and will have the greatest chance of securing peace. Both sides will be forced to confront and accept the Greycloak involvement."

Should we find it, of course. This was all a risk. I and the Guild exchanged some confused looks. "Okay, but what does that have to do with us?" I asked. "I get that it's a convenient time to reveal everything, but why did we have to wait for you to come up with this?"

"Because it is to be our excuse to leave the battlefield for two weeks. At the ceremony, as a symbol of honour between Vale and Mistral, there will be an exchange of gifts to honour the fallen. Vale will give one to Mistral, and Mistral will in turn give one to Vale. They will represent each Kingdom thanking the other for the bravery and sacrifice of the other's Soldiers in saving the innocent. As such, Ozpin and I decided that the best way to represent two Kingdoms working together against adversity would be to hold a symbolic Quest between Mistral and Vale, a co-operative Quest, if you will. A Guild from each will be sent to Vacuo to uncover some of the great treasures hidden there, braving adversity together while working together despite the war that drives our Kingdoms apart."

I could see the symbolism there, and so could everyone else judging by their reactions. Last night I'd mentioned both sides fighting together against the Grimm as being the catalyst for a ceasefire, but it looked like Cinder had gone a step further. This would be both sides fighting against the war itself, and showing that in the middle of a ceremony attended by the most influential people in both Kingdoms, one of which was even the Crown Princess.

That was bound to put some pressure on the King of Mistral to relent, if nothing else. The people would see her as part divine herself, so him going against her would be reckless. If the King of Mistral offered peace, the King of Vale would look like a warmonger to say no, especially since Vale was claiming the side of the victim here.

"And if we being the gifts back, they'll represent peace," Pyrrha realised. "At least in a symbolic sense. After an exchange like that, either side would lose face if they tried to start the war again. Even if it doesn't lead to lasting peace, it would extend the ceasefire a little longer."

"Combine it with Torchwick's confession and everyone's ardour for the war is going to run pretty cold," Yang said. "It would be a dick move to try and start something. Hell, the people might even start calling for peace themselves."

"That is our hope," Cinder said. "Let us not beat around the bush, the festival and the gifts are nothing more than a screen to hide our true intention from spies here. They're necessary, but a secondary objective. The Greycloaks are our objective. Do not forget it."

"For the gifts, Vacuo is filled with ancient ruins and Dungeons," Ironwood interrupted. "It's famous for them, in fact. Much of the land is wild and unclaimed, and the shifting sands often bury and reveal Dungeons on an almost daily basis. It is the perfect place to find ancient loot worthy of being a diplomatic offering."

"And they'd be fine with Hero equipment as gifts of peace?" Ruby asked.

"It's the symbolism more than anything," Ozpin explained. "The Soldier Caste put aside their differences in Magnis to work together. Now, the Hero Caste shall do the same. At the ceremony, we will then publically ask the Noble Caste to follow our example and declare peace."

No one was making a point of asking the Labour Caste, I noticed, but it wasn't anything I hadn't expected. We were just to follow the decisions of our betters and accept things as they came. The worst thing was that for the most part, we did. I'd never even paid attention to the big picture decisions made around me when I'd been younger. Life just continued on in Ansel, day after day.

"What the gift is does not matter, only that it is impressive enough to awe the crowd," Ozpin continued. "Sword, axe, bow, armour or magical set of robes, it matters little. Neither King will be using them."

Two objectives, then, to find Torchwick and capture him, and also to brave a Dungeon for a boss drop, which would satisfy as a gift in the ceremony. We'd have two weeks to do it, and considering it only took us an afternoon and a bit of the night to clear the Dungeon here, it shouldn't take too long in Vacuo. The hardest part would be finding one.

"Can the map detect Dungeons?" Ruby asked, mirroring my concern.

"I'm afraid it cannot. We're already working on very limited ability to sense where this Illusionist is. If I were to add any more to it, I'd worry it would draw you to every magical signature it detects. It is not hard to find Dungeons in Vacuo, however. Seek out the tribes there. They know much of the land and I've heard it said they can point Heroes in the right direction for a price. You'll be provided lien for the task, of course."

 _I guess we'll just have to take that on faith._ There wasn't much else we could do, and as I looked over the faces of the Guild, I saw nothing but confidence in each.

"If we could send more teams with you, we would," Ozpin said. "But there are too few we can trust and every Hero is needed. In this task, subtlety will be your greatest strength, and considering we will open a portal from here, we hope to keep your absence secret for as long as we can."

"Use the maps whenever you wish," Cinder said, "but we should agree that at certain times we will both use them to connect the spells. Twice a day should suffice, at midday and dusk." Cinder took one of the scrolls and tossed the other to me. "Our ability to communicate will be limited, which means each team will need to operate independently, and that neither can afford to stay still for too long."

"And if we get a signal?"

"Both teams converge. If you feel confident enough in taking on the target, do so. Don't wait for us and give them a chance to escape. We will do the same. We'll then meet up regardless, and if we have the time we'll clear two Dungeons together. No one will know if we cheat a little."

"Sounds good." I looked to the others for complaints but there were none. I handed the map to Blake, who took it with a little surprise. "You're the strongest of us, Blake. If anyone is going to not lose that, it'll be you."

She nodded. "No one will take it from me."

Cinder kept her own, understandable given her power, and moved over to stand between Mercury and Emerald. While their team was much smaller than ours, there was no doubting the power within it, not with Cinder's summon on hand to deal with any threat. I was sure she could take care of Torchwick and Neo on her own if she had to.

Could we do the same? We'd grown a lot stronger now, and I had a feeling as a group of eight, we could probably put him down. The real problem was getting hold of him when he had Neo to use her illusions whenever they got in trouble. The map would help there, however. They couldn't hide from Ironwood's spells.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked. "Ironwood will open two portals once you are, and you will need to reconvene in the city of Vacuo on the thirteenth day for the return. Should you reach it early, send a message and we can open one sooner. While you are gone, we shall set the seeds for the festival and handle the arrangements."

The headmaster met our eyes one by one. "While I do not wish to put undue pressure on you, I fear you are all too intelligent to fall for kind lies. The lives of many rest on you here, and the importance of this Quest cannot be understated. We cannot afford for you to fail."

We all knew that, but having Ozpin say it drove it home. I swallowed nervously, but forced myself to remain calm. We were good enough for this. Cinder and her team were the best Mistral had to offer, and while I wouldn't be so arrogant as to call us the same, we were good. We'd been through Magnis and survived it.

Pyrrha nodded when I turned to her, while Ren smiled and Nora cocked an eyebrow as if to ask why I'd ever doubted her. Yang and Ruby stood side by side, one smiling confidently and the other determined to do whatever she had to do to be a Hero. Weiss and Blake were more reserved, the Mage with her eyes closed, one hand on her father's rapier. Blake met my eyes, touched the scroll on her hip and nodded once. I returned it, and faced Ozpin and Ironwood once more.

"We're ready."

* * *

 **Well, the first of a new book. The Quest to Vacuo is afoot, and the plan to end the war once and for all is set. It's been a while since they had to face off against Torchwick, but everyone is a much higher level now and all the more competent for it.** **But what do the Greycloaks have up their sleeves? We'll see.**

 **I wanted to get straight into it with this book, whereas normally – and traditionally for a novel in a series – you'd have the first chapter be fairly tame and have nothing happen, but I'm aware it's been two weeks since an update on this, and I figured people would prefer it start at a fair clip.**

 **No time alone or one-to-one's between characters here, but we'll get onto that in Vacuo.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 18** **th** **June**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	81. Book 6: Chapter 2

**Here we are.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6: Chapter 2**

* * *

Sunlight burned into my eyes. The shadows cast by the arm held above and before me did little. Light found its way around, blinding and glaring in its intensity, a far cry from the cool morning it had been not twenty minutes earlier. That was back in Vale, of course. The portal provided by Archmage Ironwood took us not to a town, but a barren patch of sand in what felt like the middle of nowhere. It was somewhere on the northern edge of Vacuo, but that was all I could tell.

"This is Vacuo?" Yang asked, squinting against the sunlight. "It's just sand as far as the eye can see."

"That's Vacuo for you," Weiss said, dusting herself down. The heiress' robes, bright white in colour, was perhaps the best suited for the sudden heat out of all of us. I was grateful that I'd left my cloak behind, but found myself wishing I'd done the same with my breastplate. I couldn't even begin to imagine what this would have been like in full plate. Impossible, I supposed. I'd have had to abandon it or smelt in my own armour.

Pyrrha trudged over, her feet crunching in the sand. "Do you have the map?" she asked, more a request to see it than an actual question. If Blake had forgotten the map somehow, we were all of us dead.

She hadn't, of course. The Assassin drew it out of its canister and rolled it out, the eight of us crowding uncomfortably around her to look at the faded parchment. The details on it were etched in ink, with names of locations written in an elegant, cursive script. What drew more attention was the single dot of blue, as though someone had taken a pale stick of chalk and dabbed at the brownish paper.

Suddenly, the map seemed to tingle. The chalk marking sketched downwards, slowly at first, but picking up speed, like someone erratically drawing before our eyes. It reached through several shapes that might have been mountains, valleys or simply giant sand dunes. It touched to the southern end of the map, blinked once, and then began to fade.

"I guess that means Cinder is checking her map," Yang said. "They must have arrived from their portal just like us. And look, they're in the middle of nowhere, too."

"According to this map, most of Vacuo classifies as `middle of nowhere`," Blake said.

"The deserts aren't fit for inhabitation," Ren said, drawing our attention. "I haven't been here before, but I've read about it," he clarified. "The legends say Vacuo was once a utopia of rich and fertile land, bisected by a great river that brought life and nourishment to the soil. Something happened however, thousands of years ago, and the river dried up, becoming the great valley that twists its way through the desert. Farmland died, soil turned to sand, and the Kingdoms here slowly began to collapse. The hardiest survived, forming the Kingdom we know today as Vacuo."

"And the tribes," Pyrrha said. "The Archmage mentioned we should seek those out."

"We should probably visit a town first," I said. Though we'd come with some supplies, it would be worth it to stock up, especially on clothing a little more suited to the baking sun. "If Torchwick is going to be anywhere, it would be a town."

"It might not be," Weiss warned.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Mistral, in the temple with Tyrian. It could be a similar thing here. Magnis was only such a well-known location because they had the aid of its lord, and the distraction from the war. There's no such here, so the Greycloaks would have to move carefully. Ironwood said Vacuo was famous for its ruins. If I were going to hole up somewhere, it would be one of those."

"If Ren's legends are true, it would explain why Vacuo has so many ruins," Blake said, nodding to the Monk. "If I were a Greycloak looking for an Ancient Temple, I can't think of a better place than the deserts of Vacuo, or one of these `fallen Kingdoms` or ancient times."

She had a point, but that left us without any clear direction. The point of using the maps was to skirt north and south, canvassing as much land as they could. There were a few small towns closer to the centre, between our position and Cinder's, but if we headed for those, the maps would become distorted. Instead of a magical scan bisecting Vacuo, we would end up with a diagonal line, and perhaps one that only went from the bottom to halfway up the map.

"There _is_ a small village up there," Ruby pointed out, her finger on the map. "It's a day or two away, but it's on the northern coast, see, where the ocean starts. We could go there and work the maps everywhere between."

"It's as good a plan as any," I said. "Cinder and her team will probably travel west, following the southern border. We need to try and mirror them." I sighed and looked to the others. "Any objections?"

There were none, except for Yang fanning herself with one hand and Nora panting off to the side. I had a feeling that was going to get worse before it got better, especially since it wasn't even midday yet and the day was only going to get hotter.

With Blake in the lead, map in hand, we moved towards the west.

/-/

"This is hell," Yang panted. "I'm… I'm convinced. This is a nightmare made reality."

"It's not… It's not that bad," Weiss said, or tried to say. The Mage staggered a little and swayed precariously, propped up at the last second by Ruby, who had already taken to using Crescent Rose as some kind of walking stick, or third leg. It helped on the sand dunes, no doubt, which we'd soon discovered could be more slippery than the worst Atlas had thrown at us.

And the heat, by the Gods themselves, the heat! I'd thought I hated the cold. After Atlas and then a cold winter back in Vale, I'd longed for warmer days, but this was ridiculous. I decided that I hated the heat more than I did the cold. At least when it was chill outside I could wrap up, start a fire or snuggle into some blankets. If someone showed me a blanket out here I was liable to stab them.

Our pace had slowed to a crawl, too. I stopped to uncork my flask and take a swig. I wished I could pour a little over my face, dry and cracked as my skin was, but that would be a disaster and I knew it. Even after corking it and starting moving once more, no one had overtaken me. Every step was laborious, every dune an insurmountable object.

"Grimm," Nora warned, slumped against her hammer. The Barbarian sounded like she might burst into tears at any moment. "Can't they just leave us alone? I'm already dying…"

No one answered, though we all agreed. Weapons were drawn and we held our ground, watching and waiting for the Grimm we could see cresting the rise ahead to reach us. It was not the first attack, nor would it be the last. The black carapaces stood out against the golden desert, letting us see them for miles, though sometimes the dunes were misleading, looking flat but hiding goodness knows what.

Grimm weren't bothered by heat, exertion or thirst. In this hellish landscape, they were tireless and filled with aggression, the complete antithesis of us.

"Stay back, Weiss," I said, the words coming out as more of a sigh than anything else. "We're going to need your ice spells more to survive than fight."

The Mage held my gaze for a moment and nodded, sheathing her weapon and staggering away. The little flash of injured pride I'd seen had been erased by the realisation I was right. Right now, if we had a choice between Weiss assisting us in a fight with magic, or Weiss providing water through her melting ice, we all knew which we'd take. Yang had jokingly called Weiss our portable water canteen earlier. Half a day of harsh walking had proven that anything but a jest.

The Grimm were almost on us and I focused back, drawing in a deep breath and bringing Crocea Mors before me, into a more rigid stance. Sweat dribbled down my skin and we hadn't even started, but going easy here would only lead to disaster. It was bad enough as we were, without one of us getting injured.

The Scorpion-like Grimm were small and fast. They weren't Deathstalkers, the Ancient Grimm we'd been taught about in Class, but rather something lesser, a stage below that. They moved on eight legs, with two pincers in addition, breaking the rule for arachnids and giving them an odd, shuffling gait. Their feet barely touched the floor before they rose once more, maybe to stop them fusing in the heat or sinking into the sand. Though they had the tails behind them, with wicked, barbed stingers on the back, they were stunted and small, unable to reach far beyond their own body length. Still, being hit with one would be a disaster.

At the last possible second, I charged forward. The Grimm didn't seem to expect it, but recovered and clacked its claws towards me. Ignoring those, I jumped in and slammed a foot down onto its head, pushing it into the sand. The tail twitched towards me but that had been the target from the start and I was ready for it. Crocea Mors caught it below the stinger, causing the object to flip back and blackish blood to spurt free. The Grimm chittered furiously, a sound not unlike several knives taken to a chalkboard.

The tail still continued its arc and snapped against my side, winding me slightly but no longer a realistic threat. The claws came up to try and dislodge me, but those were easily dealt with. A swift blow knocked them aside long enough for me to turn around on the beast's back and drive my sword down into the top of its head, right between the eyes. The beast spasmed violently as it died. I hopped off, landing in the soft sand as it thrashed and lashed out. I'd already moved on towards another.

Swaying to the side, I let the stinger go past, before I lopped up, taking it off again, this time at the base. A twist and a flick cut across its eyes, blinding it, and as it chittered back on eight legs, it bumped into one of its fellows, crawling up over its body without a second's pause. Since that blocked the other from hitting me with the stinger, I took the chance to step in and stab down into the new threat's brain, killing it in a single blow. The one I'd blinded didn't seem to realise, but with the new one in its death throes, it found itself stabbed in the back by the stinger.

Poison pumped, corroding it from the inside. The dying Grimm didn't even realise it had stabbed its fellow, but it clung on with all its legs, almost like it was hugging it to death. I could imagine people dying like that, caressed against the Grimm's body as acid was pumped into their bodies. It would be a slow and painful death for sure.

A quick glance told me the fight was wrapping up, and handily in our favour. I hadn't come up with the plan of fighting atop them, that being Blake and Pyrrha, but we'd all picked up on it once we realised how effective it was. At the end of the day, these Grimm were fairly weak, providing me an unnoticeable amount of Exp. The others had no problem and quickly dispatched them.

But it wasn't the Grimm that was the real threat. The moment they were gone, everyone slumped again, gasping in the overpowering heat. The small amount of lien that had been dropped went ignored entirely. No one could bring themselves to kneel down and pick it up.

"We can't keep going like this," Pyrrha wheezed. " _I_ can't keep going like this."

"You're not the only one," Ren said, a little more controlled, but no less covered in sweat. Dark patches of moisture dotted his green, silk shirt and his hair was lank with sweat. "I think we should consider camping through the day and moving in the evening. I'm told the nights are colder in the desert, though I've also heard they can be freezing cold. The desert is a place of extremes."

"It can't be worse than this," Yang said. "Right now, _I'm_ a place of extremes. I'd _kill_ to be in Atlas right now. I'd make love to some snow."

There was general agreement voiced to that and I couldn't blame them. It was around mid-afternoon, maybe three or four if I had to guess. It was hard to get a reading from just the sun, since I couldn't tell if the landscape before us was flat, sloped or not. We had our tents and camping equipment with us, however, as painful as it was to carry. Sleeping through the day was an option, albeit it might cause problems checking the map against Cinder's.

Not for the first time, it felt like everyone was waiting for me to make the decision. They weren't, of course. They were waiting for _anyone_ to make it. Everyone wanted to, but no one wanted to be the first.

"We could try and find some shelter," I suggested, knowing there would be no argument. "Does the map show anything, Blake?"

"There's a small, mountainous structure ahead," she reported, map out before her. "It's flat-topped and oddly shaped, but even if it doesn't have any caves, we could just camp on the opposite side of it from the sun." The map began to shake once more. "And the line is blue," Blake said once the spell had run its course. "No Torchwick here."

An hour later – and two more skirmishes with the Grimm - saw us crest the final dune and reveal the mountain Blake had referred to, a large, but awfully squat red-rock thing. It looked like it might once have been taller, but something had eroded or caused it to splinter and now all that remained was the base, almost like the trunk of some ginormous tree. There were several visible cracks running up it, patches of dark shadow like ravines cut directly into the side. Around the base was a rocket outcropping of boulders that expanded for a good fifty metres or so. There was no vegetation and no sign of life, but the left side of it was bathed in shadow.

It was that we made our way towards, now with renewed hope and the promise of a good rest. As the sand gave way to rock, our footing became surer, even if they shifted every now and again. That soon gave way to much larger outcroppings that could fit our entire party and more on them alone, and the climbing quickly became easier.

In the end, it was Ren who chose our spot, nestled against the rock face with a clear view up towards the sky. There were no overhangs to fall on us, and although some of the cracks leading into the mountain looked cooler, Ren warned us against those.

"That's where the local wildlife will live. Even ignoring the Grimm, there are probably snakes and poisonous scorpions around here. We don't want to go into any tight crevasses."

Yang laughed. "What a lovely place to live."

"I doubt anyone lives out here, Yang. There must be nicer places in Vacuo." Ruby said as we all started to unpack and set up camp. Though it felt odd to put tents out, the temperature being as high as ever, we knew we'd need them later. The cool fabric would also keep the heat out.

"According to the map, the towns are more commonly dotted along the coast," Blake said. "Though there are some near small rivers and the occasional oasis. The actual desert parts are mostly abandoned."

"Doesn't Vacuo have its own academy?" Pyrrha asked. "It's called Shade, I think."

"Further to the south-west. It's in the middle of the desert, but the drawing suggests it's based on an oasis trapped in a valet between two mountains. It looks like they built it by digging into the rock face itself."

It sounded nice, if a little archaic. I could imagine the two walls of the valley facing one another over a rare expanse of greenery, with a crystal clear pool in the centre that sustained all life. The walls would be red rock like this one, but despite its construction, it would probably be rather modern, like Beacon. Tiled floors and walls, I imagined, the better to keep it cool during the day and warm at night. Surrounding it in every direction would be a vast expanse of desert, filled with Dungeons and ruins.

Maybe that was their Emerald Forest. Instead of delving into the woodland, they would trek the desert, farming the Grimm under the blistering heat of day or the icy cold of night. I found myself glad I'd chosen Beacon.

Weiss was able to restock the water supplies using some spells – though they taxed her greatly. "Magic isn't as simple as bringing something out of nowhere," she explained. "It's… well, to call it using what's in the air wouldn't be right, but it's about converting things into other things. If there isn't enough moisture, for instance, I have to pay more from my own reserves. It's easier to cast ice spells in Atlas because of all the ice there."

"Will you be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine with a little rest. I just won't be able to do this on the march. If we do it before we camp each day, I should be fine." Weiss settled down in front of her tent, next to Ruby. She accepted a cup of ice-cold water from the Reaper with whispered thanks and drank greedily of it. We all did, even if we knew we needed to ration as much as we could.

"This is more like it," Yang said. "Any longer in that heat and I'd have melted. Nice sunburn, Ruby."

"Shaddup," Ruby groaned, her face red, and not from embarrassment. I could feel mine tingling too, the early sign of too much sun and not enough protection. Just another thing to look out for, really. Sunstroke could kill us.

"We probably should sleep through the hotter parts of the day," Pyrrha said. "If we start our march in mid-afternoon, we'll have a warm hour or three before it gets progressively cooler."

"That means we won't get much sleep now," I warned.

"Do we need it? Weiss could use the nap to recover, but it's not fatigue that's draining us. I think when it comes to stamina, we're all fresh."

I didn't _feel_ fresh, but forced myself to ignore the instinctive urge to rest and look deeper. Pyrrha was correct. While I was tired, it was more thanks to the heat than any real exertion. I felt I'd be able to move again once I cooled down.

"I'll be okay," Weiss said, answering the unasked question. "This is my first usage of spells here. Give me two or three hours and I'll be fine. It'll only be after repeated use that I start to wear down." Ruby shot her a suspicious look and Weiss sighed. "I promise, Ruby. I'll let you know if I start to feel drained. I'm not about to fail this Quest for us by passing out; not when so many are relying on us to end the war."

"Right." I glanced to Blake, who caught my gaze, checked the map and then shook her head. No Torchwick. "Let's get some rest now then and move when the sun sets. Blake, can you keep the scroll just outside your tent? We don't want to cut Cinder off if she needs to check the lines."

"What about watch?" she asked.

"We'll rotate. Everyone except Weiss since her spells are too important." I waited for Weiss to argue, but she didn't. Even she knew being on watch was a waste.

With heavy sighs, we bunked down to wait.

/-/

Saying you'd sleep and actually falling asleep were two different things. Like Pyrrha said, we were overheating, nor exhausted, and despite the relative cool of the tent – still far hotter than what was actually comfortable – I couldn't actually slip off. My body still told me it was mid-afternoon and that I should be off training, cutting wood for the Lodge or forging some weapons for Exp in Vale. With a sigh, I kicked off the thin blanket that I'd already pushed down to my legs and crawled out of the tent. The sun was still in the sky, but blocked out by the mountainside. The desert in the distance had taken on a ruddy, reddish hue, and despite it not being night the shattered moon had begun to rise on the opposite horizon.

I found Ren on watch, and he didn't react as I shuffled up to sit beside him, my legs hanging over the edge of a large rock, my bare feet catching what little wind there was.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not at all," I sighed.

"Things will get easier once we wear ourselves out. You'll get used to the timing."

He was right, of course, but that did little for me now. I could only push on, accept I'd be more tired tonight, and then get used to sleeping through the day tomorrow. "You know a lot about Vacuo," I said. "I know you read often, but I didn't realise you were reading about other Kingdoms."

"When I was younger, I dreamed of travelling the four Kingdoms. Vacuo held particular interest for me because of its rich history. I imagined visiting some of the ruins, exploring their passageways and perhaps even writing a book of my own about it."

"Well, you're living the dream now. How is it?"

"Drearier than I imagined." Ren smiled as I laughed. "It's beautiful in its own right, but it's a cruel, heartless beauty. Or maybe that isn't right. The desert isn't cruel; it simply doesn't care. Live or die, that's your choice. The desert simply is."

"Poetic."

"I've had time to become bored. My mind wandered."

"Does your Passive help?" I asked. "With the heat, I mean."

"I wish it did, Jaune. I truly do. My Passive subdues my emotions related to the heat, my frustration and irritation, but it does little for the fact I feel it. In fact, it's leading to quite the cycle. I am hot and stuffy, and so I become frustrated. My Passive then takes that away, but I am still hot and stuffy, and so I become frustrated again, almost immediately. My Passive kicks in, and so on and so on." The Monk sighed and brought a hand up to his forehead. "It's hard to explain, especially with words, but it's quite annoying." He paused and laughed. "Or not, all of a sudden. Even annoyance is stolen from me."

I couldn't imagine what that felt like. Ren's smile was bitter, but that was all it was. Could he even feel sorrow for his condition, or would that be taken away, as well? Probably. I wondered if I should offer my sympathies, but Ren spoke before I could.

"Honestly, I shall be relieved to be out of this place, historical appeal or not. It might be kinder if we had more time and less pressure. We could take it slowly and enjoy the sights."

"Hm." Ren and I sat side by side, watching the moon rise. It was a peaceful moment, disturbed only by the occasional snort or sound of someone rustling in their tents behind us. Eventually, when the silence became too much, I voiced my thoughts, "What do you think the Greycloaks are doing here?"

Ren chuckled. "You ask the impossible question, as always. I've no idea, but I think Weiss was correct to say it might not involve any of the larger towns or cities here. If they wanted to involve innocents, then they may as well have stayed in Vale, or perhaps they could target Mistral while its attention is focused overseas. Vacuo is uninvolved, and what's more, the cities here do not hold the same population. This is a harsh and inhospitable land."

"No mass sacrifices, then."

"I would think not."

"Do you think they might be interested in the ruins?"

"It's possible, I suppose. It might be that summoning Salem is a secondary objective here, or that the Greycloaks have found another way to accomplish it."

"Or are looking for one."

Ren nodded. "Indeed. If I wanted to find ancient knowledge long forgotten, Vacuo would be my destination. Still, if the knowledge of Salem were more widespread, I would have expected her to be well-known. Even if it's dangerous, a wish-granting creature is still just that. There are many who would take the risk, especially if they were desperate."

"What if the information was suppressed instead of forgotten?"

"Then I would ask _who_ is suppressing it," he said. "Ozpin did not know, otherwise he would not have needed us to bring him back Tyrian's tome. If he doesn't know, who else would?"

The royal family, I wanted to say, but I wasn't sure. The Greycloaks had made themselves a big enough threat that if anyone knew, they'd have shared it with Beacon by now. It really did seem like the Greycloaks had been the first to come upon such knowledge, but how? It couldn't have just appeared out of thin air.

"If we can't rely on the major cities, then what do we do?" I asked.

"I suppose we follow up on the Archmage's suggestion and locate one of these tribes. If there are strangers investigating any of the ruins around here, then surely they'd be more likely to know than city-folk hiding behind the walls."

"Not Shade Academy?"

"I think if they knew anything, Ozpin would have told us to get in contact with them. Or had Archmage Ironwood open us a portal there – or even open one for the two of them. That option was probably exhausted before they brought us in."

"So, we find one of these tribes and hope against all hope they're willing to assist us?" That sounded a little desperate, especially since we'd be hard pressed to prove we were any more reliable than the people we chased. "I guess our best bet of finding them will just be to travel between any watering holes and hope for the best."

"Yes. They have to stop to collect water at an oasis sooner or later. As for negotiations… well, we can always pay for information. Lien has to be valuable out here, since water and food must be expensive. I can't imagine they grow a lot of crops here, only hardy foods like dates and some fruits. The rest, I imagine, they fish from the ocean, or hunt in the dunes."

My face twisted at the latter. There were no deer or birds to be found, so Ren almost certainly meant snakes, scorpions and other nasty critters. We had some supplies from Beacon, but if we didn't find a town within a few days, we might well be expected to eat those things.

"How are things between you and Blake?" Ren asked suddenly, and a little randomly. Maybe it was polite conversation, or perhaps it was genuine interest. I answered either way.

"We've come to an agreement. We're going to wait until after the war to see about starting our relationship up again."

"You've broken up, then?"

"Officially, yes. But I want to try and fix it after. I _think_ she does, too." When Ren raised an eyebrow I shrugged my shoulders. "It's hard to tell with her. You know she keeps her feelings close to her chest."

"Well, I wish you the best, my friend."

"Thanks, Ren."

The Monk stood with a sigh and dusted himself down. "It's been four hours and the air is cooler," he said. "I'll wake the others while you keep watch. Hopefully, we'll be able to get moving soon."

/-/

Vacuo really was awful.

It wasn't the dark, since with the bright moon, shattered as it was, providing light and there being nothing to cast a shadow or obstruct it, we could see fairly well. It wasn't even the biting cold, though that was a pain in the ass. We could wrap up against that. No, it was the unending attempts to kill us that were getting on my nerves, not to mention Vacuo's _delightful_ variety of Grimm.

"Eek!" Ruby shrieked, slicing through her Grimm with an almost desperate motion. Her scythe cut through its carapace and surely killed it, but the long legs – easily five feet tall – continued to squirm and convulse. "Gross, gross, gross," Ruby cried, darting away.

One of the Grimm caught me unawares and knocked my back with its forelegs. They were hard, plated things that reflected the light, as did the twenty or so eyes on its face as it bit out towards me, a jaw filled with teeth and two bizarre mandibles trying to pull me into it. I drove Crocea Mors into its face with more force than was really necessary, and winced when it let out a rattling death scream.

Spiders. Grimm spiders. Grimm spiders with bodies that hovered three feet off the sand, suspended between legs that had to be ten feet long, albeit they were bent in the middle, peaking at five feet tall. It was still far bigger than I'd ever wanted to see a spider, which had the tendency to spook me when they were less than an inch in size.

"Rargh!" Yang screamed, punching hers into oblivion. "That does it! Fuck Vacuo! I hate it _so damn much_." The blonde was covered in Arachne guts, which luckily contained no venomous qualities, even if it smelled like an odd mixture of urine and rotten vegetables.

The moment the sun had gone down, these things – Arachne – had buried up from the sand and hounded us. To realise they resided under the very sand we'd walked across was horrifying. To realise that we might have _camped_ on the sand had the day been cooler was far worse. I would never feel safe again and could only thank whatever deity was out there that they came up aggressively and didn't wait in ambush, bursting out beneath us when they sensed our footfalls. As Grimm, they weren't intelligent enough for that. If they were, I might have run away screaming.

"Is everyone okay?" Nora called, standing in the middle of four dead Grimm, their bodies on their backs, legs curled up as they started to dissolve. Her hammer had proven as adept at squishing them as it did the ones she found in the Lodge.

"I think that's the last of them," Pyrrha said, cutting hers down, after shaving off three of its legs. The Champion grimaced at the smell and used her shield to wipe some blood off her arm. "I can't say much for the indigenous Grimm here."

"I can," Yang growled. Ruby was huddled behind her, staring nervously at the sand, terrified that more might pop up. Tougher than the scorpions from before and in greater numbers, they were a threat, but I had a feeling Ruby's fear came more from what they _were_ than what they might actually do to them. Only Ren seemed completely unaffected, and it was a rare moment where I envied his Passive.

"So," the Brawler continued. "Travel at day and we burn up. Travel at night and we get to fight spiders. Who the hell actually lives in this place? You couldn't pay me enough to go on holiday here, let alone settle down."

"It might be regional," Weiss said. "I can't imagine walls offering much protection against these, so perhaps the area we came into is just more inhospitable. We just have to keep moving and hope things get better."

"The first village isn't that far," Blake said. "Blue," she added, even though no one asked. No Torchwick. "If we keep moving at this pace, we can arrive there in two, maybe three hours."

"Is that even an improvement?" Yang whined.

"Well, according to the map the land is more tundra than desert around there. It means these things won't be hiding beneath us."

"Sold!" Ruby and Yang cried in unison. Pyrrha giggled and even I cracked a grin.

"We'll be able to move a little faster on more solid ground," Weiss said. "Who knows, we might even be able to find some method of transportation, though I can't imagine horses are very common out here."

"We could take a ship," I suggested.

"Perhaps. But I doubt so small a place will have any travelling down the coast. We also can't move too fast for fear of outrunning Cinder. How are they doing?" Weiss asked Blake. While not an exact science, the line did trace from our position to theirs, giving us a _vague_ idea of where they were.

"They're a little ahead of us, but not far. I think they must have continued moving through the day. They might be camped right now."

Not on the sand, I hoped.

We trudged on through the night, fighting the odd batch of Arachne that burst from the sand to attack us, but eventually we crested the top of a tall dune and came upon the first sight of civilisation. To my relief, it wasn't on fire or some other such nonsense. Our luck really had been the worst lately, and I'd half-expected it. The village was clearly a fishing one, with fifteen or so huts on the coast, pressed on one side against a rock formation and walls made of some kind of brick and mud, cracked in places but still holding strong. There was a gate in the middle with wooden doors, some of the few instances of wood I could see other than the ships floating quietly beside the little jetty running into the ocean. Torches were lit along the walls and on some of the buildings, though the majority were on the gate, beckoning travellers towards it.

The Soldier Caste guarding the village saw our approach, though they couldn't have missed it since each of us held a torch aloft. Even with the moonlight, it was still dark, and Weiss had discovered earlier that the Arachne had an aversion to naked flames. Mostly because one had burst out near her and the Mage had shrieked in fear and immolated it on the spot. While we weren't keen to waste our supplies of firewood, the constant attacks by spider-like Grimm had warranted it. Those had become somewhat rarer as we reached firmer ground towards the coast, much to my personal relief.

"Travellers?" the man to the left of the gate asked as we came near. He was covered in faded robes of a bright crimson hue, tied tightly around his ankles, leaving his sandaled feet bare. His face was covered in more cloth, most of it bundled around his neck and over his hair, though he had a thin strip drawn over his mouth and nose, likely to cut out any sand. He wielded a halberd and his Class showed him to be a Spearman – what I'd learned from Ren was a specialist sub sect of the Warrior Class. Despite being more specialised, they were considered weaker and thus a lower tier, because they didn't have the same versatility and weren't as strong as Lancers.

The woman beside him was dressed in a similar style, albeit armed with a bow and with the Class of Ranger. Her clothing was similarly bright in colour, except a pale blue with bright yellow flowers all over it. In the barren desert, each stood out, even if their outfits were – in design – almost identical. She had a bow slung over her back, but held a torch in one hand and a light spear in the other.

"We don't get many foreigners in these lands," she said. It was hard to place her accent for it was lilting and strange. Friendly, though.

"How do you know we're foreign?" Yang asked.

"Dressed as you are I would think it obvious. Those are not clothes fit for the desert, my friends."

"Tell me about it," Ruby whined, upending her hood and spilling sand out by the handful. I felt it too, the sand having gotten just about everywhere, even into my underwear.

"You can purchase fresh cloth in the morning," the man said, "and I would suggest it, whatever your plans. Continue as you are and you will surely succumb, especially when the sandstorms hit."

"Sandstorms are common here?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's the season for them, and being so close to the coast the winds can shift easily. You will need veils." He drew his own up and over his eyes as an example, and although I could see his features, it was clear the veil would keep any loose sand out. "Luckily, there are many to spare. The market opens each morning for the sale of fish and fresh fruit. You are welcome to enter and spend the night. Welcome to the village of Alair, eastern-most of the fishing settlements. May your time here rid you of the trials you have faced in the desert."

They bowed to us, but I noticed it wasn't a particularly deep one, and that they seemed a lot more casual than most back home were about being faced with Heroes. "Is there somewhere we can get food at this hour?" I asked.

"We are too small a village to have a tavern, and most simply gather around the fire to drink and make merry. You might try the ocean." Then, so not as to sound sarcastic, the man added, "Late at night the fish come close in to shore. They're drawn by torchlight, too. Simply stand in the shallows with your torch held close to the water and you will soon find your ankles surrounded by sardines. They are easy to catch."

It sounded crazy but a quick glance at the woman beside him earned a nod, and now that he mentioned it I recalled seeing some torches on what I'd assumed was the jetty. Were they actually torches held by people, using them to fish? It sounded bizarre. With little other option, we thanked the two and entered, stepping in to what really was less of a village and more a hamlet. Even Eldon had been larger than this.

"They seemed friendly enough," Ruby said.

"Very friendly," Yang agreed. "Kinda off-putting, but not in a bad way. More like I'm still convinced all of Vacuo is a trap designed to kill us." She rubbed her hands along her upper arms, shivering at the thought of more Arachne. "So, are we going to fish?"

"We might as well," Ren said. "We need to shop for supplies and ask if anyone has seen Torchwick or knows the location of a nearby tribe. We'll have to wait for daytime for that. The people here seem rather relaxed around Heroes, so I don't imagine it will be that much of a challenge.

It was Ren saying that which made me realise what I'd been struggling to understand at the gate. Those two guards had acted around us like we were equals, like the difference in our Caste was inconsequential. _If this were Mistral, they'd have been scraping on the floor. Even in Vale they would never have suggested we fish for ourselves. They would have told us where we can buy some, or where we could hire someone to fish for us. If there isn't an inn, they'd have found someone willing to put us up for the night._

And yet they hadn't. They'd done none of those things. For all intents and purposes, we'd arrived and been told to look after ourselves, albeit in a friendly manner. No special treatment and no added assistance. I wasn't sure why that was, but I found myself oddly pleased with it.

Half an hour later found me sat on the beach, my feet damp and with some small fish burning on a fire before me. The horizon was just beginning to turn red but it was still cold and the fire was a welcome relief. In the saltwater, Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora still played with the fish, many of which jumped completely out of the water, almost like they were dancing with them. They were after the fire, it turned out, which despite being something that couldn't have existed underwater, the fish seemed obsessed over.

The guards had been right. All we'd had to do was stand in the shallows and wait. I'd only had to catch a couple of sardines as they leapt at me. What few locals were fishing had just as much a haul, though many used larger nets and caught far more than we did. I assumed those would be transported elsewhere for trade.

"Hard to imagine life like this springs in the desert," Blake said. She was sat beside me, using the same fire. Her body was close, but not as close as we might have been before. Not close enough to mean anything.

"People who grow up in Vacuo must be pretty hardy," I agreed, unwilling to delve into my feelings at her being so close and yet so far away. I looked away instead, snorting at the four girls playing in the water. Or four girls and Ren now, since Nora had grown tired of calling him in and bodily dragged him instead. Weiss was stood on the shore, steadfastly threatening to kill Ruby if she tried the same. She didn't seem to notice Yang sneaking up behind her. Such a shame.

"They're having fun," Blake said, voice tinged with amusement.

"You don't want to play with them?"

"I don't find the ocean quite so exciting. I've seen it a thousand times before. How about you?"

"After nearly drowning in it, I'm less than enthused."

"Scared already?"

"Not scared," I whined, meeting her teasing smirk with a pout. "Just not enamoured. I'll go in and fish, but I don't fancy going for a swim in the deeper parts. Besides, I'm more hungry." I picked up another tender piece of flesh and bit down on it. It was salty, very salty, but filling. I offered some to Blake, and she accepted and bit into it. Her eyes lit up, and had she a tail I was sure it would have wafted back and forth. Even back in Beacon, Blake loved her seafood.

It was while I was watching her – and pretending not to be – that I noticed the canister on her hip tremble. She must have too, for she reached down and pulled it off, uncorking it with one hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Cinder must be trying to use the scroll," she replied. "It shakes whenever she does. Not sure if that's intended or an accident, but it's equal parts useful and annoying." She opened it up, exposing the ink to the moonlight.

The marker that represented us was at the village now, which had no name on the map. The light flickered again and traced downwards, following a familiar pattern I'd seen time and time before. Cinder was roughly equal to us now, suggesting that they had indeed stopped to sleep through the night. They weren't at a village, but looked to have found a small oasis of some sort. The line connected with hers and flashed once.

It flashed purple, a marked difference on the pale blue of the morning before. The hint was darker towards the centre and bluer on the edges, though even at its darkest one could not have called it red, or close to that. Still, it wasn't blue, either.

We'd found them…

Or we were on the right track, at any rate. And if our progress today was any indication, we were catching up with Roman.

* * *

 **Welcome to Vacuo. Leave your happy thoughts at the door.**

 **I've been to deserts in my time, if you can't quite tell from the** _ **sheer dislike**_ **I feel towards them. I travelled around Africa a bit when I was younger and went on a safari. The safari was more fun than the trek in the desert, which was equal parts pain and agony.**

 **Anyway, our intrepid crew have found themselves in the deserts of Vacuo and are tracing Roman and Neo, already finding a faint echo. Meanwhile, hints of more differing culture and such from the locals.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 25** **th** **June**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	82. Book 6: Chapter 3

**Oh goodie, so I'm back at work and thinking "You know, I'll call my ISP today and sort out my stupid internet problems at home" only to find out that all the telephone lines in the office are not working. In a bloody sales office! I'm** _ **literally**_ **the only person capable of working at the moment. Argh.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6: Chapter 3**

* * *

The northern coast of Vacuo made for easier travel, but was no less dangerous. The shifting sands had been replaced with rocky tundra that shifted down into dirty beaches, a thin strip of ground slightly wetter and more sustaining of life than the desert itself. Rugged ferns and shrubs dotted the landscape ahead and behind, back toward Alair, while the ocean and the beaches spanned our right, and the great desert itself our left. The sun was high in the sky but it was late afternoon, our preferred time to travel so as to dodge the blistering heat.

"The desert is full of spider Grimm and the water is full of sharks," Yang spat. "I still don't get how people live out here."

"They don't, obviously. Alair couldn't even be called a village."

Yang groaned and ran a hand through her long hair. Though she was normally proud of it, I could imagine it being a nightmare right now, especially with the wind carrying salt from the ocean. A pragmatic person might have suggested she cut it, but that was a trap I wasn't going to fall for.

"The line is still purple," Blake reported from ahead. "We haven't lost them."

"Don't you think it's a little convenient we've managed to catch up with them so quickly?" Ruby asked. "I mean, they had a week or two on us and we've already found them. Do you think it could be a trap?"

"They don't even know we're here," Pyrrha pointed out.

Ruby pouted and acknowledged the answer, though not without a quiet murmur. "It just feels too convenient…"

"It's not at all," Ren warned. "You're assuming we're moving faster than them. We might be catching up because they've stopped. Because they don't need to travel any further."

Because they already had what they wanted. I grimaced at the thought but couldn't shake it entirely. Unlike us, Torchwick knew exactly what he was looking for, and he'd had two weeks like Ruby said. There was a fair chance he'd already found his objective and was now in the process of doing whatever it was the Greycloaks had in mind. Ren was right. That wasn't convenient at all. It was downright problematic.

It was a mostly silent party who trekked on for the next thirty minutes or so, and perhaps it was because of that silence that we picked up an odd sound in the distance. It was faint at first but it grew increasingly louder.

"The wind is picking up," Blake warned. The Assassin had come to a halt, one hand over her face as loose sand was kicked up.

"Put on your veils," Weiss called, already pulling the thin cloth over her face. "This is why we bought them."

I echoed the motion along with the others. The villagers in Alair had been kind enough to teach us how to fold and tie what was essentially a large, square cloth, into such a fashion that it wrapped around our heads and faces, leaving our faces clear. The bottom half could be pulled up to balance on the nose, however, and we'd also been given a thinner, almost see-through cloth we could tie over that, covering our eyes. I'd wondered what it was for at first, since it wouldn't keep the sun out. Now, the application of that was obvious.

"The air is still getting colder," Blake said. "There's a storm coming. One from the ocean."

I glanced towards her. "You're sure?"

"I know how to smell an ocean squall."

I wanted to doubt but couldn't. Already, sand was being picked up from the beach and tossed back into us, most of it weaving between our legs like fine mist. Some of it, however, was kicked higher, forming clouds that billowed over us.

"We need to find shelter," Pyrrha said. "If this hits the desert we'll have a sandstorm on our hands."

"We could go back to Alair," Nora said. "It's only two hours back."

"But the Quest," Ruby protested. "We can't go backwards!"

It seemed inevitable that an argument would follow, with each side shouting out their opinions. I was divided; knowing both that to go back would delay things even further, but that we couldn't afford to be caught out in the middle of nowhere. Ultimately, two hours wasn't a lot of time to lose and I was about to say so. Blake beat me to it.

"There's a ruin not far south of here, or so the map says. There's bound to be some shelter there." She looked up from the map. "It would mean braving the desert once more."

"We don't have much of a choice," I said. At this point, any decision would be a good decision, so long as we made it quickly. I could hear the distant roll of thunder, confirming Blake's instincts towards a storm. "We make for the ruins. We'll camp there until the storm passes."

/-/

The early part of the sandstorm caught us before we could make it.

The clouds that had been kicked up before paled in comparison to what we faced now, where great gusts of wind would cause explosions on sand dunes, kicking up waves that crashed down on us, more than once driving me to the sand. It was like a cross between the ocean and the avalanches we'd faced in Atlas. To stay laid down for even a second was to invite being buried.

"Jaune!" Ren shouted.

"I-I'm fine," I gasped, pressing my hands down. I'd fallen for barely three seconds but already I had to drag myself out from under the sand, shaking my legs free. Another powerful blast of wind ruffled my clothes but did far worse to the sand, throwing it up like a solid wall in front of me. With one arm over my face, I trudged through, toward the sound of Ren's voice.

He caught my arm and tugged me back to the group. Everyone was hunched, most with their arms up to shield their faces. The wind came from behind, which at least meant we weren't fighting it with every step, but that only made it worse. Instead of sand being thrown at us, it struck us in the back without warning, and it was that which could unbalance a person. It also didn't stop the dust fluttering back into our faces, though to my relief the veils we'd been given held.

"Blake, where is this damn place?" I howled.

"I don't know!" Blake struggled to shield the map and hold it still. If we lost that, we were dead. The Assassin growled as she tried to read it, tried to get a bearing, tried to understand where in the world we were. All that could be seen was sand and dust clouds.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"No! This is the right direction."

"We could have been turned around in this storm and we'd never notice." It was a mistake to say that and I knew it. Even if it was true, hearing those words sapped what little confidence we had. Yang shifted and Nora suddenly looked skittish. Blake's hands tightened on the map. It felt like I'd blamed her.

"We can't start fighting here," Pyrrha said, stepping between us. She raised her voice to be heard over the wind, though even then I barely heard her. "Blake is doing the best she can. We'll trust in that. Staying here does nothing. We have to keep going."

"She's right," I said, wishing I could take back my mistake. I trudged ahead instead, suiting action to words. Everyone followed.

The dune ahead was a nightmare. The sand shifted and buckled at every opportunity and sometimes a single misplaced foot could cause it to give way, sand skittering down, and at one point almost taking me with it. I fell to my hands and knees and crawled up, as did the others. Once we crested the top, my heart fell.

Nothing.

A whole, fat load of nothing in every direction. I couldn't see far on account of the sand being whipped up into thick clouds, but what I could see were more dunes in every direction, along with vast plains of shifting sand that seemed to be rippling like it was alive, or maybe like it was an ocean, with the top layers creating waves as the wind pushed it to and fro.

"We're going to die out here," Weiss choked. "We can't make camp. We'll be buried in the night."

"We… We keep moving," I said.

"Where? How? There's nowhere to go!"

"I don't understand," Blake said. "The maps says there is a ruin here. I'm not wrong, I swear. I read it properly!"

"Blake-"

"I'm not wrong!" she shouted. "This isn't my fault!"

I wanted to tell her no one was saying it was, but that would be a lie. Blake blamed herself, and deep inside there was no one else to blame, other than nature itself. My muscles sagged and I almost fell onto my knees.

"Wait," Ruby gasped. "I see something!"

The Reaper moved without explanation, hopping over the dune and falling on her back, sliding down it towards flatter ground. With no other options, we followed, skidding down on our backs, feet or knees. I hit the sand hard and rolled, stumbling back onto my feet in time to see Ruby a good fifty metres ahead, almost lost in the clouds. She was using Crescent Rose as a staff to dig into the sand.

"Here!" she called, voice tinged with excitement. "This is it! I saw a flash of it when the sand moved."

I didn't bother to ask what. None of us did. Devoid of hope and desperate for anything we hurried forward, pausing a few feet away and huddled together. Ruby knelt and brushed her hand on the sand, trying to force it away. When that failed she slammed the butt of her scythe down.

There was a solid, wooden thunk.

Yang and I instantly fell to our knees and started to shovel the sand away with our hands – an impossible task given how much more blasted over us, but the others joined in, Pyrrha, Blake and Ren forming a wind barrier with their cloaks held open to block the sand, Nora helping us drag it aside. Slowly, torturously, a wooden frame began to reveal itself. A panicked part of my mind whispered that it might be driftwood or just a few planks but I dismissed it. If it was, we were dead. I had to believe it was more.

"It's a door!" Yang gasped happily. She staggered up and reached down for one of the handles, Nora taking the other. "Heave!"

It wasn't locked, fortunate given the circumstances, but even so, with sand still layered atop it and the wind working against us, the doors were incredibly heavy. I had to lend my own strength to Yang's, the two of us straining to draw it open, moving yet more sand and revealing the thing as far larger than we'd anticipated. As we reached the apex, the wind made hauling it open almost impossible, the wood caught and forced against us. Nora, however, having managed to get her side open, threw her wait on the opposite side of ours, and between the three of us, it slammed down.

A dark staircase was revealed, leading down into goodness knows where.

"Will there even be enough air to breathe down there?" Pyrrha asked. "If the sandstorm buries the entrance once more, we could suffocate."

" _Could_ suffocate," I said. "If we stay up here our fate is much more certain."

There was no argument to that and we piled in, the heavy wind cutting off in an instant, even if the sound of it remained, a constant howling along with the familiar sifting sound of sand impacting more sand, and now the exposed rock walls of the square tunnel we were in. No, a tunnel didn't do it justice. This was obviously manmade and more of a corridor, albeit with a low ceiling and narrow walls. I didn't have to duck, but I could have touched the ceiling if I stood on tiptoes.

A sudden flare of light followed a single word from Weiss, flame spiralling to life in her hand, creating a magical torch. Ruby graced her with a single piece of firewood from her backpack a second later, the bottom of it wrapped in leather. Weiss lit it and handed it off to Yang, who cast it ahead to reveal our surroundings. More corridor was all we saw. It led on into the dark, not going deeper, but continuing on for some distance, enough as to be out of sight.

"The air smells clean enough," Nora said. "I think it's fresh."

"If people used these to escape sandstorms then they will have surely accounted for the entrance being buried," Ren pointed out. "We can assume there is some other method of ensuring the air remains fit to breathe."

"Should we close the entrance?"

"Leave it," I said. "I'm not sure we could even get it shut now, and if anyone else is out there, they might as well have a better chance of spotting it than we did." I didn't add that if anyone else was out there, they were surely dead by now. I could only hope Cinder and the others had found some safety, though it was equally possible the sandstorm didn't reach that far.

"I guess we move on," Yang said, taking the lead with the torch. "Unless you want to camp here."

"We don't want to get lost when this isn't our goal, but camping right by the entrance is a poor idea," Weiss said. "It's possible a Grimm might find this as easily as a person. If this place really was inhabited by people at one point then there has to be an area they would live in."

Weiss' instincts proved correct. It only took a few minutes of travelling down the narrow corridor to find a much wider chamber, not exactly roomy, but at least enough that we could all spread out and have some space to ourselves. A second and third corridor stretched off in two different directions, but they were possibly alternative entrances. There were some rotten crates in one corner, utterly falling apart and unserviceable, but for the most part the room was in one piece.

More noticeable was the occasional holes in the walls, which initially screamed of some terrifying Grimm insect invasion that had my skin crawling, but when Ren held a hand over them, he claimed he could feel a light breeze.

"This must be how air is channelled into the room. There must be something above ground that prevents the tubes being clogged with sand in a storm, since they're still working."

Weiss nodded. "Like I said, people must have once lived here. Even if we don't know how they managed it, it was do or die for them. They must have found a way."

"Where do you think the other tunnels lead?" Yang asked.

"Other entrances, perhaps. I doubt this was easy to make. If there really was a village of some kind here, then perhaps this was a communal shelter. If it was expected to keep everyone safe, then multiple entrances would reduce the chance of one being buried or people being stranded up top." Weiss summoned some more fire and pointed it upward. There was an indent in the ceiling, almost like someone had pushed a circular object into the rock. On the edges of that were more holes, wider and thinner. "This must be ventilation for smoke," Weiss said. "We should be safe to light a fire here if we want to."

I doubted anyone did, but since night was approaching it would only get colder and colder. Nora and I stacked some wood anyway but left it unlit, while the others spread out to investigate the chamber and Pyrrha lit a new torch and explored one of the tunnels with Blake. I had the feeling Blake was still upset at the insinuation she'd led us wrong, even if no one meant it that way.

Well, there wasn't much that could be done there. With a heavy sigh I brought my backpack forth and unpacked my sleeping bag and some equipment. With how cold the nights got, it made sense to erect our tents, even in so small a room.

"There isn't much to see down the other routes," Blake said less than an hour later. "The carry on for a while and there are a few staircases leading to the surface. Like Weiss said, it looks like this was a communal bunker to seek shelter in if a sandstorm hit."

"I wonder what happened to the village," Ruby said.

"This place is pretty ancient, so it could have been anything. Maybe they just got tired of living here and moved." And maybe it was the Grimm, Yang didn't say. There was no real need to and the mood was too good to ruin.

We sat now around a lit fire, warming our bodies against it and wasting time with little stories and inane chatter. Now that we were safe and the adrenaline had faded, peace reigned. The accusations thrown about before were forgotten. The sandstorm could still be heard above, but it was more in a whistling kind of way as the wind channelled over the breathing tubes above and came down them to our chamber. There was little sand bar the occasional sprinkle from the still-open corridor we'd come through, which I was fairly sure was buried in sand by now. We'd still have to keep watch through the night, but barring a Grimm that could open doors, there wasn't much to worry about other than the time we lost.

Not that there was anything we could do about that.

"I never realised how dangerous sandstorms were," Ruby said with a shake of her head. "That was nuts. It came on so quickly, too."

"There were probably signs a local would have picked up." Pyrrha said. "We just don't know them."

"I'm sure the people of Alair would have told us if they'd known." Ren added.

"Vacuo's such a strange place," Ruby said. She smiled as she said it, not meaning any offence. "Have you noticed how small the villages are here? Alair couldn't have had more than fifty people in it, and if this was made to look after everyone here, that couldn't have been a lot of people either."

"There might be other bunkers in this area," Nora said.

"No, I think Ruby is right," Pyrrha argued. "It would be easier to expand this one or add more rooms than it would be to construct new ones. I think Vacuo just doesn't have the same kind of population density as Vale, Atlas or Mistral. The land isn't fertile enough to support bigger towns. Or at least it's not out here. Maybe it's better to the west."

"Atlas isn't too different," Weiss said. "Don't mistake what you saw in the capitol for being even across the Kingdom. There are vast expanses of Atlas that are too dangerous or unstable to settle on."

Pyrrha conceded the point with a nod. "It's possibly the same here."

"Between the Grimm, the climate and the lack of good food, the people have had to adapt," Ren said. "I expect, like Weiss says, that once we reach the capitol city, we'll see a much greater density of people. Ironwood dropped us in one of the more abandoned regions of Vacuo, since that is where he believed Torchwick would be."

"And he's right," I pointed out. "We're on his trail. Blake, what does the map say?"

"Nothing." She waved it before her but there was no magic to it. "Ironwood said it had to be out in the sun. The fact we're underground has probably rendered it useless."

It was probably not so different than it being in its container still. I hoped that Cinder and her team weren't trying to do any scans right now. We could only hold down and wait for the storm to pass, after which we could continue on once more.

"I think we should give up going along the coast," Pyrrha suddenly said. When Yang made to argue, she held a hand up and explained. "I know it's easier going and the ground is firmer, but if another sandstorm like this hits and we're caught out in the open, we'll have no chance."

"I guess…" Yang sighed. "What do you suggest?"

"We should use the map to move from landmark to landmark, ensuring that we always have a destination that will have shelter in mind, and preferably not embarking on any journey that will have us out in the open for a certain amount of time or more."

Blake laid the map out on the stone floor and we huddled around it, the light from the fire enough for us to read. There was no blue marker showing us where we were because there was no sunlight to give the spell its ability to determine our position. Even so, Blake knew and pointed our spot out to us. We were a little in from the coast, perhaps a few kilometres. The problem was that there were no more villages up the coast for a good few days of travel. If we wanted to find shelter, we'd need to get it from ruins, mountains, caves and other such things.

"We'll have to stick to the desert," Weiss realised with a heavy sigh. "That's where all the ruins are. I suppose the coastal areas are just too damp for anyone to try and build on them, even a thousand years or more ago."

"But what if we miss Torchwick?" Ruby asked. "We're supposed to be going along the north side while Cinder takes the south."

"Torchwick won't be up north," I said, realising what the map meant. "He can't be. Like us, he'd have to seek shelter when the storm hit. He has to be in the desert."

"Or he's dead," Nora offered.

"Or that. But if that's the case then it doesn't matter, does it?" We'd not have our evidence either way and the war would continue, but at least the Greycloaks wouldn't achieve whatever it was they were after. Even so, I highly doubted he would die so easily.

"Sticking to the desert will be a bit of a winding path," Blake said. She traced her finger from where we were to the south-west, to the nearest marking. It then traced a little upward, north-north-west, to another. It repeated onward through a number of ruins, until her finger hovered above the location simply marked as Vacuo.

"We'll have a better idea once we're up top and the map works," Weiss said. "But I agree with Pyrrha. We can't run the risk of being caught out like this again. It might make our journey a little longer, but Torchwick is beholden to the same rules we are."

"We _do_ need to find a Dungeon somewhere out here," Yang pointed out. "We need a gift for the festival."

"And we're most likely to find a Dungeon in the desert," Ruby finished. "Okay, I get it. I'm okay with the idea, as long as we keep chasing Torchwick."

"Sounds like a plan. We should get some rest for now. We can't move until the storm is gone."

/-/

I sat guard while everyone slept. The rotation had been decided earlier and I'd been fortunate enough to catch a later shift, giving me a good four hour nap before it was my turn. Ruby had awoken me with a yawn and clambered into the sleeping bag before I could even ask how she was doing. I didn't have the heart to tell her it was mine she'd stolen. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too embarrassed come the morning.

There wasn't much watching to do, of course. The fire quietly crackled away in the centre of the room and the smoke was stolen by the vents above and whisked away. I could still hear heavy wind outside, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. It might be safe enough to travel in now, though it would still be best to wait until it died down completely. There was no telling if it might pick up again if we moved now.

Crocea Mors was balanced between my legs as I sat on the ground, propped up against a wall. It was the best position that let me keep an eye on all three tunnels leading off. In the end, though, it just wasn't needed. Ours was sealed by sand and the other two were closed. We'd probably have to dig our way out as it was.

The only consolation was that whatever we were going through, Roman probably was, too. This storm couldn't be good for the Greycloaks' plan.

 _Whatever that is, anyway. They've always been interested in summoning Salem before, but why?_ The wish was an obvious motivator, but it still didn't stack up. All the wishes so far had been selfish, and a war had been sparked as part of their goals. I refused to believe Magnis was the _only_ goal of that, especially since Torchwick had been granted a portal from there to here.

 _This is connected somehow. The question is how. What do they want in Vacuo so badly, and how is it connected to Vale?_

As ever, I had no answers. Only questions.

A sudden sound down one of the corridors caught my attention. It was a creak and a thud, sudden and short, with nothing more to follow. I rose quietly and picked up Crocea Mors. The blade remained sheathed. I didn't want to wake anyone if it was nothing.

I decided against a torch at the last second, knowing that would just make me a target if something _was_ down here. The corridor was narrow enough that I could hold it on my own, an obvious design by the original builders in a world overwhelmed by Grimm.

Reaching the corridor, I peered down it, only to find that darkness obscured my vision. A hint of cool air brushed against my skin. Had the door been opened? If it were Grimm, the others should be woken, but to do that now, when I wasn't sure, would just leave everyone tired and on edge. A sentry's job wasn't necessarily to wake the party at the first sign of danger. It was to make sure we didn't jump at shadows.

With my sword gripped in one hand, my right on the hilt, ready to draw, I made my way into the corridor. There was no concealing my footsteps and my leather boots echoed against the stone tiles, making my presence known. I paused and strained to hear for anything else; the tell-tale pad of paws or maybe even boots like mine, but there was nothing at all.

My heart beat a little faster, despite my efforts to the contrary. It could be the wind, I told myself. It might have been a rock being blown into the door, or just the door itself rattling on its ancient, weathered hinges. There _was_ a sandstorm outside, after all.

 _I have to make sure,_ I realised, wincing. It was the last thing I wanted to do. The long, dark corridor was the kind of thing nightmares were made of. Slowly, gently, I drew Crocea Mors and placed the scabbard down on the floor, the better not to trip over it. The familiar feel of a sword in hand calmed me a little. It reminded me that I was powerful, Blacksmith or not.

It was halfway down when I realised that the wind against my face was no imagined thing. There was a breeze – strong and cool, tinted with the night air. Worse, as I came to a halt a good fifty metres from the end, I realised that the tunnel was becoming brighter, if only by a little. Moonlight was filling it. The door had been opened.

We had visitors.

I considered rushing back but hesitated on account that the tunnel was empty. Someone or something had opened the trap doors, but nothing had come down. There was no chance it was the wind, but if it were a Grimm then surely it would have hunted us, sensing our presence.

Either way, it was time to go back and wake the others. If someone could open one door, they could open two – and I couldn't defend both corridors alone. I took a step back, eyes fixed ahead. It was because of that I saw the sand drift down into the corridor, sprinkling in from above. The wind was shifting it, but to my surprise I didn't _hear_ any wind. The storm had abated.

So, what was moving this sand?

Something else, I realised, right as the sand whipped up into a hurricane and hurtled down the corridor towards me. I crossed both arms in front of me and braced my feet, weathering the unnatural attack. Through the pain I forced an eye open, glimpsed a flash of green rushing toward me and stepped back. A spear tip flashed before my face. I brought Crocea Mors up and parried it aside, falling back another step as the woman's eyes widened, surprised the first attack after so fierce a distraction had not felled me.

But that was her mistake, not finishing things immediately.

"Attack!" I roared. "Wake! We're under attack!" I charged in and swung towards her, and though she blocked the strike by twisting the haft of her weapon vertically, the ring of metal on metal echoed down the corridor. It was impossible we hadn't been heard.

"Tch," the woman grunted. She was dressed in green robes with a sash about her waist, and though she wore the distinctive cloth around her face that I'd seen before, I caught a glimpse of blue eyes and blonde hair, right before I was too busy forcing the spear from my face to care.

She came in thrusting – three jabs in quick succession. The third surprised me by going low, right down for my foot. I stumbled back, dodging it barely but losing my balance. She stepped into me and pivoted, using her spear as a pole to vault herself into me, slamming one foot against my chest. It carried me back a foot or two, but I managed to block the follow-up as she spun and thrust, trying to weave the spear under my guard. She seemed frustrated when it failed.

A flash of light behind me told me all I needed to know about the others. Heat rolled down the corridor, indicating Weiss was up and now happy about it. I could only assume the attack was a three-pronged one, using each of the corridors to encircle us. In that regard, this aggressor might only have been a distraction, though she hardly did that justice and continued to push me back. Again and again her spear clashed against Crocea Mors, and any counter-attack I tried was ruined by her reach as she would hop back and jab when I over-extended.

"Why are you attacking us?" I demanded. "We've done nothing wrong!"

"Grave robbers," she snarled. "Treasure hunters. You come for what was left behind, never understanding that those don't belong to you!"

I hesitated for a second, but only a second as she swept from left to right, aiming for my eyes. I ducked back and came into a guard position once more. This time I didn't speak. There wasn't much to say at all. If she meant the Dungeons, then yes, we had come for that purpose. We had come for treasure, even if it was a secondary objective to finding Torchwick.

 _Ironwood and Ozpin didn't mention the people here would be against that,_ I thought with some irritation. That would have been nice to know. Now with a little more room, I had a chance to watch the girl more intently. She wore a single bronze shoulder-plate on her right shoulder and a few ornamental bands about her wrists. Her arms were bare and tanned, with her left covered in netting of some kind. The Class above her head denoted her a Lancer – fitting, given the spear. Her name was Dew. Not quite so fitting, considering we were in a sodding desert.

Footsteps behind me reminded me I wasn't alone and I stepped a little to the side, smiling as Ruby appeared beside me, Crescent Rose levelled forward. In such confined spaces she couldn't use it properly, but it at least evened the reach advantage Dew had.

"Jaune, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The others?"

"Holding the tunnels. They came from all three." Ruby's silver eyes narrowed on her opponent, who suddenly seemed much more wary now that she was outnumbered. "Who is this?" Ruby asked. "Why is she attacking us? What did we do?"

"I'm here to defend the relics of the past!" Dew snapped.

"She thinks we're going to go grave robbing," I explained.

"What? No, we just wanted to explore some Dungeons and-"

Dew stabbed forward, cutting her off.

"You know, Ruby, I don't think that helped…" I cut forward and tried to grab hold of the spear's shaft below the tip, but Dew danced back and tugged it away. I followed anyway, swinging for her head and she ducked, lashing out low for Ruby's feet. The Reaper eeped and dodged, bumping into me. I caught and knocked her to safety but winced as the spear's edge grazed my right leg.

The corridor was working against us now, cutting off our room and making combat a perilous affair. Just like how I would have been able to hold off a horde of Grimm on my own, Dew could hold us back – even more easily, in fact, given her spear, the perfect weapon for a narrow corridor. Neither of us could get past the tip.

"We can talk this through," I said, backing away. "We're here looking for a pair of criminals from Vale. We only sought shelter here because of the storm. Nothing more."

"Lower your weapon, then," Dew offered. "If you wish to speak, I will take you to speak with my tribe, but that will not happen so long as you are armed."

I grimaced. "I'm not prepared to disarm myself for a stranger."

"Funny," she quipped. "I'm not willing to endanger my people to one." Her eyes trailed to Ruby. "Especially not when they have already expressed their intentions as to our history." Ruby winced. "Vacuo is not a land to be pillaged. The desert exists for a reason. _We_ exist for a reason."

"Is that reason to see one of your friends die?" Blake challenged.

Dew, Ruby and I looked back at the same time, though Ruby and I cautiously, prepared in case Dew attacked. Blake stood behind us with one arm around a girl's shoulders, holding her up on her feet. There was a blade to her neck and the girl looked much the worse for wear. Her dark hair was cut on one side and there was a bruise beneath her eye.

"Gwen!" Dew gasped. She bit her teeth and levelled the spear toward Blake.

But she didn't attack.

"Your assault has failed and we have a hostage," Blake said. "I suggest you back out of here slowly and talk to whomever is in charge. If you want her back, we're going to need an assurance we won't be attacked."

I backed away so that I was stood a little in front of and to the side of Blake, just in case Dew lunged. Ruby did the same but even further forward, giving her a little more swinging room. If Dew wanted to try her luck, she could, but there was no way she'd make it past both of us, and certainly not before Blake slit her friend's throat.

I couldn't hide my despair at the thought of that. She would, I knew. If it was necessary, she would do it. That nausea must have shown on my face for Dew took one look at me and stepped back. She regarded Blake with obvious fear.

"That's right," Blake said. "Call this attack off and bring the one in charge. Only then will we talk."

Though Dew made no effort to hide her anger, she did nod. "Very well. If you harm her…"

"Don't make pointless threats. Go."

Dew cursed and fled.

Ruby and I stepped back down the corridor to stand in the centre, with me trying not to meet our hostage's eyes. She appeared very afraid, and more than a little injured, too. Whichever corridor she'd been assigned to had clearly been crushed far more effectively than ours. Given the woman's outfit and lack of an obvious weapon, she was a close range fighter. That was an ill choice against Blake.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked the others. Pyrrha stood at one corridor, staring down a girl ten or fifteen metres away, who didn't dare approach any further. She had red hair but I could see no more in the gloom. There was someone in the third, too, but they stood with their arms at their side. The woman – a fourth – made no effort to appear a threat and seemed content to wait the situation out.

"They caught us by surprise but we outnumbered them," Yang said. "Blake and I feigned a retreat and this one got over-confident and followed. We double-teamed her the moment she stepped out the corridor."

Clever. I was a little annoyed I'd not thought of that myself. Instead, I'd fought a spear-user in the perfect arena for them, giving up every advantage we had. _Live and learn, Jaune. Do better next time._

Now that we were listening, and in the relative silence broken only by heavy breathing, I could hear more sounds aboveground. The wind had abated and there was the noise of shuffling feet; quite a lot of them. There was also braying, like some kind of animal I didn't recognise. It sounded like there were a lot more than just four people attacking us.

Our wait was rewarded not five minutes later when new footfalls came down the corridor Ruby and I had vacated. Though Pyrrha and Yang maintained an eye on theirs, we all faced the new people, a man flanked by two others, all in desert clothing, all armed. The one in the lead was most attention grabbing. He wore dark blue trousers that flared out and were tied to his ankles with golden thread. He had a bright red sash in contrast, and rather than wear a top, he went completely naked from the waist up, showing off his tanned muscles. His hair was as bright a shade of yellow as mine, and behind him a long tail lazily swayed back and forth.

He reached us and motioned for the two with him to stay back while he came forward the final five or six paces, enough to put him in striking distance should we wish to chance it. His smile was confident and he balanced on a long, ornate staff. The words above his head told us he was a monk, and that his name was simply `Sun`.

"Yo. The name's Sun." He smiled roguishly, even arrogantly one might say, given the situation. Either way, he didn't look afraid in the slightest. "I'd say it's nice to meet ya, but I think the sentiment might not be there."

"Not after you try to kill us, no," Ruby said.

"It was really more of a capture so we could talk to you kind of deal," Sun said. He didn't sound very apologetic. In fact, he sounded more embarrassed.

"Well, we're here," I snapped. "Talk."

"Not here. Let's talk up topside – and how about we all drop the weapons and get along, huh?" Sun flashed a wink towards Blake and my lips tugged down. I needn't have worried. Blake was hardly interested at a time like this and dug her knife a little closer to her hostage's throat.

"We'll talk, but I'll be keeping a hold of my hostage, I think. Just in case you or yours try anything."

Sun frowned. "I'll accept that, but harm her and you'll not make it out of the desert alive."

"We'll see…"

Sun motioned his people back and moved slowly ahead of us, giving us plenty of time to work our way into the tunnel. I took the lead, the others forming behind with Blake – and her hostage – in the centre, where there could be no sudden rescue attempts. Dew stood by the stairs leading down and glared at me. I shrugged back, and she was forced to ascend and leave when Sun nodded at her.

I was the first to climb the steps and return once more to the outside world. It was dark, as expected, but there was light aplenty, both above and all around us. My eyes widened when I realised why, and as the others came up behind me, they too gasped. Little wonder Sun had sounded so confident – and now I didn't feel quite the same about our chances, hostage or not.

We were surrounded by over a hundred people, all armed to the teeth, and all pointing lit torches in our direction.

"Welcome to the Grand Desert," Sun exclaimed, holding his arms wide. "A world the Gods punished long ago, and where secrets lay buried, often with good reason." He turned to face us and drove his staff down into the sand. "You stand before Sun Wukong, chieftain of the Wukong sept of the Del'Ashari. State your business or hostage or not, we'll return you to the sands."

* * *

 **Well, here's Sun! And NDGO to boot. It's amusing how the last time I used them in a fic people thought I was making up OC's, but I suppose their appearance in the show was underwhelming to say the least.**

 **Or they were simply too forgettable. I don't know.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 2** **nd** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	83. Book 6: Chapter 4

**I had a crazy man come into the office today (God knows how he got in without being buzzed in. I think someone left the door ajar) and he came right to my office and started to tell me how I should pay him for photos he took, which I could use in my magazine.**

 **He** _ **stank**_ **of smoke, beer and what I can only assume was drugs, but just don't know enough about to guess. I wanted rid of him, but kind of didn't want to touch him, so I asked to see the photos and he brought them out and threw them on my desk.**

 **They were** _ **literally**_ **photos cut out of today's newspaper**

 **Still on grainy paper and shit.**

 **I'm like "Yeeeeaaaah…"**

 **Worst part was I gave him a fiver to piss off. He was getting angry and stomping around and it was easier to throw him some change rather than try to call the police and be attacked while doing so. Got to remind everyone to make sure the bloody doors stay shut behind them now. I hate when people just let the door close on its own like that. We've had stuff stolen from our lobby before.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Book 6: Chapter 4**

* * *

There were eight of us and well over a hundred of them. Not good odds by any means, and although some of them were obviously Labour Caste, they still clung to spears, swords, shields and other weapons, holding them like they knew how to use them. I thought I even saw a Duke in there, someone from the Noble Caste, crouched low with a bow in hand, arrow nocked and string drawn back. All of a sudden, I didn't feel like we were the ones in control.

As the others came out behind and saw what I'd seen, they huddled together, closing ranks and drawing sharp breaths. My eyes remained fixed on the one in charge, Sun, who in turn watched over us with a confident smile, leaning on his staff.

Though he was a Monk like Ren, he didn't seem the same, neither in dress, mannerisms or choice of weapon. Ren was a speed-based fighter, but Sun's muscles were more than just for show. Were there different kinds of Monks? I'd never considered it. A Monk was supposed to be dedicated to a God, or so one would assume, but I knew enough of the legends to say the Gods had abandoned Remnant, which made religion-based Classes iffy at best. Sun certainly didn't look like a devout man.

"Talk to him," Blake hissed. She shot me a look to make it clear who she meant. It might have just been that I was at the front of the party, or maybe she thought because I was taller I'd be more imposing. Either way, I took a cautious step away from the guild and towards Sun.

"Why did you attack us?" I demanded. "We were just trying to rest out the storm and were no threat to you."

"You trespass on forbidden land."

"Who forbids it? You?" I threw one arm wide, indicating the vast desert. "There are no signs of warnings, or if they were we didn't see them in the sand storm. We only came here for shelter, yet you tried to kill us!"

Sun huffed and leaned back. "You would have been taken alive."

It was a tiny concession, more of a platitude – but it was enough. All those lessons from mom on how to sell and drive a price higher came to the fore, one of which being the importance of tempo. I had him on the back foot. As long as I kept pushing, he wouldn't be able to ask me questions I couldn't answer.

"Fat lot of good that did us when your friend here was attacking out camp." I pointed to our hostage, and then to Dew, the Lancer I'd faced. "And she tried to stab me in the face – multiple times. It's a miracle I managed to survive at all." I brought my sword up to point at them, and though the crowd tensed, Sun did not. "So, give me one reason why we should trust a word you say. If you think we're going to let her go when you could still kill us, you've got another thing coming."

"Well I'm hardly about to let you leave with Gwen," Sun said.

"Then it seems we're at an impasse." And since Sun had been the one to bring us there, I felt confident in waiting for him to suggest a solution. That was my big plan at the end of the day. Put the pressure on him and hope to hell he offered to let us go.

"What is it you come to the desert for?"

Answering a question with a question. It wasn't what I wanted, but it was better than an order to kill us. "I told you, we came to escape the sand storm."

"I doubt you came to Vacuo to escape a sand storm in another Kingdom. I'm asking you why you're here in the desert. Not why you are _here_ right now."

"We're looking for something."

Spears rattled and people shifted. It might have been a small thing but with so many doing so in synchrony, it led to a cacophony of noise. I was suddenly aware that everyone was more alert, more prepared for violence. Not the right answer, then.

"Something?" Sun asked.

"Someone," I amended, watching the crowd. They did not lower their weapons, but some relaxed. "There are two criminals we seek from Vale. They came here. It's our job to find them."

"And is it your intent to pillage the desert?"

"No." I kept my face firm, hoping he couldn't see the lie there. We had to bring back a gift, which meant going into a Dungeon. Somehow, I had the feeling that would count as pillaging in their mind. "We're just here to find the other two. But it's possible _they're_ here to look for something. They don't know we're after them, so they're here for their own reasons."

Sun's eyes narrowed and the odd mutter spread through the crowd. They looked uncertain now, or at least angry in another direction. Behind, I heard several relieved sighs as the mood shifted from imminent violence to something still bad, but not quite as much.

It was Sun that worried me, however. His eyes hadn't left mine and I had the feeling he was judging me, or my words, looking for the lies hidden beneath the surface. I forced myself not to look away.

"We do have some proof," I said. "Limited, but it should be proof we're looking for them."

"Oh? You care to share it?"

"Blake has it. The Assassin," I added. She was busy holding the hostage, and it was obvious she couldn't move or do anything without leaving an opening Sun's tribe could take advantage of. We knew that and so did they.

"You have my word we will not harm you as you bring it forth."

"Your word isn't worth very much right now," I pointed out.

Sun laughed, uncrossed his arms and stepped towards me. "Then take _me_ hostage instead."

I stepped back. "What?"

"I won't ask you to release her, nor to trust me. Take us both hostage, but once you have me, your friend can release Gwen, if only for a moment, to bring me this proof of yours."

Not a prisoner exchange, then. Sun was offering himself up as a hostage just so he could verify what I was saying. That was either incredibly ballsy or just a sign of how screwed we were. The Monk's smile gave nothing away, still wide and easy as he came to a stop less than three paces from me, arms held wide out, empty. Blake shrugged when I glanced her way. Weiss considered the offer for a second and nodded.

I took a cautious step forward, prepared in case this was an attempt to overwhelm and take me prisoner. At the last second I darted forward, wrapping an arm around his throat and pulling him back. Sun came easily, co-operating without a second thought, and no one in the crowd batted an eyelid at the sight of their Chieftain being held captive.

They were way too calm for this. What the hell was going on?

"You have me now," Sun said casually. "Will you show the worth of your word?"

"Blake. Pass the captive over to Yang," I said, trusting the Brawler to be strong enough to hold her. Pyrrha would have been, too, but she was just too _nice_. There was a chance she'd let go if the hostage faked pain, giving her a chance to escape.

There was no such chance from Blake, who jostled Gwen into position and spun her into Yang's arms. She even handed a knife over, and any lack of skill on Yang's part was irrelevant when it came to rest against the unarmoured girl's jugular. The whole exchange only took a few seconds, but I was relieved to see it go off without a hitch. The tribe made no move to attack.

"Bring the scroll over here," I called to her. "Hold it out in front of him so he can see it."

Blake did so without complaint, unfurling it and turning it around so that she could stretch it out, showing the entire map of Vacuo in detail. As expected, the blue dot that marked out presence had returned now that we were outside. It flickered and twisted, drawing a line to the south. It turned a shade of blue-tinted purple.

"Interesting trick," Sun quipped. "But I'm not seeing much proof."

"The map is enchanted," I explained. "There are two parties, one on the north – us – and one on the south, which you can see the line travel to. We're going to go across the whole of Vacuo, using the scroll to locate our targets."

"Or you are going to use it to locate and plunder the ruins."

"If that were true, the scroll would be reacting now." I said. "Wouldn't it?"

It was a guess on my part – a complete shot in the dark. These ruins we'd come to for shelter were part of some old village, town or maybe even a city. It was impossible to tell which. Either way, if they weren't important in some way then Sun wouldn't be here trying to attack us.

And if these ruins were important, then the fact we had no interest in them should hopefully be enough to convince him of what I'd just said. Sun remained silent. I hoped he was thinking through my words, but it was just as possible he was planning how to deal with us.

"These ruins are also _on_ the map," I added, pointing them out. "If we'd come here to plunder them, we'd hardly need a spell of some kind. We'd just follow what the map says."

"I can see that. It is an unusually detailed map."

"But not one that says this area is forbidden. We genuinely had no idea, not that we'd have had much of a choice with the storm coming in. Ideally, we wanted to avoid this area altogether and walk westwards along the coast. It was only the storm that pushed us inland."

"And you claim to be seeking someone?"

"Two people. A Thief known as Roman Torchwick, and an Illusionist called Neo. Both are dangerous. Very dangerous."

"They are," Sun agreed with a fierce growl. "For they killed some of my people."

My grip slackened. He could have escaped but didn't. "You've seen them!?" I asked. Without really thinking about it, I let him go and spun him around so that we were face to face. "When?" I demanded. "Where? We need to find and stop them!"

"Two nights ago. Here. Or close by." Sun worked a hand over his shoulder, cracking his neck as he recovered. "But I'm afraid your information is outdated, stranger. There is not just two of them. There are three – and the third is all the more dangerous. The Paladin."

/-/

The Del'Ashari – or the Wukong, whatever they were called – brought us to a large plain over the next dune, surrounded on all sides by low walls that peaked from the ground, signs of some ancient structure. Their tents were aligned within the boundary of such, closely packed together in a large circle, with the centre hollowed out and set aside for a large fire. Around that, people cooked and sat, all working together to form a single meal that would be shared between well over a hundred mouths.

I could say that now with more certainty, since the tribe had ballooned once we came back with Sun. Half of them had come to apprehend us, but the tribe had its old, young and infirm as well, all of which had remained behind with yet more to protect them. All told, I'd have guessed there were two hundred and fifty or more people here, though only half were capable of fighting.

Though the tension had eased somewhat once Sun declared us guests, there was no hiding the undercurrent of suspicion that ran through the tribal folk as we passed into their encampment. Children watched us with naked curiosity, while older family members tugged them away, turning away from our gaze. It was only Sun who appeared to hold any ease around us, and even then I'd have said it was too much ease. He gestured for us to sit at what must have been his tent and flopped down onto a cushion amidst us, not at all concerned to be surrounded by potential enemies.

He probably didn't need to be given how surrounded we were, but it still irked me somewhat. I couldn't read the guy properly, not that I was any good at that anyway, but Sun seemed particularly difficult to get a grasp on. Was he reckless or playing a long game? Did he trust us, or simply trust his tribe enough to save him should we attack?

"You said you met our targets before," Weiss said, crossing her legs and sitting on a red cushion. The proud Mage didn't look thrilled to have her dress in the sand, but hid her discomfort well.

"We found them in the desert a small ways from here, lost and alone. They told us they had come for business, to visit people in the city of Vacuo, but that they had become lost after their arrival and wandered from their caravan. We offered them shelter and supplies. We offered them hospitality."

Sun cursed loudly and waved one arm in the air. Several people approached - some female, some male and even a child or two. They carried platters between them, along with small clay plates. Sun took one for himself and chose what he wanted from the other food, dates, fruit, some spiced meat I couldn't identify and more. He heaped his plate and gestured for us to do the same. My stomach grumbled at the prospect of a proper meal.

The food smelled good enough and with Sun already picking at his it was unlikely to be poisoned. If he wanted to kill us, it would have been a really complicated way to go about it. When I took the final strip of meat I met the woman's eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

The woman, only a few years older than me, flinched and shied away. Her retreat was just a little too hasty. I doubted it was just me who noticed it. Ruby looked almost hurt at being ignored, while everyone else was either confused or wary.

"Your people don't seem to like us much," Yang said.

"Two nights ago, guests like you stole away in the night, killing some, kidnapping more – and then killing those that they had taken." Sun's eyes were sharp, like chips of ice. "Forgive them if they are wary around you, but it is not without good reason."

"You're not," Ruby pointed out.

"I am the Chieftain. It's my role to always be above such things."

I had the feeling Sun wasn't as above it as he liked to claim, but it would have been rude to point that out. Not like I could blame him, or them, for mistrusting us. It looked like Roman and his ilk had set a bad example.

"You said they kidnapped some people," Ren said. "Who exactly, and why? Where did they take them?"

"To the ruins close to where you slept. We followed as soon as we were able, but only arrived in time to find our people dying in the sand. Some of them were children, one only four years of age. They were piled outside a sealed door, discarded."

"They were trying to get inside?"

"Yes, and once the door did not open, they departed."

"Hm." Ren cupped his chin. "They didn't stay and try to force the door, which means this isn't what they were looking for. But they thought it might be. They weren't sure and had to test it in some way, hence the sacrifices."

"They're looking for something in the desert," I realised. "Or rather, they're looking for a specific ruin… one that has a door that opens when people are sacrificed at it."

Given who it was the Greycloaks sought to summon, it wasn't hard to imagine _whose_ ruin that might be. _If Salem really is immortal, it's possible people have been calling on her for hundreds or thousands of years. It's not too hard to imagine someone worshipping her enough to devote a temple to her._

And if there was a civilisation that once knew how to summon her, or worse, how to control her, then that would be something the Greycloaks would be very interested in investigating.

But if so, why start a war in another Kingdom? No one even _knew_ about the Greycloaks until they started acting. If they wanted to search Vacuo in peace, they'd have had plenty of opportunities beforehand.

"That is the conclusion we came to as well," Sun said. "The Del'Ashari are guardians of the tombs and of the deserts. We are keepers. We protect the sacred places so that no one can discover their secrets, and this in turn protects not only Vacuo, but your Kingdoms as well."

"How does that work?" Yang asked.

"Vacuo was once a fertile and rich land. It was powerful, abundant and beautiful. The people that lived here did so in luxury, and their artistic achievements awed the world. Their warriors were strong – immeasurably so – and their people were happy."

Sun picked up some sand from beside him and tipped his hand to the side, letting the tiny granules sift through his fingers. "And then, the world changed. Those people reached too high, grasped for too much power, and the land itself was torn asunder. The grass decayed to sand, and the trees fell to sand as well. All that we knew became dust, and forever after Vacuo has been a barren, desolate land."

"I've read the legends," Ren said.

"To you and to many they are legends. To the Del'Ashari, it is history. History, and a valuable lesson to be remembered. We are born from them," Sun explained. "Though the world has forgotten as centuries pass, we do not, and it is our duty to ensure that what destroyed our people does not do the same again."

"And what destroyed them?" I asked. "What happened?"

"The answers to those questions are buried under the sand," Sun said. "It is where they belong."

"It is what the Greycloaks want," Ren said. "It has to be."

"You said there was a Paladin with them," Weiss hissed. "Was he called Watts?"

"The only name he gave was Arthur. It was all that was cast above him – Arthur, Paladin. He was tall with black hair flecked grey. He wore a moustache and full plate armour, even in the baking heat of the desert."

"It's him," Weiss said. "Watts is here. He might have been here ever since he fled Beacon, which begs the question of why only now Torchwick has been sent to work with him."

"Perhaps Watts was unable to break into the tombs," I said. "Torchwick is a Thief, and a really high level one at that. If you needed something breaking into, he'd be the first person to turn to." I turned to Sun. "Do you know where they might have gone? Do you know of a ruin with a sealed door that can only be opened by blood?"

"Such knowledge is too dangerous to know."

"Please, Sun, we need to find them!"

"You do not understand," Sun said. "I mean that such knowledge would not be known by us _because_ of the danger. Our secrets were buried under the sands, and then those that knew them walked into the dunes so that they might die and take their secrets also to the sand. I don't know how to access the temples. I only know that they must not be."

"The Chieftain doesn't even know?" Nora asked.

"I think you overestimate what a Chieftain is," Sun said, laughing. "I am the Chieftain today, but tomorrow I might not be. It is not a position of power, but responsibility. The strongest holds it, no matter their Class or person. Should anyone grow stronger than me, I will gratefully give it up. The Chieftain is respected, but the tribe can run itself, and we're but a smaller part of the Del'Ashari. We're only a single Sept, the Wukong Sept."

"But it's named after you!" Ruby complained.

"And tomorrow, were you to take over, it would be the Rose Sept."

"That's why you were so willing to be a hostage," Blake sighed. "Because it didn't matter if you were killed at all."

"Hey, it mattered to me," he said, winking toward her.

I refrained from glaring at him. Blake was single. I was single. It was none of my business.

"But yeah, you have the gist of it. I'm no more valuable a hostage than Gwen was, and that means I don't know which Temple they might be headed to. But that's a _good_ thing," he said, leaning forward. "Because it means _they_ don't know where they're headed, either. None of my people who were taken would know, and any answers forced from them would be lies."

"So," Pyrrha said. "Torchwick, Neo and Watts are just going to wander the desert, stopping at every ruin and killing people…"

Sun's smile faded.

Yes. That was very much the possible outcome. If they had a map like ours, and it was doubtful they'd come here without at least that much preparation, then they could cover every ruin in the desert, provided they could find innocent people to kill.

"How many tribes are there?" I asked.

Sun's expression spoke of despair. "Hundreds. Some large, some small, some but caravans of five to ten people. The Great Desert does not support the large settlements you are used to. Most of the population of Vacuo migrates as we do."

Which meant they'd have a steady supply of victims to pull from, and no one would notice if these small tribes went missing. Even worse, those three monsters would resupply each time, worming their way into the affections of their victims, breaking bread with them, and then slaughtering them straight after.

/-/

Much like we planned to, it turned out that Sun's tribe slept through the hottest parts of the day. When we were roused by the sounds of children playing and people moving about, it was closer to four in the afternoon and still bright. The sun wouldn't go down for another three or four hours, but the air was cooler, enough so that it didn't sap the energy straight out of me.

A quick check told me Crocea Mors was where I left her, sheathed and laid next to my sleeping roll in case something went wrong in the night or the tribe turned hostile. It hadn't, fortunately. Sun had called the meeting off soon after our talks the night before and explained that he needed to speak with several people in his tribe, after which he might have some assistance he could provide us.

No telling what that was of course, but at this point our run-in with the Wukong Sept had proven a more fortuitous event than we'd first realised. Or it had once we'd decided we weren't going to start killing one another. We now knew where our quarries had been, and how far ahead of them we were – a mere two days.

The problem was Watts, of course. With how much we'd grown I felt confident in saying we could handle Torchwick, and I didn't think Neo was all that much a higher level, just dangerous thanks to her illusions. But Watts had torn our entire guild a new one the last time we'd fought, and though Blake managed to take out one of his eyes in a lucky attack, no one could claim we'd actually been _winning_ that fight. Miss Goodwitch had saved us and forced him away.

 _And last time I checked, the teachers at Beacon had to be something like Level Sixty or more. Quantity might be quality in some regards, but that doesn't hold with levels. A single level twenty can hold off four or five level tens, even if they add up to more collectively._

Watts was a healer, too, which meant we'd either have to outrace his healing, or outpace his magical reserves. Neither of which felt like it was going to happen anytime soon.

But if Cinder reinforced us…

That was a long shot. It would depend entirely on whether the map picked Torchwick up, how far it was away from her and how long it would take them to reach us. If I wanted to rely on her saving our hides again, it would take a whole lot of convenient factors. Simply put, it wasn't happening.

I caught Ruby outside my tent, hers being next door. She was wielding her scythe and spinning it nimbly. Not training, not unless she wanted to become a windmill, but just wasting time and loosening her joints.

"Hey," I said, alerting her to my presence lest she panic and cut me to ribbons.

"Morning," she returned, not stopping. "Or evening," she amended. "You think when we get back to Vale, we'll all be nocturnal?"

"Not if Miss Goodwitch has anything to say about it."

Ruby giggled. "She'd drag us to lessons even if we were unconscious." The Reaper brought her scythe to an eventual halt and drew in a deep breath. "Ah, that felt good."

"It did?"

"Hm." Ruby nodded and brought her weapon behind her. "For some reason I've been feeling better when I hold Crescent Rose recently."

"How so?"

"I don't know. It's like I feel more alive. I have a lot more energy, too."

Energy? Stamina? She was talking about Constitution – the exact Rune I'd placed on her weapon not three weeks ago. Could she actually feel it? No way, that was impossible. You couldn't see what Stat benefit a piece of equipment gave you; you could only feel it, and my Rune would have only given her four, an absolutely negligible increase on what she already had. No one else had noticed.

"Maybe it's all the fighting we've been through," I said. "I've gained a few levels myself. Maybe you just levelled up a bit."

"Maybe," she said doubtfully. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, what level are you now?"

I raised a brow at the rather random question. "Isn't that one of those private questions you're not supposed to ask? I'm sure you almost turned into a tomato when I asked you what your Constitution was that one time."

"That was _ages_ ago," Ruby groaned, putting added emphasis on what was to be fair more than a year back. "Besides, we barely knew one another back then. I still didn't know if we were going to be good friends or not. It's different now."

"I guess it is."

Back then, Pyrrha had explained to me that people kept levels hidden because it was giving away private and personal information, and that said information could tell someone a lot about you, especially your strength compared to theirs. I could see why that might be a problem between strangers or potential competitors, but Ruby, or anyone else in the Guild? It wasn't like they were going to use it against me.

"Come on, I'm just curious," Ruby pled, mistaking my silence for a refusal. "I'll go first. I'm level Thirty-one. There!"

 _Thirty-one?_

"I'm thirty-three."

Ruby's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Sorry," I said, grinning. My smile only grew when Ruby grumbled something under her breath and kicked the dirt. It was obvious she'd expected to win.

And I'd expected her to be far ahead of me, too. Ruby was a Reaper, an actual Hero Class, and way better in fighting than me so long as she had a scythe. She could – and had – cut down Grimm far greater than I could handle. She also continued to kick my ass in spars, with only the amount of time it took her and how tired she was at the end growing as I did.

Levels weren't everything of course, there was Stat Distribution, Skills and more to factor in, as well as some Classes just being weak to others, but even then, I'd expected Ruby to grow at the same rate as me.

"What level were you when you started Beacon?" I asked.

"I was sixteen!" she whined.

I'd been Level Twelve.

Something was wrong here. Ruby and I had fought together in almost all of our big fights. Sure, there'd been individual farming sessions where we'd done things differently. There had been the farming session with Coco that one time, and a couple of times Blake and I went out, but there were just as many occasions where Ruby went farming with Yang, or Weiss, or even Blake herself. For every occasion where I went to kill Grimm on my own, Ruby had done one of her own.

And yet I'd gained twenty-one levels since I joined Beacon, and Ruby had only gained fifteen. Six whole levels was a huge discrepancy, even if they only showed as a two-level difference now. It couldn't be explained away by my farming with Coco. It was useful, but not _six levels_ useful.

I'd killed the Mage and Roux…

But then again, Ruby had been up and about killing Grimm at the same time. Neither of us had been involved in the fight against Tyrian, so no Exp gained there. We'd fought Merlot together and the Ursa in the first dungeon and everything else since then.

Any chance for me to ask more was stolen away as a disturbance reached our small camp, a murmur of voices and a blond figure with a distinctive absence of any clothing above the waist. I tapped Ruby's shoulder and nudged her towards the tents.

"Wake everyone up. I doubt it's anything bad but…"

"Better safe than sorry," she whispered, zipping away.

I met Sun half way to our tents, the better to buy Ruby time. He had his staff with him and the four girls who had attacked us before behind, but his smile was warm and his posture relaxed. It could change in an instant, but for now I couldn't imagine him coming to kill us.

"A new day dawns," he proclaimed. "The tribe will move soon. It's bad luck to stay in one place for too long. The sands are ever-shifting. So must we be."

Having no idea how I was meant to respond to that, I shrugged. "I guess?"

"Has your map produced any more information on those you hunt?"

"None since before we went to bed. It's purple, which means we're getting closer. Blue means nothing and red means we're very close."

"Then I'll hope it turns red. The sands certainly have wherever they pass."

I had the strangest feeling Sun carried some guilt for what happened, and despite any mistrust between us I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't have done anything about it, Sun. Torchwick's Passive lets him influence people. Even if you'd been on guard, you wouldn't have known what he was doing until it was too late."

Just like everyone else out there wouldn't realise. Their doubts would be washed away by the charismatic stranger whose words seemed so very trustworthy, and whose face could change on the whim of his Illusionist companion. They were the perfect duo when it came to murder.

"What did you come over to tell us, anyway?" I asked. The others were up now and gathering around us.

"I've spoken to many in the tribe and we've come to the conclusion that these individuals must be stopped by whatever means," Sun declared. "Not just for the crimes they have committed against us, but for the threat they pose should they discover the secrets that buried our once beautiful Kingdom. I fear they might try to bring these back to your land."

"As such, I am no longer Chieftain of the Sept," Sun said. "This is now the Violette Sept of the Del'Ashari, with Nebula as the new Chieftain." He nodded to the tanned girl with purple hair, who returned it with a weak smile. She didn't look thrilled to be nominated.

"Why?" Blake asked.

Sun winked toward her and flashed a roguish smile.

"Because I am coming with you, of course."

Of course he was…

Damn it.

* * *

 **So, there are things. Level discrepancies, ancient civilisations, a new team member and some lore and legends behind the world of Remnant. Oh, and Watts. I'm sure we all missed him and his moustache.**

 **Stupid Port wannabe.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 9** **th** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	84. Book 6: Chapter 5

**I had the weirdest dream last night where I wrote this chapter entirely in rap format. Not that I can rap (I absolutely cannot), but somehow everything in bars, with little rhymes and verses. I then woke up thinking;**

" **You know, a story fully written in rap that is both readable normally** _ **and**_ **something you could listen to as a rap without any loss in quality, would be amazing! I should write that!"**

 **And then realised I know nothing of rap at all xD**

 **Ah, they always say inspiration strikes in dreams. It's good to know my inspiration pays no attention to my own limitations. Real convenient, brain. Good job. Have a cookie.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6: Chapter 5**

* * *

There were plenty of good aspects about our new team member, not least of all being his knowledge of the Grand Desert and survival in it. With Sun guiding, often poring over the map with Blake, we were able to make good progress from camp to camp, and were even able to stop outside without fear of storms for Sun could read the signs and warn of any encroaching. Although the endless dunes and sparse pockets of vegetation looked the same to me, Sun appeared able to pick out minute differences in the shape or size of a dune, and chart our progress by stars and distant mountains. He was even able to keep us away from most Grimm, invaluable when we needed to sleep for the night.

"You can't just make camp on the sand," he'd explained on our first night. "The tribes know the lay of ruins and ancient settlements. Finding one of those and settling atop a dwelling is the only hope. The buried foundations prevent the sand from swallowing you, and Grimm from burrowing underneath."

True to his words, we'd faced not a single Grimm through the night.

He got on with the others, too, chatting about this and that with an irreverent air and easy camaraderie. Not for Sun the awkward silences where no one knew what to say. He filled it with stories of the desert, or by asking for stories in turn about Vale and Mistral. Even Blake relaxed around him, coaxed out of silence to talk about how Rogue-type Classes were treated in Vale.

He didn't eat much, didn't complain and never shirked his duty as a sentry. If he had, I could have at least felt a little more justified in disliking him. As it was, I couldn't hide the truth. Sun made me feel jealous; bitter, ugly jealousy that I tried not to show, lest Blake roll her eyes or get angry in turn. It wasn't like we were together, and even if we had been, Sun wasn't doing anything untoward.

It left me feeling like Remnant's biggest asshole, so I did my best to ignore it. What made it worse was how nice Sun was with me, too, happy to walk beside and talk if the silence grew too great. A part of me wondered if he'd noticed the jealousy and sought to alleviate it, and that possibility only made me feel worse.

"The line is getting darker," Blake said from the head of the group. Yang hurried up to take a look at the map over Blake's left shoulder, and Sun did the same for her right, one hand on Blake's arm.

"That's definitely getting closer to a red," he said. "I don't suppose the guy who made it explained what _kind_ of red it would be? Dark, bold, light?"

"The Archmage doesn't play with his words," Weiss said. "It will be a bold, flat red. Nothing more."

"Then this is a reddish-purple," Blake explained, "Though it seems to get a little more towards block purple at the edges of the map. I wonder if that means Torchwick is further inland." She turned the map around to show the rest of us, and true to her words the colour _did_ seem a little more blue the closer to the coast it got.

"Sun, do you know of anything inland from here?" Pyrrha asked.

"There's stuff all over the desert if you know where to look. There are two ruins down that way, but there are ruins dotted around everywhere."

"I guess Torchwick and Watts need to check each and every one," I said. "We should head there and see if we can't catch them."

Sun stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "Or we could head them off," he said with a grin. "Hear me out. Those ruins are on my Sept's territory, which means I know them like the back of my hand. I can tell you right now they're opened already, and there's nothing down there of any risk."

"Those ruins are empty?"

"They are, not that our quarry knows that. They need to check them out just in case, but we don't."

"We can use that time to catch up," Weiss realised. "We've always been a fair way behind them while they travel westward. If they're delayed on a fruitless endeavour, we should keep moving. The problem is where we go."

"Further west?" I guessed. "We know that's their direction."

"West encompasses a lot of land. Do we go west, north-west or south-west?"

"Might I make a suggestion?" Sun chimed in. Weiss waved for him to do so. "You guys are trying to catch these three, and they're going to have to check each ruin one by one. That's going to take time, and when you're in the desert the biggest danger is time. Water and food are scarce and the more they stop to look at ruins, the scarcer that's going to get."

"Didn't you say they would be robbing tribes?" I asked.

"Sure, but only if they _find_ any. If we use this time to get ahead of them, we can warn off anyone that we see – leaving them with only one option; to resupply at a settlement."

"And once we know where they're headed, we can set up an ambush," Ruby said. "That's perfect!"

It really was. Sun was good at this. Better than I was, at any rate. I tried to tell myself that shouldn't matter – because it really shouldn't. Sun was helping us and the main goal was just to stop these guys – but it somehow still irritated me.

 _Stop being a jealous idiot,_ I snapped inwardly. _If you want to do better, do better. Don't just complain about it._

"It is a good plan," I said, feeling like I had to compliment him, if only to pay him back for my ill thoughts. "But I can't see any nearby settlements on the map. It doesn't actually help us much if they die in the desert. We need to catch them alive."

"That's because you don't know the area like we do. There is a settlement nearby."

"Would Torchwick know of it?"

"He stole one of our maps after killing our people. It's how he's finding the ruins," Sun explained. "Our maps contain all the knowledge of the desert and are worth more than the parchment they are inked upon. It will tell them where to go, and without tribes to subsist off, they will need to head there for food and water."

And we would cut them off and catch them.

/-/

There was no telling how long it would take Torchwick's group to get through the ruins, but Sun felt we had a day at least. A combination of the size of them, the need for Torchwick to check every nook and cranny, and the fact they'd have to rest, fight off Grimm. We marched through that time, eschewing sleep on the first night to keep moving, taking only a three hour nap in the hottest hours of the next day.

We went straight west where Torchwick had deviated south. That allowed us to cover more ground, and at one point Blake declared that we were actually directly north of their current location – although the map suggested we were over a day's travel to the north.

"Cinder's map has started to move north, too," she reported. "She's noticed."

"Perfect. It'll be a pincer movement."

The temptation to head south was almost overwhelming, but we stuck to the plan. The time we wasted going south would surely be enough for them to finish exploring, at which point they'd head due west and we'd be behind them again. We had to get ahead and cut them off, and by the time the second night came, the map dutifully reported that we were.

We came across two tribes as we travelled. Or rather, we came across a single family of four – a mother, father and two children with a single caravan and an ox, and then we later came across a small trading group of twelve or fourteen with three caravans between them.

Both were friendly – almost too much so. We shared news, water and food, and Sun passed on the warnings of Torchwick and the threat the travellers might face. With how quick they were to trust and aid us, I could easily see how the Wukong Sept had been tricked. I confronted Sun on it once the final caravan had moved on.

"The way of the desert has always been to help those in need," Sun explained. "When the land itself wants you dead, people naturally band together. It is people from your land that come here to pillage and kill."

"I know that, but surely people should be at least a little more cautious of armed travellers."

"I would be more cautious of those unarmed, for they must be dangerous indeed to traverse the desert. Grimm aren't exactly rare around here."

"But this level of trust is just naïve. What about bandits or criminals?"

"The people of Vacuo are simply like this. We have to work together to survive. The only reason we attacked you was because our tribe had just suffered under those you chase, and we thought you allied with them." Sun tapped his staff into the sand and leant on it. "As for bandits, we don't have that many, if any. Banditry comes to life in areas of wealth and plenty, of which you'll be hard to find any in this land. People travel light, often without gold or jewellery or any other symbols of wealth. If anyone here decided to become a bandit, they'd be better served catching a boat to any of the other Kingdoms, where their skills could net them actual rewards."

It was a brutal assessment of his home, but it made sense. It said a lot about a Kingdom's prosperity when even the criminals were going elsewhere for work. The general need for people to work together to survive might have also had something to do with it. Bandits in Vale could stop at a river for water or any little village to trade for food or supplies, but we'd been travelling for almost a week now and the only settlement we'd ever seen was Alair.

Vacuo just didn't have the infrastructure, and if the tribes were as well-connected as Sun suggested, any criminals would be known by all in a matter of weeks. There was a lot about Vacuo that didn't make sense to me, not least of all how the people could be so happy with so little.

We crested the next rise in time to spot and deal with some Grimm. There weren't enough of them to slow us down and Sun held his own, twisting his staff about him as he weaved between chitinous legs and stingers. Wherever he struck, bone shattered. The Grimm were too weak for me to get an idea of how strong he was, and once they were dealt with, something else caught our attention.

"Look!" Ruby cried happily. "It's an oasis!"

"Sure is," Sun laughed. "Go on. It's safe."

Ruby didn't need to be told twice and rushed on ahead, Yang trying to catch up in case her sister got in trouble, while the rest of us approached at a more sedate pace. It was an actual oasis and not a mirage, with a large spring in the centre that looked crystal clear and all too inviting. Trees and grassland spread out from it like a pocket of life struggling to survive, and although there wasn't enough of it to class as farmland, it was still a welcome sight, with birds flying high above and bright flowers in hues of red and gold dotted around the water's edge.

Perhaps the oddest thing about it was how perfect it seemed. There was a strict edge where grass gave way to sand, with not so much as a single blade of grass encroaching beyond the point. Even in the distance, looking out over the water, there was an immediate transition from beautiful greenery to fine sand and giant dunes.

By the time we reached it, Ruby was flat on her back and spread out, running her hands through the soft grass and laughing happily. Yang was sniffing a flower nearby and sat on her knees. My own bag dropped from my shoulders and I sat down a little more carefully. The ground was much more solid than the desert, but also slightly spongy underneath, damp from the oasis and whatever ground-source of water it came from. The grass was wet as if from due. Taking Ruby's example, I laid down and breathed a sigh of relief as my hair dampened.

"An oasis is the lifeblood of the desert," Sun laughed, shirking his pack. "It is a rare jewel of life. This is also the only place your friends can come for water."

I leaned up lethargically and looked to him. "I thought you said it would be a settlement."

Sun smiled mysteriously. "It will be."

"I don't see any houses. Or people."

"Oh, you will soon enough." The Monk stooped to collect some flasks from our packs. "The water is sweet but not always potable. Animals come here and their habits are not always cleanly. It will need to be boiled."

"Just leave it out in the sun," Yang griped. "That'll do it."

Sun laughed and went to fill up. A part of me knew I should help him but the relief of the cool grass was too much to ignore. Nora was face-down and spreading her arms and legs in it, while even Weiss was sat, robes splayed beneath her as she resisted the urge to be as childish as we.

"This is beautiful," Pyrrha marvelled, playing with a crimson-coloured flower. When she tapped it, the petals shook, releasing some fragrant pollen that was soon caught by a warm breeze and whisked out over the water.

"It's nothing better than what we have back home. All over the place, I might add." Blake pointed out.

"It's the context that makes it beautiful," Pyrrha said, refusing to relinquish the point. "The desert is so devoid of life that it makes spots like this all the more incredible."

"I'm surprised there _isn't_ a settlement here," Ren said. "It seems like the obvious place for one."

"Most villages are created near sources of water," Yang said. "Would make sense for there to be."

"It's not quite as easy as that," Sun said, on his way back and having overheard. He dumped the water down and drew some out to splash his face. When Ruby made a whining sound, he also splashed a little her way, earning a giggle.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked. "This looks like the perfect spot for a small village. The only spot we've ever seen."

"It is and it isn't. The problem here is that the water comes from an underground source, likely a river. It's slow and steady and trickles to the surface to fill this pool, but that takes time. There isn't enough to support a village all year round, let alone for multiple years."

"It gets drained?" I asked.

"Not as it is, but it has once or twice before. When the water drains, the plant life dies back and the desert reclaims it. Then, over a few months, it comes back and blossoms once again. That makes it pretty unsuited to being a fixed settlement, but it's a lifesaver for travelling groups like the tribes."

"But I thought you said there was a village," Pyrrha said.

"Not a village," Sun corrected. "A city."

"I don't see a city."

"Then look over there," he said, pointing.

Ruby was already on her feet by the time I'd turned, following Sun's finger to a dune in the distance. No, it wasn't a dune at all, nor was it a sand storm en route. It was a cloud of dust kicked up and getting larger, with hazy shapes distorted by the heat visible at the front. At such a distance I couldn't make out much, but it looked like a column of people, almost like an army on the march.

"Are those… people?" Yang asked.

"It can't be," Pyrrha said. "There has to be hundreds of them."

"Well over two thousand," Sun quipped, laughing at our shock.

"Is it a tribe?"

"It's the City of Vacuo. The Roaming City."

/-/

It took less than three hours for the deluge of people to reach us, and somehow less than two more for them to set up tents, building and more. They were not of a solid construction, but rather long wooden poles set into grids, between which they hung cloth and leather stretched out and attached by pieces of string. Some were small, more akin to tents, while others were far larger, the size of a tavern back home, though rarely reaching up to a third floor.

Walls were erected – a great, snaking thing that ran around the circumference of a city being built before our eyes. And it was a city; for all that it had not existed two hours earlier. Already small rafts had been pushed out into the oasis and territory had been claimed. The people worked around us, not even bothered by our presence. They left us the small patch on which we lay, and just like that we'd claimed prime real estate in the centre of the city of Vacuo.

A city that roamed the desert.

"This is incredible!" Ruby practically gushed. I couldn't disagree. "You're telling me the city _moves_ around the desert!?"

"Sure does!" Sun laughed the laugh of someone who'd played a practical joke on the unaware and was now revelling in it. "Vacuo is called the Roaming City or the Wandering City because it moves from oasis to oasis, draining each for several months and then moving on to another. There are eight on its path, which means they'll stay here for three months or so, and then not come back for another two years."

"A sustainable method of allowing the water to repopulate," Weiss said, nodding. "It's ingenious, if a little hard to organise. I can't imagine the logistics involved in telling everyone to pack up, move, and then rebuild a city every three months."

Neither could I, but the fact that Vacuo – an actual city – had sprung up before our eyes in two hours alleviated that doubt somewhat. It was obvious this was a dance the people had done a thousand times before. And to think, many of them had started building straight after a trek of miles and miles through the harsh desert. Most of them were now relaxing, either on oddly shaped chairs or in the shallows, but the fact they'd been strong enough to work at all was truly amazing.

It also explained why the map we'd been given had Vacuo being a long way away from here. Ironwood must have copied it from an older map, and unless you knew the city uprooted and moved itself four times a year, you wouldn't think to re-write it. Sun would have known their route, though, living as he did in the desert.

The city still wasn't as big as Vale was, not even close, but it was so much more than what we'd seen before that it _felt_ like a city nonetheless. I caught sight of a bazaar built up of brightly coloured tents in hues of white, red and rich purple, and already people were trading there. More clouds were visible on the horizon, either more citizens on the way, or perhaps just the local tribes coming to trade now that the city had settled.

"The line is still red-purple for now," Blake reported, map in hand. "I think it'll take a day or two for them to arrive yet. Maybe less if they head straight here."

"And Cinder?" I asked.

"At least four days out. They have to cover a lot more ground."

"We might as well take a load off then," Yang suggested. "Might be good to catch a break while we can, right?"

Somehow, despite the fact I wasn't in charge, everyone looked to me at that. More than a few of them, Ruby, Yang and Nora included, were shooting me pleading looks, like they expected me to actually deny them the chance to have some fun.

I shrugged. "Sure. Whatever."

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"I'll go and speak to some of the other tribes and locals," Sun offered. "Someone needs to warn them about what's going on, and no offence but I'll be trusted a lot more than you will."

I nodded gratefully to him and he wandered off with a wave. Nora and Ren were soon to follow, though in the opposite direction and with one dragging the other. Pyrrha went to sit with Weiss and chat, while Blake moved over to start erecting her tent.

Ruby slid over to me.

"You want to explore together?" I asked.

For some reason, Ruby looked a little guilty. "Maybe you should ask Blake that before me."

"Ah." She had a point there and my eyes flicked towards Blake, whose ears were turned in our direction. I knew she'd overheard even before she turned. To my relief, her smile was patient and the roll of her eyes suggested she was more amused than upset.

"You two can go explore," she offered. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Y-You're sure?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"I'm sure. Dark clothing and the desert doesn't mix well," she said, pulling at her top. It clung to her a little and she let out a sigh. "I'm going to wash off in my tent and sleep while it dries. I doubt I could handle being out in the sun for much longer, but thank you for asking."

"I'll keep an eye out for any lighter clothing for you," I offered.

Blake nodded and flashed me a little smile. "I'd appreciate it. Have fun, you two."

The Assassin finished her tent a moment later and collected some water, slipping into it and tying the fabric shut. I was both disappointed and relieved; the former for her not accepting and the latter because I couldn't sense any dishonesty in her words, which meant the decision not to come along wasn't anything related to me.

"Are things still not good between you?" Ruby asked as we wandered through what might generously be called the streets of Vacuo. In truth, they were nothing more than spaces between tents, though some had been marked with stakes driven into the ground, past which no tents or buildings strayed. It had some strange carnival-like sense of order.

"I think they're better," I said. "We're talking again and we're putting our problems behind us. Why?" I asked, suddenly nervous. "Does it look bad to you?"

"No, no, no, it looks fine. I'm just…" Ruby made an odd motion with one hand. "I'm not very good with social stuff, right, so I can't tell what's normal or not. It was easier to understand when Blake was sneaking into your room at night."

My cheeks heated up. I didn't need to know that she knew about that…

And seriously, Blake, the one time your natural stealth has to let you down, and it did so in front of just about _every_ member of the Guild. Truly, she was an Assassin for the ages.

"Well, maybe things will go back to that," I said.

"Mhm. Maybe."

I hesitated to ask. "You don't think so?"

"No, no. It's none of my business. I was just… I was just thinking you never know, right? I didn't know if you'd like the single life more. Or change your mind."

"Change my mind…?"

"N-Never mind, I was just worried. I told you I'm not good at social stuff." Ruby's eyes lit up before I could ask any more on that topic. "Ooh, look, a weapons store!"

Ruby didn't drag me so much as sprint off and leave me to tiredly follow, slowly realising what it felt like for Yang the whole time. The store Ruby had found was less a store and more a wooden table set between four vertical poles driven into the ground, between and around which hung a purple and yellow tent, open only at the front. On the table lay numerous weapons, most in good condition with a few chests in the back for more.

"Welcome, welcome," the woman behind the table said. I was surprised to see she was a Mage. Why would a Mage be selling wares in a bazaar? "Travellers, I see. Welcome to the Roaming City. Is this your first time?"

"It is," Ruby said, still inspecting the weapons but answering without missing a beat. "It's so cool!"

"Ha ha, it warms my heart to see you think so. My name is Chanelle. If there's anything that catches your eye, feel free to let me know."

"Do you work here?" I had to ask.

"The stall belongs to me, as do my wares."

"Oh, sorry." Chanelle waved off my apology with a light laugh. I still thought it was odd to see a Hero working as a shopkeeper, but since no one else thought it odd, I chose not to think on it and instead looked at the weapons.

They were high quality, but none stood out as something I'd need for myself. Crocea Mors was still forged from material taken from the magical breastplate I'd taken from the Vault in Beacon. I didn't expect to find much better than that being sold in a store.

Ruby, on the other hand, had a lot more room to grow in her weapon – seeing as how she was still confined to Crescent Rose, which I'd made for her back in our first month of Beacon.

"Do you have any scythes?" she asked nervously.

Chanelle cocked an eyebrow. "A farming implement? In the desert?"

"I mean as a weapon." Ruby brought hers out to show the Mage, and although a few people looked surprised to see a weapon drawn, no one bothered to comment on it. "See, it's not really a farm tool if it's like this."

"No, I suppose it is not," Chanelle said, running a finger over the metallic haft. "I've never seen the likes of it." Her face fell. "But I apologise. I have never in my long life seen a scythe used as a weapon before this, nor do I have any in stock."

"O-Oh, it's fine." Ruby's face fell a little but she bit back the disappointment and smiled once more. "Thanks for having a look, though. Do you know if anyone else might have one?"

"I'm afraid not. It's in my best interest to keep an ear out for what the competition stocks, and I've certainly not heard of anyone finding or selling a scythe. Your best bet might be to find someone who can make you one as a custom job. A Blacksmith, perhaps."

Sheesh, was she _trying_ to out me? Did she know? Of course she didn't. That much was obvious from how neither she nor Ruby so much as glanced in my direction, the Mage being too busy explaining where Ruby could find said Blacksmith in the city, and Ruby nodding along as she tried to memorise it.

I guess I should have expected Ruby to want an improvement at some point, and I didn't feel any sorrow for her wanting to be rid of the weapon I'd made for her. It was good for its time, but she'd grown since then – as had we all. Yang and the others exchanged their weapons regularly, with only Weiss and Ruby sticking to the same ones, but even then, Weiss did so for sentimental reasons and it didn't really impact her ability to fight. Ruby was a different matter, and while she'd changed her outfit a little from when I first met her, replacing the trousers with a skirt for better movement, she was still without a weapon upgrade.

Even when she'd been allowed to enter the Vault and pick for herself a piece of equipment, she'd returned with boots. Though it was possible she'd liked those more, I doubted it, and was fairly certain she'd just not found a single scythe in Beacon's vault.

"Ugh, just my luck," Ruby complained once she was done and we were walking through the bazaar once more. I'd found some store selling cloth and purchased several pieces in white for Blake. Not the kind of Assassin fare she was used to, but it would do for when we weren't fighting and hopefully earn me some brownie points.

"Is it always this bad?" I asked as I handed over the lien required and accepted the carefully folded items.

"Not for anyone else. Yang has her choice of whatever weapons she wants. It's just me."

"Well, I can always help."

Ruby's eyes shot to mine. "How?"

"Dad is a Blacksmith. If you got some material for me, I could send it home to him and he could forge you a new scythe. I did the same for Blake with a pair of daggers a while back, and he upgraded my sword, too." I held Crocea Mors out for emphasis, even if it was me and not my father doing all the work. "It wouldn't do you much good now, but once we get back to Vale we can do that."

"Really? You'd do that?"

I laughed. "Of course."

"Thank you, thank you!" Ruby wrapped her arms around my neck in a strong hug. "You're the bestest friend ever!"

"Bestest friend because I provide deadly weapons?"

"That's what only a bestest friend would do," Ruby said seriously, before she burst into excited laughter. "Can you help me pick out some material when we get back? You know more about it than I do and I want it to be a really strong weapon."

She probably assumed I knew from growing up with my father, or maybe she'd heard me offer advice to Blake before on what material to make her knives out of her. "Sure thing. Just remind me when we get home." I rubbed her head, my eyes drifting up to the words above her. "It must be hard to be limited to one type of weapon, especially when it's so rare."

"It is," Ruby grumbled. "Stupid Reaper Class. Why couldn't I just be a Warrior like Mom?"

I tried to imagine Ruby in plate armour swinging a sword and shield and couldn't.

"How did you become a Reaper, anyway? Was someone in your family one in the past?"

"N-Not exactly…"

I opened my mouth to ask more but noticed Ruby looking around nervously and kicking the back of one heel. I didn't have to be a master of the unspoken to know this wasn't a conversation she was comfortable with.

"You don't have to tell me," I said. "Sorry for asking."

"No, it's fine. It's not exactly… it's not a terrible secret…" She slumped a little. "Do you want to go sit on the water's edge?"

/-/

The oasis had been entirely surrounded by the Roaming City, so there wasn't exactly a spot where no one could overhear, but we found an area where we could both rest out feet in the water, any guilt at the act assuaged by the children playing in the deeper parts, swimming around and splashing water at one another. To my amusement, Sun was among them, more than twice their age and acting very much unlike it.

Ruby and I settled beneath a leafy tree, enjoying the shade as the sun began to set in the distance, torches flickering to life atop long poles as the Roaming City began to light up. Ruby kicked some water with her bare feet.

"You know, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"I know." She smiled weakly. "I know that. if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have brought it up. I want to tell you – I've wanted to for a while; wanted to tell everyone – I'm just… not sure how to start. It's complicated."

"Are you in trouble?" I asked.

"No, no, I've not done anything illegal."

Then whatever she was going through was less a problem than my truth, I felt like saying. I'd broken the Caste Laws in pretending to belong to Caste greater than my own. Some might have seen it as disobeying the natural order of the world, not to mention endangering several Heroes in doing so. But this wasn't about me and I waited patiently for Ruby to gather herself.

"Dad's a Brawler and Mom was a Warrior," Ruby eventually began. "That means I should have been one or the other, but there's always a chance for a freak occurrence, either a distant Class coming through a bloodline, or sometimes a different one altogether. Some people say it's more the first than the last," she explained, "And that even if you end up with a Class you think your family never had, it probably just means you forgot it – or someone had an affair." Ruby eyed me quickly. "Which mom didn't."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Just saying," she grumbled. "A-Anyway, most people just deal with what they're born with, right? It comes easily and people know what to do. If you're a Warrior, you're going to go hit stuff and be a Hero or a Soldier. If you're a Priest, you can become a Hero, Soldier or join the College of Healing and be somewhere in the middle. If you're a farmer, you go farm."

"And you were born a Reaper," I guessed. I waited for her to nod before I continued, "What does that mean?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know."

"No, I mean what kind of Class-"

"I. Don't. Know." Ruby repeated, putting particular emphasis on each word. "No one does. And I can't find out, either, because there has _never_ been a Reaper before."

"W-What? Surely not. That just means your family history doesn't go back far enough."

"Then it also means the history of Vale and Atlas doesn't, either," Ruby said glumly. "Or any of the Kingdoms at all. Everyone else knows what to do with their Class because they have other people they can look to. Farmers know how to farm because they learn it from other people, and we know what Warriors do because we've had Warriors for hundreds of years. No one knows what a Reaper is. Not even the King of Vale and all his advisors."

"The King…?" I stammered.

"I met him, you know…" Ruby laughed bitterly. "When I was ten, I think, and again before Beacon. I'm the only Reaper in the world, the first, a new Class, and no one knows what to make of it. Mom and Dad kept it hidden, Yang and Uncle Qrow, too, but sooner or later they had to tell someone and I was summoned to the King. He and people from the Noble Caste looked me over, tried to figure out what I was or what I was supposed to do." Her eyes narrowed. "They tried to figure out what to do with me."

"What to do…?"

"Classes fit in Castes," she pointed out. "It's the way the world works and everyone has their place. But what do you do when a new Class appears? How does that work? There are no other Reapers to base it on. I'm basically running blind, hoping I'm doing the right stuff."

"Being a Hero?" I asked.

Ruby drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Yeah. They didn't want me in Beacon at first."

"What!?"

"The Nobles said it was too dangerous for me to go to Beacon. I was a new Class. I had to be watched and studies so that the Kingdoms would know what to do with the next Reapers who appear, either my children or any others that come out like I did. But to do that, they needed to know what I was good at it. They needed to know what Caste I should belong to."

"The Hero Caste," I said instantly. "That's obvious."

"Is it? I use a scythe, Jaune. That's a farmer's tool. It's not even a weapon… and surely you've noticed that no other scythes drop anywhere. None other than the one you found." She touched Crescent Rose and drew it closer to herself, balanced above her knees. "When they found out I could only use a scythe, they almost put me on a farm then and there. I… I almost broke down crying when they said it."

Hesitantly, I wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulder. She didn't resist it and instead leaned in a little. I caught her sniffle as she drew some breath but she hid it in rubbing her nose and carried on like she hadn't.

"Dad and Uncle Qrow convinced them I could be a Hero. They said since both my parents were Heroes, it wouldn't make sense for me to be part of the Labour Caste, an NPC." She growled the term, and I suddenly realised why Ruby out of everyone had been so quick to adopt and accept my desire to avoid that disparaging acronym.

"And the Nobles listened?"

"I think they couldn't decide," she said. "Or it wasn't unanimous. Some wanted to give me a chance while others didn't. Eventually, the King and Ozpin stepped in. Ozpin said that I could always be knocked down a Caste, but moving up would be harder, so I should start at the top. As a Hero. That's why I was allowed into Beacon two years early, because they wanted to deal with this before people started to find out. If I failed the First Quest, I could be thrown down to the Soldier Caste, and if I failed training or couldn't hold my own, I'd become part of the Labour Caste. Me and every other Reaper to come after me…."

Ruby drew a deep, shuddering breath.

"Do you know how that feels?" she asked. "If I make a mistake, it's not just me who gets relegated, but every other person unfortunate enough to be born with the same Class as me. I'm the _first Reaper_ , I'm the baseline they'll compare everything to for the rest of time. No matter what I do, I'll go down in history, and it might be as the girl who failed."

"It won't be," I assured her. "Ruby, look at everything you've done. There's no doubt in my mind you're good enough to be a Hero. No, you're already a Hero. You were the one to strike the killing blow in the Dungeon. You beat that Ranger outside of Eldon in single combat. You fought on the walls of Magnis."

"And are you telling me someone from the Labour Caste couldn't do that?" Ruby asked. Her eyes met mine and held them. There was something under the surface, something that tore the breath out of my lungs. "Someone who is an unusually high level for being in the Labour Caste," she whispered.

Someone like you, her eyes seemed to say.

My breath caught in my throat.

"R-Ruby…"

She looked away, and just like that the spell was broken. Did she know? How… No, when? I could barely breathe, but Ruby either didn't notice or chose not to call me out on it.

"I can make a mistake in the other direction, too," she said. "What if I'm being selfish? What if I try my hardest to make the Reaper Class something that it's not supposed to be, and I get people killed as a result? What if it's not designed to be a Hero? What if every future Reaper – my children included – is forced into fights they can't handle? Is that fair?" she demanded. "Is it far that I make that choice for them?"

"I… I don't know," I admitted, still shaken. "But you're able to fight. It's not like you're faking it."

Ruby didn't respond.

"Are you…?"

Her face pressed into her knees.

"Ruby…?"

"I wanted to be a Hero so badly," she whispered, voice barely audible. "Mom was a Hero and told me stories all about it, and when she died I wanted to follow in her footsteps. Being a Hero was _everything_ to me. It still is. It's just… is it fair for me to decide the fate of future generations based on what _I_ want?"

"Ruby," I began cautiously. "How suited _are_ you to fighting…?"

"I… My Stats are not… ideal…"

Her Constitution came to mind immediately. The first time in the Dungeon, she'd all but died. On the walls of Magnis, she'd been carried away bloody and beaten. She'd noticed the different in Constitution in a Rune I'd given her, a Rune that only granted an additional _four_ points.

No single stat _made_ a Hero, and I was the last person to say what did, but Constitution influenced how long you could keep going and how much damage you could take. While some Stats could probably be worked around if they were low, you couldn't do anything to escape a poor Con score. It could get you killed.

To ask about them would be rude, invasive, even, but Ruby had brought this up for a reason and a part of me knew she _wanted_ me to ask. She wanted to tell someone. The secret must have been digging away at her.

"What are your Stats, Ruby?"

She withdrew a little further. "D."

"On the Atlas Scale? Which ones is a D? Constitution?"

"Strength. Dexterity. Intelligence. Wisdom. Charisma. Resilience."

My eyes widened with each one. But that was six out of eight. "What about the others…?"

"I have… I don't know for sure, but the Nobles called it an S in Agility."

"An S!?"

"No one has ever had an S before. It means my Agility rises faster than anyone else's on Remnant. Sometimes I get ten or more Agility per level."

Ten or more per level? That… That was hard to even imagine. I'd thought my Strength high reaching a hundred, but it was very possible that Ruby had between two and three hundred Agility. Little wonder I never managed to land a blow on her when we sparred.

But also, what would have happened if I did? I could well have taken her head off. It all depended on her Constitution, and as I met Ruby's eyes, she smiled bitterly.

"My Constitution is ranked X."

"What does that mean? It must be low, but how low is it?"

Ruby's eyes scrunched shut. "It means I've never gained a point of Constitution since I was born. I started life with five Constitution, and I still have five Constitution."

F-Five!? That was… How was she still standing? How could she march at all, let alone fight? My Class might have been all wrong for being a Hero, but at least I _had_ the Stats required to take a few blows. Ruby, if she was so much as _breathed_ on by a Grimm, would assuredly die.

And little wonder that she could feel the influence of my Rune. It almost _doubled_ her Constitution.

"It means I'm broken," Ruby gasped, face in her knees. "It means the Reaper Class is a broken Class. It's useless. It's less than useless! Something not even Tier-3 because it doesn't work properly!"

"Ruby…" I touched her shoulder and cringed at how badly they were shaking. I could feel her tremors through the arm I'd wrapped around her, and desperately wished I could somehow do more. I was shocked to the core, however, and no words came to me.

I was the last person on Remnant that deserved to tell Ruby what she should and shouldn't do with her life, but even at my worst, at my most vulnerable, I'd never been as close to death as she. As our enemies grew stronger, she would only grow faster. A single missed dodge. A single instance where she was trapped or pinned down…

Ruby would die…

But if I were to tell her to stop being what she'd always wanted to be, then wouldn't it be the same? Being a Hero was everything to her. If I told the Guild, they'd all side with me out of concern for Ruby, but in doing so I would crush any trust she had in me. A part of me, a selfish part, said that was fine. All that mattered was keeping her safe.

But wouldn't _I_ rebel against that in her place? Blake could have neglected to help me time and time before to keep me safe but she didn't. She knew my dream and helped me achieve it. Shouldn't I do the same for Ruby?

Even if it killed her…? Was I prepared to go that far?

"B-But there's something else," Ruby said, sniffling now, wiping the tears she hadn't been able to force back onto her skirt. "When it was discovered I could only use a scythe, Dad tried to find me a good one. Ozpin helped, and so did the King since they wanted this experiment to work. They wanted to know if I was supposed to be a Hero or not. They sent messengers out across all four Kingdoms to find a battle scythe or someone who could make one. There were none. There are no scythes in _any_ of the Kingdoms that aren't intended for farm use."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Then why would you ask Chanelle at the weapon shop earlier?"

"B-Because I keep hoping something will change. That they'll discover one and everything will be okay – that it won't be more evidence I'm not supposed to be a Hero. Because if a scythe weapons drops, it's proof Reapers are supposed to exist."

"I see…"

"And that's why…" Ruby tightened into a ball. "That's why…"

She broke off. I leaned into her, hoping to offer what comfort I could. "That's why what?" I asked carefully. "What's wrong?"

Ruby took a deep breath.

"That's why I know you didn't just find Crescent Rose! That's why I know you're lying!"

My heart froze.

* * *

 **And then OBVIOUSLY the chapter ends. Because fuck you, that's why! No, seriously, sorry but sometimes a cliff hanger is just the way to do things. I feel bad because I get accused of it a lot (not incorrectly) but it's often cliff hangers split across different stories. Forged Destiny hasn't had one for a few chapters.**

 **Anyway, le gasp, secrets are revealed at last. I'd been sitting on Ruby's since book one, hence all sorts of things such as Yang's defensive nature over Ruby's Class (trying to cover for her), Ruby's shutting down whenever stats are mentioned and also Yang being so OVER THE TOP in trying to keep Rubaby safe. It's because she is literally a walking piece of glass.**

 **No reveal on her Passive yet, of course, but the official Reaper Stats are D's across the board with an S for Agility and an X for Constitution. She is a Remnant-first for that, and there are no recorded S or X stats elsewhere. I know if people look into it, they'll say "Wait, but how did she do damage in fights…?" Well, I'll just say it's the missing ingredient mentioned above. Not a plot hole.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 16** **th** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	85. Book 6: Chapter 6

**Ah, here we go.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

The sound of children playing in water, bustling shoppers and people moving peacefully to and fro created a stark juxtaposition to Ruby and I, sat in stilted silence on the edge of the oasis, my eyes fixed on her in mounting horror, hers aimed down towards the water. Ruby's arms tightened around her legs, as if she were waiting for me to attack her, or to accuse her, insult her, something. But all I could do was stare.

"Ruby…"

My words trailed off, as useless as they'd begun. There was no uncertainty in Ruby's accusation. No `I think you're lying` or `something isn't right`. She knew. She knew I wasn't telling the truth. She didn't know in what way, or how much, but she knew I wasn't the Knight I claimed to be.

Lying to her might have been an option – convincing her I was something else, another Hero Class perhaps, but I quickly realised that would in turn be impossible. There was no good explanation for why I'd disguise myself as a Knight for so long. The only explanation, the only reason, was that I had to do so because my real Class wasn't a part of the Hero Caste.

And suddenly it made so much sense that Ruby would dare reveal her problem. I was no risk to her. Even if the word `blackmail` would never cross either of our lips, we both knew it was there. I couldn't reveal her secret without her revealing mine, and vice versa.

The moment I realised I was thinking like that, weighing up the pros and cons, assuming that Ruby was manipulating me, I felt sick to my stomach. When had I started seeing her as a threat? Why was I acting like she would take advantage of me? Why couldn't I trust her?

"Ruby, I…" The words failed me again. Damn them. "How long?" I asked instead.

"I… I thought something was wrong when you gave me the scythe, but I didn't know for sure," she assured me. "I thought it might be a fluke or that maybe everyone was wrong and there _were_ combat scythes. But I put in an order in Vale to order a scythe from _anywhere_ on Remnant, and nothing came through. But it wasn't until after Mistral that I started to think there might be something different again. It was after I went into the Vault."

I swallowed at that and broke eye contact. So, she'd been looking everywhere for a scythe and I'd never noticed… the fact that the auction houses across Remnant never had any was bad enough, but for not even the Vault of Beacon to see one; it had been too much. I'd never even realised she was looking for a new weapon, though maybe I'd just been distracted with Blake.

"But it wasn't until recently that I knew for certain; when you… did something to Crescent Rose. I noticed it instantly, of course. How could I not?" She laughed bitterly. "My Constitution doubled the second I picked it up. I nearly had a heart attack right then and there, and whenever I carried it I could go on for longer and longer. I knew something was wrong and I knew it was something to do with my scythe, so I looked it over everywhere."

"And you found a Rune," I whispered.

Ruby looked my way and nodded nervously. "I-Is that what it is? I found the little squiggle, the sign, and I knew it hadn't been there before. It was well-hidden, but I know my baby like the back of my hand. I borrowed Yang's dusters, too," she said. "I, uh, saw that she had the same one hidden under the thumb-ring. It was the exact same pattern."

It had been easier to hide hers on the inside, but a scythe only had so many places. The haft, the blade, the handle. I'd put Ruby's under the blade and against the haft, as close to the seam as possible, but it was still so much more visible than Yang's. It wasn't like Blake's daggers, where the Rune had been present from the moment I'd forged them. She just thought it was decoration or matching patterns my dad put in to mark them as sister blades. It probably didn't take Ruby long at all to find her Rune once she realised something was up.

"S-So, yeah," Ruby whispered. "That's when I knew for sure…"

That was still over a month ago, though, before Magnis. "Why didn't you say something?"

"What was I supposed to say? Hey Jaune, you did something to my weapon and now it's better, but you didn't mention it, so you obviously want it kept a secret. Tell me anyway. I want to know." Ruby scoffed. "Was I supposed to say that, or something else?" Her head dipped a little and she let out a quiet sigh. "I kept hoping _you'd_ tell me. Or us. Or someone."

Guilt welled up inside of me. Ruby had been waiting and waiting and I never did.

"B-But then I realised that was hypocritical," she said. "You're not the only one with a secret."

"So, you decided we should have a mutual reveal? Is that it?" I asked, a little too sharply. Ruby flinched and I instantly felt horrible. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean it like that."

"No. I deserve that…"

"You don't. This is my problem and my secret. I… At least your secret is just because you don't _know_ which the right answer is; Hero or Labour Caste. It's not the same with me. I'm… I…"

"You're Labour Caste," Ruby said softly. "It… I guess it was kind of obvious looking back. You were always defensive about them."

"Yeah."

No subtlety at all, though to be fair it didn't mean much since most people still believed the Class above your head couldn't be changed. Oh, Neo had managed to do it with illusions, but her real Class would still be visible the second someone jostled into her or she cast a spell. It wasn't as complete as mine.

I felt tired, too tired to keep lying.

"I'm a Blacksmith."

Ruby, head between her knees, nodded once.

"Is that it?" I had to ask, voice terse. "You finally hear my dark secret and you just nod. I guess you figured it all out already, huh?" I growled and ran a hand down my face, trying my hardest not to snarl when Ruby nodded again, this time guiltily. "You covered for me," I said. "You kept my secret. Why? Because you had one, too?"

"Because you're my friend…"

More guilt, thick and fast. Gods, I felt awful. I tried to rein in my fear, my paranoia, by taking several deep breaths and letting them go. I was afraid, I couldn't help but admit. My secret was finally out and intentional or not, Ruby could destroy my chances of remaining at Beacon. She could destroy everything.

I couldn't hate her, though. No matter how much I tried. It was obvious she felt just as bad from how she was acting, let alone how she'd separated me from everyone else to broach the issue. She'd even opened herself up in turn, leaving them both vulnerable when she absolutely didn't need to.

"Why?" I asked. "Why bring this up now, out here? If this has been burning at you for so long, you could have mentioned it in Beacon where it was safe. There's a reason you're taking a risk out here. What is it?"

"I need your help…"

"Ruby, you're my friend. I'd help you even if you just asked."

"I need the kind of help a Knight can't provide," she explained. "I don't need a Hero. I need a Blacksmith. A really, really strong one. One that's very high level and can do amazing things no one else can."

Well, that explained Ruby's sudden desire to know my Level the other day. This had been eating away at her even then? I'd never noticed. Maybe she just hid it well. But the fact she knew I and only I could work with Runes? That came as a surprise.

"Someone's been doing their research…"

Ruby giggled. "Can you blame me? I thought I'd be trapped on five Constitution for the rest of my life, and then suddenly there's a little squiggle on my weapon and I'm almost _twice_ as tough as I used to be. That's the kind of thing that can change everything for me. I… My Con score is the only thing really holding me back from being a Hero. If it could be boosted, then I wanted to know more, but there was no record of anything like those Runes."

"That's because there isn't," I said. "Believe me; I spent weeks looking them up the moment I got the Skill. I'm either one of a kind or no one bothered to write anything down. Still, you could have brought this back up in Beacon. Why out here?"

"I… I'm scared," Ruby blurted out. My eyes widened. "There, I said it. I'm scared."

"Scared of dying?"

"Everyone is scared of dying, but I'm afraid of what we're going to face, and of letting everyone down," she explained. "Grimm I'm okay with. I can rely on you guys to keep their attention and I'm fast enough to get in and out without being hurt, but we're going against people now. This is us against the Greycloaks – and that's different. They're not going to conveniently focus on the tanks, and with how fast and small I am, I'm pretty much going to be the first person they focus on."

And that would get her killed if the enemy landed a blow – even the smallest of them. I was reminded of Ruby against Russel all the way back in our first year, where Miss Goodwitch's spell to replace damage for muscle lock led to Ruby being completely and utterly paralysed in a single hit. Even there, Russel had technically done enough to kill her. I had to wonder if anyone realised. Miss Goodwitch certainly must have, and Ozpin.

Had Ruby been close to being expelled at that moment? No, not just expelled, but taken down to the Labour Caste and removed from her dream altogether. She could talk of fear here and now, but I had to wonder just how terrifying Beacon must have been for her. What kind of pressure had she been going through, smiling the whole time?

"It doesn't help that we're up against an Illusionist, a Thief and a high-levelled Paladin," she went on. "That's a kill team if I've ever seen one, and I'm not good at resisting spells or finding people who are using stealth. Dodging doesn't mean much when you can't see where an attack is coming from. I… I think there's a really good chance I'll die here, and this time Weiss won't have an elixir to save me."

"S-So, yeah," Ruby said, hugging herself a little tighter. "I don't want to die here, and I don't want dad, Uncle Qrow and Yang to be put through that, or everyone to be angry because I got myself killed playing at something I'm not supposed to be. It's unfair, I know." she said. "This is my problem, not yours, but you're the only one who can actually do anything to help me. I'll keep your secret, I promise," she said. "Even if you can't, or if you refuse to, I'd still keep your secret. It's just… I need this. And it can't wait."

Ruby reached into her cloak and drew forth an ingot. I hadn't even seen her buy it. In fact, she hadn't bought it today, which meant she must have been sitting on this request for a few weeks, no doubt planning how to go about it and backing off at the last second each time. I reached out to take it and weigh it in my hand. It was a mineral composition I hadn't worked with before, something of a mixture of steel, Vacuan Silver and something else, something that felt cold like Atlas, and probably came from there.

Without answering Ruby's question, I took it in both hands and concentrated. My eyes flashed for a moment, but to Ruby it must have seemed like nothing happened. At least for a few moments, anyway.

A gasp from the Reaper revealed otherwise, as the metal began to turn cherry red in my hands and my fingers sank into it. I could feel her eyes on me but she didn't speak, too afraid of distracting me. She needn't have. Something like this… it was second nature by now. I worked the metal between my hands, bereft of forge, coal or any other material. As the air around it warped and shimmered, my skin refused to buckle. Fire from the Forge kept me safe; my useless Passive.

The metal stretched as I worked it. It became thinner, longer and wider, flatter, and I raised it up before me and let it flop down on either side of my hands. A quick glance to Ruby, considering, and then I was working again. Thicker in places, but not too much so. The metal began to take shape and curve, the edges smoothing unnaturally as I ran a hand over it, working out any perfections with the palm of my hand.

Water hissed as I dunked the piece down, dashing it in the oasis for ten to twenty seconds, before I drew it back out one final time, heating my hands to bring the temperature higher again, but not as high as to smelt it.

Ruby watched in awed silence as I worked, and her eyes met mine as I placed the piece down, allowing it to cool in the sand. A single pauldron, curved to fit over her left shoulder with a raised ridge to protect her neck from any cuts from the side. There were slots for leather straps but I'd also forged a linked chain that would let it be strapped atop her outfit for now. It was the best I could do without the leather.

"That's incredible," Ruby whispered. "You… with your bare hands!"

"It's nothing special."

"Are you kidding me? You just made a piece of armour in, like, five minutes. Sure, it's too slow to use in a fight, but you could equip an entire army in a month or two. Can I?" She reached for the piece of armour nervously. I nodded.

Ruby struggled to put it on at first but managed it after a few failed attempts. I'd gotten good at judging sizes and the piece fit snugly. The chain links went under and around each arm, linking in the centre to hold it firmly in place. She worked her arms a little but appeared pleased with the range of movement she still had.

"It's nice," she said nervously. "But I don't feel any, uh, stronger."

"That's because I haven't put a Rune on it yet. It's just armour at the moment."

"Oh, right." Ruby's cheeks heated up and she wrung her hands together. "Can we do that now?"

"Sure." I moved over so that I was sat behind her, Ruby cross legged between my knees. She tried to see what I was doing but I pushed her head forward, not wanting to be distracted by her hair brushing against my nose. "Let me focus," I said.

"S-Sorry…"

Shaking my head, I placed one hand atop her shoulder to keep her still and the other flat against the back of the pauldron. I needed some metal to work with and since Ruby's outfit was so heavy on leather and cloth, this was the only way I could work a Rune into her. I used my thumb to brush an area flat, and then used my Engraving Skill to slowly etch it into the metal. It was slow, at least at first, but I'd done the Minor Rune of Constitution a few times now, so it was easier to work from memory than it was with something else. The Rune didn't activate when it was complete, and I had to push some heat into it first. When I did, it flashed blue for an instant before it faded to a seemingly inert pattern.

In my grip, Ruby writhed a little. "O-Oh, I felt that."

"Better?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah. I feel a little stronger. This is amazing!"

It really wasn't. The Minor Rune only gave her an extra four Constitution, which was what I could expect to get on a single level-up, and I'd long since ceased to actually _feel_ the difference. It made me stronger, but in an unnoticeable way. But for Ruby, four was a lot, and took her, combined with the Rune on her weapon, to thirteen Constitution.

Ruby shifted in my grip. "Jaune…?"

"It's done," I said. "I… I'm just not sure what comes next."

"I won't tell anyone. You can just keep going like normal." Her head tilted back and I could see the confusion in her eyes. "How _are_ you hiding it?"

"An amulet." I touched it under my clothing. "I… I found it."

"You _found_ an amulet that changes your Class?" Ruby sounded so horrified I couldn't help but explain.

"It only changes the words above my head, like an illusion but one that stays no matter what."

"B-But how could someone make something like that? And why would it just be laying around where a Blacksmith could find it? Why would it even exist in the first place? That's not the kind of thing someone could make just like that. It would have to be a Dungeon drop."

I'd thought the same, in the rare moments I thought about the amulet. In the same way I was probably the best Blacksmith in Remnant by level, it would take a Jeweller or Jewelsmith or something else like that to make this. If stat-boosting Runes were above what any normal Blacksmith could manage, then how strong would some Jeweller have to be to create an amulet that could alter nature itself?

Impossibly high. It was impossible that someone crafted this, which meant the only option was a drop. But again, if that were true, then why would it be on the floor outside my house where I could find it? It didn't make sense. And I, desperate to be a Hero, had never really questioned it.

"Jaune, that seems really, really dangerous," Ruby said. "What I'm doing… It's bad, but only because I'm hiding it from everyone. The King knows. Ozpin knows. I'm not breaking the law or anything."

"But I am."

"You are. If people found out, you'd be accused of heresy or something. You're disobeying the natural order of things. I-I don't care," she rushed to say. "Honestly, I don't, and I doubt the rest of the Guild will either, but _everyone else_ will! The Heroes would despise you for pretending to be the same as them. The Labour Caste would call you a liar and a cheat. The Soldier Caste would be angry that a Labour Caste tried to be better than them, and the Noble Caste would see this as a threat to their control, that people they rely on for taxes and hard work might have thoughts above their station."

"I'd be imprisoned," I said weakly. "Or killed."

Ruby nodded, eyes wide and afraid. I knew then and there she'd never betray me, because to do so might well be to end my life. But even so, she knew as well as I that the charade couldn't last forever. Ruby's own was falling apart now that our enemies were getting stronger and stronger, and except in one Stat, she wasn't.

"You have to tell the others," she whispered.

"I can't."

"You have to! W-We can cover for you. We can adapt, figure out ways to fight so that you're not noticed or your Class doesn't slow you down. We can fill in the gaps." She gripped my hands over her shoulders. "We'd stand with you, Jaune. You can't say you'd think we wouldn't. Do you honestly think Blake would push you away?"

"She might," I said. "To protect me. Blake would be cruel to be kind."

Ruby hesitated. She knew it was possible, in the same way that Yang often held her back from any danger. At least Ruby _might_ be a Hero. We had empirical evidence I wasn't.

"Still," she tried. "You have to tell them all sooner or later. I… I won't, but you have to. If you don't, you might get killed. And maybe you'll say that's fine, but it isn't! If you die, I'll never forgive you _or myself_ for not telling them! If you die because you're a Blacksmith, and I knew all along and didn't warn them, then your death is on my hands."

"Going for the guilt route already?" I asked, laughing bitterly.

"If I must!"

"Don't tell them," I begged her.

"Jaune…"

"I… I'm going to tell them soon," I said. "I planned to do it after the war, at which point I'll let them decide what happens. I already hate that I've dated Blake on a lie, and my Class is important to her. The only reason we ever got together in the first place is because we bonded over our Class differences."

"But she loves you now," Ruby whispered. "She wouldn't turn on you because you're different."

"Maybe not, but it's still a betrayal of her trust." I took a deep breath and let it go. "Just… Let me do this on my own time, Ruby. I beg of you. I'll tell them, but not now. Not out here in the middle of a Quest in a desert, fighting against some of the strongest enemies we've ever faced. They'll be afraid of letting me help and hold me back. They'll know I won't accept that and make Nora, Pyrrha or Blake stay behind to guard me. We'd be two people down against the Greycloaks." Ruby's face became paler and paler the more I went on, ultimately culminating in her clenching her eyes shut. "If that happens, someone is going to die," I said.

"I… I know that!"

"So please, just for now, don't tell them. Let this be our little secret."

"That's not _fair_ ," Ruby complained.

"It's not," I said. "I know that. I'm putting way too much on you, asking too much. But I trust you, Ruby. You were my first friend here. If there's anyone I'd trust with this, it's you."

"You should have trusted Blake first," Ruby grumbled. "She's going to be furious when she finds out _I_ knew before she did." Ruby glared at me for that, which I accepted with a pleading expression. She looked away, shoulders slumping. "Fine. Just… If you die, I'll hate you forever."

"Thank you, Ruby," I said, wrapping my arms around her. She didn't resit the hug, but she grumbled angrily under her breath. "Thank you."

"Just don't die, Jaune. Please."

I didn't intend to. If anything, she was the one who was at risk of dying. Thirteen Constitution, even after the two Runes. It was still so little, especially against the likes of who we would be facing. It wouldn't be enough to protect her.

My thumb heated up and I scraped it across the Rune, destroying and smoothing it out.

Ruby felt it and tried to turn around but I held her still with one arm, even as I dug in the small pouch on my waist with the other. A small chunk of metal came free and I placed it against the back of her shoulder. The Rune of Cold Steel. My armour Rune.

"Grit your teeth," I whispered, directly into her left ear. "This might feel a little odd."

"What do you- meaaahhh!?"

Ruby's entire body flailed in my grip, legs kicking out and splashing into the water as her upper body sagged and she yelped, falling back against me. Her legs twitched a little more and she struggled to breathe as her Constitution increased almost by a factor of six. With the Rune of Cold Steel and the Minor Rune on her scythe, Ruby had gone from five to twenty-nine Constitution, which must have been a shock to the system.

"Ruby…?"

No answer. I turned her over and let out a quiet sigh. She'd passed out. A quick check of her vitals told me she was fine, likely just suffering some small shock from the sudden jump in Stats, which probably made her faint. Switching Runes in combat did the same to me, but obviously not on the same level, since an increase of twenty points was just a fraction of my total, not four times what I had. Stooping, I gathered the Reaper up into my hands and laid her scythe across her body.

Still no answer on what she intended to do with my secret, but I'd have to trust her. No, I did trust her, or I should. It was complicated and hard to explain, even to myself. Ruby had my trust and I'd bet my life on her before, but this was so much more. Somehow, for some stupid reason, trusting someone with the truth of my secret felt harder than trusting them to watch my back against monsters that would kill me in an instant. It didn't make sense, but then again, what did?

"Let's get you back to your tent," I whispered. "Preferably before Yang sees this and asks what the hell I did to you."

Ruby murmured something in her slumber but didn't awake.

/-/

Luckily, I'd been able to get Ruby into her tent without anyone seeing me, which was something of a miracle given her nosey our friends could be. Blake was still asleep and everyone else was either out, distracted or sleeping themselves. I tucked her into her tent, placed her scythe beside her and let myself back out.

I hadn't felt like hanging around, mostly because my mind was still a jumbled mess from having my secret revealed, so I waved off Ren's offer of food with an excuse that I wanted to clear my head and explore more of Vacuo. If he noticed anything, he let it go, and I soon found myself sat outside of a large tent-like building made of a frame of thin sticks and poles. I was on the sand, atop a pile of cushions, under a pavilion with the cool breeze from the oasis against my skin, and a cool glass of some lemon-flavoured water in hand.

In my head, all I could think about was Ruby.

The revelation of her Class made a lot of sense looking back, not just in how Ruby acted, but also Yang telling him about Ruby's mom, and even Qrow doing his best to look out for her. They'd probably have been the same if she were a Warrior like her mother, but still not as much as they were now. But they all knew Ruby was in a bad spot and wanted to help.

The question of what exactly she was supposed to be also haunted me. I knew what I was. I knew I was a Blacksmith pretending to be a Hero, and it was selfish, of course, but if I failed, the only one to bear the brunt of it would be me. If Ruby chose poorly or forced herself to be a Hero when she clearly wasn't supposed to be, then there was a good chance her children would be forced to be Heroes, too. It could kill them, and she clearly knew that.

 _Ruby's always been good in a fight, but how much of that was her using her obscene Agility to patch up her weaknesses? Agility is speed and dodging, but she's able to hit accurately – and hit hard._ Her Stats alone didn't explain that, which meant her ability to fight must have been shored up by her Passive in some way. But if so, wouldn't that mean she was intended to fight? That should have answered the question for her.

Unless her Passive didn't really work in that way, and she was just forcing it to. Or if she was exploiting it somehow when it was obviously meant to be used for something else. I wished she was still awake so I could ask her.

And then there were her Skills. I could recall the one she'd used and unlocked in Eldon, against the Ranger that shot me. It cut a wide area around her about knee height, and she'd called it Crimson Slash. Of course, she'd called it that after a rather obvious moment of hesitation. One I'd washed away at the time as her just not liking the name but that being none of my business.

Was it called something explicitly focused toward labour? It wasn't hard to put a scythe to a farming task, nor to see why such a person might benefit from an area of effect cutting move that sheared at the height it did. A farmer didn't need a lot of stats, but most benefitted from high Constitution so they could work for longer. Ruby didn't have that, but her Agility could counter for it, letting her scythe a field of wheat in a fraction of the time it would take a farmer.

It was possible the Reaper Class was a Prestige-farming Class. Well, in so far as anyone could use the words farmer and prestige in the same sentence.

 _Even if she was a Hero, she's an Agility-user who is focused on killing blows. She'd be thrown in with the Rogues and Assassins, and generally hated by everyone. Little wonder she was so nervous when she first came to Beacon. She expected people to either hate her because she was some Class they'd never heard of, or to hate her for being an uppity farmer, or hate her for being some kind of Assassin hybrid._

And then she'd met me, bumbling idiot with no knowledge of what a Hero did, and only a general idea of the difference between my ass and my elbow. Ruby struck gold there. Little wonder she clung onto me so much at first. As a Knight, a respected Hero Class, I granted her a certain aura of respect, of legitimacy.

Except that I wasn't, and she knew that now.

Shit…

Even if she wouldn't tell anyone, couldn't without giving herself away, it was still one person too many. I wanted them all to know, but on my terms, and preferably in a way that didn't get me in trouble. I was also smart enough to know that _Blake_ should have been the first to know. What a complicated mess this was.

"Hey." The table flexed under me as Sun appeared on the other side, sitting down. "That's a long face you're wearing. Not enjoying the Roaming City?"

"It's not that." I hesitated to answer but ultimately took Sun for the welcome distraction he was. "I was just lost in thought about things, the Quest and the people we're hunting. Vacuo is fairly interesting, though. It's different from back home."

"Heh, I can imagine. What's surprised you the most?"

"Probably how small everything is. Back home, cities number in the tens of thousands and even small villages can have three or four hundred people in them. By the standards of Vale, this is just an above average trading town. No offence."

"None taken," Sun said, laughing it off. "Yeah, I guess it could be pretty weird. Then again I'd probably freak out if I saw so many people in one spot."

"Is it just the lack of food that keeps the population so small?"

"That's a part of it, but it's also other things. Our culture is… well, some things happen because of necessity, and it's not always stuff your kind of people can accept. They call us barbarians because of it at times."

"What kinds of things?"

"Well, take the fact the Roaming City has to move all the time," Sun said, kicking both feet up onto the empty seat next to him. He waved down a waitress, an Archer of all Classes, and handed her some lien for an iced drink a little darker than my own. "Berry-water," he said, noticing my look. "Water is king in Vacuo, and flavoured water more than anything else. We have our spirits and booze, but alcohol can be dangerous in this heat and considering how often we move, it's hard to let stuff ferment."

"That's a part of it, really," he went on. "Vacuo moves, and so do the tribes. There's actually only a few places that stay stationary – one or two settlements on the coast, and Shade."

"The Hero Academy?"

"Yeah. It has its own underground spring that sustains it. The people understand to leave Shade as it is, since we all need Heroes to fight off the worst of the Grimm. Apart from that, everyone else has to move from watering hole to watering hole in order to survive. The desert, as you've seen, is unforgiving."

"Heat, thirst, sandstorms and Grimm, I assume?"

"Yeah. First thing a lot of foreigners notice is that we don't put as much stock in Classes or Castes." Sun nodded to the waitress as an example and I nodded. Ruby's shopkeeper was another, but I could also remember seeing members of the _Noble Caste_ wielding spears in Sun's tribe.

"I take it that's because it's just not possible for some Classes to do their jobs."

"That and necessity. Obviously, a Noble can't really rule anything here, and Farmers aren't going to be able to farm anything. With no static towns, we have no static defences, which mean no walls to keep the Grimm out. That means everyone has to learn to fight – no matter the Class or Caste. Some of the more _civilised Kingdoms_ balk at that; call us monsters for making people fight who shouldn't." Sun scowled and took a long drink. "They don't understand that it's necessary. When your tribe can only sustain ten or twenty people, you can't put your entire defence in one or two Soldier or Hero Caste."

"Makes sense to me," I said. In a way it was what I'd always dreamed of, a sense of meritocracy where Class meant nothing. Sun was a Hero, or maybe he wasn't even that. He was the same age as us by the look of things, and he wasn't in Shade. That meant he was officially Soldier Caste, but since no one cared about that here, he'd been made the leader of his tribe. It was what I'd always dreamed of, just not in this way.

Not because people would _die_ if they tried to do otherwise.

"And since everyone learns to fight, the Soldier Caste ceases to have meaning," Sun continued. "Or it does, but they also need to do other jobs to help out. Hence you have people of any Class doing whatever the hell they can, be it waiting, fighting or whatever else. In Vacuo, your worth is measured on what you can do, not what you are or what you were born as."

"Then why is that a bad thing?" I asked. "It sounds like a meritocracy. Even if the other Kingdoms don't agree with it, I don't see how they can call you barbaric."

"Because judging someone on their worth isn't always kind…" Sun drew a deep breath and leaned forward on the table, keeping his voice low. "The desert isn't kind, as I've said before, but the biggest killer isn't the Grimm. It's the distance, and the burden of travel. As I said, we _cannot_ stay in one spot. Our people will die if we do. We _must_ keep moving. So, what do you think happens when someone cannot move? What do you think happens when someone becomes old, or crippled, or is just born different and can't fend for themselves?"

"I… I don't know." Or I did, but I didn't want to say it. A heavy sense of dread pooled in my stomach, made all the worse by Sun's obvious frustration. I knew immediately that this wasn't going to be something I wanted to hear.

"I think you know, Jaune. You're no idiot. When someone can't move, they become a burden. If you break your leg, someone can support you, but if you're old and can't move at all, they have to carry you – and you become a burden for your family, often slowing them down. If they get slowed down, the rations and water don't last until the next oasis, and if those don't last and you don't make it, everyone dies. Old to young, firm to infirm, all dead because of _one person_."

I wanted to say it wasn't that person's fault, but nowhere in Sun's words did he suggest it was. I swallowed instead. "So, what happens to someone who gets too old or injured to make the migration?"

Sun sighed. "They return to the desert."

"I'm guessing that's not as kind a fate as you make it sound."

"We are born from the desert, and so too in time do we return to the desert," Sun recited. "Our bodies and bones become the sand on which the next generation travel."

Gods. They left their old behind. I tried to keep the horror and the disgust off my face but I must have failed. Sun laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, there it is. A meritocracy sounds good until you have to take it to the extreme, right? The more you can do, the more valuable you are, but value can go negative when you can't do anything. No one wants to be cruel about it, but after you grow up in the desert, you come to realise how hard just staying alive really is. By the time you're old enough to be a burden, you understand it. No one wants to be that any more than their family wants to leave them behind, but if it were you, and you had a wife, children and grandchildren, would you want them to die trying to drag you to the next stopping point? What happens after that, even assuming they make it? You're only going to get older, frailer, and they're only going to get more and more exhausted, not to mention they'll have to share food and water with you that they desperately need themselves."

"I get it, Sun," I said, voice hoarse. "I get it. What… How does it work? You don't just leave them, right?"

"It starts with a party…"

I looked up, aghast. "What?"

"It starts with a party," he repeated. "A celebration. We celebrate the lives of our elders, or the crippled. We tell stories, share our thoughts and feelings, and the family spends as much time with them as they can. Most people realise it happens at a stopping point, so it's their final one. If we stay for a month, then the family will spend that month with the person. Everyone knows it's the last time they'll see them, so we spend as much time with them as we can. Last requests, if there are any, are honoured. It is the responsibility of a tribal chief to also take any messages and see them delivered, the duty of which is both a responsibility and an honour. I would die before I failed in that."

"From there, the person is kept at peace until the tribe must travel again," he explained. "When that time comes, the family and the tribe bids them farewell. They are given a pitcher of fine wine or a favoured drink. It is… dosed so as to ensure they fall into a peaceful slumber. The person knows this. When we depart, the person will drink of it and toast the tribe, as will we in return with water to start the day. And then…" He sighed. "And then we walk away."

"And they die," I finished.

"They do. Their bodies return to the desert, and we take solace in the fact the poison makes it painless. Few are awake to feel their death, from whatever source it comes." He shook his head and finished his drink. "Not everyone does this, of course. There are some tribes who live closer to the border to Vale, the more civilised tribes. They can allow their elderly or infirm to depart to Vale and live there, although even such a life as that might be cruel. Few are those of our people who can hold any real wealth, and if they are old or unable to work, there is little charity to be found in any Kingdom."

"I've already seen several parting celebrations today," Sun said, and he pointed to a large family several tables down, who I'd seen before, sat in a group of ten or more, drinking, laughing and making merry. My heart fell as I now noticed the wrinkly face of an old woman in the centre. Armed with the knowledge I now had, I realised just how much everyone was looking to her, how everyone kept holding her shoulder, touching her cheek or how the young children were practically fastened to her side. They were all saying goodbye.

"They will have three months or more to say farewell," Sun said. "The Roaming City does not travel as much as we do. However, when it does depart, there will surely be many left behind. They will sit together in the sun and laugh and drink, toasting old friends and wishing for the safety and prosperity of their children. Soon after, they shall sleep the sleep from which none awake. Their bodies will fertilise the soil here, and in two years' time, those same children will return here and eat of fruit made possible by the sacrifice of their ancestors."

And so, the circle of life would continue, one that I would never have to experience because I'd been fortunate enough to be born to a peaceful Kingdom with bountiful resources. Not like Sun, who perhaps had to say farewell to his parents and walk away with tears in his eyes.

I could see why people back home would call it barbaric, but I couldn't agree. Vacuo was like another world entirely, and that world was cruel indeed. A meritocracy by the harshest terms one could apply to it. Compared to this, even the Caste System sounded kind. Sure, people like I, and perhaps Ruby, were considered to be lower citizens, but we were protected.

"I don't think you're a barbarian, Sun." I managed a shaky smile. "We'll leave that for Nora."

The Monk looked up, surprised at first, but he soon laughed. "Yeah, I'd hate to challenge her for that spot. She looks like she could split me in two." We both shared a long laugh, and when the woman from before came back to offer us more drinks, I purchased one for the both of us, pushing a glass over to Sun. He held it out and we clinked the two together.

I couldn't believe I'd felt jealousy towards him. I'd been a real fool. Whether Sun liked Blake or not, it was pathetic of me to stand and judge him for it. He deserved better.

"There is one thing I have to ask," I said. "You said the land here used to be fertile."

"Hundreds of years ago, yes. It's not so distant that the murals on the ruins don't show it, and we have texts and scriptures at Shade that agree – not to mention stories passed down through generations. The land was rich, and so too were the people who lived here."

"Then… how did that change? How did it become a desert?"

"The legends say a great cataclysm changed the land. The ground shuddered and shattered, forests were swallowed and the rivers dried up. The grass died and the soil turned hard and brittle, all in a matter of months. Great fissures rent the plains, growing into ravines that swallowed towns and cities whole, and soon after, when the land had crashed back together again, it had become as it is now."

"It was a geographical thing, then? A quake…?"

"That is how the people today remember it, but among our people, a different truth is known. I should not tell you, but I believe you will know enough in time. I also think you need to understand... both what happened, and why it's so important I come with you. Why I forced my presence on you all." Sun settled down and began to speak, his voice so quiet that no one other than I could hear it. "I mentioned before an ancient civilisation that ruled here. They were known as the Ashari, and this their Kingdom before it was renamed. They were a proud and cultured people with rich history, art and literature. They were also powerful and wealthy, and had embarked on many conquests against other Kingdoms."

"Inevitably, the pride of the Ashari worked against them. The other Kingdoms – more than the four at the time – banded together to wage war against the Ashari, who saw themselves as too powerful to ever deign to negotiate with the lesser peoples of Remnant. This alliance marched into the country, and although the Ashari were able to beat them back time and time again, victory remained ever out of their grasp."

"In fury, the King of Ashari turned to a new way to win this war and claim dominion over all of Remnant, as he believed was his right. He was approached by a mysterious stranger offering rumours of a ritual that might grant him his desire, should he be willing to pay the price."

My entire body tensed. I knew instantly what this was.

"The King responded immediately, and gathered those who would feed the ritual. Through their blood, their sacrifice, a great demon was drawn forth. With pale skin and bright red eyes, she asked of the King his wish. He made it, and Vacuo was never the same. The Ashari fell into ruin, and now all that remains of them is us, their ancestors, the Del'Ashari. Our pride shattered, our hearts humble, we now guard the tombs of our ancestors to ensure that no other Kingdom makes the same mistake our own did, that no one else suffers for our forgotten pride." Sun met my eyes and smiled grimly. "You know this creature," he said. "You have met her."

"Salem…"

The glass in my hand creaked a little as my fingers tensed. It all fit, from the method to the summoning, to the inevitable betrayal. I recalled Merlot, an arrogant monster, and Tyrian, a broken shell of a man, each tortured in their own way.

"Sun," I asked, looking up to him. "What did he wish for? What was the King of Ashari's wish?"

"Make my people stronger."

* * *

 **It all comes full circle. And yes, Salem has again technically fulfilled the wish. Through the brutal hardships of the desert, the people are very strong, indeed. Meanwhile, Ruby learns the truth of Jaune and he of her in turn, but where will this lead?**

 **I know a lot of people were worried I might cheat it out here and have Ruby realise something else – which would have been total BS on my part, lol. As it is, I can't grant everyone full consequences yet, of course. Ruby knows and that's a danger. He knows he has to tell the others, but Ruby won't because to do so would be hypocritical given her secret.**

 **Even so, she has gotten a promise out of Jaune. He has to reveal his secret soon, or to her own detriment or not, she will reveal him.**

 **And yeah, with the bombshells of Ruby knowing Jaune's secret in both this chapter and the last, all the lore about Vacuo gets pretty much eclipsed. I really should have realised that in planning, lol. My bad. Still, I hope the lore and culture - meritocracy by brutal necessity - is, if not palatable, at least interesting.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 23** **rd** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	86. Book 6: Chapter 7

**Oh Gods, as was pointed out to me, Forged Destiny was two years old last week. Way to make me feel like life is rushing by. Argh! Well, that's certainly something, though! Gods, I feel so old.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6: Chapter 7**

* * *

The revelation about Salem and Vacuo made too much sense for me to ignore. Sun's words were as much a warning as a history lesson, telling me in no uncertain terms what would be the result of Salem's continued presence in our world. For now, she might be taking pleasure in twisting the wishes of the individual and watching them squirm, but a single ill-placed with could just as easily spell the destruction of everyone in Vale.

It was more reason to stop Roman and Watts, but more than that, it proved that the Greycloaks needed to be halted once and for all. They had the knowledge of how to summon Salem, and the motivation to do so. So long as they existed, more would come. There was no shortage of people willing to risk their lives for a chance at greatness.

I kept the specifics hidden from the others for now. I'd tell them the full story once this was over, but we were already determined to stop Roman, so adding some extra stress wasn't worth it. When we went back and reported to Ozpin, I'd tell them at the same time what we were up against. In the meantime, we rested, allowing another night to pass in relative peace, before we arrayed ourselves in the early morning sun the following day. Blake brought the map out and allowed the magical signal to flow through it.

"They're close," she said. "Very close. It's going to happen today."

"What about Cinder?" Yang asked.

"At least a day out. They've made good time but they're not going to make it here before Roman does."

"Do we delay or attack?" Ren mused. "If we could but slow them down, we would be able to fight with Cinder and her team alongside us. That would bolster our chances."

"If we wait, they will slip away into the desert," Sun warned.

"Not to mention what they might do to the people here," I added with a heavy sigh. "No. We have to ambush them – and we need to set it _outside_ of the city. Can't have innocents getting dragged up in this."

The others agreed, and I was relieved to see that Ruby didn't act any differently around me despite what had been revealed the day before. Then again, if she'd suspected for as long as she claimed then perhaps I'd simply missed the moments where she treated me differently, or maybe they hadn't existed at all.

Either way, she had her little pauldron on, and I noticed that she'd replaced the chain links with leather straps to make it more comfortable. To my eyes, the rune imprinted on the back of it was obvious, as was the vigour in Ruby's every movement. She seemed more alive, healthier, stronger. I supposed it could be missed if someone wasn't looking for it, but to me it was as clear as day.

"How are we going to set up an ambush in the desert?" Ruby asked, breaking the momentary silence. "There's nowhere we can hide."

"I doubt even I could blend into the desert," Blake added.

"Even if you could, no one else could do the same," Sun laughed. "Nah, we'll hide in plain sight. If they're looking to rob tribes of food and water, we'll disguise ourselves as one and wander close enough for them to notice."

"Won't they see our names and Classes?" Weiss asked. "Roman knows us all, and Watts would certainly recognise me."

"Given the distance, heat and how bright the sun is, I doubt they'll be able to read them until we're practically on top of one another." Pyrrha said. "Sun's idea has merit. It would get us close enough to attack, although they'll still have a little time to react."

"It's the best we'll get," I agreed. "Sun, can you procure us some robes?" I handed him the pouch of lien, and the faunus nodded, ducking away into the bazaar. "As for us, we'll need to think up a way to fight these guys. We're not going to have Miss Goodwitch and Miss Tsune to save us at the last second."

"We're stronger than we were before," Nora pointed out.

"True, but it's arrogant to believe they have not grown, too."

"Arrogant but not necessarily incorrect," Ren countered. "Watts is a high-level Paladin, and I doubt he'll have found much conflict dangerous enough to grant him the Exp he needs to level. He might be one level higher, perhaps two, but I wouldn't expect him to have improved drastically. Roman might have, and we still know relatively little about Neo, but Watts should be the same as he was before, while _we_ have grown much stronger in the past year and a half."

Ten or more levels each in most cases, almost twenty in mine. If Watts faced the same problem I did now, of not being able to find Grimm dangerous enough to grant any Exp, then it was true he might not have improved much. Then again, he'd been so far ahead of us before – and ahead of Blake, whose level back then had still been closer to forty. Though there was no way to tell, I'd put his level at something between sixty and seventy.

Quantity had a quality of its own, but could it really match up to so _much_ quality? It was hard to tell. Watts was just too strong to deal with.

Wait…

"I think I might have a plan."

/-/

The heat beat down on us once more, and with trepidation for what was to come, my brow was covered with much more sweat than usual, made all the worse for the tan and beige robes wrapped around my body and head. They were probably much cooler to wear in the desert, but that came with the assumption you weren't wearing armour and padding beneath. Since we were going into combat, we were, which meant I got to swelter on the seat of the wagon, reins in hand as Blake sat beside me, red in face and shielding her eyes with one hand as she regarded the map in her lap.

The others had an easier time of it hidden in the back of the wagon we rode on, with a single beleaguered bison pulling it. It had cost us the remainder of our lien, since animals capable of pulling a wagon in the desert were more valuable than solid gold, but it was important that we look authentic, and that our group was small enough to make for a tempting target.

"Anything?" I whispered.

"They're close. Very close. The map is bright red – the blip practically on top of us. Either they're underground or hidden somewhere nearby, watching us."

Was it possible they were in a ruin or a shelter, like the one we'd stayed in before? I scanned the dunes around us, looking for any of the distinctive breathing tubes that might keep such a place aerated. There were none to be seen, but that didn't mean the entrance might not exist, somewhere over a dune or down in a dip.

All I could do was let the beast trundle on at a slow pace, nervously bringing a canteen to my lips to try and steady my nerves. With the white fabric pulled over the wagon behind, there was no way to tell what it contained. Everyone was remaining as still as possible inside, but the bison was struggling with all their weight. Would that give us away? Hopefully not.

I took a deep breath and let it go, and then repeated the action several times.

"It'll be fine," Blake whispered. Her hand touched mine. She smiled. "Believe in the plan you came up with."

"I do. It's just… what if we miss them? What if they go past us?"

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if they'd continued moving at their normal pace, they'd be beyond us already," she pointed out. "Yet the marker is still atop us. They're here. They're stalking us."

My heart beat a little faster. That wasn't nearly as comforting as I'd have liked it to be, but I nodded regardless, fighting past my suddenly dry throat. My hands gripped the reins tighter, and sensing my nervousness, the bison began to twitch and look around.

Suddenly, a lone figure seemed to appear from the sands ahead. Blake saw him instantly and tapped my side to draw my attention. Tall and thin, it had to be Roman. He might have just crossed the dune or risen from a dip in the landscape, but I refused to believe that. He had literally appeared out of nowhere. Neo's work, no doubt.

"Only one of them," I whispered.

"The others must be nearby under an illusion. This is fine. It'll only make the plan easier."

With a nod, I went back to leading the bison, though I pulled on the reins to make it stop as Roman approached. Much like Pyrrha thought, I could barely make out the words above his head. They blended in with the sand and with the sun high in the sky, they were faint and muddled. It was obvious he couldn't see ours either, otherwise he wouldn't have come so close. His face was much more recognisable, tanned and dirty, but still wearing that slimy smile.

"Hello there," he called. "Do you have a moment to help a traveller in need?"

He was desperate and alone in the desert, a dangerous thing for anyo- no. I bit my lip until it hurt, which helped me fight off the frustrating compulsion to believe him. I could see why no one else was able to.

"Are you alone, traveller?" Blake asked. She stood slowly, one hand disappearing into her robes. "It's dangerous to travel alone in the desert."

"My companions were attacked by Grimm. I'm all that remains."

"I see. Would you like some water?"

Roman grinned and came even closer. I could just start to make out his name and Class, and he, no doubt, our own. "I wouldn't say no."

Blake tossed a canteen in an underarm throw. It sailed lazily through the air and Roman tracked it, taking his eyes off our Classes for a brief moment. Whatever his motives, he would almost certainly be thirsty. As he reached out to catch it, he was caught off-guard for the flash of silver. His eyes widened, and he ducked to the side, though not before the thin throwing dagger slammed into his shoulder.

The wagon exploded into action. The tarp was thrown aside, revealing not a wooden construct, but seven Heroes who poured forth – even as Blake surged from the seat beside me toward the wounded Thief.

"Nora, now!" I yelled.

"Got it!" The Barbarian leapt over my head, hammer held high. Her eyes flashed as she slammed down with a mighty shout, striking the ground and causing a gust of wind to blast forward. It picked up the loose sand and caused a small wall of it to rush back behind Roman. It blasted into two figures, made visible only by the distortion of the sand about their bodies. One was short and had an arm covering her face, shying away. The other, the taller one, was hurtling towards Blake.

I intercepted him.

I barely caught the two-handed sword swinging around before it slammed into Crocea Mors. I was stronger, and the blow didn't send me flying as it once had, but it still lifted me an inch off the ground and sent shocking pain through my arms. The moment our blades clashed, however, the illusion faded, Watts coming into view. He was not quite as I remembered him, somehow a little older, a little more weathered – likely from the desert. He'd eschewed his heavy armour in the heat and now wore leather and padded cloth, and the sword was a new one, the old one having had its runes destroyed the last time we fought. It was longer and heavier, and while I might be able to weaken it again if I could get a good grip, I had a feeling Watts would be more cautious and not let me.

"You again," he said, more with exasperation than any real anger. "I suppose that if they would send anyone after us, it would be those who had seen us before. Still, to send children? How reckless."

I didn't exactly disagree but refrained from saying so. Backing away, I brought Crocea Mors up before me, content to play defensively in what was a one versus one match against a foe far greater than me.

From the corner of one eye I saw Blake, Pyrrha, Ruby, Ren and Sun engage Roman, while Nora, Yang and Weiss went for Neo. The Illusionist backed away and started weaving her spells, but Weiss was able to contain them with wide area spells, the simplest hit causing them to fade out of existence. Even so, Neo was quick on her feet and able to dodge away from them all.

Roman, on the other hand, was having a much worse time of it – utterly outnumbered, and by some enemies who were of a comparable level to his own. The Thief was wide-eyed and parrying madly, but he couldn't fend off everyone and cried out as Ruby managed to hamstring him. Watts cursed and extended a hand to heal him. He seemed surprised when I let him.

"Hm, do you believe you can wear me out through healing? That's certainly an interesting strategy." Watts chuckled, reversed his grip on the giant sword and swept it up. I was barely able to keep my grip as I was knocked back a good three paces. "Of course, that relies on the assumption you have any chance of holding me. A rather arrogant thing to believe."

It was, but I didn't think I could hold him at all. Not indefinitely. I also had no idea what reserves he'd be drawing from for his healing or whether they were finite. They had to be, but it could take hours to burn through them.

Watts sighed and healed Roman again as he was stabbed in the arm by Pyrrha and the shoulder by Blake. The second he was done, Roman yelped a third time – and a third time, Watts healed him, this time with a frown on his face.

When Roman was wounded again, almost immediately, our strategy became clearer. Watts, for all his power and strength, was trapped on healing duty. He could barely take the time to stop and fight me. Taking the chance for what it was, I rushed in and lunged towards his chest. Watts slapped the blade away with his own and drove the hilt of his sword into my face. Stars exploded in front of my eyes, but any opportunity for the Paladin to take advantage was stolen.

"Watts! Healing!"

"Blasted Thief," Watts spat. He shoved me back and healed Roman again. "Can you do _nothing_ without my assistance?"

I was back on him a second later.

My repeated attacks failed to break through his guard. He wielded the two-handed sword with expert skill, and even at times with a single hand, his Strength high enough to allow that _and_ to fend me off.

"It really is hard to find good help nowadays," Watts said conversationally. He rolled his eyes as I twisted and turned us around so that his back was to Roman, so that he couldn't heal and hold me off at the same time. "Very clever, I must say, realising that while you hold no hope against me, you might be able to harm my companions. That said, do you believe it will make a difference if they fall? You will still find yourselves alone. I'm quite confident I could deal even with the nine of you."

As if to prove the point, Watts ignored Roman's cry for help and rushed in towards me. Panicked, I managed to bring my sword up in time, but Watts swept down with all his strength. The blade crashed into mind and slammed it down into the sand. He stepped forward, caught me in the chest with his shoulder, and then backhanded me. I fell hard, stunned, and was only just able to roll away from the sword that would have cleaved me in two.

I had no hope of dodging his follow-up kick, however. It caught me in the ribs and lifted me up of the floor, sending me rolling back with all the wind driven from me. Through eyes that wanted to close in agony, I saw Watts turn and charge into the melee against Roman. I tried to shout a warning but couldn't. Luckily, Ruby saw him.

"Incoming! Split!"

They were all gone before Watts could close the distance, and since Roman was badly wounded and bleeding profusely, the Paladin had to stop by him to offer healing. As that happened, Blake, Ruby, Pyrrha and Ren – the fastest of the group – charged straight into the melee against Neo, whose eyes went wide as she found herself utterly overwhelmed. Soon, she was limping away with a knife in one leg, a wound on her shoulder and blood pooling from a split lip. It was only the frantic illusions she cast all about her that kept her safe.

"Neo!" Roman yelled. "Damn it!"

"They are trying to separate us," Watts snarled, catching Roman's shoulder before the Thief could charge in. "Do not rush in alone or you'll just repeat the process."

I couldn't help but grin at the frustration in the Paladin's voice. We couldn't fight him, at least not fairly and without someone like Qrow or Cinder to back us up, but that was the beauty of the plan I'd come up with, that we didn't have to. A chain was only as strong as its weakest link, and right now Watts had two. To make matters worse, he _had_ to keep them alive. Why else would he have demanded they come to Vacuo if he didn't _need_ them in one way or another? He couldn't abandon them to fight us, because even if it only took him a minute to kill me, that same time would mean the death of Roman or Neo.

Watts knew that. He knew it as he trudged towards the fight with Neo, gripping Roman's shoulder the whole time, preventing him from being pulled aside.

"Weiss!" Blake shouted. "Cut them apart."

The Mage nodded and sprinted a short distance away from Neo to give herself room. Nora guarded her, just in case Neo tried to interrupt. Weiss weaved her hands in an intricate pattern and thrust her rapier in the air towards Watts and Roman. Icy dust flickered forward like glistening motes of air, coalescing into a localised blizzard that buffeted them. It was but the first step, as she touched one hand to the hot sand and her eyes flashed a pale blue. A line of ice traced its way through to them, growing far thicker and faster the moment it reached the blizzard. It traced between the two, and although Watts noticed and tried to grab Roman, he was forced to let go as a solid sheet of ice sprung up between them, sharp enough to cut skin and bone.

The Paladin growled and swept his sword up to smash it to pieces – but even the scant seconds it took him to do that led to a Roman bleeding from a wound on his shoulder, Ruby and Blake standing a little further aside with grim smiles on their faces. With Watts now in range again, they backed away.

"Enough of this," Watts growled. He healed Roman and hauled him towards Neo. "Try to stay alive for a few seconds. I won't be held responsible for you managing to get yourself killed in a fight with a bunch of children."

Watts charged into the melee with Neo, the combatants scattering again as Pyrrha called out a warning. They converged again on Roman, who let out a withering curse as he brought his cane up in a weak grip.

It wasn't a fair fight, not any longer. Roman buckled almost instantly, and when I managed to close the distance and lock my weapon against his, it was almost comically easy to break through and push him back. He was exhausted from all the wounds and probably low on blood, too. His clothing was tattered and slick with red. Blake drove a knife into the back of his calf and pulled it out again in one motion. Pyrrha slipped around the side and cut across his flank with her short sword. Sun thrust his iron-tipped stave into Roman's face, breaking his nose. Yang caught Roman's wrist and twisted, breaking it.

Nora shouted a warning. We backed off as Watts came back with a vengeance. Being the slowest by far, he managed to catch me, knocking my sword aside and catching my thigh as I fell back. I winced as he cut through cloth and skin with ease but managed to back away with Pyrrha catching and supporting me.

"It's a light wound," I gasped. "I'm okay."

Better than Roman and Neo were, anyway. Both were healed, or at least as much as they could be. Their skin was clear of cuts and their blood no longer flowed, but their clothing was ruined, dyed a bright red. Both sagged behind Watts, though Roman had it much worse, having been the target for much longer. By comparison, Watts was fine, and not just from his high level. He just hadn't been tested in combat, us fleeing any time he came near and the others attacking Roman or Neo so that he couldn't pursue and deal with any of us.

It was a deadly game of keep-away, but it looked to be working.

Still, we couldn't afford to take any risks. He had a healer. We didn't. Even a single good blow from Watts would take one of us out, and even if it didn't kill the person it hit, our ability to fight would be destroyed. He'd take the person hostage, or flee with Roman and Neo, leaving us to carry our wounded and never catch up.

"Back away slowly," Watts told Roman and Neo. "Stay behind me. We are leaving." He kept his eyes on us, or on Blake specifically, having accurately pegged her the biggest threat. The Assassin made no move to follow, however. None of us did. As Watts slowly built more distance between us, we let them go.

Eventually, they were far enough away that Neo could re-apply an illusion. They vanished into the sands, though the lack of any footprints approaching showed that they were on the retreat.

"Is this a good idea?" Ruby asked nervously. "Should we really just let them go?"

"Roman and Neo are wounded," Ren said. "Even if Watts can heal them, he can't take away their exhaustion, nor can he give them back the blood they have lost. Their pace will be much slower as a result."

"There's no way they can escape us with the map," Blake added. "Sometimes it's best to bleed out a dangerous enemy and wear them down. Maybe we could beat Watts as a group, but it would almost certainly lead to some of us being killed. Better to wait for Cinder to arrive." She nodded to me at that, acknowledging the plan I'd come up with.

Not a brave one by any means, but something that would hopefully give us the best chance of staying alive. In a way, it was Sun that gave me the idea with his stories of how the tribes had to give up those who became infirm or too frail. Watts, Roman and Neo were already low on food and water, hence their desire to resupply by attacking a caravan or reaching Vacuo. There was no way they could go to the Roaming City now, not with Sun having alerted people and they covered in blood. People would ask questions. We'd find them easily.

Instead, they would have to carry on, except with no supplies to speak of and two of their party on the verge of collapse. They would have to rest and recover, giving Cinder time to catch up. Or, if they decided to push on, it would be at a much slower pace.

Either way, we had the advantage now. It was just a case of pushing it.

"Sun, where would the nearest ruin to here be?" I asked.

"There's one to the south-west," the Monk replied. "It's a locked one, so they'll want to access it, and it's roughly in the direction they're going."

It was the perfect destination for them. The enclosed space would let Watts hold us off while Roman and Neo recovered, and the shelter would be needed to keep them safe from the Grimm. There was no question that they could only go there or to Vacuo. The map would tell us which.

"Blake?"

"They're going away from Vacuo," she reported.

"Then we head to that ruin. We're going to cut them off, and if they catch up, we'll do the same again and force them away." We'd bleed them out slowly, never quite engaging but dogging their path until Cinder and her group could become the hammer to our anvil.

I just hoped we could hold them off long enough.

/-/

Reaching the ruin wasn't as easy as travelling in a straight line. For one, the three of them were out there somewhere, currently invisible. If we got too close, Watts would attack and push us back, maybe even badly hurt or kill one of us. As such, we had to go around, keeping clear enough that Blake could still see them on the map, but at a distance that they wouldn't detect us and double back to Vacuo. That added to the distance significantly, since going around was a lot slower than taking the direct route.

On the other hand, we were hale and hearty, well-supplied and fresh from our time in Vacuo. The desert was still a furnace at the best of times, but we'd all had a chance to splash around in the oasis and cool our spirits, so it wasn't quite as gruelling. Roman and Neo were like to collapse at any moment, and Blake reported that Watts' group had stopped more than once.

Luckily, they never stopped for too long, or I might have feared that Watts abandoned Roman and Neo to die and went on alone. The map only traced Neo, which meant actually killing her would be a disaster unless we could deal with Watts at the same time.

"I think they're still together," Blake said, at a point where we'd overtaken them. "Their pace is slow and stuttering. I think Watts is giving them time to catch some sleep, though not much by the look of it."

"They need supplies," Sun noted. "The Thief and the Illusionist have become burdens."

And in Vacuo, burdens got left behind. Watts wouldn't understand that, however, and even if he was a bastard, he was still a human being, which meant he would hopefully feel some aversion to abandoning either of the two.

If he even could. Those two were important enough for Watts to come and rescue them in Beacon all the way back in our first year. I wasn't sure the Greycloaks could afford to drop them.

 _But what purpose could they serve? Roman was just a blackmailer and a money-maker in Beacon. He never did anything related to the Greycloaks, or at least that we saw. At best he was a spy, but Merlot was able to summon Salem without needing either of them._

Tyrian required the Tome to do the same, which Ozpin now had, but that still had nothing to do with Roman unless the Greycloaks wanted him to steal it back, in which case being in Vacuo was pointless. It felt like we didn't have all the clues we needed. We were missing something.

Maybe we needed to capture them to figure out what that was.

"The ruin is up ahead," Sun called from the head of the group. "It's a fairly big one above ground, but most of that is broken down and picked bare by scavengers and thieves. The real ruin is underneath."

I saw what he meant almost immediately. This was by far the biggest ruin we'd seen and was visible over several dunes ahead as a dark spire reaching up, twisted and broken at an odd angle. I couldn't tell what it had once been, but whatever it was, it must have been huge in its day. Now, it was like jagged and shattered teeth piercing up from the sand, weathered by age and covered in a light coat of dust and rock.

There were some parts of it that looked slightly more whole, or at least which had a fraction of wall and some other rock – or was it metal? – that reached up and over, providing cover. I could imagine tribes resting at it, but it was so ominous that I wouldn't have wanted to stay for long.

"Is this the biggest one in the desert?" I asked Sun as we approached.

"One of, yeah. There are a few that are larger now, but this one is wider at the base. Makes me think it would have been one of the biggest back when it was still a complete structure."

But the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Ravaged by quakes, sandstorms and other natural disasters, and lacking anyone to maintain it, the entire thing must have come crumbling down at some point. I wondered if Sun or his tribe might know what it once was but figured he would have told us if he did.

"How are Roman and the others doing, Blake?"

"Still on their way – several hours out, but definitely heading here. Cinder is maybe a day behind them still, probably a little less. Sixteen hours or so? It depends on whether they stop to rest or not."

Sixteen hours. It sounded like so long, but assuming Watts would have to camp for the night to recover, it might not be. If they took eight or ten hours for that, and Cinder chose to push on – likely, since she'd be able to see we'd engaged the enemy on her map – then they would catch up sometime early tomorrow morning.

The trick would be _keeping_ Watts here.

"Yang, Nora, come help me with the cart. We're going to take almost all the food and water off and hide it somewhere we can camp. Sun, do you know a spot?"

"I know one. It's well-hidden, and the whole cart could fit in there if you wanted it to. There's no need to dump it."

"Yes, but then what will _they_ drink?"

My words confused them, I could tell, but Ren's eyes slowly widened as he thought it through. "You want to give them reason to set up camp," he said, surprised, and if I dared admit it, maybe even a little impressed. No one else seemed to understand.

"Mind explaining it to us idiots?" Yang drawled.

"It's rather simple when you think of it," Ren said, taking the lead. "If Watts, Roman and Neo come here and are without supplies, then they will be forced to move on in search of victims. They might even dump their dead weight, which would be bad for us as we need Roman alive and well to give evidence as to the Greycloaks starting the war."

"Ah," Pyrrha caught on and nodded. "So, we're going to fake a ruined caravan and leave some supplies behind, which they will find. Enough for them to feel safe enough to set up camp for the night and recover their strength."

"Do we attack in the night?" Ruby asked.

"Bad idea," Blake answered. "They can't know that we've followed them so perfectly, but they might suspect we have a way of tracking them by now. With Roman and Neo so tired, they won't be able to stand watch tonight, which means it will be Watts the whole time."

"And fighting him would be pointless," Yang said, "But if he has to waste his time standing watch, he'll be fatigued come the morning. They'll either have to camp even longer, giving Cinder time to catch up, or carry on with Watts not at his best." The Brawled laughed. "I like it. Meanwhile, we can all regain our strength and prepare for the big battle."

That was pretty much my idea, and again one I'd picked up from Sun's stories of Vacuo. Tribes came to these ruins to rest and recover, and Grimm were aplenty. People died. That was just a fact of life out here. It was convenient for them to come across a wrecked caravan, but not outside the realm of possibility.

"We'll have to make it look a little different to the one we rode in," Weiss said.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Yang quipped. "Just break the axle, stack the supplies a little different and bury it in sand a bit. We can let the animal go. Grimm will ignore it and it should find its way back to an oasis on its own."

"I suppose not. I can help char the wood a little to age it," Weiss offered. "With any luck, they'll believe the survivors tried to fight the Grimm off with fire but perished."

The plan caught on quickly, and while Yang, Nora and I saw to moving the supplies over to the hidden spot Sun pointed us towards – another underground room, like the last. These, he told us, were common in all the ruins, if you knew where to look – while meanwhile, the rest saw to pulling the wagon over to the edge of the ruins itself and finding a spot to put it. I trusted they'd find somewhere in line of sight of Roman and his party when they arrived, but not so obvious that it would be suspicious.

Once we'd finished stacking the supplies, having left enough for Watts and Roman to last a few nights - we didn't want to make it _too obvious_ that these were left for them – I approached Sun and asked, "Can you show me the sealed door they're looking for?"

The Monk seemed surprised. "Now?"

"We've got time."

"I guess. Alright, sure." Sun looked to Yang and Nora to see if they were interested, but neither cared for history and they'd already sat down to drink and cool off. Sun led me away from them and past the others, who were arguing about just how old, decrepit or damaged they wanted the cart to look. Ruby was busy talking to and stroking the beast of burden, whispering it well wishes. I had a feeling it would be fine, but if it made her feel better I wasn't going to comment.

Eventually, Sun led us to what seemed to be a conical-shaped structure half-buried under the sand, obviously leading downward. It reminded me of the Dungeon we'd found in Vale. Very much so, in fact. It seemed of an almost identical construction. I said as much to Sun.

"Well, these _do_ count as Dungeons, too, so it's possible. Thing is, the ones in Vacuo don't move. Not sure why, but maybe it's just because no one has cleared them, or maybe they don't if the Grimm take over what was once human construction. It's not like we have much evidence to go on either way."

"So, this would have treasure in it?"

Sun snorted. "It's why we have to be so careful of looters and thieves."

"We're not after that," I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Your friends already told me you need something to bring back. I don't really mind," he assured me before I could formulate an excuse. "We act offended about it so that people won't dig deeper into what we're protecting. Obviously, it's not treasure or loot we're really worried about people finding down there."

"It's information on Salem," I finished for him. Sun nodded. There was no telling what information might be found, but even if it wasn't a means to summon her, even the _concept_ of her would be enough to inspire some to try and dig deeper. People like Merlot, who had apparently found his own way to summon her, or at least been willing to try mass sacrifice.

And come to think of it, perhaps Merlot really was just trying it out. The initial sacrifices hadn't worked, and it was only the murder of the woman that loved him that truly summoned Salem. If he'd known about that beforehand, he wouldn't have needed all those captives.

His summoning of Salem was an experiment. It was the Greycloaks' first experiment.

Were they trying to slowly understand Salem, perhaps with a view to figuring out the best way to phrase or make a wish _without_ her twisting it to their doom? It made sense. Merlot and Tyrian were just the first sacrifices in the search for that knowledge, and the Greycloaks could continue to throw away those they didn't care about, letting each make a wish and be punished for it, but slowly gaining more and more evidence on what did and didn't work.

"It would be better if no one ever knew she existed," I whispered.

"That's the ultimate goal of the Del'Ashari," Sun said. "We want to erase her, not just from this world, but from history entirely. She can only exist here so long as people wish her to. Anyway, I'm heading back to get some food. Just standing here looking at our failure kind of annoys me."

I didn't stop him. The door was an ominous thing of solid rock. On a whim, I stepped forward to push against it. To my relief, it refused to budge. I tried again, putting all my strength into it. If it was just a case of levels or Stats, then Watts might have enough, but I couldn't even feel the door begin to budge under me. Something told me this wasn't something that force would break through. It required a key. Sacrifice, if Sun was to be believed.

Idly, I inspected the pattern on the door, formed from raised rock chiselled into place, yet smooth in a way no normal craftsmen could hope to manage. It was a complicated shape, a circle with three spokes on the left, top and right, like a compass. The bottom was split open, however, with five dashes leading down and outward. In the centre of the compass was an odd oval shape, or, if I considered it as being sideways, an eye. It was inhuman.

It was also repeated on the amulet I wore. I swallowed my fear and brought it forth, holding it in the palm of my hand as I looked up and down. Apart from there being a red gem in the centre as opposed to the eye, it was all but identical. There was no mistaking it.

A part of me imagined pressing it to the door, imagined it opening…

I put the amulet away and refused to test that.

But if this mark existed on the ruins of what had once been the Ashari empire, then why was it on an amulet found by a simple Blacksmith in rural Vale? I hadn't forgotten Salem's interest in it, or her words to me in Mistral.

" _ **You have seen me for the last two times, and this saw me the time before."**_

 _ **"This belonged to someone else, I do believe. A man once summoned me, and he wore that same amulet."**_

 _ **"It is yours now, I suppose. Treasure it. He certainly did."**_

Stepping away from the door that seemed to beckon to me, I shook my head. Had this amulet belonged to the first King of the Ashari? Was _that_ who Salem referred to? The last person before Merlot to summon her properly?

If so, what did it mean…?

* * *

 **Dum, dum, dum. The above quote from Salem was back in Book Four, though it was spread out over several lines and with Jaune adding in his own things every now and then. If you really want to check it, it was in chapter 59, down near the bottom.**

 **It's also something of an amusing coincidence that both Jaune the Blacksmith is at a mysterious door to a ruin baring this symbol, and Jaune Ashari in Relic is at an almost identical door with the symbol. Yeah, I didn't plan for those to happen in the same week. They just kind of did.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 30** **th** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	87. Book 6: Chapter 8

**Here we are with a nice filler chapter with nothing important happening.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6: Chapter 8**

* * *

Waiting was the hardest part.

I didn't relish the idea of a proper fight between our group and Roman's. What we'd had before, the stalling action, was all well and good, but in a real fight we'd need to address Watts and not just ignore him, and I still had no idea how to go about that. Mobbing him was the only obvious choice but we'd all but certainly take some casualties. I'd considered the possibility of us stealing Roman and Neo away, but that faltered for two reasons. Firstly, I didn't think we could capture them and evade Watts while carrying captives, and secondly, we didn't know what Watts wanted in this ruin, but I was sure that whatever it was, we didn't want him to have it.

That left dealing with him the only choice. Everyone realised it, evidenced by the overwhelming silence as we sat in our hidden alcove, no fire to warm us as the sun set and the chill came out. The light from a campfire would bounce off the walls and signal our location for anyone with a pair of eyes. We huddled instead, wrapped in blankets for warmth while a rotating shift kept watch over the alluring bait we'd left out hours before. With the sun set, not even the map worked, so we couldn't use it to gauge how close the enemy were.

As if summoned by my thoughts, Blake crept back into our camp, as silent as the grave. "The supplies are gone," she whispered.

Ruby looked up. "They're here?"

"Must be. I didn't see them _take_ them, but one second the cart was there and the next it wasn't."

"Neo," I said. "It must be invisible."

"At least we know they took the bait," Yang said. "Do we go in?"

I shook my head. "No. Let them have it for now."

"Why?" Yang asked. "We could strike while they're still hungry, thirsty and injured. We're not going to get a better shot than this."

"They're still invisible," I pointed out. "Neo is active and there's no way they won't have set a trap up of their own. They might not even _be_ there, and Neo might have just cast a spell on the cart." Yang grumbled but understood my reasoning. "We wait for them to make camp," I said. "Ideally, they'll go to sleep at some point."

"And we hit them then?"

"Yes."

It was enough for Yang, and by the looks of it everyone else, too. We all wanted to get out of this in one piece, which was why Yang wanted to strike while they were exhausted from the desert. If they'd been visible I might have gone along with it, but Neo really was too much of a risk. Watts was strong, but it was the Illusionist who would allow him to land the first blow. More than Watts, I wanted _her_ to be asleep before we attacked.

As the others settled down to catch a little rest of their own, I found myself sat by a back wall, resting my head against it and using it as a barrier from the gentle, but very cold, breeze that washed over us. Sand and fabric shifted as someone sat down beside me. I was both surprised and pleased to find it was Blake.

"It's not a bad plan," she said.

"Thanks."

"Cautious, but that's not such a bad thing. I think they understand," she added with a nod to the others. "It's just that no one likes waiting."

"Me least of all, Blake. Honestly, I'm nervous…"

"I think we all are. I certainly am."

"You?" I asked, surprised. "But you're the highest level here."

"And that won't mean much compared to Watts. But in truth I'm more worried for what will happen to the group than myself." she admitted. "If all goes badly, I can escape; the same can't be said for you."

The way she said it caught my attention. She probably meant all of us, but she said it as if it were just me she worried about. Our eyes met for a second, and though there was some distance there still, it seemed not quite so insurmountable. Her fingers brushed against mind on the sand. She didn't pull away.

"I'll be okay," I promised. "We're going to play this safe. As safe as possible."

"In that case when they make camp, let me be the one to go in first," Blake said. "Let me go in alone."

"As an Assassin…?"

Blake nodded, and I wasn't sure how to respond. I'd thought she hated that expectation, that she was only good for stabbing people in the back or taking advantage of those who were weak. Maybe she counted this as being an exception, either because of the threat the enemy posed or because if her actions might remove the need for a protracted fight that would place us all in danger. Either way, she met my gaze with deadly focus, pleading silently for me to agree.

I didn't want to. Putting her in danger was the last thing I wanted, and not for entirely selfless reasons. Blake was still too important to me.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay…"

"Okay?" She seemed surprised. "You agree!?"

"I don't agree and it's not okay," I said, "But I can see the logic. And I trust you. I trust you to know if it's too dangerous, and to back out if it is."

"Thank you," she whispered, obviously relieved, "And I'm hardly going to risk my own life, either. If I'm discovered, I'll flee. You don't have to worry about that."

"We'll have to wait until they make camp."

"The Illusionist can't keep up her spells forever. She has to sleep. I'll go in then." Blake's hand wrapped around mine with more confidence, our fingers intertwining. "Thank you," she said again, "For trusting me to do this."

"I do trust you, Blake."

"I know." Her eyes didn't quite water, but her smile turned watery, vulnerable. "That's what drew me to you in the first place, that you could look past what I am and see who I am. Now… well, playing the assassin once more won't bother me. Not if it means keeping everyone I care about safe."

"And you won't be killing for profit," I pointed out, knowing the stereotype was what she truly hated. "You'll be doing it to save a Kingdom."

Blake laughed. "I guess that's true."

I laughed with her, though we kept our voices low nonetheless. In a way, I realised that Blake was doing what she wished I would do with her, confide in her my plans ahead of time so that both sides could know what they were and how to adapt if something went wrong. Where she would make me aware of what was going on, I'd made a habit of pushing ahead foolhardily without doing the same.

"Just keep being the Knight," Blake said. "I'll handle the darker side of things."

My smile faltered. Should I tell her the truth? Ruby had to me and learned mine in turn, all without revealing me or freaking out. Surely Blake could be expected to do the same. A part of me wanted to tell her, a big part.

But we were in the middle of a Quest…

It would just make things difficult.

"Yeah, I'll do that," I said. "Get some sleep, Blake. You'll need all your energy."

/-/

It was a giant _crack_ that awoke me. It woke up everyone else too and sent Sun – currently on watch alongside Pyrrha – scuttling to his feet, staff in hand.

"What's going on?" Nora hissed.

"I don't know," Sun replied. "I-"

There was another crack, a guttural sound like rock snapping in two, yet deeper, seemingly from within the ground itself. Something shifted, and sand began to sprinkle to the side, as if the very ground beneath us was tilting on an axis.

"Sun!?" I gasped.

"I don't know, man. This isn't normal!"

We all stumbled and fell to our knees to try and keep balanced. The world didn't flip as I'd feared, but the platform we were on was revealed to be such, as it rose some fifteen degrees at an angle and eventually stopped. None of us fell or slipped away but the sudden change in orientation was awkward to say the least. Sand rained down on our heads.

Another crack sounded, and then a groan – long and arduous, punctuated with the occasional pop or snap of rock splintering. It wasn't close to us by any means but rather… it was over by the main entrance Sun had shown me earlier.

"I think they've opened the temple!"

"How?" Yang demanded. "I thought you said it took sacrifices!" The latter was aimed at Sun, who held his hands out placatingly.

"I did. It does. At least… that's what the legends claimed."

I shared a look with Blake. "Do you think they sacrificed Neo or Roman?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," she replied.

"They might also have another way in," Weiss offered. "A key of some sort. Just because Sun's legends say sacrifice is the main way in doesn't mean there are no alternatives. Perhaps they were looking for the ruin this key of theirs worked on."

Damn it. If I'd known that, I might have taken the risk and had us attack before and damn the consequences. _Was this why Roman was so important? Did he have a way inside?_ I had no idea and it was all we could do to hold on as the temple groaned and shifted under the sands, moving in ways I'd never seen any other building move. I couldn't tell if it was actually moving of its own volition or tipping over or what.

After what felt like an age, but was more likely two or three minutes, the movement stopped. A vast expanse of sand around the temple had been pushed away, revealing more of it going deeper. We'd been on ground-level before but were now on what would be the first floor of a normal townhouse, with a long but hardly fatal drop below us.

"Sun…?"

"I don't know," the Monk replied. "This… This might be the first temple, the originator. The legends spoke of it, but we never knew where it was."

"What is the first temple, Sun? Speak simple please!"

Sun recovered, recalled we weren't a part of his tribe, and quickly explained. "It's where the King of Ashari was said to have conducted the ritual that brought about the End. It's where Salem was first summoned into our world."

"Fuck," Yang accurately summarised.

"We have to get in there," Ruby said. "Risk or not, if they summon her…"

She didn't have to finish. Blake was already at the edge of the precipice and leaping down. Nora and Ren were quick to follow, and the test of us behind. We sprinted toward where we'd left the caravan, which was now visible and broken, and further, to a steep staircase that led up to the main entrance that had been right at ground-level before. The staircase must have been buried under the sand. At the top, the door was open, revealing blackness within.

"Not good," Sun cursed, taking the steps three at a time.

"No blood or bodies," Pyrrha noted at the top. "Weiss was right, they must have a key."

"I didn't know of such a thing's existence," Sun said. "I promise you this."

"It's too late to play the blame game. We have to go in." Pyrrha brought out a piece of firewood and wrapped some cloth around the edge. She held it out to Weiss, who lit it with a spell. Casting the light inside revealed a long corridor leading in, with several branching paths less than thirty feet in. Pyrrha was the first to enter. I followed behind with the others.

The interior was dark and cold, colder than the outside air even in the middle of the night. It was the first thing I noticed, along with how clean the air was. There was some kind of ventilation in place circulating fresh air from outside.

What also surprised me was just how clean the area was – and not just in terms of there being no sand inside, but also that the walls were free from dust or signs of ageing.

"It's said the Ashari mastered many of the secrets of architecture," Sun said. "Their towers and buildings gleamed in the sunlight and could stand for an eternity."

Considering all the disasters that wrecked Vacuo, I was inclined to agree. One problem of the lack of dust, however, was that there were no convenient footprints to tell us which way Roman and the others had gone. That became an immediate problem when the path ahead split in three directions.

"What not?" Pyrrha asked. "Nora is our best tracker. Do you see anything?"

"No," Nora replied. "I've got nothing."

"I don't think we should split up," I said.

"That's a given," Yang said. "Whatever we pick, we need to go together. How about the middle?"

"Reasoning?" Weiss asked.

"Most buildings would have the side passages lead off to or around the building," Yang explained. "If you were making some kind of temple or place of worship, you'd want it to be pretty self-explanatory for anyone coming in. My guess is that the place they did all the worshipping would be right in the middle."

"It makes sense," Ren said. "But the problem is, we don't know what Watts is after. It might not involve the main worship chamber."

"It's even less likely to involve cloisters and bedrooms, though," I said. "I think Yang's got the right idea. At least if we take this path and they took a different one, we'll be more likely to hear them and react if we're in the middle."

It was a weak reason, but it was all we had. Pyrrha nodded and moved into the tunnel, casting more light onto walls that were painted in intricate patterns and shapes. They didn't seem to form images or murals, but rather flowed like water, creating an odd forward motion to the corridor. I could easily imagine the area being lit by torches and sunlight, casting light on the paintings and making the walls seem alive and beautiful. In the dark however, and with the flickering embers from the torch, it felt ominous and claustrophobic.

Without really meaning to, I loosened Crocea Mors in her scabbard, and was immediately hit with the sound of everyone else readying their own weapons.

The corridor came to a sudden end, opening up into a wide, circular room. The central platform stood tall, with two staircases leading up to it, curved like a spiral. The middle floor, which we stood on, continued under and around it, but the edges of the room – the outer circle – were also hollowed out, with staircases on the other side leading downwards, as if the whole room was a multi-tiered cake of some kind.

The room was empty, or at least appeared so. Blake motioned with one hand for us to stay and stalked towards the stairs leading up. She crept silently, the rest of us waiting with baited breath as she moved out of sight.

She appeared at the edge above us a few seconds later, weapons slack at her side. I relaxed the breath I'd been holding. They weren't here.

"This looks like where people would worship," Ren said. "You could have a choir and the main speaker up on the main platform, and the congregation on this one. It's too dark to see, but I guess there could be paintings or sculptures on the roof, and there would have been windows too to let the sun shine in."

"What about the stairs downwards?" I asked, making some room as Blake leapt down from above. I considered catching her, but she didn't need it and I'd have likely just messed it up.

"Hard to say without looking. I suppose we'll have to."

"Libraries or study rooms," Sun answered. "Temples were often for more than just worship, and those who lived here would have been busy interpreting texts or making records for the people."

"Would those libraries have information on Salem?"

"Not the ones open to the public, but there are bound to be some restricted ones. Hard to say what they would and wouldn't have, though."

"Either way, it's not a risk we can take," Blake decided. "We'll have to go down."

We'd barely set foot on the staircase when the temple itself seemed to shake once more. There was a mighty groan, followed by a roar – an actual, bestial roar. There was something down there, still a fair way away, and by the sound of it, incredibly angry.

"Sun, you said these ruins can act as Dungeons, right?" Blake asked.

"Yeah."

"So, they're normally filled with Grimm?"

"Normally, yes." Sun's eyes widened. "And we've seen none…"

"Which means we're on the right track," Ruby realised, "Because Roman, Neo and Watts are killing them all ahead of us. But if this is an actual Dungeon…"

"Then that roar might be the Boss of the Dungeon," Blake finished.

And Watts was already on it. Shit. I was the first to leap down the staircase, clearing a good twenty steps or so – but the others were fast behind. Blake surfed down the railing, overtaking me, and rolled on the floor as she hit the bottom. Pyrrha was a second behind and charged ahead with her torch in one hand, sword in the other.

Another roar – this one in obvious pain. Watts was too high level for this place; he was tearing through it and would likely kill the boss soon. Apart from that meaning he would win whatever loot was here, which we needed for the Festival of Peace, it would also mean that there would be nothing else to distract them from summoning Salem.

I pushed myself to run just a little faster.

Another staircase ahead, this one set into a stone alcove with some tapestries on either side. It spiralled down, and I took it as quickly as possible, almost tripping. A frustrated growl escaped me on the other end as another empty corridor lay before us.

Below, the beast roared again. How far down was this bloody thing, and how had Watts and his group managed to make it through so quickly? We hadn't been _that_ far behind them.

We came to another staircase, and then a second, descending two more floors in quick succession. On the next, there was a mighty crash from just below, and the entire temple building shook. There were no more roars, no more sounds.

Suddenly, a gust of air shot through the tunnels, emanating from below. As it passed us, the unlit torches that lined the walls burst to life, dousing the room in a hearty golden glow. The wind continued behind us, lighting up every torch it passed.

"He's killed the boss," Yang gasped. "They're cleared the dungeon!"

"We have to-" Weiss' words were cut off by a high-pitched scream. This one was unmistakably different from the roars before, because it was human. A human had just been killed, and by the tone, brutally.

My eyes widened in horror. "Sacrifices."

"No!" Ruby snapped, already moving. We hurried after her. "How!? They didn't have anyone with them! We'd have seen if they did!"

"Portals?" Nora threw out the idea.

"They don't work that way," Weiss replied. "You can only create a portal to a location you know of explicitly, from its geographical position to how it looks. You need to understand the location. No one could do that for a Dungeon, let alone a temple some thousand-years old. Neither a Paladin, Thief or Illusionist could open one out, either. It's impossible."

Another scream proved the hole in Weiss' theory, and it was followed by several more cries of pain and fear, more than two. This wasn't Roman or Neo being killed.

A cloying feeling washed over me. It was like a sudden punch in the gut to me – one that filled me with nausea and made me want to be sick. I staggered and only just managed to catch myself on the wall.

Blake paused. "Jaune? What's wrong?"

"C-Can't you feel that?" I rasped, fighting past the bile in my throat. "I-It's so heavy…"

"I don't feel anything," she replied. Blake looked back, but the others shook their heads, some more impatiently than others. "Are you sure you don't just have cold feet? We need to keep goin-" She was cut off as I wretched and threw up on the floor. Blake hopped back in alarm. "Jaune!"

The amulet on my chest was burning. It was burning cold, threatening to cut a hole in me with its icy grip. Another wave of nausea hit me, and I stared ahead, wide eyed.

"She's here."

"What?"

"Salem," I rasped, recognising the feeling. "She's here."

"Shit," Yang cursed.

Ruby grabbed my arm. "Can you move?"

"Y-Yes." It was hard at first, but I managed to get the feeling under control. It was like the first time we'd been faced with Salem in Atlas, and again I felt the urge to curl up into a ball and not move. I wasn't sure why I felt it so early, however, or why no one else did. "I'll be okay," I said, forcing myself through it. "I… I'll be fine."

"Jaune, your eyes…"

My…? I clapped a hand to my face. Though it didn't let me see my own head, I could see the pale blue reflection on the palm of my hand. My eyes were glowing. Again. I still didn't know why. I ignored it either way and staggered up with Ruby's aid, waving a hand weakly for the others.

"Keep going. I'll be okay."

I wasn't sure if they believed me or not, but there was no time for anyone to hold back. We descended the final staircase and came out into a much wider room with a great wooden door before us, it being smashed off its hinges and now laid on its side. What lay beyond was a wide, low-roofed tunnel, almost like a sideways oval, and in the distance, further down it, pinpricks of light and movement.

There was a sudden flash from down it, followed by a muffled explosion of air and wind that pushed past us. The torches on the wall turned a sickly green. The amulet I wore was so cold I could feel my skin burning. I had to reach in and lift it off just enough for it to rest on top of my breastplate, and even then, there was a whisper of cold air as the freezing cold amulet froze the metal.

"We're too late," Ruby whispered.

"No. Salem always betrays her summoners," Ren said. "It is no accident we've managed to defeat each of them only _after_ they have summoned her."

Yes, but we'd always had help for those occasions. Kaedin, Viktor and Penny in Atlas, and Qrow in Mistral. This would be the first time we had to face her and a summoner without assistance. Cinder might be en route, but she would be a day out. We couldn't hope to hold that long. This fight would be just us and them.

And Watts was a frightening high level.

We made our way hurriedly down the tunnel, hoping against all hope to catch them before a wish could be made. We passed Roman and Neo on the way, unconscious at the side of the tunnel and bleeding from a number of small wounds. They must have been forced against the boss and injured in the melee. They'd have been exhausted from our fight before. Further ahead, I could see a single figure standing before a bright white light.

I could also see the bodies, and the rivers of blood that spilled across the tiled floor. Twenty, perhaps thirty people, all slaughtered. And beyond that still, a dark figure vanishing into a swirling red mist. It winked out of existence, vanishing and leaving behind Watts, the bright light – and her.

Salem.

Everyone gasped as her presence hit them, causing them to trip and stagger for a moment, Ruby even falling to hands and knees before she tried to move, barely able to force herself up onto one knee. Blake was the best of them, high enough level to have some defence, though even then she moved with incredible difficulty, twin daggers pointed to the floor like they weighed a tonne or more each.

I was fine. I'd weathered the storm in the corridor before, and though the sight of Salem sent a thrill of fear through me, it did not weigh me down. I stared up at her defiantly, and scowled when she met my eyes, an amused tint in them.

Watts turned with a snarl of his own, reaching for the sword on his back – but paused when Salem took a step forward, moving in between him and us. She walked as though she were on solid ground, and yet her feet hovered a foot above the ground. Despite that, the ground beneath her scarred and smoked with every step. Her bright red eyes spanned over each of us in turn, before they came to rest on me once more.

" **Such familiar faces. It is the third time I have witnessed you all now, and the first time any being has had the pleasure to lay eyes on me thrice. How fare you, Deceiver?"**

"We're here to stop Arthur Watts," I said, ignoring her question. "Stand aside, Salem."

The monster chuckled in honest amusement. **"And the first in which one has ever dared speak to me in such a fashion. You do so amuse me, Deceiver. Tell me, how is it you stand before me when all else kneel?"**

I was about to ask what she meant when the clatter of Blake's weapons striking the ground echoed through the hall. She was on her knees, hands flat on the ground beside her. The Assassin's eyes burned with anger as she glared at Salem. Behind her, Ruby had lost the battle too and was on hands and knees, fighting not to lay flat on the ground.

" **Such devotion pleases me."** Salem took a step toward Blake and Ruby but floated back when I cut down in front of her. She frowned at me. **"And yet you stand still. You do not supplicate. Odd. You did before, Deceiver. Though even then you were mouthier than most. I found it amusing once, but familiarity breeds contempt, and you and I have become** _ **rather**_ **familiar."**

"Maybe you just don't frighten me anymore," I bluffed. I tried to see past her, to Watts. He was no longer watching us, instead focused on the burning white light beyond both he and Salem. Had his wish been granted? Was he waiting for it?

If there was a chance it could still be broken, I had to take it.

" **I wonder if it is this,"** Salem whispered, and all of a sudden she was before me, one finger reaching out to touch the amulet that lay outside my armour. **"You carry a piece of me with you, Deceiver. Has being with it for so long granted you some ability to resist my influence? Have you become inured to its effects?"**

"It's effects…?"

" **Why yes. Did you believe such a gift would come without?"**

"Gift…? What do you…?" I shook my head. "You're trying to confuse me. I'm not going to fall for it." I hefted Crocea Mors once more to drive her back, but she caught it in one hand, gently pushing it away, even as her other reached to my shoulder, under my armpit, and drew me closer to her, close enough for her to whisper into my ear.

" **A mortal should beware the words they whisper late at night, especially when there are those who might be listening. How many times did you wish to become a Hero? How many times did you** _ **despair**_ **at your impossible dream? Did you think no one would listen, child, or that no one would care? I care,"** she crooned, almost softly. **"I have ever cared for those who long for more. I was there for you, Deceiver. Even if you did not realise it."**

My body trembled. Terror ran through me.

"N-No. You're lying…"

" **Did you think such a relic might be found so casually, Deceiver? How arrogant. Or is it that you refused to believe, that you refused to consider the possibility? Whatever the case, it seems you continue to amuse me. That is fortunate for you, as I do so often become bored of my little projects."**

Impossible. It was impossible.

Salem's breath, cold as ice, washed across my ear as she leaned in to _breathe_ the words directly into my soul.

" **We have a contract. You and I."**

My strength left me, and I collapsed to my knees. Not through the power of her aura, but from shock, terror and disbelief. I… I'd made a wish on Salem? All of this, everything I'd achieved, was but a result of that?

Ren's words, that Salem betrayed her summoners in time, they flashed through my mind, along with the way she had treat me, as though I were a curiosity and an amusement. Deceiver, indeed. Shed always known. She'd played with me.

" **Ah, that is better. Yours was not so uncommon a wish, boy. That amulet has served three masters before you – and all have been brought to their end by it. That you have survived marks you as special."**

An amulet that would change how your class would look but granted you no strength or benefits. Just like how I'd faced odds that nearly killed me, so too must the previous owners. Except that they probably hadn't been granted the lucky break of Blake saving me, of Pyrrha helping me, of Ruby's friendship and all the training and assistance that came with it.

Salem hadn't killed the previous owners like she had Merlot and Tyrian, and likely hadn't killed me for the same reason. Why would she? The agony of realising that you couldn't change your own fate and were now going to die for it was probably entertainment enough. She'd wanted me to die like the others had, crushed under the realisation that my dream was hopeless.

"Jaune!" Blake cried. She couldn't hear what Salem had whispered to me, but her voice was angry nonetheless. "Don't listen to her! Whatever she is saying, she's lying to you! You're stronger than that! You're stronger than her!"

" **Is that so?"** Salem asked, louder this time, so that Blake could hear her.

"Yes," the Assassin spat. "You're nothing but a demon and a liar. You betray everyone."

" **I did not expect that I would be judged by one such as you, my dear. Tell me, what would one such as you know of betrayal? One that would carry the title of** _ **kinslayer**_ **."**

Blake gasped. Her eyes grew wide, terrified.

"I… I…"

" **Oh yes, I can** _ **smell**_ **the pain on you, child. Who was it that you-"**

"RARGHH!" I slashed into Salem's back with all my might. There was a mighty crash when my sword struck, followed by an angry shriek and a flash of white light. The sword in my hand exploded, showering me with shards even as the force lifted me up and tossed me aside. I slammed into the ground and rolled away.

When I looked back, Salem was furious.

" **You dare!? A worm will remain a worm. Dust will remain dust. I have destroyed entire kingdoms and shall do so again."** Her breath caught, and she drew back, face settling back into something calmer, if not entirely so. Her lips peeled back as she snarled at me. **"Consider yourself blessed, Deceiver. Thrice have you seen my face, and now you have the dubious honour of being the only one to have ever harmed me."** She revealed her arm, to which the only damage was a line of white light, barely an inch long. It was so small a wound I could barely breathe. It also cost me Crocea Mors. **"If only a little,"** she chuckled. **"It might take me an entire day to heal this paltry cut. Now, in exchange for it, how shall I best hurt thee?"**

I staggered back up.

" **The one you love?"** Salem asked, reaching down to cup Blake's chin. The Assassin could barely see anything. Her eyes were still wide, and to my shock she was crying. **"Or should I go for something a little more interesting? How about the one that loves you? The one that trusts you?"** She turned and took a step towards Ruby.

"Stop," I rasped

" **Or I could look for the one you left behind, the one that adores and respects you. What if I told little Ellayne she must die for the sins you have committed? Do you think she would curse your name as I tear out her soul?"**

"Stop it!"

" **Or your sisters, perhaps. That would be interesting."**

An explosion of white light erupted from behind her. It hurled me from my feet again, but this time it wasn't Salem, and the light seemed to surprise even her. She turned away from Blake and looked back to Watts, who had even now begun to laugh in absolute joy.

" **Or perhaps I shall allow things to progress from here,"** Salem said, rising into the air. **"Amuse me more. Play your games, Deceiver. Dance as that which you are not and never will be. Let us see how far your determination goes."**

"YES!" Watts screamed, voice euphoric, filled with more emotion than I'd ever heard in him before. "It worked. My wish, the research – without consequence, without compromise. A foolproof pact that now even Salem herself can twist!"

The Paladin laughed again, almost bending in two from sheer joy and relief.

Had he really managed it, a wish that Salem could not twist? Was that the goal of the Greycloaks? To find a way to make a wish without it turning on them?

Watts walked back towards us, under and past Salem. His face was split in a wide smile, his moustache quivering with happiness. Where before he had looked at us with such disdain, now he smiled like a father might to some naughty children.

"It's good that you're here. I'm pleased. I would hate to not have a chance to celebrate, to embrace what we once had."

A wave of pressure pulled away from us. Everyone else was suddenly able to stand, reaching for their weapons and taking up defensive stances. I spared a glance for Salem, who stood in the air with arms crossed, watching our display. It was clear she didn't intend to interfere. Like Tyrian, she would let her summoner face us.

Swallowing my fear, I drew out a small knife I carried. It was all I had now. "Arthur Watts, we're here to bring you back to Vale," I intoned. "Give up now and we won't have to kill you."

He laughed again. "Do you think you can, Hero?"

"You're only one person, Watts," Weiss shouted. "High level or not, you can't beat all nine of us."

Watts buckled in two as he laughed, slamming his sword down to support himself. There was something more here, obviously, otherwise he wouldn't have been so delighted. He didn't _look_ any different, though. The sword was the same as earlier, the lack of armour from the desert. If anything, he had a few more bruises and cuts from the fight against the Elder Grimm he must have slew.

But there was something behind him. Some figure that seemed to shine with white light. It stepped forward and coalesced into a human shape. It was a woman, tall and lithe, undeniably beautiful. She gripped a long, thin stave in one hand, and her flowing dress seemed to shine with a light of its own. Her features were clear and perfect, her eyes the palest blue I'd ever seen, her lips parted, her hair a crystalline white that fell in gentle waves behind her.

The resemblance was undeniable, even before Weiss let out a long, choked sob.

"M-Mother…?"

The woman smiled sadly. Oh, so sadly.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I'm so sorry…"

"It's time!" Watts roared, drawing his sword from the tiles. "She has come back. She is mine again, as things were. As they were supposed to be before _he_ interfered! Before _he_ ruined _everything_ and took her away from me!"

He swept his sword before him, and the Mage stepped behind, raising her staff high. Bright light washed over Watts, imbuing him with strength, surrounding him with mist. His sword caught fire, burning with arcane light.

Not one high-level Hero, but two – and two that had decades of experience fighting as a team. I fell back, but came to a stop before Weiss, who didn't have the sense to move. She stared at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Now, come," Watts laughed. "Let us see how you fare against a Sentinel and his Mage!"

* * *

 **See? Nothing important this chapter. Much filler. Very wow.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 6** **th** **August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	88. Book 6: Chapter 9

**Here we go. Still kind of ill, but had some blood tests, etc. Which… well, they don't make me feel any less ill, lol, but hopefully will later.**

 **Anyway, we had the hot springs filler episode last chapter, so I guess now it's time for the beach filler episode. I hope Salem brought her swimsuit.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6: Chapter 9**

* * *

I didn't have a weapon.

It felt like a small concern given the situation, but it was still one that caused me to panic – especially when the Mage, Willow, Weiss' mother, slammed her stave down on the ground.

The world erupted in ice.

Great spikes of blue and white pierced up from the ground, one forcing me back lest it cut me in two. Another came into existence behind me with an almighty crack, brushing ice-cold mist across my face. The attack had missed. Or at least I thought so at first. Looking back, I realised I'd been cut off from the others entirely, trapped now in a winter wonderland with cliffs of ice blocking me from reinforcements. Judging from the alarmed cries of the others, they faced the same, our forces split by pillars and walls of ice.

Territory manipulation. Weiss' mother was a powerful Mage, one far above our level. She had the force necessary to shape the very battlefield itself. And I'd lost sight of her.

And of Watts.

A crash of steel from the other side of the ice begat one more, and then another. Divide and conquer. Willow would break us apart and Watts would kill us one on one. I slammed a fist into the ice, but it didn't budge. The face was too slick, frictionless in an unnatural way. Even slamming my pathetic dagger into it didn't achieve anything other than spitting some shards of ice into my face.

"Damn it!"

Somewhere beyond my ice wall, another shattered and fell to pieces. Battle cries sounded as someone more able than me came to reinforce whomever was in danger. I wanted to help, but Watts would slaughter me if I came at him without a weapon.

Willow. I had to take out Willow. Deal with the Mage first and then the Paladin.

The ice tunnel I was trapped in twisted and turned, but I chipped lines into the ice to mark my path and never came across another, so it couldn't have been a circle. Maybe it would be a dead end, but I'd never know if I stood still and waited to die.

Mages were weak in melee; that was a given. This spell had cut us apart and prevented us reinforcing one another, but it also blocked line of sight, and an open battlefield was one of a Mage's biggest advantages. If I could get close to Willow under the cover of her own spell, then unarmed or not, I could probably take her out. A fight with a Mage was over the moment you closed into melee.

There. Ahead. The ice walls seemed to be getting smaller and judging by the roof I was close to the centre of the room. Willow would be there, and judging by the noise, Watts was still distracted. I rounded the final corner and came across her, almost ethereal in her white gown and with long white hair. She was looking in the opposite direction, her staff planted firmly before her, one hand on it, the other resting at her side.

Gripping my dagger tightly, and telling myself this _wasn't_ Weiss' mother anymore, I rushed in.

Willow was so distracted by Watts' battle that she didn't notice my approach until the last second. The moment her shoulders stiffened, and het feet shifted, I lunged. I was no Assassin, but I had a knife, a clear approach on her back and a high Strength score. The weapon hurtled down toward her neck.

And was caught in a firm one-handed grip.

The beautiful Mage smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry."

Pain.

My teeth grit together instinctively and I glared down, at the fist buried in my side, just past my armour and up into my kidney. It felt like I'd been sucker-punched by Nora. I choked out a breath, slumping slightly.

"Strength is in context," the Mage said softly, gently. "I may be a Mage, but even with a low Strength growth rate, if I am high enough level, I can be as strong as a Knight." The way she spoke was like she was imparting wisdom to a small child. There was no dislike in it, no anger, not even a hint that for her this was a battle to take seriously.

Because it wasn't.

My eyes snapped open as I felt ice creep over my wrist and hand, the one she'd caught and squeezed tightly. My fingers wanted to snap open and drop the dagger, but I couldn't. Mt entire limb was freezing over.

"I really am sorry," she said. "I can't control myself. I can only follow his instructions. I'll try to make it painless."

By freezing me alive and then shattering me into pieces. Panic rushed through me as the ice reached my elbow. I could no longer move anything beyond it – nor feel it. My other fist buried itself in her stomach, but Willow simply grunted once and ignored it. Meanwhile, the ice reached my shoulder, close enough to my face that I could feel my cheek burn. My blood felt cold, too, my entire body shutting down.

Clamping my free hand on her face, my eyes flashed blue.

Willow saw it, her own eyes growing wide, and she leapt back an instant before my hand could melt her face off.

"Unexpected," she whispered, now several feet away.

Sagging to one knee, I brought my hand up to my frozen limb and began to run it up and down, slowly heating up my body until the ice began to melt. I kept the heat steady and low, unsure what would happen if I melted it too quickly. Feeling was slow to come back, and when it did it was pure agony, coursing up and down my arm. The skin was blackened in places, especially my fingers.

No weapon and my right hand now so damaged I struggled to open and close my hand. I could, but it was clumsy and slow. No dextrous work for me, let alone wielding a weapon. I had to pass the dagger into my left hand, and nearly cried out when the act of prying the hilt from the palm of my hand caused my skin to stretch and tear. A little blood oozed from the wound.

"I apologise," Willow said, and for a second it really felt like she meant it. There was a sorrowful look in her eyes. "You could flee. You could take Weiss with you. If I were distracted killing the others, Arthur might let her go. And you with her."

"I'm not leaving them behind."

"Not even to save my Weiss? Please, I beg of you. Run."

"Weiss wouldn't run either," I said. "She'd never turn her back on her friends."

"Ah…" Willow's face fell even further. Her smile was so very bitter. "It should be impossible to feel so proud and yet so sad at the same time." She was interrupted by a rumbling, cracking sound from behind me, the ice wall shaking slightly. Willow look to it, lips pursed. "Hm?"

A pillar of ice pierced through the existing wall like a sword through a plank of wood. The end of it was too heavy to support itself and crashed down, incidentally taking the rest of the wall with it. As shards of ice kicked up sparkling dust in every direction, Weiss strode through what remained, Myrtenaster held before her.

Willow shuddered visibly. "Weiss…"

"M-Mother," Weiss whispered. Her eyes were filled with grief. They flickered from Willow to me, my arm, and then back to Willow. She took a deep breath and let it go. "You're not my mother. My mother is dead. She was killed trying to avenge my father and brother's deaths. You are not her."

"It might be best for you to believe that," Willow said. "You won't be able to fight me properly otherwise." Willow's staff came up and down, sweeping before her. A wave of ice appeared from the tip of it, trailing a foot above the ground like an icy arrow shot from a bow.

Weiss cut before her with Myrtenaster, and a single icy panel, set diagonally, burst from the ground before her. Willow's spell struck it and was diverted aside, slamming into an existing ice wall and somehow spreading more ice over it.

A return flick and a thrust sent a fireball arching toward Willow. She raised her free hand and summoned a wall of ice, blocking it.

But that took her eyes off Weiss for a second, and the younger Mage took advantage, sprinting forward and around, flanking Willow from her left. When the wall fell, the fire mere embers, Weiss was no longer before Willow, and Willow's eyes widened. She leaned back in time to dodge the rapier's tip.

"I remember that," Willow mourned, stepping back. She ducked a slash aimed for her neck and twisted out the way of another. Her staff twirled and batted Myrtenaster aside, rushing up to strike Weiss on the side of one knee. "Oh, Jacques…" she went on, hardly even noticing Weiss' assault, and yet somehow still defending each blow. "The dreams we had. The plans we made. Everything. He was so ambitious, so adventurous, so driven. I was swallowed by his enthusiasm and by him whole." Willow smiled. "He loved you, of course. He spoke of you all the time, but to see you now, how Jacques would be proud. You've grown into a beautiful woman, Weiss. Beautiful, dependable and skilled. I couldn't ask for more."

"Rargh!" Weiss cut to the side, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Her hand thrust out, but Willow caught and deflected it, causing the explosion of fire to boom behind her. Weiss panted for breath, teeth gritted together. "You are making it very hard for me to fight you."

Willow closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Weiss. It's hard to see you again and not say something. It's hard to see you, to have you here, and to not want to take advantage of this moment. The time that was stolen from us. I just want to hold you, to stroke your hair, and yet... that is taken from me. And speaking like this makes it no easier for you to do what must be done, does it? Please forgive me."

Weiss was crying now. "Always. I'll always forgive you."

I didn't know what to do. My heart broke,

Luckily, Weiss was stronger than I. "Jaune," she called, voice forceful. "Help me. The others are fighting Watts. They can keep him busy. We need to deal with this one."

With a nod, I staggered over, holding my knife left-handed, trying to emulate a reverse grip like Blake used. I didn't feel confident I could take on Weiss' mother, but I might be able to distract her long enough for Weiss to do something.

Willow regarded us side by side for a moment. "Is this your lover, Weiss?"

"No."

"He is not an unhandsome man. Your Sentinel, perhaps?"

"I refused to take a Sentinel. I left Atlas."

"Oh." Willow's smile fell. "I suppose that was my fault…"

"Not yours, mother. Watts' fault. And the fault of the Assassin who attacked us."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Did James look after you and Winter, at least? Are the two of you safe?"

"We are. Uncle Ironwood adopted us both. Winter is his Sentinel."

"Uncle…?" Willow giggled. "Oh, James. Thank you. Thank you so much." The older woman stepped back and spread her arms, one hand bringing her staff around in a slow and graceful arc. "I suppose there isn't much more to say, is there? You will have to kill me, Weiss. Arthur… He brought me back with conditions. I cannot betray his word. I cannot betray him. So many conditions. I… I am hardly even my own person anymore, more the ideal of what he believes I should have been."

"His." Weiss snarled.

"Yes. If only I'd seen it sooner, I might have been able to do something. Say something. I could have eased his heart, or at least explained my feelings. Instead, I left him to suffer. To grow dark in his heart and seek his own answer."

"Don't you dare say that's your fault," Weiss cried. "It's his. It's all his!"

"Life, and love, are rarely so simple. Least of all for us Heroes." Willow let out a long sigh. "My Path is that of the Support Mage. I am she who grants her strength to another. I shape the land and seek to give my ally the advantage. This is the only way I can help you, Weiss. Kill me now. While I cannot rely on my Sentinel to protect me."

Weiss' hands tightened into fists. "I will." She nodded to me. "Go left. Engage while I distract her. Try to get her staff out of her hands. She'll be weakened without it."

I nodded back. "Right."

When Weiss thrust her hand out, a wall of fire erupted from it and chased toward Willow. I followed it, running around and to the side, my body hidden beyond hazy heat and fire.

Willow had given us the best information she could, the secret of her Path, the way in which her powers and skills had formed over her life. According to Qrow, it was based on how you lived your life, the challenges you faced, and how you overcame them. I was a Blacksmith, but because I spent my time fighting Grimm, my Path tried its hardest to give me Skills that would be useful to this. As best it could, anyway. Runesmithing and Engraving were two such examples, weak examples, but things I'd proven could be used in a fight.

Weiss was a control mage. She'd told us that early on, but I'd never realised she meant it quite so literally until Qrow's explanation of Paths. Filled with grief, bullied by her fellow Mages and refusing to trust any Sentinel to come near her, Weiss had looked for ways to control her life, inevitably favouring spells that could keep people away.

But a support-based Mage? It made sense for someone who came from a culture that espoused outsourcing the heavy-duty fighting to a melee-based Class. If Willow relied on Watts to do all the fighting, and instead focused on helping him in subtle ways, then she might have gained Skills that benefitted this. Buffing and other tricks to make Watts stronger. It was why she stayed back while he charged in.

It meant that despite how easily she'd dispatched me, Willow's greatest weakness was being engaged directly. With that in mind, I lunged for her again – aware that she could freeze me solid but accepting the risk.

She saw me coming and stepped aside. My blow was clumsy and awkward. I wasn't left-handed and had never seen a reason to learn. Instead, I swung wildly, jagged, slashing cuts aimed not at weak spots, but literally any part of her body I could get to.

When her staff knocked my knife aside, I snatched out for it with my other hand – but Willow's eyes widened, and she hopped back, treating my free hand with more wariness than she did my dagger.

She'd seen me use my skill, I realised. Even if she didn't know why, or how, she knew that if I got a hold of her, I could hurt her badly.

The lack of concentration cost her, however. Weiss howled and sent a gale of icy shards at the woman, blanketing her in white. Willow slammed her staff down and brought up a shimmering wall of light to block it off, but only after she'd taken the initial brunt of the damage. Her face was clear, one arm held up to defend it, but blood oozed from a few other cuts and scrapes on her body and arm. All of them small, but no doubt incredibly painful.

Rather than give her the chance to counter, I charged in again, shouting for Weiss to go around the right and attack from behind. Willow heard it, of course, but there wasn't much she could do. Take her eyes off me and I'd burn a hole through her back. Take them off Weiss, and she'd be buried under an avalanche of spells. I saw her mouth open, but she bit down on her tongue hard. Hard enough to draw blood.

Had she tried to call to Watts for help?

Had she forcefully stopped herself, fighting past his control over her?

I felt a wave of pity. Pity that I refused to let stop me – since I knew that it was the last thing the woman in front of me wanted. The only way I could really help her was to kill her. Or to kill Watts. But there was no telling if she would live after.

With Salem cackling away above us, I doubted this could have a happy ending.

Willow summoned a sculpture of ice between us and detonated it outward. Shards cut through my skin and clothing, the rest pelting off my armour with little clink-clink sounds. I pushed through it, one arm covering my eyes as I lashed out blindly in her general direction, and then reached out with my free hand a second later.

At the same time, Weiss hurled a wave of ice at the woman's back.

Willow's attention was all on my free hand grasping for her wrist or her staff, whichever I could get a hold of and burn to ash. She knew it was the bigger threat clearly and put her all into ducking away from it. That meant she didn't see the attack from behind coming, though she clearly felt it as it knocked her forward, directly onto the knife in my hand.

She grunted as it cut through skin and muscle. I felt warm blood splash out onto my fingers. Even then, her hand came up to grip mine, flash-freeze it, and then pull away. Blood spurted from the wound in her right shoulder, staining her robe. She staggered away, eyes watering and her smile pinched. Her concentration broken, the ice walls that covered the battlefield weakened, collapsing in on themselves with a mighty crash.

Watts was revealed in the centre of it all, one hand wrapped around Yang's throat, the other holding his sword, Nora hanging from it, weighing it down so that he couldn't cut Yang in two. Pyrrha was on the ground bleeding. Ruby was by her, panting for breath. Sun gripped a grievous wound in his stomach, and Ren was trying to patch it up. Blake was nowhere to be seen.

Just as I took in the situation in the sudden lull, so, too, did Watts look to us – his eyes instantly seeking Willow.

"Willow!" he gasped. He hurled Yang aside, sending the Brawler skittering across the floor like a stone skipping over a lake. Nora followed, slammed down as Watts pulled his sword up and over, forcing her off by momentum alone. Watts sprinted toward Willow, covering the distance in a matter of seconds. His hands were glowing even before he reached her, and when he did he laid them on her wound, the other reaching around to the small of her back in a lover's embrace.

Weiss grit her teeth and shook beside me, and although Willow allowed it, even she seemed unnaturally tense. Unwilling.

But she did not resist it. Nor did she resit when he pulled her in and placed a kiss on her lips.

Weiss held no such control. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Lower your voice, Weiss," Watts chastised. "Are you not pleased? I have brought her back. I have defeated death, and even defeated Salem at her own game."

Above us, Salem's laughter suddenly halted. Though few bothered to look, I did, and saw the monster frown. Was it true? Had Watts managed to craft the wish in such a way that Salem couldn't turn it on him? It was possible.

If he could honestly think of every possibility and say his wish in such a way that prevented it being twisted. His control over Willow must have been one such example, since even he had to know that if he resurrected her with her free will intact, she'd still hate him for what he did, and surely kill him without a second thought.

"Don't you see, Weiss. This is why I joined the Greycloaks. This is why I hurt you before. I'm only doing what I had to do. You should be grateful to have her back." Watts released Willow's face, though he kept his hand linked behind her back. They didn't look like husband and wife to me. Willow seemed too tense for it. When mom and dad stood like that, they melted into one another, supported one another. There was none of that here.

Watts, of course, either didn't notice or didn't care. He was too lost in the euphoria of having the woman he loved back, even if he'd been responsible for her death in the first place. In a way he was like Tyrian, driven mad by grief. But I couldn't feel for him like I had Tyrian. This was a tragedy of Watts' own making.

"You've brought her back as a doll," Weiss snarled. "She has no free will, no choice. You haven't brought my mother back. You've condemned her soul to be trapped in the body of some kind of… some kind of sex doll!"

Watts tutted. "So vulgar, Weiss. No child of mine would speak like that." He smiled and his hand dipped lower, onto Willow's rear end. "No child of mine _will_ speak like that. I had thought to invite you to join us, Weiss. Even if you are not mine by blood, I could… put up with you for her sake."

Weiss' voice came out in a furious hiss. "Never."

"Very well. Once you are dead, Willow and I shall start afresh. Free from the past, and the mistakes each of us has made." He cupped Willow's cheek again, forcing her to look at him. "Tell them, my love. Tell them what I told you."

Willow's voice was weak, brittle, and filled with pain. "I am to never leave you. I am to never look at another man like I do you. I am to love you. I am to never leave you. I am to let no one separate us. We are to be together forever."

I swallowed and tasted bile. Weiss trembled, and I heard her choke back an angry sob. I could understand her fury, even if I could never pretend to know what it felt like.

"You're a real piece of shit, aren't you?" Yang shouted suddenly. Watts froze, slowly turning to her. "The mistakes you've made? Acting like her picking someone other than you was a mistake. How arrogant can you be? You're just some jealous prick that didn't know when to let go." The brawler grinned. "No wonder she didn't want anything to do with you."

"It seems you have not learned from our fight," Watts hissed. "Are you that eager to die?"

"I'm eager to not have to listen to your constant boasting," Yang drawled lazily. "Seriously, you ever think that had a hand in turning her off, too? I mean, all you talk about is yourself. That's pretty fucking lame."

"M-Maybe he doesn't know better," Sun wheezed, still on the ground with Ren beside him. He raised his voice nonetheless, grinning past blood that dribbled down his chin. "After all, look at what happened with this chick. Must hurt to have an ego so big she'd rather die than be around it."

Watts' lips twisted, and he stepped away from Willow. Yang and Sun laughed, and I was surprised when Nora burst out laughing, too.

I understood why a second later – as a shadow materialised a little behind Watts and Willow, Blake dashing forward from the back wall, feet near-silent on the tiled floor, daggers in hand. Neither Watts nor Willow had noticed her.

Salem had, and her lips twitched upwards.

She remained silent.

"Yeah, not a great record so far," I joined in, causing Watts' attention to whip to me. "You say your wish was to bring her back, but it might as well have been to impose your will on her. You didn't want Willow Schnee back. Willow was someone who loved another man. You wanted Willow enslaved. Even if she was alive, you'd probably still have done this, wouldn't you?"

"You pretend you wanted to bring mother back because it makes you feel better," Weiss said. "You use it as a pathetic justification for your crimes. But the truth is, Watts, you killed your Mage. You killed Willow. A Sentinel who betrayed his Mage."

Watts shook with barely restrained fury.

Blake's legs tensed, body lowering, prepared to leap.

Watts' head twitched towards her. His left foot shifted back.

He'd heard her. Blake leapt, and I knew in an instant that Watts would turn and cut her down while she was in the air, unable to dodge. I was the only one close enough to intervene. Weiss was closer, but she'd need time to cast a spell. The others were further away, wounded and winded. I was the only one in a position to do anything.

Without a second's thought, I tossed the knife over to my badly frost-burned hand, catching it by the blade between finger and thumb. My entire hand shook as agony coursed through my fingers, but I pulled my hand back regardless.

Watts and Willow were thirty or more paces away. Smaller targets than I'd have liked. My hand was shaking badly, my fingers unresponsive. I didn't even know how to throw a knife, let alone over so far a distance and at two people who could bat it out of the air with ease, if Willow didn't summon a barrier to stop it. She would have to, as demanded by Watts' wish.

But that was fine.

My arm came around and I yelled as I hurled the dagger with all my strength.

It slammed into the middle of Salem's back.

There was a shriek from her, followed by a sound like thunder as white light cascaded out over the entire arena, just like it had when I attacked her last. It poured out, brighter than the sun, and I was flung back a second time, crashing to the floor as Salem shrieked in pain and fury. Much like Crocea Mors, the knife exploded into tiny fragments.

The light washed over everyone else, too, and they all gasped, shielding their eyes against it.

Everyone had to. Even Watts.

Even Blake, really, but she was already mid-flight, unable to stop trajectory.

Blind as she was, she crashed into Willow's back and her legs wrapped instinctively around the Mage's waist as she locked herself in place. Instincts and training kicked in despite the lack of vision. It was a position as old as time itself. The Assassin finding the Mage. Through black spots that dotted in my eyes, I saw Blake lean forward and place both blades on either side of Willow's pale neck, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, Weiss!" Blake screamed. "Forgive me!"

The daggers I'd forged met in the middle, tearing out a chunk of Willow's throat in the process. Willow Schnee coughed and brought her hands up before her in shock. They, like much of her breast and neck, were stained with an ever growing amount of blood.

Jacques and Whitley Schnee fell to an Assassin's dagger.

And now she would, too.

"How… fitting…" Willow rasped.

"NO!" Watts swept his sword to the side, catching Blake's daggers as she brought them up. She was launched away. Rather than follow, Watts reached for Willow with hands already glowing. "Stay still, my love. I-I can fix this. I can fix you."

"No," Willow said with a tiny smile. She placed one hand on his chest. "No, you cannot."

Four jagged spikes burst from Watts' back like blood-red wings. The ice, stained pink and dripping blood, held for a moment, and then shattered into motes of dust. What was left was a giant hole through the middle of the Paladin's torso. His organs, most from the waist up, had been obliterated. Watts' mouth opened. No words came forth. He didn't have the lungs for them.

"I am to never leave you. I am to let no one separate us." Willow smiled. "Together forever, Arthur. That was what you said." Her eyes took on a vicious, victorious glint. "You should be careful what you wish for."

When Willow fell, she took Watts with him, the two collapsing atop one another.

Weiss rushed forward with an agonised sob, but I knew it was too late.

I'd gained Exp for Willow's death. I could feel myself gaining a level. Growing stronger. I'd gained a level. Willow had been a ridiculously powerful Mage. It was still coming. I'd gained two levels now, and it didn't-

A wave of black crashed into me.

" **DECEIVER!"**

Salem's voice boomed like thunder. Felt like it, too, as my body was slammed down into the ground, pinned under a wave of what looked like black light, but felt as solid as rock. Her face was twisted, not in joy at Weiss' grief, nor Watts' agonised betrayal, but fury. Rage. All of it aimed at me.

I struggled to breathe.

"Stop!" Blake cried.

" **SILENCE!"** Salem barked. All sound was snuffed out. **"KNEEL."**

Everyone collapsed instantly. Even Weiss, despite that she was already on hands and knees. She fell atop Willow and Watts, crying uncontrollably. My attention was torn back to Salem as the force crashed into me, the command demanding I kneel. Curl up. Die.

T-Three Levels.

Still, the Exp came.

My eyes flickered fitfully.

 **"Deceiver,** " she hissed. " **I will crush you like the worm you are. Too long have I waited. I have allowed your trespass because you amused me. But to strike at me twice, once when I was distracted? To** _ **wound**_ **me two times? Yours is an existence I have tolerated."** She sneered down on me. " **No longer. There will not be a third time."**

My vision began to black out. My chest was being crushed, my entire body, and I couldn't draw breath into my lungs. I was going to suffocate before she squashed me like a bug. My free hand flailed toward the mass of black, plunging into it, for all the good it did. It wasn't her arm, more a mass of demonic energy.

The Exp from Willow continued to pour into me.

F-Four… Levels….

Something inside me moved. Shifted. Information crashed into my skull, into my very soul. My eyes flashed bright blue, as did my hand, lodged inside of the black mass crushing me. I felt a rush of heat, of force, of something more. My fingers closed around something in the darkness, something familiar. My amulet. Her amulet.

My lips formed words I'd never uttered. Shouted them.

"Purify!"

Light exploded in front of me. It pushed me down, but it also let me breathe – tearing away the dark energy that threatened to crush us all. The oppressive nature of it was shattered, and from the corner of my eye I saw everyone move, suddenly free of Salem's influence.

As the Exp I'd gained finally ground to a halt, the information filtered into my head.

I'd gained a new Skill. Purify Object. The descriptor of which read that I could remove curses from cursed items or weapons and imbue them to resist or protect against demonic taint.

Demonic taint…?

I'd gained a Skill that would only work against one creature. Only a single individual. The only `demon` I had ever faced, and the one currently floating in the air, gripping her wrist with one hand, snarling down on me with hate-filled eyes.

I'd never even _heard_ of cursed items and weapons before. Why would I, a Blacksmith, gain a Skill like this?

The answer hit me instantly. My Path.

Because I, whether I'd realised it or not, had spent all my time wearing an item created by Salem, cursed by her, and had spent the last two years or so exposed to it. All this time, I'd assumed my Path was leading me to fight against Grimm, giving me the Skills I needed to hold my own. But that wasn't true. Or it wasn't the full story.

Runesmithing, an ancient and lost arm to forge magical effects and bonuses into weapons. Engraving – so that I could create Runes with a single touch, mid-battle. And now this. Purify Object. I could remove curses and imbue other weapons to do the same.

My Path wasn't gearing me up to fight Grimm like I'd first thought. It was trying to help me fight Salem.

And Salem knew it. She knew it because she looked down on me with anger, but also a sudden wariness. Something that might have resembled fear, if it were shown in a being that neither recognised nor understood it.

" **You know not the path you tread, Deceiver. Beware of it. There will be no more games between us. When next we meet, I shall call in the price of our contract. It will cost you your life."**

With a swirl of dark light and a flash, Salem vanished.

We'd done it. We'd survived.

I staggered to my feet with a hysterical laugh on my lips, entire body shaking, from relief, from joy, from the fading adrenaline that left me weak at the knees. With a little help from Salem, and from Willow, we'd killed Watts. Roman and Neo were still unconscious, but alive. Our prisoners now. It was done. We'd finished the Quest.

But no one else was laughing like I was. They were quiet, silent.

I turned to them, a question on my lips. It was their expressions which stopped me. Shock, disbelief, confusion, horror. They stared at me with an array of expressions, but all of them stared at me. Ruby did, too, but her lips trembled.

"J-Jaune," she whispered, terrified. "Your… Your…" She pointed weakly.

Not at me. But above me. Where everyone stared.

Purify.

I'd purified my amulet, and at the same time caused it to become something that could repel her power, saving myself. But in doing so, in removing her power, I had removed the very essence that made it what it was. It felt warm on my chest, comforting, but its purpose was now to protect and to repel.

Not to change the truth, or to hide it.

I was a Blacksmith once more.

And everyone knew it.

* * *

 **Well, this feels like a good spot for a wholesome cliff-hanger ending. It's been a while since I had one of those (not).**

 **So, yes, things revealed, and other things changed. Jaune's `Path` has been reacting all this time not to the Grimm, but to the presence of Salem, and her influence. Your Path is defined by what you face and how you use your powers, and whether he realised it or not, Jaune has been using his powers against Salem. He's been exposed to her ever since he donned the amulet.**

 **Oh, and Jaune gained so much Exp because Willow's death was split between three people; him, Weiss and Blake. Think of it in terms of allocations of a resource. Watts died, too, but his Exp was split between Sun, Yang, Blake, Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and even Willow herself (which ironically means even more for Blake, Weiss and Jaune).**

 **Naturally, Watts and Willow were very high level. Somewhere between 70 and 80, and easily raid boss level. It would have been hard for anyone to really hurt them, but Blake is stupidly high level herself, and thus able to kill Willow with her low Con. And Willow was able to kill Watts because her spells hit like a truck and he lowered his guard.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 37 (+4)**

 **Blacksmith**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 117 (+21) (A)**

 **Con: 91 (+16) (B)**

 **Dex: 23 (+3) (D)**

 **Agi: 42 (+8) (C)**

 **Int: 55 (+7) (C)**

 **Wis: 80 (+15) (B)**

 **Cha: 16 (+1) (D)**

 **Res: 136 (+26) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Fire from the Forge-**

Immunity to heat, flames and associated damage caused from _his_ forging process.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Stoke the Forge-**

Generate intense heat in the hand for a short period of time, capable of super-heating metal to forging temperatures without the use of a forge.

 **-Quench-**

Rapidly cool metal-based material to achieve a hardening effect during the forging process. Quench can only be used in metallurgy, as opposed to Stoke the Forge, which can generate heat in the hand irrespective of what it is then used on.

 **-Runesmithing-**

The ability to etch Runes onto weapons, the effect of which is determined by the Rune itself. Limited to a single Rune per weapon.

 **-Engraving-**

Engrave intricate patterns into metal-based material without the use of tools. Speed of technique determined by complexity and size of design.

 **\- Purify Object –**

Remove Curses from Cursed Objects, Weapons or Equipment. Imbue items to resist and repel Demonic Taint, and effects associated with it.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 13** **th** **August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	89. Book 6: Chapter 10

" **Oh my God, Salem turned me into a Blacksmith,"** **Jaune cried. The suspicious looks on everyone's faces vanished, replaced with shock, panic, and a fair bit of sympathy.**

" **We'll find a way around this," Blake said, patting his head. "Don't worry."**

 **Jaune sniffed a fake tear.**

 **Ruby slapped a hand against her face.**

* * *

 **Anyway, welcome to what is, and will probably remain, the hardest chapter in the entire fic to write. By now, much of the dialogue has been re-written three or four times. This comes out later in the day as a result.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6:** **Chapter 10**

* * *

Everyone was staring at me.

There was an expanse of open space which seemed to grow larger and larger by the second, creating a clear divide between me and them. Even Weiss, who had been at least somewhat close to me after we'd fought Willow, had now moved over to the others, almost unconsciously. It felt like we were separated, in different worlds.

Given what had just been revealed, maybe we were.

"Jaune…"

It was Blake who spoke first, voice choked – hoarse – and filled with some unidentifiable emotion. I knew what she wanted; some kind of excuse, some kind of explanation. An easy answer that would allow all of this to not be real. So we could both pretend this didn't matter. I wanted one too.

There wasn't one. Not anymore.

The longer my eyes met her, the wider hers became, and when I looked away without giving an answer, she let out a strangled sound, turned, and stormed away. Yang tried to stop her, but Blake pushed past.

"Blake!" I called, reaching out a hand.

She ignored me. She ignored Weiss, too, when the Mage called out a warning that it wasn't safe to go off on her own. The Assassin's hands were clenched at her side, face hidden by shadow and hair as she took long, angry strides.

I shot Ruby a pleading look, and the Reaper nodded a moment later, jogging after Blake. I wished I could as well, I really did, but everyone else was still watching me. Demanding their own explanations.

"Is this real?" Yang finally asked. Her voice was clipped, angry, but also confused. Willing to give me the chance of an explanation if I had one. "Is this…?"

I didn't have one.

"It's real."

"Fuck," she cursed. "I don't…" Yang shook her head. "I don't even know how to handle this." Yang seemed like the only one capable of speech, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath. "So, this is the real you?"

"Yes."

"And you lied to us?"

Silence stretched between us. It was only when Yang's eyes flashed crimson that I answered.

"Yes."

"I can't even believe this. All this time…? From the very moment we met?"

I drew a deep, shuddering breath. "Yes."

"Damn it. You-" Yang bit off her words and looked to the rest. "Why are you all staying silent?" she yelled. "I can't be the only one who has something to say here! Well? Someone say something!"

"We're silent because we're trying to process this," Weiss snapped. The Mage's eyes closed slowly. "Trying to come to terms with it. I'm no less shocked than you are." Her eyes opened again, fixing on me. "You're an NPC, then?"

"Labour Caste."

"Yes. And little wonder you took such offence to the term. You've been one all along. Doing what? Pretending to be a Hero? Pretending to be out friend?"

"Weiss!" Pyrrha admonished.

"Don't step in on his side, Pyrrha! He lied to us. Endangered us. He's been playing at what is for us a life or death struggle. And for what, personal glory? Pride? His own twisted amusement?"

"Yes, but… he's still the same person." Pyrrha looked to me desperately, as if she expected I'd argue. Or that I'd have lied again. That hurt more. That she could both trust and not trust me. "He's still Jaune," she said weakly.

"I'm not arguing that he isn't the same person – the same person who lied to us. We went into battle with expectations. Expectations he couldn't fill. Expectations he could never _hope_ to fill. Expectations he _knew_ he couldn't fill and yet somehow chose not to warn us." Weiss' head snapped to the side. "Gods, a lot makes sense now. No Knight-based moves. The constant visits to the city. His inability to tank. Ruby nearly _died_ because of you!"

My voice cracked. "I… I know…"

"You know?" she mocked. "Oh, good. Ruby nearly dies and is only saved because I had to give up one of my most precious possessions, but that doesn't matter because `you know`. You understand. Perfect. That's great!" Weiss threw her hands in the air and laughed loudly. Mockingly. "Of course, you didn't _know_ good enough to back out and see that you'd made a mistake. No, you just kept on going. Kept on lying. Let us believe it was something else."

The barrage of words hit me harder than any spell, any blow from Watts. Each one drove me a step back, but distance didn't save me. Didn't let me unhear what I'd known all along, chastised myself over in private, but never had the guts to accept.

Pyrrha and Nora looked upset, like they wanted to stop Weiss, but neither of them did. I knew then that both agreed, even if they'd never be so harsh as to say it. The fact they couldn't defend me was proof enough that they felt the same.

"Don't you dare look away from me!" Weiss howled. The sheer anger tore my eyes back, and they widened as I realised Weiss was crying. Actually crying. "If I still had the Elixir, if I still had it, I could have used it to save her!" she snapped, throwing an arm back, toward the twisted pile of Willow and Watts. "I could have saved my mother. But no, I don't have it because _you_ thought you'd be good enough to be a Knight. Even when you weren't!"

"Weiss." Yang's hands settled on Weiss' shoulders. Even she seemed to think it was too much, not that I could blame Weiss. Her mother had just been killed before her eyes.

I tried to rationalise that. Tried to tell myself that her anger wasn't all aimed at me. Some of it was just her pain, the loss, Weiss already being frayed and on the edge before this came out.

It didn't help much. Anger or not, unfair or not, Weiss wasn't wrong.

I'd blamed myself for that too, but blame wasn't what Weiss wanted. She wanted someone who would have learned from his mistake. Who would have realised that the game he played was too dangerous, and that for the betterment of everyone – to make sure it never happened again – I should have told the truth and left Beacon.

Instead, I'd continue to lie.

"This isn't a game," Weiss sobbed brokenly, gone now, lost in grief. It was a miracle she'd lasted this long, but she must have been controlling herself during the fight, determined to kill her own mother to save us, no matter how much it hurt. Such control was gone now. I doubted she could even see my face. "This isn't a game. It's people's lives."

"I'm gonna get her out of here," Yang said, pulling Weiss against her chest. "Staying here…" Yang glanced at Willow's body. "It's not fair on her."

"We should all leave," Pyrrha said, fighting to keep her voice calm and confident. It wasn't and we all knew it. "Maybe this is a conversation best had up top. Maybe things will be easier."

Yang didn't think so. It was obvious in the way she refused to look at me. "Yeah. Maybe…"

"Take Roman," Pyrrha said to Nora. "I'll take Neo." She hesitated and looked back to me. Even Pyrrha's eyes didn't meet mine. "Jaune, can you collect the Dungeon loot. We'll need it for the festival."

It didn't escape me that she'd given me the task that would separate me from the group. Even if I knew they wouldn't abandon me here, none of them wanted to deal with me right now. "Yeah," I said, fighting to force a smile on my face. To act natural. "Yeah, I'll handle it."

Pyrrha nodded, still not meeting my eyes. "Thank you."

Their footsteps echoed away, leaving me alone. Sun staggered up and followed them, though not without a hesitant look in my direction. I waved him off. I wasn't worth him feeling miserable, and right now I wanted to be alone.

Not sure whether I wanted to scream, cry or throw myself off the platform to my death, but I didn't want to deal with their anger.

The moment I was alone, I let out an angry roar and hurled what remained of Crocea Mors away. The hilt and cross-guard, both badly burnt, slammed into the back wall with a clink and dropped down into the abyss below. It did exactly nothing to help me and I sagged, falling onto my hands and knees. My eyes burned. My hands clenched into fists.

Even now. Even after we'd frightened Salem away, she got the last laugh. I hadn't died to her amulet like she'd expected, but the agony was no less visceral. Death would have been preferable, or so the cowardly, childish part of me thought. Anything to not have to deal with their looks, their betrayal, their pain. Anything to hide away from it like a coward.

I'd wanted to tell them the truth, hadn't I? Wanted to tell them after the war.

Ha. What a joke. I'd wanted it, but here and now, feeling what I did, I knew I'd never have gone through with it. I'd have backed out at the last second. Like always.

Staggering to my feet, I stepped over to Watts and Willow. Still, bleeding and without a spark of life in their eyes, the two might have been considered lovers for how they died together, in one another's arms. The scene sickened me, and I placed a foot on Watts' body and rolled it off Weiss' mother. He didn't deserve to be with her. He'd betrayed her.

Just like I had everyone else, really.

No. Don't think it. Ignore the pain. Pretend it wasn't there.

Watts' sword was still glowing when I reached down for it. It wasn't the one he'd fought me with in the desert, this one being far more ornate and humming with a life of its own. Definitely the loot from the boss here, which he must have taken for himself. His other was gone, possibly thrown off the edge. I sheathed this one anyway, it not quite fitting in my sheathe, but looping into my belt easily enough.

With my true class now revealed, the fact that I wielded a sword felt out of place. I looked pretentious. Felt it, too.

To my surprise, someone had stayed behind when the others left. It wasn't until I stepped into the tunnel leading to the first staircase that I saw him, one foot on the wall, back leaned up against it. Ren watched me with crossed arms and a calm gaze.

I looked away. "You heard that, did you?"

"Your anger?" Ren asked.

I nodded.

"I heard it. Given the circumstances, I can see why you feel that way."

"You stayed for me."

Ren nodded. "I did."

"Why?"

"The Dungeon is dangerous. We shouldn't leave anyone alone."

Not for me, then. Maybe it was selfish to think so. "Are you angry as well?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't have the capability to be angry."

Right. His Passive. Ren's emotionless gaze remained fixed on me, and somehow it felt worse than Blake's fury. A part of me wondered what Ren would feel if he could. Probably anger. I'd lied to him as much as anyone else.

"Why did you do it?" Ren asked. "I'd like to understand, even if I cannot feel."

"It…" Excuses flashed through my mind, but all of them were hollow. I was done lying. Done pretending. "If you're waiting for a good reason, one that absolves me of all of this, then I don't have it. My reasons were purely selfish. I wanted to be something I wasn't. I wanted to be more than what I was. I wasn't happy with how I was. Who I am."

"A Blacksmith?"

"A nobody. Someone who didn't matter." Something in the moment made me laugh. It was a horrible, brittle sound. "Everyone grows up with stories of Heroes saving the day and doing heroic deeds. Of Quests to slay the Grimm-Dragon and save the Princess. Everyone dreams of being a Hero. I guess I just took it a step further."

"That was all it was then? Wish fulfilment?"

"Yeah." I smiled bitterly. "That's all it was. Maybe it became more in time, but to start off… that was it."

Ren shifted his position, pushing off the wall to stand next to me as we walked down the tunnel. "Such a reason isn't going to please anyone."

I knew that.

"It's the only one I have."

"Can't you think of something better?"

"And lie again?" I asked. "Is that what you want?"

"Ah." Ren's eyes closed. "No. I guess not. Then, for what it's worth, it's been fun, Jaune."

"Yeah. Yeah, it has…"

/-/

The others were waiting for us when we reached the surface. Or not me, but Ren and the sword I brought, which Pyrrha took without saying a word. Without meeting my eyes. Hers were fixed on my chest and her smile was fragile as she turned away, wrapping it in cloth. Off to one side, Blake stood alone, arms crossed and back towards us. Ruby was a little further off, tears in her eyes as Yang laid a hand on her shoulder.

Nora took Ren and whispered something to him. Weiss stood with the map in hand, staring at it. Sun simply sat, bandaging the wound on his stomach, the unconscious forms of Roman and Neo tied up beside him.

This was it, then. Nothing.

No words. No recriminations. No demands. Just a cold anger that bubbled beneath the surface. Maybe they thought now wasn't the time. Maybe it wasn't the right time. We were still in Vacuo, still in danger. Still on a deadline.

"We're a day out from the rendezvous point," Weiss said, voice colder than Atlas. "If we make a good pace, we can reach there before nightfall, and perhaps meet with Cinder en route. We can signal Ironwood using the maps and get our portal out of here, prisoners in tow." Before, they might have looked to me for my thoughts, but when Weiss turned around she pointedly did not. "What does everyone think?"

Muttered and muffled responses. No one disagreed.

No one asked my opinion.

I didn't try to give it.

As the group moved forward, I was ushered into the centre with Roman and Neo. The safe spot, where one might keep those who had to be protected. Maybe it was because I was unarmed, but considering we now had a spare sword – the loot from the Dungeon – I didn't think so. It was the words over my head that defined this.

It was obvious from the way only Ruby would meet my eyes, and that when she did, her face was filled with regret. Ruby mouthed an apology. A simple `sorry`. Not sure why I deserved it, I looked down to the ground, and then ahead, to Blake at the head of the party.

She never once looked back.

Still no words between us, not even anger. That hurt more than I dared admit. Anger and rage like Weiss' I might have been able to deal with. Not immediately, but it would be like a bandage being torn off a wound. Blake's silence was the twisting of a knife instead, the slow, torturous breaking apart of everything we'd worked so hard to build.

More than once I thought to say something, to step forward and try to touch her.

But I didn't. Blake's shoulders were too stiff, her posture rigid and unyielding. It was back to square one, back when Beacon began, and I couldn't so much as talk to her in public without her running away.

Blake was always a private one. She never wanted her feelings or problems aired. And right now, I was a problem. There was no mistaking that.

I only hoped the silence didn't destroy us completely.

/-/

It might have been a miracle that we reached Vacuo without a single person talking to me. I say it might have been because it wasn't. Rather, it was the hard work of all involved to ignore me, even when that meant sentences would cut off half way, or when it meant Blake would have to walk the long way around the group just to avoid me.

Vacuo, the city that was, because something of an execution ground in my mind. A place where avoiding the issue would no longer be possible, where we couldn't rely on danger and the threat of Roman waking and escaping to keep us focused. Cinder was close behind, or so Weiss reported. On her own way to the Roaming City, where a portal back to Beacon could be opened at last.

Either way, Vacuo was the moment we would stop, and the moment where I would have to face the reality of my deception. If not that, then certainly Beacon, where the full consequences would come crashing down. Here, I'd betrayed my friends. Back home, I'd broken the law.

Sun said his farewells once we reached Vacuo. I felt bad for him. He'd been a good friend and companion, even if just for the short time we'd known him, and yet I'd so completely broken the Guild that his goodbye felt stilted and unimportant. He still spoke to everyone before he left, but his words didn't filter into my head.

I think he knew that, for he finished with a warm hug, drawing me in and patting my back with his fist, whispering something into my ears that didn't quite fix everything, but at least had me nodding in return.

"Good luck," I whispered hoarsely.

"You too, man," he replied. "If you ever need a place to get away from it all…"

Then I wouldn't choose Vacuo, no offence to Sun. He knew, laughing as he backed away, waving one last time before he departed into the crowd and vanished. I hoped he'd find his tribe again, before I shook off such thoughts as melancholy. All tribes found their way to Vacuo eventually. Sun was fit and strong. It wasn't yet his time to return to the desert.

When I turned back to the others, I wasn't surprised to find they'd left us. Only Ruby and Yang remained, and even then, Yang refused to meet my eyes _or_ leave Ruby with me. I tried to tell myself it wasn't that she didn't trust me all of a sudden, but more her concern for Ruby.

Ruby tentatively stepped towards me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I laughed. "Not really."

"Yeah, I guess that was kind of a stupid question." Her smile didn't quite hold, her attempt at humour falling flat. "Blake is angry," she said, throwing aside all pretences. "She's… very angry. More than I've ever seen her before."

Not a surprise.

"She also knows I know," Ruby said. "She… didn't like that. I told her it was because I figured it out and not because you told me, but…"

Ruby didn't look hurt, which meant that however angry Blake was, she hadn't taken it out on her. At least not physically. Knowing Blake, I doubt she would have. All her anger was probably being reserved for me.

"Where is she?"

"O-Outside Vacuo. She said to tell you she'd be outside in the sands."

No exact location, but I knew enough. I wasn't to find her. She was the Assassin. She'd find me. "Thank you, Ruby."

"Will you be okay…?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I hope so."

Yang took that as her cue to step forward. Her eyes were still narrowed, her lips pursed into a thin line, but she did meet my eyes, and nod once as she came up. "We should go, Ruby. Weiss doesn't deserve to be left alone right now and the others are all lost in thought."

To my relief, Yang refrained from pointing out why.

"But Jaune-" Ruby began.

"Will be fine," Yang said. "Blake isn't going to kill him."

Well, she probably wasn't.

/-/

The reasons as to why Blake chose the outside of Vacuo for our talk wasn't lost on me. Evening was settling in and the cool night air chilled my bones. Lights had sprung up in Vacuo, and would signal the approach of anyone, giving us – or Blake – time to react if we were approached. I was far enough away that I doubted anyone could hear us speak, not even if I were to shout at the top of my lungs.

Again, intended on Blake's part. It didn't fill me with confidence.

Even less so when her voice spoke out from behind. "I'm here."

I stopped walking. "Blake."

In the distance, the chatter of Vacuo drifted over to us. It was the only sound that existed for a good two or three minutes. I waited for her to say something, but she never did.

"I'm sorry," I said, instead.

"Sorry?" Blake scoffed. "For what, exactly?"

"Everything."

"I'd hear it said."

"For lying to you. For lying about my Class. For putting you in danger."

"For not trusting me with the truth…?"

"I do trust you," I said.

"Do you? You trusted _Ruby_ enough to tell her the truth, but not me."

"Ruby figured it out on her own-"

"And you _still_ didn't tell me!" Blake suddenly snapped. Her eyes flashed in the dark, lighting up like fire. "How many chances? How many chances did you have to tell me the truth? How many times did you let me think you were something you're not? Were you _ever_ going to tell me?"

"Of course I was!"

"When!? You didn't when we first met. You didn't when you befriended me. You didn't when you _fucked_ me!" Blake paused, allowing breath to slip from her mouth in an angry hiss. I stepped back, shocked. "So, when was it going to be, Jaune? At what point would I know? I was serious about us. So serious. I bared _everything_. Were you going to tell me if we were to be married? Or maybe once I had a child and he or she was a Blacksmith?"

"Would that have been a problem?" I asked.

"Don't you dare make this about me!" she roared. Her hand shot out, catching my collar and dragging me close. She didn't hit me, didn't even shake me, and the movement seemed designed to let me see her eyes more clearly.

There were tears in her eyes. Angry tears but tears nonetheless.

"I couldn't care less about you being a Blacksmith. What I _care_ about is you lying to me. While I was trying to open myself up to you, trusting you were doing the same, you held back. You didn't trust me and kept lying to me."

"I did trust you," I said again. "But I was afraid."

"Afraid of what I'd say and do," Blake snapped. "Because you didn't _trust_ me to be able to look at it calmly, to sit down and talk. You can make whatever excuses you want, but the simple fact is - you didn't trust me."

My stomach squirmed and twisted. I had the right words somewhere, there on the edge of my consciousness, but try as I might I couldn't grasp them. "It's not like that," I said pathetically.

Blake laughed. "Yeah, sure. Not like that."

"Blake, I love you…"

Her face fell. Her anger fell. All that remained was gently parted lips and sorrowful eyes. "I know. That's why this hurts so much. I love you, too. I really do. But I'm not sure if love is enough. Not if there's no trust."

"Blake-"

"I don't want to say your being a Knight was all it was," she interrupted. "That makes me sound shallow and there are plenty of Knights I couldn't care less about. I fell in love with you. But it was because I thought you could see past my Class, past the expectations. Not because you were in the same situation, trying to be something you're not. I think if I'd found out in any other situation, I'd have been angry. I'd have shouted and yelled at you, but we could have gotten past it. We could have worked it out. I… I'd have cared, but I could have gotten over it." She shook her head. "Now? I'm still angry. But more than that, I'm just disappointed."

The words were a knife in my stomach. I gasped and looked down, expecting to see a hilt sticking from me. There wasn't one. It felt just as bad. Nothing could hurt more than words, not when they were uttered by someone you held so close.

"Maybe I'm disappointed in me," she mumbled. "For being so worthless a girlfriend that you couldn't trust me. For being so inattentive that _Ruby_ discovered the truth before I did. Maybe it's all my fault…"

It wasn't. It really wasn't. I felt the whole world slip out from under me as I tried to say something. Anything. Inevitably, all I could manage past the pain and the despair was a single, pathetic sentence.

"I'm sorry."

Blake's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Me, too. I'm sorry, Jaune."

Blake turned. There was one final moment where she looked back over her shoulder, and I could _see_ how much she was hated this. I could see how much she cared, but also how much I'd hurt her. And then she was gone, melting into the darkness, leaving me.

With a strangled cry, I fell onto my knees, crying into the desert.

/-/

It was how Cinder and her team found me what had to be ten minutes later, curled into a ball, whimpering to myself, eyes dry because I'd cried all I could and now wanted to stop existing. The three of them must have stumbled on me by accident, on their way to Vacuo and just reacting to a shape they'd seen collapsed in the sands.

"What the- Jaune?" Mercury asked.

"His Class-" Emerald began.

Cinder silenced them both. "Emerald, Mercury, go on to Vacuo and reconvene with the others. Take the armour we found with you. Tell them I shall be with them in fifteen minutes, and that they should summon for our portal."

"What about him?"

"Go! Do not question me!" Cinder snapped, patience gone. "I will deal with this."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." The two fled.

The Elementalist, the Prestige Class, the future Queen of Mistral. Whatever her title, Cinder was far above the measly Blacksmith I was, and yet she knelt beside me, hands reaching under my shoulders, pushing me up.

"Oh, Jaune," she whispered, perhaps to herself more than I. "I always knew something was hidden, that your Class was not your own. But not this. I thought you a tier-three hiding as a two. Or perhaps a Rogue-Class afraid of prejudice." Whatever her feelings, Cinder's voice softened. "They found out, I take it?"

Fitfully, pathetically, I explained what happened. Blake and my argument should have been private, but I was too far gone. I told her everything.

Cinder, for her part, stayed quiet throughout it, allowing me to speak even as my fingers crinkled her expensive crimson robes, staining them with the occasional tear. She didn't seem to care. Or if so, she hid it well.

"I see," Cinder eventually said. She made no move to make me stand, or to bring me to Vacuo. "I can understand why your friends are angry," she said. "But I can also understand why you went ahead with it. I can understand it. And I can respect it."

"You can…? Why?"

Cinder sighed. "Look at me, Jaune. I am a Prestige Class in Mistral. My life has been set out for me the moment I was born, the expectation; greatness. Now, I'm to be the future monarch of a Kingdom, and life is not going to be any simpler. This war, the Greycloaks, even my participation in it, my very presence in this hell-blasted desert. It's all because of what I am and what I was born to be. Lives depend on me, tens of thousands of them, and I did not ask for it to be that way. It was simply my destiny." She paused. "Do you believe in destiny, Jaune?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do. I think you believe in it, because you have spent your life trying to fight it. And you cannot fight that which does not exist." Cinder smiled down on me, and it was possibly the first time I'd seen her smile like that. It was a soft, gentle expression that took away from the mystery around her. "Your destiny was to be nothing more than a Blacksmith. It was to stay in your little village and work at a forge. Nothing more. And yet here you are, in Vacuo, completing a Quest that will hopefully put an end to the bloodshed between two Kingdoms."

Fighting destiny; was that really what I'd been doing? Maybe so. Cinder was right about one thing – that the life of a Blacksmith was what awaited me the moment I was born. I'd fought against that, railed against it, and while I'd have some success, it was – in part – due to Salem's interference.

"The problem is, you can't fight destiny and win," she continued. "You've done well to get this far, but sooner or later destiny was bound to rear its ugly head. You can no more escape your destiny than I can mine." Cinder's smile, rather than patronise me, was sympathetic. "It's the fact you tried, and for a moment forced destiny to cede to you, that makes me respect you so. Regardless of Class or Caste."

But, she didn't say, no matter how hard I tried, it could never last. Cinder pulled no punches. She didn't tell me everything would be okay because it wouldn't be, and she knew that. I knew it. Things would be different now. I might be able to keep my friendships, when the anger died down, but things could never go back to how they were.

I couldn't be a Hero in Beacon.

"Thank you," I whispered, though my voice came out more a wheeze. "Thank you for caring."

"There are few in this world I truly care about," Cinder chuckled. "Perhaps it's foolish of me, but I came to care for you and your party in the short time we spent together. Enough for this, at any rate." She helped me to stand, supported me, even though our positions in the world were so different. "Do you know what will await you back in Vale?"

"I don't. I've broken the law, though. Punishment, I guess. Expulsion certainly, but possibly arrest. Jail time."

"If it were Mistral, you would be executed," Cinder pointed out.

Then I was glad it wasn't Mistral.

"There could be a way around it."

"Huh?"

"If Vale will not have you… come with me."

My mouth fell open. "W-What?"

"Join me," Cinder said. "I am future royalty. I can determine the rules. If I say you, a Blacksmith, belong to my retinue, then the world shall bend over to accommodate you. You could travel back to Mistral with us. You could smith, or you could accompany Mercury, Emerald and I on our Quests."

"B-Be a Hero…?"

Cinder's face fell. "In private, perhaps… I know you can fight, so I would not keep you from joining in to assist us. We would not look to hold you back."

"But in public, I would have to be nothing more than a Blacksmith. A fortunate one, one blessed to have a master who cares so much, but still nothing more than a Blacksmith." I smiled sadly. "An NPC. Isn't that right?"

Cinder held my gaze. "I can only try to help you. I can't fight destiny any more than you can."

"I appreciate you trying." I took a deep breath and let it go. "And for helping me here, for comforting me. I… I feel better. But I think I'm going to go back and face them. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I ran away now."

"No reward will await you," Cinder warned. She appeared genuinely frustrated at my stupidity. "The Noble Caste maintain the system as a way of ensuring their lives are secure. They will _despise_ you for daring to challenge it."

"You're probably, no, almost certainly right. But if I want to fight against my destiny, I need to face my opponents head on. Don't I?"

"You're still going to try and fight it? You're a fool!"

"Yeah." I laughed. "But a respectable fool, right?"

Cinder sighed. "Yes. Yes, I suppose you are. I will respect this decision, then, no matter how reckless it seems." The Elementalist reached out to touch my heart, two fingers against my chest. "Fare you well, Jaune Arc. In the short time I knew you, I came to respect your courage. Knowing that you were but a Blacksmith, I respect it all the more."

Nothing else was said. Cinder spoke not a word, leading me back to the city, and to the gathering where Mercury and Emerald had the others ready. However they'd intended to do it, they'd sent a signal back home. Probably though the scrolls. A portal stood before us, shimmering brightly, warm air pooling from inside, the heat of a fire, likely Ozpin's office.

Ruby expressed some surprise at seeing me return with Cinder. Blake refused to acknowledge me. Pyrrha smiled weakly, offering what comfort she could, while Nora shrugged, and Ren sent me a single nod. Weiss was silent, lost in thought. To her, I was but a secondary concern. She was grieving still.

"We ready?" Yang asked, and for once she asked it to me.

She was asking if I was ready to face what I'd inevitably have to.

Was I?

Not really.

I'd barely had the strength to face _their_ reactions, even if half of them hadn't said a word to me. But I doubted anything Ozpin decided could hurt quite as much as Blake's words. Or Cinder's quiet fatalism. I nodded once and squared my shoulders.

"I'm ready."

/-/

Words, it turned out, were easy.

Ozpin and Ironwood had awaited us the moment we came through and appeared genuinely ecstatic to see us all alive and in one piece – and then doubly so when we revealed not only the desired gifts for the festival, but the gift of Roman and Neo, still unconscious. They were quickly secured by Ironwood using bands of steel summoned by magic.

It took them a few minutes to notice the Goliath in the room – and it was only because our reaction wasn't what they expected that they did. Ozpin's eyes trailed across our face's, looking for injuries, for signs that one of us was hurt. It was only when he found none that his attention strayed higher, and soon after his eyes widened.

Everyone else had been sent away. They'd gone, some more reluctantly than others. Soon, it was just Ozpin and I, even Ironwood having been asked to leave. Ozpin sat behind his desk, the Sage placing both hands on it and appearing to age several years.

"Explain," he requested.

I did. In full.

Like Cinder, Ozpin sat through it in silence, though unlike her, his face became more and more grim as time went on, his lips tugging further down. When I was done, Ozpin sagged behind his desk, shaking his head with one hand cupped to his face.

"What have you done, Mr Arc…?"

"I-"

"Do you know what the punishment for this would be? If the King knew, he would demand your head – almost certainly!" Ozpin's sharp voice made me flinch. "The crime is a deep one and not normally one that would require so harsh a sentence, but given what is at stake, given how serious the situation is, the fact that you lied and went on this Quest would be the height of arrogance! The Kingdom depended on your success."

"And we succeeded!" I complained.

"Irrelevant!" Ozpin shouted, silencing me. I'd never heard him raise his voice, not even once. Ozpin saw my fear and relented, speaking in a gentler tone. "That will matter remarkably little to those in positions of power, Jaune." It was serious. I knew because he called me by my name. "The Caste system was created by the First King. By the one who saved us from the Grimm and founded the four Kingdoms, the Kingdoms splitting apart after his death."

"The Caste system is a way of life," he went on. "I know it is not always an ideal one and I can see why you would rebel against your place in it – I can see and understand – but that does not change anything. Certainly not to those who would see you not as a brave young man fighting his lot in life, but the first member of what could be a revolt from the Labour Caste. They would see you as evidence that the Labour Caste can become dangerous." Ozpin leaned forward. "And they would make _quite_ the example of you to dissuade that. Believe me."

"Would and could," I whispered. "You make it sound like it won't happen."

"Because it will not," Ozpin said. "The Knight, Jaune Arc, will be said to have retired after this Quest. Badly injured, tired of the war, or perhaps disillusioned. I care not what people decide."

"What about me?"

"You will live on as Jaune the Blacksmith. It is out of genuine respect and affection that I do this, Jaune. The law dictates I hand you over. But I will not. I would never deliver one of my students to so ignoble a death. Not after all the things you have done for the Kingdom." Ozpin reached over to touch my hand, offering what comfort he could. "I cannot change the way the world works, Jaune. But I can do my best to protect you from it."

Just like Cinder. She couldn't fight destiny, nor could Ozpin. Neither could I.

"I wish I could do more for you. I really do. You deserve it. For all that I might say I truly believe you a hero for what you've done, I cannot force others to accept that. The only way I can repay you is by trying to help you survive."

"I understand…"

"This isn't what either of us wants," Ozpin admitted. He sighed, picked up his mug and downed whatever drink was inside, slamming it down a moment later. The mug rattled and fell over, further evidence of just how shaken he was.

"Your new Skill," he suddenly said. "Purify. It worked against Salem?"

"Yeah."

"I might be able to offer you work. Even though I can't keep you as a Hero, I can work to keep you involved in the battle you're a part of. I can enable you to help your friends. To help other Heroes. You could become Beacon's Blacksmith, forging equipment that saves lives and that could enable us to defeat Salem once and for all."

"But everyone would know I'm a Blacksmith."

"I can't change that," Ozpin said again. "Neither of us can. I also wouldn't be able to do this until after the war is over. Your face and name will be too familiar and the last thing we need is your reveal getting in the way of the peace process. You understand that, correct?"

I nodded again. If the King was distracted trying to deal with me, the war might continue. No one wanted that.

"You would have to go home for a period of three to four weeks. After that, should you wish it, you could return, and I would see you put to work. I can offer you lodging here in Beacon. You'll still be able to interact with your Guild – perhaps even live with them. It would be like nothing has changed."

Ozpin smiled as he delivered the idea, and I could see how much he was trying to help me, trying to make life better. He really was a good person. A good headmaster. He cared for his students, at least as best he could. The picture he painted was one that filled me with hope.

But I knew it was a forlorn one. I wouldn't return as I'd been, and life wouldn't go back to normal. The Guild would go out on Quests without me, unable to take me along, and they'd continue to grow and develop while I stayed the same, left behind because I couldn't hope to face the same challenges they did. Ellayne would be devastated, too. She didn't even know, and I dreaded the idea of telling her.

It would be a life that looked the same but wasn't. Not where it counted.

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course. If you want the position, return at any time. But for now…" Ozpin stood. He placed both hands down on the table to push himself up, and the action made him seem incredibly haggard. He breathed out once, closed his eyes and stood a little straighter. "Jaune Arc," he intoned. "By your action and by your decisions, you have breached that which is required. It is with my utmost regret that I must make this decision."

My eyes drifted shut.

"You are hereby expelled from Beacon Academy."

* * *

 **This chapter.**

 **Fuck me, this chapter. Obviously, it's one that has been planned since before this story even started – the reveal being one of THE biggest things in the whole story – but even so, it's really hard to write.**

 **A part of the problem comes from just how** _ **many**_ **people there are in RWBY, which makes it hard to balance reactions when I need to have** _ **seven**_ **people reacting. I tried to think of a way to do it all, but really couldn't. Not in one chapter anyway. Instead, I decided to use spokespeople and focus on the main ones.**

 **That's why we have Yang and Weiss kind of standing in for "everyone", while Blake gets her one to one with Jaune in private. Pyrrha and Nora's responses are more shown through their actions and the few things they said, how they act around Jaune after. They'll get more dialogue next chapter, as I decided that it would be better to have two sides to things. Sort of a "hot and cold" wherein some of them react with hot fury, and others with a colder "I need to think about this" kind of feeling. Where they are trying not to talk to him until they can sort out how they really feel, etc.**

 **Even so, this chapter was really hard to balance. Didn't want it to be** _ **all**_ **just people yelling at Jaune, or it would wear off quickly and become dull. Didn't want them to just ignore the issue either. Couldn't have a revolving door of eight people telling Jaune what they think one-by-one or it would be ridiculous.**

* * *

 **I really just wanted a feeling of "coldness" or "emptiness". Of an argument – and an issue – that is unresolved. Like teenagers deciding to ignore the problem and simmer in silent anger lost in their own thoughts rather than face it head on. Also wanted a lot of their feelings said not by what they `say`, but how they act around Jaune.**

 **Ironically, I wanted that more than I did a big fight and a resolution. I want this to be unresolved in this chapter. Still an issue. A weight on everyone's shoulders.**

 **Make no mistake. This is – if it's not super obvious – the black moment of this book. The Guild fractures. Jaune loses everything, including his place at Beacon, his dream, and the possibility of him ever fighting against Destiny again. He even loses Blake. In fact, this is intended to be one of the biggest black moment of the _entire_ story. Not just book six. **

**Welp.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 20** **th** **August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	90. Book 6: Chapter 11

**Huge Note Incoming:**

 **So, last chapter got about the black moment distress expected, but there was also some additional drama which I'll address now.**

 **When I first started this story over two years ago, I had plans for what it would be. Loose plans but plans nonetheless. Those were always subject to change, of course. As a writer grows things naturally change, either because they thought up something new, don't like how a planned aspect came out, or otherwise became a better writer after two years more experience and had better ideas that replaced the old.**

 **One of those ideas for me was the pairing.**

 **The story was initially planned as a Lancaster, but that was back before any of the "how" was planned. I basically just said to College Fool, "Yeah, I think this would be good as a Lancaster."**

 **Later on, however, and not too far into the story, perhaps between chapters 4-8, we decided that a Blake x Jaune pairing worked better. At least for the early game. CF wanted me to try for a Ménage a Trois, but I've always been a little iffy on those (and not convinced I could create a realistic one, having no experience in it myself), so I wasn't convinced. I basically said, "I'll think about it" and kind of had been ever since, even up to chapter 80. My thought process was "I'll decide when I get to it. Burn the bridge, etc".**

 **So, recently I kind of decided that I probably wouldn't be able to do it, and so would go pure Knightshade. In a tense moment on my forums where I was not in the best state and in a temper, I came out and admitted that.**

 **To some… anger here, in the reviews section.**

 **I'm going to address this in two ways. Firstly, to those who feel upset about this, or feel that I've misled you, I apologise. That was not my intention. When I first wrote this and first wrote that initial author's note saying it was a Lancaster, it WAS. I did not lie. I did not deceive you. At least not intentionally. I was speaking in full honesty at the time.**

 **Later, when I wasn't sure what it would be, I could have gone back and changed it, but I didn't. Partly because I didn't want to go back and make changes, but also because it was around the time where I decided I'd no longer reveal pairings because it led to drama and rage-PMs (Shipping being pretty serious business to some people). As such, I didn't change it because to do so would kind of make no difference.**

 **After all, change or not, those who started this on the promise of Lancaster would** _ **still**_ **have felt that I lied, betrayed or misled them. It wouldn't matter if the truth was revealed now, at the end of the story or ten chapters in. By changing my mind (which I feel I have the right to do) I made an earlier statement (which was true at the time) invalid.**

 **Sorry for that.**

 **This is my fault. My bad, and I apologise.**

 **I won't apologise for** _ **making**_ **the choice of pairing, because that's kind of my job as the author, and I'm to be expected to plan things out and take the story wherever I think it will be done best. But I** _ **will**_ **apologise for anyone who feels hurt about the decision I made.**

 **But the second thing I wanted to mention was that some people really seem to take it a little too far. Yes, I changed something, but I did not "falsely advertise" this story, nor did I "betray your trust". If you feel I have then, well, I don't know. There's so much stuff going on in the world, a lot of it bad, and you feel betrayed by a pairing change in a fanfiction…?**

 **Anyway, I added Blake to the genre tag pairings the moment I decided. I removed the square brackets that tag Ruby and Jaune as a romantic pairing, and basically left it open and with the pairing unspecified. The moment I decided, these things were done. I did not make an author's note telling everyone because by this time I'd already settled on my "Never reveal the pairing rule" and wanted to stick to it. I figured it would be better if people just discovered it naturally as the story progressed. No spoilers, etc.**

 **Yes, I didn't go back and change an author's note from a while back, and maybe I should have, but I don't think doing so would make me have "misled" people any less. Those who had already started would already feel the betrayal, and me saying "Oh yeah, that changed – your loss for not thinking to constantly re-check previous author's notes" wouldn't make it hurt any less.**

 **Ultimately, the lengths some people took the news was a little exhausting for me. I shouldn't have to put a disclaimer saying "The author reserves the right to change his mind" on every story. It should be implied.**

 **But I'll still apologise for those who felt disappointed, because I can understand why. You really wanted something, and I offered it, only to change my mind later. That can upset and is a part of the reason why I no longer tell pairings on anything other than pure romance fics (where it becomes obvious in chapter one anyway). It's just not worth the effort of dealing with the drama.**

 **As such, I've decided to open a poll on my author profile. It has options on it and I'll genuinely consider the results – even if I will not lock myself into following it. I've already said it before on other stories, but for the sake of my sanity my rule is that I will no longer EVER confirm a pairing or make a hint towards it in author's notes. It's sad that I need to do this, because frankly I shouldn't feel like I need to watch my every word lest it be used against me, but apparently, I do.**

 **Long and boring author's note is long and boring, but probably necessary. Sorry about it.**

 **/-/**

 **On a more META level, those who felt betrayed by my failure to reveal the truth sooner should have a wonderful understanding of how upset the Guild is with Jaune in this story, so there should be no room for them to complain that Blake and Co are hypocrites. If you can consider your local fanfiction author as having "betrayed all trust", then consider how the Guild must feel when they've lived, fought and – in Blake's case, made love – to Jaune for two years.**

 **At least we weren't banging.** **Or, you know, I don't think we were…**

 **Were we...?**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6: Chapter 11**

* * *

If there was one benefit of the Quest in Vacuo being over, it was that we no longer had an excuse to push the issues between us aside. Where before everyone had ignored the Ursa in the room, now they faced me, if not prepared then resigned to the fact that this was a conversation which had to happen.

The inevitable showdown took place where most of our meetings did, in the living room of our Guild Hall, with the others assembled across a table from me on various couches and cushions, Velvet included. The me versus them line-up was obvious, though I tried not to focus on it. Instead, when asked what Ozpin said, I spoke calmly and clearly.

The Guild was silent as I delivered the news, but even though they did not speak, their reactions were varied. Some looked away, others cursed, but the way they all deflated surprised me a little. I'd expected more along the lines of rejection and demands I leave now.

Instead, Ozpin's decision brought silence.

"Will you come back?" Ruby asked eventually, voice a whisper. "Ozpin said you could…"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I should."

Weiss snorted. "Tch. So, you lie to us and now you intend to run away. Is that it?"

My temper, already frayed, flared to life. "Isn't that what you want me to do, leave and never come back? I'd have thought you'd be happy if the useless Blacksmith was out of your life for good."

A chair scraped angrily across wood. Blake stood, turned and stalked through the kitchen and away, leaving me and the others behind. My eyes tracked her, though she wouldn't grace me with her attention.

Yang shook her head. She wore an angry scowl. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"I know." I took a deep breath, head falling into my hands. Anger from Blake I could have dealt with, relished, but her walking away hurt. It also pissed me off. "I know. I'm a liar and a cheat. I'm a Blacksmith, a mere NPC. I'm an idiot who dared to think he could be better than what he was." I stood, holding my hands before me as if I were praying. "I'm sorry, Yang. Please forgive my terrible trespass."

I wasn't sure if it was the tension mounting, the time, or just being back in Beacon. Maybe it was the expulsion, too. But either way, something burned hot and angry inside of me. Wasn't this enough? I'd already lost everything. Did they have to rub it in?

"Forgive me for thinking I'd proven myself. Forgive me for not having the foresight to be born lucky like you." I bowed theatrically. "Forgive me for not having the good graces to _pick_ the right Class before I was born. Maybe I should have killed myself and rerolled a Paladin or somethi-"

Heat burned across my cheek. My ears rang.

For a second, I thought Weiss had cast a spell on me. But I realised Pyrrha was on her feet a second later, eyes burning with unshed tears. Her entire body was shaking, but no less than the hand which had connected with my face. Pyrrha's palm carried the same strength and skill as her blade. My entire brain felt rattled.

"How could you say that?" she gasped, on the verge of tears. "How could you even _think_ that we'd want you gone!?"

How? I almost laughed.

"What do you expect? This is exactly why I didn't tell you all the truth – because I knew it would end up like this. I'd be kicked out of Beacon and you'd all hate me for what I am. So, tell me," I said, spreading my arms wide. "What am I supposed to think!?"

"Maybe that we're upset you lied to us," Nora said, with a forced calm that did little to conceal how upset she was. "Maybe that it's not _what_ you lied about, but the fact you did at all. Maybe that we don't care about Jaune the Knight or Blacksmith, but just the Jauney we know and love. Or thought we knew."

What was she talking about?

"I had to. I'm not even a Hero Class. I'd have been thrown out of Beacon." Did they need this explaining to them? A Blacksmith could not attend Beacon. I had to lie to get in.

"No one said you had to tell Ozpin."

"So, what? I should have told you? People would have learned about it."

"You didn't trust us, then," Pyrrha said.

"No, that's not what I'm saying!"

"Sounds like it is," Yang said.

"It's not-"

"Then what was it? Why not tell us? If you weren't afraid we'd tell someone and you'd be thrown out, then what held you back?"

"I-" My head spun. I glared at Yang. "Does that even matter at this point?"

"You're damn right it matters!" Yang snapped. "My whole _point_ is that I want to know why you lied to us. No, fuck it. I want to know why you lied to _me_. Everyone's got their own personal problem here. We each deserve a reason."

Looking over each of them, I saw the same look on their faces. They all wanted an explanation? I didn't have one for each of them. Hell, I had to be out of Beacon soon, preferably before everyone learned what was going on or the authorities found out.

"I'd get that you might be scared at first," Yang went on. "Hell, I'd be. You broke the law, didn't know anyone, and there was a chance we could rat you out if you told us. Makes sense. But what about after Atlas, or even Mistral? There's no way you thought we'd do that then." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tell me you didn't think we'd do that."

"I didn't," I said, surprised to find I meant it. Or maybe not surprised. By that point, we'd been through too much and relief on one another for everything. Had they found out, I was sure there would have been shouting involved, but if the amulet still worked, they wouldn't have turned me in.

Blake already held two secrets that could have gotten me expelled, one that could have gotten me executed, and she'd kept them.

"Good. So, what held you back?"

I didn't- No. I did know. I just didn't want to admit it.

Their tempers had cooled down since the reveal in the sunken temple, but if I'd thought that would make this conversation easier, I was wrong. Yang's calm was icy, the Brawler showing the sharp intellect so few knew her for. I wished it wasn't to poke holes in all my arguments.

"I was afraid…"

"Of what?"

"This," I said, gesturing to them all. "Of things breaking apart. Of stuff going wrong." My honesty, weak as it was, was rewarded with Pyrrha sitting down again, though the Champion still looked furious beyond belief. Not at my being a Blacksmith, but at the words I'd spoken. "I didn't want everything we had to fall apart. I knew it was wrong to keep lying, but I thought that if I got strong enough that it didn't matter, then it wouldn't _be_ a lie."

"It still would have been," Weiss said. "The nature would be different, the requirements of it, but it becomes no less a deceit. We trusted you. _I_ trusted you. I was… I may have been wrong to suggest you responsible for Ruby's injury, or for my mother's death. Ruby cornered me earlier and put my head straight." Here, Weiss nodded to Ruby. "That was ill-spoken of me. I was… I was angry. Over everything. The news you'd been lying came as an unwelcome addition to everything else, and with Watts dead and gone, I lashed out at the only person I could. I was not in my right mind and for that I apologise."

"It's fine." I'd known her anger was more on that than me. If anything, Weiss' had been the easiest to stomach before because of that, but now with her calm and prepared to pull me apart without restraint, I found myself tense.

"But the point remains that you lied to us. I don't blame you for Ruby any more than I blame Blake for what happened to my mother. Blake didn't kill her; she _freed_ her. But that doesn't change the fact that we – I – trusted you. I've been lied to before, as you well know."

My anger cracked. "I'm sorry, Weiss…"

"Hmph. About time..." she growled.

"What?"

"Your apology," she said. "Assuming you meant it, that is."

"No, no. I did. It's just… Is that it? I lied to you."

"And you have admitted you were wrong to do so, no?"

"Yes. Of course."

"I am… Ugh. Mad does not begin to describe what I feel right now," Weiss admitted. "Anger is not quite accurate, either. I feel _hurt_ by the secrets, and by the insinuation that I could not be trusted enough, but it's hard to be angrier with you than I am with Watts. He is dead." Weiss offered a grim smile. "I won't demand the same of you."

That was kind of her, but… honestly, I wasn't sure what to say. An apology. Was that all she'd wanted? It seemed so little. Too little. The shock must have shown on my face because Yang cursed and stomped over, catching me by the collar before I could escape.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? Ruby said it but _come on_." She shook me, though I wasn't sure if she meant it or was just lamenting my supposed idiocy. "You fucked up," she said, eyes fixed on mine. "I might not have some awful thing in my past to make that hurt, not like Weiss does. Not like Blake obviously does. But it still pisses me off that you'd lie for that long. The start I can understand. Don't like it, but I understand."

"I can let the first few months go as necessary," she continued, waving a hand. "At least until you knew you could trust us not to spill the beans. But that you kept it going when you had chance after chance to tell us the truth? That is what really rubs me the wrong way. Thing is," she said, poking my chest with her other hand. "You don't have a good reason for that. Other than being a little bitch, I guess."

I winced at the accurate description. Not quite how I'd put it, but not entirely wrong either. I'd kept it a secret not because I had to, but because it was _easier_. Because if it were out of sight, I wouldn't have to deal with it. Deal with this. For that, I was every bit the coward Weiss accused me of being.

"But I guess that's just you. You fucked up, made a mistake, and now you've got to deal with it. But you _are_ going to deal with it! Apologisin' is a good step." She dragged me so close our eyes met. "Getting all offended because you think our problem is with your Class, or saying you want to run away and never come back, never sort this out and just step out of our lives forever?" She bared her teeth. "That's not a good step."

Yang tossed me back, and I staggered for a moment.

"I couldn't give a flying fuck if you're a Blacksmith, King of Vale or Remnant's best Prostitute. Do you think I'd have treated Ruby differently if she was born a Noble? We became friends. We became more than friends; we were a Guild." Yang sighed. "And the reason I'm so angry is because I thought we all trusted one another. Your Class-" She gestured to the words over my head, "-has nothing to do with anything. I'm pissed off at _you_!"

Ruby came up and dragged her sister back. "Yang…"

Exhaustion settled down on me, like a weight on my shoulders. The anger I'd felt slipped away and I slumped down into one of the couches. Was that really it? Had I gotten the wrong end of it so badly?

It would explain Velvet, who was just as much a part of the Labour Caste as I, and yet stood on the other side of the room with a steady frown. She shouldn't have any reason to be upset at the reveal of my Class, but she was. Not because of what I was, but because I'd kept it from her.

All those arguments I'd made up on the way here, the ones about how I'd proven myself, how I deserved to be treated by what I'd done, not what I was, fell to pieces. They _were_ judging me by my actions. That was the problem.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Ideally, a super good reason for why you kept the secret this long," Nora said.

"I don't have one. I made a mistake. I hid it because it was easier than confronting the truth head on, and for that I'm sorry. I lied to you all and I… I regret it. I should have told you all sooner."

"Yeah, I figured." The Barbarian managed a flimsy smile. "Having a good excuse would've been too easy."

Pyrrha managed to laugh. "Nothing is easy where we're concerned. I thought we'd all realised that by now. We're a bundle of problems and contradictions, and now our Knight is a Blacksmith. Honestly, it could be worse."

"Could be better, too," Yang snorted.

"Of course, but at least we're all alive to have this discussion. The Greycloaks have been stopped. The war will end, and life will go back to normal."

"For some of us anyway," Weiss said, looking to me. "Things are inevitably going to change."

She was right, of course. I wouldn't be able to go on Quests with them anymore or fight in any meaningful way. This wasn't something they could decide, and it wasn't them holding me back. It was Ozpin, though even then the laws of the land were holding him back.

"That's why I wanted to ask what you were going to do," Ruby said. "I wasn't sure if you were even going to come back. If you'd want to."

"I'm not sure I do," I answered honestly. When Ruby looked prepared to argue, I quickly added, "It's not about any of you. It's just that I did what I did, lied, to be a Hero. It wasn't just to attend Beacon, but because I wanted to be something more than I was. Ozpin's offer to let me come back and even to _pay_ me to work here is kind, but it doesn't fix the problem. In fact, it might even be a reminder of everything I've lost. Which is why I'm not sure if I want to return."

"What about us?" Pyrrha asked. "Don't we factor into this?"

"Of course you do."

"It doesn't sound like we do," Nora muttered. "We're angry with you, Jauney, but that doesn't mean we want you gone forever. That's not fair."

"It's not fair for you to think that of us either," Ren said.

No, it wasn't. I bowed my head. "Sorry."

"As long as you realise that, it's fine. I'm sorry for hitting you," Pyrrha said.

"No. I… I think I deserved it. Or needed it." For suggesting that Pyrrha's sole reason for being angry was that I was a Blacksmith. I'd basically accused them of being prejudiced against me, or for having no good reason to be angry.

My Class was _my_ issue. Not theirs. Hadn't they proven that already by accepting Velvet without so much as a hint of arrogance? They'd brought her in to the Guild, into the family. Why had I thought I'd be any different?

"I do have to leave, but I'll come back," I promised. "Even if it isn't to stay, I'll come back to give you my answer in person. You guys deserve that." I met Weiss' gaze and nodded. "I won't run away. I won't be a coward and hide from this because it's difficult."

With a little more respect in her eyes, Weiss returned my nod.

"When are you leaving?" Ruby asked.

And here came the hard part. "Now."

"What!?" It wasn't just Ruby who shot to her feet, but Pyrrha, Nora and Yang, too. "Now? Why? You can at least stay the night – get some rest…"

I silenced them with a hand. "I want to go now because if I wait any longer, I won't be able to go at all. I've already promised you all this won't be the last time we see one another. Two weeks. That's how long it'll be until the festival is done and over, and then I'll come back. But if I don't go now, it's only going to get harder."

"Understandable," Weiss said. "Not ideal, but understandable…"

"There are other reasons, of course. I don't want to push Ozpin's generosity any more than I need to, and the longer I stay, the more chance there is someone will see my Class and put two and two together. If the news of that reaches the Royal Palace, Ozpin might be summoned to explain, and distractions like that will take away from the peace process. If we want peace between Mistral and Vale, the best thing I can do to help is leave."

"So, you're to stay out of Vale until it's over?"

"That's the plan. Out of sight, out of mind."

But more than any of that, we all needed time to calm down. The pain was still raw, my secret torn away and leaving them tense and uncertain. Oh, they were doing their best to accommodate me – I could tell – but it didn't change the fact this felt forced. We were here addressing this because we had to, not because any of us wanted it.

Two weeks would give them time to settle down, and me time to consider my options, come to terms with the future and decide.

Whatever happened, I didn't want to lose them.

/-/

I should have known it wouldn't be so easy. The others made it hard enough, pleading for me to stay a little longer and with Ruby even thinking she'd somehow done something wrong and apologising herself. I'd told her this wasn't anyone's fault, nor the Guild breaking apart. I was just… taking a break. We were all taking a break. It wasn't like they'd be sent out on any Quests this close to the festival, so it wouldn't matter if I was here or back in Ansel.

Just in case, I marked Ansel on a map for them all, saying that if they wanted to, they could come and hunt me down themselves. That, at least, calmed Ruby down.

The bigger problem was Blake, and sadly, it wasn't one I could fix.

She'd slipped away in her anger. Left the Guild.

Not permanently, I hoped, and Yang confirmed her belongings were still in her room, but still, she must have been angry – furious at my suggestion they wanted me gone.

I wanted to stay and wait for her, but I knew better. If Blake didn't want to talk to me, she wouldn't.

I cornered Ruby, instead.

"I want you to give this to her," I said, placing Blake's pendant in Ruby's hand. "Tell her I didn't leave a written letter, but only because I believe she and I should speak in person. Words on parchment aren't going to fix this. Make sure she knows why I had to go, too. I don't want her to think I'm running out without giving her the explanation she deserves."

"O-Okay. Anything else?"

"Tell her that whatever happened, no matter what was said and done, nothing ever changed from my point of view. Tell her I said `sorry`, and that I should have said it earlier, instead of trying to make excuses. Tell her…" I took a deep breath. "Tell her I'll be back in two weeks, and that if she wants to slap me as hard as she can, I'll accept it."

"You sure?" Ruby giggled. "Blake is strong."

"I'd deserve it."

"You probably would…" Ruby sighed and wrapped her arms around me. "I don't want you to go."

"I know. I don't want to either."

"Good. That means you'll be more likely to come back." She squeezed me again and let go. "Everyone wants you to come back, even Weiss. They're angry you lied to them, but they're only this angry _because_ they care about you enough to be. We're still a Guild. Nothing changes that."

And so it was that in the middle of the night, while Beacon still slept, I mounted Faith and rode out. The lack of a proper goodbye hurt, but maybe that was for the best.

Because it would mean I'd have to return to make one.

/-/

I rode through the night and into the early hours of the morning. Faith was a strong mare and kept going, bar for a short one-hour stop for a drink and some rest. No Grimm threatened us on the path, which was lucky considering I only had a knife to work with. I wasn't too worried. Most of the Grimm in the area would be weak. The bigger problem was bandits and I kept my cloak wrapped around me, lamenting the breastplate I'd left behind. It didn't make much sense to take armour home with me.

No bandits challenged me. Either the war was keeping them hidden, or I hit a lucky break. By the time the sun had started to peek over the treetops in the distance, and after a good eight-hour ride, I finally spotted the wooden walls in the distance.

Ansel was still standing. Honestly, it looked like nothing had changed.

The gates were closed, but there was a small door at the side which could be opened from the outside as long as it wasn't locked. It only was when Grimm were seen. I tested it and found it open, pushing in and leading Faith in behind me.

Ansel was a relatively large village, though still tiny by the standards of Vale. It had around five-hundred residents, split among a hundred or more buildings, some larger than others. There were fields outside with crops, and the occasional house outside the walls, but for the most part everything was enclosed. The streets weren't cobbled like Vale, but bare dirt worn into a hard path and dotted with grass.

I could see the inn in the background, and even though I had a home to come to, I made a note to check in later. Faith would need a stable, and without buying one, renting a room at the inn was the cheapest way to get her food and shelter.

Faith tossed her head beside me.

"Soon, Faith. I'll find you a nice spot of grass to munch on."

She'd been oddly sympathetic, perhaps recognising my mood. Not once had she tried to throw me off or bite me. In fact, when I'd come to the stables for a mount, she'd practically forced her way out to me, causing a racket until the stable hands just let her have her way. It was nice to see someone else putting up with her temper for a change.

A few people were awake and looking my way, but most were more amazed by the horse than I. She was a beautiful thing, well out of the price range of any simple merchant or Blacksmith. I'd have to keep an eye out for anyone who tried to steal her, though I pitied the fool who tried.

Taking her off the beaten path, we made our way around to the back wall of the settlement, to an expanse of grass and meadow that led to a single large hut, with another longer one beside it, open-roofed and surrounded by barrels of various smithing tools.

The house sat apart from any other, though not because of wealth or social pariah status. The forge could belch out smoke on a good day and cover the sky in smog on a bad one. Not to mention the constant ringing of metal on metal. Everyone knew a good Blacksmith was a boon to a village, but no one wanted to live next to the forge.

There was a little smoke coming from it now, despite that it couldn't have been any later than six. I brought Faith up a rope to her reins, then to a post driven into the ground. It gave her enough room to graze, which she happily got started with.

Cautiously, nervously, I made my way up the steps and into the forge. The fires were lit but were low, a burly man there, turning something in the coals. I coughed to make my presence known, if he hadn't heard Faith neighing outside.

"We're not open yet," the man grunted. "It's too early and I don't have the time for it. Come back in two hours."

Gruff as ever. I smiled.

"No time even for a son come to visit?"

Nicholas stiffened. The hand holding the bellows fell, along with the tongs he'd been wielding in the other, leaving the billet in the forge to turn to slag as the man spun on his heel, eyes wide and mouth even wider. He looked me up and down, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Jaune…?"

I was about to ask why the confusion when I realised the hood of my travelling cloak was up. I pushed it down, revealing blond hair, probably a little longer than Dad remembered, but unmistakeable nonetheless.

I nodded to the billet. "That's going to melt."

"Piss on that!" Nicholas cried. He stalked forwards, arms open wide halfway, and wrapped me up in a tight hug. His fists pounded my back. "Gods, I can't believe you're back! And without so much as a message to say you'd be coming!? I'd be furious if I wasn't so happy."

I offered him a half-shrug and a smile. "Wanted it to be a surprise."

"A surprise? Yeah, I'm surprised alright, but what a pleasant one!" He pushed back and looked me up and down in that way all parents do, as if he wanted to see every inch I'd grown. "Look at you, you're so different."

"Am I?"

"Not in looks but bearing. You look so confident, so mature, regal almost. It's like-" He cut off with a happy laugh. "But what am I doing keeping you here? We need to tell your Mom and the girls." he said, dragging me out of the forge. I could have stopped him and that surprised me. Dad had always been unnaturally strong, always moderating his Strength so he didn't hurt anyone. Now, I was the stronger and that felt strange.

Either way, I let him drag me to the house, where he pushed the door in without a care for the noise it made.

"Juniper!" he shouted. "June, come on. You need to see who's here."

There was a loud sigh from the kitchen adjoining the small hallway, and the wooden door there opened as a tall woman with blonde hair stepped out. She was clearly tired, and her hair stuck out at odd angles, something she'd never accept at her store back in the village proper. "What is it, Nicky?" Juniper groaned. "Not another one of your frie-" Her words cut off when she saw me.

"Hey Mom."

"JAUNE!" I barely had the time to catch the woman who flung herself at me. Her arms settled around my neck before I could say anything, and she hung on for dear life, laughing at the top of her lungs. "Oh, my baby has come back at last. I can't believe it."

There was a thud from upstairs, followed by stampeding feet. I knew what it entailed even before the floor above us shook.

"Looks like you get the full greeting," Nicholas chuckled.

His words proved prophetic. Amber reached the staircase first, pausing at the top in her linen nightclothes, but from the noise above it was clear she'd be ridden down if she didn't move. Luckily, that was the last thing on my little sister's mind as she screamed my name and dashed forward.

She was followed quickly by two more, and then two more – and then the rest, as all seven of my sisters ran, leapt and tumbled down the stairs in various states of sleepwear, each latching onto the ever-growing pile of bodies covering me.

"Jaune!"

"You're back."

"How long are-"

"Been boring without-"

"Stories of Vale."

"It's good to have you back!"

I wrapped my arms around them whenever I could, laughing the whole time. I'd never really thought about it at Beacon, too lost in all the things going on, but I really had missed them all. It was good to see them.

/-/

It took a full hour for everyone to calm down. Not just to disentangle the mess of bodies I'd become, but also to work through the questions fired at me faster than Coco could nock her bow. How was Vale? What was the city like? Had the war reached it? Where was my girlfriend? How did I get here? I had a horse? Can they ride the horse? Why can't we ride the horse now? Can they stroke the horse?

And more and more, until even my voice began to grow hoarse and I had to down a glass of water just to keep going.

"Come on now, girls," Mom said, pushing some porridge in front of each of us. "Your brother's clearly been riding all night to get here. He must be exhausted. You're going to be staying for a little while, right?"

"Two weeks," I answered.

"There. We have two weeks to get everything out, so let's not force all the questions down his throat now, otherwise he'll not have anything to tell us tomorrow."

"Aw…"

"But Vale…"

"Listen to your mother," Nicholas chided. "Still, we should celebrate the family being together again. If you'd sent word I could have bought some better food."

"The market is open today," Sapphire suggested.

"Hm, that's true." Mom sent me a coy smile. "Maybe you and Lavender could go shopping and take Jaune along."

I saw what she was doing, trying to help break me in early by letting me deal with only one or two of my sisters at once. It earned a grateful nod from me, though not quite the same gratitude from the others, who instantly started to complain.

"I'll be spending time with all of you later," I said, interrupting before Mom had to. "There's no need to start fighting. I'll even take you all riding on Faith later. How about that?"

The girls all cheered, but Mom looked worried. "Is that safe?"

"As long as _I'm_ not the one riding her, yes."

Mom looked confused. I wasn't sure she'd understand `Faith things`, so shrugged and went back to my porridge. A part of me lamented that I was lying, even to them. They thought I worked at a smithy in Vale, a safe job.

I'd tell them the truth, I decided almost immediately. No more secrets.

Tomorrow though.

No need to ruin the celebration tonight, and I could spend the rest of the time here calming them down. I was alive, and I obviously couldn't go back to being a Hero, so I doubted they'd have much reason to panic. Mom would call me an idiot, Dad would be angry, but if I'd learned anything from lying to my friends, it was that it would only get worse the longer I left it.

I was tired of that. My family would get the full story.

/-/

"Jaune, we can't _afford_ lamb," Sapphire hissed, tugging on my arm. The man opposite me, the stand-owner, frowned at the sudden knowledge, looking a whole let less enthused with his customers. The Arc family wasn't poor by any means, but the sheer number of children they had made life difficult. For one, we needed more food than anyone else.

"I'll cover it," I said, opening my lien pouch and flashing it before the butcher. His eyes widened to comical proportions, as they probably should. I was well-off by Vale standards after all the Quests, fighting and selling of enchanted gear.

By the standards of a village like Ansel, I was probably the wealthiest man around.

"We'll take two of your lamb joints," I said. "And a cut of ham and some beef. Make it your best and there'll be a little extra in it for you."

"Of course, sir, of course." The man hurried to obey, drawing out some large slabs of fresh meat and cutting into them expertly. There was something about meat from the countryside that just made it better than the city, probably the fact everything sold in Vale had at least a few days lost in transport from the farms to the city.

As the Butcher measured it out with a happy smile, Sapphire and Lavender looked at me, shocked. Mom told us to go get food, but the amount she'd given Sapphire was… well, it was a lot by the standards of a family with eight children. She probably expected us to come back with some offal, bread and ingredients for stew.

"Work is good in Vale," I said, allowing the two to see my finances.

"Holy sh-" Sapphire cut off with a glance to Lavender. "-Sugar," she finished. "Your letter said you were doing well, but I didn't think you meant _this_ well." She looked up at me. "Are you sure it's okay to waste all this on food, though?"

"It's not a waste if it's a celebration."

"I guess…"

"Here you are, sir." The man pushed over the meat for me to inspect. My knowledge of meat was limited to `came from animal`, `tasty`, and `needs to be cooked`, but I inspected it nonetheless and hummed like I knew what I was doing.

"Looks good," I eventually decided. "How much?"

"Two hundred and ten lien, sir."

Sapphire gasped. "Two hundred and ten!? You robbing-"

"Here's two hundred and fifty," I said, handing it over. "Keep the change."

"Bless you, sir!"

I smiled back and wrapped the meat up in paper provided by the Butcher. He, eager to help, tied it with some string, stacked the meats atop one another and then tied those together, too. The whole package looked heavy, more than Lavender could deal with at any rate, but I lifted it up and carried it under my arm with ease.

"That was way too much," Sapphire said when we left. "We could have bought slightly more aged meat for one hundred and fifty-five at most!"

"It's fine. I want to spoil you girls for a change. Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, no…" Sapphire muttered something under her breath about how little brothers shouldn't show up their big sisters like this. "But Mom's going to want vegetables as well. She only gave us sixty lien and… ugh, you're going to buy all the vegetables as well, aren't you?"

I grinned. "Yep."

"Knew it…"

A local farmer knew it later, too, when I purchased a bag of fresh carrots, cauliflower, cabbage, potatoes, beets and even a few apples for the girls. The man recognised me, and like the Butcher, looked a little irritated at first, like I was wasting his time. The clink-clink of lien changed his mind, however, and he quickly instructed his daughter to pick out the best and have it bagged.

"Heard you took to the city, lad. Didn't expect to see you back so soon, or that you'd have done so well for yourself."

"Ha. Well, you know how it is. Dad didn't raise me to be lazy."

"He certainly didn't. Say hi to your old man for me, will ya? That hoe he repaired last season is still holdin' strong. 'Becca, do you have the good lad's produce?"

"I've got it, Pa." The girl, Rebecca, I recalled, was a rather cute looking girl with a round face, brown hair and the deepest brown eyes I'd ever seen. I idly remembered having a crush on her a while back, though she never gave me the time of day. Not out of cruelty; I'd never had the guts to approach her, and I'd not been handsome enough for her to approach me.

Which was why I was left a little baffled when she came up to me now with her hands linked behind her back and her chest pushed out a little. "H-Hello Jaune. You've grown. It's good to see you again."

I flashed a smile. "Hey Rebecca."

"You remember me?" Her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink and she giggled. Her father, weathered and worn from time in the field, watched with a curious grin of his own. "Are you staying in Ansel long?"

"Just for the two weeks. I came to visit the family."

"That's good. M-Maybe we'll see one another around?"

"Maybe we will," I said.

"Yer can chase the lad later, Becca," her father said, earning an indignant gasp. "He's paid us well. Have you gotten everything packed for him?"

"Y-Yes, Pa. I put it into baskets for you," she said, smiling at me again. "There's quite a lot of them, though." She indicated the stack, at least four baskets high and filled with heavy fruit and veg. "Would you like me to help carry them to your home? I don't mind and we could-"

"Nah, it's fine." I knelt, adjusting the meat to lay on top. "I've got this."

Sapphire sighed. "Jaune, there's no need to show o-"

"Hm?" I asked, now stood with all the food held before me. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Wow," Rebecca said, gasping quietly. She peeked around the side of the baskets, though instead of looking at my face, she looked at my bare arms, visible through the simple short-sleeved tunic I wore. "Oh, wow…"

"Someone's been eating their veg," Sapphire said with a sigh. "Come on, bro."

"Thanks Mr Simmons," Lavender called to the farmer, who waved us off with a toothless smile.

We joined the throngs in the market once more. I noticed I was getting more than my fair of attention, probably because of the veritable feast I was carrying. I was barely able to see over the top.

"You sure you're okay with that?" Sapphire asked.

"It's not too heavy. Just awkward."

"Jaune, I wouldn't be able to move that without a wheelbarrow. Hell, even if I had one, I'd need to make two journeys. You're not even breaking a sweat."

"And I thought Dad was strong," Lavender whispered.

"Dad _is_ strong. Jaune is just ridiculous." Unable to satisfy her curiosity, Sapphire slid up and wrapped her fingers around my right arm, somewhere on the bicep. She gave it an experimental squeeze and whistled. "Like solid steel. Sheesh. What do they feed you in the city?"

Suddenly self-conscious, I laughed. "Well, you know how it is. Smithing takes a lot of hard work."

"Yeah, sure. No wonder so many girls are paying attention. That's one of your old tunics and you're about to pop out of it."

I _had_ noticed that, or rather the thin material feeling more than a little tight on the chest. Most of my clothing from Beacon was too heavy to wear casually, though. It was designed to fit under armour and offer protection.

"Maybe I should grab some clothes while we're out."

"Tomorrow," Sapphire said. "If you start carrying any more than that, a lot of men are going to start feeling inadequate and we'll have to fight off the girls with a pitchfork." She sighed and looked down at the sixty lien Mom gave her, which probably seemed paltry compared to everything we'd just spent. "I'll use this to buy some fancy-ass bread, I guess. And _I'll_ be carrying it," she growled before I could think to offer. "At least let your big sister suffer under the burden of two loaves of bread."

She stomped off with a scowl, leaving me and Lavender behind.

"Was it something I did?" I asked, genuinely confused.

Lavender just kept giggling.

/-/

Mom and Dad were equal parts shocked and horrified when they saw how much we'd brought back, only calming down when I explained that yes, I'd bought it all, and no, it wasn't going to push me into poverty anytime soon. It was only showing them the lien I had remaining that calmed them down.

"Clothes shopping!" Jade cried at the sight of it.

"Pretty jewellery!" Hazel added.

"You're not taking advantage of your brother!" Mom chided, smacking them each around the head with a wooden ladle. She was in her apron, though considering how _much_ food we'd brought, she wasn't cooking alone like usual. Sable, Coral and Lavender were helping her, they being the most culinarily gifted of the family.

"It's fine," I said. "I can afford to spoil them a little."

"Sheesh, someone came back a whole lot better than he left," Hazel teased. "What the hell happened out there, and when I find a guy, can I send them on a pilgrimage to Vale, too?"

"It's ridiculous," Sapphire said. "You should have seen the attention he was getting. Girls couldn't keep their eyes off him."

"Not surprised with that tunic bursting at the seams." Coral reached down to grab my tunic and drag it up, exposing my stomach. "Look at that! Those aren't abs, they're banded armour plates!"

Blacksmith jokes. Sheesh…

"Well, those hussies will just have to back off," Mom said, her back to us. "My boy already has a woman in his life and I didn't raise someone who sleeps around and breaks women's hearts."

Y-Yeah.

Not at all…

I was saved from the awkward atmosphere as Mom came around with a plate stacked high with carved ham, laying it down on the table. Sable followed with the lamb and Coral brought the beef, followed by plates of steamed vegetables, doughy bread and thick gravy made from the juices that ran off the meat. The table creaked under the weight of it all, but if our faces were anything to go by, we'd soon sort that problem out.

"To Jaune!" Dad said, pouring some fruit juice into cups for each of us. "Our son returned, and the feast he's gifted us all with."

"To Jaune!" everyone echoed.

I tried not to blush, and barely managed a nervous laugh when Mom leaned over to place a kiss on my cheek, settling down beside me.

"It's good to have you back," she said with a beautiful smile.

Just like that, the tension I'd felt since leaving Beacon slipped away. The fear of my family's reaction pushed aside, at least for now. The rejection, the pain, the anger at my own lies. All of it ceased to matter as I sat at a simple wooden table in a small dining room, on uncomfortable benches with my countryside bumpkin of a family.

I'd not thought I'd feel this way coming home, but I did. Despite all my attempts to leave, my desperate desire to be _more_ than this, I finally felt at home. Content. I smiled back at them all, lifting my cup to meet theirs.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

 **So, there we go. Despite the lengthy intro note, the chapter itself is still the usual length, so don't worry about that. I hope this has cleared up some of the confusion some people had. For instance, in the last chapter, no one actually attacked Jaune for being a Blacksmith (apart from Weiss, which was intended to be wrong, and a sign of her grieving).**

 **They're not angry at him for being a Blacksmith, nor for lying at first. Rather, they're angry that he persisted with the lie long after it became unnecessary.**

 **Which I suppose is what some feel I've done with the pairing for this fic, in which case I'll say again – I apologise.**

 **Be sure to check my profile and throw your vote in on the pairing. Like I said, I won't let it dictate anything, nor will I promise anything (learned my lesson there), but I'll take the results into consideration. Things can change, as they did the first time, but the poll is so that I can gauge reader opinion. Any final decision I will be making in silence. I would ask that people take their opinions to the poll. While you're free to give them in reviews, it's my hope the review section won't explode into arguments, warfare or more.**

 **Nor is there too much need for people to be worried that I will cave to pressure and make a story worse because of some complaints. I learned that lesson from "The Entertainer", which I ended up making a lot more PG and, in my opinion, a worse story, because of a lot of complaints I got about strippers being awful people or such. It was meant to be a lot darker, and probably would have been better if it was, but I lessened the tone due to concerns from people. I'll not do that here. The poll is just so I can see what people genuinely want. Nothing more.**

 **Jaune is back with his family anyway, and already showing how much he's changed. Physically and mentally.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 27** **th** **August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	91. Book 6: Chapter 12

**Here we are and here we go. Something-something cotton-eye Joe.**

 **A tiny bit earlier today because bank holiday in UK.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6: Chapter 12**

* * *

A week or so passed and life fell into a routine. I'd wake up early and work the forge with father, not because he needed me – and in truth he often protested that this was supposed to be a _holiday_ for me – but because it gave my mind something to do. Kept me occupied. Working.

We'd move together, in easy synchronicity, up until around the eight hour, when mom would call us for breakfast and the girls would take over my attention. From there, my day might be split up among them in numerous ways, though a constant was that they all wanted to ride Faith. Everyday if possible. I'd admit to some concern there, but naturally my onerous steed took one look at my sisters, realised they weren't me, and decided to be as gentle as a spring breeze.

Bitch.

It was a simple life either way. I didn't have to worry about the lien required to pay for the Guild's upkeep, nor the slaying of Grimm to earn it. The war was a distant thought for the people of Ansel, too. The village was within the inner region this side of the mountain range where we'd fought at Magnis. No troops from Mistral had managed to penetrate so far, making the conflict a distant, if frightening, concept.

Washing my face in the small basin, I looked at myself in the reflective surface of the mirror. It was the same face as ever that stared back, and yet with the words above my head denoting me a Blacksmith instead of a Knight, it felt like I was looking at a stranger.

How long had it been since I'd seen myself as a Blacksmith? Honestly? I'd always known I was one, but I'd spent so much time fitting in as a Knight that I never acted like it. The rare times I forged in Vale, I wore a disguise, as if I were ashamed of what I was.

Which, to be fair, I probably had been.

How strange…

To think a year or two back, I'd have felt such despair seeing those words above me. Now, I felt nothing. I'd proven beyond any doubt that I could fight on the level of a Hero, so there was no sense of weakness. I was a Blacksmith. One that could fight if needs be, but also one who could crate. In some ways, I was better off than some of my friends – who would only ever be able to fight. If being a Blacksmith didn't change what I could or couldn't do, why had I hated it so much?

For the first time, I smiled at my reflection, and was rewarded with a contented face smiling back.

Maybe it was time to stop looking at ways to pretend I was something different, and time to start thinking about how I could succeed with what I have.

"I'm a Blacksmith," I whispered. "Not a Knight. Never a Knight. I'm a Blacksmith."

It felt good to say it, to be honest with it. To be myself.

I'd almost forgotten what that was like.

The girls were waiting for me as I came back out, or half of them anyway. It was Lavender, Coral, Jade and Hazel today, and considering that the twins were carrying a saddle between them, I didn't have to guess at what they wanted. Lavender had three apples with her, which would ensure she became Faith's best friend.

"Come on then, let's get going. I'll show you how to tack a horse today."

/-/

Lavender laughed happily as Faith took her on a gentle trot around the meadow outside the walls, as flat a terrain as could be found for my sickly sister. Jade and Hazel hovered nearby, awaiting their turn. Coral stood with me, a little to the side and watching the surroundings with a practised eye.

"I suppose we don't have to worry if a Grimm does appear, do we?" Coral asked. "Our brave sir Knight will deal with it for us."

"I'm not a Knight, Coral. I know that now."

"Mother will be pleased."

I sighed. Revealing my secret to them had been no easier than I imagined, and the accusations and recriminations were there, just as they had been from the Guild. Of course, with the benefit of having been chewed out once already for thinking the wrong thing, I knew to look deeper.

My parents were angry not because he thought I'd been selfish or reckless, but out of worry. To them, it was unheard of for one of our Caste to become strong enough to face the Grimm. Oh, a travelling merchant might defend himself and there _were_ weak Grimm, but there were no Labour Caste who went out and fought the Ancient Grimm, nor expected to win against them.

As such, their doubt was not as callous as it came across, or at least not intentionally so. They'd listened as I told them about Atlas and Mistral, groaned when I spoke of how I'd fought in the war, and commiserated with me over my problems with Blake and the inevitable conflict when the truth was revealed. As expected, mom could only bop me on the head and tell me I should have revealed the truth to my friends sooner, before someone else did.

Hindsight was hindsight, as was advice like that. Still, there was no doubting the accuracy of it. By telling my family the truth I'd suffered through pointed questions, anger born of worry and a fair few demands to know what I'd be doing now, but the anger wore thin before the hour was out. Accusations turned to questions of, "How could you be so silly?" and then to laments as mother wondered if she could have noticed sooner and helped me.

I assured her it wasn't that, of course. Before lunch hit, the whole issue was, if not forgotten, then at least put behind us.

"Honestly, I'm surprised it went as well as it did. I expected Mom and Dad to fashion some chains to tie me to the forge."

"Would they do anything against your Strength?"

"If there was enough of them…"

No wait, I shouldn't be saying that to Coral of all people.

"I think it's easier for them to accept because it's over and done with," she said. "It's not like you'll be going back to fighting against the Grimm, so there's not much point making everyone angrier by trying to tell you what you can and can't do."

"I guess…"

"And it's not as if you lied _that_ much to us. You told us you were living in Vale and making a name for yourself. All of that was technically true. Just not _how_ you were doing it."

It came back to the lie again, which I suppose made sense. The conversation over, Coral looked back to Faith as she slowed to a walk and stopped before Jade and Hazel, who clapped and helped Lavender down off the mare's back. Her ringlets were out of place and had the occasional leaf poking from them, but the huge smile on her face made it all worth it.

"People are watching again."

"Hm?"

Coral grinned and nodded back to the walls, where true enough, numerous heads poked over the top to watch us play outside. It wasn't the fact we _were_ outside, because the walls were somewhere to fall back to and didn't necessarily stop people coming out to play, forage or travel around. Rather, it was Faith.

Horses weren't uncommon in Ansel, at least for those who need them – travelling merchants, farmers and the like. But those were squat and powerful horses bred for labour. Faith was a courser, a horse bred for warfare, and given that she was from the Beacon Academy for Heroes, she was of prime pedigree. And it showed. For anyone who knew horses, it definitely showed. I'd already had to fend off numerous offers for her – all of them insulting, assuming I didn't know her value and would be tricked out of her for pittance.

It wasn't just the merchants who watched us, though. There were children among the crowd, envious in their own right, and a couple of girls my age, below and above. I had a feeling my sisters would become very popular soon – or very unpopular, depending on how jealous people might be.

"I guess I'll have to see about offering rides to some other children, too. Otherwise, there'll be a revolt."

"Do so and _we'll_ revolt," Coral warned. "Not to mention the challenge of juggling your latest paramours. How many is it now? Six, seven?"

"Five," I corrected, though not without a fair bit of embarrassment. The incident with Rebecca, the farmer's daughter, played in my mind, except the news of my return had somehow spread. As had news of my generosity in the marketplace, and my – as Sapphire put it – growth spurt.

None of those things was overly impressive from the point of view of a Hero. They flew up in levels and attended a school where everyone else did, too, but to simple folk in Ansel, my change might as well have been a metamorphosis. I'd left a gangly and uncertain youth and returned in a shape that Coral assured me was the pinnacle of manhood. Strong, mature, confident _and_ wealthy – all without becoming arrogant or an asshole.

As she put it, I'd proven myself prime husband material, both in terms of personality, looks and my ability to provide for a family. That I also had the exotic flair of having visited the city and rubbed shoulders with various Heroes only made me more enticing.

Perhaps I should have been a little quieter in the local tavern when I'd been regaling my sisters on a – somewhat edited – story of my journey to Atlas. There was probably no one in Ansel who had been there, let alone to Vacuo and Mistral, too. I'd become a local celebrity, and I wasn't sure how to handle it. Or the attention that came with it.

"You ought to pick one before it gets any worse."

"I already have a girlfriend," I mumbled, cringing a second later. Or maybe I didn't. Old habits died hard. "I'm not looking for anything else right now," I amended, ignoring my sister's sympathetic gaze.

"Well, you can't blame them for looking. Or for fantasizing."

"Was that last bit necessary?"

"You're larger than life," she went on. "Literally. Everyone here in Ansel is so _boring_ , and that's not necessarily a bad thing, but it makes life predictable. Then you come back brimming with energy, lien, and stories about far-flung continents and epic adventures. You even laugh and smile like those mercenaries who stop by every now and then, and you can rest assured those roguish types always take a girl to bed when they do."

I immediately shot Coral a stern look. "Not you, I hope?"

"You're my _younger brother_. Do remember that. I don't have to take lectures from you. The point I'm making is that you've grown beyond Ansel. Everyone else is trapped here, happy to be here – or at least resigned to it – but you're too big for the village now. People notice that, and naturally react to it. Men older than you nod their heads in respect and merchants bend over backwards to earn your favour."

"My lien, you mean."

"Same thing. As for the women? Well, they're not all going to chomp at the bit, but believe me when I say if there's any gossip in Ansel right now, it's about you."

I did believe her, embarrassingly enough. I'd noticed people looking my way, and the smiles and giggles of women three times my age. Not all had been subtle, and I'd had an old lady ask if I'd like to meet her granddaughter who – she assured me – had excellent hips.

I'd not managed an answer to that, other than a stammered excuse that my mother needed me. Judging from the twinkle in the old lady's eye, I'd not heard the last of that proposition.

"You know, I'm not all that special by Vale's standards."

"I can imagine that. I doubt those mercenaries are, either, but it's different for us. In Ansel, you're a god. Or close to one, anyway." She winked to show she was teasing a little, even if the message was still the same.

I wasn't sure what I felt about it. While it was good to see I'd come away with some physical and mental signs of my time in Beacon, my growth and maturity from the child I'd once been, the thought that I no longer fit in Ansel, that I could never again be a part of it – at least truly – was almost melancholy.

No matter how much Ansel might welcome me, I'd always stand out. I didn't belong here. I didn't fit.

It was a sobering thought.

/-/

The hammer struck down, the sound of metal ringing out. Flipping the tool over, I brought the hammer down on the other side, straightening the prongs. Over and over, until the three of them had been drawn out, elongated.

"I've got the barrel ready for the quench. Bright it-" Nicholas trailed off.

I winced. "Sorry." My hand came away, the cherry-red metal now a dark black from where I'd used Quench to skip the step, perfectly dropping the temperature.

"Always taking shortcuts. How many times have I told you that just because we _can_ skip a step, does not mean we should?"

"I know, I know." It was an old argument. "I still say it's pointless to do things the old-fashioned way if we have Skills that let us skip it."

"Skills don't provide understanding. Nor technique. What will you do if you have a child yourself and need to teach them how to forge? Until they unlock the Skill to Quench, they'll need to do it the `old-fashioned way` as you put it." Nicholas kicked the barrel, sloshing water out the top. "You'll need to understand how that's done if you want to teach them."

He wasn't wrong, of course. From a purely convenience standpoint, Skills were useful, but there was a risk involved – that you might forget how to do things without. Dad always did like to do things traditionally. Said it made him appreciate the craft more, even if he occasionally lost something he was working on.

That loss was just a part of being a Blacksmith. If you never experienced loss, you wouldn't know how to handle it.

"Show me these Runes of yours then," Nicholas said.

"Right." The reason he wanted to see me forge – other than a little bit of nostalgia anyway. I quickly tempered the tool; something that might have appeared the head of a trident before one realised this was Ansel, and that it was a fork for a farmer. "The metal needs to be smooth first," I said, running a hand over it. The metal under my skin smoothed and stretched out. "From there, I usually etch them in with a chisel, but I did get a Skill called Engraving a little later which let me skip it."

"Engraving, huh? My Pa had that Skill."

"Really?" I almost dropped the fork in surprise. Grandfather died too early for me to remember him, and while Dad did talk of him occasionally, he never went into this kind of detail. "What Level was he?"

"Twenty-eight when he died. A fine level for a Blacksmith."

I refrained from pointing out I was Level thirty-seven now, at nineteen years old. "I didn't get Engraving until after that. Did grandfather have Runes, too?"

Nicholas shook his head. "No. No Runes. He'd have told me if he did and I've read through all the manuals he left behind. He went into detail on what Skills he did have. Stoke the Forge, Quench, Temper, Engraving, Fortify-"

"Fortify?"

"You don't have it?"

"No. Do you?"

"I picked it up while you were gone," Nicholas said. "Your old man hit Level twenty-five a month or three back. Fortify is an… enhancement, I suppose. It's used in the forging process and lets me make a tool more resilient, able to withstand more of a beating. Useful on armour, but prized in horseshoes, farm tools and anything else that's going to see a lot of use, too."

It sounded good. Something I'd have liked – especially considering Crocea Mors shattered into a thousand pieces when I stabbed her into Salem. Still, I'd not unlocked any Skill like that despite being twelve levels higher than Dad.

We really were drifting apart. I'd gone down an entirely different Path, one that didn't involve the forge, and as such, my Skills didn't seem geared towards making equipment better. Purify… It was something that had come to me while I was levelling up and being attacked by Salem. Perhaps I'd only unlocked it _because_ I was in the process of going up levels – changing drastically – and Salem's power had interacted with mine.

Qrow's information on Paths was spotty and incomplete, likely because researching it was difficult, but how did whatever entity – maybe my own Class – determine what was considered `long enough` doing something? Technically, I'd only struggled against Salem's power for a minute or so, but I'd gone up three levels _while_ doing so.

Three levels would normally be a big deal – and still was. It was nearly ten per cent of my accumulated life experience. Months or years for a normal person. So, had my Path, my Class, seen it as me struggling under Salem's influence for those three levels and believed it effort expended over longer? Had it granted me Purify Object because it thought I was _constantly_ facing that demonic energy?

Or was it something to do with the amulet? There were no answers and I couldn't ask Salem the next time we met. She'd made it clear what that would entail. Either way, it was an interesting thought experiment.

 _If I ever see her again. I'm not a Hero anymore. Even if I go back to Beacon, I'll be working form a forge. Not fighting alongside the others…_

If I worked in a forge now, if I accepted that for the rest of my life, then I might earn those same Skills. If grandfather earned Engrave at an earlier Level than I did, then certain Skills weren't Level-dependent. It would be theoretically possible for me to earn Fortify and any other pure-Blacksmith Skill I'd missed between Levels twenty-five and thirty-seven.

The question was; did I want to?

Or would I even have the chance? Dad had gone up one or two levels in _two years_ , and that was at a much lower level where less Exp was required. Members of the Labour Caste barely ever hit the thirties, and even when they did, they were old men. Even with Ozpin's offer of working at Beacon, I might only have another few levels left in store for me. Despite being so close, I might never reach Level forty.

Honestly, it made me consider not going back. But I'd promised I would – if only to see the Guild and make amends. That didn't mean I had to accept Ozpin's offer, though. There were alternatives. Cinder's for one, but I could also go it alone. Mercenaries weren't a Class or Caste so much as a profession. I could fashion myself new arms and armour and travel the world as a hired guard. I might even be able to find a mercenary company to join. A hybrid Blacksmith fighter had to be appealing, not only because I could pull my weight, but because I could maintain and improve all their equipment.

Did the life of a mercenary appeal to me, though?

I wasn't sure…

I'd always wanted to be a Hero _because_ was being a Hero. The stories, the tales, the promise of adventure, loot and princesses. Well, I'd had two out of three there and I wasn't sure being a mercenary would get me any closer to the others. Actually, considering Cinder, I was three for three.

Money, combat and danger weren't the things I loved about Beacon. In fact, the more time I'd spent there, the less I'd come to love the life of a Hero at all. The war tore away at its lustre, and the Greycloaks showed me not all Heroes were good. Then there was the ever-present threat of being drawn back into the Soldier Caste, the helplessness of being forced to accept the Grand Treaty, not to mention what happened to Tyrian – the possibility that one day my best might not be good enough, and that people would despise me for it. Being a Hero… it was nothing like what the stories claimed.

In the end, it was none of those things which kept me in Beacon. It had been my Guild, my friends, and the feeling that I could – and should – do something to help the people of Vale. If I had the power to help, I should. Simple as that. Not, perhaps, to Ruby's level of altruism, but something close, perhaps fostered and influenced by time spent with her.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realise I'd engraved a Rune of Minor Constitution into the fork's head until Dad took it from me. He hummed and inspected it, running his fingers over the strange shape.

"I can't sense anything from it. What does this one do?"

"A small boost to Constitution. Four points or so."

"Good for someone working a long day on the farm," Nicholas said, nodding. "I can definitely see the appeal. If you do decide to make your life as a Blacksmith, this is something you might want to advertise. If it can be added to existing arms and armour, you could become exceptionally wealthy."

"If I decide to be a Blacksmith…?"

Nicholas sighed. "If." He turned, put the fork down and approached me. "You know your way around a forge, son, and you do good work. The best work. Quite easily the best work of any smith in Remnant, which makes sense given your level."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well, apart from these," he said, testing the tips of the fork. They were razor sharp. Great on a weapon, not so helpful on a farming tool. "And this," he added, running a finger over a section below the head which flanged out a little. Again, only useful in a weapon. "There's the bigger problem." Dad poked a finger into my chest. "This. Your heart isn't in it. You can go through the motions, you know the techniques, but the passion isn't there."

I shrugged, knowing there wasn't much point lying. "Is that a big deal? I can still smith. You're holding one of the strongest forks in Vale."

"And it'll sell well. Someone will treasure this until the end of their days. But can you honestly say you'd be happy doing this for the rest of your life? Making one fork, sure, but can you see yourself casting horseshoes for the next fifty years?"

The silence was telling.

"I'm not saying you can't settle down, but life is too short to be committing yourself to something you hate. Whether or not it's safe, you're my son. I want the best for you. That includes your happiness. Which, as much as your mother and I might wish it, I don't think you're going to find here in Ansel."

He was right. I loved it here, but it wasn't _Ansel_ I loved. It was my family. I could see myself settling down for a month or two, maybe as an extended vacation, but making a life of this? Ignoring the world outside our walls to settle down with the farmer's daughter?

That would kill me.

I knew too much. My concerns were bigger. The war, the Grimm, Salem and the Greycloaks – things the average villager would never consider, let alone let bother them. I couldn't sit here working in the forge while I knew my friends were out there risking death every day.

But I couldn't go back to being a Hero, either. Neither option was possible, which meant I had to find something else. A middle-ground. Maybe Ozpin's offer would be the first step towards that. I'd have to see.

"Maybe you're right, Dad. But that's a decision to make later. I have to stay out of Vale until the Festival of Peace is finished and the war is over."

Nicholas smiled and put the fork down. "That's true. We might as well enjoy what time we have. And whatever decision you make, know that we'll be behind you all the way. Though given how much you've been spoiling them, I've a feeling your sisters might want to visit a few times."

"I'll be happy to put them up. But let's focus on-"

A loud tolling cut me off. Silenced us both. It was a low sound, a deep echo, but rung repeatedly and with increasing fervour.

"That's the town bell," Nicholas said. "This early? Grimm?"

"Here, now?" I cursed my lack of a weapon and started looking for one in Dad's forge. He caught my arm before I could start to make one.

"Calm down, son. The garrison here may be small, but they know what to do. If it's Grimm, the gates will be closed, and we'll sort this out. But I don't _hear_ people shouting, and you know how they can be if Grimm approach…"

Now that he mentioned it, I couldn't hear the panic normally associated with a sighting. There also hadn't been enough negativity to spawn a _real_ attack, and a couple of wandering Grimm from the nearby woods wouldn't warrant this kind of response.

"I'm going to the walls. Go tell Mom and the others to stay indoors."

Nicholas nodded. "I'll catch up with you. Go put your mind at ease."

/-/

Ansel's walls were short and thin, designed for keeping out weak Grimm but not truly tested, nor expected to stand up to anything larger. Rather than ramparts, the ground was bulked up on the inner side of them, providing a ramp up and somewhere to stand. Ansel's militia was made up of but six members of the Soldier Caste, many of them old or out of shape. It was a safe village, and thus a good place for Soldiers to retire. Despite their age, they were still strong and experienced men and women.

But six was still six, and as I mounted the walls, pushing aside someone who told me to get back for my own safety, I realised just why everyone looked so anxious. A procession approached, a black column some three wide and ten or so deep.

Not Grimm; not unless they'd taken to moving in formation since I left Beacon. And carrying flags with them.

"What's going on?" I asked the Captain of the Militia, Anders. He was a man at least sixty and five years and showing all of it. His leather armour was old and marked with the signs of conflict, and I wasn't sure how well he could grip his halberd, let alone swing it.

"No idea, laddie. Best you get off the walls. Let us handle this."

"Sir," another Solider called. "Should we close the gates!?"

"Not yet. It wouldn't make much difference and I'd rather see this handled with words first."

"It's Mistral!" the crier on the central tower cried down. "It's an army from Mistral!"

My heart froze. What? Why? The Festival of Peace would be on tomorrow and there was a ceasefire until then. They wouldn't break that, surely.

"Silence, fool!" Anders snapped. "There's a ceasefire and thirty or forty men hardly makes an army. As easily be a procession on its way to Vale, stopping for directions or supplies. You'd have us close the gates, bear arms and shatter the ceasefire ourselves?"

"N-No, sir. Sorry."

Anders' calm spread over the other soldiers, myself included, and several villagers behind, listening in. His experience helped assuage many of the doubts that had people murmuring, and I had to admit his reasoning was sound. The Mistral Soldiers might well be escorting someone important to the ceremony, and obviously in a rush because they were cutting it close.

I held onto that thought as they wheeled and approached us, horse's hooves stamping the ground flat and kicking up a cloud of dust and smoke. Their black armour and cerulean pennants became ever clearer.

"I'll meet them at the gates," Anders said. "No one else. Don't want to spook them."

"I'll come with you," I offered. "Might make them calmer if they see an NPC with you. Make it clear it's not an ambush."

Anders was reluctant to agree but couldn't fault the logic. "Alright, lad."

The tolling of the bell had ceased now, but all of Ansel was awake and hovering around, worried despite the calm leadership from Captain Anders. The force that approached was nothing compared to the one that had attacked Magnis, but for the people here, it was possibly more Mistralians than they had ever seen in their life, and the armour and weaponry must have been intimidating.

The horses began to slow as they approached, one rider at the front holding up a gauntleted hand as a signal to the others. They came to a halt some thirty metres or so from the walls. A respectable distance. On the leader's command, each and every one of them dismounted.

"Greetings," Anders called, the two of us stepping out from the gates. To talk from them would have been a grave offence, indicating that we trusted them less than they trusted us. "Welcome to Ansel, strangers. You come at an auspicious time."

"And to you, Valean," the man in the lead called. He reached up to remove his helmet and hold it under one arm. Another clear sign of peace, both that he revealed his face _and_ kept a hand occupied. The leader strode forward with two of his men. A more intimidating retinue than just me, at least on first glance, but it wasn't like they could bring forth an NPC like me. "How close are we to the city of Vale? We come for the Festival of Peace on our God King's command."

The sighs of relief from those manning Ansel's walls were so loud I doubted even the Mistralian missed them. Spears, swords and halberds were lowered. Villagers began to peek over the walls too, now more intent on gossip and sights of the strangers than fear of any attack.

"But a day out if you ride hard. You ought to reach the city before nightfall if you leave in the next three hours." Anders gestured to the village behind him. "If you would care for rest or supplies, we can indulge you, but I hope you realise we cannot accommodate all of your men. No insult intended."

"I bear no grudge. Drunken soldiers make poor houseguests." The Mistralian's eyes drifted away from Anders and to me. They narrowed for a moment. "Do I know you, boy? Your face. It is… familiar to me."

My stomach dropped out, but I tried to remain calm. "I was at Magnis, sir."

"Ah. That might explain it. Came home after the siege, did you? Not that I can blame you. Those were dark times."

"They were," I agreed. "I'm glad Mistral and Vale put aside their differences to work together. It was an incredible sight."

"Indeed. If the offer is open, I'd like to come inside and negotiate on some food for my men."

Anders nodded and turned, "Of course, follow me."

It was so sudden that I almost missed it. As we turned, it was only the whisper of a blade being drawn that warned me. Anders heard it too and stumbled to bring his halberd up too little too late. The soldier beside the leader lunged forward with a knife, driving it up and under Ander's armpit, into soft flesh.

I was on him in a second. Unarmed but not harmless, I hammered down with both hands on the man's wrist. My Strength must have shocked him, for he grunted and dropped the dagger, allowing me to push Anders back.

"Get back to the village," I snapped. "Close the gates!"

Anders recovered and fled, one hand clutching his side. He likely expected me to do the same, but such was impossible with the soldier still in front of me. Even fully helmeted, I could tell he was hesitating because he didn't move to draw his sword.

"What are you waiting for?" the commander snapped. "Kill him and we can get this whole mess over with."

"Attack me and you break the Treaty," I warned. "Not to mention the ceasefire!"

"Both are machinations of men. Our King, our God, is not bound by the laws of mortals."

Damned Mistral fanatics. Great. "He might not think he is, but Vale would disagree."

"And come the end of tomorrow, there shall be no Vale. Only the extended Kingdom of Mistral, the people come under the reign of our glorious King."

An invasion? The King of Mistral didn't intend to go through with the Festival? Vale! Beacon! If this was but one of many groups on the attack, the city wouldn't know until it was too late, and if they were prepared to break the Grand Treaty like this, then they'd do the same on the other end, wouldn't they?

The Mistral Heroes would attack from within – killing those from Vale. Blake, Ruby and everyone else. They'd be cut down before they even realised what was happening. And no one would know about it. There would be no warning. My stomach roiled at the possibility. I grit my teeth so hard they ached.

"But the Festival-?"

"Enough. Do your duty, soldier. He is a Blacksmith, a mere NPC." The commander nodded towards me. "Kill him. We'll set the village to burn soon after. Word cannot reach the capitol city."

The armoured man before me nodded, and slowly drew his sword. "U-Understood, sir."

"Jaune!" someone from the walls yelled, possibly Dad, "Run! Get back!"

Like I could.

Like it would matter.

The Soldier lunged for me. I had a second to catch his Class – Knight, ironically the one I'd pretended to be for so long – and then he was on me. His sword cleaved down for my shoulder but missed as I stepped back. He prepared for a reverse-swing, but I stepped into it, blocking his wrist with mine and grappling with his armour. The Soldiers behind watched, content somehow to let what they saw as a desperate scuffle continue before they began the true assault. It would be over soon. I was, after all, only a Blacksmith.

Yet as the seconds ticked by and blood was not drawn, the Commander became restless. "Finish him already. Don't play around. The Treaty is already broken – two villages set ablaze. There is no point to it anymore."

"I-I'm not playing," the Knight cried, suddenly nervous. "H-Help me!"

"For the sake of our Lord, he doesn't even have a weapon!"

The Knight didn't respond. His eyes were wide through the visor of his helmet, wide and afraid. The short time they'd granted me was enough. My eyes glowed and my hands – bare, but glowing red – sunk into the man's breastplate. He struggled, no longer to bring his sword to bear, but to escape. His armour kept him locked to me, however, and as it heated up, he learned just why my Passive – Fire from the Forge – was so useful.

The Knight burned alive in his own armour. At the last, he let out a horrible, ear-piercing scream. "Aieeeeeeeeee!"

The soldiers stepped back. "W-What?" the commander hissed.

The metal around my hands, steaming and melting before me, was decent quality. Not the best, but enough. I drew on it, shaped it, extended and moulded it in my hands and with my mind. There was a shape I knew, a shape I'd forged time and time again, imprinting it into my mind. No matter how many times I'd found a new weapon or new material, I'd defaulted back to this blueprint, not because it was the best, or the easiest, but because I was used to it.

Because it was familiar. Comforting. I couldn't make it perfectly. The fabric used for the hilt and pommel weren't to be found in the man's armour and those carried a weight of their own. Instinctively, I accommodated for the difference, adding more weight to the pommel, balancing it perfectly. It was a construction wherein the blade, cross guard and pommel were from one piece of seamless metal. Not an ideal forging, but enough for its purpose.

To those watching, it must have seemed like I reached in and _drew_ a sword from the dying Knight's armour.

Perhaps I had, but it was neither so quick nor so simple. Their shocked silence, and the willingness to let me get away with wrestling with a man far weaker than me, bought me the time to create and draw it. Burning hot but rapidly cooling, the blade hissed in the afternoon breeze, steam pouring from it. She was just as I remembered her. Just as I'd ever made her.

Crocea Mors breathed the air once more.

"It was a mistake," I said, softly, but with a voice that carried, "To believe that a Blacksmith is _ever_ without a weapon. It was a mistake to believe that a _mere NPC_ is no danger. It was a mistake to come here prepared for war. And it was a mistake to try and betray us. But most of all, it was a mistake to break the Grand Treaty."

Sweeping Crocea Mors down, I dispelled the last traces of heat around her, revealing a beautiful blade shimmering silver, a Rune etched into her blade. I brought the blade up, its tip aimed towards the commander's heart. Vale, Beacon, the Guild. They all had to be warned. And the only way I was going to manage that was if I cut a path through Mistral's forces to do it. So be it.

"Because it was the only thing protecting you."

* * *

 **Betrayal most foul – and what I'm sure many will see as a Shirou Emiya moment (inevitable given that Jaune is a Blacksmith). I will say, however, that what Jaune did was in no ways an instantaneous or convenient thing. I tried to show that it took an actual minute or two and was only possible because he hid it in struggling with the Knight.**

 **He can't "magic up" weapons or summon spikes of steel in the middle of combat. Forging is slow. A thousand times quicker the way he does it than traditionally, but still a process that takes some concentration, material, and about a minute of uninterrupted time.**

 **At least for now anyway.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 3** **rd** **September**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	92. Book 6: Chapter 13

**Hey all. Kegi Springfield did a nice fanart of the moment Jaune draws his sword out of the Knight, so you can check that on his DA. Meanwhile, my puppy is a little sick today, so this is being written while I'm running a back and forth to keep an eye on her. Fun times.**

 **This is a day off for me, too. Just my luck!**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6: Chapter 13**

* * *

I pointed the sword towards the commander.

He stared back. As did his men.

"Snrk."

"Mff…"

"Ttt-"

The commander's head rolled back. "Ahaha!" he bent over, hands on his stomach as he roared with laughter. "The Blacksmith thinks he can threaten us," he gasped, pointing at me with one hand while looking back at his soldiers. "Good Lord. I – hah – I can hardly believe it!" He wiped a tear from his eye. "Boy, you may have caught a rookie off-guard with a lucky Skill, but do you even know how to swing that sword? Without killing yourself, I mean."

They didn't believe me. Despite what they'd just seen, they weren't afraid of me in the slightest. I was still just an NPC to them, my actions relegated to luck or a mistake by my opponent. The fact that laughed at my efforts should have pissed me off. It would have before. But for some reason, it brought an amused curl to my lips.

"Why not come and find out?"

"Hilarious." The commander nodded to the other beside him, a woman with the Class of Blade Dancer. She wore mostly leather, with two swords, one on each hip. "Kill the fool. Make a show of it. We wouldn't want the villagers getting ideas."

The woman chuckled, "My pleasure."

I narrowed my eyes and watched her approach. There was no response from the walls behind me – at least not a physical one. People gasped and whispered, but for the most part they were content to let this happen. Or maybe resigned. Any time where I was fighting someone one on one was time with them not assaulting the walls. No one expected me to actually win, especially not her.

Her Class – at least on first glance – suggested someone based around speed and skill rather than strength; someone who was used to doing damage and not taking it. Like Blake, except – I hoped – a whole lot less capable. Being a Soldier, she would only face combat either when a village was attacked, or if a war happened. We were in one such, but she was young. I had to assume this was her first, which meant that barring some unusual circumstances, she had to be lower level than I.

I didn't realise exactly how much until she moved. The girl was fast, I'd give her that. Faster than me. Compared to someone like Blake or Ruby, however, she was incredibly slow. Compared to Pyrrha, her attack was incredibly telegraphed. I'd put her somewhere around Level Twenty at a guess. Give or take five or six levels. Enough with the Stat Distribution to take on any member of the Labour Caste her own level. Enough that with her companions, she'd have no difficulty destroying a small village like ours.

But not enough to take on a Hero. Or someone who fought like one.

Rather than parry her twin strikes, I stepped into them, letting them hit my shoulders early, before they had the proper swing or strength behind them. The woman gasped and leapt back, but it was already too late.

She screamed as Crocea Mors carved through her left thigh, cutting the limb off entirely. The woman slumped to the floor, blades flying away. "N-No," she cried. "I-Impossible. This isn't possible." She turned, dragging herself with both hands back towards her commander, who was no longer laughing. His eyes were wide, his mouth open. "H-Help me!"

There was no helping her. She'd already taken a fatal blow and would only continue to bleed out. I gave her the only mercy I could, a swift stab through the back of the neck and a twist. The Blade Dancer slumped, dead.

The soldiers opposite me took a step back.

"I might have got lucky again," I said, casually. "Why don't you send another against me and we'll try it a third time?"

No one took me up on my offer. The laughter was gone now, replaced with silence and sudden fear. Not only had I moved faster than someone of my Class should, but the Strength I'd displayed in a single swing, not to mention the durability in taking two blows without so much as a wince, made it clear something was wrong.

"Enough!" the Commander shouted. "There are forty of us and one of him – not to mention a handful of Soldier Class to man the walls. He can't hope to hold us all off. Attack!" Whether they were bolstered by his words, fear, or just rage, the small army charged forward.

They were right about one thing. I couldn't face them all. Not even if they were all Level Twenty. I dashed back to the gates, but they were already closed, and to open them would be to invite the enemy inside. I turned to face the enemy in front of them, drawing their forces apart. Some, those with higher Agility, had pulled ahead. One – a Rogue – appeared in front of me swinging twin daggers. I caught one, ignored the other as it bounced off my chest, and snapped the man's wrist. A backhand turned him around completely before Crocea Mors burst from his chest in a spray of blood.

"Support him!" one of the Soldiers above shouted. There was a thud as one of Ansel's few Soldiers landed beside me, sword and shield at the ready. Another landed on my right, the three of us holding the gate against what felt like a tide of attackers.

I nodded to them both. "I'll trust you to watch my flank."

"Not sure what you're playing, Jaune, but you know how to use that thing."

"I know a few tricks, sure." In emphasis, I reached out and touched their weapons with a hand each. A flash and a scrawl brought a Rune to each, and the Soldiers gasped as they felt their Stats shift before their eyes.

The first wave of attackers was on us a moment later. I twisted into them, spinning and cutting in wide arcs, trusting my superior Strength to do the work it had to – ignoring my Dexterity entirely. Those that could dodged, but the press of bodies was too much and held them back. Whenever I swung, someone was at the end of my blade. The blood flowed.

It was madness. Bloodthirsty madness. I'd never been in a proper war. Not fighting in it. The Treaty kept us out, kept us safe from the brutality, and the small skirmishes I'd faced otherwise were just that. Me against one or two people, or the entire Guild against a far stronger foe. This was the opposite, and for the first time _I_ was the stronger foe.

It should have felt exhilarating. It didn't. It felt methodical, miserable and cruel. Faces twisted in terror as I fell upon them. Screams were cut off before they could sound, and that was the mercy for those who were able to get it out revealed pitches of bloodcurdling fear I'd never experienced before, nor wanted to again.

And yet I did. Again and again. Because it had to be done.

The Soldier on my left fell, transfixed with a spear. He roared and took his killer with him, before he was swallowed and trampled to the ground, stabbed until he stopped breathing. Angry and terrified cries from Ansel's walls sounded his death.

I cleaved the head from a Mistral Soldier who dared to celebrate. He died with his face transfixed in victory, tumbling through the air.

Blood ran from me, too. I had no armour and the myriad cuts that dotted my body oozed blood lazily. They burned at the same time, like a thousand angry wasp stings. If I'd had a shield, I might have been able to mitigate some of those, but my free hand served a different purpose. One it never had before. Because I'd always fought as a Knight before, holding back lest my true Class be revealed.

That… was no longer a concern.

My hand caught a sword and gripped the blade, dripping my blood down it. The blood fizzled and popped as the blade turned cherry red, folding in on itself, but also causing the man to drop it with a screech, their hands steaming and burned.

Quench. Quench. Quench.

The sword shattered violently, flinging shards of sharpened, super-hot metal everywhere. Soldiers gasped and fell, pierced by the shrapnel and screaming. The bits that hit me did the same damage, but only the metal itself. The impact. The heat counted as forging, and thus had no effect on me. The small explosion cleared my left flank entirely, and those nearby dared not approach, looking down on their badly wounded kin dotted with sharpened steel. Some cried on the floor, their faces and exposed pieces of skin burning.

It was not a kind way to die, nor was it honourable. But then, they'd come here to do dishonourable things – to kill everyone and set the village alight for what purpose I still didn't know. It wasn't a necessary act. Or didn't feel it. There was something more here. My eyes met the commander's through a space in the melee and hardened. I'd need him alive.

He seemed to have a different opinion for what my gaze said. The confidence was gone now, replaced with terror. "Mage!" he screamed. "Kill him! Kill him!"

A cloaked figure hasted to obey, stepping forward and raising his staff high in the air. Wind swirled about it, the clouds above shifting. Shit. I hadn't realised they had a spell-caster among them. I was bound down in the melee and surrounded on all sides. To move was to die, and if the commander's words were any indication, he didn't care if some of his men died to bring me down.

The Mage brought their staff down. "Thunder-bla-crkk-crkk…"

He didn't finish. The Mage's eyes glanced down, growing wide at the sight of a feathery shaft lodged in his throat. The force of it had penetrated through, straight out the back of his neck. He toppled with a muttered gasp.

As everyone froze, I glanced up to the walls of Ansel. There was a woman there dressed in leather and a cloth tunic, auburn hair tied in a braid. Her green eyes were wide, afraid and shocked, even as she stood with her bow in hand. I doubted she'd ever taken a life, nor imagined she would.

After all, she was just a Hunter.

Just an NPC.

Like me.

A fire lit in her eyes. "We can kill them," she screamed, drawing another arrow. "Fight them! KILL THEM!"

The gates of Ansel opened.

They were a ragtag group at best. None of them were Soldiers. None of them were Heroes. But they were desperate, angry, determined. They fought with a savagery of their own, armed with pitchforks, knives, clubs and hammers. They dragged their opponents down with force of numbers and beat them into unconsciousness or death. I saw Dad at the front, wielding a Blacksmith's hammer. Easily on a Level par with the Soldiers themselves, he caved in one's skull while they were distracted.

The people of Ansel were fighting.

No. They were finally realising that they _could_ fight. Even those on the walls, those too young or not suited, picked up rocks, stones or planks of wood and hurled them down. Pots and pans followed, clanging off soldiers and skulls and, if not bringing any Soldiers down, distracting them so that I, the final Soldier with me, or the other villagers could.

In terms of Level, the villagers were on par with the Soldiers. At least the older villagers. It was a fallacy to think otherwise, I'd come to realise. Soldiers and Heroes faced different lives, and so gained Exp for combat where my Caste did not, and over time – a lifetime – that might make a difference. These Soldiers were somewhere between level twenty and twenty-five a piece, and at the _age_ of twenty to thirty, that was more than any normal Labour Caste could manage.

But many of those in Ansel were older. They were forty or fifty, or older still like Anders. As such, even though they'd taken a whole lifetime to reach it compared to the soldier's ten or fifteen years, they were technically on an even footing right now.

The Stats and Skills weren't there, of course. We had non-combat skills and Resilience and Charisma holding us back when it came to a raw fight, but we also had numbers – easily five times those of Mistral's little raiding party. Just as we had become mired in our own perceptions of what we could and couldn't accomplish, so too had the soldiers in theirs. Forty men to raze a village of three hundred Labour Caste members was good odds for them. It was good odds _because_ the Labour Caste never fought back. Not until now.

Dad and I met in the swirl of melee. Our backs touched. His eyes met mine. There was a moment of silent communication – a proud look in his eye – and then he was gone once more, saving one of his neighbours who was grappling with a Warrior by leaping on the armoured man from behind.

"For Ansel!" I roared, sword held high.

"FOR ANSEL!" the screaming mass echoed. "FOR ANSEL! TO JAUNE!"

Mistral saw the tide turning. How could they not? The lone Blacksmith that had already killed eight or more of theirs. The arrows from above. The charging masses galvanised to fight and showing that they could. Those who were still able turned and fled.

The Commander took a panicked step back, too. Snapping the neck of my last opponent, I moved towards him.

"Back!" he howled. "I'll kill you."

I spread my arms wide. "Try."

With a furious howl, he dashed in, drawing and stabbing his sword towards my stomach. He was good, I'd admit. Despite my best efforts, he got past my guard and the sword stabbed into my side, drawing blood.

But when my hand settled on his wrist, preventing him from drawing it out, he realised his mistake. Crocea Mors sheared down, enacting a lesson I'd learned early on. My piss-poor Dexterity didn't matter much if I held my opponent in place.

"Arghhh!" he screamed, falling back, his hand taken off between elbow and wrist.

My fist slammed into his face a second later, lifting him from his feet. He landed hard, me kneeling on top of him. Crocea Mors was stabbed down into the dirt nearby. My hands settled on his shoulder plates, dragging his armoured upper body up to face me.

"What is Mistral planning?"

"F-Fuck you."

"Wrong answer." I slapped him, hard. His skull rattled. "Let's try again. Why are you burning villages on the way to Vale?"

"O-Orders."

"From who?"

"H-His Divine Majesty."

The King? Fuck. I'd hoped deep inside that the answers would be Greycloaks – that this would be a move by them to try and sabotage the peace process and perpetuate the war. If that were true, I could bring evidence of this and there would still be peace. But if the King was involved, if this were his idea?

Then the Peace Treaty would already not work.

"Why?"

"To prevent news reaching the city," the Commander whispered. "No messengers to tell of… our army. No witnesses." He laughed. "Vale will fall. No matter what you accomplish here."

"You've already broken the Grand Treaty," I pointed out. "What makes you think Beacon won't move on this? Army or not, you can't hope to take a city whose walls are manned with Heroes. It would be suicide."

"N-Not if all your Heroes are dead already."

My eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"You'll change nothing, Blacksmith."

I hit him again. "Tell me what's going to happen!"

"Nothing more… than an NPC… scum."

The man in my hands fell back, dead. I released him, letting him crash to the ground. As I stood, I drew Crocea Mors and turned back towards the gates of Ansel. People were rushing out now, women and children tending to the wounded while the elderly brought pails of water. I saw the Soldiers, the few we had, take up a perimeter, covered in blood and exhausted as they were. Captain Anders looked like he was on the verge of death, but he still made his way toward me.

"Anders," I greeted.

"Jaune Arc…" He shook his head. "Never in my years. To see this… An old man doesn't know whether he should feel proud or despair."

"The people needed to fight."

"But they are Labour Caste…"

"The Caste System was designed to protect us, Anders. It wouldn't have done that here."

The old Soldier looked out over the dead bodies, more of them Mistral than Vale. "No, I suppose it would not have. I must sound ungrateful. It's the blood loss. If I could, I would bow to you right now."

"He spoke of an army, Anders. One on its way to Vale."

"The Festival of Peace. We are betrayed."

"Not yet we're not. I need to go to Vale. I need to warn them."

"Someone does," Anders agreed. "I've seen your steed. She's faster than any we might have." The old man pushed back from me. "Give me but a few minutes. I'll have a missive made with my seal. No one will believe you, my boy. Forgive me for saying it, but it's true."

No argument from me. I knew the place of someone like me. The Soldiers in Vale would treat me with the same derision these here had, right up until I started to kill them. The actions of someone from my Caste didn't matter, nor did their words. We existed only to provide things they wanted or needed, and to be protected because we were of use.

Anders, at least, seemed to realise I was beyond that. The way he looked at me. I hadn't realised it at first, but it was how the Soldiers in the war looked at me when they thought I was a Hero. How they looked at the other members of the Guild.

He saw he as a Hero.

"Get it done, Anders. You have five minutes."

"Yes, my lord."

Lord? What was _that_ all about? No. It didn't matter. As he staggered away, I strode towards my father, who was currently being swarmed by my sisters and mother. They fussed over him and the small nicks and cuts he had. I'd have felt irritated I didn't warrant the same concern, but the truth was that I didn't need it. They more than any other knew that. Dad might have been older than me, but _he_ was the one at risk here.

"Jaune," Sapphire said when she saw me regardless. She lunged at and caught me in a hug, arms around my neck. "I was so frightened. You damn fool. Standing out there against them all. What were you thinking?"

"That _someone_ had to fight," Dad said before I could. "That unless someone did, we'd all die. Isn't that right, son?"

I nodded. "I'm used to it, Dad. I've been fighting for the last two years."

"In battles like this? Such danger…?"

I looked back over the bodies. Considered for a moment Merlot, Tyrian, Magnis and then Watts. "Not like this. It's usually worse."

"Worse…" Mom laughed bitterly. "You neglected to mention that to us in your stories."

Of course I had. I'd told them the truth, but it was always delivered with the knowledge I'd come out safe and alive, because otherwise how could I be there telling them the story? Nothing they'd listened to had really felt real to them. Not in the way that I might have died.

"I suppose I don't have room to tell you not to do whatever it is you're thinking of. You're a man now. People are relying on you…" Mom wiped a tear from her eye and stepped away from Dad, towards me. She didn't throw her arms around me like Sapphire did, but instead walked into me, pressing her face into the crook of my neck. "Just remember that we're relying on you, too. Please come back safe."

"I will, Mom. I promise." My eyes met my father's over her head. He was blooded now, and it showed. The fingers that gripped his hammer were white-knuckled. I had a feeling he'd spend all night smithing weapons – and that the townsfolk would have a full armament come morning. "Look after them," I told him. "Mistral's army will be beyond Ansel now, but there's a chance Grimm might spawn, or that those who escaped might try and loop back."

"If they do, they'll find us waiting," Nicholas Arc said. He held out a hand and looked down on it. "I can see why you've gained so many levels. It's taken my forty years to get this far, and yet I've gained a full level and a half from the last twenty minutes." His eyes flickered once. "We'll be fine," he said. "Trust me. Apparently, there's a part of a Blacksmith that's _supposed_ to fight with a hammer. My newest Skill wouldn't make much sense otherwise." He hefted his and looked to me. "Sure you don't want one?"

"I'm more of a sword and board kind of guy," I quipped. "I'll be fine."

I saw Anders coming back with something in his hands, so I gently pulled myself away from my mother and sisters, touching their cheeks, heads and shoulders as I did, tactilely telling them this wouldn't be the last time we saw one another. Not if I had any say about it. I brought my fingers up to my lips and whistled twice. Faith trotted out of the village gates with an angry whinny. I had the feeling she was more upset I'd gotten into a fight without her than that I'd interrupted her grazing.

"I'll be okay," I said, swinging myself up into the saddle. I reached down to take the missive from Anders. "Hold Ansel for me. Don't trust anyone from Mistral. And remember, a Hero is just a person. No different from any Solider or Labour Caste here. They all die if you run them through."

Nods. Judging from the hardened expressions of all those around, they'd be fine. The next time Mistral came around and demanded their surrender, they would find themselves faced with more than six Soldiers and a Blacksmith.

Reaching down, I slapped Faith's flank with one hand. "Go. Yah!"

We tore away from the village's gates, out onto the dirt path and toward the major road back to Vale. With the sun rising through the sky and the festival almost certainly beginning, I didn't have much time. Better to travel light and fast, which was why I didn't even stop to loot any armour from the fallen. There just wasn't the time for it.

Faith picked her way among the bodies without concern. The moment she was free of them, she fell into a gallop.

It was an hour of travel before I caught sight of the army's passing. It came in a plume of black smoke on the horizon as a village burned. My hands tightened on the reins, knowing that could have just as easily been Ansel. My family among the wreckage, their bodies smouldering away. I wanted nothing more than to wheel towards them and see if I could save anyone, but to do so would be to abandon Vale.

I moved on.

But that did not mean I went unnoticed.

It was the hoofbeats that tipped me off first, and then the dust behind me as several figures hooded in black came out onto the road. Not Greycloaks, but pure black cloaks that covered their faces from view but did little to hide the caparisons on their mounts. Mistralian cavalry. A small squad of five. They must have seen a lone horseman cutting a path toward the city and come to the conclusion I was a refugee who'd escaped. They couldn't let me raise the alarm, and so I had to be killed.

That they'd only sent five screamed an insult – but then I remembered what they must have seen. Just a Blacksmith, if they'd seen my Class at all. The fact I was in a tunic made it clear I was neither soldier nor Hero. Five Soldiers was more than enough. It was overkill. A sign of how serious this was.

Leaning forward, I urged Faith on, pushing myself as flat as I could. The mare bucked her head but knew we were being pursued. Her feet stamped down quicker, her own head dipping along with mine. She was already covered in sweat, but even then she knew what she had to do.

"Halt!" one of the soldiers called.

"We bring aid," another said. There was laughter in his voice. "Stop and let us help you."

Their mounts were fresher than mine. Faith was a powerful horse, but she had her limits and had been running enough already. With a sigh, I tugged gently on her reins, careful not to try and stop her too quickly.

Behind me, the sound of a sabre being drawn echoed in the air.

They weren't even going to pretend at this point, it seemed. I turned Faith side on, just enough that I could see the man hurtling toward me, leaning out with his curved blade drawn back to take off my head. If the Soldier was surprised when I drew a sword, he didn't show it. Anyone could travel with a weapon. It didn't mean anything.

But there was definitely surprise when Crocea Mors swept through the man's sword, arm and neck in one fell sweep. The Soldier's horse veered in surprise, dodging Faith by a few inches as the headless horseman swept by, the body slowly tumbling to the side and falling to the dusty floor. The others hesitated.

I nudged Faith's side with my feet. "Charge!"

Faith obliged with a snort.

I'd not fought on horseback before. Not against people anyway. Before, I'd used Faith as a means into and out of combat, jumping off her if I had to, but since these were mounted I couldn't afford to do that. They could disengage and harry me from range if they had to, and that was something I didn't have an answer to.

Fighting on horseback was both easier and harder than I'd expected. Harder because my footwork was replaced with Faith's movements, which meant I could only reach out and swing. Everything was upper body strength – which would have made this harder for anyone else, and probably did for these people. For me, though? It was too easy. The fact they couldn't use their own Agility to dodge back only sealed the deal. I might not have been faster than them, but I was faster than their mounts.

The second died as Crocea Mors plunged into his chest, lifting him up and off his horse, who bolted in panic, clipping the side of another and causing the soldier to topple off with a startled cry. Faith moved before I could, rearing down with both hooves. There was a sickening _crunch_ as she crushed his head. The final two came in, one from either side, the woman screaming as she thrust a short spear toward my heart. The man swept an axe for my neck.

The spear I caught by the shaft, holding it away despite her best efforts. The axeman, I outranged, poking him away so that he hesitated, and then sweeping my sword up at his wrist, cutting it off at the chink where his armour met his gloves. He gasped, and then choked as my sword pierced his neck.

By this point the woman had realised their error. She dropped her spear and kicked both heels against her mount's side, urging it to flee past me. As she did, I swept my sword back blindly, not aiming but knowing my arm would bring it at least in the _way_ of her flight. There was a feeling of resistance. A grunt. And then the sound of something being dragged across the floor as the horse continued to flee, dragging its dead rider behind it, one foot trapped in the stirrup.

No Heroes yet. Only Soldiers. I knew because I'd have had at least _some_ trouble against a Hero, especially if they were higher level than me. Did this mean Mistral's Heroes weren't involved? Was it possible Cinder didn't know about this?

I grit my teeth.

The only way to find out was to keep moving.

/-/

Vale was still standing when I reached it. That alone felt like a miracle. The southern gate was open, and it was that I passed through, people giving me strange looks as I did. There was cheering in the distance. The Festival was still on. I made my way towards it, Faith rushing down the streets as I ignored people shouting for me to stop.

Ozpin had to be warned before anyone else. If I wasted even a second to tell the soldiers here, their panic might tip Mistral off, and the invasion would begin in earnest. The Treaty was broken, which meant we needed the _Heroes_ to be in on this.

Faith brought me to the outside of a large, ringed amphitheatre. I slipped off, patting her neck as she panted for breath. She could rest now, having worked herself to exhaustion just to get me here. I rushed into the building before the soldiers chasing me could catch up. It was an arena of sorts, and I'd entered the spectator area, leading me into a long tunnel with numerous branching paths, light shining at the end of each. I chose one at random and sprinted down it, Crocea Mors at my side.

I stepped out into a crowd of seated people. Men, women and children. Labourers, Soldiers and Heroes. There had to be thousands of them, both from Vale and from Mistral. I shied away from the latter, quickly taking in the fact that not only were they armed, but that no one seemed to care. I almost screamed out a warning then and there, but to do so would spark a panic and set things off right here and now. I made my way towards Ozpin instead, easily spotting him on platform higher than the regular people, sat with what must have been important Nobles of Vale.

Down in the arena, I saw the King of both Vale and Mistral. They were stood side by side, two figures before them. One was Cinder, carrying the ornamental armour she and her team had found in Vacuo. Their gift to the King of Vale.

The other was a man I didn't recognise in armour of burnished gold. Someone equally important, I supposed. He held a sword before him, side on, with the blade pointing away from the King of Mistral and the weapon balanced on both hands, no threat implied. It was the sword I'd taken from Watts, and the one meant for the King of Mistral to signify our desire for peace.

The Festival of Peace was still going ahead.

Had I been lied to? Had I been misled? Was it the Greycloaks after all?

"Jaune!?"

A familiar voice, a familiar face. Ruby appeared before me in a blur. She must have seen me and used her Agility to sprint over without me noticing.

"Ruby," I gasped.

"J-Jaune, you look _terrible_. What happened?"

"An attack. Villages have been burned to the ground. They're killing everyone."

"What!?" Ruby recoiled. I spotted the rest of the Guild approaching, keeping their heads low but following Ruby to catch up and find out what I was doing here. I caught Ozpin's eyes, too, in the distance. They were narrowed. He stood, making to step down and approach me. "Who?" Ruby asked. "Who is attacking!?"

"And now," a loud voice orated, "Our two Kingdoms shall exchange gifts and signify our desire for peace and prosperity. To you, Divine King of Mistral, Vale grants this mighty weapon. Let it be a tool to protect you and yours from harm."

The King of Mistral, robed and looking every part the ruler of a Kingdom, took up the sword. "It is a mighty weapon," he said, his voice carrying with ease. "I accept this gift."

"Mistral," I said, back to Ruby, and the others now that they were arriving. "Mistral attacked Ansel, my home village. Claimed they'd burned others to the ground. I _saw_ the smoke from some of the villages. Not to mention I had to fight my way out."

"But the Treaty-" Blake argued.

"Broken. They as good as said it themselves."

"A rogue faction, perhaps?" Ren wondered. "The King of Mistral is here – along with Cinder and many of their Heroes. They're here maintaining the Festival of Peace. Cinder helped put it all together. They can't know of this, surely."

"I've no idea, Ren. I-"

"And to the King of Vale," Cinder called out, voice powerful in the centre of the arena. "As a symbol of peace and to protect you from your enemies, we grant you this enchanted armour. May it defend your lineage always."

The King of Vale took the offering and inspected it. "Marvellous," he said, giving none of his true feelings away. He might have had as many or more pieces in his palace, but for peace, he would make a show. "All of Vale thanks you for this, Mistral. May this mark the beginning of a new relationship between us."

As the King of Vale raised the armour as though to wear it, blocking his vision for but a moment, a sudden flare of light and fire appeared in Cinder's hand. It formed a long, fiery knife.

"I could not have said it better myself, your majesty."

The crowd gasped.

Ozpin froze, eyes wide with horror and grief.

I seized the moment, "Mistral has broken the Grand Treaty," I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Heroes to arms! To arms! Defend yourselves!"

Down in the arena, the King of Vale fell to his knees, Cinder's flaming sword buried in his stomach.

* * *

 **Ugh, my puppy (Kali) is alternating between "must play now" and "oh god, I'm dying" and being sick everywhere. Got a vet visit planned this afternoon and just writing with one hand while stroking her with the other as she sleeps in my lap.**

 **Cutting the chapter here. It got to the point it needed to, but I don't have the time to read through, post-edit and check for every spelling mistake. My apologies there.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 10** **th** **September**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	93. Book 6: Chapter 14

**The war is on – and hey, look, I technically did a tournament arc without making** _ **anyone**_ **sit through another tournament arc. We've got an arena, a stage, fighting in the stands, etc, and you didn't have to sit through the pointless pre-fights.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6: Chapter 14**

* * *

After a moment's silence, the arena descended into chaos. I liked to think my warning helped by giving some Heroes the warning they needed to draw their weapons, but there was no way to tell. Everyone stormed to their feet, some began to scream, and before five seconds had passed, someone had started to cast spells – and then weapons were drawn.

There was no telling what was happening outside of the arena. Was the news spreading? Were people from Mistral being rounded up? Or had the King thought of that and had his stronger Heroes sequestered through the city? For all we knew, the war was commencing across the city. I personally knew an army was approaching from the direction of home, and there might yet be more spread across Vale, burning villages so that no news reached the city.

"W-What's going on!?" Ruby cried.

"Betrayal," Blake snapped, drawing her daggers. "Mistral turned on us."

"But why?"

"Who knows," Weiss said. "What matters is that we have to stay safe, and we need to protect the innocents who can't fight."

"No," I said, drawing attention to me. My eyes were fixed down below, on the arena floor where Cinder stood over the kneeling King of Vale. She was quickly driven away by the King's bodyguard, and the two engaged in melee. The King of Mistral stood nearby, unconcerned with the war taking place around him. "This war won't end unless we can force it to. If we capture the King, we can force a surrender. That's the only way we'll manage this."

No one responded. I was no longer a Knight, nor the leader of our Guild – or even a Hero. I had no right to make such suggestions, but no one argued against it for the longest time. We were, for the moment, safe, our party trapped between several bands of Valean Heroes fighting against their Mistral counterparts. The fighting was fiercer the further down we would go, being particularly brutal near the ring itself.

"We'll have to fight out way there," Yang pointed out.

"Stick together," Pyrrha said.

I nodded, relieved that they were willing to listen to my words at all.

Pyrrha, Yang and Nora spearheaded the charge down the arena's stands, the three tanks creating a wall of muscle and steel while Weiss rained down spells from above and Blake darted in and out, sliding past distracted foes to plant daggers in the back of their knees or arms, disabling where she could. Ruby used the length of her weapon to reach over Yang's head and crack skulls. Lacking any sufficient means to help, I stayed at the back, guarding our weaker members in case anyone got by.

The Mistral Heroes we faced were no pushovers, however. These weren't low-level Soldiers sent on a minor scouting and razing mission, nor were they over-confident or out of practice. Mistral's best were here, some of their most famous, and it showed. A Warrior bowled into Yang and swept an axe up, slamming through Yang's guard hard enough to launch the Brawler back.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, chasing after her. Pyrrha and Nora moved in to flank the Warrior. The man was easily thirty to forty and possibly twice our level or more. He blocked Pyrrha's sword with his and Nora's hammer with the back of one hand, wincing to show that it _did_ hurt, but not enough to badly injure him. His hand gripped around the hammer, catching the haft under the head and dragging Nora in so that the hammer struck Pyrrha's stomach instead.

Blake lunged in from behind and scored a blow on the Warrior's back, earning a startled gasp. His counter-attack whistled by as she vanished into shadows. Turning back, the Warrior brought his axe up in readiness, prepared to kill Pyrrha in a single blow. It came crashing down – only to slam into some kind of greenish shield.

A wave of force struck the warrior like a hammer, snapping his head to the side. Ozpin twirled before us, his robes flapping, and swung his stave before him horizontally, as though he were slamming the head into someone's stomach. The foe was a good ten feet away, however, and not at all close enough for the staff to hit.

Despite that, the Warrior cried out in pain as he was picked up off his feet and thrown away. He crashed through some seats and into the back of another fight, knocking everyone to the ground. Still alive, he pushed himself up, but was quickly beset and dragged into the fight he'd inadvertently interrupted.

"What are you children doing here!?"

"We're going for the King," I said. "There's an army coming, Ozpin. They burned all the villages to the south-east! The war has to end now, otherwise it never will."

"I see." Ozpin's eyes hardened. His lips thinned. "I will cut you a path to the arena. Keep running and ignore any who stand in your path."

"Thank you!"

The Sage nodded. "I can buy you only time. Go now."

None of us dared question him. Ozpin's abilities as a Sage were still a mystery, but his power was not. Those that tried to challenge us as we made our way down were thrown aside, or found their progress impeded by some invisible, impenetrable force. The fighting continued on either side, while those ahead were pushed aside, or we had to circle around them, protected at all times by Ozpin's power. Or at least until someone noticed and decided to engage him directly.

Down in the arena, the King looked in our direction and shouted something to Cinder. She managed to break free from her opponent and bring a flaming hand to her chest, whispering something under her breath.

No. Not this. Not here!

"Stop her!" I yelled.

Weiss swung Myrtenaster in the air and pointed it forward, launching three spikes of ice toward Cinder. The distance was too great, however, and by the time they reached her, they were already beginning to weaken.

Cinder's eyes snapped open and she wrenched her flaming hand forward, not only completing her spell, but also using the flames to blast aside Weiss' spell a second before it could harm her. The Elementalist threw her hand into the air and let go, releasing the ember, which fluttered upward as if it had a power of its own. The clouds above the city began to roil and swirl, forming something akin to a whirlpool in the sky. Within that, something glowed.

It was too late. She'd done it.

A hot, fiery mass fell from the sky like a miniature sun. It twisted and turned, oddly ball-shaped but uneven. For a second it looked like it might come down and impact the stadium, bathing us all in flames, before the ball _exploded_ outward, long, fiery limbs spread wide into the sky, halting its fall and allowing it to hover for a moment. A flaming neck reared up, beak aimed towards the sky as a piercing shriek cut through everyone's minds, driving many to stop fighting and clutch their ears. When it finally finished, the monstrous creature made entirely of fire surveyed the battlefield, suspended above the main arena.

Phoenix had been summoned.

I'd personally seen Phoenix kill over a hundred Grimm; circle a small village and burn everything outside its walls to ash. Here, the great beast hovered, not yet attacking but instead watching those fight beneath it with an almost curious air.

"W-We need to stop Cinder," Weiss said. "If she was killed or knocked unconscious, it would lose its grasp on this world."

"You're sure of that?" Ren asked.

"No. Absolutely not. Summons belong in myth and legend. There are stories, but… everyone in Atlas thought that was all they were – that or spells given shape and mistaken for having a sentience of their own."

I didn't think Phoenix was the same. I'd seen Cinder cast spells into shapes, her sword an example, but Phoenix had eyes that looked down on and judged us. It moved like an animal, flapping its wings to stay aloft, despite that, if it were simply a spell, it would not need to.

"Why isn't it attacking?" Ruby asked.

As if her words were a suggestion, the summon began to fly in a lazy circle. "You just had to ask," Blake muttered.

The summon didn't attack, however. I knew it could shoot fire from its beak, not to mention the attack potential of it just flying into and through us, but it instead chose to circle the central arena, turning sideways on and banking. Perhaps it didn't want to risk harming its own allies, or maybe Cinder wanted it more to dissuade anyone coming near. Whatever the case, it continued to fly faster and faster, and I began to notice the temperature in the air increasing, not to mention light shimmering down by the arena.

In the two minutes it took us to make the rest of the journey down, Phoenix's plan became more apparent. A great wall, easily twenty or thirty metres tall, had sprung up under it, connecting down from Phoenix to the ground like some kind of cylindrical tower that ringed the arena. It cut us off from getting in, preventing us from even seeing what was going on. Everyone in the stands was safe assuming they weren't knocked into it, but the Kings of Vale and Mistral were trapped inside, essentially locked away in another world for all we could hope to do.

"Weiss?" I asked.

The Mage responded not with words but with ice and water instead, blasting a huge amount of it at the wall of flame. The ice struck and melted instantly, joining the water in casting great gouts of steam into the air. It hissed and burned, evaporating almost immediately. The wall did not so much as flicker, let alone weaken.

She tried again, this time creating a tunnel of ice that she thrust into it, hoping to give us at least a few seconds with which we could get inside. But that, too, failed to get past, collapsing in on itself the moment it touched the unnatural fire.

"Damn it. Now what?" Yang asked.

"It has to be hollow," Pyrrha said. "Otherwise, everyone inside would die. Cinder included."

"Well, unless you can jump thirty metres in the air, I doubt that'll help. Assuming this thing doesn't have a ceiling, or that the big firebird can't burn you to ash the second you try it."

I knelt, picked up a loose pebble and tossed it at the wall. It fizzled and cracked instantly, exploding into tiny shards of rock and dust. It hadn't even passed through, instead being knocked _back_ at us by the force.

"How long do you think she can hold this up?"

"Assuming it's not the Phoenix doing it on its own, I don't know," Weiss said. "The problem is, how long do you think she _needs_ to kill the King's bodyguard and then the King himself? Less time than it would take us to find a way through this, I think."

Time we didn't have. Pyrrha was right when she said the construct had to be hollow. People who used spells that contained elements weren't immune to it, not unless they had a Passive like mine. They were, however, immune to it when they were casting, otherwise the very act of shooting fire from one's hand would damage their flesh. It was like when Weiss used ice. If she for some reason fired it at herself, she could hurt and kill herself, but if she summoned a shard of ice to float above her hand, there would be no risk of hypothermia. At least until she used it.

As such, Cinder would die if she touched this fire, so it was just something to keep them out. A barrier in the middle of their fight and Cinder's. There was no telling how thick it would be, but it couldn't be so thick that Cinder herself was at risk. Maybe a foot or two at most. The problem was that the thickness didn't matter so much as the intensity. No one was going to die by running out of oxygen here; they were going to be burned to death.

It was the temperature that was the real problem, and if the flames were self-sustaining, or being sustained from Phoenix, then Weiss alone wouldn't be able to affect that. Maybe she would if she had a Mage Array with loads of others chiming in to help, but there was no way we could get something like that set up around here. The Mistral Heroes would interfere.

Without saying anything, I hurried around the wall, towards some bodies crumpled at the base. Some were from Mistral, others Vale, but with the sloped nature of the stands, some of the fallen had rolled down to our position. I knelt by a few and started to loot them.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked, following me.

"I have a plan. Help me get all their armour off. Anything that's metal, I don't care what kind."

Blake didn't question and instead began to help, and the others caught up a moment later. There were questions, but I chose not to answer them, partly because there wasn't time, and partly because I knew they'd never accept it. Before long, a small pile of steel, iron and other material was collected. By this point, Ozpin's protection had also ended, and a few spells started to come our way. Along with the occasional enemy. Everyone else circled me, protecting me from them as I pushed a hand into the mass of metal and concentrated.

It took time to get them all to the point of melting. As expected, the pile grew smaller as it did, condensing into a single lump of bright orange metal, imperfect and impure. The mixed alloys would make for poor equipment liable to break in a fight, if it didn't shatter in the quenching process itself.

Metal had a higher melting point than ice or water, even magical variants. If I had enough, I might have been able to forge a tunnel I could push through the wall, but that was a dangerous prospect. Not least of all, the sheer material I'd need would be astounding, but depending on how fast the tunnel melted, those within would cook to death, basically baked in a kiln. Luckily, that wasn't my plan.

The metal fell in on itself as it finally became liquid. Modulating the heat with my hands in order to alternate between fully liquid and not, just a little solid, I drew it up onto my body. There was a gasp from nearby, someone no doubt seeing what they must have perceived as pure suicide. It would have been were it not for my Passive. I was still forging, after all, so to me it felt like tepid water all across my body.

More and more came, until my body was covered. With my hands and my mind, I smoothed it as best I could, allowing one piece to cool enough to become solid and then, with a combination of my hands and my Engraving Skill, scraping the area flat until it resembled armour. At least enough so to adhere and attach to my body. If it were anything less, or too much a liquid, it would fall or slide off. Piece by piece, minute by agonising minute, I built the suit of armour up, starting with my feet and legs before moving onto my thighs, hips, stomach and then chest. It was a hideously constricting suit of plate that covered _every_ segment of my body, movement only allowed by intersecting plates at my joints.

The final piece was the helm, which I shaped up by pulling molten metal with my fingers over my cheeks and face, closing my eyes as I worked. When it was done, I could barely breathe, but a quick pull of my fingers across my mouth and eyes created space enough to see and draw breath. The rest of the Guild was staring at me.

"Okay," Nora said, "I'll admit, that was pretty cool."

"I'm not sure what a full suit of armour will do for you, though," Ren said. "Surely, it would just melt. If you didn't cook inside of it."

That was a risk for sure. Conventional armour would indeed conduct heat to an incredible degree and kill me faster. But that was conventional armour. This wasn't armour, at least not properly. If someone were to take a spear and plunge it into my stomach, the tip would pierce through with ease and kill me. My breastplate was still soft, after all, still in a state somewhere between solid and liquid. More the former than the latter.

More importantly, I was still forging. So long as the heat was high, and I continued to _work_ on the armour with my Engraving Skill, my Passive Skill considered this a work in progress. The armour was incomplete.

"Stay safe," I said. "I'll deal with Cinder."

Before they could ask how or why, I turned and stepped into the inferno. I took a breath a second before I did and held it, running a gauntlet down over my faceplate to once more cover my eyes and mouth. The fire from Phoenix could still steal oxygen and dry my eyes to the point they popped, but only if it touched me.

Right now, the fire could not. That was the thing about fire, really. It was the differences in temperature that caused the consequences of injury by fire, and no matter how it was summoned, this was still fire. It was hot, incredibly so, but fire itself did not have the energy to burn at temperatures hot enough to melt steel. That was why coal fires were used, because the coal itself would help the fires burn hotter. This had no such fuel.

When I stepped into the fire, my body – my mass – was hotter than the fire itself. The flames licked at my molten armour, but they were _cooler_ than it. If anything, heat was stolen from me, but I kept that going from the palms of my hand, constantly using Stoke the Forge to maintain my ridiculously high temperature.

A temperature I did not – could not – feel. My skin did not burn, nor did my organs cook. Trapped as I was within the armour, my own molten steel created a buffer against the fire, a shield of _hotter_ fire that kept Phoenix's away.

But I could still suffocate in what was essentially a coffin of molten steel. I forced myself to keep moving, concentrating and using Engraving to sheer and push the metal around my knees and ankles to simulate walking, almost like muscles, increasing and decreasing mass above and below the knee-plates to contract and relax my shin-plates, taking one step after another. I was blind. I kept going straight.

It felt like an eternity but couldn't have been. It was more akin to thirty seconds, but my lungs burned from lack of air and I wanted nothing more than to tear the helmet from my head. To do so, however, would be to incinerate myself immediately. I had a second to wonder if I'd made an agonising miscalculation, and then suddenly my armour was cooling more rapidly – incredibly so. I let it go, let it harden, and then tore the face-plate away, shattering the metal in one go.

I was on the inside, in a fresh hell of scorching-hot air and the sound of roaring flames. I could breathe, though. I was in.

My timing could not have been better, or was that worse? The King of Vale's Bodyguard, a Knight in armour burnished gold, fell to the floor with a mighty crash, run through by Cinder. The Elementalist was panting slightly, the evidence of a hard-fought battle. She turned toward the King of Vale, who was still on one knee, clutching his stomach. As she did, she saw him.

"No," Cinder said, voice filled with fury. "No, no, no! Impossible. I refuse to believe it!"

Stoke the Forge kicked back into life again. The armour around my body became molten once more and this time I engraved some space around my joints, allowing me to move more freely. I didn't need the full covering now since I didn't have to wade through a literal sea of flames. "Why, Cinder?" I asked. "Why do this?"

"No! You're a Blacksmith. You shouldn't be here! Why did you come back!?"

"Why? You sent an army to burn Ansel to the ground. You tried to slaughter my village and kill my family!"

Cinder took a step back. "What? That was not-" Her eyes flicked to the side, to her King, her father-in-law. She scowled and summoned a sword of fire once more. "It doesn't matter. Surrender, Jaune. You can't hope to defeat me. If you surrender now, I shall allow you to live. I will even do my utmost to ensure your friends survive as well. I can have Phoenix protect them."

I brought Crocea Mors up. She was scorched and blackened from the fire, but a quick application of my Engraving Skill sent an invisible edge down the length of it, causing the imperfections to flutter away as if they'd never existed. The edge was sharper than it had ever been before. My answer was obvious.

"Don't do this, Jaune. It need not end like this."

"I think it has to…"

"What are you waiting for?" the King of Mistral, a rotund man with a heavy black beard, shouted. "Kill him already!"

Cinder hesitated. "My King, he is but a Blacksmith. An NPC. The Treaty-"

"Is broken. Forget about it. Once we rule here, we shall set the laws. Atlas will surrender to our might and Vacuo cannot put up a fight. Kill him and be done with it, Cinder. These are my orders to you."

There was a wave of force behind those words, and Cinder's body seemed to shiver. "A-As you command, my liege."

"Cinder…"

"Don't, Jaune," she pleaded. "Words are pointless now."

I readied my sword. "I guess so."

The two of us stared at one another for a moment, each sizing the other up. The Blacksmith and the Elementalist stood apart, a Prestige Hero against a Tier-Two NPC. A moment later, the tableau was shattered. Cinder leapt back and thrust a hand out, sending a wave of searing fire towards me.

My hands tightened. Heat poured from them, bringing my armour to a new high – burning bright red as I lunged forward, one molten arm in front of my face, shielding it from the flames. Once again, the fire rolled over and around me. With my head free, I could feel it more and some of my hair singed, but I was able to keep moving and the pain was momentary. There was a hazy shape indistinct through it and I brought Crocea Mors up with my other hand.

The inferno halted as the figure dodged, spinning to the side. Cinder's spell ended, and she dashed a small distance away, eyes locked onto mine as she brought both hands before her, crossed before her breast. A short sword appeared in each, formed entirely from fire. One foot struck down and she changed direction in a second, hurtling towards me. Her first sword struck mine, clanging against it, and despite that there was no metal in her blade, ours locked and made a sound upon contact. Her other came up and under, sliding through my guard as it lunged towards my ribs. I shifted my body just a little, allowing it to graze the side of me. It didn't splash and fizzle out as expected. Instead, the short sword cut through my molten armour, almost as if it were not made of fire but metal. It drew a cut along my flank. I ignored it and pushed her back, swinging for her head and forcing Cinder to step away.

So, despite being made of fire, her swords acted like regular ones. That was interesting. There wasn't much logic behind it, but that was magic for you. It wouldn't have made much sense for her to use them otherwise, since fire swords wouldn't cut or stab and she might as well have just been a glorified Mage trapped with one element.

As such, I allowed my armour to cool and become more solid. On the next exchange, Cinder managed to circle her weapon over and into my wrist, seeking to disarm me. Unlike the first time, the weapon this time bounced off my hardened armour.

Which was when Cinder grinned and dropped both – cupping her hands and bathing me in fire once more.

"Shit!"

Gods, it hurt. There was only a second or two to feel it before my instincts kicked in and my armour became molten once more, immune – or as immune as I was going to get – to the flames. I still had to shield my face so it wouldn't be burned, but the pain dissipated. I rolled away, fighting for distance as I considered my options. Cinder had lured me into dropping the heat on my armour and then switched back to fire spells to cook me. A clever move. I had the perfect counter to either her swords _or_ her spells, but only one at a time.

It was still better than anyone else might have had. If it were Ruby here, she'd have been doubly in trouble. I was uniquely equipped to counter half of Cinder's abilities, and I had the pick on which half I wanted. It must have been galling for her, knowing that I could do that and that I was `just` an NPC.

In the end, I chose to keep my armour molten. I couldn't hope to hurt her at range, so forcing her to close in was my best chance. It took more concentration on my part, but it also made my armour fluid and gave me a better range of movement. When I closed in on her again, pushing through her flames, Cinder caught on and stopped wasting energy, instead summoning her twin swords once more.

"You know, I was serious when I said I would take you into my retinue, Jaune. Even before this, I respected you more than I cared to admit. Your determination. Your ferocity. Discovering that you were but a Blacksmith did nothing to change that. If anything, I admired it all the more. I admired you."

"And I you," I returned. "I saw you as a Princess who didn't care about Class or Caste. Someone who would lead Mistral well and genuinely do the best for her people." My words caused Cinder to hesitate. Her smile fell. "What happened to that woman, Cinder? What happened to her?"

Cinder's shoulders fell. "Her wishes were overridden."

"Cinder…?"

"I don't want to be here, Jaune. I don't want this." She gestured with one sword to the wall of fire that locked us in here, but I knew she meant beyond it, to the bloodshed and the killing. "I fought for peace. I fought to create this festival in the hopes it would bring an end to this. But in the end, that doesn't matter. I may be a Princess, but I am not Queen. I do not rule."

The King. My eyes flicked to him. He was hidden behind Cinder, smiling cruelly. He couldn't hear what she said, but I held little doubt that he wouldn't care either way. My blood boiled. This… This was all his fault.

"You don't need to do what he says!"

"He is my liege."

"You have a choice!"

"If that were true, do you not think I would have already? It is not that simple. His commands are absolute."

What did that mean? I growled and brought Crocea Mors up in time to block her sudden attack. I found myself even more pissed off by the look on her face – the sheer _sorrow_ that pervaded her being. She didn't want this, I could tell, and yet she kept coming, attack after attack until the point that some got past my guard no matter what I did. One struck my arm and scored a line through my armour. Another nicked my upper thigh, dangerously close to an artery. A third came in for my stomach, but this time I reacted, rapidly cooling my armour there – localised in one spot. The metal became solid and turned her blow aside, deflecting it so that I earned a scratch and not a gaping wound.

Cinder's eyes widened, but I melted the armour once more before she could take advantage and launch a fireball up into my stomach. In the moment of hesitation, I drove forward and rammed my shoulder into her. Shocked, Cinder didn't try to block it.

She screamed in agony a second later. Cinder fell back quickly, throwing a huge ball of fire at me more to prevent any pursuit than cause any harm. With a free hand, she patted down her chest, revealing burned fabric that stuck painfully to skin burned pink. Even if I'd only touched her for a second, I'd burned her.

Who was the fire elemental now, huh?

I charged forward while she was off-balance. Crocea Mors cut wide arcs that forced her to hop back. Her weapons weren't long enough to reach me, and by keeping her on the back foot, she never had a chance to close the distance. Cinder let one go and tried to throw fire in my face, but this time I ignored it, closing my eyes and fighting through the pain to continue my onslaught.

Cinder didn't expect it, that much was clear. Crocea Mors cut through and caught her shoulder, drawing blood and a startled yelp. She flinched back, losing control over her fire. I lunged again, this time for her stomach, and though she managed avoid the attack by a hair's bready, she was unable to escape my other fist, which caught her in the forearm. It would have hit her face, but she brought her arm up in time. Even so, she staggered back with a grunt, wincing in pain as her left arm shivered, her fingers twitching unconsciously. I might have caused real damage with the burns, but I had to keep it up. If I let her regain control for even an instant, she'd be on top of me.

She fell back as I continued – giving ground in a desperate attempt to put some space between us and regain control of the fight. Every sword she brought forth, I smacked away with my longer reach. Every fireball or explosion she cast, I waded through with staunch determination and molten armour that forced the flames to part around me. She might have kicked, tripped or grappled with me, but to do so would be to kill herself.

My Blacksmithing had neutralised her. Cinder's flames could not burn hot enough, her weapons could not cut deep enough, and for all her Levels, her Skills and Stats could not save her if she could not touch me. From her wide eyes, she knew it. She gave ground, searching for something she could use.

She found it in the King of Vale.

I hadn't noticed, too focused on trying to push her back, but Cinder managed to retreat towards the wounded monarch. She leapt back behind him, grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him towards me. The King's eyes widened but he was too weak to fight back.

Panicked, I dropped the heat from my armour – but even that wouldn't be fast enough to stop my own King burning to death on me. Instead, I quenched my armour immediately causing it to crack and fracture. The King struck my weakened breastplate and bounced back. I tried to catch him, but he fell with a groan, lying flat on the ground.

When he fell, Cinder was behind him, crouched down with something _new_ in her hands. I had a second to gasp before she thrust up, and the sword we'd found in Vacuo – Watts' sword – pierced through my armour, my chest, my ribcage and then then my skin again. It erupted from my back with a sickening squelch.

Cinder's cheek pressed against my chest. I coughed once, twice, and on the second, blood splattered out across her hair.

"I'm sorry, Jaune," she whispered, letting go of the hilt, using one hand to grip my shoulder even as the other gently took Crocea Mors from my nerveless fingers. The sword fell to the floor. Hers, the one she'd run me through with, remained lodged in my body despite her not holding it.

"A-Ahh…"

Her hands came up to my cheeks, gripping them, keeping me upright. I expected fire, but what I got was moisture. Cinder smiled at me and wiped one my tears away with her thumb. "You were brave, Jaune. So brave. So strong. But in the end, despite all of that, you were just a Blacksmith."

I… I… No… Everything hurt. I reached out with one hand, trying to touch her face. S-Stoke the Forge. I could still… I could still end this. Before my hand could touch her, it was knocked aside with contemptuous ease, Cinder almost being gentle as she did so. Not that it mattered. My body sagged and fell, slumped forwards onto her. Cinder adjusted her footing to bear my weight. I couldn't stand on my own feet anymore.

Slowly, I was lowered down. First to my knees, and then walked back so that I lay flat on my back. I felt the sword that transfixed me grate as the ground pushed it back into me. It remained inside my body, lodged somewhere in my organs.

Cinder stroked a hand over my face as she laid me down, kneeling at my shoulder. I tried to do something, anything, but I could no longer feel my hands, let alone move them. One was gripped onto the sword that had killed me, but that was it. The other lay flat at my side.

"If there is a life after this, it is my hope you come back as something better," Cinder said. "You, of all people, deserve to be a Hero. More than I."

Above us, Phoenix warbled mournfully.

Cinder's skin was warm, or perhaps it was I whose skin was cold. Her fingertips brushed over my eyes, closing them. I didn't have the strength to open them.

"Good night, brave Blacksmith."

I heard more than felt her stand. Her footsteps moved away. Why not? She was done with me. I was done. Blake. Ruby. Mom. Dad. I'm… I'm sorry. In the end, I was just a Blacksmith. In the end, I wasn't strong enough. Just… a Blacksmith.

If only I could have been something stronger. If only I could _be_ stronger. If only I could have made myself stronger. If… If only I could reshape myself as easily as I could metal. But in the end, that was all I'd been able to do. While I could make so many wonderful things, forge weapons and armour with incredible skill, I'd never been able to change my destiny.

Honestly… I should have known better. Maybe I had. Maybe, despite everything, I'd chosen this. Because the alternative was to stand by and do nothing while those I loved died. Better a fool's chance than no chance at all. That sounded right. I was a fool, but this was the life I'd chosen. A Blacksmith was only a Blacksmith at the end of the day. My lot wasn't to slay the dragon and save the princess. My job was to create things. To remake things. To forge impure and weak material into something stronger.

To forge…

Forge…

 _Forge._

My hand, still clutched around Watts' sword in a death grip, tightened imperceptibly.

My cracked lips moved.

"S-Stoke… the Forge…"

Pale blue light flickered fitfully behind my eyes.

/-/

It was the sound which alerted her, a sound like steam pouring from a boiling pot. A hissing that heralded something far hotter than even her brightest flames burning on contact with naked air. Cinder turned, eyes growing wide as she watched the man – the boy – place one hand down onto the ground and _push_ himself up onto one knee.

Steam poured from him. It obscured him. His skin shimmered and sweat ran down exposed flesh. The gaping wound in his chest, the one she had imposed, was gone. So, too, was the sword. In its place, an expanse of pulsing silver remained. Living metal.

"How?" Cinder asked. "How are you still alive?"

There was no answer. The Revenant reached down and picked up its sword once more, pale, glowing eyes flickering through the steam. Cinder's eyes narrowed. In the end, it would not matter. Though he might stand, and though his wounds might somehow have healed, he would still fall. He had no choice, for _she_ had no choice.

It was their destiny. He was still just a Blacksmi-

No.

Her eyes must have betrayed her, for the alternative was not possible. Cinder shook her head and took a step back, summoning once more a sword of fire. The haze of steam that poured from him, as if he had come fresh from the forge himself, obscured the air around and above him, the heat causing the air to flicker and warp before her eyes.

And yet, as the haze dissipated, the illusion did not. The words above his head which donated his name and his Class continued to do so, but before her eyes they… flickered. Shimmered.

Changed.

"Impossible," Cinder whispered.

 **JAUNE**

 **SWORDMASTER**

* * *

 **BUM-BUM-BUUUM!**

 **It is the sound of the laws of an entire world shattering. Or people's expectations of it, anyway. Obviously, this is going to raise questions galore, but those are things that will be answered in time. Not now, obviously. Now is hardly the time for exposition or explanation.**

 **Ooh, a switch to third person. Ominous. Yeah, looking back, though I have enjoyed writing in first person a lot more than I thought I would, and there HAVE been things I NEEDED to keep secret that would have been instantly revealed were this third person, I think that if I write first person in the future, I shall do it so that it's 75% first person, but we occasionally have third person POV from other characters. Just rarely.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 17** **th** **September**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	94. Book 6: Chapter 15 - End

**Here we are. The Final Chapter of Book 6. There will be no update on this next week because, as usual, I will have a one week break to better plot and plan Book 7. The story will resume October 1** **st** **.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 6: Chapter 15 (Final)**

* * *

Everything was different.

Everything was the same.

Everything was as it was meant to be.

The conflicting statements echoed in my mind as steam poured off my body. New information poured into my mind, the specifics of my Class, my Skills, everything. Some of it made no sense. Some of it, I realised, I'd need to take time to better understand. But beyond that, there was a sense of intuitive control, like I'd been this way all my life. Or like this was but an extension of what I'd been before.

I was still, in all ways that mattered, Jaune Arc.

But I was also something… different.

Hybrid. Multi-Class. Dual-Spec. None of the words quite fit and yet they all flashed around inside my head, threatening me with a migraine. I didn't have the time to think deeper on it. The few seconds of shock my standing had granted me wore off, with Cinder letting out a startled gasp.

"Impossible," she whispered.

Impossible? Yes. I supposed it was. Then again, what did we know of what was possible and what was not? How much of what we knew was equal parts assumption and an unwillingness to experiment? How impossible was the thought of a Blacksmith fighting on the level of a Hero, anyway? How impossible was Ansel standing up and defeating a force sent to burn it to the ground? All these things were impossible, and yet here we stood.

"Not impossible," I said, and I was relieved to find that my voice was unchanged. "Simply… unknown."

Cinder snarled. It was almost in slow motion that she swung her arm forward, summoning a great gout of flame and hurling it towards me. I knew her thoughts as she did. I was no longer a Blacksmith, therefore my one defence against her fire was lost. In elevating myself, I'd weakened myself.

It was something well thought out.

And yet equally flawed.

Ducking low, I surged towards the fires, eyes flashing once as I _shifted_ in a way I instinctively knew how. The words above my head changed – my perception of the world changed – and suddenly I was returned, a Blacksmith once more. My left hand touched my armour a second later and the heat was back, roaring to life as my armour turned bright red. All of it happened in the space of a few seconds and yet Cinder did not see it, her view obstructed by her own attack. I powered through it, emerging from the other side with an angry roar. Cinder backpedalled, panicked, and summoned her swords once more.

My mind _clicked_. New information, new strength, rushed into me. When our blades clashed, I was a Swordmaster once again.

And I was strong.

With grace I'd never before possessed, I slid into and around her guard, catching one of her blades on mine and bringing my hilt up, twisting her left arm aside and parrying her right with my cross guard. My left foot slid forward, between hers, and I _jabbed_ the pommel of Crocea Mors into her face, stunning her. Following through, the blade came up and down, down onto her collarbone. Cinder screamed in pain and staggered back, blood pouring from the wound.

"How?" she gasped. "My cloth is the finest in Mistral. It should have blocked that!"

Hm. I thought I'd felt some resistance. It went to show how powerful she was, not just because of her Skills and Class, but her station. As a Prestige Class, Mistral had bent over backwards to provide her every advantage she might need. A stark contrast to myself.

It might have worked, too, but for my new Passive.

Blade Bond: Damage increases in line with length of time the same sword has been wielded.

I had to smile. A flawed Passive, just like my old one. It emphasised using the same weapon, which would be a weakness for any normal person because it incentivised turning down obvious upgrades or better equipment. Of course, that wasn't an issue for me. Every time I'd found a new weapon, I melted it down and used it to re-forge Crocea Mors. I'd only done this because it let me eke out a little more Exp, and so that I didn't have to get used to new weight, balance or reach.

Was this my Path at work again, even before I'd become a Swordmaster? Qrow had complained about Paths and stressed them as inhibitive, but I wasn't so sure. My Path had helped me time and time again, almost as if it were trying its hardest to accommodate what I wanted. It could have forced me back into the life of a Blacksmith if it wanted, but it gave me Skills that could conceivably be used in combat. Now, as a Swordmaster, I'd been granted a Passive that I doubted anyone could make use of as well as I.

Enough to let me tear through whatever protections Cinder had.

"Surrender, Cinder. You can't get past my defence as a Blacksmith, and as a Swordmaster I'll outpace you in melee. You can't win this fight."

Cinder's eyes flickered with some rare emotion. Fear. She knew she was in trouble and her attention shifted to her King. When it turned back to me, her expression was firm. Resigned. "I cannot."

"Fight his influence!"

"I cannot," she repeated. With a heavy sigh, Cinder leapt forward, engaging me once more. I blocked and parried, drawing her back. All the while I cursed in my head.

 _Fucking_ Charisma! I hated it! Even as a Swordmaster it was my worst Stat, and yet I'd kept all the same ones from being a Blacksmith, with only my Skills and some of my parameters changing. I'd felt it in the two levels I'd gained from smelting the sword into me, it being a rare and magical artefact and thus worthy of a whole lot of Exp. My Dex, for example, had jumped up a lot more than it used to. My Res remained my greatest Stat, however. I wished it did for Cinder, too. Maybe then she'd have been better able to resist her King.

We traded blows at a furious pace. Cinder's blades rarely broke past my defence, but when they did I tanked them without concern, making her pay for each with another wound that bit deeper and deeper each time. If I could just knock her down, get past her, and reach her King, then I might be able to break his control over her. I could free her.

Cinder didn't make it easy. She figured out my plan early on and smiled softly, despite the brutal fight we were engaged in.

"Ever the Hero. Right, Jaune? You want to save me, even now."

I grit my teeth and caught her swords against mine, pushing back to lock her hands against her breasts.

"If you don't fight me properly, I'll kill you," she warned. "And then I shall go on to kill and kill. All in the name of my Kingdom. When shall I stop? Who shall try and stop me? Your friends, no doubt. I shall have to kill them as well."

My eyes flashed, and my sword turned into an almost ethereal state, phasing _through_ her weapons and up towards her chin. "Rargh!"

Cinder broke away, leaning back at the last second to avoid certain death. She summoned some fire, but let it go when I shifted into a Blacksmith. Instead, she lunged back in, trying to take me before I could turn back.

The transition was all but immediate now, however. It cost me a little each time, and I could feel mental fatigue building up. Worse, my chest felt like it was on fire. Right across the wound Cinder caused. It hurt less when I was in my Blacksmith form, but progressively got worse when I was out of it. If this continued for much longer, I'd be in trouble.

If I failed here, everyone would be in trouble. Cinder could expand the wall of fire outwards – or have Phoenix kill everyone in the arena. I had no idea why she hadn't used it to attack me already but could only assume doing so would cause it to lose the cage it had built. Something Cinder couldn't afford to let happen.

"Kill him!" the King of Mistral roared. "Kill him!"

With a single nod, Cinder obeyed. Her swords joined as one – becoming one far longer and larger than mine. Each slash sent a wave of fire before and after it, burning the air, and my body. Not as intense as it had been before, but simultaneous, forcing me to choose between the defence of a Blacksmith and the offence of a Swordmaster, each time I changed a drain on my stamina.

Her flaming sword nicked and cauterised my cheek, burning a scar into it. I slammed a fist into her stomach, bending her double. Cinder's free hand gripped my shoulder. Flame roared to life and tore a scream from me. My Class changed and my armour super-heated. She fell back with a hiss. Her sword rose, my Class changed once more. My eyes glowed.

"Dividing Slash!" I roared.

Crocea Mors swept up. White light poured from it as it struck the sword, shearing it in two with not a hint of resistance. Too little so, in fact. I swung too hard and over-extended, and Cinder capitulated on the weakness by turning her now broken sword into a dagger, thrusting it under my breastplate, aiming for my stomach. I was barely able to twist aside and even then, the pain of her attack searing my flesh was indescribable.

Without thinking, I drove my forehead into hers. Cinder fell back with a grunt, staggering for a single step. My shoulder caught her chest a second later and she fell back, down onto one knee. Her sword came up, re-formed and ready to parry, but I ignored her entirely. I'd already rushed past, eyes set on the real target, the corpulent man who had essentially mind-raped a woman I respected into obedience. He saw my intent a moment before I struck. His eyes widened, and his lips quivered. A scream escaped him at the last second.

And then my vision was filled with red and black.

Crocea Mors was merciless. Powered by my new Passive, she tore through flesh and bone with ease, travelling through the body and erupting out of the back, covered in gore. My hands were warm. Overly warm and slick with blood. A face was pressed close to mine, chin on my shoulder, leaning there for support. Black hair tickled my nose.

"Why…?"

"I'm sorry," Cinder whispered back. "I'm so sorry..."

"That's it!" the King said, giggling madly. "Keep him busy, Cinder. I'll finish this myself!" He rushed in with a drawn knife. It slammed down.

My hand caught it. By the blade. Blood ran across my fingers, my own and Cinder's, but my eyes fixed on the King with pure rage. A twist snapped his wrist, and I backhanded him with all my strength, sending the King hurtling back to the ground. He slumped in a cloud of dust but I didn't have the time for him. I forgot about him immediately. Cinder's body had gone slack against mine, leaning on me for support. I lowered her gently, hesitating to draw Crocea Mors from her lest it do more damage. Not that it could, I realised. There… There would be no surviving this.

"Why?" I asked again.

"B-Because I already knew." Cinder coughed. A little blood escaped the side of her mouth. "I already knew this was how it would end. If not by you, then by another. I knew there wasn't a way to save everyone. Not… Not after I failed to convince him. To convince them." Her head fell back. Or would have. I caught it with one hand on the back of her hair. "I tried so hard… to make them see… the truth. Peace. But they, the Nobles, the King, wanted… they always wanted. More land. More riches. More renown. I couldn't convince them." Her eyes clenched shut. A tear ran down one cheek. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Cinder…"

"I-In the end, I was weak. I couldn't change their minds. I couldn't defy them. I couldn't resist them. Or... perhaps I convinced myself of that. Hid away from the truth. Perhaps I could have fought harder." Cinder managed to bring a hand up. She tried to touch my cheek but lacked the strength. Instead, she threw it around my shoulders, behind my head, and drew me close to whisper into my ear. "I didn't have your strength."

Above us, Phoenix let out a long, mournful sound. The wall of fire that surrounded us fell. Like leaves from a tree in autumn, Phoenix' feathers fell too, falling like a rain of embers as it began to come apart. The whole time, it mourned. A horrible, sorrowful sound.

"I can hear Salem's voice, you know. I could summon her here now, she's telling me. Promises. Promises that a wish could change this. That it could fix this." Cinder laughed suddenly, a smile spreading across her face. "But at what cost? There is always a cost." Her eyes opened once more, meeting mine. "I failed everyone. I was supposed to rule and protect them, but I only let them be led to ruin. In this… now… I can at least make one right choice. I reject her wish. I will not make it. I will… accept this."

A tear ran down my cheek. "I didn't want this," I said. "I… I wanted to save you. I was supposed to help you as well as everyone else. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Cinder chuckled. Her smile spread, becoming more natural, more kind. "Such a naïve fool. A naïve, honourable, beautiful fool. I was not as strong as you. I could not fight my destiny. Perhaps if I had… perhaps if I'd met you sooner. If I had not lost the hope I once held…"

Her breathing slowed. With a final exhale, Cinder's eyes closed halfway. Her chest did not rise again. Energy rushed into me. I felt myself growing stronger.

I hated it.

Hated it all.

One level. Two. Three. That was all she was reduced to, numbers. No one would remember her as more. Or if they did, they would remember the one who broke the treaty. A monster to be spoken of in hushed tones.

But I knew better. I would remember. Gently, I laid her down, running my hand over her face so that her eyes would close the rest of the way. At least here, she looked at peace. All around me, the sounds of combat had returned, Phoenix now lost, the wall with it. I thought I heard someone shout my name, but I refused to listen.

Slowly, I stood.

My eyes sought out the one responsible.

"W-Wait," the King gasped, pushing himself back. He cradled his injured hand against his chest but kicked back with both feet. "I surrender! It's over."

As gently as I could, I drew Crocea Mors from Cinder's body. Her blood stained the blade. I wiped it off on my arm. I wouldn't do her the disservice of staining her blood with another's. Once done, I took a step towards the King, and then another.

"Stop!" he barked. I felt the command hit me. Wash over me. I kept moving. "Halt!" he yelled. Same effect. "Put down your weapon! Stop! STOP!"

"Charisma," I said softly, casually. "It's a funny thing. In small numbers it seems to be innocent. Convincing someone to spend a little more, to like you, to listen to your point of view. There's nothing wrong with that because the person on the other side still has the choice to say no. I thought that was alright." I shook my head and sighed. "I never realised how monstrous it really is."

Lord Roux had shown me, but even then, I had questioned it – for his Soldiers had remained loyal to Vale and fought alongside Mistral's own. He'd impressed his will on the innocent civilians, but that might have been obedience through fear. I should have known better.

"How does the Noble Caste rule when they are so much weaker than the Hero Caste?" I questioned. "I thought it might be an arrangement. Something that helped both parties. But it's different, isn't it? Oh, I'm sure _some_ Nobles are honourable and do well. Maybe most of them. But then, there will always be those like _you_ , won't there? Those who take it further."

His good hand lashed out when I came near. I kicked viciously, sending the dagger flying and earning a cry from him. My foot stomped down on his chest, pinning him flat and preventing him from moving.

"Convincing someone to listen to your point of view is fine. But what you did to her, and what you no doubt did to others, was not just that. You imposed your will on them. You mind-raped them."

"STOP!" he screamed.

Another wave of force hit me. I had to grit my teeth to ride past it but beat it I did. A little blood ran down my chin from where I'd bit my tongue. My teeth were bloody as I smiled. I took Crocea Mors in both hands and raised it up to eye-level, the tip pointed down towards his heart.

"Just like you're trying to do the same to me."

"Wait!" a voice behind me called.

I hesitated and turned my head, just a little. The King of Vale staggered forward, one hand gripping the wound in his stomach. How it hadn't killed him, I had no idea. No. I did. Cinder could have placed it fatally had she wished. I could only imagine she'd spared him on purpose, perhaps in the vain hope her father-in-law would accept Vale's surrender and spare him.

This was the King of Vale. My King. My liege.

Funny how I'd neither seen nor cared for him before now. He was an old and spent man, though much of that might have been to do with the situation. His beard was short-cropped and white, his face pinched with pain, even as he forced himself to stand. I'd have placed him at forty to fifty, still strong but getting on in years.

I eyed him warily. "Why should I wait? He's killed so many. He's responsible for all of this!"

"I know, young man. I know. He is responsible for this, too," he said, gesturing to his injured state. "Believe me when I say it would satisfy me to see you kill him. It would satisfy me to no end. But there are laws, and laws exist for a reason. He has surrendered."

"And that's it? He surrenders and gets to live?" I gripped Crocea Mors tighter. "I won't accept that."

"Our world is a flawed one, a flawed system, and yet it is all we have. Yes, there are those who abuse it, but there are more who do not. Who understand and accept the consequences of their position just as easily as you do." The King took another step towards me, but stopped out of reach, knowing that to try and restrain me would end poorly. "Your Strength could kill untold innocents just as easily as I might control them with my Charisma. Yet we do not. Our will, our choices are what define us. Not our abilities. We hold back because we understand that."

"Fine words and I agree with them, but that doesn't change what this bastard did! He betrayed us! He broke the treaty! He burned down our neighbouring villages. Hundreds of innocent villagers died! Perhaps thousands!"

"Just… NPC's…" the King of Mistral spat.

I brought Crocea Mors higher.

"The world needs order!" The King of Vale countered, speaking quickly. "As I said, it is not perfect, but the Grimm do not allow for a perfect solution. The people need leadership. Our systems protect us. The Caste system ensures the majority can work and live without fear. Even if it must occasionally let some suffer. I do not like it," the King said, "But the alternative is chaos. Chaos in which the Grimm thrive. You would throw Mistral into chaos were you to kill him here. Think not of your pain, or even of hers," the King said, pointing to Cinder. "Instead, think of their innocent villagers. Think of all the others here today who were – and perhaps still are – in the same situation she was. Think of what _she_ would want."

"Is that your own Charisma you're using on me?" I had to ask.

"Only to express my point," the King said, smiling softly. "I would not impose my will on you, were I even able. You have shaken his, and I hold no doubt you would do the same to mine. If you choose to kill him, I shall personally ensure you suffer no consequences. You have earned it by saving my life. But I hope that you will consider what I say. The choice is yours."

The choice…? If I had a choice, it would have been to give Cinder a choice. She'd been robbed of that by the excuse for human excrement under my boot, quivering like a frightened child. Her choice, and that of so many others, had been stolen from them.

And yet, Cinder had accepted her death. If I killed the King of Mistral now, it might throw the Kingdom into a fight for succession, which could lead to the death of thousands. Mistral's forces were out of position to respond. Entire villages might be overrun before they could return, and even when they did, the casualties of war would leave villages like Stoneskeep with limited defence. Cinder and I had risked our lives together with Qrow to protect that little mining village.

Could I condemn it to death now, just to feed my anger?

The answer was obvious.

I slammed Crocea Mors down. Both Kings flinched, but the blade dug into the ground beside the King of Mistral's face. When I pulled it free, he fainted, slipping into unconsciousness. Good. If he'd opened his mouth again, I might have killed him for it.

"You've made the right choice, young Hero."

"I'm not a Hero," I said, stepping past my King. I allowed my Class to revert. "I'm a Blacksmith, a member of the Labour Caste. An NPC." I sneered the last part, making it clear we both knew exactly who was the one in this fight who `needed protection`.

I didn't wait to see his response. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it was treason. I no longer cared. Walking away from Royalty, and from Cinder, I made my way back to the stands – where the fighting had all but ceased. The sudden fall of the wall and the death of Phoenix had shocked everyone into looking, and it seemed all had been watching, waiting to see whether the King of Mistral would die. Whether I would finish him then and there.

All eyes were on me. I couldn't find it in myself to care.

Bloodied, bruised, and with half my chest carved out, now replaced with metal that felt as warm as flesh, I sheathed Crocea Mors, marching up the steps. Heroes of either Kingdom parted as I approached, none stopping me.

I didn't know where I was going. Home, a part of me decided. And yet Ansel was far away, and I knew I'd never make it without someone stopping me. In the end, it was my Guild.

Without words, without the need for them, they closed around me, shielding me from view and creating a united front against all those who looked like they might approach. Ren took my arm and led me to a seat, helping me to sit down onto the carved stone. As the King of Vale announced the surrender of Mistral's forces and a cessation of conflict, I didn't celebrate. Couldn't. There was, in my mind, no reason to.

Instead, I cupped my face in my hands and wept.

/-/

Two days.

That was how long it took for Mistral's surrender to be formally acknowledged, even though the fighting had stopped at the exact moment. Mistral's surrender had technically been immediate, and the news swiftly spread. Mistral's own Heroes met their army outside the walls of Vale and announced the surrender, preventing the battle, if not the slaughter said army had caused on its approach.

It was the official records and the terms of the surrender that took forty-eight hours, after which the King of Mistral had appeared, flanked by Vale Guards and looking none too pleased with himself, and announced his formal surrender. There were still armies out there and they would need to retreat. But peace was coming. The surrender had been finalised.

Still, I couldn't help but think how many people would still be alive if the whole thing had ended in as many days. I took no solace in the way it ended, or the rumours that were being spread that one man – aka, me – had brought it about, slaying Mistral's strongest Hero in one-on-one combat. On that front, everyone remained quiet. Though I'd been seen by those within the arena on both sides, that made up less than a percentage of the population of Vale. Far less. My fame, what that it was, was still mostly toward an unknown, nigh-mythical figure.

I had a feeling that was intentional on the part of the Noble Caste. They wanted to get the story together first, or perhaps prevent me – a lowly NPC – from using the fame for anything. It wouldn't do if the little folk got ideas, after all.

The people of Vale celebrated what they saw as a bloodless victory; a reminder of how insular they were. To them, those on the outside hardly mattered. Few cared that almost every town and village in the Kingdom had suffered in some way. A parade was already being held, with parties in the streets to celebrate Vale's victory.

Victory…?

Ha.

I still felt sick.

Worse, my mood was dragging everyone else down.

"You don't have to stay here," I said to the others. We were sat in the Lodge once more, all of us hiding away from the festivities. "You can go celebrate. Don't miss out on my account. I'll be okay on my own for a couple of hours."

"You're not the only one who doesn't see any reason to celebrate," Weiss said, blowing on some hot tea. "I have just as little interest in celebration."

"This was a war." Nora added. "I'd rather cheer one not starting than one ending."

"The Treaty was broken," Blake said, leaning on the wall beside my sofa. Her tone was soft and yet her hands gripped a mug of water with too much force, cracking the pewter. "We all knew it was an ideal, more hope than substance, and yet it was the King of a Kingdom who broke it."

"Hopefully, this will serve as a message to future generations," Ren said. "A warning not to do the same."

"That relies on people learning," Weiss said.

"I can but hope they will."

That was a sentiment I could get behind, but few others. Less than three days since the war ended and everyone was already focusing on moving on, leaving me behind, it almost felt like. Cinder had been vilified by Mistral; they blamed her, saying this was a war of her orchestrating. Right then, I had considered marching to the Palace, finding the King once more, and kill him. To hell with the consequences.

Fortunately, Vale's own King refused to accept that. Along with whatever else was being demanded in reparations – much of which I cared not to learn – Mistral had to accept War Guilt for this atrocity. It was to be forever recorded in their history that the King of Mistral ordered the attack. I wasn't sure it would last, or if they wouldn't try to change it in a decade or two.

I found that I didn't care.

"People are asking about Jaune, too," Blake said. I sighed. "Apart from him saving the King, there are questions about his Class."

"Which one?" Ruby asked.

"Both."

"I'm not going to stand for that!"

"None of us will," Yang said, rubbing her sister's head. "You heard Ozpin, he's not going to let this go against Jaune – and I doubt the King will after Jaune saved his life. Enough people saw it that there would be an uproar if he tried. But this…" She gestured to my Class, currently Blacksmith once more. But they all knew I could change it at will. "This changes a lot. It changes the way the world works. People want to know more."

"Or our understanding of it, at least," Pyrrha said. "Maybe it's always been this way and we just never knew."

"It's going to have an impact on the Caste System." Ren said. "There may be a lot of people in the Labour Caste who would like to move beyond it."

Blake snorted. "No doubt why the Noble Caste are so up in arms about it. They'll want this discussed, a decision made. Maybe even regulations or laws. They'll either want him to accept life in the Labour Caste or life in the Hero Caste."

"Why not both?" Ruby asked.

"Because that breaks the Caste System," Yang pointed out. "And their little minds."

They weren't wrong. Since the war ended, I'd been told that more than one delegation had come to Beacon asking to see me. Ozpin, to my eternal gratitude, had turned each away, citing that I needed time to recover, and time to understand the changes that had come over me. He'd stonewalled the Nobles since day one, drawing them into discussions of peace agreements and treaties instead.

I'd been sequestered away in the Guild Hall ever since, though I'd been visited by several familiar faces, friends, some teachers and even Ellayne, my little apprentice, with them. I'd managed smiles and words with each, but they rang hollow and exhaustion continued to mount.

"What about you, Jaune?" Ren asked. "We all know what the Nobles want, but what do _you_ want out of this?"

"I don't know," I said. "Peace. An end to the war."

"Those things are going to happen. I mean now. Right now. What do you want at this moment?"

Here and now? I hadn't thought about it. I did so now and came to an immediate, if unlikely, conclusion. "I want to go home."

"Forever?" Ruby asked, nervously.

"No, just…" I sighed. "I hate it here. Right now, I mean. All the questions, all the people staring, all the talk of what I should do, how I should feel or that I should have killed him. Not from you," I said, for they'd never once asked any of that – apart from the obvious curiosity over my Class. "Just… I want to get out of Vale for a bit. I want time to think, to come to terms with this. Without Nobles breathing down my neck."

The Guild exchanged long, considering looks.

In the end, it was Yang who spoke, "Alright. Let's do it."

I looked up. "What?"

"I said alright." The Brawler looked to the others, to see if there would be any arguments. "The War is over. We're not needed and Ozpin's probably sick and tired of turning Nobles away as it is. I say we make life easier for him and head on out."

"Just… walk away?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'd say it's more `taking a holiday`."

"I don't think the Nobles will like that," Ren pointed out.

"Then we make a Quest of it," Blake said, smiling as the idea came to her. "There are plenty of villages asking for help after what Mistral did. We can pick one up from Beacon and head out. The Nobles can't complain if we're doing what Heroes are supposed to do."

"Relief efforts and rebuilding," Ruby said. "Not to mention fighting off any Grimm that come because of everything. And we'd need somewhere to stay while we're not working, right? Like Jaune's home village."

"I'm in," Nora chirped.

"As am I," Pyrrha agreed. "Anything other than being trapped here waiting."

The others followed in quick succession. I was left to watch in shock, unable to find the words as my throat clogged up. My eyes burned but I wiped my sleeve across my face, hiding the tears from view.

"You guys… You don't have to come with me…"

"What if we _want_ to?" Blake asked, her voice challenging. "You're not alone in this, Jaune. We fought together. You may have struck the final blow, but we were all a part of this."

"And anything that affects you, affects us as well," Ren said. "That's just natural. You're a part of our Guild."

"Whether you like it or not!" Nora teased.

"It's not like we're following you or anything," Ruby said. "We're just… headed in the same direction."

"The relief efforts would likely go quicker with a Blacksmith on board," Weiss said. "Velvet, why don't you come with us? A Tailor could help make blankets and clothing for those who have little else."

Velvet smiled. "I'd be happy to help."

"W-What about everything going on here?" I had to ask. "What about the King and the Nobles?"

Yang snorted. "If they want to find us they can climb off their asses and come to Ansel. We're Heroes. You're a Hero, too. It's our job to go out and help people. If they don't like it, they can re-write the Caste System."

I laughed. I couldn't help it.

That evening, an Assassin snuck into Beacon – into Ozpin's office – and stole a Quest Scroll. If Ozpin were asked later, he would claim he'd seen nothing, and that it was routine of him to pre-sign Quests. An oversight, but one he would fix in the future. Miss Goodwitch would also attest to a sudden bout of forgetfulness on exactly _which_ students she was supposed to prevent from leaving. All very inconvenient, but not such a concern in the grand scheme of things. Heroes going out to Quest was nothing new.

Under the cover of darkness, eight horses trotted out of Vale, their riders covered in thick cowls and one mount with two on its back. I kept my head low as Weiss and Blake spoke to the gate guards, and smiled when the gates creaked open, no one the wiser.

The moment we were outside, away from the stifling celebrations, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. Back in the saddle, back in the wild, free to do whatever we wished, regardless of words that hovered above us. Uncaring of them. I knew there would be a storm when we returned, as we'd inevitably have to, but for now, it was just us. Just the Guild once more. Together.

"Ready, oh esteemed Guild Leader?" Pyrrha teased.

I grinned back. They'd need me to show them the way, and then to introduce them to everyone. It would be hard work. Back-breaking work. And we'd probably see terrible things as we dug through the wreckage. But either way, we'd be doing something. We'd be making a difference. We'd be doing what Heroes were supposed to do. I tugged on Faith's reins, aiming her in the direction of Ansel.

"I'm ready."

Taking a deep breath, I let my worries fly into the wind. At least for now.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Book 6 ends.**

* * *

 **Yes, I haven't explained the Swordmaster yet. I know. It's something that is going to be a major part of next book, and in which things like the Caste System, the laws behind it, and the general IMPACT of Jaune discovering this will be explored – along with what people's reactions to it are. In Book 7, the concept of having two Classes will be better explained, but I didn't want to try and rush it all in at the end of this book and half-ass it.**

 **This book was about the war ending, not on the battlefield but in Jaune calling Checkmate on the King of Mistral, and Cinder's death in the crossfire. The next will deal with things like fallout, both political and emotional, along with everything else – including Jaune's thoughts on Charisma, which I know a lot of people have been shouting about. How it can, and does, sometimes lend itself to essentially controlling the free will of people.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 1** **st** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	95. Book 7: Chapter 1

**Ah, we're back again. And I'm back from my expo – what a relief! They tried to pull the same thing last year where straight after my speech they asked me if I could host the "Women's Business Awards" they had going on (not all women, of course, more like women in business in the industry for which the expo was for, etc…). I had to turn it down** _ **again**_ **. Seriously, do they not think it would be a bit risky to have a** _ **man**_ **speak at a** _ **women's**_ **awards night?**

 **Get a successful woman in the industry to do the main speech, otherwise you're suggesting there aren't any or something. I'm not going to risk being the centre of drama by doing something like that.**

 **Anyway, here comes Book 7 of Forged Destiny.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 7: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Thank you, my lord. Thank you. A thousand blessings on you."

"I'm no lord, madam," I said, helping the frail woman up onto the back of the wagon. She clutched a baby girl to her chest who wailed incessantly despite the woman's best attempts to coo it to sleep. Both were bruised and covered in soot, hungry and exhausted with their clothing looking too big for them. That the child had survived thus far was a miracle, and likely only because it was still young enough to be breastfed.

There were many who had not been so fortunate.

Six. That was the full number of survivors from the latest village Pyrrha and I had reached. I couldn't remember its name and I supposed that didn't matter anymore. The village was no more, reduced to rubble and burned to the ground. Some structures remained standing, within which we'd found the huddled survivors.

We'd almost missed them entirely, but for Pyrrha spotting the smoke that was a little lighter in colour than the rest, indicating a recent fire and not the smouldering remains of the village itself. The people had been terrified when we approached, some going so far as to cry or beg for mercy, mistaking us for Soldiers come to finish the task and kill them. It had been painful to see.

At least now, things would be different for them. Better, I hoped.

I pulled myself up onto Faith and led her in front of the ox-drawn wagon led by one of Ansel's villagers. As I did, I leaned down to gently tap the rump of one of the oxen. "You're good to go," I called to the driver. "Don't worry. We'll be watching."

"I know, my lord," the weathered man chuckled. "This isn't my first time." He cracked the whip in the air, the sound enough to bring the oxen to move.

"I'm not a—Never mind."

It was my Class, I assumed. I'd decided to travel as a Swordmaster today, less because I felt I'd need it and more because the tag of Hero garnered immediate trust from those we found, useful to avoid arguments or mistrust from people who really couldn't afford to turn down our aid. While no one in Ansel looked down on me as a Blacksmith, knowing the truth, those survivors from the burned down villages didn't have the same experience.

"You will be safe in Ansel," I said, riding along the cart and raising my voice so the survivors could hear me. Two women, one baby and three small children. It wasn't unusual for the survivors to be thus. Children were more adept at hiding – or being hidden by their parents – and thus surviving the massacres. "We have food and water aplenty, along with shelter and tents for each of you. More permanent accommodation will be found, but for now please understand that you are safe." I nodded to a small chest at the front of the wagon. "There is food and water in there."

Their eyes lit up. I noticed the feral quality to it immediately. Again, it was not uncommon. Children were often too scared to move far from their homes or too inexperienced to hunt or forage for food themselves. Left to their own devices, even the most upstanding person could become little more than a feral scavenger.

"There is enough for each of you," I stressed, firming my voice, stopping any violence before it could happen. "Those at the front open it and share the food out. Don't gorge yourselves, however. You'll only feel sick."

The words had the desired effect and a pair of children, one around ten, the other a thirteen-year-old girl, opened the chest and brought out the carefully wrapped treats. Bread, cheese, some fruits and flagons of cool river water. Not the best of meals but filling and rich in fat and nutrients. I saw their hands shake as they forced themselves to hand it out, passing the food along. Only when it became clear there was enough for all did they relax, though even then their weakened bodies trembled.

Once the refugees were busy eating, some of them openly weeping as they did, I let Faith move over to Pyrrha's mare. The Champion had been watching in silence, content to let me handle the talking as usual.

"Six is so few," she said as I came near. "That village must have had at least two hundred inhabitants."

I wasn't sure what to say, so remained silent. Six was a disgustingly low number, but what could be expected in the aftermath of something like this? There might have been more survivors originally, but some would have died or struck out on their own. Maybe if we'd gotten here sooner, it could have been different. But that was a slippery slope to look down. There were so many villages to reach and our party was so small.

And there were other problems to deal with, too.

"Any signs of trouble?" I asked.

"None that I can see. If looters came, they've already been off with the valuables. I spotted some tracks a way back, but there's no way to tell if their looters, bandits, deserters or survivors."

War really did show the worst of people. The conflict was over now, and although I'd not been to Vale since we left, Ren and Nora had – to purchase food and supplies for Ansel's growing population. They'd come back with news that Mistral's armies had finally left Sanus, with the King of Mistral released back to Anima as well. That wasn't to say all had gone so easily, however.

There were some who had relished the bloodshed or been lost to it. Though I could never accept it, I could at least theoretically understand why that was. The same primal satisfaction I'd felt on my first kill, on surviving against someone who wanted to end my life, combined with the heady feeling of earning levels and growing in strength. For Heroes, that could continue in peacetime by hunting Grimm, but for the Soldier Caste such wasn't the case, or at least not at a rate desired by those lost to the violence.

They wanted the constant rush of adrenaline, or maybe they wanted to keep growing more and more powerful, or perhaps they simply felt they'd become _too_ powerful to go back to being a guard at some backwater village. Whatever the case, not all of Mistral's soldiers had left with the army. Some had struck out on their own. The ethical became mercenaries or sellswords, looking to ply their craft and sate their appetites. Ansel had picked up a few to bolster its militia, though they had to swear off their ties to Mistral.

That number was small, however. The majority had seen an opportunity in Vale's own forces being stretched thin and depleted after the war. Banditry had become rife, both Vale-born bandits and deserters from Mistral.

The bandits weren't such a problem in these parts; bandits didn't make much money hanging around burned-down villages, but we had a few and looters were more common. We'd made it a habit to split up and work shifts hunting them in the surrounding region, usually in groups of two or three. It spread the Guild thin, but ensured the surrounding area was safe, and that any wandering refugees would have an easier time reaching Ansel.

Of course, there was also the increased Grimm presence to worry about. The war left plenty of negativity, after all.

"Sign ahead," Pyrrha said. My head jerked up, but I realised she didn't mean signs of danger, but a sign. A literal post with some wooden slats and directions etched on it, sat at a crossroads in the dirt-worn road we were travelling.

"I'll deal with it. You lead the wagon on; we're only a few minutes out from Ansel now. I'll catch up."

Pyrrha nodded. "I'll have them organised and arranged by the time you arrive."

The wagon rumbled on with the occupants watching me curiously as I dismounted. Rather than pay them attention, I rummaged in the saddlebags and brought out a flat plank of wood and a hammer. It was but the work of a moment to tear down all the signs pointing to the other villages, leaving only Ansel's remaining. Beneath it, on the pole itself, I hammered the sign which contained a message in Weiss' neat and elegant writing.

 _Ansel stands_

 _Food, water and shelter available_

 _Refugees welcome_

Taking a moment to inspect it, I let out a long breath. News of Ansel had spread since our return. Not because of us, per se, though our presence had helped make the village far safer than it had been before. But as the only village to have not only withstood but beaten back the Soldiers sent to raze it, Ansel had garnered a well-deserved reputation as a haven. That had prompted many refugees to come for aid.

Moving back to Faith and storing away the hammer, I strapped up the bags and made to mount, only to pause as a sound caught my ear. The rustling of the tall grass on the east side of the path. My hand rose to Crocea Mors sheathed on the side of Faith's saddle, but I let go and reached for the knife at my belt instead. Rather than draw it, I slid it around, so that the knife was hidden, one hand behind my back as I turned to the grass.

"Who's there?" I called. "Show yourself."

There was silence for a moment, but I waited it out. Eventually, after a few long seconds, the grass parted and a small figure stumbled forth. The girl – for it was a young girl – couldn't have been older than fourteen. Her face was gaunt and smeared with dried and crusted blood that looked to have come from a jagged cut above her eye. She wore a green linen dress smudged brown and torn in places. Her eyes told me she was desperate. Desperate enough, even, to approach an armed and unknown man on a lonely road. When you had nothing left to live for, even being abducted and abused by bandits probably felt safer than dying alone. They might at least feed her.

Grateful for my instinct not to draw a weapon and frighten her, I released the knife and knelt a little, showing both hands. "Hey there. It's okay. I'm a Hero from Ansel."

"A-Ansel…?" the girl croaked. Rather than let her continue I pulled a water flask off my belt and gently tossed it to her in an under armed throw. She caught it against her chest, stared at me in shock for a second, and then lost control, tore out the cork and guzzled at it.

"Careful. Take smaller sips." The girl did as advised, and I smiled at her in what I hoped was a calming manner. "Are you alone out here? If you have any friends or family I can bring them all to Ansel with me."

"N-No one," she whispered. Despite the water her voice was still hoarse. "Ansel," she repeated. "I… I heard…"

"It still stands, yes." I nodded to the post behind me and then held a hand out to her. "Come on. I'll take you there. We have food and supplies aplenty and we're accepting all refugees, no matter the circumstances."

In any other time, I had a feeling she would have refused on principle, as any sane person would when confronted with someone like me. This wasn't a time for such, however, and she was too weak to argue. The girl nodded and stepped forward, wary but resigned to be hurt if I wanted her to be. Softly, I placed a hand on her back and led her to Faith's side, lifting her up onto the mare with both hands under her arms and then climbing up behind her, using my hands on the reins to keep her from falling.

"Here," I said, reaching into a saddlebag before we moved. The girl's eyes lit up as she accepted the small wrapped package and opened it. Sliced fruit on one side, dried, and some strips of cooked pork on the other. "My rations. I don't need them; we'll be in Ansel in a few minutes. Dig in." She did so, and I nudged Faith on while she was distracted.

Seven survivors. Still so few, but one better. It made all the difference.

/-/

Weiss sat behind a wooden desk that had been set up near the front gates of Ansel with a member of the local militia on either side of her. She looked overworked, her Mage's robes wrinkled in a way the normally proud girl wouldn't typically allow. Despite that, she managed a smile for girl I led forward, one hand still on her back as someone came to take Faith away to pasture.

"Another refugee?" Weiss asked. She smiled for the young girl's benefit. "Welcome to Ansel. We've got food and room aplenty, but I'll have to take some details for the sake of organising things. And to see if there are any family here looking for you. If you're missing anyone, we can try and help you find them."

"No one," the girl whispered. "There's no one left."

Weiss' smile fell. "I'm sorry to hear that. But we'll see you safe. Don't worry." Her eyes met mine. "Yang is looking for you, by the way."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I think it's about the walls. She's over on the south-side of the village now." Standing, Weiss came around the table to take the girl away from me and let her sit in the seat she'd just vacated. "I'll see her settled, Jaune. Pyrrha already came back and I just finished finding room for them. One of the children even has grandparents here who were happy to hear they survived. They agreed to take them in."

"That's great. You'll be safe here," I said to the girl. "And you can trust Weiss. She'll look after you."

The girl nodded. For the first time, she relaxed, practically sagging into the seat. "Thank you…"

As I made my way around the walls toward the southern side and Yang, I had a moment to look out over Ansel and get a feel for how it had changed. Where once it had been a small and mostly unremarkable village, it had now become something which was approaching a town, albeit one made mostly of wooden buildings and tents. The open pastures and meadows within the village's walls were filled with white tents made of linen, some from the village and others purchased from traders, Vale or even taken from fallen villages. It wasn't looting if we intended to use the supplies we found to help the survivors, or so we decided.

The refugee quarter – not so much a quarter but what we'd taken to call the large collection of tents that housed easily a hundred people – took up a good part of the village. Interspersed among the tents were campfires with pots boiling, along with troughs for washing surrounded by privacy screens. The refugees weren't kept there and were in fact encouraged to roam the village and get to know the locals. The last thing we wanted was to create an "us and them" mentality.

In time, the refugees would be housed. In the early days we'd asked villagers to put people up in their homes, but that quickly proved a temporary solution at best. The children didn't take up much room, but there were just so many of them. People were hard at work building more long-term housing for them, but houses couldn't be erected in a day, even if they were relatively simplistic dwellings we were going for. The whole village was chipping in, with people cutting trees in the neighbouring forest, always guarded by some militia along with at least two members of the Guild. From memory, it would be Ruby and Ren out there today.

As I crossed onto the west-facing wall, I passed an open expanse down below where Nora was helping to train volunteers. We still had precious few Soldier Caste members, only four remaining of Ansel's original militia and six mercenaries who had agreed to join for a stipend. No refugees from the Solider caste had come, which I supposed made sense. They'd given their lives to try and defend their villages and people.

I whispered a prayer for their souls as I watched Nora correct the footwork of a young Farmer, likely a refugee. With an influx of new villagers, we didn't have the jobs for all of them, but stories of how Ansel had risen above their Class to fight off the Mistral army had spread. There were many who wanted to defend their new home, or just to learn to fight so that they wouldn't lose Ansel like they had their original. Supplies of weapons and armour, paradoxically, were not nearly as low as timber. We had the fallen loot from the Mistral soldiers, along with those of whatever bandits and looters we caught in the surrounding area. There was a mish-mash of spears, swords, staves and other weapons down there, but Nora was teaching as best she could. Pyrrha usually chipped in and would probably take over once Nora's shift ended.

It was hard to say if those down there would ever reach the Level of Soldiers, but they would at least be better prepared to defend themselves if anything like this happened again. Or if Grimm or bandits attacked. It was better than nothing and might save lives. At the very least, they could be used to defend the parties who went out to forage, fish or gather wood. Ansel needed all the supplies it could get and the lien we'd provided wasn't going to last forever.

Perhaps the last change of the village was its new banner – a red flag emblazoned with a golden sword etched into a circle. It hadn't been a conscious decision to change the heraldry of Ansel, but rather a necessity in order to avoid confusion with deserters. Early on, we'd left things as normal, but there had been a fight when Blake and Pyrrha hadn't realised some deserters from Vale's army were bandits until the last second. Since then, everyone went out with a red flag to signal themselves as allies.

Yang was waiting for me on the south wall as expected, her hands crossed atop the wooden palisade and the Brawler herself looking out over the meadow to the south. She perked up upon hearing my footsteps and turned with a tired smile on her face.

"About time you got back."

"Sorry. Found another survivor and had to bring her back."

"Yeah? Pyrrha will be happy to hear that. Any family?"

"No. She's an orphan now." I sighed, and Yang cursed quietly. "Weiss said you wanted to see me. Is there a problem with the construction efforts?"

"Not now, but I've a feeling there will be soon. There's just not enough room in Ansel for all the things we're looking for. Houses alone are going to clog it up real fast, and that's going to be a fire risk, not to mention sickness." And there was a risk of tempers fraying, she didn't add. People needed room to stretch their limbs.

"Wouldn't communal living fix that?" I asked. "Maybe a hall to bed fifty at a time."

Yang shook her head. "That's a temporary solution and you know it. What happens when they have families of their own or want to move out? Can't really look at this as stop-gap solutions, Jaune. Whatever we do here has to last for the next couple of hundred years. Ansel has almost doubled in population. That's going to have a knock-on effect, especially on birth rates." Yang spread her arms. "The village just isn't big enough."

"Then what do you suggest? We try and ship some of the refugees to Vale? I doubt the city will be any more willing to accept them, poor and destitute as they are."

"I'm saying we need to think bigger. The village needs to extend. Maybe into this meadow." She nodded to the south, the reason for her being here in the first place. "The ground is solid enough; I had a couple of builders check it earlier and they said it would work."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of refugees being forced to live outside the walls…"

"Then we extend the walls. Knock these down if you want or add a gate and have two sets of walls. Whichever is easier."

Extend the walls? More like build new walls, I guessed. I wasn't a builder, and neither was Yang, both of us just being the brawn to help in the effort, making tasks easier by our high Strength. Ansel's size had never been limited by a lack of resources or suitable ground, so much as the walls themselves. The original settlers however many hundreds of years ago hadn't _needed_ to make them too big, and in time over-population had sorted itself out, people moving away, either to the city or any neighbouring towns and villages.

That wouldn't work now, of course. Ansel was the only place around still standing and if the refugees continued to come, things would only become more and more cramped. Yang was right. We were one outbreak of sickness away from a full-blown epidemic.

"I've spoken to a few of the craftsmen and they think it can be done," Yang said. "Won't be easy, but we can make a smaller wall for now and build it up later. We won't move anyone in here initially, but we'd have room for more dwellings, maybe even other things that are bound to crop up now that the village is so packed with people. A new tavern, market or such. Maybe even a bigger garrison. There are a lot of people looking to join the militia and their quarters are really only fit for ten people max."

"I guess so. We can't keep accepting people with what little we have left…" And the last thing any of us wanted was to have to turn people away. "Well, if you think it's best then go for it. You know you don't have to ask me for permission on stuff like this, right?"

"Eh. This is your village."

"And everyone else's here. I don't own the place."

"I know that." Yang laughed and punched my arm gently. Or gently for us, anyway. A normal villager would have been sent sprawling. "But the people here remember that _you_ saved them. Your word carries a lot of weight ours doesn't. Easiest way to get the people on board is to say you okayed the expansion." Yang strode off with a grin. "I'll go spread the good news. We'll start tomorrow."

"Alright." I waved her off and stood on the parapet alone, lost in thought for a moment. There was little arguing with her point on the people here trusting me more than them. Our return to Ansel hadn't exactly been guaranteed, but the people had been happy to see me – and thrilled at the news that the war was now over. There'd been celebrations all night and while the Guild was welcomed with open arms, it was perhaps natural that my word carried more weight as a local. There hadn't been any problems, though, which was a relief.

Come the morning after the party, moods settled, and the village became more sombre. That was because the morning heralded the first refugees, broken, hungry and fleeing the destruction of their own homes. It struck a sudden realisation into everyone, me included. While we celebrated, others had no such reason to do the same.

Relief efforts had begun almost immediately. Any thought of Ansel being a holiday from the trials at Beacon had been quickly abolished. Thankfully, everyone in the Guild was only too happy to help. Velvet had taken to weaving clothing, bandages and even tents for the refugees, as well as lending her experience as Seneschal to Weiss in organising people's living and the allocation of supplies.

Ruby and Nora made excellent hunters of game, and guards for teams of hunters and foragers from the village, while Yang helped with whatever was needed and construction. Blake scouted for bandits and other refugees either alone or with Ren, while Pyrrha and I visited each village, took care of odd tasks and guarded parties of lumberjacks, hunters or fishermen as needed. Everyone took shifts, changing tasks as required, working in between. Some of those tasks had been delegated to the burgeoning militia now that they could be trusted to hold their own. The safer tasks, of course. The lookouts in the central tower of Ansel could warn of Grimm approaching in time for fishermen and farmers to reach the village's walls, which freed up some room for us to take on other tasks.

It was hard work. Back-breaking in some cases, but everyone in Ansel chipped in. Dad made weaponry, armour and tools. Mom headed the merchant caravans to Vale to barter for supplies, guarded by someone from the Guild on the journey. I'd seen some of my sisters learning to weave from Velvet, and though they lacked the same Skills her Class afforded her, their efforts still helped produce bandages and cloth that kept people warm through the night.

Anyone old or strong enough to swing an axe was inevitably sent out to help chop trees, while those weaker sheared off branches or helped collect wood. It was a communal effort, but Ansel was surviving. More than that, it was helping others less fortunate do so.

Still, with all of that going on it didn't give me much time to look into my own circumstances. I'd done a little sparring with Pyrrha to try and figure out how my Class change worked, but so far, the information was limited. I could change at will, but constant switching back and forth would push me into a migraine which eventually got bac enough to cut me off entirely. I felt I probably _could_ switch even after that, but sooner or later it would knock me out, if an enemy didn't do it first.

On the other hand, while I could stay in Swordmaster form for some time, sooner or later I'd feel the urge to revert, if it didn't happen on its own. I noticed that even now my Class had turned back to Blacksmith at some point without me realising it at all. I felt more comfortable as a Blacksmith, though as Pyrrha said, that might just be because I was used to it after living as one for eighteen years. Nineteen soon, I realised. Time was flying.

When I was in Swordmaster form, things changed. My Stats were actually the same, which helped in me not losing balance suddenly, but I knew from the levels I'd gained both in forging Watts' sword into my body and slaying Cinder, that my parameters for Stat growth had altered. I didn't have anything specific to work off, the Atlas scale being – as Oobleck had once said – a mere theory, and the rankings being the work of research into averages, but even so I knew my Dexterity was now better than the D it had been before. I'd gained too much Dex for it to be anything but.

It didn't feel like any of my parameters had _fallen_ – Strength and Res were still higher than any other – but if I had to make a guess, I'd say my Dex had risen to a C or B, and my Agi to a B. If my Con, Int or Wis had increased, I'd not yet noticed.

The bigger change were the Skills. And the Passive, of course. As a Swordmaster, I had access to Skills I'd never had before – but in turn, I lost my Blacksmith Skills. It was a trade-off, nothing more. No compromises, which nixed Pyrrha's initial idea that I'd somehow become both a Blacksmith _and_ a Swordmaster.

I was one or the other. My choice which, but never both.

A bell tolling disrupted my thoughts. My eyes snapped to the watch tower immediately, and my hand to Crocea Mors, which I'd strapped to my waist once more. One of the militia, or rather a local Miner who had joined the militia after some training from Pyrrha and Nora, was ringing the bell and pointing off towards the east. Already, those outside the walls were streaming back inside, while yet more hurried to man them and refugees whispered and huddled nervously, afraid that their homes might be taken from them again, despite the war being over.

Hurrying along the wall towards the east-facing side, I met up with Ren en route. The Monk was tired, and his face was smudged with dirt. I had no idea what his jobs for the day had been, but he nodded to me anyway and we hurried on, eventually reaching the wall. It was filled with people, militia and otherwise, though Anders strode among them and bade those who had no purpose being there to make room. The villagers gave way for Ren and I easily, opening a path to Pyrrha, who stood beside Anders looking out towards the east.

"My lord," Anders greeted as I approached.

"I'm not a lord, Anders," I said, sighing, "And I still remember you giving me a stern talking to when I tried practising with one of your swords as a child."

"And I remember you saving my life not three weeks earlier," Anders countered. He nodded respectfully to Ren and then turned back to look eastward. "The watch spotted a cloud of dust approaching. The size of it suggests a large party, more than ten at any rate."

"Grimm?"

"Hard to say, though I doubt it. I'd be more worried about bandits."

"You needn't be," Pyrrha said firmly, hand on the hilt of her sword. "The walls will hold them off long enough, and I doubt they will be able to get past us."

"Perhaps not, Champion, but Ansel can ill afford any more damage. It only takes a stray torch to cause a fire that might spread out of control."

As Anders spoke, the others had begun to arrive, returning from their myriad tasks. Ruby reached us first, nodding once to me before rushing to the wall and peering out over it. Nora and Weiss came next, the Mage looking out of sorts but still ready to cast if needs be. Nora's energy was predictably boundless. Weiss looked tired even _standing_ next to the heavy war hammer Nora propped on her shoulder, butt against the ground. Yang was already there, while Velvet had nothing to offer and stayed below. The only one missing was…

"Here comes your scout, my lord," Anders said.

"I'm not a lord, and Blake isn't a scout. Let alone mine." Even so, and knowing there would be no convincing him otherwise, I watched as Blake appeared on the back of her black mount, a gelding with little in the way of tack or gear but for his saddle, stirrups and reins. Blake brought the mount to a halt in front of the wall, the horse nickering nervously as it paced at the ground.

The Assassin herself sat atop it almost regally, her hood pulled back to reveal her long, raven hair. Blake was less filthy than any of us, but her task – for all its lack of heavy lifting – was no less dangerous. She was the first line of defence and warning for any attack, Grimm or otherwise. The strongest, fastest and most likely to be able to escape if things went poorly.

She was also my ex, something neither of us had commented on since leaving Beacon. No time had ever felt right, which had upset me a little. Still, now wasn't the time for it.

"Did you see who it is?" I called down to Blake, all the while everyone else on the walls remained silent, listening intently. "How many are there?"

"Forty or fifty," she called back. "Well armed, mounted and headed directly here." Nervous whispers spread, the words being passed down from the walls to those in the village proper. I grit my teeth as the tension spread. So many? We'd never faced bandits in such numbers. Blake leaned down and tapped her feet against her mount's flank, guiding him around the walls to the north entrance, where she would be able to slip in to safety.

"We should defend the walls," Anders said immediately. "Hold them here where their mounts will make for no advantage. Once everyone is back inside, I say we close the gates and prepare for what may come."

"There are eight Heroes here," Weiss said. "That makes for five enemies apiece. It's a fight we can handle, so long as the militia here buy us time to deal with each of them individually. The odds aren't insurmountable."

"I'd say they're in our favour," Pyrrha said. "With Ansel's organised militia numbering fifty itself, we should be fine."

"I'm talking about a battle to limit casualties. They're trained but no Soldiers. An even fight is the last thing they need." The Mage shook her head and sighed. "Never mind. We'll do what we must. I may be able to whip something up to even the odds."

That we would. I looked to the other members of the Guild, who each nodded back. All except for Blake, who I knew would agree if she were here. Even though Ansel had stood against Mistral before, that had been a desperate do or die situation. This might be the same, but training or not, the people were nervous. Frightened.

"Get everyone who doesn't need to be here off the walls," I instructed Anders, before turning to face those listening. I didn't want to speak, but as Yang had said, everyone here trusted me more than the others. I raised my voice. "Ansel fought off numbers comparable to this with sheer determination and farm implements. Now better armed, armoured and trained, not to mention with _eight_ Heroes of Vale standing with you, victory here is all but guaranteed."

It wasn't, of course, but I raised a fist and roared anyway, swiftly echoed by Yang, Nora, Ruby and then the crowd itself. Even if the odds were in our favour, it was no guarantee when we didn't even know who was on the way. But the important thing was that we look confident, if only to avoid a panic.

"People of Ansel, refugees included, return to your dwellings and leave the defence of the village to us. Any who have been trained and cleared to fight are to collect their equipment and make their way back to us. Those assigned to the north, south or west walls are to stay there and raise the alarm in case the enemy try to encircle the village." I thumped my hand against my breastplate, making a loud noise. "Ansel will not fall here. Ansel will stand!"

"Ansel!" some of the villagers cried.

"Arc!" others cheered. "For Jaune! Arc for Ansel!"

Not what I'd hoped to hear and enough to earn a snort from Yang, but I shook my head regardless and turned to face the approaching column, the very act of standing and facing the enemy enough to jolt the people into action. As preparations for the defence began, Pyrrha stepped up beside me and offered a little smile.

"You're getting remarkably good at that. Leading, I mean."

"If you start with the `lord` stuff as well, I'll push you off this wall myself."

Pyrrha took a step back. It was all the warning I needed, and I wasn't even surprised when she fell into a deep curtsey. "As my lord commands."

"Ugh. I should have stayed a Blacksmith…"

/-/

As the large group approached, small details could be made out. Worryingly, they were all heavily armed and armoured, and not at all with the ragged remains one would expect from bandits and looters. This was high-tier equipment, and the way the column moved, with five figures at the front and many more arranged behind, screamed of intense training and discipline.

The war was over, so they couldn't be from Mistral. More than that, they didn't fly the flag of Mistral. Instead, they came with a range of different flags in numerous colours. More pennants, really. It didn't help much and the tension I'd sought to control started to return, spears rattling as they were moved and the occasional cough of someone on the wall enough to make those nearby flinch.

Only the Guild remained strong, bastions of calm among the storm. But there were so few of us that we couldn't be everywhere, and with how _well-equipped_ some of these people were, I was beginning to doubt Pyrrha's thoughts of an easy battle.

The column halted a few hundred metres from the village's walls. The five at the front detached and approached at a lazy pace, the one in the centre standing out a little more by virtue of a rich red cloak that fluttered behind him. Or I assumed it was a him. It was hard to tell with the armour he, or she, wore. It looked like they wanted to speak first, so I stood up atop the wall, balancing precariously but grateful for Yang and Pyrrha, who took a foot each to steady me.

As they came close, they stopped within a comfortable distance. Enough to speak if we shouted, but also enough room for them to react and bolt if anyone tried to fire an arrow. Individual names and Classes could not be made out, but their arms and armour told me they were Soldiers or Heroes.

"Welcome to Ansel," I shouted, one hand on the hilt of my weapon, the other on my hip. "What brings you to our fine village on this day? I doubt you've come here as refugees if you bring such arms and armour with you."

"You dare ask us that!?" the man – obvious from the voice – on the far left shouted. "Do not dare to stand high when-"

The one left of centre interrupted, "Silence! Do not speak unless instructed or addressed!"

"B-But-"

"No buts," the woman, again from the voice, snapped. "Don't shame yourself any further." She then turned on her steed to the one in the centre, on her right, and bowed from the saddle, whispering something we couldn't hear.

"I apologise for any misunderstandings," I called out. Rude or not, I didn't want to start anything. "Please accept my apologies, but the last party of your size to approach tried to burn Ansel to the ground. You'll have to forgive us if we're wary."

"I will forgive you," the one in the centre spoke, and _his_ voice carried. Remarkably well, in fact. "And an apology is unneeded where no offence is taken. Similarly, forgive the entourage I have brought with me, but trust that they are here not to harm you, but rather to protect me." The man chuckled and reached up for his helmet. "Fifty is but the smallest number I could bring." The helmet came free, revealing a face haggard with age but smiling nonetheless. A short-cropped beard and blonde hair turned grey with age. Those on the wall gasped at the sight of him, the Guild among them.

The King had come to Ansel.

 **A recap of events, introduction to this book and the rebuilding efforts of Ansel, which the Guild have essentially been leading. While I've given a few more hints re Jaune's Class changes, it's not fully investigated yet because that's going to be the crux of some chapters ahead, and Jaune is currently trying to balance figuring it out with helping the village.**

 **And now the King has come to Ansel. Since when does a King call on a Blacksmith? We shall have to see.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 8** **th** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	96. Book 7: Chapter 2

**So, the week from hell is over at last. Relief. My car is also fixed now from its disastrous moment last week and I have caught up on work or am close enough to caught up. In additional news, A Hunter or Something may soon be resuming. I cannot give exact dates when, but College Fool and I are back in talks after all this work on both our ends sorted out. The reason I've been silent on it, in PMs and otherwise, is because I was unable to give an answer.**

 **Anyway, on with this chapter.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 7: Chapter 2**

* * *

The rush of activity was expected but no less frantic. Ansel didn't have the facilities to house the King. At best, it had a homey tavern with a warm bed. Such was hardly fit for the ruler of a Kingdom, let alone a small army. That was another contentious point for many; not only did the assembled forces hint at a further drain on Ansel's already limited resources, but they were a reminder that Vale _could_ have sent more men to guard Ansel and the surrounding villages. These men could have fought off any of Mistral's raiding parties with ease. Instead, they'd been guarding the safest man in Vale. Whether or not anyone would say it – and I doubted anyone would be so foolish – there was bitterness there.

That left me to go down and greet the King formally. I looked to Weiss for aid, knowing she'd be the only one with _any_ experience in this, but she simply shrugged and motioned for me to go.

There was something awkwardly embarrassing about climbing down off the wall, running to the gate on the other side and then having to jog around the perimeter wall. It would have looked better if there were a gate on the wall he'd come to, since I could walk or ride out and look respectable. I could have jumped down, but I had a feeling that would be seen as an aggressive motion by the force he had accompanying him.

Instead, I took a full minute to reach the King, though he waited patiently – perhaps even amused – atop his horse. Not knowing how to approach, speak or act around royalty, I stopped a good fifteen feet away and bowed from the waist. Kneel, flourish, say something? Beacon hadn't ever really covered royal etiquette.

"You may rise," the King said.

"Thank you, my- your majesty?"

"It will do. I would bid you call me by name – you did save my life, after all – but I fear decorum would demand otherwise and the Royal Court would see it as favouritism. Believe me, young man, you neither need nor want those dogs to focus their attention on you."

"I see…" I didn't. It suddenly struck me that apart from the fact we _had_ a King, I didn't know anything about the Royal family, the politics of the Kingdom or how the Noble Caste really worked. The latter made sense since Ansel's interaction with the Caste was just paying taxes to the collectors who came around once a year, but it surprised me that Beacon didn't at least cover the subject. "If it's not rude to ask, your majesty, what brings you to Ansel?"

"It is not rude, nor presumptuous." The King raised his voice so that his men could hear. "I would speak with this one in private. See that my tent is erected and make camp. No one is to enter the village, nor place a burden on what must already by limited resources."

"Your highness," the man who had been rebuked before whispered, "Though I would dare not to question you, please allow one of us to accompany you. Trust as you may this… this Blacksmith, but he is armed, and you are our King."

"I will be safe, Nolan. Besides, I said in private, not alone." The King clicked his fingers and a shadow appeared, almost seeming to detach from the King's back. I took a step back, startled, but the hooded and cowled man in black made no threatening motion. An Assassin. I'd not even sensed him. "This is Saren, a trusted agent of the Crown and my new bodyguard," the King explained to me. "He is my right hand and can be trusted. He shall not harm you if you do not attempt to harm me."

"Right." I watched the Assassin warily, but all I could make out was a chin, some stubble and a thin smile. He kept his hands visible, though I knew from Blake that the gesture meant little. "Where was he when the attack happened? You could have used him…"

"He was protecting my son from those sent to murder him. I had my personal Champion to protect me. Alas, the Elementalist bested him. And you bested her in turn."

"Through luck more than anything," I replied.

"Not luck," the Assassin whispered. His voice was deep. "A Counter-Class. One whose Skills and Passive just so happened to be the perfect counter to her. It happens every now and then. In such cases, a Counter-Class many levels lower can best another by nullifying the opponent's assets."

It was the best explanation I'd heard. Cinder _had_ been stronger than me, both in Skills and Levels, but as a Blacksmith, and because of my Passive, I'd been able to best her – and my transformation to a Swordmaster, while it did not grant me any immediate power, gave me the cutting edge I needed to wound and kill her.

It didn't do much else, sadly. The new Skills were nice, and the flexibility was a bonus, but until I gained more Levels and put my new parameter increase in Dex to good use, I wouldn't be any stronger. In the few spars we'd had, Pyrrha still wiped the floor with me. It was closer when I was a Swordmaster, but still an impossible match-up for me. I hadn't won once.

Cinder was just unlucky. In more ways than one.

The King had led us aside while we talked, and although we were far enough away that no one could listen in, we were still in sight of both those on the walls of Ansel and the armed escort. A concession to both, I assumed, since either side would be antsy if we disappeared.

"This is far enough," the King said. His deep tenor had softened somewhat, and he spoke in something of a more casual, lilting tone. "Affairs of ceremony require a certain degree of pomp, but I don't think that is necessary here. You may call me Galan in private, though I regret to say you'll have little opportunity for that. Fear not for anything you say here and now, no punishment shall befall you and Saren will not spread what is said."

I was surprised at what must have been a great honour. It didn't feel like one. If anything, it only left me more confused. "Okay, uh… Galan." Neither reacted poorly at that and I continued, a little more confident in myself. "That doesn't answer why you're here, though."

"We are here for you, boy." Saren said with a laugh.

"M-Me? What have I done!?"

"Saren spoke poorly," Galan said. "Forgive him. We are here for you, yes, but not to imprison or punish you. I, for one, wish to thank you for your assistance in the arena. Were it not for you, I would have died, and my Kingdom would have fallen. I will find a way to reward you, but such is not for now."

"Uh. There's no need to-"

"There is. If a King cannot honour a debt, then how can the average man be expected to? Like it or not, I must adhere to all virtues I expect of my people. Though this one shall not be so onerous," he added. "I _am_ grateful to you."

"Then… why come for me? Just to say that?"

"Not just, no." Galan sighed. "Allow me to be frank with you, Jaune Arc of Ansel – and yes, I know your name. I questioned Ozpin at length as to you. The type of person you are, your accomplishments, your personality." I wasn't sure what I felt about Ozpin answering questions like those, but I imagined he didn't have a choice. You couldn't really say no to the King. "All of this is important as you have become a figure of some… interest in the Kingdom."

"For killing Cinder and ending the war?"

"No. While heroic and just in itself, it is expected for a Hero or Soldier to partake in such things. The war had to end eventually. While tragic, it is… I will not say `normal` as that makes light of the sacrifices of many, but it is an _understandable_ occurrence. It is something society understands, even as it despises it. The one who ends a war would be loved for a time, but memories fade."

"No," he said. "Your name is being whispered across Vale because of what happened to you during the attack. Even through the fires of the Phoenix, some were able to see your transformation – and even those who did not knew you and were aware that you were not a Swordmaster. Some believe you have turned from Knight to Swordmaster, while others know the truth that you have turned from Blacksmith to Swordmaster. In the end, either one has the fabric to tear apart everything we know about the world. There is… unrest in the Kingdom."

"All because my Class changed? That seems petty. Why is no one focused on the end of the war, on what the King of Mistral did?"

"You've not heard? Ah, I suppose news must travel slowly in these parts. The King of Mistral is dead. He returned home safely but died of grief. Some say he took his own life to repent for his misdeeds."

"Noble talk for a dagger between the shoulder blades," the King's Assassin chuckled.

I gasped. "He was killed? By who?"

"His own family, I would expect. Or the Royal Court of Mistral." Galan seemed remarkably unconcerned. "It's no great worry. He expected it, as did I if I'm honest. His actions brought shame to Mistral and would have for the rest of his life. He broke the Grand Treaty. Had he been victorious, they might have overlooked it because Mistral would be strong enough to go unchallenged, but because he failed the Kingdom lost faith. Few would have trusted a King who has already broken his word. Trade deals would fall, alliance falter. Such a King cannot rule…"

"So they _killed_ him?"

"I'm sure he was given the choice to abdicate. He likely refused it. Perhaps he thought it better to die a King, or perhaps he considered his position strong enough to survive this. He was wrong."

"And you're okay with this?" I had to ask. "You're the one who convinced me not to kill him! What's the difference if you knew he'd be killed anyway?"

It was Saren who answered, "The difference, boy, is that he was killed on Mistral soil by Mistral. They get to wrap it up, call it grief or whatever they want to sugar-coat it, and move on with their lives. You killing him would have gone down in history and offended a whole lot of fanatical worshippers."

"It's politics," Galan explained. "Don't try overmuch to understand it. You don't need to. Not yet. The point I'm trying to make is that your name – and your deeds – have become known. Among the Labour Caste, there are those who whisper your name with awe and hope. Some see you as the coming of a new legend. Others don't believe you exist at all. Saren here runs my intelligence and has spies across the Kingdom. There are people desperate to find and meet with you. Some wish to change their Class and believe you can teach them how. Some see you as a threat to stability and wish to kill you." I opened my mouth to complain. Galan held up a hand to stop me. "And there are some, Jaune Arc, who wish for you to lead an uprising against me."

My heart stilled. I felt cold all of a sudden, and all too aware of the Assassin behind the King. "I-I don't," I whispered. "I've never thought such a thing, I swear."

"And I believe you. Had you wished me dead, it would have been the work of standing aside for two minutes in that arena, but it matters little what I believe. You represent the death of the old and the birth of something new. You bring change with you, and change, while it has the potential to be beneficial, brings with it great upheaval. There will be some who support you and yet more who despise you."

"But I don't understand why! What change? What do I represent? Why do people think I'm going to lead a rebellion against you? I risked my life to _help_ you. Why would I turn around and kill you now?"

"Politics," Saren said.

I groaned. "I'm beginning to hate that excuse."

"Then you're on the right track," Galan said. "I can explain more in time, but the short of it is that you represent a crack in the Caste System that governs not just Vale, but almost every Kingdom in Remnant. Those who hate the Caste system see you as a ray of hope and a symbol of change. Those who benefit from it see you as a threat and a usurper. This puts me in a difficult position, as I am expected to weigh in on this matter, and we can ill afford more instability after we've just come from a war."

"Well that's easy to sort out," I said. "I've no interest in changing things. I've barely got my own life in order. Hell, my life is a mess. Tell them that and be done with it."

Saren snorted.

"If it were that easy, we'd not be here," Galan said, somewhat more patient than his bodyguard. "As I said, there are some who don't even believe you exist. Stories are conflicting, and no one knows what to think. Your legend may yet grow out of control, perhaps even beyond what _you_ would approve of. We, that is I, cannot stay silent on the matter. It must be dealt with. You must return to Vale and meet with the Noble Caste. Your transformation must be understood, researched and explained to the masses. If we do not _own_ this legend, it may yet grow out of control and plunge us into fresh conflict."

Madness. Absolute madness. I shook my head yet couldn't ignore what was being said, or the message within. Despite my best efforts to stop the fighting, I might have become a catalyst for more. Nausea rose up inside me and I felt faint. Was this the Greycloaks at work? Or had I unwittingly become a boon to them by sheer happenstance?

Worse, I didn't _want_ to return to Vale yet. I wasn't ready. It wasn't the city itself, Beacon or even the prospect of meeting the Noble Caste – though that did fill me with some dread. Rather, it was the fact that the rest of the Guild and I still hadn't addressed the Beowolf in the room. We hadn't sorted any of our issues out.

We weren't fighting still, but we weren't back to normal either.

It was cowardly, I knew, but it was cowardice from all of us. When the truth of my Class was found, they'd turned on me and I still felt bitter about that, even if I understood that _some_ of that anger had come from me lying in the first place. It still felt like there was a tiny crack in what we'd had, and with no one quite willing to face the issue and fix it, it had only grown wider.

Coming to Ansel hadn't helped. Instead, the problems the village faced became a welcome distraction. I could throw myself into helping my village and not have to face my feelings. They in turn chose to do the same, either waiting for me to say something or perhaps not knowing how to address it themselves. Whatever the case, we'd let it linger. We went through the motions of being a cohesive unit, but there was no denying that once we'd finished talking about the relief efforts of the day, we would lapse in a long and uncomfortable silence. It didn't matter who I spoke with, from Ruby to Ren and even Nora. It was always there.

Going back to Vale… well, that would remove the only distraction we had. Vale meant Beacon and Beacon meant the Lodge, lessons and all those little reminders of our huge fight.

But it wasn't like we could hide forever, was it? Sooner or later, the conversation had to happen.

"What about Ansel?" I asked. "The village needs us…"

"Ten of my best men will stay here to assist it, and as a reward for your co-operation, the Crown will subsidise and provide craftsmen to help expand the village and stock it with fresh supplies. I will personally fund the village if I have to. Housing for your refugees, new walls – seeds for planting. Whatever is required."

"It's politics again, boy," Saren said. "You staying here creates much the same message to those disillusioned with the current state of affairs. Your village rose above its Caste to fight off the invaders. And they won. Sure, it may have been necessity, but what message do you think that sends to those who wish to use you as a figurehead to justify a rebellion?"

That if I and Ansel could do it, other villages could too. Not against Mistral's soldiers, since those were gone now, but against Vale's. I looked back at Ansel and noticed the new colours of red and gold. Not Vale's colours. I grimaced, realising how _that_ might be read into, both by those who supported me _and_ those who saw me as a threat. If they heard the villagers call me `Lord` it would only get worse. I'd be seen as leading a revolution, with Ansel being the first independent village to break its allegiance to the Kingdom.

And all of a sudden, I understood just why it was so important I go with the King to Vale. If I was being seen as a rogue agent, then the King summoning and I following would help reinforce the image that I was not above the law. Some might suggest I was being arrested, but others – the Noble Caste especially – would see that I _did_ still follow the word of the King. It might calm them down, at least. If we came to an accord, the Kingdom would see me being beside the King as a sign that we were working together. It would leave the rebels without a leg to stand on. Politics, I quickly realised, was a frightening game.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"There is always a choice. It's just that they're not always good ones. You could strike me down and flee." The King didn't believe I would even as he said it. He was right. The choices were there, but most of them were illogical or downright foolhardy. If I said no, even politely, it would be seen as immediate sign of rebellion. Some people would run with that. The Greycloaks might even push the agenda, seeing me as the route to the next big war.

In the end, the choice was obvious. "I'll return to Vale."

"Thank you. You will see that this was the right decision. I should warn you to keep your guards up, however. Once we are back in Vale we will not be able to speak this candidly. The Royal Court is not a place for an amateur and there are many who would seek to use you. Tread carefully, watch your words and remember that all your skill and strength will not aid you against those who do not fight you with a weapon in hand." Galan nodded and adopted a regal posture. The private meeting was over, and he was back to being the King once more. "Return to your Guild and give them the news. I will see to arranging relief efforts for Ansel in your absence. Be ready to leave come the morning."

As the King strode back to his men, his shadow beside him, I sketched a weak bow and tried to keep my feelings from showing on my face.

/-/

The Guild was no more enthused than I.

"Nobles," Weiss spat. "I despise them. They were ever trying to put themselves ahead of us Mages in Atlas, as if they weren't in part responsible for the revolution and the fall of Mantle. They fight with words and are always playing their little games. It doesn't surprise me they'd be panicked about you. They see any possible threat to their power as the end of the world."

"But Jaune can't refuse the summons of the King," Pyrrha said. "Or, I mean, he shouldn't. The choice is still yours, of course."

Silence. I almost rolled my eyes. Were they suggesting I might refuse and undo all the good we'd done just for my own temper? No. They were just desperate not to make my own decisions for me, or to sound like they were. The constant tip-toeing was an aggravating part of the current mood between the Guild. Everyone was walking on eggshells, myself included.

 _The best thing to do would be to clear it up here. Get the arguments out of the way before we return to Vale and have to focus on other things._

It was the right thing to do, but like so many other things, right did not mean easy. There was still so much anger simmering beneath the surface. Not rage, but bitter disappointment. I was afraid of what I might say or do. I was also afraid of my arguments being thrown back in my face. Of being wrong and called out on it.

Despite knowing better, I kept my tongue. Buried the uneasy feelings. "I'll not do that. I already agreed to go back."

"Do you think this is a Greycloak plot?" Ruby asked, moving the conversation back towards work. That made things easier. It let us focus.

"I doubt they could react so quickly, or predict that Jaune's Class might change," Ren said. "This seems more of a natural response from the people. That said, I'm sure they'd be willing to ride the waves and make use of it."

"I wonder if they were able to get anything from Torchwick," Yang said. "He must have cracked by now."

"Guess we'll find out in Vale."

Yeah. Perhaps. I'd missed Torchwick being formally taken in, but he was presumably still in a cell. They might have been too focused on ending the war to interrogate him, or maybe he was holding out. Either way, he might have some answers. I'd have to see if Ozpin could tell me anything.

As the conversation continued, the list of things to talk about began to dwindle. Soon, the moments of silence started to interfere, and I caught more than one person either refusing to meet my eyes or looking away the moment I turned to them. I stood with a sigh and excused myself with the excuse of telling my family the news. No one argued, though they all wished me well and promised to meet up on the morrow.

Things weren't unfriendly between us, just awkward. So very awkward.

Stepping outside of the tavern and into the cool night air, I looked around at Ansel. The villagers had taken the news with a mixed reaction, though there was a general sense of hope from the refugees at the King's offer to create housing for them, so that was a benefit. If trading my time and comfort would help the village recover, then surely that was worth it. Heck, Ansel might become a full-fledged town at this rate. I doubted the refugees would want to leave the safety of the walls, and the Kingdom of Vale would only benefit from the increased size of the village. It would make tax collection and defence easier if everyone was in one spot, too.

It also struck me that the King's offer might not all be about generosity. Like I'd realised, the flight of our own colours over the Kingdom's would have sent a message. The King coming in person and humbling himself – if only a little – to pay for repair and support would endear him to the common folk and show that Ansel was not about to declare independence. Already, a few Vale flags were waving on the palisade wall. My suggestion to Anders, and a way to make it clear to the Soldiers outside that we weren't their enemies.

It was strange and kind of scary how much could be read into – what was for us – a little decision to change our colours. We'd only done so because of the confusion over deserters and wanting to be sure who our allies were. It was necessity and little else, but some angry villagers on the other side of Vale probably saw it as the first signs of open rebellion.

I wondered if Vale might have sent more armed men if this continued. If the King hadn't come himself, would a small army have been sent to subjugate us and instil order once more? The fact I couldn't say no with any certainty worried me.

"Jaune! Wait up!"

"Ruby?" I waited for the Reaper to catch up. Out of everyone, it felt like she was the least awkward, possible because she was the only one to have known the truth ahead of my less-than-stellar reveal. I couldn't say things were normal between us, but they were _less_ abnormal than with everyone else.

"You're not actually off to talk to your family, are you? I saw you tell them earlier."

I shrugged but didn't argue the point. "Just wanted some fresh air." Ruby knew that wasn't true, but she didn't call me out. I imagined she was just as afraid of starting a fight as everyone else. "Did you have something you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Eh. Not really." She shrugged and stepped up beside me, the two of us walking past the refugee camp – where the overall mood seemed much more chipper than usual – and down into the animal corral. Before, it had almost exclusively been for cows and chickens, but with our arrival there were a selection of handsome and well-groomed steeds as well.

Even if my skill at riding was lacklustre, I could at least appreciate the simple affection of the horses. Not Faith, of course. She took one look at me, noticed I didn't have a lump of sugar and decided I wasn't worth the shit on her hooves.

 _You are dead to me,_ her long face seemed to say, before she turned back to a bucket of oats and ignored me altogether.

The others were nicer. Ruby's horse was especially affectionate and butted its head against her shoulder and pushed its nose under her arm, earning a giggle from Ruby. She reached up to scratch behind its ears with one hand and a spot under its neck with the other. The horse started to paw its back leg in pleasure. I watched with a smile and contented myself with rubbing the nose of Weiss' mare and pushing the nose of Yang's out of my pockets. It was looking for sugar lumps.

After a few minutes to calm down, Ruby said, "I've met with the Royal Court before. Yang has, too."

"You didn't mention it back there." I realised why a second later. "Oh. Was it about your Class?"

"Yeah. They were the ones to ultimately decide whether I'd be Hero or Labour Caste. I know it's not the same as your situation, but I figure it's close enough. They'll probably want you to pick which one to be. Or they'll pick for you."

I grimaced at the thought. Choose Labour and I might lose the right to re-join Beacon. Pick Hero and I'd be turning my back on my past. And I couldn't keep the transformation up anyway, so it wasn't like I could stay as a Swordmaster all the time. Still, Ruby was probably right about having to choose. If they were worried about me being a symbol of weakness in the Caste System, then the first way to fix that would be to categorise me. Put me into it and show that it was still strong.

"That's going to be a problem. I can't pick one or the other…"

"Hmm. They're not going to like that."

"I don't think they're going to like me anyway. The King said they already see me as a problem. You'd think saving the King's life and ending the war would earn me some credit there."

"I'm sure it does, but I think it also earns you fame with the _other_ factions – and the Nobles can't forget that." Ruby sighed. "You know, the King probably saved your life by coming here to meet with you and explain everything. If he hadn't, some Noble would have decided you're a threat better off dealt with."

"Assassins…?"

"Maybe. Or it could be something subtler. Framed for a crime, or us getting attacked on our next Quest. They might have even paid mercenaries to act as looters and attack Ansel with orders just to kill you. Make it look like an attack by bandits gone wrong."

"You're not exactly filling me with hope here, Ruby."

"Oops." She laughed awkwardly. "Well, those are just worst-case examples, you know? Like, extreme cases. There would probably be a lot of moaning, whining and scheming first."

"I take it you don't have the best opinion of the Noble Caste."

Ruby huffed. "They didn't give me much reason to respect them. They were making decisions that would affect my life, and they never once cared about what I wanted. Or listened to what I had to say. It was just tests after tests. Spar with this guy, show my Skills, prove I can fight." And some just wanted me out of the picture. Not dead," she hurried to say when my shoulders stiffened, "Out of the city and hidden away in some village. They're not _evil_. Just… old-fashioned. Very old-fashioned. They like things the way they are and hate anything that threatens that."

"Conservative," I offered.

"Yeah. That's the word."

Not the one I wanted to hear. If they'd disliked Ruby, they would _hate_ me. There just wasn't anything I could do about that, certainly not by staying out of the way and letting them make up their own minds. I had to face them head on and hope for the best.

"You should try and talk to Ozpin when you get back," Ruby said. "He will try and help."

"Against his King?"

"It's not against him, it's not against anyone. It's just working things out. And besides, Ozpin wants you to help with your Purify Skill, right? He needs you against Salem. He's not going to want to let the Noble Caste ship you to some out of the way village. He'd fight tooth and nail to prevent that."

"You might be right. You think Ozpin has a lot of political clout?"

Ruby snorted. "Jaune, he's the one who managed to convince the Noble Caste to let me start off being a Hero. Him alone. Trust me on this, he's not an amateur."

"Thanks Ruby. What advice did Ozpin give you?"

"When I met the Nobles? He basically told me to be quiet and say as little as possible. Because I was young and impulsive, and they'd use that to their advantage. Take my words and twist them, use them against me. Nobles focus on Charisma, Intellect and Wisdom. They don't fight like we do."

"So, I need to rely on my Charisma in dealing with them?"

"Yeah, basically."

Wonderful…

/-/

We were ready come morning. The camp outside was busy packing up when we arrived, but we made sure to come early, bathed and dressed for the occasion. The King regarded us with some warmth, but he didn't speak to me or any other member of the Guild. Our candid talk from the day before looked like it was going to be a one time thing. I thought I caught sight of Saren, but that might have been my imagination. Blake tracked where I was looking, however, and tensed. Maybe I hadn't been mistaken.

It was one of the four Soldiers to come towards Ansel's walls that eventually called the column into action. A portion of the force, ten or twelve in total, had been left behind to bolster Ansel's defences with the promise of more reinforcements to come. Knowing what I did now about politics, I fully believed the King would keep his word. To do any less would be to appear weak or petty with no real gain. If he turned on or was seen to slight us in any way, it would be fuel to the fire of those who spoke against him. I'd become a symbol. If I died, a martyr. Really, the best way to quell the insurrection was for the King and the Court to earn not my favour - for such would suggest they needed it - but rather my respect. Or my loyalty.

That ought to ensure Ansel was treated fairly.

"Column, forward!" someone shouted from the front. The soldiers closed in around us, not threateningly, but more like we were valuable trade goods to be protected with their lives. Pennants and flags bristled from their spears and lances, and at the front, the King's red cape could be seen. The people of Ansel cheered as we left. I assumed it was in support, or maybe just pleasure at the news they would have more resources and houses built.

"So, back to Vale," Yang remarked. She didn't quite meet my eyes. "That's going to be a thing..."

"Yes," I agreed. "I think it will be."

* * *

 **Just a note here to explain something quick; I don't normally like to spoil things, but this isn't a big one or all that important, and it answers some small requests or complaints I'm getting. In a few chapters – very few – Jaune will be asked to explain as best he can his new Class to the Noble Caste. When that happens, he's going to have to go into detail on his changes.**

 **This is why I haven't been giving you all the details in an end of chapter note, because he is going to have to do it anyway soon, and I don't want** _ **that**_ **scene to be the driest of your life because you already know it all. Rather than force you to sit through it twice, I'm just not going to be including it in the notes here for the first couple of chapters.**

 **Don't worry, you'll learn about Jaune's Swordmaster Class soon.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 15** **th** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	97. Book 7: Chapter 3

**A small note here, as I can't really explain this IN the story as Jaune would intrinsically know it, but for the one or two confused a "Royal Court" is not a tribunal or judiciary thing. It's a medieval term for the court in which the Royal lives with his Courtiers. It's basically the seat of power, and more like a Government building than anything. But THE Government building. The central power.**

 **Jaune has been invited to come to the Royal Court – i.e. to spend time with the movers and shakers of the Kingdom. He's not being tried for a crime or anything. Just some minor confusion, but I can't really explain this well in-universe, as it would be a term Jaune (and most other people) would know, and as such it might be OoC for him to think "Gasp, I'm being tried!?" and then have Ruby explain, "Oh no, silly, Royal Court means… etc…"**

 **So, just thought to clear it up here.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 7: Chapter 3**

* * *

Vale was… the same as ever, really. I'd expected more. Either people waiting and watching, clear signs of celebration from the end of the war, or perhaps even the civil unrest the King had mentioned. None of that was immediately obvious. The Soldiers on the gate noted our approach and the gates were opened for us, while a few people nearby paid attention, but only out of curiosity. When they saw the King, some bowed, others nodded, and a few whispered to one another. The King didn't seem overly bothered.

I was more surprised that I attracted some attention. I was in the middle of the procession, surrounded by the Guild, with them surrounded by Soldiers and Heroes that made up the procession of the King. And yet despite that, some people pointed to me. What were they saying? Did they think I was here as a prisoner? Had they seen my fight with Cinder in the arena? Or were they just asking who the hell I was and why I necessitated such an escort?

One thing was for sure, the news of our arrival spread. By the time we were halfway down the main street and moving towards the Royal Palace, the crowds had picked up. There were more now, some who waved and shouted out praise – either to the King specifically, or the Kingdom in general. And some who simply stood and watched. I had to imagine the King's popularity had been boosted after the war. Whether or not he'd been responsible for it, the people had seen the King of Mistral being forced to surrender, admit guilt and agree to pay sanctions and sign numerous trade deals in favour of Vale, all with King Galan stood imposingly beside him.

That kind of thing was sure to win people over, even if I was sure they'd have just as rather had the King of Mistral walked to the block and executed.

But then, things were no different now. The King of Mistral was dead, removed by his own Nobles and his heir, who was probably in the midst of his coronation right now. At the end of the day, the man was dead – and he was dead without Vale inviting the wrath of the more religious side of Mistral's populace.

"He's making a show of this," Yang said, sat atop her gelding. The Brawler's face was fixed into a small smile, probably for the benefit of those watching.

"What do you mean?"

"The King is making sure he's seen. He's reminding the people he's here, and probably trying to show that you're alongside him."

"Yang is correct," Weiss said. "By showing you with him in this manner, not as a prisoner but willingly within his party, suggests a certain level of co-operation. He's trying to show those working against him that you're not the route to an insurrection. You should smile," she added, shooting a glance his way. "Smile to make it clear you're not being forced here."

"But I am."

"You don't want _them_ to know that. Not unless you want them to rally around you."

If they did, I'd be in trouble. As would other people. Though I didn't like it, I forced as friendly a smile as I could onto my face. I doubt anyone in the Guild was fooled by it, but then these people didn't know me nearly so well. I caught some people waving my way and raised my hand in return.

Ahead of us, Saren glanced back, smiled once and nodded. That was confirmation of Weiss' theory if nothing else. The route we'd taken, the fact I wasn't given a cowl to hide my face, all of it was intentional on their part.

I felt like a prize cow being paraded before the village.

Luckily, we reached the inner walls around the Royal Palace soon enough. The walls were shorter than Vale's main ones; still defensible but intended more for show and to keep the public out than any invaders. The walls were decorated with carvings, Vale's emblem and had banners rolled down on either side of the main gate. The two guards on either side were royally dressed in bright red and white trousers, silvery breastplates and two, long halberds. They parted in unison, movements in perfect synchronisation, slapping their fists into their armour.

The Royal Palace itself was more a keep, although it had been extended from what I imagined was once a perfectly square and squat stone structure. It now had wooden and slate halls branching off the left and right forming wings, with a large courtyard in the centre with a fountain, a wooden stable to the left, some storerooms and a stone barracks. Everything that might have been needed if one were to imagine this as an incredibly small fortification. Back in the day, it probably had been. I could imagine Vale – much smaller, and hundreds of years ago – being a settlement without an outer wall at all, or maybe one made of wood. In times when the Grimm might attack, the people would have retreated into the inner keep here, abandoning their homes.

Things were different now, and a space that was once designed for defence had now become something of a more administrative nature. A few brightly-coloured teens came up, bowed, and collected the King's reins. More came for the rest of us, the Soldiers dismounting. I and the Guild followed their lead, and although Faith glowered at me for it, I handed over her reins to a Stable boy.

The King spoke to one of the lead Soldiers, who I expected was in command. The woman nodded and turned. "Everyone, well done on the patrol. You're all dismissed. Take the remainder of the day off, and report to your usual assignments tomorrow."

The Soldiers saluted. They didn't make much noise, likely not willing to in front of the King, but as they put some distance between them I caught conversations starting up. Some made their way to the barracks inside the keep's walls, while others went outside, likely to their own homes or barracks stationed elsewhere. Soon, it was just us, the King, Saren and the Commander herself.

"You will follow the King and ourselves," she said to us. Her voice made it clear she expected to be obeyed. "Do not speak unless spoken to and do not stray. You will have time aplenty to recover from the journey once formalities are out of the way. Walk no more than two abreast, make no sudden moves and remember that your being allowed to keep your weapons is a privilege and a sign of trust. Do not squander it." The woman's eyes affixed on Blake for a long moment at that.

Blake nodded. How she managed to do so without looking offended, I didn't know.

The King waited for us to be done and then began to walk toward the Keep. Saren stood behind and to his left, with the Commander on the right. I hurried to follow, keeping at least a few metres between us, with the others behind. The main gates to the keep were opened by two guards, who stood at attention as we passed through.

Despite the cold stone exterior, the inside of the keep was warm and homely, the stone walls covered in tapestries and paintings, the floor wooden with thick carpets and animal-skin rugs thrown across it. Torches flickered on the walls and gold and silver ornaments hung occasionally from the ceiling, holding yet more. It was light and airy, though the square construction and low ceiling made it clear defence had been its primary design.

Two corridors ran off left and right, no doubt to the wings that had been a later addition, while further on, another split showed a staircase – again on the left and right – leading up to the floors above. The King ignored both and headed straight, towards the large and ornate wooden doors on the opposite side of the entrance hall. They were wide open, revealing a large hall beyond which, even from a distance, was clearly filled with people.

Nervous, I swallowed. No doubt these were the King's courtiers, the Noble Caste, along with his inner circle, council or whatever he had that organised and ran the Kingdom. These were the people I would have to impress, and the people who wanted so desperately to ascertain who I was, what I was, and how I fit into the Caste System.

Where the main hall had been simple, what I assumed was the `Grand Hall` was not. Large, spiralling pillars reached up to a ceiling far higher than the last, with a balcony on a second floor running around an open floor. Doors ran off the left and right, to servant's quarters, kitchens or other places, but the main focus was toward the back wall, where three thrones stood atop a raised platform.

Two of the thrones were tall, imposing and pushed toward the front, clearly for the King and Queen. There was a third, however, smaller, to the side and also a step down on the dais. Another man sat in that, though he rose when the King entered the hall. The man was burly and wore a thick, black beard and hair the same colour. He stood on the lower step and watched as the King approached, while the Nobles – easily a hundred or more of them – stood on either side of the central carpet, red with the emblem of Vale tooled on it in gold, that led toward the throne.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as we walked down that carpet, following the King and his entourage. The Nobles were watching us. Oh, they pretended to watch the King, but when they probably saw him every day, he probably lost a little of his lustre. It was us – or me – they were interested in.

I saw so many Classes I knew little of. Scribe, Magistrate, Reeve, Scholar, Clerk, Coroner, Bailiff, Chamberlain, Cofferer, Justice. The list went on. Many wore robes of silken cloth in bright colours with cloaks or capes. Some, however, wore a combination of both silk and armour, even if it would be just a breastplate, a leather vest or something in between.

Their reactions to us, or me, were many. Some watched curiously, others whispered and to my surprise it was only a few who turned their noses up. Most looked curious and, if I dared to hope, content to hear me out and make up their minds later. Either that, or they were better at hiding their thoughts than I was at discerning them. An entirely possible conclusion.

When the King approached the main dais, he slowed. The man upon it stepped down. He held a staff in one hand, though the sheer size and muscles he had suggested he was no spell-caster. He stamped his stave down on the floor, bowed his head, and then fell to one knee. The Class above his head read Steward, his name, Hazel.

"Our King has returned," he said, loudly.

"Long may he reign!" the crowd intoned as one. It made me jump, and then wonder if I shouldn't have joined in. None of the others had though, and no one gave us any evil looks for it. Rather than question, I stayed silent.

"Any developments in my absence, Lord Steward?"

"None, my liege. The Kingdom is as you left it."

"Then you have done well. Rise." As he did, the King turned to us once more. Though he spoke to us, it was nothing like his conversation with me back in Ansel. That had been personal, as one human being to another, while this felt more like he was talking over our heads, or to us as a group. "This is my Steward, my Seneschal, and my most trusted right hand, Hazel Rainart. He handles the day to day running of the Palace and, in times of my absence, the Kingdom."

"It is an honour to meet you all," Hazel Rainart said. His face was bereft of any expression, almost _too_ calm. I noticed his eyes land on me, however. To my surprise, he sent me a small nod.

"A pleasure," I returned, along with some greetings from the others. We all bowed.

"Today is not the day for meetings and discussions, no matter how important," the King said. "Hazel will see you to some accommodation and refreshments. He will also answer any questions you have." To the crowd at large, he said, "Tomorrow, we shall hold court. Until then, fare you all well."

With that, the King turned and sat in his throne – almost becoming like a statue. The rest of the Nobles continued about their business, some chatting, others leaving and more watching us still. I had no idea what to do and was grateful for Hazel coming forward.

"Follow me."

/-/

Hazel, I quickly realised, was a man of few words. If that wasn't clear from his general expression, then the silence with which he led us through the Keep proved it. There was no tour, no explanation, just the occasional comment of `do not go here` or an answer of `your rooms` when questioned on where we were headed.

"You will all stay on this floor, in this wing," he said eventually, bringing us to a halt. We were on the second floor of one of the wings, possibly the east one. The corridor looked like so many others, with doors lining the walls. "The King's generosity is to Jaune Arc only, but he will provide a room for the rest of you tonight. Tomorrow, you return to Beacon."

"What?"

"You can't."

"We have to stay."

"Do not question the King's kindness," Hazel interrupted. His voice was stern, his eyes even more so. "Rooms are for those who travel and have none. You all live but ten minutes from here. Were it not because he was needed, he would also be expected to stay at Beacon." He nodded to me. "But it would be foolish to make him walk back and forth."

Ruby squirmed on the spot, "But-"

"No, Ruby."

"Weiss?"

"We can't really complain. Not without causing a scene. As he says, we already live at Beacon. Demanding room and board makes us look spoiled, doing so from the King doubly so. We don't really have a choice here."

"So, we're expected to just leave Jaune here?" Pyrrha asked of Hazel.

"No. You may come and attend court, spend time or visit at your will. So long as you observe guest rights and cause no problems."

"We just can't stay here."

Hazel crossed his arms and nodded once. The others weren't pleased with the decision, that much was obvious. Blake scowled while Ruby pouted, and even Nora looked upset. Ren, if I was reading him right, appeared more suspicious than anything. Still, none of them could argue. It _was_ a little much to expect the King to put them all up for however long this was going to take. They all had lessons at Beacon, too. It wasn't like school had stopped just because I was in a situation like this.

"There's not much that can be done about it," I said. "I'm fine with it."

"You're fine with being left here on your own?" Blake asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nobles play their games, Jaune," she said, voice thick with forced patience. "They all have their own agenda and it won't necessarily be in your best interests. No offence," she grumbled.

Hazel shrugged. "You are not incorrect."

She might not be, but I frowned either way. Blake sounded like she was explaining something obvious to a baby. "I know that, Blake."

"Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't be so blasé about it." She rolled her eyes.

Mine hardened. "Are you saying I can't be trusted to do this on my own? Or that I'm stupid?"

"What!? No, that's not what I'm saying at all."

"What, then? Because you're either saying I need you to watch over my shoulder, or that I'm too inept to realise the Nobles won't be on my side. It's one or the other."

"I'm _saying_ that you're not exactly great at things like this."

"And you are? Blake, you made less friends at Beacon than I did." I laughed to try and make light of what I was saying, but she was having none of it. She glared back at me.

"This isn't about making friends! It's about-" She cut off with a growl and shook her head. "No. You know what, fine. Never mind. Do what you want. It's not like I could ever stop you, common sense or not. You never listened to me before. Why start now?"

"Guys," Yang groaned. "Now of all times?"

"No. We're done." Blake stepped back with an expression of forced neutrality. "Jaune will be fine. He said so himself."

Damn it, Blake. I ran a hand over my face. "I'm _doing_ what I have to, not what I want. You heard Hazel; no one else can stay here. Saying I'm too incompetent to look after myself isn't going to change that fact, so bringing it up is a waste of time in the first place." I waited for a reaction, but Blake never gave one. As the seconds ticked on and everyone started to look more awkward, I coughed and said to the others, "You guys have to go back to Beacon. That's not my choice nor yours, it's just how things are."

Pyrrha agreed quickly. "Will you be alright on your own?"

A flash of irritation – another – ran through me. I stamped it down. "I'll be fine, honest." At least Pyrrha was polite with her doubt. "I'll have to be fine. Unless you all intend to _force_ yourselves into a room and refuse to leave, I'll have to be."

"We're not suggesting that," Weiss said.

"Then what _are_ you all suggesting?" I wasn't quite able to keep the hint of my temper out of the question.

None of them answered. I suppose inside they were all thinking that they wanted to be a part of this and help me out. I appreciated the concern, but I didn't feel the same way about the doubt. It was like they thought I had no idea what I was getting into. I knew I was in over my head. I knew this was serious. But I also knew that there wasn't much that could be done about me being the only one allowed to stay here, and they were acting like I couldn't be trusted to handle it, or that I'd be doomed without their help.

I wasn't arrogant enough to think I'd excel here, but then no one was expecting me to. They could at least trust me to not mess it all up. Either way, the whole argument was pointless. And worse, it was making us look stupid in front of the King's Steward.

But Blake had to take everything so _personally_. I suppose I was as guilty there, but I hadn't been the one to accuse the other of being an idiot. If this were a fight, I'd have deferred to her experience, but Blake had to be the most anti-social person I knew. Even Ruby was just shy, not intentionally standoffish. If anyone was going to offend someone important here, it was going to be Blake.

I kept that thought to myself. No need to fan the flames.

"We should go," Ruby said, looking between Blake and I with that heartbroken expression I'd seen all too many times on her face. She looked to Hazel hopefully. "You said we could come back tomorrow."

The giant of a man nodded, and for a moment his face softened. "Yes. I will spread your names to those on the gates. They shall not impede you. You may make your way to the main hall or wait in the entranceway. Do not attempt to wander the halls or you shall get lost."

"Is that okay, Jaune?" she asked me nervously. "If we come tomorrow?"

"Of course it is," I said. Even if I'd not wanted them to, her expression would have melted my anger. "In fact, I'd be annoyed if you didn't. You better not leave me to go through all _this_ alone."

I meant it as a joke, but there was a flinch or two among them. I winced as well, and wished I'd not brought it up. The reminder of how they'd all let me walk away after my Class was discovered, how they hadn't stood with me. It hovered between us like a spectre.

I tried to wave it away with a smile. "Do me a favour and collect any homework, yeah? I don't want to fall behind. And Pyrrha, could you offer Ellayne a little sparring if you've got time?"

Pyrrha's face lit up. "I'd be happy to!"

"I'll take notes for you," Ren said.

"I'll help!" Nora crowed, eager to be of use.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, we'll look after things in Beacon," Yang said, happy to jump on the opportunity I'd given them. "We'll see you tomorrow. Come on guys." She took Ruby, turned her away and used her body to guide the others to move. They did, each turning to give me a wave, smile or their well-wishes as they left. All except Blake, who didn't even give me the honour of her attention. Soon, it was just Hazel and I alone in the corridor.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"It's no matter. Your personal issues are no business of mine." He pushed the door to my chamber open and gestured for me to step inside. He followed, closing it behind him. "This will be your chamber for the duration of your stay. You are free to roam the Royal Court, but I will have to ask you not leave and head into Vale. Not until your return is officiated."

"Am I to be a prisoner here, then?"

"No. You should be free to leave tomorrow or the day after, but we would like to have a chance to make it clear to the public you are not acting against the King before you do. If you were to walk around the streets now, you might be swamped by people demanding answers."

"How do I go about doing that?"

"Simply stand before him and kneel when court is summoned tomorrow. The news will spread on its own that you are still a vassal of the crown." He paused. "Of course, kneel only if you are willing – though I would advise not causing a scene."

"I'll kneel." I'd never considered myself a particularly loyal person, but then I wasn't disloyal either. Beacon was in service of the Crown, and Dad paid his taxes. Standing here? It would just make me look like an ass, and probably invite trouble down the line, both from the Nobles and those who might raise swords against the King.

"Thank you," Hazel said. His expression softened, "And I find I must thank you for something else, as well. I've heard much about you, even before now."

"You have? How?"

"You're surprised." He watched me for a moment, before his eyes closed in realisation. "She did not mention me? No. I suppose she would not." He let out a quiet sigh. "I am Hazel Rainart. You have been mentoring and protecting my sister, Ellayne Rainart."

"E-Ellayne? She's your sister!?"

"She has not mentioned it, I see. Perhaps she did not want to, or maybe she-" He paused. "No, you need not worry yourself with it. Ellayne is indeed my sister, though she was born of the Hero Caste. A recessive gene far back through the family line. There was pressure on her to perform well. I'm relieved to hear she has found someone to rely on."

"Ah well, I just train here when I can. She has friends of her own."

"I am aware. She sends letters." Hazel regarded me with a little more intensity. "They mention you often."

I wasn't sure what I thought about that, but I knew what Hazel's expression was implying. My cheeks darkened. "We're not like that. Not at all."

"Yes. I would know if you were."

Oh, and that wasn't at all threatening.

"Regardless, you have my thanks for watching over Ellayne where I cannot. I should leave you to rest." Hazel stepped back, though he paused at the door. "Saren bids you leave your window open tonight and stay awake. He would speak with you."

"Saren? What about…?"

"He wishes to prepare you for what is to come, so that you are not caught off-guard."

"Ah. That's helpful. But why come in through the window when he has free reign of the palace?" I didn't doubt for a second that was the intent. It wouldn't be the first time an Assassin had snuck into my room, though I doubted – and hoped – it wasn't for the same reason Blake often had.

"Saren and I speak with the word of the King," Hazel explained. "But the King should not be aiding you. Saren is a means to do so without notice. As for why the warning, I imagine Saren is not keen to _startle_ the man who slew Cinder Fall in single combat."

My face heated up. "Right. Makes sense. I'll keep it open." A thought occurred to me. "Um, Hazel. Do you know what happened to Torchwick and Neo? After we captured them, I mean. Was anything found out, or did they say anything?"

"The investigation is something better explained by Ozpin."

"Oh. Okay."

"If that is all, I'll bid you a good night."

"Sure. Thank you, Hazel." I bowed back.

Once he left the room, I had a chance to sit down on the largeish bed – fit for two and comfortably firm with cream, silk sheets and a feather quilt – and think. Here I was, in a room in the Royal Palace as a guest of honour. Of sorts. It was the kind of thing I'd only dared dream of back home, though most of those stories involved me slaying a dragon and being honoured by the King, possibly with the hand of a princess.

Instead, I'd slain a woman I respected and was being honoured with suspicion, paranoia and a hefty dose of speculation by the Nobles. Real life, as usual, had a disturbing tendency to deviate from my fantasies. Go figure.

I thought of Beacon briefly. I missed it. Not just the people, but its halls, gardens and the pleasant structure I had there. Lessons, training and the hustle and bustle of younger Heroes farming in the Emerald Forest, or older ones talking about Quests, the latest gossip or what adventures they'd been on, sometimes over homework, food or just laughing in the streets of the Guild Village. I missed the ease of it, the day to day monotony.

But I couldn't regret what I'd had to do. At least Vale was still standing, and not under Mistral rule. With a sigh, I stood and made my way to the window, which led to a balcony overlooking the city. Unlatching it, I sat back down on the bed and waited.

/-/

It was past eleven when a shadow landed on my balcony. I saw it more than I heard it, but only because I was awake and waiting. It moved to the open window, but then paused to tap gently on it. It was unlocked, but Saren made no move to enter.

"I'm awake," I said. "Come in."

"Thank you." The Assassin slid inside and clicked the window shut behind him. He wore his dark cloak as usual, though I caught a smile on his grizzled face. "Though I'd warn you ahead of time through Hazel. Can't imagine you're too used to having an Assassin sneak into your room late at night."

I coughed, flushed and looked away. Damn hormones.

"Y-Yeah," I lied. "I'm not."

"Hm? No matter." Saren turned and closed the curtains. "If anyone asks, I was never here. Galan can't show favouritism. The Nobles would never stand for it, especially not with someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Someone who exists outside the system. You're an unknown, boy. That frightens them."

"They shouldn't be afraid of me."

"Oh, they're not afraid of _you_ , make no mistake there. They're afraid of what you represent. They're afraid of change, and you bring that. Galan wants you prepared, aware of the danger and what's going on here. But if he tries to tell you in person, the people will talk."

"But he's the King. They can't they really stop him."

"I'm sure the King of Mistral thought that, too."

I gasped. "They'd kill him?"

"For talking to you? No. It's just an example, a way to show you the King's position is never fully secure. No one lives without consequence, boy. Not you, not me and certainly not a King or Queen. Everything he does is watched, considered, measured. It's a fine balance and one he's managed for decades. One _you_ threaten to disrupt."

"So, why am I here at all? Why not just get rid of me?"

"Because you saved his life. Because you saved his Kingdom. Because you're innocent." Saren shrugged. "Galan may be King, but he is still human. He can think for himself. Killing you might remove the risk of the Nobles getting upset, but it'll piss off every member of the Labour Caste across Vale, assuming they find out – and believe me, news like this has a way of spreading. All it takes is a single Noble who wants the King in a problematic situation, and it'll be told. Similarly, killing or even imprisoning you would anger the Hero Caste, and possibly even the Soldier Caste since you stopped the war for them. It's a foolish move, a reckless move, and beyond that, a dick move." Saren laughed. "Galan is none of these things."

"Sorry," I said, a little embarrassed. "I didn't mean to suggest that. I'm just nervous."

"I know, don't worry about it. Let me explain the situation to you and don't interrupt. Once I'm done, I'll answer a few questions, but we don't have time for more. My absence could be noted at any moment."

I nodded and sat down. Saren did the same on one of the seats in the room, pulling it out, spinning it about and sitting with his stomach against the back, legs on either side of it. He let his arms rest on the top, crossed and exposed.

"The war is over, Mistral is defeated, and they've backed off. Galan managed to force the King of Mistral to agree and sign several sanctions before he was sent off, and even with his death Mistral is still locked into them."

"Do they have to honour them, though?"

Saren sighed. "I said no questions." He answered anyway. "But yes, they do. To do anything less would be to show the world they can't be trusted. That's bad enough for international relations, practically _ensuring_ Atlas sides with us in any future conflict, but it would also be a culture shock to the people of Mistral. They're all about honour, rules and discipline. You can't just have the Royal Family throw that out the window and not expect some backlash."

"Anyway," he continued, pausing for a second to make sure I wasn't about to interrupt again. "Mistral is dealt with, at least for now. If they even tried to resume hostilities, Atlas would come crashing down on them. Problem is, even though we won, there's a lot of instability going around. Some Nobles are dead, others dispossessed for having failed or proven themselves negligent in the war. There are power vacuums, holdings without Dukes and a whole heap of opportunities out there just waiting to be grasped. And believe me, they're grasping them. Or trying to."

"The Royal Court is _alive_ in a way it hasn't been since the war began. Or even before. Everyone is looking for an advantage, an edge, and that's both a boon and a problem for you."

Dad had always said a crisis was just another man's opportunity. When a farmer had his ox and cart stolen, someone else would have a chance to sell him an ox, and there might be work for a Blacksmith fashioning wheels and a bit. This was the same in a way, though I imagined the Nobles would chafe at being compared to farmers or Blacksmiths

"It's good for you because it's a distraction. They're busy and you, if you'll forgive me for saying it, just aren't as important to them as prosperity, glory and position. On the other hand, you're a public figure Galan _has_ to deal with. Since killing you would be a fairly dumb move and incite riots at worst and just plain old derision at best, he's going to deal with you by reaffirming your loyalty, honouring you and basically showing the Kingdom that he respects and appreciates your aid, and that you're both on the same side."

"That's good," I said, cheering up. That was _very_ good. And if Saren spoke for the King like Hazel said, it was as good as confirmation that I'd be okay.

"It is and it isn't, sadly. It's good for you in the sense you're unlikely to be executed, but if you thought you would be for saving the King's life, then I'd say you're either stupid or you think Galan is." Saren rolled his eyes when I looked away awkwardly. "Really, what message do you think it would send loyal subjects if someone who did their best to help, saving the King's life and ending the war, was treated so poorly?"

"A bad one," I conceded. "That he's a terrible, cruel or prideful man."

"Exactly. Make no mistake, he _wants_ to do right by you. You saved his life. But he also _has_ to do it. The Nobles know that, and that means you're liable to become an important figure – if not realistically, then politically – in the coming weeks. You're going to go up in standing, and that my friend, is going to be enticing to others who would like to do the same. Just remember, everyone here has an agenda, and nothing is free. If you want to avoid causing trouble, instability or getting yourself into something you can't get out of, stick to yourself. Be polite, cordial, but agree to nothing. In an ideal world, we'll have everything sorted and you back at Beacon before anything can go wrong." Everything said, Saren let out a long breath. "Okay. Questions?"

"What of the Greycloaks?" I asked instantly.

"Huh. Not what I expected you to ask. Alright, I know Ozpin trusts you with them. He's been working with Galan, Hazel and I on the matter," he explained. "So, we know all about your trips to Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo. I wouldn't be telling you this otherwise. As for them, they've been quiet. Do we think they're involved in this? No. But we're pretty sure they'll want to get involved. It's too juicy for them not to."

Not a plot, then, but it might become on in time. I nodded. "What about Torchwick? Was anything found out from him?"

"A little. He talked once I got my hands on him, but what he knew was limited. He met the leader of the Greycloaks once, or who he thought was the leader, but they were masked. His job was to be ferry around the _means_ to summon Salem, and to supply the tools required. He was also a spy in Beacon."

"What do you mean the tools and means?"

"It turns out not all the Greycloaks know how to summon her," Saren said. "Which is odd. The leader sends Torchwick to meet with a chosen representative each time, who will be the next to summon her. No requirements are made of them and their wish is apparently their own, but each time Roman told them what was learned from the _last_ summoning. Each new summoner gets a chance to learn from the mistakes the last one made."

"But… why? Why do it one at a time and why _have_ this huge organisation if you're only going to have a single person make the wish?"

"We – that is to say, Ozpin – thinks it's because _granting wishes_ isn't the main goal of the Greycloaks. It's just a way to get people to join up. He thinks their goal is less the wishes themselves, at least for now, and more to find out about Salem. To refine the process."

"Refine…?"

"Think about it. You've seen what Salem does to her summoners each time. She twists their wishes against them and ultimately kills them. But from what we've seen, it's been getting harder for her each time. Merlot, she just killed. But she had to trick _you_ into killing Tyrian, and the resurrected woman with Watts. The Greycloaks are getting better and better at making their wishes, and that's through pure trial and error. Frankly, we've no idea how long this has been going on for. It could be years, even decades. If Salem kills each summoner, we would never hear of it. Ironically, _she_ has been keeping Vale safe. Though, I doubt that's from the goodness of her own heart."

"Yeah. I doubt it." My brow furrowed. "We saw a portal closing in Vacuo…"

"And it's possible one was present in Atlas, Mistral and Magnis, too. Someone, possibly the leader, has watched each summoning, taken notes and passed them on. They're trying to find a way to make the perfect wish, or at least one without consequence. Our problem isn't these selfish little wishes Salem is killing people for. Even if it worked, one resurrected Mage is hardly going to change Remnant. Our concern is whatever the _final_ _wish_ is going to be."

"Because whatever it is, it's worth killing a whole lot of their own people for," I finished.

"Exactly…"

Worse and worse. At least we knew what their overall goal was now, even if we didn't have the details on their wish or their next steps. They'd have to replace Roman, but if the leader already knew the secrets – as was likely – then all we'd done was delay and annoy them.

"I can't stay much longer," Saren said, standing. "Keep your wits about you tomorrow, Jaune Arc, and the days to come. It's almost certain our court has been infiltrated, and even if it hasn't, few here are your friends. If you need me, make a sign or leave note with Hazel. I will come by the same method I have tonight."

"Alright. Thank you."

Saren nodded and moved to the window, clicking it open. He paused with half his body in, half out. "And another thing, beware of your friends. Though I'm sure you know best whether you can trust them, some might see them as an avenue to reach you. Bribery, blackmail, threats or promises, any can be swayed if the right motivation is brought forth."

"I trust my friends," I said.

I did, but at the same time… No. I trusted them. We were fighting. That was all.

"Very well. You know them better than I."

With a flap of his cloak, Saren was gone, over the balcony and out of sight. The still night air remained, wafting through the open window as I stood and pinched the bridge of my nose. Again, I wished I could be back in Beacon. Or Ansel. Back where things weren't quite so complicated. Back before the war would have been nice, too, before my secret had been revealed. Back when my friends were still my friends, everyone trusted one another, and Blake would have visited my room late at night with a smile on her face.

The sheets that night were cold.

* * *

 **So, a little more lore – or the Kingdom's suspicions – on the nature of the Greycloaks and what is going on. Meanwhile, Jaune reaches the capitol and gets settled down, but no longer with the protection of the Guild around him.**

 **Also, the Ellayne thing is not a throwaway line for those who might wonder. She has a part to play. This is just a glimpse of her past.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 22** **nd** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	98. Book 7: Chapter 4

**Here we go. Just a heads up, even if it's a while away yet, but I'll inevitably be taking a week off at Christmas. I'm not sure of the exact dates, but it will obviously fall around Christmas Day, etc. I'll make more notice of that as it gets nearer, but there it is. There will be a week of no updates come Christmas so that I can spend time with family without having to write chapters.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 7: Chapter 4**

* * *

A servant woke me up early, informed me as to when the meeting with the Royal Court was, and then left me with some food and drink to eat alone in my room. Apparently, it was suggested, since the main hall would have many Nobles, and the King felt it best I be officially introduced before I had to meet with any of them. While I was sure there was some political play going on there, I couldn't complain as I didn't feel up to the whispers and the staring either way.

Ten minutes later, and after my breakfast of dried fruit, bacon and milk-soaked bread, someone knocked on the door. The servants hadn't knocked, and Saren had come by the window. Somehow, I doubted the Guild would knock either, but then again it was hard to say after how poorly we'd parted the day before. Standing, I made my way over and cracked the door open just a little.

"Miss Goodwitch!?"

"Mr Arc." The Warlock nodded once. "May I come in?"

"Of course." I stepped back and gestured her inside, cringing at the state of the bed – the quilts all upturned and left in a heap. "Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting any company." And now I felt stupid calling _her_ company.

"It is of no consequence. The headmaster sent me. He would have come himself, but he is expected to be downstairs with the other Nobles."

"Ozpin is a Noble…?"

"By Class, no, but the position of Headmaster conveys a certain degree of nobility. Not enough to count as Noble Caste, but enough to be invited to events and to have responsibilities within it. The Caste system is rigid, but it _is_ possible, though unlikely, that a Hero could be given a Noble position," she explained. "An example might be the position of Bailiff or Tax Collector, though you'd only see that if the place they were collecting from was particularly lawless."

"No Hero Caste Counts or Dukes, then?"

"Not in Vale at least. Even if there were, I imagine it would be a symbolic thing and little more. The actual day-to-day running of an estate would be left to someone from the Noble Caste, if only because they would know what to do. The Caste System isn't always fair, as well you know, but it serves its purpose." She eyed me keenly. "Most of the time, anyway."

I suppose I was the exception. Before, I might have chafed at that, but I could accept it now. Certain Classes _were_ better for certain roles, and although I – and Ansel – had proven that fighting was not beyond the humble Labour Caste, expecting a Warrior to run an estate when he or she neither knew how, nor _wanted_ to be tied down in such a way, was a little different. What Ansel had done was for survival, not preference.

"Ozpin asked me to come and meet with you in his absence," Glynda said. "He wanted to see how you were doing. Whether you were well. Whether you were being treated well."

With a shrug, I looked around the opulent room. "Can't complain."

"So I see. That's good. We didn't believe the King would treat you poorly, but one can never be sure."

"Do you know what's going to be happening today?" I asked.

"As Ozpin puts it, today is going to be focused on your new Class and Caste. The Nobles want to know how you achieved what you did and whether it is a process others can replicate."

"I think they'll be disappointed…"

"Because you don't know? Yes, we – Ozpin and I - expected as much." Glynda's posture softened, even if her expression did not. "There's no offence there, simply a belief that it would be too much to expect someone in your position to know everything."

"No, I get it. This is… I guess it's the first time this has ever happened in Remnant's history."

"That we know of. There's no saying this hasn't happened before. History has not always been the best kept thing, and information like this _could_ have been swept under the rug. Or the one that transformed might have been killed." She shrugged. "Yours was enough to best your foe, but there's no guarantee it would always be so."

"It was a close thing as it was. I wasn't _losing_ to Cinder as a Blacksmith, I just wasn't winning. I actually think if I'd been _just_ a Swordmaster, she'd have killed me. It was the combination of both that gave me the edge I needed."

Glynda nodded. "Flexibility."

"Yeah. Though only because my Blacksmith powers trumped her fire ones." I still didn't like to think much on it, if only for how she'd not been there willingly. "What should I do? Downstairs, I mean. I don't know enough to answer their questions."

"I would suggest telling the truth and nothing but it. Be clear, concise, and answer whatever questions they have. Some will be intrusive. Many will be, I think. They will want to know your exact Stats and Parameters."

"Isn't that a taboo?"

"Yes. But they will say an exception is to be made here. Sadly, you're not in a position to challenge it."

"Guess not." I sighed. "Will they use this against me?"

"Almost inevitably. You'll be telling everyone your secrets, your Statistics, your strengths but also your weaknesses. There are some who will rub their hands together in glee as they think how they might take advantage of those. But you need not fear being murdered here," she said. "If you were, the King would be made to look the fool. It would not surprise me if you were being watched. The only person better protected than you would be the King himself."

"Not creepy at all," I said, suddenly looking around. There was a painting on the wall, but to my relief its eyes didn't move.

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure. Come," she said, turning. "I'll escort you to the main hall. I believe your Guild is waiting there. They've come in force."

I wanted to ask if _all_ had come but didn't have the nerve. Instead, I nodded.

"I'm ready."

/-/

"Announcing Jaune Arc of Ansel, and Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon," the crier by the large doors shouted out into the hall, where rows on rows of people were stood. They'd formed a wall of bodies flanking a long, red carpet that led up to the throne, atop which the King sat. On his left, and standing a step lower, was Hazel Rainart. Everyone was watching us.

"Follow my lead," Glynda whispered, striding purposefully forward. I hurried to keep up, walking at her side. Glynda either cared little for the stares and whispers or was used to it. That or she knew I was the target. She kept her head high, eyes focused ahead and steps measured.

I tried to do the same, but there was no denying my eyes wandered. I tried to find the others, the Guild, but the crowds were too thick. They could have been anywhere in there and I'd be unable to see them. I did see Ozpin, however. He was at the front, near the throne. Not beside the King himself, but among the throngs that lined the carpet. He _was_ granted pride of place, however. Ozpin caught my eye, smiled and nodded once.

When Glynda came within ten metres or so of the King, she swept her purple robes back and fell to one knee, hand pressed to her chest, the other touching the floor.

I almost faltered, and almost certainly _did_ make it look a little less graceful. I was maybe a pace ahead of her, because I hadn't been ready, but as I fell into a kneel, the crowds began to whisper all the louder. For a second, I imagined I'd messed it up, but I caught the pleased smile on Hazel's face.

Had the Nobles really expected me to defy the King's rule and refuse to bend knee? It looked like they might have.

Hazel stamped his stave down. The hall fell to silence.

"The High King, Galan ap' Falar the third, Ruler of Vale and this court, bids you welcome." Hazel quietened, and the King rose slowly, pushing down on the armrests of his throne. He stood tall, but his cloak still trailed on the ground, almost two feet too long. "The High King commences the meet," Hazel intoned, stepping back. "May all hear his word, his wisdom, and respect it."

It seemed to me impossible that anyone would hear his words at all, what with all the noise, but the moment Hazel stopped speaking, an eerie silence descended. My own breathing sounded loud. I could hear the occasional _creak_ of a leather harness or the _clink_ of metal armour from the guards. The King stepped down off his dais, though he did not approach.

"Thank you for coming, and for your respect in bending knee to your liege." He spoke calmly, softly, not as though he were weak or unsure, but rather quietly confident that no one would interrupt. It made him appear powerful. "Jaune Arc of Ansel, your contributions to the Kingdom of Vale have not gone unnoticed, nor has your service. You have the gratitude of the Crown."

There was a moment of silence during which I wasn't sure if I was _allowed_ to speak or not. Glynda quickly shot me a look.

"Thank you, your majesty," I said.

I hoped it was enough. Should I have said it was no big deal, that I was just doing my duty? Or would that be seen as trite? In the end, I'd gone with as short an answer as I could manage. Yes, no, whatever he asked. Simple answers that I couldn't be caught in a lie for.

"And Glynda Goodwitch," he said. "Ever have those within Beacon our respect and gratitude for the sacrifice of their time in training the next generation. Both of you, rise."

"Thank you, your majesty," Glynda said, standing tall. I echoed her movements, inching back just a little so we were side by side.

"Let it be said here and now that for his actions in protecting my life, my rule and our Kingdom, Jaune Arc of Ansel is to be stripped of any thought, nature or implication of guilt, either before his ascension to Swordmaster, or his actions beforehand as a Blacksmith and not a Knight. This, I decree."

"The Crown decrees it, and so it shall be," Hazel said loudly.

"Here, here!" the crowd echoed.

Relief rushed through me. I breathed a sigh and kept my head low, hoping he would realise how grateful I was. The King had effectively prevented anyone taking umbrage with my masquerading as a Knight by revoking it from my record. Some would hate me for it still I was sure, but they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Not legally.

I had a feeling Ozpin was involved there, for the Sage smiled brightly and seemed not the slightest surprised at the news. The same could not be said for the Nobles around him. Some nodded, others seemed unconcerned, but there were a few whose scowls were hard to miss.

To be honest, I was more surprised at how few those were. The majority didn't look all that bothered, where I'd expected their hatred.

Was I really going to have to speak in front of so many people, though?

It looked like I wouldn't be. The King, apparently finished, motioned for Hazel to take the lead, and the Steward strode forward. He didn't command quite the same respect and had to shout to be heard over the whispers.

"The King will meet with the Royal Council and select Courtiers to further discuss current affairs. The Council is asked to stay, all others are to leave. Those granted explicit permission may watch from the second-floor balcony but are asked to remain silent."

The audience did not appreciate that much and complained quietly. No one dared question the King on it, but there was a definite sense of Nobles dragging their feet. Others, likely those trusted to stay, took an almost smug satisfaction in ushering their lesser away. Before long, the hall had been all but emptied, reduced from easily four-hundred strong, to something more akin to fifty.

With the crowds diminished, I finally caught sight of the Guild, though as ever it was Yang and Nora's bright hair which gave the group away. They were arranged on the balcony, looking down on proceedings. I'd missed them because I hadn't thought to look up. At least they had permission to stay, something I was at least a little grateful for. It would save me having to repeat literally everything to them later.

"Thank you, members of the Royal Council for staying," Hazel said. "We are among friends and allies here, and as such all are invited and encouraged to speak as they wish. May all bare their arms without fear."

Bare arms? Here? Glynda noticed my apprehension and whispered, "It means they can speak freely. The Council is trusted to share their opinion, good or bad, without fear of the King punishing them for it."

Metaphorical arms, then. A council wouldn't be much use if they all had to lie for fear of upsetting the King, so it at least made some sense. I wasn't sure how many Noble would _actually_ feel confident enough to publicly disagree with the King, but the gesture was there.

Oddly enough, there was no table or chairs brought forth. The King stepped back up and sat on his throne, but with a slightly more casual air. Probably not real, but a signal that others could similarly relax. Everyone had to stand, however, me included. The Nobles closed in, forming a rough circle around us so that they could listen in and talk as required.

"The King thanks you for your presence," Hazel said. "By now we all know what this meeting is about. I would ask all to remember the King's gratitude towards Jaune Arc of Ansel and consider his… inexperience in matters of Court. That he attends is a sign of his respect for both the King and the Kingdom's laws, _not_ a lack of respect for yourselves in being ill prepared."

Some mumbles, some comments. Nothing I could make out. I noticed that Ozpin had managed to work his way around to stand somewhat beside Glynda, no doubt prepared to offer his own support. I was thankful for it, even if I knew it was my Purify Object Skill he was really interested in.

"Let us not dance around the topic," an overweight man in a puffy white and red silken tunic said. "The hero of the hour is here, and he's the talk of the Kingdom, even if most aren't sure what is rumour or not. I say we get to the meat of the issue."

"Surely, getting to the `meat` of the issue has ever been your problem, Roland," a wiry man said.

"You could do with a little meat on your bones. I wasn't aware I was _literally_ eating you out of house and home. You should have said something if you were so hard up that you cannot afford even the food to survive."

The wiry man bristled, but Hazel coughed meaningfully.

"A delightful display I'm sure, and a fine way to show Jaune Arc of Ansel just how professional we are." The sarcasm was thick enough to bludgeon a man to death. "But the sentiment is well-thought. The issue at the heart of today is Jaune Arc's Class, or his change of such. Are we in agreement?"

"Aye!" numerous men and women called.

"Then, with the King's permission, let us begin." Hazel looked to Galan, who responded with an imperious nod. "Then," Hazel said, turning back. "If you can explain how your transformation first occurred for the Royal Council."

"As the King wishes," I said. If I was laying it on a little thick, it was only because I didn't want even a single person to think I was rebellious. "I'm afraid I don't know much about the transformation and how it happened. The last thing I remember before it was fighting Cinder-"

"The Elementalist, Crown Princess of Mistral?" a woman interrupted. "You knew her by first name?"

"Very familiar, if the way he speaks it is anything to go by," a man replied.

"I knew her," I said. "I… I respected her."

An immediate mistake. The Council exploded into hushes whispers and I caught sight of the King's frown.

Luckily, Ozpin stepped in, "Jaune Arc met with Cinder Fall on _my_ orders, performing a Quest sanctioned by the Crown and with the co-operation of Mistral _before_ the outbreak of the war. We were, at the time, staunch friends with Mistral. As such, any meetings that took place were done on the best of terms."

"The King knows of this," Hazel said, silencing the Council. "Please continue, Jaune."

"Okay. So, I was fighting Cinder and it wasn't going badly. My Blacksmith Skills were able to negate some of her attacks – I super-heated my armour and my Passive, Fire from the Forge, means I take no damage from it. Cinder's fire wasn't hot enough to burn through and hit me, basically making me invulnerable to her elemental attacks."

Some of them balked at that. Whether it was the idea of me walking around in a suit of molten armour, or just the fact a mere _Blacksmith_ could do anything, I wasn't sure.

"Unfortunately, she was able to steal the weapon we found from Vacuo, the one granted to the King of Mistral as our part of the peace process. It was heavily enchanted and powerful. It was able to pierce through my armour, even when it was molten, and tear through, or near, to my heart."

"It did not kill you?" someone asked.

"I… I think it _did_ kill me."

"What!?"

"Necromancy? But they were chased from the Kingdoms _eons_ ago. They were hunted down and slain."

"You fool, does he _look_ like a reanimated corpse?"

"I don't know what happened exactly," I said over the noise. "I remember being on the verge of death, or dying, and thinking that I wasn't strong enough. That I failed. I… I was angry." I grit my teeth and my fists.

"Understandable," someone said. "How did you survive?"

"That's what I don't know. The last thing I remember is grabbing the sword, the sword impaled in my body, and starting to melt it, to forge something. I don't know why. Maybe it was a last-ditch effort or just the only thing I thought I could do, but silly as it sounds I wanted to make it into something better." I shivered and rubbed one arm. "It was the only thing I could do. I couldn't move my body at all."

"After that, I don't know what happened," I admitted. "I remember my eyes snapping open, the world being… different, yet not quite all that much. Information just sort of _crashed_ into my head. The headache was immense. It was like… It was like when you learn a new Skill and the name, description and title just sort of _slams_ into you. Like that, but with every single one of my Skills, all at once."

"You gained new Skills?" someone asked. "As if you'd been a Swordmaster all your life?"

"Yes. I have six."

"It's not a _change of Class_ , then," the same Noble said. "If it were no more than a change he might earn Swordmaster skills in time, but it would not have acted retroactively. Skills are gained by one's Path and are _earned_ as we progress. If someone here, any of us, was to become a Hero without warning, I would expect we would _go on_ to earn Heroic Skills, but we would not immediately collect six, not when those might have required us to have been a Hero in the past."

"Samson speaks true," a lady said. "It is most unusual, as though he had been both a Blacksmith and a Swordmaster from birth, and only now discovered as such. More akin to a hidden Class _unlocked_ than a Class gained."

"Such a thing is mere conjecture, surely!"

"Of course. What else do we have but conjecture?"

"The lady Chamile speaks wisely," Ozpin said. "All that we have now is theory and little else, so let us not get too emotionally involved in what is postulated."

Said lady nodded, "Thank you, Headmaster Ozpin."

"I think the bigger question here is whether any other person can do the same," a large man, a Sheriff said. He wore leather armour and a silvery breastplate, but to my eyes it was more ornamental than anything. "If any other NPC can replicate this, it's going to make keeping track of people a nightmare. Records could change at any moment and people would expect to switch between Castes at whim."

"And what of the changes?" another asked. "Would a Labourer become a Hero as Arc did here, or might they become a different kind of Labourer?"

"A Blacksmith who might change into a Blacksmith and a Farmer, you mean?"

"Or worse, one that might change into a Noble."

"Madness!"

"It wouldn't count. It can't count!"

"Never allow it!"

"Aye!"

"The system!"

"Order!" Hazel called. "Order! There is no use assuming the worst until we know more about this. It may be that no one else can replicate it. It may very well be something _unique_ to Jaune Arc or his Path."

"He _did_ pretend to be a Knight for some time," a Reeve said. He held up his hands when attention formed on him. "We have all heard the King's pardon for this, so I make no accusations. Only to suggest that it may be related. We already know our Path works to match our Skills and abilities to the life we lead. It may be that in living a life _as_ a Hero, his Path sought to help him turn _into_ a Hero."

"So, a pauper would have to live their whole life as a Noble to turn into one of us," someone said. I could hear the _relief_ in his voice.

"It raises possibilities if that is true," a woman said happily. "There are many of us with children not blessed to become Nobles. What if by raising them as such, we might transform them?"

Hazel interrupted, and his voice was _cold_. "Those born to any Class should be allowed to live that way. Their parents should be proud of them _irrespective_ of the words above their head."

I couldn't agree more, but it was clear not everyone shared the sentiment. Ellayne. He was talking about Ellayne. Come to think of it, she'd told me her parents were Heroes, not Nobles. So, who was the odd one out? Hazel as a Noble, or Ellayne born as a Hero?

"Have your Stats changed as well?" the Sheriff from before asked. "We need more specific answers before we continue. We know not how he has changed or what effect it has had on him, other than the granting of several Skills."

Here it was, I thought.

With a sigh, I prepared myself, looking inward.

"Tell us what has changed," someone else said. "Do you level differently when you are a Swordmaster to a Blacksmith? Do you gain Levels in _one_ but not the other? Are you a Level _one_ Swordmaster on top of everything you were before?"

"It's not like that," I said slowly, measuring each word. "I'm still just me, Jaune Arc. Whenever I switch between the two Classes, I stay the exact same level and my Statistics do not change. Not even a single point gained or lost."

I gave them a few seconds to process that. There were some comments and I got the general feeling they were relieved by the news. No doubt glad I hadn't become something superhuman on them, or that others wouldn't be doing the same all of a sudden.

"I can't say exactly what's different because it's only been a few weeks. I have levelled, but I levelled multiple times, and that was both from killing Cinder and forging the sword."

"You gain Exp from forging?"

"Yes. All Blacksmiths do. I think I get more the rarer the material is, but it has decreasing returns. I get the most whenever I forge with something completely new, but if I do it the second time it drops drastically. Less than half what I got the first, and it keeps falling."

"Variety over quantity," someone noted. "Interesting."

"Telling," the King spoke, bringing silence. "I have heard from Ozpin that your Passive, your Swordmaster Passive, grants you added damage the longer you have used any given sword, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"What is the name of this Passive?"

"Blade Bond."

"It's a rather typically named Passive for such a skill," one of the Nobles said. "He's a Swordmaster. It makes sense his Passive revolve around Swords specifically, and the name does not give much away."

"No," the King agreed, "But it is also interesting how closely related to his previous Class that is. As a Blacksmith, he forged swords. As a Blacksmith, he wielded a sword, and as a Swordmaster he is - to put it poetically - one with a sword. I wonder how much of this is coincidence."

Hazel's eyes widened. "You think it's related, sire?"

"I do not know. As has been said, all is theory at this point. But Jaune Arc claimed it was in the forging of a sword that he transformed, and his new Class is, to put it simply, that of a master of the sword. It could be coincidence, but it could be much more. It is possible this may be a feat no other could echo, or that it is something only a Blacksmith could achieve."

It wasn't a theory I'd heard before, and I wasn't sure if it was the King's subtle Charisma at work or not, but I couldn't shake it. Swords had been my thing, they always had, and to become a Swordmaster _while_ forging a sword... well, it _was_ convenient. If it were my Path, I should have surely become a Knight, or I could have become a Warrior, Fighter or anything else.

And when I thought about it, Swordmaster tended to make me think of a fighter, but it didn't necessarily mean that, did it?

A Swordmaster could also be said to be someone who is a master of swords. A master of _forging_ swords...?

"Our liege makes an interesting point and one that should be considered further," a Noble lady said. "But for now, I believe we should continue to assume all other theories may be as valid."

"Of course," the King said, nodding.

"In that case, can you tell us more about your Stats," she asked me. "Your level, if possible. And your Parameters."

"I was Level thirty-seven when I faced Cinder. I can't say how many I got from the sword and from Cinder on their own. It's all a blur. But I'm Level forty-two now."

There were gasps. I knew there would be. Most came from the Nobles, but I dared to imagine I heard some from the Guild on the balcony, too. I could understand it. Five levels. That was a big thing, especially when I was already such a high level. Killing Cinder… I took no pleasure in it even now, but I'd grown dramatically because of it. That and the sword. I suppose that it made sense in a way. I'd gained four levels for being involved in killing Willow, Weiss' mother reanimated. Cinder would have been a lower level than her, I was sure. She had to be, since Willow had all but crushed me and Cinder and I had been more even.

Maybe two levels for Cinder, two for the sword. Or three and one. I really had no idea.

"My Stat growth has remained the same," I continued, choosing to speak _over_ the crowd then wait for them to be quiet. "Not much has changed, but I _have_ gotten faster. My Dexterity used to be a D, absolutely terrible, but it's gone up a little. I used to get one point every other level or so, maybe more, usually les. Now I get one or two _per_ level. As for my Agility, that's gone up as well. Over five levels, it's gone up twelve points. It might have gone up four or five tops before."

"Have any gone _down_?" a Noble asked nervously.

"Not that I've noticed."

"A pure improvement then," someone said. "An upgrade."

"Why not? Labour to Hero _is_ an upgrade, at least in society."

"Yes, but he would retain that which he has from life in the lower Caste." The man looked to me. "Can you provide your Stats to us here, with whatever you believe to be your Atlas Scale Rating. I know the latter will not be accurate, but an estimate is enough."

I nodded. "Yes, of course."

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 42 (+5)**

 **Blacksmith / Swordmaster**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 141 (+24) (A)**

 **Con: 110 (+19) (B)**

 **Dex: 34 (+11) (C, formerly D)**

 **Agi: 60 (+18) (B, formerly C)**

 **Int: 65 (+10) (C)**

 **Wis: 100 (+20) (B)**

 **Cha: 19 (+3) (D)**

 **Res: 168 (+32) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

None of it was overly exciting, at least from my point of view. My Dexterity and Agility going up was a good thing and I looked forward to actually getting fast enough to catch some of the others off-guard, but those would be slow gains. My _potential_ had become higher, insofar as I'd now be strong after levelling up more, but in terms of an immediate boost, I'd not gained any from my Stats. Only the flexibility of a few more Skills.

Though even then, it wasn't new Skills added. It was a this or that. I could either be a Swordmaster and use my Swordmaster Skills or be a Blacksmith and use the rest. I couldn't mix and match them or trade one out for another. As such, I expected the Nobles to be unimpressed, perhaps even nonplussed.

"One hundred and sixty-eight!?" someone howled. "That's more than _six_ per level!"

"Calm!" Hazel shouted. "Calm. Such growth is not unheard of."

"His Resilience! It's too much. If every NPC's-"

"Guards, please escort Samson from the Council, he appears to have suffered something of a nervous breakdown." Hazel's words prompted immediate action. Two men in full armour, Soldier Caste, stepped forward and flanked the Noble who had spoken.

He, in turn, paled, though he quickly calmed down. "Yes. I think you're right. I apologise for my display. Please forgive me while I recover my wits."

"There is naught to forgive, Samson. The war has placed undue pressure on us all."

"Indeed." He bowed. "If you'll all excuse me, I ought to rest."

There were some polite farewells and wishes of good sleep, before the man allowed the two guards to escort him out. He kept his head high the whole time and made no attempt to let the guards touch him.

Still, my eyes followed him.

What was that? That was _way_ too sudden of a reaction. And to my Resilience, no less? I looked back to Hazel but there were no answers there. Ozpin provided more, shaking his head just a little. Not here, he seemed to say. Not now.

I nodded back.

"Very well, we've heard of Jaune Arc's Stats," Hazel said, "And we thank him for sharing them. It would seem to me that there are no immediate or unusual deviations there. An improvement in parameter, while unheard of, will not bring him to any undue heights. There are numerous Prestige Classes which report higher growth in almost _all_ categories."

"The King's Champion a fine example," a lady said. "May the Gods favour his soul."

"Yes. He will be missed. But as noted, the Champion Class reports Stat growth in A's across all combat Stats, with only Intellect and Wisdom dipping to a B, Charisma to a C and Resilience to a D. This would still put Jaune Arc's Parameters at an inferior level. No offence," Hazel added with a genuine smile sent my way.

"None taken." It was true, after all. Or I assumed it was. No wonder I'd not been able to close the gap with Pyrrha. She was only building it more and more with every level.

"The big problem doesn't seem to be him," a woman said. "He's but one man, and so far, by his word and action, loyal to the Crown. The real issue is if _more_ can turn out like him!"

"And if the news of what he has accomplished will galvanise them to try."

"We've just come from a war," a Clerk said. "The Kingdom can't afford for all its Farmers to throw down their hoes and pick up sword and shield. Even with the sanctions and tithes from Mistral, if we lost the next harvest we'd only end up spending them _back_ to Mistral to import food."

"Not to mention if any of them are _successful_. What do we do with Heroic commoners running around?"

"They would rebel!"

"Why would they?" the King suddenly asked. It was the first he'd spoken since the Council began, and his voice was a dash of cold water across everyone's faces. "It is the duty of the Noble Caste to look over those beneath it. This is a responsibility delegated to the numerous Dukes, Counts and Barons across Vale. Are you informing me that the Labour Caste might have _reason_ to feel ill towards us, and my rule…?" His eyes hardened. "If so, I would hear what reasons those are and which of you have ruled so improperly as to cause them."

Silence. Absolute silence. Yet again, I could hear every single shuffle, creak and crease of cloth and armour as the Nobles did their best to shrink out of view. Certainly, not a one of them dared to open their mouths and explain what they meant.

I could well imagine why. Ansel _had_ a lord, a Noble in charge of it, and yet to my life I'd never seen who it was. I didn't even _know_ who it was. They'd certainly never come down to actually visit or talk to us, and the only thing we saw was the Tax Collectors once a year. For the most part, the village was left to run itself - and to pay taxes for that privilege.

Worse, we'd seen no help after Ansel was attacked and the other villages fell. No Noble came to see to his holdings, ask if we were okay or offer help in any regard. I'd not even thought of it back in Ansel, so alien was the thought we even had a Noble that the very idea someone might be _supposed_ to help us had eluded me. Me and everyone else there.

Yes, I could well believe that some of the Nobles here were lax in their duties, and that a fair share of the Labour Caste would feel disillusioned for it. He'd been a traitor and a monster, but at least Lord Roux had been _in_ Magnis.

"I see that your tongues are tied," King Galan said. "Curious. I think we shall have to look into some of the holdings surrounding the city, perhaps see to what has and has not been done. If I find issue, there will be consequence. But I judge from your silence that I shall find none, naturally."

A few Nobles looked ill. I had a feeling there would be a flurry of activity tonight.

Part of me wondered if that was on purpose. What if by doing this, he was trying to prevent news of _me_ getting out? It was possible. Then again, it was just as possible I was reading too much into it. He might just be angry people were being lax in their duty, and that _he_ was losing reputation for it.

"I'm sure those that rule with honour and pride have nothing to fear," the overweight Sheriff said. I instantly knew he looked after his holdings, because his smile was nothing short of vicious. Many of his rivals would be in trouble, it seemed. "Regardless, our fellows do have a point. Whatever the reasoning or result, the Kingdom would be destabilised if every NPC decided they wanted to try and become something more. The Labour Caste makes up more than half the population of the Kingdom and we rely on them for many things. While I'm sure the decrease in Grimm from an influx of Heroes would be wonderful, I doubt the Kingdom, or Beacon, could accommodate so many people."

"You would not be wrong," Ozpin said. "Our resources are stretched as they are."

"As you so commonly remind us, Ozpin," Hazel said. "We know you want more funding from the Crown. We're trying to find it. Believe me." He chuckled. "At this point I wouldn't be surprised if the lowest man in Vacuo has heard you ask."

If Ozpin was offended he hid it well, "It's an ever-present issue."

"One that shall be rectified soon," the King said. "For their service and the service of all Heroes, some of the tithe from Mistral shall be redirected to Beacon. But that is not the subject of this meeting."

"I understand and thank you." Ozpin looked genuinely pleased as he backed away.

"I think the answer here is obvious," a Noble said. "We shout control the message that is sent out, make it clear that what happened here may well be a one-time thing, something specific to Jaune Arc and no one else. And that to even achieve it, he to all but die."

I was forced to grit my teeth and nod. While I didn't like the idea of them forcing my Caste down, I couldn't argue that anything he'd said wasn't true. It _might_ be something just with me, and it _might_ be something that would get hundreds of people killed trying to imitate what I'd done.

"Do you really think that will stop anything? There are already some holding him up as a symbol. A symbol of rebellion!"

"What would you have us do? To punish him would be to make him a martyr. To punish _them_ would have the same effect."

"We have to send a cohesive message," another said. "Him included. He should stay a Swordmaster and never change back. He is a Hero now. Move out of the Labour Caste and the others there will forget about him in time. Perhaps not his village, but others who have never met him in person will have shorter memories."

"We could say the knowledge of him as an NPC is flawed. Say he _was_ a Knight before, and that he transformed _within_ his Caste."

The ideas came thick and fast, but I was forced to silence them all. "I can't do that."

"What? Why not? Do you _want_ a rebellion?"

"No, it's not that. I can't stay as a Swordmaster indefinitely," I explained. "It puts a mental strain on me. I can ignore it at first, but it builds up. Eventually, with or without meaning to, I switch back into a Blacksmith."

And so, no matter their plans, I couldn't keep it going. They might try and hide me, only have me come out for brief moments, but sooner or later it would falter, and my Class would confirm all the rumours, all the legends.

"Then he stays a Blacksmith," someone suggested. "Return him to the Labour Caste. Isolate him."

"Beacon will not allow that," Ozpin said firmly.

"This is not a matter for Beacon! This is about the sanctity of the Caste System. It is about keeping the entire Kingdom from falling to pieces!"

"Is it, honoured Reeve? Or is it about protecting _your_ position?"

"How dare-"

"Silence, silence!" Hazel called. "Such criticism is unneeded, Ozpin."

"My apologies."

"Even so, it seems to me that emotions are taking over reasoning. No decision will be reached at this rate and continuing on would be less than conductive. I would suggest we adjourn, allow tempers to settle, passions to ease and cooler minds to think for a day or two."

Though grudging, Hazel's suggestion earned some agreement. Some of the Nobles who had started to rise up, puff up their chests and shout, quietened, and those who had remained quiet the first time nodded to the idea. There was no doubt they'd be talking about me tonight, all night probably, and I had the sinking feeling they'd be making agreements, deals and decisions about me behind my back. But that was going to happen anyway. They might as well do it out of earshot.

"He should be confined to the Palace until such a time as a decision is made," a woman suggested. "It wouldn't do for him to go out, be seen, and confirm all the rumours."

"What?" I stepped forward, only to freeze when Glynda gripped my wrist. She shook her head.

To my frustration, almost every other Noble seemed to agree. Their chatter drowned out my complaint and I doubted they were paying attention to me at all at this point. I looked to Hazel for help, but the expression he returned was nothing short of resigned.

There was just too much agreement on the matter.

"I do not agree," he said, "But I see that I am outvoted…"

"He shall be a guest of the Royal Family," King Galan said, sealing my fate. "He is to be confined to the Palace, Palace Grounds and Inner Keep. He is _not_ a prisoner, however, and nor should any consider him such. He shall have free reign to send out missive, message and request should he need it."

A few Nobles looked ready to complain, likely at the thought of me arranging a rebellion under their noses, but a stern glare from the King silenced them.

Confined to the palace, though?

Damn it…

What else could I do? I bowed, both out of respect and to hide my frown.

"I understand, your majesty."

"Then the Royal Council is dismissed."

/-/

I met the others coming down the staircases outside the main hall, or perhaps it was more accurate to say they came across my walking out with a frown on my face. I'd all but stormed away from Ozpin and Glynda, annoyed that they hadn't stood up for me. I doubted it would have changed anything, but their silence still irked me.

The others found me like that, half-wanting to stomp back to my room and sulk like the child I no longer was.

"Jaune!"

"Jaune, you're okay."

Of course. Any thought of escape fled the moment they saw me. I forced a smile onto my face, one I really didn't feel. Not because of them and not aimed at them, but just at the world in general. The Vale part of it specifically.

"Hey," I said. "I guess you heard everything. No going back to Beacon for me."

"Not yet anyway," Pyrrha said. "They can't keep you here indefinitely, such would defeat the purpose of having you on their side in the first place."

"I guess so."

They were all of them there, even Blake. She stood on the outskirts, arms crossed, and despite our spat the night before I _was_ pleased that I counted as important enough to come and support. Not that they could do much to help me.

"You were pretty cool out there," Ruby said.

"Yeah? I really didn't think so."

"No, you were."

"While I wouldn't call it _cool_ , you handled yourself well," Weiss said. "I'm impressed."

A little flare threatened to break through the surface of my self-control. _She said impressed, not surprised,_ I told myself. It was different. It wasn't doubt. Or if it was, it was well-hidden. _Can't let my temper at what's happening make me lash out at them. It wouldn't be fair._

Not that they'd been fair to me back in Vacuo, but…

No. Wasn't dealing with this now. Not yet.

"What do you think of what was said?" I asked, changing the topic. "They seemed almost determined people would try and follow my footsteps."

"I'm sure some would," Yang said. "Bound to be people with dreams like yours out there."

"Sure, but they acted like it would be so many it'd destabilise the entire kingdom."

"That's got to be an exaggeration," Ren said. "Perhaps they're simply assuming the worst. Or maybe it's like the King said and some Nobles _have_ been mistreating their subjects. It wouldn't be hard to imagine towns far-flung from the Capitol going unchecked. Complaints can only travel so far, and the roads are dangerous."

"I'm more interested in the guy who got dragged out," Nora said.

"Yeah," I agreed, frowning. "Me too…"

I had a feeling Hazel or Saren would be the wrong people to ask about that, especially with how quickly the former acted to get the Noble out of there. I had my suspicions as to the reason, I really did, but here and now didn't seem the right place to share them.

Not if I was being watched as Miss Goodwitch suggested.

"Can you guys do a favour for me, since I can't leave the Palace?"

"Of course." Pyrrha was quick to agree. "What do you need?"

"I want you to bring Ellayne here. Today if possible, tomorrow if not. I need to ask her a few questions."

"What about?"

 _It's curiosity, Jaune,_ I thought. _Not them questioning me. They're allowed to be curious._

"I can't really tell you here." I looked around in what I hoped was a clear sign. "I just need to talk to her, and it's not like I can go to and from the Palace. Hard to say whether any message I wrote would be intercepted, either."

"You think the King would bother?"

"It's not the King I'm worried about."

"Hm. Fair comment." Weiss tapped her chin. "He seems focused on maintaining power and stabilising his Kingdom, expected after a war. The Nobles, though. Well, some seemed outright hostile to you, though the number was low."

"I expected more myself," I admitted.

"Those not hostile are likely looking to use you," Blake said.

I knew that. Saren had already told me, as had Hazel practically. And Glynda. That was a whole lot of people who seemed certain I'd not figure it out on my own, but somehow, they stung less. Still, conscious of the argument only the day before, I nodded and pretended she'd granted me new insight.

"Thanks Blake, I'll keep it in mind."

"Do you need anything else from us?" Ruby asked, almost eager. "Anything at all?"

"Not really." I watched her face fall. "It's not like anything has happened enough for me to need anything. I'm sure I will in time. You could take Faith back to Beacon with you. I'm sure she'd appreciate the corrals there more than the cooped stable she's in now. Other than that, it's too early to say. If I need anything, I'll let you all know. I promise."

"I guess that's all we _can_ do," Ren said.

"Just feels strange," Nora added. "The Lodge feels different. Empty. It's just one person, but it's noticeable. You _will_ be coming back, right?"

Different, huh? I had a feeling it would feel that way with anyone missing, but I knew what she was asking. Nora wanted to know if this would be permanent, if it would stick. And honestly… I didn't know. Not just because of what was happening with the Nobles and the King, but also because I wasn't sure what would be best even if I did return.

I loved the Guild, I really did. But it felt like something had to change. This was probably why people suggested not dating among teams, Guilds or friends. If it ended badly, as relationships so often did, it left a choking miasma.

Me or Blake. It felt like it was going to come down to that.

And no matter who left, it would leave a human-sized hole in the atmosphere.

To say nothing of our own problems. With the current state of affairs, I wasn't sure my being back there would make things less awkward. We'd still be tip-toeing around one another. Maybe in a weird way, this little bit of distance wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe it would give me time and space to think, and them too.

But for now, I hid such thoughts and smiled.

"Of course. I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

 **Well, here we have the first meet, thoughts and Jaune's Stats. Next chapter will discuss his Skills, but in a less exposition-y manner. Jaune here had to explain it to them like this because it's part of the dialogue, where next chapter we can see Jaune actually** _ **using**_ **some of the new Skills.**

 **This chapter was more about setting the tone of the Nobles and their disposition toward Jaune, a few hints and also establishing that the "fight" between Jaune and the Guild is going to be a major focus of this book.**

 **P.s. the Stats in the middle were given in your usual format to make it easier for readers and not to waste time. I'm sure you can imagine that in reality Jaune had to speak them, but I thought making you all sit through, "My Strength used to be X and is now Y, which is an increase of Z." Audience reaction. "And my Dex is…" Would get really, really boring. Also, because it was above, I'm not going to repeat it here.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 29** **th** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	99. Book 7: Chapter 5

**Here we are.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 7: Chapter 5**

* * *

Even though I was in the palace, easily the most opulent place in Vale, and as an honoured guest, I had begun to feel more and more claustrophobic. Not like a prisoner, not with how I was being favoured, but contained in the sense that I couldn't do what I wanted. I couldn't go where I wanted, speak to who I wanted or even trust that the limited amount of mail I was receiving wasn't doctored or spied on in some way.

Worse, I couldn't express _any_ of that to my hosts without insulting them.

The other members of the Guild had promised to come by again today with Ellayne, but that wasn't until later, after classes. School was back in progress with the war over and I was only a little bitter that I didn't have the pleasure of slipping into the same normality once more.

In an effort to alleviate my boredom, and mounting frustration, I'd asked Hazel if there was somewhere in the palace grounds I could train. There was a small courtyard outside, little more than a square fenced off area with a dirt floor, but ideal for my needs. It was apparently used for displays, sparring and the very rare honour duel between Nobles – something which Hazel assured me was very rare, though more because of a general lack of skill and desire to make fools of themselves than any semblance of maturity.

Of course, the question of "why" I wanted to train came up soon after and being unwilling to explain it was because I felt trapped and on edge, I told Hazel it was to get a better grasp of my new Swordmaster Skills.

That, in hindsight, had been a mistake.

"Dividing Slash!"

As it had with Cinder, white light _burst_ from Crocea Mors as I swung her, connecting with the armoured breastplate strapped to a straw dummy. Both were cleaved in two without resistance or even a change in momentum. The sword came through the other side and I had to sweep it up lest it smash down into the dirt and jar my arms.

There was an excited murmur and chatter from the eight or so Nobles watching me. One, a Scholar, furiously scribbled something down onto a piece of paper balanced on the back of some slate. Hazel stood beside him, attention split between me and the Scholar.

Funnily enough, being watched and recorded like some kind of unusual animal wasn't doing much for my temper, or my self-control. This was supposed to be my chance to work off some frustration, not perform for a gaggle of geese.

"Very good, Jaune," Hazel complimented. He clapped his hands and two Soldiers stepped forward, nodding respectfully to me as they collected the discarded armour, stand and straw dummy. They brought them back to Hazel, who inspected the cut. With naked curiosity, a few other Nobles leaned over his shoulder to look. "What is the descriptor of that Skill?"

Like I had for numerous before now, I explained, "Dividing Slash. A cutting slash that parts a foe."

Short and simple. It seemed like a lot of my Skills had far shorter descriptions than my Blacksmith ones. That didn't make them worse, of course. Much of my Blacksmith Skills had unreasonable rules or limits on them, like only being able to effect certain material.

"Interesting, if a little crude," a Noble lady, a Courtier, remarked.

"Now, now, Beatrice, I'm sure there's more to it than that," another tittered. "It _did_ part the armour as well, and I doubt the good Swordmaster has the Strength alone to do that in so clean a blow." She smiled prettily in my direction and fluttered her eyelashes.

Despite myself, I felt my face heat up. I was no longer as innocent as I had been, but feminine attention was still what it was. "No, I don't," I answered honestly. "I might be able to break armour if it was weak enough, but it would dent and crack first. It wouldn't cut right through it."

Not like it had here, like a hot knife through butter. Except more so, because the armour on either side did not look warped at all. It was a perfect slice.

"Interesting that the same can't be said for the dummy," Hazel said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The armour is cut cleanly, perfectly, but the straw is distorted. Cut in places, pushed aside in others. The typical damage one would expect from a sword striking it, but little more. It's curious that the cutting edge, the Dividing Slash, cuts armour on both the entrance and exit perfectly, but not the dummy in the middle."

It was, I supposed, though I'd not looked close enough to notice it. "You have an idea?"

"Perhaps. It seems to me that your attack divides armour and little more. What you did to the body within," he indicated the straw, "is no more or less than what anyone else could do. The true damage is to the breastplate itself."

An anti-equipment attack, then. I thought back to Cinder, whom I'd used the attack on. Back then, I'd used it to cut through her weapons, and she'd certainly been surprised about that. After all, they hadn't been real weapons. They were flames summoned into the shapes of swords, yet I'd shattered them like they were made from cheap pig-iron that hadn't been tempered properly.

This was becoming something of an odd theme for my Skills. The ones I'd been through with them already and now this one, they often _looked_ and _sounded_ like simple offensive Skills, and yet came with some hidden, almost unseen, caveat.

Dividing Slash, a slash that caused no extra damage to people, but more to equipment. Swords or armour, it didn't seem to matter, though armour appeared to be cut while weapons shattered, at least Cinder's had.

Piercing Thrust, a stabbing blow that penetrated through magical shields and defences but was otherwise just a stab. We'd only discovered that one because no one could understand why a `Skill` would essentially be no better than a normal thrust. It was Crocea Mors going through and completely bypassing the magic on an enchanted helm that proved it.

Disdainful Strike, a fancy name for what was basically an overhead swing that – through some means neither I nor Hazel understood – removed properties from weapons. Not their sharpness or edge, et cetera, but more _normalising_ them. Disenchanting, even. I could turn a powerful broadsword with multiple runes on it into a standard sword. It had no effect on armour.

That was only half my new Skills but seeing as each had taken almost an hour to fully understand and test, I wasn't sure we were going to get through many more. I'd also come to realise that I couldn't rely on the actual `descriptions` of them that I instinctively had in my head.

After all, "a mighty thrust that pierces a foe's defences" hardly equated to, "a typical thrust which ignores magical spells or defensive augmentations but has no effect on armour".

"Your Skills are certainly interesting," another Noble, Samson I thought, commented as I stepped out of the ring, brow slick with sweat. I hadn't had to move much, but between keeping myself a Swordmaster and using Skills over and over, I felt not exhausted, but satisfyingly sore.

"Thank you, my lord."

"No need for that here, lad. Just call me Samson."

"Samson, then. Thank you." I glanced over to Hazel, but he was busy talking to the Scholar, going over the notes no doubt. No help there. "Is there something I can help you with, Samson?"

"No, no, I'm just making polite conversation. Believe me, I know this is the last place you want to be. Ah, no need to answer that," he said, seeing my expression, "I think even the King and Steward know it, so don't worry to insulting anyone. We all know the situation isn't ideal, and we appreciate you being willing to put up with it."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"I thought you might be interested to hear a little news, however. It's about Ansel. That _is_ your home village, no?"

"It is." My head perked up. "Has something happened…?"

"Nothing bad, I assure you. Last I heard, the King had sent out funds and tradesmen to help t rebuild for all those refugees you accepted. Capitol work there, though you shouldn't have had to take such responsibility on."

"Indeed," a Noble lady, a Reeve, said. She wore a mix of fancy silks and a leather bandolier bereft of weapons. She nodded her head and smiled. "Katherine, a pleasure to meet you."

"Yourself as well," I said with a bow. "But what do you mean I shouldn't have had to?"

"Well, only that it should have been the responsibility of Count Mellit, of course."

"Count Mellit…?"

"You don't know him?" Samson appeared shocked.

Katherine did not. "Apparently, he doesn't. The arrogant fool spent so much time here that it wouldn't surprise me if those he rules over fail to recognise his name. He is your Count," she explained, "The Count of Ansel. And several surrounding villages which no longer exist."

"I've never even seen him…"

"I'm not sure you'll be seeing him going forward, either," Samson said with a certain glee to his tone. "He's been stripped of his title and sent to apprentice under a Duke down on the Eastern coast. That ought to teach him to shirk his duties, and I'd be surprised if he ever reaches the position of Count again."

I felt a little satisfaction at that. "Sounds like it couldn't have happened to a better person. He never lifted a finger to help Ansel."

"Why would he?" Katherine asked sarcastically, "All the wealth is here, after all, in Vale. Really, he represents the worst of us. Samson here has a holding over to the west, don't you?"

"I do," Samson replied. "And I make it a point to visit once every other month. It's over a week's travel, but if I don't make time, then what reason do any of the people there have to respect my rule? They were thankfully spared from the war, though there have been a few bandits popping up. I forwarded a Quest to Beacon, paid from my personal coffers. As I understand it, a third-year team have already been dispatched."

Such assistance could have been useful to us in Ansel, though we'd made do on our own. It was good to know not all villages were abandoned by their Nobles, though I suppose Count Mellit must have been the exception, otherwise civil unrest would be a lot more widespread.

"That does leave Ansel without anyone to represent it," Katherine pointed out.

"We've done alright on our own before," I said, a little belligerently.

"I didn't mean to suggest otherwise, Jaune." She smiled again, and I immediately felt a little silly for acting so. "You see, a Noble's duty isn't always in giving specific instructions; people can look after themselves just fine. Often, it's in acting as representation in the city, or in the Royal Court. Imagine for instance there is a drought or famine across the Kingdom. Well, the King would need to buy food and distribute it from the capitol. It's the Nobles job to represent their holdings and ensure they get adequate food."

"Had such happened and Mellit was still in power over Ansel, he might not even mention your names," Samson said. "Such a failure might mean that, through no fault of his own, the King fails to send grain to Ansel and the people starve. A good Noble is to notice these issues and bring them to the attention of the King when required, so that he might act in the interests of the people."

"Like glorified messengers, then?"

Samson winced.

Katherine laughed, "A little more administrative than that, but close enough. That is just one of the things we do, but it should be enough to point out why Ansel not having any Lord is an issue. They need supplies and assistance, and a Lord can petition for such things in Court."

"What is to be Ansel's fate, then?" I asked.

"Well, that's still up in the air," Katherine said. "But Samson and I, well, we thought we might push for _you_ to be granted the position."

My mouth fell open. "What?"

"It's a surprise, I know," Samson said, "but hear us out. You already know that Ansel has been failed once by its Count, so the people have little reason to honour the words of another. You, on the other hand, have their respect and trust. You can do what is best for them and they will work together with you in turn. Additionally, having you as Lord of a village, or even a Town based on how Ansel is growing, might help alleviate the concerns we all have with the civil unrest."

"It's hard for traitors to instigate a rebellion with you as a figurehead when everyone knows you accepted a position from the King and are working with him. It would all but cement your allegiance to the crown."

"I, well…" It would do that, but wasn't this what Glynda had been talking to me about the day before? Hadn't she said this was all but impossible? "I don't know anything about looking after the day to day running of a village. Not as a Count, anyway."

"You wouldn't need to do anything," Samson said. "Appoint a lower Noble to serve in the position – I can think of plenty of Nobles who are too young for positions of power, but both qualified _and_ eager to prove themselves. They would be loyal to you for a chance to prove to the King they can be trusted to accept greater responsibilities."

"You would be the Count in name, but let another handle the hard work," Katherine said. "This would be more of a political move to wave away some of the earlier dissent."

"Normally, games like this are played for a number of reasons," Samson explained softly. "I'll admit, we also benefit because it prevents one of our rivals having hold of Ansel. Katherine and I are simply too busy to take on another holding, but there are several Nobles I would not trust with it. Nobles you would not want to leave Ansel in the hands of."

"It was I who suggested we approach you directly on the matter," Katherine said, touching my arm gently. "Normally, we would suggest it and push on our own, but with you being new and inexperienced in matters of Court, I thought that might appear rude."

"And that it might alienate you," Samson admitted.

Katherine nodded, "That too. It doesn't hurt to humble ourselves to ask if you would be willing. The last thing we want is to play games without your consent and make an enemy here. This really would be best for Ansel. You don't want another Count Millett in control."

"No…"

"I can see you're unsure," Katherine said. She looked to Samson and shook her head. "We'll let you think on it. There's no immediate rush, though the King will want to have _someone_ watching over Ansel before the week is out."

"I should probably talk to my friends about it…"

"By all means. I'm aware they're Heroes and not Nobles, but I'm sure they can offer valuable insight. In the meantime." Katherine held out a small piece of paper. "This is my room in the palace. If you want to talk, either about our offer or anything else you're unsure of, feel free to pay a visit."

I wasn't sure I would, it felt too dangerous, but I nodded nonetheless, taking the card and putting it away in one of my pockets. This felt like exactly the kinds of games I'd been warned about Nobles playing, but at least they were forward with me about it.

Probably because the `victim` of the game would be whichever Noble was trying to push to become Count of Ansel. They had a point; did I really want to trust Ansel to someone who only saw it as a stepping stone to further glory? Would Ansel even _trust_ some unknown Noble after what happened to it before?

Maybe, maybe not. I wasn't going to run into anything foolish without thinking some more on it.

"Looks like we're done here," Samson said, noticing Hazel was finished. "Fare you well, Jaune. And good luck with whatever future tests the Steward wishes to put you through."

With a laugh and a polite bow, Samson and Katherine departed, chatting lightly with one another.

Hazel strode toward me a second later, "Anything I should know about?" he asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Samson Arnor and Katherine de Blanc. Ambitious Nobles, but already established. I'm not sure what they would have to gain from you, though I would of course warn you to be wary. They're not normally ones to play games…"

"I think they were playing them with someone else," I said. "Wanting to stop _other_ Nobles rising up. They seemed pleased to have me here, though. Helping the King, I mean."

"They would be. Ambitious, but loyal. Those who have benefitted from a given ruler will always be loyal to him. It is those who have not you need to worry about."

Made sense. Still, something bugged me. "Hazel, what's happened to the current ruler of Ansel? The Lord or Lady who never showed up to try and help us."

"Lord in this case, Jaune. Count Millett. You needn't worry about him. He has been exiled in all but name, at least for a while. Consider it penance, and a chance for him to prove he deserves a second chance at a later time."

So, Samson and Katherine had been telling the truth.

"Anything else?" Hazel asked.

"No. I think I'll head back to my room and take a rest."

Hazel nodded. "Fare you well, Jaune."

/-/

"Master!"

I grunted as Ellayne collided with me, going from shy and uncertain to excited and boisterous in a fraction of a second. She'd gained Levels, I noticed. It was all in how hard the little Fighter had collided with me.

"One Ellayne, delivered safe and sound," Yang drawled. "Quest completed! What's the reward?"

"My thanks?" I offered.

"Boo…"

"Actually…" I hesitated to say what I intended to, that I wanted to talk with Ellayne in private. Her secrets weren't really any of their business, nor mine, but I at least didn't want to embarrass her in front of them. On the other hand, asking them to come here and then immediately leave was no less a bad move. "Why don't you guys come in?" I asked instead. "How are things in Beacon?"

"Same old, same old," Yang said, sitting on the edge of my bed. The others took what seating they could, Nora and Ruby on the floor, Weiss on my only seat and the others standing, but leaning against tables or walls.

"It's a bit odd to slip back into lessons," Pyrrha added. "More so because Oobleck is holding a class on the war we've just been through."

"Yesterday's war is today's history lesson," Ren said.

I suppose that in a strange way the war _was_ history. In time, people would look back on this and draw lessons from it. Or maybe they would repeat the same mistakes we did. Hard to say. I had the dreadful thought of _me_ somehow being a key figure in said lessons but shook it off.

"Sounds boring."

"Delightfully boring," Weiss said. "A break from all the drama."

"How are things on your end?" Ruby asked.

Well, I can't say I expected them not to ask. I'd been thinking on whether or not to tell them about the offer from Samson and Katherine, and in the end decided that I would do so, if only to avoid accusations later. They listened in mostly silence, though Weiss piped up to ask if I'd _confirmed_ the story about Count Millett was true.

"Hazel said it was," I said, noticing Ellayne's flash of panic. It was quickly hidden. "No other way I can do so without asking the King directly."

"No, I think the Steward is enough. Interesting. I'll admit I did think it odd no one ever came to visit Ansel, if only to count the fallen and ask if we needed anything. I assumed they were busy elsewhere, or that something more important was taking place. Not that it was a duty shirked."

"There will always be some bad apples in the bunch," Pyrrha said. "We can't tarnish every Noble with same brush."

"I think Jaune would be a great Lord." Ruby said.

"I think it's a terrible idea." Blake said at the exact same time.

The two stared at one another, the rest of the Guild brought to an uncomfortable quiet. I… If I was honest, I couldn't bring myself to feel surprised.

Blake was quick to shake her head, "Don't misunderstand, I'm not saying you would be a bad leader, they already made it clear someone _else_ would be handling all the administration anyway. I just don't think it's wise to get involved in any of these games at all."

"But if he doesn't, then Ansel might get another bad Lord…"

"Might," Blake stressed. "Might. And don't you think the King would become a laughing stock if it did? He's going to be watching whomever he chooses carefully." Blake's eyes sought mine, and though they were calm, there was a certain insistence in them. "I don't mean this as an insult, Jaune. I'm just warning you… stay out of the Nobles' schemes."

Yesterday, I might have gotten angry at the insinuation I wasn't good enough to look after myself. Had gotten angry, in fact. Oddly enough, I didn't feel any such irritation now. "I'm not trying to get involved. I'm just telling you that _they_ are trying to involve me."

"We always knew they would," Yang said. "You're the new big thing."

"At least for now," Nora added.

"Now is all they need. Think of it, if you get into power you'll need a Noble to look after it. They said _they_ were busy, but they might have allies, or children or other family members for who being a Count, or even just a steward to a Count, is a pretty big step up in the world. Since they helped you get into power, they'd also expect you to cut them a favour. Might be accepting their pick of steward."

"Which wouldn't be a bad trade," Ruby pointed out. "I mean, Jaune still gets Ansel, Ansel gets a good leader and even if one of their family cheats their way up a little, it's not a _bad_ thing, is it?"

"It's not," Blake agreed, "If that is their plan. The fact is, we simply don't know what their goals are."

"I agree with Blake," I said, surprising each of them and – to my secret amusement – Blake, too. "I'm not here to make waves or get dragged into stuff. Yeah, Ansel might benefit from having me in charge, but it might not. Meanwhile, I've got Beacon, the Greycloaks and Salem to worry about. I'd have less time for Ansel than ever. They deserve someone who has the time for them."

And as Blake said, the King would have to pay attention to who was picked, because if he didn't, he'd only fan the flames of unrest. Even if it was someone who saw Ansel as a stepping stone, they'd want Ansel to do _well_ , since it would be through successful governing that they'd earn their advancement.

"Well… that was easier than I thought it'd be," Weiss commented.

Blake met my gaze and offered a slow, approving nod.

I shrugged back and tried not to let it affect me. I'd not agreed to make her feel better or try and win her over. I'd agreed because I thought it was the right choice, not that Ruby was wrong, either. It was just that after Roux and the King of Mistral, I wasn't feeling all too trusting of the Noble Caste.

Call me paranoid, but a Caste that relied on using Charisma to literally _force_ people into doing what they wanted, wasn't a Caste I wanted at my back, whether or not I could resist it. I'd experienced the foul effects of Charisma one too many times, first with Roman, then Tyrian controlling all those people in Mistral, Roux in Magnis and now the King forcing Cinder into a do or die situation.

"Honestly, I can see the benefits in both sides, but I have to agree with the decision you've made," Weiss said. "I think caution is warranted in this case and you were there, so you would have a better read on those two Nobles than us."

"Is that your way of saying you're going to trust me to make my own decisions?"

Weiss' face fell.

I instantly felt like an ass.

"That was a joke."

"Not a very good one," Nora grumbled.

No, it wasn't. With a sigh, I ran a hand through my hair. Time for a distraction. "Has Ozpin told you guys anything about the Greycloaks? I got a little from Hazel and the King, but not enough to really know what's going on."

To my relief, the distraction worked, Pyrrha looking up with a smile. "They've gone into hiding, or at least are gathering their strength. The end of the war seemed to take them by surprise and we've not heard of them since. Ozpin is keeping his eyes open, of course, and I think anyone going on Quests is still being warned to watch out for them, but we've heard and seen nothing."

"That's not to say they're not still out there," Ren said. "Chances are, they're looking to enact some other plan, or maybe just rethinking whatever they were working on to factor in the war having ended. We've bought time, though. That's a victory of its own, I think."

"The King and the Court think they're building up information." I quickly explained the theory Saren had posed. "The idea is that with each wish, they narrow down how Salem twists it and get closer to being able to make wishes without consequence. The big thing, then, is figuring out what the real wish is."

"Immortality?" Ruby suggested.

"World domination?" Nora added.

"Infinite wealth," offered Weiss.

"There are too many possible wishes," Pyrrha interrupted before it could get out of hand. "I guess that's a bad thing. Any of those could be twisted pretty horribly, especially world domination."

"Summon infinite Grimm, have them slaughter everyone and leave the wisher as the last person alive," I summarised, seeing one such route myself. "Instant world domination, of a sort. If you're the last person alive, you're king. Or queen."

"Yes, which is why I imagine whomever is behind the Greycloaks is willing to be patient and bide their time. There's no point making a wish when you know Salem is going to make it kill you. It does open a crack in their armour, however. Take out those making the wishes and their research stalls. Cause enough problems, and the one in charge will become desperate."

"Uh, do we _want_ them to become desperate?" Ruby asked.

"Not so desperate that they make a reckless wish, no. But desperate enough to push for more people to make wishes, giving us more leads to investigate. Somehow, I don't get the feeling Salem _wants_ to destroy all humanity."

I snorted at that. "Why bother? We're below her and a source of entertainment."

"Exactly." Pyrrha's smile fell. "Though I think she might make an exception for you, Jaune. She didn't seem pleased with what you did the last time…"

"Yeah well, it was that or be killed by Watts." I shuddered at the memory of it all. "Let's talk about something else."

They were happy to oblige. For a good hour or two, the conversation switched back to Beacon, tales of what was going on, how the new students were doing and how Quests had been put back on the active boards after the war ended. It sounded like a lot of Beacon had been put on pause for the war, and now, with only half the year remaining, many of the first-year students were panicking and rushing to get their Annual Quests done.

On the bright side, all years second and up had been granted a pass by virtue of the war itself counting as our Annual Quest. That was probably necessary, since if Beacon had to find Quests for _all_ the second years and higher, they'd be in deep trouble. It wasn't like we hadn't risked our lives just as much as we had in Atlas or Mistral, anyway.

Eventually, the rumble of stomachs and the sun dimming through the window heralded time running low. For once, there wasn't any arguments, however, which left everyone, me included, with relieved smiles.

"We'll try and come back again tomorrow," Pyrrha promised. "And I've been looking for news on Ansel that we can bring back. I'm sure they're doing well, but I mailed your family and asked them for an update. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'd appreciate any news I can get." As everyone began to file out, I caught Ellayne by the shoulder. She'd been curiously silent through the whole conversation, barely paying attention to anything. Under my hand, she flinched. "You guys go ahead. I needed to ask Ellayne something anyway, and I'm sure she can catch up."

"Sure. You want me to wait downstairs for her?" Yang asked. "I can walk her back."

"If you would."

"No problem."

Ellayne continued to stay silent as everyone left, and remained rigid even as the door closed, leaving us both inside and alone. I had a feeling I knew why, though it hurt a little that she thought I'd hold it against her.

Then again, wasn't it the same with what I'd done to the Guild?

"So," I said, looking for an opener. "I met your brother." Subtlety had never been my thing.

"Y-Yeah…" Ellayne huddled even smaller. "S-Surprise, I guess? Ha… heh…"

"He spoke well of you. Seemed really proud of how much you've achieved." Because it felt right, I added, "I'm proud as well, you know. You're a lot stronger then you used to be."

"I know…"

Her voice was so quiet, so tiny.

Taking her by the shoulders, I turned her around, sat her on my bed and knelt down. "Ellayne, what's wrong? I didn't mean to bring you here and interrogate you. I just wanted to ask some quick questions, make sure of some things. Nothing more."

Her eyes barely met mine. "You're not angry?"

"Why would I be? Ellayne, you _know_ what I did. How I lied about my Class. What right do I have to criticise you for lying to me? You told me your parents were Heroes. They weren't, were they?"

"No…"

"They were Noble Caste."

"Yes…"

"Why are you so ashamed of that? Are you ashamed of your broth-"

"NO!" Ellayne's eyes flashed as she surged up. She froze for a second, seemingly unsure if she felt brave enough to shout at her `master`, but held her ground. "I'm not ashamed of him. Never! Hazel is the best brother ever. I won't even let you say otherwise."

"Whoa, whoa. I wasn't saying he was bad, I promise. Just trying to understand why you wanted to keep it hidden."

"B-Because it would be weird. People born between Castes don't do well. The Caste below resent them for who their parents are, and the Caste above resent them for not being as pure. Meanwhile, your parents get accused of sleeping around or having dirty blood."

"Did that-"

"Our family has Hero blood," Ellayne said, shaking her head. "We knew it did. It was something my parents used to boast about… but only because it was distant. Used to have. Past glory. They weren't as happy when I was born a Hero." She looked away, angry and hurt. "Always loved Hazel more, always taught him more, more time and attention. I was the burden, the disgrace. Or the disgrace waiting to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Past Heroes are good because they're dead and gone. You have their glory and they can't mess up, but I was weak, even as a Hero. You saw how I did in the First Quest. I would have failed. My parents knew that, and they wanted to hide me away. Make it so that I couldn't technically fail by marrying me off to someone far away, make it so that whatever I failed at would be _his_ problem, not theirs."

"Ellayne…"

"Hazel found out, though. Hazel was the only one who ever cared about me. He confronted them, and when they wouldn't change their mind, he went to the King instead. Hazel was the family's prize toy, being the Steward, right hand of the King himself. It was a huge scandal that he spoke out against them. Our parents were humiliated in Court. Us, too, but Hazel never cared about that, as long as I was okay. Besides, the King approves of him. His position was always safe."

"He sounds like a good man," I said, because it was all I could say.

"He is. Hazel got me a chance to go to Beacon, but he couldn't interfere in any other way. I was still weak, and worse, if I failed, it would fall on him instead! My parents have all but disowned me, and since he stuck up for me in Court, my success or failure is his. That's why I was so nervous," she admitted. "If I got kicked down to Soldier Caste, everyone would have seen what my parents tried to do as the right thing, and Hazel as an idiot for interfering."

"Not everyone," I said firmly. "I'd never agree with your parents."

Ellayne's smile was just a little embarrassed. "Y-Yeah well, you're different."

"Does anyone in the Guild act like that?"

"No," she admitted.

"Do your friends outside it act like that?"

"N-No…"

"Then maybe you need to have a little more faith in the people around you." I smiled and ruffled her hair. "But I didn't actually call you here to dig into your past, Ellayne. I just wanted to check some things against you, see if you could shine some light on them."

Her face lit up, she seemed eager to try. "Sure! What do you need?"

"Well, the first one was just to confirm Hazel _was_ your brother. I think we've got that one down. The other, though." I paused. "Have you had your Stat lessons with Oobleck yet? The one where he goes through the Atlas scale."

"That was in the first week."

"Good. Do you remember when he got down to Res, what he said?"

Ellayne took on a thinking posture. "I think he said not much was known and not to worry about it, because Heroes don't have high Resilience."

Resilience. She called it that, not Res. Oobleck had professed to not know the name, and that was probably truth, as few other people did. The Noble had, however, and so did Ellayne here and now, without a hint of hesitation.

I leaned forward. "Do you know what Resilience is, Ellayne?"

"Sure. My parents told me and Hazel about it. It's the Mental Resilience Stat, the defence to mind magics and attacks. Like how Strength is the attack and Constitution the defence, or Dexterity is to hit, and Agility is to dodge. Attack and defence. Resilience is the defence to Charisma's attack."

Attack and defence.

It made all too much sense.

And to think, the answer had been under my nose all this time. By now, I'd started to figure it out. Hard not to with Roux and the King of Mistral, but having it confirmed here proved that the Nobles knew, that they knew, but kept the information hidden from the public.

"Thanks, Ellayne," I said, patting her head. "Why don't you go and find Yang?"

"Hm." She hopped up and away but paused before the door. "You should be careful, master."

"Huh?"

"The Nobles," she said. "Their games. You can't just back out like everyone else said. If that was their plan, it would be a weak one and they wouldn't bother with it. If they have a plan that involves you, it'll use you whether you agree or not. Them talking to you, them asking you in the first place, that was just a part of their plan, just another scheme. There will be more to it. You need to be careful."

I nodded in return, the serious expression I wore showing her I'd heard and taken what she said seriously. Message delivered, Ellayne let herself out and closed the door behind her.

More schemes, huh?

Yeah, that sounded about right. I'd have to keep my guard up, but it was hard to even think of that at the moment. Instead, my head spun with the revelation Ellayne had granted, that and an answer for why that Noble in Court had been removed, why he'd been horrified at my Resilience score in the first place.

A system was only as strong as the checks and balances that kept it in one piece. The Caste system worked because everyone was locked into place. The Labour Caste were too weak to move up and needed, as much as I hated to admit it, the protection of the Soldier and Hero Caste.

The Heroes in turn needed the production capabilities of the Labour Caste, and the Governance and Admin of the Noble Caste. The Soldier Caste was essentially a subset _of_ the Hero Caste, albeit lower and tasked to defence more than actively hunting Grimm.

The system worked, but it also worked against people trying to break it. It had defences. If those of the Labour Caste tried to rebel, the Soldier and Hero Caste could suppress them through force of arms. If the Soldier Caste tried to rebel, the Heroes could outpower them.

But if the Hero Caste tried to turn on the Nobles, what could the Nobles do? I assumed they were – and it felt a safe assumption from what I'd seen – weak combatants. They were suited more for administration, diplomacy and other things. In a way, each of the Stats had their own area of expertise.

Strength, Constitution, Agility and Dexterity were for fighting Heroes and Soldiers, even if everyone could use them to some degree. Intellect and Wisdom were for magic-users, but also for Nobles for admin purposes.

Charisma and Resilience were, by process of elimination, for the Labour Caste and Noble Caste. There was crossover, of course. A Blacksmith used Con and Str in order to work the forge, while a Hunter used Dex and Agi to hunt deer and game, but you could break down some of the Stats and say they were the typical "Hero and Soldier" Stats, and then put others into "Noble and Labour" Stats.

It was weird to think the lowest and highest Caste shared the same primary Stats, and weirder still to see how big a difference that had. If Nobles best Stat was Charisma as I'd seen with the King of Mistral, then what was really different between my Mom – who also prioritised Charisma as a Shopkeeper – and the King of a country? Skills, sure, but they both focused on the same Stats.

The only difference was Levels. The Labour Caste were traditionally low-levelled, which meant that even with good Charisma scores, they didn't get to use those parameters enough to make a difference.

And that was telling.

If the Hero or Soldier Caste could each crush the Noble Caste and rise above them, as the Mages had in Atlas, then surely there was something stopping them. Something that had prevented Mistral and Vacuo following the same path. Judging from what happened to Cinder, that something was Charisma. Heroes had relatively low Charisma, Oobleck had said – but then so did I, and I'd been able to resist the King of Mistral _and_ Lord Roux.

Which meant it was all about Res. Resilience.

Charisma was the attack stat, Resilience the defence. Heroes had tragically low Resilience, Oobleck had said as much. It was an unused Stat, mostly D's with the occasional C across the board. Cardin had even called it a dump stat, a worthless stat for NPC's.

But if it was the _defence_ against the Noble Caste's Charisma, then I could see how they'd remained in control. The only ones with the Resilience to challenge them was the Labour Caste, who were not only kept so low a level that they couldn't develop it, but who could never fight their way past the Soldier and Hero Caste.

Until I came along and proved that it could be done. Someone with Hero Stats, Hero Levels, but a Resilience score high enough to fight off even the King of another country. I was the very proof of concept of their demise. Of the Caste System's demise. Because without balances, without limits and protections, any such system would fall to pieces.

If I could do it, how many others could do the same?

The Nobles weren't afraid of the Caste system being fractured, or of Labour Caste becoming Heroes. They were afraid of a new Caste entirely appearing, one that might have the influence and Stats to supplant them entirely.

And I was the first of that Caste.

* * *

 **A revelation I'm sure many others have made ages ago. I probably should have brought it in sooner, but it just fit better in the Book which looks AT the Noble Caste. I think what I** _ **really**_ **should have done was make it all much subtler, make it harder to figure out. I think having the reveal here is fine, but that the mistake was giving too much information before and making it too easy to realise.**

 **Anyway, lessons learned. This chapter has more on Jaune's new Class, his Skills – which are all awkwardly gimped for some reason, and little bits of political scheming in the background. Also some of, though not all, of Ellayne's past.**

* * *

 **The below is "just" for his Swordmaster Class. Stats are identical as Blacksmith, but the Skills, etc, are not. Note that, as mentioned in the chapter, Jaune's Skills have a subtly different "reality" to their description. As such, the base descriptions may not be accurate. This is intentional, naturally.**

* * *

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level 42 (+5)**

 **Swordmaster**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Str: 141 (+24) (A)**

 **Con: 110 (+19) (B)**

 **Dex: 34 (+11) (C, formerly D)**

 **Agi: 60 (+18) (B, formerly C)**

 **Int: 65 (+10) (C)**

 **Wis: 100 (+20) (B)**

 **Cha: 19 (+3) (D)**

 **Res: 168 (+32) (A)**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Passive Skill**

 **-Blade Bond-**

Increased Damage with sword dependent on length of time the exact sword has been used. More time, more damage. Less time, lowered damage.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Known Active Skills**

 **-Dividing Slash-**

A cutting slash that parts the foe

 **-Disdainful Strike-**

A blow to cut down or defend from attacks of an arcane nature

 **-Piercing Thrust-**

A mighty thrust that pierces the foe's defences

 **-Part the Reeds-**

Energy drawn into the blade extends forth to strike an enemy

 **-Heaven's Cutter–**

An attack from above with the force to shatter solid rock

 **-Four Flowering Petals-**

Four blows in quick succession from four different angles, defying an opponent's defences

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

* * *

 **Flowery names for a purpose.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 5** **th** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	100. Book 7: Chapter 6

**Important Message re Trolls**

 **God, I'm not sure why this is happening now. Maybe it's a continuation of the hacking thing, who knows. Ahem. It has come to my attention that some people have been spamming antagonistic and argumentative reviews anonymously, changing their name to match those of** _ **other**_ **reviewers, in an effort to draw condemnation on specific people.**

 **I have had someone PM me to kindly request I mention this, as they have never even read my stuff, let alone reviewed, but apparently some people have been faking his name to inflame arguments in the reviews, leading to him getting contacted by some fans telling him to stop.**

 **I've seen it across a few stories, from Forged to Dating what Daddy Hates, and with different people, too. They're not even flame reviews in some cases, more nonsensical attacks on** _ **other**_ **reviewers designed to start fights. I would advise people not take any guest reviews seriously (or at least ones trying to provoke people) as there's a good chance it's just trolling.**

 **It's even more ridiculous when you see a review from a signed in person, let's say for example "ABC1" and it's just a normal review, and then four reviews later there is a guest who calls himself "ABC1", and he is basically spamming how RWBY is shit, Lancaster needs to die and other stuff designed to offend, igniting flame wars and leading to the** _ **real**_ **"ABC1" getting a bunch of angry PM's.**

 **Be aware, and let's not rise to it.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 7: Chapter 6**

* * *

There was a protest in the streets outside the palace.

It was a small thing, no more than a hundred or so people, and mostly peaceful, but it was the first sign of the civil unrest King Galan had mentioned, and I couldn't help but watch. Those involved were a mixture of Classes, but came mostly from the Labour Caste, although there were a few Soldiers mixed in.

I couldn't make out what they were saying or chanting. No doubt something angry. The thought that they might have been protesting about _me_ left my stomach flipping. I hadn't asked them to do this, nor did I want it, and yet here they were, causing a scene in the middle of Vale. To my relief, the King hadn't ordered them dismissed or hurt.

The Royal Guard _had_ reacted, however. They had come out in force to guard the inner wall of the palace, standing shoulder to shoulder with their weapons sheathed, but their armour on fully display. The message was clear, that the scene would be allowed to exist, but not move forward, nor threaten the palace.

"It's the first sign of movement from them," a voice behind me whispered. Saren melted from the shadows, heels clicking on the floor – intentionally, no doubt – as he came to stand beside me. "They've been whipping up unrest in a few small villages, but this is the first organised display from them."

"Them?" I asked. "Do we know who they are now?"

"They call themselves `The Dawn`, likely referencing the dawn of a new age. Their message is still fragmented, suggesting confusion or arguments among the leadership, but at the very least they are demanding the truth over what happened in the arena."

"About my transformation?"

"So it would seem." Saren rolled his eyes and let out a loud, bitter laugh. "They claim they're doing this for the betterment of all, but in reality they only care about is trying to replicate your feat. Personal advancement, nothing more. They're selfish at heart."

I wasn't so sure. Or rather, I wasn't sure that was as bad a thing as Saren suggested. He didn't know what it was like to be at the bottom, not like I did. Was it selfish to dream? Was it arrogant to try and earn a better life for yourself, so long as you didn't hurt anyone in the doing so? Knowing my opinion wouldn't be a favoured one, I nodded. "Yeah. It looks bad. Is the King going to do anything?"

"What can he do? Disperse them and he appears a tyrant. Allow this, and he looks weak. Every action he makes comes with consequences. My role is to protect him from those I can, not to know his every decision."

The protest had drawn a larger crowd around it now, though fortunately they appeared more to be curious spectators than active participants. The protest itself was getting louder, though they had yet to make any aggressive motions.

I wondered if they'd made demands or were just shouting, but my thoughts were cut off when a figure stepped out from the gates of the palace's walls and moved slowly forward alone.

"Ah," Saren hummed, impressed. "Sending Hazel. Interesting play."

"He's going out on his own?" I asked, concerned for the man.

"Send guards with him and it will seem as though the King fears the crowd. Hazel is a professional, have a little faith in him. The guards are close enough to respond should things turn violent, and Hazel is not without his own defences."

Charisma? My lips drew together as I imagined that, Hazel calmly telling the crowd to leave and them doing it, their will subverted by simple words. It would solve the problem, but not in a way I could approve of.

Sadly, we were too far away to hear what Hazel said, but he clearly addressed the crowd, stave at his side and the other arm gesturing. It didn't seem he was manipulating them, not yet, because the crowd was still there and obviously angry.

"He's trying to reason with them?"

"It's a good plan if it works," Saren said. "For the most part, this is a battle for the hearts and minds of those watching, the undecided. If we respond with force, they will feel sympathy for the protesters they see being forced away. If we do nothing, they might see it as a sign of guilt. Addressing their concerns peacefully, however, ensures that the King comes across as mature, understanding and prepared to listen to the problems of his people."

"Is it all just an act, then?"

"Not entirely. The King _is_ prepared to listen, and often does. But he is a busy man with much work and can't always respond to every single person. Such would be impossible. For the most part, he responds to representatives. In this case, we are already trying to deal with what they want. That's why _you're_ here, why you are involved in the Royal Court."

True. Nothing had been decided yet, which was why the King couldn't give an actual answer to those outside. Once things were set in stone, he could proclaim it, but until my role in the Kingdom was decided, and an understanding reached on my Class change, there was no such answer to these people's demands.

A rock sailed from the crowd. It struck Hazel on the cheek.

I gasped and leaned over the railing. "Hazel!"

"Wait," Saren gripped his elbow, as if worried Jaune might leap off the balcony, somehow survive the drop and run to Hazel's aid. "Have faith."

Hazel had been brought low by the rock, not to the ground, but down on one knee, vulnerable. He planted his staff down, using it to drag himself up. Even from so great a distance, the splash of red across the left of his face spoke of injury. Despite it, Hazel began to speak once more, spreading his free hand wide and taking a step forward.

The crowd shuffled awkwardly. Those watching, the spectators, murmured in anger or disgust. Not at Hazel, but at the protesters themselves, who suddenly looked far less certain of themselves, some backing away from where the rock had come from. A few on the edges dispersed, not wanting to be seen as violent, let alone invite a response from the guards.

Slowly at first, but with increasing speed, the protest began to fall apart. Even the most fanatical, when faced with the prospect of having to stand their ground, found reason to leave. Hazel had turned the crowd on themselves, or rather he had let them do it for him. Those watching nodded, pleased to see no violence done by the King's men.

As the crowd dissipated, a hooded figure slipped through the crowd.

"There!" I shouted, hand snapping forward. "Saren, do you-?"

Saren was already moving. The Assassin was over the balcony and scaling down the wall, gripping to handholds I could barely make out. He landed on the grass hard and sprinted to the wall. A shadow detached itself, and for a moment I feared he might be attacked. Saren rushed up to the man and gripped his shoulder. They spoke quietly, the figure nodding. A second later, Saren pushed him away and the man vanished, hurrying out the gate and away.

A Greycloak.

Right there, in the middle of the crowd. The thought I might be wrong didn't even cross my mind. I'd seen that cloak too many times, had its weave engrained into my mind. There were Greycloaks in the city and they were already taking over the protests. It was a confirmation of my worst fears.

/-/

The Court was abuzz with chatter about the protest when I entered it later that day, around lunchtime. I'd not seen Saren since he left my balcony, but he was probably in meetings with the King, who was also absent, along with Hazel. A few of the Noble Caste looked my way when I entered the grand hall, but most got over my presence quickly enough. I'd already become a recognised figure.

"Shouting at the Palace, as if that would change anything," someone said.

"Ought to petition through the normal channels. No. This is nothing more than a front. They _want_ to instigate something."

"Well, we should reply in kind."

"Fool! That's what they want us to do."

"To do nothing is just as bad! It is a sign of weakness."

"Get your misplaced pride out of this, boy. Cooler heads prevail where fools run in."

I passed the arguing pair, coming close to a gaggle of women with a young child or two clutched to their sides. They were whispering, though not so quietly that no one could hear them.

"-rumours that Balcor declared independence."

"You mad? It's little more than a town on the border. A glorified village. They wouldn't be able to protect themselves."

"It's what I heard. They say they're tired of the King's rule."

"Don't believe everything you hear. That's Lady Katherine's holding. Do you think she would look so calm if that were the case?"

"Mark my words-"

A hand fell on my shoulder, interrupting my eavesdropping, "Jaune. Good day!"

Surprised but hiding it, I turned with a smile that didn't quite match my eyes. I barely knew anyone here and knew to be wary of them all, but the largeish figure before me was a familiar one. It was the Noble from the day before, the one who had proposed making me the Lord of Ansel.

"Samson?"

"Ha ha, you remembered. Good, good." Unlike the others, he wore a calm smile. "Quite the way to wake up, no? To those outside."

"You don't look overly concerned," I said.

"Bah, not at all. If they were in greater numbers then perhaps, but what these fools forget is that this was as much predicted. We _knew_ there was unrest before now, so something like this was bound to happen. Lord Hazel handled it well, as did the King."

"You don't think it's a bad sign, then?"

"It's _a_ sign, and that sign is bad, but it's no surprise and that is what matters. The War, on the other hand." He shook his head. "Now that was bad _and_ a surprise. We had so little time to prepare for it. This? In comparison, this is a trifling matter."

"Was the war really so sudden?" I had to ask. "My Guild and I were on the Quest to Mistral. We knew for _months_ that there were problems when the ships were attacked."

"Months may seem like a lot of time to you, but it isn't in the grand scheme of things. It takes _years_ to increase military forces and training. The best we could do was shore up defences, which was done. Everyone expected the attack, if it came, to come when the weather was warmer. Either way, it was not as if we could magic up more troops. But let's not speak of such. The war is over, the day won."

"I guess so." It wasn't that I wanted to dwell on the war, more that I didn't know what else to talk about, and the past was a safe topic. The Nobles couldn't lure me into saying or doing anything if we just talked about what had already happened.

"What think you of the protests?" Samson asked. "You were once Labour Caste just like they."

"I still _am_ Labour Caste."

"Only technically. I doubt it will stick." Samson nudged my side as he said that, as if he were sharing a joke, or some secret he felt I'd be pleased to hear.

I wasn't. I didn't want to change.

"Whatever the case," I said carefully, "I don't know what to think. They should follow and respect the laws, but I don't think there are any against scenes like that. The rock throwing was wrong, obviously, but everything else was okay. I don't agree with it, but I can understand _why_ they want answers."

"Hmm. A safe answer that offends no one. Ha, we could make a Noble out of you yet."

I laughed awkwardly. It was probably inevitable he noticed that, my Charisma being what it was.

"I don't think I'm in a position to give any other, Lord Samson."

"None of that now," he said, "Not unless you want me to call you `Sir Jaune Arc of Ansel`, as seems to be your title around these parts. Call me Samson. As for those outside, I don't disagree per se. They want answers and that is all well and fine. Still, they could do to have a little patience. We are not withholding them by choice!" Samson laughed. "We _all_ want answers. Unfortunately, life is not always so kind as to grant them straight away."

"Maybe Hazel told them that," I said.

"Perhaps, but it is up to them to decide if they will listen. Or believe his words."

Samson was correct, of course, and if the Greycloaks were involved and trying to whip up problems, then they'd be busy convincing everyone that the Nobles were hiding something, or me. Perhaps trying to control me using their nefarious Skills in Charisma.

A part of me wondered what their plan was, what they intended of me in the event that they _did_ win. Would they try to force me to co-operate? Maybe. They might as easily kill me, blame it on the King and make me a martyr for their cause. That would be the ultimate insult. All of a sudden, I wasn't sure how safe I felt in the Palace. Despite being better protected than Beacon, I couldn't trust the people here as well as I could those in the Guild.

Knowing Samson was awaiting a response, I said, "No Lady Katherine with you today?"

"I'm afraid not. She is… indisposed."

"I heard about one of her holdings rebelling."

Samson's brows drew together, and he let out a little sigh. "That is what she is indisposed with, though not as you might imagine. Her holding has not declared independence, it remains loyal, but the rumours are spreading, and Katherine wishes to find out who is spreading them and put a stop to it."

"So, there's no rebellion?"

"Not yet, and I doubt her holdings would. They are far enough away that the King's rule is by proxy of Lady Katherine as it is. If it had, you could rest assured she would have been drawn before the King to explain already. That she has not should be proof enough the rumours are malicious and little more."

"I see." If it were true, they were vicious rumours indeed. "Is this all just to lower her standing?"

"Hard to say without knowing who is behind it. Could be as you say, or it might just be a spiteful rumour from a rival, or even a spurned lover. There are some of us who can be so very childish," Samson admitted, with a roll of the eyes. "I blame it on a spoiled upbringing myself. Some children are raised believing the world is theirs to take. To be rejected shatters their world, makes them angry where it ought to have them respect a lady's wishes."

His expression became a little more serious, then. "But it could just as easily be these Greycloaks we hear of. Rumour as it may be, all it takes is for some uninformed villagers on the other side of the Kingdom to believe them, and suddenly they might rebel in solidarity. They might not even realise they are the first, but the Greycloaks could ride that wave, instigating more."

"Is there a chance Mistral might take advantage of the upheaval to attack again?"

"I wouldn't count on it. Atlas had to remain neutral in the last conflict lest they spark a war to engulf all of Remnant, but here, with the issue being internal, they have already offered their support. Were Mistral to attack now, Atlas would be expected to come to our aid."

"Would they?"

"Probably." Samson shrugged. "In the end, it doesn't matter. The very fact they `could` will be enough to prevent any opportunism by Mistral. Besides, I understand they are having their own problems along a similar vein to our own."

"They are?" I turned, shocked. "This is the first I've heard of it!"

"I wouldn't be surprised. You've been trapped in the palace all this time. It's nothing _too_ dramatic. There are just those with split opinion over the fate of the King and the war. Some call it a waste and are angry, while others are furious they lost and believe in their own superiority. I would not expect civil war, but there are arguments and those shouting for conflict."

"I assumed the people of Mistral would just do whatever the Royal family said. Isn't that a part of their religion?"

"To a degree, yes. But it is also a part of their culture to have a strict adherence to rules, honour and duty." Like Tyrian had, like Cinder had. "Compare that to the King's decision to break the Treaty," Samson said. "You can see why some find this dishonourable, even if it _is_ from the King. Even those who religiously followed him will just claim that his advisors must have waylaid him, convinced him to do so dishonourable a thing."

"Even if they didn't?"

"It's a complicated thing, Jaune. You cannot predict every person's reaction and trapped between religious belief and ingrained cultural norms, people do not know what to think or where to turn. Do you hold belief in a King who dishonoured himself, forsaking your way of life? Or do you reject him, forsaking your religion? I'd say it is that internal confusion driving conflict over there. People are angry and confused and, as people all too often do, they lash out at others rather than face their inner demons."

I wasn't sure what to say about that. Pyrrha had said how rigid and unyielding the people were, and I'd seen that myself. At least Mistral wouldn't come to try and take advantage of our own problems. To Samson, I simply said, "You're quite the philosopher."

"Well-read at best," he deflected, with a modest laugh. "My parents were quite strict on that."

"Mine as well."

"Perhaps we are not so different then." Samson looked left and right and spoke in a softer voice, "Have you given mine and Katherine's proposal any thought?"

Suddenly nervous, I leaned back. "A little."

"And?"

"I'm undecided. I need more time."

"Still?"

"It's only been a day. This is a lot to think about."

Samson frowned, but eventually nodded. "I see, I see. Well, we can give you time. As much as we can. There are some clamouring for a Lord to be decided."

"I promise I'll think on it."

"That's all I can ask." Samson glanced to the side as the main doors opened. "Looks like we are to be interrupted either way."

Hazel marched through the main hall, face stern and uncompromising, though that might have been the small cut above his left eye accentuating his already firm expression. He looked left and right, spotted me and made his way over. His eyes roved over Samson as he did.

"Lord Hazel," Samson greeted with a bow. "Masterful work earlier, turning the crowd's anger on themselves. I was most impressed."

"Thank you, Lord Samson. I only did my duty. Jaune, would you mind if I called you away? The King wishes to speak with you."

"I won't keep you," Samson said, bowing out.

/-/

Hazel was silent as he led me deeper into the Palace, through doors and corridors I had not traversed before. Servants watched our passing but said nothing, and Hazel's silence was perhaps a warning for me to stay the same.

It wasn't until we had stepped into a narrower corridor, one free of all people with thick red curtains drawn over the windows, that he relaxed and spoke.

"I apologise for the interruption, but the matter is important."

"It's fine," I said. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. Do not even think so. As to security, I meant security regarding the protest outside, and the suspected ringleaders of it."

"The Greycloaks."

"Yes." Hazel came to a door, ornate and heavy, but not overly guarded. I doubted it was the King's chambers, if I would even be graced to enter such. "In here," Hazel said. "The meeting is already in progress, but you are expected."

"You're not coming with?" I asked.

"I have work elsewhere." Hazel knocked twice on the door and pushed it open, taking the choice out of my hands. Nervously, I stepped inside.

The first thing to catch my eye was the large, square table in the centre of the room, a heavy wooden thing set on the stone floor. There was a red tapestry thrown over it, and a number of important looking documents over that. King Galan was on the other side of it, standing with his hands on the table. Gone was the slouched, impartial figure on the throne. The man had a frown on his face now as he talked at the person beside him. Said person turned to me.

"Ozpin!?"

"Ah, Jaune. Good to see you. Come in, come in." He motioned, and when I took a step forward the door behind me closed. I flinched and looked back, but it seemed the door was weighted to do so. I was alone with Ozpin and the King, and it didn't quite feel right.

"Saren watches the corridors, his shadows the halls and outside." the King said. "This chamber is secure."

"His majesty means that you may approach and speak as you wish," Ozpin said, a little more relaxed around royalty. "Come, what we have to discuss concerns you, Mr Arc. It concerns us all, but you most of all."

Nervously, I moved up to the table. "What is it?"

"You saw the protest outside," the King said.

"I did."

"Saren reports that you saw the one leading it." When I nodded, he continued. "It was expected that the Greycloaks might seek to take control of this. Expected, but not desired. Ozpin may not have informed you, but the Greycloaks are a national and international threat. All proceedings against them have my blessing _and_ my involvement."

"Your Quests to Atlas and Mistral were sanctioned by the Crown," Ozpin quickly explained. "You may not know, but it is actually illegal for me to commission a Quest. Conflicting loyalties, what with my position as Headmaster of Beacon. Co-operation is important, and Beacon has ever been servants of the Crown."

"Is that why Cinder got involved? I thought it was odd that the Crown Princess was the one who responded to the Quest…"

"Yes. Although strong enough on her own, Cinder Fall was no student of Haven and thus it would have made no sense for her to be there. I'm impressed you saw through that. Mistral's Royal Family considered the Greycloaks a big enough threat to instruct her to act, though I'm sure there was more to it than that."

"I guess it makes sense, but I'm not sure how it changes anything."

"It changes my ability to act were I pressured," the King responded. "The Greycloaks may well be aiming their focus at removing or distracting me not as a part of their goals, but as a means of keeping Beacon's attention away from their operations."

Suddenly, a lot of things made sense.

"You mean they're _not_ trying to generate negativity to summon Salem?"

"They might be, but we do not believe so," Ozpin said. "Recall that they have already summoned her numerous times. They have the process down; they've even refined it. The war, this unrest, many of the things they have done to encourage it, is not done so because it is necessary to them, but because it is necessary we respond to it."

"They're distracting us," I said. "Keeping us occupied and away from their real goals…"

I couldn't believe it. All this time, all the things we'd done and been through, and none of it was important. No. It was important, important to us, but it wasn't to the Greycloaks. We'd been running around risking our lives, working our asses off, and it was us playing to their tune the entire time.

"Then… everything we've done. It's a waste…"

"No!" Ozpin barked, slapping a hand down. "Not a waste, Mr Arc. Never. Our actions – whether they impeded the Greycloaks or not – safeguarded the Kingdom and the lives of those living in it. We _had_ to act, and we did. Or do you believe stopping the war to be a waste of time?"

My eyes widened. "No. Of course not. Alright, I get what you mean. So, what happening now? This unrest thing, it's another attempt to keep everyone busy?"

"It would seem so, and yet we think there might be more danger," Ozpin said. "You've probably noticed, but the Greycloaks are _testing_ the summoning process, seeking to refine it and better understand how it works, how Salem acts and how best to get around her tendency to… _punish_ the one who makes the wish."

"Saren and Hazel explained that much to me."

"Good. What they might not have informed you is that we have strong reason to believe there will be a summoning in Vale."

"What!?"

"You recall Roman Torchwick, no doubt."

"It's only been a month or two, Ozpin. I remember him. He talked?"

"After some persuasion, yes." Ozpin looked to the King with some disquiet. Galan looked unconcerned, and remarkably unrepentant. "Roman gave us all he had and more, recalling not just his instructions but also how they acted in each case, the one _giving_ the instructions. His job was to facilitate the summoning in each scenario."

"And how did ripping off students in Beacon help with that?" I asked.

"Why, he was seeking to make people desperate. To push them into a corner, using his Charisma to convince you that we – the faculty – could do nothing, and that any attempt to speak with us would yield no support. Trapped and without any hope, he might then have approached such students with an offer. A way out of their debt."

"Coco's friend," I whispered, aghast. "He-?"

"We believe so."

"Does she know…?"

"We thought it a kindness not to tell her. I know it is unfair, but if Miss Adel knew, she might seek to summon Salem herself, if only in an attempt to take vengeance. It would mean her death."

"Damn it." My eyes scrunched shut. Had we been close to that fate as well? I didn't want to imagine it. "What else?" I begged, desperate to change the subject. "What else did he say?"

"He also spoke of an increase in the rate of summons, of new knowledge and – unfortunately – the Greycloaks closing in on an answer. His position in Beacon was already to end before you found him, hence why Watts was there. His instructions thereafter were to continue Merlot's work, facilitating summons in the other Kingdoms."

"Mistral first," the King said. "And then Vale, and onto Vacuo. We are not sure why, but if their goal is research, then it perhaps makes sense that they would wish a large sample size. Either way, they seem to believe there is a purpose or a means to summoning her in each Kingdom. For all we know, it is a prerequisite to earning a true wish from her."

"Like a ritual?"

"It is one of our guesses," Ozpin said. "Certainly, it would be easier for them to do it in private, deep in the mountains where no one would hear or see anything. There must be a reason the Greycloaks are taking risks in doing it across all of Remnant, spreading their resources thin. The problem, I'm afraid, comes from their attempt in Vale. In Magnis."

"Roux," I said. "But he didn't…" I gasped. "He didn't summon her. It failed." Realisation set in. "They're missing the Vale component. That's why you think they'll come back to do it here! And the war… it would have been the perfect cover. No one would have had time to stop it, if we even noticed."

"And now we have desperate people using you as a symbol to escape the shackles of the Caste System," Ozpin said. "A ripe garden for seeking one who might make a wish, no?"

"We have to stop them."

"I'm glad you agree. The Greycloaks are using this distrust between the Noble and Labour Caste to spark conflict, and you are one of their tools. I think it's only fair you have an opportunity to respond."

"You want me to stop them?" I asked, glancing to the King. "I'm willing, but aren't I effectively locked in here?"

"Such was never our intent," the King said. "Only in early terms, to avoid confusion. We have what you can give us on your new Class. It is up to the Court now to decide how to handle it. Until then, there is little reason to keep you so confined."

My eyes lit up. "I can leave?"

"You can travel," Ozpin answered. "We have spoken and agreed this much. You will still return and stay at the Palace, but you will be free to roam Vale all the way to Beacon should you wish. Not beyond. We would ask you to remain in the city."

"That's fine," I said, too excited to care. I hadn't really intended to leave anyway. "Is this to be a Quest?"

"Officially, no. Quests must go through the Questing House and be taxed as they happen. This creates records and we have no idea how deep the corruption goes. We were hoping for something a little subtler."

I wasn't sure why they were leaving me on edge. They had to know I'd be willing. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ozpin tested his words, hesitated for a moment. It was so unlike him that I couldn't help but pay more attention, which I doubted what his intent. "Your Guild and you have had something of a… falling out."

Gods, even Ozpin knew?

"It won't effect our performance on a Quest. Or whatever this is. We can work together if we have to."

"No. Actually, what we're looking for is quite the opposite. Your issues with the Guild are… I would not say well-known, but visible, at least within Beacon. As we already expect some of the students to be spies, this has no doubt been passed on to the Greycloaks. As the Guild most often sent to deal with them, I anticipate you will all be figures of some interest."

Well, that wasn't a nice thought. He was probably right though.

"My hope is that this can work to our advantage. If we were to stage – purely make-believe, of course – a more explosive fracture within your Guild, perhaps one in which you publicly storm away, then it might catch their attention."

The reason for Ozpin's uncertainty became a whole lot clearer, as did my reluctance. "You want us to make it worse?" I asked weakly. Even if it wasn't real and was just an act, I wasn't sure playing with a very real problem was a good idea.

But then again, this was for the good of the Kingdom. Maybe even the world.

"They would be informed of course," Ozpin assured me. "I've already brought it up with them and they said it would be your decision, as you would be the one in danger. It would be a staged argument, but perhaps enough to draw their eye. Even if they do not see the value of you as a possible spy, the Labour Caste Movement `New Dawn` would almost _have_ to try and bring you into their ranks. You are their symbol, after all."

"My job is to infiltrate their ranks, then?"

"Infiltrate is a poor word," the King said. "It suggests subtly. This is to be anything but. You would be a visible figure within them, and we are not suggesting you join. Even if you did so in our favour, the populace would not know. It would work against the Crown and plunge the Kingdom into chaos."

"What, then?" I asked.

"We are suggesting you allow them a chance to woo you, to convince you. Encourage their pursuit but do so without agreeing to anything. Play them, learn more about them, be _seen_ in their presence, but never as a part of their group."

"And this will help stop the Greycloaks?"

"It will," Ozpin said.

"How?"

"Two ways; the first is that your presence in New Dawn, or before them, will help fracture the member's allegiance to the Greycloaks. Instead, many will look to you. When this ends and you declare allegiance with the King, many of their members will be left unwilling to fight. If enough leave, the movement might disband, leaving the Greycloaks without any momentum. Secondly, it will allow you to get close to the Greycloaks and see what they are doing specifically, passing that information back on to us."

"Saren has been informed to allow your Assassin friend through our defences," the King said. "She will act as a secret liaison between you and Beacon, so that even when you are here, you need not give the game away by entertaining your friends."

"And you will not be able to," Ozpin warned. To his credit, he looked at least a little regretful. "For the duration of this, you will need to sell the idea that you hate one another. No, not hate. That you have been hurt and have been mistrusted, that you cannot trust them entirely in turn."

It was a little too close to the truth. My face must have shown it.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way, Mr Arc. If you even bump into them during this, both sides would need to continue the charade."

"It _is_ going to be a charade, right?" I asked.

"Absolutely. You are free to meet with them before this begins, plan ahead, even decide on what you will say to one another. There will be no confusion here, I promise. You might even feel free to script your argument, with both you and they knowing it is fake. The last thing I want, Mr Arc, the very last thing, is to break up your Guild. Not when it has been so instrumental against the Greycloaks."

I believed him. If not for his words alone, then by simple common sense. Belief, however, was not enough to make me feel entirely happy with the plan. Things were hard enough already, and if we went ahead with this I wouldn't be able to spend time with any of them, not without us all pretending to be fighting still. Blake would be the only one I'd get to see, and right now, with how things were, I had a feeling that would be even _worse_.

"Are there any alternative plans?" I asked.

"Some." Ozpin looked to the King and grimaced. "They're not ideal, however. Each has a chance to become violent quickly. We need the Greycloaks dealt with before they can summon Salem, and that requires a certain degree of immediate action. Our route with you is subtle and allows us to identify the true targets to remove. The other…"

"Mass eradication," the King said.

Nausea rolled around inside my gut. I stared at the man, waiting for him to take back what he'd just said. He did not. "W-What?"

"Not our desired method, but necessary. The Greycloaks are a disease within the city, and they have the potential to spread like the worst plague. Lacking a cure, we would be best served removing all infected tissue."

"T-The people would revolt," I stammered. "It would be a massacre."

"It would. A King's duty is not always kind. Some innocent people would die and that frustrates me, do not believe otherwise. But if I do not act, if I allow fear and indecision to hold me back, yet more will die. Salem _cannot_ be summoned within the walls of the city. Otherwise, Vale might suffer the same fate Vacuo did."

Vacuo…

Sun's warnings, a whole Kingdom ground to sand.

My eyes clenched shut.

Hate it as I did, they weren't wrong. At least, I didn't think so. This wasn't something that could be ignored, and better to handle it now, while it was small, then let the numbers grow and necessitate _more_ deaths. Of course, that was only if they went with their secondary option. The first, using me, might be safer. I would become the cure in the metaphor, medicine that sought out the _true_ cause of the infection, from which that could be treated with hard steel. It would mean less people dying, provided I was successful.

"Fine." A grimace worked its way onto my face. "I'll do it. But I want to talk to the Guild first. I want them to understand _why_ this is happening."

"Saren will help you sneak out of the Palace tonight," the King said. "And thank you, Jaune Arc. Whatever your Class might dictate, you may well be the Hero the Kingdom needs."

The compliment didn't help as much as I wished it would.

* * *

 **Welp, the Greycloaks are showing up, and some more reveals re their intentions, etc. I can almost imagine the Knightshade wars sparking from this chapter, but I'll cut them off now. No, the fact that Blake is being named here as the go-between is NOT going to mean that there will only be Jaune talking with Blake for the next X number of chapters.**

 **They are just plans being made by the King and Ozpin. Jaune's spat with the _whole_ Guild is an important part of this book, so I'm not going to be alienating all of them just to facilitate a single ship.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 12** **th** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	101. Book 7: Guild Interlude

**Note is on other fics, but repeating for those who only read this**

 **As those who read White Sheep and Relic will know, I had to rush my mother into hospital after she suffered a heart attack. She is still in there being tested and they're unsure when (or if) she will be able to come home. As such, I am spending time at the hospital every day with her and my writing has and will be impacted until things settle down.**

 **Rather than not update chapters, I'm going to take to writing some slightly shorter ones. Hopefully, this will only impact for a week or so, but it will depend on many things. She may be released come Tuesday or Wednesday, but she may not be.**

 **This is a note to let you all know.**

 **I could take time off writing, but right now I need the distraction it gives. If thing get worse, deteriorate or she dies, I may need a week or two off to recover. I shall let people know if such occurs.**

* * *

 **On Trolls**

 **Secondly, as some have noticed there is a silly little troll trying his luck in the reviews. He posts as "anonymous reviews" but types in someone else's name as the reviewer, hoping to incriminate them. Mostly, he seems to be lashing out at a Mr Grimjaw and Canuck72, but he has also imitated other reviewers, mostly posting half-assed racist comments or trying to provoke arguments. Just ignore it, but also keep in mind that it is NOT the fault of those he pretends to be.**

 **They are innocent, and the troll likes to imagine his childish comments will lead to them receiving hate PMs or being banned or something.**

 **For these shorter chapters, I took the idea from a reviewer or two (who said some other author I can't right now remember the name of uses it) to have "Interlude Chapters". Basically, a short chapter which looks at what is going on "outside" the PoV and immediate area of the protagonist.**

 **Some have wanted this for Forged Destiny for a while, so let me know what you think, and I might consider making it a semi-regular thing. Say, once every couple of chapters or so, or when something big happens. I'll not set any defined limits on when.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 7: Interlude**

* * *

Her master's Guild was a mess.

Ellayne realised that quickly, but things had only gotten worse once her master was locked away in the palace. Each of the Guild members showed it in a different way, and Ellayne was starting to get a grasp for how each of them expressed that frustration, sorrow and, in many cases, guilt. Some of them moped about and acted like they were marionettes with their strings cut. Others busied themselves in little tasks and acted all annoyed when they didn't have something to do. Others got angry, or took it out on the Grimm, or – in Pyrrha's case – took it out on _her_.

"I-I yield," Ellayne panted, flat on her back with a sword tip to her neck. "I give up."

Pyrrha Nikos, Champion, and all-around monster, looked down on Ellayne as if she were surprised to discover who she had been sparring with. That she'd lost track of things and defeated Ellayne without paying attention was obvious, as was Ellayne's shame at not putting up a better fight.

Don't get it wrong, she considered her master to be strong as hell, but Pyrrha? She was on another level. Worse, Ellayne had become her informal student since Jaune was away.

Honestly, it was ridiculous. Jaune was her master, her his apprentice – or even his squire. She wasn't so useless that she couldn't survive a week or two longer without his tutelage, however. She had some of his training regimes down and she could hunt in the Emerald Forest. She could be a patient squire while Jaune handled things far above her. She wasn't a puppy which needed twenty-four-hour attention and care.

Pyrrha didn't realise that.

No. She probably did.

It was just that Ellayne had become her _own_ way of redeeming herself. In lieu of a way to apologise to Jaune, or maybe just not knowing how, Pyrrha sought to be _useful_ to him, to earn his forgiveness through being helpful. Hence, Ellayne – lacking her master – got saddled with death incarnate.

Wonderful…

It wasn't that she _disliked_ Pyrrha. How could you dislike someone who was so unfalteringly polite? It was more that she'd become more acquainted with the floor in the last few days than she had an entire year under Jaune. He didn't see the need to beat her down unless she got arrogant, a rare occurrence nowadays but something that occasionally flared up. He would be more likely to stop a fight and tell her where she was going wrong. Pyrrha preferred to _show_ her, and usually though the experience of it.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry," Pyrrha said, only just realising what was going on. Damn her. "That was good, Ellayne. You're getting better."

 _As if you paid attention to me at all,_ she thought. Pyrrha hadn't seen enough of the fight to know if she was getting better or not, and since all she had to count on were innumerable losses, she wasn't sure _what_ she was getting.

Still… it was hard not to begrudge Pyrrha a spar. Not because Ellayne needed it, but because Pyrrha did.

Ellayne really didn't care about the whole Class issue with Jaune. He was her master, the one who took her in and assured she'd become a Hero when she hadn't deserved to. He'd saved her and, in doing so, saved Hazel as well. Frankly, he could have revealed himself to be a turnip disguised as a Farmer disguised as a Knight disguised as the King of the Moon for all she cared. Caste titles had started to lose their importance after she nearly slipped through three of them in one day. Noble to Hero, nearly to Soldier until Jaune helped her be a Hero.

For those like her, trapped between Castes, the whole system was torture anyway. It was easier for the people born pure – though Ellayne hated that the term implied such people were better. They, at least, got the security of knowing their place and never having to fear losing it.

So, Jaune was a Blacksmith, an NPC.

Meh.

He was more a Hero than _she'd_ been in her First Quest and that was all that mattered.

Of course, it was different for Pyrrha and everyone else. They had their own hang-ups, their own problems and their own opinions. Most of them were born into a single Caste anyway, so they didn't really understand the struggle. Jaune being an NPC had come as a shock to their system, and for someone like Pyrrha, who came from Mistral – rule abiding and disciplined, as Ellayne recalled from Hazel's lessons – it was even worse.

In a way, it was a sign of how much Pyrrha trusted him that she'd _only_ acted as she had. Most people from Mistral would have had a whole lot more to say. Not that it helped much, but Ellayne figured Pyrrha deserved at least a _little_ kudos for that.

Now, if only Pyrrha could work up the nerve to _apologise_ to Jaune normally, as opposed to what she was currently doing, trying to beat the apology through _Ellayne_ and into Jaune vicariously. It didn't make sense, damn it! Just. Say. Sorry!

"Shall we go for another round?" Pyrrha asked kindly. "Jaune asked me to help you. Maybe we could surprise him."

Oh, for crying out loud!

"Y-You know, you could just talk to him," Ellayne panted.

"H-Huh?" Pyrrha flinched. "N-No, this is fine. He asked me to look after your training, trusted me to help you. I won't betray that trust." Pyrrha's face was filled with barely concealed pain as she said it. The trust had already been betrayed, or so Pyrrha felt.

Trying to earn forgiveness by being `useful` was self-destructive, Ellayne thought. Well then, she must have been the same. It was the only explanation for why she kept feeling sorry enough for Pyrrha that she accepted time and time again, letting the older, stronger and infinitely more skilled woman pick her apart piece by piece just to make her feel better.

With an exhausted groan, Ellayne brought up her weapon.

"Again…"

/-/

Ruby smiled up at her Uncle Qrow, more grateful than she dared admit for his offer to go out and eat in Vale, just the two of them. She'd been desperate to get away from the others, even if she would never admit it.

"How are things going with the Greycloaks?" she asked over some beef and onion dinner.

"They're going," Qrow, as usual, gave away nothing. "You'll hear anything important from Ozpin or I as we find it. Right now, they've got their eyes focused on Vale. Oz told you the plan, right?"

"Use Jaune as a lure for them," Ruby said. "I don't like it…"

"No? You don't think he's good enough?"

"It's not that!" she said quickly, before _anyone_ could accuse her of doubting him. "I'm just… Things are tense enough as it is. I don't think pretending to have an argument is a good idea."

"It's just fake."

"Even a fake argument might hit a little close to home. If the others shout that they don't trust him because he's Labour Caste, that'll not be entirely make believe…"

"They don't trust him?"

Ruby's face fell. "They do… It's just…"

"Easier to say, harder to do."

She nodded. Everyone trusted him because he'd proven he could be trusted. In the same way that they trusted Yang or Weiss or Pyrrha. Even in Vacuo, they'd all known Jaune was strong enough to look after himself, because hell, he'd done so in the same situations they had. They knew he was capable but knowing something was different to actually doing something about it.

"Maybe it would be better if everyone was together more," she said. "They could all get used to him and it wouldn't take long for the silence to grow and force an apology, but the separation is bad. It's letting people build up their tempers."

Jaune's included. She'd seen it a few times already in their brief visits. If they were all in the Lodge, something would have exploded by now. Ruby dreaded it, but in a weird way she also thought it might be for the best. Get it out quickly and get it over with, then go back to normal. Things wouldn't have festered and gone bad like this.

Then again, it was easy for her to say that. She'd discovered his secret before the others and confronted him, which meant she got to dodge out on all the anger and mistrust.

In hindsight, the better option was just Jaune coming clean. A whole lot of the negative feelings came from the way it was revealed. It was kind of hard to talk about them trusting him, when he'd clearly not trusted them.

"It's all a mess," she said. "I don't think this will help."

"Hmm." Qrow drank a little more of his beer. "How is Yang handling it?"

"Not… great. She's not beaten up like Blake or mopey like Nora and Pyrrha. You know what she's like, she's just waiting for them to talk so they can argue, probably fight it out with their fists and then be friends again."

"Sounds like her. It might work, though."

"Yeah, but I'm worried about what comes after. I'm not sure Yang can treat him like a Hero." Ruby's voice fell to a near-silent murmur. "She can barely treat _me_ like one…"

"Hey." Qrow's hand fell on her shoulder. "None of that. It's hard for any family member to look on another like that, and it's _nothing_ to do with trust or anything else."

Ruby smiled but said nothing. It was easy for Uncle Qrow to say that, but he was kind of the same. They didn't mean it in a cruel way. There was love involved, definitely, but then, there was love involved with Jaune too, wasn't there? Not quite the same familial love, but a love that friends had for one another.

The problem was, even if Yang, Dad and even Uncle Qrow loved her, she knew they'd have been a little less worried if she wasn't such a broken Class. If her other Stats were a little higher and she didn't _define_ the concept of fragile. Ruby hated her Class. _Despised_ it, for all that she bit back the complaints and did her best to carry on with it. She'd have loved to be a Warrior, Knight, Archer or even a Mage. Something more consistent, something with less doubt.

She couldn't even blame them for looking out for her or being nervous, not when a single blow might have ended her life. At least before Jaune helped, not just with a weapon the first time, but also with her armour, and the Rune that more than tripled her Constitution. Maybe that was what had always excited her about him, that he never looked at a Reaper as if she were anything less than a Hero. The `why` was obvious in hindsight.

 _I just wish they'd all stop looking at me like I'm going to follow in mom's footsteps. I'm barely able to convince people I actually am a Hero, let alone stand in her shoes._ Though, considering how hard she tried, she supposed that they were right to be worried about her.

But that didn't make it hurt any less.

"I'm a Hero, Uncle Qrow."

"We know you are, squirt." He rubbed a hand through her hair. "But you're also Ruby Rose before that, and it's hard for people who love you to see past that."

Yeah. It was just a shame they couldn't look past that.

"I know, Uncle Qrow. It's fine."

/-/

Sometimes, Weiss felt like the only sane one in the Guild.

Ever since the trip back from Vacuo, she'd felt it – if only because things had truly descended into madness. She would never be so silly as to say Jaune was the glue that held the Guild together, because he wasn't. She had a fair relationship with each and every member and had even bridged the gap between herself and Blake long ago. The Guild didn't _need_ Jaune to function, but it sure did miss his absence, as it would anyone's.

 _And, of course, no one else is willing to do a thing about it,_ Weiss thought, giving up on reading. It was all but impossible when Blake was in the room taking deep, calming breaths.

"Your anger is showing again," Weiss said.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Hm. I'm sure."

The Assassin glared her way, a stark reminder of the difference in their Classes and just why Weiss had so despised her at first. It hadn't been fair, looking back on it, but considering what happened to her family, Weiss felt it was forgivable. Blake had certainly felt so and seen fit to entertain Weiss as a friend despite her earlier mistreatment. If an Assassin and a Mage could become friends, then surely a Blacksmith turned Swordmaster could do the same with a group of Heroes.

Then again, that had never been in doubt.

"This will all wash over, Blake," she said. "We just need to get it out into the open."

"I still have no idea what you are talking about."

"For being an Assassin, your ability to talk yourself out of trouble is severely lacking. I know you're not reading that, by the way. You've yet to turn a page and it's been fifteen minutes."

The book in Blake's lap slapped closed, the Assassin sighing as if it were Weiss who had interrupted her reading and not her own thoughts. Rather than continue with the charade, Blake asked, "And how do you expect us to get it out, hm? Unless you misheard, we're to continue the argument to allow him into the Greycloaks. Which, I will add, I still think is a _terrible_ idea."

"I know. I think it is, too. But if you'll take some advice, you won't say so to Jaune."

Blake's lips peeled back. "The idiot…"

Weiss neither agreed nor disagreed. In the end, it wasn't her lover's spat to walk into, if one could really call them that anymore. Emotions were running high. Jaune took each and every question of his capability as an insult instead of the concern it was, but to be fair, Blake was no better. They were both itching for a fight. Weiss had a sinking feeling the Lodge was going to be the setting, and her the mediator. And, if her suspicions were true, it might happen in a little under three hours.

Sometimes, most times, Weiss hated being the sane one in the Guild.

/-/

Ren felt nothing.

Every time it felt like he might, every time the feelings welled up, they were stolen away by his Passive, often before he could identify them. A lifetime of never feeling them had left him with little more than a vague understanding of what they _might_ be. The twisting in his gut – barely a second before it was stolen – might have been fear, guilt or even love. The long sigh he released could be relief, frustration or simple boredom. The rush of heat? Anything.

Only the calmness of the void remained after, an enforced silence that was not so much `calmness` as emptiness. A lack of any explicit emotion. Perfect balance.

Something welled up inside of him.

And then it was gone.

Anger, probably. That might have been a flash of anger directed towards his Passive. It was hard to keep track and it was gone now, so it didn't really matter. Not much did.

A hand fell on his shoulder. Nora smiled at him, happily, but also a little sadly. She knew, of course. "Jaune will be back soon. Do you think he'll still be upset?"

"I would imagine so. I expect that absence has allowed the wounds to fester and become infected. I am not convinced Ozpin's latest plan will help us any."

"No, I guess not." Nora, unlike him, was expressive at all times, and the way her face fell had his stomach clench – until it didn't. She was upset. Nora was a social animal, outgoing like all Barbarians, and yet lacking much of the anger their kind was renowned for.

Stereotyped for, he supposed. Jaune had taught him the folly in judging people for their Class, a lesson he'd learned long ago in the Communal Halls. Funny that the moment Jaune's Class was revealed, he fell back on old habits. It might have been that he saw Jaune's words as fake the moment _he_ was revealed as such, but it might just as easily have been the setting, the constant danger in Vacuo clouding his mind.

Either way, Nora was upset and as her friend it was his duty to help however he could. He reached up and gripped her hand in his, squeezed it and hoped to convey feelings he did not – could not – have.

"It will be fine, Nora. Only those who still hold feelings for one another can experience true anger. If he did not care for us, I doubt he would act as he does. He feels betrayed."

Nora's smile wobbled. "He has a right to…"

"Just as you have a right to feel upset that he kept it a secret from you. As Blake does that he lied to her face, despite them being so close. Everyone is hurt, and everyone has a right to be. That doesn't matter, however. What matters is how we move forward."

"I guess." Nora cheered up a little. "You always know what to say, Renny."

Reading helped. But then, so did spending time with Nora. He could not feel the emotions for long, but she was so exuberant that she brought more sparks of them, the brief instances where he could _taste_ feeling for a second or two.

"Are you looking forward to seeing him again?" Nora asked.

Ren considered the question. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

At least, Ren thought he was.

It was impossible to tell.

* * *

 **Glimpses of other people's points of view. I tried to cover everyone, if not directly then at least by including them in a scene with someone else. I'm not a fan of those "Glue that holds people together" moments, and I genuinely don't think Jaune is that here. He helped bring some of them in, but they have their own lives and friendships now.**

 **Anyway, I'm off to the hospital soon. If all is lucky, she might be in for her angiogram today. She has been gowned and she is nil by mouth, but again, if someone more desperate comes in and needs it, they get it.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 19** **th** **November (my Birthday =P Let's hope I have reason to celebrate it)**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	102. Book 7:Chapter 7

**Mother is okay and at home, though I am literally living with her right now to keep an eye on her. Easier than her living at mine, etc. Got to stop her trying to overwork herself or get herself into a tizzy on the littlest of things.**

 **Troll is still impersonating people in the reviews, as well as trying to invite hate on some poor writer in the Naruto fandom. Ignore it.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

I'd known it would happen eventually, but the moment I stepped into the Lodge and found myself confronted by every member of the Guild bar Velvet, I realised I wasn't prepared. Whether they intended it or not, it felt like I was on my own facing each of them. The hesitant greetings hardly helped.

"Jaune, it's so good to have you back," Pyrrha said.

"The Lodge hasn't been the same without you," Ruby agreed.

Both were just a little too desperate, a little too forced. I didn't doubt for a second that they were happy to see me, just… awkward. Always awkward.

"Hey everyone." I was as awkward as they, as desperate. Yet again, the urge to play along, to pretend nothing was wrong, was all but overpowering. "Ozpin told you about the plan, I take it?"

"Let's talk in the meeting room," Weiss suggested. "We had some food and drink readied."

I wasn't hungry at all but nodded anyway, more grateful for the distraction than anything else. Having something in my hands would keep them busy, too.

The sofas and couches in the meeting room had been dragged into a circle around the central table, with a few plates and bowls already out, though empty. There was an odd moment of hesitation as to who would sit where or first, but I broke it by taking a seat and letting them decide. Blake sat opposite, on the other side, and Pyrrha and Weiss flanked her. For a second, I wondered if they'll all array themselves apart from me, but Ruby sat down on my left and Ren took the right.

"How has the Palace been so far?" Ren asked, breaking the silence.

"It's nice, I guess."

"You guess?" Weiss quirked an eyebrow, a curious smile on her face. "Most people never see the inside, let alone get to experience its hospitality. They have the best Cooks, the most expensive furniture."

"They do all that," I said, relaxing into the mundane, even random, topic, "But it feels… impersonal. There's no familiarity to it. My bed is comfortable, but it's one other people have slept in and the mattress hasn't adjusted to my body. Meanwhile, there are _way_ too many pillows and the food is too rich."

"The struggles of the upper class," Yang teased. "Dying for some of Velvet's stew that badly?"

"Honestly… yes."

"You're in for a treat, then. Ren and Vel put their heads together for dinner today. They went out into Vale for the ingredients."

"Just a little celebration," Ren demurred. "It's our first meal as a Guild in quite some time."

It was, at least in the Lodge, and I felt a little conflicted about that. On the one hand, it was touching in a way, especially that they'd go to so much effort. On the other, the pressure was on. _Don't mess this up,_ I told myself. _Don't cause a scene._

"Well, I appreciate it. How have things been in Beacon so far?"

Yang was quick to pick up the slack. "Lessons are back on and already boring. To hear Port talk, you'd think _he_ single-handedly brought the war to a close. Combat Class is brutal, though. Even if most people only fought against Grimm, everyone has gone up in levels. Like, a lot!"

"Really?"

"Mhm. Yeah!" Ruby nodded. "I fought Cardin the other day and he's a monster now. Everyone is… well, I'd still say we're some of the strongest in the year."

"The gap is closing," Weiss said diplomatically. "Where before we might have been fifteen levels up thanks to the ridiculous danger our Quests have put is in, the constant exposure to Grimm has seen everyone catch up. Now, they're probably seven to nine levels below. At a guess."

"It's a catch-up issue," Ren said. "Most Heroes plateau at some point because they run out of threats to face that challenge them. There's no documented limit to how many Levels someone can get, but sooner or later you'd have to _seek out_ suicidal conditions just to make it worth it."

"Like how we've outgrown the Emerald Forest," I said.

"I think that was always Beacon's intent," Pyrrha said. "The Emerald Forest is for the newer students to hone their craft close to the school, in as safe an environment as one can have. Upper years, or higher-level students, are expected to make more use of the Quest system to gain Experience."

Velvet interrupted the conversation as she came through with a steaming pot gripped between two hands with thick gloves on. I moved to help her along with Ren, the two of us gripping some spare mitts to help lower it down.

"Doesn't your Blacksmith Passive let you do that barehanded?" Yang asked.

It took me a second to realise what she meant. The others flinched at the reference to my Labour Caste nature, but Yang managed to keep her face neutral, only a little curious. It was as good a way to break into the issue as any.

"My Passive only grants me immunity to heat that _I_ cause. If I used a Skill to heat the pot, then I'd be immune to it, but I don't think Stoke the Forge would work well for cooking. The temperatures tend to be a little higher."

"Please don't melt the kitchenware," Ren teased.

"Ha. I'll try my best."

Disaster averted, Velvet brought out a ladle and started to share stew between the numerous bowls. Ren brought out some freshly baked bread, crusty on the outside, soft and spongy on the inside. Pepper and salt was shared across the table and I had to admit they'd outdone themselves. I could smell the beef pouring off it, and small chunks of meat floated temptingly in the broth.

It was, compared to what I'd eaten in the Palace, simple fare. Almost peasant's food. Velvet and Ren weren't Cooks either, so they didn't have the same Skills that let the Cooks working at the Palace ensure freshness, taste and texture, but at the same time it was something I was used to, something I'd come to enjoy on those long and cold Quests when we'd make camp in the middle of the night, never quite sure of what awaited on the morning.

"I can't say I ever saw things being like this," Pyrrha said, almost randomly.

"Hm?"

"Us, in our own Guild Hall, sat around a table eating stew, talking about a war we helped to end. I'm not sure what I expected when I decided to come here instead of attend Haven, but it certainly wasn't this."

Yang snorted. "Ha, you're telling me. I was convinced I'd have to watch over Ruby and try and force her to make friends, to even talk to people. Then `wham`, she's introducing _me_ to Jaune and you guys. They grow up so fast."

"Yaaaang!"

"Same with Ren," Nora chimed in. "He made a friend all on his own!"

"I am not incapable, Nora."

"I must admit, it's not what I expected either," Blake said. I dared to look her way, but she didn't elaborate. Probably didn't have to. We all knew what she'd expected, being an Assassin, the black sheep of even the Rogue Classes.

"Beacon has been good to all of us," Weiss said, picking up the slack. "Torchwick's interference notwithstanding, though even that allowed us to gain the Lodge, and to take Velvet on. All in all, we've flourished here. I can't say I regret attending."

"I didn't expect to get as far as I did either," I had to agree. "Not as a Blacksmith."

And just like that, the conversation stopped.

 _Crap. I said it._

For a moment, no one knew what to say in return. Laugh it off, deflect, address. Everyone waited for someone else to start. I began to wonder if _I_ shouldn't be the one to change the subject. The weather had been fairly interesting lately. Very normal. Interestingly normal, one might say. Totally… standard…

"You know, we should have been able to tell you weren't a Knight," Weiss mumbled. "Your ability to put you foot in your mouth should be impossible with a Knight's Charisma."

Despite the tense situation, Ruby sniggered.

I cracked a smile, too. "It's an acquired skill…"

"It must be. It's the only explanation for how bad at it you are." Weiss let out a long breath. "I knew this would happen, knew it had to happen. We should get it out of the way now, otherwise it's going to cause problems later."

"Weiss," Ruby said nervously, "What are you-"

"It has to be done, Ruby. We can't keep dancing around this. It's only causing problems." Weiss looked me in the eye, her face set firmly. "Ozpin wants you to infiltrate the Greycloaks and stage an argument with us in public. If we do that with any doubt still lingering between us, I have a feeling that argument will become quite literal."

I looked away. It was a concern I'd had as well. Even if they were pretending to hate me, some of the things they would have to say would cut deep. After all, everyone – Greycloaks included – would know _what_ our fight was about.

Me lying my way into Beacon, and into their trust.

"Do you want to start, Jaune?" Weiss said. "Or should we?"

 _Neither,_ I thought, but that wasn't an option. We couldn't keep avoiding it. I laid the empty bowl down with a sigh and cracked my neck. "I'll start. I just… Can you all wait until I'm finished before interrupting? I think it'll be easier that way."

"A fair request. I agree." Weiss looked over the others, as if daring them to argue. No one did, and she nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

Ready, huh? Well, now or never.

"I lied to get into Beacon," I began, getting right to the meat of the issue. "I had no combat training, no Skills to help me out and no idea of what being a Hero was like. All I ever knew was being stuck in Ansel, and I… I hated that. It felt like a prison, as if my Class was a collar holding me back. In the same way that Blake was judged for her Class or Weiss for her Passive, my whole life was set out for me because of what I was expected to be."

"I didn't intend to hurt or lie to anyone. Honestly, I didn't even realise it would happen. Obviously, I knew I'd be lying, but I never expected to get this far. I never thought I'd be a part of a Guild or have friends like this, have a team." I gestured to them but didn't quite meet their eyes. "Once I did, once it happened… I guess I felt trapped. All of a sudden, I wasn't here because I wanted to be a Hero. Hell, after Atlas and Torchwick, I became a whole lot more aware of what being a Hero meant."

That it wasn't all adventures, rainbows and stories at taverns. That it was dark, brutal and oftentimes dangerous. That failure might mean death, but also demotion to the Soldier Caste. There was more judgement that wet into a Hero, more criticism. Everyone watched, like they had Tyrian, everyone judged, like how they'd broken him.

Tyrian, Cinder, even Ellayne. The life of a Hero hadn't been kind to any of them.

"All of a sudden, it was about keeping the people I cared about safe. It was about not leaving you all to go to Haven, Vacuo or be trapped in the War on your own. It was about wanting to fix those things first, always saying `I'll tell them once this is over`, only to run into another big catastrophe the moment one ends. And after a while… I almost forgot."

I could see their confusion, so I explained. "At the start, everything was a struggle. Everything was me, a Blacksmith, trying to somehow make things work. I bumbled around, got my ass kicked and was pretty much useless. But as time went on, I started to find ways to even the odds, ways to use my Skills, or improve my weapons or just how to fight as a Blacksmith. You can't tell me I'm no good in a fight, not now. I've held my own with all of you. And once I learned how to do so, I honestly just started to forget that I wasn't a Hero in the first place." I shrugged. "I mean, if I fight like a Hero, go on quests like a Hero and risk my life against Heroes, then what does my Class matter? At that point, I wasn't keeping the secret to avoid trouble, I just… stopped caring about it. it didn't matter. Half the time, I forgot I was even disguised."

"And then Salem," Ruby said, earning a slap on the arm from Yang. She'd promised not to interrupt.

I smiled to show I wasn't bothered and nodded to her comment. "And then Salem. Turns out the amulet which protected me was something given by her. Without ever realising it, I'd made a wish by her."

"A wish?" Pyrrha interrupted, horrified. "How!?"

"I don't know. I doubt my sorrow over my Class issues was enough to summon her, that would be insane. It's possible someone else summoned her near Ansel and was killed, or that the Greycloaks were active even then."

"But you're still alive," Ruby said. "Salem's wishes usually kill the one who makes it."

"And Jaune's should have killed him," Ren pointed out. "Think about it, she gives him the means to attend Beacon and become a Hero, but only in disguise. He's still a Blacksmith, under-levelled and inexperienced in combat. Any normal person would have died there. Salem no doubt expected him to, to the point that she didn't even bother keeping watch over him."

"Anyone would take that bet," Weiss agreed. "What simple Blacksmith could survive the First Quest?"

"I nearly didn't," I said. "I ran into a Beowolf, but I nearly died to three Canis early on. The only reason I survived was…" My eyes slid to Blake.

"I helped on a whim."

"A whim that saved my life. And then Pyrrha, Nora and Ren helped deal with it after. Beyond that, I still struggled, but I never went out without people to help me. You all helped with the Dungeon, covering my back. Coco helped boost me in levels. By the time I had to fight alone against real threats, I'd already grown beyond the average level for my Class. I'd learned how to survive."

"Making you possibly the only person to have ever survived one of Salem's wishes, and numerous encounters with her," Weiss said. "No wonder Ozpin thinks the Greycloaks would be interested in you. You're living proof that wishes can be made and survived! If only by the devil's own luck."

"Pretty much. I'm guessing that's why Salem was so interested in me. She wanted to finish the job, which is probably why she kept trying to goad me into making more wishes. In vacuo, though… that's where the gloves came off. She tried to kill me after I hurt her, and the amulet shattered."

The others tensed, awaiting my verdict. Rather than hide away, I closed my eyes and gave it.

"I know I lied to you all, but Vacuo, it was like a confirmation of all my worst fears. The moment you knew what I was, you started to act differently. When we got out of the temple, you made a formation around me, as if I was a helpless NPC." I used the derogatory term just to show them how angry I was. "I'd fought with you for almost two years! I'd faced Merlot, Tyrian and a war. Yet just because the words over my head changed, I suddenly needed to be protected. What the fuck?"

"We-"

"No!" I cut Pyrrha off before she could speak. "And after, when my entire life was crumbling down around my ears, when Ozpin expelled me, when it was over – when _everything_ was over – the best I got was a weird kind of `Good luck, we'll visit` and some shitty offer from Ozpin to come be Beacon's personal Blacksmith. As if that would fix everything. As if it would fix _anything_!" I slammed a fist down on the table. "Do you have any idea how much it would have hurt to have to come back and pretend things were normal? To sit in some shed smithing weapons and armour for people _weaker_ than me, so they can go out and risk their lives?"

"Did you even _imagine_ how I'd have felt staying behind while you all go out and put yourselves at risk?"

Their heads lowered.

"No. I guess you didn't. You never even bothered." I looked away. "I guess the simple NPC wasn't worth wasting any time over."

"That's not true!" It was Blake who broke the silence. Weiss tried to shush her.

"How is it not?" I snapped. "It hurt from you more than anyone! I stood by you despite your Class!"

"And I _loved_ you," she fired back. "I was in love with you, I slept with you, I _gave myself_ to you." Blake threw her hand to the side. "Don't make this like I never did anything, because I trusted all my little secrets to you and you kept yours from me. And I don't even care about the secret, not about what it is. Do you think I'd have been so much of a hypocrite that you being a Blacksmith bothered me? No. I was angry – am angry – because you lied to me after I trusted you so much!"

"I had to lie!"

"Tell yourself that," she sneered. "Tell yourself there was no way you couldn't have trusted me with the truth, that I'd have never kept your secret. That I'd have dropped everything, including the man I love, because of some kind of pride over my Caste. Tell yourself I'd be that petty if it makes you feel better."

I grit my teeth. I knew Blake wouldn't have done that, but that wasn't the point. Or maybe it was, but I couldn't handle it.

"Calm down, let's stay calm," Nora leaned between the two of us and held her hands out in the universal gesture for a time-out. "Getting angry is good, yeah? It means both sides care. We're all upset because this is a big deal and because we care for one another."

"Well said, Nora," Pyrrha agreed, clapping her hands. "I… I'd like a chance to speak, if that's alright?"

I waved a hand for her to go ahead. I didn't think I'd be able to speak well right now, not with how my head and heart were beating wildly.

"I think that I'm not as good as Blake," Pyrrha began, surprising me. "I think, well, it depends on when, but if you'd come to me with the truth early, I'd have told Ozpin."

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cried.

The Champion held up a hand. "Hear me out, please. I'd not have done it out of dislike or prejudice, but because I'd have thought it best for Jaune. I'd have convinced myself I was helping him, either to help him accept his Class, or just to avoid being put in danger. Maybe after Mistral… I think after that, I'd have done differently, but even then I would have been cautious, always keeping an eye on you."

Her smile was flimsy, as if she expected me to rage at her. When I didn't, she continued.

"As such, I don't think I have much of an excuse to be angry that you kept it secret from me. You were probably right to do so. It still hurt, I won't lie, but I don't think I would have _deserved_ to have your trust in that way. Vacuo…" She palmed her face. "Vacuo was a mistake. I… I know you can hold your own, knew it then and there, but my head wasn't on straight. I couldn't think rationally in that situation. There was too much shock, too much anger and disbelief from everyone. I just sort of… fell into what was expected. Defend the Labour Caste member."

"I think we all did that," Weiss said carefully. "As Pyrrha says, intellectually speaking we all knew Jaune could hold his own, but it's hard to think logically when your emotions are running so high. It doesn't excuse us," she said, looking at me. "We insulted you, and worse, we impeded your ability to help us if we were attacked. We put _everyone_ at risk by limiting the ability of one of our frontline fighters to… well, fight. That was a mistake on all our parts, but, as someone who often takes the lead, it was more _my_ mistake than anyone else's."

To my shock, and more than a little horror, Weiss stood and faced me. From her waist, she bowed, letting her hair fall before her face.

"I'm sorry, Jaune. Both to you and to the Guild."

"I… Weiss, that's not-"

"No." Ren shocked everyone by speaking up. "If anyone is at fault there, it is me."

"Renny?"

"I _could_ think logically, I _could_ rationalise everything that happened." Ren turned to me and smiled sadly. "If I can be frank, I never once cared about the fact you lied to me. I think you know why that is, Jaune."

His Passive. His horrible, cursed Passive.

"The moment the truth was revealed to me, I understood why he lied. There was no emotional component to what I felt, so I could divine his reasons and accepted them. He lied because he felt he had to, whether it was necessary or not didn't matter. Worse, once we reached topside once more and fell into formation, I knew we were making an error. I was fully aware and able to rationalise the fact that Jaune was no less combat capable as a Blacksmith, since his tenure as a Knight was falsified. He was at full combat capacity. However, I chose to say nothing."

"Why?" Nora asked, not accusingly, just… surprised.

"I think it was cowardice," Ren said, almost as if he were unsure himself. "While I can see things rationally, I'm still aware others cannot always do the same. I felt that with the emotions flying around, it would be best for me to remain silent and not provoke what I feared might be an argument big enough to fracture the Guild in a hostile environment. To be fair, I never anticipated Jaune would feel upset or hurt by what we did, and I thought it best to just accept the ignoble position until we were safe. I could have explained that to Jaune, however. I could have made that clear to everyone, and thus avoided this problem. That I did not, despite being the only one able to do so, is a failure on my part. Worse, it was a failure to a good friend. I'm sorry."

"It's…" What could I say, that it was okay? It wasn't, and Ren knew it, which was exactly why he'd felt the need to apologise. I didn't want to cheapen that. "I understand, and I accept," I said instead. "In future, though, speak up."

More than anything, Ren looked relieved with the fact I'd _mentioned_ a future. "I will. Thank you for accepting my apology."

"I guess we all owe you an apology for that," Yang said. "I know I'd hate it if everyone looked at me like I couldn't defend myself. I do it enough for Ruby and I know she hates it, too. Like Weiss said, I… we…" She sighed. "It wasn't done out of cruelty, or even because we thought you needed protection. It was just… Everything was so sudden, you know? I don't think I even _thought_ about covering you. If I had, I'd have known it wasn't needed. It just sort of happened."

Instinct, instinct from all of them – and not only that I really ought to expect them not to have, since all their training and all conventional wisdom said that Labour Caste members _did_ need to be protected. In the same way that people from the Noble Caste did. It was typical `Escort Quest` formation, whether they'd realised it or not.

"It did hurt," I said to all of them, "But if you can all honestly say you didn't mean it, if it was just automatic…" I let my eyes roam over all of them. No one looked away. "Then I guess I can forgive that. Not everything, not the rest, but that, I can let go."

"Thank you." Pyrrha nodded to me. "I think on the expulsion part…" Her head fell. "I have no excuse. I should, as a friend, have been there for you, I realise that. We were hurt, but so were you, and we weren't the ones being told they could never attend Beacon again."

Ruby, Yang and Nora looked glumly down at the table, while even Weiss closed her eyes and Blake looked away. I had to admit, that had been the worst blow. Their reactions to my Class were bad, but always somewhat expected. I'd known Heroes would have a problem with a Blacksmith pretending to be one of them.

But what I'd never anticipated was to feel so abandoned by my Guild.

"I think it's fair to say we all made some mistakes," Weiss said. "We were hurt, and I maintain that we had a right to feel that. You lied to us, Jaune."

"I did," I admitted, "And I'm sorry. You're right to be angry about that."

"But we weren't right to stand by and do nothing while you were being expelled," Ruby finished. "I even figured out your Class and I still didn't do anything. At least the others had the excuse of being angry, I just…" She trailed off. "I messed up."

"We did." That Blake was the one to say it surprised me. I'd thought she would stick to her argument. "I'm still angry at the deception, and that you'd get so close to me and never say it. I'd be fine with you not telling me if we _hadn't_ been lovers, but we were. That was a betrayal of my trust, but, Ruby and Weiss are right. We shouldn't have assumed you'd be fine with just being Beacon's Blacksmith."

"Well, he doesn't have to be now," Ruby said.

"That doesn't really change anything, sis. It would if it was because of _us_ that he didn't, but it's because he managed to break the Caste System. We didn't do anything to help with that."

"I think the big question is where this leaves us," Pyrrha said. "We… I think we've all decided that we could have handled this better, that we should have. We should have supported Jaune while he was being expelled, and we should have asked him what _he_ wanted. We all failed him there, abandoned him."

Their contrition was obvious, as was the guilt. Too little too late, a part of me wanted to say, but I wasn't sure it was. I didn't glean any satisfaction from any of this. In fact, I hated it as much as they.

"And I should apologise for the lies," I said, taking some of the blame on myself. "At least for _continuing_ to lie. Up until Atlas could be excused, but once I'd proven that I could fight to each of you, I should have come clean." I paused and look to Blake. "And I should have told _you_ the moment we got together. Lying to you in a situation like that was inexcusable, especially when I basically got with you on false pretences." Or close enough. "I'm sorry, Blake."

Slowly, hesitantly, she nodded.

Not entirely forgiven, but an understanding. For now. I wasn't sure we would ever get back together, but it was a step in the direction of healing the rift between us. I felt satisfied by that.

Echoing Weiss' movements earlier, I stood and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry for lying to you all, for not trusting you enough and for thinking so low of you that you'd all judge me for my Class and not for who I am."

"And I – we," Pyrrha amended when Nora, Yang and Weiss coughed meaningfully, "All are sorry for not standing with you when things were bad. For being crappy guildmates and leaving you to deal with your problems on your own because we were too busy feeling sorry for ourselves."

I didn't expect this would fix everything, it would be too idealistic to say that, but it was a start. I'd not be the one to make things worse, I decided. Not this time. As the rest of the Guild finally relaxed and started to chatter more naturally, this time including me, I smiled and went along with it.

They'd let me down, that was a fact. There was no changing that.

But for now, I'd trust that they knew, and that they wouldn't do the same again.

/-/

"Have you decided, Mr Arc?" Ozpin asked.

"I have. I've spoken to the rest of the Guild and we're going to stage the fight tomorrow. I'll infiltrate the Greycloaks as best I can. Though, I'm still not sure they'll accept me just like that. Not when they _know_ I've worked against them before."

"You're overestimating them, Mr Arc. Or you're overestimating this branch. The Greycloaks are disjointed and large enough to span numerous Kingdoms. Although many will know your name, the information of just how much a threat you are is likely kept to those in power, not the individual agents. Regardless, I trust you to be able to look after yourself and we _are_ in the middle of Vale. Should things go poorly, you are surrounded by potential allies. I will also have Qrow shadowing you in his Druidic form."

If I were being honest, I appreciated that more than I thought I would. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Qrow since Mistral, but I could only assume he'd been busy. "Will he be close enough to overhear what the Greycloaks say?"

"If he can pull it off, butI doubt they will discuss their secrets outdoors where a crow might be accepted as normal."

A fair point. He'd be keeping an eye on the buildings, then, or my general location. Close enough to react if I needed help. All I'd need to do would be escape a building filled mostly with members of the Labour Caste. There was no discrimination in saying that would not be difficult. I was just too high a level for the average citizen of Vale. Qrow, too. He was stronger than me.

"If that's all sir, I'd best head back to the Palace before I'm missed. Saren will be waiting for me."

"Hm, it's best not to keep one such as him waiting, I suppose. Good luck, Mr Arc. I have absolute faith in your ability to pull this off."

I nodded. "Thank you, Headmaster."

Making my way down and out, I kept my head ducked. Anyone who got close enough would be able to read my name easily, but most people didn't bother. A face was more recognisable at a distance and I wasn't supposed to be here quite so obviously.

No one looked twice at me as I slipped out of the main building and into the gardens leading towards the Emerald Forest, the agreed meeting point with Saren and the way back to the Palace. I couldn't see him, but that was expected.

Before I reached it, however, a strange, warm vibration echoed from my pocket. _The Whisper Stone,_ I realised, pulling it out. The gift from Ironwood for our Quest in Atlas. The range wasn't always the best, certainly not enough to reach from Beacon to the Palace itself, but this far was fine.

"Hello?"

" _Jaune."_ Ruby's voice. She sounded nervous.

"Hey Ruby. Is something wrong?" And if so, couldn't she have asked me when I was at the Lodge?

" _It's nothing much, I… I wanted to ask about tomorrow. About the fight. The fake fight."_ That she felt she had to point out that was regrettable, but I didn't comment on it.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

" _You said you wanted me to be the one to do it. You want to stage the fight with me."_

It was what we'd discussed and, despite complaints from Weiss _and_ Yang, I'd requested that the fight be staged between Ruby and I and no one else. The Reaper had been silent at the time, I'd thought she was okay with it. Evidently. Not.

"I did..."

" _Why…?"_ Ruby sounded tortured. _"Did I do something wrong!?"_

"What? No, no. It's…" I paused, looked for the right words. "This is… You're alone, right?"

" _Yeah. It's why I waited to call you."_

Good. No one else would overhear. "It's not that I don't trust you, Ruby. And I know Weiss is against it because she thinks you won't be able to act it out properly, but you're the only one I can handle doing this at the moment."

" _What do you mean?"_

"It's… The apologies. I know everyone is serious about them. I am, too. But they're still just apologies at this time. The things that were said, the things they did, those still hurt. They'll probably keep hurting until some time passes and we put it behind us. But _you_ figured out the truth before it was revealed. You knew what I was."

Only by a day or two, so small a time as to be insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but it was enough that Ruby hadn't felt the same sense of anger and betrayal everyone else had. That was important. Very important.

"If I'm being honest, Blake and Weiss would be the best for this," I said. "Blake could act it out perfectly, and she could do it without meaning a word of whatever she said. And Weiss is just good at acting angry. At _being_ angry." I smiled when Ruby snickered. "But _I'm not_ good at taking it," I interrupted, more serious. "If Blake says things to me, even if she's pretending, it's going to hurt. It's going to hurt a whole lot more than I can handle."

" _You're afraid the fight will become real…?"_

"I'm afraid it'll open wounds that we've only just closed, and barely at best. Ruby, we've had our apologies less than an hour ago. If we start screaming things at one another less than twenty-four hours later, it's going to get heated. Some of those barbs, intentional or not, are going to stick. They're going to be founded in truth, even if we don't mean them to hurt."

Ruby was silent for a long moment. _"And you're okay if I hurt you…?"_

"Honestly… yes."

" _Why? I don't want to hurt you."_

"You won't," I said, smiling. "Because if you scream at me about how I lied about my Class, how I betrayed you and how much it hurt… it will be a lie. It won't be real. Because you figured it out, so there _was_ no betrayal. There was no secret. I won't be able to take it seriously, so we'll both know everything we say, no matter how horrible, will be made up. It's… safer this way, I think."

" _Safer for the Guild,"_ Ruby said, sounding a little more confident. Relieved, even. _"I think I get it. I'll do it. I'll fake the fight tomorrow, and I'll do it perfectly, I promise."_ Because if she didn't, Blake would need to step in – and that would drive an even bigger wedge between us. Ruby must have realised that.

"Thanks, Ruby. I… I want you to do this because I trust you. More than anyone else right now, and I know that sounds bad, but things have been rough."

" _I know. And you can trust me! I won't let you down."_

"You never have, Ruby. You never have."

* * *

 **No, the argument isn't "all over and now forgotten". They've come to an understanding and shared their apologies, admitted their mistakes. It's the first step on the path to fixing things.**

 **And oh look, that Whisper Stone thing I put in AGES ago to facilitate a scroll's purpose. I'll happily admit to having forgotten about them. A mistake on my part there, since there were times they could have been useful.**

 **Whoops.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 26** **th** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	103. Book 7: Chapter 8

**So, it seems that people did like the quick flick over to PoV's other than Jaune's, so this is something I will likely be looking to continue in this story. Not this chapter sadly, as it was pre-planned, but in future chapters I might try and "end" each chapter with a scene from someone else's PoV.**

 **Just to show what other people are doing or thinking.**

 **Usual warning re troll applies. Ignore him.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Cover Art:** Dishwasher1910

 **Book 7: Chapter 8**

* * *

To become a Knight, one must think like a Knight.

I wasn't that anymore and didn't need to pretend, but if there was anything good that had come from my lies, it was the ability to pretend to be something I was not. A part of the process to making a good lie was to convince yourself you were what you had to be, be that a different Class, rich or anything else.

In this case, with Ruby, I thought of all the injustice in the world as I stormed out the gates of Beacon, hands clenched into fists at my side. My feet hammered down, not quite a run but the fast-paced _stomp_ of someone who was only just holding onto his patience.

Ruby scurried behind, trying to catch my attention.

Immediately, people started to watch.

"What do you want from us?" she cried. "We said we'd let you back into the Guild!"

I rounded on her, throwing one arm wide – nearly clipping her at the same time. "What I _want_ is for you bustards to say sorry! What I _want_ is for things to go back to normal!"

Good lies were founded in truth. I could get emotional about this because it _was_ what I wanted, but fortunately it was something I wanted from the others, not Ruby, which meant that while I could get worked up, I didn't feel any fury towards her.

I hoped she knew that and had to trust from our conversation the night before that she did.

"Why should we say sorry?" Ruby howled. "You're the one who lied to us!"

The words hit me but slid off. I'd been right to pick her. She was only pretending, and I knew that even if it was Blake or someone else, it would be the same. That said, those words would have hurt more coming from anyone else.

"I lied because I had to!"

"You lied because you wanted to! Because you wanted to get into Beacon. Don't pretend your life was on the line if you didn't. You lied purely for your own reasons!"

Erk.

Not entirely incorrect. I shook away the instinct to wince and instead hid it in gnashing my teeth together. "It's not like you'd understand. Born a Hero, your whole life set out easily. Not everyone's so lucky, Ruby. Not everyone gets your blessed start!"

Ruby hadn't, either, but those spectators whispering among themselves and pretending not to listen didn't know that, so I played it up.

"Do you know what your problem is?" Ruby sniped.

"That I'm apparently piss poor at picking my friends?"

I regretted that one even as I said it. Ruby's eyes flickered with hurt, but she kept up the facade.

"It's that you only ever think about yourself! _You_ were born unlucky, _you_ were bored. _You_ wanted to become a Knight. _You_ lied your way into Beacon." She stamped one foot and threw her arms wide. "It's not just about you! Life isn't easy for us either, but we didn't feel the need to run away from it! It's not Blake's fault she got angry that you lied to her, and it's not our fault you chose to lie to us, either. You made those decisions, but the moment you have to deal with the consequences of them, you make it ours!"

"Good friends would understand."

"Good friends wouldn't lie to other friends!" Ruby almost screamed.

"I had to!"

"For your own selfish reasons!"

"You know what, Ruby. Fuck you."

"Oh yeah, fuck me," she said sarcastically, swearing for what felt like the first time. "You lie to us, trick us, make us risk our lives and then have the guts to say it's _our_ fault for not being understanding when you get found out. And then when we _do_ try and let you back in the Guild, you get angry because we're still upset. Talk about mature! Not like you ever cared to think about how _we_ might feel. No, that's not important. Because everything has to revolve around you. But you know what? Go. If you want to run off in a strop, then go. Get out."

I glared at her. "If I go, I'm gone for good."

Ruby yelled back, "GOOD!"

I turned and stormed away without another word, out through the gates of Beacon as Ruby howled out angrily and ran the other way. As I did, I pulled up my hood, the better to hide the pain on my face. Or more realistically, the lack of it.

She'd done well, and as I made my way away from Beacon and into Vale proper, I noticed a black bird perched on a nearby shop sign watching me. Legend had it that crows watched over those who were doomed, ill omens, but I doubted any crow had looked so imbalanced on a store's sign before. Druid he may have been, but Qrow apparently wasn't entirely comfortable in his avian form.

Well, the rumours would be out now. They'd spread from Beacon, and hopefully reach this `New Dawn` before the day was out. Ruby had done her part, but now it was time for me to do mine.

/-/

Three hours later found me in a ratty tavern nursing what had to be my sixth ale, an empty plate from a beef dinner, and the tattered remains of my patience. I wasn't one to normally doubt Ozpin's plans, not when they had until this point always worked, but he'd failed to mention just how long it might take for the Greycloaks to hear about me.

To be fair, the rumours had a long way to travel. Ruby and I had our argument in Beacon, which meant only students had really seen it. The news had to spread through Beacon until it either reached ears sympathetic to New Dawn, or a student with loose enough lips to accidentally leak it to someone in the group.

That could take time. Was taking time.

All I could do was keep myself visible as I waited, and while I'd not had much idea of _where_ to do that, Qrow had `cawed` twice and flown in front of my face, urging me to follow. He led me away from Beacon and down into the poorer parts of the city. Not poor, because Vale was still a rather wealthy and well-kept city, but more… tradesman-like. The kind of place the lower rung of society would hang out in, with simple and inexpensive food, ale over wine or beer, and cramped rooms full of smoke and the smell of sweat.

It might have been called an NPC-only tavern. There was no rule to enforce it of course, but I hadn't seen anyone from any higher Castes. In that regard, it was probably a good place to find recruiters from New Dawn, though they were just as likely to avoid it specifically _because_ it was too obvious.

Then again, New Dawn wasn't an illegal organisation.

They Greycloaks were, having committed mass murder in multiple Kingdoms, but New Dawn was a mostly innocent group trying to bridge the gap between the Castes. Or so they claimed. That they'd been infiltrated by the Greycloaks was probably not their fault. It would be as easy as sending a treacherous Noble in to use his Charisma on them, making the under-levelled Labour Caste members think it was their own idea to put the Greycloaks in charge.

Come to think of it, wouldn't dispersing of them be just as easy?

If Hazel, the King himself or any Noble could come down and use their Charisma to demand they show them to the leaders, it would have been a much easier way to fix this.

 _They must be afraid of the Greycloaks,_ I realised. _Even if New Dawn is mostly Labour Caste, there's no saying the Greycloaks in charge will be. They're probably Heroes, or a Hero and a Noble to keep the lower members in line._

It could even be a full team of them. There'd be little way to know for sure since the moment they took off their cloaks, they might as well be invisible.

 _So, why didn't the Greycloak whipping up the protest outside the palace do the same? Why wear a cloak and give the game away?_ Ugh. Games within games. I finished the last dregs of my drink and let the tankard fall onto the table with a soft _clunk_.

A busty tavern wench set another down before me.

"I didn't order this," I said, a little blearily. My Constitution was high, but I'd not had that much practice with ale in the past. I wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy.

The woman smiled at me. It was a tired smile, an over-worked and polite thing. "It was bought by another. That man over there." She nodded, and I followed her expression, spying an unimpressive man sat in the corner with two others.

He wouldn't have stood out and didn't now. Slightly faded and mucky overalls – well-kept but dirty from hard work, along with thick boots and a pair of leather gloves he'd taken off and let lay on the table. The man had the beginnings of a beard, light brown hair and a tiny scar down one cheek. It wasn't a battle wound, not that small. More likely something chipping up and striking him in the face. Likely a piece of rock or brick, since his Class labelled him a Mason. He saw me looking and raised his tankard in a salute.

His companions did the same and were equally plain in appearance. Another mason, likely a work colleague, in much the same clothing, but a little more threadbare. The last was a Soldier, an Archer in fact, with a similar face that placed him as a sibling or relative of the first.

The Archer made a `come over` motion with one hand.

Having nothing better to do, I stood, picked up the free drink and wandered over. The Mason kicked out a chair for me that I settled down into. "Thanks for the drink."

"Small thanks to pay for you, friend," the Mason said. "Now, I could be wrong, but I don't think I am. You're the one that stopped the war, aren't ya?"

I winced and looked around, trying to see if anyone else had overheard. The muttered hum of conversation around us hadn't abated. Drink still flowed, along with laughter, raucous tales and the occasional rattle of dice on the tables.

"That obvious?" I asked.

"Nah. Not even close," the second mason laughed. "Roger here saw you first," he tapped the Archer with one hand, "But took us ten minutes o' watching to build up the nerve to ask. People know yer Class, but not everyone has yer name."

"I saw you, though," the Archer, Roger, said. "Not at the fight itself but entering the arena. Didn't realise what was wrong at first, just you riding through Vale like your ass was on fire and then pushing your horse's reins into my hands. Found out after, though." He shook his head. "Gods above, man, you did us all a service."

"Enough to earn a drink at least," the lead Mason said. "The name's Bill." He held out a hand that I shook. "Bill Tanner. And yes, the name's ironic, I know. Not a Tanner in the family." He held out a hand, which I shook quickly. "Still, I owe you for keeping my little brother out of trouble. If you hadn't done what you did, the whole city would be in a shit state right now. I've nothing against Mistral itself, but those bastards burned down villages outside the walls. No telling what they'd have done here. Either way, my brother would have been expected to fight. Fight and die."

"It's no problem." It felt nice to be thanked for the whole thing. Sure, the Guild had been pleased, as had Ozpin and the King, but all of them felt more… not formal, but expected. I'd been thanked for doing my duty by Ozpin and the King, not for personally helping people. "Or, well, it was a problem, but I'm glad it was one I could deal with."

"I think I get it," Bill laughed. "You know, you've become something of a legend in these parts. Not just for endin' the war, but for what happened with…" He trailed off and looked up towards the words over my head. Currently Blacksmith. "Is it true…? Can you… change it?"

"I can," I said carefully. "But I think it would cause a ruckus if I did it here."

Roger and Bill looked disappointed, but the third nodded his head. "Aye, it probably would. Name's Harold, by the way. Nice to meet ya." Another hand shake. "Sorry for those two. They're only curious."

"It's fine. I think I would be as well. No hard feelings."

"Course not," Bill said. "Not for the man that saved our lives. Besides, I'm not one of those that wants to echo what you did. I'm happy where I am, thanks. Might have thought different when I was younger, especially when I knew Roger here would have to go off and risk his life, but time changes a man."

"And he stopped fretting when I proved I could look after myself," Roger said. Though young, the Archer had a confidence about him. Not the steady confidence of a Hero, but of a Soldier who had seen his fair share of action.

As an Archer, he'd probably seen it from a distance – but that would just make gaining Exp easier. He didn't have to risk dying on the front lines like a melee Class might have. As an Archer in the city itself, he'd even have the walls to use as cover. I put him around level twenty at a guess, maybe twenty-five. He _had_ just come out of a war, after all.

"You're brothers, then?" I asked.

"Aye. I'm the older and he's the younger," Bill said.

"How does that work, with you being in different Castes?" I thought of Ellayne and Hazel. "Does it make things complicated?"

The two brothers shared a confused look. "You mean between us?" Roger asked, and I nodded. "Not as much as you'd think. Bill works here in Vale and I got stationed here after I dropped the First Quest, so maybe we were lucky. Sure, I live in the barracks now, but Bill and I go out drinking most nights and it's a fifteen-minute walk to reach home."

"It's a bigger deal if a family member goes down a Caste than up," Bill explained. "If the Tanners were a Soldier Caste family and had me, they might be disappointed. But Roger coming out an Archer was a good thing."

"I got a little stick from some of the _pure-Caste_ Soldiers," Roger rolled his eyes and sneered. "But they're the minority. Most other Soldiers were happy enough to be friends. To be fair, a lot of them were feeling down and out after failing the First Quest. Less pressure for me obviously, but some of them came from Hero families. We had something in common over being different."

Not quite like Ellayne, then. Her being born into a _lower_ Caste must have been seen as a much worse thing, because it meant that any of _her_ children were more likely to be a Hero, forever dragging the Rainart line down. Or watering the bloodline down. In this case, Roger would have been seen to be _enriching_ the bloodline, maybe helping the Tanner family rise up to a Soldier-Caste family in a generation or two.

Even so, it sounded like some didn't like it. That was to be expected, I supposed.

"I can see why you're asking," Bill said. "You're in a bit of an odd spot yourself, being, what, both Labour and Hero at the same time?"

"Something like that. The Royal Court hasn't decided yet."

"Pah! Like they have a right to pick what you are. Words above your head clear as say it. Who are they to challenge that?"

I sipped my ale. "The rulers of Vale, I think."

"Eh, that's the King, not those leeches that gather round him."

"Not fond of the Nobles?"

Bill snorted. "Are you?"

I shrugged. "Guess I'm undecided."

"Then you've probably not had to deal with enough of them. Should see things on our end, always wanting us to build faster, bigger, more ornate, with no regard for how it actually works. Those idiots don't understand what labour is, or how long it takes."

"Or what it costs," Harold, the quiet one, added.

"Aye. They like to short-change where they can or argue over how much mortar costs. As if they've ever handled the stuff! HA!" The three of them laughed, and I dutifully followed along, getting the gist of it if nothing else.

I couldn't tell if they were New Dawn or not. They could just as easily have been honest to their word and treating me to a drink for what I'd done. Unlike the Greycloaks, New Dawn didn't bother with any identifying marks or uniforms. There were just regular folk.

Still, what was I supposed to do? If I brought them up, would I come across suspicious?

Probably.

"As I hear it, you've got your own problems of Caste," Bill said.

"Hm? With the Nobles, sure."

"Wasn't talking about them. You're a part of Beacon, aren't ya? Got a Guild and all I hear."

I tried to look unconcerned. "Where did you hear that?"

"Like I said, there's a lot of rumours around. Lots of people wanting to know more about you. One thing that's known for sure is that you snuck into Beacon."

"And how do people feel about that?" I asked. I was genuinely curious, knowing how the Nobles saw it was one thing, but I wondered if the people in my own Caste saw it as a betrayal of some kind, a selfish move just like Ruby had said.

Not that she'd meant it that way, but still. Every lie held a kernel of truth.

"Eh. Divided opinions, I'd say. Though since you stopped the war, I think you'd struggle to find anyone who'd dare talk shit about ya." He laughed. "That tends to wash away any niggling doubts people have."

"Maybe to my own Caste."

Bill cocked his head to the side. "Problems with others?"

"You could say that. My Guild wasn't best pleased."

"To what, find out that a Blacksmith can do the same job they can? Better in some regards. I can't imagine that would do much for them."

"They didn't know any better." I said, a little annoyed to find myself defending them but somehow feeling protective enough either way. "They're taught their whole lives that the Labour Caste can't protect itself. It's not their fault."

"See, I can hear you speak those words, but I can't see you liking them."

I grimaced. "Maybe…"

"To be fair, it's not their fault," Bill said, surprising me. Hadn't he been against them before? "As you say, they're just doing what they know. A product of their time or something, or of the system."

"The Caste system?"

"Aye. Not a fan of it myself." He tipped his head. "You?"

"It's caused me a little trouble…"

"I can imagine."

Harold's chair suddenly pulled back, scraping across the stone floor. I flinched at the noise, but the Mason held a hand up to stop us panicking. "Think I'm gonna have to call it a night."

Bill laughed. "The missus catchin' on?"

"Says I don't spend enough time with her."

"You don't," Roger teased.

"Well, that's why I'm calling this short, ain't it?" He cracked a tired smile. "Nice to meet ya, Jaune. And thanks for everythin' you've done. Bill, I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Aye mate, you get some rest. Plenty of work come morning."

"Don't I know it. See ya all." Harold backed away and turned with a final wave, slipping out the door into the streets once more. It was barely mid-afternoon, work done for many but the evening not yet having descended. The tavern was becoming busier.

"He's a good man," Bill said. "Unimaginative, but hard workin'."

"Friendly," I said.

"That he is. Met 'im through work. He isn't much one for serious talk, though. I think we scared him off a little."

Curious, I asked, "Scared?"

"Harold likes to stay out of trouble," Roger said.

"And the two of you don't?"

"Nah, we do," Bill said quickly, "Just that we're dreamers, too. We're not afraid to talk politics, stuff that's going on, the war. Things he'd rather not waste time thinkin' on. Can't blame him, but eh, I'm thinking our talk about Castes got him uncomfortable."

"Why bother talking about something you can't change?" Roger said. "That's how Harold thinks."

I looked from Bill to Roger. It felt like they were leading up to something. "Do you?" I asked. When they looked confused, I said, "Think that things can change, I mean. Do you think they can?"

Bill shrugged. "Aren't you living proof of it?"

Maybe. But it wasn't what I'd meant. "Do you think things _should_ change?"

Roger let out a long breath.

Bill leaned back. "I don't think it would necessarily be bad if they did. Some things are fine. I like the King, he's a good man and he's led us well. Some of the Nobles, though? They're only in it for themselves. Which would be fine if they did their jobs. I don't much care if someone runs a town properly because they're altruistic or not, but a fair number of them don't even do that."

Like the Count of Ansel, for one. The Count I'd never heard of, let alone met – even after the village nearly fell to Mistral. There had to be other horror stories much the same.

"It gets old. Something has to change. I'm not suggesting a revolution, that's stupid. And like I said, the King is a good man. But the Caste System? It's flawed. It doesn't work."

The words echoed my own thoughts a little too closely. I swallowed awkwardly. "It's not perfect, but I think it was made with the intent of helping people…"

"Oh, I get that man, I do. I'm just sayin' it was made a long time ago. Things change. Society changes. Maybe it did its job a thousand years back, or even a hundred, but nowadays it's being taken advantage of. Nobles given power without earnin' it, without even bein' ready for it. The word of good folk, people like me and you, ignored because we're `lesser` than them. Nobles telling me they know more about construction than I do, despite never picking up a brick."

"And what would you suggest?"

"Little changes," Bill said, eager to have someone to listen. "Nothing crazy, but maybe self-defence schools for Labour Caste. Let them choose if they want to defend themselves. Extend local militias to include some Labour Caste members who show promise. On the flip side, Nobles should have to prove they're ready before being given responsibility. We do apprentices in our trade, no reason the young Nobles can't do the same. Be admin clerks to other Nobles or something."

I had to admit, Bill's ideas made sense. They weren't as drastic as I'd have expected from what I was quickly starting to realise _was_ a New Dawn member. Him and his brother by the looks of things, though likely not Harold.

The ideas weren't the overthrowing rebellions the King had led me to believe, but then these two weren't Greycloaks. Maybe New Dawn _did_ have genuinely good people trying to effect change. They just didn't realise that they'd been infiltrated.

"Not bad ideas."

"We've got more if you care to hear 'em."

I tilted my head to the side. "We?"

Bill looked around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. "New Dawn," he whispered. "Look. You know what it's like to be trapped between Castes. So do Roger and I, and a whole lot of other people. Come and have a listen to some of the higher ups. I bet they'd be thrilled to meet you."

I nearly said yes then and there.

Luckily, I managed to hide my excitement in taking a drink. I couldn't look too eager.

"Is it safe?" I asked after I put the tankard down. "You know I'm a guest of the Palace right now. I can't afford to be getting in trouble will illegal groups."

"Wha-? Hey, there's nothing illegal here. We're tryin' to push for change. Peaceful change."

"Not what I saw in front of the Palace the other day."

Roger scowled and even Bill looked annoyed. "Yeah, I heard. Always an idiot who can't control his temper. The one who chucked that rock was found out, dealt with."

"Dealt with?"

"Kicked out I heard. Told not to come back, that New Dawn won't ever be taken seriously if it relies on violent methods. Makes us look like thugs and not concerned citizens. Truth is, we want to convince the King to see things our way. We want change, not upheaval. But we're just small folk. Only real way to get our voices heard is to shout. Or have a whole lot more people raising them."

"No violence?" I asked.

"None," Roger said. "My Sergeant would have my head if I was caught hanging around with those who disturb the peace. And our ma would have my head if I let Bill get dragged into that."

"Eh? Who's the older brother here?"

I chuckled. They were weird and a little rough around the edges, but the affection they had for one another was genuine. Besides, my mind had been made up from the start anyway. It felt wrong to mislead them, but if the Greycloaks were really involved, then it would be for their safety that I stepped in.

"Alright. I'll come and listen, but I'm not promising anything."

/-/

To my surprise, the building I was led to wasn't hidden away, nor was it surrounded by suspicious or paranoid individuals keeping watch for the city guard. Instead, it was a small hall of some kind that had been repurposed into some kind of community centre. A couple of guards stood watching over it from a street nearby, in plain sight, and not one of the New Dawn members seemed to mind.

"We let the city know in advance where we're meeting," Bill said.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"To avoid trouble, of course. We're tryin' to stay within the law. Don't want any more rumours we're troublemakers."

And in the meantime, the guards couldn't do anything without them coming across heavy handed. I had to wonder why Ozpin hadn't just sent me to attend one of these meetings if they were so publicly accessible. Maybe he wanted the argument as a way to better sell the idea I'd turn against Beacon.

Either way, I spotted Qrow making his way into the building and setting into the rafters. A few other birds there squawked at him in complaint and I watched Qrow flap his wings and frighten them off. Real mature, Qrow. Fighting with birds.

Some Druid he was.

I shook my head and turned back to Bill. "So, what happens at one of these?"

"For the most part, we talk. Someone comes and gives a speech and then we chat, share ideas. Some people come here wondering if they really want to join, or to hear what we're about. Some come to cause trouble." Bill shrugged. "Usually heckling more than starting anything. The speaker often turns their points around on them."

"The speaker? Is that a title?"

"Nah. Just whoever speaks. It's different each time, though we're in for a treat tonight."

I looked at the Mason warily. "We are? How so?"

"One of the best speakers is coming today. I heard her talk once and she was great. Real good at controlling the crowd."

The word _control_ had me nervous. "Is she a Noble?"

"Nah, but close. I heard she was the daughter of one, but her mom was found to have had an affair with a commoner, and she got born Labour. You can imagine the rest from there. Dispossessed faster than you can say the word. Kicked out of her home as soon as she was old enough to legally look after herself. Lost everything. Worked her way back up from the bottom."

By now, it was becoming a common tale. I had to remind myself these were probably the extreme cases, that most people wouldn't do the same. Except that I had nothing to base that on. If Ellayne's past looked hard, I couldn't imagine how much worse it would have been to be born Labour Caste. It was one thing for a Noble family to dilute their bloodline with a Hero, another to bridge the Noble and Labour Castes. The two extremes of the spectrum.

I could see why a person like that might hate the Caste System.

As a robed figure made their way onto the stage, my jaw clenched, and then slowly relaxed. The cloak was cream-coloured, not grey nor even silver. I couldn't make out her name or Class, the distance being too great, but as she reached up to remove her cloak, I caught a glimpse of pale hair, just a little tinted towards purple. Closer to white.

When she held out her hands, the crowd became quiet. I heard one or two shout her name.

Lisa, from the sound of it.

"Thank you all for coming." Her voice was firm and yet soft. Not quiet, but gentle. The voice carried, each word articulated clearly. There didn't seem to be any power behind it, no Charisma. Instead, the crowd responded with mixed reactions, some pleased to see her, others watched with crossed arms and hard expressions.

Clearly, I wasn't the only one here who had yet to be converted. The woman had a long journey ahead of her if she wanted to draw everyone to her way of thinking.

"For those who don't yet know us, we are the New Dawn. For those who have come before, welcome back, and for those who are members already, I ask you give chances for those yet undecided to ask their questions tonight." Her smile was charismatic. "After all, this is for their benefit tonight. We are not here to force people to join us, nor are we to coerce people to our way of thinking. If you do not wish to be here, I bid you leave. If you feel pressured to be here, do not. You may leave."

She paused to let that sink in, and a few people did shuffle and make their way out the hall. I expected that to bother her, but it didn't. She kept both hands linked before her and smiled pleasantly, nodding her head to any who chose to depart. When it was clear no one else would, she began to speak once more.

"The New Dawn does not wish to trick or force members to join us. That runs counter to our goals, our dreams, for all we want is to create a fairer world. A fairer system." She laughed out loud. "But I can see a lot of you wondering what those goals are, hm? I don't blame you. There's so much misinformation that has been going around lately that it's hard to know who to trust."

"To put it simply, the New Dawn is a collection of likeminded individuals who wish to inspire change in the way the Kingdom is run. We are not revolutionaries, we are not rebellious, and we are certainly not in the business of trying to intimidate anyone – least of all our dear King Galan. We are a peaceful group that seeks a new dawn, not only for ourselves but for everyone. A new chance, a new opportunity, a new hope!"

"Fancy words," someone called from the crowd. "But what's the aim?"

Murmurs burst from the crowd, some angry, others in agreement. The guards watching tensed, ready to step in, but the woman – Lisa – held out both hands to stop them.

"No, please, let the man speak. There's no ill in asking questions. In fact, I'm grateful for it." Her smile appeared again, this time fixed on the person who had called her out. "If questions aren't asked, then how can people come to an understanding? It's not rude for anyone to speak their mind here. Far from it." She bowed. "Thank you, sir. And to any others who have questions, please do not hesitate."

The man who had interrupted huffed and looked away, almost embarrassed. "W-Well, the question stands."

"And I shall answer it! Our goal is to change the Caste System, but-" she said quickly, holding a hand out to forestall any panic. "It is not to remove it. Merely to adapt it, to make it better suit the needs of the city. Tell me, how many of you have suffered under the ignorance of the Noble Caste? Not through cruelty, not through ill-intent, but simply through the Nobles not fully understanding that which they ask? Hold up your hands please."

Many did so. Bill was among them, which I understood from his story earlier. Even the man who had called out did so and I was both surprised and somehow unsurprised to see more than three-quarters of people with their hands in the air.

"Exactly," the speaker said. "But can we blame them? Nobles are expected to command and make decisions, which in many aspects serves us all well. Their Classes, their Skills, give them advantages which aid them. We would not ask a Cook to build a home, nor would we ask a Builder to serve a banquet. Nobles have their place in the system and we've no desire to change that, but what we would ask for are safeguards to be implemented. Changes to the way the city – nay, the Kingdom – is run."

She walked across the stage eagerly, and I found my eyes following her even without meaning to. As she came close to where we stood, I finally caught her name and Class. Lisa, like I'd heard, but her Class was that of a Farmer.

Simple. Rural. Labour. There certainly wouldn't be any Charisma there to ensnare the crowd, just heartfelt words. She was passionate.

"For instance, when a Noble embarks on a construction task, say to build a new tower, it ought to be mandated that he or she include someone from the Labour Caste with expertise in this to an advisory position."

The crowd mumbled, though not without some nods and agreement.

"This would not break the Caste System," Lisa said, "For the Noble would still make the final decisions, but currently such positions are given to lesser Nobles, who would have even _less experience_ in matters of construction than the one in charge. This is not just foolish, it is outright damaging, both for the Nobles reputation and for those who work under him. Why do we do things the way we do? Because the Caste System's laws are outdated, because Nobles are told that only _they_ can be in positions of authority, regardless of their expertise."

"A simple change to bring in a simpler man or woman, one who may not know the intricacies of politics, but also need not. Their role would only be to inform, to advise. But our dreams go further. Decisions that effect the city and any town are made with complete authority by Nobles who do not always know what they are deciding upon. One of our suggestions is for a minor council of those from other Castes to act as go-betweens. In this way, elected officials from several fields, from construction, farming, medicine and even the military, can act as advisors for local Dukes and Counts. Again, not seeking to usurp power, but to bring the acting Duke valuable insight and information, so that he or she can _make_ the best decision they can."

I nodded along with a few others. It was logical, but I wasn't sure the Nobles would like it. Then again, if New Dawn could bring it into law through the King, then Nobles would have to follow it. They might not _listen_ to the wisdom of the advisors, but it would be a step in the right direction. Some would, and I genuinely believed that those who did would be better capable of ruling their fiefdoms.

"Our ideas are not just to our own benefit, however. The Soldier Caste struggles under the burden of being asked to guard so many towns and villages. But we have many strong Labour Caste members who would aid them if they could. We wish to push for an organised militia for locals, wherein voluntary service working with the Soldier Caste, and naturally under the Soldier Caste's guidance, can help locals to alleviate the stress and pressure put upon the brave men and women who protect us."

More agreement, some even from the Soldier Caste nearby. Even the guards prepared to step in and arrest New Dawn if they became rowdy were nodding along.

"From there, this might aid the Hero Caste, sparing them the need to respond so often to far-flung villages. With more time available, they can train or attend to more important Quests. And speaking of Quests," Lisa said, "More Questing Houses could be opened _run_ by members of the Labour Caste. An institution normally run by lesser Nobles, but does it truly need to be? Merchants and tradesmen could deliver Quests from outlying villages to Vale, where currently it is organised by a Noble procession that might pass by a distant village only once a month. What happens if that village needs aid more urgently? As it currently stands, their only hope is to appeal to passing Heroes, or better yet to send an untrained person to try and reach the city. Unreasonable if the threat facing them would place that person in danger!"

"The Caste System was made to protect us, and it has for hundreds of years, but that does not make it perfect." Her voice rose, her arms with it. Everyone was hooked. "We do not expect perfection from people, not from our rulers, not from our Nobles. But that does not mean we cannot try to make things better."

She laughed.

"Tradition is all well and good, but should we stick to it when it holds us back?"

"No," a portion of the crowd mumbled.

"Should we follow laws that are outdated and in need of change? The laws of our Kingdom are redesigned all the time when necessary, so should we assume the Caste System will never need the same?"

"No."

"Of course not!" she laughed brightly. "It is the duty of the Labour Caste to provide for the people – all people – just as it is the duty of the Soldier Caste to protect, of the Hero Caste to hunt and of the Noble Caste to lead. But is not providing wisdom therefore also a part of the Labour Caste's duties?"

"Yes!"

"Yea!"

"And do we _provide_ by remaining silent? By allowing Nobles to make mistakes because they do not – cannot – know as much about something as one who specialises in it does?"

"No!"

"So, does the Caste System work!?"

"NO!"

"What the Kingdom needs is change!" Lisa shouted, out over the noise of people shouting their agreement and support. "Not upheaval, not more instability. Positive change, change for the better. A New Dawn, not just for us, but for everyone. A new tomorrow! A brighter tomorrow. That is our dream! That is what New Dawn stands for!"

I clapped along with the hundred or so others in the hall. My expression was steady, even if my heart beat a little faster. It was everything I'd wished for, really. A chance to be more. Had there been a choice back in Ansel, I'd have probably signed up for a local militia thinking it the closest thing to being a Hero.

The rest? I didn't have the same experiences with Nobles that these people did, but nothing she'd suggested sounded bad. In fact, the ideas were fantastic. I wanted them to happen.

But if the Greycloaks were involved, and if Salem was going to be summoned…

 _Maybe there's a way to take out the Greycloaks and leave New Dawn in one piece,_ I thought. _They're being manipulated, probably without realising it. In themselves, New Dawn isn't a threat, however. There's no need for them to be punished for what the Greycloaks are doing._

I'd have to find them first, though. If Lisa were with them, I'd have to find out. Luckily, it seemed I might, for she was coming down off the platform, smiling at those around her, answering rapid-fire questions and shaking hands. Her eyes, however, seemed to be locked onto mine. She'd seen me and was making her way over.

"I told you they'd want to meet you," Bill whispered excitedly. "Wasn't she amazing? The things she said… it gets your heart pumping."

"It certainly does," I said honestly. "You said she's ex-Noble? I thought she'd have more of an axe to grind with them than this. I would if my family threw me out."

"Me too," Bill said, "But I guess she was able to rise above it. Be the bigger person."

Or she was lying and the Greycloaks were to be her revenge.

"Hm. We'll see."

"Jaune Arc." She came to a stop in front of me, hands linked before her, smiling serenely. "It's both a pleasure and an honour to meet you."

"It is?"

"Of course." Lisa laughed. She had a nice laugh. "To one like me, you're something of an inspiration. Not for what you've done, but for what you've proved possible. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Lisa Lavender."

"Jaune Arc." I held out a hand, which she shook. "I've not heard of any Nobles called Lavender…"

"There aren't any. I lost the right to my name along with my family." Lisa's smile was sad. "Even my mother didn't argue when I was cast out, so I chose a new name. One unassuming."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine. You're curious. And cautious, no doubt. I can respect that. You'd be an incredible asset to New Dawn, but your position in the Palace makes that difficult."

I shrugged my shoulders and tried not to look impressed. "You've got me all figured out, it seems."

"Do I? Call it experience. I've witnessed the Royal Court. I know what it can be like. Always from a distance, of course. It wouldn't do for my parents' good name to be besmirched by my existence being leaked. A family's guilty little secret."

"You're not bitter?"

"Oh, I am," she said, "but if you're asking whether I want revenge, the answer is… complicated. There is a part of me that does, but a larger part that realises revenge won't improve my life any. A brief flash of vindication followed by the realisation that I've spent my whole life on nothing worthwhile. I'd rather make a difference. If that proves my parents wrong at the same time, proves that I'm worth more than my Farmer Class? Well, that will be a pleasant surprise, but I'm not counting on it."

"What about you?" she asked. "What is it _you_ want from life?"

"I… I don't know."

"You crept into Beacon to become a Hero and achieved it. What motivated you?"

I shuffled uncomfortably. "Childishness. Wanting to be something more. Looking back, it was selfish."

"Aren't all desires inherently selfish? It's just that sometimes being selfish helps others and is mistaken for altruism. If you can find me a single person who acts without benefit to themselves… well, I'm not sure I'll believe you if you can. Even a King only rules well because they fear they might be replaced if they don't. Or that they will shame their family, or themselves. Pride, ego, or just wanting to be remembered fondly, it's all selfish at the end of the day."

"Even you?"

Lisa smiled. "Especially me. I want life to be better in Vale. For everyone, yes, but I'm included in that. The way the war was handled, so many lives uprooted and torn asunder. I can't say I liked having no control over my own destiny. I'm not sure this will fix that, but it will give us all more of s say." She paused, and then shook her head. "But I'm getting ahead of myself, would you care to speak in private? Even if you don't want to join New Dawn, I'd not pass up a chance to talk with the Hero of Vale."

"Is that what they call me?"

"It's what _we_ call you. You're something of an important figure to those without hope."

And those without hope made tempting targets for a certain wish-granting entity. My blood ran cold, but I kept my face neutral. The way `in` for the Greycloaks was obvious, and any number of people here could form the sacrifice. There was no telling how far along their plans were, but if I couldn't find them in time, the King would act.

All these people, innocent or not, Lisa, Bill and Roger included, would be put to the sword. All to protect the city from the threat that Salem posed. They may have called me the Hero of Vale, but they had no idea how literal that was for them right now.

If I didn't save them, no one would.

* * *

 **So, Jaune finds New Dawn who, by virtue of having the word "Dawn" in their name are instantly being labelled Akatsuki, lol. Anyway, Jaune has found the easily found civilian group, but now has to locate and deal with the Greycloaks.**

 **Next chapter, and as a part of my promise to bring in some third person PoV segments at the end of chapters, we'll see what the rest of the Guild has to do in this book. They're not going to be as absent from things as one might think.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 3** **rd** **December**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


End file.
